Family Business
by gempire
Summary: A group of vampires known as "The League" have been running farms for years. Their produce? Dhampir. Human-vampire hybrids, for slaves and food stock. Jane and the VCAC guard have worked for years to eradicate them to no avail. Now with the help of a certain talented family will she be able to do it once and for all? Longer synopsis inside. Sequel to my previous Twilight stories.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**Description: There is a cancer within the heart of the Vampire Nation. For years a group of vampires known simply as "The League" have worked in secret, setting up farms where dhampir can be bred to sell to vampires as slave and food stock. Jane and the guard have done their best to shut down the farms, but for everyone they close another two open. Now one seems to have been established on the outskirts of New York with the blessings of the local government. How can Jane prove to the vampires under her rule that these places do exist and are a determent to vampire kind as a whole? When one of her agents is taken prisoner, can he remain strong, or will he give into the League and give up the secrets of the VCAC guard?**

**This story takes place three years after where Dhampir Hereafter part two left off.  
**

* * *

The music pounded in his head from the headphones, much too loud for his sensitive ears. To top it all it was a genre of music he'd never found particularly palatable. He had never understood the appeal of the bleeps and dips, of dropping the bass, of taking pre-existing songs and distorting them beyond recognition. Thanks to this constant bombardment, he now hated dubstep with a passion. He longed to reach up and rip the headphones from his head, but his arms were strapped to the chair, his legs too, he couldn't move.

He couldn't see either with the blindfold over his eyes and they put strong scents in the room to confuse his sense of smell. It was disorientating, lost in a world of darkness, pounding music and nauseating scents. It was hard to judge the passing of time and whether anyone was coming in or out of the room other than to feed him. They fed him to keep him healthy enough for when he caved in and helped them, but he would never betray his family, his fellow VCAC, most of all he would not betray his friends. He'd rather die than give in.

Suddenly the headphones and blindfold were pulled away. A light blinded him, but he blinked through the pain and looked into it, trying to see beyond it, but his captors always stayed just out of sight.

"You might as well give in." A voice that was being distorted electronically said from beyond the light.

He said nothing.

"You think you can wait this out and your VCAC friends will come get you? It ain't gonna happen. Right now your little partner who infiltrated our Mexican branch is being rounded up and soon she'll be brought back here and work for us."

Still the prisoner said nothing.

"If she doesn't, well there's more than one way to torture people and I've always had a thing for red heads."

The prisoner didn't react; he was certain they were relying on it. Maybe they only suspected his partner was working in the Mexican farm and wanted him to confirm it by reacting. He just held on stoically to the calm that he'd maintained, not letting them break him because he'd known their cruelty first hand from the day he was born until the age of four when he was rescued. That's why he'd vowed to help however he could until the evil trade in dhampir was eradicated.

"Right now she thinks she's safe, but our agents are moving in…"

* * *

Over two thousand miles south in a sprawling house on private land a figure skulked through the shadows. Ears alert to any sound out of the ordinary to the routine she'd become accustomed to over the last month, she let herself into the office. She moved stealthily over to the computer and turned it on, resisting the urge to tap her fingers impatiently in case the noise drew attention.

There was a letter opener on the desk, sharp and just what she needed. She grabbed it and biting her lip not to make a noise she moved her hand across the skin on her thigh until she found the right spot. She dug the letter opener into her flesh until she made a big enough hole to dig out the flash drive and small phial of blood within. She continued to bite her lip, ignoring her bleeding leg as she took the flash drive out of the protective bag and felt thankful when the computer came to the password screen.

She put the flash drive into the port and after typing in the password she'd been given; it started to copy everything on the hard drive. It was at times like this she was thankful to Masen and Layla for being so good with computers. Within five minuets the entire hard drive was copied and she pulled out the flash drive when it gave an almost imperceptible beep.

She put it back into the bag and then checked her thigh; it was already healing so she had to reopen the wound. She did so and put the flash drive inside the wound. She held her flesh together over the clip and bit the top off the phial of blood, drinking it back to speed up the process. With the blood drained she shut down the computer and checked her leg. It was healing.

She took up the phial in her hand and began making her way toward the door, but that's when she detected it, something not quite right. That's when a vampire stepped into the room. He wasn't expecting her and so she took him by surprise when she leapt up onto his back and clamped her hand over his mouth so he wouldn't make a sound as she drained the strength from his body.

Of course he stumbled about before his legs gave out, but luckily there wasn't much noise until she had to tear off his head. Even though she had drained everything from him she couldn't risk him recovering to raise the alarm but now she had to take him out she had to get out of there. She went to the window and checked, there were no alarm wires. That made it the quickest exit and there was a straight run of thirty feet to the fence. She checked for locks, there weren't any and the window opened easily, if there were any alarms they were silent.

She opened the window and without thinking dropped the sixty-foot to the ground below. She landed lightly on the concrete and broke into a run toward the fence. She had one last thought of what if it was electric before she was scaling it, and was dropping down onto scrubby grass beyond. She didn't bother with the dirt track but headed into the scrub on the other side, it would be easier to lose anyone following her.

She heard the alarms now way in the distance behind her, but it wouldn't take the vamps long to catch up with her and she was running out of ground fast, she hadn't realised they were so close to the ocean. Judging by the part of Mexico they were in, she might just hit Baja California and could call in from there before making her way north. Water would put them off her scent too.

With her mind made up she took a running leap off the cliff, pushing herself as far forward as she could in case of rocks and she fell through the air…

* * *

He was aware of someone else entering the room. There was a rustle of paper and then an amused laugh.

"Well looks like we won't need to torture her. She's joined us."

The prisoner let out a laugh, the first sound he'd made in the three weeks they'd held him.

"You don't believe us?"

The prisoner continued to laugh at their desperate attempt, little did they realise they'd just confirmed she'd got away. Stupid idiots. It was so funny.

"You won't win." He whispered. "You'll never win and how long do you think you'll live when she finds out you betrayed us?"

It was a gambit, something the prisoner wasn't sure about, but something he suspected because of how easy he'd been caught and the fact that he could sense his male captor was a dhampir, the female with him was a full vamp. Now the disorientation of the music had passed his extra sense could work again.

"You think I'm afraid of one little dhampir?"

"You always have been." The prisoner replied. "Ever since that time you tried to cop a feel and she beat your ass to the ground. It just cut you up that she chose me over you."

"Shut your mouth."

The prisoner laughed.

"Got ya." He said. "I wasn't sure but now I am." Then he continued to laugh.

"Shut up!"

The prisoner laughed.

"SHUT UP!"

The prisoner continued to laugh, caught up in the humour and the absurdity that his so called interrogator had lost control of the situation.

There was a flash from behind the light and he felt a sharp sting across his face. There was also a crunch noise; his cheekbone had been fractured. Didn't matter, it would soon heal. He couldn't help but laugh again, they'd lost control of the situation and they were getting angry now. He blinked into the face of the female vampire who was now perched on his lap, her red eyes full of rage as she scowled at him.

"We are not clowns for you to laugh at." The female vampire hissed in his face, and before he could respond her claws raked down his face leaving a fiery trail of pain in the wake of each talon, "We've tried the soft approach, now it's time for the real torture."

"You'll never turn me." The prisoner said defiantly.

"Too bad for you." The vampire said as she languidly licked his blood from her claw like nails as she got down from his lap and stood smoothly. "But so much better for me." She mused as she pulled an operation trolley into view. "Now where to begin." She said, hovering her hand over the instruments. "Let's start with the old reliable." She said as she picked up pliers. "I wonder how long it will take you to grow back your finger nails." She said wistfully as she took hold of his hand.

The prisoner refused to scream.

He would never give in…

They would rescue him…

They would…

They had to…

* * *

**Chapter 1 will be up next week**

**Reviews are welcome, especially so early on in a story, remember reviews get you shout outs. Also virtual muffins for anyone who guesses who the prisoner and his partner are. Extra points if you guess who the traitor happ****ens to be**

**Thank you for reading****  
**

**Gemma x**


	2. Chapter 1 - Kekipi

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Asherah Isa, hm813, M-Bianca94 and Alphabloodwolf **

* * *

**Kekipi**

I lowered the boat into the dry dock, opened the valve and watched the seawater come rushing in. I took a deep breath, the salty water tingling in my nose. Once the dry dock was full and the boat bobbing at my feet I opened the gate and jumped in. I turned the key and started the engine, this was a little more fancy than what I was used to fixing, but then I was getting double my usual price.

The engine started nice and smooth. I pulled the rope from the side and steered the boat out of my little shed and around to the little jetty, manoeuvring it smoothly into the free spot by where the man was standing, waiting. White rich business guy wasn't my usual clientele, but word had spread that I was the best mechanic this side of the island, and more importantly I was the cheapest. Even when I charged double for those who could afford it.

I threw the rope onto the bollard to moor the boat as I killed the engine and jumped out next to the guy who must have been sweltering in his finely tailored grey suit. Midsummer in Hawaii wasn't exactly the cool season.

"She's working perfectly now Mr Gillespie." I said, handing over the keys.

I had to drop them into his hand, it was clear he didn't want me touching him. The guy owned the biggest resort in the islands, I couldn't figure out why he'd want to come to me. Everyone knew how he felt about the natives. But then I guess he liked us in service.

"So that's four sixty like we agreed." I prompted; last thing I wanted was to get stiffed by a rich haole out to cheat me.

"Yes." Gillespie said snapping his fingers at his assistant who produced a card.

"I don't take card." I said.

"Then it will have to be a cheque." Gillespie returned.

"I only take hard cash. You understand?" I asked, it was the best way to keep the garage afloat, pun intended.

"I think you can take a cheque just this once. Do you really think it will bounce?" Gillespie challenged, and it was clear I'd have no money if I didn't take a cheque.

I'd just spent the good part of my day fixing up his ride out to his pleasure cruiser. It cost a few bucks too getting the parts in special, I couldn't do it for free. I'd be losing out. I tried to hold back on the stinkface as I broke my number one rule for the first time ever.

"I'll wave it this once brah, but in future I only take cash." I said, making sure he'd know if he ever came back here.

Gillespie nodded and snapped his fingers at his assistant once more who wrote out the cheque, but Gillespie signed it. The assistant gave it to me though, I guess Gillespie did have a problem with us kamaaina, he didn't even offer special rates at his hotels like others did.

"Thank you." I said, folding the cheque and tucking it into the chest pocket of my overalls.

"I'll recommend you to my business associates." Gillespie said flatly, but it was supposed to be some great offer.

"Mahalo." I said as not sarcastic as I could manage, then walked away back to my workshop.

It was the end of the day, time to close up.

I put the cheque, so much worthless paper until I could cash it in the morning, into the strong box. I stripped off my overalls, thankful to be down to my tank top and shorts. I hated heat sometimes, like I should be somewhere cooler. But the Islands was my home. I wasn't going nowhere, maybe I should work without my overalls from now on, for the rest of the summer at least.

I hung them on their peg and set about closing the gate, pumping the water from the dry dock. I then pulled the big doors closed, pumping the water from there too to stop the sea getting in when I didn't want it to.

I locked up and went back out to the jetty and climbed into the little boat closest to my workshop. She was an old boat, but reliable. She was the only love in my life for a very good reason. I didn't want to think of that as I started the off board motor and pulled away from the jetty, heading out onto the crystal blue sea toward Wolf Island.

A hammerhead crossed beneath me, but I ignored him. The sharks didn't find me that appealing for some reason. Couldn't think why. Not that it worried me. It kept them away from me. Meant I could swim where others couldn't. Like Wolf Island.

There was a little jetty, in a cove on the north east of my little island, out of sight of the big island. Nobody really knew I lived out here. Some thought I might. They couldn't know, there was a legend about this island, one I tried not to think about, although I…

I pushed the thought from my mind as I tied my boat up safe for the night. I jumped out onto the little walkway, not having to watch myself cause there weren't nobody here to see. I walked along the jetty to the trees and found the little path that wound around the cliffs to the beach where there was the only path up to my hale.

I didn't sense anything at first, not till I was nearly at the rock where the girl was lying flat out in the sun. She was so rumpled and water stained, almost not moving that I thought she was dead. I approached carefully, wondering how she'd got here and if she was dead how I'd explain it to the five-oh.

Then her chest rose and fell, her t-shirt so tight it didn't leave much to the imagination, she wasn't wearing a bra. The rise and fall had me and I felt a hot wave through my body. I had to ignore it, wasn't right staring at her all unconscious. Then she opened eyes as dark as obsidian. Now I knew she was alive the questions piled up in my head.

"How did you get here?" Was the first thing I blurted out. "No one lives here."

"And hello to you too." She said, sitting up and her snarky tone made it clear she thought I was being rude. "I'm Mina, pleased to meet you." She added, holding out her hand.

"Kekipi." I replied, keeping my distance for a good reason so I didn't shake her hand.

"Do I frighten you?" She asked, standing up and she was suddenly in my personal space. "I understand if I do, what with you being Quileute wolf and all."

"What?" I asked, taking a step back. I had to she was a great presence and, well, a little intimidating.

"You're a Quileute warrior if ever I saw one." She said with a wide grin as she looked up at me with those black eyes that didn't seem to go well with her white skin and red hair, they were like native eyes. "And believe me I should know, it runs in my family."

I had no idea what the hell she was on about.

"You can turn into a wolf whenever you want to. I know you can cause you smell like a phaser and not a potential." She said, still looking me in the eye and I felt a wave of fear. How the hell did she know?

"You're crazy lady. No one can change into a wolf." I said, trying to step away from her, but she was all around me.

"I know you can. And there's no reason to be all secretive about it in front of me. I am dhampir, a half-vampire. I know you're a wolf so stop pretending, let's get past that and we can get on to more important questions." She said and I couldn't believe what she was telling me.

"Such as?" I demanded, feeling backed into a corner by her bluntness.

"Have you got any food? I'm starving!" She said, then sniggered. "Really Keiki, you should learn to relax more." She said, and socked me on the shoulder.

I wasn't expecting it and I felt the fire inside get more. I growled before I could stop myself.

"Well if you don't calm down you'll soon prove me right about you being a wolf." She said, as if she was some kind of expert. "Now breathe and relax. I'm not here to hurt you. I just came to explore."

"My name's Kekipi, don't try and shorten it." I managed, trying to say that was why the sudden agro.

"Ok. So we're getting somewhere." She said with that wide mischievous grin again and her eyes locked on mine.

I was caught, trapped in pools of darkness. It felt like I was falling into a bottomless depth of a being and she could see right into my soul. I wanted to kiss her a lot. Maybe go a little further. I hadn't felt these feels in a long time. I made sure I didn't get into no situations it might happen. What girl would want a freak like me?

She stepped back and I felt the tension leave me.

"So you got any food Kekipi?" She asked as if she was looking for anything to say that wasn't about the weird hold she had over me.

"Yeah. I got some." I said a little confused. "Just up in my hale."

"Then lead the way 'Rebel' dear." She replied with a trace of her old grin.

"You know what it means?" I asked, surprised.

Her grin widened but she didn't say anything, I sighed.

"It's this way." I said and headed toward the little track, she began to follow me.

"No. Wait!" She gasped, grabbing my arm and she managed to stop me dead. "We have to hide!"

"What?" I asked, I had no idea what this was all about.

"We have to hide before they get here." She said urgently and I could almost taste her fear. "We have more chance if we take them by surprise."

"Who?" I asked.

"The two damn trackers I was escaping. I can't believe they tracked me here from the main land." She growled.

"You swam from Hawaii?" I asked impressed, given that non-islanders might think we'd think Hawaii was the main land, we were just a string of islands.

"No. I swam from Mexico." She said as if it wasn't that important but my mouth fell open at the thought of someone swimming that distance. "Come on. We have to hide. Take these creeps out once and for all and I'll tell you everything later." She growled, changing her grip to my hand.

"What do you mean by take them out?" I asked suspiciously as I held her back.

"Tear them apart and burn the pieces." She said and there was an angry light in her dark eyes.

"You want to kill people?" I asked in shock.

"They're not people." She said screwing up her face as if she ate something nasty. "They have no right to call themselves people."

I still had no idea what the hell she was on about.

"Just get into that hollow there. We need to ambush them." She said, pointing at the little hidden hollow in the rock.

Then she just pulled me into it, handling me as easily as if I was a toddler and her strength surprised me, caught me off guard because nobody was that strong. I was in shock and in close quarters, I could feel the worry roll off her and that caused the fire to burn through me and I could feel my hands shake as I fought back the wolf.

"So who are we hiding from?" I asked, trying to calm myself with a rational question.

"Carnies." She hissed with venom.

"As in carnival folk?" I asked, feeling all the anger suddenly leave me.

"As in carnivorous vampires. Vampires who drink human blood. Now be quiet, they're nearly here." She snapped.

I went to tell her she was crazy, but her hand clamped across my mouth. Then there was something, two things emerging from the break, but it was hard to tell what they were at first. They glittered in the sun, bright and eye watering. It was only when they stepped into the shade created by the bulk of my island that I could see it was two men dressed in dark pants and t-shirts that made their skin look paler than anything I'd ever seen. One was big and bulky, the other short with sharp features. Something told me he was the most dangerous and there was something more. A scent coming off them, reaching me in a sickeningly sweet wave that brought the wolf directly to the surface. The only thing stopping me was Mina's hand on my shoulder, if I went wolf now I'd hurt her.

"Little dhampir, little dhampir we know you're here." The big one crooned and the little one gave him the stinkface.

Mina tensed, she was ready to fight but she was waiting. Why was she waiting? We should just take them out. We were both choke strong, what could they do to us? But Mina was still holding me in place with one hand and I decided that she had to know the best way to handle this situation. I don't know why, but something in me believed that she knew how to fight.

Then she tapped my shoulder once before she leaped out of the hole, streaking across the sand directly for the smaller one. She actually landed on his back, but she seemed awkward, the big one was moving in to flank her. I surged from the hole, letting the wolf take over because it wasn't my memory, but it seemed that this is what the wolf was for. For fighting these weird men.

Mina was right, these weren't people; all my senses told me that. The big one had his back to me and I leapt and it was instinct that I opened my mouth and locked my jaws on his head, pulling him to the floor.

Mina went down with the little one and I almost felt it as she hit her head. I turned to help her, but although there was blood soaking a dark stain onto the sand and she had her eyes closed, she still had a hold on the little one and there was a something about them. A kind of glow that was flowing from the, what she call them, carnie and into her.

I'd forgot about the one I was fighting. Actually I hadn't expected him to survive having his head crushed in giant wolf jaws, but he had and barrelled into my side. I sensed at just the last moment and managed to dance out of the way so he just about clipped my flank. How the hell did I stop him?

I managed to pull him down and this time I didn't let go. I kept the carnie down by dragging him back and fore, hoping he'd just die. I had no idea what I was supposed to be doing until Mina suddenly appeared on the carnie's chest.

"Tear and burn." She whispered, then with a swift movement that looked too easy, she pulled the guy's head off.

I dropped his shoulder and watched as she returned to the small guy who was also headless, and she began breaking the body to pieces. Mutilation seemed wrong, but then she seemed the expert and I found my teeth cut through the body easily. There wasn't blood or messiness. The guy was more like a statue than flesh and blood. Like I was breaking up something made of plaster.

When I looked back to Mina she was sat in the middle of what looked like rubble. There was a dark stain at the back of her head, gelling her hair into a sticky mess. I could smell the blood too and I sniffed at her in concern. I didn't even know I'd moved to her.

"I'm ok." She said as she tapped my cheek before she got to her feet and looked through the torn clothes on the floor. "I'm already healed, all you can see is matted blood. Now what we need is driftwood. Can you get that while I dig the pit and collect the stones?" She asked as she found a zip-lock bag that had a lighter and fluid inside. "Vampire disposal kit." She said and I wondered if she could read my mind. "I don't read minds, I just know wolf body language. Could you get me some wood please?"

I nodded and dashed around to where I piled the driftwood every couple of days to keep the beach clear. It was dried out nicely by the sun and would make good kindling. I knew I could carry more as a human, but I'd never been naked in front of anybody, ever. I grabbed up a stick in my mouth and carried it to Mina. I did this a few more times until I was sure she had enough for the bonfire she was building. She was adding the bits of vampire too.

I helped her although the pieces tasted foul, like something that was so sweet it tasted sour. Some of the pieces were still moving. That was just weird. Finally everything was on the burn pile and Mina poured some of the fuel over it before she made herself a torch and lit it.

"You might want to stand back." She said, and stood as far away from the fire pile as she could before putting the torch to it.

The fire caught quickly and thick white smoke billowed into the air. There was a sick smell and I put my snout to the floor, trying to cover my nose with my paws. I wished I could turn off my sense of smell.

"Maybe we should go up to your house. The fire will die down on its own." Mina suggested.

I didn't need telling twice. I stood, brushed my nose against her hand and led her to the path. As I climbed up above the beach, this strange woman following me, I couldn't help wonder what the hell I'd got myself into.

As I reached the top of the path and bounded up to my house I slowed and wondered what the strange lady would think of it. She'd probably think it was a shack and I suddenly didn't want her to hate me. Or my things. That was weird.

"I like it." She said, like she was reading my mind again and I felt her scratch my shoulder, it felt good.

I wanted to talk to her, but I couldn't as a wolf. I'd never been inside like this before, but unless I wanted to be naked in front of her I'd have to. She said she understood wolf body language, so I give her a look to say stay there before I went up to the door. I put my paw against the long handle and pulled down. I never locked the door so it just swung in.

I trotted inside and went to the foot of the stairs before I concentrated real hard and thought myself the man me again. I ran up the stairs to the little shelf that was my bedroom and pulled a pair of shorts and a tank top from the wardrobe and pulled them on.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I was thirsty and I guessed she would be too. I grabbed two cokes from the fridge and carried them back outside. She was still standing where I'd left her, waiting patiently for me. I gestured to the lawn chairs, I had two because they came as a pair, and she went to sit down. I sat down too and tossed her a can. I opened my can and drained half of it before I felt able to talk.

"Ok Mina." I said as she took a very lady-like sip of her own can. "Tell me who you are, what you are, and why those guys were after you."

"First things first. I should probably tell you I don't usually go by Mina, that's my fall back name. Everyone I know calls me Billie. My full name is Wilhelmina Charlotte Black and I'm the daughter of Essie and Tobias Black. I'm a half vampire." She said like she'd just took a swig of truth serum.

A half vampire? That was hard to believe.

"It's true." She said firmly. "My mother is a vampire-wolf. That is she's part Quileute shapeshifter and part vampire."

It was getting even more unbelievable.

"It's a really long tale if you want to hear it right from the beginning." She said warily.

"I haven't got any plans tonight." I said with a shrug, and moved to a more comfortable position in my lawn chair.

"Very well. I will start at the beginning." She said as if it was a threat. "Bella Swan decided that when her mother re-married it was in everyone's best interest to move in with her father. Not because she had a problem with her stepfather, but his job meant he had to travel and Bella's Mom couldn't join him if she had to stay in Phoenix, Arizona with Bella while she was in school. So Bella packed herself away to the rainy little town of Forks, Washington…" And then she went through this whole tale of vampires and werewolves and the strange heritage that she had. Some of it even explained why I was what I was. It was completely unbelievable, but at the same time it was clear she wasn't making it up.

"Wow, that's all true?" I gasped.

"Says the guy who can turn into a wolf." She remarked before drinking back the last of her coke.

"Yeah, you're right." I said with a laugh. "I shouldn't be so quick to write you off. And to tell the truth I'm glad to finally know why I turn into a wolf."

"You weren't told?" She asked, now she was the disbelieving one.

"Nope." I said, shaking my head.

"What about your parents?" She demanded.

"They don't know I turn into a wolf. Everyone in town just thinks I'm a mechanic slash handyman who keeps to himself when he goes home. They don't even know that I live here on 'Wolf Island'." I explained lowly, I didn't really want to get into it.

"At least they named the island after you." She said with a smile.

"But they didn't. This has been known as 'Wolf Island' for decades. People reckon a giant wolf spirit lives here and are afraid to set foot here in case it eats them." I said, a little flatly, no one really believed it, but the legends were enough to make them wary enough not to come out here. "That's why I came here when I first changed." I finished and it actually felt good to be talking to someone about this after all these years.

"Was there another wolf?" Billie asked and I frowned wondering what she was getting at.

"Nah. Just some old geezer who said the island was all mine, and he hoped I'd have a better time of it than he did and he wished me luck. He handed this whole island over to me for nothing and left for the big island." I answered.

"I think he may have been a wolf once but he managed to control his phasing. It wasn't very nice of him to just leave you here like that. He could have explained things to you." She said with an angry frown.

"Maybe he didn't know himself." I said with a shrug, it wasn't like I could go ask him now.

Billie leaned forward and her black eyes seemed to look into my soul again.

"Then that's probably what happened." She said softly, her cool breath moving over my face. "I mean, well, one of my uncles came from Hawaii, but he always said he was part Quileute on his father's side but his father disappeared before he was born despite the fact he loved his mother. I wonder if that old geezer was him? I hope he went to find her." She added thoughtfully as she sat back in her chair.

"Fo' real?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Are you still hungry?" I asked and she jumped as if I'd caught her by surprise.

"Sorry?" She asked, looking a little dazed.

"I asked if you're still hungry." I replied. "Is something wrong?"

"I told you about my little condition right? My, for want of a better word, power?" She said, making air quotes around power.

"The thing where you drain the energy of people." I remembered from what she'd told me about her family.

"Vampires." She corrected. "I drain vampires. And only those who try to hurt me."

"Sorry, bad vamps not people. I'll try to remember that in future." I said, giving her a smile in the hope to lighten her up a little.

"Sorry. I just don't want you to think bad of me." She said in a small voice and suddenly she seemed a lot smaller than her vibrancy made her seem.

"Weird as it seems, I know you wouldn't use it to hurt anyone who didn't deserve it." I said, and I realised this was true. "So what about your power?"

"If the vampire I drain happens to have a power themselves then I absorb that too and for a while I can use it. Or it blights me. Some powers are not worth having, like the one I seem to have picked up now. It's some form of precognition, but it only shows me the best case scenario then springs me back to a moment where I'm disorientated and it doesn't quite happen the way I envisioned it." She said in a grouchy voice.

"What's gone wrong?" I asked, but I really didn't understand any of this. Turning into a wolf was one thing, but seeing the future and stuff seemed…I don't know, too weird.

"Originally we defeated the vampires and the only injury was your dislocated shoulder." She said and I realised she was telling me how the fight went for her. "I didn't crack my head open on a rock. There's other moments too, but never mind, I just have to keep a grasp on this power until it wears off."

"Or you could just copy everything you did now you know it's foreshadowing. Maybe it's to guide you to the best-case scenario. You just have to follow the steps." I suggested, it made the most sense in this stuff that didn't.

"Now that I know this I can follow the steps." She mused. "You're very wise Kekipi, thanks for your insight."

"Glad to be of service." I replied, feeling shy of her compliment and I needed to deflect her attention from it. "So you hungry?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." She replied and now she was smiling again, that big grin full of mischief.

"Then come inside. I got some food. Not much since shopping is Saturday, but there's some." I said, standing up.

"Some food will be good." She said, jumping up to her feet.

"Then come on." I said and motioned for her to follow me before heading into my hale.

I stopped at the door when I thought of something and found she was right behind me. I looked down into her face a few inches lower than mine.

"When I say food I don't mean blood." I clarified.

"I knew you'd say that, but don't worry, I don't need to feed for a while yet." She said, and a moment of worry crossed her face, but I was certain it had nothing to do with her need for blood. "I need to eat. A nice juicy steak with a jacket potato and cheese and pineapple."

"That's exactly what I was wanting." I said with a smile and stepped into my hale.

She looked around with interest and saw mostly everything my home had to offer.

"The tours not long, but this is home." I said, trying to ignore the sudden want to give her a tour of the bedroom.

"It's wonderful." She said with a convincing smile. "And I like the size. My house, I mean my parents' house is so big that you need a packed lunch for the tour. But I don't bother with most rooms. Just the kitchen, the pool and my old bedroom. Of course the pool is there as a substitute. Mom grew up by the ocean where she could swim whenever she wanted."

"I like that about this island." I said with a smile.

"It's a nice little paradise." She sated.

"Yeah." I said, wanting to, I don't know, I wanted to something with her but I couldn't think of anything flirty or sexy to say. I cleared my throat. "Take a seat and I'll cook." I said and escaped to the kitchen.

She looked around some more, scratching her head, and then she stopped.

"Have you got a shower?" She asked.

"Why?"

"I have a lot of dried blood in my hair, I need to wash it out. I'd also be grateful if you could provide me with a change of clothes." She explained as she held up her hand and there were traces of blood on it, I'd almost forgot she'd cracked her head open. But then she said it was healed and I believed her because I healed that fast. Of course the blood was still in her hair and the back of her t-shirt was stained with blood, seawater and sand. She really did need new clothes but there was a problem.

"All I got is my stuff. You're all petite and feminine, none of my things will fit you." I stated.

"Have you got anything from when you first came here before you bulked up?" She asked and the way she said that it was more than clear she knew exactly what I was and I should start taking what she said about the supernatural world more seriously.

"I got a few." I said, remembering they were scrunched up in the back of my wardrobe in a pile I used for rags if I needed them.

"Then bring me them and a needle, thread and scissors. I will alter them if I have to." She said with a shrug as if people altered their own clothes everyday.

"Ok. I'll get you what you need. Then I'll show you how to work the shower. Then you can get on with that while I prepare dinner." I stated.

"Thank you." She said with a smile and I felt light headed for a moment.

Then I went up stairs and dug out the least crumpled shorts and t-shirt. I found the sewing kit, which I kept even though I didn't know how to sew. It was a relic left over from my mother, a house should always have a sewing kit even if no one actually knew how to sew. I took them down to Billie and set them on the dinner table figuring she'd want to work on them there.

"Thank you." She said again, she seemed like she had good manners. Sometimes.

"I'll show you the shower." I said quickly to hide the weird flutter in my heart and led her into the bathroom.

"Why is the shower up steps?" She asked, frowning up at it.

"It's the quickest way for the water to run into the tank for the toilet cistern. There's a filter that gets all the soap and hair out. I have to show you the controls." I explained and I took her hand and led her up the steps. I couldn't believe I did that, why would she want me to touch her? So I dropped it quickly.

I told her how to use the shower since it could get a little complicated. You could end up pumping the water back up the plughole if you weren't careful. I tried to get all this across to her but not sounding boring.

Then we went back to the main room and she went straight to the table and started working on the clothes. She seemed to be an expert and I left her to it when I went to start on the food. She couldn't have been more than fifteen minuets altering the clothes and then she went to use the shower.

I was just about finished when she emerged with her hair plastered down and her dirty laundry bundled under her arm. Whatever she'd done to my clothes, well it was like magic because they didn't look big on her, just as baggy as they should be.

"Do you have a brush or even a comb?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair that looked brown now it was damp.

"I always keep my hair short." I said apologetically.

"Ah, it's no bother. I'll pick one up in town tomorrow." She said with a shrug as she continued to un-knot her hair with her fingers. "I mean you are heading to the big island right?"

"Yeah. That's where my day job is. But I really haven't got any spare cash until Friday." I stated, wondering if she was after me for a loan now.

"I can try and access my bank account. I got a few dollars to spare. Although I don't know what I'll do about ID." She said with a frown. "Is there a pay phone near your workshop?"

"There's one in the post office." I replied.

"Ok. Then I'll put a call in to Auntie Jane, I'm sure she can arrange things for me." She planned as I put the food out onto plates. "What do I do about laundry?"

"I always do it at the Laundromat." I stated. "But I can give you a bucket to soak them for tonight."

"That will work ok." She said. "I could swill my underwear through and hang it out for the night. I'm sure they'll be dry by the morning."

"Yeah. No rain forecast tonight. And it doesn't smell like it either." I said, taking the plates to the table. "Put them in the sink for now and I'll get you a bucket after we eat."

"Ok." Billie said and placed her clothes in the sink.

She came over to the table and dropped into the chair opposite me, her one leg tucked up beneath her. She took a deep breath then gave me an appreciative smile.

"Smells delicious." She said.

She picked up her knife and fork and cut off a piece of potato, a piece of steak and added cheese and pineapple. There was a hell of a lot on her fork, but she managed to fit it all in her mouth. She washed it down with a mouthful of soda from her glass and put it down with a thud. Swallowed everything loudly then wiped her hand across her mouth.

"Sorry." She said. "It's just been a long while since I've had real good food. Or any food for that matter."

"You've been starving?" I asked.

She'd put more food in her mouth and she chewed and swallowed before she answered.

"I was caught up in something and I forgot to eat." She said with a frown. "But you're a real good cook, I'd even put you in the same league as my father and sister, but don't tell them I told you that." She added with a wink as if I was in on a joke.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, they're the best cooks in the world. I'm not. But at least I'm not as bad as Mom and Tony. They're so bad you wouldn't believe it." She said in a quick burst before she shovelled more food into her mouth.

"So I guess I can count on you to cook from time to time." I said, wondering what the hell I was actually suggesting here.

Billie looked up at me and her dark eyes looked into mine for a very long time and I just froze. I couldn't move, and it wasn't because I felt afraid, or anything at all that I could put my finger on. I just couldn't tear my eyes away from hers, like she had the power to hold me there. From what she'd told me about her family she probably could.

"If you're offering me a room then I'll take it." She said with a nod.

I almost smiled, but then winced.

"I'm a jerk." I said. "I can't offer you what I haven't got."

"What do you mean?"

"There's only the one bedroom and it's not even really a bedroom. Just a shelf with a bed." I said pointing up.

Billie looked up at it, her gaze fixed on it as she cut up food and navigated it to her mouth without seeming to pay much attention, then she looked around at the furniture. There wasn't much and none of it was comfortable. I didn't spend much time indoors when I was out on Wolf Island, I tended to take myself walkies, it kept me calm when I was in town.

"You got a spare blanket I'll sleep on the floor." She said with a shrug.

"I can't let you do that!" I gasped, and she raised her eyebrow at me. "I mean, you're a guest, it wouldn't be right."

"I've slept worse places." She said with a shrug.

"I don't care about other places, in my hale you got to be in comfort." I said.

"Is this your way of getting me into bed?" She asked, giving me a level look. "Because if it is I will tell you now, I am a good girl, never on the first date hot stuff." She said in a low sultry voice.

There was humour there, I could see it crinkling the corners of her eyes, but all I felt was embarrassed.

"You take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor." I said, fixing my gaze on my almost empty plate.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." She said, placing her hand on my arm and her skin felt as hot as mine, it was weird to feel someone the same temperature as me after so long, and I looked up at her. "I just… I get carried away teasing sometimes. If I offend you just tell me to shut up or I'll go right on going until my foot is firmly in my mouth."

"I'm stupid." I said, shaking my head.

"Don't be silly. I just misjudged your level of comfortable banter. I'm the stupid one. I should have thought really, with your secret, you would be loath to bring girls out here. Despite the fact it's nothing to be ashamed of. You're a very beautiful wolf, a lovely grey." She said with a smile.

"I…I'm grey?" I asked in shock.

"You didn't know?"

"It's hard to look in mirrors when you're a wolf, and anyway, monochrome vision. And you're the first person ever to see the wolf me." I explained.

"Oh dear. You really have nobody to talk to. That's horrible." She said with pity and then her face took on a more business like expression. "No doubt about it, I have to stay now to be your confidante because there is nothing worse than being a lone wolf. That will no longer be the case."

"I really haven't got the space." I said softly.

"Didn't I see a hammock outside?" She asked.

"Yeah, sometimes I crash out there when it's really hot." I answered.

"Then I'll sleep on the hammock. It's more comfortable than the floor and I don't really feel the cold." She said happily.

"I'll sleep on the hammock if you'd prefer the bed." I offered.

She shook her head and then pushed back her hair as it fell in her face.

"It would be an adventure to sleep under the stars." She observed. "A nice change to the sleeping quarters I've had of late."

"What have you been doing?" I asked.

"Helping." She said. "All the little kids like me. Making sure none of them have to fear the bogey man in the night." She stated and then stood. "I'll do the dishes."

"I…"

"No." She said, holding out her hand. "You cooked, I do the dishes. That's the rules, ok?"

"Ok?" I said uncertainly.

"You got that bucket?" She asked.

I went to get the bucket from outside the door and brought it back to her. She dumped her clothes in it before covering them with water and a little dish detergent.

"They're gone, I know that, but you got to hope right?" She asked as she put the bucket in the little space under the sink.

"Right." I agreed.

"Now go chill out, I'll come join you once I've done the dishes." She said with a smile, pushing me gently back toward the table.

I took her advice, although I didn't usually do much to chill besides run around the island. I did something I hadn't done in years; I picked up my ukulele and gave an experimental strum. It was massively out of tune. I tuned it and then I began to play, my warm up tune before I started playing something I'd come up with for the under-fifteens ukulele contest and after a few wordless verses as I got back into the tune I began to sing.

Billie turned from the sink as she put the last thing on to drain.

"You got a really pretty voice." She said. "Smooth and haunting. You've given me the shivers and I'd gladly be your groupie."

I lost concentration and my note went rouge.

"Sorry, getting too playful again." Billie said before she went to wipe the dishes. "Where's your tea towel?"

"Let them dry off." I said. "More hygienic that way."

"Ok." She said and she left the sink and turned a chair around to straddle it, leaning on the back of the chair as she watched me. "Sing it again?"

"I don't sing." I said with a nervous laugh.

"You did. Just then. I'm sorry I frightened you. It was a compliment. I just need to hear you sing. I liked your voice. It's pretty, soothing."

The way she said soothing had a longing behind it I felt like I had to please. I started playing again and she leant her chin on her hands as she watched me over the back of the chair. She closed her eyes and smiled a little, but then she looked sad, sadder than I'd ever seen anyone. Like she was sad to her soul. I wanted to ask her why, but I wasn't as forward as her, I couldn't stick my nose into her business like that. I just continued playing instead.

When I reached the end of the arrangement I put the ukulele down.

"Know any more?" She asked, looking up.

"I can't remember." I lied.

"Well, doesn't matter." She said with a smile. "What else do you do to while away the hours?"

I shrugged.

"You got a TV?" She asked.

"No." I replied, shaking my head with indifference, I'd never wanted one.

"Not even to watch films?" She asked, sounding shocked.

I shook my head and shrugged at the same time, I didn't.

"Wow." She said, and then she grinned again. "Guess we'll have to make our own entertainment."

"Sure." I said, I didn't care where this went.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…W." She said, not taking her eyes off mine.

"Oh." I said. "Um…window?"

"Yeah." She said. "Your turn."

"Do we really have to play this?" I asked, not really feeling this game.

"Well, can you think of anything else to do?" She asked.

"I usually go for a walk." I answered.

"Then lets do that." She said, rising to her feet. "It'll do me good to stretch my legs anyway."

"I guess I could give you a tour of the island." I said.

"Sounds good." She said with another grin.

"Well, this way." I said and led her outside.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review; tell me what you think of Kekipi so far. **

**Just a note, this story is going to be multi-POV with one character taking over the narration of a chapter at a time, but don't worry I won't be repeating events unless it's a minor cross over, like if two characters have breakfast together then go off and do completely different things for the rest of the day. Next chapter is Billie narrating.**

**Gemma x**


	3. Chapter 2 - Billie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Fadewind, hm813, Asherah Isa, Alphabloodwolf, M-Bianca94 and Noble **

* * *

**Billie**

I'd been lucky washing up on this Island. Someone sure was looking out for me by leading me here where there just happened to be a Quileute wolf. Kekipi had been a big help and I probably would have died if it hadn't been for him. Seriously something weird was going on with me. That vamp I drained back in Mexico must have had some kind of precog thing going, fat lot of good it did him. I lived through that fight with the trackers several times, but came off worse when I lived it for real. It was an annoying gift and I couldn't wait until it wore off.

It was late, the sky dark outside, but a full moon shone a path of silver toward the east. Kekipi's little home was on the opposite side of the Wolf Island. No one on the big Island would know he was here. It became obvious how he'd managed this when he gave me the tour. The west side of the Island that faced the big Island was a sheer cliff, only the trees were visible, the east side of the Island was like a little lagoon. There was a load of trees and Kekipi led me along the path he usually took. It was good to get the Island's layout in mind in case of an emergency.

It was around ten when we got back to Kekipi's house and he was clearly tired but he was hanging on, staying up on my account. I forced myself to yawn and I stretched out.

"Well I guess I should be hitting that hammock right about now." I said. "It's been a busy few days and I could do with the sleep."

"You can take my bed, I'll sleep in the hammock." He offered again.

"There's no need. Really. I like sleeping outside." I assured him.

Before he could argue anymore I made my way to the door.

"Well at least have a pillow and a blanket." He said, and I stopped, turning back to him.

He gestured for me to wait a moment before he bounded up the stairs and came back down a second later with a pillow and blanket bundled up in his arms. He handed them to me and I hugged them into my chest.

"These are not the ones from your bed are they?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"They're spare." He said.

"Ok. Goodnight. Sweet dreams, and I will see you in the morning." I said and kissed his cheek, like I would any of my friends.

"Sure." He said, looking a little shocked.

I smiled at him, then went out onto the veranda. I arranged the blanket and pillows before climbing up onto the hammock. It was comfortable and it swung lightly in the gentle breeze. It was calming and I soon drifted to sleep. It was the first time I'd slept properly for weeks.

I woke up around dawn, and since it was summer it was early in the morning, but with the sun starting to stream over the ocean from the east I couldn't sleep. Anyway I had something I needed to do before Kekipi woke up. I got out of the hammock and landed lightly on the boards of the veranda. I moved lightly to the door and opened it as quietly as I could. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me.

I paused, listening out for Kekipi. He was still asleep, snoring his head off. I found myself smiling fondly at this. I shook my head and got on with the task at hand. I ghosted over to the knife block and pulled out the small knife. I tested the blade, luckily Kekipi kept them sharp. That was good, I'd hate to do this with a blunt blade again. The letter opener had been a bitch.

I moved quickly to the bathroom figuring I could wash the blood away easier in there, use the excuse that I was having a shower or something. I closed the door and made my way up into the shower but I didn't turn it on straight away, I had to make sure the flash drive was safe before I turned on the water. Last thing I wanted to do was lose it down the drain after going to this much trouble.

I sat down in the tray, located the flash drive just below my skin and took a deep breath to brace myself. I pushed in the blade next to the flash drive and cut a big enough line so I could get it out. The door opened, not in a bursting way, just a, someone opening the door, way. Kekipi walked in, running his hand through his hair as he yawned himself awake. He sniffed and looked up at me.

"Are you bleeding?" He asked.

"Um…Not really your business." I called, hoping I could embarrass him into thinking I was on my period, even though menstrual blood smelled a whole lot different.

"Yes you are." He insisted and he was up the steps and had his hand on my wrist. "Are you cutting yourself?" He asked in alarm.

"Well yeah." I said, pulling my wrist out of his hand and stopping short of stabbing myself in the gut. "And I might have to do it again if the wound's started healing. If this leaves a scar so help me..." I muttered as I checked my leg, it had started to knit back together.

I could have ripped it to get to the flash drive, but it was more likely to scar that way. Clean cuts healed better. I groaned and went to cut my leg again but Kekipi stopped me. I growled and pushed his hand away and warned him with my eyes not to stop me again. This time he didn't move as I cut along the line on my leg and reached inside.

"I'm trying to get this." I said, as I pulled out the little plastic bag with the flash drive inside. "Hold this please." I said, dumping it in his hands before I pushed the skin on my leg back together so it would heal quicker.

"What is it?" Kekipi asked, turning up his nose at the blood covered plastic.

"It's what my mission was all about." I said as I felt the heat build as my flesh began to knit back together. "I know it's weird hiding it under my skin, but at least I know I'm not likely to lose it, unless I like lose my leg, and I'm not about to lose that." I said with a laugh.

Kekipi looked between the blood on his hands, the blood on me and the blood in the shower before frowning with incomprehension.

"What?" He asked, looking at me with confusion.

"Look, those vamps weren't just after me because I'm a dhampir, it's because I'm a spy. There's no point me hiding that from you now, it's not like you're gonna turn me in right?" I remarked.

"They'd probably kill me?" He said.

"Yeah, but I was hoping it was more my winning personality that would stop you." I said with a wink and he actually laughed a little.

"Ok, so maybe it's a little to do with your personality." He said. "But I wouldn't turn you in, you're a good guy right?"

I nodded.

"So what you got on them?" He asked, holding up the flash drive.

"The locations of every one of their baby farms in North, Central and South America along with the blue prints of every compound and a list of most of the members. I doubt it's a full list of everyone involved, but it's a start to taking them out once and for all." I explained.

"That's good." He said.

"Yeah. I just got to get the info from there back to HQ in Wyoming."

"You gonna swim back?" He asked.

"Nope. Gonna find a payphone in town, make some calls, and I'll go from there." I replied. "Then it's just a case of lying low."

"You can stay here." He offered.

"I can get a hotel in town." I said, since I was sure his offer from last night had only meant last night.

"But won't your name get flagged?" He asked with clear concern.

I shrugged.

"I got aliases." I stated.

"You can stay here." He said again and I realised he wanted me to stay here, despite all the weirdness.

"They might come looking for me here." I warned.

"They already did. We whopped their asses. If they show up again, we'll do the same." He said with a shrug.

I smiled.

"I like your faith." I said.

He smiled as he nodded his head, but then frowned.

"But can you leave the bathroom now." He said

"Oh, right." I said, remembering he'd been coming in here for a reason.

I grabbed the flash drive off him, got up to my feet and leapt down from the top of the steps making sure I kept the knife out of my way so I didn't stab myself. I went into the kitchen and placed the knife in the sink before I took the flash drive out of the little plastic bag. I put the flash drive safely up on a shelf while I got rid of the plastic bag. Then I looked down at the clothes I was wearing, my shorts were now spotted with blood. I probably should have removed them before I cut myself.

"I got another pair of shorts you can alter." Kekipi said as he came into the kitchen.

"Thank you." I said, looking up at him. "I should have kept these clean."

"You slept in them right? You would have needed new ones." He said as if it was nothing.

"Yeah." I conceded.

"So makes no difference. I'll go get them. Get you a t-shirt too." He said, it wasn't an offer I was having them whether I wanted them or not.

"Thank you." I replied.

"You can make breakfast if you want." He said with a grin.

"Guess I should earn my keep." I replied, returning his grin.

"Just no blood ok?" He said seriously.

"Oh really? Not even just a little?" I said with a pout. "Don't worry, I was planning on making waffles if you got the ingredients."

"Don't know. Not much of a baker. Look in the cupboards I guess."

"Will do." I said with a salute.

I searched his food cupboards and found the ingredients that I needed, but he didn't have a waffle iron, so I made pancakes instead. There was plenty of fresh fruit so I cut some up to have with the pancakes. It was a good, sort of healthy breakfast.

"So what time do you usually leave for the big Island?" I asked over breakfast.

"Round about seven, usually open the garage at eight. I'm not usually up this early, didn't realise it was only half four." He said, glancing at the clock.

"Sorry." I said, biting my lip guiltily.

"Doesn't matter. At least I can eat a nice breakfast for once. It's usually burnt toast." He joked, brushing the matter aside. Man, he was so easy going, it was endearing as all hell.

"I'll make you breakfast everyday if you like." I offered.

"But then I'll get used to it and I'll never let you go home." He said with a chuckle.

"What if I never want to go home?" I asked.

God, I was flirting? Well, would it hurt if I was? He was a good-looking guy and was nice enough to let me stay here despite the weirdness. Even though he clearly liked me he hadn't put any moves on me yet either, I had to give him props for that. Flirting was ok, even if nothing came of it, but if it did, I wouldn't mind that either. Actually that would be really good and I felt a nervous flutter in my gut. I'd never felt like this around a guy before. I was usually in better control of my feelings, but I wasn't at the moment. I guess that's why I was just flirting and not giving him a blatant, open come on.

"I wouldn't be lonely anymore." He said with a wistful smile, then seemed to realise what he had said as he straightened up and shook his head. He cleared his throat. "So yeah, I'll be going about seven. I'll be there until six tonight. Don't know what you're gonna do all day."

"Oh I'll be busy." I said. "I got a lot to do today. Got to find a payphone first, get the ball rolling."

"Do you need to borrow some change?" He offered.

I smiled, touched that he would think of this.

"Would it offend you if I refuse?" I asked, since I really didn't need to borrow any change, using actual money would actually make the phone not work for what I had to do.

"Not really, just I didn't think you had any money on you." He replied.

"Well I haven't, but I don't need it for the call I need to make. It's hard to explain, but don't worry, I won't have to scrounge anything more than a roof over my head off you." I assured him.

"And you won't even have that." He joked.

"Well I like looking at the stars." I said with a shrug as I finished up my breakfast. "I'll wash the dishes."

"I thought there was rules, one cooks the other washes?" He said.

"Good memory." I said with a grin.

"Look, why don't you alter them clothes, have a shower and I'll do the dishes in the mean time. At least you'll be fresh for the day." He suggested.

"Sure." I said with a shrug.

He smiled at me before he cleared the table. I got the sewing kit again and sat down to alter another pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Kekipi turned on the radio, it was tuned to a local station, the DJ talking a load of morning nonsense thick with Hawaiian dialect. The world was waking up, the sun was shining, everything was just _mo' bettah_, what was there to worry about?

I tried not to think too much about it, I forced myself to listen to Kekipi sing along to the cheery up and at 'em songs to get people going in the morning. It was better to listen to that than think about things I couldn't get answers to right now. Once I called in with HQ I'd know better, but right now I had to not think about anything.

I finished off my alterations then made my way to the bathroom. I showered, and I got to admit it was nice to be able to do this two days in a row. At the farm I hadn't been able to shower as often as I liked. The vamps there liked to save washing for when they wanted to inspect the girls. The thought of it made me shudder, I was just glad I managed to keep my head low and I never had to be subjected to anything like that.

I pushed the thoughts from my mind, I needed to think good thoughts. I had to keep my mind calm until I could unload all the info on Jane. I had a lot of planning to do. I wasn't even sure how long it would take. Most important thing was to get what was on the clip to Jane. Quickest way to do that was to get my hands on a laptop. To get my hands on a laptop I needed cash. To get cash I needed to get some wired to me, it wasn't like I had my ID or anything to just go in and access my account. That would be stupid anyway, show up where I was.

Kekipi had a basic shampoo, but it smelled nice, a little like coconut, it was a relaxing scent. I let the scent take me and I felt the worrying thoughts slip away. By the time I was getting dressed I felt buoyed up, the thoughts were gone for now. I could be happy-go-lucky Billie in front of my host.

I remembered that I couldn't brush my hair. I towelled it dry as much as I could and scrunched it up with my fingers. One of the good things about being a dhampir was that you never had to do much with your hair if you were going for the effortlessly wild look. It went with my altered boy's clothes, like I was making some kind of statement. I could roll with it.

I went out to the main room. Kekipi was sat at the table with a cup of coffee as he went over what looked like paper work. Guess that was one side of owning your own business, lots of paper work. Kinda reminded me of debriefing, going over everything, dotting the 'i's and crossing the 't's, making sure all the info was filed for future reference. After all, something that might not seem important to me now might be just the thing to crack a case further down the line. Everything had to be catalogued. It was one of Jane's rules she borrowed from Volterra.

He looked up when I entered and smiled.

"Don't mind do you? Just I got to go to the bank this morning to cash a cheque. Thought I'd get these papers filled out to deposit while I'm there." He explained.

"Kill two birds with one stone?" I asked as I dropped down into the other chair.

He nodded.

"Good idea." I said, and picked up an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and began playing with it.

"Do you need to go to the bank? I can run you there." He offered.

"I got to phone first. Didn't exactly have room to carry any ID on me." I said with a mirthless chuckle.

"How will you work that out?" He asked.

"First I phone in and they'll sort something for me. Not sure what yet, we ain't got many contacts on Hawaii." I replied.

"What's wrong with Hawaii?" He demanded.

"Nothing. That's the point. No vamps come here, it's harder for the carnies to hide out and hide their kills." I explained. "I'm not sure what I'm gonna do for blood, maybe find some rats or something."

"There any animals you don't hunt?" He asked, like he couldn't stop his own curiosity.

"Wolves and dogs, it kinda seems as bad as hunting humans given my heritage." I replied before taking a bite of the apple.

He nodded, then gave a snort.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can't believe I'm sitting here asking you about the types of animals you hunt for blood as if I'm just asking you what burgers you prefer." He said in disbelief.

"It's all food to me." I said with a shrug.

"I guess." He conceded.

"Don't worry though, if I need blood I'll be discrete about it." I assured him. "Even the wolves related to me get a little queasy about watching us leeches feed. Well apart from the ones who actually need to feed themselves. My niece Mags, best hunting partner I could want."

"Must be nice having your whole family in on it." He said sadly, looking down at the pile of papers and shuffling them without really organising them.

"It is." I said with a smile, remembering the whole crazy lot of them back home, then I thought of something. "When I get to go back home you should come with me."

"What?" He asked, looking up at me with shock.

"Yeah. Come check out your ancient homeland in La Push. I'll race you out to the Lake. You could run with the pack. My brother's a real nice guy and would make you feel real welcome." I said enticingly, I really did want him to come back home with me it seems.

"I'll have to think about it. It's not like I can just drop my business anytime I want, I'd lose customers." H said with worry.

"I guess." I said. "But the offers there if you want it."

"Thanks." He said, and drained his coffee. "So you ready to head out to the Island?"

I nodded, wasn't like I had anything else to do.

"I just need to grab the flash drive." I went and took it down from the shelf, but I didn't have any pockets, how would I keep it safe for the time being?

"You're gonna lose that." Kekipi said.

"I won't." I said defiantly.

"I got something that might help."

He didn't say anything else, just bounded up to his bedroom shelf. He came back down carrying something. He held it out to me. It was some kind of wrist strap.

"It's so you can keep some change on you when you're surfing. It's about the right size to fit a flash drive and at least you'll feel it if it falls off." He explained.

"Yeah." I agreed as I found the zip. It would actually be on the underside of the strap so I had to take it off to get to the zip so there wasn't any chance for it to fall out either.

With the flash drive safe we were ready to go. I followed Kekipi down to the little dock where a small boat was moored. I got in at the front so Kekipi could sit by the off-board motor. He put the papers he'd been filling in into a box under his seat. I guess it was waterproof enough to keep them safe.

Kekipi used his foot to push the boat away from the dock and then he turned in a small circle until we were pointing out to sea. As soon as we were pointing the right way the little boat picked up speed. There was nothing but open sea ahead of us at first, but as we got past the rocks Kekipi steered us around until a coastline was visible. Hawaii was close, but far enough away that Kekipi never got bothered. At least he had a good view every morning and I took a deep breath as I leant on the prow, I loved every minuet of that trip. Well I had always loved Hawaii, it was so lucky this is where I ended up. It was the best idea ever jumping on that yacht, at least it got me so far away from Mexico. I doubt I would have out run those guys before getting across the boarder, especially with that tracker. I hadn't known he was there. I'd have to let Jane know the re-con had failed us.

As we got near Hawaii the boat slowed. Kekipi didn't pull in to any of the big quays, it was a small one that seemed a little off the tourist trail. He pulled up to a little jetty that had no other boats moored. I thought this meant it was a sign this was a bad neighbourhood, but then I noticed the signs that indicated the jetty belonged to Kekipi's garage. Kekipi slowed as much as he could by the bollard nearest a wooden shed that jutted out over the water. He threw a rope up over the bollard and tied off the boat so that it stayed safely in place.

I got out of the boat and breathed in deeply. Yep this was Hawaii alright, it still smelled the same.

"Nothing will be open yet so you can come wait in the garage if you want." Kekipi said as he straightened up from checking the boat was securely moored.

"I'll come look at your garage, but look, it's Hawaii." I said, indicating the scenery around me.

"Yeah." He said with a chuckle.

"Some of us weren't lucky enough to grow up here." I retorted.

"You been here before?" He asked.

"Once. When I was fourteen. We came here for a family vacation. It was fun and I always thought I'd come back here one day. Now here I am again." I replied.

"For free." He pointed out.

"Well yeah. Airfare is expensive." I joked since money really wasn't an issue for me.

We made our way along the jetty and onto the paved road. There was a strong door on the side of the garage with a lot of locks. Kekipi unlocked them all and the small door opened inwards. I stepped into the gloom and it smelled like most garages, of motor oil and steel tools over the basic scent of wooden benches and concrete floor. There was also the strong smell of the sea, but right now the dry dock was empty.

There was a little desk toward the back of the place with a beat up looking computer and covered in papers and empty disposable coffee cups. There was also a coke board with random paper stuck to it with thumbtacks. They looked mostly like contacts for boat parts and other random phone numbers. It was messy, but the good kind of messy. The messy that let you know someone actually lived in here.

To be honest the garage seemed to have more of a personal touch than Kekipi's actual home. I guess he spent more time here, though I could see the point of personalising your workspace.

"It's real nice." I said. "My grandpa would love it in here. He owns a garage too. But he fixes cars."

"I do cars too, but mostly I do boats." He stated.

"That's cool." I said. "Sometimes I think I would have been better going for something like that, instead of offering my services to Jane. But anything's better than a boring old office job right?"

"Never had one." Kekipi said with a shrug. "Always done manual work. I was a bus boy up at one of the big hotels when I was younger, then I started on an apprenticeship with Old Man Kale a few miles around the coast. When I was twenty this place came on the market and I had half the funds saved up, Mom and Dad saw me the rest so I could secure the loan. I make enough to get by, even paying Mom and Dad back."

"They want the money back?" I asked in shock.

"Well I only borrowed the money, it'd be wrong to sponge off them." He said with a shrug, it was nothing to him to be decent.

"But wouldn't it be the same as if they paid for your college?"

"I don't think it works like that." He said with a frown.

"I guess." I shrugged. "Is it ok if I just walk around outside? I like the fresh air."

"I can't stop you." He said.

"I guess not." I said and started toward the door.

"Wait!" He called.

"What?" I asked, a little alarmed, it had sounded urgent.

"Well you haven't got any shoes. I'd be careful since sometimes rogue tourists get down here for a little privacy and end up leaving glass behind. You don't want to cut your feet open." He warned.

"No." I agreed.

"We need to get you some shoes." He stated with a nod.

"I'll be ok." I assured him, even if I cut my feet they'd heel soon enough.

"There's other stuff too." He said. "Look, you can't walk around bare foot anyway, especially if you need to go to the bank at some point. At least let me buy you some slippas."

I was going to reject it, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I might do if I refused his generosity again. Besides, he had a point, I would need something on my feet if I was going in anywhere remotely serious.

"Well if you're offering." I replied.

"Come on. We'll go to the drug store on the way to the bank." He said.

"I can't go yet." I reminded him.

"I know, but I want to get in there as early as possible." He said as he disappeared behind his desk for a moment and I heard the sound of hinges. "Cash this as soon as to make sure I get paid for the choke expensive job I just finished." He added as he reappeared holding up a cheque.

"It's not so good when you don't get paid." I sympathised.

"Happened to you?" He asked as he placed the cheque carefully into a wallet.

"Not so much paid in cash, but gratitude. Well not even gratitude to be honest, just being made to feel like I was being cast aside. But it's not important." I said with a grin, because I was telling him a lot more info about myself than I really should. Some secret agent I was.

"Don't know why someone would cast you aside. Their loss I guess." He said with a small smile.

I shrugged.

"So come on, let's get you some slippas and you can go about sorting out what you need to do." He said.

"Ok."

We went out of the garage and he locked the doors. Then we walked toward the mountain and into the nearest town. Most of the stores were still closed this early in the morning but there was one drug store open. Kekipi went in and I lingered outside for the three minuets it took him to come out with a pair of basic plastic flip-flops in black. I was impressed he didn't go for a girlier colour as I pulled them on my feet.

I walked on the spot, each step met with the expected flip-flop sound. I nodded my head with a smile.

"Much better." I said, which wasn't totally a lie, it was good having something under my feet on the rough surface of the road, but usually I went barefoot because I can run faster without shoes. I guess flip-flops were the best shoes for me since I could just kick them off if I needed to run.

"Well I need to go to the bank now. The pay phone is in the post office, which is just up there." Kekipi informed me, pointing up the road, but then he looked at me with concern before adding, "Are you sure you don't need at least a quarter?"

"Nope. I'm gonna call collect." I replied, since it was easier than going into all the actual tech involved.

"Ok." He said. "I guess I'll see you later."

"What time do you usually head home?" I asked, realising I'd need to know that if I was going back to his little island with him.

"Around six." He replied.

"I'll come back to your garage by half five." I promised.

"I'll wait for you whatever." He said with a shrug.

"Thank you." I replied with a smile. "I guess I'll see you later then."

He nodded as he smiled at me and we kinda lingered there. We really should be going our separate ways now, but I was finding it hard to leave him. Seemed like Kekipi was having his own problems. We probably looked stupid just standing there doing nothing. Besides I had to ring HQ, get the ball rolling, and find out if they'd heard anything about Zeke. I'd had to act a little earlier than planned, the vamps in Mexico had been suspicious, like they knew there was a spy, just not that it was me. I had put temporary dye on my hair so it made me invisible enough if they were looking for a red head. How had they known to look for a red head, specifically one with bronze hair? Was Zeke in trouble too? I had to know.

I waved my hand and headed up the street to the store with the post office sign outside. Luckily it was open and I went inside. There was a row of three phone booths along the wall nearest the door. I went to the most secluded one and picked up the receiver. I then set about dialling in the string of numbers that not only ensured I could make this call for nothing, but that I would also get straight through to Jane.

It rang three times.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

Ok, so that wasn't Jane, but it was Fred.

"Hi Uncle Fred, it's Billie, is Auntie Jane there?" I asked in a light voice.

"Billie? Oh my god! You're alive! Where are you?" Fred asked excitedly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I need to speak with Jane ASAP." I said urgently.

"Ok. I'll go get her. She's on the other line talking to your mother right now." He informed me.

"Great." I said unenthusiastically as I realised Mom was probably about to kick some ass if my own bosses thought I was dead. I wasn't exactly supposed to be doing the covert stuff, but I hated sitting at HQ doing the filing while everyone else was out making a difference.

A moment later Jane came on the phone.

"Billie? Where are you?" She demanded.

"Hawaii." I said.

"I am being serious now child! We haven't heard from you in a week and now you're joking with us." She said aggressively, and I was sure if I'd been in the same room as her she'd be close to burning me.

"No. I'm seriously in Hawaii." I said, trying to keep my voice low so no one around me could overhear.

"How did you get there? You're supposed to be in Mexico." She snapped.

"My cover was blown and the only escape was the ocean. I clung to the bottom of a yacht figuring it would carry me faster than I could swim, but when I surfaced we were way past the Baja California, so I stayed with the yacht until I spotted land. I washed up on a little Island off the coast of Hawaii and now here I am." I explained in as short a way possible.

"Your cover was blown?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah. I think. I don't know for sure." I admitted. "They seemed to have been expecting someone. Has Zeke called in yet?"

"No. But I'm not expecting him to for a few weeks yet. You however, well the vampires in Mexico have written you off for dead. That's why we've been so worried about you." Jane explained.

"Well I'm fine now and you'll be pleased to know, mission accomplished. I just haven't got any way of getting it to you. I don't want to trust it in the postal system because there's no other copy and it's not like I can just fly it home to you, I haven't got a passport or money. I would send it via email, but again no money and I got no ID or bank card to access my bank account."

"I see. You need the full package cover." Jane said. "I think I might be able to arrange something. Do you want to fly back?"

"Not right away. It might be better if I lay low for a while. Keep me in reserve until I'm needed." I suggested.

"You have a point." Jane conceded. "Very well. I need to make a few calls. Can you come back to this payphone around seven?"

"It's in a post office, they close at six." I replied.

"Then we will make it half past five." Jane said. "Be at this pay phone and I will instruct you on what you need to do next."

"Ok." I agreed.

"I will speak to you again at half past five."

"Bye." I said and hung up.

I left the post office and wandered along the street, I didn't know what to do. I had no money so I couldn't do anything indoors and I only had one set of clothes so the beach was out of the question.

There was a road that ran perpendicular to the street so I followed that along. There was more stores along here, they were more touristy though, like gift stores and the like. Well the hotels were only a block away from here, I was starting to recognise the neighbourhood a little. It wasn't that far away from where I stayed when I came with my family. I passed a laundrette and realised I'd been in the apartment above it, me and Mags hooked up with some guys who lived there.

I smiled a little remembering back to that night, I wondered if the guys still lived there, it would save having to proposition Kekipi if I got a little restless. If I was living with him it wouldn't be right to make things awkward since he was clearly so shy around girls. I tried to remember what the guy had looked like, what was his name again? Odell. Right.

I tried to think of his face, how the dim lamplight had glowed off his brown skin as it became damp with sweat. How his long black hair fell in his eyes. Every time I formed the image it fizzled out to be replaced by Kekipi's face looking a little bemused by my life story. Well that was… Hmmm….

I carried on along the street to the next intersection where the cross road led down to the tourist beach. I walked down toward it. I might not be able to go in the sea, and I should probably stay off the beach too, but there was nothing that said I couldn't go down and watch the waves for a while. Maybe there'd be a few surfers, although the breaks weren't so good here, definitely more beginner level.

There was a diner, more or less on the beach. There was only a boardwalk with a few outside tables that separated it from the sand. It was called Big Jim Silva's and I remembered it from the last time, but I don't think we ever ate there, the hotel had been full board, and Liza would have been remiss to eat anywhere sand might come into contact with her food. It had seemed popular though, always packed out. It was empty at the moment, but then it was still early in the morning. There was a sign in the window 'Help Wanted' and I thought 'what the hell?'

I know I was sorting out money, but what if it took longer than a week? It would be wrong for me to sponge off Kekipi. He'd been more than generous already, it would be wrong to not give him something in return. Even if it just meant I could afford to buy him a waffle iron and my share of the food it would be something. It would be a good cover anyway if I had a job, explain why I was here hanging around town.

I entered the diner to the clanking-jingle of seashells strung together near the top of the door. A little plump middle-aged Hawaiian woman appeared immediately at the counter.

"Aloha." She said brightly.

"Aloha." I returned.

"What can I get you?" She asked, picking up a pen and a notebook.

"I came in about the sign. You're looking for help?" I said, making my voice a little hesitant, but hopeful to try and sell my story of a kid looking for summer work.

"Oh yeah. Big Jim?" She called.

A face appeared at the order window, round and plump.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Got someone interested in the job." She stated.

"Great!" Big Jim said before his face disappeared from the window and a moment later the door to the kitchen swung open.

I could see where Big Jim got his nickname. He was obese, there was no other word for it, but his face looked friendly enough and there was nothing but friendliness in his Hawaiian smile.

"Come sit." He said, indicating the nearest set of table and chairs.

I sat down and Big Jim sat opposite, the chair protested a little under his weight but I was certain it could handle it.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Mina Harris." I said, going with an alias that actually had things connected to it, like a national insurance number and references.

"How old are you?" He asked next, looked like the questions were gonna be basic.

"Nineteen." I said, remembering last minuet how old Mina Harris was. "It's summer break from college and I need something for a little extra money. You know how the first year just wipes you out."

"Yeah." Big Jim agreed. "So you any experience waiting tables?"

"I did it for three years in high school."

"Ok." Big Jim said before turning to the lady behind the counter. "What do you think Elise?"

"Seems competent. Can only try her in the lunch time rush I guess." She said with a shrug.

"Ok. We got a form for you to sign, but otherwise the job's yours. Today will be training though. Elise will show you the ropes and we'll see how you do during the rush." He explained.

"Sounds good." I said with a smile.

"You can start straight away?" He asked.

"Ain't got any plans today." I said with a shrug, although I wasn't sure what I'd have to do if they wanted me to stay beyond five. I guess I could say that my parents were expecting me, or something, that they only said the lunch rush, I didn't think they meant all day today.

"Good. I'll just go get them forms for you." He informed me.

He got back up from the chair and disappeared back into the kitchen before returning with a pen a couple of papers stapled together. He gave them to me and left me to fill them in. It didn't take long, even remembering to use Mina Harris' details instead of Wilhelmina Charlotte Black's. Once I was done I took it to Elise who was still at the counter.

She smiled at me as she took the form and passed it through the window to Big Jim. He took it and disappeared further into the kitchen.

"Why don't you come round back here and I'll show you how to work the machines." Elsie offered.

"Ok." I said and I made my way behind the counter.

"We ain't got a uniform, but we do wear aprons." She said, passing me one that would just about cover my shorts. "And here's a pad and a pen for your orders." She added as she handed them to me and I put them into the little pocket on the front of the apron. "You'll be waiting tables, but you'll need to come back here to get the drinks."

"Ok."

"So let's just run through the machines…"

With that I got the rest of my tutorial and before long I was serving my first customers. There wasn't much to it really, but it was busy and a little noisy so it was easy to see why it could get overwhelming. Not for me though, this was a walk in the park compared to the stress I'd been living under for the past few months while I infiltrated the Mexican farm.

The diner seemed to empty for the most part by two o'clock. There were a few late lunchers, but it was nothing like the rush of earlier.

About half two Elise and Big Jim called me behind the counter. They said they liked my style, paid me ten dollars training pay and asked me to come back in the morning, I'd start at ten and work through until five. That sounded great to me, really kill some of the day. I just had to hope it didn't clash with Jane if she needed me to meet with a contact in that time. I guess I'd cross that bridge when I go to it.

It was only half two, I had three hours before Jane would phone back. With ten dollars I could at least get some essentials, like a change of underwear, a toothbrush and toothpaste and a hairbrush. Maybe it would stretch to a cheap tee and pair of shorts too. I guess I'd have to see how far it would go at one of the lower price stores.

I browsed the stores for an hour until I found one that sold a little of everything. The clothes were really cheaply made and would probably fall apart after one use, but it was disposable clothing anyway, like for an emergency coming back from the beach or something. It would do until I had more money to buy something better. I was left with five dollars, which I took to a more upmarket store to buy my toothbrush and toothpaste from. Budgeting was one thing, but there were some things you just shouldn't scrimp on.

I took them back to the garage, mostly so I didn't have to carry them around with me for the rest of the day, and partly because I wanted to let Kekipi know that I'd be a little later than half past five because I was expecting a call. Somewhere deep in the back of my mind that I was maybe ignoring a tiny bit I was mostly going back to the garage because I was missing Kekipi. What was up with that? I'd only just met him, but I didn't want to leave him now and couldn't wait until I saw him again.

I must have zoned into my head because I was at the garage before I knew. Well I was here to drop off my stuff and tell Kekipi that I'd be a little late. I could hear voices as I entered.

"Come on, you got to come home for dinner." I heard a woman say.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Kekipi said lowly.

"Oh really? I think you should think about it." The woman persisted and I felt a little annoyed that she was bugging him.

"And I think you're wasting your time Ilsa." He replied with a huff.

"I think I can change your mind." She said in a singsong voice.

I felt my stomach plummet.

"Quit it!" Kekipi said a little annoyed and I took that as a cue that I should rescue him.

I walked in to the garage and there was a girl about eighteen with thick dark hair and glowing Polynesian skin. She was pretty and hadn't gone to much trouble to get this look. She was leaning over the edge of the boat Kekipi was working on.

"Come on brah, make Mom happy for once." She nagged.

"They don't want me there." Kekipi murmured.

There was a clang and Kekipi grunted in pain.

"Have you hurt?" Ilsa asked in alarm.

"Oh!" I gasped as the rich scent of blood filled the garage and I felt my stomach growl.

He's human. I reminded myself.

Ilsa stood up and turned to me.

"Looks like you got a customer brah." She said and socked him on the shoulder, it was definitely a sibling gesture and I felt all kinds of relief.

Kekipi looked up ready with a nice smile, but it was an auto one, designed to make customers feel welcome, nothing more. When he saw me though his face lit up, the smile became one of genuine pleasure, like he was happy to see me. I felt my stomach flip and I got my own smile of pleasure. Come to think of it, there was something familiar in the way Kekipi was looking at me.

"You know each other?" Ilsa asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah." Kekipi said, getting up out of the boat and wiping his hands in a cloth, there was a little red there, but he was trying to get it oily to hide it, I guess Isla didn't know.

"Since when do you know girls?" She asked, screwing up her nose, she really was cute, the guys would be fighting over her.

"I know you." Kekipi said in annoyed tones again as he threw the rag into the recesses of the garage.

"Yeah, but I'm your sister." Isla pointed out.

"Don't remind me." Kekipi said, rolling his eyes.

"So are you gonna introduce us?" She asked.

"Billie, this is my annoying baby sister Isla." Kekipi said in an exasperated voice, but there was warmth there. His sister got on his nerves, but he loved her all the same and that made my heart flutter even more.

"Baby sister?" Isla demanded petulantly, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm sixteen now, or did you forget since you didn't send me a card for my birthday." She added, folding her arms.

Sixteen? Really? She was a lot younger than she looked.

"I bought you a scooter, you really want a tacky bit of board too?" He demanded.

"Well no, I love my scooter." She said with an appreciative smile, before she was suddenly right in front of me, smiling warmly into my face. "So tell me all about you."

"Um…well my name is Billie and I'm here for the summer." I stated.

"Oh. Did you meet online?" She asked, directing it to Kekipi more than me.

"Yeah. That's what we did." Kekipi said quickly.

"Didn't even know you owned a computer. Thought it was against the 'rebel' code." She teased.

"I don't tell you everything." Kekipi said. "Now go, get, I got stuff to do."

"You got stuff to do, hey." She said, leering a little.

"Just get out." He snapped.

"But, what about dinner?" Isla asked.

"If Mom and Dad want me to come to dinner that much they can come ask me. I'm not turning up uninvited." He said firmly.

"But I invited you." She pointed out.

"I don't want to get you into trouble kid." He said lowly.

"Mahalo brah." She said a little downbeat. "Guess I'll catch you later."

With that Isla left.

"Your sister seems nice." I said.

"She is." Kekipi said with a smile before giving me a serious look. "Is there a problem?"

"No. Just can I store these here for now?" I asked.

"What is it?" He replied.

"Just a few essentials I picked up in town." I explained.

"I thought you didn't have any money." He remarked.

"I got a job. It was training pay. Thought it would kill time while I was waiting for Jane to phone back. That won't be until half five, so I'll be a little later than I said." I informed him, getting everything I needed to tell him out in one go.

"Well I'm not leaving until six." He said with a shrug. "So where you working?"

"Big Jim Silva's Diner." I replied.

"Oh. Well they pay well, so I hear." He said a little flatly.

"What? Should I not work for them for some reason?" I asked curiously, if he had a problem with the diner then I'd quit. I'd only took the job to kill time after all.

He shook his head.

"I hear they pay well, never ate there though." He said despondently.

"Ok." I said.

"You gonna work there all the time?"

"Well for a while, it depends on how long Jane takes with sending my money, and anyway, it's a reason for me to be here on Hawaii if people see me travelling in with you." I explained my own reasoning for taking the job.

"I guess you have to cover all bases." He conceded.

I nodded.

"Is there somewhere I can put these?" I asked.

"I have a little locker here." He said and pointed one out in his little office space.

"Mahalo." I said before I went and put my stuff in there. "I guess I'll get out of your hair now."

"You can wait here if you want." He said, and he looked like he was holding himself back from reaching out for me, I wanted to reach right back to him, but I didn't because of how badly I wanted it.

"I like it outside." I said. "Besides, it's only an hour before Jane's supposed to phone back."

"Ok." He said. "See you later I guess."

"I'll be back." I promised and I forced myself to leave.

It was the hardest thing I had ever done, walking out of that garage and leaving him behind again. Every part of me wanted to rush back in and wrap my arms around him and not let him go. It was something to think about, because I was sure I knew the answer.

I wandered to the end of the little jetty and pulled off my flip-flops putting them at a safe distance from the edge. I then sat down, my toes just about skimming the gentle rise and fall of the water. I looked out at the open water, his little island just visible on the horizon. Weird how I could think of that as my home as long as Kekipi was there? Home was wherever Kekipi was now.

Oh my god!

Could it be?

I mean it's possible right, and it's happened in my family many times. My grandparents. Mom and Dad. Tony and Grace. It had even happened to my niece. Could it have happened to me?

I'd never really considered it, or how it would feel. I just thought it was something like lightning, that you just felt it through your body as soon as you saw the one. That there was choirs of angels and harp music, flashing sunbeams and ambient lighting defused by clouds. I didn't think it just snuck up on you, that you could almost mistake it for normal attraction if you weren't paying attention.

It was true though, I couldn't think of any other guy than Kekipi now and I found it hard to be away from him. I felt better when I was near him and that smile he gave me, that look, I'd seen it before. When Grandpa Jake looks at Granny Ness. When Mom looks at Dad. When Tony looks at Grace. Even when Rupert looks at Seren, though he tries to hide it because Liza thinks Seren's too young yet. That was the same way Kekipi looked at me. It was with the eyes of an imprinted wolf. I was his imprintee. We were bound now forever.

Oh…

I wasn't sure what to think about that. How should I act around him now? Should I tell him straight away?

He was so shy and inexperienced, I didn't want to make him feel forced into anything. No, I wouldn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. It was better to just let things happen naturally, to let him realise his feelings. It would be better that way.

With my mind made up I made my way back to the post office and looked at the clock up on the wall. It was twenty past five. I went in and was glad to see that the end phone was empty. I went over to it and picked up the receiver, but put my hand on the button to keep the phone on the hook. I started talking as if I was holding a conversation, and I kept it up until the phone rang.

I took my finger off the button.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mina?" Jane replied.

"Hi Auntie Jane." I said, letting her know it was me.

"Great, it's you." She said with relief.

"I hovered around the phone." I informed her.

"Good." She replied.

"So what's happening?" I prompted, I wanted to swoop into action as soon as if I had to.

"You need to go and meet the contact tomorrow morning around the back of the drug store in Honomu." She stated.

"What time?" I asked.

"Is seven too early?" She inquired, I guess it could be shifted, but that would actually be better for me where work was concerned.

"I think I can get there by then." I stated.

"Then I will confirm it." She said, so it was locked in place.

"What do I get?" I asked, to make sure the contact wasn't trying to cheat Jane out of whatever she'd paid for.

"Everything you will need to gain access to your money. You will have to purchase a computer yourself however." She stated.

"I know the drill." I assured her.

"Then I look forward to an email from you." Jane said, and I realised I'd have to get a laptop and the email sent as soon as I could.

"Sure thing Auntie Jane." I replied.

I hung up and left the post office trying to think of the best route to the rendezvous point. I thought I knew the way, I had most of the major roads and towns of Hawaii memorised thanks to my obsessing about it as a kid. Yeah I could do this, but now it was time for the hard bit. Talk to Kekipi as if he is nothing more than a friend and not tell him about one of the weirder aspects of being a wolf when someone hears about it for the first time.

I could do this.

I hoped…

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	4. Chapter 3 - Addie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Alphabloodwolf, ****Fadewind, Asherah Isa, M-Bianca94, ****hm813, a****nd Noble**

* * *

**Addie**

It was a long journey to the HQ in Wyoming. I'd always known this, but I didn't realise exactly how long it was until I took this trip down with Leda. We weren't completely travelling on our own, it was a convoy, but we were in our own car. Mam and Dad were in the Ford in front of us, Seren and Zoë behind us, and Uncle Alec and Auntie Kit bringing up the rear. Maybe it was a little wasteful all of us travelling in separate cars, but it meant that if we wanted to get off the compound at any point during the week we could. Not that I planned on leaving the compound, this was my first time at Vamp-Con and I planned to take in every single detail.

"So what's it like?" I asked to try and keep Leda awake while she was driving through the night, even though I should be sleeping to take over driving in the morning, but I was too excited to sleep.

"It is an interesting experience." She replied. "But it's not the same every year. You always have different experiences. I've met many dhampir from around the country. You should hang out with us."

"I plan to. I want to meet other dhampir, but you want to know what the best bit will be? Getting to hang out with one of my best friends."

Leda chuckled.

"Yes, that will make Vamp-Con oh-four the best one yet!" She declared.

I grinned widely, I always liked hanging with Leda, and when she paid me compliments. But then I liked getting compliments full stop, made life better.

"So how long we got left before we get there?" I asked, I just wanted to be there already.

"Five hours. We're nearly at the next change over point. We will stop for some breakfast and to use the facilities. It will be bliss not to have Papa looking at his watch every three minuets and tutting over the fact that our biology is close to that of humans." She said with a giggle.

"He'll be stopping off too though." I said.

"Yes. But he behaves himself in front of your parents. He takes their opinion into consideration because they were his first friends. Although he values Kitty-Kat's opinion he knows she loves him enough to tolerate his vampire complaints."

"I guess people will put up with a lot for love." I conceded.

"Yes. Although Papa is not all that bad really, I just like to joke that he is the grumpy old man." She said with a smile.

"I get what you're saying." I agreed. "You should hear what Robyn says about her parents being old and grumpy. Can you imagine anyone else in the world calling Simon Leighton a grumpy old man?"

"He is fifty-two years old now." Leda pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's young for a Hollywood leading man." I countered. "And it's usually not how old you are but how old you look."

"I guess he still looks in his thirties." Leda conceded. "And I doubt anyone could call him grumpy."

"See." I said, and Leda made a face, I don't know, like she was expecting something more. I thought of something to say. "Though I don't really think your father is grumpy, a little distant maybe, but not grumpy."

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"It's only the truth." I said with a shrug.

She gave a laugh before asking, "What about your father?"

"Zoë likes to pretend he's grumpy when she wants a reason to rage, but he's pretty laid back as far as dads go." I stated.

"I thought as much." Leda replied as she changed lanes when Mam and Dad did.

"So how long until the stop off?" I asked, hoping it would be soon.

"Three quarters of an hour." Leda said after checking the clock.

"This trip is taking forever!" I complained, leaning my chin on my hands.

"It is a long drive." Leda agreed.

"It would help if we could go faster." I grumbled.

"You and your speed." Leda teased.

"I can't help it if I like going fast. You've always been able to go fast so you can't appreciate it like I can since I was so slow for most my life." I stated.

"I have not always been as fast as I am now." Leda pointed out.

"Yeah, but were you ever as slow as a human?" I asked, raising my eyebrows as I looked at her.

"I guess not." Leda said with a shrug.

"There you go then." I said with a nod.

Leda laughed and I grinned back.

"Well going back to what I was saying, you know the way to the HQ right?" I said, since I really wanted to be at the Ranch already.

"I do." Leda confirmed.

"Then why don't we ask if we can drive ahead of the convoy? We'd get there faster and we can finally be out of this car and walking around." I enticed her.

"That would be good." Leda observed. "Yes, we will seek permission to go on ahead."

"Great." I said with a grin.

We drove on for the next half hour until we reached the rest stop with toilets and a diner. We got out with everyone else, but when Mam said about breakfast me and Leda turned it down, and asked if we could just use the toilet to make our way on to the Ranch.

Mam was going to refuse us, I could tell by her face, but Dad stepped in quickly and gave us permission as long as Alec was ok with it. It didn't escape my notice that Mam was giving Dad the, 'we'll have words about this later', look. I hoped this wouldn't cause too much trouble for Dad, but Mam had to realise that I wasn't a little boy anymore. I'm sixteen now, I'm nearly a grown man, she had to loosen the apron strings at some point.

Anyway, Alec agreed that me and Leda could ride on ahead, although he grumbled a little over why he couldn't do that with Kitty. So me and Leda hit the toilets then hit the road. I was driving and I wasn't really sticking to the speed limit, but I was certain there weren't any cops out here. Anyways, a journey that should have taken us four hours only took us two.

There was a lot of protocol at each gate before they finally got the message that I was travelling with Jane's niece. Once they realised I was with Leda, we had a smooth ride through the other gates along the way Leda told me to go. Finally we reached a car park and it felt good to be able to stretch my legs. To finally be out of the car.

I grabbed my stuff out of the boot, just the same as Leda. Then we went into the building through what didn't seem to be that impressive a door. We hadn't got far when Jane appeared in front of us with a big smile on her face.

She was short with sandy coloured hair and looked younger than me, it was hard to believe that she was the leader of the Vampire Coalition of America and Canada. That all the vampires who lived here deferred to her. Of course with vamps appearances are deceiving. Jane was around sixteen hundred years old; there weren't a lot of vamps in America who could claim that. Most of them were veggies. Funny really that those with the 'wrong diet' are mostly the oldest. Course that means that a lot of the oldest veggies were carnie once upon a time, like Grandpa Tobias, but then vegetarianism for vampires is a fairly new idea. Carlisle discovered it was possible and other vamps soon followed. Jane herself had held out until she escaped the Volturi and came to live here in the America.

"Leda, it's good to see you again my dear." Jane cooed as she hugged Leda and kissed her cheek.

"It's good to see you too Auntie Jane." Leda replied, hugging her back.

"My, you get taller every time I see you." Jane declared as she stood back from Leda and looked up into her face.

Leda chuckled.

"I haven't grown now for several years Auntie." She said with amusement.

"I know." Jane said with a grin. "It just feels like a thing an aunt should say." She added before turning her attention to me. "You on the other hand haven't really grown that much."

"Yeah." I said with a shrug, scratching my head a little, it didn't bother me that much, I was nicknamed 'Shorty' in school, but it was a little weird having Jane bring it up.

"Very delicate looking." She said, taking my chin in her hand and moving my head from side to side. "With that long hair you could almost pass for a girl."

"If he shaved first." Leda said, frowning at her aunt.

"Yes." Jane said, narrowing her eyes.

She was planning something, but I couldn't read what, it had been a while since I last fed.

"I think you should shave." Jane said firmly.

"Well I plan to just as soon as I get to my room. Mam will kill me if I don't." I stated.

"Yes. She does like men to be clean shaven." Jane said as if Mam was a child with an odd but endearing hobby.

"Her women too." Rea quipped as she appeared around the corner.

"Very amusing Lieutenant." Jane replied. "Are you ready for the meeting?"

"Aye sir." Rea said with a salute.

"Then I will see you both later." Jane said with a slight nod, before she went off somewhere with Rea.

"I wonder what that was about." Leda remarked as she watched after her aunt.

"I don't know and I think it would be lethal to find out." I replied.

"Probably." Leda agreed. "Let us find our rooms."

"But you do have a room, I haven't got one." I pointed out as we started walking again.

"You have. Lilly's room is next to my own and she said you could borrow it since she's not attending the convention this year." Leda explained, it was the first I'd heard about it, but it didn't matter if it meant I'd be close to my friend.

"I guess she doesn't want vamps thinking she brought her own snack?" I reasoned over why she wasn't coming this year, her and Bob nearly always put in an appearance from what I'd heard.

"Well it's that, and also Oggy is twenty now and interested in cons. Bob would not be able to attend without Oggy wishing to join him and I think you can understand why Bob would be hesitant." Leda explained as we carried on along the corridor.

"Yeah, I get it. The vamps here are mostly tame, but accidents happen." I said.

"Yes. I think he is also worried that some vampire may turn Oggy's head and he will lose his son to eternity when he gave up his chance of immortality to be able to see his son grow and have children of his own."

"I guess I never thought about that side of things." I said with a frown.

"We have immortality guaranteed from birth. We have no need to resort to such drastic measures as suffer through the fire of change, or not make it through at all. If I had children who were human I too would be hesitant for them to take the change, although I would not discourage them, it would be their choice of course."

"But you'd still be worried?" I asked, wondering a little.

"Yes." She confirmed.

The thought of even having kids seemed like something way in the future, never mind having to worry about their immortality, or lack of it. It was a scary thing to think about, and I would rather not.

"Can we change the subject now? We're too young to be thinking about kids and stuff. I just want to be young, free and single and enjoy my first Vamp-con." I said, just a little on the pleading side.

"You're right of course my friend." She said and she put her arm around me, pulling me into a hug. "We should enjoy this time while it's all fresh and new."

"Yeah." I agreed. "So how much further? This place is bigger than Tregarran."

"Not far now. We came in through the employee entrance as it were. It's usually only guard members who get to see these hallways." She whispered conspiratorially.

"Talking of the guard, I wonder if I'll get to see Auntie Billie. I haven't seen her in ages." I said, suddenly excited about one more thing.

"I would advise against getting your hopes up. She may be on assignment at the moment." Leda stated.

"Yeah." I realised as we came out into an open area full of sunlight from the glass roof overhead.

"This is the atrium." Leda announced. "We go up the stairs, our rooms are in the family quarters."

We went up the stairs and along a corridor that forked off on the left. The doors along the left wall were quite far apart. That meant the rooms had to be big, and they were. Like the size of the rooms and Grandma Essie's, I'd give anything for a room this size all the time. When I became a famous rock star I was going to buy a big house with big rooms I can just lie in the middle of all day admiring how big it was. Well when I wasn't being a super awesome rock star on the stage of course.

"Is it ok?" Leda asked, hovering in the doorway.

"It's cool." I assured her as I dumped my bags on the clothes chest at the bottom of the bed. "And the bathroom's in there?" I asked, pointing at the other door.

"Yes."

"Great. I could use a shower and a shave before Mam gets here. Be nice to be presentable in the time it takes them to arrive." I planned.

"Of course. I will leave you to it then. If you need me I will be in my room next door." She assured me, pointing further down the corridor.

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit." I said with a smile.

Leda smiled back at me, still hovering, I think she wanted to say something to me, maybe she was even thinking something toward me, but I was on a really low ebb energy wise since it had been a while since I fed. Mind reading was out. Maybe if there was skin contact I might pick something up, but more just a feel of the words than actual words. Anyway, Leda had made me promise her not to read her mind unless she actually asked me to, and I was determined to keep that promise to my oldest best friends.

"I really need to shower now." I said.

She nodded and stepped out of my room, pulling the door shut behind her. I went and locked it from the inside before opening my suitcase and getting a clean set of clothes and everything I would need for the shower.

The shower was great and I felt much better now I was clean and shaven. I took a little time to put my stuff away in the wardrobe so they'd be easy to get to since I'd be staying here a week. I wasn't as bad as Mam, but I did like things in their place for if I needed them in a hurry. It was quicker if you knew where everything was and didn't have to waste time looking for it and be late for everything, like Zoë.

I checked myself in the mirror, yeah I was looking good, my hair curling just right and my dark t-shirt making me look a little paler than I was. Yeah I was cool enough. I'd hold my own against all the other dhampir here. Although I was more hoping we could be friends, but just cause we had being vampire hybrids in common that was no guarantee we'd get along. Not to mention I was different from all of them. I was the only first gen standard uncertainty still under age at the moment. My cousin Loki who is four years younger than me and also a wolf, was fully grown five years ago, he didn't take as long as me to grow up. I sometimes wish I did age as fast as my cousins and sisters, but other times I'm thankful that I did get to age like a human and get to go to school normally and stuff. I could be like Leda, stuck in a sort of limbo, grown up but denying it while I wait for my friends to catch up and we can finally start out on our adult life together. I did wonder sometimes why she didn't go to college, like art school or something. She was really good and I bet she could be making waves in the art world right now, but she was waiting it out until me and Robyn were old enough to really start it with the band. I thought we could probably start now, I am sixteen, we could do gigs in like under eighteen discos and stuff. I don't know, something.

I left the room, remembering to lock the door and sticking the key in the pocket of my jeans along with my wallet and phone. I went in the direction Leda had pointed and knocked on the next door along. The door opened a little hesitantly and Leda peeked around the door, but she smiled widely and opened the door more when she saw it was me.

"Addie, you're dressed." She said happily.

"So are you." I said, noting that she had showered, brushed out her long chestnut hair so it bounced around her shoulders and down her back, and she was now wearing a bronze coloured dress that complimented her hair and really brought the out the unusual turquoise tone of her eyes. "You look great."

"You really think so?" She asked, almost unbelieving.

"I wouldn't say if I didn't think it." I said with a shrug, I always called it as I saw it.

"Thank you." She said happily.

"Do you think our parents are here now? We should probably go meet them." I said.

"Yes. We should. We should go down to the atrium. They will have to venture through there regardless of their entrance."

"Then lets go." I said with a shrug.

We made our way down to the atrium where there was a load of chairs. We sat down but I was bored already. I came to Vamp-Con to meet other dhampir and vampires, not to sit in the reception area of the Ranch House waiting for Mam and Dad. Maybe coming ahead hadn't been such a good idea.

I leant my head back over the chair and closed my eyes, wishing I was somewhere other than this seat in this beam of light that felt way too hot.

"Leda, is that you?" A woman asked.

I opened my eyes as Leda stood up and hugged a woman who I thought I might have recognised. Well apart from the fact that she looked a lot like a blonde Leda.

"Clara, it's so good to see you sister." Leda replied. "You must meet my friend Aiden."

I stood up at the sound of my name since I was now part of this conversation.

"Addie, this is my sister Clara." Leda said to me.

"Hi." I said, holding out my hand.

"Hello Aiden, I have heard so much about you." Clara said, taking hold of me and pulling me into a hug. "Oh you're so cute, and small."

"Thanks." I said with a little uncertainty.

"Demetri, I'm so glad you've happened by, my little sister is here with her friend Aiden." Clara said as she let me go.

"It's good to see you again Miss Leda." Demetri said, he was short for a man, although that put him about the same height as Clara, and he had a sly look about his face, but I wasn't gonna judge. "And this is your young man?"

"What? Oh no, no, no." Leda said quickly. "Addie is my best friend. We're here to sample the delights of the convention, but we're awaiting our parents arrival first."

"I see." Demetri replied, and he caught me in the sights of his narrow gold eyes. "You are a descendent of the Wolf Child." He stated at me.

"Who?" I asked with a frown.

"I believe Demetri is referring to your grandmother." Leda clarified.

"Oh right, stupid me!" I said, slapping my forehead. "That's what the Volturi called her." And then it clicked, where I'd seen Clara and Demetri before. "You're Volturi!"

"Were Volturi." Demetri corrected as his arm snaked around Clara's waist and pulled her in close.

"We escaped there long ago and our love has flourished like a rare bloom ever since." Clara said wistfully.

"It was the best thing we ever did, leaving there." Demetri added before he kissed Clara.

"I can only imagine." I said, frowning a little, there was something a little untrustworthy about Demetri, I wished I could mind read at that moment and I would know for sure.

"Hey Leda, looking sexy!" Zoë called across the atrium as she entered with Seren, Mam and Dad were close behind them.

I looked to Leda and she looked like she normally did to me.

"I didn't know you had anything that revealing." Zoë added as she got closer and pulled a little at Leda's hemline. "Nice material though."

"Yes. It's something I've had at the back of the wardrobe. Lilly bought it for me on her trip to New York last year." Leda explained.

"The colour really suits you." Seren put in.

"Thank you." Leda said with a smile, I guess everyone likes compliments.

Alec and Kitty reached us too at this point.

"You are also well turned out." Mam said as she stepped up to me and straightened out my t-shirt along the shoulders. "I for one will be happy to be out of these travel worn clothes and refreshed with a delightful shower."

"A shower sounds good." Dad said as he wrapped an arm around Mam and kissed the top of her head.

She giggled and pulled away.

"Behave yourself Malachite." She chastised playfully, but took his hand. "I take it the both of you are eager to enter the convention."

"Yeah." I said.

"We will see hide nor hair of you again this year Elfleda?" Alec asked, a little peeved, but already knowing Leda's reply.

"I must show Addie all the best exhibits and there are many panels we must attend, we cannot miss a minuet of it." Leda said firmly.

"Then have fun my dear." Alec said with a small smile before turning to Clara. "It is good to see you Clara, and," He paused, gave Demetri a begrudging look but managed to be civil when he continued. "Demetri. How is married life treating you both?"

"Better than I could have imagined Papa." Clara beamed as Demetri nodded in agreement with a smile of joy that had to be genuine, that type of emotion was hard to fake.

"I am glad for you my daughter." Alec said with a solemn bow of his head. "Now if you'll excuse us, Kitty and I have to settle into our room."

"And we need to get unpacked too." Dad said. "Stick with Leda, don't go wandering off on your own." He warned me.

"I won't." I promised.

There was a bit more to-ing and fro-ing of goodbyes before we all dispersed. My parents and sisters off to their rooms on the ground floor, Alec and Kitty went up to the first floor where me and Leda were staying. Clara and Demetri disappeared to who knew where, guess it didn't matter really, they had their own thing to do. It was just me and Leda left to do our own thing.

"Are you ready for Vamp-Con?" She asked me.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Then let's go!" She exclaimed and took my hand before leading me out through the wooden framed glass doors.

Now this entrance to the Ranch was a lot more fancy, more like I imagined it to be. Of course we were now heading out of the Ranch House and down a concrete path and a long set of steps that led to what looked like quite a big town on the lower level. In the centre of all the buildings was an enormous square one with a wide-open plaza in front of it. It was full of people, a lot of them with the tell tale prism sparkle of vampires.

"I didn't know there were so many of us." I whispered to Leda as the plaza fell out of sight of the steps when we reached half way down.

"Don't worry, you will be perfectly safe, and we need not go through the crowds." Leda assured me.

"Why?" I asked, it looked pretty unavoidable to me.

"Being the niece of the leader of VCAC does have its advantages." Leda joked as she flicked her chestnut hair and it caught on the breeze for a moment and she looked like one of those girls in a shampoo ad, really pretty, and it was stupid thinking things like that, she was almost my sister.

"Does that extend to the friends of the nieces of the VCAC leader?" I asked.

"Of course my dear." Leda said, looping her arm through mine and pulling me along toward the bustle of noise coming from behind the buildings in front of us. "We just need to take a little detour."

I followed her as she led me down a side street and along a back street and up a side street and we came out at the side of a very big building that was brick at the bottom and panelled steel at the top. There were doors set at intervals, I guess they were fire exits. Leda seemed to be counting along them before she stepped up to one and tapped on it. A pale face poked up against the glass of the door, and then smiled. The vampire opened the door and motioned Leda and me inside quickly.

"Every year." The vampire said with a chuckle.

"I can not help it if I am eager to experience the convention." Leda replied.

"I'll just lead you to get your passes." He said.

"Thank you Joel." Leda replied with a smile that Joel returned in a way I didn't quite like, I felt he should have more respect for my friend, she wasn't a piece of meat for him to ogle.

We followed Joel along the corridor and out into a foyer area where people were in queues making their way slowly toward tables where vampires and dhampir sat handing out passes and marking names off on a list. Joel led us to the table where Sam Ransom JR was sat, his Stetson resting on the back of his chair. It was weird to see him not wear it, he looked a hell of a lot younger for one thing. He was greeting everyone amiably enough, but you could tell his heart wasn't in it. He was getting bored stuck here instead of hobnobbing with everyone else.

He gave a pass out to a timid looking dhampir who seemed a little wary of him and disappeared quickly as soon as she was free to leave the table. Joel tapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Now who's so impolite as to just be tapping me?" Sam complained a she turned around to chastise Joel, but then he saw Leda and smiled warmly as he got to his feet. "Why Miss Leda, it's so good to see ya again." He said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

Leda giggled as she gave a little curtsy and said, "And it's wonderful to come into your company once more Mr Sam Ransom JR."

"And it looks like you got yourself a dandy escort this year. Mrs Llewellyn's son if I ain't mistaken." He said, holding out his hand to me.

"Yes." I confirmed as I shook his hand firmly, Dad had advised me on this if I ever met him. "Aiden Llewellyn."

"Now that I'm getting a real good look at you, yep, you look like your Grand pappy Tobias, just with different eyes." He said, giving me a speculative look. "And you got one healthy handshake. You can trust your life to a man with a good handshake."

"Addie is very trustworthy." Leda stated. "The best friend any young lady could dream of having."

"Grand." Sam said with a wide grin. "So I'm guessin' I'd best be fixin' ya both up with your passes."

"If you do not mind." Leda replied.

"Anything for you Miss Leda." Sam said as he started flicking through the passes in the box beside his chair until he came to two passes inside laminate and on a ribbon to go around your neck. He handed them to me and Leda, they had our names on it and our clan, I was surprised that it said Cullen on Leda's, but I guess Alec had inserted himself into our family and would consider himself part of Clan Cullen. "Now y'all look after each other in there."

"We will Mr Sam Ransom JR." Leda promised.

"Good kids." Sam said with a nod. "Now ifn you all excuse me, I got to see to the rest of this crowd."

"We will see you around the convention." Leda promised.

We left the table as Sam began seeing to the vampire couple who were next in line. Leda led me back into the corridor as we put our ID cards on. It now felt more official that we were here, but I hoped it was more than just these corridors.

"Of course it's more than just these corridors." Leda said with a laugh.

"What?" I asked in confusion, I hadn't said that out loud, I mean I was certain I hadn't.

Before I could say anything more on the matter Leda pulled herself close to me and whispered, "And if I had a problem with men glancing my way I would not wear such a dress."

"What?" I asked again, I definitely hadn't said that out loud.

"So ogle all you want, I wouldn't blame you." She teased and I was, well, I wasn't sure what to make of that.

"I wouldn't do that." I said quickly. "You're my friend, like my sister, it would be weird."

Leda pulled away from me and frowned slightly before she smiled.

"I guess you're right. But honestly dear, you should not fret if men choose to look at me. If they make me feel uncomfortable I can always remove their sight." She said, holding up her hand.

"That's true." I said, it was comforting to know that she could handle herself, her special ability was that she could dampen people's senses with much more accuracy than her father.

"What would you like to do first?" She asked.

"I have no idea. I'll follow your lead since I've never been here before." I stated, I trusted her expertise and she knew what I liked enough not to steer me wrong.

"Very well. We shall go consult the panel board, find out if there are any we care to visit today, and then we will go from there."

"You're the boss." I said, indicating for her to go on ahead.

She smiled at me again and took my hand before leading me to a door and we stepped through into milling people and noise. I would have got lost in all of this, but Leda knew where she was going and led me through the crowds without any hindrance until we reached a board with a schedule.

"There is a panel on the history of the Volturi being run by Layla. Would you like to attend that one?" She asked.

"Wouldn't hurt to know more about them." I said with a shrug.

"That is at twelve. And look, the dhampir of the west coast are organising a meet up in the food quarter at half one, we could attend both."

"Cool." I replied.

"The food quarter should be our first port of call. We skipped breakfast in our eagerness to come here and now I am very much famished." Leda said as she put her hand to her stomach.

"Then lets go." I said as I felt my own stomach rumble.

Leda led me back through the people. The food quarter seemed well signposted and I thought that was a big help for us dhampir, until I realised it was more a warning for those vampires who spent no time whatsoever around solid eaters and couldn't even stand the scent of human food never mind watch someone eating.

We had bacon sandwiches and a cup of tea and it was pretty good, and pretty expensive. Leda said that we'd have to get breakfast up at the Ranch House tomorrow so we wouldn't have to pay out again. That sounded like the best deal to me.

We spent the next hour looking around the different stalls. There were vampires trying to entice others onto their territory, kind of like a housemate agreement and they'd work together to stop poachers. There were some looking to hire dhampir who were willing to work for them and be a food source for a generous fee. That law had been controversial, but in the end the main council decided that if dhampir were willing to give up their blood for money it was entirely up to them. After all none of them saw anything wrong with prostitution, so it would be hypocritical to have something against dhampir selling something of themselves. It was their blood, as long as they weren't being coerced into it or not getting paid then where was the harm? There were contracts and everything that had to be signed and witnessed by one of the VCAC lawyers.

The stalls that held my attention though were the ones that you'd more likely find at Comic-Con. Some of the collections were amazing, but then the people had been collecting for decades. We spent a whole half hour hovering around a music exhibition full of rock instruments from the dawn of the genre right up to the present day. There was an old Fender Stratocastor on sale, a proper vintage, I'd have to come back with my savings on another day to buy it. I'd never see another piece like this for quite this reasonable price.

Then we went to the Volturi panel. Layla was quite a good talker and she even had Alec and Demetri up on stage when she realised they were in the audience. It was interesting and the hour seemed to fly by.

We made our way back to the food quarter and bought some fries to share while we waited for the other dhampir to turn up. Jericho Bronson, who had once been a famous football player, was hosting the meet up. He sat on a chair in the corner while the rest of us sat down on beanbags and cushions on the mat. It reminded me a lot of being back in primary school and it was story time.

Jericho just had us all say a little something about ourselves. It all seemed to be the same, someone would speak, they'd all welcome them and that would be it. Then Leda spoke and they recognised her father's name and they seemed a little impressed. Then it was my turn.

"I'm Addie Llewellyn." I said. "I live on La Push reservation with my parents. We have since I was eight and I first started drinking blood."

"What do you mean first started drinking blood?" The brunette girl sitting next to me asked.

"Well I'm a different kind of dhampir to most." I said. "I age like a human and my mother feared I was one until I started needing blood at eight, just like my Grandma Essie. It also means that some day, well hopefully any day now I'll start phasing. Turning into a wolf."

"You're one of them what you ma call them, Quilts?" The guy on the other side of the mat exclaimed.

"Quileute." Leda corrected irritably.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"But I thought they were Indians." A blond girl said, frowning.

"We are." I said with a shrug.

"Are we too late for the west coast dhampir thing?" Zoë asked as she turned up with Seren.

"Come join us, Addie was just telling us a little about himself." Jericho said.

"Looks like we came at the right time." Zoë said.

"Why?" The boy who thought we were quilts asked.

"Because they're my younger sisters." I said.

"So you wolves too?" The same boy asked.

"No. We're dhampir like you." Seren said. "Addie aged like a human, we didn't. That's how he only looks sixteen, which is his age, while me and Zoë look like adults even though we're only fourteen."

"You're twins?" A different guy asked. "You look nothing alike."

Zoë and Seren looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"That's only because I've gone to great pains to alter my look." Zoë said, and yep, she looked nothing like Seren now.

Zoë had chopped her hair short and spiked it up punk style. Something she'd followed through with her make up and clothes and the many facial piercings Mam had thrown a fit over before conceding it was Zoë's face and it was up to her if she ruined it. It was really hard to see the cherub features surrounded by soft brown curls that Seren still sported. You had to look really hard now to see the resemblance.

"Growing up you couldn't tell them apart." I said with enough wariness that they believed me at once.

"What's it even like having brothers and sisters?" The blond girl asked.

"It's ok." I said. "But I can't really remember what it was like before the twins came along, and I've known Leda just as long."

"Addie was my first friend." Leda said happily.

"So you don't remember all of your life?" A guy who had introduced himself as Rayne asked in amazement.

"I was basically a human until I was eight and needed blood. It's really hard to explain exactly. There's not many people like me in the world, just four of us who aged like I did. The other vamp-wolves all age like dhampir and start phasing around seven. Anyway, can we get off the subject of me now, I'm sure someone else would like to speak."

I was glad that the others continued talking about themselves, being the centre of attention for being a freak of nature wasn't so good as being the centre of attention for your talents. I was just happy when the meet and greet was finally over and we could leave the food quarter. Zoë and Seren followed me and Leda.

"So what are you two doing now?" Zoë asked.

"We were going to peruse the vendors hall before going back to the Ranch House for dinner." Leda replied.

"Mind if we tag along?" Seren asked.

"The more the merrier." I said.

"Yes, we would hate for you to become lost in the throng." Leda added.

We followed Leda through to the vendor hall and bumped into Mam and Dad. Dad looked his calm, collected usual self, but Mam was looking harassed and flushed. She had a scowl on her face and I guess this really was her idea of hell. I wondered if she would prefer to go somewhere else. I'd have to talk it over with Seren and Zoë. We agreed that we would meet up with Mam and Dad at the entrance around five and we'd go back to the Ranch House and spend the evening there. Well there wasn't any entertainment on the first night, a least not any that we wanted to see.

We spent time in the vendor hall. Mostly I was just browsing today, getting the general price of things. They had some cool things that I might be interested in. Leda was looking at jewellery that looked Victorian in design, the jeweller might have been from that time for all I knew. There was one piece in particular that she was looking at, a silver locket set with pieces of turquoise in the shape of a cockleshell. She really liked it, but she didn't bring enough money with her and she hated to ask Alec for money, she preferred to use what she made working at the local burger joint. It was her own honestly earned money.

I had a look at the price tag when she moved on. I had enough in my wallet and I wasn't planning on buying anything else today. I grabbed hold of Seren's hand and asked her silently if she'd distract Leda for me for a moment. Seren nodded and got her talking about the books on the next stall over. I bought the necklace, managing to talk the vendor down to three quarters the price and a little velvet bag thrown in free. I stuffed it in my jeans pocket with my considerably emptier wallet and went to join the girls who were still looking at the books.

We spent the rest of the afternoon just looking around before heading toward the entrance to meet Mam and Dad at five. We went up to the Ranch House, Kitty and Alec caught up with us half way. Kitty decided she would eat with us while Alec spent a little time with Jane. They tried to get in half an hour here and there of sibling bonding time whenever he visited the Ranch.

After dinner everyone went off to do their own thing, which left Leda and me to our own devices. She invited me to watch movies in her room and I thought why not, I could give her the necklace then without my sisters being there and it would be awkward cause I didn't have anything for them too.

Leda had a little entertainment corned in her room with two comfortable armchairs that faced a TV. I sat down in one and sank into the cushions, it was wonderful to just relax.

"What do you want to watch?" Leda asked.

"Don't mind. You choose." I said, revelling too much in my comfort.

"I know what we haven't watched in a while. The Crow." She said as she knelt down to search in the cabinet for the DVD.

I considered a moment then moved as fast as I could, putting the necklace around her neck then sitting back down. She jumped then looked down and took the locket between her fingers.

"What's this?" She asked.

"I saw you looking at it and I thought, well it would be good for your Freaks' costume if we do go the Victorian freak show route you intended." I explained.

"You mean you like that idea now?" She asked, turning to look at me curiously.

"Well I've been thinking about it, and yeah, you're right, a modern twist on Victorian design would work with our name." I stated, nodding to emphasise my point.

"But you sided with Robyn's cyber punk idea." Leda said flatly, and maybe I should not have brought this up.

"It's kind of hard to disagree with Robyn." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes." Leda said unconvincingly as she gave me a level look.

"And the cyber punk thing sounded cool and all, but the Victorian freak show makes more sense given our name and the sound we're striving for. Not to mention we could combine the two and go steam punk."

"I could abide by that." Leda said with a smile as she came closer to me and she was looking right in my eyes. "It is a very beautiful locket. Thank you Addie, I appreciate it immensely."

"I'm glad." I said, smiling back and wishing she'd move back a little cause I was getting the ridiculous urge to kiss her, and like I said before, it was too weird since she was like my sister.

"It was very generous of you." She said. "This locket was much too expensive."

"I'll take it out of the band money when we get back." I assured her, I didn't want her to worry that I was wasting my money or something, not that I was really gonna take it out of the band budget, it was a gift.

"If I have something so expensive, Robyn will expect something too." She pointed out.

"I'm sure there'll be something she'll want later, but right now you wanted that and I thought it would be a good part of your costume. The turquoise brings out the unusual colour of your eyes. Makes you really alluring. You were hoping to be like a siren right? So being more alluring is a good thing, and the shell motif will play into that."

She was watching me as if she was studying me, almost like she was trying to read my mind. I was starting to feel a little hot and I guess she was alluring, but really I can't think of Leda like that. She's like a sister to me.

"So, this movie?" I asked, my voice coming out a little squeaky.

Leda regarded me for a moment longer, frowning a little as she pursed her lips, then she shrugged and stood up. She turned from me and her hair swished around her back, flowing like water as she moved. God, this was getting stupid, I was getting stupid I was sure. Well at least she was putting The Crow on, I don't know how I could have managed something that was a bit more on the risqué side. Revenge violence was much better for getting my mind off Leda as being more than just my oldest best friend.

It was around ten when I went back to my room, but really I needed to. I needed to sleep since I hadn't on the journey here and I didn't want to zonk out in the middle of the convention tomorrow or something. I needed to be refreshed and alert.

I climbed into bed and it was big and comfortable and so fluffy. Even though I was in a strange place full of vampires I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I had a weird dream that night.

_I was in a beautiful meadow full of colourful wild flowers. The sun shone high above in the bright blue summer sky, kind of the same colour as my eyes. It glinted red off hair caught in the breeze, well the bits that were free from the over the shoulder braid Leda wore in her hair as she picked flowers, singing to herself. She was in a white dress, a simple white dress, but it was just so pretty on her, and it made her shine like some kind of angel. No more like a siren, a beautiful maiden ready to draw in the incautious traveller._

_"Hi Leda." I called, making sure she knew I was here before I approached her._

_She looked up and frowned at me as I got closer._

_"You look pretty in that dress." I said as I knelt down beside her and noticed that she was making a daisy chain._

_"You really think so?" She asked in surprise._

_"Well you are pretty." I said as I picked up some daisies and started making my own chain, although I had no idea how to make them in real life, in the dream world they just made themselves. "Especially in that dress and with your hair plaited like that."_

_"Thank you." She said, her cheeks going a little red and I noticed she looked a little younger in this dream, like she was sixteen, maybe even a little younger, like she would look if she'd aged like a human._

_"I made you a crown." I said and placed it on her head._

_Leda smiled at me and she took my hand._

_"Does that make me your queen?" She asked._

_Well this was a dream, so what was the harm?_

_"If you want to be." I replied with a grin._

_She smiled, ducking her head a moment before she lifted her head and raised her hands._

_"Then you should have a crown too." She said as she lifted a daisy crown onto my head._

_The lace on her cuffs brushed my cheeks as she placed it on my head and I reached up and took her hand once she let go of the wreath. I held her hand between us, and her fingers curled around mine. She leaned closer to me and stroked my cheek lightly. Something caught my eye, glinting around her neck._

_"You're wearing my necklace." I said as I ran my hand over it._

_"Tell me." She whispered, leaning even closer. "Why did you buy this necklace for me?"_

_"Because you wanted it." I could admit in the privacy of my own head. "And I wanted you to be happy."_

_"Why do you want me to be happy?" She asked._

_"Because I like it when you're happy. When you smile the world is a much better place. I don't know why, it just is. You've always been in my life, I can't imagine it without you, it would be like losing one of my sisters…but different. I want you to always be happy." I whispered, and it shocked me a bit that I thought this, but I really did. I could admit it here in a dream._

_Leda's face brightened considerably, I'd never seen her smile that wide before._

_"I will be. For you I will always be happy." She promised and leant forward to kiss my cheek._

_I hugged her tightly to me and we cwtched for a long while. She felt so good to hold and she smelled wonderful. Warm and solid, but soft as well. I could have held her forever…_

But then I woke up hugging a pillow. I shrugged and put the pillow down. I lay on my side, my head propped on my arm, and stared at the glow of morning light coming from behind the curtains at the window.

That was a weird dream, but the odd dream about your friend was allowed, right? It meant nothing really, just something conjured up by my mind thanks to the reaction of my hormonal teenage body to Leda in her little bronze dress yesterday. That's all it was, nothing more.

With that settled in my mind I checked the time. It was six in the morning so I figured it was late enough to get up. I got up, showered and dressed and wanted breakfast badly, but I wasn't sure what time I should go down for breakfast. I probably should have arranged that with Leda yesterday. Well Leda was an early bird so seven wasn't too early to call on her. I left my room and went to knock on her door.

She answered the same way as before, with a cautious peep around the door before smiling and opening it properly when she saw it was me. I almost had an aneurysm when I saw what she was wearing. Her hair was braided over her shoulder and down her front, just like in my dream, and she was wearing a white summer dress. It didn't have quite as much lace as the one in my dream, but it was close enough.

"Good morning Addie, and how are you today?" She asked brightly.

"Great." I said with a wide smile, but I was feeling kind of displaced with her wearing exactly the same thing as in my dream.

"You are ready for breakfast." She stated.

"Yeah." I replied, still grinning widely as I tried to get my brain in gear.

"We can go now. Breakfast is available from seven, although it is a cook yourself situation." She informed me as she stepped out of her room.

"I don't mind cooking." I said quickly.

"I know that Addie bach." She said, looping her arm through mine and pulling the door shut behind her. "We will go now. If we are lucky someone else will provide our breakfast for us, make it feel like we are on an all inclusive holiday as opposed to a self catering one."

"That would be good." I replied.

We made our way down to the kitchen and mess hall combined and set about making breakfast. We went for simple cereal not to waste too much time. We were finished by the time Zoë and Seren showed up, they were about to make themselves cereal but Mam and Dad showed up then. Mam offered to make them pancakes. Me and Leda could have had some too, but we were both full, so we said no and that we were going straight on ahead to the convention. Mam frowned slightly as she played with the green malachite heart around her neck. She always did that when she felt anxious, she'd actually worn a smooth groove in the back of it about the size of her thumb. Mam really didn't want to be at the convention and that got me to thinking.

"I thought perhaps we will spend only the morning at the convention and have a picnic out in the woods for lunch." Leda suggested once we'd left the kitchen.

"Sounds good, but can I make one alteration?" I asked.

"What?"

"Well I need to talk to Zoë and Seren this morning and I don't know how long I'll be, but I know I'll be finished by midday." I stated.

"Then I will meet you in the atrium at midday." Leda stated.

"Thanks." I said and brushed her cheek, it was something I hadn't done in years and I turned away quickly and walked off, cursing myself for being stupid.

I hung around outside the mess hall until Zoë and Seren emerged.

"We need to talk." I said.

"About what?" Zoë asked.

"How would you like to have free reign over your time here without worrying that Mam might be watching your every step?" I asked.

"What you got planned fy mrawd i?" Zoë said eagerly as she placed her arm around my shoulder.

"Come with me and I'll explain all." I said and led my sisters along to the atrium where we'd have time to talk before Mam and Dad came through.

By the time they did I'd already clued Zoë and Seren fully into my plan.

"Mam, Dad, we've been talking." I said, stepping ahead of the girls, taking the big brother role since it was my idea.

"You have?" Mam asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "You see, we're all old enough to look after ourselves now, I mean Seren lives away most of the year at college anyway. You trust the people around us that if there's any problems we can go to them right?"

"Yeah." Dad answered before Mam could get in there with an argument and she scowled slightly.

"So why don't you both get out of here for the rest of the week. Go somewhere you can be alone together. We know how much you hate all these crowds Mam. And it's not like you two get much chance to be alone." I stated, putting forth all the arguments I'd come up with for them to go.

"You've always got us and Robyn around the house." Zoë put in before adding in a very pointed way. "Wouldn't you just like to let go for once?"

"Zoë, I'll have you remember we are your parents. Near adults you may be, but it gives you no right to speak so freely about our love life." Mam said firmly.

Zoë didn't reply but she rolled her eyes.

"Forget Zoë said that." Seren said. "We'll pretend that we haven't got…"

_Don't finish that sentence._ I warned Seren.

"An ulterior motive." She corrected, almost seamlessly. "We get you two to go away and then you're not here cramping our style."

"Yeah. Who wants their parents hanging around when you're trying to cultivate a cool mystique?" I added.

"Oh god Eliza! It's finally happened!" Dad gasped.

"Oh dear lord Malachite, say it isn't so." Mam added over the top as she threw a hand to her forehead.

"Our kids think we're…un-cool." Dad choked out.

"Whatever shall we do?" Mam asked as she clung to him, and then they both started laughing.

"Ok. We get it. We'll go and leave you all alone." Dad said. "Come on Duchess, looks like some free time just came up." He added as he put his arm around Mam.

"Yes. We have planning to do. Where can we go?" She mused.

"We'll find somewhere." Dad said and kissed her cheek.

Mam smiled at him but she turned a serious look on us kids.

"Are you certain you are all fine with this?" She asked.

"Yes." We all agreed.

"Very well, we will leave the Ranch for somewhere that caters more to the needs of us old folk. However, if I hear anything about any of you misbehaving in our absence there will be trouble." Mam warned.

"We know the drill." Zoë said a little annoyed.

"Yes, I am well aware that you know the drill, the better question is whether you will observe it." Mam said flatly.

"We'll behave." I promised and the twins agreed with me.

"Then we will take our leave." Mam said. "Although we ask that you come see us off in an hour. It would not do to part without a true goodbye."

"We'll be there." I said with a nod.

Mam and Dad smiled at us before they turned and headed back to their room.

"We're free!" Zoë cheered, throwing her hands into the air.

"Yeah, you might want to rein it in until Mam and Dad have actually gone or Mam won't go anywhere." I warned her as I turned to look at my sisters.

"I guess you're right Ade." Zoë said with a small shrug.

"Don't call me Ade." I complained.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked.

"I just don't like it. It's Addie or Aiden, but not Ade." I explained, making a face.

"Ok. Whatever." Zoë said, rolling her eyes.

"How about we meet you back here in forty minuets before we go see Mam and Dad off?" Seren suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I agreed. "I'll go see if Leda's doing anything right now."

"Maybe you should just wait here at the Ranch House until we've seen Mam and Dad off. You might get side tracked down at the Centre and forget about the time." Zoë observed, and she was being sensible for once.

"I guess you're right. I'll just go hang out in my room then." I said with a shrug.

"Where are you staying anyway?" Zoë asked.

I thought for a moment and shrugged again.

"You two wanna come see?" I asked.

My sisters looked at each other and shrugged at the same time.

"Why the hell not!" Zoë declared as she put her arm around my shoulder and ruffled my hair, it wasn't hard for her to reach since I was nearly a head shorter than them.

It was just typical that they'd get Dad's tall gene and I was a short arse like Mam. Of course I'd be a wolf some day, hopefully soon, I should get a growth spurt round about then. Grandma Essie said she was short up until just before she started phasing and she went through a growth spurt that would get me as tall as her. Then I could get my own back on Zoë. For now I could take advantage of my greater speed, but maybe I shouldn't run in here. I bet Jane wouldn't like it. I couldn't suppress a shudder at the thought of what she might do.

"You ok bach?" Seren asked.

"What? Yeah. Just had a shiver. Doesn't matter. I'll show you where I'm staying now." I said, dismissing my dark thoughts.

I led the girls up the stairs and down that left side corridor.

"It's much more fancy up here." Zoë whispered.

I smiled a little gloating maybe.

"These rooms must be massive." Seren added.

"They must be." I said as we got to mine and I unlocked the door and opened it.

I let my sisters step in first and they both gasped in amazement at my room.

"Wow! How did you get such a big room?" Zoë demanded.

"I got the right contacts." I replied as I strutted in and threw myself down on the big comfy bed.

"This is Lilly's room right?" Zoë asked, looking around at the furniture, opening all the drawers and such.

"Yeah." I replied with a frown as I sat up, wondering where she was going with this.

"Well you know when her and Bob stayed here they had sex in that bed right?" She said, smirking a little.

I knew Zoë was trying to put a damper on my stay here with the truth.

"Well at least it was only one couple in here. You're in one of the rotating guest rooms. Who knows how many people have shagged in there?" I retorted.

"Addie." Seren chastised.

"What?" I asked.

"Mammy wouldn't like you swearing like that." She said.

"Well Mammy isn't here." I pointed out as I jumped to my feet and ghosted over to the sideboard. I pressed the button that made the telly appear. "You wanna watch something?"

"Guess it will pass the time." Zoë conceded.

So I got the remote and we all squished onto the bed before flicking through the channels, arguing over what to watch until we found something we could all agree on. Although we ended up with only ten minuets left to watch it. We had to go see Mam and Dad off then.

It was still only ten by the time this was all over with. I kind of wish I'd arranged to meet Leda earlier. Guess I had two hours to wait.

"You heading to the convention now?" Seren asked.

"No. I'm meeting Leda at twelve for a picnic." I said.

"Sounds lovely." Seren replied.

"You can come if you want." I offered.

"Ain't been on a picnic in a while and Leda's looking awfully cute lately." Zoë conceded.

"Don't even think about it Zoë." Seren said firmly.

"What?" Zoë asked in disbelief that Seren was suggesting she was up to anything.

"Leda is like a sister to us, it would be weird if anything happened between you." Seren said firmly. "And she doesn't fancy you anyway. You haven't got the right equipment."

Zoë shrugged.

"Just cause I haven't got a chance doesn't mean I can't admire." She said.

"Whatever." Seren said, rolling her eyes.

"Not all of us can be as lucky as you and have the love of our life picked out for us by fate." Zoë teased.

"Yeah, because having to wait another four years even though I know I'm never gonna be with any other man is so much better than getting to fool around when I like." Seren grumbled.

Zoë shrugged again.

"As riveting as this conversation is, I'm going back up to my room to wait." I said warily, it could get boring being on the sidelines of twin bickering.

"We'll come wait with you." Zoë said.

I shrugged, didn't matter to me.

We went up to my room and watched telly until quarter to twelve when we went back down to the atrium to meet with Leda. She came down the stairs about five to with a picnic hamper and blanket and wearing a big floppy straw hat decorated with daisies. I went to take the hamper off her. She smiled at me in thanks and welcome.

"Shall we go?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. "You don't mind if Zoë and Seren come too do you?"

Leda frowned slightly as she looked at my sisters standing nearby.

"Of course not." She said with a bright smile. "Come on, we'll use the tunnel."

We followed her into the network of the guard corridors and down a load of steps until we reached a tunnel. It was really long, well over a mile and we were only jogging because if truth be told the picnic hamper was pretty cumbersome and difficult to handle while running fast.

We got outside and we were on a ledge. It was really high up but Leda didn't seem fazed as she leapt from the ledge and landed on a tree nearby and used it to climb down to the ground.

"What am I supposed to do with the basket?" I called down.

"Lower it down on the rope." Leda shouted back.

I frowned for a moment, then looked inside the hamper, there was a rope. I tied it around the handles and began to feed the rope over the edge of the ledge. Surprisingly there was enough rope to lower it almost to the ground. Leda could just about reach it if I lay down flat and put my arm as far over the edge as I could.

"Let go of the rope." Leda called up to me and I did. "Now use the tree to come down."

I shared a look with Seren and Zoë as I stood back up. Zoë shrugged and took a running leap to the tree and she was soon down on the floor. Seren did the same. Ok, I could do this. I was faster and stronger than the twins now, if they could do it then so could I. I leapt out over clear air and managed to grab hold of the tree. As I slid and climbed down the trunk I felt my heart beat hard in my chest as I got down to the bottom. That had been scary.

"Is there a different way back?" I asked. "I don't want to do that again."

"We'll go back the flat way." Leda promised.

"Thank you." I said with relief.

"The picnic area is this way." Leda said, motioning with her head and we followed her through the woods until we reached a meadow clearing.

Leda lay a blanket down in the middle and we all sat down as Leda started pulling out the food and putting it on the blanket.

"There's not much." Zoë observed, but Seren elbowed her in the ribs.

"I had less money than I thought." Leda said, and she was clearly lying.

We all had a share of the food, but there was an atmosphere and I couldn't work out why. I think Leda was upset, but I didn't know why. She was friends with Zoë and Seren too, she never had a problem with them before. It was always Amy who didn't like them, Leda had always been ok with them. I just didn't get it.

Although Seren had an idea and dragged me down to her room when we got back and Leda made some excuse to escape to her room for the night. Seren told Zoë she had to speak to me in private and it wasn't any of her business for the time being. Zoë slunk away clearly sulking. I did wonder if she was going to get into mischief just to spite us now.

"Leda was upset today." Seren said.

"She wasn't." I said, trying to brush it aside, I didn't want Seren to have realised that Leda was being off with her.

"Yes she was, and I think that's why she was off with me and Zoë." Seren stated and I had to remember, not much got past Seren, the bigger question was whether or not she felt it was her place to stick her nose. Obviously she thought it was this time around.

"Was she?" I asked, trying to feign ignorance.

"Addie, you noticed it too." Seren said firmly and I guess I couldn't argue with that. "I think it wasn't that she was angry with Zoë and me. I think she was annoyed because she was hoping it would only be the two of you for the picnic."

"You think she was embarrassed that she didn't have enough food for us all but didn't like to say?" I asked, wondering why Leda would think this, we wouldn't judge her.

"No." Seren said firmly, giving me a look. "I think it was more that she was hoping that it would only be the two of you. Alone. Having a nice picnic in the dappled forest meadow. Have you noticed how she's dressed since we got here?"

"Maybe she's less conservative here." I said with a shrug.

"Do you really believe that, Aiden?" Seren demanded.

I folded my arms and shrugged. I knew what Seren was insinuating, but it was stupid. Leda didn't think about me like that, I'd know if she did. I was a mind reader for crying out loud.

"I think Leda's trying to get your attention." Seren said matter of fact.

"What? No." I said, shaking my head.

"Maybe you should go and think about it and then talk to her tomorrow when you know how you feel about it." Seren advised me.

"Really?" I asked, because I really didn't want to entertain the thought or risk our friendship by bringing it up with Leda if Seren was dead wrong.

"It's the only way you'll know for sure." Seren stated.

"But she's my oldest best friend. She's like a sister to me. You told Zoë earlier it would be weird if they got together." I pointed out.

"Yeah. Because Leda isn't gay and you know how Zoë gets sometimes. I didn't want her to have to deal with it. That's the only reason I said that." Seren explained, and I could believe that.

"Ok." I agreed grudgingly.

"Really. Just think about how you feel. Then talk to Leda tomorrow when you know exactly how you feel." Seren said firmly.

"I guess I'll go do that then." I said, knowing I wouldn't get out of here until I agreed.

I returned to my room and mulled over what Seren had said for the rest of the evening as I flicked through telly channels. I couldn't really straighten it out in my mind though. I decided instead that I'd sleep on it, and then ask Leda outright tomorrow. It was better to just get whatever out in the open and see how it goes from there. It was the only way to be sure.

I went and showered then got into bed and drifted to sleep.

I woke with a start, I was sure there was someone in my room. I tried to move, but a hand clamped across my mouth, as I was pulled out of my bed. I kicked and struggled against the strong grip, but I only succeeded in tangling my legs in the blanket.

"Easy now Taffy." A voice that was nothing more than a whisper said right in my ear. "Guessin' your mind reading ain't working."

I shook my head as I stopped struggling.

"Jane needs to see you on the hush-hush without Miss Leda knowing, so come quiet like."

I nodded my head, wondering what the hell was going on as I was put down on the floor. Before I even got my balance tidy, a hand clamped around my wrist and I was pulled along behind the vampire and out into the corridor. It took me a moment of stumbling as I was pulled along at a fast pace before I finally got enough balance to see who the vampire was. It was Rea and she had a no nonsense look on her face.

I ran along behind her as she led me along a labyrinth of corridors that included three flights of stairs down and one that went up. I was lost. I couldn't even think where in the compound we were now. We could be outside it for all I knew. I really wanted to ask Rea where we were going, but I knew she didn't like fielding questions. It just annoyed her and that wasn't the smartest thing to do.

I tried hard to read her mind for some hints, but I really was at my lowest ebb, it had been two months since I'd last fed, I wouldn't be able to pick anything up at all in another week. Right now though some things were getting through. _Farm…right type…no one else will do…_

Oh god! What was going on here? Was Rea really taking me to Jane? Had she turned coat and that's why she didn't want Leda to know she was taking me?

As a big steel door loomed in front of us I tried to pull away, but it was too late. There was no way I could get away from any vampire, never mind one as dangerously skilled as Rea. What had I got myself into?

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	5. Chapter 4 - Billie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Noble, ****Asherah Isa, ****Fadewind, ****M-Bianca94****, Alphabloodwolf and **  
**hm813**

* * *

**Billie**

I woke in the morning to the gentle sway of the hammock. This was really comfortable. Maybe I should install one in my apartment back home. Well at least up on the observation deck where I could sleep when the weather wasn't too bad. I sat up on the hammock and stretched. I really could get used to living here, I guess it didn't hurt that Kekipi had imprinted on me.

I got down off the hammock and went into the house. Kekipi was still sleeping, snoring again. I smiled at this and I was a little relieved to know why I found it so endearing this morning. The universe needed me to because we were meant for each other. Of course I could allow myself these thoughts when he was asleep, but I had to push them away by the time he woke up. I couldn't point it out to him. He had to realise his own feelings before I explained imprinting to him. That was gonna be fun.

I decided to use the shower and grabbed the stuff I'd bought the day before and carried them into the bathroom. I climbed the stairs to the shower and washed. It was good to get clean again; I don't know how I managed so long at the Mexico farm.

I turned off the shower and climbed down the steps to wipe while I was down on the floor. I'd just pulled on my panties when the door opened and Kekipi lumbered in, probably needing the toilet again. He was not a morning person obviously. I wasn't embarrassed about him seeing me naked, but I had a feeling he might be, so I quickly pulled the towel up around me.

"I'll go dress in the main room if you're bursting." I said.

"Huh?" He said with a frown, then seemed to come around and noticed me standing there in just a towel, I smiled to show that I wasn't embarrassed.

"I'll go in the other room." I said and grabbed my clothes and stepped out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I got dressed and towel dried my hair before running the brush through it. Then I went to start on with breakfast. Time was starting to get on and I was getting a little worried about Kekipi. He'd been in there a while. I was contemplating calling to him when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I went up to it.

"Hello?" I called.

"Is it ok to come out?" Kekipi asked.

"Yeah." I replied, just about able to control my laugh.

He came out of the bathroom, almost afraid to look at first, but when he saw I was dressed he visibly relaxed.

"I'm not shy." I said. "I got a good body, I don't care if anyone sees it."

"I just wasn't expecting a naked girl in my bathroom." He muttered as he ran his hand over his head in embarrassment. "I guess I'm just so used to living on my own. I was still half asleep."

"Well there was no harm done." I said with a shrug. "And I'm all dressed now."

"Yeah. I can see. Where d'ya get that ono get up you got going on?" He asked with a grin.

"You really think this junk I got from the dollar store is ono? There's something choke wrong with your eyes." I replied and scrunched my nose at him.

He laughed.

"No act cause you know the lingo local style." He said.

"I may be a malihini in terms of actually being on Hawaii, but I've always had a fascination with the Islands since I was a few months old. I've studied them for years and every aspect I could find. That's why my family brought me here once as a treat. Because I was so obsessed." I explained.

"And now you're here. With me." He said, frowning slightly.

"And I couldn't be happier." I assured him with a smile.

"Why?"

"Should I not be happy here?" I asked.

"Well I'm…not normal." He said, turning away from me.

"You turn into a wolf, I drink blood." I said with a shrug. "Not exactly normal here myself."

He frowned at me; I think he was trying to determine if I was making fun of him.

"It's not really important right now." I said. "Breakfast is. You want pancakes again?"

"Yeah." He said with a nod.

"Then go shower and dress and I'll have breakfast ready by the time you come out." I promised.

"I'm starting to get used to this." He said as if in warning.

"And I don't mind if you do." I assured him. "I told you I'd make breakfast for you as long as you'll have me here."

"I might keep you here forever." He stated, watching me carefully for my reaction.

I shrugged; I didn't care if he did.

He looked like he didn't quite believe me and was too unsure to carry on the game. He made a gesture halfway toward a wave and pointing toward the bathroom before he went in. Remembered he didn't have his clean clothes with him, bounded up the stairs, returned a moment later and disappeared into the bathroom.

I shook my head, not really sure what to think, just that he was kinda dorky in an adorable way. Then I shook my head at myself for just standing there looking longingly at the door. I made myself move into the kitchen area and prepared breakfast, pancakes again with fruit and Hawaiian steak, also known as spam. It actually went well together, it was a substitute for bacon anyway.

When Kekipi came out of the bathroom and sat down he looked at the plate then up at me.

"I really shouldn't get used to this." He said before tucking in.

I smiled as I gobbled up my own breakfast, savouring every bite since I wasn't sure what time I'd be on break.

"Well I don't mind if you do. Though I do expect you to make breakfast at some point." I said after I'd ate half my food.

"Well yeah, I won't have to wash the dishes then." He said with a shrug.

"I don't mind doing them." I stated, because I didn't if it was a problem for him to do it all the time.

"It's your rules." He said as he stood up and gathered the dishes. "Anyway, you got a big day today right? You need to prepare yourself. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you? I do have a car, and anyway I could take you to the nearest harbour by boat."

"You got to open the garage, and anyway, I don't know who I'm meeting. It's better they don't get a look at your face. I don't want to put you in more danger than you already are with me staying here." I said, feeling my stomach tighten at the thought of him in danger.

"I could stay out of sight." He pointed out, but that didn't always guarantee safety.

"There might be a telepath, or a tracker or any number of powers that don't need the person to see your face. It's safer if you stay in Hilo. At least I haven't got you on my conscience then. If the worst happens." I said firmly, there was no way I was getting him in danger over this.

"Wait, the worst?" He demanded, turning to look at me in horror before he calmed a little to concerned. "Ok. Promise me you'll come let me know you're ok before you go into work. Or I'll be searching the whole Island for you."

"I'd prefer if you didn't. I'd be worried for you." I said, trying to push away the image of what could happen if a lone inexperienced wolf happened upon the type of vampires that ran with the slavers.

"Call it a reason for you not to get killed." He said firmly.

"Ok." I said, I guess that was an even better reason to be careful.

"I'll do these dishes and then we can leave." He said, turning back to the sink.

"Ok." I agreed, there really wasn't a point in arguing now.

"Just go make sure you're ready." He said softly, and I nodded.

I went out to wait on the veranda, watching the wave glittering in the morning light. Kekipi came out ten minuets later and we made our way down to his boat. We sailed out to the Big Island and as soon as we landed I began on my way to Honomu.

I was met with a problem immediately, there were too many people around, even this time of the morning, so I couldn't start ghosting in case someone would see. Where was Mags when you needed her to make sure the coast was clear? I had to go at a fast jog so it took an hour when at ghosting speed I would have been there in a few minuets.

I located the drug store and went behind it. The area was lonely, out of sight and wasn't friendly at all. I was waiting around this rendezvous point, and I felt exposed. I wasn't sure if I could handle a fight right now if a vamp showed up instead. I was drained, hadn't fed in a long while and the borrowed juice from the vamps was wearing off. I'd have to hunt rats or something later. I needed to top up before I wiped out.

I also had no way to check the time; I just hoped it was close to seven. Actually I hoped my contact would be early, I wanted to get a laptop and send this info to Jane already. Once she had it I wouldn't have to worry about losing it or someone coming to reclaim it, it would be too late for them. Even if they did take me out, at least I'd carried out my mission.

I tensed as I heard the sound of a car draw to a stop somewhere out of sight. I got ready to run if I had to as I heard footsteps approach, but they were too heavy for a vampire. Too light for a human though, it had to be a dhampir, that still held some danger. There were some dhampir who got brainwashed into helping the slavers.

Luckily I was downwind and I caught the scent on the morning breeze a moment before the dhampir in question came around the corner and I felt myself relax. I straightened up and smiled in greeting.

"Hi Drogo, didn't know you were on Hawaii." I said.

"Yeah. I've lived here a while now. Jane thought it might not hurt to set someone up here and I got offered the gig." He said with a shrug.

He'd grown out his auburn hair into a shaggy surfer do and had a beard to match, although it was clear it was cultivated scruff, the type of scruffy that took at least an hour to get right. It made sure he'd fit in on any of the surfing beaches.

"I thought I hadn't seen you around HQ." I said.

"Yeah. So I got the package for you." He said and handed a backpack to me.

I looked inside, there was an envelope inside and it contained everything I would need ID wise. I could go to the bank and draw out some money then buy a laptop and find a Wi-fi café. If I timed it right I could have the file sent to Jane and my laptop stowed safely with Kekipi before I was due at the diner at ten.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problamo." Drogo said with a shrug. "And if you need anything feel free to call me. I'm your handler while you're here."

"I will do." I said.

"Yeah. So anything, don't hesitate to call." He insisted and I finally got what he was hinting at, we used to screw whenever we met up.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm kinda off the market." I said, feeling a little weird to be linking myself to Kekipi so fully before he even knew about it.

"You are?" Drogo asked, and I didn't know if I should be insulted by his disbelief, was it so hard to imagine me in a monogamous relationship?

"Well I'm on the cusp of being in a relationship, but I'm taking things slow with him. He's shy and inexperienced." I explained.

"So was I." Drogo said with an amused smile. "But you just out and asked me into bed."

"It was different." I said. "I was young, we both were. I was looking for the quick thrill and there wasn't any guarantee I'd see you again. It's different this time. I don't want to scare him off."

"You wouldn't do that. Believe me." Drogo assured me.

"Yeah, but all guys are different." I said with a shrug. "Anyway, I got to go. I have a lot to do before ten."

"Catch you later." Drogo said, making the hand signal like a native.

I repeated the gesture and left the area behind the drug store before I made my way back along the road for an hour again. It was quarter past eight by the time I reached the bank, but it didn't open until nine. I had to wait around for it to open, and then hopefully the computer store would be open too. I'd have to get them to set it up for me to save time.

I was in the bank as soon as they opened the door and had my passport, ID card and bankcard ready. I'd already memorised my new alias and personal details as well as the info for the control questions they might ask. They did ask them because I wanted to draw out a thousand dollars. I would have kept it lower, but I wasn't sure on the price of laptops in these parts, and anyway I could get some more clothes and buy some food to pay Kekipi back with. Maybe buy that waffle iron and treat him to an awesome breakfast tomorrow morning. Of course any shopping trip of that calibre would have to wait until tonight, I had to do my duty as a member of the VCAC guard first.

There was a tech store; most of the stuff was low grade, short use for those on vacation. I asked the clerk for the best and it cost seven hundred dollars, but I didn't want it breaking down on me in the middle of the transfer, which I was sure the cheaper ones would. I asked him to set it up for me and he was kind enough to do so, and so I paid in cash and went with my new laptop inside the backpack to find a coffee shop with wi-fi.

There was a Starbucks, well obviously. I went in and bought a coffee before I sat down at a table and turned on the laptop. As soon as I could I signed in to my work email and brought up the instant message to make sure Jane was there. She was and so I sent everything that was on the flash drive to her. She thanked me and we both signed off. I made sure the laptop was disconnected from the wi-fi before I shut it down. I wouldn't reconnect it now, but that didn't mean I couldn't use it for word processing or watching DVDs or whatever.

It was twenty to ten. If I was quick I could drop this off with Kekipi and make it to the diner by ten. I ran to Kekipi's garage and stepped inside.

"Kekipi?" I called.

"You're ok. I was about to come search if you weren't here by ten." He said as he poked his head up out of the dry dock where he was working under a boat.

"Everything's good and my work is done. Is it ok if I leave this here? I'll be back for it after my shift." I replied.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Something top secret." I said with a wink. "I'll explain more later, but I don't want to be late on my first day."

"Catch you later then." Kekipi said with a bemused smile.

I shrugged, waved at him, and left. I made my way to the diner, getting in at five to ten.

"Punctual. That's what I like to see." Elise said happily. "Why don't you come get your apron and you can check your section before the customers start rolling in."

I nodded and did as ordered. Again there wasn't that much to it. I got right in to the flow of things. Taking orders, providing them, keeping refills and wiping down the tables ready for the next diners. It got quiet around two when I went on break. Elise told me I had three dollars food allowance. It was enough to buy a sandwich and a soda. It tasted great, well worth the money, but hardly enough to fill a starving dhampir. I'd have to bring some money with me tomorrow, maybe I could get permission to have my break off the premises, take something to Kekipi because I bet half the time he forgot to eat.

The afternoon wasn't as busy as the lunchtime rush, but there were a few British people who came in, used to having something around that time of the day for tea. Yeah I knew that from Liza's kids, they'd been raised in Britain and their vocab sometimes varied from my other nieces and nephew.

When five o'clock came around I went to sign out. Obviously I didn't get paid since that would come at the end of the week, but I did get to keep my tips. I'd made thirty dollars in the six and a half hours I worked.

I bought a bacon sandwich for Kekipi and a coffee and carried it to his garage. He poked his head out of the boat he was working on, sniffing.

"What smells good?" He asked.

"Thought you could do with something to tide you over until we get home for dinner." I said, holding up the grease stained paper bag and scolding hot paper cup.

"You brought me food?" He asked, leaping out of the boat.

"You have been working all day, and I bet you haven't ate." I said.

"I sometimes forget." He admitted sheepishly.

"Not good for your wolfy metabolism." I chastised. "Come on. Sit down and eat. You'll feel better. Even if we leave a little later cause I was planning to do some shopping now I've got some money. I need to get some more clothes and I thought I'd treat you to a meal tonight."

"You don't need to do that." He said, looking a little worried, maybe he was worried he was being a rude host.

"I do. You've been so kind to me I got to do something to make it up." I assured him then something occurred to me. "Oh, is there a capacity limit on your boat?"

"Anything you can fit in a car trunk can fit on my boat." He answered, frowning a little.

"Ok. Then you finish your sandwich and coffee and I'll see you later." I said and grabbed my backpack.

I kissed his cheek on the way out and instantly wished I hadn't, I was trying not to scare him off. I left the garage and made my way out into the early evening sunlight. I made my way to the super store, which would still be open at this time of the day and I could buy clothes, food and a waffle iron from the same place.

I got some clothes, mostly shorts and t-shirts, but I got the odd dress too and underwear, god I needed new underwear. I also bought a better brush than the cheap get tangled in your hair one I bought from the dollar store the day before. I got a load of hygiene products too, just the essentials to make me feel more like me. I just wished Kekipi had a bath. I wonder if I got one of those blow-up pools would it work? That would be something for another day anyway.

I went instead to buy some food. I decided to make him my patent chicken stir fry and got all the relevant ingredients. I wasn't sure if he had a wok so I grabbed one when I went for the waffle iron. Yep, we'd eat good tonight and tomorrow morning. I also bought a suitcase on wheels, they were on sale and I figured it would be easier to cart the shopping to Kekipi's garage.

I got there five to six and he was finishing up for the day.

"Aloha." I said brightly as I entered the garage.

"Aloha." He replied with a smile before adding. "Pull the door closed and draw the bolt."

I did as he asked.

"I'm closed for the day. Better if the clients know that." He explained.

"Sure." I said.

"So you got a suitcase." He remarked, looking down at the thing that was almost as big as my sister.

"It has wheels. Thought it would be easier to put my shopping in there than to carry it." I explained.

"It be easier to fit it on the boat too." Kekipi said with a shrug. "I'll just be ten minuets then I'll be ready to go."

"Is there anything I can help with?" I offered.

"Nah. I just need to finish everything off to the point where I can leave it for the night." He said.

"I'll just wait here then." I said, propping myself up on his desk.

I watched him work while pretending I was looking over the morning paper that was dumped on his desk. He moved so fluidly around the garage as he did the stuff that would secure the garage for the night. It was interesting taking note of the stuff he had to do just to make sure everything would be the same in the morning. Once he was finished we left and he locked up the door before we went to his little boat.

He took the suitcase off me and placed it in the middle of the boat then held out his hand to help me into the prow. I really didn't need the help but I accepted it. The fact that he was showing me consideration was good, it meant that he was opening up to me some. Who knew, in a month he might actually kiss me.

Ok, that thought was a little mean, I'd only known him two days and not everyone got physical the first time they met. Some people built up a relationship over several months before they considered getting intimate. The fact that he was offering me his hand to help me into the boat was a step in the right direction.

I sat down in the prow, my back against the suitcase and I looked out at the double doors that led to Kekipi's dry dock. The boat bobbed slightly as Kekipi got in and the boat juddered to the side before the outboard motor kicked in. Then the boat turned until we were pointing out to sea. I loved the feel of the ocean breeze streaming against my face and whipping my hair back behind me. I could smell salt and the water and I let my mind drift away across the ocean.

Next thing I knew we were mooring up and Kekipi was offering me his hand to help me out of the boat. I let him pull me out of the boat and I stepped up onto the little dock and smiled up at him as my face came into close contact with his. I looked into his eyes, trying to communicate that if he wanted to kiss me he could.

He leaned in a little, I was certain he was gonna do it, but he stepped back quickly and turned back to the boat to pull my suitcase up onto the dock.

"Thank you Kekipi." I said, reaching out for the handle before he let go of it and my hand closed on his, just as I planned, although it would seem accidental.

He looked down at our hands, then looked up at me and moved his hand quickly, looking a little scared. What was his problem? Normally I would just out and say how I feel, what I intended, but the imprinting complicated things. How did I explain it without it sounding completely weird? I mean I touched on it when giving him my family history, but not in any particular detail because a lot of people got the wrong idea when they first heard about it. Besides, I didn't want him to think he was getting tied into something against his will. Well ok he was, but I wanted him to get to know me and like me before he realised he was stuck with me forever.

"I'm cooking tonight." I said, to try and relieve the tension. "I'm going to make you some chicken stir-fry. It's one of my quick meals, be on the table within the hour."

"Guess we'd better fly then." He said, pointing in the general direction of his house.

"Yep." I agreed.

We walked up to his house and I got straight to cooking. I could sort my clothes out later, not that I really had anywhere to put them right now. Maybe getting the suitcase had been a good idea since I could keep my clothes in there.

I started on prep while Kekipi got some tools. I saw him go to the bathroom and I wandered over to have a look.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he began measuring the door.

"Making sure I don't go charging in on you in the morning again." He explained.

"I could just wait until you're up and then use the bathroom." I suggested.

"It's ok. Probably for the better anyway. Didn't need it when it was just me, but now there's two of us…" He replied, shrugging a little as he made a mark where he planned to put the lock.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked, and pouted slightly, it wasn't really fair, but I wanted to get some fun out of this.

He looked up at me, and he gave a small smile.

"No." He said. "You might want to make up for this morning and take a peek at me in the nude."

"Would that be so bad?" I asked.

He dropped his head, blushing darkly.

"Sorry." I said, stepping back. "I went too far again. There's nothing wrong with being shy and I should respect your right to your privacy."

"Yeah. You should." He said with a nod.

"Good." I said with a smile. "You should call me on my crap. It's good to get a reality check now and then."

"Ok." He said, frowning a little.

"I should get on with dinner." I decided and went back to cooking.

By the time I was plating up the food Kekipi had finished and he was standing at the edge of the kitchen area sniffing at the food.

"Smells delicious." He said as he sat down in his chair.

"Well it's a throw things together dish, but it's one of my specialties." I stated as I sat down.

He got some on his fork and tasted it. I smiled at the look of satisfaction on his face before he started wolfing it down. I ate my own portion and I liked it, but I liked food whatever and it was good to be able to eat again. I hadn't eaten anything at the Mexican farm because we knew they drugged the food to keep the dhampir docile, I couldn't risk it.

"Did you manage to send that info?" Kekipi asked.

"Yep. It's safe with Jane now. My mission is officially over and I'm now on vacation." I replied, surprisingly happy with this state of affairs, off time usually drove me crazy.

"Then they'll call you back?" He asked, sounding a little sad.

"At some point, but right now it's better if I lie low." I said, trying to imply that this could be a while. "There's every reason to believe I've been compromised, so I won't be able to infiltrate any compound again. I'm kinda hard to miss with my hair."

"Yeah." He said looking at me a little on the wistful side.

"Of course I did put some dye on my hair when I infiltrated the Mexican Farm, my hair colour is kinda famous in vampire circles anyway. It's possible they know my face now." I thought for a moment and decided I could confide in him. "I think they might have taken my partner Zeke captive. I got no proof yet and I forgot to ask Jane today if there was any news, but I just got this feeling in my gut that they've taken him. And I don't know if I feel better that they might have killed him already."

"Why would you want him dead?" Kekipi asked in shock.

"To save him from whatever tortures they might subject him to because he won't give in. I know he won't. He'd rather die than betray us. But the stories I've heard about what they do to dhampir who displease them, I dread to think what they'll do to him…" I couldn't help it as the tears began to fall. I brushed them away angrily, it was stupid to cry over something I couldn't fix and here in front of Kekipi.

Suddenly Kekipi's arms were around me and he was hugging me so that my face was pressed into his shoulder.

"It's ok." He said softly as he tapped my back. "I'm sure your partner is ok."

"It's easy to think that, but I'd just be lying to myself." I sobbed, but I put my arms around him, letting him comfort me.

"Can you go rescue him?" Kekipi asked and it surprised me when I realised that he'd help me if I let him.

"I wouldn't even know where they're holding him." I murmured. "And Jane is probably already working on a rescue. I just…I feel so bad thinking about him suffering at all. We've been friends since we were kids and we've always looked out for each other when we could. Now I can't and I feel so helpless."

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better." Kekipi said, holding me even tighter.

I considered for a moment, I could lead him here, but that would be taking advantage of this situation. I couldn't really get into sex when I was so worried about Zeke anyway. It would just leave a shadow over any future memory. I just couldn't think about it right now, no matter how much it might take my mind off things. It would be just that, an excuse to lose myself for a few hours.

Then something else cropped up that might make sex dangerous right now. For the very same reason I'd avoided food at the Mexican farm, I also avoided drinking the blood they rationed out to us. Also the blood was most likely human or dhampir and I've never touched the stuff, not even as a baby. Mom and Dad fed me animal blood from the word go, so I'd never get a taste for it. There were times though, if I went too long without feeding, that humans would start to smell appealing. It had never happened with a Quileute wolf before, but then I'd never felt this low and even though they smelled of wolf, wolf was still mammal.

I pulled away from him quickly and pushed back against the sudden rush of thirst as I actually jumped away from him and moved quickly to the door.

"Are their any rats on this island? Or any small mammals of any kind?" I asked urgently.

"I usually hear them rustling about the place." He said with a frown.

"I…I won't be long." I said and ducked out of the house.

I made my way down into the trees, if there were any critters about that's where they would be. Luckily I found some rats, there wasn't enough to really satisfy my hunger, not that you could get that much from rats anyway, I would definitely have to come up with something better. I'd have to contact Drogo again, ask him what he does for blood.

Anyway, the few rats were enough to keep me going until I could find something better. At least I wouldn't feel like feeding off Kekipi in the near future. Talking of whom, he was watching me. I turned to him feeling embarrassed as I quickly got rid of the rat carcass I was holding. I wiped my arm across my mouth just in case of blood.

"That was…" Kekipi began.

"Sick. Vomit inducing. Every indication I'm a monster and you want me off your island as soon as? Just swim to shore, I don't want to be in close quarters with you ever again." I cut him off moodily.

"Nope." Kekipi said with a shake of his head. "I was gonna say not disturbing at all. Which I find a little weird cause you're drinking blood. But it doesn't seem gross. Why?"

"I don't know." I replied, although I did, but since that meant going into imprinting I couldn't tell him.

"Well I don't want you to leave." He said firmly, before looking worried. "Unless you want to."

I shook my head.

"Then no worries." He said with a shrug. "I just won't come watch next time since it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"I don' t mind, I was just expecting you to freak the hell out about it. Most people do."

"Well I'm not most people." He said with a wink.

"You sure aren't." I replied. "Most people aren't as kind and understanding as you."

"For real?" He asked with a frown.

I nodded as I smiled, it was true.

"No one really thinks that about me." He said.

"Have they had chance to find out?" I asked.

He made a face, it was clear he didn't want to talk about it.

"It's not important." I said, brushing it aside for his sake. "I guess we'd better get back to your house and do the dishes."

"No." He said, shaking his head firmly. "You cooked right?"

"I did." I agreed, knowing where this was going.

"So I do the dishes." He said firmly.

"Is there anything else I can do in the mean time? Like dust or something?" I offered.

"I usually do a big clean on Sundays when I don't go to the Big Island." He replied.

"So no dusting tonight?" I asked.

"You could just relax." He suggested.

"Or I could change into clothes that are not about to fall apart and we could go for a run." I gave a better suggestion; I often found it hard to just relax. "You like to give the wolf a run and you haven't done it since I got here."

"It seems rude since I can't talk to you like that." He admitted, and I'd figured it was something like that.

"I've been around a lot of wolves, I can understand you as a wolf." I told him. "And if not, well we could hardly talk if you were human shape and we were both running anyway." I pointed out.

He shrugged.

"Do you wanna go for a run?" I asked.

"It would be good to let the wolf out for a while." He conceded.

"Then come on." I said, tapping his arm and urging him back to the house.

We jogged back to the house and I went to the bathroom to change into a new set of shorts and t-shirt while Kekipi washed the dishes. I would have offered to wipe them, but I knew he liked to leave them drain.

He turned around wiping his hands once he was done.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Can you give me a moment to change?" He asked.

"Just give a howl when you're ready." I said, motioning for him to go right on outside.

He stepped outside a half a minuet later there was a howl. I stepped out and smiled at him, scratching behind his ear and he leant his big wolf head into my hand before sniffing at my ear. I rubbed my nose against his cheek before I stepped back.

"Just show me your normal route." I said.

Kekipi nodded his big grey head before he began running off toward the path that led down to the beach. I followed him, running fast, but it wasn't my top speed, I could go a lot faster, but I decided to wait until we were in the trees to really let go. I ran with him for a while, but then I decided to test him a little. I leapt up into the nearest tree, although the palm trees didn't offer as much cover as pine trees, they did give more bounce to go from trunk to trunk and I was soon ahead of him.

I then lay in wait behind a bush until he reached me and I leapt out in front of him. He ground to a halt and growled, I growled back playfully before I leapt at him. He snapped at me but he didn't get close as I twisted around and then leapt up onto his back and began scratching between his ears. He fell to the floor giving wolfy laughs. I felt it when he was gonna spin around so I moved to make sure I stayed on top of him and sat on his furry belly as I scratched his neck and chest. Then to my surprise he actually phased back and he was in a full on laughing fit.

"Please!" He gasped. "I can't take it anymore."

"I win." I said as I looked down into his eyes.

"Huh?" He snorted through his laughter.

"It's practice. Horse play. Just pretend, but I won." I informed him.

"So it's a game?" He asked.

"Yep." I said and leapt to my feet.

He quickly fursploded so I didn't see anything. I stepped back a little and got down into a defensive crouch.

"Wanna try again?" I asked.

He lowered his head and narrowed his eyes at me, raising a front paw, getting ready to attack. As he took a step forward I leapt to the side and got around behind him. He spun around quickly and this time watched me carefully. He feinted forward and when I leapt to the left he went that way to block me.

"Good." I said with a grin and feinted further left before leaping right, but he was anticipating it and he leapt at me, knocking me to the floor.

He put his paw on my chest, not enough to hurt me, but I wasn't going anywhere. He put his head on the side to look down into my eyes before he lowered his head and began licking my face from my chin to my forehead.

"Ewww…" I laughed trying to push him away, but not with much effort.

He took his paw off me and I reached up to hug around his neck, snuggling into his soft fur. He rolled onto his back and I snuggled down against him, it was so comfortable that I could drop off to sleep if I wasn't careful. Instead I scratched him behind his ear and stroked my nose against his cheek. I jumped up to my feet and he got up too.

I smiled and held out my hand as I approached him gently and put it against his cheek.

"You ready to go back now?" I asked.

He gave a wolfy shrug.

"Come on." I said, motioning with my hand and we started running back toward the house.

As we were crossing the beach I stopped and looked out at the crystal blue waters lapping gently against the white sand. The scent of burnt vamp had been carried away on the wind and any evidence of their existence looked nothing more than a fire pit you might find on any other beach. There was nothing here to remind me of the fight now. It was a nice a little beach and that lagoon just needed swimming in.

"You wanna go for a swim?" I asked.

He turned to me and put his head on the side in confusion.

"Go back, grab some shorts and come join me." I stated.

He nodded his head then bounded back up the path toward his house. I approached the water and stepped into the tide line so the water flowed around my feet. It was good and cooling as I wiggled my toes, the sand moving between them.

I moved further into the water until I was waist deep and started to swim around a little. Kekipi took about three minuets before he came back in his human form and wearing a pair of baggy swimming trunks.

I stood up and waved to him. He waved back before he ran into the sea, the water splashing up around him before he was deep enough to dive forward and swim toward me.

"This is so refreshing after our run." I said as I swam next to him.

"Yeah." He agreed. "About running, is there always play fighting involved?"

"How else are they gonna practice fighting?" I asked.

"But how is fighting a giant wolf the same as fighting a vampire? Those things are dangerous, and a different shape."

"Well it's not the same, but it's still practice. Like it's not the same fighting a dhampir as it is fighting a vampire, but any practice is welcome. Mostly though the rules for survival as a dhampir is to run and dodge and get as much distance as you can. Fighting should only be done when there's no other option because we're so much slower and weaker and don't have the teeth like you wolves. Not to mention the fact that wolves usually work in a pack so there's the numbers thing too."

"A pack? How many are there?" He asked in wonder.

"Packs? Three." I replied.

"Three packs?" He spluttered. "I meant wolves."

"Well let's see, there's about ten in Tina's pack. My brother Tony has eleven in his and my niece Magda just broke away with her own little pack, I think there's six of them, all the teenage girls who recently started phasing, well apart from her sisters. But Lydia and Astrid drive her crazy and I have to agree. They can get a little annoying, so I can't imagine being hot wired into their minds all night long."

"Hot wired into their minds?" Kekipi asked with confusion.

"The packs share a mutual telepathy so they can communicate when they're in wolf form. It works for miles. I know some of the wolves have gone into Canada and they've still been able to hear each other." I explained, thinking this is something he should know so it wouldn't come as a complete shock when he did run with another wolf.

"Why can't I hear them?" He asked, standing up.

I stood too and looked up into his dark brown eyes and I could see it there, that longing for pack and family. Wolves needed that social connection with a pack or even just a family, but being the only wolf here he was cut off from both. He was a lone wolf, but he was sad not dangerous.

"When my Mom was taken to Volterra she couldn't hear the pack when she ran as a wolf, and she's a powerful telepath without the added telepathy of being a wolf. I think there is a limit to how far the telepathy can reach. Hawaii is pretty far from La Push, that's why you can't hear them." I assured him, although I was personally leaning more toward the fact that he hadn't actually connected with the pack yet, but I didn't want him to feel even more isolated than he already was.

"Are you telepathic?" He asked.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I told you my power. I suck the life out of people."

"Carnies." He corrected with a smile.

"Oh yeah, carnies." I said with a grin, remembering what I'd told him when I first got here.

"How does that even work?" He asked, taking my hand and looking at my palm.

"I don't know. I just think about it and it works." I said with a shrug. "When I was a baby I didn't have conscious control over it. If I felt threatened or angry I would drain people accidentally. I learned to control it over the years so I never have any slip-ups. I didn't need to use it for a while, but when I went to work for Jane, Rea taught me some fight moves where I can utilise it against vampires."

"You got to use every advantage." He murmured as he ran his thumb over my palm as if he wasn't really thinking about what he was doing.

It was only a little gesture, but it was kinda turning me on and I had to hold myself still as I resisted the urge to pounce on him and carry on our play fighting from earlier with a very different ending. I couldn't stop the shiver that went through me though, and Kekipi seemed to notice that. He dropped my hand and stepped away looking sad. I wasn't sure what was wrong and I was about to ask him about it but he turned back to shore and began wading in.

"I'm tired." He said. "Got a busy day planned for tomorrow."

"So have I." I lied; it was just more of the same, although I planned to phone Jane before work to see how things were going.

I followed him out of the water wondering what to talk about, but I couldn't think of anything that didn't sound stupid. We walked in silence up to his house and he seemed distant.

"Do you mind if I come in for a while?" I asked.

"You live here too." He murmured.

"Kekipi, what's wrong?" I asked, turning him to look at me.

"I'm just tired." He said, lying.

"If you wanna lie about it." I said with a shrug. "I'll find out sooner or later, but I'll let you lie for now. Goodnight." I added and kissed his cheek.

He seemed confused for a moment and I made a guess at what might have caused him to go funny with me.

"It was a shiver not a shudder." I whispered in his ear. "As weird as it might be, my palm is one of my weak spots, rub it the right way and I'm putty."

I stepped away and stood with my hands behind my back as I smiled at him.

"See you in the morning. Sweet dreams." I crooned.

He looked at me a little dazed for a moment, but then he shook his head as if to clear it.

"Yeah. Sweet dreams." He said before going into the house.

I watched him inside until he closed the door. Then I realised I had a problem, I was dripping wet from the sea, I could hardly go into bed like this, but I didn't want to disturb Kekipi again. I stripped off and placed my clothes over the rail on the side of the veranda before I got up on the hammock and pulled the blanket over me. It wasn't as if I hadn't slept in the nude before.

I watched the sky for a long while as it drifted into twilight before darkening completely and the stars began to twinkle into life. I picked out the constellations for a while, wishing that the roof of the veranda wasn't in the way, but there wasn't much I could do about that. Long story short, it took a hell of a long time for me to drift to sleep.

_I was strapped to a table. I couldn't move and I was all too familiar with this. Even so I couldn't stop the rush of fear and helplessness that washed through me. This was a dream, I had to remind myself that it was just a dream, but even so the me experiencing the dream didn't know that. The me in the dream was only four years old, even though she could pass for young teenager, and she'd just done something stupid and was in the worst shit imaginable._

_I tried to pull my arms free but I couldn't._

_"Don't struggle you'll only bruise yourself and that'll bring down the price." The female vamp said, appearing upside down as she looked over my head._

_I remembered her arms were bear and if I could just…_

_I managed to twist my hands around and grab hold of the female. I did something I'd never done in my life up to the point; I deliberately used my curse on someone. I began to drain the female. She was getting weak and soon I'd be as strong as a vampire and I'd be able to break free._

_"Are you ok?" The male asked, but the female couldn't answer._

_Any second now…_

_Suddenly my hands were bear as the female was whisked away from me._

_"Seems like you have a gift." The male mused. "You never said that in any of our chats."_

_I grimaced at my own stupidity for running off to meet people I'd met on the Internet. But then Fang Book was supposed to be a safe space for dhampir. It wasn't meant to be a place for vampires to lure us to our doom._

_"So how does it work?" He demanded._

_I shook my head, like hell I was gonna tell him._

_"Tell me or I'll kill you!" He growled._

_I didn't say a thing even though I was so scared I could have pissed myself, I held schtum. If they wanted me dead they wouldn't be playing around in this, wherever we were. They'd have just killed me already._

_"Tell me goddamn it!" He growled as he leant right over me and pinched my face with his hand._

_I looked up into his hate filled red eyes with what I hoped was defiance, but I probably just looked like the scared little kid I was._

_"Careful, you don't want to ruin the merchandise." The female cautioned and the male stood up, straightening out his clothes._

_"You're right of course, but I got my answer. Didn't I see some mittens over by the stove? Go get them and cover her hands, that's how she uses her power." He said matter of fact._

_I heard the female cross the room._

_"Ah right, these oven gloves?" She called._

_"That's them." The guy replied._

_"I could be bluffing." I bluffed, but I didn't sound convincing enough to sell the lie, I'd never been in this situation before._

_"I'll take the chance." The male said with a grin as I felt the female ram the gloves roughly over my hands and then bound them with tape._

_"All secure." The female said in cheery tones._

_"Now it's time to sample the goods." The male said with a leer._

_I thought he was gonna rape me at first. I swear to god that's what I thought, but he didn't. Instead he pulled a little trolley toward himself and picked up a blood-taking syringe. He jabbed it painfully into my vein and I cried out in pain as my blood gushed to fill up that tube quickly._

_Mom and Dad, Tony and Liza, anybody help me please! I pleaded in my mind as I watched them both take a mouthful of my blood. I felt sick, that they were drinking my blood. I didn't think vampires could do that. I thought it would be poisonous to them or something._

_I…_

"Are you ok?" A worried voice asked.

I sat up quickly and clung around the warm body that was close to me. I was so grateful to be safe and in these arms that were here to protect me. I was gasping to try and catch my breath and I could feel tears on my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Kekipi asked. "I thought you were in trouble."

"I was." I replied. "Seventeen years ago."

"What?"

"I was dreaming a memory." I whispered.

"You're shivering." Kekipi whispered back. "Let's get you inside."

Before I could respond he lifted me in his arms, blankets and all. He carried me into the house and up the stairs to his little shelf. I hadn't been up here but now I saw that there was quite a bit of room, enough for a low double bed, a nightstand and a wardrobe. He placed me on the bed and grabbed a t-shirt from his wardrobe. It was one he wore now, so oversized for me; it was more like a nightdress. Then he picked up the blanket and wrapped it around me so that I was all snuggled up as he sat down, pulling me down with him and he held me against him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"When I was four I met some kids on the internet. Other dhampir the same age as me. There weren't as many of us around then, it was before we knew about the baby farms. I hardly had any kids my age to hang with since humans were out of the question due to my weird aging. I just wanted friends and I met these dhampir on line and they happened to be passing through Washington State, so we all agreed to meet up. Only they were vampires and they kidnapped me. They were gonna sell me into slavery and as a food source. Vamps can bite us multiple times; humans are a one shot deal. You bite them then they're dead or another mouth to feed. They kidnapped me and held me in a cabin where they were testing my blood. Luckily my brother and sister saved me, but it was so close. Every now and then I dream about it again, like a reminder of why I want to get rid of the slavers. Why I'm risking my life to make sure the practice is wiped out completely."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kekipi asked as he hugged me closer.

I shook my head.

"They know the wolf scent, you wouldn't be able to do covert stuff. Anyway, I wouldn't want you getting into danger like that." I admitted, my stomach contracting painfully at the thought.

"But it's ok for you to?" He asked a little annoyed.

"It used to be." I said.

"Sorry if this sounds possessive, but I don't want to think about you in danger. Is that wrong?" He worried.

"No." I said. "It's perfectly ok to worry about your friends that way."

"Even ones you've only just met?"

"When you're like us, supernatural creatures, you tend to form bonds quickly. It's very rare you change your opinion about people. I mean it does happen, but often your first impression tends to stick and if you feel that instant bond of protection all the better. It's part of being family and pack." I explained as best I could without going into the crazy world of imprinting.

"But you're not a wolf." He pointed out.

"I might not phase, but I'm still family and pack. My Mom can turn into a wolf and so can my brother as well as all his kids. Wolf's in the family blood and that calls out to the wolf in you." I stated.

"So this protectiveness I feel for you is just part of pack?" He asked, as if it was an explanation for whatever he'd been feeling since I got here.

"Wolves are social animals, just like humans. You need that interaction, to know you belong." I said, I guess I was skirting the real answer.

"So all this could just be cause you're the first person to know my secret?"

"All what?" I asked, waiting for him to admit any feelings.

"Nothing." He replied quickly. "Like you said, you've got wolf blood, it's just responding to family and pack."

I sighed and decided I wasn't in the mood to go into it right now, I guess I could dig myself out of the friend zone at a later date.

"Yeah." I agreed.

We were quiet for a while and I thought maybe I should be a little more honest with him, after all if he went on thinking that any affection he felt for me was all to do with family and pack we'd never get anywhere. I had to at least try to point him in the right direction.

"Of course it's only the familial bond that stems from it, protectiveness or whatever, if there's any other feelings…" I said, trailing off as he began to snore.

He'd fallen asleep and that wasn't so bad I guess. Maybe my words would sink in somewhere in his subconscious. I closed my eyes and listed to the low rumble coming from his chest as he still held me against him. I didn't really sleep, but I drifted enough in nap land to feel refreshed by the time it was morning when Kekipi began to stir.

"Aloha kakihiaka." Kekipi murmured.

"Good morning to you too." I replied as I sat up and smiled at him.

"You're feeling better." He observed.

"The dreams come, there's nothing I can do about them. There's no use in letting them get me down." I said.

"But last night I thought there was something seriously wrong. I thought you were being murdered or something." Kekipi said, his eyes wide.

"That's ohana." I whispered. "You sensed I was in trouble. It was only a dream, but I was still distressed. You came to help me. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said, blushing a little.

"I mean it." I said, placing my hand to his cheek and looking up into his eyes.

He looked down into my eyes for a moment, then took my hand away from his cheek.

"Don't." He said.

"Don't what?" I asked.

"I know you're heart is in the right place, but I'm not a pity project." He said and stood and left the bed before I could respond.

I followed him downstairs but he made his way into the bathroom, utilising the new lock. I sighed and went to start on breakfast, deciding on waffles this morning since I now had a waffle iron. He emerged from the bathroom a few minuets later.

"I'm gonna shower and dress. I'll finish breakfast once I'm done." I said as I grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom.

I didn't take long with the shower and getting dressed. I went into the kitchen to the smell of burning.

"What did you do?" I asked flatly.

"Thought I'd make a start on breakfast, but…" He said, looking like a guilty dog as he swept his hand toward the smoking waffle iron.

"I said I'd do it when I got out of the shower." I said, still in flat tones, he'd hurt me with the pity comment.

I never slept with anyone for pity, but because I fancied them. If pity ever came into it then I would have had no problem screwing Ritchie, but he never did a thing for me. That's why I could never do anything with him. It wasn't so hard with Zeke though; he had the right amount of looks, personality and magnetism to make him the best candidate of the two to lose my virginity to. Of course that had been years ago, it had been fun for the both of us to gain that little experience point, but we were nothing more than really close friends now. That's not to say I didn't worry about him something chronic.

"Sorry." Kekipi said, looking worried.

"Just go shower or whatever. I'll sort it out." I instructed him.

Kekipi didn't waste too much time in accepting my invitation to leave. I let him get on with that while I tidied up his mess then made up more batter and made some waffles. I stacked them up with syrup and cream, finishing them off with fruit. By the time Kekipi came out of the bathroom breakfast was ready.

"Wow. I wouldn't even know where to begin." He said.

"So I noticed." I said angrily as I poked at my own waffles.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"What?" I demanded.

"I've pissed you off. What did I do?" He elaborated.

"You assumed I'd give you a pity fuck." I said, glaring at him. It wasn't often I used that word, Granny Ness would kill me and Liza would disown me, but I wanted to shock him a little as much as he'd hurt me with his assumption.

"What? No. I didn't…"

"I don't mean the assuming that you'd get sex out of me." I said, restraining myself from driving my fork through my plate. "But the fact that I would do it for pity. If we ever have sex it will be because I fancy you and want you between my thighs, and not because I feel sorry for you and want to give you a favour. A girl has to have standards."

"Sorry." He said, looking really apologetic.

"Just don't do it again." I warned.

He nodded his head as he picked over his own breakfast. I felt bad for being such a bitch to him. I winced and it was my time to apologise.

"And I'm sorry for causing this tension. I'm sorry, just eat your breakfast and enjoy. We'll forget all this if you want." I offered.

"I want that." He said with a nod.

"Then it's forgotten." I promised.

We ate our breakfast in silence, but it wasn't a bad silence. When the plates were empty and Kekipi was about to collect the plates I broke the silence.

"Do you want me to bring you food when I finish again?" I asked.

"I did enjoy that yesterday." He replied as he carried the plates to the sink.

"What would you like?"

"Surprise me." He said with a shrug.

"I always will." I said with a wink and he laughed, our spat was over.

"So I guess I got the dishes again." He mock complained as he began to run the sink. "I'm gonna have to make breakfast so you have to wash up."

I laughed.

"As long as you don't burn it again." I teased.

"Well I'd just make cereal." He replied with a laugh.

"If you can go back to that." I said with a shrug.

He sniggered as he began washing the dishes. I watched him until he'd finished and we made our way down to the boat again.

We reached the Big Island and I went straight to the Post office to phone Jane.

"Billie?" She prompted.

"You got everything?" I asked.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Was it everything we needed?"

"So far it would seem, but there's a lot of data to go over." She observed.

"I understand that, but so far?" I prompted.

"It's looking good. Anytime soon the farms will be closed for good." Jane said firmly, and I believed her.

"Thank god." I whispered.

"No. Thanks to you and the other people putting their lives on the line for the greater good." Jane said, giving credit where it was due.

"Talking of which, any news on Zeke?" I asked.

"It looks as if he's been captured, but don't worry, he will be rescued." Jane promised.

"He will? How?" I asked eagerly, then remembered protocol. "Oh no you can't tell me that."

"That's true." Jane stated. "But I can assure you it's something they will never suspect. Something we haven't tried before. But rest assured Billie, Zeke will be back with us within the month."

"That's a relief." I said with a thankful sigh.

"Yes." Jane agreed. "Now about contact, this phone may become a risk. Go and visit your handler tomorrow at the rendezvous point at seven in the evening and he will provide you with a safe SIM, the phone you will have to purchase yourself."

"Consider it done."

"Only use it in emergencies however." Jane said firmly. "As of now you are on vacation. Please use this time to your advantage Billie. Be young and free while you can. Have your fun, the troubles are almost over."

"Thank you." I said.

"Thank you Billie. Now go have your fun." Jane instructed.

"I will." I promised.

I hung up and went off to experience the rest of my day.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Just a quick note to say there won't be a chapter next week because I have to update another project I'm co-writing, but expect a chapter in a fortnight.**

**As always reviews are greatly appreciated**

**Gemma x**


	6. Chapter 5 - Leda

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Alphabloodwolf, ****Noble****, Asherah Isa, M-Bianca94 and ****Fadewind**

* * *

**Leda**

_I sat in the meadow of my dream world humming to myself as I constructed a daisy chain once more. If truth be told I already had enough to wrap around me several times, but I wanted to recreate the dream of the previous night as much as I could. I wanted Addie to finally realise what this meant. I had meant to speak with him, to spark his memory with an intimate picnic, but he invited his sisters. It was galling for I could not be hostile toward Zoë and Seren, they were my friends too, and I could not be mad with Addie for I did not state my intentions fully before hand. I had merely not considered he would invite Zoë and Seren. For the most part Addie usually wished to be away from his sisters, but alas, not now._

"_I don't think he's coming tonight." Mama said in kindly tones as she appeared out of the ether._

"_No. I know he will be here. He is a dream walker Mama, just like his grandmother. You remember Essie, the one who made it possible for us to communicate with each other?" I explained._

"_Yes I do." Mama replied._

"_Then you know her power. Addie has the beginnings of these powers and as the wolf becomes more realised within him they will only grow. He was dream walking last night, but I don't think he realised." I stated something I had mulled over this evening._

"_Perhaps you just dreamed he was here?" she suggested._

"_You saw everything. Did he come from my imagination or was he truly here in spirit?" I inquired as I gave Mama a pondering look._

"_I guess it's more likely he was actually here." Mama conceded._

"_I think he will be here again." I said with a smile._

"_You said you don't think he realised he was dream walking. Maybe he doesn't know he can do it yet so it's not a conscious thing. Maybe he won't be able to get here again tonight. Maybe he will have to put actual effort into it next time. Or at least want it." Mama said as length, clearly wanting to prepare me for the worse._

"_That is a possibility, but does it hurt to hope?" I asked solemnly._

"_Not really, but don't get disappointed if he doesn't show up." She warned._

"_I won't be disappointed. I will find some way to speak to him alone tomorrow now that I have stopped sulking." I said with firm determination that I would do this._

"_So you're admitting it now." Mama said with an amused smile._

"_Yes I was sulking, but I was upset. I am still a teenager, I'm allowed moments of jumping to conclusions and the resultant bad moods from time to time." I said in feigned dismissive tones._

_Mama laughed and hugged me._

"_Yes, you're allowed the odd tantrum." She said in affectionate tones._

_I smiled while resisting the urge to point out that sulking was not the same as throwing a tantrum, it was not important in the grand scheme of things._

"_Must say he is handsome." Mama said as she sat away from me and began making a daisy chain of her own._

_I nodded._

"_Very much so now he is older. Before he was merely cute, but now he is turning into a very delightful young man." I observed as I continued with my daisy chain that would certainly set a world record were I in the waking world._

"_Looks a lot like Tobias." Mama said thoughtfully._

"_It is the general consensus." I stated. "Although I find that Addie looks somewhat different to Tobias. For one there are his beautiful blue eyes." I added wistfully as my own eyes travelled up to the sky, which was always the same blue here in my dream world._

"_I did always wonder why you dreamed of summer." Mama mused._

"_I've always held affection for him, but now he is older things can change." I said happily._

"_Yeah, I remember we talked about this when you were a kid. I'm glad it's working out for you. Let me know how you get on. I want to know every detail." Mama said quickly, she could always sense when my dream was coming to an end sooner than I could._

"_Every detail?" I questioned, feeling a small degree of horror over the thought of telling Mama EVERYTHING that might occur between Addie and I._

"_Well, every detail you think you can tell me. Even if I am a ghost I'm still your mother so I guess there's some things you probably shouldn't paint specifically in detail." She said with a laugh._

"_Agreed." I said thankful for this lifeline Mama offered to me._

"_Well I think you're about to wake up, so I'll see you tomorrow night." She stated, confirming my suspicions when she had started speaking quickly._

"_See you tonight Mama." I said and hugged her._

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. It was six o'clock in the morning. I got out of bed and went to shower and perform my usual morning routine. I decided I would dress in an outfit that would leave Aiden Lucus Llewellyn in no doubt of my intentions. I intended to take him out to the woods again, but it had been a little cumbersome running in my dress the previous day. I decided on a pair of leggings and a tight t-shirt that made the most of my svelte figure. I may not have the ample boobage of Robyn, but I did have the tall willowy figure many a super model would covet. I plaited my hair and pinned it up into a bun, it was a way to enhance my sharp cheekbones. Yes I looked good, I also looked very much like a woman rather than the little girl I had disguised myself as for all these years, in my effort to stay a child as long as possible.

Now Addie was starting to notice women it was time for him to notice me. I was confident that today would be the day I would let him know my feelings, and if all went well he would return those feelings. I was confident this would come to pass.

I was expecting him to knock on my door at seven once more and I sat on the edge of my bed on tenterhooks. My stomach felt tight and full of butterflies as I watched the clock, waiting for him to call on me. Five past seven came and there was no sign of him. Ten past seven and still no sign, which made my nervousness grow and become tinged with worry. At quarter past seven I decided I would call on him. I knocked on his door, but there was no answer and I could hear no sounds of life coming from within. I frowned; perhaps he had gone down to breakfast without me. I felt a wave of sadness at this thought, but he wasn't bound to me, we had no real arrangement. Yet.

I made my way to the kitchen. Addie wasn't there, but Seren and Zoë were.

"Hey Leda, looking right sexy this morning." Zoë said with a wink.

"Yes. I'm going for a new look since everyone else appears to be content with embracing their adulthood." I relied as lightly as possible despite the agitation I felt that Addie was not in the kitchen.

"Well if you really want to embrace your adulthood." Zoë said in a sultry voice as she sidled up to me.

"Sorry Zoë, but you are not my type." I said with a shrug.

Zoë looked a little annoyed, but then she grinned, ready to save face with mischief.

"No, you'd prefer me if I was a little shorter, with dark hair and blue eyes." She snarked.

In the past I would have denied it, but not today.

"Yes." I said, and Zoë looked shocked that I admitted it while Seren smiled in a way that made me think she had known it all along. "Speaking of whom, have you seen Addie this morning?"

"No. Why?" Seren asked, suddenly concerned.

"I was expecting him to knock on my door again, but he didn't and I think he is not in his room. At least I couldn't hear anybody inside there." I replied.

"We'll find out if he's in there." Seren said firmly as she grabbed Zoë's hand and they rushed off toward Addie's room.

I followed them closely and we arrived at the same moment. The twins kept hold of each other's hand as they each placed their free hand to the door, they closed their eyes as they concentrated on their power. They were both telekinetic and could see the inside of the room without entering.

"He's not in there." Zoë said.

"We need to get in there to see." I said, pointing at the door.

Zoë tried the handle.

"It's locked?" She said.

"You can unlock it." I pointed out.

Seren didn't wait for Zoë, she placed her hand close to the lock and there was a click. The door swung open. We wasted no time in entering but we stopped dead. The bedclothes were pulled from the bed, dangling onto the floor as if Addie had got out of bed quickly.

"Addie wouldn't leave his room untidy." Seren whispered.

"No." I replied as my stomach plummeted. "He… Can you lock the room once more? We need to get Auntie Jane onto this. Ask Holly to help us determine what happened with her gift. She will help, if only for the sake of your Uncle Ardal."

"Yeah. She got the hots for him." Zoë said on automatic gossip mode, she was as worried as Seren and I.

"Let's go." Seren said, and we stepped out of the room before Seren locked the door.

"Come." I said and led the twins around to Auntie Jane's office.

I knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Auntie Jane?" I called through the door, but still there was no answer.

"She is in there." Seren and Zoë said in unison.

"Forgive me Auntie but this is an emergency." I said as loud as I could before I pushed open the doors and charged into the room.

Auntie Jane was sat behind her desk pretending to do paperwork. I had been on the other side of these doors enough to know the games she liked to play.

"As happy as I am to see you Leda, I'm afraid I'm busy right now." She said, not looking up from her work.

"No you are not." I said firmly. "You're only pretending to be busy which makes me think that you have something to do with Addie's disappearance."

"Addie has disappeared?" Auntie Jane asked with convincing surprise.

"Yes." I said firmly.

"He's probably just gone for a walk." She said dismissively.

"Leaving his room in a mess?" Zoë demanded.

"It looks like there was a struggle." Seren added.

"Yes." I agreed.

"And now all of a sudden you three are forensic experts?" Auntie Jane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're experts in Addie." Zoë stated, folding her arms as she scowled, an expression that was enhanced by her current punk aesthetic. "He wouldn't go anywhere and leave his bed a mess."

"He's too much like Mam to do that." Seren added.

"Isn't he sixteen now?" Auntie Jane asked redundantly, she knew this for a fact; she had attended his sixteenth birthday party in February.

"Yes." The twins and I replied never the less, unsure where this was heading.

"Then isn't it about time he phased? Have you considered perhaps the urge to become a wolf took him something fierce and he rushed out of his room with no time to tidy his bed so he would have room for the wolf to run?" Auntie Jane said in light tones.

"And locked the door as he did so?" Zoë asked.

Auntie Jane shot her a look of annoyance and I was certain she would have used her burning gift on Zoë were she not the granddaughter of the Wolf Child of Tregarran.

"Auntie Jane please, we are worried for him." I said, pleading, actually falling on my knees before her desk and clasping my hands together. "What if he has phased and runs into one of the less tame carnies. Do you think they will resist the urge to fight a real life Quileute when he's there in front of them? When he is alone from his pack? When there is no one to protect him?"

"I am sure no harm will befall him." Jane said in tones that made it clear that she wished the matter closed.

"At least put our mind to rest. Give us the use of Holly so that she can track him for us. Please?" I suggested, pouting slightly in the way that often got me extra treats as a child when Auntie Jane liked to spoil me.

Auntie Jane watched me for a long moment and then sighed.

"Fred, would you please fetch Holly for me?" she said to the corner of the room.

"Yeah." Fred said, appearing from where he was hiding in that very corner.

He then left the room and we remained in silence for the whole two minuets he took to come back with Holly in tow. In that time I rose to my feet and rejoined the twins where they stood several feet from the desk. We looked to the door a moment before Holly stepped through.

"Hello girls." Holly said curiously when she saw us in the room.

"Holly, would you be so kind as to lend these girls your skill in tracking and determining where Addie has disappeared to." Auntie Jane said, keeping her gaze on the twin and I.

Holly looked to Jane for a moment, and then blinked at us.

"Where was he last?" She asked and indicated for us to go ahead.

We led Holly to his room and Seren unlocked the door once more. Holly regarded us for a moment before she stepped inside and sniffed at the air.

"Oh yes." She said. "He left in a hurry."

She stepped out into the corridor.

"And went this way." She continued and pointed down the corridor further into the bowels of the Ranch House.

We followed her as she moved swiftly along the corridor. Down the stairs at the end, around the endless maze the guard used until we were outside and heading toward the trees. Holly moved around for a while and we followed her for about half an hour, but when we reached a single lane road, she frowned.

"He got onto a motorbike with a human." She said with a nod before sniffing once more at the air. "I know the scent. Yes. A young lady. Robyn."

"Robyn?" I asked in disbelief. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Careful Leda, you're jealousy's showing." Zoë quipped and I turned on her angrily.

"Does it make sense to you that he would come out here for a secret meeting with Robyn and not tell any of us?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry but my senses never lie." Holly said with a shrug. "Would you like me to lead you back?"

"They were on a bike, that means you can still track their scent." I stated, pointing down the road.

"I've given you enough of my time. Aiden is old enough to do as he pleases with whomsoever he pleases. I'm sure he will be back by the end of the day. Now if you'll excuse me." She said with a bow and left quickly.

"Addie has not gone off with Robyn." I said firmly.

"Well he might have done." Zoë said.

"No. That is something you would do. Addie is not so impulsive." I countered, clenching my fists at my side.

"He's done random stuff before." Seren said carefully. "He's also getting older, he might have gone off with Robyn."

"And it would explain why he was the one who suggested that we get rid of Mam and Dad. He didn't want Mam freaking out when he was suddenly gone." Zoë reasoned, and I groaned as I realised they were trying to rationalise this to themselves.

"He would leave a note." I said firmly. "At the very least he would confide in me."

"He might have done if you hadn't been throwing yourself at him since we got here." Zoë said a little snidely.

"He hardly noticed." I snapped.

"He sort of noticed." Seren said. "At least when I pointed it out to him. He was going to talk to you about it today."

"See." I said, holding my hand out toward Seren like a magician revealing a grand trick. "Why would he plan to speak with me today only to disappear in the night? To go off with another girl without paying me a thought?"

"Yeah, but lets face it, you might have Addie by his mind, but Robyn has him by the balls and he's using them for the thinking at the moment." Zoë stated and I glared at her.

She gave a snort.

"It's your own stupid fault. I told you to make a move on Addie six months ago." She said, rolling her kohl-rimmed eyes.

I put my hands to my face in exasperation, how could she know her own brother so poorly?

"He was not ready six months ago." I growled. "How is that so difficult for you to understand?"

"How do you know?" Zoë demanded.

"By his scent." I stated. "He is smelling more mature now. Perhaps you are immune to them due to being his sister or perhaps because you are gay, but he is changing now and I thought him ready, and now he is gone." I couldn't hold back a sob at the end of the sentence.

"He'll be back." Seren said kindly, tapping my back.

"What if he's not?" I asked. "I do not believe Holly. I think she is lying."

"Why would she do that?" Seren asked in reasonable tones.

I shrugged.

"Maybe we should go ask Uncle Ardal. He might know if there's something up with Holly." Zoë suggested.

"Ok. But where will he be?" Seren asked.

"The church is probably the best place to start." Zoë observed.

"Follow me." I said, since I knew these woods, the twins had never been here before.

I led them through the trees at our top running speed for there was a good ten miles we had to travel. Here deep in the trees where humans feared to tread was a church. It looked like the ones that had stood for millennia in rural parishes in Europe, this one in particular bore all the hallmarks of the medieval churches of the Irish and British Isles. It seemed strange to me that some vampires clung to their religion, but then Papa was not religious at all, he had long ago let go of the notion that there was some great presence in the sky that watched over us, while Kitty-Kat had never stated a religion if she had any such beliefs. I had a secular upbringing, the closest I had come to worship was signing old Welsh hymns in school assembly, but they were more a declaration of pride in our country, appeals for living a good honest life and nothing that was a direct appeal to the worship of god other than an odd line toward the end. Addie had learned hymns that made more mention of god and Jesus, in fact one hymn to be sung at Easter was nothing but Jesus' name for the first verse, although it was the Welsh version, Iesu. Even he had not caught religion, he just liked singing the songs from time to time when a snippet of the tune would catch in his mind.

I had of course been in Uncle Ardal's church several times, merely to explore. The architecture was magnificent and such a wonderful thing to sketch. I had spent several hours here on random visits doing this. I had never come out here to confront Uncle Ardal however; this was going to be interesting.

We walked into the church and a bell sounded far off to indicate our presence. A moment later Uncle Ardal appeared from the vestry. He wore a look of affable welcome of the generic kind; the priest ready to dutifully greet his flock, but his smile became genuine when he saw it was his nieces and I, his honorary niece.

"Girls this is a pleasant surprise." He said, motioning for us to approach him and come join him out the back where he had a living space.

We walked down the aisle to the altar where Ardal now stood and he led us through the vestry to his office beyond. There was a desk and several chairs, we all sat down.

"Can I get you girls anything?" He offered.

"No thank you." We three said as one.

"So what brings you girls out here?" He asked.

"Have you seen Addie?" I asked in return, deciding there was no point in beating around the bush.

"No." Ardal replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he's disappeared." Seren replied.

"Well run off with Robyn for the day." Zoë said in annoyance, it was clear she absolutely believed this.

"According to Holly." I snapped.

"Why would Holly know about this?" Ardal asked with a frown.

"We asked her to track him and his trail led to the road where he got on a bike with Robyn." Zoë stated.

"We do not know that." I said firmly.

"Holly's gift is quite exact. If she says that's what happened, then that's what happened." Ardal said firmly.

"Unless she's bending the truth." I pointed out.

"Now why would she do that?" Ardal asked.

I held my tongue on the first thought that came to mind, I am sure Ardal would not appreciate me suggesting that his girlfriend, or whatever Holly was to him exactly, had harmed his nephew in any way. I sought for a more reasonable reason.

"Perhaps if Auntie Jane asked her to lie." I suggested.

Ardal looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Perhaps." He conceded. "But why would Jane be hiding Addie's whereabouts from you? What would she gain from it?"

"I have no idea." I said with worry, frowning deeply as a thought began to form but I couldn't quite realise it, although one thing was certain. "However I doubt it is for a good reason."

"Look, Leda, you're just going to have to accept it, Addie's gone off with Robyn. I know you like him, and I'm sure deep down he likes you, but Robyn's got him by the balls and guys don't tend to think straight when a girl's got him by the balls." Zoë said.

"How would you know?" I snapped. It was a low blow I will admit that, but I felt hurt by her statement, and not for myself.

I had grown wary of Robyn of late. When I had first met her I had recognised the fact that she had low self esteem and I did everything in my power to make her feel welcome and I felt that we were good friends for a long while, but sometime around her fourteenth birthday she began to change. She would say thing that on first glance seemed innocuous, but afterwards I would realise there had been hidden barbs in that remark. She seemed to treat me as a rival when I had been nothing but a friend to her. I put it down to the complications of teenage human girls at first, had the girls at school not been hostile to me at times?

Then there was the flirting. I had no objections to her flirting with boys she went to school with, especially those she intended to date, but I disapproved of the fact that she flirted with Addie merely to get him to do things for her. She had no intentions of dating him, she had admitted as much to me one time when she remembered we were friends. She thought he had a nice enough personality, but he was too short and scrawny for her liking. She tended toward the boys built like Loki, who she had flirted shamelessly with once, but he had turned her down claiming that Auntie Liza would kill him if he went anywhere near Robyn. Robyn had seen it as an affront to her ego and so flirted with Addie for a little boost so as not to feel so bad. I wish I could make her realise that your self worth was not dependent on the adoration of other people. However that was lesson one had to learn for oneself.

"Because it's just the same with girls." Zoë said with a shrug. "Look, just let Addie go get his rocks off with Robyn, and once he gets that out of his system he'll soon realise you're the best choice for him."

I gave her a scathing look.

"This has nothing to do with whether or not I have such feelings for Addie, I am very worried for him. I have no idea where he might be." I said in despair, why could Zoë not accept this fact?

"If Holly said he went with Robyn…" Ardal began.

"Fine. Even if we were to accept that he did go off with Robyn, it still doesn't answer the question of his present whereabouts." I countered, cutting him off. "He has gone off somewhere without telling any of us, and who knows when he will be back or what might happen to him out on the road? If they are anywhere within a thirty mile radius of here they may be targets for carnies who wish to bend the rules. Can you not see my problem with this scenario?" I demanded.

"We understand you're upset, but what can we do exactly?" Seren asked.

"I have no idea." I admitted in defeat.

"Maybe we should just go back to the Ranch House and wait it out. You'll be the first to know when he comes back since his room is right next to yours." Seren suggested.

"I suppose there is nothing else we can do for the time being." I said flatly. "Thank you for you time Uncle Ardal."

"Yeah thanks." The twins agreed.

"I'll come visit you all later." Ardal promised. "Is Mal and Liza here?"

"They've gone off for some alone time away from the convention." Seren replied.

"You know how Mam hates crowds." Zoë added.

"Yeah." Ardal agreed with a laugh. "I'll still come by to see you though."

"Maybe you can show us where all the ghost are hiding." Zoë said excitedly.

"We'll see." Ardal said with a shrug.

With that we said our goodbyes to Ardal and I led the Twins back to the compound before going alone to my room. I lay on my bed and stared up at the ceiling as I tried to put everything to order in my mind. I suppose it was possible that Addie had gone off with Robyn, but he would have confided such a thing in me, I was certain. Unless she had told him not to, knowing I would advise against it and Addie often took my advice on board. Not always of course, but often.

Would he really sneak away? Perhaps. Would he sneak away and leave his room in a mess? That is unlikely, but not impossible if he was in a rush. What scenario would encourage such behaviour? If Robyn were to text him and hurried him along perhaps? He would rush to dress, taking only what he would need, his wallet and his phone and he would go as quickly as possible so Robyn wouldn't have to linger too long in vampire haunted woods. However much he was in a hurry he would definitely take his phone.

I quickly jumped to my feet and scrabbled in my bag until I found my own phone. There were no missed calls, no text messages, but I had not expected any. I dialled Addie's number and it connected, it rang. Then my ears picked up another sound, a very tinny version of Blind Judgement by the Magic Eye Project. It was the song he had assigned to my number as a ring tone, the song we had listened to when we had decided to start a band. It was coming from his room, at least that's how it sounded.

I frowned as I made my way out into the corridor and approached his door once more. I rang his number again, and again I heard the song come from within his room. I ended the call and the song ended promptly. I sent a text message, merely a pleasant hello and I had missed him at breakfast, had he gone ahead to the conference, and sent it. His message alert sounded from within the room. Addie would not go without his phone in case there was an emergency. I had to resist the urge to clench my fist in my worry.

"Leda, how unexpected to find you here hovering in the hallway." Demetri said in a charming enough voice, but I knew well to watch what I said around him, Auntie Jane still wasn't one hundred percent certain he had truly crossed over to us and was merely a Volturi spy.

"I came to see if my friend Addie was back, but he is not. I will return to my room. It was nice to see you again Demetri." I said with a smile.

"No. You're worried about something." Demetri said, eyeing me carefully. "You've got the same smile as Clara when she is lying to me that she's fine when there's clearly something wrong."

I considered for a moment, Addie going missing was hardly a matter of national security, and Demetri was a tracker too.

"Know your ability to track, does it allow you to know if the person you're tracking is in harms way?" I asked carefully.

"Sometimes." Demetri replied.

"Can you tell me if my friend Addie is well? He snuck out in the middle of the night and left his phone behind. Please help me put my mind at rest?" I asked, as if my fear was nothing more than a silly little girl concern.

Demetri shrugged, and then placed his hand to Addie's door before closing his eyes. He turned until he was facing vaguely east.

"I'm sorry I can't help you." He stated.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with him, but he's too far away for me to know anything other than the direction." He explained.

"How far away is too far away?" I asked.

"At least a thousand miles." Demetri stated as if it was nothing.

"What? But why would he go so far?" I gasped.

"He's your friend. I don't know the boy." Demetri said with a shrug.

I realised that Demetri really did not care, he had merely helped me because I am Clara's sister and it would earn him brownie points with her, and possibly with Papa too since he still didn't trust Demetri either. I decided it was pointless seeking any more help from him in this instance.

"Thank you Demetri." I said solemnly. "I'll return to my room now and ponder this."

Demetri smiled as he nodded and I left him in the corridor as I returned to my room. I lay on my bed once more as I began to truly worry about Addie. What was he doing one thousand miles away? That would put him in another State. It made no sense, especially since all the States east of Wyoming was nomadic carnivore territory. It was a dangerous place for a dhampir to be travelling with a human; the carnivores would see her as fair game and Addie too. We should not forget that vampires can drink dhampir blood also, and it would be worse for Addie if the vampire wished to make him a more permanent blood donor.

Besides that, he was over a thousand miles away? Had they taken a plane? It seemed highly unlikely. I got up once more and went over to my bookshelf where there were various items including a fold out map of the United States that had a scale of ten miles to an inch. I spread it out on the floor, and after a little calculation I managed to determine the relative location of the Ranch. I wasn't quite certain of the direction, so I took hold of a compass and carried it out into the corridor and using my memory of the direction Demetri had faced I determined the exact direction that Addie happened to be in. I found the exact direction and took note of it before I returned to my room and I marked the direction on the map. I then measured out a thousand miles, it appeared Addie was somewhere in southern Illinois. What was he doing there?

Of course Illinois was the closest he could be in that direction, he could be anywhere beyond that, but why would he be in another State? Did he fly there? He must have to get so far so quickly, how did he afford the tickets? Auntie Liza limited his allowance to ensure that he saved his money for college. Why would he even think to buy thickets in the first place? Had Robyn bought them? Anyway, they are underage, would they be aloud to take flights, even if they are within the United States, without parental permission? Unless Robyn got her parents to buy the tickets, but I doubt that would be the case. Dove and Simon allowed their daughter to get away with a lot but they would not let her lead Addie astray. Dove might, but given that Simon would not like it if he found out because he had too much respect for Auntie Liza's opinion, she would not do such a thing. Unless Robyn lied about who her plus one would be? Even then would they not need parental permission?

Of course they could have faked the permission, but I really am certain Addie would not go off somewhere, especially in an aeroplane, without telling anyone. He would definitely not go into nomadic carnie territory willingly, so why was he east of Wyoming? It made no sense and I was more worried than ever.

I thought over everything I knew.

Addie was in carnivore territory, he had left without his phone, possibly his wallet too, I wish the twins and I had checked for that, but I would hate to disturb them again, they already thought me a jealous fool. Zoë would merely dismiss my concern of Addie having left behind his phone with the fact that he probably wished not to be disturbed when he was 'getting his rocks off' with Robyn. It was annoying that they thought my agitation with his disappearance was down to jealousy and not through true concern for my friend. If only Holly hadn't made any mention of Robyn the twins wouldn't think me merely jealous. It was the one way to make the twins question my motives.

How had Holly known to use Robyn against me? She had no idea about my feelings on this matter. Yet there was someone who knew about my feelings for Addie and the fact that I did feel such annoyance with Robyn and had read it as jealousy on many occasion as was her like to point out uncomfortable things. It was someone who Holly would be willing to lie for. Someone who had the means to send Addie one thousand miles in such a short time without having to worry about the rigmarole of tickets and passports because they owned their own jet and several air fields.

Auntie Jane!

It made sense that Holly would lie for her, especially with information that discredited me in such a way, but why would Auntie Jane want Holly to lie? What benefit would she have from hiding the fate of my friend from me? Why would she send Addie into carnivore land and harms way? If she did such a thing she would anger Auntie Liza, not to mention Grandma Essie. Auntie Jane would be wary to incur the wrath of the Wolf Child. She would not send Addie in to harms way. Right?

The fact that I could question that made a sudden knot in my stomach appear. Had Auntie Jane sent Addie somewhere on some foolish mission? Yes the threat of the slavers and the baby farms had to be wiped out, but why did she have to send an inexperienced boy in for this? What would be the benefit? Would he not be more of a hindrance? He had no experience in fighting other than the odd scrap with Loki. He had very little control over his mind reading abilities, they came and went with the amount of blood he drank and he had yet to develop an alpha voice so he could not control anyone if he got into trouble. He might be somewhat faster than a dhampir and a little stronger, but until he fully matured and found the wolf within he would not be able to hold his own one-on-one with a vampire. What if he did phase during this time? I heard it could be disorientating for a wolf the first time they phase, regardless of how much warning they have ahead of time. Oh dear god I was worried more than ever. I had to speak to Auntie Jane once more, if only to put my mind to rest.

I folded up the map and placed it back on my bookshelf before I left my room and made my way to Auntie Jane's office once more. I knocked on the door and this time I was allowed admittance immediately.

"Are you in better spirits than this morning?" She asked.

I dropped down into the chair opposite her and fixed my gaze on hers. It was nerve wracking I must admit, but I wanted to watch her expression carefully to know if she was telling me the truth or not.

"No." I replied.

"What's wrong? Could Holly not help you?" Auntie Jane asked with faked concern.

"I can not accept what she told me." I stated calmly, still watching Auntie Jane's eyes, and they narrowed slightly before she pulled on a look of pity.

"I know it is hard for you to accept that Addie has gone off somewhere with Robyn, but you know teenage boys and their hormones." She said dismissively, as if I would accept this proposal now.

"This had nothing to do with Addie's hormones." I said through my teeth. "If he did intend to sneak off with Robyn he would tell me first."

"And run the risk of hurting your feelings?" Auntie Jane asked with fake horror.

"Addie knows nothing of my feelings. He would merely be confiding in his best friend something exciting. Besides, even being compelled by his hormones he would tell someone where he was going in case there was danger." I said with confidence, Auntie Jane would not change my mind on this matter and she had to accept this.

"Sometimes children do foolish things." Auntie Jane observed.

"Not Addie." I said firmly.

"Very well." Auntie Jane said with a laugh as if she were about to humour a child. "If Addie did not go off with Robyn as Holly stated, then what happened? Pray?"

"I believe that you ordered Holly to tell me that Addie had gone off with Robyn in the hope that I would drop the subject, and if not it would at least give the twins pause to believe any further suspicions I have since they would put it down to jealousy on my part. Which, I'm sure you're pleased to know worked. They did put it down to me being jealous, but I know my friend, I know he wouldn't go off without telling someone unless there was a reason he couldn't. For instance, if he was taken in the middle of the night, hence the reason his bedding was messy. I believe you have drafted him into something covert and he is now on a mission somewhere in the east."

It was almost imperceptible, but there was an eyebrow twitch that proved all my suspicions true.

"It is true!" I gasped, standing up and leaning on her desk. "You have drafted Addie into something. What? Is he safe? Will he die?"

Auntie Jane face palmed before rising to her feet and she placed her hands on my shoulders and urged me down until my eyes were level with hers.

"Leda. Dearest. Do not let the others know but you are my favourite niece, you remind me so much of myself when I was a wild precautious child, but you have to promise me that whatever I'm about to tell you will not leave this room. If I hear so much as a whisper that you have mentioned this to anyone I will not feel a single iota of concern in locking you away somewhere until this is all over. Do I make myself clear?"

"Papa would not stand for it." I pointed out, feeling that if Addie was in danger Auntie Liza should know.

Jane laughed and sat back in her chair, and made a pyramid with her hands before looking at me over them.

"Leda, Leda, Leda I would not try and play Alec against me." She said with an amused smile. "You may be his little girl and the apple of his eye, but I have sixteen-hundred years experience in manipulating my twin brother into my way of thinking. Do you seriously doubt I can come up with a valid reason as to why you should be locked away for your own safety?"

"Yes." I agreed grudgingly.

"Please Leda, sit and I will tell you everything." Auntie Jane said with all sincerity. "After you promise you will tell no one of what transpired in this room. It's not just that I don't want people to know, but I don't want to put Addie in danger. If you tell anyone someone might overhear. Nowhere in this place is truly safe, especially during the convention. If you attempt to contact Liza or Essie you might inadvertently put Addie in danger if there is a tap on communication in and out of here, not to mention the questions raised should Liza or Essie come charging in here like a bull in a china shop. Can you be a grown up and help me keep this secret?"

I thought for a moment and realised I really had no choice but to comply. Even without any further confirmation I already knew too much and was a likely candidate to be locked away for my own safety. I had no choice but to agree with Auntie Jane or else risk someone like Rea entering at any moment and attempting to take me away and I would be forced to use my power on them and Auntie Jane would have no qualms in using her power on me when I had no shield against it.

"I can keep this a secret." I promised as I sat back in my chair.

"Very well. I have asked Aiden to carry out a very important mission for me. It's of the utmost importance it doesn't leave this room because then I cannot guarantee his safety. As it stands at the moment there's a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that he will make it out alive, but if the other side were to suspect…"

"He might not?" I murmured in horror.

"I'm glad you realise the severity of the situation." Auntie Jane observed. "This is what I've asked Aiden to do…"

* * *

Half an hour later I was sat in my room staring blankly at the wall. I could not believe any of what Auntie Jane had told me and I dared not think about it. What if a telepath overheard? I had to put it from my mind completely. What could I do to distract myself?

I could go down to the convention centre, but the information was too fresh in my mind. Of course, swimming was a good idea; it muffled thoughts in most cases, besides the pool was only available to those who stayed at the Ranch House. I changed into my swimming costume and placed a cotton dress over the top, something that would be easy to take on and off. Then with my towel in hand I made my way down to the pool.

I placed my towel and dress inside one of the lockers and took the key. You didn't have to put money into the locker like you would at a public pool, but after several incidents of vampire and dhampir playing tricks on each other by dumping one another's clothes into the pool and they were then forced to track water through the Ranch House, Jane had the lockers installed. I attached the key to my wrist then made my way to the deep end of the pool where there was a diving board.

I climbed onto the board and looked out over the pool, it was surprisingly empty, there was usually at least one person using it. I suppose most people where down at the convention. I dove into the water and swam a whole length without surfacing for air. I paused for a moment before striking out for the deep end once more.

I swam down to the bottom of the deep end and held myself under with the help of the ladder, letting my hair flow up above me like I was Aerial. I pushed off from the side, my hair flowing around me as I moved through the water and I revelled in the nothingness that entered my mind. There were no thoughts to worry me, nothing for me to hide. Down here underwater it was so much easier to pack away the secrets I had to keep until a future time when I could reveal them.

By the time I surfaced I could merely enjoy swimming a few lengths of the pool before I got out and wiped. I returned to my room where I showered and dressed, blow-dried my hair and checked my face in the mirror. I looked my normal self. That was good. It was time to hit the convention floor and play my part. Addie had gone off with Robyn and I was saving face and not allowing it to effect my enjoyment of the convention.

I grabbed my purse and pass and made my way down to the convention centre. I had to be seen so nobody would suspect anything was amiss. I would do this to protect Addie and not for Auntie Jane. It was for his protection alone I would bear this secret, and hope with all my heart that he would come out of this alive. If he didn't, so help me, Auntie Jane would pay for she had no business sending him into harms way. It was not her decision to make, but she had made it and now Addie's fate was on her head.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**I'll take this moment to let you all know that some chapters are going to be shorter. I'm not going to do what I did with Liza's stories where I tried to make each chapter a certain length because that's how I end up with a lot of irrelevant padding. So expect some short chapters some weeks, but if it's exceptionally short, for instance if a character has very little to say but it's important to have their POV on a subject, I'll post two chapters that week since I don't want to put more than one POV in the same chapter.**

**As always, reviews are welcomed**

**Gemma x**


	7. Chapter 6 - Thea

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is short so I'll be uploading ch7 today as well**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Asherah Isa,** **M-Bianca94****, Alphabloodwolf, ****Fadewind**** and Noble**

* * *

**Thea**

It's always grim here, even when the sun's out. It's actually worse when the sun's out, shows up the grime that covers everything. Well not really, They liked to keep the place clean. A clean place kept us healthy, guess it was the only reason They fed us too. They had to keep us healthy for the inspections. This was supposed to be a refuge for girls like me, the ones who found themselves on the streets, always getting into trouble. A place we was safe from the jerks and deadbeats of the world until we could find a place. Some girls had a place they ran away from because they were spoilt little bitches who couldn't see a good thing when they had it. But most was like me. The ones with a home life that's none of your damn business, but it's none too happy. It's the type of place where the streets' the better of two evils. At least there was a chance of safeness there. I didn't want to go on the streets, but a ten year old can't get a job.

Not that I'm ten now, it's been a couple of years. I'd looked after myself, was doing good really, keeping alive anyway. Didn't get any school, but didn't need it. Just had to keep myself alive until I could get a job hocking burgers or something. I was ready to pull my weight, then this new government scheme came up.

They wanted to help girls off the street, stop them coming the victims of pimps and other predators. Keep us safe, get us schooled, and come working members of society. Sounded good to me, right kosher since it was government and all. And it was good, for the first few months it was good. Then I got put through to the special course, was supposed to be advanced, get us out and on our feet quicker. Like hell it did.

I'd been here seven months, probably the longest ever. All the girls that came in with me had gone on. Didn't know where, but was certain it weren't out, we didn't get no schooling since we came on to the advanced program. Just spent our days vegetating if we weren't doing the official exercises. We had to keep healthy some reason.

I'd been here seven months, the senior. I was now head of the welcoming committee. I tried to think back to that day I came here. What did I think when I was one of those poor bitches shuffling their feet as they stood huddled together just inside the closed gate. I thought I was gonna get a shot at a good life, if only the senior then had told us to forget about it.

Maybe I could give these newbies a chance…

"Run." I said firmly, locking eyes with the girl directly in front of me, but one of Them was behind me and clamped a hand on my shoulder. I seen them break someone's arm with one squeeze once, they could do it to my shoulder. "That's what you're thinking right?" I recovered forcing my voice to be light and breezy like one of them sales women hocking stuff in the fancy stores. "But you'd be stupid if you did. This is the opportunity to make something of yourselves and I'm here to help you. I'm Sally and I'm your guide. Any questions come ask me. Now come follow me and I'll show you to your bunks."

The one who'd been behind me left. Now that the gates were locked we weren't going nowhere and it was night right now with nothing but dark creepy trees for miles around. They didn't come into the dorms much either, just let us get on with whatever, so long as we got to the quad when They ring the bell. I looked down the list, twenty girls, looked like we had a full house.

I called out the names, two at a time, they were sharing. You did when you first got here, then you moved up to the single rooms. There was ten of us what had been here a long while now. I'd been here the longest, the other girls just moved on. That's what They said, the girl moved on. It got to the point where I don't want to learn their names no more. It's also why I tell them my name's Sally, it's not my real name. They don't need to know that.

I gave each pair a tour of their room. The twin beds against each wall, the door at the back that led to the bathroom, the computer that didn't let you get on line. Well not really, just a fake internet so you thought you were there but you weren't. It was supposed to be a school right, one to get us stupid uneducated bitches up to scratch, pass our GED so we could get at least a basic job. All of us had come from the streets some way or other.

I saw early on that they were uneven, but I thought maybe one was being put in with the ones that had been here longer. Guess it didn't matter as long as the numbers added up, but there was twenty names on the list. I'd counted them so how were they odd?

Well there was a mistake somewhere cause there was one girl left over. Bout my height but scrawny and looked a lot smaller cause of the big long black coat she was wearing. She had thick black hair that was curly and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. I frowned wondering what she was doing.

"Who are you?" I asked, glaring at her, I didn't want to go talk to Them if I didn't need to.

"Ada." The kid said in a soft voice.

"You're not on the list, you'll have to leave." I said, hoping she'd take the chance to get the hell out of dodge, but she wasn't going nowhere now.

"Please I have to stay. This is my only chance at life." Ada said, giving me a sad look, pouting her lip a little and she looked cute.

"This is you're only chance at death." I said, hoping she'd just leave while she could, maybe They wouldn't see her if she went now, I know I'd take my chance with the trees if They didn't know my face by now.

"Death is better than the life I got out there." Ada said, glancing at the wall and wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered. "There's got to be a way for me to stay. You have to let me stay." She added as she stepped closer and looked right into my eyes, her eyes going ridiculously wide and I couldn't look away.

"It's taken me a year to get a room on my own." I said, it would be better if she went, but she wasn't registered. "But I guess if your name isn't down there's a chance you might just survive this if you got your wits about you."

Ada looked at me, waiting.

"We'll have to share a bed, but we can top and tail. Just don't let Them find out." I warned as I grabbed the kid's knapsack and carried it to my room.

The room I had wasn't as nice as the ones you had to share, but by the time you got your own room you knew you weren't going nowhere. Whatever they wanted us for, it wasn't to school us. They remembered to feed us, but most of the time They forgot we need stuff like new clothes.

"I hope you like the clothes you got on, you won't be changing." I told the kid. "And this is all the room we got. Only one pillow so you'll have to ball up your coat."

The kid looked at the great coat and nodded.

"I don't see any problem with that." She said, in that soft quiet voice.

"Right. Well it's lights off in half an hour, you want to tell me about yourself?" I asked.

"You want to tell me about you?" She asked back, her head cocked, waiting.

"Right. No stories of the past." I agreed, I didn't like talking about me, can't expect her to want to talk about her.

"How about you tell me about this place? It doesn't seem the sunny holiday they painted in the brochure." She said looking around at my nun's room.

The kid sounded weird, definitely not local. Wonder how she ended up on the streets of New York. Unless they were fishing further from shore now.

"You can say that again." I said, dropping down onto my bed. "But we can't discuss it."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because if they hear us we won't be seen again. And they can't know you're in here either. You're not on the list, you're expendable." I told her.

"But how can we be expendable?" She asked, looking at me like she was seeing past what I was telling her, the questions was a trick or something.

"Look, I got stuff to do before I go to sleep. I'm gonna use the bathroom before they turn out the lights." I said all tired like, cause it was getting late.

I got my nightdress, one of them old fashioned long white things they have in the olden day movies. Then I went into the bathroom and showered and did everything else I needed not to feel rank. I went back into the room to find the kid just standing there. She looked lost, like she'd come in here to do something but forgot.

"You wanna use the bathroom?" I said, pointing.

Ada nodded and went in the bathroom. I sat down by the desk and finished up my paperwork to give to Them in the morning. Then I got into bed and had just lied down when the lights went out.

There was a thud from in the bathroom followed by a grunt. I didn't bother going to check, it was way too dark coz They kept it that way at night. Probably to stop us wandering around the place coz there was no windows here in the sleeping quarters so when the lights went out it was actually dark and not city night dark.

I heard the door open and close and then really light footsteps, the girl was light on her feet. I felt the bed shake and another "oompf!" as Ada reached the bed. Her hands found my leg and started using it as a guide moving up.

"Other way." I said under my breath.

"Sorry." Ada whispered and she felt down the bed to the end of the blanket.

I moved my legs a little.

"Get on the inside." I told her, I didn't want to have someone blocking my escape if I needed to make one.

"Ok." Ada replied and I felt the whoosh of air as she dumped her coat down by the footboard and then she scrabbled over my legs.

She squeezed herself into that little space and it surprised me she didn't take up more.

"Goodnight then." She whispered.

"Night?" I replied, a little confused, I'd never known anyone to actually say it.

I went to sleep, you really couldn't do anything else in this amount of dark. Anyway, they woke you up with lights and a claxon in the morning, you learned to sleep quickly in these conditions. If you wanted sleep.

I didn't dream and I was waked by the claxon and the lights flashed a coupla times before they came on properly. I sat up, already awake, used to this rude wake up call. Ada sat up with a gasp, her blue eyes wide but still glazed, her dark hair a mess around her head.

"I'm up mmm…" She murmured.

"You'll get used to it." I said.

She looked at me and frowned, before hiding her face with her hands and clearing her throat.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Six o clock, well two minuets after now." I said, jumping out of bed. "Since you're not on the list and I need to be seen I'll use the bathroom first."

She shrugged before burying her face in her knees. I left her there and went to use the bathroom. I got dressed into my other tracksuit and washed the other one out, putting it over the radiator for the next day. Was the only way to have fresh clean clothes every day. At least they was cleaner than having to wear the same shit for weeks on end on the street. That was a plus, had to look on the bright side and all that Disney shit. Where was my prince come to rescue me? Though I'd want more of a Xena, but hey, any hero would do for just getting me out of this dump.

When I got back into the room Ada was standing in the middle of it again, she'd made the bed, all tight sheet, military standard and was holding her great coat over her arm.

"Bathroom's free but there ain't no clean clothes." I told her.

She shrugged as she picked up her knapsack and went into the bathroom. I went to the desk and checked over the paper work again. Yeah, all in order. I wondered maybe I should add Ada, it could be a test, it was the type of thing those sick bastards would do. Test my loyalties or something. Would she even know she was a plant? I frowned and held the pen over the page.

No, I'd risk it. What were they gonna do to me? Lock me up? They'd already done that and anything else could only be a change now. No matter what, I'd take it. Even death would be an out.

I put all the papers into the envelope and left the room. Ada could find her own way round, I weren't nobody's keeper. I made my way out to the quad and across to the booth where one of Them always sat keeping an eye on the quad, hardly moving less one of us went near the wall. Nobody was getting over that thing, it was damn eighty feet tall and then some.

I went up to the booth and the guy stared at me through dark glasses, we never saw Their eyes. One of the girls said she caught one once, one of the ones that take you for your medical, his glasses slid off his nose a little and his eyes were red. We called her on her bullshit, but that had been back six months ago, not long after I got here. Now, now I'd been here so long I was forgetting what the outside world was like, I thought maybe it was true. But red eyes? What kinda freaks got red eyes? Well obviously the kind what lock little girls up inside four walls you dumb bitch.

He raised an eyebrow above his shades and cocked his head to the side, it was the most I'd ever got out of one of Them.

"Here's the notes on the new girls." I said, handing the envelope through the slot at the bottom of the screen.

He pulled it inside the booth.

"I need a new set of underwear." I said, cause I guess Ada wouldn't have a set and I only had two, one to wash out and one to wear.

"Name?" He prompted.

I frowned, most of Them knew me by now, even if only that I'd been here longest.

"Sally Connell." I said, giving the name They thought I had.

He cocked his head at me again and raised both eyebrows.

"Sally?" He asked, like he didn't believe it.

"Yep." I said with a nod.

"You sure?" He asked, frowning.

"You think I don't know my own name?" I demanded.

"Guess it don't matter none what you say it is, just the same as if I say my name is Adrian." He said with a shrug as he began typing on the computer in the little booth. "Says here you had new underwear two weeks ago."

"Yeah, but you also keep notes on everything. See what was a week ago. Do I really need to draw you a picture of why I need new so soon? It will take a lot of red." I growled.

He actually laughed. Adrian, if that was his name, covered it quickly, but he actually laughed, and not patronising like some of Them did at times, but like he couldn't help it. That confused me, They never showed emotions like this. It was like they were made of stone, but not this guy. I actually looked at him now, he was pale, but all of Them were, even the black and Latino ones were pale, not alabaster white like this guy, but not as dark as the black girls or sun kissed like the Latinos, like me. This dude could have been made of snow that was topped with dark curly hair that was kinda longish, would look a lot longer if it was straight. Kinda short too I guess, if what I could tell from the size of the others when they were in the booth.

"No need for that." Adrian said. "Well they've ok'd it, guess you're lucky there." He added, then turned to me. "You've been here a long time."

"Guess I keep flunking and getting held back." I said with a shrug. "So about the underwear?"

"You can pick it up at the end of the day." He stated.

"Thanks." I said and left the booth.

I was sure he was watching me the entire way across the quad and this wasn't the usual creeping that I always got that They were watching me, but like he was watching me specifically. I couldn't figure out why.

I went to the mess hall where breakfast was cook it yourself, some of the newbies were standing around looking a little afraid but someone had taken the initiative to start doling out food. It was Ada, still wearing that long dark trench coat even though she must have been sweating balls behind the range.

I went to where the ones who'd been here a while were lining up.

"Hey Sal, check out the sweet skills of the newbie." Greta said, showing me a plate piled with pancakes. "Didn't even know we had the stuff to make these."

"Well you can't hardly heat up micro macaroni." I said.

Greta thought about it, then nodded.

"Yeah, guess you're right about that." She said with a laugh. "Anyways, I'm gonna enjoy me some good breakfast before it gets cold."

"Enjoy." I said.

"So who is the new kid?" Octi asked me in a low whisper, she was at the back of the line, had been here a month less than me. Which probably made her my best friend, if we really had friends in here. Really it was stupid to get attached.

"Name's Ada, that's all I know." I said with a shrug. "Same as I know about any in here."

"Yeah." Octi agreed.

I went behind the range and stood behind Ada with my arms crossed. She carried on doling out pancakes a bit more before she jumped and turned to me. She looked up from beneath her dark curls with those too blue eyes. Here in the light of day she was kinda cute, I guess.

"What ya doing?" I asked.

"Um…well the others were making their own, and I started making my own and one girl asked for some and then another and a queue sort of formed." She said, still using that low mumbley voice.

"Well you shouldn't let them take advantage." I advised.

"I like cooking." She said with a small shrug.

"You'll be doing it every time if you let yourself." I warned.

"Well, as long as I get out of doing dishes." She said with a wide grin that really lit up her eyes.

"Ok." I took up a ladle and banged it against one of the big pans hanging up.

All the girls looked up, the newbies a little afraid.

"So Ada here wants to make a deal. She'll cook breakfast and dinner for us all the time so long as we rota the dishes. You all agree?" I prompted.

The girls who weren't newbies agreed immediately, the newbies just looked confused.

"Ada'll do your cooking if you do her share of the kitchen cleaning. Simples." I said.

One by one the newbies raised their hands.

"Good. Go ahead and cook to your heart's content." I said, with a wave of my hand.

"You want the next batch?" She offered.

"I'll line up like everyone else. Won't be fair if I cut in line." I said.

She nodded and went back to cooking while I joined the line. Got to admit they was the best damn pancakes I ever tasted. Reminded me of the ones Ma made when I was still cute enough for her to care. Before, well that's none of your damn business. All you need to know is the pancakes was good and Ada beamed when I told her so.

"Where d'ya learn to cook anyway?" I asked her when we were heading back to the dorms after breakfast.

"Just always had a natural knack for it and I read books." She said.

"You can read?" I asked in joking awe.

"You can't?" She asked with a frown, not getting I was joking.

"It was a joke kid, but I guess there's some girls who come in here who can't." I said, realising that I could have been serious.

"Life is tough without a family who loves you." She murmured.

"Tell me about it." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Stop right there." Someone said from behind us.

Me and Ada both froze. We turned around and it was that one from the booth this morning. The one who lied his name was Adrian.

"Seems your package came through early." He said, handing me a brown paper bag.

"Thanks?" I said with confusion, They never came out here unless there was newbies coming in.

"Thought it would save you time." He said with a shrug, before turning his attention to Ada. "You." He said, pointing at her and curling his finger motioning her toward him into the shade of the overhang.

She gasped but stepped into the shade.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Ada." She replied.

And then they were quiet for a really long time just staring at each other, but their faces were changing a little, like they were talking. They actually looked at lot alike, the same sort of messy curly dark hair and they were around the same height too, they could be brother and sister I guess. Ada stepped back and then grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me away from Adrian. That was weird, They didn't usually let us just walk away from them if they wanted something.

I waited until we got back to my room.

"This is for you." I said, dumping the package in her arms.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A change of underwear, sorry it's in my size, but I thought they couldn't know you were here. But now they do, and what the hell you got on them for Mr Happy out there to just let you walk off?"

"I don't know what you mean." She said, becoming very interested in the package.

"You some kind of government spy sent in to check on what's happening to us?" I asked.

"Why? Is there something happening to you?" She asked back like she knew something was up but was trying to find out how much I knew first.

"You know there is." I said, glaring at her.

"I know that the staff here can't be trusted, but that guard is different. I don't know who he's with but it's not them." Ada said, thinking about something hard.

"Them who?" I demanded, I wanted to know who Them were.

"The them you call Them." She said looking into my eyes.

"What?" I asked, completely confused now.

She shrugged.

"I'm as confused as you." She said murmured before adding. "So what else do we do all day?"

"There's nothing much except for when we have to exercise or got to go for a medical." I said, realising we should probably change the subject, walls have ears. "I'm due up next week, don't know when they'll call you in now they know you're here."

"That's what I'm counting on." She said darkly. "So when we got to exercise?"

I really didn't know what to make of her but I guess things were getting interesting, just had to see where all this was leading.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, there's another chapter coming up today but reviews for this chapter are appreciated too**

**Gemma x**


	8. Chapter 7 - Magda

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This is the second chapter I've uploaded today**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Asherah Isa,** **M-Bianca94****, Alphabloodwolf, ****Fadewind**** and Noble**

**Also a big thank you to M-Bianca94 and Alphabloodwolf for help in naming Magda's pack.**

* * *

**Magda**

"Hey Mags wait up! I wanna talk to you." Dad called, which was weird he could have just used his mind, I was discreet enough to make it look as if I was deciding to turn and walk his direction instead in front of the Town Folk.

"Yeah?" I said, turning around as he jogged to catch up with me.

"You wanna go for a walk?" He asked, motioning toward the forest path that would give us an in to the actual forest where humans wouldn't overhear us.

_We could just mind talk you know._ I pointed out as we stepped off the path into the trees and after a few feet disappeared from view.

_I know, but you might not be able to contain your excitement. _Dad replied.

_Excitement? For what?_ I asked.

_Well me and Tina had an Alpha meet up…_ Dad began and I was immediately ticked off.

_Why wasn't I there? _I demanded, folding my arms and looking at him cause I was an Alpha now and they had to recognise that.

_It was a senior Alpha meeting. _He added, rolling his eyes. _Now come on Mags, don't make me regret this decision._

_What decision?_ I asked, trying to pick at something Dad was keeping buried just at the top of his mind.

_Well how do you and your pack feel up to running border on your own?_ He said casually as if it wasn't a big step for us.

"Seriously?" I asked aloud as I felt the excitement bubble, no wonder he hadn't wanted to ask me in public. "When?"

"Tomorrow night too soon?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Give Tina the night off." He observed.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Maybe I can have a night off next week. We'll see." He said with a shrug.

"You know, if I take your night then you'll have three nights off in a row and you'll get to take Mom away somewhere away from all us kids." I pointed out.

"And risk you holding a big party?" Dad said with a chuckle because he knew I'd never do that, Lydia and Astrid might try, but I'd put a stop to it, Loki would help me.

"Well a little party wouldn't hurt." I joked back.

Dad chuckled and ruffled my hair before putting his arm around me.

"So how was work?" He asked.

"Boring." I said. "I hate working at the hotel, but it's the only place I can work that understands why I might be a little tired certain days of the week. Well the only place like that who has jobs going. I want a career, but that's not happening anytime soon."

"You know, it's not too late for you to go to college." Dad observed.

"I know, but I don't fancy getting back into the whole academic scene, and I couldn't abandon my girls now." I explained.

"Yeah, it's really hard to resist the draw of the pack." Dad whispered.

"Do you think it's just an Alpha thing?" I whispered back.

"I think all the wolves feel it, but we get it stronger being the leaders." Dad reasoned, speaking at a normal level.

"We do?" I asked.

"Yep. It's part of being a leader, we have to shoulder things the others don't have to think about." He said solemnly, getting that old mystic timbre to his voice.

"Is that your way of saying, 'with great power comes great responsibility' Dad?" I asked with a snort.

"Maybe." He said with a laugh.

"I know that." I reminded him.

He shrugged.

"I'll come back for dinner and to square this with Mom then I'll go let the girls know." I said.

"Your mom's ok with this, I already talked it over with her." Dad assured me.

"I know, but there's still dinner right?" I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, there's dinner." Dad agreed.

"Sides, I want to get out of these clothes, get into something I can breathe in." I said warily.

"I know what you mean." Dad replied, he hated wearing formal too.

We made our way back to the house where Mom was just putting dinner on the table. My sibs were already gathered around the table. I grabbed my seat next to Loki and decided I'd talk to Mom about my news later, I didn't want to say anything in front of my siblings since Lydia and Astrid would nag at Dad, and Loki would become annoyed that he still didn't get to get away from our sisters. He had asked to join my pack, but I wasn't too sure. He was set to become an Alpha himself one day, I didn't think the same about Lydia and Astrid, so maybe it was better he formed his own pack rather than become part of mine.

I ate my dinner quickly then went to have a quick shower and change into shorts and t-shirt before I headed out to meet the rest of my pack. I called on Kaden first since she lived the closest.

"What's up?" She asked when she answered her door.

"I'm calling a meeting, you want to get Amber and Cadence and meet up at the cliff?" I replied.

"But we're not meeting today." Kaden said with a frown.

"We weren't, but I got news." I explained. "So you ok to meet up now?"

"Yeah, cause I've got a social life." Kaden joked.

"That's the spirit." I said, nudging her on the shoulder. "See you in ten?"

"Yes Boss." She said with a grin and a salute.

I smiled back then left Kaden's house and went to fetch Felicity, Laurel and Marissa who lived the furthest away. With three of my pack in tow we made our way up to the cliff. Kaden caught up with us half way up the hill with Cadence and Amber.

"So what's going on?" Cadence asked.

"Let's get up to the cliff and sit down first." I said. "We need to have a proper meeting."

"Well it better be important, I had plans." Cadence said grumpily.

"Sitting in front of a Nina Delaney film with three pints of cookie dough B&amp;J is hardly something you can't put off till later." Kaden quipped.

"Hey, I had a potential maybe date set up." Cadence complained.

"I don't think Tracey sees you in that way, she's been imprinted on by Q remember." Felicity stated.

Cadence shrugged.

"This won't take long, you can get back to whatever in half an hour." I promised as I stepped off the road and onto the little path through the trees that led to the top of the cliff.

When we got to the top of the cliff we all sat down and I looked around at my pack.

"How you girls enjoying running with me?" I asked.

"It's good." Amber said quietly.

"When we get to do it." Cadence added with a snort.

"Then you'd all like to run a little more?" I asked.

They all gave me varying degrees of 'yes'.

"Well guess what? It's gonna happen!" I said, unable to contain my excitement any longer.

"What? How?" Kaden asked.

"Because we get to run border patrol tomorrow night." I informed them all.

"So what? We've done it before." Cadence said in a bored voice as she lay back on the scraggy grass.

"Yeah, but only propping up one of the other packs." I countered.

"Does that mean?" Kaden began, her face lighting up as it clicked for her.

"That's right my Beta, we're running it alone." I announced, giving a whoop at the end.

Cadence shot back up as the other girls leaned in closer to me, looking disbelieving.

"Really?" Marissa asked.

"Yep. Tomorrow night we're the protectors." I said with a nod and a grin.

"That'll be great." Laurel said with her own grin.

"It's about frigging time." Cadence announced with an air pump.

"Is there anything we need to do to prepare?" Kaden asked in concern.

"Nope." I said, shaking my head. "Just make sure you all get a good night's sleep."

"But what about running positions and stuff?" Kaden prompted, this was the reason she was my Beta, she reminded me when I forgot stuff.

I thought for a moment, trying to figure out who'd be best where, it was hard to do it here as humans, it really depended on how we were all feeling tomorrow.

"I think it'll be better if we decide that tomorrow." I said. "I mean I don't know how I'm gonna feel tomorrow, how about you guys?"

"I know I'll be damn excited." Cadence whooped.

"As long as you're not too excited." I warned. "Remember we need to prove we can wolf the border as good as the other packs or they won't let us run alone again."

"So best behaviour?" Kaden asked.

"Yep. Best behaviour." I confirmed.

"But that's no fun." Cadence complained.

"Will it be more fun to be filed back into the ranks of the other packs?" I demanded.

"I guess not." She said sulkily.

"We'll make you proud." Felicity promised.

The others all agreed.

"Great." I said with a grin as I leapt to my feet. "So with that out of the way, you're all free to go. Just be sure to get to the meeting place at seven tomorrow night."

They all agreed before we went our separate ways. Although Kaden stayed with me, she wanted to discuss what would happen tomorrow.

"I'm really not sure." I admitted to her. "Dad only told me about this two hours ago, I haven't had time to really think it through yet."

"Well you want help in planning?" She offered.

"I guess a little planning session wouldn't hurt, but we need to keep it on the down lo from the sibs, I don't want them to know yet." I said, and I didn't need to explain further than that, all my pack knew my difficulty with my sisters.

"Yeah, I know. I can totally see Lydia or Astrid sneaking out to the border tomorrow night and something bad happening." Kaden said solemnly, not going with the more obvious, messing with our patrol for my sake.

"Don't even joke about it." I said with dread, as annoying as my sisters could get, I didn't want anything bad happening to them.

"We can go back to mine. Mom and Dad are out for the night so no one will overhear us there." Kaden offered.

"Perfect." I said with a smile and we made our way back to Kaden's house.

We sat in her family room, like most houses on the Res it was tiny and most of the space was taken up by the furniture. I slumped down on the sofa while Kaden took one of the armchairs.

"So my Beta, what have you got planned?" I asked.

"I was thinking that maybe we should run formation to start with, just so we can fall into mind sync." She replied.

"Yep, that's what I was thinking too. Like half hour of running formation before we assign lines." I planned further. "I thought I'd take the east border."

"Thought you would." Kaden said with a nod. "And I'll do north?"

"Yeah, I'd like you on north. I know you can handle that. Maybe have Cadence on north east?" I suggested.

"Maybe she'd be better on south. She might get carried away at times, but she is the best fighter out of us." She pointed out.

"Yeah, actually I think we could hem up the north east, put Amber on the west line along the beach, Laurel on the south west, Marissa on north west and Felicity on south east?"

"I think that would work." Kaden said with a nod.

"Then I guess we got it all planned out." I observed happily, that hadn't been as much of a headache as I thought it would be.

"Yep." Kaden agreed.

"We're gonna be good tomorrow." I said with certainty.

"You know it Boss." Kaden declared happily.

"Make sure you get your sleep tonight, I need you on you're A game tomorrow." I said as I got to my feet.

"You can count on me." Kaden said with a salute.

"Well I'm going to prepare. See you tomorrow." I said and waved to her before I left her house.

I didn't return home straight away. I wanted to run a while to clear my head and get my shields locked down before I ran into my brother or sisters, the longer it was before they found out the better. Hopefully Lydia and Astrid wouldn't find out until after tomorrow. Kaden had been right about them possibly sneaking out and crashing our patrol.

As you can guess I was pretty psyched all the next day, I just about managed to concentrate. Although I think I got on old Bolton's last nerve with my hyper energy, not that I was chatting or anything like that, but from what other people have told me, when I get like this I'm like a coiled spring. I got through the day anyway and was relieved when I could clock off for the day and go prepare for the night ahead.

I got home and made myself dinner. Mom had decided to take Lydia and Astrid out for the day and Dad had taken Loki to the furniture factory for some work experience since he was showing the same promise in carpentry as Dad. He'd actually built a pretty descent tree house where he could hang out with his band mates when they weren't practicing and wanted to be out of prank range of Lydia and Astrid or Zoë when she was in a childish mood, although she'd grown up a lot since she stopped growing. That's more than could be said for my sisters.

Anyway, there was no point fretting about them right now, I had to get into the right frame of mind and get ready for the patrol. I'd decided I'd head out early and do a circuit on my own just to get a feel for the territory, so I went to shower and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. To be honest I had no qualms running into the woods with nothing on, but we didn't want to start rumours of being naturists if a Town Folk happened to be wandering where they shouldn't be.

I left the house and made my way into the trees until I reached the meeting point, a small clearing too hard for normal humans to get to. I found my favourite tree where I could wedge my clothes until the morning so they didn't get too damp or covered in bugs. Then I leapt forward and phased on the fly, it was always the best way to do it, to leap into the phase and land with your paws already propelling you forward along the forest floor. The pine needles beneath my paws, the wind whooshing through my fur as the scents came in flashes of colour building a better picture than my eyes ever could accomplish, even with my advanced vamp vision. I didn't even mind the odd snag when my fur caught on a branch or a patch of thorns, it just added to the overall experience of freedom in this powerful form with no human worries. Well except one, to protect my people, my family from those who would do them harm.

I ran the entire border and it took about an hour to cover the miles of the circumference. It was good to just get out, see the entire edge of our territory without any other minds flitting through mine. When I was certain it was around seven, I cast my mind back toward La Push and took the time from the first mind that was thinking about it. It was ten to seven, if I booked it, I'd get to the meeting spot just before the others.

I got there in time to stop panting and sit on my haunches with my head high and majestic to wait the arrival of my pack. As I'd predicted Kaden was the first to get here, but then that's why she was my Beta, she was reliable and could keep a cool head in a tight corner, that's what I needed from my second in command.

"You're already a wolf?" She asked.

_Thought I'd warm up with a run of the border._ I replied.

"Wish I'd known, I've been bored for two hours." She said as she stripped off her clothes and hid them away for the morning before she phased and came to sit on my right flank. _So who do you think will be next?_

_Laurel?_ I suggested.

_I'm leaning more toward Marissa._ Kaden stated.

_Well it looks like we're both wrong. It's actually Cadence._ I observed as I sensed her mind get near.

_I thought she would have been the last. _Kaden said, and it wasn't bitchy, just her genuine thought based on past experience.

_Me too._ I agreed.

"What's up my bitches!?" Cadence crowed as she entered the clearing.

_You're early for once._ I said.

"What? You're gonna penalise me for being early?" She mock complained as she stripped off and phased.

_Just not used to you being early. I'm nearly dying here from shock._ I joked.

_Where are the others?_ Cadence asked as she took up her place on Kaden's right flank.

_They're coming. _I said with confidence.

_But I thought they'd all be here by now wanting to get out without restraint from the Olders._ She said, the excitement in her mind was barely contained.

_This isn't an excuse to get out of control._ I said firmly before Cadence wound herself up and did something stupid. _This is our chance to show the Olders that we can handle the border. If we can't, we're back to back up, is that what you want?_

_No Boss. _Cadence replied with a put upon sigh, like she never intended to play up and was offended that I thought she would.

Whatever! I was being pre-emptive for the sake of the rest of the pack.

Next to show up was Laurel. She said hi before phasing.

_Guess you won that one Boss. _Kaden conceded.

_I see it more as a loss draw since neither of us thought of Cadence._ I replied.

_Seriously? Not one of you considered me?_ Cadence asked in annoyance.

_When was the last time you didn't show up last?_ I asked.

_Eh, good point. _She said with a shrug. _So how you looking forward to tonight?_ She directed at Laurel.

_I'm a little nervous since we're the first line of defence. What if something does come across the border?_ She worried.

_Hey, we can take out any leech._ Cadence said firmly.

_Yep._ _As long as we work as a pack. Remember, spot then signal mentally, don't engage until there's at least three of us and then signal the howl to let the sleepers know while we start the attack. As long as you keep out of the way of their fangs you won't get poisoned, surviving a little crush is easier. I know us vamp-wolves have the antidote in our blood now, but let's not push it, hey._ I reminded them before adding,_ Hi Marissa._ As she stepped into the clearing.

"Great! I'm not the last one." She said with a relieved sigh as she started removing her work uniform and stuffing it in a plastic shopping bag to keep it dry overnight. "Stony wouldn't let me leave…" she phased before continuing, _even though I told him I had to be gone by half six._

_We'll put the frighteners on him tomorrow._ Cadence promised.

_No we won't._ I said firmly. _Although I'll have a word with him if you want me to._

_Don't worry. I'm just biding my time there until I can quit. I just have to find myself a job where they won't mind me being tired from time to time._ She said, echoing my same concern about my job at the hotel.

_Tell me about it._ I said warily and the rest of them agreed.

It was weird really; I hadn't thought that they might be as stir crazy as me. Should be obvious though since we were all in the same boat when it came to duty at night and a living during the day.

_You know what the problem is. _Kaden began but paused while I welcomed Felicity to the patrol. _It's a bottleneck._

_How? _I asked.

_Well there's just too many of us active wolves on the Res now. It's your fault._ Kaden said with a nod.

_My fault? _I asked with a frown.

_Well not you personally, but all the vamp wolves here, not to mention the half vamps. Wolves keep getting called but not so many are moving on so they stay in the positions in other wolf run businesses, like the garage and the furniture factory._

_You could have worked there._ Cadence pointed out.

_Yeah, and have to deal with all my cousins? There is a clear us and them line between the wolves and the Muggles. Q likes to wind things up. I tell you I can't wait until Tracey is twenty-five and Q can stop phasing._ Kaden said bitterly.

_Hi Amber, glad you're here._ I said when she entered the clearing.

"S…Sorry I'm late. Mom wouldn't believe me that I was on patrol tonight. I had to sneak out the window when she thought I was sulking in my room." Amber murmured.

_Don't worry. Just suit up and we can get going._

Amber nodded and ducked behind a bush before she stripped. She hadn't been phasing that long, only six months and she'd only just turned sixteen so she wasn't as confident as we were with our bodies to just strip in front of everyone yet. It was something you learned to deal with in time. She reappeared as her wolf and she came up to me with her head down low to the floor.

I batted at her with my paw before rubbing her cheek with my own.

_Seriously kid, you're not in trouble and I'll come with you in the morning to talk to your Mom. Unless you want me to go now?_ I offered.

_She can wait until the morning. _Amber said as she stood up but didn't raise her head all the way.

I stepped out of formation and turned to my pack as Amber turned around to face me but not getting into formation like everyone else had. I guess it didn't matter as much right now.

_Well girls, here we are, our first official run without supervision. You know that this is our chance to shine. Tony said that if we prove ourselves tonight we'll have a patrol at least once a week. Won't that be awesome?_ I prompted.

They all agreed.

_So let's show them that we can patrol these borders as good as any wolf pack._ I encouraged them with a stomp of my front paw.

They yipped in agreement.

_Come on then, formation._ I ordered them. _Thought we'd run a patrol out to the Cullen House before we spread out on the border since Alec is away in Wyoming for the week._

We ran out to the old Cullen House, although I put in a few twists and turns just to test how tight we were. We'd done this often enough that we really did have this thing down pat. I'd be surprised if anyone fell out of position for too long other than when I sent them scouting out a bit on whichever side they were to me. We returned to the border and spread out along the lines I'd arranged with Kaden the night before.

My girls did me proud, we even spotted Dad when he decided to do a surprise spot-check in vamp skin from beyond the south border. He thought we dealt with it well, even though Cadence recognised him immediately but I still told everyone to treat it like it was a real threat. We passed that test, and La Push was still there in the morning, so I guess it was a success. Yeah, I was looking forward to running more patrols with my girls, now we just had to sort out our work life as satisfactorily. Get us jobs that we actually liked. I didn't see that happening any time soon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	9. Chapter 8 - Kekipi

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This is the second chapter I've uploaded today**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, ****Asherah Isa, ****Fadewind, ****M-Bianca94 and Noble**

* * *

**Kekipi**

"Lunch time." Billie sang as she came into the garage.

I looked over the edge of the dry dock and could only see her long slender legs, she was bare foot again, she always got rid of shoes when she could. Then she leant down and smiled into my face.

"There you are." She said. "You hungry?"

"Always." I said with a laugh as I climbed out of the pit.

"Me too." She said as she moved over to my desk and she perched up on it balancing a cup holder with two cardboard soda cups and a paper bag from Big Jim Silva's Diner. "Got it from the Diner, hope you don't mind."

"That you're giving your hard earned cash back to your boss?" I asked as I found an old rag to wipe the oil from my hands.

"I kinda am, but I get a staff discount and decided to share it with my favourite mechanic." She said as she put down the cups and pulled out a burger wrapped in paper and a bag of fries from the bigger bag and placed them on my desk by my chair.

I sat down and she put her foot up on the arm rest, her leg brushing against my arm, but she didn't seem to notice as she unwrapped her own burger and took a big bite out of it. She hummed in delight as she chewed and swallowed then licked at a bit of sauce that had escaped on the corner of her mouth. I was watching her with my eyes wide and my mouth open. I was staring, and it was rude, but I couldn't help it. She had me by the libido, but she wouldn't want anything more from me than just friendships.

I managed to drag my eyes away and focus on the burger in front of me. I pulled it out of the wrapping and bit into it. It was good, the food at Big Jim's was always good, just like it always had been, but I had my reasons for not going in there. I kinda wished Billie hadn't got a job there of all places, but I couldn't tell her what to do and I wasn't ready to say why I didn't go in there.

"So it's my first pay day today, I thought I'd treat us to a meal tonight. I'll buy the stuff after my shift and cook it." She said between bites of burger.

"You're ok." I said.

"No. I insist." Billie said, looking directly into my eyes. "You might be a rebel but you've been nothing but kindness to me, it's about time I repaid it."

"You already have." I pointed out.

"Well you're letting me stay on your Island free of charge, shouldn't buy at least half the food?" She asked, putting things in a way that was hard to argue.

"I guess." I said, but if we were counting this way then I had to be owing her by now.

"Is there anything you haven't had in ages that you fancy?" She asked.

"Nope." I said. "And you've been feeding me so well I'm gonna start piling on the pounds." I added, tapping my stomach.

"And I told you that you haven't been feeding your wolfy metabolism enough." She said and she put her hand against my stomach as she looked into my eyes.

Oh god! Why did she do that? It was so intimate and I… What did she want me to do?

I knew I wanted to kiss her and see where it led. I wanted to push that piece of bronze hair that was falling across her eye back behind her ear. I wanted to not be in here right now. It wasn't fair that I had this beautiful woman keep getting so close to me when nothing was gonna happen. I don't care what she's said about being a freak herself, she didn't turn into an animal. Why would she want to deal with that?

"Guess I should feed it then." I said, leaning away from her and taking a bite of my own burger.

Billie sat back up and took a small bite of her burger. I don't know, I felt like I'd done something wrong again, I wished she'd just tell what she wanted already. Well whatever, the silence was killing me. I usually liked quiet but this one was getting uncomfortable. What could I say?

"Pizza." I said off the top of my head.

"Pizza?" Billie asked, looking at me with a frown.

"That's something I haven't had in a choke long time. Not since I went to my island. It's not like local to any of the pizza places for them to deliver and I never liked the frozen ones." I explained.

"I can make pizza from scratch." She said with a shrug. "What toppings do you like?"

"Any." I said, I wasn't picky about that.

"I know, I'll get a load of different stuff and you can build your own pizza. You can help me make dinner and then I'll help you with the dishes. How does that sound?" She said with a wide grin.

"Sounds good." I conceded. "Course we'll have to go for a run after."

"That's the favourite part of my evening." She said with a smile.

"Getting out in the fresh air?" I asked.

"Running wild with my favourite wolf." She replied, and she squeezed my shoulder lightly as she leant toward me again. "How many more times do I have to tell you that I love spending time with you?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Ho Brah! You never guess what…!" Isla hollered as she entered the garage but didn't say what when she saw Billie. "Oh you're busy."

"I was just going." Billie said, chugging back her drink as she got down off my desk and dumped her trash in the bin she'd bought me. "See you later Kekipi." She added and kissed my cheek.

Isla watched it with her eyebrow raised.

"And I'll see you around Isla." Billie said as she walked passed my sister and kissed her on the cheek too; guess it was her usual way of saying goodbye.

I watched Billie as she stopped by the garage door to put her feet in her slippas before she headed out into the afternoon sunlight. Isla was watching her too, and once Billie was gone she turned back to me.

"You still gonna tell me there's nothing between you?" She asked as she dropped down into the customer chair.

"There's nothing. We're just friends." I said, dumping my trash in the can too.

"I know you think I'm only a kid, but you looked awful cosy to be just friends." Isla remarked, raising her eyebrow at me.

"It doesn't matter." I growled. "What did you want anyway?"

"Well you never guess what?" She began again.

"What?" I asked, I loved my baby sister, but at times she could get annoying. Like when she had any bit of news she had to make a fanfare out of it, she couldn't tell me straight out.

"You're girlfriend is working at the Diner." Isla said as if it was some kind of scandal, and like she didn't think I'd know.

"I know." I said with a nod.

"Really?" Isla asked, looking a little deflated that her great big news didn't have the impact she'd hoped. "And you're ok with that?"

"Not my business where she works." I said with a shrug.

"Well, she's working there under the name Mina. Why's she got a different name?" Isla demanded as if she was onto some conspiracy and Billie was at the centre of it.

"Her name is Wilhelmina. She uses Mina for more official stuff and Billie when she's with friends." I explained.

"Why?" Isla demanded.

"I don't know. None of my business." I said a little snappy cause I couldn't give the real reason.

"Isn't it though? If she's living with you?" Isla asked, and I guess she had a reason to be concerned, but I couldn't tell her why I weren't.

"If Billie wants to go by a different name, I can't complain." I said with a shrug.

"You got that right, Jimmy." Isla said just to wind me up since her info hadn't been the great big news she was hoping it to be.

"My name is Kekipi now." I said firmly.

"That's not what Mom named you." Isla said with a shrug.

"It's my name now." I countered.

Isla rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why you want to be a rebel for anyway. What is your deal?" She demanded.

"You been talking to our brothers again?" I asked, she always got this way when they'd been giving her the 'facts' about me.

"Maybe." She admitted.

"Or were they talking stink to you?" I asked, which was more likely.

"More talking to Mom at dinner last Sunday. Told you you should come." She said accusingly.

"I really wouldn't be welcome Isla." I said with a sigh, it always got to this sooner or later.

"Why? What did you do?" Isla demanded.

"Became a rebel." I said with a chuckle, it really was the only answer I could give her, I didn't really know myself why my parents went weird with me.

Ok so I did disappear for two days, but when I came back Mom was relieved but dad was all distant after that. It was why I had to move out as soon as, the tension was there and the tension made the wolf want to jump out. It was safer for everyone if I got out of there. It was all Dad really, Mom had been ok with me, but staying away made her not ok and I'd left it too long now.

"Well the Diner is having the annual luau in a few weeks, why don't you show up? It's not like Mom and Dad can say anything to you in public. They're more likely to save face and be nice to you. And your girlfriend will be working so you got no excuse not to go." Isla said enticingly but I groaned.

"I don't know." I said, shaking my head. I really didn't want to make promises I wasn't sure I could keep. I didn't know how I would feel come the luau.

"You can confide in me you know." Isla said in a low voice. "You used to be my favourite big brother when I was little. You were the only one who looked out for me. I know you still do, but we're not as close as we used to be. Remember you used to take me to hula lessons and I always used to love the songs you made up on the ukulele. Why did you stop playing?"

I shrugged, what could I say? I started turning into a giant wolf and I suddenly didn't feel like playing no more. Like she'd believe the truth, and I couldn't think of a good human reason why I stopped playing.

"You should start again. Music is always a good way to woo the ladies." She said with a wink.

"What if I don't want to woo the ladies?" I asked, already seeing where this was going.

"Well there's at least one you want to." She said like she knew everything.

I shook my head.

"Come on brah you're twenty two, it's perfectly ok for you to like girls now. Or boys if you prefer. But I think you like at least one girl. You like her don't you. A lot." She persisted, looking at me firmly so I had to turn my head not to be in her gaze.

I shook my head.

"Come on Kekipi, I know you better than anyone, and I can tell you're crushing big time on that hot piece of okole." She said, leering a little.

I just stared at her now she was being silly.

"You got her all alone on your little island, it will be easy to set the mood right to get things going." Isla continued, raising her eyebrows up and down.

I scowled.

"Even if it doesn't go any further, wouldn't you at least like to have sex with her? Take it while it's there."

"I'm sure Mom would love to here you speaking this way." I said flatly.

"Like you care what Mom thinks." Isla countered.

"Look. Me and Billie are living on top of each other right now. I don't want things to get weird if I make a move and I'm wrong about it." I pointed out, hoping she'd take this as a hint to shut up about it.

"Why would you be wrong about it?" Isla demanded instead, she was going to keep on about this.

"Why would Billie be interested in me? Why would any woman?" I snapped, and it was a stupid thing to say since I didn't want to get into it, I couldn't, why did I bring it up?

"Fo' real brah? Aznuts? Billie might be one little hottie, but you looked in the mirror lately? There's a ton of guys who'd kill to look like you, Odell and Lim are so jelly of you. Like seriously jelly it's not even funny. I joke that since we're both ridiculously good looking and they look like a dog's dinner we obviously get our looks from Dad."

"Don't even joke about that. Billie's already feeding me more than I'm used to." I said, tapping my stomach.

"Well you work out it'll just go on as muscle." Isla said with a shrug. "Not that you need any more of those, and don't worry, I think you'd have to gorge on nothing but burgers for twenty years to get as big as Dad."

"I guess it gives him a gimmick for the Diner though." I joked.

"Yep." Isla agreed.

"Anyway, I need to get back to work." I said getting to my feet since it had been enough time for me to say this to get her gone.

"I'll come bug you tomorrow." Isla agreed.

"Mahalo." I said with a laugh and I ruffled her hair.

She batted my hand away, before giving me a hug and left. I got back to working on the latest boat; it was nothing serious, just a new coat of waterproofing. It wouldn't take long. I'd just finished when I heard someone enter the garage.

"Howzit?" Someone called and I realised it was Jad the mailman, late as usual but he always kept Hawaiian time.

"'Ey." I called as I got out of the pit.

"You got mail brah." He said, waving a pile of letters in his hand and had a parcel under his other arm.

"Mahalo." I said as I took it from him.

"So who's the hottie I see coming out of here every day?" He asked, making the shape of an hourglass in the air.

"You'd best not be talking bout my baby sister brah." I warned.

"No brah, the red head haole with the legs all the way to forever." Jad replied.

"That's my friend Billie." I said flatly.

"So she just your friend? I'm not stepping on your toes if I ask her on a date?" He said with a grin.

"I… What? Why?" I demanded.

"Cause you seen her brah?" Jad asked in disbelief.

"I just, why are you after her? Haven't you got a girlfriend?" I growled, getting really annoyed with Jad, and I was usually ok with his laid back nature.

"Well you know, what she don't know won't hurt her right." He said with a wink.

"Find someone else to play your sick games with, you're not using Billie like that." I growled low and I used every bit of my six foot four inches to intimidate someone for the first time in my life. At least on purpose.

"Oh brah, you should have said. I get it. She's not your girl yet, but you want her to be. Shoulda just said. Catch you later brah." He said and left.

I scowled after him. Who did he think he was? Coming in here wanting to use Billie like that? Who was he, thinking it was ok to cheat on his girl? Why was it only the fact another brah had his eye on a girl that put her out of bounds? I know if I had a girlfriend I wouldn't go elsewhere, even for a good-looking woman like Billie. God, he made me so angry that he disrespected Billie like that I could feel the wolf heat rising up. I stomped over to my desk, dropped my mail onto it and slumped into my chair thinking calming thoughts, trying not to turn into the wolf. I couldn't believe how wound up I felt. Jad had always been a player, always cheating on his girl and I never liked it when he bragged about it, but it never got me this heated before. It had to be because of Billie, but it was insane how wound up it got me. I'd fancied women before but I never felt this stupid over the top need to protect them, even when they really didn't need protecting. It couldn't just be a wolf thing cause it felt even more intense than the protectiveness I felt for Isla and she's my baby sister.

I had to get my mind off it. I picked up the top letter and opened it, it was just a flyer for a casino theme night they were having up at one of Mr Gillespie's hotels. I dumped it straight in the trash. I wasn't interested in that type of thing. There was an electricity bill, water rates, and the usual costs of running a business. At least my bank statement should be ok.

I picked up the envelope from my bank and opened it. A cheque fell out. It was Gillespie's cheque with a big red stamp across it saying denied. The cheque had bounced god damn it! I knew I shouldn't have accepted it!

No. It had to be a mistake. I just had to phone him and get this sorted out.

I found my logbook and dialled Gillespie's number. It rang a few times and then went to voice mail. I hated leaving messages, so I hung up and dialled again. Still the answer phone. I decided to try one last time and then I'd have to leave a message.

I had to leave a message.

"Hello Mr Gillespie, this is Kekipi Kahamoku from Kekipi's Boats 'n' Pieces. I've just received a letter from the bank and unfortunately they've rejected your cheque. I'm sure there's been some kind of mistake but if you could ring me at the earliest convenience so we can rectify the matter I'd be grateful." I left my number too so he couldn't say he'd lost it and then I hung up.

What if Gillespie didn't phone me back, how would I get my money? Would there be any point in going after him? Ok so it was three hundred dollars, but would it cost more than that if I had to chase him through the courts? This was the last thing I needed.

I guess I just had to take my mind off it for now, worry about it later if they didn't call back. I went back to work, checking over the waterproofing on the boat I had in the dry dock before I went to work on an off board motor that needed a new starting switch. I found enough tasks to keep me busy for the rest of the day and made sure the clients paid in cold hard cash. This was why I never took cheques, but I didn't think a businessman like Gillespie would give me a dud. He was rolling in money so how can his cheque bounce? It had to be a mistake, that's all. Gillespie, or more likely his assistant, would call me and the whole thing would get cleared up. Yep, that's what would happen.

Those thoughts really didn't help put my mind to rest, but I could try and pretend that there was nothing wrong when Billie got back, weighed down by shopping bags.

"Pizza time." She sung, holding them up, but then she frowned. "You ok?"

"Sure. Everything's good." I said brightly as I began putting the garage in order for the night.

"Ok." She said, and she settled on the edge of my desk and read the morning paper like she always did.

It took me ten minuets to close the garage and like always it felt good to get out of my overalls. I loaded Billie's shopping and my mailbag into the boat before I jumped in and helped Billie into the prow. She sat down and gazed out over the front of the boat as I cast off and turned out to sea. The journey let my thoughts fly away from me for a while, getting to stare at Billie's butt as her hair whipped behind her on the breeze helped a lot with that. I guess it wasn't a gentleman thing to watch her like that, but I couldn't help it if she happened to be in my line of sight.

When we got back to my island she gave that little jump she always did, like the journey was shorter than she thought. I moored the boat and climbed out. I offered my hand to Billie and she let me help her out of the boat. I always felt an electric shock up my arm when she touched my hand like this. At first I thought maybe it was her power, her draining power, but now I don't think so.

I grabbed her bags and my mail out of the boat but knew to hand the shopping to Billie. There were some bits of chivalry she liked, but she liked to pull her weight too and didn't like it when I made it look like she couldn't. We walked up to my hale and I took my mailbag straight up to my bedroom. Billie didn't go up there, well except for once and she hadn't exactly been in the right frame of mind to snoop around then. She hadn't gone up there since so it was the best place I had for privacy. Not that I thought she'd deliberately snoop through my stuff, but at least this way there wouldn't be any accidental reveals.

When I got back downstairs Billie was already weighing out ingredients.

"You wanna learn how to make pizza dough?" She asked.

I shrugged, it wouldn't hurt to learn and at least it would take my mind off things. It was a good decision, I could do with learning some new recipes and I hadn't really baked before. Billie gave me a lesson in kneading, a hands on lesson.

"Just get your hands in there, don't be afraid." She said, pushing my hands into the warm springy dough. "You really have to work it." She said, moving her fingers over mine, encouraging me to massage the dough, to knead it and stretch it and get air into it.

I really liked it when Billie was helping me, but she had to get back to her own dough and that wasn't so good. Then I followed her instructions in pulling and flattening the dough into a disc that would fit on the round baking tray Billie had bought to cook our pizzas on.

I piled everything on my pizza, ham, pineapple, chicken, pepperoni, tomatoes, the works. Well all except for mushrooms but Billie shook her head when I asked her; she didn't like them and hadn't thought to get them. Well I guess I could get some next time if we were having separate pizzas anyway. And I guess when Billie went home.

Billie put our pizzas in the oven while we both cleared the table. We sat down to pizza and god it was good to eat the cheesy, greasy goodness again. I guess I was making sounds of enjoyment because Billie laughed at me.

"Nice?" She asked.

"Oh god yeah." I said around a mouthful of pizza.

"Well pizza is a speciality of mine. I'm part Italian you know." She said with a nod.

"Is there any nationality you're not?" I asked, genuinely curious, but I guess it came off as a joke because Billie gave a snorting laugh.

"Guess I'm just a mongrel." She replied with a grin before taking a big bite of pizza.

"They tend to be better than purebreds." I pointed out.

Billie nodded, still chewing on her pizza.

I gulped my soda and finished off my pizza before getting to my feet.

"Guess I'll do the dishes now."

"I'll help you." Billie said, shooting to her own feet.

"How?" I asked, after all there was only one sink and I always let my dishes drain.

She gave me a long look, she did it sometimes, like she was thinking something but changed her mind on saying it. She carried her plate to the sink.

"How about you do the plates and I'll do everything that's covered in burned on cheese?" She suggested.

"Shouldn't we just let them soak?" I asked, looking at the cheesy pans and finding it hard to imagine it being easy to clean them.

"I'll do them when we get back from our play date." She said. "I guess I'll go wash the grease from my hands while you're doing the plates, don't want to get your coat greasy."

"Mahalo." I said with a slight laugh, not sure if that was a compliment or an insult.

She wiggled her nose at me before kissing my cheek and bounded into the bathroom. I really didn't know what to make of that girl, but it made life better. Got to admit it was nice to have someone to share my island with.

Once I had all the smaller dishes on the drainer I changed the water in the sink and put the pans in to soak. I turned from the sink to find Billie sitting at the table, her feet propped up on my chair and she'd been watching me, but she pretended she was interested in her phone, even though she didn't turn it on out here cause of the GPS or something.

"Ready for our run?" I asked.

"You bet ya." She replied, jumping to her feet and dumping the phone on the table.

We left the house and started running. I was human at first, I liked to feel the wind on my skin and see how fast I could run on two legs first off. It was only when we got to the lowland forest that I ducked behind a bush and stripped off before letting the heat take me. Then I was the wolf and everything was different. The world was so weird when your primary sense was smell, but it gave a lot more information. It let you see into the past for one thing, like the fact that there was a pig near here, did Billie realise? She probably needed blood and we could roast its rump after. I knew how to gut a pig; my father had shown me when we went on a hunting trip when I was a kid.

I bolted after his scent and Billie chased after me getting ahead of me and stopping me in my tracks.

"What's going on?" She asked.

I wanted to shush her, but couldn't. I raised my front paw and wiped it against her mouth, hoping she'd get the idea. She frowned at me so I grabbed the bottom her t-shirt carefully between my teeth and pulled down until she sat. I tapped the floor near her, stay there, and she nodded but folded her arms.

I picked up the scent again and followed it eagerly, the pig none to far from here. I did wonder how he got here, there weren't usually pigs on my island, but they could swim and I guess this one swam a little further than the others. I found him rooting around the bottom of a palm tree, and it was a boar, pretty big but nothing compared to me. I made sure to keep out of the way of his tusks and trotters as I leapt on his back and sunk my teeth into the scruff of his neck. He struggled, squealing like, well a pig, but he had no foothold when I lifted my head and I lugged him back through the foliage to where I'd left Billie. She got to her feet and the look on her face was, "What the hell?"

I trotted over to her, the pig still struggling ineffectually as I took him to her. She looked at me like she didn't know what was happening. I wish I had that telepathy she said about so I could tell her.

I dropped the pig at her feet and before he could run away I lunged on top of him, keeping him in place with my body weight. I looked up at Billie and motioned toward the pig with my head.

"You want me to feed?" She asked, frowning.

I nodded my head.

"Are you sure?"

I gave her a serious look; didn't I tell her that I didn't find her drinking blood weird?

"Thank you." She said before she looked along the pig then knelt down and put a hand against the pig's cheek, pushing it down and away from her, probably to make sure she didn't end up on the business end of his tusks.

Then she moved quickly, burying her face in its neck. My ears twitched as I heard her slurping and swallowing. Her shoulders were moving as she suckled and there was the scent of blood in the air. There was something deep in my mind; I guess it was the wolf instinct that said I should be disgusted by this. I hunted the creatures that drank blood, but it was silenced by something else. I have no idea what, but Billie was exempt. As the pig stopped moving I rubbed my cheek against hers, I couldn't help it. She lifted her head, there was blood around her mouth but I didn't care, I licked her nose.

She giggled as she rubbed the blood away with the back of her hand then scratched behind my ears as she rubbed her cheek against mine.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear. "What made you think of it?"

Now I had a problem, I wanted to answer her but I couldn't when I was a wolf, but I didn't want to move either while she had her arms around me. I was just working up to turning human briefly since she wouldn't see anything anyway with her arms still around me, when her arms tightened around me and she sighed.

"Don't worry. Tell me later." She said happily and buried her face into my fur.

I wrapped my paw around her and breathed in her scent. She smelt so good, so much better when I could smell her in this shape. It was like the best scent in the world that made me feel ohana and hale all in one breath. I could love her forever and then some. How wrong was it that I couldn't imagine my life without her now? I'd known her just under a week, but it was like I'd always known her. It came from something deep inside me. Was it a wolf thing? It could be. I don't know it was probably just attraction. I'd never met anyone like Billie before, she was so damn sexy and I had to stop thinking of her like that. Why would she of all people be interested in freaky wolfy me?

I pulled away and went back to where I'd left my shorts. I became human again and pulled them on before going back to Billie who was waiting for me a few feet away from the pig.

"I smelt him, thought you might need blood. We can have a roast tomorrow." I explained.

"That sounds great." Billie said with a smile.

"Yeah." I agreed as I hauled the carcass up off the floor. "Let's get him up to hale before the rats get him."

Billie nodded and we began out of the forest to cross the beach. Billie stopped to grab my t-shirt when we passed it so I didn't lose it. When we reached my house I led Billie around to the shed at the back and put the pig on the floor while I went to get my knives. Billie was still standing around the back.

"You don't have to stay to see this." I said, after all some people got squeamish.

"I'm not squeamish." She said, like she read my mind. "I want to see how you do this. I'm a big fan of everything Hawaii and I always wanted to see what traditional butchery would look like. I want you to teach me your skills."

"Ok." I said, frowning a little over her eagerness, but then she took animals down with her bare teeth, was gutting them really that much more gut churning?

I showed her how to gut the pig, getting out all the inner organs.

"You're good at this." Billie said.

"I used to go hunting pigs all the time with my fadda when I was a kid." I explained. "It's easier lugging the cuts home than a whole carcass."

"It's also less likely to go bad." Billie observed.

I nodded.

"So are you gonna cook Kalua?" Billie asked.

"Well I haven't done it in years, but then I've never had a whole pig." I replied, thinking over the possibility.

"You know how to do it though?" Billie asked.

"Yep. Maybe we could build the imu tonight and then bury the pig tomorrow morning. Should be cooked just right by the time we get home." I planned.

She gave a little dance before rubbing her hands together.

"Where do you keep the shovels?" She asked excitedly.

"Let me just finish up here and I'll get one for you." I promised.

Billie nodded and watched me as I finished butchering the pig and I hung the meat up inside the shed. The organs I put in a bucket to carry down to the forest later, the rats would like it so it wouldn't be wasted. Yeah I could probably make them into stuff, even edible stuff, but I didn't really know where to start. Dad was always more interested in the succulent pig meat.

Then I got the pick and shovel before leading Billie to a spot a few hundred yards from my hale. We cleared away the weeds then I took the pick to break the ground and Billie moved the earth away with the shovel. We worked well together and soon had a pit the right depth and size for the imu.

"We need to gather rocks and banana leaves to line the bottom now right?" Billie asked excitedly.

"We could go get the rocks, but maybe leave the leaves until tomorrow so they're fresher." I said.

"Ok." Billie said, smiling widely, she was enjoying this. "So lets go get some rocks."

"Let me grab the pig guts first." I said as I went to grab the bucket.

"Oh, but we could do so much with them." She observed.

"Can you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't really feel up to it." She said with a shrug. "I guess if Dad never finds out it'll be ok. If he does we'll just say they spoiled. Ok?"

"Will he get mad if we waste them?" I asked with worry.

"He has old fashioned ideas about not wasting food. Kinda ironic when you consider the fact that he can't actually eat the food." She said with a laugh. "But you know, back when he was human they ate some crazy cuisine that would make pig guts seem positively delightful." She chatted on as we made our way down to the beach.

Billie began collecting stones while I went to dump the guts in the forest far away from where we usually ran. Then I went back to the beach and swilled out the bucket in the seawater so we could use it to carry the stones in. Billie already had a pile of stones, about half of what we would need. We collected a few more before we returned up the cliff and lined the pit with stones. That seemed about it for tonight. Although I did decide to put a cover over it just in case, it didn't seem stormy but there was the smell of rain on the air.

"I can't believe it, our own personal luau." Billie crowed, wrapping her arm through mine and hugging it for a moment. "This will be epic!"

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I guess I should go wash those pans now." She said like the thought had just distracted her, she did this sometimes.

"I can do those." I offered.

"But you'll be cooking tomorrow and there won't exactly be much in the way of dishes." She pointed out.

I shrugged.

"I'm washing the pans." She said firmly before kissing my cheek and running so fast into the house that you could hardly see her move.

I followed her in and she was already running clean water into the sink. I let her get on with it while I went to shower. I was a little grimy thanks to prepping the pig. When I came out of the bathroom, Billie was sitting at the kitchen table with two cups of coffee.

"Thought you might like a drink." She said with a smile.

I sat down and took a sip. It was perfect, just how I liked it. She always did it how I liked it and I'd never told her how I took my coffee. She just seemed to know how I liked it.

"Maybe we should ask Isla to join us for the luau tomorrow." Billie suggested.

"Nah. Best not. I don't want her here too much in case she finds out about the wolf." I said sadly, I hated keeping so much from Isla, but I had to.

"Maybe you should let someone from your family know." Billie said softly, like she was advising me but wasn't sure if it was a touchy subject.

"What's the point getting my baby sister mixed up in the supernatural if it'll never touch her life?" I asked.

"I guess you have a point." She conceded. "She'll probably get the wrong idea about me anyway. She already thinks I'm you're girlfriend, right?"

"Pretty much." I confirmed.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you're a little shy, probably private about your personal life. Even where your family is concerned, so I won't do anything to further those thoughts your sister might have." Billie said, matter of fact.

"Mahalo." I said, a little uncertain where she was going with this.

"Anyway." She said, draining her cup. "I'm gonna get some shut eye."

She swilled her cup, dumped it on the drainer and kissed my cheek before leaving. I guess it was time for me to settle down too. Well we did have to light the imu, salt the pig and get it buried before heading out to the island in the morning. Probably better to do it before we shower or else smell like pig meat all day.

I swilled out my cup, went to the bathroom then went up to bed. But now in the darkness with nothing to take my mind off the bounced cheque it was suddenly there in my mind and I couldn't help but worry about it. What was I supposed to do about it? I really didn't like the thought of launching legal action against someone like Gillespie; I couldn't afford the highflying lawyers he could.

I don't know how long I'd been lying there, fretting in the dark but I heard the door open and close, I guess Billie was coming in to use the bathroom.

"Kekipi?" She called up the stairs, I thought maybe I should ignore her, but then decided that if she was calling up to me she knew I was awake.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Can I come up?" She asked.

I thought for a moment, should I let her come up here? Are you stupid man? Just let her, you never know what she wants. I decided not to get my hopes up, it was more likely because it was raining, I could hear it pat lightly against the roof.

"Sure." I said, sitting up.

She came up the stairs.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this, but it's started raining." She explained.

"It's ok. Take the bed, I'll go take a blanket downstairs." I said, starting to get up.

"Don't be silly. Your bed is uber big and it's not like we haven't shared a bed before." She reminded me.

"It's your call." I said with a shrug.

She smiled at me before climbing into the other side of the bed. She snuggled down under the blanket, lying on her side facing me. I lay back down and looked at her because I could feel her watching me.

"So." She said lightly. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you might have been acting all happy this evening but I could tell you weren't yourself. And you haven't slept tonight." She said like she knew it was fact and not that she was just speculating.

"Well I was sleeping till someone woke me up." I bluffed.

"No you weren't." She said with a shake of her head.

"How do you know?" I demanded.

"Because you weren't snoring." She said simply.

"I don't…" I began.

"Yes you do." She said, cutting me off with a laugh. "But don't worry about it. It's kinda cute."

"Ok." I said, frowning.

"What's wrong?" She asked again.

I shook my head.

"You know what they say, a problem shared is a problem halved." She coaxed.

I thought about it for a minuet. Really my financial business was none of her business, but it would be nice to confide in someone. And maybe she could give me some advice and if not she had contacts. Maybe they could help in some way?

"Ok. Although there's nothing we can do about it tonight." I warned.

"Still…" She pointed out.

"I got a letter from the bank today. A cheque this guy gave me bounced and it's for over two hundred dollars. I know that might not sound like much, but to me it is, especially when the parts cost a hundred and fifty. I don't normally take cheques, but he seemed legit enough. I mean why would a big hotel guy be doling out rubber cheques?"

"Dodgy people make more money by screwing over everyone else." Billie stated flatly.

"I hope it's just some mistake." I said sadly.

"You phoned him?" She asked, and I thought it was insulting at first, like I wouldn't think of the obvious, but then I realised she was just trying to get the facts.

"Yeah. I just got voice mail. I'll try again tomorrow." I said.

"Don't give him too much leeway though. And keep me posted on this. If he hasn't got back to you by next week then we'll think of some way to make sure he repays you." She said firmly.

"Like how?" I asked, cause I really don't know how to go ahead with this.

"I got contacts." She said with a shrug. "Don't worry Kekipi, we'll get your money back." She promised me and I believed her.

"Mahalo." I said, and risked brushing her cheek. "You have put my mind to rest."

"Sleep time now?" She asked.

I nodded.

She smiled at me and put her hand to my cheek.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Night." I replied as I felt my eyes grow heavy and I drifted to sleep.

I woke in the morning with warmth all down my right side. I opened my eyes a little and looked down to see that Billie had snuggled up to me in the night. Her head was on my shoulder and her hand was across my chest and her right leg hooked over mine. My arm was a little numb where it was around her. Did I have it round her all night? Billie was still asleep, breathing gently as she was lost in dreamland.

I decided to let her sleep a little longer; anyway it meant I could hold her. I know I already held her all night, but that had been different. I'd been cradling her after a bad dream. This was more intimate and I got to say I liked the thought that she'd snuggled up to me like this in her sleep. Maybe her subconscious realised something she didn't.

I got to lie there a full five minuets before she stirred and looked up at me. She smiled as she sat up, rubbing at my shoulder.

"Sorry I drooled on you." She said with a chuckle.

"You can drool over me anytime." I must have still been half asleep to say something so cheesy.

She giggled and kissed my cheek before jumping to her feet.

"Come on." She announced. "We got an imu to build."

Without waiting for me to reply she ran to the handrail and bounded over it. I shot up and run to the rail, looking over in time to see her land lightly on her feet and run to the door as if it was nothing. Well I guess the drop wasn't that big when you thought about it. I didn't attempt it though; I just went down the stairs.

Billie was already up in the trees when I caught up to her, she was happily collecting leaves.

"You know what we need?" I asked.

"Yep." She said.

"I'll go prepare the meat."

"Good idea." She replied, as she dropped a bunch of the leaves to the floor then leapt to the next tree.

I went back to the house and prepared the meat. In the mean time Billie came back and prepared the pit so it would make a decent imu. It took us an hour in all, but by six the pig was buried and cooking. I let Billie use the shower first and then I went to wash while she made breakfast.

Like always the breakfast was good, I hadn't had such ono breakfasts in all my life. Not even Mom or Dad did breakfast as good as this and it was sad to think that Billie would leave here some time and I'd be back to a cup of coffee and a slice of toast.

We sailed to the Big Island as usual and I set about opening up the garage while Billie went off to the Diner to work. I checked all the waterproofing was dry on the boat before I filled the dry dock and drove the boat outside to moor it next to mine ready for when the owner showed up. Then I got to replacing the rotor fan on an off board motor that someone had broke up driving too close to the rocks. Then at ten I decided it was late enough to give Gillespie a ring.

I had to leave another message, making sure I put some urgency into it this time, give him to the end of the week to get back to me. I was starting to have a bad feeling about this. It was like a wall of silence. I'd give them until the end of the week.

When I still couldn't get through the next day and they'd made no attempt to contact me I went back in my trash can and found the flyer I'd dumped there a few days back. I looked at it, wondering if I should turn up at the hotel and confront him there, but nah that was a stupid idea. I'd give him to the end of the week like I said and if there's still no joy, threaten him with a lawyer.

The end of the week came and I finally got a call. It was the assistant.

"Is this Mr Kahamoku?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"This is Mr Maroni, Mr Gillespie's assistant. I understand you've been trying to contact him." He said.

"Yes. The cheque you gave me bounced." I said, not beating about the bush with accidents or whatever now they'd taken so long to get back to me.

"I think you're trying to pull a fast one here. I've checked our bank records and the payment has been made to you." He said in firm tones.

"I can show you the cheque if you don't believe me." I replied, trying to keep to calm tones, it would be stupid to get antagonistic right now.

"I believe you're trying to con Mr Gillespie and if you do pursue this through the court we can prove that you have been paid the money and you have some 'brah' at the bank who voided the cheque to try and defraud Mr Gillespie. If you know what's best for you then you will not contact us again. Good day." Maroni said in clipped tones.

And like that he hung up.

I stared at the phone for a very long time wondering what the hell I could do now.

"Lunch time!" Billie sang as she came into the garage, but she quickly dumped the food on the desk and was kneeling in front of me, looking up into my eyes with her hand on my cheek.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I just got a call from Gillespie's assistant. He's warned me off legal action saying that he can prove that I've been paid but I'm pulling some kind of scam." I said, not even thinking twice about sharing with her this time.

"Does he have the influence to do that?" Billie asked.

I shrugged; I could believe it with Gillespie.

"So this guy is dodgy?" She asked.

"Seems like it." I said unhappily.

"You're not gonna get your money back legally?" She asked carefully.

I shrugged.

"I can get you your money back without this Gillespie guy even knowing." She said, and grabbed the flyer off the desk. "I sure can, but it will mean I'll have to spend a night at this hotel and go in disguise. They can't know I know you though. Do you think you can drop me off in the port near Honomu?"

"Sure. Why?" I asked with a frown.

"That's where my handler is. He can drive me back here as my chauffer. I'll get your money for you. I promise." She said firmly. "And it'll be perfectly legal."

"How?"

"Because I'm exceptionally good at gambling." She said, holding up the flyer.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, because generally the house won when it came to gambling.

"Don't worry, I won't be gambling with any of your money. Though I will need to go speak to my handler before we head home today." She muttered, clearly in planning mode.

"So you'll be late tonight?" I asked.

"I'll try not to be too late." She replied.

"I could pick you up from Honomu if you like." I offered, rather than her having to make a return trip.

"I think it's better to limit how much we're seen together there just in case. Don't worry though; I'll introduce you to Drogo when you drop me off on the day. I just think I should prep him first in case he overreacts." She stated.

"Is he likely to do that?" I asked with worry, maybe I didn't want to meet this Drogo guy after all and maybe he wasn't safe for Billie to be around.

"No. But just in case." She said with a shrug. "Ok. I think we should eat lunch now and we'll discuss this more when we get home. You never know who might be listening in."

I nodded and picked up the ham salad sandwich she'd got me. We ate our food in silence and Billie was quick to get back to the Diner. Guess she wanted to buy brownie points to leave earlier tonight. I just hoped she wasn't getting herself in trouble for my sake. I hoped this went well for her, I liked her to get out of this safely more than if I had my money back.

* * *

**Again I will be taking a break next week to work on another project.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are welcomed**

**Gemma x**


	10. Chapter 9 - Addie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Asherah Isa, Alphabloodwolf, ****Fadewind, M-Bianca94 and Noble**

* * *

**Addie**

I stood in the bathroom waiting for the lights to go out. Today was the day I would carry out my mission. I was one hundred percent certain where Zeke was now and once I got him out we'd have all the info for Jane to launch a formal attack on the farm. At least that's what she told me and I hoped for the sake of all the girls here that she was telling the truth. They were all in danger and I was right worried about Thea, I hadn't seen her in three days and I didn't like the thought of that.

Maybe I could…

No I had to concentrate on saving Zeke, I couldn't divide my attention or risk getting caught myself. I thought I was caught the first day I was here when that guard spotted me, but he was just looking for his daughter. He'd got vamped about ten years ago when she was six and life hadn't gone so well for her since her mother couldn't cope. He'd helped when he could, but hadn't been a vampire long enough to trust his appetite around her, or to accumulate wealth. She'd ended up on the streets and he'd made sure no vamps messed with her and was happy when she got picked up for the training program. He didn't know about the farms at the time. I'd made a deal with him, he'd let me through to the buildings where I'd find Zeke if I could point him in the direction of his daughter.

I'd found her two days ago. She was in the block on the other side of this compound, in the other 'advanced program'. I'd give him the directions mentally once I was safely in the corridors. Now I stood ready in front of the mirror. I got the little box with the lenses out of my knapsack and put them in my eyes. It was weird to look through them, but it let Jane and the others see what I was seeing and to be ready with the chopper as soon as I had my hands on Zeke. I took out the smart phone and turned it on, I did exactly what Rea had instructed me, and yeah, there on the screen I could see what I could see, the lenses were working.

I checked my bag, made sure I had everything I needed in there. There was the spare pots of blood to start with. One was for me to make sure my telepathy was in super working order and the other was for Zeke, he was bound to be in a bad way. There was also a box I was supposed to give him in case of emergencies. I took out one pot of blood and downed it in one. I felt the energy zing through me, and my telepathy instantly improved. I swung the bag onto my back and counted to ten. The lights went out.

I moved quickly from memory until I was outside the dorm and now I could see by the moonlight. It actually made it a little more difficult for me to scuttle across the quad unseen, but luckily Adrian was on guard duty, that's why I'd picked tonight. I ran across the quad to the little booth and reached out my mind. Yeah, it was him.

_Are you going to let me through?_ I asked.

_You got the info I need?_ He replied.

_Yeah._ I assured him.

Very gently the door opened and I stepped through. Adrian closed the door behind me. I showed him all the info I'd gathered and the path to the other section that I'd picked out of other vampire's brains. He tapped my shoulder in thanks and then we split up.

I moved swiftly along the path I'd memorised until I reached the right door. It was locked, but that didn't matter, I had tools with me and I'd had a crash-training course on lock picking. It didn't take long to pick the lock. I got inside and there was Zeke in a pretty bad way. There was spotlights pointed full beam at his face and there was earphones on his head. I could hear the music blearing from here. He was strapped to the chair, but luckily not padlocked.

I looked around the room. I couldn't spot any cameras and there wasn't a two-way mirror or anything. I moved quickly into the light and Zeke looked up at me and focused on my face but he looked confused.

_I've come to rescue you._ I thought toward him as I took off the headphones, now I could hear that it was dubstep, and not the good type, this was amateur stuff. The person who made it didn't understand how to mix the beats right, or the correct moment to drop the bass. It was a complete mess and I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to have to listen to it constantly blaring into my ears. It would be torture. I guess that was the point.

Without wasting any more time I undid the straps on his wrists. _Drink this._ I said, handing him the blood so he could swig it while I released his feet.

He knocked back the blood then rubbed his ears as if to clear them.

_I hate dubstep._ He thought toward me with a scowl.

_Come on! We need to get out of here._ I said, and I helped him to his feet.

He took a step forward and nearly collapsed. I got my shoulder under his arm.

_I'm ok._ He thought, pushing away from me and he supported himself on the table to walk a few steps before he got his footing. _So which way out?_

_This way._ I thought toward him and led him back out into the corridor.

Zeke was out of it, I could tell by his mind. He was making an effort to seem with it, but his mind was teetering on the edge. He was half about ready to accept that this was some kind of ruse, but he was going along with it cause anything was better than listening to that god awful dubstep they'd been subjecting him to. I had to lead him then, so I set off along the corridor, using the route I'd memorised.

I threw my mind ahead of me, making sure nobody was heading our way as we moved toward the exit. Then I felt a familiar mind up ahead. I'd got used to it over the last week. I stopped dead at an open door and looked in to see an unconscious girl tied to a hospital bed. It was Thea. Zeke walked into the back of me before he stopped, then he looked into the room.

"You know her?" He whispered, forgetting I was telepathic for a second.

_She looked out for me in there._ I stated.

_Then we need to rescue her too._ Zeke said firmly.

_But how will we get over the wall?_ I asked.

_We can get her over between the both of us._ Zeke said with assurance before he stepped into the room. _Now come on before a guard comes along or something._

I followed him into the room and we released Thea from the bed. I picked her up in my arms because Zeke really didn't have the strength to support her with me. He was trying to act normal but he was still not even half right. He was still wondering if at any moment this would prove to be fake. I led him back into the corridor, carrying Thea and luckily she didn't feel that heavy.

It took us about fifteen minuets to get out of the place. We had to duck into a few rooms when vamps passed us. Finally we got to the wall and there was special spikes we had to attach to our shoes. The question was; how did we get Thea over? In the end Zeke tied her onto my back by her wrists and knees. It was a struggle with Thea on my back but I managed to get over and Zeke just about managed it too. The other side wasn't so bad, well fifty foot was nothing to the drop Leda had me jump down a week ago. Was that really only a week ago? It seemed such a long time ago now.

I pushed all those thoughts from my mind as I dropped down onto the floor and stopping only to make sure Zeke was ok and Thea was still on my back. I ripped the spikes off my shoes and started running. We had to get away from the compound wall and travel ten miles west. There'd be a helicopter waiting for us.

"Where are we going?" Zeke asked once we'd gone five miles. "We can't keep running like this! Especially on the ground! They're gonna find us! That's what you want! Give me this hope only so I get tortured more!" He panicked, stopping dead.

I went back to him and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look at me.

"Do you even know who I am?" I asked.

"Well you're Addie, Magda's cousin." He said with a frown.

"Yep, but you haven't seen me since I was little right?" I prompted.

He shook his head.

"So you wouldn't really know what I look like now." I pointed out.

"I suppose." He conceded.

"And I'm not a known among the vamps. That's why Jane asked me to do this. Look we're not trying to shake them cause we don't need to. We just need to get ten miles away where there's a helicopter waiting for us. But we need to get there quickly before they realise you're gone and come searching."

"Ok." He said, breathing a little more calmly.

"Just come on. Let's get going." I encouraged him.

He nodded and we started running again. As we got near the meeting point we could hear the rotors and I felt some relief in Zeke's mind. We ran on to the helicopter, but just before we reached it I remembered the box Jane had told me to give to Zeke. I was supposed to have done it before we left the compound but he was too hazy back then. I handed it to him and he tucked it under his arm before we walked through the last line of trees and there was the helicopter ready to go.

I looked around for Rea, but she was nowhere to be seen, but there was a vampire hurrying us onto the helicopter. He seemed surprised that Thea was with us but he showed me a gurney I could secure her to. It was here in case Zeke hadn't been able to walk, but he was starting to get more with it now he knew for sure I was real and we were getting out of here.

Within five minuets we were strapped in and ready to go. As the helicopter started climbing into the air I felt some of the tension that had been building over the last few hours start to leave me. Finally I was heading home. I wouldn't be waiting for every moment to be the one where they discovered I was a spy. I was glad this was nearly over, but I couldn't relax properly until I was safely back home. And I didn't mean the Ranch. I wouldn't feel out of harms way and completely safe until I was back on the Res with Mam and Dad and my sisters. Staying at the Ranch I'd be too worried that Jane might try and recruit me for another little job. It was all voluntary of course, provided you volunteered when she told you to. Like having Rea drag you out of bed in the middle of the night.

I was starting to feel relieved, but as much as I was feeling relieved Zeke was suddenly very worried. He was even more worried than when he thought we didn't have a lift out of here.

_What's wrong?_ I asked him, trying to keep my face as blank as possible.

_Was Rea supposed to be our liaison? _He asked.

_Yeah. Why?_ I replied, trying not to frown.

Zeke didn't answer my question, instead he replied, _Could you do me a favour? Could you tell me what you can read from the pilot and co-pilot?_

I managed to stop myself frowning, wondering why he was asking me to do this, but I did it anyway. I felt as if a hole opened beneath me and my stomach plummeted into it. I tried to keep my face neutral as I passed the info on to Zeke.

_I can't read anything other than careful non-thoughts. This isn't like the guards' usual non-thoughts though, just keeping personal stuff secret. It's like…_

_They're hiding something? _Zeke finished.

_Yeah. _I agreed.

_I was still too hazed just now or I would have asked you to check before we got on. We would have had more room to fight and get away on the ground._ He said as he carefully began assembling something from the box Jane had told me to give him.

_What do we do now?_ I asked.

_Hope I assemble this correctly._ Zeke replied as something clicked into place.

Before I could even ask what it was, Zeke shot up from his seat, put whatever he'd been assembling against the co-pilot's neck and the vampire burst into flames. The pilot looked to his side in shock as Zeke turned the weapon on him.

"You're gonna take us to the HQ in Wyoming and not wherever you were told to take us, or else you'll be joining your friend." Zeke said in a low threatening voice that made it clear he wasn't bluffing.

The pilot looked at his friend who was now a smouldering pile of ash. Then without a word he grinned as he pulled off his headset and opened the door before jumping out. The air rushed in and made it hard to hear anything.

"Well I wasn't expecting that!" Zeke yelled as he held on to the back of the co-pilots chair.

Then the helicopter jerked violently to the side and we started going down.

"Um…" Zeke said as he looked around at the array of the helicopter.

"You don't know how to fly this thing!?" I exclaimed.

"I wasn't expecting him to jump out!" Zeke yelled back.

I gasped, took a deep breath, and thought long enough to decide what to do. I undid my seat belt and then I leapt into the pilot seat and grabbed hold of the stick in front of me and the one at my side like the pilot had done earlier. There was also peddles on the floor. It took some figuring out, but finally I got control and the helicopter righted itself with a whirr of rotors.

"Da iawn." Zeke said, ruffling my hair before he opened the other door and used a clipboard to brush the remains of the co-pilot off the seat before pulling the door back closed.

"Now how do I steer? Where am I steering to? And how do we land when we get there?" I asked, still having to yell with the pilot door open.

"Let's see." Zeke said as he settled into the co-pilot chair and pulled out a big book from the pocket on the side.

I risked letting go of the stick for a second to close the door. That was better; I didn't have to strain to hear now.

"Let's see." Zeke repeated after flicking through a few pages of the book. "The stick in front of you is forward back and side to side, so you're steering us right. Just keep following the GPS and we should be ok."

"Which one is that?" I asked, a little panicked as I looked along the array of readouts.

"That one." Zeke said as he pointed to the screen at the top of the array. "Just think of it like a game. You have to keep that green dot in the top centre of the screen."

"Ok." I said. "I…just let me get a handle on this."

I tested moving the stick to see how the helicopter responded. It was quick to respond and we hitched hard to the left and right and forward and back. I just about managed to get it back under control, but realised the stick at my side controlled the up and down and I had to keep it at just the right level to stay at the same height. I had to try and remember that when we were landing.

"What's the peddles for?" I asked, not daring to press them in any other way than I was right now.

"They operate the tail rotor. They'll give you more control when you want to turn." He explained.

"Ok." I replied.

"Just put more pressure on the left if we need to go left." Zeke continued.

I pressed in the left pedal to test it out, and it did make the helicopter easier to manoeuvre and it didn't thrash about as much this time, I had control of the damn thing. Thank god!

"Got it." I said with a nod.

"Remember you're moving through three planes, not just two." Zeke reminded me.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I grumbled, flying the helicopter took a lot of concentration. "Now this GPS, is it even leading us to the right place?"

"No. I'll just reprogram it." Zeke replied as he started pressing buttons and the green dot swung around to the bottom left of the screen.

I followed Zeke's instructions as he read from the book just to remind me, and I managed to get us turned safely until the dot was at the top centre again. I was just getting the hang of it when disaster struck.

Everything started flashing and beeping and the sticks went slack in my hand, I could almost feel the power draining out of the chopper.

"What the hell did you do?" I demanded.

"Nothing!" Zeke snapped back as he tapped at several dials and flicked through the book.

"Uh-oh!" He said.

"Uh-oh?" I asked.

"See this?" He said, pointing at something random I didn't really want to give my attention to at the moment as I forced the helicopter to stay up by will alone. "It's the gauge for the fuel tank. It was full a minuet ago when I checked, but now it's emptying fast. That son of a bitch must have pulled the fuel line when he jumped."

"So what do we do?" I asked in alarm.

"Glide her in?" Zeke suggested hopefully.

"Glide her in!?" I exclaimed, starting to freak out. "This is a frigging helicopter not a bloody plane!"

"Ok. We need to bring her down." Zeke said in a calm voice. I realised he was trying to calm me down even though he was panicking as much as me in his mind. Sometimes telepathy was a pain in the arse.

I had to get calm. Think rationally. Look for a landing spot. I looked at the ground that was coming at us fast.

"Where to? There's nothing but trees down there!" I gasped.

"There's a river close to here. The gap should be wide enough to land and the river shouldn't be deep enough to drown the helicopter. Head there." He said, pointing across me.

"Ok. So how do I take her down safely?" I asked since I figured it was more to it than just sending it down.

Zeke began reading the instructions and I followed them. It was all going great until we were about five hundred feet up and suddenly everything cut out. We started free falling and my stomach went over.

"What now?" I asked as I attempted to pull up the nose but it wasn't a plane, what was I thinking?

"Brace position?" Zeke suggested.

"What?" I asked, my mind going completely blank.

"Put your head between your legs and kiss your ass goodbye." Zeke said and suddenly all those boring safety demos at the start of every flight came rushing back to me, of course, I knew the brace position.

"What about Thea?" I asked, worried.

"She's secure on the gurney. Now brace!" Zeke ordered as he got into the correct position.

I copied him and tucked myself into a ball on my seat as we began to spin as we fell faster. We missed the river by quarter of a mile and crashed through the tree canopy. The tree trunks jarred the sides of the helicopter and we stopped spinning, although we did pinball back and fore against the trees. We thudded to a stop and a branch that had been bent by our fall snapped up as the weight was released, and then it snapped back into the top of the helicopter, showering us with glass. There was a final jolt and we stopped moving.

I counted to ten before I lifted my head to see what was happening. I breathed a sigh of relief to know that we were all alive. All three brains working, even if Thea was still unconscious, it was the sedated unconscious she'd already been in, rather than any other form of unconsciousness.

I turned to Zeke and I must have looked as scared as he did, I sure felt it. I grinned a little nervously, then Zeke grinned back and we both laughed in relief. We'd felt it too soon. There was a creak, and then a crack and we were falling again. This time I yelled. I thought for sure this would kill us, or we'd get badly injured and we'd all be at risk if the vamps were following us.

We thudded to a bone rattling jolt and this time we were on the ground. Once I was absolutely certain we weren't going anywhere else I scrambled into the back to check on Thea. There might be no change in her mind, but she might have broken a bone or something. Other than a few leaves that had blown in she was hardly jostled. She seemed physically ok, which was good.

"Ok, we need to act quick." Zeke said, in commander mode once more. "We didn't get that far from the vamps and it won't take them long to work out where we came down. Take Thea outside, I'll grab everything else we'll need."

"Ok." I said, before I un-strapped Thea and lifted her from the gurney. "Her clothes are all wet."

"With water?" Zeke asked as he stuffed things into two backpacks.

I sniffed at her to make sure.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Must have bust a bottle." Zeke observed, as he pulled a backpack onto his back. "Anyway, we can't hang around here. If there's still enough fuel in the tank she could blow up at any minuet."

I didn't need telling twice. I followed Zeke off the helicopter with Thea in my arms and we ran for about a mile away from the wreckage.

"This should be far enough." He said when we reached a clearing.

He spread a blanket out on the floor.

"Now put her down and strip her off." He ordered as he started rummaging in one of the backpacks.

"But?" I asked, feeling myself blush.

"Don't go all juvenile on me now Addie. We need to get her into some dry clothes before hypothermia sets in." He said flatly.

Well that was a point so I nodded before lying Thea down on the blanket. I couldn't strip her though, it just didn't feel right.

"Fine! I'll do it." Zeke said, throwing the backpack at me. "You get the clothes out of the bag."

I nodded and got the clothes out of the bag as Zeke began stripping off Thea's clothes, careful not to jostling her too much. He intended to strip her down all the way.

"Do you really need to take her underwear as well?" I asked with concern.

"What's the point in dressing her in nice warm clothes if we leave her in wet underwear?" Zeke asked and he had a point, although I didn't feel it was morally right to be undressing an unconscious girl. "If we worked in a hospital we'd have to do this." Zeke replied and he turned the corner of the blanket over Thea before holding his hand out for the clothes I'd taken from the bag.

I handed them to him. There seemed too much for one person. Zeke halved them and threw one lot to me.

"Go get changed." He ordered.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously since my clothes weren't even the slightest bit damp and it wasn't like I could get hypothermia.

"Just do it, and your underwear too." Zeke ordered without breaking concentration on dressing Thea.

"You developing some kind of weird fetish?" I grumbled.

"I got a plan and I need you to comply. I outrank you so obey." He said firmly.

"What's your plan?" I asked, he was quickly burying his thoughts and I didn't like that.

"I haven't got time to argue. Just change and bring all your clothes back to me." He said through his teeth and I suddenly realised what he was planning to do.

"You're planning to lead…" I began.

"You can't change my mind, change or I'll force you to change." Zeke snapped, cutting me off.

There was enough authority in his voice that I obeyed. Not even bothering with finding a bush to hide behind, I just removed the girls clothes I'd been marinating in for the past week and pulled on the boxers and boiler suit. Man it felt good to be a boy again, bye bye Ada and the uncomfortable knickers. I picked up the only good thing about the costume, the one that hid my form, or lack thereof. It was the long dark trench coat that appealed something to my rocker soul. I pulled it back on.

"I need all your clothes." Zeke said as he got to his knees.

"I keep this." I said firmly. "And anyway, if you're planning what I think you're planning my scent isn't exactly permeated into the coat as much as the other clothes and the big coat will dampen down my scent anyway."

"Good point." He said as he hoisted Thea, now dressed in a boiler suit like me but with a sweater over the top, into a sitting position. "Help me put the harness on."

"So I'm right?" I asked as I got the harness and took it over to him.

"About what?" He asked as I dropped the harness by his side.

"You're gonna lead a false trail." I said as I supported Thea's weight so Zeke could put the harness around her that would keep her pinned to my back when I took to the trees. It was kind of like and upgrade of the papoose I used to be put in when Mam and Dad had to hunt and they still thought I was human. Only this could support the weight of a fully-grown adult.

"It's the best thing." He murmured.

"But they'll catch you again and my mission will be for nothing." I snapped, annoyed that I had wasted a week of my life on this just for him to get caught again.

"Are you kidding? You're mission is more successful than ever." Zeke insisted.

"But you have all the evidence." I pointed out.

"Not really." Zeke said. "She has more evidence of the baby farms than me."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's pregnant." He said as he took Thea off me.

"What? How can you be sure?" I asked, giving him a suspicious look.

Zeke gave me a sober look.

"It's my power to know these things." He said flatly before he tapped me on the shoulder. "Now come on, turn around, you got important cargo to deliver."

"But wouldn't it be better if I distract them and you get Thea back to HQ?" I asked, because I was sure they'd go easier on some random dhampir than a known spy like Zeke. I'd just get put into one of the slaver camps right?

"Thea's your friend." Zeke said turning me around instead and forcing me down onto my knees.

"But you're the secret agent." I complained.

"That's why I can handle myself better than you." He replied.

"But I went to all this trouble to free you and now you want to get captured again?" I demanded.

"I don't want to get captured again." Zeke said as he began positioning Thea to my back clipping a harness around me so she wouldn't fall off.

"But…"

"Look Addie." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder and looking into my eyes. "I'm scared shitless. I'm not gonna lie, but this is a case of who's the biggest asset to them, that's you, and who's the biggest asset to our cause, that's Thea. That makes me expendable and so I act as bait."

"No!" I growled.

"Don't argue Aiden, If they catch you can you imagine what they could do with your power?" He demanded.

"I would never let them use it!" I said indignant.

"What if they torture you?" Zeke asked as he pulled me to my feet.

"I'd withstand it." I said firmly.

"Really? What if they took your hand like this?" He said, taking my hand and squeezing my fingers flat. "And they take red hot pins and push them in under your nails right here?"

"I'd take it." I said firmly.

"I thought I would, but it starts to wear you down and then they get inside your mind. You got to be careful kid, believe me. I don't want to put you through that. I'd be a bad friend if I did. I'm going to lead them a merry dance, hopefully I can outwit them, but if not the best way you can repay my sacrifice is to make sure you get Thea back to HQ. Is that clear?"

"Yes." I said, although I felt bile rise in my stomach at the thought of him risking his life in this way. Worse than his life, his sanity, he'd been close to the edge when I found him.

"Please, you gotta survive this for me." He said and hugged me. "For my sake. For your sake. For Billie's sake. Hell, even little Magda's sake."

"Little Magda? She's older than me." I said with a laugh, but it was clearly strained.

"Well I will get to see you all again as long as you get Thea back to HQ. You got that Addie? I'm relying on you to do this for me, I know you will do it, that's the only reason I'm risking getting captured again, because you'll get me rescued."

"Ok." I agreed.

"Here's a map. I marked out a route you can take to HQ. Here's a compass so you know your way. Here's the essence, I think you know what that's for. Now get up in the trees, not on top of the canopy in case they're searching with lights, but not to close to the ground. Don't cross any paths."

"I know how to lose trackers, was the first thing Mam and Dad taught me as soon as I was vamp." I said feeling sick, I really didn't like leaving Zeke like this.

"Ok. Well, see you on the other side bro." Zeke said, holding his fist up.

"Of course." I said, and tapped my fist to his. "But don't you need help packing up here?"

"No. Get up in the trees and get the hell out of here and let me take care of the distracting." He snapped, pointing up at the trees.

I took a breath to argue again, then let it go, there really wasn't much else to say and Thea wasn't getting any lighter even with the help of the harness. I gathered my leg muscles beneath me and leapt as high as I could into the nearest tree, it was about fifty feet but not high enough. I climbed some more until there was a lot of foliage beneath me and a lot above. I took the little bottle of essence, and it stank of wild animals, but not like werewolf wild animal, but actual wild animal. It stunk but I poured it over myself and Thea, it would hide our scent more. If vamps came looking this way all they'd get is animals. Then I got my bearings, I'd be heading north a little before heading back west. Hopefully I would avoid any fan searching and Zeke would be leading them in exactly the opposite direction. I set out toward the north.

I spent so long gliding between trees I was starting to feel like a woodland spirit. I wondered what I would look like if a human spotted me streaking from tree to tree, stopping every hundred trees to make sure I was still heading the right way. I tried not to cross any trails or go down closer to the floor, but sometimes I had to. I just had to have faith that Zeke's plan would work, but also that they wouldn't catch him. I wish I had a phone on me, one call to HQ and we'd have a rescue party here in five minuets flat, but my phone had been damaged in the copter crash. Of course we wouldn't need rescuing if they'd just showed up in the first place. Why didn't they show up? Had the coalition fallen to the Brotherhood? Was I betrayed? Was someone working against Jane from the inside? It had to be the only way they knew exactly where the pick up point was. I wish I could have found out. Maybe Zeke knew who it was. I should have asked him. I had to get back to HQ so I could get him rescued.

I couldn't use a landline, this was enemy territory and I couldn't be certain the line I was using wasn't tapped. If they thought I was heading in this direction, who knew what they might do? I was starting to feel exhausted. I hadn't slept well leading up to the rescue and I hadn't had time to catch my breath after escaping the baby farm and now I'd been running for an hour on top of that. Not running, leaping between trees with extra weight on my back. I had to find some relief, like something in the form of a vehicle that would help me put a lot of ground between us, and the vamps that were probably chasing us by now without much of a scent trail to follow once we hit the highway.

Thankfully I came upon a logging area. I skirted around it until I came to a handful of office buildings. There were a few cars parked up under the scattered lights. There was too much light for me to steal one outright. I let my mind flow into the buildings just to check since it was the middle of the night. All the minds in there were asleep, no one was alert like they were supposed to be. I made my way around to the car that was nearest the gaping darkness where the road led off down the mountain. It would have been good to have my sisters with me so they could take out the light above the red ford truck, but they weren't so I had to improvise. I picked up a piece of gravel and aimed it carefully. It hit the light dead on and the little space fell into darkness. I moved quickly and checked the flatbed of the tuck, there was a jerry can full of fuel just as I'd hoped, people out here didn't like to get stranded by running out of petrol. That thought did make me pause a moment, but he had other people out here to give him a lift.

It was almost begging to be stolen, but then I guess they didn't think car thieves would be this far out. Anyway, the doors were unlocked and with a bit of twisting and turning I managed to get Thea off my back and sat in the truck. I'd leave the harness on her for now until we were on the road.

I clipped her seatbelt on so she wouldn't fall over then I made my way around to the driver's side. The keys were up in the sun visor. I put them into the ignition and put the car in gear, but I didn't turn the engine. I lifted the hand break and got a good hold on the truck, which would let me jump in quickly once it was moving down the hill.

I pushed and steered toward the dark patch, getting closer I could see there was definitely a hill. I pushed the car to the top and once I was sure gravity had a hold I jumped in and pulled the door closed. I let the car glide soundlessly down the hill, steering through the darkness and hoping that the road stayed beneath the tyres. After a few seconds the engine spluttered to life and the headlights showed the road in front of me. It was a relief, and I was certain we were far enough away from the humans. I cast my mind back just to be sure, they were still asleep and I couldn't pick up any vamp minds either, but that wasn't any guarantee they wouldn't follow us. I knew they would soon, but for a moment I could breathe, and rest a little while putting even more ground between me and the vamps, and hoping to get to HQ.

Once I was on a lower, straighter road I programmed the Sat-Nav on the truck dash, just Wyoming in general for now, I didn't think we'd keep the truck for all the way, it was stolen after all, but as long as we got more than halfway there we'd be fine. I just had to stick to back roads and keep my radar open for patrols and we'd be good. The one thing I was sure about was that we were going to leave a huge blank spot without our scents. I just hoped none of them were mind trackers. I don't think they'd pick up on me, but Thea had been there for so long that they probably knew her brain pattern. Maybe I could shield her? My shield should protect us right?

I'd never done this before but when I started needing blood Grandma Essie started teaching me about my mental abilities. A lot I already have, although they come and go. She also told me about our shield, how to visualise it so we can protect other people with it. At first I'd have to concentrate, but if I did it enough it would start to happen automatically, especially with the people I was used to protecting.

I was at step one so this would take concentration. Could I do it while I was driving? I should probably wait until the road wasn't so dangerous.

I waited about an hour until we were off the mountain road and on a two lane back road that was fairly smooth. It would be better if I could close my eyes, but I'd have to concentrate while still watching the road.

Ok so my shield, I had to feel it in my mind, like a bubble around my brain, keeping all my thoughts safe. Yeah, it was there and now I had to reach out for Thea's mind, I could feel that just to my right. Now I had to stretch out my shield to include her in my little bubble. I managed to stretch my shield around her and it popped back snugly around it. I just had to hope that it would hold.

I drove on into the night feeling all alone, even though I had Thea with me. I should be half way home by now. I should soon be safe on veggie land. I shouldn't be wandering alone in nomad land at risk to every passing vampire with an unconscious human to look after. Zeke shouldn't be risking his life and sanity to let us escape. What the hell had gone wrong?

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	11. Chapter 10 - Seren

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Fadewind, hm813, Asherah Isa, Alphabloodwolf, M-Bianca94 and Noble**

**Sorry this is a day late, I didn't have time to edit yesterday :(**

* * *

**Seren**

"Leda, I'm not buying it this time, where the hell is Aiden?" I demanded, coming close to feeling like actually hitting her, I'd been asking her this every day since Thursday, but she just kept saying that Addie had gone off camping with Robyn even though she'd been the one not buying it on Wednesday. Now it was Tuesday, and I hadn't seen my brother for nearly a whole week. Besides, if he didn't get back today, well Mam was going to go spare, first on me and Zoë for not telling her and then Addie when he dragged his sorry arse back here.

"I have no idea." Leda replied, glaring at me because I was holding her in place with my telekinesis.

"You said he said he'd be back today." I pointed out.

"That is what was said, but I wasn't given an exact time. I merely know it is today, but whether it is this morning or this evening I have no idea." Leda said with a shrug.

"And when did he tell you this?" I questioned, looking her dead in the eye because I was starting to get the strangest feeling that she was hiding something.

"Yesterday." Leda said with a nod as if she was trying to reaffirm her answer.

"I thought you told me it was Friday the other day." I said folding my arms. "And how come it's only you he's spoken to?"

"I suppose I am confused on the days, but I have not seen him since he came back to collect his wallet and let me know that he was going camping with Robyn." Leda said in a quick flat voice that had all the hallmarks of someone reciting something they'd memorised.

"And now you're ok with that all of a sudden?" I asked sceptically, she'd been really adamant he wouldn't go off with Robyn last Wednesday.

"Did I not specify that my bad humour was not down to being jealous but due to the fact that Addie had vanished in the middle of the night without a bye or leave?" She said primly, maybe a little on the defensive side. "It seemed oddly out of character for him, but I should have heeded the words of you and Zoë. He is getting older, some behaviours are subject to change."

"But why did he tell you and not us?" I asked, meaning me and Zoë even though Zoë wasn't here right now.

"Because he would not have informed me had I not discovered him sneaking back to his room." Leda said, a little annoyed.

"Are you sure about that?" I prompted, leaning even closer to her until she couldn't look anywhere but my eyes.

"Are you calling me a liar?" She demanded indignantly, and until that point I hadn't even thought it, but now she brought it up…

"Yeah, I am." I said, leaning back and scowling at her.

"How… I do not lie!" She spluttered, clenching her fists at her side and raising her chin high.

"Not normally." I conceded. "But I think you are now."

"I am not!" She growled, leaning in at me and bearing her teeth.

"Methinks the lady doth protest to much." I said, raising an eyebrow, I know I was misquoting and mangling the meaning, but the fact that I was using it in the more modern scoff would be inferred.

Leda huffed and turned her back on me, her hair flicking me in the face. I blinked it away, not letting it rile me since I was certain now that Leda was hiding something and was getting agro now because I was on to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and spun her back around, maybe using my telekinesis just a little.

Leda glared at me.

"Addie is my brother and if he's in some sort of trouble then I deserve to know don't you think?" I pleaded, making sure my face was soft and not angry at all.

Leda looked at me for a long moment and I just kept staring back. Then she seemed to make up her mind and grabbed my hand.

"It is such a lovely day we should go for a run in the woods." She said with a forced grin and I realised she wanted me to play along.

"Sounds great." I replied as enthusiastically as I could.

She led me out into the woods and we ran for a while, we must have got at least ten miles away from the Ranch and Leda told me to sit. She held my hands and closed her eyes a moment, I guess she was buying us a silent zone, blocking anyone else from hearing us even if they happened to see us.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"Auntie Jane sent Addie on a mission on behalf of the Coalition." She said in a whisper even though she was cloaking us.

"What?" I demanded.

"That is why he disappeared in the middle of the night. It was Rea who pulled him from his bed. They convinced him to infiltrate a League strong hold to try and save Zeke." She continued, and the horror on her face made it clear that she wasn't make this up at all.

"What!?" I demanded.

"And then she told me that if I revealed this to anyone I would put Addie in jeopardy for walls have ears and if she thought I would compromise Addie in such a way she would have no second thoughts in locking me away. That's why I could not tell you, I didn't want to compromise Addie when my stupid Aunt had sent him into danger." She dropped her face into her hands sobbing. "My poor Addie, I hope nothing befalls him. I wish my power was something greater that I could go ensure his safe return."

"Wait! Wait, wait!" I said, waving my hands in front of me to get her to stop crying a mo. "Jane sent Addie on an actual mission into carnie land?"

Leda nodded.

"What the hell! I will kill her!" I growled and I felt the earth rumble beneath my feet, it took a mo for me to realise that it was me causing it.

I managed to calm myself, and the rumbling stopped.

"I didn't know you were that powerful." Leda muttered.

"Neither did I, but I guess I've never been that angry before." I whispered, a little alarmed that I could cause a mini earthquake.

"You cannot kill Auntie Jane however. The Coalition is on a very dangerous knife edge at the moment and if we lose our ridiculously pragmatic leader we may end up with a passionate one and I doubt that would be a good outcome."

"Which is why she gets a stay of execution." I said through my teeth. "So I take it Holly knew."

"Yes." Leda said with a nod, her mouth pulled into a scowl of disapproval.

"And did Uncle Ardal know?" I asked, feeling a heavy lump of suspected betrayal form in my stomach.

"Do you think he would have allowed them to take Addie had he known?" Leda asked me calmly.

"I guess not." I conceded, feeling relieved. "Holly may be something to us, but she's as much of a pragmatist as Jane, she wouldn't let sentimentality get in the way of the big picture."

"What are we going to do?" Leda asked.

"Well first we have to tell Zoë, although I should probably do that myself and get her calmed down before we meet back up with you. She might actually rip you apart if she thinks Addie's in danger and you didn't tell us." I planned.

"I know." Leda said, looking down at the floor. "I am angry with myself."

"Stop beating yourself up, you weren't the one who sent Addie into danger, that was Jane. Now why don't you wait here and I'll be back in about half an hour with Zoë once I've calmed her down." I said, tapping her on the shoulder.

Leda nodded.

As I left, Leda sunk down onto a fallen tree trunk wrapping her arms around her skinny frame. She looked so lost and lonely, so upset with herself. It was clear that she'd been beating herself up this entire week. God, what was it like to keep a secret like that? Cause let's face it, what difference would it have made if she'd told me and Zoë six days ago? No difference at all. Well apart from the fact that me and Zoë would have been agonising along with her since there was nothing we could have done about it. That's what I had to get across to Zoë before we met back up with Leda.

I had to go down to the convention centre to find Zoë. She was hanging out with a bunch of dhampir from the east coast. She had her eye on a blonde from the Jacksonville coven who was about our age.

"Zoë, I need to talk to you." I said.

"Hey, you can say whatever in front of Bunny, right?" Zoë said, putting her arm around Bunny's shoulders.

"Yeah." Bunny said, looking a little unsure.

"No." I said, folding my arms and I decided to just be blunt here, stop Zoë's game so she'd just come with me. "Are you a lesbian?" I directed toward Bunny.

"No. What makes you say that?" She asked with a frown.

"Because Zoë is hoping that you are, that's why she's hanging around you. So is there any chance anything will happen between you?" I prompted.

"No." Bunny said looking a little haunted as she stepped out of Zoë's arm.

"Well glad we got that sorted." I said as I grabbed Zoë's hand and dragged her away from Bunny and out of the convention centre.

"You know sis, your gaydar is completely busted up, first Leda and now that girl. Couldn't you tell they weren't gay?" I grumbled.

"Everyone has a little gay in them." Zoë said with a shrug.

"You wish." I snapped. "You know there are some people who are completely heterosexual you know and not even the least bit bi-curious and no it has nothing to do with us tied in by imprinting. It's just a fact."

"Everyone's at least a little bi-curious." Zoë insisted.

"Does that mean you are?" I asked. "Have you ever been the least bit curious about a guy or can see yourself doing so in the future?"

"No." She replied moodily.

"Then you can't say that all straight people are bi-curious either. You have to be more careful anyway. Some of the dhampir have really old vampire fathers with really old fashioned views and they might just take an exception to your lifestyle choices if they think you're corrupting their daughters." I pointed out.

"I guess." She relented grudgingly. "Ok. I'll behave. But is that all you wanted me for? To embarrass and chastise me?"

"No." I said, before adding in a whisper. "We need to get in the woods before I tell you."

We were already in the trees at this point, but Zoë realised that I meant further in, where we'd get some privacy. We ran until we came to a clearing I was sure was about two miles away from where Leda was waiting. I stopped and turned to face Zoë. It was weird that I didn't feel like I was looking into a mirror anymore when I looked at my identical twin, but Zoë liked it that way. She was an individual.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"Addie's not with Robyn." I out and said it, it would be better than beating around the bush. "He hasn't been all week."

"What?" She exclaimed just like I had earlier.

"Yeah. Jane sent him on some secret mission." I explained.

"But Leda said she saw him." Zoë said with an angry frown.

"She lied." I said with a shrug.

"What? I'm going to kill her." Zoë growled.

"No." I said firmly.

"But, Addie, she knew he was in trouble and didn't tell us?" Zoë said angrily.

"What could we have done about it?" I asked in reasonable tones to try and calm Zoë down. "Jane told her that if anyone found out about Addie then he'd be in danger, where he's not at the moment. You think it's been easy for her?"

"She could have told us." Zoë grumbled.

"And what? Have us worry all week too? She's been out of her mind scared with this secret. It can't have been easy considering she's in love with Addie." I stated.

Zoë burst out laughing.

"Seriously?" She snorted.

"My god! How unobservant are you?" I demanded. "It's so obvious Leda fancies Addie and you're always teasing her about it anyway."

"Only cause I thought it was a silly little school girl crush. Come on! They've grown up together, like practically brother and sister." Zoë said derisively.

"Yet still distinctly not." I said sharply, folding my arms and glaring at Zoë before she'd even get on to this with Leda. "Look, I didn't want to say this earlier because there wasn't any point in bringing it up, and I don't think you should say anything to Leda quite yet, but remember the day before Addie went? He asked us on a picnic with him and Leda. Remember how Leda was dressed?"

"Yeah. She looked hot for once. Like a woman and not like she was trying to dress down like a little girl." Zoë observed.

"Well that was all for Addie and I don't think we were really supposed to go on that picnic." I said with a nod.

"Uch! Brawd!" Zoë said with a face palm. "What you doing bach? Didn't he read the signs?"

"Well apparently he's as blind as you." I joked and Zoë gave me the middle finger.

I shrugged it away, I'd got over chastising Zoë for this type of thing years ago.

"Anyway, I noticed and pointed it out to Addie. That's why he was going to talk to her the day he disappeared. I guess we should have taken more notice of her when she was trying to tell us that Addie wouldn't just go off like that. I mean we know that right? But we decided to believe Holly over our friend. We should have trusted Leda's judgement, but we didn't. This is as much on us as it is on her. So now we have to go support her and then go take this out on the real person responsible for this."

"Jane." Zoë said darkly as she clenched her fist.

I nodded my head.

"You want to go up against Jane?" Zoë asked in disbelief.

I shrugged.

"Ok then." Zoë said with a humourless grin. "Let's go talk to Leda."

I led Zoë to the clearing I was certain I'd left Leda in, but she must have had her power still going. I closed my eyes and felt with my power instead. It was the only one of my senses Leda couldn't affect with her power since she couldn't confuse touch and my telekinesis was an extension of that. She was still sitting in the clearing pretty much where I left her.

Me and Zoë used our radar to walk up to Leda and we sat down near her. When I opened my eyes I could see her. She was looking really worried.

"So. You been lying to us." Zoë said, folding her arms and glaring at Leda.

Leda sunk down, her shoulders coming up and her hair covering her face.

"I wanted to tell you sooner but Auntie Jane said that I might put Addie in danger if I told anyone." She whispered.

"Well I know that. Why don't you tell us all about it now?" Zoë suggested.

Leda looked up at us from beneath her hair, her turquoise eyes were rimmed with red, she'd been crying.

"When you chose to accept Holly's version of events that day I was upset. So I went back to my room. I began thinking over events, trying to rationalise them and force myself to accept that Addie had gone off with Robyn. I accounted for the mess of his room by her hurrying him along with a text and decided he would only take the necessities. His wallet for money and his phone in case Auntie Liza phoned him. I rang his phone and heard Blind Judgement playing in his room."

"And?" Zoë said holding up her hands in a 'so what' gesture.

I shook my head. Zoë could be dense sometimes.

"That's the ring tone Addie assigned to Leda. Blind Judgement, by The Magic Eye Project. It was the song they were listening to when they decided to start a band together." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah." Zoë said, nodding her head as if she'd just remembered it.

"I tried it several more times to be certain from within my room. Then another several times outside his door just to be sure. That's when Demetri came upon me and noticed my agitation for apparently my expressions are similar to Clara. I had no idea Addie was on an assignment for the Coalition. Had I known I never would have asked him to use his power to determine Addie's location, but I did. Demetri stated that he could not detect Addie's exact location, only his general direction, which meant he was far away indeed. It put him well within carnie territories regardless and the only way he could have gone that far in such a short space of time was to fly. It made more sense that Auntie Jane would have sent him there than Robyn had somehow got plane tickets for them. I then went to confront Auntie Jane and she finally told me all."

"What did she tell you?" Zoë asked.

"Auntie Jane had Rea take Addie from his room in the middle of the night. They then explained to him that he was the most suited to the task they had for him. They wanted him to infiltrate the League stronghold in New York disguised as a human girl and gain access to the back rooms where he can rescue Zeke."

"What?" Zoë yelled, shooting to her feet. "I'm going to kill Jane."

"I wished to do so myself, but I realised she is one of the few people who can ensure his safe return. I will wait until Addie is back with us safely and then I will seek vengeance in some form. I have not thought of how to gain it yet, perhaps something in the future, follow the old Klingon proverb."

"Revenge is a dish best served cold." I said, while Zoë snorted in derision, she really didn't like Star Trek.

"Did they really get Addie to dress like a girl?" I asked.

"That's what Auntie Jane told me." Leda said with a shrug.

"And you believe her?" Zoë asked incredulously.

"What good comes of Auntie Jan making up that point?" Leda asked.

"I guess, but why does Addie have to pose as a girl? Aren't there other, you know girls, who could have taken his place?" Zoë asked.

"I asked Auntie Jane why she chose Addie and she told me that she needed someone who could pass as human. Addie's scent is a confuser at the moment. It is difficult to decide what he happens to be."

I nodded in agreement while Zoë said, "Yeah."

"I pointed out that I have the ability to hide my scent and could have easily slid into that place undetected by the vampires, but Auntie Jane stated that she required a telepath and Addie was the only one who was in the unique position to be able to infiltrate the compound while being able to gain information through mind reading."

We discussed it for a while, making Leda go over every single point again and again until we were sure of every detail. We were there for hours trying to work it all out, wondering what we should do next, but then fate seemed to intervene. I heard my message alert from my mobile at exactly the same time as Zoë got one too. We both took out our phones and groaned in unison.

"Your parents are returning." Leda guessed correctly.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"What do we do?" Zoë asked.

"There's not really much we can do to stall them. I think the best thing to do is go to their room and wait for them. Let them know everything as soon as so they don't have time to get really worried about where Addie is." I replied.

"What are you going to tell them?" Leda asked with worry.

"The truth." I said.

"Yeah. There's no point lying now." Zoë said. "We're already in the shit for not letting Mam know the moment Addie went missing, the longer we leave it now the worse it'll be."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Then I will come with you." Leda stated. "I should take the brunt of Auntie Liza's anger, and besides, I can shield their room from prying ears."

"Good point." Zoë said as she shot to her feet. "Let's get there. Beat Mam and Dad there."

Me and Leda got up too, and together the three of us ran back to the compound and straight to Mam and Dad's room. It was locked but Zoë and me really didn't need keys. It didn't take us long to use our power to pick the lock. We stepped inside and closed the door, locking it behind us. We sat down on the chairs and waited.

It was half an hour before Mam and Dad got back. The door swung open easily without the scrape of the key, Dad obviously used his telekinesis. They both entered the room carrying bags. There was a lot of shopping bags. Mam must have convinced Dad to take her shopping somewhere when they were on their break, or more likely on their way back.

"Hi." Me and Zoë said simultaneously as we shot to our feet holding hands, Leda stood up slowly beside us.

"What has happened?" Mam asked, immediately suspicious. "Where's Addie?"

Me and Zoë held a finger to our lips as we made the door close. We looked to Leda, she closed her eyes for a moment and gave us a thumbs up when she opened them.

"You were saying?" Mam prompted, folding her arms as Dad gave us a worried look, he was close to the edge of temper here if we didn't get this out of the way right now.

"We're not one hundred percent sure." I said.

"All we know is that Jane sent him on some kind of mission." Zoë added.

"What?" Dad demanded, and I'd expected Mam to blow up first. "What do you mean a mission?"

"We don't know." I said.

"Auntie Jane said it was a rescue mission." Leda said. "She wished for Addie to rescue Zeke."

"Zeke?" Mam asked with a frown. "He is in danger?"

"We don't know." I said.

"We're really in the dark on this." Zoë insisted.

"I only know what Auntie Jane told me, and even with that I cannot be certain if what she told me is the truth." Leda stated. "I should have told you sooner, but Auntie Jane stated that it would put Addie in jeopardy should you go shouting the odds at her and the wrong person overhears. Addie was safe in being a nobody should he get detected, but if those known to the League, such as the Wolf Child of the Volturi or Miss Liza the Dhampir, were to become distressed then it would be obvious a member of their family was amongst them. At least that's how Auntie Jane explained it to me."

Mam was seething, but she was trying to keep a lid on it right now.

"Tell us from the beginning exactly what transpired." She said in her classroom authoritarian voice, the one she used when she thought a class was getting unruly but was giving them fair warning to calm down before retribution was dispensed.

"Last Wednesday morning Leda came to me and Zoë to ask if we'd seen Addie." I began. "We hadn't, although we'd assumed he'd be with Leda."

"So we went up to Addie's room and had to use our voodoo to get in there." Zoë said.

"Zoë, it's not voodoo." Dad said flatly, he really hated any magic being related to our telekinesis because of being called witches. "It's your talent."

"Ok. We used our talent," Zoë continued, rolling her eyes, "to get into Addie's room, but he wasn't in there and it was a big mess."

"And you know what Addie's like, he follows you Mam, he would never leave his room in a mess, so we went to talk to Jane. She said that he'd probably gone off running, he is a sixteen year old boy after all." I said darkly, it sounded as stupid now as it did then,

"And you believed her?" Dad asked incredulously.

"Well not really, but it is Jane and… well she can get intimidating. If Leda hadn't been there well we wouldn't have pestered her. Asked her to get Holly help us track him. Holly helped us, led us to a little country lane, said Addie had got on a motorbike with Robyn." I explained.

"I mean where would Holly pull that one from?" Zoë asked. "And why would she lie to us, so we believed her."

"You thought Addie had gone off gallivanting with Robyn and you did not think to inform us?" Mam demanded.

"We didn't want to cut into your time because Addie was being stupid." Zoë said with a shrug.

"And we didn't want to get Addie into trouble." I added, since this was the biggest reason we hadn't phoned Mam and Dad about it. "We thought he'd be back before you and you'd never know. The sibling honour code prevented us. I'm sure you and Uncle Tony have kept secrets for each other."

"Well…I suppose." Mam conceded since she really couldn't argue there.

"You still should have let us know after a few days." Dad cut in. "He's been away all week, didn't you worry where he was?"

"Well Leda said he came back for all his stuff and was spending the week camping with Robyn." Zoë said, pushing Leda under the bus in my opinion.

"Why did you tell this lie?" Mam asked Leda.

"Because Auntie Jane told me that I would put Addie in danger if others got involved. That frightened me more than the thought she would lock me up if I did so."

"She would not lock you up." Mam said firmly. "Your father would not stand for it."

"That was my argument, but Auntie Jane countered with her centuries of experience in manipulating Papa." Leda replied.

"I am sure Jane has much experience in manipulating Alec, but when it comes to you, his parental instincts would override any sibling bond he has with Jane." Mam said kindly.

"I realised that fact later, but in the moment I was afraid to call her bluff and with time to think I would hate to put Papa in that situation. I know what it is like to be hated by your siblings, I would hate to cause such a rift between Papa and Auntie Jane."

"If such a thing occurred it would not be your fault." Mam said gently before she raised her head and there was fury in her eyes. "It is time we take our grievance to Jane. She will give us Addie's precise location and we will go and retrieve him, I am certain Mother will be willing to help us."

Dad nodded.

"Now I am certain Jane knows by now that we have returned so she will not be in her office and will have someone put us off finding her for several hours." Mam reasoned before looking firmly at Dad. "You must find her my Malachite."

With that Mam took Dad's hand and I felt it as her power began to build up Dad's telekinetic field.

"Girls!" She prompted, I moved and took Mam's hand and felt my own power build, Zoë took my hand and closed the circle by taking Dad's hand.

Now that we were all connected and Mam was thrown into the mix my power exploded. At least that's what it felt like, an explosion within my mind and suddenly I could see the whole complex through my feet. I was only here as an amplifier though, Dad was doing the navigating. Which was good since he was much better than me or Zoë at finding his way around places he didn't know. It was one thing finding out if there was someone on the other side of a door, but quite another to find someone in a building full of rooms and other people.

I sensed as Dad expanded out our telekinesis in all directions, he was looking for people of Jane's size to start with. There were a lot over in the conference hall, but he ignored them of course. Jane wouldn't be there, she avoided the con when she could, only going there for the opening and closing ceremonies when she was expected to talk.

She wasn't in her office, just like Mam predicted. It took a while, a lot of digging, around, I'd never realised the Ranch was so massive. It went deeper than I thought, like it was a secret hideout or something. I guess it was and Jane was in one of the lower levels in a room that was as far from the atrium as you could get.

"Got it." Dad said and I memorised the way too just in case.

"Good." Mam said. "Let's go." She added and pulled her hand away from mine.

"We're coming too." I said firmly.

"Yeah." Zoë backed me up. "We got as much right to go after Jane too."

"And having us as back up for Telekinesis will help." I pointed out.

"And if there's more of us there's more people she can't target with her power." Zoë concluded.

"And I can offer my assistance in shielding our scent ahead of us to stop her from knowing we are drawing near." Leda added.

Mam and Dad looked at each other.

"Come on then." Dad said, wanting to avoid an argument.

So the five of us moved out and went along the corridor to the back of the complex. There was so many steps we went down and up and down again. It was really confusing, a person would get lost down here without our radar to help them. It really was lucky that we had telekinesis to guide us or we definitely wouldn't have found our way to the big steel door as the end of a narrow corridor.

Being careful not to knock it in any way, Dad put his hand to the door. He closed his eyes and frowned slightly. He was feeling out the lock, finding the best way to open it without causing too much noise.

He stepped away and shook his head.

"It's electronic." He mouthed.

I shared a look with Zoë and we stepped up to the door and put our hand to it. We felt out where the lock was, and I did the real concentrating, working out exactly how the lock worked. Would it deadlock if the electricity was cut or spring open? It would deadlock, that made more sense, so we had to find the switch. Even computer-operated circuits had a switch somewhere in the sequence. I located it and then took a moment to work out exactly which way it needed to be turned to open the door. I worked it out and moved the switch very carefully, but there was nothing we could do to dull the sound of the gears moving and the swish as the door began to open.

Mam and Dad quickly pushed in front of us and Dad put up a shield. As soon as the door opened we walked into the room beyond. It was like a big control room like the lair of James Bond villain. Jane was sat at a desk with her back to us watching an array of screens.

"I thought you would have been here sooner." She said. "Do come in and close the door behind you."

The five of us stepped in and I used my telekinesis to close the door and reset the lock.

"Thank you Seren. You're power has grown." Jane observed.

I shrugged when I realised she'd been watching us this whole time on one of the screens. I don't know how she knew it was me who used the telekinesis for the door. Then realised she'd been guessing and I'd just confirmed it.

"I know you are here to discuss the matter of Addie, but breathe easy, in five minuets he will be on the helicopter and will be on his way home." Jane said confidently.

"How can you be sure?" Mam demanded, rushing up to Jane.

Jane turned to Mam and stared at her for a moment.

"Do you really think I would send Addie in without surveillance?" She asked. "He put the contacts in twenty five minuets ago, that gives him half an hour to find Zeke and make his way to the rendezvous point. That means he will be there in five minuets. All you need to do is sit down and wait this out. Then we can go and meet him together in several hours once he arrives back."

"Several hours?" Mam asked as she sat down in the chair one of the many vamps in the room brought to her. "That will give you plenty of time to explain why you decided to send my son into danger."

"I am sure Leda told you my reasons." Jane said in a bored voice.

"She did, but we'd like to hear them from you." Dad said as he took the chair he was offered and carried it over so he could sit down beside Mam.

I declined the chair I was offered and decided to have a look around the place. There was a lot of expensive top of the line computer equipment here and it interested me. It interested Zoë too and so we looked it over together. Nobody stopped us so we took that as permission to carry on.

Jane was telling Mam and Dad about why she'd picked Addie. It really wasn't any different from what Leda had told us. Our attention was brought back to Jane when she said, "Look, Addie has reached the helicopter. He'll soon be safe."

"He would not be in danger if you hadn't put him in it in the first place." Mam pointed out.

The picture cut out.

"What happened?" Mam demanded.

"Nothing. The signal has merely been cut due to the scrambler on board the helicopter to avoid detection." Jane explained.

"I see." Mam said, unconvinced.

Jane just smiled, then frowned a buzzer sounded from the board in front of her. She pressed the button.

"Are you sure the pup was ready for pick up Ma'am? We're here at the rendezvous and he's nowhere in sight. I don't want to bale out just yet, he's new to all this and all. Can you tell me where he is?" Rea's voice came out of the consol.

"He's not with you?" Jane asked in a worried voice.

"No. Where's he to? Maybe I can go meet him if there's any trouble a brewing." Rea offered.

"He should be with the helicopter. We saw him reach the helicopter." Jane insisted.

"Well he's not here." Rea replied.

"Get out of there right now Lieutenant. We will talk when you're in the air." Jane ordered urgently.

"Aye Ma'am." Rea said and hung up.

"Safe?" Mam demanded. "He is safe?"

"I have no idea what has happened." Jane said, looking worried.

I frowned and Zoë mirrored me, Addie had definitely got to the helicopter, of course the footage could have been faked. While Mam and Dad argued with Jane, we made our way over to the vampire guy who was sat at the controls of the screen Addie's footage had been playing on.

"Can you bring up the footage again?" I asked.

The vampire looked at me and Zoë.

"Please!" Zoë said with a pout.

The vampire raised his eyebrow, but went back to the controls and brought the footage up for us. Me and Zoë watched it for a moment, there didn't seem to be any noticeable tampering.

"May we?" I asked, indicating the control board.

The vampire looked to Jane who gave a barely imperceptible nod as she took on the barrage of Mam's anger. The vampire moved out of the way and me and Zoë sat down. It didn't take us long to work out what was what. Then we started trawling the video, looking for any clue. It took a while but then we got it, right at the start of the video when Addie looked at his phone. It said it was eleven, but the time on the video counter, which was showing local time, said it started recording at nine, in fact it was just coming up to twenty to ten now. That was wrong, if Addie was supposed to take half an hour then it should have been twelve in New York, it was three hours ahead of Wyoming.

"The time is wrong." I said as me and Zoë began typing simultaneously, testing different systems for bugs.

"Addie left an hour ago." Zoë added as something suddenly blipped up on one of our searches.

"That's not good." I said.

"Nope." Zoë said.

"Can we detect the source?" I prompted, more asking if Zoë was willing to give it a go than anything else.

"One way to find out." Zoë replied and we ran some scans to see if we could find out if it was downloaded or not.

The only info coming in were emails and signals from the agents. No software had been downloaded, that was always installed from hard copies and run through a computer off the main grid to test it to begin with. Then we spotted it, an anomaly on one of the server interfaces. There was a list of every port that had something plugged into them, but there was one port, way back in the depths of the server room that had something plugged in that wasn't listed. Me and Zoë moved swiftly through an almost hidden door and into a room full of servers. The heat in here was immense, even with the powerful industrial fans sucking it all out and pumping cool air back in.

The port we were looking for really was right at the back. In fact we had to pull out the whole server to get to it. I inspected it carefully and bit my lip. What should we do to get it out? What if it sent a nasty virus through the system?

"We need to isolate this server." I stated.

Zoë nodded and we held hands as we each put our other hand to the grill that protected all the circuitry. It took a while longer to visualise this one, there was a lot more delicate circuits involved here than there had been on the door, and one wrong move and we could knock the Coalition's whole computer array off line. Very, very carefully we wrapped a telekinetic field around the server and then cut the power. It bleeped and burred as it shut off, it's fans still turning from the back up battery. I held the shield in place while Zoë quickly unplugged all the wires, stepping in and out of my shield easily by using her own.

"What is it?" Jane asked, and I realised we had an audience.

"We're not sure." I said as I dropped the shield now the server was isolated. "But we wanted to make sure that the clip didn't send anything nasty through the system if we tried to remove it."

"What clip?" Jane asked.

"This one." Zoë said as she removed it from the USB port. "We don't know what's on it, but it's not good. It was at least putting a delay on Addie's feed. We don't know what else it does. We'll have to put it in an isolated computer to be sure."

"Maybe far away from the router in case it has a Wi-Fi activator or something." I added.

"But it is some form of spy ware?" Jane asked with a worried frown.

Me and Zoë nodded.

"In here?" She asked.

We nodded again.

"But only my most trusted agents have access to this area." Jane said, looking betrayed, angry and worried.

"Then it looks like you have a mole." Zoë said, dropping the clip into Jane's hand. "And you didn't have our brother's safety as tight as you thought you did."

"I think you should ask Masen and Layla to take a look at that. They'll be able to figure out the code better than we can." I added, hoping that Zoë wouldn't rage too much at Jane right now.

Jane nodded, looking worried.

"Fred?" She called.

Fred came into the server room. Jane motioned him closer and he got as close as he could.

"Escort the twins to Masen and Layla and make sure nobody knows where you're going. Exit with the twins while you're invisible and make sure you're on level two before you make them disappear too. Make sure Masen and Layla has whatever they need. The twins will explain to them what they have to do."

Fred nodded and then phased out of our vision. I guess he'd be keeping close to us when we left. Jane handed that clip to me and then we followed her back into the operations room.

"We have a matter of emergency, I think it best all the children leave the room." Jane said firmly.

"I'm not a kid." Zoë said, and it was a good job she did, it was something she would argue about.

"I will take no arguments, this is a serious matter. Do you want us to save your brother?" Jane said in steely tones.

"Yeah." Zoë said.

"Then leave. You too Leda, there's much to be done." Jane said firmly.

"Come on." I said, pulling at Zoë's arm. "You know it's for the best."

We made our way to the door and I held it open, waiting for Leda. She looked at Jane for a moment, as if she was going to argue with Jane, but I motioned for her to follow us. She sighed and stepped out the door. I stepped into the corridor too and as the door slid back behind me I let my power see for me. Fred had used Leda's hesitation to step out undetected. That was good, and I guess that's why Jane had ordered Leda away, she knew Leda would pause long enough to let Fred get out without being noticed.

Leda was seething as we went along the corridor. She waited until we had a few corridors between us, and the control room before she spoke though.

"Can you believe? She caused this problem and now she sends us away like the naughty children?" Leda hissed, not raging full out since people might overhear.

"She's trying to clear up her mess." I said diplomatically.

"Besides, we have a mission of our own." Zoë said, taking Leda's hand and pulling her into Fred's path.

I stepped closer to them since I didn't want it to seem like I was here on my own.

"Uncle Fred?" Leda asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Fred said, giving an amused smile, he wasn't going to tell Jane that Leda had been raging about her. "Come on, we need to make it all the way to the other end of the compound in a tight group. It'll take a while."

It did take a while. It was awkward having to stay close enough to each other that Fred's shield would cover us. It was worse when we all had to push ourselves against the wall whenever someone past us. Moving around while staying invisible was a chore and it took us an hour to get to Masen and Layla's room.

It was a computer room, but unlike the sleek efficiency of the control room this was a mish mash of wires, circuit boards, keyboards and screens. All the computers had been cannibalised in some way or other as Masen and Layla took old models apart to build their own, better machines.

"Well now ain't this a surprise." Masen said as we entered.

"It's not often we have visitors here in the bat cave." Layla added, removing a pencil from her hair and picking up a clipboard. "You have to sign the visitor sheet."

"Not me." Fred said, holding up his hands. "I'm gone. I was never here."

"What a shame." Layla said as Fred turned invisible and left the room. "You three will have to sign the sheet."

Me, Zoë and Leda looked at each other, they both shrugged. I reached out for the clipboard and took it along with the pencil. I was the first to sign it, I guess they really didn't have any visitors here, but knowing Masen and Layla, that's how they liked it.

"So what can we do for y'all?" Masen asked as I passed the clipboard on to Zoë.

"We found this attached to one of the servers." I said, handing over the clip.

"This isn't one of ours." Layla said, snatching the clip before Masen could grab it and she inspected it closely. "What is it?"

"That's what we want you to find out." I stated. "We don't know what it's been doing to the main computers, but it led to Addie not getting to his pick up. Or at least being picked up by the wrong people because this was delaying his feed."

"What?" Masen demanded as he took the clip off Layla. "But that can't be right. We got so many walls in place to detect something like this."

"Unless there's a mole and they learned your code." Zoë pointed out as she passed the clipboard on to Leda.

"Hang on. Did you say Addie?" Masen asked. "What do you mean he didn't get picked up?"

"You had no knowledge that Auntie Jane sent Addie off on a mission for the good of the Coalition?" Leda asked doubtfully as she handed the clipboard back to Layla.

"We only keep the computers running, we don't read the info that's on them." Masen stated.

"Besides, Jane has always been averse to keeping crazy Layla in the loop." Layla said with a wide smile.

"Well long story short." Zoë said irritably. "Jane sent Addie in to rescue Zeke. They were supposed to be picked up today. She was acting all big when she was so sure he was about to get safely on to the copter, but then Rea phoned to say Addie was late. When me and Seren looked at the footage we saw the time on his phone would have meant he was making a move an hour earlier than Jane was so sure he was. Me and Seren did some investigating and we found that. We isolated the one server from the rest of them in case this would send out some kind of virus to wipe everything and we removed it. Now we've brought it to you so you can see what it does."

"Basically, yeah." I agreed.

"You did a good job, but maybe you should have called us in to remove it." Masen stated in mild rebuke.

"We used our power to isolate the power supply so it was perfectly safe." I said. "Besides, we weren't sure exactly what this did, whether they had the place bugged. We couldn't risk some kind of self destruct being deployed while we waited for you."

"I guess that's a point." Masen said brightly. "Well Layl, looks like we're gonna have to pull out Matilda."

"Poor old girl." Layla said dreamily as she got to her feet and flittered over to the cupboard.

She opened it and pulled out an old desktop set up on a trolley. She pulled it over to Masen.

"Mass shut down?" He asked Layla.

"I think it for the best." She agreed.

It took them five minuets to shut down all the machines and then unplug the router. It was only then that they plugged Matilda in and turned her on. It took a long while for her to load but finally they got to what looked like a desktop but there was a hell of a lot of things on there that I didn't even recognise. This really was their very own machine.

"It's our baby." Layla said happily as she tapped the top of Matilda's monitor affectionately.

"She tests out any mal ware we can throw at her." Masen said as he did a quick scan of all the systems. "All in order." He said and picked up the USB clip, twirling it in his fingers a few times. "Well here goes nothing."

He plugged in the USB, there were a few beeps and the screen flashed, but then nothing.

"Interesting." Layla said as she sat in Masen's lap and began picking at the keyboard, looking through various things.

"Wait a minuet." Masen said, leaning around her and typing at the keyboard too. "No wonder we didn't pick up on it."

"What is it?" Zoë asked.

"It hid itself in our system code, almost exactly the same, but yep it's there." Masen said. "It's just supposed to sit there, collecting info, using our own messages to piggy back on until they're outside our protection and then get sent on to their destination. This is a serious bit of trickery."

"Yes." Layla agreed. "I wonder who created this. They will give us a run for our money."

"No. I think, well I need to…" Masen said typing quickly as various codes flashed up on the screen, I had no idea what I was looking at, this was some serious stuff. "This is one of our programs Layl."

"Honestly?" Layla asked as she moved closer to the screen. "This is our grab program only it has been modified to pass on the information at the same time as opposed to merely storing it all immediately. None of our clips have gone missing, besides the operatives always hide them. Perhaps they found Zeke's, although I have no idea why they would cut into his thigh, it is hardly the best method for torture and they wouldn't be able to have reprogrammed it this quickly."

"This isn't Zeke's." Masen said. "I think this has been there a while longer than that going back over everything it's sent out. They've been spying on our movements for months. No wonder they knew when to take Zeke hostage and where Billie was headed. Looks like we haven't got ourselves a mole, but a traitor. One of our operatives has turned coat."

"Oh dear. Why would they do that? What would they gain from being on the other side? They'd only be rewarded with oppression." Layla wondered aloud.

"But wouldn't a vamp like to be in with the League, hunting and feeding whenever they want, human and dhampir alike?" Zoë asked.

Layla and Masen both gave a start, as if they'd forgotten we were here. They turned to look at us for a moment without blinking.

"We only give these to dhampir." Masen explained.

"They are the best for infiltrating the compounds because it is easier to masquerade as livestock as opposed to a farmhand." Layla added.

"Then yeah I agree. Why would a dhampir want to work for them?" I asked with a frown.

"I suppose it would depend on what they were promised." Leda said softly. "I know it seems a radical concept, but given the fact that most dhampir are orphans and not all are lucky enough to be placed with people who will love them and welcome them into a family is it any wonder that they might be tempted to join with the League? Especially if they were being told a story of how the Coalition is the aggressor and merely giving the League a bad name. Not to mention that some people have no empathy and have sadistic leanings. Perhaps they joined the VCAC Guard thinking it would give them ample opportunity to play out these desires, but after some time came to realise that this was not the case and saw that they had more chance of sating their desires with the League."

"Well the former would be the nicer option, that the betrayer is merely mistaken, but I fear it is the latter." Layla said sadly.

"That's the reason I'd put my money on too." Masen said with a nod before standing up, forcing Layla to stand too since she was still perched on his lap. "Well Layl, looks like we got ourselves a trip to the Control Room."

"Oh joy." Layla said unenthusiastically. "And I was hoping not to have to see Jane today."

"It won't take long." Masen promised her as he took her hand and they smiled at each other.

"Do you want us to come with you?" I offered.

"No. Better not. Jane's gonna be none too happy this slipped through our nets. You don't want to be there to witness her wrath." Masen warned.

"Even when it's not directed at you." Layla added.

"Then we'll see you later." Zoë stated.

Me, Zoë and Leda left the room while Layla and Masen set about shutting down Matilda ready to go talk to Jane. We walked along in silence for a while, well until we got back to Mam and Dad's room.

"Guess we all thought the same." I said when we reached the room and I realised we'd all decided on coming here without having to discuss it.

"We can talk to them as soon as they get back." Zoë stated.

"I don't want to be on my own to think until I know Addie is safe and well." Leda said sadly.

"We know what you mean." I said as I put my arm around her in a half hug before we stepped into Mom and Dad's room.

"And we don't blame you." Zoë added once we were inside and the door was closed. "We're annoyed you didn't tell us because we could have shared in the burden, but you weren't the one who sent him on that mission."

"Oh god! What if he's already dead?" Leda gasped, and although I hadn't really thought about it until that point, I realised it was because I didn't want to think about it, not because I didn't think it was a possibility.

"Hell no!" Zoë exclaimed. "If he was dead we'd feel it right? Here in our hearts, we'd know it."

I didn't like to point out that we didn't have the same bond with Addie as we did with each other, but maybe Zoë knew this and was trying to comfort herself as much as seem positive to us. Leda nodded her head in agreement before holding it tall and proud.

"I would know for certain if he was no longer here." She stated. "I would not feel whole."

Me and Zoë looked at each other for a moment. That was something usually said by imprinted people and true mates, I didn't think Leda and Addie were quite there yet. Especially on Addie's side of things. It was more likely wishful thinking, like with Zoë. We had to just hope that Addie was ok and hope that he would get back home safely. I have no idea what will happen if anything really bad happens to Addie. Would it lead to civil war because Mam would definitely be angry with Jane? Grandma Essie would back her, I'm certain most of the Cullens would then back us and there were a lot of vampires who liked us more than Jane, but her guard were loyal to her. Then others would take advantage of the situation because although most of the vampires were in the treaty because they wanted peace, others were in it because they didn't want to fall foul of Jane. If there was a powerful family going against her then the whole thing would fall apart.

"I really hope Addie's ok." I said. "And I mean it. We can't just count on some vague instinct, we all know it's not true. We need to be hopeful, but still we have to prepare in case the worst happens."

"You've gotten too serious since you went to college." Zoë said.

"I wish I wasn't but we have to at least accept that there is a possibility. I don't want to think about the worst any more than you do, but we can't just say that we know for certain he's still alive because we'd feel it if he wasn't."

Leda started crying.

"I should have insisted Auntie Jane pull him out sooner." She sobbed.

"The same would have happened." Zoë said with a shrug. "The bug thing, or whatever it was, was there then and it was there now, we still would have been an hour out."

"Well if there's one person who can find him it's Rea." I said with a nod.

"Forget Rea, Jane better send Holly in on this one." Zoë said angrily, narrowing her eyes. "Holly owes us this anyway for feeding us that line about Robyn."

We all looked up when the door opened and Mam and Dad stepped inside.

"What's happening?" Me and Zoë asked as we shot to our feet.

Mam sighed and dropped down onto the bed.

"We don't know." Dad said, shaking his head sadly. "Rea is running a search right now but we don't know anything else."

"We have to go out there." Mam said.

"And search where?" I asked. "I hate to be pragmatic, but right now we have to let the professionals work this out."

"Even though they're the ones who put him in danger in the first place?" Mam demanded, giving me a sharp look.

"Ok, so they're responsible, but at least let them put it right." I replied, but Mam was glaring at me. "Well, are you a better tracker than Rea or Holly?"

"No." Mam admitted with a sad sigh. "But Mother is. I will phone her, bring her here. At least she can try and make contact with his mind so that we may know that he is at least alive."

"Then that's what you need to do." I stated, hoping Mam would keep to this plan.

"We are not going home until Addie is with us safe." Mam said to Dad.

"Ok. I'll ring Nina later. Let her know I'm taking an extended vacation. See if she can take on any of my patients for the time being. I won't be any use to anyone as a therapist when my own head isn't straight." Dad replied in agreement.

"Of course." Mam said. "I think it might be best if you girls return to the Res however, at least then I will know you are safe with Uncle Tony should the worst occur."

"Hell no!" Zoë said.

"We're staying until this is sorted out." I added firmly.

"You need us here." Zoë continued.

"You need to remember us too." I finished looking between Mam and Dad.

"What do you mean by that?" Mam demanded.

"That if the worst happens you'll think a moment before you act rashly. You know what you're like when you get angry Mam, and well, you have to think twice before you do something irreversible." I said solemnly.

Mam looked at me for a moment longer before she dropped her head.

"I expect these blunt truths to come from Zoë, but if you are speaking them then you must be worried. Fear not Seren, I won't do anything rash. I am well aware of the tenuous peace that exists in the vampire nation. I will not do anything to harm that, however I will air my grievances."

"Good." I said. "Is there anything you want us to do?"

"No. It's getting late. You girls need your rest. We will talk more tomorrow. Hopefully by then we will know more." Mam replied.

"Ok. We'll see you in the morning." Zoë said, taking my arm being sensible for once in knowing when we had to give Mam and Dad space.

We left Mam and Dad's room with Leda in tow. She was really quiet, well she hadn't said anything since Mam and Dad got back. She was looking really depressed and this had to be hitting her hard.

"Would you like to come to our room for a while?" I offered.

Leda shook her head.

"I'm going to inform Papa what's happened." She murmured then walked off, making it clear that she wanted to be alone.

"We shouldn't let her…" I began.

"Look, when you get into a funk and want some alone time, don't you take it?" Zoë cut me off.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Then let her sulk a little. She probably feels guilty about not telling us about Addie too, so the last thing she wants is to be around us. Reminding her." Zoë pointed out.

"I hope she does go talk to Alec though." I said, feeling worried.

"I'm sure she will." Zoë said, putting her arm around my shoulder. "Come on, let's get some sleep. And anyway, don't you need to phone lover boy?"

I looked at my watch, it was getting late, nearly time for me to call Rupert. I'd almost forgot in all the commotion. Oh god, I'd have to tell him what had happened and that I wouldn't be back for who knew how long. Why did I have to come here straight from college? I knew it had been a bad idea and now it would be even longer before I got to see Rupert again. He really had to come stay with me when I was away at school, especially now I was about to start med school for real. I just had to find a way to convince him that it was a good idea.

As soon as I got to our room I took out my mobile and called Rupert.

"Hi my little star." He answered.

"Rupert, I caught you. I was worried I'd be late." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh you're a little early actually. What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not going to be back for a while because." I paused a second, wondering if I should say anything, but I was sure anyone who might be tapping my phone already knew exactly who Addie was from the other bug. "Jane sent Addie on a secret mission and now he's gone missing. We're staying in Wyoming until he's found."

"What? Seriously?" Rupert exclaimed.

"Seriously." I replied warily.

"Are you Ok? What about Liza? Do you need me to come down there, help in any way I can?" Rupert offered quickly and I could imagine him jumping to his feet ready to grab his truck keys.

"No. There probably won't be any point. He'll be found before you even get here probably. I just thought I'd warn you that I might be delayed."

"Ok." He replied, not sounding entirely convinced, but willing to accept this for now. "So how are you holding up?"

"I don't know. I'm really worried but I haven't had time to think about it fully. We only found out today that Addie has been on this mission for the past week. We just thought he was stealing time away with Robyn. It's what we'd been led to believe, but no, he's been in New York trying to rescue Zeke. They were supposed to be picked up today, but they got intercepted and we don't know by who or why or what happened later."

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" Rupert asked, worried for me.

"I don't even know what I should do." I admitted with a sigh. "Just be ready for me to talk to you the same time everyday and I'll keep you updated whenever I get the info."

"How about I distract you instead?" He offered.

"Yeah." I agreed, maybe a little distracting would help. "What did you do today?"

"I fixed a dodgy fan belt for this woman from up the big town and she thought she was all that. Thought she could pay in kind. Had to disappoint her. Told her that I was taken and she should have more respect for herself. Got all uptight about it. Dad gave her a discount just to shut her up about sexual discrimination."

"Ach, don't talk to me about that. The gender studies lot do my head in telling me I live in a rape culture and that the patriarchy is keeping girls like me from studying subjects in the STEM fields and pursuing careers in medicine and the like. Even though I am."

"Well you'll show them, Dr Llewellyn." He joked.

"Well I'm not quite there yet, but yeah I will." I said with a smile. "I can't wait until I see you again."

"Me either." He replied.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I promised.

"Yeah. But you know you can call me whenever you need me, it doesn't have to be at a set time." He said in serious tones.

"But what if you're out running?" I pointed out since wolves didn't have pockets.

"Then Dad will answer the phone and he'll come get me. I'll call you back then." He replied.

"Ok."

"Good night, my little star." He said sweetly.

"Good night my bright flame." I replied in similar tones.

We hung up and I sighed. I looked up to see Zoë coming out of the bathroom dressed in her pyjamas. She'd decided to give me some privacy tonight. I thanked her with a smile before I went to get ready for bed myself.

I did manage to sleep that night, but I also had a nightmare of the hundred and one horrific things that might be happening to Addie. It wasn't a good night at all.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	12. Chapter 11 - Holly

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****M-Bianca94****, Asherah Isa, Alphabloodwolf, ****Fadewind **** and Noble**

**Sorry this is a day late, my laptop had a breakdown and refused to work in the great British heat wave. Anyways, I managed to get both of this week's chapters finished, so Yay. **

* * *

**Holly**

I always felt uneasy when travelling in Nomad lands. They knew me as the Bloodhound, Jane's little seeker, and I was often met with fear or antagonism even when I was travelling these supposedly neutral lands for personal reasons. Now I felt even more exposed knowing that League members may be near. I felt relief when I finally met up with Rea.

"Took your time Workhouse." She said.

"The plane was delayed on landing." I replied, not in the mood to play our game. I wished to track Addie and Zeke and get them home safely as soon as possible. "The last I heard you had discovered a crash site?"

"Yep. It's this way." Rea said, motioning for me to follow her.

I followed her through the trees toward the sound of the river. We came to a stricken helicopter, wedged between the trunks of several trees. It was surrounded by pieces of glass, broken branches and fallen leaves. I picked up the scents of Zeke and Addie immediately.

"They have a human with them." I stated, noting the dull grey scent mixed between the sparkling blue of Addie's scent and the shimmering gold of Zeke's scent.

"I thought I might have picked up a human." Rea stated, no longer feeling the need to one up me by stating she had known it all the while as she might have done in the past.

"It's a girl. Unconscious." I said as I inspected the scents further. "Addie carried her. Others have followed their scents but us."

I followed the scents for a mile until I reached a clearing. Addie and Zeke had spent several minuets here before they went off toward the east. I followed the trail for several steps before I realised something the pursuers had not, for they had continued in this direction.

"They split up." I whispered to Rea. "Zeke went this way laying a false trail with the clothes of Addie and the human girl."

"They did?" Rea asked. "I didn't pick that up. The trail ends about ten miles away. Thought they'd all got nabbed."

I shook my head and returned to the clearing. I took a deep breath, sampling the scents in the clearing. It took several minuets, but finally I found a small trace of Addie's scent. I followed it into the tree where there was a sudden blossom of tangy brown scent. I smiled, noting that Addie had used one of the scent bombs and none of the vampires had discovered this. Oh yes they'd returned to the clearing, possibly after capturing Zeke when they found him alone, but they had not caught on to the fact that Addie had taken to the trees and disguised his scent.

"You found something Workhouse?" Rea asked, knowing my expressions all too well.

"Yes." I replied as I leapt down from the tree to land beside Rea. "Are you certain this place is completely bug free?"

"Yep." She said with a nod.

"What of your men, are they completely trustworthy?" I whispered.

"If any of 'em turncoat they after answer to me." Rea said firmly. "They know better than to cross their old Lieutenant."

I went as close to Rea as possible until I could whisper in her ear.

"Addie hid his scent. We can follow the trail but what if members of the League happen along here later? Our own scents might lead them directly to Addie." I confided my worry to her.

"Well if that's the case we'll find him first and we'll already have him safe in Wyoming." Rea said with a shrug.

"Are you certain?" I asked.

"Yep." She said with another nod of her head.

"Then follow me please." I said lightly before I leapt back into the tree and began following the bass scent that had all the hallmarks of anything one would find in such a forest.

Addie had gone very far indeed, all the way to a logging area. There was a little car park next to some basic looking buildings. Rea and I sat high in a tree, looking down at the lot below us.

"So what next?" Rea asked.

"I can't be sure from up here, but how do we inspect the lot without drawing suspicion? How do we explain our presence out here?" I replied.

"Lost hikers?" Rea suggested.

"Without supplies?" I demanded.

"Some humans are stupid like that." She said as if speaking a universal truth.

I considered for a moment.

"It is a risk we can take." I decided.

We dropped down from the tree and made our way into the car park. I found the place where the scent ended. It was beneath a floodlight. There was glass on the floor, which I believed meant Addie had broken the previous bulb to steal the car beneath it. It was difficult to determine the separate scents of cars. Although judging by the tyre tread in the dust, he had taken a truck.

I motioned for Rea to follow me back into the trees.

"I believe Addie stole a truck." I informed her once we were safely out of view of the buildings. "I think we will have to get a car ourselves and come back posing as police officers to question them about a stolen vehicle. If we have the licence plate we will at least know what we're looking for."

"So agent Potts and Stevens it is then." Rea said with a nod, reverting to the surname she hardly ever spoke out loud, I was certain that only a few choice people were privy to the name.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Let's head back to base and organise transport."

We made our way back to the clearing in which Addie and Zeke had parted ways. From there Rea led me north, away from the crash site, and we ran for several miles until we reached a clearing that was accessible by road. One of Rea's underlings almost ran into us, and stopped short looking guilty.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, I tried to stall her." He said.

"Stall who?" Rea asked with a scowl.

"Me." Essie said, stepping out of the mobile operations unit.

"Look Wolfie, we're handling this." Rea said, moving to intercept her.

"Like you handled picking up Addie and Zeke?" Essie said pointedly before she let out a sigh. "Look, I'm not here to play who has the biggest balls with you Rea. We all know it's me anyway. I'm here because my grandson is missing and this is the last place we know for definite he was. Liza asked me to get a track on his mind, mainly so we can contact him, but even just being sure he's alive is something."

"You think you will find it difficult to read his mind?" I asked in shock.

"Wait, I thought all your little puppies were connected to your mind." Rea interrupted before Essie could answer.

"Well yeah, they are, unless they're shielding their mind." Essie said, a little annoyed. "I think Addie's doing it, and I don't blame him. He's in Nomad land with no idea who's following him or what powers they have. I'd be shielding my mind as hard as possible if I was in his shoes. Anyway I think you need me for your next trick."

"We'll be fine." Rea insisted.

"No. I think it would be better if Agent Stevens and Agent Black handle this. I can read their minds, Holly can get a lock on their scents and see if Addie has been in there or not." Essie said firmly, and her face was stern, she would take no argument.

Rea watched Essie for a few seconds before she shrugged.

"You got a point Wolfie. But can you act?" She demanded.

"Hey Fang Boy? Can I act?" Essie called toward the Mobile Control Unit.

Tobias appeared from the vehicle and came to stand beside Essie.

"I do believe that is something best not discussed in public." He said in a deadpan voice.

Essie rolled her eyes, although she laughed. I had my suspicions that she had planned this little interaction to put Rea at her ease, she liked nothing more than a little dirty humour.

"Well I can act like a detective." Essie stated. "So when are we going?"

"The sooner the better." I replied. "We must change into a suit and then take a car out to the logging company."

"Then let's go." Essie said with a firm nod.

We went into the Mobile Control Unit and changed into suits that were tailored, but not overly so. We wanted to give the air of respectability, but also clothing that one could afford on a police detective salary. I went for a dark forest green colour, it was the colour most becoming to me. Essie went for a dark grey suit that added accent to her copper skin and bronze hair. I had taken time to brush my hair up into a neat bun, Essie opted to leave her hair free, but it worked for her.

As we exited the Mobile Control Unit one of Rea's many men pulled up in a nondescript dark blue car that would not be out of place as the vehicle of a police detective. Essie insisted on driving and I did not argue. Although I had been able to drive for several decades now, I still found cars constrictive and if other people wished to drive them, all the better.

Essie drove us down the track toward the main forest road, and then along it until we reached a turning with a sign overhead declaring it to be "Big Mountain Logging Co.". She took the turning and we made the journey up a fairly steep and twisting track through the trees. It was only so wide to allow the passage of the logging trucks.

We reached the crest of the hill and emerged onto the car park. Essie found a spot near the building. We would take this if we were here for official reasons of course. We emerged from the car and I drew on my reserves to become the officious person I had been during my days as a Volturi wolf hunter.

Essie frowned slightly.

_Scratch the cops; we're here from the insurance company._ She said.

_Why?_ I asked, only to be informed, not because I doubted Essie's judgement.

_The police have already been out here and wrote it off as a prank. They won't be back. So we're insurance people._ Essie explained.

_Very well._ I agreed.

We were still dressed accordingly, but this would require the use of a briefcase. Luckily there was one in the back of the car along with a computer tablet. I picked this up for I would be the assistant and follow Essie's lead since she could read our 'client' for us.

_Luckily they're all still wondering about how someone could have come up here to steal the truck. We're looking for a Larry Dwight. Full name Laurence Stanley Dwight. I can't quite get the make and model our licence plate of the truck. We'll have to play it by ear._

_We're lucky that insurance firms will often ask you to corroborate information when filing forms._ I observed.

_Yeah. _She agreed.

We stepped inside the building. There was a little office area on the right. Essie knocked on the door.

"What can I get you ladies?" The thickset man at the desk asked.

"We're looking for Mr Laurence Dwight." Essie stated.

"Ah, you from the insurance?" The man asked.

"Yes." Essie confirmed.

"I'll buzz him on the old CB." The man said as he picked up a mouthpiece near him and spoke into it. "Larry, you're needed up at the office."

The man let go of the button and there was the sound of static.

"Kay boss." Someone, I had to presume was Larry, replied.

"You wanna sit in the cafeteria. He'll be a while." The man informed us.

Essie and I agreed before we made our way to the cafeteria. We sat at a table that would give a little seclusion. One that we might choose if we were wishing to discuss sensitive details with someone such as in the case of their insurance. Essie and I sat there in silence for half an hour before someone finally entered the cafeteria.

_That's him._ Essie assure me, as the young man, no older than his mid twenties, walked toward us.

We got to our feet.

"Mr Dwight?" Essie asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"I'm Ms White and this is Miss Berry. We're from America Wide Insurance." She said in an officious manner.

"Bout time you people showed up." He said a little surly.

"Please take a seat Mr Dwight and we will go over your details." Essie said lightly, as if she dealt with unfriendly clients everyday.

"Kay." He said and slumped down into the seat opposite us.

Essie and I sat once more while I pulled out the computer tablet.

"You are Mr Laurence Stanley Dwight?" Essie asked.

"Yep." He confirmed.

"What vehicle did you have insured with us?" Essie asked.

"Why?" He asked with a frown.

"We need to check our records are up to date. It's for the office." Essie replied.

"A Chevy K-10 4x4." He said still frowning.

I typed it onto the tablet for future reference.

"And licence plate?" Essie prompted.

I typed as he spoke.

"Do you know your reference number with us?"

I typed in these numbers too, but it was really unneeded.

"Ah yes, I have you're account here." I said, forcing an American accent as I showed the tablet to Essie.

"Great." She said with a grin. "Now Mr Dwight, will you please go through everything that happened?"

"Well all I know is that I parked the truck under the security light as usual and next morning it was gone. Someone smashed the security light and took her."

"Was there any signs of forced entry?" Essie said quickly as if she was indeed an insurance broker determining the facts of the incident.

"The car was gone." He said, as if that answered everything.

"Was there any broken glass? There would be glass if the thieves broke the window to gain entry." Essie said flatly.

"The only glass was from the security light." Larry admitted.

"How did they get in?" Essie asked.

"Won't know till it turns back up." He said in a noncommittal way, he was being vague until there was evidence to suggest otherwise. "Cops not that interested in looking for it though."

"Yes." Essie said. "Ok. We have everything you need. Make sure you get in touch with us in a week to see how things are going."

"A week?" He asked in disbelief.

"Hopefully the truck will turn up by then and we'll know your position better. We have to be going now. This appointment has already run over. Hope you'll sort this out."

Essie and I stood and we left the cafeteria and then the building. We did not converse until we were travelling down the entry road.

"He didn't see anything." Essie said. "And there's nothing on CCTV, they weren't pointing that way. They're all positioned on the plant vehicles. Makes sense, it is the most important thing for the company. Anyway, the guy left the truck open and his keys in the truck, not to lose them when he's out cutting trees. He's an idiot and will be in a lot of trouble with his insurance company if they find out he was so careless. I'm happy that he was so stupid, at least Addie didn't have to hotwire the car. I mean he might be able to get it to turn over on the hill, but what about if he has to stop? Get gas? I don't know if we're going to get much scanning police radios though. What I got from his mind, the police have already wrote the truck off as irretrievable."

"Then what are we to do?" I asked.

"You can't track it?" Essie asked instead.

"I can pick up a trail if I know the direction they went in." I explained.

"Well west." Essie said.

"I know west, but what highway? Are they going directly west or on a more meandering course? If I have an exact direction I can travel along that route until I come across his scent again." I stated, not wishing to give Essie false hope in my ability at such a dire time.

"But you didn't know which way Victoria was heading when you was looking for her." Essie pointed out.

"That is true. I had all the time in the world however to track every possible route to pick up on her scent. That is not a luxury we have at present." I said in solemn apology.

"No." Essie said with a sad sigh. "I know he's doing it for his own protection, but I wish he wasn't shielding his mind. I can't even spot the location he might be in by the thought hole. His shielding is, well as good as mine and Tony's. You can't even see it by where it's not."

"Where they're not." I said thoughtfully. "Could we not ask Alice to look for where he's not?"

"That's actually not a bad idea." Essie said with a grin. "I'll phone her as soon as we're back at base camp."

"I think perhaps we should leave it until we're on the road once more. Now this area is exhausted it will be best for the Guard to move out as soon as possible." I observed.

"Stop the Nomads complaining?" Essie surmised.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Well, ok. As soon as we're heading out I'll phone Alice. Maybe she can meet us somewhere near and point you in the right direction."

"Hopefully." I replied, before adding. "I am sorry this happened to you."

"You didn't send him out." She said with a shrug. "Though it was a low move lying to Seren and Zoë. Why did you do that?"

"I know you won't accept that I was ordered to do so, but you know how Jane can be." I said warily.

"What did she threaten you with?" Essie asked.

"That the girls would have to be taken into protective custody to ensure they won't get in the way. Jane was certain it would all go to plan and a loose canon such as you would only complicate matters." I replied truthfully since it hardly mattered whether I kept it secret now that Jane had failed.

Essie sighed angrily.

"I don't mind if the kids want to help out, or even work fully for the Guard, but she should still let us know when she's employing our kids and sending them into danger."

"She should." I agreed.

"I hope we find him soon. I don't know what Liza will do if anything happens to him. And I don't know what I will do to Jane." Essie said darkly.

"I will back you." I stated.

"I know." She said with a weak smile. "And that's what scares me, causing a rift in the Coalition. Oh Addie, where are you?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Ch12 up immediately**

**Gemma x**


	13. Chapter 12 - Thea

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****M-Bianca94****, Asherah Isa, Alphabloodwolf, ****Fadewind **** and Noble**

**This is the second chapter I've posted today**

* * *

**Thea**

I felt like crap. Crap that had been sent down the sewers and stewed for years in a crap heap. I managed to open my eyes and blinked and hissed at the sunlight. That was weird, how was I waking up in the sunlight?

"Few. You're awake." Someone said to my left.

I looked around to see I was in a car and someone was driving.

"Ada?" I murmured.

My mouth felt like a desert and tasted foul.

"There's some water down by your side." Ada replied.

I reached down and found a bottle. I checked it hadn't been opened. Cracked open the plastic seal and took a sip. It tasted good and I downed it. Wished I hadn't. I felt sick.

"Oh no." Ada said and the car swerved onto the side of the road.

Suddenly my door was open, my seat belt off and Ada was helping me out of the car as I barfed up an empty stomach. I coughed and gagged on the taste of bile as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Ada handed me another bottle.

"Sip it." She ordered.

I did, and that was better.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around at the trees and the single-track road we was parked on.

"I'm not one hundred percent on that, but I think we're out of New York State now. Come on, back in the truck. We don't want to linger too long. The vamps are after us and I don't know how effective getting in the truck was to hide our scent from them. Besides, the truck is maybe a little most definitely stolen." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"You jacked it?" I asked, not believing her.

"Well the guy left the keys in it, and we needed wheels." She said with a shrug.

I looked at Ada and frowned.

"Why have you got a five o'clock shadow?" I asked when I suddenly noticed it.

"Was wondering when that epilator thing would wear off." She said, rubbing at her jaw. "Guess this is the time to confess. I'm a guy, my name is Addie."

"So you're trans?" I guessed.

"No. I'm more like a spy. But I'll explain all this back in the truck. Like I said, we got vamps and feds after us. I want to cover as much ground as possible before we have to ditch the truck when the petrol runs out." She, I guess he said quickly.

I stared at him, was he serious? I should just get in this truck with him? Was he crazy? Then I looked around this deserted stretch of road. I had to go with this Addie, at least till I was somewhere with people I could escape to. I nodded and stepped up to the truck, I was shivering as I reached for the door.

"You're cold." He said and suddenly his big coat was around me, and boy was it warm.

I put my arms into the sleeves, snuggling into the material as it warmed me up. I must have blacked out cause next thing I was sat in the seat again and the door closed. Addie got in the driver's seat and we was on the road again.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ok. Like I said, my name is Addie. If you want my full name it's Aiden Lucas Llewellyn and I'm not human either." He said clear like, not wanting to come off as lying.

"You not one of them monsters in there though. Heard they got red eyes, yours is blue." I said, thinking I could show him I wasn't completely stupid. I had eyes, I could think, I could put things together.

"I could be wearing contacts." He said. "But I'm not. This is really my eye colour, but that's not important. I'm a hybrid, a dhampir. I'm part vampire, part human. I was born like this, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well I was considered human at first, but never mind that. I'm a half vampire or dhampir, that's what you should use around the others like me, some can get a little sensitive being called half something. Even though dhampir means half vampire, but not everyone's up on their eastern European languages." He babbled.

"Of course." I said with a nod. "What's this gotta do with me?"

"Well nothing originally. I was in there to rescue a butty of mine. Well more a butty of my auntie really, but the leader of the good vampires thought I was best to infiltrate the League base." He said, close to babbling again.

"Why d'ya have to be a girl for that?" I asked.

He stared ahead at the road for a long moment, then looked me over before sighing heavily.

"I think I should tell you exactly what that place was all about." He said.

"Ok." I said, thinking that yeah, I deserved to know.

"I think you probably know it's got nothing to do with actually helping girls get off the street." He started, though we'd already talked about this.

"That's for sure." I said angrily.

"Well I couldn't tell you in there, have you freak out and blow my cover like. Well anyway, the Them I was talking about are vampires like I said. They're the type that drink human blood, but when you feed from a human they die, or become a vampire. They found out though that if they feed from dhampir then they got an endless source. We're immune to their venom, but our blood is more palatable than animal blood, which is what I drink, and we can more or less keep up with them running wise, which is good for the nomads. We're just a walking food source."

"What's this got to do with me?" I demanded, cause he was wandering from the point. Again.

"Well I said I was a hybrid didn't I? All dhampir are part vampire and part human. For first gen dhampir, which are the type they make in that place, the mother is always human because vampire women can't have babies. Basically that place was a big farm and you were a brood hen." He said, babbling again to get to the point.

"A what?" I demanded. Was he insulting me?

"You were there to be impregnated and bear them a dhampir they would then enslave." He said, his bouncing accent coming more British.

"They wanted to get me pregnant?" I asked, not believing it.

"Uh…yeah that was their intention." He said, like he didn't want to keep talking about it. But he did. "That's what was with all the medical checkups. They do it like they do with pigs, artificially. It's more likely you'll survive conception that way. Though you won't survive the birth."

"What?" This was making less sense the more he explained.

"That's why they need so many girls. You're only good for one pregnancy. Your human body can't deal with it. It just shuts down from the vamp spawn." He said all sad like.

"Does that mean you're an orphan?" I asked, feeling sorry for him.

He shook his head.

"I'm not a first gen. I'm….a little more complicated than that." He said, shaking his head dubiously. I always wanted to use that word, and now I had.

"We ain't got nothing better to do." I pointed out, folding my arms.

"Well both my parents are dhampir. My Dad is a first gen, my Mam isn't. She's actually third gen, cause my grandma is, well she was the first vamp-wolf and my grandpa is an actual vampire, but he's one of the good ones. Like I said, those vamps back there are the bad ones. They feed off humans and they exploit girls, using them and discarding their bodies once they're done. That's why we're trying to wipe them out. But since they're so far in carnie territory it's really hard for the Coalition Guard to manoeuvre without the Nomads complaining. That's why all the covert stuff is needed. Of course with you as proof that the League does actually exist and they're taking girls off the streets, they're gonna have to let us make a direct attack."

"Should you be telling me all this?" I asked, worried what I might spill.

"It's nothing the League don't know anyway, and if we get caught, well you as a trump card is lost anyway." Addie said with a shrug.

"Why would they believe me?" I asked, cause lets face it, I was a poor Latino girl from New York, why would they buy what I had to say?

"Why wouldn't they? Look, it's like this. Most of the vamps know that there's bad stuff going down here, even the Nomads, but since they don't generally have good communication with each other it makes them ripe for the League to stir things up between them. Make them paranoid that the Coalition is always on their case, oppressing their freedoms and the like so that when Jane does need to run a search into Nomad lands there's a lot of rigmarole in trying to convince the Nomads that she's not persecuting them, just trying to get to the bad vamps."

"Politics." I said warily, rolling my eyes.

"Yep. But they have to believe us now. And I was a little confused at first when Zeke said you were the proof we needed. Well not straight away there was a lot of running around trying to put ground between us, and the vamps, but anyway, Zeke gave himself up so we could escape. He said he was the most expendable because I'd be a big boon to them if they caught me and you are proof. He seemed to imply proof of the baby farms but everyone knows about them now anyway. So obviously it has to be something else. Well it was a social worker who came to you right and told you about the Government initiative?"

"Yeah." I confirmed. "Ms Francis."

"And she was an actual one, not a pretend one?" He asked.

"Well if she was some kind of plant she's been working the con for years. She was my social worker even before I split home. So yeah, she's legit." I said with a nod.

"Well then, I guess that's proof that this is something proper within the human Government. That's bad news for all of us." He said, shaking his head.

"Why? Don't it give you more legitimacy?" I asked.

"Well not really. It makes things messy. It's better that the greater human population doesn't know about us. It would make life difficult. The carnies would get it over killing humans. Us veggies would get it from animal rights activists who would be opposed to us drinking animal blood, and wouldn't even take the explanation that we have no other choice, we need blood somehow. Some of the more extreme ones would probably want us to drink human blood." He joked.

"Sure." I said with a shrug, it was kind of hard to follow all of what he was saying. He talked too fast, like there was no chance to break for air. He had some weird accent too, didn't sound like that when he was Ada.

"Ah well you see, Rea gave me some tips on sounding more feminine. She told me that I'd be tempted to make my voice higher pitched." He said a lot slower and not so accenty, although he made his voice high pitched and squeaky at the end. "That will make it obvious that I'm a boy trying to sound like a girl. It's better if I just speak softly, I'll sound more like a husky voiced girl then."

"It worked." I told him.

"Cool." He said with a grin. "Although I kind of knew that already. Luckily for me, unlike other spies, is that I can monitor how my ruse is working."

"What?" I asked.

"Well I can read minds." He said, just like that. Like he actually could.

"You can't." I said, snorting.

"How did I know you thought I was speaking so fast? Or that you were wondering if me and Adrian were talking to each other silently last week? Or that your real name is Theresa Carman de la Rossa? Thea for short. Now I know no one knows that, not even your social workers. They all think you're Sally Connell."

I looked at him a little creeped out. He really could read minds, or, "you said you was a spy, maybe you spied the info on me?"

"Well I did spy the info from you, just not in the conventional way. Hey, don't worry, I'm not prying on your mind, really I'm not. But I can't help catching a few things now and again. It's like…" He paused a second before carrying on. "Know when you're on the bus or in a restaurant or something and there's people close to you and they're talking? You try not to listen in to the conversation, and you can block most of it out, but since they're right there and talking there's some things that you can't miss. They just jump out at you? It's like that. I haven't really trained in not hearing thoughts yet since my mind reading isn't a twenty-four hour thing. And you still don't really believe me." _Well I can talk into minds too. Just like this. You can't hear me with your ears can you? My voice is just there in your mind like you remember me saying whatever I said to you but not the actual experience of having heard me._

"You're a freak." I said.

"True." He said with a nod. "Not about to argue with that."

"So you can read minds? Is there anything else I need to know?" I demanded.

"Not that I can think of." He said.

"Well if you remember anything let me know." I told him firmly.

"Will do." He said. "Oh I did mention the truck is stolen?"

"Yeah."

"Right. Well if we have to run I'm gonna have to carry you. I don't want you freaking out cause I've picked you up ok? Or that I'm running fast because I can run fast ok? And I will have to carry you because you can't run as fast as me and especially if we want to leave the cops in the dust. I hope I don't drop you because I won't have time to put your harness on. The best thing to do if we get pulled over is to do exactly as the officer says and then once we're both out of the car I'll move as fast as I can. I'll grab you and run into the trees and I'll get us about ten miles away before I stop and sort out the harness to make sure you won't fall. And then I can get in the trees and hide our scent cause of dogs, and well vamps can roam far. But I'm sure we'll be ok." He said and laughed uneasy like, and he was speaking fast again. "I'm sorry, I'm just new to all this. I'm not really a secret agent you know. I didn't even have proper training. I was just lucky enough to have the right attributes. Or unlucky."

"Yo man, breathe." I said. "I don't care if you're new to this you got more experience than me right?"

"Not in dodging the law." He said, giving me a solemn look, like he wasn't judging me, he just knew I dodged the law a lot.

"Maybe in the city, never been out in the sticks before." I said, and shrugged.

"I live out in the sticks. On a Native Reservation. Can't get more sticksier than that." He observed.

"A Native Reservation?" I asked, a little unbelieving.

"The Quileute Res, La Push, in Washington State." He said, all truthful like.

"You're a long way from home." I said, wondering why he was all the way here if he lived all the way there.

"Both homes." He said then frowned and looked down at the sat-nav as it beeped and told him to take the next left.

He went quiet a while so I took the time to think everything over. I'd been rescued, so he said, but he didn't have no idea what he was doing. I didn't have no idea neither. I noticed that my clothes felt uncomfortable. I looked down, it was some kinda jumpsuit, dark blue. There was also some kind of buckle thing around me.

"That's the harness to make sure you didn't fall off my back when I was going through the trees. You was unconscious, and even if you'd been awake it would have been safer." He answered my thoughts.

"And the clothes?" I asked, deciding not to say anything about the weirdness of it all.

"A bottle of water spilled over you and wet your other clothes when the helicopter crashed." He said and shrugged.

"Helicopter crash?" I asked.

"Well yeah. Oh right. Um… do you feel sore at all? Any aches anywhere? I checked you for broken bones before I took you off the gurney, but you can't be one hundred percent until you ask the person."

"Helicopter crash?" I demanded again.

"We were in a helicopter. And it crashed." He said, as if he was in them every day.

"Out of the sky?" I exclaimed pointing up.

"That's usually where helicopters are." He said, as if I was stupid or something.

"And we survived?" I said, trying to get to my point in all my unbelieving thoughts.

"We're still here." He said, pointing out the obvious.

"How?" I demanded.

He shrugged.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." He said.

"We were really in a helicopter crash?" I asked, I still couldn't believe it.

"Yep."

"Is that why I feel like I wanna vomit all the time?" I asked.

"Uh…No…" He said and didn't say more.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Know I said they used that place to impregnate girls?" He started un easy like.

"No!" I exclaimed, guessing what he was about to say.

"Do you remember you went to Them cause you'd been sick?"

"Um…." I tried to think, I couldn't think.

"Well that was three, no it's four days now." He said, checking the clock. "Yeah, four days ago. You said you weren't feeling well and you had no choice but go report it to Them. You didn't want to go to the infirmary, but you had no choice. Then I didn't see you again for three days. I wasn't sure what had happened to you then. If you were being farmed, or maybe just made a snack. I couldn't worry too much because I had to get Zeke out. We found you on our way out though and brought you with us. Zeke can tell when women are pregnant just by looking at them. He can also tell the species of the child. I guess that means you are for definite having a dhampir."

"This…this can't be right! I can't have a baby! I'm too young!" I garbled.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly. "The vampires don't really care about human laws. The State might say you have to be eighteen, but most of them are old fashioned. You've started having periods, you're old enough to have babies."

"This is all screwed up!" I shouted.

"I know. That's why we want to put a stop to it." He said before he yawned.

"You tired?" I asked, looking at him with a frown.

"I've been awake for thirty hours now and all the running. I can stay up longer though. I just have to dig into my dhampir reserves. It's a little weird, but it's to do with trying to be human, you fall into habits. Forget just how much you can push your body to. Of course I have got my shield running on full too. That's taking more out of me than I thought. I'm going to have to feed soon to make sure it doesn't glitch out on us."

"What shield?"

"Mind shield." He said, frowning at the road. "There's a police block up ahead. It's not for us, but if they run the plates just because then it's going to flag as stolen. Looks like we need to head off road."

"Off road? Where?" I demanded, there was thick trees all around.

"Oh, we can make a road." He said and then he turned off the road between two trunks.

I screamed and gripped the seat as we bumped along between trees and through other plants. Then he stopped and turned off the engine. He turned to me and looked solemn.

"I'm not entirely sure which way we're supposed to go. I can sort of determine west off the movement of the sun, but it can get a little tricky. I'll try to keep us on track as much as possible. Hopefully we'll reach a town to get supplies and see where we are. I'm not even sure if we've crossed any State lines."

"Where are we going?"

"Wyoming. It's where we were supposed to be going anyway, and it's the nearest veggie land. My parents are there. Oh god! Mam is probably freaking out by now! Why did it all go wrong?" He gasped.

I undid my belt and opened my door. He looked up at me.

"Let's get going. Quicker we move, quicker we'll be there." I said as I jumped out of the truck.

Addie got out too and he reached into the flat bed and pulled out a backpack.

"There's some supplies in here, but they're like survival rations. Full of calories, but not very tasty. They'll keep us going, but that's it. We got water too, but I'm not sure how long it will last."

"We'll make it." I said with a nod.

"Ok. Well I think we need to take to the trees first, get rid of any scent trails. We're also going to have to use the stink juice again. It'll hide our scent more, but it does smell. So be warned."

"If we have to do it?" I said with a shrug.

"And I'll have to harness you to my back again so you don't fall." He explained.

"Ok." I said, not sure about this. Why couldn't we just walk?

"We have to lose the scent, but we'll walk later once we're far enough away. But we really need to cover our tracks. Ok?"

"Ok." I said.

He came round to me and looked into my eyes. Yeah they were as blue as I remembered. How could eyes be that blue? It was weird. I guess it was to do with him being something other.

"Look, I may be new to the spy thing, but not how to evade vampires. You have to trust me cause otherwise this will be difficult. I mean I know I haven't given you much choice in the matter, but I can take the truck back to the road and you can drive to the roadblock if you want. I think we're out of New York State so you'll get handed into the care system here rather than the one that will land you back with the League. Of course in a few weeks it won't matter anyway because you will die without someone there who knows what they're doing."

"What d'ya mean a few weeks?" I asked.

"Well know it's usually forty weeks? Well it will be more like forty days." He replied.

"What?" I asked, boy there was a lot to get my head around.

"Yep. Well anyway, I got to get going. What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Looks like an offer I can't refuse." I muttered.

"I'm sorry." He said, and meant it.

"So, how does this harness work?" I asked, playing with the clips.

"Like this." He said, turning his back to me. "See they're all colour coded? Match the colours and I'll pull the straps to make sure it's all tight enough. I'll sort out your legs then."

"My legs?"

"Well the harness locks you up into a piggy back position so that all your limbs are tucked in safe and won't get snagged when I'm running sixty miles an hour through the forest." He said, looking over his shoulder at me.

"Are you serious?" I demanded.

"Well I could just stand here arguing with you, but times running out and the longer we stand here the more our scent permeates the area. Now just clip yourself up already and I'll prove it to you."

Ok, so I was curious. What did I have to lose?

I looked down at the clips and then at the hooks on his harness. There were twelve all together, but I guess that was a good thing. There was more for back up if they failed.

"See the two long straps at the bottom of the harness?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Pass them through each of the hoops on my shoulders." He said, pointing to them.

I passed them through, one at a time. He pulled them through the other side and I guess he must have thread them through a few other places.

"Ok. Now when I tighten these it's going to pull you onto your tiptoes, maybe even suspend you off the floor. So get ready." He warned.

"Should I maybe hold onto your shoulders?" I suggested.

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Yeah do that. It makes more sense. It'll make you more steady and stop you getting strapped on i-gam-o-gam."

"Whosie-whtsie?" I asked.

"I-gam-o-gam? It really means zigzag, but can also be higgledy piggledy. It's not important right now. Are you ready?"

I put my arms around his shoulders. Had to go on my tiptoes to do it. That was a little weird, unless he'd been slouching when he was Ada. Cause she'd been as tall as me, Addie was an inch or two taller, maybe more.

"Ready." I called.

"Ok. One. Two. Three."

He tugged and I felt the harness tighten around me and pull me close into his back until I was wrapped up snugly against it. My feet came off the ground and I was suspended off his back. Damn the boy was strong to be able to hold my now dead weight and not even strain.

"I need to strap your legs up now." Addie said.

"It's ok. You can touch me. I know it's nothing sexual. It's just a leg." I said, guessing this was what he was worrying about.

"Ok. Left leg first."

He picked up my left leg and he put some kind of harness around it. Whatever he did kept my leg in place, but it was comfortable really, at least I didn't feel the weight of me as much. By the time he had strapped in my right leg I felt safe as houses. I weren't going nowhere except where Addie was.

"Right. We got everything for surviving and now it's time for this." He said, holding up one of them little perfume sample pots. "Sorry about this."

He pulled the top off the pot and then sprinkled it over us. I could smell something that was sorta like animal, but it didn't smell as bad as I was expecting from what he'd said.

"Ok. Just hold on tight, but not too tight I do need to breathe. And here we go."

Before I could take another breath he ran a few steps forward and then jumped straight up at least twenty feet, grabbing hold of a tree branch. Then he climbed higher, the branches and leaves brushing around me. I don't know how high he was going, but then he jumped again, away from the tree.

Now that was scary, gliding to the next tree. I grabbed on tight to him as I closed my eyes not wanting to see where we were going. It was terrifying. Guess he really could move fast. I don't know how long we'd been moving but finally he stopped.

"I'm going to release your legs before I release the harness. I'll try and turn quick to catch you, but be ready to find your feet." He said.

"Ok." I said, raising my head and looking around. We were by some rocks. It was kinda shaded here.

"Ready." He said and he released my legs both at the same time. "And now for the harness."

He pulled some straps and the harness released. I dropped down but I still had a hold around his neck and he yakked as I suddenly pulled tight on his throat. I let go quickly and staggered on my feet. Addie turned quickly and caught me.

"Sorry." I said.

He shook his head, smiling some, but he wasn't talking any. He helped me over to a rock I could sit on.

"Ok. I've been up nearly two days now and I'm our mode of transport. I need to feed and I need to rest. This area should be safe enough to stay a few hours. Will you be ok here for no more than fifteen minuets while I go hunt and then I'll make us a shelter?"

"Forget about it. It's ok. I'm good." I assured him.

"Well here's the bedroll you can sit on while you wait." He said as he rolled out the blue foam mat. "It's more comfortable than the floor. I won't be long."

I nodded, just wishing he'd go already and be back.

"I won't be long." He promised again then started running. He was quick.

I moved the bedroll until I could lie down where I was hid by the rocks. I lay down and looked up at the blue sky above, kinda like Addie's eyes. Weird that things were turning out like this now. Yesterday, or I guess it was more like a few days ago, I was stuck in that place wondering how to get out. Now I was out, but running for my life until we got to safe ground. How far away was safe ground? Well Wyoming was so far away and we had to go by foot now. Would we even make it?

Then the thing I didn't want to think about showed up. I was preggers. I had a bun in the oven. I was in the family way. That couldn't be true. No one had come near me in four years. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. I mean I would feel something right? God, this was just so weird.

"What am I gonna do?" I asked out loud.

My life had been like crap, and now it was worse.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	14. Chapter 13 - Billie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Asherah Isa, ****Alphabloodwolf, ****M-Bianca94****, ****Fadewind**** and Noble**

* * *

**Billie**

After work on Friday I sat in the prow like usual, but this time we didn't head out to sea. Kekipi kept close to shore in the private boating lane, the one that didn't cross paths with any commercial boats. I was feeling nervous, but I always did at the start of a mission. It was just a case of chasing away the butterflies and focusing my mind on the task ahead.

"You don't have to do this." Kekipi said as we got close to the port in Honomu.

I turned to look at him. He was looking concerned.

"I know I don't have to do it, but I wanna do it. You've been good to me and I want to return the favour. Besides, I hate assholes who think they can just screw people over however they feel. Especially when they don't need the extra cash. He needs to be scammed the way he scammed you. The only differences is, what I'm doing is perfectly legal. The casinos wish they could make it illegal, but it's not. It's just using the advantage of my math brain." I said firmly.

"But what if you get caught?" He asked.

"They'll throw me out, but there'll be nothing to connect me to you. They won't find out." I assured him.

"But, well I heard they do stuff." He said darkly.

"One, I'm going to play up my status so I won't be someone they can just get rid of and two, I haven't shown even half how strong and agile I am. Humans can't hurt me unless I don't want to hurt them, but if any of his goons try anything then I won't hold back. I promise." I said crossing my heart.

"Ok." He said as he pulled up to a public jetty. "I'll be back tomorrow. Ten sharp."

"See you tomorrow." I said and jumped out of the boat. "Now get before anyone sees us together."

"Ok." He said, still looking concerned, so I walked off with a wave since he wasn't making any sign of leaving.

It wasn't the most friendliest of goodbyes, but I had to get my head in the game now. I had to be on form here, like I was going on a mission for Jane. The fact that Drogo would be helping me out on this made it all the more real. I made my way to Drogo's apartment; he'd shown me the way when I came to ask him if he'd help me.

I knocked on the door and he answered straight away.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"Come on in." He replied, and let me in.

I walked into the apartment, it was basic, but that was on first glance so anyone who came here would believe he really was just a beach bum taking part time work where he could get it to make enough to live so he could spend as much time on the beach as he could manage. It was a large space with everything in it, living room, kitchen, bedroom; the bathroom was the only thing that was tucked away behind a door. After a few pleasantries that was my first port of call.

I waxed my legs first, and under my arms. It was painful but it made sure my hair wouldn't make a reappearance today. Not that I cared too much about that, womanpower and all, but underarm and leg hair didn't play into the character I was gonna be for the next twenty-four hours. Then I showered and washed my hair before pulling on some underwear and a bathrobe.

I went out into the main room where Drogo had set up a chair ready for me to sit on so he could cut my hair then use a temporary black dye. We'd found one that wouldn't run in the rain but washed out after three goes with the shampoo. In less than an hour I'd transformed from Billie Black to La signorina Carlotta Cigno de Etrusci. Ok, not quite. We still had to make an entrance. This was the difficult part where the authorities might stop us, but I guess we might pull it off.

It consisted of a holdall that looked plain on the outside but if you turned it inside out it looked like the type of luggage a ridiculously rich socialite might carry. Inside I put an expensive looking running suit. Something that a person might wear to be comfortable on a long flight, but look good doing it. I also had a cocktail dress and killer heals ready for the night. For the time being I dressed in my normal shorts and t-shirt and pulled a hat on my head that covered my now very short hair.

Drogo had a little scooter and it took a lot of balancing for us to both fit on there with our bags, but somehow we made it to the airport. I went into the ladies, which was located just inside the main doorway. Inside I changed quickly into my new get up and left the bathroom. I stepped outside and made my way over to the pick up bay. Drogo was already there with a swish looking car. He was standing next to it dressed up like a top class driver.

He nodded imperceptibly as I approached and opened the door.

"Thank you Enzo." I said in Italian in case anyone overheard.

We'd agreed we'd speak Italian unless we had to go English for the Americans to really play up the ruse. Then Drogo drove us to Hilo and Gillespie's hotel. It was valet parking, and Drogo handed over the keys before he got my luggage from the trunk. We walked into the hotel and I walked as if I owned the place and everyone else was beneath me. Drogo walked ahead of me up to the desk.

"A suite for La signorina Carlotta Cigno de Etrusci. She has booked." Drogo said, sounding like a really convincing Italian with Basic English.

"One moment please sir." The receptionist said before typing on the computer in front of her. "Yes, we have your reservation right here. If the signorina would care to sign in, I will arrange a bellhop to show you to the suite."

"Thanking you." Drogo said with a nod before he turned to me. "It will be only a moment La signorina Carlotta, and you will be shown to your suite." He informed me in perfect Italian, well he should be perfect at it, I'd spent enough time teaching him.

I made a sound somewhere between acknowledgement and annoyance. Someone of my social standing should not be kept waiting. Finally a bellhop appeared and accepted our key and showed us up to the fifth floor, which was the top floor in this particular hotel. The bellhop showed us into the suite, it was massive and expensive looking. I sure had to win back a hell of a lot to cover the hole in my budget since I couldn't put this down to business expenses. I might be employing the skills I'd picked up working for Jane, but this was a purely personal matter.

The bellhop showed us around the suite, I did my best to look unimpressed, even though it went against all the etiquette Dad has ever taught me. I played my part as Drogo played the part of the loyal assistant, checking the room out for me and tipping the bellhop in my place. The bellhop left with a suitable professional expression, although I could tell he was just waiting to brag to the other staff that he'd bagged some money responding to that particular call.

Drogo didn't have to ask what was happening next. We had already planned everything out. It was just time to act now. I slumped down onto the sumptuous gold fabric of the couch. I looked around and wasn't really that impressed. Why would you come to Hawaii to stay in a room that looked like one that could be anywhere else in the world? There was nothing here that screamed Hawaii, not even a lei or an arrangement of Hawaiian flowers.

"Enzo, is this Hawaii?" I asked Drogo, using Italian.

"Yes La signorina." He replied.

"It doesn't look like it." I said, unimpressed.

"This is the best hotel on the Island." Drogo assured me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes La signorina." He replied.

"It's just so…plain. Where are the flowers? Where are the coconuts? Where is the first hand Hawaiian experience?" I demanded.

"There will be more downstairs during the entertainment." Drogo replied like a good assistant trying to satiate his irritable boss.

"I hope." I replied as I got to my feet and wandered into the bedroom.

Drogo brought my bag in and placed it on the stand. He pulled out my dress and hung it up on the wardrobe door. He then put my shoes beneath it.

"Would you like a bath before you dress for dinner?" He inquired.

"Do I have time?" I asked.

"Yes, La signorina." He confirmed.

"Then by all means Enzo, draw a bath for me." I instructed.

Drogo nodded and moved into the bathroom where I heard the sound of water running. To tell the truth I was looking forward to a bath, I hadn't had one in months since they weren't considered a necessity at the farm and Kekipi didn't have one on his island, this was definitely a luxury I was looking forward to. While Drogo run the bath I flicked through TV channels, after finding the TV hidden behind a decorative screen. It had all the major cable channels, but I was more interested in the free local TV. I hadn't seen any since Kekipi didn't own a TV, but you could tell a lot about a place from the local TV since they were catering to the local audience and so lacked the polish of national TV that androgynies accents and personalities to an acceptable level for the majority.

"Your bath is ready La signorina." Drogo stated.

"Thank you Enzo. Feel free to relax while I take my bath." I said benevolently.

"Thank you La signorina." Enzo replied.

I went into the bathroom and pulled off the rich lady track wear and put it to the side so I could wear it again tomorrow when I was going home. I got the complimentary shower cap and put it on my hair since I didn't want to risk the dye washing out, and I got into the warm bubbly water. Oh man, it was so good to be soaking my cares away again. I lounged around in the water until it started to go cold, then I got out and wiped. I pulled on my underwear and bathrobe and went into the main room of the suite.

Drogo got to his feet immediately, and I made my way over to the dressing table where he held the chair for me. I sat down and he brushed my hair neat again before I put my makeup on. I figured that even really rich heiresses with a personal assistant would put her own makeup on. With that done Drogo helped me into my dress, a sexy black number that made the most of my long legs and super model physique. By the time I put my heels on I was ready to play my role.

"Enzo, if I'm not back by midnight come find me, but otherwise you have the night off." I said, picking up my purse.

"No La signorina. Your father told me that I must guard you at all times. You know this is true." Drogo countered.

"Very well. But I warn you I am going to get drunk and if you breathe a word of it to my father I will have your job." I hissed.

"Understood." Drogo replied flatly.

We left the room, Drogo keeping bodyguard close to me, looking around for any danger. He was good at it and maybe he should consider hiring himself out as a bodyguard. I bet he'd bring in the money. Well once he'd had his fill of working for Jane, which I was starting to think I had. Don't get me wrong, I've enjoyed the spy business, but this last mission had just gone so wrong. It had been about three weeks since Zeke had gone missing and as far as I knew he hadn't been rescued. Jane said they were trying something new, but hadn't updated me since then and when I did ask about it she either avoided the question by moving onto another subject, or said that she had to go. I made up my mind that I would ask Drogo about it, but tomorrow, once we were back at his apartment.

We rode the elevator downstairs and entered the area that had been made into a casino. I did a scan of the room, calculating my trajectory for the night. If I went straight for the cards then I'd give myself away. Anyway I had to lose some too before I went on my winning streak. I guess I could leave a few wins up to the Lady. I went to the crap table first, only because I'd still been a kid when I learned there was a game called 'shooting craps' and I'd found it hilarious for weeks.

I won a few, lost a few, just the right amount for me to move onto the black jack table. I played a few hands, made sure I lost the majority, then when I won declared that I would move on to someone else while I was winning. I was making sure I got a drink between each game to build up the picture that I was getting drunk.

I was also keeping my eye out for Mr Gillespie, but it turned out that I didn't need to, because he approached me. He swept up beside me and Drogo stepped in like a good bodyguard. I turned around and looked at him blankly.

"La signorina Carlotta Cigno de Etrusci, we're honoured you decided to use our hotel." He said in heavily accented Italian and held out his hand.

"This is your hotel?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm Signor Gillespie the owner of this establishment." He replied.

"It's a good hotel." I said offhand.

"Has my staff been treating you well?" He asked.

"As any hotel." I said nonchalant, I would not build up my stay any just to stroke his ego; it would be beneath the signorina I was playing tonight.

"If there's anything you need, just let me know. I'll be on hand all night." He said smoothly.

"Thank you." I said with a nod. "Will you bring me luck?" I added, holding out the dice because I'd wandered back to the crap table, making it look like I was bouncing around the room randomly.

Gillespie frowned.

"You blow on them for luck right?" I asked, as if it was a custom I wasn't privy to, but was sure was a thing.

"Well it's usually women who do that, but I can make an exception for such an honoured guest." He said and blew on my dice.

"Thank you." I said with a smile before I turned back to the table.

I rolled the dice and thank god I actually won that round.

"You're good luck Gillespie, I'll keep you around all night." I said, shooting him a smile over my shoulder.

He made some motions and his assistant moved off somewhere.

"If that is your wish La signorina." Gillespie said smoothly, hiding his annoyance well.

"Please, call me Carlotta." I said with another smile, this one a little more flirtatious than my earlier one.

"Then I insist you call me Joey." He said with a slight bow.

I nodded with a smile before I went back to the game.

I wandered around the room for a while; chatting to Gillespie the entire time and he had a little trouble keeping up with my Italian. He'd never been to Italy, but his family were Old Italian and they'd kept the language down the generations, although it was heavily accented with American by now. It was something Dad had taught me, it was all well and good being able to speak a language, but you had to know the different inflections, nuances and dialects to sound like a native speaker of the language. I knew I sounded like I came from Tuscany.

It was about half way through the night I spotted Isla. I didn't know she worked here and she might blow my cover. I'd be ok if she didn't spot me. I'd have to stay away from her. I went to the black jack table to start my card counting. I had to start getting some money in the bank because I needed to lose about a quarter of the time not for Gillespie to get suspicious.

Gillespie had been keeping me topped up with drinks since he'd arrived, and I wasn't sure exactly why, but it would help me in the long run. I downed another glass of the cocktail they'd been feeding me, it was strong, would have a human really inebriated by now, but drink never hit me as hard as other dhampir. I squinted a little as if I was trying to see the cards through a drink haze. Gillespie was still hovering around my shoulder and I hiccupped and giggled as I considered my next hand. I played my hand and won again. I heard a gasp and I looked up into the eyes of Isla and she recognised me.

I chuckled as I swiped my chips into my oversized purse, I'd been making it look like I was being careful with my money all night, and I swung my legs off the stool and staggered to my feet. Gillespie gave me a helping hand.

"I need to use the powder room." I slurred a little and stumbled over to Isla. "This young lady, she will help me." I added in English.

I put my arm around Isla's shoulder and she looked from me to Gillespie who nodded.

"Uh…this way Ma'am." She said, and led me to the nearest ladies.

We went in and I stumbled all the while until we were inside the bathroom. I gave a quick scan of the place, there were no obvious signs of cameras and all the stalls were empty. I pulled Isla over to the furthest one away.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I'll give you the full story tomorrow." I whispered. "Come by the garage at five tomorrow and I'll explain it all, but for tonight you have to act like you've never seen me before. As far as Gillespie is concerned I'm La signorina Carlotta Cigno de Etrusci, a ridiculously rich heiress from Tuscany. Can you do that for me?"

"I…" She began, looking uncertain.

"Look, this is for your sake more than mine. I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow but you need to play along for tonight." I explained as hurriedly as I could, this had to be as quick as possible, not to mention someone could walk in at any moment.

"Does Ke…" She began.

I put my finger to my lips, cutting her off before she said his name aloud.

"I wouldn't be able to explain it to you in the garage if he didn't." I pointed out.

"Ok. I'll do it, but I want a full rundown tomorrow." She said firmly, and I knew I'd have to tell her, Isla was as tenacious as me, she wouldn't rest until she got the truth out of me. Or at least a version of the truth I could tell her.

"Good girl." I said, tapping her shoulder. "Now I guess I should use the toilet, you know method acting and everything."

"Yeah." Isla said with a frown.

"Be sure to wait for me. It will look suspect if you leave without me now." I warned.

Isla nodded and I stepped into the nearest stall. I sat down and waited a minuet before I got back up and flushed the chain. I went out and washed my hands before I slid my arm through Isla's again.

"Act like you're supporting my drunken ass." I advised her. "We need to sell this."

"But why?" She asked, maybe hoping to catch at least something for the sake of her curiosity tonight.

"Like I said, I'll tell you tomorrow. Now shush." I said in firm what I thought of as Mom tones, the type you knew meant there was no argument right now.

With Isla supporting me, we made our way out of the bathroom where Drogo fell in behind us. He'd been waiting outside like a good bodyguard.

"Thank you young lady, my bodyguard can help me now." I said and tipped her a fifty.

"You're welcome Ma'am." Isla replied, playing along well.

I let my attention drift away from Isla; after all she was just a hotel employee who I latched on to for the duration of my bathroom break. I went back to the black jack table and put down a lot on the next hand, and I won that one, crowing in delight. Gillespie appeared again.

"My good luck charm Joey is back." I said, smiling happily as another cocktail was pressed into my hand.

He laughed but I could tell underneath he was hating every single second he was spending with me, but Drogo had put out a bit of publicity ahead of me. Gillespie was under the impression that I was well connected and being nice to me would help him get ahead in the connection stakes. That was my little revenge for what he did to Kekipi, getting his hopes up about a big payment only for it to come to naught. Difference was, Kekipi had earned that money fair and square, Gillespie was hoping for an easy buck.

By the end of the night I'd managed to win thirty thousand dollars, more than enough to cover my stay at the hotel and the car rental and the thousand dollars stake money I'd put in at the start of the night. In comparison to my stake I hadn't won that much, at least where the house would be concerned. I'd also downed enough of the cocktails that my winning seemed like dumb luck and nothing more. How could it be anything else considering I was practically paralytic? It was a good job I had my faithful assistant Enzo there to help me up to my room at the end of the night.

"Joey, my Joey." I said, taking hold of his arms. "You will have my money ready for me in the morning? In cash?"

"Cash?" He asked, unable to hide his surprise.

"I don't trust your American banks. I'll take hard money and bank it when I get back to Italy." I said with a firm nod.

"Then you want it in Euros?" He surmised.

"No. US dollar. I might stop off in Las Vegas on the way home. I hear gambling is good there. Anyway, if the money doesn't go in my account Pappy will never know I had it right." I winked. "It will be our little secret Joey." I purred and that actually aroused him a little, it kinda surprised me, I thought he was too cold to respond to anyone.

"Can we expect your patronage again?" He asked.

"Whenever La signorina Carlotta Cigna de Etrusci stays in Hawaii she will stay at Gillespie's hotel." I promised.

"Then I will arrange everything with the cashier by midday tomorrow." He promised, and I frowned in disapproval, Joey, Joey I thought we were friends.

"It will have to be nine I'm afraid. I have a flight to catch." I said, making it clear I would not be argued with.

Gillespie frowned at me for a moment, but then he smiled.

"Anything for you La signorina." He said with a bow.

"Thank you Joey." I said and kissed each cheek enthusiastically. "I will not forget your kindness. Now come Enzo, I need my beauty sleep before my flight tomorrow."

Drogo offered his arm to me and I leant on it heavily as I allowed him to help me to the elevator. I didn't let go of my drunken act even when we were up in the room. I carried on talking to Drogo in Italian, just general chatter about how much fun I had and I would definitely stay here again. Then I went to bed.

I think Drogo was hoping that I might ask him into bed with me, but I made sure not to even hint at it. The suite came with two rooms since it was meant for people who travelled with at least one person in their entourage. I went into the master room and shut the doors on him, making it clear that La signorina Carlotta Cigno de Etrusci did not dally with the servants.

I didn't sleep. I didn't trust Gillespie. He might send someone into my room in the night. I lay in the dark and wondered how Kekipi was doing out alone on his island for the first time in several weeks. Was he missing me? Or maybe he was revelling in the peace and quiet, and realising what he was missing while I wasn't there? Nah. He'd imprinted on me so he'd be missing me.

I was missing him. Even if I usually slept outside on the hammock while he was up in his room, I could always hear his snoring if I allowed myself. I also missed the sway of the hammock as the breeze took it now and then. The palm trees in the distance would also sway under the starry sky as the scent of the ocean surrounded me all night. That was real Hawaii there, the honest to goodness, back to basics landscape of Hawaii. This stupid hotel could be anywhere in the world. For all I knew I could be back in Seattle, or maybe New York, how about Rome? There was nothing here that paid homage to the State I was in.

I got up when the sun started to shine in through the windows, I hadn't bothered with the blackout blinds because I preferred to be awakened by natural light, just in case I did go to sleep. I hadn't fallen asleep and I was tired of just lying there. I got up and went to shower, using the cap again since I didn't want to wash out the dye.

I dressed back in my rich woman tracksuit and applied some makeup since it would help with the disguise. Then I lounged around watching TV until eight when I went to wake up Drogo and get his ass moving since I wanted to be out of the hotel by five past nine. He was quick about getting dressed.

We were down at the cashier window nine on the dot. I was expecting Gillespie to pull a fast one, but no, there it was, ten thousand dollars in twenties. It was a lot of bills, but at least I wouldn't have to break a fifty anywhere. After making a show of counting the money I went to check out, settling the bill on a credit card that was brand new, but if Gillespie ran a trail he'd find it was two years old and attached to an account that was ten years old.

Then we left the hotel, Drogo driving again all the way to the airport. I did the same as the day before while Drogo took the car back to the hire place. I went into the bathroom and changed in one of the cubicles. I turned my bag back the other way so it looked like a plain holdall and I stuffed the cash inside, putting everything else on top. I washed my face, removing all the makeup, and I pulled on the baseball cap to cover my hair and the sunglasses that hid a lot of my face.

I left the bathroom and went to where Drogo had left his scooter. He was there, looking like his usual dishevelled beach bum self. It really would be difficult for Gillespie to trace us by looks. We went back to Drogo's apartment, I had meant to wash the dye out of my hair, but I wouldn't have time. There was just enough time for me to dress into my usual waiting clothes and pay Drogo his share of the winnings to cover expenses and also a little something as a thank you.

I was ready to leave, but I didn't want anyone to see me with dark hair and put everything together. I spotted one of Drogo's bandanas, one of the proper ones that covered the whole of your hair. I pulled it on and it hid my hair, I could wear it until my hair was a little longer.

I left, with a thousand dollars in my bag, saying goodbye to Drogo. I made my way to the harbour where Kekipi was waiting for me, lounging in the prow as he flicked through a comic book. I couldn't stop the giggle, he looked so adorkable. I hadn't really thought about what he did do as a hobby, comic books seemed like a good hobby for someone who didn't watch TV and didn't appear to own any books.

"Hi." I said and he looked up, then jumped to his feet, making the boat bob erratically.

I laughed and grabbed his hand, steadying him and steadying the boat. He let out a sigh once he had a stable footing.

"Let's get going." I said, dropping my bag into the boat.

Kekipi saluted and made his way to the helm and I got in beside him this time, there was just enough room for me to perch on the edge of the boat. Kekipi looked at me in confusion, but waited until we were out on the water before he spoke.

"You wanna talk?" He asked.

"I just wanted to give you the low down before we get back to land. I got my shift at the Diner, and then I have to talk to Isla." I explained.

"Why?" He asked with a frown.

"Well, how come you didn't tell me she worked up at Gillespie's hotel? If I'd known ahead of time I could have briefed her." I replied.

"Wait? What? Isla works for Gillespie?" He asked, looking shocked and sickened by the thought.

"You didn't know?" I asked, feeling a little shocked myself.

"No." He said, then sighed as he shook his head. "I guess she did this to bug me."

"How?"

"She usually tells me everything, and I tell her everything, well apart from the wolf thing, but she doesn't need to know she has a freak for a brother." He said, harping on himself as usual.

"Nothing wrong with being a freak." I said, I'd decided I'd point this out whenever Kekipi put himself down.

"Yeah. Anyway, she thinks I'm hiding something from her. Guess this is her way to get me back." He said with a shrug.

"She is perceptive." I said. "I'm surprised she hasn't asked you about it yet."

"Not the wolf thing. I'm careful with that. It's something else." He said, looking a little shifty.

"What something?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said. "That's the point. She just thinks there's something, but there's not."

"Ok." I said, giving him a sceptical look.

"So what's with the bandana?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I cut my hair and dyed it black. I'm wearing this until I can wash it out tonight because you never know what might get back to Gillespie."

"Ok." Kekipi said. "Well here we are, back in time." He added as we pulled up next to his jetty.

"Yeah." I said and climbed out of the boat and grabbed my bag. "Let's get in the garage."

I made my way to the door and waited for Kekipi to unlock it. Once he did I went in ahead of him and to the back of the garage.

"Can you open the safe, I want to put this in there." I said, pulling out the toiletry bag with the money stuffed inside.

"What's that?" Kekipi asked as he opened the safe.

"Your two hundred dollars and a little more besides." I said as I placed it inside. "We'll sort it out later on the island?"

"Ok." Kekipi agreed as he shut the safe and I heard the locks click into place.

"I'll see you after work." I said, and kissed his cheek before I made to leave.

"You didn't tell me why you need to speak to Isla." He reminded me.

"Like I said, she saw me up at the hotel, she wants an explanation." I replied as concisely as possible.

"What are you going to tell her?" He asked, looking worried.

"As close to the truth as I can without bringing the supernatural into it since I know you don't want her to know about that." I assured him.

"Ok. Well I'll just say you'll explain if she turns up too early." He said, and I couldn't blame him since I didn't know how I was going to explain it myself yet, how could I expect someone else to guess.

I nodded and waved before I left the garage.

Work seemed a little tedious, but that was mostly due to my night out, having to field endless questions about the bandana, and wondering what I would actually say to Isla. If I was completely honest with my own opinion I'd just out and tell her everything. It would be better in the long run. I didn't want to worry Kekipi, but Isla did have the potential to become a wolf and it would be better for her to learn the truth before she phased. Today wasn't really the day to introduce to her hidden heritage though, and I should probably talk to Kekipi before I just dropped that bombshell.

I got out of the Diner as quick as I could when five came around and I made my way back to the garage. Luckily I was there before Isla, but only by a minuet. As soon as she walked in Kekipi went to lock the door.

"What's going on?" She asked, uncertainly.

"Making sure nobody overhears." Kekipi explained.

"Overhears what?" Isla asked.

"What I'm about to tell you." I replied.

"I'm listening." She said, folding her arms and giving me a stern look.

"The reason I was there last night was that I was trying to win the money Gillespie owes Kekipi." I said, just straight out with the truth.

"What?" Isla demanded.

"Remember I told you someone stiffed me?" Kekipi asked.

Isla nodded.

"Well it was Gillespie. Duped me out of two hundred dollars." Kekipi explained leaving no way to doubt him.

"So I decided to get it for Kekipi without Gillespie knowing. Few people know this, but I happen to be a bit of a math genius. As long as I made sure it wasn't obvious that I was tipping the odds my favour I'd be ok. Hence the ruse." I stated.

"Some ruse. It took a while for me to figure out where I'd seen you before. You looked onolicious in that dress." She said with a grin.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile.

"So you were really helping out my brother?" Isla asked, looking into my eyes, watching my reaction I guess.

"Yeah." Kekipi confirmed.

"So who was that guy you were with?" Isla demanded, crossing her arms.

"An old friend." I said, hoping she'd leave it at that.

"He has the hots for you." Isla said firmly.

"I know. We used to have booty calls, but I've grown out of them, he hasn't. He understands we're only friends now though." I assured her.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked anyway.

"Well if he doesn't he's wasting his time. Simple as. I've moved on from cheap thrills. I'm after something more wholesome now. The type of thing that will last a lifetime." I declared for Isla's sake, I was sure she was sizing me up on behalf of her brother.

"That's good to hear." She said before turning to Kekipi. "Sorry Brah, if I'd known about Gillespie I never would have taken the job."

"I know you need the money, so no worries. Just be careful, Gillespie mightn't look like a moke, but he's choke dangerous." Kekipi warned.

"It's only for the summer." Isla said with a shrug. "Should have plenty money for my college fund when school starts."

"Just be careful." Kekipi warned again.

"I will brah. I promise." Isla replied. "Well I guess you were doing something for Kekipi so I'm not going to say anything to Gillespie. I'll see you around Billie. Catch you later brah."

With that Isla left the garage.

"That went better than I was expecting." I said. "You ready to close up?"

"I'm not expecting anymore customers today." Kekipi said with a shrug. "Let's go home."

"Please." I said with feeling, I was looking forward to staying in authentic Hawaii once more and not that generic luxury place from last night. I wanted to get to the Island and tell Kekipi everything that happened and how much money I managed to get for him. The sooner we were back on his island the better.

After grabbing the money from the safe, we climbed in the boat and we were heading out to Kekipi's island once again. We were heading home.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Again there will be no chapter next week because of my other project**

**Gemma x**


	15. Chapter 14 - Kekipi

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Alphabloodwolf,**** Asherah Isa, M-Bianca94, ****Fadewind ****and Noble**

**This is really short, but there will be another chapter up tomorrow, I just didn't have time to edit it tonight. But it will be worth it when you get it, no spoilers who'll be narrating though.**

* * *

**Kekipi**

Isla had wanted to talk to Billie and I did worry what would come out. Billie didn't touch on anything supernatural, but there was something else that shocked me. I hadn't known her and Drogo was more than friends. Even if they'd just fooled around, well they'd still had sex. It was bugging me a little, I wanted to question Billie about it, but is none of my business. I sure as hell had no right to butt into her life.

I watched her as she sat in the prow again, but instead of looking out to sea like usual, she had her back to the water and was watching me as she played with the ends of the bandana she was wearing. With her tight shirt and little cut off jeans she looked like some glamorous film star from the old movies Mom used to like watching. She was onolicious to the nth. It was getting distracting. I should tell her my feelings, but why would she want me? And would it be taking advantage if I said now that she'd got my money back?

I should tell her before it got weird. Worst she could do is leave, right? At least I'd know then.

"Careful!" Billie called and I realised I was heading us straight for the jetty.

I killed the engine and managed to swing us in so we just bumped against the wood. Billie laughed at me as she got out of the boat.

"Distracted much." She teased as she ruffled my hair.

I got out and tied up the boat.

"Finally." Billie said as she pulled the bandana from her head.

I looked up and froze, what the hell?

I felt like I'd been transported back seven years and I was a fifteen-year-old bus boy up at the Grand again. When I still thought I was a human and didn't know there was something weird waiting to pop out in my genes. Billie had short dark hair and suddenly the little suspicion I had that I'd seen her somewhere before jumped up and down in front of my eyes waving its arms about. Billie was the same woman I'd crushed on big time just before I changed.

"My head was starting to sweat." She said with a snort as she rubbed her hand across her forehead.

I made a noise, not sure what, just some sort of acknowledgement.

"Come on, I'm starving. Let's get to hale and I'll tell you all about everything." She said happily, not keeping all hushed now we wouldn't be overheard.

"Ok." I murmured.

"Come on." She said and looped her arm through mine, dragging me along to the beach.

I managed to stumble beside her as my mind went into a whirl. Should I tell her? No. That would be weird now after all this time. Anyway, she'd be as freaked that I liked her back then as much as I liked her now. God! I couldn't tell her now! Things just got a choke more complicated!

"Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" Billie asked, suddenly stopping in my path and giving me a concerned look.

"Maybe a little." I confessed in my confused state.

"I didn't sleep well either." She said with a smile and I didn't get what she was smiling at.

"You didn't?" I asked. "Thought you'd sleep well in the lap of luxury."

"Would you?" She asked, and I had to think about that a moment.

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"It was nice and all, but it was too extravagant. It could have been anywhere in the world. When I visit a place I like to experience it as much as possible. If I come to Hawaii I'd much rather experience authentic Hawaii than some gilded room that could be in any city in the world." She said softly as she looked deep into my eyes and held me there.

"Huh?" I murmured. I couldn't speak anything else.

"If I wasn't selfish I'd suggest you hire out your hammock for a taste of sleeping under Hawaiian stars, but that hammock is mine now. Hope you don't mind." She sung as she grinned wide.

I tried to speak, couldn't, so I just shook my head.

She smiled at me for a long moment, then wrapped her arms around me in an almost bone crushing hug.

"And I really missed you." She said. "I couldn't sleep without the soothing sound of your snoring coming from inside."

"I don't snore." I said, annoyed.

"You do." She said, but she didn't sound like she found it bad. "But seriously, I missed you Kekipi."

"I missed you too." I admitted as I returned her hug since it seemed to be going on a long while and she couldn't object to that.

"Now come on." She said, pulling away and turning to the foot of the path that led up to my hale. "I need to wash this dye out of my hair. Depressed, Goth-leaning Billie is so seven years ago."

"You used to dye your hair back then?" I asked, thinking maybe this could be my in about seeing her back then.

"Yeah. I was down on myself. Things in my life were a bit crappy and I wallowed." She said, sounding annoyed with herself.

"And this was when you came to Hawaii?" I asked, trying to lead in gently.

"Yeah. Perked me right up. Magda took me out on the town and showed me what I was missing when I kept blowing her and Boo off. We met these guys and…" She trailed off and actually blushed. "You don't wanna know about that." She muttered.

"Well you weren't with anyone." I said.

"No. But I don't think you approve of me being so free." She replied in a careful way as she looked at me from under her eyelashes.

"And it's my business how?" I asked with a shrug to show it was no big deal. "I guess it's not so much I disapprove, I just…don't know how anyone can be so carefree."

"It's not that difficult." She said. "But I guess the first time is the one that takes that jump. It all seems like this great big milestone that really becomes nothing sometime down the line. It's just doing something new for the first time, like trying snails or swimming with dolphins."

"Ok." I said, not too sure about that. "So, um… When you were here some guy caught your eye?" I asked, curious, I mean it could have been me. I didn't really think it was, but there was hoping.

"Oh just some guy called Odell, um I think. Or was it Lim? They were brothers." She said looking up to the sky as if she could find the answer there.

"You…?" I didn't want to finish that question.

Billie frowned then her eyes went wide.

"God no!" She exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her like she could wipe the idea away. "I might have been adventurous, but I limited myself to only one guy a night. They were brothers and I slept with one and Mags slept with the other."

"Ok." I said and I felt bad, right down in my guts bad.

Lim and Odell? Seriously? Now I really had no chance with her, and if I did it would be weird, and I couldn't even take her home to Mom and Dad in case Lim and Odell were there. My stupid older half brothers had always made my life hell, now they were doing it without even trying? Of course it could be some other Lim and Odell right? I mean there could be other brothers with the same names. It happened all the time.

"I'll go wash this crap out of my hair and I'll make us some dinner." She said with a smile and kissed my cheek before going into the bathroom.

I sat down at the table and thought it over. How did I really feel about this revelation? Did it change how much I liked Billie? Not really. And in a way I was sort of a bit pleased that she couldn't remember which exact one it was. Couldn't have been all that memorable. If I ever got up the guts to tell Billie how I felt would a chance encounter from five years ago that she didn't remember all that well matter? Not really, it was in the past and the chances of those idiots remembering was close to nil too, specially if they were wasted at the time. That would have been when Lim had just turned twenty-one and Odell was taking him out for his first legal drinking sessions.

It didn't matter.

"So, you ready for your cash?" Billie asked, dumping her bag on the table and snapping me from my thinking.

"Sure." I said.

"Well don't sound so enthusiastic." She teased.

"Sorry. I'm just tired from not much sleep last night." I said, stretching as I faked a yawn.

"Well I hope you stay awake for this bit." She said and dumped out the contents of the bag.

I felt my mouth fall open at the pile of notes.

"How much?" I asked.

"A thousand dollars, and it's all yours." She said, pushing it across the table.

"Wait? What? I only need two hundred." I said, not even touching the cash.

"I know, but I won a little extra. I covered all my expenses and Drogo's expenses, so all this is yours." She insisted.

"Shouldn't you get a cut?" I suggested.

She shook her head.

"I want you to have it as a thank you for putting up with me." She said in a serious manner.

"I like having you here." I told her for what felt like the thousandth time.

"I know, but I still want to give you this." She said, indicating the money.

"Well how about I take my two hundred and you do something with the eight hundred." I said as I grabbed ten of the twenties. "Like buy something that will make you feel at home here? Maybe a flat pack futon or something so you can sleep in here. Course it'll have to be in a pack that will fit on the boat trailer and you'll have to let me know when you're gonna buy it so I can take it out to the Island."

"I like the hammock." She said with a shrug.

"For when it's raining." I pointed out.

"Oh." She said, with a frown. "Ok. So I won't be taking up all the room in your bed. It's ok; I know I move a lot in my sleep. When I was a baby Dad said I used to perform gymnastics in my sleep. So yeah, I can understand why you don't want me in your bed."

"I just thought maybe you'd want somewhere to sleep that didn't have a big lump like me taking up all the room." I said, not really sure what I'd started here, sometimes it was a minefield talking to Billie.

"Well I don't mind sharing. It's only when it's raining after all." She said, shrugging it away.

"There is that." I agreed with her.

"Oh, I just remembered." She gasped, hitting her forehead. "My boss is having a big Luau on the fourth of July and was wondering if I could work. I told him I'd have to check my transport cause it's a holiday. So would that be ok with you?"

"I usually go to the garage for emergencies anyway. Only for regular customers of course. I guess I could put in an appearance at the Luau. It's one of the best on the Island. So I've heard." I said, if Billie wanted me to go I guess I could make an exception, and at least I wouldn't be getting Isla in trouble with Mom and Dad.

"Then I guess that's a date." She said with a smile.

"Sure." I replied.

"Although I bet it won't be a patch on our own Luau." She said and winked at me.

"No. That was pretty good." I agreed.

"Pretty good?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Kay. It was awesome." I replied, grinning.

"That's more like it." She said as she got to her feet and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll start on dinner."

"Need any help?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"Nah. Go dust off the patio furniture instead. We'll eat alfresco." She said with a nod.

"It's a nice evening for it." I reasoned.

"That's what I was thinking." She said.

"Then I'll do it."

I went outside and set up the chairs and table so we'd both have a good view of the ocean. Shame we were on the east side of the island or else we could have had an ocean sunset view, but maybe trying to set it up too romantic was pushing it. A date was a start right? Even if she probably meant it as a figure of speech, she was joking with me. That had to be a good sign. I'd have to see how things went at the Luau. At least I'd have a reason to go this year. Might even shock Mom and Dad in the process and make Isla happy at the same time. Maybe if I played it cool over the next few weeks I might just find it in me to suggest a real date.

I just had to get over the thought that if I pushed it she wouldn't want to stay here and I'd lose her altogether. I had to play it cool.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Like I said at the top expect another chapter tomorrow**

**Gemma x**


	16. Chapter 15 - Essie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Asherah Isa, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

**So here it is, the other chapter that would have gone up yesterday if I'd managed to edit it on time. **

* * *

**Essie**

I stood watching Alice impatiently. I just wanted her to find Addie already.

"You know, it's not helping when I can feel you agitating at my mind." Alice said, not opening her eyes. "It's more difficult these days to see the blanks in my vision since there's so many dhampir and wolves about. I need to find the one that's the right shape for Addie."

"Sorry." I said. "It's just Addie's out there somewhere, lost and alone."

"He's with a human girl right?" Alice asked. "If only I knew who she was I could look for her, maybe when she needs the bathroom or something."

"None of us know who she is and Jane can't even send out the SOS to black ops because they're off radar and all communication is compromised anyway. Can you believe that bug was there for six months and no one noticed? God, no wonder Billie's last assignment went badly." I babbled in my worry.

"Have you told her yet?" Alice asked.

"We're not allowed to contact her in case it compromises her position. I'm gonna fly out there once we find Addie though to get her back. I don't care what the risk might be, if I book the flight on the day the League won't find out and we'll be flying back before they can reach Hawaii." I explained.

"That would be nice." Alice said, then shook her head sadly. "I can't see him. I can't even see where he's not. There's too much interference these days. I'm in a near constant state of static."

"Thanks anyway Auntie A. We've all done our best, looks like we'll just have to continue tracking him the old fashioned way. We're all gonna take different routes, see if we can find something. Tobias is gonna drive, I'll nap when I really have to, but I'm gonna keep my mind open for Addie." I explained.

"Jasper and I will take a route too. We haven't got anything important on at the moment. I can keep searching for Addie's future. I'll let you know if I catch anything." She replied.

"Thanks Auntie A." I said, and hugged her.

"We'll find him." She said with her 'I know the future' certainty. Even though she didn't have that guarantee at the moment, it still made me feel a little more confident that we would.

"Come on, Rea's waiting impatiently to discuss the routes we're gonna take." I said.

Me and Alice walked to the trailer that was set up like a command centre. Rea was stood at the other side of the big table that had a map stretched out on it with her hands clasped behind her back. She was the commander waiting impatiently for the people commissioning her so she couldn't give them an ear lashing for bad time keeping.

"Good news, we got one more team." I said, indicating Alice.

"The Major already volunteered their help, I factored them in." Rea said, nodding to Jasper, she always referred to him by his human rank, just like she still went by hers.

"Knew you would." Alice said with a smile as she went to sit on his lap since there weren't any other chairs, Jasper put his arms around her and absentmindedly kissed her cheek.

"Since there's twenty teams now, we can cover as many ways as I like." Rea said and indicated the big map on the table. "You think he's gone the back roads, so you get them." She directed toward me and threw another map at me. "I marked out your route. Done the same for everyone else."

She handed out the other eighteen maps, giving them a brief rundown of their route. She was gonna take the twentieth route along with one of her guard members. Normally she would've teamed up with Holly, but Ardal had showed up to help with the search for his nephew, so naturally they'd be searching together. Liza had wanted to come out here too, but I told her that it would be better if she stayed at HQ with the twins. Anyway, Addie could wind up there before we find him and I'm sure he'd prefer it if his mom was there to greet him. But if I was honest it was because I was already so wracked with worry about Addie and Billie I might just explode if I had to worry about Liza too.

With our routes handed out and goodbyes said, me and Tobias climbed into our car and set off.

"You got the supplies?" I asked.

"All the food you can eat. I have enough for today in the back and there is enough to last the week in the trunk. I can replenish the stock in the back seat when we have to stop for bathroom breaks." Tobias replied as he turned onto the exit road from the little clearing we were camped in.

"I'll try to make them as few and far between." I promised.

"There's no need to run yourself ragged Miss Esther, you will be of no use if you are overly tired and uncomfortable." He warned me.

"I know that, Fang Boy." I said, rolling my eyes like we hadn't been married for several decades now. "I won't get too uncomfortable, but I can't relax until I know Addie is safe anyway."

"Very well my love, as long as you do not make yourself ill in the process." Tobias observed, and I guess he had cause for concern, I had sent myself ill in the past.

"I won't." I said firmly. "So anyway, I'm navigating right? Let's see what road we need to get on."

"Which way navigator?" Tobias asked when we came to the first junction.

I gave instructions as well as the next few turnings for good measure so get them in my memory as well as Tobias' memory.

"I think this might actually be the way Addie came." I said.

"So do I." Tobias replied. "This road is connected to the logging company, and Addie knows how to evade pursuers."

"Liza and Mal taught him well."

"Yes." Tobias agreed.

"He will make it through this."

"As we have already ascertained." Tobias said with a small smile.

I laughed.

"Ok. So I keep going over this, but I need to reassure myself." I said, trying to convince him that I wasn't going insane here.

"I know, and your self reassurance is assuring me." He replied, and took my hand for a moment, giving it a small squeeze.

"Glad to be of service." I joked.

Tobias let my hand go before giving me one of his mischievous grins.

"I know Addie will survive this for he has his grandmother's spirit." He said, joking around, but I knew the statement was sincere.

"I don't know, I think his grandfather is more of a survivalist." I shot back and Tobias laughed before we were silent for a while.

"What do you intend to do to Jane if the worst was to happen?" Tobias asked carefully, he'd been thinking over how to broach the question for the last five minuets and I'd been ignoring it.

I groaned and hit my head against the back of the seat.

"I really have no idea." I said through my teeth. "Why did Jane do this?"

"I suppose one comfort we can take is that Jane would never have approached Addie if she didn't think he was capable. If he were to fail it would reflect badly on her, and you know how Jane hates to be found wanting." Tobias said smoothly, he was clearly reaching for a bright side in all of this.

"I know, but I wish she wouldn't gamble with kids' lives like that. Getting Billie, Zeke and Ritchie involved in all this is one thing, but they're all grown ups, they can make these decisions from a rational place, and Billie wanted to join before Jane really asked her anyway. Asking Addie was a low blow." I said firmly.

"Perhaps Addie…" Tobias began, but I knew what he was gonna say so I cut him off.

"Nope. I got Rea thinking about it earlier. She swiped him out of bed in the middle of the night and they asked him when he was half asleep and scared out of his head about what Rea was gonna do to him. They pressured him into it. Like, remember how Aro would get me to do stuff…"

"Jane threatened those Addie loves?" Tobias asked with shock.

"Don't be so shocked by that, it's what she more or less did to Leda to stop her telling Liza. No, this was more an appeal to his bleeding heart. Making him feel guilty about stuff that are not even anything to do with him never mind his fault. She got on to him about how Zeke had been risking his life to make sure dhampir can live in peace and now he needs help was a dhampir gonna help him? She also brought in how Zeke is Billie's BFF and how she'd be devastated if he died."

"She is despicable." Tobias said darkly. "I shall have to have words with her I think. Remind her why we do not use Volturi tactics."

"I doubt she'll listen. I mean she'll be careful around our family, at least for a while, but she'll still use them on other people. Unfortunately, those underhand manipulations are sometimes the best way to get the right people motivated. If we get onto her and she just stops bugging our family then it'll be kinda like special treatment for us. Some of the newer covens already think we get preferential treatment. Wouldn't want them to think we're getting more and then we become a target."

"Politics." Tobias said angrily. "We should stay away from HQ, at least then we will not be exposed to the constant circus."

"I don't know. Even if we stay away Jane is showing us favouritism somehow." I said warily as I leant my elbow on the edge of the window then leant my cheek on my fist. "Anyway, enough about Jane, why don't we discuss what we're going to do when we get Addie back."

"Ensure that one of us shadows him at all times next time he goes anywhere near Wyoming." Tobias said darkly.

"Well that's a guarantee." I replied. "But I was thinking more toward the end of the summer. Tony and Liza turn forty this year, are we gonna do something special?"

"Perhaps we should take all the children in for a week so that they may go off where they like." Tobias suggested.

"If we're gonna do that we'll have to let them know in advance. Especially Tony, he'll have to arrange the time off work, not to mention time off running." I replied.

"He has Magda to stand in for him." Tobias pointed out.

"I don't know. You know what the packs can be like over accepting a stand in alpha." I said, not wanting to speak ill of my fellow wolves, but facts were facts.

"They are familiar with Magda." Tobias said with a shrug.

"I guess she has that going for her." I said and frowned deeply. "I'm still not getting a blip off him, but I don't know, I just got a good feeling about this road."

"He has almost two days head start. We cannot expect to catch up with him immediately. He is most likely miles away by now. Hundreds of miles given that he stole a mode of transportation." He observed as he turned a blind corner and a big rig passed us on the other side of the road.

"I know that. But everything he's doing to stop the League finding him is stopping us finding him too. If there weren't so many alternate places this road could end up I would have said about someone going the other way, but who knows what might have happened between here and there. I hope this doesn't take too long."

* * *

We'd been travelling for a day when I had this sudden flash, like a psychic calling card or something. Sometimes they happened between us telepaths. It wasn't a conscious thing and I'd never really been on the receiving end, I was the one who usually left them. Like how Hunter and Tina found my old clubhouse when they were kids. Only Tony had ever really been powerful enough to leave any that I could pick up, but I suddenly felt the need to turn off the road.

"Tobias. Stop and back up." I said quickly.

He looked at me then obeyed until I told him to stop again. I peered off the side of the road, and although the branches and leaves seemed close together there was enough room between the tree trunks for a truck to get through.

"Do you think the car will make it off road if we were to drive through there?" I asked, pointing.

"I think we may get in there, but I am not certain we will be able to drive back out." Tobias said. "Besides, you know more about cars than me."

"Yeah, best not risk it. We could probably carry it back out, but if anything gets damaged… We need to find somewhere we can park without drawing suspicion and then backtrack here."

"Let us check the map." Tobias said, holding out his hand.

I handed the map to him since his vamp eyes could take all the map in and pick out all the relevant data much faster than I could. I knew his strengths as well as my own and there wasn't a point in quibbling about it when time was scarce.

"There is a hiking trail at the head of a turnoff three miles from here. We can park there and it won't seem strange if we leave the car for a while." Tobias said as he handed the map back to me.

"Then park there, we can hike back here." I said, though it wasn't really necessary,

Tobias drove off without another word and fifteen minuets later we were back at the spot I was sure Addie had gone off the road. We went into the trees and about fifty feet in, where it was hidden from the road, there was the truck I'd seen in Larry's mind.

_This is it._ I thought toward Tobias, rushing up to it.

I guess I was expecting to find Addie in there, but who was I kidding? He wouldn't stay in one place too long; that would be suicidal. But at least we got the start of a new trail.

"I can't pick up a trail." Tobias said as he got back to me from where he'd been investigating in every direction.

"He probably hid his scent again." I said. "We need to call Holly in on this, and Alice too, maybe she can get a lock on the girl if she's left something here."

"We had best let Rea know too since she is head of operations. Besides her team can investigate the truck for clues without leaving evidence for the police to find should they ever recover it." Tobias observed.

"Yeah. Holly first though, since she's the tracker." I said firmly, my main priority was getting Addie back, not covering up so the police won't know.

It took five hours for everyone to reach us. I wanted to go on ahead with Holly since she was the first to arrive, but like Tobias pointed out, if she did get a trail how would the others know where we'd gone?

Holly took about five seconds before she said she had a trail. Tobias, Alice, Jasper, Ardal and me followed her while Rea stayed behind to investigate the car with her buddy. Holly moved quickly through the trees following a good evasion path. I couldn't even smell Addie so I was thankful for her gift that let her see trails that others couldn't.

About half an hour later we came to a crop of rocks and Holly led us up into a little hollow that was hidden from the path below. Addie had been careful to sweep away all evidence that he'd been here, but if you knew what to look for it was obvious someone had been here. I'd have to tell him about messing the place up in the right way when we found him.

"They stayed here several hours." Holly said. "Possibly long enough to sleep. Yes definitely to sleep and then they went that way." She added, pointing straight up the sheer cliff.

"A human climbed that?" Alice asked doubtfully.

"No. Addie has her in a harness." Holly stated. "I must say I am impressed with his strength and stamina to carry around a girl. I cannot be sure but judging by her scent she is in her mid teens."

"It makes sense." I said with a shrug. "He's getting close to phasing now, my strength grew exponentially at that point. Not to say that half the time we're trying to play normal that we never fully realise our strength."

"I can attest to that." Tobias joked and I mock-socked his arm.

"Shall we continue to follow the trail or should we get Rea first?" Holly asked, although I wasn't sure why she was asking, she was the agent here, not us.

"No need Workhouse." Rea said as she caught up with us with her buddy in tow. "Addie might've hid his trail, but our scents are here now. It might be best we dump the truck in the nearest deep pit so it's not found. If the League manage to find out about the truck like we did they might find the truck too. If there's nothing to find they're not going to wonder about our scents."

"Anything to help Addie." I said firmly.

"Yeah, so why don't we follow the trail for the next three hours; and then come back?" Rea suggested.

"If we do not come across somewhere that is accessible by road in that time, Ardal and I will continue to follow the trail until we come across a town and then we will phone you to come join us." Holly said, it wasn't a suggestion, she would wander the wilderness as long as it took.

"If that's what you want to do." Rea said with a shrug.

"Shall we go now?" Holly asked.

"When you're ready Workhouse." Rea said, gesturing to the cliff.

"Very well." Holly said.

She scaled the wall and we all followed her. Rea just jumped straight up from the bottom to the top. We all could have done that but we were trying to keep behind Holly since she was the tracker and we didn't want to ruin the trail. Once we were at the top we followed Holly through some more trees.

We followed Holly, running at high speed for about two hours before we came across a town. It was one of those, in the middle of nowhere but the centre of everywhere, type towns. It existed only to serve people travelling long distances who needed a stop off for the night or just for a bite to eat. It wasn't anyone's final destination, but it was a point along many journeys.

"Wonder if they're still here." Rea mused.

"Hold on a moment." I said, and I flittered through all the minds I could in the town. "No one is looking at him at this second, although they might be here and hiding. I have got the town name though. Restive Oaks."

"Sounds like a Nursing Home." Ardal said.

I shrugged, I didn't pick the town name.

"In that case we should go get our cars and drive to here. We'll search the town, see if we can find out what happened to Addie. If he did move on somewhere else how did he do it?" Rea said.

We all agreed and made our way back to the truck first. We didn't really know for any pits or even deep bodies of water around here. Instead we took the truck apart and hid the parts around the place. It would make it difficult for the League vamps to really know which way to go, they'd have a wild goose chase of car parts to get through first.

Then we got back to our cars. We spent a minuet working out the best route to Restive Oaks then set off in convoy to the place. When we got there we had a problem. It was about three in the afternoon on a really sunny day. I was the only one who could get around all of the town, the others had to stick to the shadows. It made Holly's job a lot more difficult and we'd have to wait until nightfall for her to really move about.

"If only Marlin was here." I said with a sigh. "Ok. I'll go do this the old fashioned way. Ask around if anyone has seen him." I added as I took out my phone and found the most recent pictures I had of Addie. "I'll be back when I have info, or when it's dusk."

"Stay safe Miss Esther." Tobias said and kissed my cheek.

"I will." I promised.

I stepped into the sun and blinked in the strong light after lingering so long in the shadows. I put on my sunglasses and crossed the street to the diner. I didn't really expect Addie to have gone in there, I was sure he didn't have money with him, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. Maybe he managed to get money or someone in there saw him about town.

I entered the diner to the sound of bells, there weren't any customers, just a bored teenager in a waitress uniform leaning on an antique jukebox with actual honest to goodness vinyl records inside. She was blowing gum bubbles as she flicked through a magazine. I headed to the counter where a middle age woman with bleach blonde hair pulled up into a beehive was waiting with a smile.

"Welcome to Ceecee's Diner. Come for the pie, stay for the smiles." She chirped cheerfully.

"What pie?" I asked.

"We got strawberry cream pie on special today. The strawberries are grown local and harvested only this morning." The woman, Ceecee according to her nametag, said.

"Sounds good. I'll have a slice with a glass of water please." I replied, returning her smile.

"We do have coffee." Ceecee stated, pointing to the obvious coffee pot.

"I know. But if I drink coffee I need to pee and I haven't got time for potty breaks. I'm looking for my brother you see. His name is Addie. Have you seen him?" I asked, taking my phone out of my pocket and handing it to her.

She took it and gave it a thoughtful look.

"He's very handsome." She said. "And I'd certain remember those eyes. Hey, Darlene, you seen this kid around anywhere?" She added, holding my phone out to the teen by the jukebox.

She pushed herself away, leaving her magazine open on top of the glass dome as she trudged over to us. She took the phone and gave it a look, she liked how Addie looked but even before she spoke I knew she hadn't seen him.

"He's not local." She said in a low voice.

"Yeah. We're from up north. He was visiting an old school friend down in Virginia and he hasn't come home. I'm checking all the towns along his route in the hope of finding him." I said, using the excuse I'd thought up earlier.

"Sorry we can't help, but if you go along to Sheriff Macintosh he might have seen him, and if not he can point you in the direction of the strays who might have." Ceecee said helpfully.

"Thanks." I said, before I put my phone back in my pocket and carried the pie and water to the nearest table.

I ate as quickly as was polite, and it was good pie, had to admit that, shame they were in the middle of Nomad land or I'd come visit here more often. I thanked the lady and paid her before I left. It didn't take long for me to locate the sheriff's office and I went in. There was a woman behind the desk, about thirty with dark hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She was in a police uniform with a deputy badge.

I walked up to the desk and the deputy looked up.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm trying to find my brother." I replied.

"Do you want to file a missing persons?" She asked, putting aside her paper work and reaching for a file.

"Not yet." I said, and she stopped reaching. "I'm hoping we can find him without wasting police time, but when I asked in the diner the lady there said that I can maybe find some info here. That Sheriff Macintosh might have seen him?"

"The Sheriff is out at the moment attending a call, but maybe I can take a look." The deputy offered.

"Ok. Here." I said and handed her my phone.

"Oh well no I haven't seen him around, but there was someone else in here asking about him. Maybe a relative of yours?" She suggested.

"Who?" I asked, trying not to let the sudden ball of hot ice that hit my stomach show on my face.

"They didn't leave a name." The deputy said with a shrug.

"Ok." I said, but I'd got a flash of her memory of the two vamps who'd come in wearing shades so she couldn't see their eyes. I didn't recognise them as any major players in the League, but it was rare they went out and about anyway, they had cronies to risk life and limb if they ran across any Guard members. "I guess I'll ring around the family, see who it was. Pointless us all checking out the same town twice. Right?"

"Right." The deputy agreed.

"Well thanks for your time." I said with a salute and I left the sheriff's office before making my way back to where the others were waiting out the sunshine.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asked as soon as he saw me.

"There's been people asking around about Addie. Two vamps were in the sheriff's office asking if they'd seen him. They haven't, thankfully." I said, feeling ridiculously relieved that we were no closer to finding my grandson.

"You think they're on the trail?" Rea asked.

"No." Alice said firmly as she opened her eyes. "They're investigating every town they can between here and the Wyoming border in the hope that they'll come across them. Wait, just tilt the photo a little… No, it's no use, they're not really looking at it. They're not so worried about getting the girl back, just that they get Addie. I don't think they know who he is yet, just that he's a potential spy."

"Can you be sure about that?" Rea asked.

"Well I can't read minds, but I can read intentions. It's just a capture mission, they'll take him back to be interrogated." Alice replied.

"Not if we find him first." I said firmly before I closed my eyes and let my mind flow out from me, reading all the minds in town.

There weren't any vamp minds and there were a lot of people just passing through. So many people passed through that nobody paid any notice these days. Except maybe one group of people who were clustered under a near by bridge.

"I'm gonna go talk to some homeless guys, see what they know." I said as I straightened up.

"Good thinking Wolfie, they always got their eyes and ears places no one thinks they'll be." Rea said with a nod of approval.

"That's what I was thinking." I said with a shrug before I left them in the shadows again.

I made my way to the bridge, stopping off at a convenience store along the way to buy something in the way of bribes. Well it was only right that I paid for my info.

There were five men down at the foot of the bridge, although they were sitting out from under the span, enjoying the afternoon sunlight. The oldest of the men looked up when I approached. He didn't say anything, just watched me with suspicion until I was up close to them.

"Hi." I said. "I know this might sound weird, but I'm looking for my brother and I was wondering if any of you gentlemen might have seen him? He could have passed through here."

"You got a picture?" One of the younger guys asked.

"Yeah." I said and I got the pic up on my phone and handed it over.

They began handing my phone around and I scanned their minds to see if they spotted anything. I didn't get anything until the phone was handed to the leader and he took the phone grudgingly. He frowned, but shook his head.

"Nope. Ain't seen him." He said, holding the phone out for me.

I took it and put it back in my pocket before I looked the leader square in the face.

"You sure about that?" I asked, locking eyes with him, but he stared right back, and I had to hand it to him being unfazed like that.

"Yep." He said with a nod, folding her arms.

"Well that is a shame." I said as I pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels from the bag and opened it. "I guess I'll just have to drink all this in one. I mean my life won't be worth living if I come back without him."

I put the bottle to my lips and tipped it up. The burning liquid touched my lips before the leader stopped me.

"Wait!" He called. "Let me see that pic again."

I lowered the bottle, put the cap back on and took out my phone. I got up Addie's picture once more and handed it over.

"This an old one?" He asked. "I saw some guy looked a lot like him. Had those piercing blue eyes, not something you forget, but he was older, like eighteen/nineteen maybe, not as young as this kid."

"Yeah, I haven't got a more recent one." I apologised, trying not to let my shock show, I hadn't considered Addie might have had a growth spurt.

"Well I saw a guy looked a lot like him travelling with a girl." The leader confirmed.

And that was when I got the first look of the girl Addie was travelling with. She was kinda short with thick dark hair and all the hallmarks of a Latino beauty.

"Yeah, I thought he was." I said.

"You remember Al and Serena, right?" He asked the other guys.

"That's who that is? Looks like a kid compared to him." The one who'd first looked at the picture said.

"You should have said it was an old pic." The leader said. "They passed through here about two days ago, they wanted to know the best way to get to Wyoming. Showed them the truck rest where they could stow away of a night, though we couldn't be sure which way the truck be heading."

"Do you know what truck they got into?" I asked,

"Yeah. It was a Western Haulage. Had to be heading back west, even if it wasn't through Wyoming it would get them close." The leader said with a shrug.

"Ok. Well thank you." I said and handed the bottle of Jack Daniels over as well as the two bags full of food. "This is pre-payment. If anyone else comes asking about them, you don't know anything."

The leader looked in the bags and nodded in approval before he agreed.

"Thanks." I said. "I need to get on with my search."

"Be sure to let us know how it goes." The leader said with a salute.

"If I pass through here again I will." I promised, returning his salute before I left their little den.

I went back to the others and told them what I'd found out from the homeless guys.

"We should go to the truck rest to be certain." Holly said. "I may also be able to track the truck if it was carrying something with a strong scent."

"We can only hope." Tobias said as he took my hand.

"Well let's go find somewhere less suspicious like to loiter until dark." Rea said.

In the end we returned to the parking lot at the hiking trail where we waited out the long hours until dark. That was one of the problems with it being the solstice. Most hours of sunlight of any day of the year. Damn cycles of the year.

It was at least eleven before it was dusk enough for the vamps not to sparkle outside. We went to the truck stop and Holly went to investigate. Her face was composed when she came back, but I already knew it was bad news. I'd been skimming her mind.

"I tracked their scents to the location of a truck, but there is nothing I can pick out that will allow me to track it on the road." She informed us.

"Then we have to split up again?" I asked.

"I'd thought this might happen." Rea said. "So I sorted our routes ahead of time."

She handed out new maps to us.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"Well they're already on roads that Addie might happen upon so there's no point calling 'em back." She said with a shrug.

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure." I replied before I turned to Tobias. "Come on Fang Boy, let's get back on the road."

"Yes." He agreed.

We jumped in the car and he made a quick scan of the new map before setting off. We didn't find anything for days. It was getting very worrying. Could Addie really last this long out on his own? Especially with a human girl to look after. I was starting to think that maybe this wasn't the best way to find him.

None of our powers were working either. We all came up blank wherever we went or however far we stretched our talents. We made it back to Wyoming without finding anything. We had to head back along the roads; maybe we'd bump into him coming the other way. We weren't making any progress.

It was about a week after we started looking that I got a call from Alice.

"Essie, I think you should run as much as possible." She said.

"Run?" I asked, a little confused.

"As a wolf. I don't know, I mean I can't be sure, but I keep getting flashes of Addie. Nothing definite to get a lock on his location, but enough to know that he's still alive and I think he's becoming like you. I mean not right now, but just before you started phasing and I was getting flashes of you, it's like that with Addie now. I can't get a lock on the girl though. It's really fuzzy when I try to picture her too. And I think I might know why."

"She's pregnant?" I guessed.

"Yes." Alice said, not pulling any punches, there was no point.

"Then we got ourselves a time limit." I realised with dread. "We need to find them as soon as. Ok. We'll dump the car somewhere, could you and Jasper come get it? Then me and Tobias will run from now on. I'll be Miss Wolf as much as possible."

"Ok. We'll head to your route now, just let us know where you leave the car." Alice replied.

Once I hung up I explained everything to Tobias. Luckily we were still on the more scenic route and we headed to the nearest forest. We found somewhere to park where we wouldn't get towed and got what we needed from the back of the car before locking up. We buried the keys a few feet into the woods and left a marker for Alice and Jasper before Tobias text them the location and sent a pic of the marker.

"Are you certain you want to be a wolf for so long this side of the border?" He asked.

"I don't want to, but for Addie I will do it." I said firmly. "He's our flesh and blood and I hate to think of him out there on his own having to look out for a pregnant teen, and you know what dhampir pregnancies are like. Even if she wasn't too far-gone when they escaped she's gonna be heading into the paralysing pain phase soon. So for Addie I will do this. I can look out for his mind anyway, and if something sets him off to phase, I'll be the first to know and I can reassure him. So yeah, I'm going wolf as much as possible, and we'll get Mags and Tony to take up the reins when I do need to stop."

"Then I will protect your flank." Tobias promised.

"Oh, I know you will." I said, growling a little to inject a little humour into this tense situation. "Well here goes." I added, and pulled off my clothes, handing them to Tobias, who folded them and placed them into his backpack.

Then I phased and dropped down onto all fours.

_Ready Fang Boy?_ I asked.

_As always, Miss Esther._ He thought back at me.

I spun around and took off running west, Tobias keeping pace just behind me, on the lookout for danger. But if there was danger I'd face whatever it was just to get my grandson back in one piece.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Reviews and comments are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	17. Chapter 16 - Addie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Asherah Isa, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

**Sorry this is so late. Real life got in the way of my writing time and this chapter is a little longer than most too. Anyways, I'll stop blathering now and hand you over to… **

* * *

**Addie**

"Is that… oh my god… is that civilisation?" Thea asked as a building came into view through the trees; we'd been walking for about three hours because she'd refused to let me carry her in the harness again. "Hot shower here I come!" She crowed as she went to run out of the trees.

"Wait." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder and she actually stopped in place although she put as much force as she could into moving forward, but she soon stopped trying. "Look, we don't know who's in this place. You could be running out right into the middle of a vamp nest. This could be an abandoned farm and not a town. We need to move around a little, scope out how many buildings there are and if it really is a town and not an industrial park or a farm or something. Also we won't get a shower. I haven't got money, have you?"

"Well no. But there might be a homeless shelter." She pointed out.

"Depends how big the town is, and we can't go there anyway. What do you think will happen if we turn up there? They'll phone social services and we'll get separated and you might just get taken back to the farm. If the League has influence over this area too then they'll take me in and hand me over for questioning and Zeke's sacrifice will be for nothing." I argued.

"Or they'll call the cops and throw you in the slammer for dragging around a pregnant teen. Someone had to put that baby there and you're the right shape for it." She countered a little snarky because she knew I was right.

"Well yeah, but why would they take me to jail? I'm a kid myself." I protested anyway, since she needed to blow off steam and a faux argument was better than a real one.

"Get real! You're like at least nineteen." She said with a snort.

"Nineteen?" I asked curiously. "I really look that old?"

"Maybe older." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah, well I'm only sixteen." I snapped. "I'm not a man yet, really, and anyway, we can just say I'm your brother and I saved you from a gang or something. But it doesn't matter anyway. We can't go to any authorities, not until we're out of carnie land."

"Then what good is it coming to a town?" She asked.

"To get our bearings. Also maybe we can swipe another car or something. I don't know about you, but I don't fancy walking all the way to Wyoming." I said, letting my dread enter my voice.

"Hell no." She agreed.

"And this jumpsuit is starting to get really uncomfortable. They're not meant for long time wear. Maybe we can swipe some clothes from a line or something." I wondered.

"We won't need to." Thea said. "We just need to find a church. Some have a goodwill bin round the back where people can donate clothes and stuff. I haven't been in no bin for a while, should be interesting. Wonder if it will have a camera, some of them do to stop people just going in and taking what they want."

"Um…well let's find a church first and then see if there's a camera. If there is I can move fast until I find a blind spot. I'm sure I can get us some worthwhile clothes." I reasoned.

"Remember you want warm stuff. It might be summer, but it can get cold at night. Layers are better if we can get layers." She said, and it made me sad to think that as young as she was, she was an expert on this.

"I'll see what I can get." I promised. "Now let's move around a little, see where the trees end."

"What if we have to break cover?" She asked.

"Then we have to break cover." I said, shrugging again. "We probably will at some time, but we'll keep in the trees as long as we can. Anyway you got my coat on, it covers your jumpsuit. I just look like I'm a mechanic or something."

"We could both be mechanics." Thea pointed out.

"We could, but I can actually fix an engine. My Nan taught me when I showed an interest in her motorbike. Jake even offered me a summer job at his garage. I was supposed to have started when I was on my way back from Wyoming. I was going to stay with Gran and Grandpa for the summer. Leda was going to come with me and then Loki would join us so we could practice our band. It was going to be fun since we'd have one of them big attic rooms to practice in, not to mention full use of the pool. I miss having the swimming pool whenever I wanted since we moved to the Res."

"Yo! Ade, slow it down! You're babbling. Shut up! I thought we were supposed to keep quiet." Thea hissed, grabbing the front of my jump suit and looking me dead in the eyes.

"Well yeah, but honestly, if a vamp was close enough to hear us talking, he'd hear our heartbeats and our breathing too. That's how sensitive their hearing is." I whispered anyway.

"You know, you sound weird. You didn't have that weird accent before." She said, giving me a suspicious look as if I was doing it to spite her.

"I know. I was trying to sound more American, but there's no point now. Anyway, let's get going." I said to hurry things up because we were starting to linger.

"Whatever." Thea said, unenthusiastically.

I sighed and took her hand, pulling her along behind me as I moved along the tree line. It was slow going, I could have this place scouted in no time if I could run at top speed, but Thea had point blank refused to get back in the harness, not that I blamed her, I'd always hated the papoose before I had to hunt myself, and I didn't want to leave her alone at all if I could help it in case the vamps were tracking our scent and catch up with her before they caught up with me. At least if we were together I might just be able to defend us. Somehow. A lone little dhampir against a fully powered vampire. Yep, I'd totally have that under control. Definitely.

Turned out the buildings we could see were some sort of factory, I couldn't tell what they were making, just that it was industrial looking from the front. The trees thinned out here and then ended. There was a road with fields either side of it. We were better off walking along the road than through the fields. The crops were high and most likely cover us, but if we bumped into the farmer we'd have some explaining to do.

"This is taking forever." Thea complained as she dawdled along behind me.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I'll see if we can find some transport, but if you'd just let me carry you in the woods you wouldn't be so tired now." I pointed out.

"I don't know why I'm so tired though. I've walked for longer than this when I was on the street. It's much better to move around than sit doing nothing." She said.

"Well you are pregnant. That is going to affect your stamina. You see with a vamp pregnancy, well that little baby is already half vampire. It already needs to absorb blood to grow and thrive. It will sap your strength and it would be so much better if we were somewhere you could just rest up and be cared for by Carlisle, but we haven't got that luxury at the moment. We're stuck in the middle of enemy territory with no means of contacting our allies. We have to find our way back to the border. The sooner the better, because the longer that pregnancy goes on the weaker you're going to become."

"What?" She whimpered and sat down right there in the middle of the road. "This can't be happening."

"Hey, I thought you were a tough New Yorker." I said, trying to get her angry so that it would get her moving.

"I'm still just a kid." She said, putting her face in her hands.

I put my hand on her shoulder and squatted down beside her.

"Unfortunately you're being forced to grow up." I said. "But you're getting the chance to grow up. If you were still in the farm you wouldn't have to be running around, but in a few weeks you'd be dead."

"Ok." She said, and pushed my hand off her shoulder before pushing herself to her feet. "We need to get to this town. Let's go."

I offered her my arm to hold onto and she took it. I held her up and carried her weight as much as possible as we walked along the road. We came to a T-junction, and luckily there was a sign. One way pointed to the interstate the other pointed toward somewhere called 'Restive Oaks'.

"Does that sound like a town name to you?" I asked Thea.

"Um… Sure. Or a retirement place." She replied.

"Either way it's a better bet than the interstate." I said.

"That's for sure." She agreed.

"Come on." I said.

We went right, in the direction of Restive Oaks. It was ten miles from the sign, it was going to take forever having to go at a human pace, but I was sure we'd get there eventually.

Luckily a car went by about half an hour later and then pulled to a stop. The window wound down and an old woman stuck her head out the window.

"Hey there, do you two need a ride into town?" She asked in a friendly enough voice.

I looked at her and skimmed her mind. She wasn't a serial killer, her husband wasn't either, they were just a kind old couple offering a ride to two tired looking kids.

"That would be wonderful." I said with relief.

"Then jump in." She said and she opened the back door.

I stepped closer to the car and opened the door wider before helping Thea into the car. She scooted over to the other side and I got in and closed the door. The old man pulled away from the curb.

"I'm Christie and this is Carl, and who are you two?" Christie asked.

"I'm Al and this is my friend Serena." I lied, thinking the names up on the spot just in case.

"Well that's a pretty name." Christie said, smiling at Thea.

"Thanks." Thea said.

"So what brings you kids way out here?" Christie asked.

"We were hiking and got lost. We managed to find our way out of the trees by some factory or something, so we hiked along the road sure we'd get to town sooner or later." I said, thinking this was the best explanation of why we were in the middle of nowhere.

"The forest can get pretty confusing if you're not careful." Christie observed.

"We found that out the hard way." Thea replied.

"Is there anywhere in particular you need us to take you in town?" Christie asked.

"Anywhere near the centre, we can find our way from there, thanks." I said.

"Oakey dokey." Carl said as we entered the town.

We were let out by what looked like a bus stop surrounded by the type of shops you'd find in a small town along with a lot of café's and diners. There were a few people around but they had that look about them of people just passing through.

"Thank you." I said as I got out of the car.

"Thanks." Thea said as she got out on the other side.

Christie and Carl waved at us before they pulled off.

"What now?" Thea asked, pulling my coat further around her.

"Well where would a church usually be?" I asked.

"Middle of town somewhere, especially if it's an old one. But middle of town might have changed since the old days." She said, frowning as she thought.

"Let's just take a look." I said. "Worst we can do is follow the row of shops. We're bound to come to a church or something sooner or later."

"Maybe we can just stay in these jump suites for now, hit up the goodwill in the next town." Thea suggested. "It's not all that uncomfortable and if we do manage to snag a ride, well how long does it take to get to Wyoming in a car anyways?"

"Well I don't know exactly where we are. We might be in Pennsylvania by now, which means it would take maybe a day, probably two if we stop for the night." I guessed.

"Then why do we need to waste time finding clothes? Let's just get us a ride to Wyoming and we won't need to rip off no charities since we'll be all nice up tight with your people and they can get us clean clothes. Right?" Thea asked.

"I guess." I said, although I was a little iffy on our chances of getting a lift. "Ok. Let's go get us a ride. I don't know where we'll be able to do that though. Maybe if I scan some minds?"

"You're the mind reader." She said with a shrug.

"Ok. Well I've never tried fishing like this before. But there's a first time for everything right?" I said, feeling nervous as I looked around and spotted a bench. "Why don't we go sit and I'll give it a go."

We moved over to the bench and Thea sat with a relieved sigh. I sat down beside her and I closed my eyes. I'd never done this on purpose before, not for actual thoughts. I always just looked out for minds. Now I was scanning them to try and find actual info. I hadn't put my mind out far when I was aware that someone was watching us. I looked up and over to a nearby statue of some long ago town founder and there was a man leaning against it. Everything about him suggested homeless and that gave me hope that we might find a ride after all; they had their secrets didn't they?

_Wait here a mo._ I thought to Thea and I got up and walked over to the guy.

He didn't even straighten up from his leaning, just stared me down as I approached him.

"Hi." I said. "We're town hopping, but we've found ourselves stuck here. Any idea how we can get out under cover?"

"Look at the flutter things, I told them not to, they didn't listen." He said in a screechy voice.

"You're not crazy, no need to put on a show for me." I said, giving him a level look.

"Well I might be, you don't know." He said, giving me a sceptical look.

"Well I guess pretending you're crazy to garner more sympathy money might be an indication of some deep seated mental issue, but I know you have a good enough grasp on reality that you can help me." I said with a shrug.

"And how can you be sure of the state of my mind?" He questioned, almost amused by me, maybe a little more and I could win him through humour.

"Because I can read it." I said, because I was sure this would get him laughing and on my side.

It worked, he laughed and straightened up.

"You're funny kid. Why don't you and the girly come meet the boys down at the bridge? I'm not too sure about the transport in these parts, but Cat Eyes might be able to help."

"Thanks." I said with a salute before I went back to Thea.

"We're gonna follow him." I said.

"Why? So he can knock us out and rob us?" She asked coldly.

"What have we got to steal? Look, I've read his mind, he seems legit, and I'm stronger than any human. He wouldn't be able to overpower me. Come on, it's the best chance we got. Who else travels great distances without paying?" I put to her.

"Ok. I guess it's better than sitting here doing nothing." She said as she got to her feet, but she wasn't really convinced.

"Let's go before the sheriff sees us." The guy said, suddenly appearing at our side.

"Ok."

He led us quickly behind the shops and we moved along the back lanes until we came to some over grown wasteland that led down under a bridge. There was an old trail here, but it was mostly covered over now. It was only clear where the homeless guys had made their home.

"What's with the ankle biters?" One of the men asked.

"Relax Ron, they're on the level." Our guide said. "They just need Cat Eyes' help to get a transport outta here."

"Why should we help you?" Ron demanded.

"Because it will get us out of your hair quicker." I said with a shrug.

Ron gave me an unimpressed look before he burst out laughing.

"Right answer. Ok Cat Eyes, you wanna show these kids to the truck stop?" He asked without looking at the other men.

"It's better to go after dark." A slightly older guy said, fanning himself with his old, grubby trilby. "You know the drivers are parked for the night. Gives you more time to get in them."

"Now what are we gonna do with you two?" Ron asked, eyeing us speculatively.

"I can make food out of just about anything." I said. "And anyway there's some rabbits in the woods there. I could catch you some for your tea."

"Tea? We ain't got no tea." Ron said giving me a confused look.

"Oh sorry, I mean dinner." I Americanised, I still got stuck in my Wales mindset when it came to eating times.

"You can?" Ron asked, disbelieving.

"I can." I confirmed. "Although I'll need the help of my lovely assistant." I said, taking Thea's hand because she really didn't want to be left alone with these strange men. "We won't be long." I promised.

I led Thea about two hundred feet into the trees.

"Stop here a mo and I'll catch some rabbits." I told her.

"Are you sure there's some around here?" She asked.

"Yep. You just got to know where to look." I said with certainty.

"Just don't be long. I don't want to be alone in the woods on my own. I'm a city kid, I don't like all this nature." She said with a shiver.

"I'll be quick." I promised and then left her sitting on a fallen log.

It didn't take long for me to track the rabbits. They had a warren dug in beneath the tree roots. It was a harder task to actually catch them though. They were alert and swift. I had to be my most stealthy and fastest to catch them. I managed to catch eight in the end. Draining them all of blood. I used the knife that was in the VCAC survival kit to skin and prep the meat. Then I slotted them onto a sharpened stick and slung them up onto my shoulder to carry them back to where the homeless camp was.

I met up with Thea on the way back.

"You really caught some?" she asked, looking at the meat I had on the stick.

"Told you I would." I said as we began walking back to the camp.

"How you gonna explain how you caught them?" She asked.

"Ancient Quileute secret." I said with a shrug.

"You think they'll fall for that? You don't exactly look native." She said a little rudely.

"That's racist. Probably." I said. "But it doesn't matter if they believe me or not, just as long as I got an explanation so they don't try to pry further."

"Ok." Thea said.

We got out of the trees and made our way back to the men.

"Here you go, eight rabbits." I said, holding the carcasses out to them.

"And you skinned them too." The oldest of the men said. "Hand them over, I'll get them cooking."

I handed the stick to him and he took it, and I guess I made it look lighter than it was because his arm buckled a moment before he adjusted for the weight.

"Yeah some fat juicy rabbits here." He cackled as he inspected the meat.

"So, Crazy Joe told us you're trying to get to Wyoming?" Ron said.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"It's pretty far, a long haul might spot you before you get there." He stated.

"Well some of the way is better than none of the way." I said with a shrug.

"And we didn't get your names." He said pointedly.

"I'm Al and this is Serena." I said easily, keeping to the names I'd used earlier to keep things simple.

"We'll it's nice to meet you both. Would you like to join us for dinner before you leave?" Ron offered.

"We would be honoured." I said, cause even though the old guy was cooking up a stew in what looked like an old metal rubbish bin, who knew when we'd next have the chance to eat something other than a ration block that resembled salt lick? That had not been a pleasant breakfast.

After about two hours there we were offered a pretty decent rabbit stew served in old food tins. We had to sip it, but they'd found some way to file the edges smooth so at least there wasn't a risk of tetanus. Not that I could get it, but Thea could. I'd been expecting her to fuss a little over the cooking method, but she ate it without a single complaint. I guess I hadn't realised just how rough she'd had it over the years. I guess hot soup cooked in a dustbin was a step up from half eaten cold leftovers thrown away in a public bin. We did have dumpster bread though. One of the guys, the smallest one called Weasel, was apparently the best dumpster diver, and had some kind of sixth sense about when shops were dumping out of date food and could nab them before they could ruin the food like some shops did by pouring bleach or other toxic substances over them. The bread was ok, a little dry maybe, but still fit for human consumption. It made you think about how much food got wasted just because it was past his best before date. And if they were just dumping it, what was wrong with the poor eating it? Wasn't it better than the food going to waste? I made a note that I would make sure I would donate to the poor and volunteer at a soup kitchen; they were bound to have one in Port Angeles, right?

Since it was summer it didn't get dark until it was really late, but as soon as it got dusk Cat Eyes told us to follow him. We did, ducking through shadows until we'd crossed to the other side of town where there was a big massive car park full of trucks parked around a low flat building. There was sleeping minds inside, along with the awake staff, but not all the drivers paid the price for a warm bed, some just paid the minimum and slept in their cabs.

Cat Eyes moved quickly between the trucks, trying some now and again. Finally he stopped by one with 'Western Haulage' printed on the side.

"These go west." He said. "Not sure if it passes through Wyoming but it's gonna get you some of the way. Now I'll just unbuckle one of these. Get in and find somewhere to hide up where the driver won't find you straight away. I'll buckle this one up loosely. Maybe the driver won't check on it before he leaves so you'll have a way to get out and check where you are next time you stop. Oh wait at least ten minuets to make sure you're not at lights or something."

"Thank you." I said as he unbuckled the catch that held the side sheet onto the trailer.

"No worries. Now get in before we're spotted." He said quickly.

I helped Thea inside and then I went in behind her. There wasn't really much room, it was full of something attached to pallets and covered in lots and lots of cling film, or at least plastic, but it was hard to tell what it was exactly.

"Wait a mo and I'll find a path to the front of the trailer, see if there's somewhere we can cwtch up for the ride." I whispered.

"Ok." Thea replied as she fanned herself with her hand. "I'm feeling hot now." She said as she took my coat off.

"You will have extremes of temperature, it's part of the pregnancy. I'll find a place for us to rest and you'll feel better." I promised.

I moved swiftly between the palettes, moving them enough to make a path for Thea. I could move them back behind us. Right at the front there was a little cubbyhole where the trailer attached over the coupling on the tractor. It had a few bits of tarp stuffed in there, but otherwise it was empty. It would give us a safe place to ride the journey and the tarp would cover us if the driver took a quick look inside.

I made my way back to Thea.

"I found a spot." I said and I motioned for her to go ahead of me so I could pull the palettes back behind us as we went.

"Where now?" She asked when she reached the front.

"Up." I said, and without another word I boosted her up into the cubby before I climbed up behind her.

"So this is it?" She asked.

"I know it's not that comfortable, but at least we won't have to worry about he palettes crushing us and we can hide under the tarps in case the driver checks inside." I explained.

"Well I guess we should hide. But I was thinking, this is gonna be a long journey. What if we need the john?" She asked.

"We'll just have to hold it in until we can get out." I said. "If worse comes to worse, well, we'll just have to find fresh clothes when we stop."

"Gee, that sounds great." She said bitterly.

"Well anyway, let's settle down now and get comfortable before the driver gets back." I said, ignoring her pessimism.

"When will that be?" She asked.

"I don't know, but be prepared for a long stay here. Let's say he sets out about five, tomorrow morning? It's around eleven now, that's six hours, and then he'll be on the road at least six hours before stopping, so that's eleven hours there. I think the first place he stops I'll check his mind and if it's clear we can get out for a toilet break then."

"So what? We sleep?" She asked with doubt.

"May as well." I said with a shrug as I took the backpack off my back and shoved it up against the side to act as a sort of cushion. "Come on, lie down on the inside so I can protect you if someone does get to us."

Thea was going to argue, but this was my area of expertise. She lay down with her face toward the front of the truck. I lay down with my back to her and pulled the traps in around me, making sure we were completely covered from view.

I spent hours just lying there with my eyes open. I heard Thea drift into sleep, but I was too on edge. I stayed on high alert right up until I heard the door open on the trailer and I felt the groggy mind of the driver. He didn't bother to check the back, just got in and started the engine. It was only as the truck started to move that I could finally get to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later when the truck juddered to a stop. I checked in with the driver. He was stopping off for half an hour to get some breakfast and use the bathroom on his way down to Florida…

Florida!

"Thea! Quick! We need to get out of this truck." I said as I turned to her and shook her.

"What?" She asked groggily.

"This truck is heading to Florida!" I yelled as loud as I dared.

"Great." She said, sitting up. "Guess we'd better get going."

"Yeah." I agreed as I grabbed my bag and jumped down off the ledge.

I helped Thea down before we made our way to the side of the truck. I stopped and motioned for Thea to stop too while I checked to see if there was anyone watching the truck. No, we were in the clear. I found the place where the side was loose and I managed to unbuckle it. I made enough room for Thea to slide out, before I got out myself. I looked around quickly and spotted a patch of trees we could hide in while we regrouped.

I pointed toward them before I took Thea's hand and led her quickly to it. Once we were hidden from view of the car park I stopped and caught my breath.

"What now?" Thea asked. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. But you can stop here a mo while I scout out our location. I doubt the vamps can track us that quickly with us safely inside the truck like that." I replied as I thought through all our options.

"Yeah. There's one problem with that. I really need the bathroom." She said.

"Ok. Let me think." I said and I looked out of the trees, back across the car park.

There was a building on the other side of the car park that looked very much like a rest stop. There was probably toilets in there as well as a café. The type of place for a quick refresh while on the road. We wouldn't look out of place there, and who knows, someone might take pity on us and buy us a cuppa?

"There's toilets in there." I said, pointing to the building. "Come on." I added as I pulled my bag onto my back and stepped back out of the trees.

Thea pulled my coat back on and buttoned it up. You couldn't even tell she was wearing the same jumpsuit as me. We crossed over to the building and went inside. It took a moment to locate the toilets, but we had to split up here, there was no other choice. I went into the bathroom and it was a relief to use the facilities. As I was washing my hands I looked in the mirror. I looked really tired and very bedraggled with a good bit of beard coming in there. Mam would kill me if she saw me right now. I scratched at my beard, tilting my head to view the beard, wondering if there was a way I could get rid of it.

I shrugged and left the toilet. Just outside was a map of the state of West Virginia on a touch screen computer. I tapped the button for our current location. We were somewhere in the north east of the state. We'd been travelling in the wrong direction almost. So much for Western Haulage heading west. He probably had several deliveries on the east side of the States before heading home. We couldn't take the risk.

I tried to remember the vampire map, who had control of West Virginia? I knew it was one of the covens, but I couldn't remember who. Was it someone who would help me? For all I knew they could be affiliated with the League. Jane still wasn't sure who was with them yet and there was nothing to say that an established coven wouldn't join them. They might try to make some sort of power play themselves by taking me hostage and holding me to ransom. After all I am a member of the greater Cullen Clan, not to mention a Quileute and a grandson of the Wolf Child, I would be a prize.

I decided there wasn't any point looking up the local clan. I just had to get us out of West Virginia as soon as possible. There was a direction feature on the map, so I typed in the nearest town to HQ and felt my heart sink at seeing just how far we had to go. God we were going to take forever to get there, but on a lighter note we could probably be out of West Virginia by the end of the day.

"This is my friend, Al." I heard Thea say.

I turned to see Thea coming toward me with two girls whose clothes said hippy. Not to mention they stank of wacky backy.

"Oh wow, you're eyes are like blue." The taller girl said.

"Yeah. They are." I said with a frown as I scanned their minds, but they were too all over the place for me to get a good read, I wasn't getting any bad intentions though, so that was something.

"Serena said you need a ride west." The other girl said.

"We can give you one." The taller girl said, smiling widely at me.

"Oh, well thanks." I said as I scanned them again.

They were definitely human. I didn't have to worry and a ride with them was better than nothing.

"Come on. Kal and the others are waiting out at the bus." The shorter girl said.

"I'm Summer by the way, and this is Sky." The taller girl said.

"Cool." I replied since I really didn't know what else to say.

They led us outside and across the car park to a modern copy of a vintage VW bus. They'd even painted it in floral designs.

"We're on an historical pilgrimage." Summer explained. "We're going to San Francisco."

"You forgot the flowers in your hair." I said.

"Flowers?" Sky asked, sounding confused, before laughing. "Yeah, maybe later. Hey Kal, we got two more."

A guy got out of the bus and I suddenly felt as if my head filled with static and I got the sound of feedback in my ears. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"You ok?" Thea asked.

"Sorry, got a bit of a migraine." I lied. "I think there might be a storm coming in. It usually happens when the air pressure builds."

"Guess we'd better burn rubber." Kal said as he motioned for us to jump in the bus.

I looked at him for a moment, wondering what he was, he felt familiar, but I couldn't place it. I jumped in the bus anyway since there really wasn't a way I could make an excuse and leave. I sat on one of the seats and Thea sat next to me, she wasn't so sure about these people now, but again it was too late to do anything about it.

There were three other people in the back and they welcomed us as Kal hit the road. It took an hour, but finally the feeling of a headache subsided. I let the chatter of the people flow around me as I looked out of the window at the scenery going by. We were on the road for hours but taking it slow, it was late when Kal finally stopped in a camping area.

"We sleep under the stars kiddies." He said as he jumped out of the front.

"There's nothing wrong with that." I said. "And it's a full moon tonight."

"Is that important?" Kal asked as he opened the side door.

"It speaks to the wolf in me." I said, watching him carefully as I got out.

"Hey, brother, you got magic too?" He asked.

"Do they know?" I asked, indicating the others who were climbing out of the bus.

I moved to help Thea out and she came to stand beside me.

"We'll talk about it in a while when they're all too stoned to remember." He said with a wink.

"Ok." I agreed.

"What's going on?" Thea asked in a whisper.

_Kal is something, I'm not sure yet. He might be a witch, but I'm not sure._ I thought toward Thea as we followed the others to where they were going to set up a camp.

_Witches are real?_ She thought with alarm.

_Yeah._ I replied. _Now radio silence, we don't want to transmit our conversation on our faces._

We got to the spot and did what we could to help set up the camp. Thea really had no idea what to do so she mostly shadowed me carrying about three twigs to the logs I could carry. The camp was set up and Donny, one of the men who'd been in the back of the bus, made some sort of something out of lentils and beans. It was ok, but it could have used some meat, although I thought I shouldn't mention this. They were most likely vegetarians, or at least for the recreation of this pilgrimage.

Then I took Thea for a walk while they shared a joint. It was the best way to not have to decline it and ruin their re-enactment.

"I feel ill." Thea said, making a face as she clutched at her stomach. "Those lentils…"

Before she could continue she was violently sick all over the nearest tree. I quickly held her hair back and tapped her back until everything was up. Then without another word I picked her up and ran about three miles before I put her down.

"I was hoping we hadn't reached this stage yet." I said, stepping on the spot in my agitation.

"What stage?" Thea asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Where your body starts rejecting human food." I replied. "Ok, from now on you're going to need blood, but instead of holding some struggling rodent in front of you I've got a better idea." I said and I bit into my own wrist and held it out to her. "If you drink my blood then I can hunt and make sure I stay stocked up for the three of us."

"I can't drink blood!" Thea exclaimed.

"You're gonna have to if you want a chance to survive this. He needs blood not human food. Here is the blood that will make you feel better, and please hurry up and drink. If I have to open the wound too many times in one go I'm going to scar." I said calmly to hint that I had no problem with this.

She still looked unconvinced.

"Just try." I said, and dipped my finger in my own blood and held it up to her lips.

As soon as she tasted it she changed her mind. She took my hand and pulled it closer to her until she could put her mouth to my wrist. She drank until the wound closed and then I felt her teeth graze my skin as if she was looking for more.

"That's enough for today." I said, as I pulled my wrist back. "Let's find a stream to wash up before we head back."

"Ok." Thea said and I helped her to her feet.

I listened hard until I heard the faint trickle of water. I led Thea toward it, and we found the stream about a quarter mile away from where we had been. As I leant down to wash my wrist in the water I felt a little lightheaded.

"Will you be ok here a mo while I hunt down something? I should probably keep myself topped up on blood if I'm going to be feeding you." I said.

"Just go. Sooner you do it the sooner we can go back." She said simply.

I nodded then stepped away from Thea, heading a little away from her so I could catch a scent. I caught a deer this time and I brought it down quickly. It was so great to have the blood of a big animal, it was much more satisfying than rabbit blood. And I felt a lot better when I returned to Thea, who was standing up and staring at the trees above her.

"You ready to go back?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled.

"This is good stuff, I can see a lot better than before." She said happily.

"You can?" I asked shocked. "I didn't know my blood could do that. I just thought it would tide you over a while."

"Well if it's anything, I'm feeling better. You're right, the blood does help. I feel like me again." She said with a nod.

"That's great. I'll run us back though, to conserve your energy and so we can get there quicker." I stated.

"Sure." She said with a shrug.

I picked her up in my arms again and ran until there was a few trees between us and the hippies. Then I put her down so we could walk into camp together. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, all of them were passed out apart from Kal.

"Come sit by the fire and tell me all about you my friends." He said, indicating a spot near him where me and Thea could fit in.

We sat down and I put my arm around Thea since it was more comfortable than leaning against the log. She settled against me.

"Do you mind if I sleep?" She said. "It's been a long day and I'm beat."

"Well it's mostly your boyfriend I want to talk to anyway." Kal replied.

"Sure. Then don't mind me." Thea said, not even protesting what Kal had called me.

She settled down and drifted to sleep.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked.

"You want some?" He asked instead, offering me whatever he was smoking.

"No thank you." I said. "I really have no idea what that will do to me and I'd rather not find out what I might do thank you."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well what if I start hallucinating? I could hurt someone. I'm a lot stronger than I look." I explained.

"Yeah." He said before taking a puff and holding onto the smoke for a moment before blowing it up into the air. "I was wondering what you are man. I'm getting a strong vamp vibe from you but there's other things too. Not sure though."

"You're a witch aren't you." I stated.

"How did you know that?" He asked, attempting to give me a level look, but the drugs were starting to take effect.

"I know a few witches, and you messed up my telepathy when I first saw you." I said.

"So that's what the whole migraine thing was about?" He mused, as if he was happy to finally have one mystery solved.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"So what are you?" He asked.

"Do you know that human-vampire hybrids exist?" I asked.

"They do?" He asked, shocked.

"Yep. And I'm one of them, but I got a little wolf added in there. I haven't phased yet though, but it's something that will happen in the future."

"Whoa, I didn't know none of that." Kal said with a laugh.

"Well it's true." I said. "Guess you haven't been west much."

"First time going." Kal said with a nod. "So what about her. I'm getting a vamp vibe from her too, but it's not her."

"That's cause she's got a vamp spawn in there." I said darkly as I pointed to her stomach.

"Is it yours?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, feeling offended. "Hell no! I'd be really careful not to get a human girl pregnant. This was done by vamps. I'm taking her to my home where we can help her survive this."

"Survive?"

"The baby is already a vampire." I said. "And it's not his fault, but he will drain her and if I can't get her to my people then she's going to die."

Kal looked spooked, but shook it away.

"How do you know about witches?" He asked instead.

"A couple of my aunties are witches, like real old family witches. One of them wanted to train my sisters because we're Welsh and so descended from Celts, but they weren't interested. I wouldn't have minded a few pointers, but I got telepathy and not telekinesis."

"Can you really read minds?" Kal asked.

"I can, but I try not to out of politeness." I explained, hoping he wouldn't ask for a demo.

"Great power and all that?" Kal said instead.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Well I guess we'd better get some shut eye, we hit the road again tomorrow." Kal said pointedly as he settled down against his log.

I nodded.

I settled down as best I could with Thea lying against me, but I managed to fall asleep. I didn't sleep too long though, dawn came and woke me up. Thea was still sound asleep though so I stayed where I was for about an hour before everyone else started stirring.

Soon everyone was up and we had breakfast, lentils and beans again. Thea managed to keep it down this time. That was good, at least she'd be getting some nutrients. We were on the road again by seven, which was a good thing because this bus didn't go that fast and then we hit another little time waster. Now that we were out of their home state there were places they wanted to visit along the road to California.

I guess as long as we were moving west it wasn't so bad. Just a shame it was so meandering. It was taking a hell of a long time, and I did consider breaking with them, but having the bus to ride was better for Thea. Also they hadn't brought an mod cons with them, so no mobile phones or I would have asked to borrow one and all the places they visited didn't seem to have a pay phone. We were a little stuck with the hippies.

We stayed with them for almost two weeks before we even reached Kansas. Then we had to part ways. They were continuing west, we had to head north. If we could get into Nebraska we could maybe find a pay phone. It was a bit of a no-mans land when it came to who actually owned it. It was technically veggie territory, but since no covens had taken it on carnie nomads encroached on it all the time.

The town we were in was small, but there was a train terminal so that was a good thing. I wasn't sure how we went about getting on one of the trains without any money though.

I left Thea sitting in a park before I went to look around. She was big now, obviously pregnant and even though I'd been feeding her my blood every day, she was finding it harder to actually move around. Even walking was a chore, I just hoped the train we got would get us close to somewhere we wouldn't have far to walk.

After a little digging around I found out exactly what we needed to do and I returned to Thea to tell her. When I got back to her she was sat with her head between her legs.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"I feel sick all the time, my ankles are swollen, this kid is practicing kickboxing on my insides, I just want to lie down in a big ball of pity but some asshole keeps making me run." Thea growled.

"I'm sorry, but we're not safe until we reach Wyoming." I said, a little redundantly, but I had to say something.

"We should be there by now." She complained.

"It wasn't my fault that truck was headed south. And who knew Kal and the gang would take almost a fortnight to make a two day journey?" I asked.

"So you got a plan genius?" She said warily, she was in a really bad mood.

"Like I said, we ride the rails. I asked around, I know the line that leads to Wyoming and there's a freight coming through in two hours. If I can get us on there we'll have a ride all the way there." I stated.

"Are you sure this time?" She snapped, and I thought it probably wasn't a good idea to point out that she got us in with the hippies.

"As sure as I can be. Look, I want to be home right now. I didn't sign on for this treck across country. I'm trying to get us back, but we're still in enemy territory." I said firmly.

"We haven't seen any of these so called enemies." She grouched.

"Which is a good thing." I said emphatically before moving onto an issue I knew she was going to fight me on. "So we'll need to use the harness again. Hopefully this will be the last time."

"Well it'll have to be the last time. I'm so big now I'm an elephant." She said, indicating her bump.

"You're not that big." I assured her.

"Maybe, but this whole thing here is solid and I can feel it pressing on me. That can't be good for the little monster." She said, and I didn't point out that the baby could hear everything she was saying and was starting to think that was his name.

"Believe me, that baby is more protected than you can imagine. The thing you can feel is as hard as vamp flesh and protects him perfectly." I gave her an anatomy lesson instead.

"I can't believe I'm playing into this, but it could be a girl." She said tersely, just to have something to argue about.

"No. It's a boy." I said with certainty. "Don't ask me how I know, I just do."

"Ok. So how far do I got to lug my whale body to get this train?" She asked, tired of arguing now.

"Not far. There's a stand of trees right up next to the train track that we can hide in and wait. So you up for it?" I asked.

"Do I got a choice?" She shot back.

"Not really." I said with a shrug. "Come on. If we head there now we can take it slow."

"Thanks." She said sarcastically, but pushed herself up off the low wall she'd been sitting on and leant on my arm for support.

"As soon as we're close to Wyoming I'll radio for help." I promised her. "I'm sure I can get hold of Gran if no one else. She'll get us safe home. I know she will."

Thea whimpered a little and leant her head against the top of my arm as she shuffled along beside me. It was going to take ages just to get the mile we needed to go to reach the place we could jump on the train.

It did take ages, but finally we reached the place where we could hide and wait for the train. While we were waiting I strapped Thea into the harness. She complained the whole time, but it had to be done, she could hardly walk, there was no way she could run for the train.

"So how long we got to wait?" She asked.

"Shouldn't be long now." I said, letting my mind scan down the track so I could get ready as soon as I sensed the driver's mind.

"Well I really need to pee." She complained.

"Well I don't know how you're going to manage that on the train. Maybe a jar?" I reasoned.

"I don't know. I'll go in the corner if I have to." Thea grouched.

"If it comes to that I'll shield you with my coat." I promised. "Now heisht, the train is coming. I need to concentrate."

Thankfully Thea was quiet while I got ready to run. A moment later I could hear the vibrations zing through the tracks before the rumble of the train reached us. The ground shook under my feet as the giant metal beast chugged along the track toward us. It wasn't going that fast, but then this was a heavy load freight train, speed wasn't important, getting there was.

I watched the train as it went past, waiting for an open car. I spotted one and broke into a run. It was almost hard to catch up with the train from a standing start, and all the time I was worried someone on the train might spot me, were there guards? I managed to draw level with the open car but now there was a matter of getting up on the train and pulling myself and Thea into the car.

I had to get ahead a little I guess. I pushed harder, pumping my legs as hard as I could. Then I jumped and somehow managed to grab hold of the edge of the open door way. But there wasn't any foothold and nothing I could grab onto to pull myself into the car. I was left dangling from the open door, trying to stop my legs swinging under the clacking wheels as Thea screamed and swore as something on the side of the track almost blipped her.

"Hang…on…" I grunted, and tried to dig my fingers into the wooden floor, but it was no good. I was stuck cause I couldn't get a grip and had no leverage since there wasn't room to swing myself since I might trap my legs beneath the wheels. If maybe I could roll up onto it then I'd be ok, but with Thea on my back I couldn't do that and risk hurting her.

I managed to pull myself in enough to get my knee up on the edge. Now if I can just haul half my body…

Suddenly I felt a hand close around my wrists and I was lifted up clean into the air and pulled onto the train. Arms closed around my shoulders and pulled me into the darkness of the car. The arms released me and I found my feet and looked up into a familiar face, although I didn't have to look as far up as a few weeks ago.

"Adrian?" I asked in confusion.

"So you really are a boy. Ada." He said, his red eyes sweeping over me. "And you seem to have something on your back."

"Yeah." I said as I found a safe place to kneel and released Thea from my back.

She plopped onto the floor and cussed the air blue as she scrambled onto her feet.

"Hey. You were one of the girls at the farm." Adrian said as he looked at Thea. "Sally right."

"Yeah." I said, since I wasn't sure we should one hundred percent trust him at the moment.

"I thought you were rescuing another half vamp." He said with a frown.

"The plans changed a little." I said with a shrug. "Did you manage to get your daughter out?"

"Yeah. She's resting over there." He said, pointing to a pile of clothes. "I forgot how slow it is getting around at a human pace."

"You were one of the guards in that place!" Thea exclaimed and she was getting ready to pummel him.

_If you value your hands I wouldn't do that._ I thought toward her as I put my arms around her.

"Look, we're safe for now and we don't have to move under our own steam, why don't you rest while you can?" I suggested as I pointed to the pile of clothes where Adrian's daughter made a noise in her sleep.

"I guess I am tired." She said and I helped her over to the corner where she settled onto the floor, but she was shivering.

"Here." I said, taking off my coat and I helped her put it on.

She settled down into the warmth of my coat and sighed in contentment. I watched her a moment until I was sure she was settling down to sleep before I turned to Adrian, but I stayed sat on the floor.

"So what's with the girl?" Adrian asked as he sat down out of politeness.

"When we were escaping we saw her hooked up to a machine. We knew what they meant to do with her so we got her out of there. Well she did look out for me when I was Ada." I said, smiling a little as I remembered how kind she'd been to me.

"Yeah." Adrian said with a nod. "Thank you for helping me find Mischa, by the way."

"It was no problem. If I could have got all the girls out of there I would have done, but I was only one person. When we get back to Wyoming we can make all the other vamps see that we need to put a stop to this. We're not trying to oppress their hunting rights, we're trying to wipe out the farms that are making it bad for all of us."

"Tell me about it. All I've ever heard about the vamps of Wyoming is that they're a bunch of killjoys who want to take away our hunting rights. I never really thought much about the fact I was killing humans until I realised my Mischa could end up a meal. But what can you do? We need blood."

"You can drink animal blood." I said.

"No." He said, grinning.

I nodded my head.

"No." He said, looking at me as if he was waiting for me to drop the punch line. "Really?" He asked.

"Really." I said. "It's what I drink, what all my family drink. You really must have been fed some lines if you weren't even told about us veggies."

"Oh, so that's what the veggie talk is about. I always wondered about that, like did the vampires suck carrot juice or something?" He said with a chuckle.

"Nope. Animal blood. It was my mother's family who came up with the name as a joke decades ago. It's like, well animal blood is more of a substitute for human blood, like tofu is a substitute for meat. So there, we're veggies. We used it as a joke and then it sort of became the official name for us."

"I guess I should try that now I got my daughter to look out for." He said as he looked at the pile of clothes with worry.

"You'll feel better for it." I promised. "And what's more your eyes will change gold so they don't look as out of place as red eyes. You won't need to wear the shades anymore."

"Guess that's something to look forward to." Adrian conceded. "And it would be nice to be able to look my little girl in the eye without her looking into the eyes of a monster."

"I'm sure she doesn't think that."

"Well you're the mind reader." Adrian said warily.

"I'm so cold." Thea said through chattering teeth as she hugged herself and shivered.

"I'll be right there." I said and I went to sit down by her.

She moved until she was more or less in my lap and I could wrap my arms around her to give her as much of my warmth as possible.

"So is he ok?" She asked, motioning toward Adrian.

"Yeah. He was in there on a rescue mission himself." I explained.

"So that's why you didn't act like the rest of Them." Thea directed toward Adrian.

"Damn. I wasn't as good at blending in as I thought?" He asked, really upset by the idea.

"Nope." Thea said. "You were too kind, took too much of an interest in our feelings."

"Damn." He muttered.

"It doesn't matter now." I said. "You got your daughter out, that's the main thing."

"Yeah." Adrian agreed with a smile.

After that the journey went well, the train was covering a lot of ground. Not too fast, but we'd soon be in Nebraska and not long after we'd be in Wyoming and almost home. I couldn't wait.

For the time being I was safe on the train and I was kinda stuck while Thea needed my heat so I thought I might as well snooze. It would kill time anyway. I must have dropped off more than I'd intended because the next thing I knew the train was slowing to a sudden stop. It woke me with a start and I looked around in confusion for a second. It was dark out now, although the half moon was bright enough to give a little light to the landscape outside.

I quickly gathered my thoughts and sent my mind searching down toward the driver. I found it and quickly picked out his thoughts. Someone in high viz was flagging down the train, but he wasn't aware that there was supposed to be any maintenance on this line.

I nudged Thea awake enough to get her to let me up and I leapt to my feet and pushed my mind further forward beyond the engine. I pulled it back quickly and turned to Adrian who was looking worried by my behaviour.

_We need to get the girls up now._ I thought toward him.

"Why?" He asked out loud.

I put my finger to my lips.

_There's vamps stopping the train. As soon as it stops they'll be searching it and when they find us, I don't know what they'll do but they're definitely League. We need to get off the train ASAP._ I explained.

I looked out over the dark landscape, it was more or less open, with a few scrubby trees, and there in the distance was a crop of rocks.

_If we can get to there, it should be easier to defend the girls._ I stated, pointing.

"Then let's not wait until we stop." Adrian said, picking Mischa up in his arms.

I grabbed Thea in my own arms and without another thought I followed Adrian as he leapt out of the car. The train was still moving, but it had slowed down a lot and I barely stumbled as I hit the ground running. We ran through the moonlight, hoping to reach the rocks, but it was no good.

The vamps soon caught up with us since they weren't weighed down with humans. And who am I kidding? I'm a dhampir! I can't outrun a vampire!

They caught up with us and well we weren't defending anyone with our backs to them. There wasn't even any thoughts passed between us as we put Thea and Mischa on the floor near the scrubby trees and turned to face the League side-by-side.

We were outnumbered three to one. I was not as strong as a vampire and I wasn't sure how well Adrian could fight. We were at a disadvantage, and having two humans to protect made it worse. We'd have to be watching our own backs and making sure the vamps didn't get passed us to the girls. It was a split second decision really. As I saw the vamps advance on us I realised I needed more weaponry on my side. I did something I'd never done before. I reached down inside of myself for that heat that had always sort of been there, but I'd never had reason to dip into before.

I lowered my head and growled at the nearest vampire and I leapt through the air as I let fire rise. I felt myself explode through the air and I landed heavily on the vampire with massive paws. Still in the same move I locked my jaw around the head of the vampire and pulled it off. This was enough to shock the attacking vamps. I'd shocked Adrian too, but he recovered quickly and managed to incapacitate two vampires and I'd moved onto another one before the remaining two remembered they were supposed to be fighting. It did get a little touch and go when one of them outflanked me, but he turned away quickly after a thud sound. I ripped the leg off the vamp I was fighting to make sure he stayed down and turned to find the vamp rounding on Thea who was on her feet with another rock in her hand, ready to throw it.

I rolled my eyes and leapt at the vampire, planting all my weight right in the centre of his back and he fell flat on his face. I ripped off his head quickly and I felt something pull my tail, which was weirdly painful since it was somewhere I wasn't used to having feeling from. I managed to bend my body around and snap at the hand that clung to me. I got hold of a wrist and applied pressure until the hand snapped off. The vampire growled and tried to lunge at me, but as soon as he let go of my tail I spun around and locked my teeth around his throat and I managed to snap his head clean off.

I took a moment to breathe because Adrian had taken out all his vamps too. All six vampires had been taken out, but then I realised they weren't all of the vampires who was actually inspecting the train.

_Right, girls, on my back. Mischa, you're gonna have to hold Thea on. _I said, lying down near them. _Adrian, can you cover our flank? I don't think they've noticed us just yet, but we need to get out of here before they think to look here._

_Aiden, I don't want to distract you, but you're not gonna be able to defend yourself at the rocks._

_Gran?_ I asked, amazed to be hearing her mind voice after what felt like years.

_Yeah. It's me and I got a lock on you. Thank god you're close. Don't stop at the rocks, go over them, me and Tobias will meet you on the other side. Anyone follows you they'll be met with the full rage of a Momma wolf._

_Ok guys, new plan. We need to get over that ridge and we got backup._ I informed everyone.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Adrian asked as he threw Thea and Mischa onto my back.

Just grab onto my fur, you won't hurt me. I assured them as I got to my feet, then when I was sure they were safe enough I began running.

Adrian kept pace with me and we rushed up the rocky banking, all the way to the top and over it. There was a stand of trees up here, way over in the distance. I ran toward them and then I saw two figures moving swiftly toward us across the grassy plane. A wolf who stood taller than the vampire running beside her.

_Grandma! Grandpa!_ I thought happily as I ran up to them.

Gran rubbed her cheek against mine to greet me.

_We're not out of the woods yet kid. Take the girls into the trees, we've got your back_. Gran informed me.

_But won't it be best if there's more of us to fight?_ I asked.

_Adrian can help us, you look after the girls. Thea seems about ready to faint, find a safe place to lie low and we'll come find you._ Gran assured me.

_Ok._ I didn't argue anymore, there was no point. Gran was a veteran, she knew what was needed doing.

I moved into the trees until I found a place that would be easy to defend. I lay down so Mischa and Thea could get down off my back. Mischa got down and she seemed afraid but she came around in front of me anyway.

"I don't think she's going anywhere." She said, pointing up to Thea.

I wondered what to do for a moment, then I concentrated on pulling the heat down and I phased back to human. I was then able to turn around quickly and grab Thea before she fell. I helped her to sit down and tried to ignore the thoughts Mischa was having about me.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I feel…" Thea muttered and shook her head.

"You're drained." I said. "Ok, you'll need to drink."

I bit into my wrist and held it out for her. Thea drank my blood until the wound closed. Now Mischa's thoughts were filled with horror.

"If she doesn't drink my blood she's going to die because some vamps put a baby in her. This could have been you you know, so count yourself lucky." I said in a low voice as I brushed Thea's hair back gently and checked her vital signs.

"Sorry." Mischa whispered as she knelt down next to Thea. "I just, I've never seen Adrian feed so I didn't know what it would look like."

"It's ok. I just caught your thoughts, and I'm sorry for reading your mind without your permission." I said softly.

Mischa shrugged.

"Addie?" Thea murmured and she blinked before her eyes focused on me. "Why are you naked?"

"Well I kind of shredded my clothes." I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh right, you were a wolf. You ripped those bastards to shreds. How were you a wolf?" She asked.

"I reached down to the old Quileute fire and voila." I said. "Although I guess it's a good job you were wearing my coat. At least I got something to cover myself before my grandparents get back."

"Your grandparents?" Mischa asked.

"Yeah, that wolf and vampire that passed us back there." I explained.

"But he looked like he was about maybe twenty?" Mischa said in shock.

"Yeah. He's a vampire." I pointed out. "So can I have my coat please?"

"Oh…yeah…" Thea said and she took my coat off and gave it to me.

I didn't put it on right away, just in case. But as soon as I was sure Gran and Gramps were heading toward us along with Adrian and happy they'd got all the vamps, I pulled on my coat and did it up. Thankful it covered everything that needed covering. But then I heard someone coming in from the other side.

"It's just Jasper and Alice." Gran said as she reached our hiding spot. "They got our ride back to the Ranch. Rea's heading in with a clean up crew, but I made sure the humans won't remember a thing."

"So we're going home?" I asked, I couldn't believe it.

"Yes." Grandpa confirmed.

I had no response, I just smiled in relief. After so long I was finally with my family. I hugged Gran in pure elation that I was safe.

"Well let's not celebrate just yet." Gran said as she hugged me back. "But in a few hours you'll be back at the ranch and your mother will be happy."

"I just want to get home." I said.

"Then, come on." Gran said, stepping out of the hug but putting her arm around me.

Just then Jasper and Alice reached us.

"Oh Jasper, you'll have to carry her." Alice said, pointing to Thea.

"Yes ma'am." Jasper replied and picked Thea up, she didn't protest.

We went through the trees for about a mile before we came to a car park. There were two cars in there. I recognised Gran's Camaero and I guessed the Porsche belonged to Jasper or Alice. It was good there was the two cars since there was so many of us.

Jasper helped Thea into Gran's car and I got in on the other side of the back seat. Alice showed Adrian and Mischa to the other car.

"Not long now." I promised Thea, and I squeezed her hand gently as Gran and Gramps got in the front. Grandpa Tobias was driving, which was a change. Thea smiled at me before turning her head to the window. She was completely exhausted and wanted to revel in being in a comfy car seat instead of the other modes of transportation we'd had the last two weeks. Got to say she was holding up well all things considered.

_It's still a while to the Ranch, but Carlisle is there, waiting to see to Thea._ Grandma informed me.

_He is?_ I asked in surprise.

_We knew you were travelling with a pregnant girl because Alice couldn't see her. We thought we'd be prepared since it would be wrong for us to mess things up at the last second when you've looked out for her all this time._

_Thanks._ I replied.

_Don't worry. We'll get her through this. Now just rest and let us take care of you. We'll soon have you in a safe place. Though I won't be happy until you're back at the Res, or even Tregarran._ Gran said firmly.

_Safe…_ I thought happily as I settled back into my seat.

I was with my family and now I was safe.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	18. Chapter 17 - Billie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Asherah Isa, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

**Got two chapters this week cause I thought you might want these two together ;-)**

* * *

**Billie**

In the week since I went on my secret mission to get Kekipi his money back he'd been acting a little… Well it was hard to explain. He was a little distant, like he was keeping himself out of my personal space as much as possible, but whenever he thought I wasn't looking he was watching me intently. Sometimes he just smiled at me out of nowhere with a little dazed look on his face, but quickly shook it away if I smiled back or said something to him. I think that perhaps the imprint instinct was hitting him hard but he was still faltering over actually doing something about it.

I had called the Fourth of July thing a date on purpose and he didn't turn it down, but then he could have just thought it was a figure of speech. This was getting frustrating; maybe I should just seduce him and get it done with. Once we had the whole sex hurdle out of the way then maybe I could explain to him what imprinting is in the least freaky way. Maybe once he saw all the benefits he wouldn't be so freaked out about being stuck with me for the rest of his life.

On the morning of the Fourth however things weren't looking good for any kind of outside celebration. Even early in the morning when we made our way over to the big island the little boat bobbed all over the choppy breaks as the wind whipped them up into a frenzy. I could smell the rain on the air and there were big black clouds threatening on the eastern horizon.

"There's gonna be a big storm." Kekipi said. "I can't hang around long. Judging by the clouds and the wind it's gonna hit around noon and I want be safe on my island by then."

"Don't worry, I'll go tell Elise and Big Jim I won't be able to make it today." I assured him.

"I'll come with you, wait outside. We can go get some supplies. We need some sandbags and get in some extra food and candles and other emergency supplies because who knows how long the storm will last." He said quickly and he was shaking a little.

"Are you worried about the storm?" I asked.

"Yeah." He confirmed, not even pretending.

"Then I'll make it quick and we'll go get everything we need." I said with a nod, determined to be as quick as possible, even if it meant being rude.

"Yeah. I'll just go get my car out." He said as we neared the garage.

"You have a car?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Well sometimes I need to get places that are mauka so the boat is no good then." He explained.

"Cool." I said. "How about I head on over to the Diner and I'll meet you at the top of the road."

"Ok."

I kissed his cheek and took the short cut to the Diner. I went in and it was dead.

"Aloha Mina, I wasn't expecting you in today." Elise said as she put down her book, a raunchy novel with a hidden cover.

"Yeah, I forgot the number of the Diner and I didn't want to leave you in the lurch, but I'm really not going to be able to work today. I got to head back as soon as before the sea gets too bad to sail." I said quickly.

"Yeah, we're closing soon anyway, get all the storm covers on. We won't get many customers today except maybe a few stupid tourists who can't read the weather. We'll be closed tomorrow as well so you might as well come back Monday." Elise replied.

"Ok." I said. "Mahalo."

I left the Diner and went to the top of the hill where Kekipi was waiting, leaning against a small blue car. He straightened up when I approached.

"What do you think?" He asked, gesturing to the car like a game show model.

"It's a nice little run around." I said, looking her over. "I got one like her back home to go back and fore to work. I could run it, it's only three miles, but it looks strange to the humans."

"I know what you mean." He said, opening the door so I could get in.

I smiled at him in thanks as I jumped in and waited for him to get in the drivers side.

"We'll make this as quick as possible." He said.

"Yeah. Them breaks are getting bigger every second." I said, looking back at the sea.

"We're gone." Kekipi said as he hit the gas.

We drove out to a department store that was teeming with people wanting to get storm supplies too. We didn't waste time when grabbing a shopping cart and we entered the store, dodging between the crowds. It would have been so much better if I knew my way around the store, and Kekipi wasn't one hundred percent either, but we managed to get everything we needed along with some snacks for tonight since we could watch a movie or something when we still had power.

I was expecting him to buy actual full sand bags, but he bought a load of empty ones and we could fill them with sand on the island. It would make them easier to transport out to the island. Kekipi bought shovels too, I knew he had them on the island but it seemed that he wanted to get inside as quick as possible. I thought that it might be a good idea for him to build a shed down close to the jetty where he could keep his emergency equipment in future, but I'd wait to suggest it later.

When we got back to the garage we moved everything from the trunk of his car to the boat, which was bobbing and tapping against the dock. Kekipi parked up his car and then checked all the storm proofing of the garage. I stayed near the boat, keeping an eye on our belongings. When Kekipi returned he was carrying two life vests.

"I know we're super powered, but just in case. I don't want you falling in and having to fight the waves when this will help you a lot." He said.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"You get in and sit down while I cast us off. I want to make sure you're in there safe before I set out." He said firmly, as if he was expecting me to argue, but I preferred the safest option when it was available.

I nodded and put on the life vest before I stepped down into the boat, wobbling a little to catch my balance. I sat down and held onto the sides so Kekipi would know I was safe. A moment later I heard the motor start up and we were heading out onto the rough water.

It was one of the worst journeys of my life. I felt more afraid than when I was stowed away on that yacht. We were in real danger here if the boat capsized. Well I knew I could survive it, but could Kekipi? Us dhampir were a little more resilient than Quileute wolves when it came to swimming. I was so, so thankful when we finally reached Kekipi's island.

"Let's get everything out of the boat and I can take her out a little to anchor her away from the jetty." He stated.

"How will you get back to shore?" I asked as I climbed out.

"I'll use the kayak." He said. "I'll tow it out with me and then ride the waves in."

"I could come with you." I offered.

He looked worried by the idea, but thought better of saying anything about my swimming abilities. He thought up a better excuse instead.

"You can start filling the sand bags. The sooner we get them up to hale the better. I want to be safe inside with everything locked up and boarded by the time the storm hits."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked, and held my hands out for Kekipi to pass the first lot of supplies to me.

I dumped them near my feet for the time being because it was better than putting them on the sand. Kekipi got out of the boat and went behind the nearest bushes and came out with a wheelbarrow. We put everything into there, with the empty sacks on top. I wheeled it over to the beach while Kekipi dragged out a kayak and pushed it out onto the water. He tied it to his boat and began towing it out until the boat was clear of the jetty.

I started filling the sandbags and looked up now and then to see Kekipi rowing across the bay and then into shore. The sea pushed him up onto the beach and he got out. I'd filled two bags by the time he's pulled the kayak all the way up the beach and to the general safety of the tree line. When Kekipi got back to me it took us no time at all to fill up all twenty sacks.

We took the other supplies up to the house first, Kekipi pushing them in the wheelbarrow while I carried two of the sandbags, one under each arm. We unloaded everything into the house. Kekipi got another wheelbarrow and that let us transport the rest of the sandbags up to the house in one go. We then built a small wall in front of the door to protect against flooding and attached boards to all the windows. We took down anything that could blow away and took it inside the house, like the hammock and the patio furniture. By the time Kekipi was happy the house was secure the first fat drops of rain began falling from the sky. We'd just stepped inside the house when the heavens opened for real. Kekipi closed the door on the storm and shuddered as a bolt of lightning lit up the gaps around the door.

"Are you afraid of lightning?" I asked.

"No." He said quickly, although he nearly jumped in my arms when another bolt lit up the door.

"It's ok if you are." I said as I put my arms around him. "You've seen me when I'm scared, do you think I'd think less of you? Lightning is actually a sensible thing to be afraid of. Even a vamp finds it difficult to handle a direct hit from a lightning bolt."

I stepped back so I could look up into his eyes and he looked afraid, but he dropped his head and took a deep breath.

"I've never liked storms. It stops you getting out on the water and you're always at risk of flooding. I never liked them, but to make it worse… It was a storm that set me off first ever time I ever turned into a wolf. It was a big one, and it frightened the hell out of me cause it came out of nowhere and I got stuck outside. And there was this big flash that split the sky in two and earthed so close to me and I felt this heat inside of me. Thought it hit me at first, when I felt that heat rise through me, and then the world exploded and suddenly I was running around on four paws. I was, well I didn't know until Durst saw me. He's always high so he just thought I was a hallucination, but he was like, whoa that's one giant ass wolf man, and I…I was a wolf. I felt it then, knew the shape of my body and I knew I didn't belong on the Big Island. I had to go out to Wolf Island. That's where I should go right?" He looked at me as if he wanted an answer, but it was a clearly rhetorical question. "If I wasn't afraid of storms before, I definitely was after that. It's like it's a bad omen or something. Is it stupid to think that?"

"No." I said as I put my arms back around him. "It's not."

"And I can never sleep in a storm. I hear the rain pounding on the roof and the thunder rumbling around my hale all night. At least I don't see the lightning because all the windows are boarded up." He said warily.

"That's the spirit, look on the bright side." I said, standing away from him. "And I also just had the best idea ever!"

"What?" He asked, not ready to be cheered up by my tones alone.

"Well if you don't like sleeping up in the roof, why don't we bring your mattress down here under the overhang? We can hang some blankets over the side and make it like a fort. We can binge on junk food while watching movies. It's bound to take your mind off the storm." I said excitedly, trying to sell him on the idea.

"I don't usually watch movies." He said, making a face.

"I know." I said grinning widely. "Which makes it so much easier to pick a movie you haven't seen yet. Come on, let's set everything up and hide from the storm."

"If you're sure." He said, not sounding convinced by my sales pitch.

"Of course I am." I said with a nod. "I'll go and drop the mattress down to you and you can put it in place. Then I'll hang the blankets. Save you having to go up there."

"Ok." He said with a shrug.

I kissed his cheek before I ran up the stairs and pulled all the bedding off the bed. I lifted the mattress and held it on the handrail.

"Look out below!" I yelled before pushing the mattress over.

It landed down below with a thud. I checked to make sure I hadn't hit Kekipi and saw him pick it up and move it under the overhang. I threw the bedding down so he could make the bed. I grabbed some spare blankets and hung them over the rail, using safety pins to keep them in place. I also used safety pins to pin some of the blankets together because they weren't long enough to reach the floor from the railing, even if I put them on the bottom rung. By the time we finished and Kekipi had put an electric camping lamp inside, we had a nice cosy little den for the night.

I set up the TV and DVD player I'd bought out of the money Kekipi had refused to take after my stint counting cards. Then we took a load of snacks into our little den and I put on a movie. It was one of them generic ten a penny action movies that had come free with the DVD player. Twenty minuets into the movie I could see why. It wasn't really good at all. It was obvious Kekipi was finding the movie boring too. I was bored, so was he, and I was feeling a little mischievous I guess, so picked out a Malteasers and looked at it for a moment considering.

"Think fast." I said and threw it at him.

He looked to me and plucked it out of the air just as it flew past his ear.

"In your mouth." I said, before throwing another Malteasers into the air and catching it in my mouth.

Kekipi looked at me for a moment before grabbing a peanut.

"Think fast." He said and threw a peanut to me.

I caught it in my mouth, showed him by poking out my tongue and pulled it back into my mouth. I swallowed it as I looked at him wondering what he'd do next.

"Think fast." I said and threw another Malteasers to him.

He managed to catch it in his mouth this time.

"You learn quick kid." I said with a wink.

"Stop calling me kid." He said, although it wasn't with any agro, he was being playful.

"Make me." I urged.

Kekipi grinned as he leaned in closer and then he was on me, kissing me as his hands fumbled a little. It was like kissing a guy in high school again, where he wanted to explore but didn't know what to do with his hands or what he was allowed to do. I took his hand and guided it into my waist since I was certain it wouldn't freak him out. It worked too; his thumb stroked my midriff as his other hand came up to cup my cheek.

Then his hand on my waist moved up and accidentally under my top, but I didn't care as he reached my breast. I felt the tingles begin and I pressed closer. He pressed closer to me, urging me back so I lay back, pulling him on top of me. I have no idea what exactly happened but suddenly he broke away looking disgusted with himself. Then he was gone out the door, out into the storm he hated so much.

"Shit." I gasped as I leapt to my feet, grabbed a sheet cause I was certain he'd be phasing on the fly and with it bundled under my arm I headed out into the storm myself.

It was hard to pick up his scent but I knew the direction he was headed and I run that way. He'd crossed the island to where the rocks met the sea in a ragged cliff. There was a cave here and I ran inside worried about the water that was raging back and fore across the floor, would it fill up?

I found Kekipi further up inside the cave on what must be a safe ledge. He was curled up in a sodden ball of fur and sobbing.

"Here you are." I said, kneeling down beside him and putting my hand on his big furry shoulder. "You hate storms so why did you go running off like that?"

He didn't answer me, but attempted to curl into a tighter ball making it clear he wanted to be away from me. I think I guessed what his problem was, but I couldn't get confirmation when he was acting like this. I decided to go for the reason I knew wasn't true. The one I hoped wasn't true.

"It was me wasn't it?" I said sadly as I took my hand away from his shoulder and dropped my head. "You got caught up, realised you were kissing a vampire and then had to get the hell away."

Kekipi whined, obviously not in agreement but I decided to pretend that I was interoperating it as such.

"Ok. I get it. Well I'll go now and I'll leave the island as soon as the storm clears. I won't bother you again." I stated and rose to my feet, ready to walk away.

Kekipi was on his feet now; his head worked its way beneath my arm so he could press his cheek against my chest. It was a wolf hug, but it also stopped me from being able to leave.

"So you don't want me to leave? Then why did you run off?" I asked.

He whined again and I guessed that he wanted to talk but not when he was naked. I threw the sheet over his back and it clung to his fur but it would be enough to cover him. I turned my back to him to give him time to change and cover himself. Even though he wasn't so shy really he'd probably be feeling vulnerable at that moment, so the last thing he needed was me gawping at him as he tied the sheet about his waist.

"I'm sorry if I made you think it was you." He whispered. "It was all me."

"It's not you it's me?" I asked as I turned to him with one hand on my hip as I raised an eyebrow. "Talk about a cliché."

"That came out wrong." Kekipi said, shaking his head. "Brain's still a little fuzzy."

"You fursploded. That usually drains you more when it's time to tame the wolf." I observed.

Kekipi nodded.

"Are you gonna tell me why the hell you run out into the lightning that you hate so much?" I asked.

"I…" Kekipi stuttered to a stop, looked ashamed and turned from me. "I forced myself on you."

"What?" I asked, because that was not what I was expecting, I thought maybe I'd been coming on a little too strong, I never thought he thought he was doing that. "In case it escaped your notice I put your hand on my waist."

"I thought that was to stop me putting it anywhere else." He mumbled.

"Did I stop you when you touched my boob?" I demanded, turning him to face me now. "And did I pull away from you when you were kissing me?"

"I don't know." He said, and he really was that confused.

"I was pulling you down with me." I stated.

"But why?" He asked.

"Because we were making out and I wanted to get a few thrills out of it." I replied.

"But why would you want to with me?" He demanded, and he really couldn't see a reason why I'd want anything to do with him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. "You ain't got fleas or anything."

"But I'm, well… you know." He said, shaking his head sadly.

"Have I not spent the last couple of weeks telling you everything about my entire family?" I asked. "My grandfather is a wolf. My mother and uncle are wolves. My brother is a wolf. My three little nieces and nephew are wolves and some day very soon my other little nephew is about to find his inner Fido. Do you really think I'd have something against you for being that? It's part of my genetic makeup too, and on top of that I'm a leech." I gave a sudden laugh. "I guess you got at least one flea." I added with a wink.

"You're not a flea." Kekipi said firmly. "You're, well hard to describe." He finished with a laugh.

"But you like me right?" I prompted.

Kekipi went to lie and play it down, but he nodded instead.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked.

"I just, these feelings are scary. I don't think I should feel this intense about someone straight away." He whispered as he looked up at me.

"It's ok to feel lusty, how else are we gonna get our rocks off?" I said intensely to get across to him that I found nothing weird about the intensity of his feelings.

"But this is more than lust." Kekipi said, his voice shaking a little as he held his fist to his chest. "This, what I feel…well it's obsessive."

"No it's not." I said with a sigh as I realised I had to reveal all to him now. "It's natural."

"How can this be natural? I've only known you a couple of weeks. All I know about you is what you've told me, and that could be completely made up for all I know. But somehow I know you and I want you badly here with me. I can't think about that hole in my life now. I can't think about there only being me on this damn island. I can't bear the thought of you going. Why?"

"It's part of being a wolf." I stated. "I didn't tell you this sooner cause it's a little weird and I didn't want to freak you out."

"What could be weirder than turning into a wolf?" Kekipi asked.

"Plenty." I replied as I sat down since this was gonna be long. "This thing though, it's called imprinting. It's like, well soulmates really, when a wolf finds his soulmate there's a connection formed. You're my everything from now on, I can never love another guy for as long as you're alive."

"So you love me because you have to, not because you want to?" Kekipi asked with a frown, but then he smiled. "You love me?"

"You never love someone because you want to." I stated. "Love doesn't work like that. It is always against your will to some extent. And yeah I do, I just didn't say because I didn't want to spook you. I've grown up knowing all of this crap and even I find it weird."

"Was you gonna tell me?" He asked.

"Eventually." I replied. "I just thought it wouldn't be under these circumstances."

Kekipi nodded.

"So what happens now?" He asked.

"What do you want to happen?" I replied, looking into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, frowning.

"I got way more experience than you so I feel like I'm pushing you into things if I instigate them." I confessed, but then I'd told him all about my past exploits so that would come as no surprise.

"But I really got no experience other than kissing a few girls in tenth grade." He pointed out. "When this happened I didn't think anyone could love me."

"They'd be stupid to see a monster when all I see is a sweet guy and a beautiful wolf." I whispered as I placed my hand to his cheek. "How could they not love you?"

"Don't they say you gotta love yourself before anyone can love you?" He tried joking, but he did think that.

"No." I said and I pulled him into a hug. "You deserve to be loved." I added and kissed his cheek. "So, so badly."

"I'm not needy." He whispered.

"I didn't say you were needy." I replied. "I said you deserve love. Although I'm worried you've ended up with me."

"But I really like you." Kekipi said, raising his head to look at me. "More than whatever it is that's telling me to. You are the person I've always thought about who could share this island with me."

"You've always thought about me?" I asked, a little amused since we'd only known each other a couple of weeks.

"Yeah. Ever since we met when I was fifteen." He replied, grinning a little cause he finally had one over me in the knowledge department.

"What?" I exclaimed, wondering what he was getting at.

"I didn't realise at first, but it was you right? You vacationed here a few years back, back when I was fifteen. You stayed up at the Grand. I was bussing tables for mo' money than Big Jim was likely to give me. 'sides it was my own money." He said with a shrug.

"Big Jim?" I said with a frown, and then a memory surfaced. "You're Little Jimmy Silva?"

He let out a laugh.

"Ain't no one called me that for a while. Well apart from Isla when she's bugging me." He said, rolling his eyes on the latter.

"Then yeah, that was me at the hotel." I said with a grin, and then I felt my face drop as I realised something else. "I'm so, so sorry."

"For what?"

"I always wanted to come to Hawaii, ever since I first heard about it when I was a month old. It sounded so exotic and I just wanted to come here. My Mom and sister arranged a trip for us to come here when I was fourteen. We all came, so many of us half vamps, that's gotta be what triggered you. I'm so, so sorry."

"I'm lost?" He admitted.

"It's what activated your wolf gene, all us vamps being on the island. Probably because you spent so much time around us too. I'm so sorry." I didn't mean to but now I was crying.

"Hey now." He said and brushed away my tears. "It ain't so bad."

"But you're so isolated out here." I protested.

"Not any more." He said and he leaned forward and kissed me.

I let him kiss me, and it started off light and sweet, really nothing more than a lingering peck. I think that's all he meant it to be, but he must have got caught up in a rush of passion because the kiss became more desperate. I let myself go along with it and ran my tongue across his lips, and he opened his mouth.

He ran his hands over my body and then it went up under my top again, he pulled away looking a little embarrassed. I put my hands to his cheeks, keeping his eyes locked on mine, then when I was sure he wasn't gonna run off on me this time I let his cheeks go to pull my top off. I grinned as I raised my eyebrow at him.

Kekipi's eyes widened and then he looked down, he moved his hand up to my boob. He was trembling a little, but now he was certain that he one hundred percent had my permission, and he wasn't gonna run off on me now. He was gonna find out what it was like to actually touch a boob.

He put his hand on my boob and moved his fingers a little then his thumb began to caress my nipple, marvelling a little as it hardened. I shuddered and moaned as a wave of pleasure shivered through my body. I ran my hand down his chest, tracing his muscles beneath his golden skin. I looked up into his dark grey eyes and smiled before I kissed him again, my one hand on his shoulder my other caressing the back of his neck.

Kekipi moved his hand from my boob since it was a little awkward with it pressed between us, and instead run his hands down my sides, over my back. His fingers played with the waistband of my shorts, teasing just under the material but not wanting to go further. I decided to take a risk since he was being hesitant again.

I kept my lips on his but I took my hands away, steadying myself a little as I pulled down my shorts, getting up into a crouch to push them down onto the floor. I then stood, bringing him up with me, pulling my naked body flush against him. He trailed his hands down to my butt, he lingered for a while, just tracing my skin. I could feel him grow hard and I throbbed low down ready for him.

His fingers entwined with mine and then he stepped back, looking over my body. I wasn't sure how much of it he could see here in the darkness of the cave. There was a flash of lightning that must have been close by because it reflected through the cave for a second, making Kekipi jump. I pulled him to me, kissing him again and the tension didn't leave his body, but it changed from scared and alert to very much aroused.

I ran my hand down to the sheet around his waist and loosened it. He pulled back, but only to frown at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes." I said firmly.

"But what about, well birth control?"

"I got that covered." I promised.

"Kay." He said and dropped the sheet.

I smiled up at him and stepped closer again. I slid my hands up his arms and over his shoulders to rest behind his neck as I kissed him. His hands traced down my back, coming to rest in my lower back where he pulled me closer. From my experience I knew guys didn't last long their first time, it wouldn't be fair to him to linger this out more than necessary, and besides, just being near him was enough to make me wet, I guess it was all part of being imprints.

I flittered through positions in my mind, then decided to just go basic missionary, ease him into this gently, and not scare him with too much straight off. When he became more accustomed then we could try other things. For now however, girl on bottom, guy on top.

I licked his lips and he parted them, his tongue flashing out a moment like before. I didn't meet it though, I licked at his lip, encouraging him to follow me as I stepped back, letting him know I wasn't breaking contact, just moving. I did pull away then and made sure the sheet was down on the floor before I sat down, keeping my hand in his. He knelt beside me, looking into my eyes. His own eyes were a little feverish as he reached out with a shaking hand to stroke back my hair.

I smiled and stroked his face before guiding him by his chin to kiss me again as I moved so he was now kneeling in between my legs. I put my hands around his back and lay down, pulling him on top of me. He pulled his head up and looked down into my eyes and stroked my face as I looked back, egging him on.

He moved one of his hands to my thigh, moving it up and down before he kissed my inner thigh, moving inwards until he reached my groin. His breath came out in a fast burst of shock as he realised where he was, what he was doing. He ran his thumb up my slit as if he was checking it was real and I felt my body arch and I let out a moan as a wave of pleasure swept through me.

He looked back into my eyes and he was smiling wide now, almost like in victory as he moved, lining himself up, and a little slowly, I guess he didn't know if it would hurt me or not, he pushed his way in. I locked my eyes on his as I pressed my hand to his face and gyrated my hips, moving my pelvis and he got the idea, moving himself and soon the friction was building. As I looked up into his dark eyes, a flash of lightning now and then illuminating the whole place, I could see the wonder mixed with lust, also a little disbelief. He really couldn't believe this was happening, but it was. It was happening and it was building and…

"OH GOD!" I cried out as the crescendo of the orgasm hit.

Kekipi moaned as his body shuddered and then he collapsed against me, before he sat up and looked down at me. He ran a hand from my throat down to my vagina and I felt another wave of pleasure, but I held back a little as I sat up and put my hands to his cheeks, kissing him lightly on the lips. I kept my hands on his cheeks as I placed my forehead to his.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded, a grin spreading across his face as he hugged me tightly around the waist.

"More than ok." He replied, before kissing me all over my face.

I giggled as I tried to kiss him back, only now and then managing to kiss his lips. I could have played this game forever but the surf was sounding closer. I pulled away and he tried to kiss me more, but I put my hand up to stop him because this could be serious.

"Does this cave flood?" I asked.

"Only when it's really bad." He replied.

"Well maybe we should get out now. No point drowning just after consummating our relationship." I said.

"I guess not." He said as he got to his feet, lifting me up with him. I put my feet down on the ground as he removed his arms.

He stepped away from me and went to pick up the sheet.

"We're the only ones on the island." I whispered.

"Yeah." He said with a frown.

"Have you ever run naked in the rain?" I asked, directly into his ear.

He stiffened a moment, then turned to look at me questioningly. I just puckered my lips before raising my eyebrow with a smile.

"I haven't?" He replied, a little worried to give me an answer.

"There's a first time for everything." I said with a grin.

He gulped then nodded.

"So, is there another way out of this cave?" I asked, since the entrance I'd used was close to the shore.

"Yeah. It's this way." He said, pointing. "It's just easier to climb out that way than climb in. Specially when you got paws instead of hands."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked and headed over to the scree pile he pointed to, the rain was coming in here so it had to be a way out.

I scaled the rocks quickly and stepped out into the storm, it was a little cold and not really the type of rain to run around naked in, but anything to get us out of the cave and back to the house. I leaned back down to the hole, holding out my hand to him. Kekipi took it as he came up over the top of the hole. There was a crash of thunder and he nearly jumped up in my arms.

I chuckled as I pushed him from me enough to take his hand. As sheet lightning strobed across the sky I began running, leading him through muddy streams between the tree trunks. It was uphill all the way, but I felt pumped by the time we reached the plateaux where his hale was.

I pulled him inside and kicked the door shut on the storm. We looked at each other giggling, we were soaked, I could feel the water running over my body. It dripped off my hair and I felt it land on my breast. Kekipi had stopped laughing, his eyes were transfixed on that droplet of water. He followed it with his eyes until it caught on my nipple. It was as if he couldn't help himself as closed that little distance between us, bending his head until he could put his mouth to my nipple. I shivered as a wave of heat rushed through me and tangled my fingers into his hair holding him there so he wouldn't start worrying I wouldn't like it. I felt his hands slide around my back, his fingers running up my spine.

He kissed up my cleavage and met my lips. I kissed him back hungrily, feeling the heat spread through me again at so much of his bare flesh against mine. I wanted to feel him in me again, but I thought maybe I shouldn't try anything too exotic for tonight, keep some things for other nights. We had the rest of our lives after all.

I led him over to our little den, but somewhere in my mind I remembered all our snacks and stuff, and I didn't fancy getting broken potato chips places that wouldn't be nice to get them. I stepped away and smiled at him.

"You wanna see the fastest I can move?" I asked.

He frowned at me, I don't know where his mind was going.

"Just watch." I said and kissed his lips before I stepped away and moved at the highest speed I could manage to get all the snack stuff and the DVD and TV out of the area so that it was a nice place to rest. "Et voila."

"That was fast." He said. "You were a blur."

"I know." I said, linking my hands behind his neck. "But don't worry, I don't do everything so fast."

"What happens now?" He asked.

"Well I didn't clear all that out for nothing." I said. "Let's go in and see where things lead."

He nodded, smiling a little dazed so I kissed him and pulled at his hand.

"Come on." I whispered and pulled him behind the curtain of our fort.

I guided him to rest back and I began kiss his body as I brushed my hand gently down his side. He laughed and grabbed my hand. I looked up and grinned.

"You ticklish?" I asked.

"Maybe a little." He admitted.

"Ok. I won't tickle you then." I promised.

"How about you?" He asked, running his hands down my sides.

"Nope." I said, shaking my head as I looked down into his eyes.

"Really?" He asked, and he gave me a mischievous look.

"Just try it wolf boy, I'm not ticklish." I said with a smirk.

"Ok." He said and he turned me onto my back and tried to tickle me, but I held still, not giving in to the ticklish sensation.

When it was obvious it wasn't gonna work on me he started kissing me instead, and I let myself react to that. To melt into the sensation as the heat began to spread again. Yep, this who'll imprint deal really did enhance the sensation. He was nowhere near skilled, well it was honed over time, and I didn't want to put him off his first time by starting to instruct him so soon, but he didn't need him to rub me the right way, he just had to touch me and it was electric.

He also had stamina on his side. I'd never been with a wolf before, they'd all been afraid to touch the baby sister of their alpha, but I hadn't imagined how long they could last through the night. Kekipi out performed any of the dhampir I'd ever been with, and as for humans, well they barely registered for the competition.

The storm had broke and the birds were beginning to sing with the dawn by the time Kekipi drifted to sleep, his head resting on my boobs. I stroked my fingers through his hair as I snoozed, but my body was zinging too much to actually sleep. I had finally revealed all to Kekipi and he'd admitted his feelings to me, things would no longer be awkward, we could be a couple now.

He'd been asleep about four hours when he finally woke. He gave a snort that ended his snoring and he frowned before he opened his eyes. When he saw me looking down at him he smiled in disbelief.

"Last night…" He began.

"Was amazing." I whispered, brushing my hand across his cheek.

He leant up on his elbows and looked into my eyes.

"Did we really?" He asked.

"Finally reveal our feelings to each other?" I asked. "Yeah. And then some."

"And…and you're not freaked out." He muttered.

"Well it's hard to be freaked out when you're a freak yourself." I purred as I kissed him and forced him onto his back. I straddled him and kissed his chest before I looked down into his eyes. "But like I said last night, anyone who can't see you for the good guy you are must be blind."

"And what was that imprint thing?" He asked, frowning.

"Oh yeah. Well we're tied together now forever. You know we're lucky we met now. I don't know how many dhampir have been imprinted on at a young age and then had to wait it out. And you know what, I'm glad it's you. I've never felt more comfortable and safe with anyone ever." I murmured as I placed my head against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, as he began to run his fingers absentmindedly down my back. "I'm glad I can tell you that now."

"Yeah." I agreed, and I could feel myself starting to drift to sleep there in his arms, but maybe that wasn't such a great idea.

I leapt up and held my hand out to him.

"Come on." I said with a grin. "I'll show you all the advantages of water conservation."

"Of what?" He asked, taking my hand.

"Just come and see." I said as I pulled him to his feet. "It's real fun. I promise."

I led him to the bathroom where we could share in the delights of a morning shower.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Gemma x**


	19. Chapter 18 - Kekipi

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Asherah Isa, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

**This is the second chapter I've posted today**

* * *

**Kekipi**

I lay on the hammock, the gentle breeze rocking it, there wasn't a cloud in the blue sky above. It was so much different from last night, and I was different too, and all because of the most wonderful woman snuggling in at my side. I had my arm around her as she lay across me, her arm flung across my chest, her leg curled around mine. It was bliss just lying here, being able to hold Billie, to run my fingers gently against the palm of her hand.

She hummed and rubbed her nose against my chin and I hummed myself, pulling her closer to me and kissing her hand. She smelled so wonderful, I'd always noticed, but I tried not to like it too much because I didn't think she'd want a freak like me. How could I have been so wrong? She wanted me too and we were tied anyway, by the wolf spirit. We were meant to be, like fate or something. That was weird, but ok really when I thought about it. Billie was right, you didn't choose who you fall in love with any more than you can choose who you imprint on. Only imprinting was better cause they loved you back and you'd never fall out of love.

The breeze moved the hammock again, it swayed and Billie was so comforting, the only thing that had been missing here from my hale. A companion. Someone to share my life and future with, and not worry about them finding out about the wolf. I was amazingly comfy, just completely blissed out.

"I can see why you like this hammock so much." I said.

"I told you it was comfortable." She said, raising her head to smile at me, and she bopped me on the nose with her finger before kissing my lips.

Then she lay back down against me and her fingers travelled up to the side of my face to stroke my cheek.

"It's even better with you in it." She said, laughing at her own cheesiness.

"Yeah." I agreed, running my fingers down her spine, feeling her soft skin under my fingers.

Billie was in a bikini top with her shorts, I wasn't wearing a top so feeling so much of her warm skin against mine added to the paradise I was feeling right now. I could stay here all day with her, just lying here in the hammock as the breeze swayed us gently.

Billie raised her head quickly, cocking her head as if she heard something, and then I heard it too, footsteps on the gravel down near the cliff edge. Billie sat up, then I sat up and saw that it was Isla. She must have come by kayak, that's why we didn't hear an engine.

"Aloha." I said a little nervously since I had no idea what she was thinking right now.

"Aloha." She replied, frowning slightly. "I came to see how you were doing after the storm last night. Looks like I shouldn't have bothered."

"It's always nice when you come to visit." I said, getting down off the hammock.

"I'll go get some drinks." Billie said quickly, obviously giving us space.

I sat down in one of the lawn chairs and Isla sat in the other.

"Nothing going on between you huh?" She demanded.

"Well there wasn't. Until last night." I said, not able to hide my grin.

"You mean? Way to go brah! I'm proud of you." She said, slapping my arm.

"Yeah, don't patronise me." I said with a snort.

"Well I'm happy for you." She said with a smile.

"That's good to know." I said.

"Even if she is a lolo buggah, she's good people." Isla said with a nod.

"She's not that crazy." I protested.

"Well she must be to be with you." Isla teased.

"I thought I was top goods. That the ladies should flock to me." I said, using her words from the other day.

"Yeah. Then run screaming when they realise how much of a freak you are." Isla teased, on a roll this morning.

"Thanks Sis, means a lot you think so much of me." I quipped.

She laughed then looked up at the door as Billie stepped out. Billie had pulled on one of my t-shirts and it fit her like a dress. The wind blew it around her figure as she walked toward us and I felt my pulse start to race when I thought about last night.

"Ho brah, you're starting to drool." Isla teased.

"Well he's really looking forward to this lemonade." Billie said as she placed the tray on the table and sat back up on the hammock since we didn't have any more chairs.

"So you expecting me to call you sis now?" Isla asked, hinting at antagonistic, but she was teasing.

"That's entirely up to you Sis." Billie said with a grin before taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Well I gotta say I never thought my brother would do it." Isla said and Billie almost choked on her lemonade.

"Do what?" She asked a little nervously.

"Finally pluck up the guts to ask you out." Isla replied, looking all innocent, but I knew she was pranking Billie a little. "In case you haven't noticed, my brother's kinda shy."

"He lives out on an island on his own, I did work that out for myself." Billie replied. "But I don't care if he's shy, Kekipi is a really nice guy and I fancied him for a while but I didn't think he'd like me."

"You two are stupid you know. You're both undeniably hot, and from what I can tell both really nice people, why wouldn't you like each other? I mean I was considering locking you in a room together if nothing happened soon, but since you spent most of your off time alone on an island together it seemed pointless." Isla said with a shrug as she picked up her lemonade and sipped it. "This is really good. You should share the recipe with Mom, sell it at the Diner."

"Well I would, if it was my recipe. But it's my father's recipe and it would be wrong to share it without his permission." Billie replied before taking another sip of her lemonade.

"So it's an old family recipe?"

"Yeah." Billie said with a smile.

"So how come you use the name Mina in work?" Isla asked, hoping to catch Billie off guard I guess.

"Isla!" I growled. "You don't have to answer that." I said to Billie.

"Oh no. I don't mind." Billie said with a shrug. "My full name is Wilhelmina, so Billie and Mina can come from that. But also, I got a really possessive ex who has the habit of tracking me down places and making trouble. It was only a casual thing too, even more so than the deal I had with Drogo. We dated for like a week, but I didn't like him. He only knew me as Billie, so I found that if I use Mina he can't track me. This vacation to Hawaii is a little escape for me and the hope that he'll move on to someone else."

"Wait! What if he tracks you here? If he hurts my brother…" Isla growled, getting to her feet.

"Isla, chill out, I can take care of myself." I stated.

"Being muscley and knowing how to fight are two different things." Isla said firmly.

"Well I do know how to fight." Billie said firmly. "I can protect myself, but really it's not physical danger that he threatens me with, it's more harassment and spreading lies to people around me so they don't trust me."

"Have you told the five-oh?" Isla asked.

"Yeah, but he hasn't done anything that warrants their help. To them he's just a nuisance. Until he actually does something…" Billie sighed warily, and god she was convincing. She was some kinda actress and I felt this cold trickle of doubt about other moments she'd been convincing.

"Ok. I won't ask you about that again, but maybe you could give me a name in case some guy starts asking around."

"Trouble is, he'd probably use an alias." Billie stated.

"Well just in case." Isla prompted.

"Archie." Billie said and I was certain she was pulling the name out of her ass but it didn't sound like it.

"Well if there's some guy with that name asking around for you I know to give him a goose chase." Isla explained.

"Mahalo." Billie said.

"You could have just told me." Isla said.

"I didn't know you were keeping tabs on me." Billie replied.

"Well I look out for my brother." Isla said with a shrug.

"Good to hear." Billie said. "At least I know that I've passed a high standard if you approve of me."

"Ok." Isla said, frowning, she didn't know how to take Billie since she seemed to know how to turn any teasing she tried back on her.

"Are you staying for lunch?" I asked Isla, to actually take part in this conversation.

"No. It's Sunday, so you know Mom will be cooking a big lunch. Hey, why don't you come this week? Bring Billie along and show her off to Lim and Odell." Isla said excitedly.

"I'm not with Billie to make those losers jealous." I grumbled.

"I know, but call it a perk." Isla tempted.

"And I don't think it would be right to foist myself on Mom unexpectedly, never mind adding Billie to the mix." I said.

"Mom would be pleased you showed up, and even more ecstatic that you got a girlfriend." Isla insisted.

"Don't you think your Mom would find it weird that I'm serious enough with Kekipi to bring home to meet the family, but I've never thought to mention to her in work that I live with her son?" Billie asked.

"Kekipi keeps away from most of the family." Isla said with a shrug.

"I'd prefer to have time to prepare to meet my boyfriend's parents. I don't like doing things on the fly, and I was planning to just laze around today." Billie said, and her eyes flickered to me for a moment, she was checking maybe, about what I might want to do, but she didn't add any more.

"That's what I was planning too." I said, gesturing to the hammock where me and Billie had been relaxing before Isla had shown up.

"But I rowed all the way out here to check up on you." Isla said with a pout.

I went to point out that I didn't ask her to come out here, but I thought that would be ungrateful.

"Well how about I give you a tow back to the Island as a thank you?" I asked.

"Well it's a start." Isla said darkly, but I knew she'd get over it soon.

"Yeah, so I'll go grab a t-shirt and then I'll run you out. Should probably check how she's running this morning after the storm last night."

"Yeah, this morning." Isla said reproachfully since it was getting close to noon.

"Yeah, well any time today." I said with a shrug as I got to my feet. "Do you wanna come for a ride?" I asked Billie.

"I'll stay here and make our lunch." Billie said with a smile.

I shrugged, seemed like the best plan, and at least it would stop Isla talking us into staying for lunch. I went into the house and grabbed a t-shirt, ignoring the mess of bedding under my room. I guess it was a good thing Isla didn't come in the house. I pulled my t-shirt on as I left my hale.

"You ready?" I asked Isla.

"Yeah." She said, jumping to her feet.

"Catch you later." I said to Billie.

"See you in a bit." She replied and kissed me on my lips, stopping short of making it a passionate one, it wouldn't be right in front of my sister. "And I'll see you next time I see you." She said to Isla and kissed her cheek.

"Likewise." Isla said and hugged Billie.

Then me and Isla walked down to the sea. Her kayak was pulled up onto the beach and instead of dragging mine out of the safety of the bushes, I used her kayak to row out to my boat. I checked my boat over and everything seemed fine. I raised the storm anchor and stowed it away. I left Isla's kayak drifting a moment while I sailed back to the jetty so Isla could climb in. She took up Billie's usual spot in the prow as I sailed back to her kayak. I tied it up so that it wouldn't cause too much drag and it wouldn't get damaged by the off board motor. When I was happy that it was secure enough I headed out to the big Island, but I had to take it slow not to capsize Isla's kayak and have it drag us under. It took a lot longer than it usually did, but I didn't mind making sure my sister got back safely.

I took her close to shore near the Diner, the waterways were mostly clear of traffic after the storm anyway. I held the kayak steady so Isla could climb into it. When I was sure she was ready I untied the kayak and pushed it away so that we drifted enough apart.

"Mahalo." She said, gesturing bye before she paddled back to shore.

I watched until she'd pulled her kayak back up onto the sand before I returned to my island. Everything was still now, no storm on the horizon, so I moored up at the jetty like usual. I got out and went to make sure a tree hadn't fallen on my kayak or something, but no it was ok.

I returned to my hale and went inside. There was the onolicious smell of food and Billie had cleared away our fort from last night. The place was neat and I felt a little disappointed that she'd tidied away our love den.

"Aloha." She sung as she came out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around her hair. "I thought I should shower properly since we really didn't do much in the way of hygiene this morning." She joked before she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and crushed her lips to mine. "Did Isla get back ok?"

"Yeah. She's good on the water…" I began.

"But as a big brother you worry." Billie finished. "My brother's the same with me. So's my sister. You're gonna have to meet them at some point. And I'm gonna have to tell Mom and Dad about you."

"You haven't told them about me?" I asked, feeling sad by that thought.

"I haven't had chance to talk to them since I got here because I've had to keep a radio silence." She sighed sadly. "I miss them."

"Why don't you invite them here? I know there ain't much room, but I'm sure we could set a camp bed up for them or something." I said, pulling her into a closer hug to comfort her.

"Well they'd stay at a hotel, or maybe camp out. I know Mom would love that and Dad wouldn't give a damn either way since the elements don't really effect him. Although to be honest, since you haven't met many vampires, I wouldn't throw you in at the deep end by having you here on your own turf meeting a new vampire for the first time. It might screw with your instincts and I'd hate for my boyfriend and my dad to end up in a life or death battle."

"Is that likely to happen?" I asked, feeling horrified.

"Well I hope not, and Dad will do all he can not to have to fight you, but it takes a while to get a hold on your instincts. Plus, just cause he's a good guy he's not gonna smell any better to you than those two that followed me out of the sea." She warned.

"Right." I said, screwing up my nose as I remembered the sickly sweet stench of the vamps.

"You'll get used to it over time." She said stroking my arm and kissing me. "Let's go eat."

We sat down to pork, potato and salad. It was a good lunch, Billie did know how to cook, maybe she could give me some pointers now so I could pull my weight in the cooking stakes. Once we finished our lunch I washed and wiped the dishes so Billie could dry her hair.

Once it was all cleared away Billie came up behind me and slid her arms around my waist.

"Shall we go for a run?" She asked as she leant her cheek against my back.

"We should probably check for storm damage." I answered.

"We'll do that, then run for a while. We didn't get out yesterday with the storm."

"Well we did." I said.

"Yeah." Billie said, grinning at me. "But we still need to run today."

"Yeah." I agreed.

We left our hale and headed down to the forest. It didn't take long to look around and check on everything. There was some damage, a few broken tree limbs, but nothing that needed clearing away. It was time for me to go wolf, and I couldn't lose another set of clothes. I took my clothes off in front of Billie and she didn't look away which was a lot different.

"I've never changed with someone watching me before." I said, feeling nervous.

"I can look away if you want me to." She said softly.

"No. I just don't know how you'll react." I admitted.

"I've seen plenty of wolves phase." She said with a shrug. "Plenty of them fursplode too. You won't frighten me and it won't suddenly turn me against you. I love you Kekipi, all of you. Man, wolf and in between. Don't worry about it anymore. I'm not going anywhere."

I nodded, her words actually helped me, chased away any doubt I had. I reached down inside to the heat and let it flow up through my body. I landed on all fours and Billie rushed up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You are beautiful." She whispered into my ear before stepping back. "Let's go run."

We ran for about an hour, dodging between trees, chasing each other and having a good time. It was better now I wasn't always worrying about giving my feelings away, Billie knew them now, and she felt the same about me.

We went swimming afterwards, there was a lot of kissing and touching involved, and not really a lot of swimming. That was hella fun and I didn't want to leave the water, but we needed dinner and a wind down before bedtime.

We ate food and Billie convinced me to watch another movie. She promised me it wouldn't be as dreadful as the one the night before. Well I'd take her word for it. Billie showered when I did the dishes and she told me to shower when she set up the DVD and TV player in my bedroom.

When I got up to my room she was sat in the middle of the bed waiting for me. I felt nervous as she looked up to me, how did this work now? Did we just go straight into things? Were we supposed to watch the movie first?

"Come sit here." Billie said, tapping the bed beside her.

I sat down and she hit play on the movie before leaning in against me. I put my arm around her and she hummed as she leant her cheek against my chest. Then she put her lips under my chin before kissing my lips. I didn't see none of that movie, I was too busy with the woman I love.

* * *

**There won't be a chapter next week because I'll be working on a different project, an MLP one called 'The Fall of Starswirl the Bearded' if anyone's interested**

**Thanks for reading**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Gemma x**


	20. Chapter 19 - Addie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Asherah Isa, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

**Sorry this is really late, I don't know what was wrong with me this week, I've just been feeling tired and not much like writing. I'll try to pick it up next week. **

* * *

**Addie**

I felt exhausted but relieved as we parked up by the Ranch House. My mission wasn't over quite yet, I had to get up to my room and shower and shave before Mam saw me. Of course I had to make sure Thea was safe first. That was only right.

_We'll take care of Thea; you need to look out for yourself now. Make sure you recuperate. _Gran thought toward me.

_But…_ I thought.

Carlisle will need to inspect her anyway and I'm sure she doesn't want you there gawping. Gran said patiently.

Gran had a point so I reluctantly left Thea, who was asleep, in the care of my grandparents and entered the Ranch House, moving as directly as possible toward my room. I was crossing the atrium, I only had to go up the stairs, when Mam barrelled into me and forced me to kneel. Well it was either that or have my head yanked down to her chest height as she hugged me tightly.

"Oh my baby boy." She said, kissing my hair over and over. "Don't you ever worry me like this ever again."

"Sorry Mam." I said subdued.

"Oh I know it wasn't your fault Addie, it was all Jane and Rea." Mam said angrily.

"They'll never get you like this again." Dad said firmly.

"I won't let them." I said just as firmly, fool me once, and all that, right?

"But I am merely relieved to have you back with me Addie bach." Mam whispered as she hugged me even tighter.

"Addie, you're back." The twins said in unison and Mam finally let me go and I stood up and turned to my sisters.

"And you look like a hobo." Zoë added.

"So would you if you had been on the road for weeks on end with no access to amenities." Mam said in my defence as she looped her arm through mine. "Now come on Addie, we have a nice hot pizza waiting for you and you will feel better after a shower."

"Shower, I'll need about a five hour soak in the bath after that." I joked as Mam led me up the stairs with Dad on the other side of me.

"You smell of dog." Zoë said, as she followed behind me with Seren.

"Well I did phase." I said warily.

"You did?" Mam asked in shock.

"Well we were being attacked by vamps and I knew I wasn't any match for them this shape so I reached down to the fire and pulled it up. I phased and managed to take out a few vamps with the help of Adrian." I explained.

"Who's that?" Seren asked.

"Can I tell you all about this after I've eaten, washed and maybe even rested? I've been on the edge of my nerves for the last few weeks and I just need to feel relaxed again before I go over everything." I pleaded.

"So how did you get yourself so lost?" Zoë asked.

"Later." I said with a yawn.

"Yes, we can have our question and answer session later." Mam said firmly.

We reached my room and everyone came in with me. I didn't mind, I hadn't had my family around me in a long while so it was nice for the reconnect. There was a massive pizza waiting on the low coffee table and the scent of melted cheese, hot tomato puree and spicy pepperoni made my stomach rumble and before I could think I was sat on the chair and stuffing a slice down my throat. I forgot to chew and nearly choked on it. Dad handed me a glass of pop.

"Careful there but, you do need to chew." He said with a chuckle.

"I kinda forgot that was needed, been living on lentil soup for the past two weeks." I said as I took a more normal bite of pizza and chewed before swallowing. "You can have some too. Please, I feel rude eating when the rest of you aren't."

"Don't mind if I do." Zoë said, picking up a slice of pizza.

Mam was about to tell Zoë off, but realised I needed my family to eat with me so she picked up a piece and took a dainty bite. Dad and Seren took that as their cue to pick up their own piece. It was so nice just sitting here eating at the same time as my family; it was something that had seemed so far away this time yesterday. I was back with them, even if I wasn't quite home yet.

After finishing her one piece of pizza Mam went to run a bath for me so I could get straight in once I had finished with my food. I tell you what it would be good to be clean again and in some fresh clothes, and it was in that moment I realised I'd been sitting here the whole time wearing nothing but my coat. That was kind of embarrassing, I scratched at my long dirty hair.

"I will cut it for you once you have washed it." Mam offered.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"Your bath is ready." She announced.

I nodded and got to my feet. I grabbed some clean clothes from my wardrobe and went into the bathroom and locked the door. This was my time to be alone to reflect on my last month in solitude so I could put my mind in order. Knowing my family was the other side of the door would put my mind at ease though. I needed them close for a while.

The bath was steaming and the bubbly water looked so inviting, but I was dirty, dirty, if I got in there now I'd be bathing in my own filth. So I got in the shower where I washed and scrubbed and shaved until I felt clean. Then I got into the nice warm bath and felt the water wash my wariness away. It was so nice to do this; something I'd taken for granted before, even rebelled against when I went through my muck is great phase. I hadn't had access to such clean water in weeks and now I could just revel in it.

I was in there for a while, definitely more than an hour because the water was getting cold by the time I climbed out. I wiped and dressed into fresh clothes that, well didn't actually fit me like they had. The t-shirt was tight across my chest, it had been baggy before, and my trousers hadn't only had an argument with my ankles, but an all out war. I needed new clothes, but maybe I could cut my jeans up for the time being. I guess I just realised why all the wolves on the Res went about in cut-offs, I'd never realised that before, or more truthfully, never really thought about it. I left them for now though since I didn't have scissors or any other clothes to put on.

I went out to the room, Seren and Zoë had gone off to do their own thing now they knew I was safe, but Mam and Dad were still here. I shuffled out of the bathroom feeling ridiculously big in my clothes, which was a new experience for me, I'd always been small and felt small among my peers. Mam and Dad looked up at me. Dad looked about ready to laugh, but he managed to hold it back.

"I think I've grown." I said, indicating my clothes.

"Yes. We will get some new clothes for you." Mam stated. "However I will cut your hair now if you'd care to take a seat."

I nodded and sat down in the desk chair, the trousers pinching me in places I'd rather they didn't. I got up quickly.

"I think I'll see if I brought a pair of joggers with me." I said, since they weren't as tight as jeans.

I found a pair of shorts instead, ones that had been a little big on me, but I liked the room when I was hunting. I went back into the bathroom and changed my jeans for my shorts before returning back to the main room. When I sat down this time there was a little less pinching.

Mam cut my hair up to the length I liked it then dried it into the tighter curls Mam liked to the looser, messier ones I preferred. I wasn't about to argue today though, and they'd fall in a few hours. Most important thing though, I was me again.

I let myself revel in this realisation for a moment before I got back to the task at hand.

"Do you think I can check on Thea now?" I asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to check." Dad said before Mam could think of something to stall me.

I realised I was reading their minds a lot clearer than I ever had before. I remembered what Gran had told me, about pulling my mind back to me and locking it down so I didn't lock onto stray thoughts. She said that once I started phasing it would be easier to do. I was still a little shaky, but yeah it was easier to real my mind back in. I guess easier to feel the strings to do it. I pulled my mind back and locked it down so I wouldn't be reading any more minds unwittingly.

We left my room and made our way along corridors until we came to the guard infirmary that was used for the dhampir members of the guard if they got into some serious scrapes out on a mission. Thea was lying in a bed and Carlisle was over her, checking on some machines. Thea was sound asleep.

"How is she?" I asked.

"In pretty good shape considering how far along she is in a dhampir pregnancy. I haven't seen anything like this before. Even when the mother is fed on blood from very early on it still has a more detrimental effect on her health." Carlisle explained as he looked up from the machinery.

"Well I was feeding her my blood if that makes any differences." I said.

"You were?" Mam, Dad and Carlisle said at the same time.

"Well yeah. It seemed the easiest. I could feed myself extra and not have to hold some struggling rat or something in front of her face, and go through the same argument every time. If she drank from my wrist once then she couldn't say anything about drinking from it again." I said with a shrug.

"I see." Carlisle said, looking thoughtful. "Well dhampir blood has been shown to halt the vampire process. Maybe the same applies here. I think perhaps I'll take some blood donations from dhampir and fix that up to her drip as well as the human blood bags."

"Can't she just drink it?" I asked.

"No. I've sedated her. There's only a week left to go and she's only going to be uncomfortable. Besides, if she's sedated so is the baby." Carlisle replied.

"Yeah. I thought his mind was quieter." I said, as it just came to me.

"Have you communicated with him?" Carlisle asked as if it was something he came across in every pregnancy. Some people had ultrasound scans, others had telepaths.

"A little, but Thea didn't want me to be weird and well she tried to ignore the bump as much as she could. She doesn't want to accept it, and I don't really blame her, but at the same time it's not his fault."

"It's complicated." Dad said.

"You can say that again." I said under my breath.

"And how are you Aiden?" Carlisle asked me, as he came up to me and started flashing his retina light in my eyes.

"Fine." I said, trying to force my eyes to stay open.

"How is the transition for you?" He asked as he moved on to my ears.

"Well I've only phased once but everything is good as far as I can tell. Gran don't seem to think there's anything to worry about and I'm pretty sure she's been scanning my mind since she found me. And still is." I said with a shrug.

"Did you sustain any injuries in the helicopter crash?" Carlisle asked as he started taking my blood pressure.

"How do you know about that?" I asked in shock.

"Rea found the crash site." Mam answered instead. "They were searching for you but you hid your trail so well it made it hard for us to track you."

"I did worry that would happen, but I thought keeping ourselves safe from the League was more important. I could have signalled Gran with my mind, but if one of them had been a powerful telepath…"

"You did the right thing." Mam said and hugged me. "Although I have been run ragged with worry this past fortnight."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"As I said, it was not your fault, it was Jane and I will give her a piece of my mind." Mam said with determination.

"Again." Dad said.

"You think she does not deserve it?" Mam demanded.

"Oh she deserves it alright, but I don't see the point in getting all worked up again. She's not going to listen, you know that much, so now we got Addie back home safe let's get back to the Res and we'll never have to speak to her again."

"One can only hope." Mam said dryly. "Yes Malachite, you are right, Jane will not see reason and I am quite tired of raging in her direction. I will feel much better upon returning to the Res. Once the girls are back from their hunting trip we will return home."

"What? Like right away?" I asked.

"Well yes. What have we to wait around for?" Mam asked.

"What about Thea? I can't just leave her here to wake up amongst strangers." I exclaimed.

"Addie, that is another week that we stay here. Your father has already pushed the limits on what can be deemed polite in negating his responsibilities to his patients." Mam said in her reasoning teacher mode.

"Well then you two go home now, I'll stay until Thea wakes up and I'll get a lift back will Leda. We came down together so why not go back together?" I said with a shrug.

"Leda is not here." Mam replied.

"She's not?" I asked, feeling a little disappointed that she'd just up and left like that, I thought she would have been at least a little worried for me.

Mam could read me well because she put her hand on my arm and looked up into my eyes.

"She did not leave of her own accord. Alec practically carried her out of here. They had extended their stay by a week and there was still no sign of you, but Kitty had to return for work. Not to mention that after Alec heard how Jane had Rea press-gang you and then threaten Leda into silence, well let us just say that he no longer trusts his sister with his daughter."

"Oh." I said, still I would have liked to talk to my best friend.

"Addie, you look tired." Dad said. "When did you last sleep?"

"A cat nap, or an actual full night?" I asked with a laugh.

"You need to get some rest." He said. "Doctor's orders."

"I concur if you want a second opinion." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Well now I know Thea's ok I can go to sleep." I said.

"We'll see you up to your room." Mam said and there wasn't any way she would let me argue with that. She was afraid Rea might snatch me away at any moment again, and I guess I didn't blame her. I was a little jumpy about it myself.

I made it clear that I wouldn't have them in my room when I was sleeping though, and I guess Mam was ok with that. Anyway, Leda had given them permission to use her room when I got back so that they could keep close to me.

Once I was in my room I locked the door and turned the key all the way so it couldn't be pushed out of the lock. I put a chair under the handle for good measure. It wouldn't stop a determined vampire, but at least it would slow them down enough for Mam and Dad to hear, and if they were doing it on the sneak then it would deter them. Although I was pretty sure Gran would alpha Jane not to try anything like that in the future. Or at least threaten to alpha her if she did.

Well I was back to civilisation, so there was that at least, and tonight I'd get to sleep in a nice big bed all to myself, instead of top and tailing with Thea on a very narrow bunk or sleeping on the floor with the worry in my mind that any moment the League would catch up with us and I'd have to fight and probably die because I was only one dhampir trying to protect a human.

I changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirt Dad had handed me since all my clothes were on the small side now, including my pyjamas. I pulled on the shorts and t-shirt and climbed in under the blankets. I sighed happily as I sunk into the soft mattress, pulling the duvet around me in a warm, snugly cocoon. I cwtched down and closed my eyes letting myself drift away in the darkness.

It was all kind of hazy and there was pictures, although I couldn't really make them out. They were just floating around, half formed. I was just floating there, like in a warm bath; it was kind of nice really. Relaxing and it seemed like any troubles were miles away and not my problem at all. Even the ones that were.

_I bumped into something solid._

"_Watch it!" Someone yelled, it was Thea._

"_Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was here." I said, turning in this floating world to look at her._

"_Well there wasn't no one else till you showed up." Thea said, giving me an annoyed look._

"_Oh really? Ah I see. I must have stepped into your dream by accident." I said, feeling embarrassed._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded._

"_Well I can walk in dreams, better than I thought I guess. I've only ever got into Leda's dreams before. Never anyone else's." I explained._

"_That makes so much more sense." Thea said grumpily._

"_Well look, dream walking is a combination of my vampire telepathy and the ancient Quileute art of soul walking." I snapped._

"_What?" Thea demanded._

"_It's really hard to explain, and I don't feel like it at the moment. It's been a long three weeks. All I want to do is relax in my sleep. I don't know why I got into your dream, although it is relaxing."_

"_Yeah, I was thinking about that. What's going on? My dreams are never this peaceful." Thea said, looking around suspiciously._

"_Dr Cullen thought you'd be better off sedated for the rest of the pregnancy so it's better on your body. If you're sedated so is, well you know, and he's less likely to move around. I don't know if you've been around many women in their last trimester, but the babies move around a lot, now imagine one who has the strength to brake your bones with very little effort and you can guess why it's better he's sedated."_

"_Why do you keep saying he?" She sniped, just to have something to argue about._

"_Because I know you're having a boy. Don't ask me how, I just do. It's like a family gift." I said a little warily cause I was sure this was heading into hitting my head against the wall territory._

"_Your family is weird." Thea said moodily._

"_I know, but they're my family and I love them." I said with a smile._

"_So how long am I in the void?" She asked when it was clear I wasn't going to bite._

"_Carlisle thinks maybe a week, but if they think the baby's strong enough it could be sooner." I explained._

"_Ok." Thea said, looking uncertain._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_Well, I don't know what to do. Or how to say it. I don't want no kid. I'm only sixteen, I'm too young. I can't even take care of myself. What will I do with a brat?"_

"_Well you know, the thing about the vampire community, I mean the actual one and not that good for nothing group of trouble makers, is that we look out for each other. You're connected to us now, and we'll support you whatever you want to do. I mean I'd have to check with the others first, but I know you got a few options. There's adoption or you can take care of him but have a sponsor. You know, someone to look out for you, help you when you need it until you feel ready to take care of him on his own, or until he's fully grown. That'll only be seven years away."_

"_Why is everything about this freaky?" She demanded, and that was an actual question born of frustration and curiosity, and not just one to get me to argue with her._

"_Because you haven't grown up in the supernatural world." I said as kindly as I could._

_She made a sound of derision and rolled her eyes. _

_"There's really not much we can do to change that. It's just the truth." I said, a little impatiently because it really did seem like she blamed me for the existence of the supernatural sometimes. "And I do want to actually sleep tonight so I'm going to try and get back to my own head. Good night."_

I don't really know how I done it, but I managed to pull away from Thea's mind and I must have slept a couple of hours after that without dreaming. When I woke up I'd been sleeping for ten hours or there about, it was actually the next morning, about five the next morning. I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep though, I'd been sleeping way too long as it is.

I got out of bed and went to have a shower, what a wonderful luxury. Then with a towel around my waist I searched through my clothes, looking for ones that might fit me now, but there really wasn't many clothes since I'd tended toward jeans, and skinny jeans at that. They were all mostly the fitted type of clothes, I'd never been a tracksuit person and I only owned shorts for hunting and even those were tight on me now, that's why I'd borrowed Dad's for bed.

How had I got roped into that stupid mission? Which I failed! God Zeke! I hadn't even thought to ask about him!

I pulled Dad's shorts and t-shirt back on and rushed out into the corridor. Mam came out of Leda's door at just the same time.

"Addie, are you in trouble?" Mam asked quickly.

"No. I'm ok. But I just realised, I haven't asked about Zeke. What happened to him?" I said urgently.

"Oh dear. I'm afraid he was recaptured." Mam said with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" I asked, as I felt my heart sink.

"Yes. Holly was definite about that. Rea was fairly certain too, although she could not detect your scent, hence the reason Holly was called upon in the first place."

"Oh man! I was hoping he would have got away too. Bloody league, I can't wait until they're not a thing anymore."

"A sentiment I share." Mam said hugging me. "Now we must go and get you some new clothes."

"We might want to wait until the shops open." Dad said, standing in the doorway.

"That is a point." Mam said with a laugh before looking up at me and smiling. "My dear son, it is so good to have you back."

"And it's good to be back." I said with feeling.

"Is everyone ok?" Gran asked as she appeared with Grandpa in tow.

"Yes Mother, I was merely panicking for I thought there was a problem with Addie, but he was merely fretting about Zeke." Mam replied.

"Really? I caught the panic, but I didn't pick up on what it was about." Gran said frowning. "Gee kid, your shield is really strong. I'm not picking anything up at all."

"Really? I'm not even really trying to shield or anything." I said.

"Well, looks like I finally met my match." Gran joked and nudged my arm.

"Guess I'm more like you than we all thought." I said.

"Yep." Gran said, giving me a thoughtful look. "You doing anything this morning?"

"Well I do need to go buy some clothes that fit me." I said.

"But it's going to be a while before the stores open." Gran reasoned, before smiling at me. "Fancy coming out for a wolf run before that?"

"A run?" Mam asked.

"I'll look after him." Gran assured her. "And Tobias will tail us in case there is any trouble."

Mam looked like she was going to argue again, but she took a deep breath.

"If he is not safe with the both of you then I have no idea with whom he would be safe. Besides, I can not keep him in my sights at all times, and I should hate to be stifling."

"So I can go out running?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course. Only be sure you are back by eight so that you can shower and have some breakfast before we go shopping." Mam stated.

"Ok." I said with a grin. "Are we going now?"

"As soon as." Gran said with a shrug.

"Be careful." Mam said, giving me a hug.

"Have fun." Dad said with a smile as he hugged me too and I realised I was nearly as tall as him. I was aware I'd shot up, but not to be as tall as Dad.

"I'll see you both later." I said and kissed Mam's cheek before I joined Grandma and Grandpa and we made our way outside.

I was a little nervous walking through the corridors, last time I came down here was with Rea and I got pulled toward that steel door. I shuddered at the thought. Gran put her arm around me and smiled at me and it made me feel a little better, but I guess I wouldn't feel one hundred percent until we were outside. I also didn't realise it was the way Leda had brought me that time until we were getting to the end of the tunnel and suddenly I remembered the big massive drop.

I started feeling panicked again, but then I remembered all them trees I'd climbed and stuff I'd jumped off, and carrying Thea at the same time. This was going to be nothing compared to that. And I'd survived a helicopter crash. Yeah, I could do this.

"We will take care of you Addie, rest assured." Grandpa said.

"I know." I replied. "I was just remembering the big drop at the end of this tunnel. Last time my heart was in my mouth, but after everything I've just been through, this is going to be nothing."

"That's the spirit." Gran said, ruffling my hair. "Now let's go."

We ran on to the cave and then without waiting Gran and Grandpa just ran to the end and jumped out into the void. I decided to follow their example and I ran and jumped off the edge. I had the moment of free fall and I thought for a moment I'd miss the nearest tree. But I managed to grab it and making my way down to the forest floor wasn't half as scary this time.

I actually felt good when I reached the bottom, and now I was free of the tunnel network and in a forest I was familiar with. I was also with my grandparents and just having such familiar, capable people around me made me feel so much safer.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We'll run in a little and then we can change." Gran said. "I think we'll find some bushes first time around. And don't worry about your clothes, Tobias will carry them."

"Yes." Grandpa said with a nod.

"I was wondering about that." I said with a smile before I felt the excitement take me. "Shall we go now?"

"Yeah." Gran said.

We started running through the trees, and it felt good to actually be able to run and not be held back by Thea. It was good to be free and well I was running faster than I had before. At first I thought Gran and Grandpa were slowing their pace so I could keep up with them, but then I realised that we were running really fast. I couldn't wait to show off to the twins, and Loki. Maybe I could actually beat him in a race for once, although he'd still tease me for being shorter than him. Well it didn't really matter, but I could still show off with my fastness.

"This looks about ok." Gran said, when we reached some bushes. "If you go behind that one, I'll go behind this one."

I nodded and went behind the bushes she'd shown to me. I took off my clothes and threw them over the bush to Grandpa before I closed my eyes and concentrated. Now how had I done it? Right, feel the fire and pull it up, let it go trough my body and pompf! I'm a wolf.

I put my front paws down on the forest floor and padded around the bush to find that Gran was still human shaped.

"I wanted to see what colour you are." She explained.

I hadn't even thought about that!

_What colour am I?_ I asked.

"White and grey." Grandpa replied. "And you have blue eyes, which is very unusual for a wolf."

"You kinda look like a husky." Gran said.

I considered that then shrugged.

_Seems good to me._ I replied.

"I'll just go change now." Gran said and kissed Grandpa's cheek before she disappeared behind the other bush.

I knew as soon as Gran was a wolf, I could feel her mind flow into mine. I could also feel the blocks she was putting into play to stop our more personal thoughts becoming tangled. Yeah there's probably a few thoughts I wouldn't want to share with my grandmother, and some that Gran had in her head that I didn't need to know. She came around the bush carrying her clothes in her mouth like an expert.

_Well I've had decades of practice. _She thought to me as Grandpa took the clothes off her. _So kid, ready for some wolf running?_

_Yeah._ I said, letting out an excited bark.

_Come on._ Gran said, brushing her cheek against mine and then she started running.

I ran after her and now I wasn't in a rush for my life I could take in my new body more. Like running on four legs was a lot different to running on two, my body moved in different ways, my centre of gravity was different. I weaved between the trees and every thing I brushed against sent a scent up into the air that played in my nose and painted a picture. I could almost navigate by scent if I really wanted to, well maybe not, I couldn't tell when a banking was coming up. Gran led me down to splash in the water and that was fun, the doggy in me really liked that.

When we got out the other side I shook myself automatically, the water flying off my fur. I wasn't completely dry, but I wasn't dripping and I was sure I'd dry off properly when we started running again.

_I always enjoy this._ Gran mused.

_Enjoy what? _I asked.

_Experiencing the wonder of being a wolf for the first time through the minds of others. Everyone is slightly different, but there's also similarities. _Gran thought.

_What were you like the first time you ran as a wolf?_ I asked.

_Relieved._ Gran said with a laugh.

_Relieved?_

_Yeah. That I wasn't some sort of wild child of the moon type wolf. _She explained.

_Ah right, yeah I remember you saying about that now. Did you really worry about becoming a child of the moon though?_

_Well I didn't really have anything to tell me that I wouldn't. It was confusing time._

"Very much so." Grandpa agreed. "Thankfully such confusion has long since left us."

_Yeah, all confusion comes from external sources now._ Gran said.

"Such as one of our grandsons going missing for weeks." Grandpa added.

_Sorry about that._ I said, dropping my head in embarrassment.

_Ah, don't worry kid._ Gran said, rubbing her cheek against mine again. _It was Jane's idea I know that much. Now if it had been Mags, then yeah I could see her volunteering, but not you, you've never shown any interest in the spy biz. Mags has though, mostly because she's always looked up to Billie. But you've always wanted to be in your band and I know you've got more sense than to work for Jane._

_I wish she hadn't asked me._ I said. _And I even failed in my mission._

_You didn't fail. You done your part. It was Jane and the guard who messed up._ Gran said firmly.

_What happened exactly? _I asked, realising it was something else I hadn't asked about.

"It turns out that someone from the League has infiltrated the guard enough to place a bug on the guard's computers. They had been filtering information for months before your sisters found the bug." Grandpa explained.

_Seren and Zoë found it?_ I asked feeling impressed by my little sisters.

_Yeah. They did a lot better than Jane's own people._ Gran said with a satisfied nod.

_Wow._ I replied. _I'll have to thank them later._

"Unfortunately it was not in enough time for us to intercept you. The League put an hour delay on your feed so that Rea turned up an hour later than you needed." Grandpa said.

_I was already nicking the truck by then. _I said.

Yeah, it was impressive how you did that. Gran said with pride.

_Well it helped the person left his keys in the cab. Do you think he'll get his truck back? I had to run it off the road because there was a road block and well stolen car._

"Unfortunately the truck will never be returned. We had to dismantle it in case the League discovered that you had stolen the truck and came across it too. We lost your trail completely in Restive Oaks however."

_Yeah. The delivery truck me and Thea snuck onto was supposed to be going west, but it ended up going south. We were on our way to Florida. I'm just glad I realised when I did and we didn't end up further south._

_No wonder we couldn't find you on all the roads we were searching._ Gran said with a laugh, it was mostly out of relief since I was here now and out of harms way.

_Yep._ I agreed.

"We should probably head back toward the Ranch now if we are to return before eight." Grandpa said.

_Yeah, we don't want to panic Liza._ Gran said. _We can come out running again._

_Or better still when we're on the Res and on our territory so Mam won't have to panic at all._ I replied.

Gran laughed and leapt on me, pretending to bite at my neck. I rolled over and got back to my paws, snapping back at her playfully. She swiped her paw over my head before rubbing her cheek against mine.

Come on kid, let's head back. She said.

We ran back to the bushes where we changed back. I pulled the shorts and t-shirt back on and jogged around to Grandpa.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was great." I replied with a grin.

"Well I'm gonna enjoy breakfast today." Gran said as she came around the bush. "Come on kid, let's really open her up. See how fast you can really go."

"Ok."

We broke into a run and I was really pushing myself and I thought my lungs were starting to burn, but then I realised that was all in my head. I was remembering my old limitations, if I forgot my human side for a while I could really go fast.

"Well hello Mr Vampire." Gran said, turning to look at me.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You've pulled the heat down. You're in your vamp skin."

"I am?" I asked and I looked down at my own hands that shimmered as I ran through a shaft of sunlight. "Oh wow."

"You hadn't even thought about that side had you?" Gran said, all-knowing.

"No I hadn't. I'll have to remember about this. Oh I hope I don't accidentally do it in school." I worried.

"You should be ok." Gran said. "It's all about keeping balance, and you've got a few more weeks to practice before you go back to school."

"Phew!" I said, rubbing my forehead.

We didn't go back up the cliff, we went around the more gradual way. It was half seven by the time we got back and I went to have another shower. Mam had put a fresh pair of Dad's shorts and t-shirt on my bed for me so I had something clean to dress into. Mam and Dad were waiting for me, I know that because they stepped out of Leda's room as soon as I stepped out of mine.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Dad said, rubbing his hands together.

We made our way down to the mess hall and Mam ordered us to sit while she got on with breakfast.

"How are you feeling now?" Dad asked, looking at me with his steady psychiatrist gaze.

"I'm ok." I assured him. "I mean I'm annoyed with Jane for forcing me into that situation and I feel guilty about Zeke, but otherwise I'm ok."

"That's good to hear." Dad said with a smile. "How did you come to rescue Thea?"

"She was kind to me when I was on the inside. I had to pretend I was a girl." I said with a laugh.

"Really? And people fell for it?"

I shrugged.

"I looked more girly three weeks ago."

"Not really." Dad said with a frown.

"I don't mind, I know I did. I don't now, but then I could pretend to me an androgynous girl. Anyway, I only needed to get in there and I wasn't on the list, but Thea didn't rat me out and when I was helping Zeke escape we spotted her in a room and brought her along. He was the one who suggested we split up. He said he was expendable and wouldn't let me argue. He just sent me on my way with Thea, saying she was the proof we needed to expose the League."

"To expose the fact they're working with the human government." Dad realised immediately.

"As far as I can tell since everyone knows about the baby farms anyway." I replied.

"I think this is where the humans eat." I heard Adrian say and he entered the kitchen with Mischa in tow, he screwed up his nose at the smell of food.

"That smells so good." Mischa said.

"Would you care to join us?" Mam asked.

"Thanks." Mischa said with a smile.

Dad got to his feet and offered Mischa his chair. She walked over to us and sat down. Adrian hovered in the doorway, he wanted to trail Mischa, but wasn't used to being around humans enough yet to stomach our food. Dad went over to talk to him quietly so Mischa wouldn't hear.

"Morning." I said with a smile.

"Good morning." Mischa said brightly. "You're the wolf boy right?"

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Well it's kinda hard to recognise you with your clothes on." She said with a wink.

"I'm not usually a naturist, but my clothes kinda shredded." I explained.

She shrugged and leaned toward me, looking into my eyes.

"I didn't mind." She said.

"Yeah. I noticed." I replied since she was being blunt I thought I should be.

"You know, I've seen naked but I don't even know your name." She prompted.

"It's Addie, and could you watch it, my Mam is over there." I said, indicating Mam.

Mischa looked where I was pointing, then turned back to me with her eyebrows raised.

"That's your mother?"

"Yeah." I confirmed. "And that's my Dad."

"But they look so young." She said in disbelief.

"You're going to come across a lot of that." I said with a sigh. "I mean look at Adrian, he doesn't look old enough to be your father."

"I guess." She said, biting her lip.

"How are things going with your dad?" I asked.

"What? Oh Adrian? I don't know. It's weird because I still got this big part of me that's righteously pissed at him."

"Why?"

"I mean I know now that he got vamped so he couldn't exactly come home, but all Mom knew was that one day when I was four he left the house to go out on the town with his buds and he never came back. I learned to hate him for that, and then I hated him because of the stupid guys Mom seemed to have one after the other. Then she was gone and I had to fend for myself." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "It'll take a while before I can think of him as Dad."

"Some things take adjusting to." I said.

"Well I guess it could be worse. I could be knocked up with vamp spawn like that other girl." She said with a snort, before looking concerned. "Where is she anyway?"

"In a medically induced coma. Dr Cullen thinks it's better for her if the baby is sedated too." I replied.

"Wow. It really is a threat to her life isn't it?" Mischa asked, only just realising the severity of Thea's predicament.

"Yep."

"And they were gonna do that to me?" She asked, looking ill.

I nodded.

"To every girl in that place." I said solemnly.

"We have to get them out of there!" Mischa said firmly.

"We will. We're working on it, but we have to convince the Nomad's first that we're not trying to persecute them, that it's the League we're after."

"Well can I help in anyway?" Mischa offered.

"Well you could testify about that place. Were you sent there by a social worker?"

"Yeah." She said with a nod.

"Then yeah, you can make a statement and the with Thea's testament too they'll have to believe us." I said with hope.

"I hope so. That place needs to go down. Tricking poor girls into thinking they're helping them." Mischa said with a scowl.

"Would the both of you like to come and choose what you want on your plate?" Mam called.

I got to my feet and Mischa did too. We walked over to the cooking area and Mam dished out Mischa's breakfast and then mine. We had a cup of coffee too and carried everything back over to our table.

"This looks really good." She said.

"Mam is a great cook." I said, cutting a piece of pancake and putting it in my mouth.

"Mom wasn't so good. If it couldn't be bunged in the micro or eaten cold she didn't want to know." Mischa said with a snort.

"Some people just don't have the knack." I said.

"Or they're just too damn lazy." Mischa grouched.

"Well hello there cutie." Zoë said as she suddenly appeared beside me, directing her remark toward Mischa.

I rolled my eyes.

"Mischa, this is my sister Zoë and I guess I should just get this out of the way. Are you bi?" I asked, since she'd already flirted with me I knew she liked guys.

"What? Why?" She asked with a frown.

"Because Zoë likes you and she'll just play games with you unless we get this out in the open." I said warily.

"Well I like guys, I've never met a girl I've fancied." Mischa mused in a way that suggested she wasn't ruling out the possibility if the right girl came along.

"You and Seren spoil my fun." Zoë said with a pout.

I rolled my eyes.

Zoë ruffled my hair before jumping back over the bench and went to grab some breakfast as Seren came into the mess hall. Seren went to get her breakfast before she came over to the table.

"Morning Addie." She said.

"Hi." I said. "Mischa, this is my other sister Seren. Seren this is Mischa. Her father was in the League farm trying to rescue her when I was in there trying to rescue Zeke."

"It's very nice to meet you." Seren said with a smile.

"How are you both always spoiling Zoë's fun?" Mischa asked.

"Sorry?" Seren said with a frown.

"She was just joking." I said.

"Yeah." Zoë added as she came back to sit on the bench. "I got no brakes sometimes, they just make sure I don't go too far."

"Ok." Mischa said. "Do you two turn into wolves too?"

"What?" Zoë asked.

"No." Seren answered. "And Addie's only just started doing it himself."

"There's so much to learn about all this." Mischa said with wonder.

"Well there's no rush." Zoë said. "So bro, we going to see you in your wolf form?"

"Maybe later." I said. "Mam is taking me clothes shopping this morning because none of my clothes fit me anymore."

"Well have fun." Zoë said with a chuckle.

I didn't find it that fun going shopping. It was clothes shopping after all and Mam made me try everything on to make sure it fit. I hated this part of shopping, I'd just take the things home and if they didn't fit bring them back and change them. It was lunchtime by the time we got back to the Ranch House and I had two new pairs of jeans and seven new t-shirts. They were supposed to be just enough until we got back home and Mam would take me to Port Angeles where I could buy stuff that were more me.

As we were walking back to the Ranch I decided to suggest something we could do this afternoon since vamp-con was long since over.

"Zoë and Seren are curious about my wolf form." I said.

"That is only to be expected." Mam replied.

"So I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk this afternoon and I can show you all at the same time." I said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Dad said, tapping me on the shoulder and I smiled.

So after lunch we walked out to the woods the flat way. I made my way back to the spot where Gran and me changed in the morning. I popped behind the bush with Zoë teasing me about being shy, but I ignored her. I pulled off my clothes and left them on the bush this time before I phased again. I padded around the bush and looked at my family through my wolf eyes. They all stood there in silence, none of them really knew what to say at first.

"Wow bro, you're really grown up." Zoë said, the first to break the silence.

"Indeed." Mam agreed, stepping up to me and reaching up nearly on tiptoes to stroke my cheek. "You are a very handsome wolf my boy."

_Thanks._ I said, lowering my head so she could reach my cheek better.

"And I haven't seen any other wolves with your coat." Dad said.

_That's me, individual._ I replied.

"It's a little freaky seeing like this." Seren said with a chuckle as she stepped up to me and scratched behind my ear.

"Says the girl who's dating a wolf." Zoë quipped.

"Well it's a new thing to see Addie like this, that's all." Seren said with a shrug.

_I'll change back now._ I said and Mam and Seren stood away from me.

I went and changed back into my human form and pulled my clothes on before I went back around the bush.

"I can also go full vampire." I said and I showed them.

"Now that is freaky." Zoë said with a grin to show she was just teasing me.

"Freaks forever." I said with a shrug.

Zoë was looking at me critically and then nodded her head.

"You need to start dressing in black."

"I already do." I said.

"No, I mean proper sculpted black and classical lines black, become the romantic anti hero. And I mean romantic like the poets, Byron et al." She said.

"Well that was the sort of look I was thinking of trying out when The Freak Show attempt to make it big. Of course I can't go vamp skin for that, it will be too noticeable that it's not makeup." I stated.

"I guess it's something you can work out later." Seren said.

"Yeah." Dad agreed. "Shall we head back now? I feel exposed out here."

I guess Dad had a point, these weren't our trees and we had no idea who might be lingering after the summit.

We ran back to the Ranch and hung out around the Atrium for the rest of the day.

I checked on Thea every day after that, and spent some time talking to her although I don't know if it was sinking through. I didn't enter her dream space again so I couldn't be sure.

About three days after we got back Carlisle asked me and Gran to check on the baby's mind and determine if we thought he was ready to come out. We spent an hour together combining our powers to investigate his mind. We even managed to see through his eyes, though there wasn't much to see, he was in there pretty snug now. He was ready to come out, we were certain.

With our answer Carlisle ordered me out of the hospital room. I could wait outside if I wanted to, but I wasn't allowed to stay in here. Seren on the other hand could assist him since it would give her a little practical experience, since birth would be something she'd have to deal with as a Res doc once she was qualified.

In the end I decided not to sit in the other room. If I stayed there I'd be looking through Seren's mind and that would be wrong. I went to find something else to do instead, but ended up in my room listening to music blaring in my ears while I waited for the outcome.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	21. Chapter 20 - Magda

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Asherah Isa, Ericabrowne, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

**Sorry this is a week late, last chapter being late really put a damper on this one and so this was later too. **

* * *

**Magda**

I read the email, then read it again.

_**Dearest Magda, I have a proposition for you. I have heard on the grapevine that you and your little pack have want of space and a chance to expand beyond the protection of the Reservation. I understand how much it rankles being cooped up in one place for too long. That is why I am offering you the opportunity for you and your entire pack to work for the VCAC Guard. At least on a trail basis. I have need of a group of noble wolves in my latest endeavour, at least to make it run smoothly. **_

_**Please let me know if you are interested in this position before the end of the month.**_

_**Jane x**_

I didn't really believe this and after that whole incident with Addie I thought I should check in on this first. Just in case Jane was trying to go behind Gran's back with this one. I didn't mind working for her, but I probably should check first. I picked up my phone, found Gran's number and hit call.

"Mags, what's up?" Gran asked after the second ring.

"I just had an email from Jane." I said.

"Oh, so she did do it." Gran replied flatly.

"So you already know?" I asked, a little redundantly, but what could I say?

"She checked with me, not to tread on my toes so I know she's not being deceitful because we're such good friends." Gran said sarcastically.

"Ok. I just wanted to check she wasn't going behind your back or I would have told her where to get off. So we're not at war with her?" I clarified.

"No. If you want to work for her do it. I know you've been itching for the chance for a few years now. But make sure you check with Tony first, I don't want him finding out the day you're going. That's not fair on him."

"OK. I'll send Jane an email to say that I'll think about it, then I'll discuss things with Mom and Dad before taking it to the rest of the pack." I replied.

"The rest?" Gran questioned.

"Yeah, Jane wants me to bring all my pack." I answered.

"Well you'll all look out for each other right?" Gran said, a little worried.

"Of course we will. Although I doubt there'll be anything covert with all us wolves. Probably more like hired muscle for deliveries or something, but anything different is good right now." I said.

"I hope it goes well for you, whatever you decide to do." Gran replied.

"Thanks." I said. "Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone then clicked on the reply button.

_**Dear Jane**_

_**Thanks for the kind offer, but I will need some time to consider it. I'll let you know within the month you gave me.**_

_**Magda**_

I sent the reply then shut down my laptop and locked it away in my box where my sisters wouldn't get to it. I went into the kitchen where Dad and Mom were having an hour together to talk before Dad had to get his ass out on patrol.

"I hate to cut into your time together, but since you're both here now I might as well tell you this together." I said.

"Tell us what?" Dad asked.

"Jane just emailed me to ask if me and my pack would like to work for her for a while."

"Doing what exactly?" Dad asked, narrowing his eyes, the whole Addie incident had annoyed him and Jane was in his bad books.

"She didn't specify, but we'd have to move to HQ." I replied, not bothering to beat around the bush here.

"You'd really want to live there?" Mom asked.

I shrugged.

"I want to run it past the girls before I settle on my decision, but I wanted to let you guys know first." I replied.

"You've already decided to go." Dad stated, and that was pure knowing me, he hadn't read that from my mind, these days my shield was strong enough that he couldn't read anything I did want him to.

"Mostly." I said. "But it's a pack decision. We all get a vote and we go with the majority. Although if the majority does win I won't force the minority to come with us, they'll just have to move packs."

"That's kinda forcing them." Dad stated.

"It's a choice." I said with a shrug.

"Well for my own sake I hope the vote falls on the no side." Dad said.

"I think I'll agree with that." Mom added. "But I know that you won't be happy until you get a chance to experience life away from home and every person has to experience it at some point, so for you, I hope the vote goes your way."

"Yeah." Dad agreed with a nod. "It'll be like you going away to college."

I nodded and straightened up.

"I guess I'll go round up my girls, give them the low down. The sooner they know about it, the sooner they can start thinking it over. I want to give them space to really come to the decision on their own. We're not running till Wednesday so there's three nights to think without cross contamination of our desires." I stated.

"Ok." Dad said.

"See you later." Mom added.

I waved and left the house. I ran up to the tree line and stripped off my shorts and t-shirt before I took on wolf form and gave three quick howls. The Olders would know there was nothing big happening and my pack would know their alpha was calling them to a meeting. We'd come up with this since it always took forever going around the houses like I used to. Then I phased back and pulled on my clothes before I went up to the top of the cliff, our usual meeting point. I spread out a big blanket since the grass was soaked and I sat down.

My beta Kaden arrived first, didn't surprise me though.

"What's up?" She asked as she dropped down onto the blanket in her usual place.

"This is news I have to share with you all at the same time so you all have the same amount of time to think about it." I said.

"Well you could tell me ahead of time, in case you need someone to back you up." She prompted eagerly.

"No. I want all of you to make your own minds up, that's why none of you can know before any of the others." I said firmly.

"Ok." Kaden said, but she gave me a peeved look, she wasn't happy that I was keeping her out of the managerial loop on this one.

The others were all there within five minuets of me sending out the call so she didn't have to wait that long anyway.

"So what's going on?" Kaden prompted.

"I got an email off Jane." I said.

"As in the vampire leader?" Cadence asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed, since that's what Jane technically was, although not really, it was complicated.

"What was it about?" Amber asked.

"She heard I'm pulling my hair out here on the Res and wanted to know if I wanted a little excitement on the VCAC guard." I began.

"No Boss, you can't leave us." Amber pleaded.

"She wanted to know if all of my pack wants to go work for her." I clarified.

"What?" They all exclaimed together.

"I'm not sure what she wants us to do exactly, but it'll probably be tearing Leaguers and rebel Carnies apart." I prompted.

"We'll get to fight actual dangerous vampires?" Cadence asked excitedly.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Where do I sign up?" She said, pumping the air.

"Wait." I said, holding up my hands. "I don't want you all to just agree to this blindly, I want you to know all the facts first."

Cadence nodded as they all settled back a bit, and I had their full attention. No one was letting their mind wander to daydreams of acting like actual Quileute warriors.

"If we accept the gig then we have to move to HQ in Wyoming. And we'll be living amongst vampires. I'm not one hundred percent on what our living arrangements will be, but if we're not in the Ranch House we'll be in the Village, and there really is no way of getting away from the vamp smell. Although it might be a little more bearable if we're amongst the dhampir. We'll also be working closely with vampires, and none of them are as cute and cuddly as my family, even the good ones. They're the VCAC guard. The ones whose job it is to take out vampires who are causing trouble. As you can imagine, they're not the nicest of people. It'll be a hard move too, Wyoming is so far away, we'll be away from our families for who knows how long."

"You're not really enticing us here." Kaden quipped.

"I just want you to know the bad as well as the good." I said.

"So you got any good?" Marissa asked.

"I know Jane pays well, and it'll be time away from the Res. We'll probably be running drills every day and there'll be extra training. Not to mention having the opportunity to sink our teeth into some bad vamps. I guess going away will be like going to college." I stated, borrowing Dad's line from earlier.

"It is extra education for us Quileute wolves that the others don't usually have." Felicity mused.

"Yep." I agreed. "Anyway, I don't want your answers now, I want you all to go away and think about it. It'll be a majority win, but whoever votes no won't have to come with us if they don't want to. I won't force anyone into this, but I'm not going with only half a pack either. And I want you all to come to your own decisions. I'll know if anyone's been pressured into it, and then the vote will be void and I'll tell Jane no anyway."

"Can we talk about it though?" Laurel asked.

"You can discuss it, but I want you all to give your own honest answer. You can even come to me separately if you want to." I offered, since some of them might be worried to say no in front of the others.

"Well that is a choice." Cadence said. "So how long we got to decide?"

"Jane gave us until the end of the month, but I'd prefer it to be two weeks to get it over with. But if we make it a week we got a week to get ready if Jane wants us straight away."

"Can we ask Jane questions about what we'd be doing exactly?" Felicity asked.

I thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"She's offering us a job, it would be something we're entitled to otherwise." I replied.

"How will we do it though? Jane can't come here and isn't Alec pissed with her at the moment? You know because she threatened Leda or something so she can't even go as far as the Cullen House." Kaden said.

I thought for a moment, then I thought about something.

"We could hold a videoconference. I'll ask Dad if we can borrow the Den for an hour or two then set something up with Jane." I explained.

"When though? Cause I still got a job at the moment." Laurel pointed out.

"I'll try and get it for the evening, like an hour before we're due to go running I guess cause we can discuss it afterwards." I reasoned.

"Sounds good to me." Kaden said with a nod and the others agreed.

"Ok. I guess that's it for now. I'm gonna try and catch Dad before he goes out running to ask him if we can use the Den and then I can email Jane to try and set up a conference."

"We're gonna talk a while." Kaden said, looking around at the others to check that they wanted to do this.

"Ok. But I don't want you influencing each other. This is a life changing decision, so you have to really think about what you want to do." I counselled.

They all agreed, but I think they mostly wanted me gone for the time being so they could go over the more touchy subjects, or at least the ones they thought I'd get touchy about. Whether or not they could bring themselves to work alongside actual vampires as opposed to a hybrid. I don't care if they called the vamps a bunch of leeches, I never have, but I guess having a half leech there would make them a little uncomfortable airing their views about it. I decided that it was better to give them the space and not dwell on it. They were my friends, so their views on the vamps didn't extend to me, or even my family, it was the unknown leeches they were wary of, especially since there was a mole somewhere in HQ, it ramped up the potential for danger.

I got back to the house and I'd only been gone quarter of an hour. Mom and Dad were still sat at the table.

"That didn't take long." Dad said.

"I only wanted to let them know that Jane had asked us to work for her. They want to ask her a few questions, but the only way I can think of doing it is through a videoconference. So can we use the Den for an hour before we go running on Wednesday so we can set up the computer in there?"

"Yeah of course you can." Dad said with a nod.

"We'll take Loki, Astrid and Lydia out for the day so they can't interrupt you." Mom added.

"Thanks." I said with a smile, because I was wondering how I was going to keep Lydia and Astrid away.

I went back to my room and picked up my laptop, getting back onto my email. I clicked on Jane's original email and hit reply again.

_**Dear Jane**_

_**I spoke with my pack and they have a few questions they'd like to ask you before we make a decision. Would you be willing to set up a videoconference Wednesday evening, around 6PST?**_

_**Thank you**_

_**Magda**_

I left the message at that and shut down my laptop before I went to get ready for work. I had the night shift at the all night supermarket. Between that and running the border every four nights, I was turning nocturnal.

I drove to the supermarket that was off-Res and parked in the little employee lot around the back. I got out of the car and pulled on my work vest as I crossed the lot to the door. I stopped as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Someone was watching me!

I let my mind wind out and I snagged on a familiar mind.

"Hey there, good looking."

I turned to see a blond guy, the clean-cut college freshman type, but I didn't recognise him. There was no denying his mind though.

"Tyrone?" I said in surprise to find him so far west.

"Never can fool that mind of yours." He said with a wink.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You haven't been out on the town for a while, I was getting worried." He said with a shrug.

"Sorry, I just haven't had the time. I got work here most nights and then the others I'm seeing to the family business." I replied.

"That's a shame." He said sympathetically. "When do you get off?"

"Eight tomorrow morning." I stated.

"Well I'll come back. We can talk then."

"If you really need to." I said with a frown.

He waved to me and disappeared. He loved doing that cause it caught me off guard every time. I always forgot he was only corporeal as long as he wanted to be, but most of the time he was some kind of gaseous being that lived in dimensions beyond the four humans could agree upon.

I shook my head as I entered the employee door. Mr Swift looked out from his office, I waved a greeting before I went to punch in my code to clock on. I checked the rota to see what I was supposed to do. I was on checkout. Joy! That was always busy in the wee hours of the morning. I'd rather be shelf stacking.

I sighed and went to the office to get my float and the till key, I'd be on checkout one. It was usually the only one open at night. On the bright side Chrissie might come down with a case of the blue flu again and I'll have to do her filling in between watching the till. That always made the night go faster. I went to checkout one and put the key in before typing in my code so I could put the float tray in the drawer. Then I removed the key from the till and hung it safely from the relevant hook on my pants. Then I sat down ready to serve.

Delores was on checkout two, she gave a sigh of relief when she saw that I was up and ready and she could close down for the night and leave. Right after she finished serving the person who was at the checkout. I saw someone else heading there, even though my checkout was perfectly empty. I got up quickly, grabbed the "this checkout will be closing soon" sign and placed it at the end of Dolores' conveyer belt before beckoning the customer over on to my checkout.

He obeyed and I sat down and waited until he had a few items on the conveyer belt.

"Do you need any bags?" I asked.

"No thank you." He replied.

"Need help packing?" I asked, going through the required questioning.

"I'm fine."

"Oakey dokey." I said happily as I started scanning his items through and letting them slide down into the catch area.

"You are on auto pilot here aren't you?" The guy said with a chuckle as he began packing his bags.

I looked up and really looked at the guy. It was Tyrone again, only this time he was a Japanese man.

"Sorry, I keep my mind tight here. You understand?" I said.

"Yeah. Didn't mean to startle you. Just wanted to see what you actually did for work." He said, a little amused, before making a face. "This has gotta to be boring."

"Yeah, but I make my own money. That's the main thing." I said happily.

"You don't want to be a free loader." He observed.

"Nope." I said and rang up his bill. "That's twenty three dollars please."

"Can I pay on card?" He asked, pulling out a wallet.

"As long as there's real money on the other end." I whispered.

"Of course." He said.

"Ok."

I charged his card and the payment went through. On second thoughts charge was good since according to all my till records the payment was accepted so if it did disappear later it would be some kind of computer glitch, not my fault at all. If he'd paid in cash of his own creating and it disappeared later it would come out of my wages.

"That's gone through." I said, handing him the receipt. "Thank you."

"Thank you." He said with a wide smile before leaving the store.

The rest of my shift was uneventfully boring. I spent time stacking shelves even though Chrissie was in, since it killed some time. I was glad when it was over, like always. I don't know if it was the wolf in me, the vampire or just simply being Quileute, but I hated being stuck indoors. I liked the fresh air.

I breathed in the morning air, and got a nose full of pollution being in the middle of the parking lot, but still it was better than the stale air of the store. Even with aircon, it wasn't the same as good old outside air. Of course I had to get in my car to drive back to the Res, but I could have the window down. Stick my head out on the quieter roads and let the dog in me have fun.

I rolled down all the windows in my car, including the back ones, before I got behind the wheel and headed out of the parking lot, the radio blaring on the morning show playing get up and go music. It would keep me going long enough to get home and I could have a shower, wash the store away, and sink into my nice warm bed.

"Would you like someone to join you?" A voice said from my right.

I gave a start and looked to my right to find a girl sitting there. She was of African descent, but there was some white in her ancestry somewhere if her blue eyes were anything to go by. It was just a facade though and I was getting pretty good at spotting Tyrone in his various skins.

"God! Do you want me to crash?" I snapped.

"I knew you wouldn't since your reflexes are so good." He replied, unrepentant.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well I thought I'd come meet you from work. Turn left just up by here." He said, pointing ahead.

"There's no left turning." I said.

"Just turn left." Tyrone insisted.

"Not until you tell me what it's about." I countered.

"I haven't seen you for a while and I come all this way to see you. Can you at least spend a little time with me?" He coaxed.

"I've been up all night and I got another night shift tonight, I need to sleep sometime." I said warily.

"Well I can give you all the time you need to sleep and you won't lose a second." He prompted, pouting his girly lips at me.

I rolled my eyes and gave a heavy sigh, I guess he had a point. Come to think of it, it was weird that Tyrone would leave his idyllic little love lair in Olympia, there had to be a reason.

"Ok." I said and then just up ahead a left turning appeared.

I turned onto the paved track and followed it for half a mile until we came to a tunnel in the side of a hill. I drove into the tunnel and found there was a place to park up so I did. I got out when Tyrone did and now he turned back to the usual skin he wore down in Olympia.

"This way." He said, holding out his hand to me.

I took his hand and followed him through a door and into a nicely intimate room full of sumptuous furniture and illuminated by soft candlelight. It was very inviting, but I felt way too grubby to get the most out of this.

"That's why there's a deep bubble bath waiting through there. I'd like to join you, but I understand if you want some time to get your head together. I can remember working minimum wage, it sucks."

"Yeah." I agreed. "I'll have a bath and then I'll come back out."

He nodded with a smile.

I went through the door and the bathroom was as perfect as it could be. Not that I cared much about the bathroom itself, I was just ready to slip into the steaming bubble bath. I tested the temperature and it seemed fine so I stripped off and sank into the water. Oh yeah, this was perfect, and the bath was big enough that I could lie flat in the water. I couldn't do that in our little bath at home. I soaked in there for maybe half an hour then decided I should get back to Tyrone.

I climbed out of the water and dried off. I didn't feel like getting back into my grimy clothes, and just like that there was a dressing gown hanging over the back of a chair. I pulled it on and stepped out into the other room. Tyrone was waiting, sat at a table with breakfast laid out.

"Is this real food or will I just be hungry again in five minuets?" I asked, since I'd had some of his made food before.

"Well you can eat when you get back home, but you'll feel full while you're here." He stated.

"Ok." I said, sitting down in the other chair.

We ate the breakfast and I was waiting for the moment he'd start flirting and coaxing me to sleep with him. It was all a game, he liked the chase and that I'd act undecided even though we both knew where it was going.

We had sex and it was good. It was always good with Tyrone because if it wasn't he didn't get as good a feast. He held me afterwards, cuddling up under the covers with me since I hadn't passed out, which is what usually happened to humans. He liked that I was able to converse with him, although after a night shift I was feeling sleepy.

"Before you drop off I need to tell you why I really came here." He said.

"So it wasn't just a booty call?" I teased.

"No." He said and suddenly he was serious. "There's been some guy asking about you. Well he's been looking for me because he heard we've got a thing. He said he's your cousin and he wants to get in contact with you but didn't know where to begin."

"Who was it?" I asked, sitting up.

"He called himself Alex, but I think he was lying." Tyrone said darkly, which meant he knew the guy was lying.

"What did he look like?" I asked, since I knew Tyrone could show me.

Tyrone scowled slightly, he didn't want to do this, but he changed anyway.

"Ritchie?" I said in disgust, and Tyrone changed back to his usual appearance.

"So you do know him?"

"Well yeah, but why is he going to you? He could just go to Auntie Prue or come look me up on the Res." I said with a frown.

"I told him I didn't know you then I came to warn you cause it seemed weird to me." Tyrone explained.

"Thank you." I said, snuggling into him again.

"You know, this isn't so bad. I might come visit you here again. At least you don't have to dodge the frat boys then." He mused, changing the subject now he had passed on the info he needed to.

I laughed sleepily.

"Doesn't it take a lot of energy to do this much?" I asked.

"It'll be worth it." He said with a shrug.

"Hmmm." I hummed, nearly asleep.

"I'll let you sleep now." He said and kissed my forehead.

I drifted to sleep.

I slept for I don't how long, but it was a good few hours. I felt refreshed anyway, especially after I'd showered.

"Do you need me to give you a ride anywhere?" I asked Tyrone.

"No. But I'll lead you out of this little pocket universe. Don't want you getting trapped in an infinity loop." He said with a grin.

I laughed, but that really was a danger. Where do you think all those elf land stories come from? Or those ones where people end up in a weird village full of weird people but are never able to leave no matter what direction they go? We got in my car and I turned around before I listened carefully to Tyrone's instructions. As soon as I was back on the real road the radio kicked back in and they were still playing the same song as earlier.

"I'll leave you now. If there's a True Immortal on the Res it's probably best I don't get any closer." Tyrone said. "Bye."

"Bye." I replied and he disappeared.

I drove on home and I didn't get in any later than I normally would. Of course I had to pretend I was tired when I wasn't. How would I explain where I managed to get a full night sleep along the way? So I yawned as I passed the kitchen where Mom was already typing away at her laptop and said a quick good morning before I headed to my room. I grabbed my laptop and got under the covers so I could check on my mail while I pretended I was catching up on my sleep.

I had a reply from Jane saying that she'd be happy to hold a videoconference with us. I just had to send my Skype details so she could link us and make sure everything was ok before Wednesday. I ended up chatting with Layla for a while about nothing in particular, but it was enough to make sure we had a good connection.

On Wednesday my pack squeezed into the Den. We pushed the furniture back and sat on the floor so we could all fit in the view of the web-cam. I checked that we were all in view on the camera and then I hit the call button on Skype. A moment later Jane filled the little window and she was smiling, it was probably meant to be friendly, but it was a little unnerving.

"Hello to you Magda, and your pack. I know the names, but not to whom they belong." Jane said, looking across the screen, and was probably looking at each of us in turn.

"Girls." I said, motioning.

"I'm Kaden, Magda's beta." Kaden said.

"Cadence, third in command." Cadence said with a salute.

"I'm Felicity." Felicity said.

"Laurel."

"Marissa."

"Amber." Amber said softly, she was a little wary about Jane having a face to her name. I didn't want to point out that Jane probably already knew them all by sight, she was just testing us to see if the girls would identify themselves truthfully.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintances." Jane said with a nod. "Magda stated that you wished to ask me questions about the role you will play as members of the VCAC guard."

"Yeah…um…s" Kaden answered, taking the role of spokesperson.

"I will answer all your questions I deem answerable. You must understand that some of the work done by the guard must be conducted in secret, therefore I cannot reveal details of specific jobs I will ask of you, but a general outline will be permitted."

"Well that's all we want really, a general outline." Kaden said.

"Very well. Your duties will include working alongside the guard in various missions. It may require you to go behind enemy lines, but given that your scent will give you away as something other than human even if the vampires have never come across werewolves in the past, they will know there is something different about you. However we always welcome more people to swell our ranks and make a bigger regiment. You could act as a cavalry. This video call is a high risk because I want to keep it secret that you are coming to join the guard, but I had Masen and Layla check every code on this computer before we commenced. Any other questions?"

"What's the pay?" Cadence asked.

"Straight to the point. I like that." Jane said with a smile. "The start out pay is fairly low, but we find that there is no real need to pay a great sum since we provide accommodation for our guard members and there's always food available for those who require it in the mess hall. All the money we pay you will be for frivolities, you will not require it to live. The starting wage is two hundred dollars a week. That is during training of course. Once Rea decrees that you have successfully completed her boot camp then you will be on the full roster, at which point your pay will rise to three hundred dollars a week, rising again as you move through the ranks."

"Three hundred dollars a week?" Felicity asked in disbelief.

"Yes. However I will stress that you will always be on call in the case of emergency. There will be training of course, to keep you up to speed, but otherwise your time is your own, although I do beg that you stay close to the Ranch in case we need to call you."

"That's fine." I said. "So what about accommodation? Where will we be living?"

"In what the dhampir call the Octagon." Jane stated. "I thought you would not want to stay in the Ranch House with the vampires. The Octagon houses only dhampir. You can share a floor. There are seven en-suite rooms surrounding an octagonal living area and the door is on the eighth wall. There are kitchen facilities, but as I stated, there is always food available in the mess hall."

"That sounds great." I said with a smile.

"At least we'll all be together." Amber murmured.

"That was my other reason for placing you in the Octagon." Jane stated. "There's no other place on the Ranch where you can all stay together and have a private place where you can interact. That's not to say that you are not welcome at our other facilities. There is a pool and gymnasium, not to mention a forest to run in. I am told that one of the dhampir recently opened a picture house, but I haven't felt the need to go and inspect it as of yet. There will be plenty to do in your recreational time."

"But we're always on call?" Cadence asked.

"Yes." Jane said with a nod.

"Do we get any vacation time?" Cadence continued.

"Of course. I know you wolves are very family orientated so you may return home for Christmas unless there is a true emergency, and there will be other times you can take leave, but you will have to request it as you would in any place of employment."

"So it's an honest to goodness job?" Laurel asked. "Will we be paying taxes?"

"Yes." Jane said with a nod. "Although that is more for your benefit when you chose to leave us. You will have a tax record and not have to think of an excuse as to why there is a big gap where you were not paying your taxes."

"Will we be contracted for a certain amount of time?" Felicity asked.

"Not as such. You'll have job surety, you will work for us as long as you want. We will not be the ones to force you out unless you prove to be excruciatingly incompetent. All we ask from you is a months notice unless you are leaving because of something dyer."

"Like what?" Felicity asked.

"You are not as durable as vampires, it could be any number of things." Jane said without too much emotion, it was a risk, but she wouldn't get upset about it. "Know this will not be an easy occupation, there is great risk involved. This will be something to be taken seriously, although I will not say you are not allowed some youthful exuberance, I merely want you to realise that you might die."

"Well if a rabid vamp decides to attack the boarder tonight and catches one of us off guard we could die, it's a risk we always take." I replied. "You don't need to warn us against that."

"I thought as much, but I fear what your grandmother might do if I neglected to tell you and something did occur."

"Ok." I said.

"Are there any other questions?"

"No." I said with a shake of my head. "But we'll let you know what our decision is by next week."

"Very well." Jane replied. "Then I will bid you goodbye."

We all said our variations off goodbye and Jane ended the call. I logged out of Skype and shut down the laptop before I turned to the others.

"So, that swayed you either way?" I asked.

"It's put my mind to rest on a few issues." Amber said. "My biggest decision now is whether I want to move that far away."

"Well there's no big rush, just think it over. We can talk about tonight if you want to."

"Sounds good Boss." Kaden said.

"Then let's go grab some food and meet back in an hour to run."

The girls all agreed and we left the Den.

I went to grab some food and tidied the kitchen after myself so it was all nice for when Mom and Dad got back. Then I went to change into my running clothes and made my way to the meeting spot.

We went over the points again and again that night, weighing the pros against the cons. By morning, and after another event free night, all of my pack agreed to up sticks to Wyoming. I informed Jane and she gave us two weeks to get down there. Now there was just a case of organising everything and we'd be entering a new exciting chapter of our lives.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review; they do entice me to write faster ;-)**

**Gemma x**


	22. Chapter 21 - Thea

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Asherah Isa, Taylor eaglebear, Ericabrowne, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

* * *

**Thea**

I came around slow like. There was dark and beeping and I felt real heavy. I groaned and then winced as I opened my eyes, blinking in the light.

"You're awake." Someone said and I looked toward the voice but all I saw was a blur of white and gold. "Once you've come around I will have to run some tests on your senses, but as far as I can tell you are doing well and are a very lucky young woman."

I tried to talk but my mouth was too dry.

"Here's some water." Someone else said and they helped me sit up and I felt a glass pressed to my lips.

I took a cautious sip, but it was ok. I didn't feel nearly as nauseous as I had the last time I tried to drink water. I still felt like crap though.

"I don't feel lucky." I managed, but my voice was crackly and low.

"It depends on how you look at it." The first voice said. "As far as I know, you are the first woman to survive a dhampir pregnancy as a human."

"Well first gen dhampir." The second voice said and now I recognised it.

"Addie?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said back.

"Are you having problems with your sight?" The first voice asked and he had to be a doctor by his tone.

"Yeah Doc, but I don't know if it's because I just woke up." I said.

"As I stated previously, I'll give you time to come around. You've been through major abdominal surgery." He told me.

"What was wrong with me?" I asked.

"You remember you were pregnant right?" Addie asked.

"Like I could forget." I grumbled, going to cross my arms but I was attached to drips and stuff.

"As invasive as a normal caesarean may be, one to deliver a dhampir is even more so due to the vampire membrane. I am certain I removed all traces, and I have stitched you up as neatly as possible, but you will have scars I'm afraid."

"How bad are they?" I asked, worried.

I'm not vain, but scars was something else.

"I can't be sure until they have healed, but they haven't infected and there's very little swelling so they won't be completely noticeable." The Doc assured me.

"I guess I'll have to have a look later." I said, and I blinked as my vision came back and I could see the Doc now, he was kind looking with gold hair and gold eyes. "And I can see again."

"Good." The Doc said and shined a light in my eyes. "Pupil response is good too."

"Great." I said, blinking away the bright spots.

"I'll give you an hour and then I'll carry out further tests. If I'm happy I can unhook you from the machines."

"That'll be great." I said since they were already starting to feel itchy.

"Now I'll leave you in the capable hands of Aiden. I have other patients to attend to."

"Thanks Doc." I replied.

He smiled at me before he left the side of the bed.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Addie asked.

I turned to him and frowned. How the hell did I ever think he was a girl? I have no idea, but I guess he didn't look as manly in all them baggy clothes as he did now in a pair of skinny jeans and simple tee.

"Not that I can think of." I said.

"Is there anything you need to know?" He offered instead.

"Don't think I could take it all in right now." I said, rubbing my face.

"Nothing at all?" He prompted.

I shook my head.

"About…anyone in particular." He said all hesitant like.

"What?" I demanded.

"I'm talking about the baby." He said softly.

"Oh." I said, feeling sick suddenly.

"What do you want to do? You need to think fast because dhampir age quicker than normal. He was born two days ago, but he's already like an older baby."

"I don't want to see him." I said firmly. "It's better for him to think I died like any other human. I can't be a mom to anyone. I'm too young. I know that for sure. He's better off not knowing me."

"You can just be in his life."

"No. I can't see a kid I know is mine calling someone else Mom. It has to be all or nothing, and since I can't even look after myself." I dropped my face into my hands. "He's better off without me."

"Not necessarily." Addie said and he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Like I said, you can get support. My sort of aunt runs a home for dhampir. You could have a room there with the baby and look after him while you've got Prue and Tibbi there to help with anything. So he'll know you're his mam, but you won't be all on your own."

"Wait." I said with a frown. "Told me before? That dream was real?"

"Yeah." He said with a nod.

"You really can get in people's heads." I said, feeling a shiver at the thought.

"Well you knew I could read minds anyway." He said with a shrug as he dropped his hand. "It's just an extension of that. But that's not really important. What's important is that you make your decision before it's too late."

"I'm gonna be truthful here. I didn't ask to get pregnant. I didn't even do no slutting around. I didn't do nothing bad. Why should I deal with the consequences?"

Addie looked like he was about to argue, I knew what it would be.

"I know it's not the kid's fault, but I can't help how I feel. I don't want to hate him because of what those monsters did, but I can't be sure I won't. That's why it's better I don't even know him. And he doesn't know me. It's better for him to think I'm dead and he goes to someone who can love him."

"What if he figures out who you are when he's older?" Addie asked.

"How likely is that?" I asked.

"Not very." Addie said in a low voice.

"I just won't go near him. As long as I know where he is I can avoid that place."

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure. I don't want a kid and I don't want a kid to feel unwanted."

"It's a very grown up decision." Addie said, like he was searching hard for a compliment.

I hummed some kind of response, but I was feeling lousy now.

"Sorry to bring this up. I was going to leave it a while, but everyone else thought we should get your decision now and I'd be the best one to ask since you know me." Addie said in a low voice, he really hadn't wanted to do this.

"But I don't. I don't know no one here. Even you." I pointed out.

"You know me more than anyone else." He said back.

"I don't even know the doctor." I complained.

"That's Carlisle, or Dr Cullen, but I don't think he'd mind you calling him Carlisle."

"What's he to you?" I asked, cause I had a feeling they were family some how.

"He's sort of my great-great-great-grandfather. He was the vampire who turned my great-great-grandfather into one."

"He was a vampire?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah." Addie said with a nod.

"But his eyes wasn't red." I complained.

"Well no. That's because he feeds on animal blood. I did tell you this." Addie said a little reproachful.

"Well excuse me for not learning when I was scared for my life." I snapped.

"Sorry." Addie replied, looking sorry.

"I'm sorry too. I'm just stewed." I said and sighed as I rubbed my hand over my face to try and wake myself up.

"Yeah." Addie said.

"In my dream you said I was in a coma. How long was I out?" I asked, figuring I should at least show I'd taken notice of something he said.

"Well it's been a week now, three days before the birth, three after. The operation took a few hours so that makes up the seventh." He answered.

"A whole week? Wowza!"

"Don't worry, you didn't miss anything good on TV." He quipped.

I laughed, it was a lame joke, but I laughed.

"Do you want anything now? I can get you some juice if you'd prefer that to water." He offered.

"I just want to get all these tubes out of me and get out of this bed." I said.

"Ok." Addie said and he closed his eyes a moment.

Then Carlisle came back into the room with a warm doctor smile on his face.

"Addie said you're ready to leave the bed." He said.

"Yeah." I answered figuring it was better not to say anything about the obvious telepathy.

"I'll have to run a few tests, Esme and Seren will assist me." Carlisle said.

"Who?" I asked.

"My wife Esme and Addie's sister Seren. Esme is a trained nurse and Seren is studying to become a doctor. They helped during your operation and I thought you'd feel more comfortable with women present when I examine you."

"Yeah." I said, it would be better. "I guess I'll see you later." I said to Addie.

"Yeah. I'll come back in an hour?"

"We should be done by then." Carlisle told him.

"Ok. I'll be back later." Addie said to me, then left.

Two women came in, one was sweet looking with a heart shaped face and brown hair, the other one was taller with brown hair, but hers was curly like Addie's hair. I guessed she was Addie's sister.

"This is Esme and Seren." Carlisle said as he motioned to each one, and I'd guessed them right.

"Hi." I said with a little wave.

"It's nice to see you awake." Esme said. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Once I get out of this bed." I replied.

"I just have to examine you and then we'll see." Carlisle replied.

He took my blood pressure, then took some blood, with an actual syringe, not bit me or anything like that. Though I was worried about that when he first said he wanted to take a blood sample. He checked my responses and all the usual stuff before he checked how my scars were healing.

"It all looks well." Carlisle said. "I think we can remove most of the drips, but I'll put the blood bag on a portable drip stand."

"Do I really need to still be hooked to that?" I asked, not wanting to shuffle around pulling that thing around with me, especially now I could see it was plugged into my side.

"This is dhampir blood, it's helping you heal a lot quicker than you would do. Put it this way, you can either walk around attached to this for a few days and you will be close to fully healed, or you will require bed rest for at least a week, if not longer to make sure you don't rip your stitches."

"Oh, well when you put it like that." I said with a shrug.

"Esme and Seren will remove everything else and assist you in anyway possible."

"Ok." I said.

"Then I'll see you this evening to see how you're getting along. Good bye." He said with a smile and then he left.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked the women.

"Like Dr Cullen said, we'll remove all the lines apart from the blood." Seren said. She had the same weird accent as Addie. "You'll feel some discomfort, but you shouldn't feel a lot of pain so please let us know if you do."

"So you're Addie's sister?" I asked as she removed a drip line from my arm.

"Yeah. I can't believe what you two went through though. Who'd have thought my big brother could be so responsible." She said with a laugh.

"Oh come on Seren, Addie's always been resourceful." Esme said in a joke roasting.

"He got us lost." I said.

"Well that was the plan." Seren said defending her brother now. "If you didn't get lost the bad vamps would have found you."

"What happened with them anyway?" I asked since I could really remember much after getting on the train.

"Well Addie and Adrian ripped a few of them apart. Grandma and Grandpa got a few more, but other than that they're still out there." Seren replied.

"No ones done nothing to close that place down?" I demanded as I tried to get up and they stopped me gently, but a lot stronger than me, like an adult stopping a kid.

"I'm sure Jane already has plans in motion." Esme said. "But we have to be careful."

"Not to give the nomads the wrong idea?" I asked, remembering a little of what Addie had told me as I settled back.

"There's that, and we don't want the humans to find out. It takes a lot of planning to shut down somewhere that's so much in the public eye that it would cause controversy in the media."

"What's so bad about humans finding out?" I asked.

"How do you think most people would react to the fact that there are vampires around?" Esme asked. "Besides, secrecy is the only thing that keeps some of the carnivorous vampires in check. I know there's many who would go out on a killing spree or try to take over a group of humans because they no longer have to live in secret. Not to mention the fact that it would really be the vampires at risk as much as the dhampir. They can be hurt and killed and studied. It's for them we keep the secret."

I thought for a second.

"I guess humans can be dumb like that." I said with a shrug.

"This will be the really uncomfortable bit." Seren said. "I need to remove the catheter."

"Ewww." I said, scrunching up my face. "Ok. Just do it."

"Would you like me to hold your hand?" Esme offered.

I was going to say hell no, but I accepted her offer.

Then everything was out except for the blood line.

"Would you like to freshen up?" Esme said. "You won't be able to shower because you can't get the stitches wet, but we can help you wash with the basin."

Again I was gonna give a hell no, but I felt rank and washing would be good. So I agreed and they helped me out of bed, which felt weird since Esme was ice cold and Seren was boiling hot. My legs felt like jelly and it took a second for me to find my feet. But Seren and Esme were holding my weight so I didn't have to stand up that much.

They led me to the bathroom and there was some rails I could hold onto while they washed me over with sponges and water. I did feel clean afterwards and it was good to put on new clothes, even if it was another hospital gown. At least I felt clean and I could move around if I wanted to. I felt my stomach grumble.

"Am I allowed to eat?" I asked.

"Yes." Esme replied. "But you have to restrict your diet for the time being. Carlisle prepared a menu. Take a look and choose what you want, I'll go and get it for you."

"Ok." I said and I shuffled back into the ward, making sure I stood on my own feet now without the help of the supes. It was amazing what being clean could do for you.

"If you sit in that chair we can change the bed clothes." Zoë said, pointing at a chair.

I nodded and sat down, at least it felt more like I was up and aware sitting in a chair. Esme gave me a few pieces of paper stapled together. It was a menu, telling me what I was allowed for breakfast, lunch and dinner, there was even supper and snacks.

"What's the time?" I asked, realizing I didn't know what type of food I should be eating.

"Just coming up to midday." Seren answered after checking her watch.

"Lunch it is." I said, turning to the lunches and I read through the list of mostly soup. I guess I was having soup.

I stayed in the chair even after the bedding was clean. It was a comfy chair and I could flick through the few mags that were left on the table. They weren't that great, the usual celebrity trash, but it was better than staring at the wall.

"I managed to commandeer a telly for you." Addie said as he entered the room carrying one under his arm. "It's got Netflix so you can watch whatever you want. I know you said you missed movies when you were on the street and then in that place, I thought it would help you catch up. Plus it's a nice easy thing for you to do which means you won't pull your stitches out accidentally."

"Thanks." I said, throwing the magazine to the side.

"Oh, and Esme said your soup will be here in five minuets so if you need to get comfortable somewhere else I got to help you, or get Seren if you'd prefer her help."

"I'm ok here, but you can move the table closer." I said.

"Ok." Addie said and he moved the table over with one hand, managing to move it smoothly even though it was kinda clunky. "I'll set the telly up for you now."

He set it up on another table and plugged it in before coming to crouch next to my chair as he showed me how to work the remote. He got in my personal space, and I felt a little uncomfortable, but he didn't seem to notice he was too close. Maybe he was just showing me the remote, but he could have been doing it on purpose, I don't know. Before I could say anything he stepped away from me so I could find a movie on my own and Esme came in carrying a bowl of soup.

I ate the soup and it was pretty good, well it filled me anyway. Then I watched a movie, Addie stayed in the room with me, although I would have liked to be alone. I didn't need no looking after. I wanted him to just go but it would be rude to say. He tried talking to me, but I wasn't in the mood for conversing, especially small non-talk that was just skirting what he really wanted to talk about. What we'd gone through the last two weeks and my decision. I didn't wanna talk.

"Well I guess I'll go and bug Zoë or something now." He said, getting to his feet. "Or maybe go talk to Mam, she's been waiting to hear how you're doing."

"Why?" I asked, feeling paranoid that people I didn't know wanted to know about me.

"Because she worries about everyone's well-being. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." I said, wishing he'd just get lost.

He left the ward and I was finally on my own. I flicked through channels not really settling on anything. I was actually feeling tired, I could do with some sleep right now. I looked to the bed, it seemed so far away. Well I was never one to shy away from a challenge.

I pushed the table away from me and put my hands on the arms of the chair. I managed to push myself up and felt myself on my feet. I took hold of the drip stand and tested it. It moved ok and actually held my weight a little. I shuffled over to the bed and although it took a minuet I got there. Just as I was about to get in Esme returned.

"Let me help you dear." She said and I wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth either.

She pulled back the covers and then lifted me into the bed as easy as if I was a kid. It meant that my gown didn't get all twisted weird and she pulled the blanket up over me before moving the drip into a spot that she seemed to like.

"Are you tired?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Then take a nap, Carlisle will be here in an hour to check on you, then you may sleep all night." She said.

"Oh right. I might as well stay awake until then. Rather than be disturbed and not get back to sleep. Know what I mean?" I asked.

"Not really. I can't remember what it was like to need sleep." Esme said as if it was nothing.

"So vampires really don't sleep?" I asked, I'd always suspected that about Them, but to have it confirmed?

"Yes." Esme confirmed.

"What do you do with all that spare time? I'd get bored."

"We find ways to fill it." She said with a smile and I felt a little weirded out that she was referring to sex. Wasn't she supposed to be my nurse?

I spent the next hour flicking through one of the mags cause I was so done with movies for the day. I'd never been a big fan anyway, it was just something I remembered I hadn't done in years. It wasn't as great as I remembered.

Carlisle checked me over and everything was ok so I could go to sleep. It was a little awkward, I didn't usually sleep on my back, but I had to cause of the drip. Carlisle thought that I would only need it another day. Once everything was knitted together I could just let my normal healing take over. At least I'd be able to get around the place. I had asked if I could take a stroll outside tomorrow, but I'd need a minder since I'd be carting around a pint of blood with me.

I guess it made a little sense since the place was supposed to be choc full of vampires.

I had a weird dream, I couldn't really remember it, but I knew it was weird.

The next day was the same. Wake up to be checked over by Carlisle. Have breakfast. Addie came to keep me company along with his other sister, Zoë. She looked completely different to Seren, they tried to tell me they were identical twins, yeah right.

I was getting bored so I was happy when Carlisle said I could remove the drip. So I'd still be weak and have to watch what I was doing, but at least I could put on real clothes and leave this ward. I could go into a normal room as long as I came to Carlisle for check ups. That sounded good to me.

The next day I was taken off the drip and I had to stay still for half hour just to make sure I was ok. Then I was free to shower, by myself and I got dressed into loose clothes. I didn't want anything tight on my stomach when I was allowed to get out of this room. As soon as I was out of the shower Addie was there ready to show me around.

Jeesh, he was crowding me, holding his hand out to me and always leaning into my space, it felt suffocating. I had to say something to him. I decided I'd have to do it that evening when I was about to find out my new room.

"You know, you don't have to keep coming around here." I said. "I'm grateful to you, but you don't need to babysit me anymore. I'm safe here right?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Then just get lost. Go home. You were always saying about how you should be back home when we were running. Don't stay on my account. Ok." I said firmly.

"I don't mind staying." He said with a shrug.

"I don't want you to put your life on hold for me. Mission accomplished soldier, go home." I said with a salute.

He frowned at me.

"What? Was you expecting me to fall thankful into your arms like some Disney damsel? You saved me, thank you, but it don't mean I owe you my love." I snapped.

"I don't expect that." He said, looking insulted. "I already have a girlfriend in mind, and it's not you."

"Well good. Maybe you should go take her out of your mind and make it reality. You're not doing that here though are you? Just go back home. I got to recover and I got things I'm supposed to do. People wanna talk to me, and I don't wanna bore you with that. So just go."

"If it's what you want." He said uncertain.

"It is." I said with a nod.

"Then I'll pop by in the morning to say bye. I'll go let Mam know we can go." He said a little stiffly, like he was being formal with me now.

"Good." I said.

"Ok." He said and left.

I was shown to my room by one of the vamps, didn't catch her name, but I liked her hair. It was like a flame and she was dangerous like a cat. I settled into the room, a lot more luxurious than anything I'd seen before and the en suite was actually welcoming and not a cold grey place to do your business. I just wish I had clothes for the closet.

I settled down for the night and I slept, with dreams again, but I couldn't remember them the next day.

I got up early, I guess my body was too used to the farm routine yet, maybe I could train myself into a lie-in. I showered and dressed before I went to find food. I found Addie first and he led me down to the mess hall where I could get any breakfast. His mother was cooking breakfast and she gave me double helpings of pancakes that was even nicer than the ones Ada had made.

Then Addie said goodbye and I was glad he was gone. I realised that it wasn't so much he was crowding me, but I was feeling guilty about keeping him here. Then I went to talk to Jane, who's like the vampire leader. She looked about my age, but was like thousands of years old.

It was a little scary but she only wanted to know how I was doing and she wanted to see me again when I felt up to being recorded so I could tell the vamp world about my experience. I decided to get it over with, then I could get on with the rest of my life, whatever that would be.

It took about an hour of me just blabbing about how I was sent to that place by my social worker and what happened to me there. That was that, I didn't know what would happen next. Jane said I was welcome at the Ranch, there was places I could learn and even sit valid exams to let me get on in life.

So I spent time hanging around the Ranch. I still needed to go for checkups but I was healing nicely. The dhampir blood had done me wonders.

I got into a bit of a routine. Breakfast in the mess hall, a stroll down to the little village and back. Then I'd spend some time in the atrium. It was nice and warm in the atrium. The sun beamed in through the glass making it warm. I sat in one of the chairs drinking in the sunlight. Then I heard a kid crying and I don't know why, but I had to check it out. I got to my feet slowly. I was still kinda sore, but at least I could get around on my own now.

I followed the crying along a hallway and there was an open door. I looked in and there was a kid on the bed, well it was a baby curled up and crying and I wondered why no one else was bothering with him.

"Hey what's wrong kid?" I asked, kneeling down by the side of the bed.

He sniffed and looked up at me with big brown eyes.

"I don't know. I'm just sad." He whispered and the words were way too advanced to be coming out of such a little baby.

"Don't worry Munchkin, I got you some ice…" A woman said behind me, but trailed off when she reached the room.

"Sorry." I said, getting to my feet. "I heard him crying and…"

"Hey don't worry." The woman said, flashing me a smile, before holding an ice cream out to the kid. "Here you go."

The baby sat up and reached out a hand for the cone.

"Thanks Prue." He said and licked at the ice cream.

I knew that name for some reason.

"How old is he?" I asked, since it was something you said at these times, right?

"Just over a week, but you wouldn't guess that right." She asked with a wink.

I shook my head.

"Dhampir kids age fast."

"Why is he crying?" I asked, because that was really bugging me and I suddenly remembered what my dreams had been about. A crying baby.

"The same reason all dhampir cry for the first few weeks. He misses his mom." Prue said solemnly.

"Oh…" I said and I felt myself tear over.

Prue put her arm around me and tapped my back.

"I'll call Tibbi in here, I think we need to talk."

I nodded.

She called in Tibbi, who was a black dude with an Italian accent and he went to keep the kid occupied while Prue led me from the room. I thought that would be enough but we went a lot further, like down the next hallway.

"Dhampir ears are better than you think." She explained. "So I take it you're Thea."

I nodded.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with the Munchkin." She said, glaring at me.

"Yeah." I said, uneasy now about that decision.

"Then why are you going around him?" She demanded, she was looking out for him, that's why she was being shirty with me.

"I…I didn't mean to. I heard him crying and… I don't know." I said, stuttering over an answer I didn't really have.

"Mommy instinct." Prue said with a smile, then she cocked her head. "Oh great."

"Prue, Prue." The kid called as he came toddling around the corner. "That lady, she smells like Mommy."

"I think you're imagining things Munchkin." Prue said as she picked him up.

The kid shook his head.

"She smells like Mommy did." Then he turned to me and frowned, turning his head as far to the side as he could. "Looks like her too."

"You didn't see your mom." Prue argued.

"I did." He said firmly and then he held his arms out to me.

Without thinking I took him off Prue and god it was so easy to hold him. What had I been afraid of exactly? And he smelled so wonderful, like a new person and he was mine. Why had I been so stupid? Now it was too late!

"Well?" Prue prompted and I realised she was talking to me.

"I've been really ill but now I'm better." I said and Prue smiled at me like I'd done a good hob.

"That's why we've been calling him Munchkin, thought you might want to name him." She explained.

"So are you my mommy?" The kid asked, and I realised I'd have to name him now.

"Yeah." I replied. "Luke, I am your mommy."

It felt good to say that, and even better when my little boy hugged me tight, resting his little head into the crook of my neck. I never wanted to let him go.

"And don't worry." Prue said, putting her arm around me again. "Me and Tibbi will look after you, so you can look after Luke."

I smiled.

"That sounds wonderful." I said. "Just great."

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews welcome**

**There'll be a break again next week and then hopefully things will get back on track since it looks like I'll be getting a bit more free time soon.**

**Gemma x**


	23. Chapter 22 - Magda

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Asherah Isa, Taylor eaglebear, Ericabrowne, M-Bianca94, Fadewind, Noble and the person who posted a guest review**

* * *

**Magda**

I pulled into the parking lot of the fairly up market motel. Even from the outside I could tell it was better than your standard Holiday Inn. Of course Jane was paying and she wanted to schmooze us. It wasn't gonna work, for me Tregarran was much fancier than anything you could find as a hotel and my girls would find it pretentious, suspect and a little like Jane was trying to buy them.

"You think they'll let a bunch of Reds in here?" Cadence asked as she took in the motel.

"If they don't we can sue them for discrimination." I pointed out. "So you all got your IDs?"

"Yeah." Cadence, Amber and Marissa confirmed.

"And here's the others." I said as Kaden pulled into the next parking space with Felicity and Laurel in the back. "Grab your bags girls, we're sleeping in style tonight."

I got out and opened the trunk, pulling out my own overnight bag. I left the trunk open for the rest to grab their bags while I went to greet Kaden.

"Is this really the place?" She asked.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"I thought it was the wrong place at first. I had to circle the parking lot to make sure you were parked here." She explained.

"Ok. Well grab your bags and have your IDs ready, we're going in." I stated.

"You want me to close the trunk Boss?" Cadence called.

"Yeah." I called back and I winced when she slammed it shut.

I waited until everyone had their bags and checked they all had their IDs before I led them over to the entrance of the motel. It really was a fancy place and I thought maybe we should have dressed up a little, but then we were dressed for travel and they'd be getting good money. We walked into the foyer that was a weird mix of homey and minimalist and walked up to the reception desk.

"If you're here to serve for the function, staff must use the staff door." The woman behind the counter said.

"What?" Cadence demanded, but Kaden kicked her shin while I stepped in quickly before she had time to explode.

"We're not here for the function. Didn't even know there was one. We have a suite booked under the name of Magda Black." I explained.

The woman gave me a doubtful look as she checked her computer. I saw the moment she knew we were high paying guests because there was actually a bit of movement in her botoxed forehead.

"I see you have the Presidential Suite." She said. "I will have to see some ID of course."

I handed my card over and she looked at it, then at me, scrutinising me in comparison to my photo. Luckily I was at an age where I could apply for an ID that showed my real age. This one wasn't fake, and I was glad, because I was sure she'd run the numbers. Snooty cow.

"And your friends?" She asked.

They all handed their IDs over one by one, Cadence scowled a little at her, but otherwise it was drama free. I felt relieved when a bellhop was called to take us up to our room. It was a guy about twenty, Native like us and he hated the receptionist. He didn't say it out loud of course, but his mind seemed to scream it.

He took us up to the top floor in the elevator and led us to one of only three doors on this floor. He unlocked the door and gave the key to me before standing aside so we could walk in.

"Wow." Cadence said. "We really have to leave tomorrow?"

"Afraid so." I said.

"Ladies, it seems you've booked the Executive Package." The bellhop said, checking the computer tablet that had been attached to his belt.

"What does that mean?" Cadence asked.

"That you can order whatever you want, all expenses paid by your sponsor." He explained.

"Really? Anything we want?" Cadence said with a grin as she eyed the menu.

"Don't even think about it." I said before she got it in her head to run up a humungous bill. "What comes with the deal with no extra charge?" I asked the bellhop.

"Well anything on the red menu comes as part of your dinner package. There's no extra charge to have it brought to your room, but Chef does like his dinner orders in before seven."

"But it says here that the kitchen's open all night." Amber said as she looked up from the menu.

"But you know chefs." I said to Amber. "They have their own ideas separate from the hotel. Remember Griffon?"

"Yeah." Amber replied as she shuddered.

"Would you like to order now, or you can ring down later." The bellhop explained.

I consulted my girls a moment before turning back to the bellhop.

"It's half past six, so we got half an hour to decide. We'd like to settle in first before we decide what we want." I replied.

"Very well. If there's anything else you need just buzz and I'll come up." He stated.

"Thank you." I said, and I waited a moment for him to leave before I realised he probably wanted a tip. I pulled out my wallet.

"Hey no need. All I need is your thumb print here and it'll be automatically charged to the account." He explained, holding the computer tablet out to me.

"Ok." I said and I stepped closer to him so I could see the screen. I put my thumb in the little square and it scanned my thumb before beeping to confirm my identity.

"Thank you." The bellhop said, then as if he'd been dying to say it for a while and now he had our tip he could say it. "You're a little far south for Quileute."

"How do you know we're Quileute?" Cadence demanded as if our security was at risk.

"From your bag." He said, pointing at Kaden's messenger bag that had a Quileute Nation patch stitched on to it.

"Yeah. And proud of it." Kaden said firmly.

"Ok." The bellhop replied, not sure what to make of our reactions.

"It's just shock." I assured him. "It's good to have someone actually recognise us as being from our tribe rather than call us Indians."

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Also you're a bit far south for a Cheyenne." I pointed out.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"Quileute magic." I said with a wink and he frowned so I rolled my eyes. "It was a lucky guess."

"Right." He said.

"We really should settle in now. If we need anything we'll ring for you. That'll give you a bigger tip right?" I asked.

He nodded before he left the room.

"Baggsy the big room." Cadence said as she rushed for the double doors.

"I'll take this one." I said, heading for the door on the left.

"Can I stay with you Boss?" Amber asked.

"Yeah." I said as I opened the door.

"You too Mars?" I called.

"Sure." Marissa replied.

"Guess we're with you." Laurel said to Kaden and Felicity agreed.

"Ok." Kaden said as she pushed open the door on the right.

"So I'm all alone?" Cadence asked, poking her head back out of the big room.

"Enjoy the master bedroom." I called as I ducked into my room.

There was a double bed and a single bed.

"So who's in the big bed with me?" I asked.

"I'll take the single bed." Marissa said as she went to dump her bag on it.

"Let's dump our bags and go decide on dinner." I said to Amber.

We dumped our bags then went back to the main room. I took centre place on the big half circle sofa and picked up one of the red menus that were on the table.

"Can we watch TV?" Marissa asked, examining the remote.

"Sure." I said. "But no adult channels, we don't want to give a bad impression to our new boss."

"Ok." Marissa said as she started flicking through the channels.

"So what are we having?" Kaden asked as she sat down beside me and picked up another red menu.

"Well I know it might be considered a little vulgar not to take advantage of fancy food when we can eat it, but with all the travelling today and what we got ahead of us tomorrow I just want a nice big burger, something greasy and filling." I said, my mouth watering at the thought of it.

"Me too." Amber said. "I mean I can't even pronounce half of this stuff, never mind know what they are."

"Well I can translate if you're really interested?" I offered since French was one of the many languages I'd learned as a kid.

"No. Burger and fries will do. Unless there's steak going. I wouldn't mind steak." Amber said.

"Yeah, steak sounds good." Cadence said as she snatched the menu off me.

"There are others." I said, snatching it back. "Well there is steak on the menu and luckily it's not veal."

"What's that?" Amber asked.

"It's when they take a calf from its mother and raise it in a little crate and then kill it when it's less than twenty four weeks old." Cadence teased.

"They don't do that anymore." Felicity said, rolling her eyes. "They all have to be free range these days."

"So they say." Cadence said with a shrug before she leapt over the back of the couch and landed on my other side.

"Steaks all round?" I asked, just to get the food topic over with.

The others agreed, so I rang the button the bellhop had indicated. A few seconds later there was a knock at the door and Kaden went to answer it.

"You rang?" The bellhop asked, the same one as before.

"Sure did." Kaden replied. "We're ready to order."

"Great. So what will it be?" He asked, getting his computer tablet ready.

"Seven lots of steaks and fries and a round of drinks, no alcohol." I answered, going to the door myself. "And do you have a name in case we want to ask for you personally at the desk?"

"Yeah. It's Spike." He said.

"That's your real name?" Cadence asked in disbelief.

"Well is it any weirder than Hunter or Loki?" I asked.

"I guess not." Cadence said a little uneasily since she was stepping in on my family if she did have a problem.

"And at least there won't be many others." I said with a wink.

"I'm the one and only who works here." He said with a wide grin.

"Then there won't be any mistakes if we ask for you." I observed.

"Nope." He said, shaking his head. "So that's seven steaks and fries and enough coke to sink a ship?"

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"And how would you like them cooked?"

"All medium." Kaden answered.

"No. One rare, almost blue and the rest medium." I amended.

"Ok." He said, typing on his computer tablet. "Your food will be about half an hour to ensure it's cooked to standard."

"We know." I assured him. "We've done our share of hotel work too."

He smiled and left. I shut the door and returned to the couch and settled back into my seat.

"What are we watching?" I asked Marissa.

"That new werewolf movie that came out last year. Thought we could watch it and laugh at everything they get wrong." She said with a chuckle.

"Shall we leave that for after food, see if we can have some popcorn brought up or something?" I asked.

"We can have a real commentary." Cadence crowed.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"See if there's any dumb quiz shows on." I suggested.

Marissa book marked the movie then flicked through the channels until she found something for us to watch while we waited for food and while we ate. We rang for Spike once we finished and he took our plates away and delivered our popcorn at the same time. Then we settled in front of the movie and made fun of the stupid wolves before turning into bed around ten.

We were all up and checked out of the hotel by eight the next morning, grabbing a breakfast to go. We had ten hours left on the road and I wanted to get to the Ranch while we still had time to get shown around. We had two bathroom breaks and a stop for lunch, but otherwise it was straight on to the Ranch and we got there around quarter to seven so we didn't do too bad on our breaks.

We went up to the main ranch parking lot, that's where we were directed at the checkpoint. Rea was there to greet us and told us to leave our stuff in the cars, Jane wanted to see us and then we'd be shown to our rooms.

I'd been to the Ranch a couple of times so I knew how to get to Jane's office. She was sat behind her desk like usual, trying to look intimidating. It worked on Amber a little, but the rest of my girls remembered they were proud wolves and wouldn't be cowed by no vampire. I also realised Fred was in the room, I could sense his mind over by the chair in the corner, but my eyes didn't want to look there.

"I'm glad you all made it here in one piece." Jane said with a welcoming smile.

"Why? Were we in danger?" Cadence asked suspiciously.

"You will be if you talk out of turn girlie." Rea snarled.

"Bite me." Cadence said.

"Do you taste as foul as you smell?" Rea asked with a scowl.

"That is enough Lieutenant." Jane said calmly as I sent a quick, _Cadence for god's sake, chill._

Rea nodded a curt nod, while Cadence folded her arms with hostility.

"It was after all a valid question." Jane said, locking her gold eyes on Cadence's brown ones for a long moment. "They have a right to know if they were in danger, but you weren't. Well no more danger than anyone travelling by car."

"We had a smooth ride down." I stated. "Very little traffic."

"Still it can be tiring and I bet you're all eager to get settled in. I have your keys here, but you must all sign the accommodation contracts. These are temporary ones for the week. I think that will be enough time for you to decide if you want to make this a more permanent arrangement."

"How permanent?" Kaden asked.

"Forever, unless you terminate the contract. We offer a lifetime of work, but we won't hold you to it if you want to go off to live your life in another way. I know how you wolves settle down eventually. Besides, I don't hold any vampire here either. They may leave whenever they feel like it."

"Ok." Kaden said as if she was agreeing with Jane.

"As I said, I merely wished to see you had arrived in one piece. Now if you would all care to sign the contracts and then Lieutenant Rea will show you to your apartment. She will also show you where you can park your cars while you are here. After all you may wish to leave the Village at times. Now if you would please." She said, indicating the contracts.

We looked over them, well I trusted Jane, up to a point, but you had to watch with contracts. It all seemed legit so I signed my contract and that seemed to be the incentive the others needed to sign theirs.

"Thank you." Jane said with a smile as she piled up the contracts. "I'll give your keys to Rea for the time being and you can deicide on your rooms once you're at your apartment."

"Sounds good." I said, since I guess we would want to sort the rooms out ourselves than just be assigned a number.

"Go now and settle into your apartment, but I beg you don't go wandering until Rea has given you a tour tomorrow. I know most of my vampires will be on their best behaviour, but you know how tempers can get frayed." Jane warned.

"I don't think there's anything we want to do tonight anyway apart from rest after our journey." I said before any of the others could. "What time would you like us to meet with you tomorrow?"

"I'll send Rea to you at nine in the morning." Jane replied.

"Ok. We'll see you in the morning." I said.

Jane nodded, smiling slightly, but I thought maybe I'd stepped on her toes a little by trying to bring this meeting to a close, but I was just trying to avoid anymore agro. We filed out of the room with Rea among us.

"Magda, you're lead dog right?" She asked.

"Right." I replied, thinking it best not to make too much fuss about the dog thing right now.

"You driving?" She asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Then I'll ride shotgun with you, give you directions. The other driver can follow us." She explained.

"Sounds like a good plan." I replied.

"Ride in a car with vamp stench?" Cadence said, screwing up her nose.

"If I can put up with wet mutt, I'm sure you can put up with my honey." Rea replied with a hiss.

Cadence snorted.

"Chill Cadence, you can ride with Kaden if you find it that bad." I replied.

Cadence quieted down, although she didn't say what she was going to do. Turned out she was gonna ride with me anyway.

"I thought you couldn't stand my vamp stench." Rea quipped as she buckled up in the front passenger sleep.

"Someone's got to keep an eye on you leech, make sure you don't try nothing funny with my Alpha." Cadence said through her teeth.

Rea turned around and glared at Cadence for a full minuet, I thought I was gonna need to get a new car if Cadence decided to phase in here. The tension was growing and I wanted Cadence to back down, but alpharing her right now might have the adverse effect. Cadence stared Rea down and the latter smiled after a minuet.

"You got guts girl, that I can attest, but you need to show deference to your superior. I be your trainer and I'm known as a right brute of a drill sergeant. I won't say lose your steel, it's good you stand your ground, but not with me. Understand?"

"What?" Cadence replied, frowning deeply.

"I think it's good you'll protect your Alpha, but there's no need to protect her from me. I won't harm none of you. On my word of honour." Rea said solemnly.

"I'll hold you to that word." Cadence said firmly.

"If you want." Rea said with a shrug. "So shall we get going? Follow the road down to the security point and take the right."

I followed Rea's instructions until we reached a ramp that led under the Octagon tower. There were actually seven boxes set aside for us, but we only needed two. I didn't know if that meant the spaces would go to other people now, or maybe the girls could bring their cars down the next time we went home.

"Like Jane said, I'll show you round proper tomorrow, I got stuff to do." Rea said as she led us to the elevator. "I'll take you up to your apartment though."

We were up on the eighth floor, the top floor.

"I call it the octhouse." Rea said as the elevator climbed slowly between floors.

"Octhouse?" I asked, because it just came out of the blue.

"Yeah. Can't call it a penthouse since it's got eight sides and all." Rea joked.

I laughed, so did the others, except Cadence. She was playing hard headed and Rea noticed, but she decided not to comment because she seemed to know that it would piss Cadence off more. She sure had a quick read on people, because Cadence really hated it when people didn't bite. Cadence was riled up itching for a fight by the time we'd reached the top floor, but as soon as Rea unlocked the apartment door and we could step inside Cadence ire soon died away.

"Whoa!" Amber said as she spun around looking directly up at the ceiling which was a glass octagon that let in the late evening sunlight.

"If it gets too hot in here you can close the blinds." Rea said, indicating a button before she pressed it and blinds whisked smoothly from the bottom of the window to meet in the middle where they covered the octagon with the design of a golden eight-point star against a dark blue background.

"I thought it would be darker in here with them closed." Cadence said.

"Lights come on automatically when you close the blinds. You can turn them off, but this is the communal area. Sitting, watching those moving picture thingies and cooking. You do the human cooking thing right?" Rea said, looking confused.

"We are human." Cadence said flatly.

"We just got a little extra spice." Marissa added.

Rea was thinking that they were wrong, we weren't really human, but she didn't say anything, mostly because she wanted to get this over and done with. She had a lot to do today and that meant not getting into petty arguments with kids. I guess we were kids compared to her.

"I'll show you around one of the rooms, the rest are set out the same, so once you've seen one you've seen them all. Then you can decide who gets what room. They're numbered, so are the keys so you got privacy and what not." Rea said quickly.

"Thank you." I said.

Rea showed us around one of the rooms. There was a bed and a closet as well as a desk for our laptops. There was even an armchair by the window if we wanted alone time to read. The en suite bathroom had an enormous bath and a separate shower. Rea informed us that all the bathrooms were identical too. She left us then and I remembered I hadn't asked about food. Jane had said there was always food available in the mess hall, but she also warned us about wandering around when we weren't sure where we were going. I guess I could go hunt something down later since I did know my way around a little and I didn't register so different to a lot of the vamps.

We chose our rooms instead. I picked the one nearest the door, I don't know why but I figured I should be the first line of defence since I was alpha. Kaden took the room on the other side of the door. Cadence took the room opposite the door, which was another prime defence area. Amber was next to me, and Marissa next to her, while Felicity and Laurel took the two rooms between Kaden and Cadence. They'd been looking forward to finally getting their own rooms, but I guess the sisters couldn't bear to be too far apart yet.

"I'm gonna head to the mini mart to get us some food for tonight. You lot can wait here." I said once everyone was unpacked.

"Hell no." Cadence said firmly. "We ain't letting you wander around out there alone. We got your back Boss."

"Yeah." Kaden agreed.

"Ok. If you come you can't pick fights with anyone ok? No matter how many funny looks or comments we get, you just ignore them. We don't want to cause trouble on our first day here." I said firmly.

"I promise." Cadence said since she knew it was mostly directed at her.

"Ok. Let's go."

We walked down the stairs rather than use the elevator and I led the way from the Octagon to the mini mart, which was back toward the Ranch House. We were mostly in dhampir-ville so we didn't get too many odd looks and nobody said anything to us. We made it back to our apartment unscathed with a load of food and a lot of junk for later. We turned in early that night since we'd been travelling two days solid and it was better to be bright eyed and bushy tailed when we went to meet with Jane in the morning.

That turned out to be an interesting meeting, not. She just went over what we were gonna be doing, basically training. And training wasn't much to write home about, I think Rea was being god damn lazy, just giving us a sector of the forest to run as a pack and watching how we interacted. She did ask me to patch her into the pack mind a couple of times, the girls complained a little the first time, but they soon got used to it.

About the only excitement was the night I caught Cadence sneaking off. She said she wanted to explore the place alone, and I pretended to buy it, but she was actually going off to meet up with Rea. That was weird beyond belief, but I didn't say anything to the others, Cadence would kill me.

There really wasn't much to write home about until a week after we got there. Jane asked me to go to her office alone, Cadence thought we should all stick together, but I pointed out that this could be a vamp thing. We really didn't know what it was about, but if Jane asked for me alone then I should go alone. I'd soon let them know if it was a trap or anything like that, not that I suspected it one bit.

I knocked on Jane's office door and went in. She was sat at her desk and Fred was in his usual spot invisible.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes. Please sit." She replied.

I sat down in the chair Jane indicated.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I have a confession to make. I told a little fib about your training." Jane said not looking ashamed about this.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yes. I knew you wouldn't need training, but I wanted Rea to see if you were compatible with her. You are, and we already have a mission in mind for you. It's the very reason I asked for you and your pack to join us here. Do you think you'll be up for it?"

"We can handle anything you throw at us, but I'll have to tell the others first. Can we get the gist of what we'll be doing?"

"No." Jane said immediately. "Due to the nature of this mission I can't disclose anything until you agree, so what do you say?"

"Like I said, I'll have to ask my girls. I might be Alpha and have the casting vote, but we still like to discuss things. I'll go get them and you can ask us all together." I offered.

"Very well. You have fifteen minuets." Jane stated.

I nodded and went to fetch my girls, wondering what our mission would be…

* * *

"I'm scared boss." Amber murmured.

"It's ok to be scared, but we probably won't see much action anyway." I assured her. "I don't think it will take them long to figure out we're the diversion and head toward the vamps."

"Shame." Cadence said as she propped her foot up on the box I was sure contained the explosives, and I couldn't help but wince every time, even though I knew they'd need an electric charge to detonate. "I'd do anything to kick some serious vamp ass." She added as she cut a piece of apple with her penknife and put it in her mouth.

"As far as I'm concerned, the less we have to fight the better. These aren't your run of the mill random lone ranging vamps we're likely to encounter back home, but trained killers. Probably even in the art of wolf killing since they know the Quileute are affiliated with VCAC. We can't count on their stupidity or ignorance." I said firmly so they'd understand the severity of the situation.

"But we'll have your radar Boss." Marissa observed.

"They might have their own telepath or shield." I pointed out.

"I kinda feel like a real soldier here." Kaden said, as she reached behind herself and moved the box she was leaning against. "But couldn't they arranged more comfortable transport?"

"Vamps don't need comfort, they're made of stone." I said with a shrug.

"They forget that the rest of us can feel." Cadence said with a snort as she cut off another slice of apple to feed to herself, but swore as the piece fell to the floor when we bumped over a particularly bad pothole. "Though you'd think they'd invest in descent shocks when they're carrying high explosives." She added as she kicked the box with her chunky army boots.

"Sh…should you be doing that?" Amber stuttered.

"Quit being such a baby." Cadence complained.

"Don't worry Ambs, this needs a detonator to set it off, not a few bumps. We'll be safe behind the truck when this all goes up." I assured her.

"Why do they need explosives for anyway? Can't the vamps just claw through the walls?" Felicity asked.

"Well the vamps could, but we can't." I pointed out.

"You could." Cadence countered.

"Maybe, but it wouldn't draw attention like an explosion would." I replied.

"Why do we need to draw attention again?" Felicity asked.

"Cause it's a double distraction." Kaden replied before I could, so I left the explanation up to her. "We create a noise, the bad vamps come running. Our vamps then attack from the other end, and the bad vamps realise the explosion is just a distraction and run to tackle our vamps. Then we move in and free all the prisoners, recruit any dhampir who are willing to switch sides and take down any vamps we come across."

"And that's basically it." I said, gesturing toward Kaden.

"Oh right." Amber said with a nod as if she only just realised what we were doing here. "Sorry Boss. Jane scares me so much that I don't take in a word she says."

"Well it doesn't matter now." I replied. "You're briefed and we're here."

As I said that the van came to a stop. There was a bang on the side of the van and then the back doors opened to reveal Rea grinning at us. I'd heard that she only ever grinned when battle was imminent, and I guess that was right.

"Hey my bitches, time to suit up." She announced.

I gave her an unimpressed look, she just kept grinning back.

"Come my sisters and join me this day in glorious battle for we shall be victorious." Rea said a little sarcastically.

"Now that's more like it." Cadence said as she stood as much as the van would let her and jumped out onto the forest floor where she stretched. "Thought I might die from vamp stench."

"Bitch." Rea said with a chuckle.

"Leech." Cadence replied, and then they kissed.

"Be careful today." Rea whispered as she stroked Cadence's cheek.

"As long as you are." Cadence replied as the rest of us filed out around the love fest feeling a little awkward.

"See you on the other side?" Rea prompted.

"Promise?" Cadence asked.

They kissed again and I rolled my eyes as Marissa pretended to stick her fingers down her throat and be sick.

"Cadence, time to fall in." I called as I organised the others into taking their bags off the van and making sure they had everything off there before it blew up.

Cadance grabbed her bag and we moved away from the van until we found somewhere we could stash them for later when we would need clothes. We pulled off the clothes we were wearing and stuffed them in our bags before hiding them. Then we all phased and returned to the van.

"If it isn't my favourite pack of poochies." Rea said as she stroked Cadence behind her ear.

_Cut the theatrics Rea, we're on a deadline._ I said firmly,

"It's all set up. I just need to drive this as close to the wall as I can then I can guide it the rest of the way by remote and boom!" She said, clapping her hands together. "Make sure you keep up."

_Just get going. We got a schedule to keep._ I ordered.

"Aye aye sir." Rea said on the edge of sarcasm before she jumped into the van.

Rea put the van in drive and began driving through the trees. Me and my girls followed behind, keeping up easily with the van. We were in proper formation tonight, I was point, Kaden was beta, Cadence taking up the right side, Felicity and Laurel making up the wings while Marissa and Amber ran centre. I had to get my head around the fact that we were part of an honest to goodness assault on a League stronghold. Most wolves never got to pick off a stupid nomad wandering in the wrong place these days and here we were, about to pick off some of the meanest vamps around.

We were going to win though. We were Quileute warriors with genetics on our side. This is what we were built for. Taking out vamps who threatened our people. Any people come to that.

It was a whole mile to the wall of the compound, but we had to make sure that we didn't get out too close to the Farm in case we were spotted. It was a mile, but we covered it in seconds. We reached the edge of the trees where there was a clear run up of several hundred feet to the wall. Rea jumped out of the van and pulled an RC pack from the pocket of her finely embroidered, antique navy greatcoat. She hit a button and there was a beeping sound as the remote driver took over.

_Mags? Can you patch us in? _Rea asked.

I'd already done it; it was part of the plan after all.

_You're live on Quileute Airwaves._ I replied.

_Now ladies, it's time to bring our 'A' game, as you yanks like to say. Now stop the bitchin' an' follow that van. But we got to keep at least five leagues behind._ Rea warned.

_Five feet? _Laurel asked in confusion.

_A hundred feet._ I clarified. _A league is twenty feet._

_Aye._ Rea confirmed.

_Just stay behind Rea._ I said, figuring she would stay outside the blast radius since vamps weren't exactly explosion-proof either.

_And the blast won't affect you my lovely poochies. _Rea added, as if reading my mind, but I'd been careful to keep my thoughts off the airwaves.

_Let's go._ I said, to get the ball moving.

_Yes Alpha._ Rea said sarcastically as she began to steer the van toward the wall.

Once it was a hundred feet away we set out after it, just after Rea. A second later the van crashed into the wall and exploded with enough force to rock the ground under our paws, but it didn't slow us. The wall crumbled around the van, falling into the hole and making the perfect place for us to get through as long as we didn't mind a little singed fur.

As we run up the rubble the vampires arrived, but Rea was ahead of us, already ripping and tearing, tossing bits into the handy van fire. I led the charge and took down a vamp that was about to outflank Rea. Kaden leapt over me to grab another vamp, forcing him down to the floor as Marissa closed her jaws around his neck and separated his head from his body.

"Assault on the front gate!" Someone yelled. "This is a distraction!"

"But?" One of them argued.

"We can deal with the mutts later. They won't get anywhere." The announcer called back. "Move!"

The vamps then assuming we were the lesser threat, surged to the front gates to deal with the vampires attacking there.

_Idiots. _Rea thought with a gloat. _Well my bitches, time to enter phase two._

_Free the prisoners?_ I asked.

_Free the prisoners._ Rea confirmed.

_Hell yeah!_ Cadence crowed.

_Stay focused._ I warned.

_This is the layout._ Rea said as she thought it toward us. _We're here to free the dhampir, the third wave will deal with the humans. They need to be seen to leave for the human media; we got to get our people out first._

_We're not here to rescue the girls?_ Felicity asked in shock.

_The vamps will help them later, but how scary will a bunch of giant wolves be to them?_ Rea asked. _Now times a wasting. You with me? Or am I doing this alone?_

_We're with you._ I said.

_Then let's go. _Rea thought and she led us across the grass between the wall and a low building.

There was a door, big and steel looking, but it was nothing to Rea. She put her fingers straight through it like it was made of play dough and tore it from its hinges like it was made of cardboard. A shocked looking guard died shortly after by a quick take down from Rea.

Rea motioned for us to follow her inside and I posted Kaden at the door to warn us if any vamps came back in this way. The rest of us surged on as Rea led the way until we came to a long line of doors. They were cell doors and the place smelled of dhampir. Rea went along opening the doors and the dhampir surged out. We came across a few vampires, but we took them down easily, especially with the help of the dhampir seeking revenge. At every corner I posted one of my girls to stand guard but I felt like something was suddenly pulling me on.

As Rea opened the cells I checked them making sure they were empty. There was one that nobody came out of and I went to look. There was someone strapped to a chair, a man and his scent was familiar, well under the rank, hadn't washed in a long while stench of the room. I padded up to the person, sniffing at him, his face was obscured by long hair and there was clotted blood matted into that hair. I tried to get him to lift his head by nudging him with my snout, but he just sat there limply in his restraints. He was alive though.

I phased to human and stepped closer, lifting his head carefully with my hands. His hair fell back and even under that beard and the blood that covered the left side of his face I recognised him. It was Zeke!

"Zeke!" I said urgently, stroking my thumb under his chin.

He muttered nonsense.

"Zeke. Are you Ok?" I asked, a little louder, stroking his hair back behind his head and wishing I had something I could use to get rid of all that blood.

"Mags." He sighed.

I wasn't sure if that was an acknowledgement, but I had to free him. I pulled down the heat and let Miss Vampire take over so it was easier for me to snap the chains that held him to the chair. Even when he was free he just sat there, head flopped forward.

I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could remember from my childhood, I climbed into his lap and wrapped my arms around him. My cheek didn't rest against his chest anymore, I was a lot taller now, my cheek rested against his own cheek.

"Zeke. I need you." I whispered. "Mags needs her friend."

"Mags?" He said, and lifted his head.

I lifted mine and looked into his grey eyes for a moment as he focused on mine. He wrapped his arms around me and looked scared.

"It's all gone." He whimpered and then his head fell back as his arms went limp.

I tried desperately to get him to respond again, but he wouldn't…

_Mags, we seriously need to split._ Cadence called.

I bit my lip as I looked around, wondering what to do. I spotted a pair of manacles hanging on the wall. I got up and went to fetch them before snapping them around Zeke's wrists. I put his arms around my neck before making sure his legs were around me. I let the heat rip through me and I was a wolf again. I waited a second to make sure Zeke was safe on my back before I started running, darting between the streams of moving dhampir who were filing out through the back door.

_There's a helicopter for emergencies right?_ I asked Rea.

_Yeah._ She replied.

_Where? _I asked so I'd know where to throw my mind to find it.

_To the north._ Rea said.

_Ok. I'm heading there. Girls, get back with Rea, Kaden's in charge._

_Yes Boss._ The others replied, all of them wondering who I had strapped to my back when I passed them like a streak of fur.

I sent my mind seeking to the north and found the helicopter. I ran out of the hole, the van was just smouldering now, and ran in the direction of the helicopter. I made sure I recognised the minds of the vampires, one of them was Holly so yeah they were actually our people. I wasn't about to fall into the same trap as Addie.

I reached the helicopter and Holly came to meet me.

"You've got Zeke?" She asked.

_Yes._ I replied.

"We thought he might be in bad shape, but not like this." She said as she snapped the manacle chain and caught Zeke as he slid off my back.

_It's not just physical; it's his mind too. But I think I can help him, and the sooner the better. There's two gurneys in the copter right?_

"Yes." Holly confirmed and I phased to human.

"Bring me something to wear and then set up the gurneys so we can keep skin contact. I need to go into his mind." I stated.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Holly asked.

"I might not have done it before." I said, stepping into the jumpsuit one of the other vamps handed me. "But I'm the only telepath in these parts, and like Grandma always says, most of it's instinctual."

Holly looked at me for a moment, obviously weighing up the pros and cons.

"Then we've no time to lose." She said as she stepped towards the copter, cradling Zeke like a baby. "Do you need to feed beforehand?"

"Probably for the best." I conceded. "Just in case."

"Jerome, a blood pack for Miss Black please." Holly said as she stepped onto the copter.

I got in behind her and was handed a blood bag. It was animal blood; Jane had set up farms where the cattle were reared for their blood as well as their milk. Once every three months a pint of blood was taken from the mammals, this one came from a pig. I drank the blood quickly as Holly attached Zeke to one of the gurneys.

"What of his other injuries?" Holly asked.

"Work around me." I said as I lay down on the other gurney and reached my hand across to take Zeke's. "But there's no point in healing his body if his mind is gone. I'm going to get him back."

"Very well." Holly replied as she strapped me onto the gurney then used a bandage to secure my hand to Zeke's so we wouldn't get parted in any turbulence.

"Here goes nothing." I said as I closed my eyes and reached my mind out to Zeke.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	24. Chapter 23 - Billie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Asherah Isa, Taylor eaglebear, Ericabrowne, M-Bianca94, Fadewind, Noble and the person who posted a guest review**

* * *

**Billie**

It had been a week since I'd finally got somewhere with Kekipi and life with him was wonderful. It was amazing waking up in his strong, warm arms every morning, all tangled up together that made all the easier for a bit of morning delight.

It was Sunday and normally we wouldn't go out to the big Island, Kekipi didn't open the garage on a Sunday and I'd never had to work. That Sunday Elise had asked if I'd come in and they could pay me the wages I'd lost the previous Saturday. I ran it by Kekipi first since I'd have to borrow his boat or something, but he said he'd sail me in and we could go shopping or something afterwards. I did wonder what he'd do in the mean time, but he said he might hit up the beach.

Since I wasn't sure what Kekipi was doing I decided to take my break strolling along the beach in the hope that I'd bump into him. There were some surfers of course, but I suddenly stopped when I recognised the one riding the wave like some kinda kahuna. I was shocked as I stopped watching him. He came out of the surf with his board and grinned at me.

"You can surf." I said.

"Yep. I practically live on the waves." Kekipi replied with a grin, before his face fell a little. "At least I used to."

"Well don't let me stop you." I said with a smile.

He smiled back, kissed my lips, then ran back into the breaks.

"Yep, sure is good on a board." An old man who was going across the beach with a metal detector said.

"He is." I agreed.

"Get's it from his grand pappy." The old man said knowledgably.

"His grandfather?" I asked curiously.

"Yep. Tuck Munroe." The old man said.

"Wait? What?" I asked. "Tuck Munroe? The Tuck Munroe the surf champion who runs the surfing school and is married to Susie, Tuck Munroe?"

"The one and the same." The old man confirmed.

"Kekipi never said." I observed in amazement.

"Well Kekipi there, probably doesn't know." The old man said and how he said Kekipi made it clear he knew that wasn't his original name.

"Why?" I asked.

"Should I tell you?" The old man mused in an annoying way.

"Well you can't hint like this and then stop half way through." I snapped.

"Ok." He said, holding up his hands in surrender. "It's because his father, Big 'Jim Silva' fell out with Tuck years ago. No one knows why."

"Wait." I said, holding up a finger. "I just worked it out. God I can't believe I didn't see it before. I'm so dense. Jim isn't his real name is it? Or at least it's the Anglicised version of his name. Kimo."

"You know the family?" The old man asked in surprise.

"My mother is best-friends with Susie." I explained.

"I see." The old man remarked.

"I need to get back to work, please let Kekipi know when he comes out of the break." I said as I suddenly thought of something that was, well it was horrific and sick if it was true.

"Ok." The old man agreed and I hoped he would tell Kekipi, but I didn't have time to worry about that because of the sick knot of anger that was suddenly writhing in my guts.

"Mahalo." I managed to say cordially, before heading back to the Diner.

"Mina? You're back early." Elise said with a smile.

"I need to speak with Big Jim a moment." I said as friendly as I could, but I think Elise could tell I was pissed about something.

"Ok. Go through to the kitchen." She said, motioning for me to go ahead.

I nodded and stepped through the swing doors. Big Jim was putting burger and fries together.

"We need to talk out the back." I said in a low voice.

"Can't it wait until later?" He asked as he put the plate on the service window and rang the bell.

"We need to talk out the back, Kimo." I said, and narrowed my eyes.

He looked shocked for a moment, and then frowned at me.

"I take it Elise doesn't know. So if you want her to hear everything I'm about to say go ahead and stay right here." I said firmly in a no nonsense way to let him know I wasn't bluffing.

"Guess we'd better go then." Big Jim said and I followed his waddling form out into the back area.

"How could you do that to him?" I demanded.

"What?" He said with a frown, and I realised that he had no idea I knew his son.

"To Kekipi, how could you not tell him you know what he is?" I hissed. "Do you despise your Quileute heritage so much you'd let your son live in isolation not knowing how to tell you and not knowing what the hell he did to make you turn his back on him?"

"We didn't…" Big Jim began.

"You did." I said firmly, thinking it was probably not so great to get Isla into trouble by mentioning that she'd confirmed this.

"What do you know anyway?" He said angrily.

"You and Kekipi are not the only one's using aliases." I said. "Although Mina is one of the derivatives you can take from my name, I usually go by Billie. Billie Black."

There was a flash of recognition in his eyes.

"Yep. I'm Essie Black's daughter, but you'd stopped visiting the Res long before I was born. Of course you're more familiar with my brother and sister, Tony and Liza."

"No." He said, shaking his head.

"Yes." I said, and I flashed my teeth, not really a smile, but it was amazing how effective that could be to those in the know.

He managed to compose himself and glared at me suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"None of your business really." I said as I leaned in to him, threatening. "But I bumped into Kekipi and he's such a great guy, but he was hurting so bad because you shunned him and he forced a self exile on himself. Just one little word from you and he would have known he wasn't the only one in the world. Can you imagine how good it would have been for him to spend some time with his brothers in La Push?"

"And admit my son's a monster?" Big Jim hissed.

"He's not a monster." I growled. "The Quileute protect people. Now me on the other hand, I got abilities that does put me more in the monster category and you have no idea how much I'm resisting the urge to give you a demonstration right now."

"What's it to you anyway?"

"Kekipi is the friend I've been staying with." I said. "And, well… I guess you could call me your future daughter-in-law."

"Oh hell no, not that imprinting crap." Big Jim bluffed correctly.

"Yeah that imprinting crap." I retorted. "But even if that wasn't in effect I'd like a guy as great as Kekipi. He is the definition of a decent human being. How can I not love a guy like that?"

"What's your point?" Big Jim said angrily.

"Well I guess you can count this as my resignation. Don't worry about my last pay, I don't need your money." I said firmly.

"You're just gonna walk out?" Big Jim asked in disbelief and I had to give him my own look of disbelief, how could I still work for him now?

"Do you think I should carry on working here? I can't. I mean I work for Jane. You know, Jane of Volterra? Even she's not as cold as you." I said in a low dangerous voice.

"But what about Elise? She likes you working for us, you know how rare that is?" Big Jim said a little urgently.

"Family emergency." I invented quickly. "I have to go to Wyoming ASAP. We're leaving on the next flight. Will that do?"

"It'll last as long as you're not seen around." Big Jim pointed out.

"I won't come around the Diner." I promised. "I'm going now."

I left the back room through the kitchen and went into the dining area. I went up close to Elise.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now. We need to catch the next plane to Wyoming. My Gran is on her deathbed. The whole family is being called in." I said quickly, hoping that she'd mistake my clipped tones for the news not sinking in yet, or I was overcompensating to try and keep it together in front of people.

"Sorry to hear that. Take as much time as you need." Elise said kindly.

"The thing is, I don't think we'll be back before the end of the summer and then I'll be away at school so this is probably my notice." I murmured.

"Well maybe next summer." Elise said hopefully.

"Maybe." I said, and managed a weak smile.

Elise gave me a sympathetic look before pulling me into a big hug.

"Now go be with your family." She said.

"Mahalo." I said and left the Diner.

I was feeling righteously angry until I got closer to where Kekipi had been surfing, that's when I realised I'd just been really rude to his father. I had to tell him immediately or it was gonna fester. He was just climbing out of the breaks when I reached the beach. He came toward me laughing.

"Quick shift?" He asked.

"I need to tell you something." I said, feeling a little numb since I wasn't sure how he was going to react.

"What about?" He asked, frowning at me.

"Can we go somewhere private?" I asked.

"My garage ok?" He suggested.

I nodded.

We walked to his garage and went inside. He locked the door behind us since it was Sunday and he was closed. I waited until he'd sat in his desk chair and I perched up on the desk but I made sure I didn't lean in on him for this little confession.

"So what did you wanna tell me?" He asked.

"I've done something terrible." I said, just getting to the point.

"What?" He asked, looking up at me as he took my hand and twined his fingers in mine, he wasn't mad and ready to hear me out.

"Well for one I've thrown away any chance I had of being on your parents' Christmas card list." I said with a chuckle before getting serious. "But worse of all, I might have just caused a big problem for you."

"It can't be that bad." He said with a smile, and he really believed that.

"It is." I said, before taking a deep breath and spitting it out. "I finally figured out what family you belong to and when I did I kinda blew up at your dad because he knew."

"Wait! My family?" Kekipi asked with a frown.

"Yeah. Your Quileute family. I finally know which line you're descended from and we're kinda connected." I replied with a smile.

He looked weirded out for a moment.

"Oh no, not in that way." I assured him. "You're a Uley, I'm a Black. No, what I meant was, your grandma grew up with my mom. They were best friends, well still are, but you know how it is when you all grow up and get lives other places."

"How did ya find this out?" He asked with a frown.

"Well I was admiring you out on the breaks, you handle that board almost as well as you handle me." I said with a wink and he blushed a little. "That old guy on the beach said that you were a natural and it was no wonder considering your grandfather is Tuck Munroe."

"That old surf champ from over Kawaihae way?" Kekipi asked in disbelief.

"The one and the same." I confirmed.

"For real? I didn't know that. How did he?" Kekipi spluttered.

"I don't know. I guess he must have known your dad when he was a kid or something because he knew he'd changed his name and I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. Big Jim Silva was born a Kimo Munroe." I explained.

"He was?" Kekipi asked in shock.

"Yep. And you wanna know why he changed his name? Because he was ashamed of his Quileute ancestry and everything that went with it. I mean, I never met him myself, but I've heard stories from my brother and sister and your aunts and uncles about how he used to hate coming to the Res and spent all his time in your great-grandparents' house playing video games. He hated the Res because he was afraid that just visiting there would turn him into a freaky wolf like his cousins."

"Wait, what? He knew?" Kekipi demanded.

I nodded solemnly.

"He knew? All this time he knew?" Kekipi raged, and he was starting to shake a little.

I put my hand to his cheek and looked into his eyes to try and calm him.

"Why do you think I got mad with him?" I asked softly. "I really laid into him, and I let him know what I was, who I really am, and what we are to each other. I think I might have burned any bridges you had left there."

"I don't care." Kekipi said firmly.

"Maybe not right now when you're mad, but what about later when you want to visit your mom?" I asked, feeling worried.

"Well…" Kekipi said with a shrug.

"She didn't know." I stated. "She still doesn't. As far as she knows Mina had a family emergency back in Wyoming. She doesn't know anything about your Quileute heritage because Kimo decided to ignore that part of him when he became Big Jim."

"Why would he want to do that?" Kekipi said in defeat, shaking his head sadly.

"I don't know. I'm not a mind reader." I said. "But I do know where Aunt Susie and Uncle Tuck lives. I went to visit them with Mom when we came here on vacation and I also know that all the family goes for dinner on a Sunday. If we go now we can make it there before the starter."

"Should we just turn up like that?" Kekipi asked with worry.

"Aunt Susie said that if I was ever on the Island I should just drop by." I replied with a shrug.

"But I'm a bit of a bombshell." He pointed out.

"You've been kept from them long enough. Come meet them and think about it, you can talk to your grandma about being a wolf and she'll understand a lot more than I ever can because she used to be one herself." I said enticingly.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Ok. But I'm not exactly dressed for dinner." He said, indicating his surf wear.

"You got a clean t-shirt and shorts here, I know you have. They'll do. It's always a casual thing anyway. I don't plan on changing my clothes." I said, indicating the t-shirt and cut offs I always wore for work.

He considered it for a moment; it was a big decision after all. I got down off his desk and went over to inspect some of his tools laid out on a rack on the wall so he had some space to think. After about three minuets he came up behind me and put his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my head.

"Will they really be ok with us just turning up there?" He asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed. "Aunt Susie and Uncle Tuck are laid back like that. All my family are like that. Well my sister might freak out a little about having an extra guest, but that's because she's a perfectionist and doesn't want to be seen as a bad host by not having enough food. She wouldn't begrudge us just turning up. Not that it's important right now, we're going to see your grandparents."

"Ok. Let's go." He said.

I turned around to see that he'd already changed into a clean t-shirt and shorts.

"Ok." I said and we left the garage.

"I can't believe we're gonna meet my grandparents." He mused as we headed out the door.

"You're what now?" Isla asked, she'd just been about to come in. "Grandparents? They're dead."

"Um…" Kekipi said, wincing. "Not Mom's parents."

"But Dad's parents are…" Isla trailed off frowning.

"He never talks about them, but I might know who they are." Kekipi admitted.

"And you're going now?" She demanded.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"Then I'm coming with you." Isla said firmly.

"No." Kekipi said. "Look, I don't know what these people are like, maybe there's a good reason Dad broke contact with them. So I'll go today to check them out and if they're good people then I'll take you next time."

"But Billie gets to go." She complained.

"Billie knows them already." Kekipi said, sounding annoyed that Isla was arguing with him right now.

"Then she should know if they're good people." Isla pointed out.

"They are, but Kekipi doesn't believe me. I think it's better if he scopes it out first though. And at least you'll have a chance to think about whether it's something you really want to do. After all, you'll be going behind your parents' back. Can you live with them and do that at the same time?" I asked.

Isla went to say yes, then actually thought about it.

"I guess it would get awkward." She conceded.

"Look, let Kekipi meet them today and then we can set something up where you can go meet them too, and actually arrange a valid cover story."

"Ok. But I want to go next time." Isla said firmly.

"We'll take you next time." I promised and Kekipi agreed.

"Ok." Isla said.

"Oh, and you haven't seen me ok? From now you haven't seen me." I said while I remembered in case she mentioned me to her parents.

"Even more secrets to keep?" Isla asked.

"Sorry, but I got good reasons."

"Whatever." Isla said rolling her eyes and I thought not for the first time that it would be so much easier if we just let her in on the family secret. It was the only reason I wasn't convincing Kekipi that she could come along today.

"We need to get going." Kekipi said pointedly.

"I'll be around tomorrow, I want to know everything brah." Isla said firmly before turning around.

She stayed with us all the way to the back of the garage where Kekipi kept his car locked up.

"You going by car?" Isla asked with surprise.

"Yeah. We got a long drive." Kekipi said without elaborating further. "Catch you later."

"Yeah." Isla said before walking off along the sea front, looking back now and again as we got in the car.

"So which way?" Kekipi asked.

"Head to Kawaihae and I'll direct you when we're closer." I replied.

"Ok." He said, and started the car.

The traffic wasn't too bad but Kekipi kept to the speed limit so it took longer than if I had drove. When we reached Kawaihae I directed him out to where Aunt Susie and Uncle Tuck lived in their house off the beaten track.

"That's Aunt Susie's garage." I said as we passed it near the gate. "Just follow the track up to the house."

Kekipi drove on up to the sprawling house on the hill surrounded by a veranda and pineapple trees. There was a van parked up here and a couple of bikes, it looked like the whole family was here.

It was Kaimana and Peni who came around to see who had pulled up, after all they weren't expecting anyone else to turn up today. I got out of the car so they could see me.

"Billie?" Kai called in disbelief. "That you."

"Yeah Kai, it's me." I confirmed. "Could you ask Aunt Susie and Uncle Tuck to come around here for a sec? I got something I need to tell them before I come join the others."

"Ok." Peni said and he went to get Susie and Tuck while Kai stayed with me.

"So what's going on?" He asked.

"I need to talk to Aunt Susie first." I said as Kekipi got out of the car.

"Who's your friend?" Kai asked, looking up at Kekipi. "He seems familiar."

I laughed nervously just as Susie and Tuck came around the house.

"Aloha Billie, this is a surprise." Susie said as she came to give me a hug and then she looked at Kekipi. "You're a wolf."

"Yeah." Kekipi said, looking a little spooked that Susie knew what he was, and Kai looked at him with a new hint of respect.

"Don't look so worried, I might not phase anymore, but I still got a few left over advantages." Susie said, tapping her nose as she smiled.

"He's not just a wolf, he's Kimo's son." I said.

Susie's smile dropped from her face as Tuck gasped and Kai looked at Kekipi in disbelief.

"Seriously?" Susie asked.

I nodded.

"I thought he looked familiar." Kai said with a chuckle. "I'm your Uncle Kaimana, but you can call me Kai." He said, holding out his hand.

Kekipi looked at it cautiously before taking it and shaking it, at which point Kai pulled him into a hug that was kinda awkward since he was shorter than his nephew.

"Welcome to the family kid." Kai said with all his usual infectious enthusiasm.

"Are you really Kimo's son?" Tuck asked as Kai let Kekipi go.

"Well that's what Billie said." Kekipi replied lowly.

"I never met Kimo so I didn't know Big Jim Silva was Kimo Munroe until this morning when some old guy on the beach told me Kekipi got his awesome surfing abilities from you." I explained.

Susie looked at me for a long moment before turning to Kekipi and smiling.

"Yeah, you look a lot like Tuck. So you got a name?" She asked.

"It's Kekipi." He replied.

"A rebel hey? Just like your Grandma." Susie said with a wink. "Is that really what Kimo named you?"

"No. Jim JR, but… I changed it to Kekipi when I started phasing." Kekipi explained.

"Mom?" Lani called as she came around the corner. "What's taking so long?"

"I take it your both hungry." Susie said to us instead of answering Lani.

"Well I did hear you always got lunch going on a Sunday." I said with a grin.

"Come around and meet the family." Susie said as she put her arm around Kekipi and led the way around to the back yard where a big table had been set up. All of Susie and Tuck's children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren were sat around it, all except the ones descended from Kimo.

"Billie? Is that you?" Mahealani, Danni's oldest daughter, asked.

"Yep." I said. "But if anyone asked you ain't seen me." I said as I sat down in a spare space and Kekipi sat beside me.

"Why?" She replied.

"Because I'm not really here." I stated.

"But you are here because I can see you." One of the younger kids, I think his name was Akamai and Danni's grandson asked.

"Well if anyone outside of this garden asks, then you haven't seen me." I said firmly.

"Are you in hiding?" Lani asked.

I nodded.

"Well sort of. Let's just say I won't be doing spying for a while, but I don't mind. I washed up on Kekipi's beach and I couldn't be happier." I said as I tapped Kekipi on the shoulder.

"So who are you?" Lani asked Kekipi.

"I'm Kekipi Kahamoku." Kekipi said.

"Wait, don't you own that ono boat shop over in Hilo?" Koa, Lani's son, asked.

"Yeah." Kekipi said, a little relieved that his garage was being complimented.

"You like to work on boats?" Susie asked as she passed a plate each along for me and Kekipi so we could help ourselves to the food laid out on the table.

"A little." Kekipi replied shyly.

"A little?" I exclaimed, I couldn't help myself. "He owns his own garage. Everyone in Hilo takes their business to Kekipi."

"I guess mechanics runs in the family." Susie said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Peni asked, and yeah he hadn't been around there for that reveal.

"Kekipi here is Kimo's son." Tuck announced.

Peni looked blank for a moment, and I guess it was testament to how long Kimo had been out of the family that Peni couldn't remember his older brother immediately. Then his eyebrows went up as he realised.

"You mean Kimo Kimo?" He gasped,

"Yeah." Tuck confirmed.

"Who's that?" Kelani, Peni's oldest son asked.

"Your uncle." Peni replied.

"Like Uncle Kai and Bernito and Kali?" Kelani asked.

"Sort of." Peni said, shaking his hand.

"Why haven't we ever seen him?" Mahealani asked.

"He's estranged." Danni said.

"Strange?" Ivette, Kai's youngest daughter, asked. "As in weird?"

"As in hasn't had anything to do with the family since he was eighteen." Lani said flatly.

"Why?" Koa asked directly to Kekipi.

"I don't know." Kekipi said. "I don't really talk to him and until today I always thought his name was Big Jim Silva."

"Why don't you talk to him?" Koa persisted and Kekipi shrunk away from him a little.

"It's long and complicated." He murmured.

"They all know the family secret." I said softly.

Kekipi looked at me for a moment, then shook his head and stood up.

"Excuse me." He murmured and left the table and disappeared around the house.

I went around the house and found him sitting on the steps of the veranda. I sat beside him and placed my arm around him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No." He said. "I didn't think it through and I'm not ready for so many people to know about me."

"They know all about the supernatural world. They won't bug you about it. Hell they know I'm a half vamp and they got nothing against me." I pointed out.

"Well you're used to lots of people knowing. Until I met you, no one knew about me. I just don't feel comfortable. And then there's all that thing about my dad. I don't know about it. How do I know about it?"

"I think maybe Billie should have brought you on a different day." Susie said, leaning against the post of the veranda.

"I guess." I said. "I was just excited for him to meet his Quileute family."

"Do you wanna come back tomorrow and you can get to know me and Tuck without the whole clan here?" Susie suggested.

"But that looks like I'm running away." Kekipi said. "And I got to open the garage tomorrow and Isla will get crazy mad if she finds out I visited you twice without her."

"Who's Isla?" Susie asked.

"My little sister."

"Any other sibs?"

"Well I got two older brothers, but Mom had them before she met Dad so I guess they don't belong to you. Not that you'd wanna belong to them anyway." Kekipi said with a snort.

"We would have made them part of the family if Kimo hadn't cut us off." Susie said, and I believed that. After all, Peni's wife Celeste had a son from before she met him and he was as much part of the family as his half siblings. "So how come you didn't bring her out here today?"

"Because she doesn't know about the wolf thing. I told her that I was checking you out, to see if there was a good reason Dad broke contact with you." Kekipi explained.

"It was the only way to get away from Isla, she's so curious." I said. "In fact, I bet she would have followed us if you didn't live on the other side of the Island."

"Well maybe you can come next weekend and bring Isla with you." Susie said. "I won't say anything about the wolf secret and I'll tell the others not to as well."

"Thanks." Kekipi said with a smile.

"You wanna come back and join us for dinner now? I'll keep the kids under control, and Tuck will have laid down the law to them so they won't bug you no more." Susie tempted.

Kekipi looked uncertain.

"You're never gonna get to know them otherwise." I pointed out and kissed his hand.

I felt Susie's eyes on us more than saw her.

"You're imprinted aren't you." She said.

"Yeah." I confirmed while Kekipi blushed.

"Hey don't worry kid." Susie said, tapping his shoulder. "I imprinted on your grandpa, it ain't nothing to worry about. At least you'll never have to stop phasing since you imprinted on a half vamp. And Billie is a good kid, even if she does have that mischievous streak."

I chuckled, I really could be a handful if I wanted to be.

"So you coming?" Susie prompted.

Kekipi nodded and got up. I stood up too, and we followed Susie back around to the yard where the others were still eating. This time when we sat down me and Kekipi actually got to eat something. The chatter bubbled around us and I listened in although I decided not to take part until Kekipi felt more comfortable. It was only when Kala, Lani's daughter, mentioned that she'd lived in Hilo for a while and had worked at the Grand Hotel until she was pregnant with Kealoha that Kekipi entered the conversation.

"I thought you looked familiar." He said, frowning a little at Kala. "You were a maid right?"

"Right." Kala said, frowning herself.

"You probably don't remember me. I was the fifteen-year-old bus boy. Little Jimmy Silva." Kekipi stated.

"Sorry. I can't really remember, there were so many people who worked there, and I was always up on the rooms. I never worked the bar or pool area." Kala said as she blushed a little.

"Hey no problem." Kekipi said with a shrug. "I looked a lot different then anyway. All short and scrawny and fifteen."

"People can look a lot different at fifteen." Kai said with a nod.

"I'm not gonna." His son, Kaiko, said a little grumpy as he folded his arms in typical stroppy teen fashion.

"Well you'll look different when you reach your twenties to how you'll look at fifteen." Kai said. "I know I did."

"I didn't." Peni said with a shrug.

"Yeah right." Lani said with a snort. "We used to be almost identical until we were fifteen."

Peni rolled his eyes.

"So are you a wolf?" Kai's daughter Ivette asked. "Because I heard that when you become a wolf you get all big muscles and stuff and you got big muscles."

"Yeah I'm a wolf." Kekipi confirmed.

"Kimo must have loved that." Peni said with a laugh.

"I didn't know he knew until today." Kekipi said solemnly.

"I think Big Jim might have been in denial." I said. "Although he didn't deny it when I had a go at him this morning. He just chose to ignore it instead." I shook my head. "It's not important though. As soon as I knew who Kekipi belonged to I just had to bring him to meet you all. Once the heat has died down back home we're gonna meet the packs on the Res."

"Are you looking forward to that?" Danni asked.

"A little." Kekipi said, shaking his hand in front of him. "Really nervous too, but who isn't when meeting new people?"

"And then you get thrown in the deep end with our clan right." Danni said with a wink.

Kekipi laughed.

"Where do you live?" Hani asked. "You know, in case I'm ever over Hilo way and I need somewhere to crash for the night."

"You'd be better off driving back here." Kekipi said. "I live out on an island. Um…Wolf Island."

"You actually live there?" Kaiko asked, looking impressed.

"Yep." Kekipi confirmed with a nod.

"I'd be even too scared to set foot there." Kaiko said with admiration.

"There's nothing there to be afraid of." Kekipi said.

"Well except for me." I added and everyone laughed.

"So you're living there too?" Kelani asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed. "It's secluded, there's no paper trail and I just love the company." I added as I leant my head into Kekipi.

"So you're gonna be joining our family soon?" Lani asked.

"Billie already is my family." Kekipi said as he put his arm around me and pulled me closer into his side. "I can't imagine life without her now."

"Me either." I said as I let the comfort of being next to him wash over me.

"Wow, you're really loved up." Kala said.

"Well what do you expect when you're alone on a tropical island with no one else for miles around." I mused, trying to steer away from imprinting for the time being since it would bring another barrage of questions Kekipi's way.

"Not that I'd want anyone else there but Billie." Kekipi stated.

I nodded in agreement.

"Ah, right. You've imprinted." Kai said. "Yep. I recognise the body language. Reminds me of Tony and Grace."

Peni looked between me and Kekipi for a moment.

"You're right brah." He said.

"Well yeah, ok, it's imprinting." I said. "Does that really change anything?"

"Well yeah. Means you'll never split up." Kala stated.

"Yeah." I agreed, thankful she hadn't gone down the route that a lot of people outside of imprinting does, that it's forced love. But then again her grandparents had imprinted decades ago and they were still together when practically nobody saw their tenth anniversary these days never mind their fifty third.

"Does Essie know?" Susie asked.

"She knows I'm here, but she doesn't know about the imprinting yet. I have to keep contact home as sparse as possible. Like I said earlier, I'm in hiding at the moment and I don't want the wrong people finding out I'm on Hawaii. I really mean this, if anyone asks you haven't seen me since the last time I came here." I stated.

"What if someone tracks your scent?" Susie asked.

"We came by car and the windows were up, that'll stop the trail, and a rain storm is due tomorrow so that'll wash the scent trails away. I doubt anyone will turn up here anyway, but in case anyone asks, you ain't seen me."

There was silence around the table for a few seconds before they all agreed.

"Well with that out of the way, why don't we get off the subject of vampires and you can tell me how Essie's doing. She looking forward to her fortieth anniversary?" Susie asked.

"I really couldn't say. I can't contact home right now and I was undercover for a long while before that. Really I can't wait to get home and have a nice long talk with Mom, but there's a lot going on right now. I'm not sure exactly what, but Jane told me to lay low until she gives me the all clear."

"How bad are things back there?" Tuck asked.

"Bad." I said, shaking my head. "But I think we're close to getting the monsters, but I probably shouldn't go into it with the kids around."

"Probably for the best." Susie agreed and she turned the convo around to her family and what all her great-grandkids were doing and what they'd been up to, all the usual catching up things that totally lightened the mood.

Kekipi and me stayed there until eight, but then we had to go. It was an hour and a half drive back to Hilo and we had a boat ride after that. We said our goodbyes and set out for home.

"They're nice." Kekipi said without me needing to prompt him, I had intended to wait until we were on the boat if he hadn't said anything.

"Didn't I tell you they were?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah. I find it hard to believe Dad is related to them though." Kekipi said with a chuckle.

"Maybe the nice gene skipped a generation there." I said with a shrug.

"I can't figure out why he's cut away from them like that." Kekipi said with a frown.

"The only thing I know is that he thought if he stayed with his family he'd become a wolf." I said, repeating all I knew about the situation.

"That makes no sense right? Don't you have to change when you're still in puberty?"

"There about yeah." I agreed. "I guess he just didn't like the weird." I conceded.

"Ain't nothing wrong with the weird." He said with a smile.

"Yep." I agreed.

"I'll have to talk to Isla before I take her though. Find out the best time for her." Kekipi said, thinking ahead and I thought it was good that he planned on going back and that he planned to take Isla too.

"Would you like to go alone with her?" I asked.

"Nah. You should come too, just in case Isla needs a time out. You got a way of talking her around."

"I'm not gonna be able to do that forever." I stated.

"I can't tell her about the wolf yet. I…" Kekipi trailed off.

I thought for a moment.

"You know, I don't think she'll react like your dad." I stated, wondering if that's what Kekipi was worried about.

"I don't think so either, but…" Kekipi began and trailed off again.

"It's a big step." I concluded and Kekipi nodded. "I'll drop it for now then. I'll try to figure out the best time to bring it up again."

"Mahalo?" He said uncertainly.

I laughed and turned on the radio.

"Let's just listen to some music while we travel and we'll think of something to talk about when we get home."

Kekipi shrugged.

I sang along to the songs I knew, Kekipi joined in too and we sounded pretty good together. Once we were in Hilo, Kekipi parked his car up in the garage and we got in the boat. The sun was setting as we headed back to our island and it was such a beautiful evening. I really wasn't in the mood for much talking tonight, but maybe Kekipi had a few things he wanted to talk about first.

I waited while he moored the boat then took his hand as we strolled back along the beach and up the little path to his house. We stepped inside and Kekipi flicked on the lights since it was starting to get dark.

"Are you hungry?" Kekipi asked as he put his long arms around me and I leant back into him, putting my hand on his.

"Maybe a little." I replied.

"Wanna sandwich?" He asked, brushing his cheek against mine.

I turned and put my arms around his shoulders.

"Why not?" I said, and kissed him.

"What do you fancy?" He asked.

"Other than you?" I replied, giving him a flirtatious smile.

He laughed at my lame joke and I felt it vibrate through me. I pulled myself closer and kissed him for a moment before stepping away.

"Maybe ham salad." I decided.

"Ok. Ham salad it is."

We ate our sandwiches and washed up before we climbed the stairs to Kekipi's bedroom. We hardly made it up there before we were all over each other. Kekipi was more willing to instigate things now we'd been having sex for over a week. He was a lot different from the shy guy he'd been that first night we came up here. I loved this new wild side of his and I hoped it never changed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**

* * *

P.S In case anyone is interested here's a list of all of Susie and Tuck's descendents with their gender and age since it's kinds hard to keep track of who's who up in the main text and there's so many of them now. First of all I split them into children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Further down I sorted them into their immediate family groups so you know who are whose children and grandchildren.

**Children:**

-Danni (F) 52  
-Kimo (M) 50  
-Peni (M) 46  
-Lani (F) 46  
-Kaimana (M) 42

**Grandchildren:**

-Mahealani (F) 32  
-Puanani (F) 29  
-Kala (F) 27  
-Kelani (M) 25  
-Koa (M) 25  
-Hani (M) 23  
-Kekipi (M) 22  
-Isla (F) 16  
-Apikalia (F) 14  
-Kaiko (M) 14  
-Ivette (F) 10

**Great-Grandchildren:**

-Nohea (F) 10  
-Keone (M) 8  
-Akami (M) 7  
-Kealoha (M) 7  
-Kaui (M) 6  
-Pika (M) 6  
-Waiola (F) 6  
-Haukea (F) 4  
-Haulani (M) 2

**Danni's Children:**

-Mahealani  
-Puanani

**Mahealani's children:**

-Nohea  
-Pika

**Puanani's children:**

-Akami  
-Waiola

**Kimo's children:**

-Kekipi  
-Isla

**Peni's children:**

-Kelani  
-Hani  
-Apikalia

**Kelani's children:**

-Keone  
-Kaui

**Hani's children:**

-Haukea  
-Haulani

**Lani's children:**

-Kala  
-Koa

**Kala's child**

-Kealoha

**Kai's children:**

-Kaiko  
-Ivette


	25. Chapter 24 - Magda

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Asherah Isa, M-Bianca94, Fadewind, Anonymous Guest and Noble**

* * *

**Magda**

I'd managed to get Zeke out of that chair in the room and to the safety of the helicopter, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. He was lost somewhere in his mind and I was the only one around who had any hope of getting him back. I phased to my human form and looked at Holly who was now holding Zeke in her arms.

"Bring me something to wear and then set up the gurneys so we can keep skin contact. I need to go into his mind." I said.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Holly asked.

"I might not have done it before." I said, stepping into the jumpsuit one of the other vamps handed me. "But I'm the only telepath in these parts, and like Grandma always says, most of it's instinctual."

Holly looked at me for a moment, obviously weighing up the pros and cons.

"Then we've no time to lose." She said as she stepped towards the copter, cradling Zeke like a baby. "Do you need to feed beforehand?"

"Probably for the best." I conceded. "Just in case."

"Jerome, a blood pack for Miss Black please." Holly said as she stepped onto the copter.

I got in behind her and was handed a blood bag. I drank the blood quickly as Holly attached Zeke to one of the gurneys.

"What of his other injuries?" Holly asked.

"Work around me." I said as I lay down on the other gurney and reached my hand across to take Zeke's. "But there's no point in healing his body if his mind is gone. I'm going to get him back."

"Very well." Holly replied as she strapped me onto the gurney then used a bandage to secure my hand to Zeke's so we wouldn't get parted in any turbulence.

"Here goes nothing." I said as I closed my eyes and reached my mind out to Zeke.

_At first I couldn't find it, not even a hint of where his mind should be in his head, and I felt my heart sink and my guts squirm at the thought. What if I couldn't get his mind back?_

_No. I wouldn't accept that! Zeke was my oldest non-blood related friend and admittedly my first crush. I loved him too much to give up at the first hurdle. This might take all my skill and might just drain me completely, but if I didn't give it my all I'd never forgive myself._

_Then I realised why I couldn't see his mind, there was a wall in the way. It was a high thick prison wall and it wasn't created by Zeke, I could sense that. This was created by someone else, some other telepath, but I hadn't sensed any at the Farm. Of course they may have already left by the time we got there. Once you'd completely done a number on someone's mind you didn't have to keep working on it, same as if you chopped off a limb. No, not like chopping off a limb, that couldn't be fixed, only patched up artificially, hopefully I could actually heal him here._

_I moved close to the wall and went to touch it, but I thought for a moment. I was in a dream space so I could conjure anything I needed. I imagined a stone in my hand and threw it at the wall. As soon as it touched the smooth grey surface it fizzled and became part of the wall._

_I frowned and thought for a moment. I made an apple appear, big, red and juicy looking and obviously not wall material. I threw this at the wall. Again, as soon as it hit the surface it became part of the wall. I moved along the length of the wall wondering how I was going to beat this. Then I decided this was a dream, you can do anything in dreams and not only was I a dream walker, but just like Grandma I was a dream weaver. Someone might have come in before me and built this wall and maybe even set up a trap, but they weren't better than me. I had genetics on my side, not to mention I'd been lucid dreaming from the time I was born. If anyone could get through this wall then I could._

_I backed up a little then launched myself at the wall. I hit the surface of the wall and it felt like I was flattening out, being absorbed into it. I fought the sensation and forced my way through the wall instead. I moved at a snail pace, like I was trying to push my way through syrup. It flowed around me, eventually, but it took a lot of effort to push my way through and it seemed to pull at me with every step. I put so much force into pushing through the wall that the inertia carried me on several steps when I finally broke through into Zeke's inner mind._

_I shook myself and turned back to the wall. In here there wasn't a wall, just a big void of black. I put my hand against it and it felt smooth, solid and cold like ice. I finally knew for certain Zeke hadn't constructed this wall to keep people out. This wall was to keep Zeke in. This was a mind prison._

_Well I'd busted him out of a physical one, busting him out of a mental one should be a piece of cake. Of course, I'd have to find him first and that seemed almost impossible when I turned around to see the dreamscape laid out before me._

_I felt like I was in Discord's realm with all the disassociated bits of land floating in a pulsating void. Even from here I could make out the fact that they were like snow globes. Little pieces of memory in a half bubble of glass. I floated over to the nearest one and peered in, and winced at the horror inside, this could not be a memory, it couldn't…_

_I floated over to the next one, another scene of horror, and I guess all of these bubbles were the same. They weren't memories, they were little cells of nightmare. I took a deep breath and moved on to the next, I'd have to look in all of them until I found Zeke. I couldn't risk trying to neutralise any of these until I entered the exact one Zeke was in. I didn't want the dream to get used to my presence and counter me before I could even get to him._

_I looked in fifty of them before I reached the one that Zeke was in and when I looked into the nightmare I felt my stomach churn. I felt sick to see him suffering like this, cause yeah it was a dream, but right now it was happening to him and he had no escape from it. I had to help him!_

_This was a dreamscape and I could navigate however the hell I wanted. All I had to do was think myself inside that dome, and there, I was in there, and immediately wished I wasn't. Not too hard though since I didn't want to reflexively throw myself out of the dream. _

_I looked around me at this dark bleak world. It had all the hallmarks of a wet and windy autumn night. I was stood in a dank courtyard, a few leaves broke free and scuttled about in the wind, but otherwise they were a carpet of sludge caught along the edges of this eerie little courtyard. There was a low wall topped with a spiked, wrote-iron fence and towering behind the wall was giant conifers that may have once been carved into delightful topiary, but now were twisted, mangled abominations of Lovecraftian origin. I felt a cold creep up my spine and I shivered as I tried to locate Zeke. He had to be here, this was the nightmare he was in._

_I felt small, fragile and human. I wrapped my arms around myself in the hope of making myself smaller and hiding from the sudden feeling of being watched. I felt like I'd be attacked by something if I moved or made the thing aware of my presence. My breath started showing on the cold air as a freezing fog began to close in around me. For the first time in my life I felt the effects of the temperature around me. Usually my wolf and vamp heritage stopped that, but right now I felt small, fragile, weak and human._

_I frowned, why did I feel human? No. I didn't. I wasn't feeling this way; I couldn't feel anything here in the dream realm, not really. Here in the dream realm you couldn't feel anything you didn't allow yourself to feel. Of course if something was convincing you that it was reality then it could trick you into thinking you were feeling a certain way._

_Well I was a fully-grown Quileute warrior, I definitely wasn't small. I wasn't human, I was a vampire-wolf hybrid and that made me strong and durable, I was not weak and fragile in any sense of the word! I felt angry as I pushed the feelings away and you know what, the fog began clearing. That's when I saw Zeke, but he wasn't a man like he had been the last few times I'd seen him, or even an older teenager, he was a little kid._

_He was a little kid lying foetal on the floor, sobbing as a blue mist swirled around him, keeping him in this state. It was making him feel small, weak, fragile and human, just as it had with me. Only difference was that Zeke didn't know this was a dream. He thought this was reality somehow. Someone had really done a number on his mind and I'd have to take great care to convince him this was a dream. But even just being here I was starting to affect the dream in very small ways. I realised this because that blue smoke looked very similar to something I'd seen in my favourite cartoon as a kid. I sort of knew that this wasn't really the Tantabus as it had been in My Little Pony, but this was how my mind had decided to represent whatever force was suppressing Zeke's mind. After all, I couldn't fight something that had no tangible form. Hence the reason I had conjured the Tantabus._

_Well this was a dream and I could do anything, it was time to go all magical girl up in here and blast that beastie with some rainbow canons. Yeah, there was magic in this realm, friendship magic, why not? I called on the elements, honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity and loyalty. Together they combine to make the magic of friendship, and right now I needed that to save my friend from the Tantabus._

_I let the magic flow into me and surround me. The power surged around me and I imagined the epic anime change music as my magical girl outfit formed. It was golden, like my wolf fur, and accented with pink. It had a bodice with a bell skirt of shimmering taffeta and a long train that sparkled with sunshine at the end. My hair became obligatorily wild and flowing and a golden tiara appeared on my head. I had those long, fingerless gloves and cute little pixie boots. Now with all this magic I could save my friend._

_I moved my hands around in a big circle to gather the power, then thrust my hands forward with the heels of my hands together in the direction of the Tantabus. My magic was golden sunlight with pink sparkles and hit the blue smoke monster. It actually squealed and drew itself in, the blue tendrils that had been wrapped around Zeke releasing him. As it writhed away I didn't let up on my onslaught, I didn't want to give it a chance to rally. I launched more magic at it until it dissipated like smoke. _

_Immediately the cold disappeared from the courtyard and the sun came out. I landed beside Zeke and helped the now adult Zeke up onto his knees._

"_Are you ok?" I asked._

"_Magda?" He said in confusion as he touched my cheek, checking that I was really there._

"_Yeah. I've come to rescue you." I said._

"_No! No! You have to go before they get you too." He said, trying to push me away, but I held on to him._

"_No Zeke. I'm here to get you out. Really here to get you out. I'm not a figment of your imagination, or anything like that. I'm dream walking in your head, and damn it's a prison in here. It's time to bust out." I said firmly._

"_Dream walking?" He asked._

_I nodded._

"_But then you're unprotected out there. What if they get you when you're in here?" He jabbered, he was so worried about me._

"_Relax Zeke. We're perfectly safe." I assured him. "Right now we're in a helicopter heading toward safety."_

"_Last time I was in a helicopter heading toward safety it turned out that it was a trap and I was back in prison. Only worse." He said gloomily and suddenly the air around us was cold again and I could feel the depression seeping in to me._

"_No!" I yelled, grabbing his shoulders and looking into his eyes. "Don't think bad thoughts. This is the dreamscape. Your thoughts control this place. I got some influence over it, but you got the most. It's your dreamscape not mine do you understand?"_

"_But I haven't got control. I tried staying positive. For a long while I was positive, but there's something here." He said, looking around him in a paranoid way, but the paranoia was warranted._

"_The Tantabus." I said, giving that name to the force since it was as good as any._

"_What?" He frowned for a moment, then gave a small laugh. "I guess that's a good name for it. Princess Luna right?"_

"_Right." I said with a smile._

"_But you were always more of a Celestia girl." He said, picking at my golden sunshine dress._

_I shrugged, it was true._

_Zeke smiled and the sun shone once more._

"_Come on." I said as I got to my feet and held my hand out to him, and I helped him up. "We're gonna get out of here."_

"_How?" He asked._

"_Faith, trust, and a little bit of pixie dust." I said, and floated a little into the air._

"_I'm being serious." Zeke said flatly._

"_So am I." I replied. "You need to have faith, and trust me. And by all means, stay positive."_

"_Is that the pixie dust?" He asked in a deadpan voice._

"_Yeah." I said with a wink. "Now come on, lets get out of here." I added and took his hand._

"_I feel better already." Zeke said and I glowed with the compliment, literally since this was the dreamscape._

_We started walking toward the big gateway in the courtyard wall. We stepped through it into a park. We had to pass through a small stand of trees first, but we could see open grassland on the other side. We began walking down the path and it dipped so that the grassland fell from view. Then something seemed wrong, the trees were going on for too long and they seemed to be thickening, becoming twisted and ancient, dripping with mosses as owls screeched somewhere in the dark._

_Zeke bumped into me as he looked around and I turned to him to try and help bolster him again, but he was a kid again. A kid in lederhosen and when I looked down at myself I was wearing an old fashioned dress and my hair was in those loopy German plaits. _

"_Hansel and Gretel?" I asked._

_Zeke shrugged._

"_I guess we'd better find the gingerbread cottage and bake the witch." I said firmly._

"_Just like that?" Zeke asked._

"_Just like that." I confirmed. "I really don't think we need to do that really, but I think it will be a way to prove to you that you can get control of this dream. You just got to believe it."_

"_It can't be that easy. They've had me in here for ages, if I could have just walked out at any time…" He trailed off looking concerned as the darkness thickened around us._

"_No." I said firmly as I looked directly into his eyes, which were showing hints of the blue that usually only came out in the sunlight. "It's hard to fight these forces alone, especially when you don't know what they are. I do though. It comes from being a telepath and a dream walker and a dream weaver. I'm here to guide you through this now, but in the end you will have to do the most work. You're the one who has to work through your fears and ultimately destroy the Tantabus."_

"_But…" He began and I put my hand to his lips to stop him._

"_Are you not Zeke, my really awesome best friend who's not afraid of anything?" I asked._

"_Mags, we're not kids anymore." He said, closing his eyes and turning away._

_I moved so that I was face to face with him again and stared at him until he opened his eyes._

"_I know. But you haven't lost your core; you've just forgot it. Now come on. You have to remember it, and I'm here with you too. You don't have to be afraid when I'm here." I said softly as I put my hand to his cheek again, and even though it was only a dream and I knew any feelings were just conjured in my mind, I could feel the tingle through my body and I just wanted to kiss him._

_Zeke frowned at me for a moment, then gave a laugh._

"_You always were a ray of sunshine." He said as he pulled me into a hug. "You always had a way of making me feel happy."_

"_You're my best friend. It's my job." I said as I hugged him in return._

"_Thank you." He said. "I think I'm ready to face the…um…Tantabus now. What? You know that just means nightmare right?"_

_I shrugged as I pulled back enough to look at him. _

"_It's a good a name as any." I replied with a smile._

"_I guess." He said, giving his own shrug._

_I continued to smile at him._

"_Shall we go kill this witch?" He asked._

"_Yeah." I agreed and stepped away from him._

_He took my hand and we started walking along the path until we came to the clearing with the gingerbread cottage. We didn't even bother with the eating, we just burst straight into the cottage, grabbed the witch and then it dissolved into blue smoke. The Tantabus didn't like that we didn't play along with its game. It swirled around us, sucking up the entire scene in a whirlwind until we were left floating in the nothingness of unformed dreamscape._

_I kept a tight hold of Zeke's hand._

"_It's about to get serious, you have to keep it together more than ever." I said firmly as I stared into the void._

"_We'll get through this. I'll protect you." He said firmly, and I felt his resolve solidify as his hand tightened in mine._

"_We can do this." I promised as the Tantabus appeared in front of us and was a little intimidating for something that was insubstantial._

"_Together." Zeke firmly._

"_Always." I added._

_The Tantabus broke apart and skittered out around us, disappearing into the darkness for a moment, before the pieces began to form into shapes. Creatures on the edges of our vision that we couldn't quite make out. They had us surrounded. We went back to back so they couldn't out flank us, as long as we stuck together we'd get through this._

_Suddenly the creatures rushed us, and without batting an eye I made a sword appear in my hand and brandished it. I swung the sword around and took out a whole swathe of the things, but they just drifted apart and reformed. It was nothing but smoke. Zeke let out a cry, he was being overwhelmed, and that distracted me. I turned to see what he was doing, if I could help him, and I forgot for a moment this was all in our imagination, we could control this. That's all the Tantabus needed to wrap itself around me and I felt myself thrown up and out of the bubble. I landed on grass but quickly scrambled to my feet. I ran back to the bubble and looked down._

_Zeke was on his knees holding what looked like my body as he cried over it. I felt angry and sickened that this thing made him think that. No more messing around, it was time to break this dream apart, get Zeke out of here and shrink it to nothing so it could never harm him again._

_I crashed through the dome and landed beside Zeke._

"_That's not me." I said firmly as I kicked the replica and it dissolved into smoke in his arms._

_Zeke looked up at me with tears still in his eyes, but he was looking confused._

"_Come on. I've had enough of these games. We're busting this dream apart and shrinking it away." I growled._

"_How?" He asked as he got to his feet._

"_Take my hand, we're just going to think ourselves out of here. Ok?" I stated._

"_Is it really that easy?" Zeke asked sceptically._

"_I'm more willing to try it than to carry on with these games. I don't think this thing is as strong as it seems, it's all just an illusion. A good illusion, but nothing we can't illusion away."_

"_Illusion away?" He asked, a little amused._

"_Come on." I said encouragingly, and then I placed fingers to his temples. "Just think that we're free of this place."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes." I said, staring right into his eyes. "Would I lie to you?"_

"_No." He said with certainty._

"_Then let's get the hell out of here. I'd like to see you in the real world. How long has it been now?" I mused._

"_I lost count." He said with a slight laugh._

"_I was still a kid. Hell I hadn't even started phasing. You need to see my wolf! You wanna see her right?" I prompted._

"_Of course." He said vehemently._

"_Well you're not gonna see her in here." I pointed out. "Come on. Let's get out of here."_

_Zeke nodded and instead of closing his eyes to concentrate he continued to stare into mine. I could see the resolve there however and although it did take him a little effort, the dream broke apart. The wall exploded, the Tantabus drifted into nothing and the strange void world became nothing. Soon we were drifting in dreamscape, and it was nothing but dreamscape._

"_Is it gone?" Zeke asked._

_I sent my mind searching in every corner of the dreamscape until I found the remnants of the nightmare._

"_Not quite." I said as I gathered up the nightmare and brought it back to Zeke. "You'll never be rid of it completely, but you can lock it away where it will never bother you again."_

"_Ok." Zeke said as he took the nightmare off me and squeezed it between his hands until it was nothing more than a rubix cube. Zeke put it into a wooden box that suddenly appeared in his hand and he locked the cube inside. This went into a solid steel box with huge locks. Finally Zeke dug a hole and buried the nightmare, leaving a marker stone in place so he'd never dig it up by accident._

_I hugged him tightly, completely elated that he'd got rid of the Tantabus._

"_So what now?" Zeke asked as he hugged me back._

"_We heal your mind." I said softly._

"_How do we do that?" He asked in a whisper._

"_Just imagine a nice dream." I said wistfully._

"_A nice dream?" He asked, looking uncertain._

"_Yeah, you know, a nice dream." I clarified._

"_Well what would you suggest?" He asked, looking lost, how long had it been since he'd dreamt nothing but nightmares?_

"_Back home. On the rock above First Beach. Just chilling in the breeze." I said as I lay back in the grass, breathing deeply as the clouds sailed overhead._

"_Oh yeah." Zeke said as he lay down next to me, his hands cushioning his head. "I could get used to it."_

"_You can use this dream any time you want." I said._

"_It'd be much better to visit." He said._

"_Maybe in a while. I got to get back to my girls, see how the rest of the raid went. Make sure Cadence didn't get into agro with any vamps, but I'm sure Rea had her back if that was the case." I reasoned._

"_How deep are you in with Jane exactly?" Zeke asked, suddenly looking concerned._

"_Not very. This was our first mission." I replied._

"_That's good." Zeke said, looking a little relieved._

"_Why?" I asked as I propped myself up on my elbow to look at him._

"_Because I don't like the thought of you working for her. None of my family. I mean, she had Addie trying to rescue me first. Can you believe it? He's still just a kid." Zeke ranted, looking angry, which I'd never really seen him look before._

"_He's only a year younger than me." I pointed out._

"_Maybe. But not really when you think how differently we aged. I don't know about you, but I've considered myself grown up since I stopped ageing fourteen years ago. Addie's hasn't even reached that point yet." Zeke explained, and I gotta admit it felt pretty good that he was lumping me in with older him than younger Addie._

"_He's close to it now." I said anyway, because Addie was older now, you couldn't really call him a kid anymore. "He phased for the first time fighting off a load of the League. It was very brave of you, sacrificing your freedom to give Addie a chance to get away."_

"_Did he get the girl away too?" Zeke asked. "It was more because of her I sacrificed myself."_

"_Why?" I asked, feeling a sudden ice in my guts, did she mean something to him? And why was she more important than my cousin anyway?_

"_Well she meant something to Addie, and she was sure to die if we just left her there. I didn't think nothing of rescuing her when we had a helicopter, but having to run, she'd slow us down and we couldn't just leave her behind. Besides, she could be a witness to get the VCAC council to allow a raid on one of the farms. If it had been me and Addie I would have run with him. We could have made it home in two maybe three days at the max. Especially if we ran without rest. We could have done that. But not with a human, especially a pregnant one."_

"_Well it would have been a lot less drama that's for sure." I said. "Gran was out searching for him and I had my scanners out for him when Gran had to sleep."_

"_How long was he gone?" Zeke asked._

"_Three weeks all together, but two on the run." I replied._

"_How did it take him two weeks to get back?" Zeke asked, looking nonplussed._

"_They hitched a ride with some hippies who liked to take the scenic route, but since it put them out of the sight of the League it seemed the best thing to do." I replied._

"_Well I'm glad he was found safe." Zeke said, and he meant it._

"_He was." I said with a nod. "There's more to tell, but it can wait until we're on the outside. Aren't you excited to get back to your body? You've been out of the driver's seat for I don't know how long."_

"_Well this is a pleasant dream. I won't mind coming back here when I fall asleep again." He said wistfully before his face became serious again. "Are you sure we're safe this time?"_

"_If we're not isn't it better to be a awake and fighting?" I asked._

"_That's a point." Zeke said._

"_Then let's wake up."_

_I pulled Zeke to the surface of his mind as I left it to return easily to my body._

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at white ceiling tiles. My left arm felt dead and when I looked down I saw that it was still bandaged to Zeke's hand, but we weren't on the gurneys anymore, we were side by side in a hospital bed.

"Mags?" Zeke whispered.

"I'm here." I said, squeezing his hand.

"I wish I hadn't woke up." He said, but he laughed a little.

"Don't say that." I pleaded.

"I do. I feel like crap." He said in a croaky voice. "Did I get run over by a juggernaut?"

"No, but them blighters done you up good and proper." Rea said from somewhere at my feet and I raised my head a little to see her sitting on a chair whittling. "Is it ok to take off the bandage now."

"Yeah." I said, raising my left hand a little and bringing Zeke's with it.

"Right you are." Rea came over and quickly removed the bandage.

"What was that for?" Zeke asked.

"To make sure our hands didn't part when I was in your mind." I replied before I turned to Rea. "So what happened?"

"We can debrief later, right now you," Rea said pointing at me, "need to get yourself over to the therapy lounge, Doc Ebony is ready to see you."

"What about Zeke?" I asked.

"Don't you be worrying about him right now. Get over to Ebony for a psych evaluation. Standard procedure. Doc Cullen got some stuff he wants to check with Zeke now he's awake."

"Ok." I said, sliding off the bed. "I'll see you later."

"You owe me a trip to the Res." He stated, like we'd planned it or had some kind of bet going or something, but he was making plans with me and I felt all warm inside that he wanted to see me again in the future.

"We'll be there by Thanksgiving." I said with a salute before I left the hospital ward and made my way out into the corridor and realised I didn't know where the hell I was supposed to go.

"Hi Mags, I'm glad your better." Someone said from behind me and I turned to find Maurice standing there and he hugged me before I even had time to register him.

"Hi Maurice." I said as I returned his hug before stepping back. "I didn't know you were here."

"I decided to visit Mom and what an exciting time to do so." He said with a grin.

"Sure is." I said as brightly as I could muster.

"Talking of Mom, I came to show you to her room, she figured you probably don't know you're way there." Maurice explained as he motioned down the corridor before starting to walk.

"I didn't know she was working down here to be honest." I said as Maurice led me along the corridor.

"Well work has began to dry up in Olympic Pines, she got on the bad side of Geri Ingles, and well I think you can guess the rest." He said, making a face that most sane people did when mentioning Geri Ingles.

"Bitch." I said angrily, then frowned. "No she's not. She's a troglodyte. Calling her a bitch would be to insult my ancestry."

"Oh yeah. How is the whole wolf thing going for you?" Maurice asked as if it had completely slipped his mind, although it probably had.

"Great obviously. I just done a rescue mission with my girls." I said proudly.

"Cool. You'll have to introduce me when you got the time." He said with a grin.

"I will." I promised.

"Well here we are." Maurice said, stopping in front of a door. "I won't come in with you. Mom can get pretty probing and I shouldn't really listen in."

"Thanks." I said, and kissed his cheek. "And you'll have to call in on me and my girls at the weekend maybe. We live on the top floor of the Octagon."

"Ok." Maurice said with a smile. "I'll let you get on."

I nodded and knocked at the door.

"Come in."

I entered the room, it was a comfy looking psychiatrist office, with two armchairs facing each other and a couch as well as a desk behind which Ebony was sat.

"They said I have to come here." I said. "I'm not sure why."

"It's just standard procedure." Ebony said with a smile. "Please take a seat."

I sat down at her desk.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Pretty good." I said. "I'm just eager to get back to my girls, see how they got on, and catch up with Zeke properly now we're both awake."

"I see." Ebony said as she took my hand. "You're energy is really low. I suggest you go have a few pints of blood then sleep."

"But I've just been sleeping." I protested.

"No you haven't. You've been vacant from your body. I know enough from Essie that you're not really resting that way, and in fact can take it out of you. You really should go and catch up on your sleep." Ebony said firmly.

"But what about Zeke?" I asked.

"There'll be plenty of time for that. I'm more than certain Carlisle with prescribe sleep for him too." Ebony replied.

"So that's all I had to come here for? So you can tell me to sleep." I said a little annoyed.

"More or less." Ebony said with a shrug.

I sighed loudly, this was stupid, but I guess if it was what the doctor ordered…

"Fine." I said, getting to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Ebony asked.

"To get some sleep." I said.

"You can't go yet. I haven't had time to fully evaluate you. How about we move to the armchairs and you can tell me everything that occurred over the last couple of days."

I rolled my eyes before I moved over to the armchairs and slouched into one, I really wasn't looking forward to talking things over with Ebony. This was going to drag…

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews welcome**

**There'll be another break next week for the MLP fic I'm co-writing**

**Gemma x**


	26. Chapter 25 - Leda

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Asherah Isa, M-Bianca94, Anonymous Guest, Fadewind and Noble**

* * *

**Leda**

"Is it true Papa? Is Addie home?" I asked excitedly on the phone.

"Yes Leda, he is home." Papa confirmed.

"Then I can return home? You know I won't run off to Auntie Jane's. Lilly need no longer be my jailor." I stated feeling dizzy with elation.

"That is true." Papa conceded. "Very well, return when you see fit, but let me know when you set out. I'll meet you half way."

"I'll set out immediately and stay in line with the road." I replied.

"Keep your phone on you at all times so that we can co-ordinate our route." Papa instructed, although it was needless.

"Yes Papa." I replied, there was no sense in pointing out that I was unlikely to come to harm so deep within vegetarian country, especially on land protected by several great families, but he was my father, of course he worried, especially after I had, for want of a better phrase, run away. "I will give Lilly my love and then I will leave."

"Perhaps you should give your phone to Lilly and then I may confirm that you can return." Papa suggested.

"That would be a good idea." I said with a laugh as I went into the front room where Lilly was sat flicking through a magazine bored out of her mind with nothing to do. "Papa has something to tell you." I stated.

"You may return home." She guessed correctly.

I grinned widely as I nodded while handing the phone to her.

"Father?" She said, before nodding as she said yes several times, then gave the phone back to me.

"Leda?" He called and I put the phone to my ear. "Yes Papa?"

"I will leave immediately. I'll phone you in half an hour to ascertain your whereabouts."

"I will speak to you in short time. Bye, bye Papa." I said.

"Goodbye Elfleda." Papa said solemnly.

I hung up the phone and took up my backpack, which had remained packed for the entire two weeks I had been here.

"Thank you for being a sympathetic jailor." I said to Lilly before kissing her cheek. "Give Bob my thanks too."

"I will." Lilly said with a smile. "Be safe little sister, and as soon as you speak to Addie, I want all the details. You owe me." She winked.

"I shan't forget your kindness." I replied, hugging Lilly. "As soon as I make any headway with Addie you will be the first to know. Now I must go. The sooner I leave the sooner I will see Addie."

"Of course." She replied.

I left the house with Lilly watching me into the woods. As soon as I was within the trees I began running. I thrilled at the speed as I pushed myself once more, of course the excitement was different than the last time I had ran at this speed. Two weeks ago, after an excruciating week of waiting for news of Addie and he still had not been found I had begged Papa to let me return to the Ranch, there had to be something I could do to help. Papa had not allowed it, I packed my bags and that night I had ran away, my hope had been to run all the way to the Ranch, but my absence had been discovered not long after my departure.

My heart had been in my throat at the thought of my own nerve, but it would have been unbearable to sit around in Forks while my Addie was out there lost somewhere. I was certain that if I got to the Ranch there would be something I could do. I had known that I ran the risk of interception should I go near Olympic Pines, but I really had no other choice if I wished to ghost and avoid the sight of humans.

Of course if some members of my family did happen to try and stop me could I bring myself to use my gift on them? I would only have to incapacitate them long enough for me to get away. They would be in no danger. I had resolved myself to do so; I could beg forgiveness once Addie was found safe and well. However I was not counting on Murphy.

Murphy is one of my brother's current foster children, fully grown but one of those dhampir who hold on as long as possible to their childhood, but given the fact that his childhood had been spent inside a farm I didn't blame him for wanting to prolong it now he had a chance to be a child. That night however, he had been there to apprehend me and suddenly I found my powers rendered useless. Murphy was a rare one indeed, one with the ability to suppress the powers of others. It meant that the only way I could get past two of the only three siblings who treated me like a person would be to fight them, and I had no will to hurt my family. I had no choice but to submit to them and Murphy did not leave my side until Papa had my solemn vow that I would remain with Lilly until he saw fit for me to return home. I had promised him and I never broke a promise, everyone knew that of me, and so I was stuck.

Not that my time with Lilly had been entirely dire. I had covered several hours in the store for Bob and that had taken my mind off my worries for a while, and of course there were a number of dhampir I could visit with in Northern Heights. There were babies that needed taking care of, and I liked children. My family had seen fit to fill my time with many activities so that it was only at night I would have time to think of Addie, lying awake as I worried where he might be laying his head at night. If he even had that opportunity.

I did not sleep for the entire two weeks he was missing. I was only able to lay down my head and sleep soundly when I had confirmation from Seren that Addie had been found safe and well. I knew she would not lie to me, Seren might be good at sugar coating bad news, but regardless she would deliver it to you. Zoë on the other hand for all her rough, tough demeanour and tactlessness when it came to superficial things, tended to shy away from hard truths. I had been on tenterhooks the week since waiting for Addie's return home.

He was home, finally, and soon I would be home. I was determined to go down and meet him as soon as possible and we would go for a walk somewhere we could talk alone. No gimmicks or setting of the scene, merely Addie and I alone where I could tell him how I felt about him. It was the only way I could be sure.

Papa met me a lot further beyond the halfway point than I had anticipated, but then again he is a full vampire and I half, they are much faster than us. I will admit that I did feel a lot safer with my fearsome, former Volturi Papa running at my side. As safe as Washington State might be, it didn't hurt having a little extra protection in case of the unexpected.

It was near dark by the time we arrived home and even Kitty-Kat agreed with Papa that it was too late for me to go down to the Res. It was far better for me to eat a good meal, have a nice bath and settle into bed early. I would awaken refreshed and able to face Addie with a rational mind as opposed to being overly emotional due to tiredness. I had to concede that they had a point, so I ate supper, bathed and settled to sleep, dreaming of the perfect scenario to come out of my talk with Addie on the morrow.

I awoke early the next day and was showered and dressed by seven o'clock.

"I am going down to the Res now." I informed Papa and Kitty-Kat who were sitting in the kitchen while the latter ate her breakfast.

"Not yet." Papa said. "It is much too early to show up unannounced. Wait until eight o'clock and then ring Liza before you go down."

"But…"

"Leda, it's for the best." Kitty-Kat stated. "I doubt Addie will be awake yet. You know how teenage boys are."

"Addie is already up. He is always up by seven." I stated defiantly.

"Still, wait until eight o'clock. It's only polite." Papa said and I scowled slightly. "Besides, if you are going down to the Res it is only polite for you to give our guest a lift."

"Guest?" I asked, feeling surprised, I hadn't realised we had a visitor.

"Yes. Mischa."

"Mischa?" I said with a frown and then I seemed to recall something Seren had told me. "She is a human who was saved by Addie?" I hazarded.

"In a roundabout way." Papa agreed. "If it weren't for Addie I doubt Adrian would have located her."

"Who is Adrian?" I asked, for that name was not familiar.

"Mischa's father." Kitty-Kat replied. "He's a vampire. And he's staying here too, it's kinda why Mischa is staying here instead of with Liza and Mal."

"Why would she stay with them instead?" I asked with slight confusion.

"She's gotten close to Zoë." Kitty-Kat said with implications.

"I see. Very well I will be happy to give Mischa a lift. I hope she will be ready by eight however."

"We'll make sure she is." Kitty-Kat promised.

I nodded before I made my way out to the back garden and lay on the picnic table looking up at the cloudy sky as the light rain fell on my face, waiting out the hour.

At eight I returned to the house and phoned Auntie Liza.

"Leda, it's so nice to hear from you." Auntie Liza greeted me warmly.

"As it is to phone you Auntie Liza. May I come down for the day to hang out with Addie?"

"Of course. You're always welcome Leda. There's no need to phone ahead." Auntie Liza said with a chuckle.

"I know that usually, but it has been a while since my last visit so I thought it best not to turn up unannounced. Especially at such an early hour." I explained.

"You're very considerate." Auntie Liza replied. "I'll expect you within the next half hour."

"See you soon."

I hung up the phone and turned to find a girl standing behind me. She was human of course, with dark hair cut in a short boyish style. She smiled at me and leaned in close to me.

"You must be Leda." She said. "I really like your eye colour."

"Well…um…thank you." I stammered, what could one say to that?

"And your hair is a nice colour too. Your not how I pictured you from seeing your Mom and Dad." She rambled.

"Oh, well." I said with a shrug. "Are you ready to go down to the Res?"

"Of course." She said excitedly.

"Follow me please."

I said goodbye to Papa and Kitty-Kat before I led Mischa out to my car. I began the drive down to the Res.

"How long have you known Zoë?" Mischa asked.

"Since we were a year old. Papa took me away to live with Auntie Jane just before the twins were born. He was understandably upset at the time and wanted his twin sister." I replied.

"Why was he upset?" Mischa continued with her questioning.

"Because Mama had just died. When I was born she died. It happens with most dhampir." I explained.

"That's why you don't look like Alec or Kitty." She concluded.

"On the contrary, I look quite a bit like Papa, I just have different colourings. In fact my sister Clara, who has a different mother, I look much like her, but she is a blonde and I a am redhead."

"Cool." Mischa observed.

"May I ask, if it's not too personal, how are you human when your father is vampire?"

"He got turned after I was born. I was four at the time. But I don't want to go into that, it's all still raw." She said dourly.

"Then I won't mention it again." I promised.

"Thanks." She said with a grin.

We reached the Res at this point and I parked in the visitor's car park near First Beach since there was very little residential parking, especially around the main square where Auntie Liza and Uncle Mal lived. Mischa had gone on ahead as I locked up my car. As I moved along the seafront toward their house a young man passed me, tall and curly haired, I found myself looking after him in contemplation for he seemed very familiar. He moved on however and didn't glance back. I shrugged and continued on to Auntie Liza's house.

I knocked the door and entered without prompting, it was the way I had with Auntie Liza, her house was as good as mine, I could enter as I pleased. I was expecting to find Addie waiting for me, but there was only Seren and Auntie Liza present. Seren was helping Auntie Liza tidy up in the kitchen.

"Hi Leda." Seren said with a smile, I suppose she was trying to reassure me that she held me no ill will over what happened with Addie. After all, it wasn't my fault Auntie Jane had decided that Addie would make a good spy.

"Good morning." I said cheerfully.

"I'm afraid you just missed Addie." Auntie Liza informed me as she turned from her sink full of dishes. "He declared that he had business to attend to, although he wouldn't divulge what said business happens to be."

"Oh." I said, feeling suddenly devastated, I had been so looking forward to meeting with Addie, and now he was out. "Did he say when he would be back?"

"No." Auntie Liza replied.

"But you know what the wolves are like when they first phase, out running around on all fours whenever they get the chance." Seren replied.

"Of course he would want to explore every facet of his new form." I conceded. "Very well, I will call on Loki instead. I suppose we should practice a little, it has been well over a month since I last picked up my drumsticks. I have no idea if he has been practicing."

"We'll send Addie over when he comes back." Auntie Liza promised me.

"Thank you." I replied. "Although you are more than welcome to join us Seren."

"Nah, it's ok. I got some things to sort out for when I return to school. Time is running out on me since we spent so long down on the Ranch." She said, looking put upon.

"Well, if you need a break." I offered.

"Yes." Seren said with a nod.

I left Auntie Liza's house and made my way across the Res on foot toward Loki's house. He emerged as I approached the door and ran up to greet me.

"Leda, long time, no see." He said, taking me into a big bear hug.

I hugged him in return, feeling the warmth of friendship toward him.

"Sorry." I replied.

"Hey. No need to apologise." He said as he stepped out of the hug but put his arm around my shoulders as we began walking around his house to the little hut he had built with his father, which we used for practice. "So I heard you did a runner, but I didn't believe that. You're too much of a goody two shoes."

"Well I guess you don't know me as well as you think." I teased.

"So you really ran away?" He asked.

I waited a moment until we entered the hut and had sat on the sofa before I answered.

"Yes. Although I had a noble cause." I said firmly.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Yes." I assured him. "I intended to run to Wyoming and help as best I could in the search for Addie."

"Why run there?" Loki asked and I realised he meant why I was running, not why I was going to Wyoming.

"My father is a vampire and my stepmother a dhampir, do you honestly think I could leave in my car in the middle of the night without them hearing? It was better to sneak out on foot and put as much distance as I could between me and home before I was discovered gone."

"Ah see, that's why you goody two shoes shouldn't try underhand things without the help of the god of mischief." He said, indicating himself.

"You have a better suggestion?" I demanded.

"Yeah." He said with a shrug as if to ask why I would doubt him. "What you should have done is come see me. We could have hatched a plan. I would have drove out to the highway and picked you up along the way, that way we could have drove all the way to Wyoming and it would have been harder to intercept us if we're in a car."

"That is a point, however I didn't put much thought into it. I needed to go and help find Addie and I had to go there and then." I explained.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"At the Stables with Lilly and Bob."

"That's not fair." Loki said, making a face.

"Why not?" I inquired, although I had a good idea why.

"That's my ancestral home and you got to stay there before me." He said with a playful pout.

I rolled my eyes as I shook my head while laughing.

"That's it. Next time you decide to run away you got to take me with you." He ordered.

"Or you could ask Lilly if you can stay overnight when you're staying at Tregarran." I pointed out.

"That wouldn't be right when I'm visiting Gran and Gramps." He said, dismissing the idea with a shake of his head.

"I suppose not." I conceded. "Very well, next time I decide to run away I will call you first."

"Great." Loki said with a grin, much similar to Addie's grin, it seemed to run in the family. "Of course…" _You could just call out to me with your mind._

"Would you hear me over that distance?" I asked.

"It's worth a try. I mean, shout my name in your head, it's bound to snag somewhere since we spend a lot of time together. I've noticed that the people I'm round the most I can sense them further away."

"That is something I will bear in mind." I replied.

"How come you didn't come back?" Loki continued, and I realised these were questions he had been wondering over for a while.

"I was being held prisoner. Papa decided that Lilly could hold me better than him. Especially with Murphy nearby." I stated.

"Wow, he can stop powers?" Loki asked, getting that little titbit direct from my mind.

"Yes. And I wish he were here right now to stop you prying in my mind." I chastised.

"Oh come on Lee, ain't nothing there I haven't read before. Is there really anything new, I mean like embarrassing new?" He questioned.

"No." I agreed grudgingly.

"Then there's no problem if I read your mind." He said, unrepentant.

I shook my head before standing.

"Where are you going?" Loki asked in alarm.

"You're the mind reader." I said over my shoulder before I walked over to my drum kit. "I thought perhaps we should practice?"

"Well that be a good idea since we haven't practiced all summer." He said as he walked over to his keyboard.

"You haven't been practicing?" I asked as I tested my drums with light taps.

"Well I've been practicing, no one else has." Loki said with admonishing tones as he played a complicated tune on his keyboard.

"Well, when you're as talented as I, you need very little practice indeed." I quipped with a grin as I began beating the drums to count the tune he was playing.

"No arguments here." Loki replied as he started playing at random and soon we were jamming.

It was fun I must admit and I did not realise the four hours that flew by. I believe Loki and I would have carried on playing in this manner all day if it hadn't been for Lydia who burst in on us and laughed out loud when we both gave a start.

"Gee, anyone would swear you two were up to no good the way you jumped." She teased.

"With such perception one would swear you were a child." I said flatly, I know not why but Lydia and to some extent Astrid, had a manner that rubbed me the wrong way. Perhaps it was how they often fell into teasing that had a malicious edge, whether they intended it or not.

"What do you want?" Loki said flatly, angered as always by his sister's presence.

"Mom asked if you two are hungry. Grubs up." Lydia said with a shrug before disappearing.

"You hungry?" Loki asked.

I realised that I was, although the hunger had crept up on me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then let's go grab some grub and we can bash out some more tunes."

"That would be nice." I said with a smile.

"Then let's go." Loki crowed as he jumped from behind his keyboard.

He paused in the middle of the room and held his hand out to me. I moved and took the offered hand before he led me out of the practice hut and around to his house. The scent of bacon and cheese hit me as we climbed the ramp to the door, and sure enough Grace had made bacon and cheese toasted sandwiches, and they smelled delicious.

Of course there was no room around the small family table in the small kitchen for all of us to sit down to eat, so Loki and I took our sandwiches along with a can of pop each out to the practice hut.

"After lunch can we go and see if Addie is home?" I asked.

"Yeah. The little guy's been slacking off all summer. Though he's not so little anymore." Loki said with a chuckle.

"He's not?" I asked.

"Well you heard he phased right?" Loki asked.

"I did." I confirmed.

"Well he's had the growth spurt that comes with it. Still not as tall as me though." Loki finished smugly.

"Does height really matter?" I asked.

"You tell me." He replied with a shrug and an impish grin.

I rolled my eyes and took an exaggerated bite of my sandwich to show that I wouldn't dignify such a remark with a response. He knew full well that I knew to what he referred, but I wasn't going to acknowledge it. Besides, I had no experience to give an honest answer.

Loki gave a snorting laugh before eating one of his own sandwiches in two bites.

Once we had both finished we took our plates back to the house and made our way across the Res. Again it was a case of knocking and entering when we reached Auntie Liza's house. Auntie Liza was in the living room with files and open books around her, she appeared to be preparing lessons for the new semester.

"Hello both." She said, looking up from her work. "I take it you're here for Addie?"

"Yeah. Where is he? He's been slacking in his band duty." Loki joked.

"Oh, he decided to go into Port Angeles. I did inform him that you were back, I assumed he had asked you along with him." Auntie Liza said with a slight frown. "Perhaps he needed some space to think, he has been through a lot."

"Yeah. Sure." Loki said. "Well tell him we called by and he'd better get his butt to practice tomorrow."

"Very well." Auntie Liza replied.

Loki and I left Auntie Liza's house and began wandering away. I had my arms folded as I shuffled my feet with my head down feeling rather disappointed by Addie's absence.

"So what do you say Lee? Fancy a trip to Port Angeles?" He asked, putting his arm around my shoulders again.

"Not particularly." I murmured, shaking my head slightly. "I doubt Papa would agree for me to go. I have to prove myself again."

"And you don't want to just go without telling him because it's not exactly renewing his faith in you."

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Then what do you wanna do? We could go practice some more, or I could come up to your house." He offered.

"I cannot leave yet. I gave Mischa a ride down, it would be wrong to leave her in the lurch." I stated.

"We could track her down, ask her if she wants to go up now or maybe Zoë could drop her up. I know those two would like to spend as much time together as they can." Loki said a little on the wary side.

"I do need to clean my room, it has been three weeks." I conceded.

"Cleaning? Really?" Loki complained.

"Well if you don't want to…" I said with a shrug.

"No no, I'll come help you with your chores. Someone has to keep you happy, no point letting you get morose." He said with a shrug.

"Can you locate Mischa?" I asked, since it would make searching all the easier.

Loki closed his eyes then moved his head around as if trying to locate a sound.

"She's this way." He said as he opened his eyes, then grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him as he walked toward First Beach.

Mischa was there with Zoë; they were walking hand in hand along the shore talking with each other.

"Hey Misch, you ok if Leda heads home early?" Loki called when we were near them.

"What?" Mischa called back.

"Oh right, human." Loki said before rushing me up to Mischa. "I asked if it's ok for Leda to head home. We were gonna hang up at her house, but you need a ride and all."

"I can give you a lift home." Zoë said to Mischa before turning to Loki. "I can run you back down then."

"Thanks Cuz." Loki said, nudging her arm. "See you later."

I said goodbye too before Loki and I went back to his house so he could inform his mother that we were going up to my house. She said it was fine but reminded Loki that he was due to run that night and so would have to return by seven. Loki promised he would be back in time and we left his house to return to my car.

When we reached my house I informed Papa that we were here.

"Where's Mischa?" A vampire with curly dark hair almost demanded of me.

"She is staying down a while with Zoë who will give her a lift up here and then take Loki home." I replied.

"Ok. Well I hope she's not too long." Adrian grumbled while Papa motioned for me to go while I had the chance.

I led Loki up to my room at the top of the house. We stepped inside.

"This room needs cleaning?" He asked doubtfully.

"It may not be messy, but I do need to dust." I replied.

"Why don't you just relax some?" Loki asked as he slumped down onto my sofa.

"I suppose it would not hurt to do so." I conceded as I sat on my wicker chair. "How is your life going? Have you got a job yet?"

"Well Dad's still bugging me about applying at the factory, but carving is like my hobby, I don't want to make it boring by making it my career." He complained.

"Would it be so bad? It would only be temporary. Addie graduates at the end of this school year and we can attempt to make it big with our band." I assured him.

"I guess that's a point." He said, considering it from all angles.

"And you will have your own income. Would it not be nice to have your own money that you earned by your own means?"

"When you say it like that." Loki said as if he was truly considering my suggestion now. "But what about you, you're not exactly little miss workplace."

"I have been working." I said primly.

"Where? When?" He asked in disbelief.

"I covered a few hours for Bob. It was easy enough work. Even the early mornings didn't bother me. Perhaps I will apply for a store somewhere." I rambled slightly.

"Mags' place might still be going, don't know if that's been filled yet." He said.

"Magda has left her work?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah. She's working down on the Ranch now, well she left yesterday."

"She is willing to work for Auntie Jane after what happened with Addie?" I asked in shock.

"Well the whole thing with Addie was a bit underhand, but Mags is a big girl. She can take care of herself. And she's not alone anyway. Her whole pack has gone. That's why I got to run tonight."

"It is a big step."

"Yeah." Loki said. "Kinda wish I was going with her."

"Oh no! Please don't! I would hate to think of you in such danger!" I implored, sitting next to him on the sofa.

"You'd miss me would you?" He asked, looking amused.

"Of course I would. Where else would we find a piano player as good as you?" I replied.

"Is that the only reason you'd miss me?" He asked, and it was the first time I had seen him look so serious and vulnerable.

"I would miss your presence. You're one of my best friends. Of course I would miss you." I replied earnestly.

He smiled once more.

"Glad to hear it." He said. "Don't worry, I got no plans of skipping town. I don't want the excitement of working for Jane. I just meant that I wish I was going with her to get away from Astrid and Lydia."

"Still doing your head in?" I asked.

"When are they ever not?" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Well think if you get a job and I get one, perhaps we can make enough money to rent an apartment in town while we wait for Addie to graduate. At least you won't be living in the same space as Lydia and Astrid."

"You'd really move in with me?" He asked, genuinely shocked by this.

"Well we would be sharing an apartment with separate rooms, but yes, I would." I clarified, careful as always not to fall into one of Loki's verbal traps.

"Do you promise?" He asked, holding up his little finger.

"As long as we both get jobs and it's financially viable without having to rely on handouts from our parents, then yes, I promise." I stated as I looped my little finger around his.

"Then it's a deal." Loki said with a grin.

I smiled in return before I stood.

"What music would you like to listen to?" I asked.

"Surprise me." Loki said with a shrug.

I went over to my music system and put on something really old. I felt like some Black Sabbath. I enjoyed the drumbeats.

"Cool." Loki said as he lay back on my sofa, tapping his foot to the beat.

I sat in my wicker chair, letting the music wash over me.

"When are you gonna look into that job?" Loki asked, pulling me out of the atmospheric "Black Sabbath".

"Tomorrow perhaps." I replied. "When will you apply at the factory?"

"I'll let Dad know tonight and take it from there." He stated.

"Ah, the wonders of nepotism." I teased.

"Well, exploit every advantage right?" He said with a grin.

I laughed.

"So how about I get you all caught up on the Res action and you can tell me everything that happened when you were down on the Ranch and when you more-or-less ran away."

"Sounds great."

Loki began reciting an entire month's worth of news and afterwards I did the same. It was half past six when I noted the time and that Zoë was yet to return.

"I can run you back down. Perhaps I should make sure Mischa returns with me this time." I concluded.

"And maybe Addie's back from Port Angeles." Loki added in teasing tones, knowing my main motive.

"Perhaps." I admitted.

"Come on then." He said, rolling his eyes.

I let Papa know that I was taking Loki back down to the Res and promised Adrian I would bring Mischa back with me. Once we had arrived on the Res Loki went bounding away in the hope of eating something quickly before he had to patrol the Res. I made my way to Auntie Liza's house once more and entered after the obligatory knock. They were all sat down to dinner, including Mischa. All the family were there apart from Addie. I didn't embarrass myself by asking after his presence once more. I merely stated that it was time for Mischa to return home with me.

Zoë was not happy with this development, but I was merely the messenger. Mischa was not as annoyed as Zoë, although she was quiet on the return trip. I didn't question her, I was certain she would confide in me if she felt the need, but I was a virtual stranger to be prying into her personal life.

The next day I returned to the Res, but Addie had already gone out for the day. I found it strange that he should be out two days in a row, but I didn't voice my concern. I contemplated going to call on Loki, but he would be asleep having run all night. I thought of my promise the day before and so I drove out to the superstore where Magda had previously worked and asked for an application form.

I took it back home and filled it in, although I didn't take it back immediately. I then cleaned my room as I had intended the day before. Loki appeared around one o'clock and I went out to the garden with him since it was a nice day.

"I did ask Addie if he wanted to come up, but he said he was busy." Loki explained.

"You spoke with him? Auntie Liza said he went out this morning and would be out all day." I said, feeling alarmed.

"Oh. Well I spoke to him before I went to sleep. I asked if he'd like to come up here if you didn't come down." Loki said, covering quickly.

"I see." I replied, frowning deeply.

"Hey, don't fret so much Lee, Addie is just adjusting back to normal life. You know how it is?" He attempted to comfort me.

"I suppose."

"Oh by the way, I talked to Dad, and he said he'll ask one of the Quills today, not sure which one there's so many of them." He chuckled. "Anyway, he'll let me know tonight what I have to do."

"That is good." I replied. "I went to pick up an application form today and I have already filled it in, but I will take it back tomorrow."

"You should take it back today. You can never seem too eager with an employer." Loki advised.

"I think I will wait until tomorrow however. I am contemplating whether I want to work there. What if I have an emergency?"

"Well it won't matter that much if you have to run out on a part time job right."

I nodded.

"Well think about it tonight and let me know tomorrow."

I nodded once more.

Loki stayed the entire day then returned home around nine.

For the entire week I did not see Addie, he always seemed to have gone somewhere whenever I went to call on him. I had even ensured he was there by asking Auntie Liza on one day, and she had confirmed he was there. He was already out by the time I got there.

I tried to distract myself by practicing with Loki, but really what was the point? We were only half the band. It was hopeless.

"_**Stop!"**_ Loki yelled and I felt my arms stop short of bringing the sticks down on the cymbal and no matter how much I tried, I could not move them further. I realised that Loki had used his Alpha command on me and I looked up at him frowning deeply. How could he do such a thing to his friend?

"Sorry Lee, but you're driving me crazy with that banging. It's not rhythm, just noise. You're doing my head in." Loki said with an annoyance he only showed toward his middle sisters.

I felt annoyed with myself that I had caused this reaction in him, and then I felt upset and I could not help the sob that escaped me.

"What's this all about?" He asked, although I was certain he had some idea.

"You know what it's about." I muttered, dropping my arms and lowering my head so that my hair would cover my embarrassed face.

"Addie." He said, without even a second thought.

"I just don't know what's wrong with him." I said despondently.

"Well he's been through all kinds of shit the last couple of weeks." Loki said, clearly being diplomatic, Addie is his cousin after all.

"I know, but that doesn't mean he has to avoid me. Did I do something to upset him? Does he blame me for what Auntie Jane did? I wouldn't blame him if he did." I said in a rush, speaking the thoughts that had haunted me for a couple of days.

"He doesn't blame you. He's just being the big man like usual, you know suffering in silence. Just give him a few days…"

"It has been a week." I interjected.

"Ok. Well he hasn't really had any space to think. He's out on his own now thinking. When he comes back he'll be better." Loki said, and I realised he knew more than he was letting on.

"Perhaps he will even see me then." I said with a wry laugh.

"What?"

"Since he got back he has always managed to be conveniently out when I have called on him. Every time." I stated.

"I think that maybe he's just a little confused at the moment, I mean going through all that crap with the League and starting phasing at the same time can't be good, not to mention that it's clear he'll never be as tall as me." That was clearly meant to be a joke so I obliged him with a laugh. "Just give him time to mope away form the Res and maybe tomorrow he'll come call for you."

"I hope so." I whispered. "Because I am finding it harder than ever to get him out of my mind."

"Well he has bulked out over the last month." Loki observed.

"Please Loki, when has aesthetics ever been the draw for me?" I asked.

"Well you prefer pretty blue eyes." He said, and he fluttered his hazel eyes at me.

I laughed as I shook my head, my friend was so silly at times, but I found it endearing, not annoying in the least.

"I have always adored Addie's personality, the pretty package is merely an added bonus." I conceded.

"Especially now he's got all muscles." Loki said, as he flexed, making his own muscles stand out beneath his tight t-shirt and I rolled my eyes.

"I have complimented you on your muscle tone many times Loki, do you honestly need me to do so again?" I asked and he shrugged, he did make me feel better. "Thank you."

"What for?" He asked with surprise.

"For helping to cheer me up." I said brightly, but then I felt strange, as if I feared for my life and it was coming from the direction of the lake. I had to go there immediately, not even take my car, I would run there to ensure that Addie was safe. I could run faster than I would be allowed to drive. "I have to…" I muttered as I left the hut.

Loki followed me, but I could not have him follow me in this instance. I had no idea why, merely that he had to stay put. He could not come with me despite the emergency I felt.

"You need to practice, your scales have become atrocious and you were losing your place the other day when we picked up the tempo." I muttered, thinking up an excuse.

"But…" He protested.

"Practice." I ordered before I was ghosting through the trees as fast as I could toward the hidden Quileute Lake.

I arrived there near to Olwen's house and I approached the house. Addie was not there, but his clothes were folded neatly on a rock. I heard a splash and realised he was swimming. He would not hear me if I called out to him mentally or orally, I would have to wait for him to surface…

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**There's another chapter coming tonight**

**Gemma x**


	27. Chapter 26 - Addie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Asherah Isa, M-Bianca94, Anonymous Guest, Fadewind and Noble**

**This is the second chapter I've posted today**

* * *

**Addie**

I scuffed my shoes on the floor as I mooched along the road with my hands in my pockets. I was running out of excuses to give Leda, but what was I supposed to do? I didn't want to make things weird between us, but the longer I was leaving it the harder it was getting to actually talk to her. I had to sort it soon right?

"Addie, what's going on Cuz?" Loki asked, appearing out of nowhere, he must have been deliberately shielding his mind to sneak up on me.

"What do you mean?" I replied moodily, although I had a good idea what it was about.

"Well you're treating Leda bad man. You've kinda been ignoring her. And if I've noticed she certainly has." Loki said reproachfully.

I let out an annoyed sigh as I dropped my head.

"I can't help it. I mean I can, but I'm scared to."

"Scared?" Loki asked, looking confused.

"Well I'm a wolf now and… well just before Jane sent me on that mission Leda and me were, well I think we were close to starting dating." I admitted.

"Really?" Loki asked, not looking surprised at all.

"She told you?" I asked, I was surprised by that.

"No Ads, she's been crazy about you for I don't know how long. She was waiting for you to catch up with her." Loki stated.

"Oh." I said, feeling my cheeks burn. "Well that makes it a whole lot harder. The reason I've been avoiding her is because what if I don't imprint on her?"

"What?" Loki asked, looking confused.

"Well I have started to like her a lot and I don't want to not love her anymore. What if I look her in the face and all I see is my friend Leda. Nothing more, nothing less. What if the feelings I felt the last time I was close to her are nothing now?"

"I see." Loki said. "Well you know, you'll still feel attracted to her even if she's not your imprint. It's only after you imprint you stop seeing other girls."

"Then ok, what happens if I do imprint on someone else later?"

"Well that's not something you should be talking over with me. It's something you need to discuss with Leda. She's the only one who can tell you how she'd feel in that situation. The best thing for you to do, for both of your sakes is to just get it over and done with."

"You're right." I said with a sigh. "But not right away. I'm gonna go stay up at the lake for the night. Think things over without worrying I'll bump into Leda unexpectedly and then I'll go talk to her tomorrow. See how things go."

"Are you sure you want to leave it?" Loki asked.

"I can't face her right now and I know she's coming down for practice later. I'm gonna get the hell out of dodge before she gets here."

"Well it's your call Cuz." Loki said with a shrug but I knew he thought I was making the worst decision ever.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I said as I turned back toward my house.

"Sure, sure." Loki said with a wave of his hand.

"Mam?" I called as I walked into the house.

"In the living room." Mam called back, but I was heading there anyway.

"I'm going to go up to the lake for the rest of the day and I'm staying up there for the night."

"On your own?" Mam asked, and I could read the worry radiating from her mind even though I always kept a tight rein on my telepathy around my family.

"Yeah. I just need some space to think on my own." I said.

"Why would you need any space?" She asked.

"Because I'm fed up of the Zoë and Mischa show." I grumbled, picking a minor irk at random.

"Is that really the reason?" Mam asked, giving me a firm look.

"Yes." I said defensively.

"Addie bach, you've seemed awfully down since we returned, are you sure you want to go alone up to the lake? Would you not rather Loki to go with you?"

"Nah. He should keep Leda company. I just want to be alone for a few hours. I won't go anywhere other than the lake and I'll check in with you later." I promised.

"Make sure you do." Mam replied. "Very well, go and gather what you need while I make you some sandwiches to take with you."

"Thanks Mam." I said, and hugged her.

I went to get my stuff together into a backpack and by the time I came back down Mam had sandwiches ready for me. I stuffed them into my bag along with some crisps and pop.

"See you tomorrow." I said to Mam, and kissed her cheek before I left the house.

I ran into the woods and all the way to the lake. I made my way to Olwen's roundhouse and put my bag inside, I wasn't going to spend too long here anyway. I wanted to give the wolf a run since I hadn't had chance to since getting back.

I pulled off my clothes and folded them, putting them on a rock so I could grab them when I came back. I let the fire rise through my body and I changed into the wolf. I loped off into the trees letting the wind flow through my fur as little twigs pulled at it. It was such a freedom to run like this. I loved it and you know what? I wanted to share it with Leda; I know she would love running beside me. Why was I being so stupid? She was my friend why wouldn't she want to hang out with me? I wanted to hang out with her and I'd missed her these last few weeks. I shouldn't have stayed away from her, but now I guess she wouldn't want to talk to me since I'd been avoiding her.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going until I heard the bear growl. I stopped in my tracks as the black bear reared up onto his hind legs. I'd disturbed his foraging and he wasn't happy with me. Well I was as big as a bear and it was possible that he saw me as a rival. No, his body language, he definitely saw me as a rival. Ok, this was scary because I was in my soft wolf body and although I had a strong jaw, if he got his arms around me it would be like fighting a vamp.

I felt my adrenaline pump through me and in a split second I realised that I didn't have to fight him in my wolf body. I had a very durable vamp body now. All I had to do was pull the heat right down. I did that and I felt my stomach rumble, I could make a snack of the bear.

I couldn't believe how quickly I took him down now I didn't have to worry about him damaging me. It was much better hunting in my vamp skin and I couldn't wait to show it off to Leda or have a competition with Loki. Yeah that would be fun. It was fun I could have been having right now if I just got over myself.

I looked down at myself, I was covered in bear blood, I couldn't exactly go down like this, but if I swam in the lake it would wash it off. Then I could go home and go practice with Leda and Loki. Did it matter if I didn't imprint? Leda would understand, but if I left it any longer I would end up losing her friendship anyway.

I made up my mind, I would go wash off the blood and then I would go home.

I thought for a second, nobody came out here, it wouldn't matter if I just ran like this, I could move faster than anyone could see anyway. I bolted for the lake and splashed into the water, swimming out to where it was a little deeper and I could submerge if I wanted to. I swam around for a little while, and that's when I became aware of a mind nearby. It seemed someone wanted to talk to me…

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	28. Chapter 27 - Robyn

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**Boo! Happy Halloween and all that. I'm quick off the mark with this update, but I've had this chapter written up for a while and it only needed editing, that's why I didn't upload it yesterday. I've also got another chapter coming today, call it my little Halloween treat, or should that be trick, I guess that's up for you to decide ;-) But with uploading these two chapters today I'm back on to my original planner.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Asherah Isa, WriterNMomma, M-Bianca94, Anonymous Guest, Fadewind and Noble**

* * *

**Robyn**

I felt the air fly past, the road eaten up by the two wheels beneath me, the engine hot between my legs. I was enjoying this ride more than I should, but it was down to getting home. I'd never let on to Mom and Dad, but I always thought of the Quileute Res as home, well I'd spent more time there than at my parents' house in Olympic Pines. If I'd gone away to school it probably would have been different, but on the Res I had a brother and sisters, I had cousins and friends and an extended family that went way beyond anything fickle Hollywood could give me. Now I was getting home from my summer with my parents ready to start my senior year at Forks High, it was the only downside that I wasn't allowed to attend the Res school, that was strictly for reds only.

During school I lived with Liza and her husband, the Res' resident shrink Dr Mal Llewellyn. They had a big house by Res standards near the collection of buildings that made up the town square. The ground floor was the reception and Mal's office and the family live behind it in two rooms that made up the kitchen and the family room and the four rooms upstairs. I had one, next door to Aiden's and the walls were thin enough that we could hold spoken conversations when his telepathy wasn't working.

Now the building came into view and I pulled up behind it next to Liza's neat little Seat, but then she always had neat little cars, it suited her. I stopped my bike, pulled the suitcase off the back and took my helmet off with some relief because it was a warm day. Well it was summer. Even with the overcast it had to be warm.

I went up to the door and opened it and stepped into the kitchen where Liza was baking, humming lightly as she stood on a stool so she could actually reach the top. Then she looked toward the door as I stepped in.

"Robyn dear." She greeted me as she put the bowl aside and leapt lightly off the stool to hug me in greeting. "I didn't know you were due back today." She said taking the suitcase from me.

"Well Mom had to return to the office for whatever and Dad's busy filming somewhere in Europe so I thought I might as well head back." I answered, shrugging as I did so.

"You could not have come sooner." She said as she led me to sit down. "Much has happened since you went to visit home."

"It has?" I asked.

"Yes. Addie decided to become a spy for his Aunt Jane." Liza said in a way that made me think that the decision there hadn't really been Addie's to make, it was more like he was press-ganged or something.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "A spy? How?"

"She had him infiltrate the stronghold of the rebels in order to save Zeke, he managed to do so but there was trouble and Zeke gave himself up to allow Addie to escape with a human girl impregnated by those despicable people." Liza explained with a scowl when she mentioned the bad vamps.

"Oh god, is she ok?" I asked, since humans who get pregnant with vamp spawn don't tend to survive.

"Yes, it was strange, but somehow she came through the pregnancy without dying or even having to change." She said looking confused for a moment, but then she shook her head, sending her black curls flying. "It doesn't matter. Thea survived and is now living with Prue along with her son. She is fine. I do worry for my son however, he is not the same boy as when he left. I think he is in need of his best friend, would you be so kind as to attend him?"

"Of course." I said. "Where's he to?"

"He went up to the lake to think, but I don't like the thought of him up there alone." Liza said, admitting her real worry here.

"Nobody went up there with him?" I asked in shock, cause I was sure our band mates, Loki and Leda would have gone up with him.

"He wanted to be alone, but I would rather he wasn't." Liza admitted and I had to wonder a little why he wanted to keep away from Leda and Loki, but I guess I'd find out sooner or later, if Liza was worried about Aiden there was probably a good reason.

"Ok. I'll head up there now." I promised.

I left the house and got back on my bike. I pulled on my helmet as I remembered my way to the lake before starting the engine. Quarter of an hour later I was wheeling my bike through the gap in the bushes and pulling the branches back into place before I started my bike again and headed up the dirt track, cursing a little when the road tyres slipped, but finally they bit enough to get me to the top. I would have left it at the bottom, but I loved my bike and didn't want anybody to steal it. Once I was up by the lake it was a different matter and by the first set of bushes I dumped my bike and pulled off my helmet and leathers, stripping down to the cycling shorts and sports bra I was wearing underneath, I never put on full clothes under my leathers if I plan to go somewhere I can't change before I'm in public, but I didn't mind Aiden seeing me like this, we'd been friends that long.

I walked to the usual campsite, but got nothing. He had to be here though, he wouldn't lie to his mother like that. I decided to check if he was at Olwen's house, but it was a bit of a trek in bare feet so I went back for my bike. I couldn't be bothered to pull my leathers back on so I stuffed them into the box. I slung my helmet over my arm then started the engine before heading around the lake on the little path enjoying the freedom of riding without a helmet when I knew no cops could arrest me.

I parked the bike up next to the mud hut and I noticed clothes folded neatly on the rock by the lake edge, it had to be Aiden, he was the only guy I knew who would think to fold his clothes so neatly before hitting the water. But I couldn't spot him for a long moment, then he surfaced, his dark hair that was usually wild and curly glued flat to the side of his head and face as the water run away. I think it was that point he realised I was there.

"Hi Robyn." He called as he started to walk toward me. "What brings you out here?"

"Got tired of the Hollywood thing." I replied, pretending to yawn.

"Really?" He asked, clearly stalling.

"Stop screwing around and get your butt out here, I think we need to talk." I said firmly.

"But I can't." He said, blushing.

"You can. Just get out of the water." I pointed out, it wasn't that difficult to do.

"But I'm kind of naked here." He protested.

"I've seen you naked before." I said with a shrug.

"When we were kids." Aiden said, his voice squeaking a little and I sighed.

Aiden bit his lip while I waited, and then he moved fast, quicker than I thought he could. He was out of the water and then his clothes were gone, and he was in the bushes before I could follow him. Funny how he didn't go into the house, but maybe he thought I'd peek or something. It was a moment later that he came back out of the bushes pulling up his flies with his t-shirt flung over his broad shoulder and I felt my mouth hang open for a minute before I reminded myself he was still just a kid.

Ok, so I'm only a year older than him, but I'm seventeen, he's sixteen, next year I'd be eighteen and he'd be jailbait. How could he have matured so quickly? It was less than two months ago that I saw him last and he was still the cute slight boy he'd been. Now he was as tall as his dad, his shoulders broadened, his chest ripped.

"When d'ya get so buffed?" I couldn't help ask.

"Around the time I started phasing." He said, his lilting accent thicker in his nervousness.

"You're a wolf now?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said and pulled his t-shirt on as he turned from me. "I'm more of a freak than ever."

"You're my freak." I said and put my arms around his waist and hugged him from behind, noting that my cheek was now resting against his shoulder blade instead of on his shoulder. "You shot up."

"Part of being a wolf." He said softly, his head bowed.

"I hear you're a hero."

He laughed but it was bitter.

"You don't like being a hero?" I asked.

He laughed again and stepped out of my arms to go sit on the log. He dropped his head into his hands and looked sad, which caused a tearing pang inside of me. I really didn't like to see him hurting.

"Why?"

Aiden looked up at me and frowned.

"You didn't hear the whole story did you? I only managed it by sheer luck, and well, I left Zeke behind. Some hero right?" He said, still bitter.

"You still managed to save that girl. That gotta count for something." I pointed out.

Aiden sighed heavily.

"I might have saved Thea, but Zeke is still trapped with those sadists and I feel bad that I didn't get him out and he's probably going to be treated worse now."

"Is it really your fault?" I asked.

"Even if it's not, I can't help feeling that it is." He muttered,

"Ok." I said, not really knowing what else I could say to that.

"I know rescuing Thea is noble and all, but my objective was to rescue Zeke when I got myself captured into the baby factory. I failed at that."

"You were captured into the baby factory?" I asked, trying to get him away from the failure thoughts.

Aiden nodded.

"I thought they wanted girls to impregnate by full vamps." I said, not really seeing where Aiden fit into that.

"Yeah." He said with a laugh.

"Then how?" I prompted, since he wasn't about to elaborate.

"Before the phasing, well you thought it just now, about how slight I was. With my hair and everything, well all I needed was the right baggy clothing to pass for girl." He said chuckling with real humour this time.

I tried to imagine him dressed as a girl but it didn't sit right with how he looked now, he was just dripping with masculinity I couldn't believe anyone would mistake him for a girl, even in a dress and heels. Weird thing was I couldn't picture how he looked only two months ago, but he had been small and slight, like his mother, and maybe if nobody checked he could have got away with it.

"And they fell for it?" I asked.

"Yep. Weren't discovered even after I broke Zeke out." He said proudly.

"What would you have done if they had a physical examination?" I asked, because damn my curiosity.

"We knew they don't for about two weeks." He stated.

"But why you?" I asked.

"You don't think I'm capable?" He replied, looking hurt by the notion.

"Well obviously you are, but you're still a kid and never shown an interest in working for Jane and the Guard. And why didn't they just get a girl, like your Auntie Billie."

"Her cover got blown. She's in hiding at the moment."

"God." I gasped. "But there must be other women working for the Guard."

"Yeah. But I was picked at the right time. I was on the cusp of changing so my scent didn't register as anything and I had telepathy to locate Zeke and I'm stronger than a human who was the only other type of person who could have infiltrated the farm."

"I guess it makes sense now." I conceded. "And I'm glad you made it through ok. I don't know what I would have done if you'd died. I love you, you know." I added and I'd always said 'I love you' to him, just like I did to the twins, but this time the words seemed to slip out and hang heavy in the air.

"And I love you too Robyn, and I won't do anything like that again if you don't want me to." He said, looking earnestly into my eyes.

"What if Jane orders it?" I asked.

"She can't. She's not a tyrant, Grandma wouldn't let her be." Aiden answered firmly.

"What if you have to save a family member?" I asked, knowing how family orientated they all were.

"There's more senior members in the family who know what they're doing better than I do." Aiden said with a shrug.

"Good." I said and nodded my head, wondering over why the thought of him going into danger filled me with so much terror.

Don't get me wrong, I don't want to see Aiden hurt, we've grown up together, he is my best friend, but now I feel like…I don't know. Like if he died a piece of me would die too. What stupid, crummy, romantic nonsense. I needed a distraction.

"So, you planning to spend all night out here?" I asked, leaning casually away from him.

"Maybe, but if you want me to go back…" He offered.

"Maybe a night away from the Res might do you good. Well I've done my bit, I'll just go let Liza know you're ok." I said, rising to my feet.

"Do you have to go back?" He asked.

"You want me to camp out?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yeah."

"Well maybe, but I only got these and my leathers, not exactly the type of thing to sleep in." I pointed out.

"Well maybe we could go back and get some stuff, I didn't bring a change of clothes and these ones are soaking now. We could go back and I'll prove to Mam I'm still alive and then we'll come back out here."

"Sounds like a good plan." I said. "But I think I'll come back in my truck cause I really hate having to climb that hill with my bike."

"Will you be ok going back down?" Aiden asked with worry as he looked along the way back to the hill.

"Yeah." I said and started pulling my leathers back on since I'd be riding out on public roads.

When I looked up Aiden had been watching me, but he turned his head away quickly like someone caught staring. I frowned slightly wondering what he was seeing cause he might have changed so drastically in two months, but I was still the same old Robyn.

"What?" I asked, I just had to know what his deal was.

"When did you get your belly button pierced?" He asked.

Ok so there were some changes, I'd forgot about that but was surprised he could see it from so far away.

"My first weekend back with Dove. She finally let me get it done." I said as I zipped up my leathers, hiding the shiny red stone from sight and then I picked up my helmet. "I haven't got a spare, I won't be able to take you, Pesky already has a vendetta against me."

"Well you would tear about like a bat out of hell." Aiden said with a laugh as he took the helmet and placed it on my head. "I'll race you."

"On what?" I asked.

"On foot. I'll run."

"You can't run faster than a bike." I said as I fastened the strap.

"I can. But to make it fairer I'll wait until you're past the hidden entrance." He said confidently.

"Oh really?" I said, doubtfully.

"I'll prove it." Aiden said. "Go on. To the top of the hill."

I shrugged and turned the bike to face the right way before I got on and started the engine. I tore off around the lake along the path I'd used earlier and I was aware that there was someone beside me. I looked to my side and Aiden was keeping pace. I checked the speed-o to be sure, I was clocking sixty, I looked back up at Aiden in shock and he grinned at me making a signal as if to watch the road. I turned back to the path and realised that I was running out of road, the hill was looming fast and I didn't want to go over it at this speed. I managed to ease the speed down and stop the bike at the top of the hill.

Aiden stopped next to me, his face serene. The only evidence he's been running at all was his now dry hair, whipped by his speed and the wind into the wildest curls imaginable. I wanted to reach out and stroke them, but I was also in complete shock. How the hell could he run that fast?

"Told ya." He said with a smile. "Now I was thinking about what you said about your bike, do you want me to carry it down to the bottom."

I couldn't answer him, just switch the bike off and slide down to the floor in numb silence. I watched as he picked up the big, heavy motorbike as if it was as light as a carbon frame pushbike. It was like it weighed nothing to him as he walked down the hill and I followed him dumbfounded. He'd always been stronger than he looked and faster and everything, but now he was like a freaking vampire and I couldn't help but watch as his muscles flowed with every movement. I felt a delightful warmth begin to build and I couldn't believe I could have lusty feelings for Aiden. For little Addie who was my best friend and the closest thing I had to a brother. But he wasn't little Addie anymore, he was tall, muscular, manly Aiden and I couldn't quite fit it in my mind that he was the same person.

"Earth to Robyn." Aiden said, waving his hand in front of my eyes and I blinked.

"Sorry, long journey." I said and took my bike off him.

He looked at me through the corner of his eye and I wondered how much of my mind he'd read.

"I'll get the bushes for you. Just go on back to the Res and I'll meet you there. Hopefully I won't bump into anyone, I don't want them to tag along."

"Not up for company?" I asked.

Aiden laughed as if he couldn't help himself and I didn't want to know what private joke he was making. It would make things a whole lot harder between us. God now my own mind was against me.

"I just want to spend some time with my best friend being able to mope a little without the guys teasing me." He said in a sober voice after clearing his throat.

"Ok. We'll just let Liza know where we'll be." I promised.

Aiden nodded then moved the branches out of the way. I sped through and out onto the road knowing he was putting the branches back. When I got back to the Res Aiden was waiting for me, hiding in the bushes nearest his house. He jumped out on me and I swore at him for scaring me.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He said with a chuckle.

"Keep it up and I won't be your confidant." I said and punched his arm.

We went into the house and I said hi to Liza on my way through the kitchen so I didn't waste too much time changing. Liza had taken my suitcase up to my room and it was lying neatly on top of the linen chest. I know Liza would have given anything to unpack it, but she respected my privacy too much to do that. I ignored my suitcase and headed to my wardrobe, pulling out jeans, t-shirt and a sweater. I dressed into them then grabbed my backpack, stuffing my onsie into it cause it would be comfortable and warm. I grabbed my wallet figuring we could get some food on the way up and that was about it.

When I got down to the kitchen Aiden was wearing a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Standing next to his mother you could still see the similarity between them, but now he towered over her, and I guess in a way he was a scaled up version of his grandfather Tobias.

"Have a good time the both of you." Liza said as she hugged Aiden then me. "Thanks for taking care of him." She whispered in my ear when Aiden was taking my backpack out to the truck.

"He's my best friend." I said simply, and as a reminder to myself to not make things weird between us.

I stepped outside and there was a rumble of thunder. I ignored it as I walked to my truck where Aiden was already sat in the drivers' seat.

"Budge over." I said, opening the door. "This is my truck. I'm driving."

"Spoilsport." He said as he slid across the bench seat.

I jumped up behind the wheel and started the engine as I pulled on my seat belt.

"Belt up." I said as I pulled away from his house. "We don't want to give Pesky a reason to penalise me."

"He really hasn't got a vendetta against you." Aiden said as he pulled on the seatbelt. "He doesn't even recognise you outside of being a punk kid who drives too fast."

"Well it's funny how the rest get away with it." I said, making sure I stuck to the speed limit once I was off Res.

"You're just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Aiden observed. "Are we stopping off to get food on the way?"

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Hot or cold?" He prompted.

"I was planning on getting some camping food but this weather don't look too promising." I said, biting my lip as I looked up at the darkening clouds.

"We're staying in the hut anyway, we could just use the fire pit." Aiden pointed out.

"I guess." I replied.

"I'll go buy the food. Since this is for my benefit."

"If you insist." I replied.

"I do."

"Where do you want to go?"

"The mini-marts on the way."

"We'll go there."

I pulled up outside the mini-mart, we didn't use it often cause it was kind of out of the way unless we were headed to the lake. I waited in the truck while he dashed across the parking lot as the inevitable rain began to fall. I went to check the stuff in the back of the truck. Aiden had placed them all neatly in the box so the tarp wasn't needed. I got back in as he came out of the store carrying two shopping bags, which seemed a little excessive but I didn't pass comment as he placed them into the box in the flat bed then climbed back up beside me and pulled his belt back on.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." I agreed and I left the mini-mart behind and it wasn't long before we were on the road where the secret entrance was located.

Aiden got out of the truck when it was moving, nearly giving me a heart attack again, but I realised he was just revelling in his new found skills that definitely put him ahead of his sisters after years of being slightly inferior. He moved the bushes aside and I drove through and he placed the bushes back and was opening the door before I'd gone to a complete stop.

We couldn't get the truck right around to the house so I parked it close to the tree line in case the lake rose any in the flood then we got out our gear and trekked around to Olwen's house and I was thankful to step inside out of the rain. I laid out the bedrolls and sleeping bags on the bed pallet while Aiden got the fire going. Soon there was a warm glow in the middle of the round house but it wasn't enough to really see by. Aiden turned on a halogen camping light and hung it above our heads, just as the heavens opened for real.

"Looks like we made it just in time." He said as we watched the raindrops bounce as they hit the flat stones set like a little pathway outside the door.

"Yeah." I agreed. "I hope it lets up tomorrow, I didn't bring a mac."

"If it's still bad I can just run us to the truck." Aiden offered as if it was nothing.

"No." I said firmly.

"You're not heavy." He said.

"I know." I replied. "I just don't think it's right to let a guy carry you around like that. If I ever move that fast by foot power it'll be my own. I won't ever let a guy carry me when I'm able to walk."

"Not even across the threshold?"

"Well that's different. That's traditional. He can carry me that once, and then I'll carry him." I said firmly.

Aiden looked at me for a moment.

"What if he's too big or heavy for you to carry?" He asked.

"I'll find a way." I said. "I'm not likely to find a guy as tall as you right?" I added with a joke, although a lot of the guys on the Res could easily match his six foot four, some of them were taller.

"No." He said, looking down and for some reason it led to an awkward silence.

"Shall we cook something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied and went to fetch the skillet that was hidden in the rafters and brought it down to the fire pit.

"What we got?" I asked as I opened one of the bags. "Booze." I said and opened the other bag. "And more booze? You don't even drink."

"Well they say drown your sorrows, I thought I'd give it a try." He said brightly.

"Whatever." I said with a laugh as I pulled out a bag of sausages and a pack of bacon. "Let's line our stomachs before I take you on an adventure in alcohol." I added as I threw them to him and he plucked them out of the air easily.

I got two plates down that were also stored in a little space in the thatch and brought them down ready for Aiden to put our food on once it was cooked. I pulled out the bread and the cakes, I left the chips and other treats for later, we would need them if Aiden really planned to drink himself stupid.

He dished up the sausage and bacon we ate it with bread while I told him about what I'd done over the last two months. It was nowhere near as exciting as what he'd been up to, but I think that was the point. He wanted a little of my mundane human existence even if my life wasn't what most people thought of as being mundane. A lot of people thought I was lucky, from good Hollywood stock, my grandmother is Fatima Marlow, one of the Grande Dames of Hollywood these days, my mother the writer/director who brought Darktide to the screen in a way that made everyone happy. My father the leading man of Hollywood, Simon Leighton, most thought I lived in Beverly Hills with a big pool, constant sunshine and an endless allowance buying whatever my spoiled little heart desired. There were others who pitied me for the exact same reason. I guess you just had to ignore everyone and be thankful they all thought I was in Hollywood and not where I really was so I could live my life in peace.

We put everything to the side because we couldn't exactly wash it because of the rain, then we sat on the bed pallets and played a few rounds of cards. Then Aiden reached out for the bags and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"You've never drunk before have you." I said.

"No." Aiden replied.

"Then you don't want to start with vodka." I said as I pulled the bottle from him. "Start with something less potent, like beer or sparkling perry."

I searched through the bags and pulled out a bottle of sparkling cheap perry that was only 4%. I opened the screw top and took a drink before I passed it over.

"There's an awful lot of booze there." I said. "How did you afford it all?"

"I used my allowance." He lied.

"You're allowance doesn't stretch that far." I stated cause I knew Liza wanted her kids to learn the value of money so they had to save up if they wanted anything really expensive.

"I got paid for my spy work." He lied again.

"I think it would get paid through your parents and they'd hold it in trust for you." I pointed out.

"Ok. It was the money I was saving up for the Stratocastor Classic." He finally told the truth.

"But I thought we needed that for our band." I said, although he did have a perfectly good guitar, he wanted something iconic for the authentic sound.

"What's the point? I'm a wolf now, not like I can ever leave the Res." He said glumly.

"Plenty of wolves have left the Res and what about Loki anyway? What, were we gonna get a new pianist as soon as we went on tour?" I demanded.

"I don't know. It seems all so different now I'm a wolf. I feel like I might as well get used to a dead end life." He continued in a monotone.

"And fill a stereotype." I said, snatching the bottle back off him so I could drink.

"What about you? Hollywood brat, binge drinking and getting piercings." He shot back.

"Don't you turn this around on me." I warned. "I know you're in a funk right now and really the band isn't that important, but you can't think you got no way off the Res. You can leave, you have to. You got to go to college."

"What's the point?" He said with a sigh as he took the bottle back and drained it.

"The point, dufus, is that you can make something of your life. Become a shrink like your dad or a medical practitioner like Dr Toulin. There's a million possibilities that you can't throw away just cause this whole spy business upset you." I said a little more aggressively than I probably should, but I didn't want my friend giving up on life.

"It's got nothing to do with that." He snapped and I inspected him a moment to see if he was just annoyed in the moment or was in danger of not handling his drink well.

"It's not?" I asked.

"No." He said with a sigh.

I put my arm around him and he leant his head back against me as he sighed again.

"I just don't know how to deal with everything I found out at the baby farm. It's a horrible place and Zeke was just sitting there, his face blank, it took a moment for me to actually get him to focus and now they got him again and I don't know what will happen to him this time. They were trying to suppress his mind, what if they manage it this time and it's all my fault cause I failed in my mission to rescue him?" He said in one big rush. "I lied. This whole spy thing has upset me."

"Don't feel guilty at least. From what I heard Zeke gave himself up to save Thea. I don't think Jane will abandon him. She's probably planning a rescue now as we speak."

"I hope so." He said as he put his hand on mine and kissed my arm.

"We'll get him back." I said and kissed his cheek, although I wasn't certain if back was the right word, I couldn't ever remember meeting Zeke, he wasn't part of the Res, but he was like family to Aiden.

"Can we talk about something else now?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"How come Dove finally let you have a piercing in your belly?"

"Because Simon wasn't there and I told her I'd just get it done anyway from some back street dealer so unless she wanted me to pick up some horrible disease she'd better take me to a reputable one, stat." I said a little smugly, so ok some of the spoilt thing was a little true.

"Wow. If I tried that with Mam she'd ground me for a month." Aiden said, a little scandalised by my behaviour.

"Yeah, but your mother doesn't have abandonment guilt like mine. I probably shouldn't exploit it as much but you know, it is pretty." I said, moving away from him and lifting my tops.

"Yeah." He said, reaching out as if to touch it and then stopping.

"You can touch if you want." I said.

"Yeah. I don't think I should." He said, turning away suddenly. "I got a lot of new feelings in me I got to deal with and I don't know what I might do if I touch you somewhere that's kind of intimate."

"Ok." I said. "So what was your plan exactly?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, playing innocent.

"With the alcohol. Usually when guys ply me with booze, they're after one thing. I thought you were different." I stated.

"I don't know what I was trying to do." He said sadly. "I thought you like to drink and you like spending time away from the house and I feel stupid now."

"So you think I'm an alcoholic slut. Gee, thanks Addie, that gives me the warm and fuzzies." I grouched.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, I just don't know how to go about this." He said, shaking his head.

"About what?" I asked, totally confused.

"I don't know." He said, rubbing his face and turning away from me.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with sex would it?" I asked.

"I don't want it to just be about that." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I don't even know if it's right. If what I feel is right cause my feelings have been enhanced a lot since I started phasing but at the same time it could mean something else."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." I said flatly, a little annoyed with being led around the bush.

"Come here." He said, but he turned to me instead and looked directly at me until his sky blue eyes filled my world. "Do you feel any different about me?"

"No." I said quickly and his eyes widened and I was certain he'd read everything I'd thought since I first laid eyes on him this afternoon.

"It's ok if you want to say no for now, I'm ok with that, but at least I know I'm not going mad now. That I'm certain now. I couldn't be certain before because, well it's not so much a transition for me, just a reinforcing."

"Now I'm lost." I said, hoping it would get him to a point.

"Don't worry. It's not important right now. Just that I know and in time you'll know." He said, still cryptic.

"Know what?" I demanded.

Aiden shook his head with a smile, he wasn't gonna tell me.

"You want to catch up on the latest eps of Stockton?" He asked instead.

"Sure." I said and he set up his laptop and started the episodes he'd recorded for me while I quickly changed into my onsie and climbed into my sleeping bag, propping my head on my clothes rolled up inside the bag of the sleeping bag.

Aiden stripped down to his boxers before climbing into his own sleeping bag. We watched two of the episodes before the battery started running low and Aiden shut his laptop down for the night. Then we settled down for sleep, but as I lay in the darkness I felt the flutters of pleasure flow through me just lying next to him and I had to think this was getting out of control.

I felt myself shiver.

"Are you cold?" Aiden asked.

"Maybe a little." I murmured.

He moved until he was lying with his head on my chest, his thick hair tickling under my chin as his body warmed mine through two sleeping bags. The scent rising up from him made my stomach flutter and that feeling of rolling pleasure intensified. I'd never felt this way and I was certain that I would either have to sleep with Aiden or else avoid him completely.

"You know, you'd warm me up more if we zipped the sleeping bags together." I said casually.

He froze for a moment, then looked up at me for a long moment, I knew he was scanning my mind so I kept my thoughts as low in my mind as I could manage. It was what I'd been taught to foil telepaths.

"Ok." Aiden said when I was certain he hadn't worked out what I wanted.

I got out of my sleeping bag as he did and we both unzipped them. Then we worked together to zip them together. It took a little shuffling but we both managed to get inside and then lie down together. It was easier for me to lie my head on Aiden's chest. He put his arms around me hesitantly at first, but I could feel the longing to hold me even closer.

_Addie?_ I thought, trying to flag him with my mind.

_I'm listening. _His voice sounded in my mind.

_I lied before._ I said. _I do feel different, but it feels weird because we're so close. I don't want to make it weird but I can't change the way I'm starting to feel about you. Why did you have to change into such a hottie?_

_It's got nothing to do with how I look._ He said.

_Then what is it?_

"Have you heard the other guys speak about imprinting?" He asked out loud.

I lifted my head and looked at him shock.

"You really think?" I asked, a little doubtful.

He shrugged which caused his muscles to move beneath me.

"They say you don't think, you know, but I've fancied you for a while now and I can't tell if my feelings have grown because all my feelings are enhanced now or if it is imprinting." He admitted.

"I know I only ever saw you as my best friend before and it had nothing to do with you being shorter than me. I just never thought of you as anything more than my friend Addie, but now, now I think I'll feel lost without you. Like a piece of my life would be missing."

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" I asked, confused again.

"It is imprinting." He confirmed.

"Well it's not that bad right? Means we got to be together?" I hazarded, trying to remember the odd thing I'd heard.

"Yeah." He replied.

"So let's be." I said with a shrug.

"Let's be what?" He asked.

"Together." I said, pressing closer to him. "That's why you brought me out here tonight right?"

"I probably did."

"Then come on." I said.

"But I didn't really think it would work so I didn't…"

"I'm on birth control Ade, Dove made sure I was from the age of twelve because of how she was." I said, not ashamed in the least to admit this.

"Ok. But I don't know how I'm supposed to do this." Aiden said, a little worried.

"You don't think about it." I said as I pulled away from him and unzipped one side of the sleeping bag.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"Give us some room." I said. "Come on, sit up."

I held my hand out to Aiden and pulled him to sitting, he was shaking all over and I was shaking a little too. I wasn't a virgin by any means of the word, but this was the first time I actually cared. God that was a depressing thought.

Aiden put his hand to my cheek and he smiled at me.

"Maybe we should start with kissing first." He said softly. "That I've done."

"Ok." I said and I leaned closer to him until our lips touched. He was a little awkward first, and although he might have kissed Rosy Cross at the prom last year it had been rather innocent.

I moved a little so I could press closer to him and pull his arm around my waist. He drew away for a moment and took a deep breath. I looked into his eyes shining in the light from the fire and smiled at him before I brushed my lips against his again, then I followed with my tongue. That really was new to him, Rosy hadn't used tongues, and if the flash I got that was quickly washed away by his new feelings they'd barely even kissed. I put both my hands to his head, weaving my fingers into his curls and keeping him close as I encouraged him to open his mouth and when he did I ran my tongue against his with that usual electric shock thrill, and Aiden gasped in shock but then he just went with it. His hands started to explore my body but I couldn't feel them so much through the terrycloth of my onsie so I reached for his hand and brought it up to the top of the zipper just under my chin. I guided his hand down, opening the zipper. I had to hand it to him that this didn't shock him so much, he was going along with everything now, even attempting things on his own as he slid his hand inside the onsie and it felt fever hot against my waist.

I was starting to heat up but before I had to slip my onsie off he reached up with a shaking hand and slid it off my shoulder before he moved his lips to my neck and I shivered in a thrill I'd never felt before, at least not when being kissed on the throat. It was that feeling you get when you go over the first hill of a roller coaster and realise your life, if only for a few seconds, wasn't in your own hands. I never really thought about my foster family were all vampires. That they went out hunting animals, drinking blood with their teeth. But animals was a substitute for the real blood they desired and as Aiden's soft lips moved over my skin I could feel his strong teeth behind I wondered stupidly what would happen if he lost all control and bit me.

You'd turn into a vampire unless I feed you some of my blood and then you'll become a half vamp. So I'm not going to bite you. His voice sounded in my mind as he moved his lips from my neck and rubbed his nose up and down it instead as if to prove his point that he wouldn't bite. You do smell delicious though. He thought and licked me quickly before he ducked his head as if he'd suddenly gone shy.

"You can't get shy about things." I said, leaning away from him enough to lift up his chin. "If something makes me feel uncomfortable I'll let you know, but that was playful, I got no objections."

"I just thought for a moment that I might have gone too far." He said, biting his lip.

"Further than your comfortable with?" I asked.

"I'm not sure what I'm comfortable with." He said with a self-deprecating laugh.

"That's why you experiment." I said, and then I pulled him down with me to lie against the mat. "How about we make out a little more and then go to sleep. Go further another night? Cause sometimes when you start to get cerebral about these things then it kills the mood. It's better when it just happens."

"I know I want to go further." He said.

"Well let's just make out first. And I think I'll get rid of this." I added as I kicked off the onsie until I was wearing just my underwear and lay back.

"Wow." Aiden breathed as he leant up on one elbow and ran his hand down the length of my body before he stopped at my naval and traced around the jewel.

"You're really entranced by that aren't you?" I said, with a slight hitch in my voice as I felt a thrill from the movement of his fingers.

"I just never saw one up close before." He said.

I laughed as I reached down and guided his mouth up to mine. Cause I was lying on my back he had to settle on top of me, although his legs were still down at my side. He was boiling hot, his bare chest against me. Where I wasn't touching him my skin felt chilly, he was a wonderful warmth that I'd love to feel turn to fire.

I ran my hand down his back and he shivered under my touch, his kisses became hungrier before he started to kiss down my neck and across my collarbones. I let out a moan as his hand moved down my body and came to a rest on my thigh. I wanted him to move it inwards, but I didn't want to rush him.

"Inwards?" Aiden asked, raising his head to look at me. "Like…like this?" He asked as he slowly moved his hand to my inner thigh and moved his fingers lightly over my skin and I gasped in pleasure. "And you…and you like this." He stammered before placing his mouth to my naval and quickly licked around my piercing without pulling on it, I couldn't answer, I was lost. "And…and…" He said and moved between my legs kissing up my inner thigh.

"How…"

It's in your mind. He thought Sorry I'm reading it, but I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing.

You're doing it right. I managed to think as he moved his mouth back up to mine and we kissed for a long time as I felt the tension in his body.

I pushed him onto his back and began kissing his chest, tracing a line all about his skin with my nose and lips. I wanted him to feel good too and to be ready cause I was more than ready for him. I sat up straddling him and reached behind my back to undo my bra.

Aiden's blue eyes went wide as I let my bra fall away and he reached out mesmerised to touch me. He seemed disbelieving that he'd reached the Holy Grail for most guys his age, to touch a naked boob. He was about to go a whole lot further if he wanted to. He moved and placed me gently back against the bedroll, his hand still on my boob and now he moved his head down to nuzzle them, his breath tickling over my skin.

I took his hand and moved it, I think he thought I was pushing him away, but as he looked into my eyes, questioning, I kept his hand to my skin and move it down until we reached the boy shorts I was wearing. His eyes widened again and I curled his fingers around the black cotton and encouraged him to move his hand down further. He swallowed, looking at me, checking that I was ok with it even though I was the one suggesting it. He pulled them off slowly, with shaking hands and he didn't look down. Not until I pushed him up onto his knees and pushed his boxers down.

He was shaking, nervous and filled with tension, there was only one way to release it now. I encouraged him between my legs, but he was a little clumsy, like he was worried he'd crush me or something. I pulled at his supporting hand and he fell against me. I moved him into position and stroked him until I knew he was ready.

"Go on." I whispered, looking into his eyes. "You want me, you got me."

"You got me." He replied and then pushed inside and the warmth burst into flame as the pleasure that had been building finally began to break and good god it was the best orgasm I'd ever felt, even if it was quick. I didn't say that though, made sure I kept the thought as low in my mind as possible, it was his first time after all, for guys, duration built up with time.

Aiden fell down beside me onto his back, breathing quickly as he stared up at the thatch roof. My body was tingling and zinging as I moved closer to him, and he put his arm around me to support my head. I stroked his hand and kissed his arm, kinda like he'd done to me earlier, only this wasn't an affectionate kiss of a best friend, but the secret kiss of a lover.

"I'm glad it's you." He said, pulling me closer to him and putting his other arm across me to rest on my hip. "You know I wasn't kidding when I said I've fancied you for a while."

"How long?" I asked, curiously.

"Around about the time my body started to wake up to the possibility of girls." He admitted.

"Well it could have just been because you sensed I was more sexualised than the other girls."

"No." He said, shaking his head. "It's just you. All of you. You're sexy, yeah, but you're also a good person. You could have been a bitch, but you're not. You're the best friend anyone can hope for. And I love you."

"You know how many times you've said that to me over the years?" I asked.

"I loved you then as a friend, I love you now as a lover." He said firmly.

I laughed softly and turned my head to kiss his chest.

"Wow. We're lovers." Aiden observed. "Truly in every sense of the word we are."

"Yeah." I said languidly.

We were silent for a while and I could feel the cosy sleep start to take me.

"Robyn?" Aiden whispered.

"Yes Aiden?" I asked.

"Are you tired?"

"Why?"

"Because if you're willing I'd like to try again. I need the practice don't I?" He said.

"You're ready to go again?" I asked in shock.

"Is that normal?" He asked.

"No. But I'm not complaining." I said, feeling myself awake again. "If you want to make it ten times tonight I'll keep up."

He moved so he was leaning up beside me and he stroked my cheek as he looked into my eyes and said in the most seductive voice I didn't even think he was capable of, "Then teach me."

And I taught him as best I could five times that night until I was too exhausted and we fell asleep where we lay, Aiden's arm behind my back and not caring about covers.

* * *

**Well I guess that didn't work out quite like some of you were expecting ;-)**

**There's another chapter coming today, it may surprise you as much as this one did.**

**Thank you for reading**

**I look forward to your reviews**

**Gemma x**


	29. Chapter 28 - Loki

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**Boo! Happy Halloween and all that. And thus we continue this super Halloween marathon with yet another chapter, my second today, and the fourth this week. I won't dump this many chapters on you again, but I am now back on track.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Asherah Isa, WriterNMomma, M-Bianca94, Anonymous Guest, Fadewind and Noble**

* * *

**Loki**

The drumming was heavy, angry, and kinda giving me a headache. It wasn't something I could play a tune to, although I was trying on the keyboard, it was anger. Pure anger, and annoyance and maybe a little hurt. I couldn't take it anymore.

"_**Stop!"**_ I commanded and Leda's drumming stuttered to a stop.

She looked at me in betrayal.

"Sorry Lee, but you're driving me crazy with that banging. It's not rhythm, just noise. You're doing my head in." I said, unable to stop the growl at the end.

Her look turned to hurt and she sobbed.

"What's this all about?" I asked.

"You know what it's about." She said, her voice cracking and she could barely stop her lips from trembling.

I rolled my eyes, it was really the only thing that ever troubled Leda other than around her birthday and she started in on the whole 'had she killed her mother' thing. Like I told her every time, no she hadn't, and her Mom's ghost in her dream world told her the same. I knew cause I wasn't bound by any promises not to read her mind and I'd use whatever I could to make it easier to understand the people around me.

"Addie." I said.

"I just don't know what's wrong with him." She said in a defeated voice.

"Well he's been through all kinds of shit the last couple of weeks." I pointed out.

"I know, but that doesn't mean he has to avoid me. Did I do something to upset him? Does he blame me for what Auntie Jane did? I wouldn't blame him if he did." She said, clearly worried that this was the reason Addie had been avoiding her, and I could kick his ass for this, stupid worrying about imprinting, she wouldn't be hurting now if he'd just acted like a big boy at the start of the week and just looked her in the eye.

But Addie is my cousin and I wouldn't cause a stink when he was going to sort it all out soon.

"He doesn't blame you. He's just being the big man like usual, you know suffering in silence. Just give him a few days…" I counselled since Addie had promised to sort this all out tomorrow.

"It's been a week." Leda interjected.

"Ok. Well he hasn't really had any space to think. He's out on his own now thinking. When he comes back he'll be better." I said, trying not to reveal where he was doing this thinking.

"Perhaps he will even look at me then." Leda said with laugh.

"What?"

"Since he got back he has always managed to be conveniently out when I have called on him. Every time." She said, exasperated.

"I think that maybe he's just a little confused at the moment, I mean going through all that crap with the League and starting phasing at the same time can't be good, not to mention that it's clear he'll never be as tall as me. Just give him time to mope away from the Res and maybe tomorrow he'll come call for you." I said, not letting on that this is exactly what was going to happen.

"I hope so." Leda whispered. "Because I am finding it harder than ever to get him out of my mind."

"Well he has bulked out over the last month." I pointed out.

"Please Loki, when has aesthetics ever been the draw for me?" Leda demanded, rolling her eyes.

"Well you prefer pretty blue eyes." I said, fluttering my own hazel ones at her.

She laughed and shook her head, she found me silly at times, but had got used to it as just being part of my personality.

"I have always adored Addie's personality, the pretty package is merely an added bonus." She said softly.

"Especially now he's got all muscles." I said, flexing my own.

"I have complimented you on your muscle tone many times Loki, do you honestly need me to do so again?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"What for?" I asked, losing a step in the conversation somewhere.

"For helping to cheer me up." She said but then she looked confused, and I felt something in her mind but I wasn't quite, I don't know, it was another presence there, but not her mother who I sensed from time to time. "I have to…"

She trailed off and left. I followed her, but she shook her head and pointed me back into the music hut.

"You need to practice, your scales have become atrocious and you were losing your place last week when we picked up the tempo."

"But…"

"Practice." She ordered and I scowled as she ghosted away into the trees.

I went back inside feeling a little put out since it seemed all my band mates had apparently bailed on me and I was stuck here alone in our practice studio. Again. It seemed to be happening a lot lately. I guess I could practice my keyboard skills, but I couldn't be bothered if no one else was around. I lay on my back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling for a long while. I was there for about fifteen minuets when I heard the footsteps, and Dad's face appeared above me.

"You really shouldn't mope about kid." He said.

"I know, but what else is there to do?" I moaned.

"You wanna go for a run?" He offered.

"What's the point? All I ever do is shadow you anyway. When can I have my own pack like Mags?" I asked.

"When you've been running for at least eight years like her." Dad said with a smile.

"But she didn't have to put up with Astrid and Lydia." I complained.

Dad held out his hand and I took it and let him pull me to my feet.

"I know they get on your nerves, but being in a pack together might help you get along." He reasoned.

"Not when they're in my mind twenty four seven. A guy needs his privacy." I complained.

Dad looked thoughtful for a moment then snorted. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He said, dropping down onto the old sofa.

"When you were my age didn't you want the privacy of your own mind?" I asked as I dropped down into my armchair.

"I did. I got it mostly too. Your Auntie Liza didn't pry into my business, same as I didn't look into hers." Dad said firmly.

"I wish I could strike the same deal with Lyd and Ast, but they won't go for it." I said sadly. "Why did they have to be telepathic too?"

"Sorry. My fault." Dad joked and I laughed, it was sort of funny.

I ran my hand through my hair, it was getting long again and I'd have to cut it soon. Maybe I'd let it grow out. Wow! I really was down in the dumps if I was trying to distract myself with grooming.

"You know what Loki?" Dad said.

"What?" I asked, looking up.

"I've been thinking of testing the pack without me, leaving Boo in charge for a while to test him out. I was thinking maybe just a night, but that does give me three days free."

"Yeah." I said, wondering where he was going with this.

"Maybe we could go camping, just you and me. Get away from the girls." He said with a wink.

"Wouldn't you like to spend that time with Mom?" I asked.

"Well we talked about it and she'd like to spend some time with the girls so that leaves us free for some guy time. We'll do whatever you want." Dad explained.

"Even go to a football game?" I asked speculatively.

"If you actually liked football, then sure, I'd put aside my bias, but I know you don't like football. But really anything you want to do, we'll do it." He promised.

"Even go cage fighting in the Fist O' Flesh?" I asked, just to test the waters.

"Well anything that won't make your mother want to kill me." He said with a nervous smile.

"Mom doesn't have to know." I pointed out in a singsong voice.

"Mom will find out cause I suck at lying and she can see through me like that." Dad replied in the same singsong tones as he snapped his fingers.

"When were you thinking of doing this? I can decide what I want to do by then can't I?" I pointed out.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Ok."

"I was thinking in about two weeks from now."

"I can think of something by then." I decided.

"Ok." Dad said.

"Will I get my own pack someday though?" I asked.

"Well if you get followers I'll have no choice but to let you break away, but wouldn't you rather stay here and take over from me?" He asked, and I realised he was testing the waters here, seeing what I wanted to do.

I thought for a while on this, Dad just sat there pretending he was interested in the ceiling.

"What if I wanted to do something away from the Res?" I asked, since I hadn't really discussed this with him.

"Well I don't see me retiring anytime soon, but one day I might want to give up the alpha thing." Dad said with a shrug.

"Then yeah, I would like to take over from you, as long as it's ok for me to tour if the band takes off." I said with a nod.

"I'm not gonna stand in the way of the life you want Loki. You know that right?" Dad asked like he wasn't sure I knew this, but Mom and Dad had always wanted us to do what we wanted, why else would they let Mags go work for Jane?

"Yeah." I said with a smile.

"So what are your plans for tonight? You need me to distract the gruesome twosome?" Dad said conspiratorially.

"Yeah. I might camp out at my tree house, catch up on a few comic books." I replied.

"Sounds great." Dad said with a grin.

"If I go grab my things now will you distract them?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just make sure you say goodbye to your mom."

I nodded and got to my feet. I went to grab my comics from my room, stuffing them into a backpack, and heading to the kitchen to grab some snacks.

"Going somewhere?" Mom asked.

I scanned the house to make sure Lydia and Astrid weren't in.

"I'm going to stay out at me tree house for the night. See you in the morning." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Well be careful, there's a big rainstorm heading in."

"When is there never a big rainstorm heading in?" I joked.

I said goodbye again before I left the house, it was picking to rain, but it didn't bother me really. I made sure to confuse my trail so that if Astrid or Lydia decided to track me it would be difficult. It took a lot longer than if I headed straight there.

I'd just reached the tree house when it started to bucket down. I ignored the rain as I rolled out my sleep mat and sleeping bag. I then lay down on top of it with my laptop open and my junk food around as I watched YouTube videos while I flicked through my comics.

I'd been there for maybe ten minuets when I was aware of someone approaching. It was Leda and she was upset I guess, but she was heading here to me. I sat up quickly, shut down my laptop and stuffed all the junk, which was mostly empty packets now, back into my backpack.

"Loki?" Leda called.

"Up here." I said, sticking my head over the side and out into the rain so she'd see me.

She looked up at me, the rain soaking through her everything. She looked bedraggled, but also kinda hot.

"May I come up?" She asked.

"Course. Come on." I said, motioning her up, and then I moved back to give her room.

She climbed up into the tree house, the water streaming off her skin. It was dripping onto the wood floor, forming a puddle around her bare feet.

"What are you doing out in this weather?" I asked as I went to the chest where Leda had stored some old blankets and towels a while back in case of emergencies.

"I don't know." She said through chattering teeth.

"You're soaking wet and shivering." I said firmly as I approached her with a towel and a blanket. "I don't care what you say, you need to get out of them wet clothes."

She stopped shivering a moment and looked up at me with her head cocked to the side. She was studying my face; I knew she was so I tried to make sure that it was only a picture of friendly concern. I really didn't have any other reason for wanting to get her clothes off than to get her dry and warm. My god! That was really the truth, which surprised me a little.

"Ok." She said and stripped off the blue summer dress she'd been wearing and dumped it outside the door.

I tried not to peek, but she wasn't wearing a bra and I caught sight of her pert little boobs as she quickly pulled the towel to her and began patting the water from her body. Then her panties fell onto the floor and she moved them to the side with her toe before she pulled the blanket around her shoulders. She sat down in the centre of the room, her hair dripping-wet down her back.

Without thinking I picked up the towel and began wiping her hair, careful not to pull at the tangles. As I did so my hand brushed her cheek, it was kinda intimate and I pulled my hand away quickly.

"Sorry." I said.

Leda didn't reply, just took my hand and placed it back to her cheek. I got a strong sense of her sadness. No, it was heartbreak and wary resignation. I got the reason why directly from her mind.

"Addie imprinted on Robyn." I murmured.

Leda didn't need to answer.

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"I went up to speak with him but Robyn had reached him first and I saw it all take place. Their entire body language proved it, not to mention I heard Addie mention it to Robyn. It upset me and then I did the most evil of things." She said with a sob.

"What did you do?" I asked carefully, after all we may be tame but all tame animals have the potential to reach a snapping point and Robyn was human.

"I came here with the thought to ease my solace with physical activity, but now I realise it is so very evil of me to use you in that way." Leda said, her voice close to crying.

I paused in drying her hair and craned my head around so I could see her face just to make sure she wasn't joking with me, not that Leda would joke about this kind of thing. She really had intended to, well seduce me I guess, but she'd chickened out. Thought I'd have something against it.

"Look, I've said before that if you just want some fun come look me up right?" I said.

"I should not do this however." Leda said sadly.

"But I don't mind if you use me. It's not like I won't get anything out of it in return." I said softly as I ran my fingers through her hair.

Leda made a sound of appreciation and leaned back into me. I ran my fingers gently over her face before resting it on the side of her neck as I placed my lips to the other side. She shivered as I kissed her and I was worried a second that she didn't want this, but then she grabbed my hand and pulled it inside her blanket. She pushed my hand against the swell of her boob, it was like a hot little cushion in the palm of my hand with a pea right at the centre making itself known. So she was aroused and she was encouraging me on so I moved my lips gently up and down the side of her throat as I fondled her boob as gently as I could.

Leda let out a gasp as her arm clamped around my neck for a minuet, holding my lips to her neck as she let out a little gasp and grabbed my right hand, pulling it inside her blanket too, placing it against her flat stomach, encouraging my hand downwards. So I travelled my hand downwards over soft down that I imagined was the same chestnut colour as the long hair that was tickling against me now, starting to cling to my clammy cheek. I got so low that I finally hit the mother load, the warm wetness that made her gasp and move when I touched it.

Suddenly my arms were thrown away, but only so Leda could turn to me and lock her lips on mine. I fell backwards and she lay on top of me, kissing me. We were making out, her small body pressing down on mine with very little weight. I wrapped my arms around her and tangled my fingers into her hair as I ran my tongue across her lips.

We made out for while, until Leda put her mouth to my ear and in a breathy voice that was all warm on my neck, she asked, "Have you got any protection?"

I just had to be sure this was something she wanted, so I asked her.

She looked down into my eyes, the turquoise standing out more than ever against her flushed cheeks.

"Yes." She said as her hand went down my shorts and I gasped.

"Ok." I said and I sat up, putting her gently to the side before searching out my wallet in my backpack.

I took out a condom and put it in reach.

"This is your first time right?" I asked.

She bit her lip as she nodded.

"Ok. Well this is a first for me, in a lot of ways." I said with a slight laugh.

"I thought you had experience." Leda said, frowning.

"Yeah, but they've all been human. You're the first dhampir I've ever been with, and the first virgin." I admitted.

"Is that going to be a problem?" She asked, looking worried.

"No." I assured her as I put my hand to her cheek. "I just don't want to hurt you."

Leda looked at me for a long moment before she kissed me.

_I have to pop my cherry at some point, and if it hurts, so be it. At least it will feel better the next time._ She thought toward me as she started to move her tongue against mine. _And you are gentle and kind Loki, I couldn't ask for a better man to be my first._

_Then lie back._ I thought. _Let's make the pre-show memorable at least._

_Yes._ She agreed, but she didn't let me go or stop kissing me for a long while, and that was ok too. The more fired up she got the wetter she would get and the less likely I was to hurt her.

My lips were starting to get a little numb by the time she lay back and I immediately missed her warmth. I couldn't go back to human girls now after feeling the heat of a vamp girl, it woke the wolf in me and I loved it.

I was throbbing by the time I pushed inside her and she gave a little whimper. I looked at her with concern through the heat of my passion, ready to pull out and reside myself to a fap if it came to it, but she shook her head.

"Carry on." She whispered. "I was just surprised, that's all."

She was lying, but if she wanted me to carry on I would. I carried on until I came, and she actually reached orgasm too, that was something I guess.

We lay next to each other afterwards and I was smiling a little. Hey, I couldn't help it; this was something I'd fantasised about now and then. Leda was beautiful and I'd always had a bit of a thing for her, now I got to experience it and, just wow. We'd been snoozing together for about ten minuets when Leda gave a gasp and sat up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The time." She said, checking her watch. "Papa will kill me if I don't get home soon."

"Can't you just phone him?" I suggested.

"I think it best not to push my luck for the time being. Next time I will inform him that I'm going to stay the night down here, but for tonight I really should return." She said quickly.

"You want me to run you back past the patrol?" I offered cause she hadn't come in her car today.

"I will be fine. It's the vampires coming in that they're trying to stop." She pointed out.

"Just be careful." I warned.

"I will." She promised as she pulled on her dress and panties before giving me a peck on the lips. "I will see you." She added before she took a running jump out of the tree house and disappeared into the storm.

I had to see that she got home safe, but would that be stalking if she told me she didn't need my help? But was I a sleaze if I didn't make sure she got home safe? I decided to make sure she got home, so I pulled on my shorts and followed her out into the storm, not caring that I was getting soaked through. I caught up with her a little way from the border.

"I wouldn't feel right if I didn't see you home." I explained.

She looked pale in the darkness, but nodded her head and carried on running. As we got closer to her house though she pushed me against a tree, gave me a big kiss and stepped back.

"You should go now before Papa smells the sex on us. I may be a big girl but he is old fashioned and you will be the instigator in his mind. I don't want him to hurt you, so please." She begged.

"Ok. At least I know you're safe." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes."

I kissed her on the forehead before I ran back to my tree house and climbed inside. I lay down on a towel while I let my body heat dry out my clothes. I thought about what had just happened, and what I wouldn't give for Leda to have stayed. Well there was always tomorrow. I drifted to sleep thinking of her warmth around me and it led to some pretty good dreams.

* * *

**Well that's it for this week**

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	30. Chapter 29 - Addie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This is a question open to you all, next week I will have to take a break to write a chapter of the MLP fic I ghost write for, but I've realised there's only three chapters left. So I'm considering taking a month off updating Family Business to finish off the MLP fic. That way I can get it out of the way and just concentrate on my this story without having to stop every three weeks. What do you all think? Are you ok with me continuing to stop once a month, or take a month off and not have to pause again afterwards?**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Asherah Isa, WriterNMomma, M-Bianca94, Anonymous Guest, Fadewind and Noble**

* * *

**Addie**

I can't believe I had sex.

Me, Aiden Llewellyn, the lovable but harmless, might be cute but not worth anything more than being friends, guy. I was a lover now. I'm the lover of the most perfect woman in the world. In my eyes Robyn is perfect in every way imaginable.

I thought about how much I'd loved her for such a long time and that love had been a want for so long. I put it aside though cause she lived with us, she was like a third sister to me. Although that was only at first, before my body began to change and respond to girls. I never told her but she was the one I thought about most, yeah there were other girls who'd come and go, but mostly it was Robyn who played in my dreams. I would never have told her, she was my best friend and what could I do about it? I was certain she wouldn't want me, I was a whole year younger than her and that meant something at our age. I was biding my time until we were in our twenties at least when it wouldn't matter so much. I didn't really think about imprinting, I didn't think about phasing. I hadn't wanted to think about it since it had hung over my head since that time Mam found me in the tree after I killed that fox. It had been assumed I'd be a wolf, but there was no guarantee. I just thought about a future where I became an awesome rock god and went to Robyn with it and hoped she'd accept me.

I never thought she would.

Now I was lying here as the dawn light woke me and she was asleep on my arm, laid bare beside me. As the dawn light filtered in and illuminated her more than the dying firelight I noticed something I hadn't last night. Just above the light brown hair that crowned her womanhood was a little butterfly. Butterflies were important to Robyn; she'd always seen herself as a bit of a caterpillar compared to the butterflies her parents were. To me she'd always been beautiful and I never got why she was so harsh on herself. I wanted to reach out and touch it, but I thought it might not be such a good idea. Instead I pulled the sleeping bag up over the both of us just in case she felt chilly.

Robyn stirred but didn't wake, just turned to me, her arm coming over my chest. I liked the feel of her hand on my shoulder and she was lying across me but she didn't feel as if she weighed anything. I could lie here comfortably for eternity with her lying against me like this, her breathing steady in sleep. I put my hand to her head then kissed it, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride that I was allowed to be hers.

Suddenly she gave a snort then stirred properly before lifting her head to look at me. With confusion at first, but then she smiled.

"You're still here." She said.

"Where else would I be?" I asked with a frown.

"I'm just not used to guys still being around when I wake up." She said with a smile, but that made me feel sad.

Not about the fact that she'd had other guys, I knew that anyway. I knew she'd lost her virginity when she was fourteen and hadn't let a month go by where she didn't have at least one guy on the go. I didn't mind that, it was her past and as long as I was her future, it didn't matter. What did matter is that they treated her like crap.

"I'll punch every single guy who was too stupid to know what a delight it was waking up to the sight of you in their arms." I stated. "Especially to see your petit papillion in the dawn light."

"My what?" She asked, screwing up her face.

"It means little butterfly. In French." I translated.

"You saw my little butterfly?" She asked.

"Yeah." I admitted, feeling myself blush.

Robyn laughed as she lay further on top of me and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"You keep that French up and I just might go crazy on you." She growled. "Although about the butterfly, you might not want to tell Dove just yet, or she'll know what we've been up to."

"You're that ashamed of me?" I asked, kidding really cause I knew that wasn't the reason.

"No. I'm not worried what Dove will think of you, she loves you to bits. I'm more worried about what she'll say about me corrupting you. Little innocent Addie who I should respect more than to bring him down to my level."

"Brought me down?" I asked. "You raised me up to another level. And I'm not just saying that to be cliché, I really do think you make me more than I am. A guy too frightened to accept destiny and grow up."

"Ade, you're only sixteen, you're not really a man yet." Robyn chided.

"Doesn't last night prove otherwise?" I queried.

"Well whatever, we have to be careful. I mean, do you want your parents to know?" She countered.

"Oh." I said and thought about it. "Mam is literally going to kill me."

"I don't think she'll go that far, but she's not gonna be happy and I have to take the blame cause I'm older." Robyn said with a sense of duty.

"I have to take the blame because I'm the one who imprinted on you and brought you out to the remotest place possible so that we could act on it." I pointed out.

"Is that what you really did?" Robyn asked doubtfully, she knew me so well.

"I guess we're both to blame." I said with a sigh.

"How about we just keep it under wraps for now and tell everyone once we know they won't completely freak on us?" Robyn suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." I replied.

"Don't worry Addie, we'll get through this." She said and stroked my cheek. "And what can they say really? You can't control imprinting can you?"

"No." I said.

"Then we'll just use that in our defence when they find out." She said firmly.

"It won't mean anything different when you turn eighteen you know." I said. "It's not really breaking the law."

"Actually it is. You're below the age of consent." Robyn said flatly.

"Not in Britain." I pointed out.

She opened her mouth to protest then laughed as she lay her head back against my chest.

"We can't just move to Britain so we can have sex." She chuckled.

"Well I'm not gonna report you and I think there's special circumstances if we're both still in school. Anyway I'm older than my years. I got the grades to prove it. I might be only sixteen right now, but I'm not a junior this year, I'm a senior like you."

"I don't think it would hold up in court."

"What about people in senior year? Some people turn eighteen in September while others don't until May, yet they still hook up. So you don't have to worry about them either." I said with a shrug.

"I think you're more likely to get crap in school." Robyn said glumly.

"Why?" I asked, not really seeing it.

"For taking me off the market." She replied.

"Well, it's not like I'm used to taking crap off them or anything." I said sarcastically. "So it's one more thing for them not to like about me, I can handle that."

"Actually, they might think twice about picking on you now." Robyn mused and she sat up, straddling me as the sleeping bag slid away from her shoulders and I had a view of her boobs again that sent my pulse racing. "They'll know now that you're as strong as them. That you can fight back if they get physical." She added as she ran her fingers gently over my chest, tracing the shape of my abs. "Not that I want you to fight, I just want you to be happy." She said and started kissing down my chest, throwing the sleeping bag back up over her head as she travelled lower until I felt her lips press against me and although I'd heard blow jobs could be intense I was more interested in Robyn having pleasure too.

"No." I said, guiding her face back up to mine. "Why…why don't we go swimming instead and see where that leads?"

Robyn looked at me almost blankly, like I wasn't acting as she expected and it somehow didn't compute.

"We're all alone up here, we could go skinny dipping." I said enticingly.

"We could, but it's like seven in the morning, that water won't be anywhere near warm enough for me. You wolf freaks might be able to handle it, but not little old human me." She pointed out.

"Well I could keep you warm." I said, holding her against me.

"I'm sure you could, but I don't really fancy swimming." Robyn said as she rubbed her nose against mine.

"Then what do you want to do?" I asked.

"We should probably get up and dress. Head back down to the Res and face whatever music we have to face." Robyn said unenthusiastically.

"Probably." I said, not liking the thought of that. How long would it take Mam to figure out what we did last night?

"Then lets just get it over with." Robyn said as she sat up and searched out her underwear.

I did the same, pulling my boxers on before I got dressed in my clothes from yesterday. Then I packed my bag. I looked up when I heard a clink.

"What do you wanna do with these?" She asked.

"Hide them for the next time we come up here." I suggested.

"You sure none of the other wolves will sniff them out?"

I shrugged, I didn't really care if they did; drinking wasn't all that great anyway.

"Ok." Robyn said, like she thought I was crazy to not care as she tucked the bottles into various nooks and crannies around Olwen's house.

Then we left Olwen's house and made our way back around to Robyn's truck. She wouldn't let me drive again, which wasn't so great, but I guess I could drive next time. There would be plenty of next times between us now because she was my imprint. Wow, that was almost weird to think, that we would be together forever. We had all the time in the world.

One thing was clear though, there was no point hiding it from Mam. The longer we did, the worst it would be when she did find out. If there was one thing Mam didn't like, it was people keeping things from her. I wasn't sure how to actually tell Mam though; it was probably better to just tell her straight out. She'd work it out sooner or later so it was better to tell her before.

I was going over different ways in my head right up to the point I walked through the door to find Mam making sure the kitchen was neat after breakfast and the truth just spilled out.

"Mam, I imprinted on Robyn." I said.

Mam looked at me for a long moment before she shrugged.

"Very well. You will not be sharing a room however, you're both underage and I can't condone it under my roof. If you do find yourselves unable to contain your hormonal urges however I hope you remember protection."

"We will." I promised.

"If you're planning to go out today I suggest you go and shower." Mam said in a no nonsense, I couldn't argue way.

"Ok." I said, and made my way to the stairs.

"Robyn, can you wait until Addie has finished please." Mam said, and Robyn stopped following me.

There really wasn't any point in arguing with Mam so I went up and had my shower and got into some clean clothes. That did feel better.

I went downstairs where Mam and Robyn were sat in the living room, but they weren't talking. I kept a hold of my curiosity and didn't pry with my mind reading as Robyn stood and went to the stairs. I sat down and looked at Mam expectantly.

"Addie, I know how teenagers can be, but I do ask that you respect your father and I by not doing anything under this roof. I would also advise caution in wherever you do choose to engage in sexual activity, after all, would you want someone to walk in on you?" She asked.

"No." I said, horrified by the thought. "But do we have to talk about this Mam? I'm going to be careful, I promise."

"That is all I need to know." Mam said a little flatly. "I am also very serious about under my roof. No sneaking around at night or I shall be very disappointed in you. I know you made love last night; I could smell it on the both of you. Bear that in mind."

"Yeah, you have very good senses. I know that. And we won't do anything in the house, I promise." I said, a little annoyed now, it was one thing to know your parents had heightened senses, but another for them to remind you how good it was.

"That's not to say you are not allowed to kiss or cuddle of an evening, but please no further." Mam said leniently.

"Ok." I said, with a nod. "Are we in trouble for last night?"

"You are old enough to know your own body, I cannot punish you for your hormones." Mam said warily.

"Then it'll be ok if we go over to Loki's and practice?" I asked hopefully.

"Well I dare say it's high time you went to see him, and Leda too. You have been avoiding her it seems." Mam said and why was I surprised she'd realised that; you couldn't get much past Mam.

"Yeah. I was stupid to do that. I'll sort it out with her today. I promise."

"Make sure you do. Leda is a sister to you and it is wrong to snub her." Mam chastised me.

"I'll sort it." I said with a nod.

Just then Robyn came back in.

"Fine. I'll try to get hold of Dove, but I can't promise anything. She's busy right now." Robyn said in a mumble.

"At least try." Mam said.

"I'll wait for you." I said.

"For what?" Robyn asked.

"To head over to Loki's to practice." I explained.

"Why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up with you when I'm done here." Robyn said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." Robyn said with a nod and I realised she didn't want to speak to her mother in front of me because she wasn't sure how the conversation was going to go.

"Ok. See you in a bit." I said as I got to my feet.

I left the house and made my way to Uncle Tony's house. I didn't go in though; I headed straight around the back to where Loki and Uncle Tony had built a hut we could use for practice. Other kids from the Res used it now and then, but mostly it was ours.

Loki was playing his keyboard when I entered. He looked up and frowned at me, I got the idea he was annoyed with me for some reason, but what had I done?

"Finally showed up then." He said.

"Yeah, sorry, I got a little distracted." I said, trying to keep the smile off my face since Loki was clearly annoyed with me, and I realised why, it probably had something to do with our talk about Leda yesterday. I'd completely forgot about her with Robyn. Wow, I was a bad friend.

"I bet you were." Loki said, still in that annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"What are you sorry for?" Loki prompted.

"Whatever I did to piss you off." I replied.

"I told you to talk to Leda yesterday, to get things squared up sooner than later. Now you've gone and imprinted on Robyn and how do you think Leda will feel about that?" Loki demanded.

"How did you know I imprinted?" I asked with a frown.

Loki pointed to his head, of course, mind reading. Loki didn't worry about other people's privacy like I did.

"Well yeah, I imprinted on Robyn and am I really responsible for that?" I asked.

"Well no. But maybe it would have helped if you hadn't been ignoring Leda for the last week only to go ahead and imprint on Robyn. Don't you think it would have hurt a hell of a lot less?" Loki raged and it was really weird for him to be this angry with me on Leda's behalf, even as a friend.

"I should go talk to her." I realised as I went to head for the door.

"No point. She's not there. Went up to see her earlier when she didn't come back down this morning. Adrian said Alec and Kitty took her somewhere in the middle of the night. I've tried calling her, but it just rings through to voice mail. I'm a little worried about it really because…" Loki trailed off and frowned, glaring at me. "Well I'm worried about my friend."

"Why? What happened?" I asked, feeling a sudden rush of worry for Loki as well as Leda.

"She knows Ads." Loki said flatly.

"Knows what?" I asked, confused for a second.

"About you and Robyn." Loki clarified.

"How can she know? You're the first person I've told apart from Mam." I said with a frown.

Loki sighed heavily, like he had to reveal something he hoped he didn't.

"Because she heard you talking." Loki said, still in those annoyed tones. "Yesterday she got this big flash of worry about you and went up to check that you were ok, but Robyn was there and she overheard you talking, well anyway, she knows."

"Oh." I said, feeling sick all of the sudden, so much for breaking it to her gently.

"It's really not your fault, but it probably wouldn't have hurt as much if you hadn't ignored her all week." Loki said, glaring at me.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Can't go back and change the past though, ain't met anybody with that talent yet." Loki said, trying to joke through his annoyance, well I guess he was trying to release the agro.

"Did Adrian say when Leda would be back?"

"No." Loki said, shaking his head. "Mischa doesn't know anything either. She can sleep through anything due to growing up in foster homes. So I don't know what that means."

"Do you think Leda is in trouble or something?" I asked, feeling really worried for her now.

Loki shrugged, he knew more than he was letting on, but he wasn't about to tell me at the moment. Maybe he was keeping a secret for her and I really had no right to try and pry it out of him. If it was something Leda wanted me to know she'd tell me when she got back.

"I hope she's not." I said, since there wasn't much more I could say.

"Me too Cuz." Loki said despondently.

We were silent for a moment, I couldn't think of anything to say to break the silence. Would I put Loki in a bad mood again? I wasn't sure.

"So you and Robyn?" Loki said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." I said, nodding my head.

"How did it work out?" He asked.

I couldn't think of the right way to answer, just nodded my head as I smiled.

"You dog you." Loki crowed as he leapt from behind his keyboard, grabbed me around the neck and gave me a noogie.

"Hey." I said, grabbing hold of him like I usually did, only this time I managed to flip him and he landed on his back. "Sorry."

Loki glared at me for a moment, then laughed as he got back to his feet.

"Guess you're as strong as me now." He said. "Haven't quite got used to your extra strength yet."

"Mostly I'm used to it, but I always use all my strength to try and get you off me. I've just never managed it before." I admitted.

Loki shrugged.

"Well going back to before that little interlude, I take it that you slept with Robyn last night."

I nodded, it wasn't any use denying it now, and Loki was about the only person I could speak to about it. He was my brother for the most part. We had to band together, being the only boys in the family.

"You have fun?" Loki asked as he slumped down onto the old sofa and I slumped down on the other side.

"Yeah." I replied.

"It's a good rush right?" He asked.

"I couldn't believe it this morning, but yeah it was." I said, a little wistfully.

"Did Auntie Liza kill you?" Loki said with a chuckle.

"She said we're not allowed to do anything in the house, but as long as we're being careful there's no point in trying to stop us since we've imprinted and all."

"She said that? I bet that made Seren happy." Loki said sarcastically.

"Seren doesn't know yet. I think me and Robyn will have to play it safe around her. Not be too touchy feely."

"I thought Auntie Liza lifted her veto." Loki said with a frown.

"Well she did, but Seren hasn't had time to tell Rupert yet because he's out of town at the moment with work. It kind of sucks for her because the whole business down on the Ranch kept her away longer than she would have been, and then Rupert had to go on a business trip and left the day before we got back."

"Aw man." Loki said, looking bad for Seren.

"How didn't you know?" I asked with my own frown.

"I don't run with Rupert so I didn't realise he was gone. Running all night does muck up your perception of time you know." Loki grumbled.

"I know." I said. "I found that out the hard way."

"I can't believe you did that." Loki said, impressed, and we hadn't really spoken about my time working for Jane.

"Well I didn't really have a choice." I pointed out. "I just wish Zeke didn't have to sacrifice himself. I don't even want to think what they're doing to him now."

"Nothing." Loki said firmly.

"What? But you should have seen him Loke, they'd already done sick, sick stuff to him. How can you say they're not doing worse after he tried to escape?" I demanded, and I was getting a little upset.

"Because Kaden phoned this morning." Loki said, making calming motions. "They did a raid on the farm in New York last night. Shut the whole place down. Rescued over a hundred human girls, fifty dhampir and arrested a shit ton of League members who didn't go suicidal. Mags rescued Zeke. He's in a bad way, but he's safe now. That's the main."

I felt a huge amount of relief.

"Thank god." I said. "But he still suffered because I left him behind."

"I'm sure Zeke won't hold it against you. Just watch. If I know Mags she'll get him to come back here now she's finally got a hold of him after all these years. I mean I haven't really ever met him myself, but I know he was her best friend before she came to live on the Res." Loki said a little uncertainly, which was always a weird tone with Loki since he was usually so sure of himself.

"I can't imagine having to move away from my best friends." I said, unable to picture it.

"It would be weird us freaks going our separate ways." Loki said with a nod.

"Good job it ain't happening. Once we get this band on the road." I announced.

"Well you need to graduate first." Loki pointed out.

"Yeah. Shame I couldn't age quick like you. But it's only a few months." I conceded.

"Yeah. But I'm gonna work in the mean time." Loki said nonchalant.

"You are?" I asked, surprised since it was the first time I'd heard of this.

"Yep. I'm starting at the factory on Monday and if Leda can get a job too we're gonna see if we can get an apartment together." Loki said proudly.

"Wow, moving out. That's a grown up step." I commented.

"Yep."

"But why don't you just ask Carlisle if you can rent out Rose Cottage?"

"We could do that, but I want to try and do it on my own you know? Without any hand outs or short cuts."

"Good idea." I said, liking it a lot. "Maybe I can do the same when I graduate. It's not like we'll be big rock stars straight away right?"

"It'll take time." Loki agreed.

"So you want to practice now?" I asked. "Robyn will be here in a bit, she was talking to her mother, letting her know what's what so there's no big awkward surprises later."

"I don't think there's much point without Leda to keep the beat." Loki said, verging on annoyed again.

"You were practicing just now." I pointed out.

"Yeah but that was different. We can't practice as a band without drums. It just won't work." Loki said firmly. "I should go see if I can catch a nap before running tonight anyway."

Before I could say anything else, Loki got to his feet and left. Since he was still in a bad mood it was better not to chase him down, he needed space to calm down, or else have it out with me. Either way it would take time.

It was pointless hanging around the hut so I went back home. I bumped into Robyn on the way back and she looked really angry. She was ready to swing at something I was sure.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Dove is being ridiculous. She thinks I've tricked you or something." Robyn raged.

"Really?" I asked, thinking that maybe Robyn had misinterpreted something.

"Yeah. She's threatening to send me off to a high school in LA since she's based there for the next year. I can't do that Ads. It'll kill me. What would be the point in my senior year?" Robyn asked, she was close to tears now.

I put my arm around Robyn and led her over to a low wall where we could sit down.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" I asked.

"There's not really any point." Robyn said forlornly. "Liza's speaking to her now anyway."

"Well Mam will tell her how it all works." I said firmly.

"I hope so. But Dove hasn't ever really fully understood the whole supernatural stick. Simon gets it, but Dove never really believes it, even with the evidence right in front of her face. It's like she sees you as being part of some different religion, like your Mormons or something. That you just got different beliefs and not that you are actually a different species. That you actually got powers and stuff."

"Well maybe she can come here and we have Dad, Zoë and Seren to levitate things around her." I suggested.

"She'd probably just put it down to really good practical effects." Robyn said warily.

"I could read her mind, or mind talk to her. I'll even try dream walking in her mind if it helps. I'm sure I could do it if I really concentrate. I'll do whatever it takes to prove to her that the supernatural exists and she won't take you away from me." I said, tightening my arm around her.

Robyn laughed and snuggled into me.

"Thanks for making me feel better." She said. "If it comes to it then please, do whatever it takes to prove it all to Dove."

"I will." I promised and kissed her.

Robyn opened her mouth and her tongue brushed against mine. I hadn't meant to snog her, but I just couldn't resist now that we actually were snogging.

"Seriously?" Zoë asked.

Robyn and me broke apart and we looked up to Zoë who was standing there holding Mischa's hand.

"Your point?" I asked.

"Since when have you two been together?" She demanded.

"Since Addie imprinted on me." Robyn said, taking my hand firmly.

"Really?" Zoë asked, not looking like she believed us.

"Really." I said, feeling annoyed.

"Since when?" Zoë asked, still in those disbelieving tones.

"Since I started phasing." I said, like duh, when would it happen? "This is the first time me and Robyn's seen each other since then."

Zoë laughed like she still didn't believe, so I rolled my eyes before standing up and Robyn stood up too.

"Come on. It's pointless staying here and being a laughing stock for Zoë." I said and started walking away.

"Wait. You mean it's true?" Zoë asked.

"Why would we lie about it?" Robyn demanded, turning back to Zoë.

"I guess there wouldn't be a point." Zoë conceded.

"Exactly." I said a little annoyed. "Now we got stuff to do."

Me and Robyn began walking again.

_I haven't actually got anything in mind._ I thought toward Robyn.

"Wait? What? Did you feed recently?" Robyn asked in confusion.

_Yeah I did, but that's not how I can use my mind voice now. It got unlocked with my phasing. Also I can read your mind too so you don't have to speak aloud._ I pointed out.

_Ok. What do you mean you don't know what to do? I thought we were gonna practice._ Robyn stated.

_Yeah well Leda's gone away somewhere and Loki bailed on me when I said we could still practice a little without her. He's in a mood with me and I'm not one hundred percent sure what it's about. It has something to do with Leda, but I don't think it's just cause I avoided her last week._

_Why were you avoiding her?_ Robyn asked.

Ah, well I walked right into that one didn't I?

_Things had got a little weird between us and I was worried about making it more weird. It doesn't really matter now, I imprinted on you. I'll have to square it up with Leda somehow when she gets back, but I'm with you._ I stated.

_There's a hell of a lot you didn't tell me that happened when I was away._ Robyn said, frowning as she looked at me.

"Not really." I said out loud. "Seren said that Leda was trying to get me alone because she likes me, and I was going to do that, but then I got pulled into the whole spy business in the middle of the night. Then I was a wolf and I didn't want to see her and not imprint because I didn't want to let Leda down. I think I might have made things worse though, because she knows about us."

"She does?" Robyn asked, as confused as I was at the time.

"Loki said that she came up to the lake to check on me but saw us or something. Not really sure on the full details, but anyway, that's why Loki's being agro with me. I hope it's got nothing to do with Leda going away though."

"Me too." Robyn said.

It made me feel a little better that Robyn was feeling sympathetic toward Leda.

"Or else we need to find a new drummer." She added and I wasn't so happy with that, we couldn't replace Leda, she was one of the founding members and also came up with our name so I was sure that meant she owned the rights to it.

"I'm joking." Robyn said, rolling her eyes. "There's no drummer in the world better than Leda, and I'm certain it's got nothing to do with you. There was probably more drama with Jane and that's why she booked out without warning. So get over yourself."

"Ok. Maybe I'm being a little full of myself to think I'm the reason Leda left town. It probably is family drama again." I said, wondering why I had doubted Robyn's empathy.

"We shouldn't practice if Leda's not here. Actually we should probably go home and find out if Dove has let up any." Robyn said unenthusiastically.

"Yeah." I agreed.

We turned around and walked back toward home. When we got in Mam called us into the living room. Me and Robyn sat side by side on the sofa while Mam sat in her chair.

"Any luck?" Robyn asked.

"I have bought you a reprieve, but Dove will be visiting you next week. She thinks she can find a window in her schedule to do so. It is the only way we can prove to her that this is something supernatural. I cannot believe after all these years of knowing the secret she finds the concept of imprinting so difficult to grasp." Mam said in exasperation.

"Tell me about it." Robyn said, rolling her eyes.

"I suppose you have a week to prepare your arguments, and fear not, I will stand by the both of you. This is not something you could avoid and we will make Dove understand this. I cannot allow her to think that this is some kind of mild infatuation bourn of you two sharing a roof. I will not have it thought of as funny business." Mam said, getting angry.

"It's ok Mam, we'll sort this out and it won't reflect badly on you. You've laid down the laws for us and we will obey them." I promised.

"Definitely." Robyn agreed, although she was trying to think up ways around it, I wouldn't go along with it. If we wanted to be treated like adults then we had to act like adults and prove we could be trusted.

"There is nothing much we can discuss on the matter without driving ourselves crazy for the rest of the week. I suggest you go distract yourselves." Mam said, then seemed to realise what we could distract ourselves with. "Within reason of course. You have your whole lives ahead of you so there is no need to consume each other so soon."

"You want to go for a walk?" I asked. "I could show you my wolf."

"Your what?" Robyn asked, raising her eyebrow.

"My wolf." I repeated. "You know, my wolf side."

"Oh right." Robyn said with understanding.

"Why, what did you think he meant?" Mam asked, amused.

"Mam!" I gasped, getting to my feet as my cheeks burned. "I'm out of here."

I left the house and Robyn was close behind me.

"I'm not embarrassed." She said.

"Yeah? Well I am. I mean I don't want my mam making jokes like that. It's awkward." I complained.

Robyn was smiling at me, then kissed my cheek.

"Come and show me your wolf." She said with a leer.

"I seriously just mean the wolf me." I clarified.

"Yeah." Robyn said as she took my hand and started toward the trees.

We walked about half a mile in, it took a while since I had to go at Robyn's human pace. When I got to a clearing that seemed about ok I pointed to a log for Robyn to sit down on then found a bush to get behind, this was mostly so that I had some cover if anyone else came along, I wasn't hiding from Robyn. I stripped off and just to prove I wasn't hiding from her, and so she could see me fursplode, I stepped out from behind the bush in my naked human form.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Nervous, but yeah." She replied.

I nodded then let the heat rise through me and let the wolf burst forth. I landed on my paws and looked over to Robyn who was still sat on the log looking stunned. I padded over to her and stopped a few steps away when she backed up a little.

_It is me you know._ I thought toward.

"I know. It's just a little weird to think that my boyfriend is a wolf." She said, looking perturbed.

_You knew I was a wolf._ I pointed out.

"Knowing and seeing are two different things." Robyn said. "Just give me a minuet to get used to it."

_Ok._ I said and I lay down on the ground with my head on my paws, waiting for her to get used to it.

It took a while, quarter of an hour in fact because I heard the toll of the resort clock in the distance. I looked up at the o'clock struck and Robyn finally stood up and came over to me. I didn't get up since I didn't want to spook her. Us wolves are giant after all and I guess it can be intimidating the first time you see us. If I stayed lying down I wasn't so big and not so intimidating.

Robyn held her hand out in front of her like she was approaching an unknown dog. I sniffed at her hand and she pulled it back for a second, then put it on my head and began stroking me. That actually felt pretty good and I found myself leaning into her hand.

"Your fur is so soft." She said. "You kinda look like a husky with that grey and white fur."

Cool. That's what Gran and Gramps told me. I replied.

"Ooh, your so cuddly." She said, wrapping her arms around me. "Like a big plushie."

I laughed as I brushed my cheek against hers.

We stayed there a while, Robyn just cwtching me. Then I went to change back to my human form. After I was dressed we went for a walk, heading toward the tourist-hiking trail so the going would be easier for Robyn. Then we walked along the coastal path, hand in hand and stealing kisses. It was a nice afternoon and I couldn't think of anything better than spending time with Robyn.

We spent all day together, but we really did have to separate at bedtime. Not that the separation was a big one, there was only a thin wall between us. It was still a barrier, but at least it was easy to mind talk with Robyn. We did talk, until we both drifted to sleep and it carried on into our dream.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**I would like to know what you all think in regards to the MLP thing. Would you prefer me to carry on as I have been, taking a week out once a month, or take a month off to finish it completely and then I can just carry on with FB without any breaks.**

**Gemma x**


	31. Chapter 30 - Magda

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**So good news guys, that MLP fic is finished so I won't have to take a break for it again. I should get back into a weekly update barring real life issues getting in the way of my writing. Yay! **

**Also, I have another chapter almost finished and I'm hoping to get it finished and posted on Wednesday then I'll be back on track.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Asherah Isa, Taylor eaglebear, WriterNMomma, M-Bianca94, Anonymous Guest, Fadewind and Noble**

* * *

**Magda**

They expected me to sleep but I…I just couldn't. How the hell could they expect me to sleep after everything I'd experienced the last few days? How could they expect me to sleep after the last time I closed my eyes?

But they more or less locked me in my room and wouldn't let me get out of bed. I was stuck in the room, confined to the bed in the dark, no music, just my own mind and the damn lumpy pillow that didn't get anymore comfortable no matter how many times I plumped it or pummelled it.

I lay on my side and pulled the blanket around me and I squeezed my eyes shut trying to sleep, but it was no good. I groaned and fell onto my back wondering what the time was, I really had no idea since they'd locked down the blackout blinds and confiscated my phone and there were no clocks in here for me to check the time.

I couldn't even use my telepathy to check with other people, Gran had locked down my mind which was the worst thing since she was the only one who could do that now, I'd been getting around Dad's shields for years. I couldn't even check just outside the room to see who was guarding it.

Actually maybe not, there was someone by the door. Zeke wondering if I was sleeping, if I'd had enough sleep, if he should disturb me.

_Come on in, I'm not sleeping._ I told him.

The door opened and Zeke came inside quickly and shut the door.

"You're supposed to be." He whispered.

"So are you." I said as I sat up and turned on the bedside lamp.

"I couldn't sleep until I knew you were ok." He said, hanging back in the shadow of the door.

"Yeah." I said. "Why don't you come in?"

"I should let you sleep." He replied.

"What's the point? I can't sleep, especially when they're forcing me." I grumbled.

"Yeah." Zeke said and moved closer.

"You may as well just sit down here." I said, tapping the bed beside me.

"On…on the bed?" He stammered.

"Just like when we were kids." I said with a shrug.

"Well talking of that, well, I thought maybe you might have trouble sleeping." Zeke said as he sat down, not looking at me. "Thought you might need a goodnight kiss."

"A…a kiss?" I asked, my pulse suddenly shooting into the stratosphere.

"Yeah. From an old friend." He said and suddenly pulled his hand from behind his back and he was holding an old stuffed wolf.

"Mr Tiggles?" I gasped as I took him from Zeke and hugged him to my chest, the voice from my childhood filling my mind once more.

_Maggie-May, long time, no see._ He said in his silvery voice.

"Zeke looked after you?"

_He took very good care of me._

"I can't believe you still got him." I said as I leant into Zeke, almost like I was a kid again and he was a slightly older kid I thought was the coolest person ever next to my Auntie Billie. "After all these years."

"Well my bestest friend asked me to look after him." Zeke said with a laugh. "He's gone everywhere with me…well not on missions, but he's an old man now and I didn't want him to end up in the wrong hands."

"Thank you." I said feeling warm as I hugged Zeke and he put his arm around me for a moment.

"So you think you can sleep now?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said, sitting up.

"You should try and I should go." He said with conviction, but he wasn't making a move.

"Why?" I asked, craning my head around to try and look in his face to read him better but he turned so that only the right side of his face was still visible, just enough that I could see he'd shaved and looked a lot better than when I pulled him out of that chair.

"Because you really need to try and sleep." He said, still not moving.

"But can you sleep on your own?" I asked.

Zeke looked thoughtful for a moment, then his right eye turned toward me, but he still didn't face me.

_If I'm honest I don't ever want to sleep again. That place they sent me to in my mind was pretty scary._ He said, whispering even in his mind.

_That's an understatement. _I observed as I wondered why he wouldn't turn to me.

_I don't want to go there again._ He said, and his mouth pulled down, like he was trying not to heave.

"Now you mention it, I think that might be why I don't want to go to sleep. At least not in a room on my own." I lied a little cause I was hoping to convince him to stay. "I want the assistance of another mind to help keep me out of the dark place and keep reminding me of the light."

"Can that work?" He asked excitedly, almost looking fully at me, but turning his head back at the last moment so the left side never came into view.

"It's worth a shot." I said.

"Ok. I'll grab a blanket and crash on the floor." He said.

"I'll sleep on the floor. You have the bed." I said firmly as I jumped off the bed and rounded it, hoping to catch a glimpse of his face, but he made sure to keep only the right side of his face visible and I tried to think why_._

Well the memory of rescuing him had been a bit of a blur but I remembered the blood all over the left side of his face, had it been worse than I thought?

"I won't make fun you know." I said as I put my hand on his arm.

"I know." He replied, barely louder than a breath.

"Then why do you keep turning your face away from me?" I asked.

"I don't want to scare you." He said lowly.

"I'm not a baby anymore Zeke." I said firmly.

"Yeah. I know." He said, in a way that hinted at more than just my ability to handle wicked scars. "Maybe I should…"

"Look, I'll just grab a blanket then turn off the lamp, settle down in your own time." I said firmly.

I got spare blankets and cushions from the wardrobe and put them down on the floor. I went to turn off the lamp. Zeke's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Please, they left me in the dark." He whispered, still managing to keep the left side of his face away from me.

"Then we'll leave it on." I replied and I put a little kiss on his cheek, just like when we were kids. "Goodnight Zeke, I'll watch over your dreams." I promised, and then set about spreading a blanket on the floor, piling up my pillows, and then lying down with the blanket around me, Mr Tiggles hugged in tight to my chest.

Zeke waited a couple of minuets before I heard him moving, kicking off his shoes and getting into bed. I let my mind flow around his, circling it like a protective band, waiting until the moment he dropped off to sleep. Finally he did and I flowed into his mind easily, into the colours forming into dream. I had to help his dream to be something nice. I began conjuring up his best childhood memory, the first time he was thrown a party at Northern Heights and he felt like part of a family for once.

As soon as I was certain there were no shadows waiting to leap in and make this dream a nightmare as soon as I left, I pulled away and waited a full minuet before I sat up and looked to the bed. Zeke was curled up on his left side, his cheek hidden away.

I moved around the bed so I was on his left side and very carefully I rolled him onto his back. I had to tilt his head slightly to the side until the lamplight fell across his cheek. I felt my stomach churn, not because it made him look hideous, but because I hated the thought that someone could hurt him like that. They must have ran their nails down his cheek over and over for his half vamp flesh to show a little pucker, never mind scar in that way.

I rolled him carefully back onto his side and thought. I had to let him know that there was nothing wrong with his scars because he was ashamed to show his face. He didn't want people to stare and see it as a weakness. I could communicate to him in the medium he knew best. I sat in the desk chair, clicked on the desk lamp and pulled a new sheet of paper toward me and started to draw.

I was adding colour when Zeke stepped up behind me.

"He's Dhampir Defender." I said softly. "The scars are a badge of honour. Evidence of the hell he went through to ensure that the world is a safe place for all the little half vamps out there so they never have to fear kidnap again. A safe place for the women he saved from certain death as they're used then discarded."

"Dhampir Defender?" Zeke asked, sounding amused. "He sounds kinda lame."

"Well, maybe he needs to work on his name, but that doesn't stop him being my kinda hero. No matter what war wounds he might have picked up." I replied.

Before Zeke could move I shot to my feet and spun around and there wasn't anywhere for him to turn, I could see his whole face with the five welts running down the left side of his face. I don't know how I managed to hold him, but I did with my eyes as I reached up gently with my left hand at first to rest against the right side of his face. My right hand I rested just behind his left ear.

I was as tall as him now, that was a freaky moment realising that, but that wasn't important right now. Making Zeke feel better was, his scars were not abhorrent and I wanted to prove it to him.

I moved slowly and working from the scar nearest his ear I kissed each line. The last scar came down to the corner of his mouth. I kissed there and then couldn't resist moving the kiss properly to his lips. Nothing more than a lingering peck, but definitely a kiss and I pulled away to look up into his eyes.

Zeke was looking at me and there was growing tension between us, but I couldn't read anything from his expression. He leaned closer to me, I was so sure he was gonna kiss me and if he did I would have gone wherever he took me.

"I should go." He said and he was gone out the door in the moment it took me to blink and realise he'd gone.

I ran after him, but Rea fielded me.

"I need to talk to Zeke." I complained.

"Sorry pup, but my orders are to make sure you sleep. Now back in the room and get sleeping." Rea ordered, spinning me around.

I scowled at Rea.

"Look, I know I'm not exactly tactful like and I can be brash, but I understand things. I know you got the yearning for your cousin, but running after him right now wouldn't be the smartest thing you can do. Get your rest and see him when you got your mind straight. That's me centuries earned wisdom I'm passing on there."

I was gonna counter with a comment about whatever happened to "strike when the irons hot" but there was something in what Rea said that made me choke on my words. Cousin? Well yeah, technically Zeke is my cousin; he was adopted by Auntie Prue. We weren't related by blood, so I didn't care about that, but what would other people think? People who knew of our adopted relationship? Of course that would actually matter if I actually had a chance with Zeke, I just wanted to make sure he was ok.

Rea was right though, there wasn't any point going after him right now. I'd be able to think better after I'd slept and when I wasn't running on emotion either.

"Thanks for the advice." I said, before I went back into my room.

I closed the door and turned off all the lights before I climbed back into bed. It was still warm from Zeke and smelled like him. It was comforting in a way that should worry me. It didn't matter though, not for now, I needed to sleep so I could think straight and thankfully I managed to get to sleep.

When I got up I showered and dressed before I left my room to stop them making me sleep anymore. I mean I'd had a full night sleep, I was sure. Whatever, I was refreshed and I wouldn't be a prisoner in my room any longer, I had stuff to do.

I opened my door and Rea was gone, so I stepped into the shared living area wondering where the hell my girls were. Well wherever they were it wasn't here, I couldn't sense their minds in the building and Grandma had taken the block off my powers. I went to the kitchen and made a sandwich and a cup of coffee just to get something down my throat. I had no idea how long I'd gone without food after tramping around Zeke's mind and then being forced to rest, I needed food. I sat down on the couch and spotted my phone on the table along with a piece of paper.

I picked it up. The writing was terrible, like really scrawlly and the spelling seemed optional.

_**Wotia Pupp**_

_**Gonne to thee dibreefin, you myte want to ger yer arse along wen you wake upp. Jane would aprsiate it am sure. Is att her ofise. So com along as soon as, no dilly dallyin and thee licke. All my bitches are their.**_

_**Lt Rea**_

I ate my sandwich while I deciphered the note. Someone really should teach Rea the rules of modern spelling. Then again who would have the guts? After half a cup of coffee my brain was awake enough to work it out.

Rea and my pack had gone to Jane's office for a debriefing and they wanted me to get there as soon as I was ready. Well Ok, I guess I was ready for that now. I gulped down the last of my coffee, put my plate and cup in the sink or Felicity would get annoying later, and grabbed my phone and keys before I left.

I jogged down the eight flights of stairs to ground level and left the Octagon. It was a boiling hot day and the sun looked about midday, I still didn't know what the time was and I couldn't be bothered to check my phone as I continued to jog across the Village toward the Ranch House. I arrived there feeling a little hot, but you know, I run a high temperature and hot days weren't exactly my friend, plus jogging on top of that just didn't help one bit. I was probably on a low ebb as well with the stress I'd been putting my powers through the last week. Anyway, it was pointless to dwell on it.

I entered the Ranch House and walked up the main staircase and knocked on Jane's office door. I heard the electronic whir of the camera before the sound of gears and the door swung open. Fred was there but he didn't let me in.

"They're in the conference room since there's so many in your pack it was a bit squashed in the office. I stayed behind to take you there." He explained.

"Ok." I said.

"This way." Fred said, motioning for me to follow him as he stepped out of the office.

He led me around the corner to the only door on the right side of the corridor, which was about half way along. He didn't knock, he just opened the door and motioned for me to go in as well. I followed him in.

"Ah Magda, I'm glad you've joined us so soon, I thought you may have been out longer." Jane said as I took in the fact that Zeke was here along with Rea and my pack. "Please, take a seat."

I sat down in the middle of my pack, they'd left a space between Kaden and Cadence, which was for me. I sat down and looked across the table to Zeke. He caught my eye from beneath his hood and I smiled. He smiled back before turning his head quickly, dropping it so his hair fell over his face like he was a shy little kid again.

"As we were discussing prior to your arrival, I am very happy with the service you girls provided for us, we really did take the League by surprise. It seems we have tightened up the holes of late, your presence here didn't leak out. I can't be certain that they don't know you're here now however because some managed to escape the farm. They could only do so by foot so we soon tracked them down, but we can't be sure they didn't send a message to other enclaves beforehand."

"We killed all the vamps we came across as wolves." Cadence said proudly.

"I know, as Lieutenant Rea mentioned prior, but there could have been those who observed you and ran as soon as they did. I'm not blaming you, but the element of surprise may have been ruined. If you are to work with us in future we'll have to think of other strategies than having you in the side sneak attack."

"We can do patrols near where they've been spotted. We can go plain clothes before donning our uniform for the actual attack." I suggested and Zeke frowned.

_Don't get too deep into this._ He thought toward me. _Be available for emergencies yes, but don't get employed here. Please._

Ok, the concern was touching and all, but was it really that bad if we were helping to free dhampir?

"As I said it is something we should think over." Jane said solemnly. "As for our leak, I still have no idea who it is."

"It's Ritchie." Zeke said without even having to think it over.

"Ritchie?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow and I gasped, it made so much sense.

Ritchie was a telepath. I mean his mind reading wasn't much, but he could make people think things, break down their mind until they spilled the beans. Was it really much of a leap to think he could create that mind prison Zeke was in?

"Yeah." Zeke said with a nod.

"I can assure you it's not him." Jane said with certainty.

"He was helping the vampires torture me. I think it's safe to say he's defected." Zeke said flatly but the hurt in his mind was unbearable, it almost made me sob at the horror.

"It's unfortunate he had to take part in that, but there's something I have to reveal to you all about Ritchie, and it must not leave this room. Ritchie is a double agent. He feeds the League what we want them to know to gain their trust so that he can work to bring them down from the inside as we work to bring them down from the outside." Jane said with confidence.

I flicked my mind over Jane's mind and she was telling the truth. From what I got from Fred and Rea, yeah, Ritchie was a double agent. He was their mole within the League so if there were some things he had to do that might be considered abhorrent, then it had to be done to keep up the charade. I didn't like it. If Ritchie had taken part in torturing Zeke then he didn't deserve a reprieve. I felt sick just thinking about it.

"Magda? Are you well? You're looking pale, and I'm not referring to your vampire face." Jane said and I had to shake my head to refocus.

"I just… I saw Zeke's mind, none of you did. It was a telepath who did that to them and Ritchie is a telepath. It had to be his work and if it is, well how can that be justified as working as a double agent?" I asked, just short of demanded since I was talking to Jane and she was my boss at the moment.

"I'd say it may have been Ritchie's way of keeping Zeke safe. Physically safe." Jane said, and I was sure she was stretching for a reason there, she just had to believe there was a good explanation like that.

"Yeah." I said, trying to sound like I bought it, but I didn't.

I was starting to understand Zeke's reservations about me working for Jane now. If she could throw one of her loyal agents under the bus like that, what would she do to the rest of us?

"It looks as if this is a good place to conclude this meeting for the time being. Go and relax, it will be a while before we will need you once more. We have to think over our strategy first." Jane said as she rose to her feet, since Fred and Rea did the same it was clear that we had to leave.

We piled out and my girls gathered around me, but I needed to speak to Zeke and I knew he wouldn't with people he didn't know.

"I have to go." I said.

"Where?" Cadence demanded.

"To talk to Zeke." I replied.

"But we need to talk to you too." She said, pulling at my arm.

"Yeah, but we can catch up later. I need to talk to Zeke before he disappears on me again." I said, glaring at her a little for making me spell it out.

"Ok Boss." Kaden said, pulling Cadence away from me.

"Thanks." I said before I chased after Zeke.

I caught up with him and inserted myself into his path.

"Hi." I said, smiling.

"Hi." He replied, tilting his head down so his hood and hair hid his scars.

"We need to talk." I said firmly.

"About what?" He asked, his whole body language screaming that he just wanted to get out of this conversation.

"Everything." I said, making my tone lighter, this wasn't gonna be anything too serious. Yet. "We have a decade to catch up on. I mean I haven't even had a chance to complain about my annoying little sisters or gush about my awesome baby brother to you yet."

"No you haven't." He replied, relaxing a little since he was certain I wasn't gonna handle the heavier subjects, like why I shouldn't sell my services to Jane.

"Besides, I have yet to keep the promise I made to you before we got back." I said in mock seriousness.

"Promise?" He asked, looking up at me and frowning.

"Yeah. I haven't shown you my wolf side yet. I should really do that as soon as, I hate breaking promises." I said, and I grabbed his hand before he could object and encouraged him to follow me with a flick of my head before I headed to the back door of the complex that would give us access to the woods since I didn't feel much like a jump today.

"Well it was more of a bribe than a promise." Zeke said as he ran after me.

"You still wanna see her though." I stated and he laughed a little, he did want to see the wolf me.

"And I'll let you see what not a lot of people see, at least live to tell the tale anyway. I'll show you what it means to fursplode." I said enticingly.

"Really?" He asked, almost disbelieving.

"Yep." I said, nodding to confirm it.

"That would be something." He said as we raced through the trees.

We found a clearing and I stopped, Zeke nearly ran into me and that moment of close contact was good, would have been even better if he followed up on it by putting his arms around me, but I knew he wouldn't do that. It was stupid to even want it. Zeke stepped back and when I turned he was looking embarrassed, like he'd hurt me or something.

"It's my bad." I said. "I was the one who stopped abruptly."

"Sorry." He muttered.

I ignored that and moved him over to one end of the small clearing before I moved to the other, which put us about ten feet apart. I kicked off my running shoes and put my phone and keys into them before I started to pull off my t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" Zeke asked in alarm.

"Showing you how I fursplode, but I'm not about to ruin my clothes to do it. I love this top." I said, giving it a little more attitude than it probably needed.

"But…" He said, and then trailed off.

"But what?" I challenged. "It's just my body and we're both grown ups. You're not gonna get all elementary school on me are you?"

"No." He said, still seeming perturbed.

"Look, I got nothing against you seeing me naked. I'm used to my nakedness. There really is no room to be shy when you're a wolf. You just get on with it." I said with a shrug. "So I'm gonna take all my clothes off now so they won't get shredded and I think maybe you should pull your hood down because I'm only gonna do it once and I want you to have a good look."

"I…" He began and I ghosted up to him and put my hand to his cheek over those welts some vamp had created, a cow that would be shredded if she wasn't already destroyed. I wouldn't call her a bitch, she didn't deserve to be counted as one of my sisters.

"Who's out here to see?" I asked softly, it was important that I soothed Zeke now rather than let my anger at some unknown vampire show. "It's only me and I've already seen."

He looked into my eyes for a long moment before he rolled his own eyes. With a little bit of huffiness he pulled his hood down.

"Is that better?" He asked raising his eyebrows at me and I had to laugh at his look of annoyance.

"Well all accept the horrendous hat hair." I teased as I ruffled it before slowing until I was running my fingers through his hair that had darkened to a medium brown since growing up. It felt soft between my fingers and I was a little hypnotized by the feel of it. God I could run my fingers through it all day as I lay next to him just staring into his blue-grey eyes.

Zeke stared back into my eyes and the sparkage between us was unbelievable. No I had to be imagining it, I was just holding him with my telepathy. That had to be it, and I really should be careful. His mind was a little fragile at the moment, the last thing I wanted to do was shatter it again by exerting too much pressure on it. I didn't want to move away, but I couldn't take that step closer either, to brush my lips against his and see if he would kiss me back. He might run away again. I shouldn't do this to him after everything he had just been through. I had to back away, give him time to recover and give it a month or so before I tried my luck. If I still felt like it then. After all, I could just be feeling the lingering effects of the uber crush I had on him when I was a kid.

"Well I can pull it off." Zeke said a little unsteadily after what felt like forever and he forced a laugh as he ruffled the other side of his hair, making it even messier and yeah he could pull it off.

"Well not as good as I can pull off messy hair." I said, stepping away. "Well messy fur at least." I added with a shrug before I pulled off my t-shirt and placed it on top of my shoes, then I took off my shorts and laid them on top of my t-shirt. I never wore underwear, it made it easier when I had to phase.

Zeke tried to keep his eyes up on my face, but I noticed them flick down for a fraction of a second, and I knew that was enough for him to take everything in. My own mind worked that fast after all. I stood for a moment longer than I really needed to before I pulled up the heat and let it surge through my body, and I fursploded, settling my front paws on the ground as I looked across the clearing to Zeke.

"Wow." He said as he stepped up to me without even hesitating and scratched behind my ear. "Is it demeaning to the warrior in you if I say you make a cute wolf?"

_All girls like compliments._ I said as I sniffed at his ear.

"You're bigger than I thought you'd be." He said, stroking my cheek.

_I did say we were giant wolves. Didn't you ever see Dad or Gran?_ I asked, sure he must have at some point.

"Yeah, but is it weird I thought you'd be smaller. Stupid right?" He said, laughing at himself.

_You said it not me. _I teased. _I'm gonna phase back now if you want to watch the process in reverse._

Zeke took a step back and I phased back to human and stood up slowly, making sure he got another good look before I pulled my clothes back on. I picked my phone and keys up out of my shoes before slipping them on my feet. I faced Zeke once more and I stepped up to him, giving him a smile.

"So you thought I'd be smaller?" I prompted.

"Well I guess I still think of you as a kid. I forget you're a grown woman now. You looked around fifteen the last time I saw you. You've grown up since then." He said in a rush.

"You bet I have." I said and winked.

Zeke gave me a nervous grin and then shook his head with a laugh.

"But you know if you find me intimidating how are you gonna handle meeting with my girls?" I asked, pouting a little.

"Wait? What?" Zeke asked, looking a little scared as he pulled up his hood and ducked into it.

"They're just a bunch of puppy dogs really, but come on. I want to introduce my oldest friend to my newest friends. Besides it's the best way we can start hanging out together again. To get to know each other in a more relaxed environment where fun is the main."

"I could do with fun, but I'm not ready to face anyone right now. I'm just not." He said as he put his hand over the left side of his face.

I put my own hand over that hand and eased it gently away from his face as I looked into his eyes once more. God, it was so good to be on eyelevel with him now, it meant I could stare into them whenever I wanted. They were so pretty, even with the deep lying sadness. I would love to make that sadness disappear.

"Ok." He said.

"What?" I asked, completely lost.

"You want to introduce me to your girls. Unless you think I'm not worth it now." He sad with a shrug.

"I'll never think you're not worth it." I said softly as I placed my hand against the left side of his face. "And you can't think that either."

"Well you're the one who forgot what you'd said." He pointed out as he gently took my hand away from his face, but held on to it, not to make me feel rejected or something I guess.

"Sorry, I zoned out there." I chuckled, before I tightened my hand on his. "Come on. I'll introduce you to my girls. They should be back at the Octagon by now. At least we'll be able to talk in privacy there."

We had started walking, but now Zeke stopped so I stopped.

"Will you make me take my hood down again?" He asked, and it was clear this was the worst thing that could happen to him right now.

"No." I promised. "I won't make you do it and I'll make sure Cadence doesn't try either. Although I'm not sure how to do it without telling her why. Never mind, I'll think of something by the time we get there."

"Which one is Cadence? Just so I know to stay away from her."

"I'll let you know when we get there." I said as I started pulling him along behind me again. "Let's just get there. And don't worry, I'll protect you from her anyway. Even if I have to alpha her."

"You don't have to do that for me." He murmured.

"I'd do anything for my best friend." I replied firmly as I hugged him briefly without breaking in our walking.

"Thanks." He replied as we began to run to get back quicker.

Before I even opened the door to my apartment I realised something.

"My girls are not here." I said as the door swung open to reveal an empty apartment.

"Do you think there's trouble?" Zeke asked.

"No. One of them would have fursploded and contacted me if there was anything major." I assured him. "It doesn't matter, it'll give us chance to get settled before they show up."

"Might help if I entrench myself." Zeke said, smiling.

"Come on in, you're bound to be hungry, I know I am."

"I guess I could use some lunch. Not too much though, I'm getting used to eating again." He said as he entered the apartment.

"They really didn't feed you?" I asked, finding it horrific that they starved him too.

"Not much." Zeke said sadly and I felt a wave of hurt run through me.

I couldn't help it, I hugged him tightly as if I could protect him anything bad from ever happening to him again.

"I'll kill them all." I said firmly, fiercely.

"You really would." He said with a chuckle as he pulled away from me, then he grew serious as he looked into my eyes. "You really would." He repeated as if the concept just dawned on him.

"Of course I would." I said looking him dead in the eye. "They hurt my best friend, worst than I could ever imagine. Physically and mentally they hurt you and…" I swallowed back a sob. "It hurts me to think of you suffering like that."

"Hey, I'm not hurting anymore." He said with a smile. "So how about this food?"

"Food. Yeah." I said, and I stepped away from him, turned my back and rubbed my hand across my eyes.

I was such a stupid bitch. If it hurt me to think about him in that situation then what was it like for Zeke to be reminded of it? This wasn't about me, it was about helping him get back to normal.

"Your not stupid for being empathetic." Zeke said softly. "It's one of the things I've always loved about you."

"I shouldn't be heaping my crap on you though, I should be here for you." I said, fighting back my tears.

"Well you're here." He said and shrugged. "And you getting angry about what was done to me isn't exactly heaping crap on me. I don't want you treading on eggshells either. I'd prefer not to talk about it, but I know I need to so I can get over it, or so Dr Hannigan tells me. If you want to talk about it I will, but if you want to distract me, that would be so much better."

"Distract you?" I asked, and I gave him a speculative look. "How would you like me to distract you exactly?"

He looked into my eyes for a long moment, leaning into me and I got ready for a kiss, and maybe more kisses followed by a long sojourn to my bedroom. He kissed my cheek and stepped back, ducking back into his hoody.

"I need to hear all these stories about your sibs." He said.

"Yeah." I replied, feeling very frustrated but what could I do? He clearly saw me as a friend, a best friend maybe, but nothing more. "Why don't you go sit down on the couch and I'll make us some sandwiches."

"Ok." Zeke said as he went to sit down.

I made us some sandwiches, grabbed two small bags of potato chips and two cans of soda before taking them over to the coffee table. I sat down next to him and handed him his sandwich and bag of chips while I bit into mine. I took a swig of soda before I spoke.

"So my sibs." I said. "I got three. Astrid and Lydia are brats. Not the spoilt kind, just the annoying think-that-pranks-are-the-height-of-hilarity kind. They're the gruesome twosome. They act more like psychically linked twins than Seren and Zoë. It doesn't help that I have to share headspace with them either. Most of the time I can block them out, but we all have our low ebbs. I don't get it as bad as Loki though. Poor kid. I shield him when I can, although he's getting better now he's older. Luckily he's as strong as Dad and me, Lid and Ast are pretty low tech compared to us. I mean he's, well grown up now even if that's hard for me to remember at times, but can you imagine your adolescent fantasies being co-opted by your annoying sisters who make it their lives' mission to embarrass you at every opportunity?" I stopped to take another bite of sandwich and a swig of soda.

"Sounds terrible." Zeke agreed.

"It is." I said with a nod. "But they're my sisters so I love them."

"You gotta love your family." Zeke said with a tight smile and I realised I had to get off that subject quickly, Ritchie had been raised as his brother, and even if Jane was right about him being a double agent, well he'd still been willing to participate in the torture and I didn't buy for a minuet the mind place was to save him from physical abuse. Too many of them rooms looked like a set up from those crumby Saw movies they made a crap ton of years ago.

"You know, I haven't told you about my love for drawing." I said, searching for a different subject.

"Well you did show me last night." Zeke said, with a smile.

"Showed you what last night?" Cadence asked, leering around the door as she stepped inside.

"My art work." I said.

"So that's what all the cool kids are calling it now." She chuckled as she slumped down next to me. "So I take it you're the famous Zeke."

"The famous?" Zeke asked as he ducked into his hood.

"Yeah. The Alpha here can't stop raving about you." Cadence crowed as she got me in a headlock and gave me a noogie.

"You want me to alpha your ass?" I demanded as I shoved her off me. "Zeke, this is Cadance, my gamma."

"That's third in command." Cadence said firmly. "So we gonna get to see these handsome features Mags just can't stop…oof!"

I removed my elbow from Cadence's ribs and smiled at Zeke hoping he hadn't quite heard what Cadence said.

"You're the joker right." Zeke said.

"I see my reputation proceeds me." Cadence said with a grin. "So come on handsome, what's with the secrecy?"

"It's a secret." Zeke said flatly. "If I tell you I'll have to feed you to Jane."

Luckily Cadence burst out laughing.

"Well if she can eat me out as good as Rea." Cadence said with a shrug.

"Seriously?" I said, giving her the stink eye.

"You and Rea?" Zeke asked, like he was trying to figure it out.

"You got a problem with us?" Cadence demanded, on the defence and ready to get offensive.

"No. Not really. I just, how can you both stand the smell of each other?" He asked.

"You get used to it." Cadence said, relaxing back into the sofa. "We spend so much time around her training anyway that it just becomes part of the background smell."

I shrugged because even after I started phasing vamps hadn't smelt that bad to me. I knew from reading the other's minds, that vamps had a strong sickly sweet smell that burned their noses.

"So what's with the hood? Is it cause your face really got messed up?" Cadence asked.

_You want me to get her off your back? _I asked Zeke.

He flashed his eyes to me, before turning away so it meant that the left side of his face was turned away from us.

"How did you know that?" He asked in a low voice.

"Rea told me." Cadence said.

"Great." Zeke said as he got to his feet.

"Wait! You don't have to go." Cadence said, getting to her feet too and putting her hand out to stop him.

"Don't touch me!" Zeke said, shooting to the other side of the room and now I was on my feet ready to jump in if it was needed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I mean I'd touched him and that had been ok.

"I just… I'm jumpy right now. Please don't try touching me from the back or I don't know what I'll do." He said, breathing heavily as if he'd just run a marathon or something.

"Calm down bro, I won't hurt you." Cadence said, a little shocked and worried, she was shaking a little and I hoped she thought about the tight space in here.

"I know. But my reflexes don't." Zeke said as he dropped his head so that his face was completely in the shadow of his hood. "I gotta go." He added quickly and rushed out the door.

I chased after him.

_Please, I need to be alone. And I need to calm down. I need space._ He thought back toward me, and I guess if he was feeling paranoid enough to warn Cadence away from just touching him from behind it probably wasn't the best idea to chase him.

I went back into the room and Cadence was still standing there, staring at the door.

"What was all that about?" She asked.

"Really?" I shot back.

She shrugged.

"Wouldn't you feel a little jumpy if you'd just been through what he's been through?" I asked.

Cadence considered this, but we were interrupted before she could reply.

"Wow, some people are so rude." Felicity said as she came into the apartment with Laurel in tow.

"Some guy nearly sent us flying back down the stairs." Laurel added.

"Vamps." I said, slumping down onto the couch.

"Ok. What's going on?" Felicity asked.

"Nothing." I said firmly and Cadence got the point.

"Oh you know, me and my big mouth. Teasing the Boss about her uber crush on that old friend of hers. She got pissy with me so I'm gonna chill in my room before I go meet Rea tonight." Cadence said with the usual glee she got when she was tormenting one of us. "Later losers."

Cadence flicked us a double bird before going to her room.

"She gets worse and worse." Felicity said in exasperation.

"Yeah." I said, getting back to my feet. "I'm going to my room. I should let Mom and Dad know I'm awake. Find out how everything is at home."

I didn't wait for them to respond as I went to my room.

I slumped onto my bed and stared up at the skylight, god that could have gone a whole lot better. I didn't like the thought of Zeke just running out like that, what if something happened to him? I mean he wasn't in a good state of mind, but he didn't want me to follow him either. It was difficult to really know what to do.

Maybe it was better if I didn't crowed him, I should give him a little space. I mean he doesn't really even know me now, I'm a different person to who I was ten years ago. I had to get to know him again and it probably wasn't the best idea to force myself on him when he was dealing with a lot of crap. I just had to wait a while.

I turned onto my side and Mr Tiggles was right there, looking at me.

"Do you think it's hopeless?" I asked him.

_No Maggie-May, just give it time. All this situation needs is a little time. Just wait and see._ Mr Tiggles silvery voice said in my head.

"I know this is just my own thoughts, but it's nice to have you as a sounding board again." I said as I hugged him into my chest. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to tell the girls, but I'm gonna have to face them soon. I think I might know why Zeke freaked out, but I can't tell the girls. It's his business and he clearly doesn't want anyone to know. I need to talk to him."

_Wait now Maggie-May, you need to give him space. Go check on him tomorrow, but for today you really should spend time with your girls and are they really gonna question you about Zeke? They'll just think that Cadence has been up to her usual crap. She bought you some breathing space there._

"You're right." I said as I sat up. "I'll have to buy her a six pack or something later."

_It's only right to show your appreciation. _Mr Tiggles observed.

I nodded and set him back down on my pillow before I got to my feet. I walked to my door and paused a moment while I checked who was out there. Everyone was back now. Great.

I took a deep breath and opened the door before I slipped into the common room.

"Hey Boss, you hungry? I was just about to whip up some stir-fry." Kaden offered.

"That would be great." I said as I slumped down onto the couch next to Amber.

"Is your friend ok?" Amber asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Well as ok as anyone can be after going through what he's been through."

"Poor guy." Amber said sadly. "Well he seemed nice anyway."

"He is." I said with a nod.

"Will we get to actually meet him?" Marissa asked.

"Of course, but you know, coming into a group of seven good friends can be kinda intimidating. I can introduce you all in time, but I really should check it with him first." I replied.

"A dhampir boy though, I bet he's handsome." Laurel said with a dreamy smile.

"Well, I guess." I said, and I felt embarrassed because I was caught between thinking that yeah he was drop dead gorgeous, but also worried that people might see him differently with his scars.

"Oh you mean he is." Marissa crowed.

"Well yeah. He's a dhampir." I said, trying to shrug it off.

"No." Felicity said, shaking her head. "You think he's really handsome. Does he make you feel good down in your lady parts."

"I don't think that's any of your business!" I snapped and then immediately regretted it.

"Oh my god! You do like him!" Marissa almost screeched as she shook me. "This is great!"

"Why?" I asked. "I can't do much about it. I'm just a kid to him. He probably still sees me as that little girl in pigtails who used to ask him to look after her dollies. I'm just Magda, nothing more. And I'm fine with that. Really. As long as I don't have my friends making me think I've actually got a chance with him."

"Why wouldn't you have a chance with him?" Amber asked.

"Look. Can we drop the subject? There's got to be other things we can discuss. Like what happened when I was out?" I said in annoyance.

"Not much really." Kaden replied. "We've been resting up, waiting for Jane to call us to the debriefing."

"Did I miss much of that?"

"Not really. It was mostly Jane heaping praise on us, and Rea complimenting our execution of duty. It was pretty embarrassing to be honest." Kaden said rolling her eyes, she never really revelled in the compliments.

"Yeah. I like compliments and all, but there's a limit." Felicity added, screwing up her nose.

"I'm glad I wasn't there for that." I said with a little dread as I imagined what it was like to have Rea and Jane heaping praise on you.

"Well she was complimenting you anyway, and Zeke actually piped in with praise on that matter. He said about how you risked everything to save him from that mind prison? Is it true?" Amber asked, like some kind of fan girl.

"I'm a super telepath, it was nothing." I said with a shrug.

"You sure about that?" Kaden pressed.

"Yeah." I said firmly. "So anything good on tonight or shall we order a movie?"

"Changing the subject again." Felicity said a little reproachfully.

"Like I said, I don't want any hopes getting up. So let's just watch a movie and shut up about Zeke." I said firmly.

Thankfully the girls got off the subject of Zeke and we spent the rest of the day watching movies. We had to go running at some point, but I wasn't feeling up to it yet and well the girls could use a few days off after such a successful mission. Besides, I wanted to have a good meeting with them all, discuss our next move, whether we'd stay here or become freelance or something, before we started practicing again. We'd have to talk tomorrow though, when Cadence was here too and maybe Laurel and Felicity would have forgotten the whole incident of her grand exit.

I'd managed to force myself not to think about Zeke, it really was hard to keep that guy off my mind. Seriously. It took all my concentration not to think about him. Of course then when I settled down that night he came dancing back into my mind. I was just so worried about him. I wanted to go check on him then and there, but if there was nothing wrong, well what would my excuse be?

Of course there was a way I could check on him.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, letting myself float up out of my body. I could see all the little lines running from me to all the minds I was connected to. There was one that looked a little bigger than the rest and I knew that was Zeke's so I sank into it and let myself flow along the link until I washed up in his mind. There was nothing there but peace, he was fast asleep and not dreaming. Well that was something at least and at least I knew he was ok for now.

Knowing that was a relief so I returned to my own body and settled down to sleep, but I made a vow before I let myself go. Zeke might be ok right now, but first thing in the morning I was going to check on him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Gemma x**


	32. Chapter 31 - Zeke

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This is the second chapter I've posted this week. Sorry it's a day late but I didn't like what I'd written at one point so I had to go back and rewrite several pages.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Asherah Isa, Taylor eaglebear, WriterNMomma, M-Bianca94, Anonymous Guest, Fadewind and Noble**

* * *

**Zeke**

It had been great catching up with Mags, it's been years since I last spoke to her, and she hadn't changed much. At least in her basic personality, but in the ten years we hadn't been in contact she'd grown up. A lot. Distractingly so when she acted like we were still kids. Personal space wise I mean. She'd always been tactile, but now we were adults it was a little different.

How could I not look at her body though? She was standing right there in front of me naked and I think the point was that I look so I could see her fursplode. That had been fun and if I wasn't still a little hazy after my little holiday with the League I would have suggested running awhile when she was a wolf, but I'm not back up to speed yet. I feel so heavy and maybe a little tired.

Going back to her apartment had seemed like a good idea, even if it meant having to talk to all her pack. I won't mind hanging with them, but I'm not so good with new people. I'd have to get to know them one or two at a time before I got to know them all as a group. They hadn't been home so I settled down with Mags to talk.

It had been good to catch up and it wasn't so bad when Cadence, the one who Mags warned me about, got back to the apartment. She'd tried to faze me with her sexual exploits, but other than the fact that her lover was Rea I didn't find anything shocking. Then it all went south.

"So what's with the hood? Is it cause your face got messed up?" Cadence asked.

_You want me to get her off your back?_ Magda's voice came in my mind, and though I would have liked to change the subject I just needed to know how in the hell she knew. I just had to ask.

"Rea told me." She said, as if it was nothing.

"Great." I said, standing up, ready to leave, last thing I needed to be was the centre of gossip, I bet Rea would jut love to hear my reaction.

"Wait! You don't have to go." Cadence said, and then she was behind me, reaching out to touch me and I felt cornered.

I spun away from her, got away from her so I didn't feel so trapped, but I could feel my heart rate pick up and I was breathing heavily. My body had gone into survival mode, and I don't know how. It was stupid, Cadence wasn't a threat to me, but my body sure thought so.

"What's wrong?" Mags asked me, and it seemed to come from a long way away.

"I just… I'm jumpy right now. Please don't try touching me from the back or I don't know what I'll do." I warned. I really didn't want to hurt them, but I was feeling cornered and I just needed to get out of here.

"Calm down bro, I won't hurt you." Cadence said, and she at least sounded worried, but I just had to get some air.

"I know. But my reflexes don't. I gotta go." I said and rushed out the door and down the stairs.

I knew Mags would follow me, but I needed to get my head together, I needed time alone. I hoped she'd read it from my mind, that I needed my space.

I rushed out of the Octagon, making sure my hood stayed up as I ghosted across the village and to my own house. It was one storey, one bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room, kinda small, but it was my own and I had a bit of a garden so it was more private than the apartments that most of the people who lived in Vamp-ville had to deal with, but this was one of the older buildings and I liked it. The living room made the perfect art studio.

This is what I needed right now.

I rushed in, dumped my keys on the little shelf near the door and grabbed the first piece of paper I could find. I pulled out my paints and charcoals and started drawing and painting and getting lost in the art. I'd always found it therapeutic, but now I really needed it to try and calm my mind. I continued to draw for I don't know how long, but it became dark. I didn't even bother turning on the light, I just continued designing until sheet after sheet of paper was full, pulling another and another to me as soon as I couldn't add anymore.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I woke up as the sun blasted in through the skylight, cooking the scars on the left side of my face. I snorted awake and moved slowly, my body all cramped and stiff from being on my knees for so long, I'd even fallen asleep like that, my drool mixing with the charcoal and red paint on the last panel, distorting the image as if I was looking at it through swirling water.

I ignored the panel, I needed to piss and it had been an awful long time since I last went to the bathroom. I got robotically to my feet, stumbled to the bathroom and flicked on the light before stumbling over to the toilet. After I'd been, I washed my hands, they were full of red and black and they left a trail like blood in the water. I looked up into the mirror instead, wincing to prepare myself, but I'd vowed to make myself look at those scars every day. If I couldn't look at them, how could I expect other people to?

I must have slept on my hand and that had transferred the paint onto my cheek, because now I seemed to have identical scars on the right side of my face too. I quickly scrubbed it away and I tried to wash my real scars too, but really, who was I kidding? That bitch knew exactly what she was doing to make them.

I winced away from the mirror as I got a flash of shadow blotting out the blinding light and the talons down my cheek. I still didn't know the bitch's name, I didn't get that, but she was in charge somehow. At least of the torture of me.

Oh god. My heart. Whenever I thought about it my chest tightened like I was gonna have a heart attack as the air seemed to get thin and dark and light spots danced around me. I clutched the sink and tried to control my breathing, I had to think of something soothing.

Soothing?

That was it. Magda. Her lips, they'd felt like a soothing balm as she'd kissed me along my face. I knew it was on each scar line because each one seemed to numb into non-existence after her lips touched them. It had been so peaceful and at the same time, sensual. Oh boy had that been intense, that's why I had to bale. It was Magda. Little Mags. My cousin in all but blood, I shouldn't be feeling sexual about her. I was sure it was wrong somewhere along the line.

But here in the privacy of my own bathroom I could think of her full, velvet soft lips caressing my face as if she could undo the hurt that marred my face. What a soothing balm, I thought as I put my hand over the left side of my face. I looked normal again, well if I wanted to go through life like some kind of freak who kept half his face covered with his hand. It was stupid to think anyone could even want to look at me now. Not that I was vain or anything, but as a kid I was shy, almost pathologically shy. It had taken Billie kicking me out of my shell and taking a devil may care attitude to people's opinions to help me function in society. Part of that had been Billie pointing out that considering our looks and natural charm it would be difficult for most humans not to like us. That had been a big help, but what could I say now? How did I explain these scars to your run-of-the-mill human? They looked too much like a human had clawed at my face to pass it off as an animal attack. What did it make me look like that a woman would want to claw my face so badly that she'd leave those five perfect welts?

I felt sick. I wretched but it had been so long since I'd ate and it had only been that sandwich Mags had made for me, there was nothing to bring up but bile. It exploded from my mouth even though I leaned over the toilet bowl and it went down my hoody, along with the paint from yesterday. I pulled it off and dumped it in the laundry basket before I pulled myself to my feet. I ignored my reflection this time as I cupped some water to my mouth, swilled it out, spat into the sink, and then splashed my face. The water was cooling and soothing. But not as soothing as Magda's kisses.

I had to get a grip.

I took a deep breath and left the bathroom. I looked around at my art studio, I never used the living room to lounge in, and I had enough furniture in my bedroom for that, I kept it furniture free other than what I needed for my art. Now the whole room had been papered with whatever I'd been drawing last night. I'd plastered them all over the walls, the ceiling, they even carpeted the floor, and they made one big picture. All that black charcoal and red paint mixing to make a very familiar landscape.

I could feel the bile rising again as I looked around at the perfect recreation of my personal hell. Why did I have to be so good at art? Had that bastard Ritchie taken this away from me too?

"You were my brother man." I hissed as I buried my face in my hands. "How could you do this to a brother?"

I didn't buy for one second that he was a double agent. I bet he was a sleeper agent, just waiting all this while to get in good with Jane then work against us. Actually yeah, he was a double agent, just not our double agent. We were the ones he was feeding a line. We were the ones who were getting the info we were allowed to know, the League was getting the real stuff.

There was a knock at my door and I knew it was Magda. That's why I even opened the door to peek around it. Luckily the hinges were on the left so I could hide that side of my face when I looked out.

Magda had her hair in bunches today, the kind she used to wear when she was a kid. Unlike when she was a kid she had a thin strap top on that was a little low cut and like most of the wolf girls, she wasn't wearing a bra over a pair of Daisy Duke's that made her already long legs look a mile high. That made my head spin for a moment, the disconnect between her hairstyle and the rest of her was maddening. I had to push through those thoughts before I could speak.

"Hello?" I said, my voice a little unsteady and I had to clear my throat.

"I knew this was your house." Magda said with a smile, I realised she'd guessed at it, she hadn't asked directions or anything.

"Yeah." I said, wondering what she wanted.

"We need to talk." She said.

"Ok." I replied.

"You're gonna let me in?" It sounded like a question, but it felt like an order and for reasons beyond me I actually let her in, even though I didn't want anyone to see the state of my house, especially Magda.

She walked in and I shut the door quickly. I stood for a second before I turned around and she was looking around my recreated hell in shock. I turned away from her, wrapping my arms across my chest as I dropped my head, wishing I had my hood to hide in.

I felt arms squeeze tightly around me and I opened my arms, Magda hugged me even tighter, just like she used to as a kid, her arms thrown around me in a big hug. Unlike when we were kids she didn't have to turn her face so it didn't squish into my chest, she just had to rest it against my cheek. My left cheek and warmth radiated from her, soothing my cheek like nobody's business.

"I didn't know it was this bad." She whispered. "Why didn't you say?"

"I didn't know myself." I replied as I slowly put my arms around her, if she was hugging me this tight I should at least return the favour.

"It just came on you last night?" She asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed, because it was the truth.

"God damn it!" She growled, pulling me so close that her body was flush with mine and I could feel her breasts crushed against my chest. "I don't care what Jane said, he can't have done all this to you and still be on our side. I swear if I see him again, I will rip him apart for what he's done to you."

"No." I said, I didn't want Magda to have death on her conscience on my behalf. "Please, don't even think about him."

"I can't help it. He makes me so…" She growled but buried her mouth in my shoulder to drown it out.

Now my hug turned into one of comfort, I just wanted her to feel better. What I wouldn't give to make her feel better. I rubbed my cheek against her ear, she smelt wonderful and so comforting to hold. I could have stood there all day if my body hadn't started getting ideas of its own. I had to step away and take a deep breath thinking up a reason quickly while I hoped my body would calm itself.

"So you like my artwork?" I asked, indicating it.

"It sure is something." Mags said, looking around at it. "Can't fault your technique, but the subject matter is, well dark."

"Yeah." I said, pursing my lips, thinking how I could lighten the subject.

"You don't have to lighten the subject." Magda said. "You're my best friend and I'm worried about you."

Ah there they were, the words that I didn't want to hear. Best friend. Guess I was in the friend zone then, I really had to stop thinking of her as anything more now. I mean how many times had she said those words to me? I was her best friend, nothing more.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked.

"I think you need to talk to Ebony, and show her this too. I know you'll feel embarrassed about it, but you shouldn't. Ebony is a psychiatrist; she'll help you not judge you. But she needs to see this so she can evaluate you better." Magda said earnestly as she looked into my eyes.

"You're right." I said.

"Do you want me to get her for you? I can just mind message her. I think. Well if she's anywhere on the compound I can. That way nobody will have to know it's a business call."

"Will you stay?" I asked, I didn't feel like getting my brain picked in private right now, and weirdly, having Mags here helped a lot. I'd be too worried thinking that I'd driven her away if she went now.

"Of course I will." She said and took my hand firmly. "As long as you want me to stay."

I smiled and she smiled back, squeezing my other hand, before hugging me again.

"You'll get through this." She said fiercely. "I'll make sure of it."

I didn't doubt that, she would see me through this and that just made my heart sing.

"Do you need to be comfortable to contact Ebony?" I asked, remembering some of things I knew from my childhood about the vampire-wolves.

"It would help." Mags confirmed.

"Well we should probably go into my bedroom then." I said as casually as I could manage.

Magda pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Into your bedroom?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well I haven't got furniture out here and even if I did would we really be able to use it if we want to keep the scene intact?" I asked.

"Yeah." She agreed. "So which one's the bedroom?"

I led her to the bedroom and let her in. There was an armchair in here and I had a chair by my desk. I indicated for her to sit in the armchair before I pulled my desk chair over and sat down.

"I'll just be a moment." Mags said and closed her eyes.

I watched her as she did this. She looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping. She was so beautiful and I bet her skin felt silky soft. Stupid, I couldn't think like that. I was a messed up wreck, I couldn't subject her to me. It was stupid to think I could ever be worthy of her. I should stop these thoughts too; I mean she is a telepath after all.

After a minuet Magda opened her eyes, so big in her face. I actually drew her face a lot without realising it when I was creating comic characters. She really was cute, like an anime girl with her bunches, her big eyes and big… well I really shouldn't be looking there.

"Ebony will be here in an hour. She's with a patient right now." Magda said. "What do you wanna do in the mean time? I'm open to suggestions."

I stopped a moment before I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Have you had anything to eat this morning?" Magda asked.

I shook my head, not adding that I hadn't had anything to eat since the sandwich she gave me yesterday.

"Then come on. I'll make you some pancakes." She said, as if I really couldn't object to this.

"I don't know if I got the stuff in." I said, frowning. "It's been ages since I've been home and I haven't had a chance to go shopping yet."

"Have you got anything here?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Then give me five, I'll be back. Can I just come straight in?" She said in a rush.

"There's a spare key on the shelf." I said, I didn't mind her having a key to my place.

"I won't be long." Magda promised and ghosted out of my room. A second later I heard the front door open and shut.

I stayed in my desk chair, staring at the armchair, wondering what this meant. Mags wanted to cook for me, but then she'd always liked cooking, it was something she did with her grandpa all the time. That's all it was. Nothing more. Also probably making sure I ate, had someone asked her to? No, Mags would take it on herself because I'm not so stable at the moment. She was making sure her best friend was holding up after his ordeal. That was all.

I heard the door open and close and then Magda poked her head into the room.

"Want to show me to the kitchen?" She asked.

I nodded and stood up.

I led her to the kitchen where there was enough room for a cooker, a few cupboards and my small table. It had four chairs, it was where I used to hang with Billie when she came over and sometimes Ritchie would sit in with us too.

I heard a snap and the tinkle of metal. I looked down at my hands, realising that I'd just snapped the top bar on the chair Ritchie had always used. I cursed under my breath; I was in danger of looking even more unhinged.

"Are you ok?" Mags asked as she stroked my arms gently.

"Sorry. This…this is where Ritchie usually sits." I muttered.

"Oh." Magda said and she hugged me again, this time from behind. "I'm sorry."

I placed my hands over her arms and let myself feel the comfort that radiated from her for a moment.

"You didn't betray me." I said firmly. "You saved me. You're my hero."

"I am?" She asked, brightly.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

Magda sighed happily as she tightened her hug. God it was so comforting, I could believe that I'd always be safe with her nearby because I'd want to survive for her and she'd never let anything bad happen to me as sure as hell I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"We'll always look out for each other." She whispered and I gave a start, but yeah, she was a mind reader and even when they were being polite things could trickle through.

"We will." I promised, and I twisted in her arms so I could return her hug properly and she rested her cheek on my shoulder.

Mags stood back smiling at me, but then she dropped her eyes and frowned deeply as she took my arm and ran her fingers along it, her look turning to one of sympathy. She held back a sob and well I hadn't really looked at my arm but I knew what it probably was.

"The one who scratched my face, she wanted to see if parts of me would grow back if she cut it off. The others stopped her going so far as to taking limbs or appendages, in case they did get me to change sides, but she figured a slice of flesh wouldn't hurt."

"Who does she think she is? Shylock?" Mags growled, as she continued to rub her hand up and down my arm, it was so soothing.

"It's over now." I said, I didn't want to see Mags upset.

"That's something at least." She said as she checked my other arm, there was flesh missing there too and Magda's face went grim.

I wanted to forget it for now.

Magda managed to pull a smile back onto her face and managed a sunny tone as she said, "Ok, so I got some stuff for pancakes. I'll whip some up for us an you set the table?"

"Ok." I agreed, it would be great to share breakfast with Mags.

Mags set about mixing up some batter and frying up some pancakes while I got some plates down and set the table. I poured us some of the orange juice that Mags had bought for us. I also put the maple syrup and the fruit ready on the table and by the time Mags had made us a stack each of pancakes I was ready to eat them.

They tasted so good and actually helped to settle my stomach a little. If I had food as good as this I think I could start eating again, at least it was something to look forward to.

"So I watched a movie with the girls last night." Mags said, obviously trying to find a subject that wouldn't lead into the pit of my ordeal.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was kinda lame. Have you noticed a lot of movies are these days? They're not even so bad they're good lame, just boring as hell." She complained between mouthfuls of pancake.

"I don't watch movies." I admitted. "I prefer to sketch in my free time. I always lock myself away from distractions and let my mind find its own influence."

"I wish I had that concentration, but I get itchy if I'm on my own for too long. I need to be talking to people, but I guess that's part of being a wolf and having my pack around me. It's hard to really find your own space in a pack."

"I bet it is." I said, happy that we were just talking about nothing.

"So when are you gonna come visit the Res with me?" She asked, giving me a mischievous smile.

"When you're ready to invite me." I replied, returning her smile.

She grinned.

"How about in a few weeks when I return home for Dad's birthday?" She suggested.

"Let's make it a date." I replied.

Magda nodded, her bunches dancing.

After we finished our breakfast I washed the dishes and Mags insisted on wiping them and putting them away. By the time we were done it was getting close to when Dr Hannigan would arrive.

I considered going to get a clean hoody, but if I couldn't show my face to my psychiatrist then who could I show it to? There was a knock at the door and Mags squeezed my hand and gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled back before we crossed through the living room and I went to answer the door.

"Magda said you needed to see me." Dr Hannigan said.

"Yeah. You need to see this." I said as I let her in, and Mags stood back a little to give Dr Hannigan room to enter.

Dr Hannigan came in and her smile froze and then fell from her face as I closed the door.

"I see." She said, giving me a professional look. "I take it I'm free to talk in front of Magda?"

"I would have asked her to leave by now if I didn't want her to hear anything." I pointed out.

"When did you do this?" Dr Hannigan asked.

"Yesterday." I replied. "I was feeling a little upset and I came back here and just started drawing. I guess I blanked out a little. Then I woke up this morning."

"What do you think upset you?" Dr Hannigan asked as she looked at the pieces.

"I was with Mags at her place and one of her friends came back. She mentioned that Rea had told her about my messed up face and it just…I don't like the thought of people talking about me. I'm not the subject of gossip!" I growled, and Mags took my hand again.

"You don't like being talked about." Dr Hannigan stated.

"Who does?" I asked.

"You don't like the thought of being the subject of anyone's gossip especially when you strive so hard to be a good man. You don't want people to feel sorry for you because that's as bad as thinking bad of you. It makes you feel weak." Dr Hannigan continued.

I sighed, it was the truth and I guess that's why Dr Hannigan was such a good psychologist.

"What are these pictures?" She asked.

"Hell." Mags said before I could and Dr Hannigan looked at her.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Because that's what it is." Mags said firmly. "That's where Ritchie trapped Zeke. That's the mind prison. It's hell."

Dr Hannigan's eyes went wide for a moment, but she managed to control her features in a professional mask.

"At least I'll have a frame of reference for when we discuss this in future." Doctor Hannigan said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Although I will have to study it some more. Would you allow me to take the pictures away?"

"With pleasure." I said emphatically, if Mags hadn't pointed out that Dr Hannigan would need to see them I would have dumped them by now.

"Then I will have to get a camera first so I can put the pictures back together in the right order." She planned under her breath before turning to address me again. "Do you need me any further today?"

"No. I, well Mags thought I should show you these pictures and tell you that I more or less blanked out through the whole thing." I explained.

"And she was right to do so. You have a good friend there." Dr Hannigan said, smiling warmly at Mags, which was more the smile of a proud aunt than an impressed doctor.

"I sure have." I said, putting my arm around Mags in a brief hug.

"Of course these episodes are only to be expected after everything you have experienced. I can put you on a course of antidepressants to alleviate the worst of the symptoms when you feel an episode approaching."

"Are there other methods I can try first? I know drugs can be a big help, but if I start to rely on them I'll have to have them for the rest of my life." I said, a little annoyed at that thought.

"Not necessarily." Dr Hannigan said with a shrug.

"But it is a possibility, and I'm not ready to take that risk just yet. I'd rather try other methods first. Ones that might help me actually live my life again rather than just survive through life." I stated.

"Then I will work on a course for you, perhaps you could call by my office this afternoon around four?"

"Sure." I said.

"Do the pictures worry you?" Dr Hannigan asked quickly, jumping onto another line of questioning.

"A lot." I said. "The sooner they're out of here the better."

"Then why don't you go for a walk while I clear the pictures out."

"A walk would be good, but I need to shower first." I said.

"I'll wait for you." Mags promised and it was ridiculous how good that made me feel.

"Ok." I said.

"I'll go retrieve my camera while you shower." Dr Hannigan suggested.

I nodded, and I showed Dr Hannigan to the door.

"I'll wait in the kitchen." Mags said.

"You can sit in my room if you want to be more comfortable?" I offered.

Mags shrugged and I gestured for her to lead the way. She walked into my room and sat in the armchair while I grabbed some clean clothes as well as the important bit, another hoody. This hood wasn't as deep as my other one, but it would have to do until my other one was clean. I'd have to remember to put it through the wash as soon as I finished my shower.

"I won't be long." I promised Mags and went to the bathroom.

It felt good to get clean, although shaving was a bit of a problem now, trying to work around my scars. I wanted a smooth face since it was a right they'd stolen from me. So ok I was growing my beard out before I went in there, but I could have shaved it off anytime if they hadn't captured me.

I spent a little time on my hair too, using the hair dryer to get it dry and gelling it into place. A part of my mind thought it was stupid since I'd have my hood up the whole time I was out anyway, but I wanted to be presentable to Mags. She was being good to me right now; the least I could do was make an effort to look like a person and not a wrecked shell of a man.

I felt another question bubble up in my mind as I bundled my clothes and wet towel into the laundry basket. Why was it so important that I seem a whole person to Magda when I hadn't cared much about getting out of my mourning until I saw her again? I'd had to make sure she had really saved me; I didn't trust my own mind, even after I'd just woken up. Taking Mr Tiggles to her had just been an excuse to check that she really was here, and then I couldn't understand why I hadn't realised it sooner. Now I could sense her presence even when we weren't in the same room. It was weird.

I walked to the kitchen and started loading the washing machine.

Well I couldn't get her out of my mind, and it made my day to see her. Even when I didn't want to see anyone else, I wanted to see her. Also if anyone else had suggested that I get Dr Hannigan I would have said no, but since Mags suggested it, I couldn't say no. Come to think of it, why didn't I feel that little awkward moment when Dr Hannigan walked in? The one I'd always felt whenever I saw her from the time I was a squeaky-voiced adolescent? Billie had teased me about that relentlessly, anyway, it had gone and it wasn't because I'm older. I'd seen her down here a few times and I'd still felt that little flutter that meant I needed a second to gather my thoughts before I could say 'hi'. That had gone now, and come to think of it when I thought of other crushes I had they all dissolved into Magda.

I thought about this while I added the powder and fabric conditioner.

I mean I had an explanation for this. It sounded a whole lot like imprinting, but if that was the reason wouldn't Mags have said something? She was the Quileute; she would know this stuff better than me. I guess maybe it had nothing to do with wolfy mysticism; I could just be suffering from damsel syndrome. I'd been a damsel in distress and she'd swooped in and rescued me, of course I'd get gooey about her. The fact that her personality hadn't changed at its core, just matured since we used to hang out as kids played into that, and well her grown-up super hot body wasn't doing anything to lessen my attraction to her. That had to be it. I just fancied her. It was as simple as that and losing my attraction to Dr Hannigan was probably a coping mechanism since she was my psychiatrist now and it would be wrong to fancy my psychiatrist.

I set the cycle, took the laundry basket back to the bathroom, taking one last look at my hair, making sure I looked as presentable as I could now, what I wouldn't give to be rid of them scars, and I went back into my bedroom. Mags had kicked off her shoes and had managed to curl her entire body up to fit in the seat of the chair. She was reading one of my manga. She looked up and smiled.

"I like your hair." She said as she closed the book and unfolded out of the chair.

"Well I thought I should clean up a little." I said with a smile.

"It looks good." She said before putting the book back on my shelf where it belonged. "So where are we gonna walk to?"

"I don't know. Shall we just walk and see where we end up?" I suggested.

"Sounds great." Mags said, her grin widening before she looped her arm through mine. "I'll follow you."

I led Mags out to the front door and pulled my hood up before I opened it. Mags looked at me, I was sure she was gonna say something to me about it, but she let the breath go. She took another breath.

"Shouldn't we stay here for when Ebony comes back?" She asked.

"I gave permission for Doctor Hannigan to have a key for my house in case of emergencies. She can use that to get in." I stated.

"Ok." Mags said. "So where to?"

"Do you mind going to the forest again?"

"I love the forest, it reminds me of home." She replied happily.

"Then we could go there. Maybe…" I let it go, I wouldn't suggest it yet in case I didn't feel up to it once we were in the trees.

"Maybe what?" She asked, almost whispering it in my ear and I felt my pulse shoot up with the tone.

Could I suggest something right now? Go to the woods, find a quiet little spot where we could chat, and fool and make out. It could lead further and maybe by then Dr Hannigan would have finished up taking all them pictures away so me and Mags could go back to the house and then…

I winced and grabbed the left side of my face. The last time any woman had been that close to me… I shuddered at the memory of the claws coming out of the confusion of my senses.

"Are you ok?" Magda asked.

I nodded, trying to smile.

Magda pursed her lips for a moment, then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the woods at a faster pace. We stormed along until she found a little space created by a couple of trees that had grown too close together. She pulled me into it so we were stood face-to-face, intimately close. She looked into my eyes as she placed her hand to the left side of my face, like she could heal those scars away. I couldn't move out of this place as our breaths mingled together. She had me trapped and I had no complaints.

_Here. There's no one around and we'll use mind speak. Tell me, what's wrong. And don't lie to me. You can't lie to me do you hear? I can't help you if you lie to me._ She thought toward me firmly, and I guess if we were using telepathy no one would overhear.

_I was thinking about having a nice time and then I got a flashback to the Farm. I'm sorry._ I said sadly.

_There's no need to apologise._ Mags said intensely as she put her other hand up to my face. _You are not to blame for what was done to you. Just let me know when you're struggling. At least then we can get some idea of what's setting you off._

_I wish I didn't have to._

_Me too._ Mags said, her eyes big and brimming with tears, her full lip in a pout. What I wouldn't give to lean forward and kiss her.

"Well enough of this." I said, side stepping out of that little space and managing to breathe properly again. "Weren't we going for a walk?"

"Yeah." Mags replied, and she brushed her hand over her eyes before stepping out of that little space.

We started walking and it was a nice warm day, well summer in Wyoming wasn't likely to be cold now, but at least it wasn't an inferno of a day cause I wasn't ready to get out of my hoody just yet and I didn't want to boil in it either. We chatted a little, more about the stuff Mags had been up to in the last ten years. I shared some of the things I could actually tell her, and we managed to keep the conversation away from my messed up mind.

We'd been walking for maybe half an hour when I heard footsteps behind us. Whoever was following us weren't trying to be sneaky; they were just walking faster than us. I wondered about getting off the trail but Mags smiled at me and stopped, which let the people catch up with us.

It was two Quileute girls, and they greeted Mags with waves of their hands.

"Hi girls, what are you doing out here?" Mags asked.

"We came to get some fresh air." The taller one with the short hair said. "What about you?"

"The same. Zeke, this is Kaden, my beta." Mags said, indicating the taller one.

"Hi." She said with a warm smile and a wave of her hand.

"And this is Amber." Mags said, indicting the shorter girl who had her hair in two braids.

She just gave me a shy smile, and I smiled back at the both of them.

"How are you holding up?" Kaden asked, and I assessed the question a second, but it was obvious Kaden was just interested in my health; she wasn't prying to get gossip.

"Good." I replied.

"You were so brave managing to speak like that in front of Jane yesterday." Amber said, looking down at my feet, but she was shy, not rude. I recognised the body language.

"Not really." I said, shaking my head.

"Do you want to walk with us a while?" Mags asked.

"Sure." Kaden said with a shrug while Amber just nodded.

_It'll give you chance to get to know Kaden and Amber. They're the calmest members of my pack, and at least you'll have met three of them._ Mags thought toward me.

_Ok._ I thought back.

"Were you headed anywhere in particular?" Mags asked.

"Well we heard there was a church built out here and we wanted to see if we could find it." Kaden said.

"I'm just curious to see what a vamp church looks like." Amber added.

"We won't get there by walking then. We'll have to run. It's about twenty miles away from here. Father McGuire wanted a sanctuary that wasn't too close to the Ranch." I explained.

"So you know the way?" Amber asked brightly.

"Yeah." I confirmed. "It's this way."

I started running, but I remembered the wolves couldn't run as fast as dhampir so I made sure I wasn't too fast so Mags' friends could keep up. It took us an hour to get to the church; a little medieval looking thing that seemed more like it belonged in Western Europe than the wilds of the USA.

"Wow." Amber said. "How did they build this so quickly?"

"Vamp speed and craftsmen of the time." Magda said with a shrug.

"Are we allowed to go in?" Amber asked.

"The door is open, that means Father McGuire is here." I explained.

"Well we're going in after running for an hour in this heat." Kaden grumbled a little.

"Come on." Mags said as she stepped under the little archway over the gate.

We walked along the path to the door of the church and stepped into the little entrance hall. There were long benches on each side and a green pin-board with notices about community events pinned up. We walked through the inside door and we were at the back of the congregation, although there was a space to the left which led to the church tower and the bells. The length of the church was your basic set up, pews up here, the alter down the front, sided by the boxes for a choir. It was a Catholic church so there was a confessional tucked into the side between two pillars.

"Should you really wear your hood in church?" Amber asked, whispering, but it sounded loud in the quietness of the church.

"Now would you be asking a monk to pull down his hood?" An Irish voice came from the back of the church, it was strong and confident and filled the church rather than become lost.

Amber shied away, hiding behind Kaden. I felt bad for her, but also relieved that Father McGuire had stepped in and saved me from having to reveal my face. I didn't mind that Father McGuire knew about my scars, he'd already seen them. He came to see me in the hospital, offered me an ear to talk to and asked if I wanted him to pray with me. I'd never prayed in my life but I took up his offer and prayed with him. In that moment I could understand why people turned to higher powers such as God, it felt good at the time to ask someone else to help me out.

"Hi Uncle Ardal." Mags said brightly.

"Magda, it's good to see you." He said as he hugged her. "And you too Ezekiel. Who are your lovely friends?"

"This is Kaden and Amber." Magda said.

"Pleased to meet you girls. I am Father McGuire, and what can I do for you today?" He said jovially.

"We're just site seeing." Kaden replied. "Amber here wanted to see what was going on at the church."

"I see." Father McGuire replied. "Well I guess I'll give you the tour then."

The tour, well I'd taken it before and I found my mind drifting as I followed the group around, Father McGuire's voice leading the way. As my mind started drifting it started getting on to the past few months. I did my best to push them away as best I could, but as soon as we were outside I made some excuse to leave them and ghosted back home. I didn't want Mags to come with me; I didn't want her to suffer with me.

I got home and was glad Dr Hannigan had cleared all the pictures away. I rushed into my room and dropped onto the bed. I stared up at the ceiling as the memory crashed around me.

Oh god! Would I ever be free of this?

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	33. Chapter 32 - Kekipi

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Asherah Isa, Taylor eaglebear, WriterNMomma, M-Bianca94, Anonymous Guest, Fadewind and Noble**

* * *

**Kekipi**

"Are you sure you want to stay here all day?" I asked Billie, as I got ready to leave that morning.

"Yeah. I'll find some stuff to do. I'm sure there's some cleaning and I'm good at fixing things too. If not I could always do the stereotypical haole thing and spend the day soaking up the rays." She said, grinning at me.

I kissed her, I couldn't help it, and well it was ono that I could do it now instead of treading on my feet trying not to. I was only gonna make it a peck, but Billie wrapped her arms around me and turned it into a full on kiss, tongues and all. I was tempted to stay home all day, spend hours lazing on the beach with Billie, but I had to open up the garage. Anyway, Isla was sure to come bug me today and if she didn't find me at the garage she'd come out here.

"I'll see you later." I said as I broke away.

"I'll walk you down to the beach." Billie said as she got to her feet.

I smiled as she took my hand and we started down to the beach. Billie came all the way to the jetty with me and we kissed again before I sailed away.

I got to my garage and opened up, I expected Isla to be waiting for me as soon as I got there, but she was nowhere in sight. Guess it was a little early for her. It gave me a little more time to think over what I was gonna say anyway.

It was around one in the afternoon when she turned up, and to be honest when she opened the door I was expecting it to be Billie. I'd got used to her bringing lunch and we eat it together. It was Isla and she didn't have any food. I was at a point where I could stop in my work anyway.

"Wanna get lunch?" I asked.

"You? Lunch?" Isla asked, sceptically.

"Well I'm hungry." I said with a shrug as I got a piece of card from the trash, wrote 'Back in half hour' on it and stuck it to the outside of the door.

"You're really locking up for lunch?" Isla asked in shock as she stepped out of the garage.

"Yeah." I replied as I locked the door. "Come on, let's go get food."

"We're not going to the Diner though." Isla said flatly.

"Nope. I don't think discussing Dad's family in the Diner would be a good idea now." I pointed out.

"So you're gonna talk about it?" She asked, still sceptical.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"So where shall we go?" Isla asked as we started up the street.

"How about we hit up the McDonalds? At least then you're not completely betraying Mom and Dad with someone local." I suggested.

"Ain't been to there in a hella long time." Isla said with a shrug and that meant ok.

We walked to the McDonalds. I paid since I'd offered Isla out to lunch and we went up to the second floor to sit down since they had booths up there. We sat down and I took a bite of my Big Mac hungrily. It was bad processed beef of course, and had nothing on Big Jim's burgers, but it tasted real good.

"So?" Isla prompted.

"Well they're not psychos." I said as I took a gulp of cola.

"Like Billie said, and?" She said impatiently.

"They're both still alive. Their names are Susie and Tuck Munroe." I said as I munched some fries.

Isla nearly spit out her drink.

"Tuck Munroe? Like that surfer dude who runs the big surf school?" She asked in disbelief.

I nodded.

"Wow." She gasped.

"Yeah. I guess that's why Dad never liked us surfing." I grouched.

"Yeah." Isla said frowning. "Did they shed any light on why Dad doesn't talk to them?"

"He didn't like being dragged to La Push every summer and when he moved out he stopped talking to them. Changed his name too." I said, telling her the parts of the truth she could know.

"Really?" Isla said.

"Yeah. He used to be known as Kimo."

"Like father like son." Isla teased and I glared at her.

"Anyway, they're really nice and have a humungo clan." I said, getting the convo onto a different track.

"What do you mean?"

"We got lots of aunts and uncles, not to mention cousins and a lot of them got kids too. They had to have their table outside for them all to fit around." I said with a laugh.

"Wow. That'll make a lot of difference from just the six of us." Isla said with a snort.

I nodded but the elephant hung in the corner of the room, the fact that the six was now five because I'd stopped going to dinner.

"So how does Billie know them?"

"Susie is a Quileute which is the tribe Billie belongs to. Her mother was Susie's best friend growing up." I explained.

"Tribe? Billie's haole isn't she?" Isla said with a frown.

"On her father's side, but her mother is a native." I explained.

"Cool." Isla said with a shrug. "Talking about Billie, Mom said Mina had to leave because she had a family emergency and wouldn't be back until after the summer. Has she gone?"

"No. She stayed out on my island today. She was pissed when she found out Dad had been lying to us about his parents and had words with him. She lied to Mom about the family emergency because she didn't want to cause tension between them."

"That's a good thing. I guess." Isla said, looking unsure as she drank some of her soda.

"It is." I said as I grabbed my second Big Mac.

"Two burgers? Seriously? You'll be piling on the pounds as bad as Big Jim." Isla teased.

"Never." I said as I bit into the second one, chewed and swallowed. "Got too much of a good metabolism for that."

"Well I sure hope I got it too, because I could really use a second burger myself." She said like she was apologising.

"You want another one?" I asked, reaching for my wallet.

"Nah. It's ok. I shouldn't really." She said, swiping some of my fries instead. "So when can I go meet our grandparents?"

"How about next Sunday? We could just say you're coming to lunch with me. If you say about it now at least you won't be springing it on Mom last minuet." I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Isla said with a grin.

"Well I should be getting back to the garage." I said as I balled up my cartons for the trash.

"Can I come bug you for a while?" She said, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"You haven't got anything better to do?" I asked, she had friends she could be hanging with.

"Nah. All my friends got day jobs. I was the dumbass who got a night time job so I'm bored most of the day and working my ass off at night while they're all hanging out together." She said and sighed.

"Well if you really want to, but I'm gonna be busy." I warned.

Isla shrugged.

We went back to the garage and I got on with my afternoon workload. Isla helped by handing me the tools I needed while she chatted about her crew and I thought about what Billie had said, that she thought Isla might be like me. God I hoped not, she had a big group of friends she was close to, I wouldn't want her to have something like the wolf ruining that for her. She was too much of a social person to be isolated like that. Anyway, what kind of a scumbag would want that for his little sister anyway?

Around four Isla left so she could check in with Mom and grab something to eat before she had to head to work. I finished off the next two hours alone apart from when a customer came back for his boat, and I locked up at six. I felt so happy to be getting home, I'd get to see Billie again.

Billie was waiting for me on the dock. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at me, her lips all cute and pouting.

"Why?" She asked as I moored the boat and jumped out onto the dock.

"Why what?" I asked, wondering what the hell I had done to make her mad.

"Why?" She repeated as angrily as before but then her face fell, but it was mock sadness. "Why do you have to be such an awesome handyman? There wasn't a single thing for me to do to fix things."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I'm going to have to punish you, you know." She said as she took my hand, twirled into my chest until her back was against me, and she kissed the corner of my jawbone. "Be warned."

"Do I even want to go to our hale?" I asked.

"Oh I think you're going to enjoy your punishment." She said, stroking my face before she left my arms and took my hand.

I let her lead me up the path to our hale and there was something new.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well I bought it a while back because you don't have a bath and there's nothing better than sinking into warm, bubbly water as it washes and relaxes every muscle in your body." She said enticingly as she wrapped her body around mine.

"Yeah." I agreed, I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Billie stood there for a minuet, her body wrapped around me as she rested her head on my shoulder. I wasn't complaining, I loved having Billie this close to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I also made dinner." She said as she pulled away and took my hand again, pulling me to the house past the inflatable hot tub that was already full of bubbling hot water.

When we got inside, well I'd never seen it so clean looking. Every surface practically gleamed. Billie had also set the table with a tablecloth and everything.

"Sit down and I'll bring the food over." Billie instructed.

I sat down in my usual place. There was already salad and fresh warm rolls on the table, now Billie was bringing over a whole roast chicken and baked potatoes. It was a feast. Not only did we have this great main, but there was so much for dessert that I actually felt full. Billie shrugged it away, the stuff we didn't eat could keep for a few days. Then Billie washed the dishes, she insisted despite her rule because she'd been that bored all day. She said she wanted my food to settle before we went anywhere near the hot tub anyway.

After Billie finished washing the dishes she turned to me and pursed her lips, looking at me with her head on the side.

"You know what?" She said as she rushed up to me and sat in my lap her hands linked behind my neck. "We should go for a run first."

"We should?" I asked, a little confused.

"Yeah." She said, giving me a kiss. "Because I was thinking, we should really wait until later when it's closer to dusk. Won't it be better to sit in the hot tub, watching the stars together? Besides, it's a full moon tonight."

"Does that mean something?" I asked, frowning.

Billie grinned, like she was considering something. She got to her feet. Winked at me and sauntered to the door.

"Race you to the forest." She called before she ran out the door.

I got to my feet and bounded out after her, but she wasn't heading to the path. I frowned, wondering what she was up to as I headed to the path myself, those cliffs were high and I wouldn't be going near them. I crossed the beach at top speed and rounded the cliffs to enter the little forest. Billie was standing there, leaning against a tree trunk and inspecting her nails as if she'd been there for ages.

"How did you get down here?" I asked.

"I jumped. It's not that big a drop for a dhampir. It's like stepping off a curb to vampire." She said with a shrug.

"Really?" I asked, looking up the cliff, it had to be a hundred foot drop. "Could I jump that?"

"I'm not sure." Billie said, frowning as she considered it. "I mean you can't run as fast as me when you're human shape and well you're more durable as a wolf. Maybe you could do it as a wolf, but not in your human form."

"I don't think I'll try then." I said, feeling put off.

"Well never say never." Billie said brightly. "Practice with smaller jumps and work up. It's how I built up my nerve, and you can always grab onto trees if you're looking for an easier route down. I'll teach you that another time, but it does help with evasion when being chased by vamps."

"We got all our lives for you to teach me." I said with a smile and Billie smiled back, taking a step closer to me and kissing me, just a quick peck, but it made me feel warm.

"Yeah." She agreed, before stepping back.

"Just let me strip, then I'll join you on the run."

"Ok." Billie said. "And I think we'll just run today, no racing. Just take it slow."

"Sure." I agreed as I stripped off my clothes, putting them safe since I hadn't removed my wallet from my pocket yet.

It didn't bother me, Billie seeing my naked body now, I mean she's seen parts of me that I can't see myself. Of course if I stood too long here naked in my human form I probably wouldn't want to go running. I changed quickly into my wolf form and Billie stepped up and scratched behind my ear. Oh yeah, that sure felt good.

"Come on, lets run." She said, ruffling the fur on my cheeks.

She kissed my nose then stepped to my side. I watched her for the tell of her muscle movement, and I started at the same moment she did. We started running, and it was slow running, but still faster than I ever would have guessed I could in middle school track team. We wound through the forest doing a couple of circuits before we got back to my clothes. Billie waited for me to change back and pull my clothes on, then hand-in-hand we strolled along the beach and up to our hale.

When we reached the top Billie turned to me and smiled before she led me over to the hot tub. When we got there I realised there was a new deck under it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I needed a stable base to put the hot tub on and you weren't using that wood piled up around the back. But if you had it earmarked for something I'll buy you new." She promised.

"No need." I said as I pulled her close to me and kissed her. "I was going to build a deck out here at some point, I just never had an incentive."

"That's good to hear." Billie said, putting her arms around me and giving me a deeper kiss.

After a minuet of this she stepped back and stripped. I stripped too and followed her into the hot tub. The water was hot and it sure was good to soak my skin in bath water. I hadn't had a chance since I moved out here and I'd never put a bath in because the fresh water supply was limited. Billie had used fresh water this time, but I guess in future we could filter some seawater. I'd have to look into that.

Billie settled next to me and I put my arm around her. She leant into me as she hummed and the sound made me shiver. We sat there for a while just leaning against each other, the water bubbling around us. Billie's arm was resting along my leg and her fingers moving lightly against my knee was great.

I don't know how long it had been, but Billie sat up and said, "Come on, I'll scrub your back."

"What?" I asked, I'd been dozing a little in my relaxed state.

"Come on. It'll be really relaxing, and if I'm feeling really generous I might just throw in a back massage." She said seductively and winked at me.

Well I wasn't about to argue with that. I did as she said and turned my back to her. Billie started washing my back, and she massaged it too. It was so relaxing and I hadn't realised how tight my muscles were until Billie smoothed them out. I felt better than I ever had by the time Billie wrapped her arms around my shoulders from behind and kissed my neck.

"Feeling relaxed?" She whispered as she moved her hands over my chest.

"Yeah." I replied as I relaxed into her.

"Good." She said as she kissed my cheek again. "I was thinking how strenuous your job must be, inside that damp garage all day lifting heavy engines, your muscles rippling under your skin."

"Thinking about me a lot were you?" I asked, not able to keep the grin off my face, I'd never had this kind of attention from anyone in my life.

"Well I was bored all day." Billie said, laughing as she joked, but then her voice became tender as she said, "You're always on my mind."

"I'm always thinking about you too."

"I know." She said, and kissed the side of my neck again. "But I was thinking today we haven't done much couply stuff outside of sex so that's why I wanted to treat my man to a good meal and a long relaxing bath."

"What kind of couply stuff did you mean? You wanna hit the town or something?" I asked, maybe we could do it Saturday night and stay in a hotel or something.

"A date would be nice, but I probably should leave that until I'm off lockdown. Maybe I could show you the heights of Seattle, after I show you around the Res of course."

"When do you think you can go home?" I asked, wondering what the hell we were gonna do when that happened.

"I don't know. It's difficult to check home without giving away my location. I need to visit Drogo again to know for certain." Billie replied sadly.

"Maybe I could drop you at the port in Honomu tomorrow and pick you up in the evening, or even lunchtime if you'd prefer that."

"I guess I could go tomorrow." Billie conceded. "I won't pull you away from the garage though. You're kinda like me with work, you'd rather get stuck in and continue with it until it's finished. I can wait until the evening. I'm sure there's something I can find to do in Honomu and if not, well I can run back early. Hell I might even nick Drogo's scooter and see some sights. I don't know. I'll find something to do. How was work?"

"Same old, same old." I said with a shrug. "Well apart from Isla visiting, but I was expecting that anyway. I took her to McDonalds since I knew she'd wanna talk and people are more likely to overhear at the garage. Anyway, I told her about Susie and Tuck and she's interested in meeting them. I said maybe this Sunday. What do you think?"

"That would be a nice thing. Would you prefer just to make it a sibling thing?" Billie asked and it was clear she didn't mind either way.

"Isla likes you, and anyway, you still know Susie and Tuck more than me. I'm not the best in social situations. I appreciate the back up."

"I love being your back up." She said as she tightened her arms around me before she moved so she was sitting across my lap, looking into my eyes. "I love you." She added and she kissed me.

I kissed her back and I curled my fingers around her thighs. I didn't feel nervous to touch Billie anymore, and I was starting to know what she really liked. She was getting to know me good too because the way she was kissing down my throat now, ho brah… well indescribable.

After having sex in another new position, Billie was teaching me new ones each time, we sat a while in the water, Billie leaning back against me as I wrapped my arms around her, and we were looking up at the sky as the stars came out. It was beautiful and I felt blissed out as I stroked Billie's boob.

The moon came up and you know what, I did feel it affect me. There was a rise in my blood, I guess I'd felt it before but never really noticed. It was energy and why hadn't I noticed it before?

"Come on." Billie said as she stood up and took my hand.

I stood and she tilted her head up to look at me.

"You can feel it." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. But I never have before." I replied.

"Have you ever been out under the full moon before?" She asked.

"Yeah in the winter."

"Of course." She said with a nod, then shrugged. "Well never mind. You wanna howl at the moon?"

"Howl?" I asked, frowning.

"Yeah. Like this." She said and she tilted her head back further, put her hands either side of her mouth and howled.

It was pretty convincing because I felt the wolf inside me perk up its ears. I howled myself and Billie giggled, wrapping her arms around me and kissed my lips before she pulled away and jumped out of the hot tub. She motioned for me to follow her. I jumped out myself and I took her hand. Billie led me up to bed and we didn't get to sleep for a long while.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are welcome, especially since I seem to be having problems with my stats. Has anyone else been having the same problem?**

**Gemma x**


	34. Chapter 33 - Robyn

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**Merry Christmas to all my readers, Seasons Greetings and Happy Holidays during this festive time**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Anonymous Guest, Asherah Isa, Taylor eaglebear, WriterNMomma, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

* * *

**Robyn**

I woke up, stretching while I was still under my blanket.

_Good morning._ Addie's voice appeared in my mind, and I scowled a little, like he could see me all bed hair and probably with creases in my skin from the seam on my pillow. No one should see me in this state. I was a monster.

Then I remembered his voice was in my mind. That was a little better.

_Morning._ I thought back as I stretched again, trying to work up the strength to get out of bed.

I sat up and yawned, I really should feel more refreshed since I'd just slept a whole night. I got out of bed and lumbered over to my wardrobe. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt, even in the summer it could be chilly here. I opened my door and peeked out, Addie wasn't there, so I left my room and quickly rushed to the bathroom. It had seemed so great when I first came here to have the room next to Addie, we'd been able to talk through the wall, especially when he'd drunk blood and he could use his powers. Even before the summer I didn't care what I looked like in the morning, if he saw me before I was dressed, because he was just my friend. Now that we were together, well I had to look nice for him. I just couldn't look like a mess. Not that I had any hope of even looking a tenth as good as him, or any of his family. If only the tiny bit of vampire blood I had in my veins from Kitty actually meant something I could allow myself to be lax with my looks, but I wasn't afforded that luxury.

I showered and dressed, brushing my hair in front of the bathroom mirror before I went back to my room to dry my hair. Cutting it so short had been a good idea, it dried quickly and with some product I could style it to look as if it was effortless mess, like I didn't care what I looked like. Then I applied my makeup, all natural colours so it wasn't so obvious I had my face on, it was the morning after all and I didn't want to look as if I was hitting the town, but it wouldn't be right to subject the world to my naked face either.

I left my room and went down to breakfast. Addie was up and dressed and sat at the table, so was Seren, it was so much easier to tell the twins apart now Zoë had gone all punk. Liza was up of course, but Liza was always up early.

"Good morning Robyn." Liza said happily as I sat down at the table and Addie grinned at me.

"Morning." I replied as I helped myself to the toast in the middle of the table.

"The coffee is almost brewed, would you like some pancakes?" Liza asked.

"No thanks, the toast is enough." I said as I spread the tiniest helping of jam, now that I was tied to someone with a super metabolism I had to watch what I ate, my body didn't burn through calories at ninety miles an hour.

"Very well." Liza replied as she put my coffee mug in front of me, I drunk it black.

"Did you sleep well?" Addie asked, smiling at me like I was a vintage Stratocastor with black lacquer finish.

"Yeah." I said, hoping the caffeine would kick in soon and I wouldn't yawn.

I hated how I was so slow in the morning but my foster family were awake as soon as they were out of bed. I was so jealous of the vampire side of things. The wolf side too, those guys were always great too.

"What do you want to do today?" Addie asked.

I shrugged, I had no idea really, I mean we needed to practice, but Loki had a stick up his ass over something and wouldn't let us practice until Leda got back.

"Well we can still practice, Loki doesn't own the shed." Addie said, frowning a little, and I recognised it as his worried he was being rude at picking something out of my mind. It was purely accidental. Addie never used his mind reading on purpose unless he had permission.

"I guess." I said with a shrug as I finished my breakfast. "I just need to brush my teeth."

"Me too." Addie said, still grinning as he jumped to his feet.

I really couldn't come up with a good excuse about why I didn't want to brush my teeth at the same time as him so I just went up to the bathroom with him and stood by his side as we brushed our teeth. His were so straight and white, and that was natural. I had to do two years with metal strapped in my mouth and had to visit the hygienist every three months to maintain my Hollywood smile. I guess I'm a little jealous about that, everything is easy to the vamps and the wolves, and Addie is both.

One thing though, brushing, flossing and rinsing, at least it left my teeth feeling clean, and I managed a toothy grin in the mirror. Addie gave an adoring smile and his arm nearly went around me, but I guess he remembered Liza's warning at that point because he gave me a cheeky grin in the mirror.

_I'll wait until we're out of Mam's gaze._ He thought to me and winked one of his azure eyes.

Wow, he is so handsome now he's a grown man and not the cute little kid anymore. He was this drop dead gorgeous and he loved me? Something had to be wrong there. How could I be that lucky? How could I be that unlucky? What was that rule? Never date a boy prettier than you? Well could I actually call Addie pretty now? He was beautifully gorgeous, that was almost an objective fact, he was handsome now and I found it hard to tear my eyes away.

Addie chuckled as he put his arm around me and pulled me into a quick hug before he stepped away.

"Come on. We still got loads to do this summer." He said happily, and I was certain that was true.

We headed downstairs and out into the cloudy summer day. There was hope of sunshine though. It was shining down in rays over the ocean horizon. It was pretty and I sure hoped that break in the clouds was heading this way. It would be nice for a little sun.

When we were three houses away from our house, Addie reached his hand out to me. I took it and I felt immediately good about myself. Why was I even worried? It was so stupid. Addie loved me and that's all that mattered. I smiled and leaned into him. I felt better because of that thought.

"We heading over to Loki's?" I asked.

"Yeah. Like I said, even if Loki doesn't want to practice, we can." He said firmly.

We were close to Loki's house when Addie cocked his head.

"Well Loki's practicing anyway." He said.

I couldn't hear anything until we'd rounded the house, then I could hear Loki's familiar practice scales. He couldn't get on our case now about not practicing since he was doing it on his own. If he can practice on his own we can practice together.

He stopped playing as soon as we entered.

"So you're ready for practice then." Addie said brightly.

"It can't be the three of us without Leda." Loki said, getting to his feet and tidying up his sheet music. "It's just not right."

"You used to practice without me all the time." I pointed out.

"Yeah. Before you moved to the Res and was a permanent fixture in the band. But we're a band now, the four of us, we don't practice together unless we're all here." Loki growled before he left the practice room.

I looked after him as I speculated. Something was really bugging him beyond Leda going. Why would he be this worried? She'd taken off without a word before when her father needed to be somewhere, so what was up. Unless they'd had sex or something? Nah, that was a stupid thought, they wouldn't get up to anything like that and Loki would have told Addie. If that had been the reason Addie wouldn't have mentioned it to me in case he blurted out the reason.

"Are we gonna practice?" I asked.

"Yeah, we need to." Addie said. "I mean what are we going to sound like when Leda gets back if we don't practice?"

"Exactly." I replied.

I went to where my bass was sitting on its stand. I picked it up and strummed it, it needed tuning, which took about five minuets to get to exactly how I wanted it. Ten minuets later, with one of the rhythm tracks on Loki's keyboard, me and Addie started playing. It was kinda a good thing that we didn't have Leda on the drums and Loki messing about on the plastic ivories we could really build on the coordination of the bass and the guitar. Addie also practiced his vocals and the timbre of his voice just made me thrill.

We practiced for a few hours, until lunchtime, at which point we went back home. We made our own sandwiches and took some in to Liza since she was busy getting ready for when we went back to school. That was the thing with being a teacher, the homework never ended.

After lunch me and Addie went for a stroll along the coastal path. That patch of sunshine had expanded all the way to the shore so we had a clear view out over the sparkling ocean. My fingers were tangled with Addie's and he was in a really good mood. He had to be because I could feel it flowing into me. It was a weird thought, but I could feel this wave of good mood and it settled over me until I was in a good mood myself.

Addie led me to a place that was kinda hard to get to, but with him helping me we got to this little ledge that gave us a secluded hideaway where we made out for a while. I would have thrown in a hand job, but Addie stopped me, reminding me that Liza would know if we'd been up to anything. Well that was annoying. It was one thing being good when we were in the house, but we had to be good when we were out of the house too? There had to be somewhere we could go?

We returned home at six for dinner and then spent the evening on Second Beach with some of the other local kids. It was a marshmallows baked over the fire pit and old campfire stories type of night. As well as a few sneaky sips of beer that some of the boys had gone out to buy. I liked being part of the Quileute community; they'd always made me feel like I was as much one of them as Addie and the twins were. A little later the guys started showing off like guys did, while I hung back by the fire with the rest of the girls, laughing our asses off at their antics. There was the usual semi wrestling match and attempted feats of greatness, but given that a good few of them were wolves that played a bit into their games until the non-wolf guys complained about it being unfair. They were joking about though, and so jelly.

Addie was enjoying the rough and tumble, I was glad he could just lose himself in being a kid for a while. Of course I wouldn't mind a little rough and tumble with him myself. Somewhere away from here in private where we could just let go. I wondered if maybe we could stay over night at Olwen's place again. If we went up early in the day maybe I could use the lake like Addie suggested. As long as it was a warm enough day it wouldn't be so bad for me.

It was around eleven when we got back to the house, but Liza wasn't too upset, she could probably hear us this close to Second Beach anyway. It was a case of having to go straight to bed, but really that wasn't too bad, I was ready to pass out by the time my head hit the pillow anyway.

The next morning it was the same routine, making a mad dash for the bathroom so Addie didn't see me in my morning state. After we had breakfast Addie made some sandwiches up for us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go for a run today. It's ten miles out to the lake, we could be there in two hours and then we could swim a while and then come back by tea time." He replied, but there was something in that plan he wasn't telling me.

"Sounds like a good plan." I said regardless, wondering what he really had planned.

"Do you want to get your bathers and towel together while I finish up here?" H suggested.

"Ok." I said.

I went back up to my room and went with my bikini rather than my one piece because it was sexier, and I could show off my piercing again. I changed into something more suited to running than my jeans too because I was determined to run on my own two feet, but my jeans would end up chaffing me. I stretched a little then went back downstairs where Addie was stuffing our sandwiches into a big backpack.

"I've got water in my bag, but maybe you want to fill your sports bottle too?" He suggested.

"Yeah." I said as I got the bottle I usually used for school and filled it with water from the tap.

"Are you ready to go?" Addie asked as he swung the bulky backpack onto his back.

"Do you want me to carry any of that?" I asked.

"Nah. Let me carry it. It's a gentleman thing." He said, looking a little thoughtful, and I realised he was trying to avoid pointing out that it probably felt as light as an empty backpack to him.

I shrugged.

We left the house and walked to the tourist path. There was a little area just inside the gates where the tourist groups could gather if they were going on a guided tour. I stretched out my muscles a little, Addie did too, but I knew he didn't really need to; he was just respecting my human weaknesses. Then we started jogging lightly for ten minuets until my muscles had warmed up before we started jogging faster, a pace I knew I could keep up for the ten miles out to the lake.

We followed the tourist path for about a mile, then Addie lead me off the path onto a barely visible trail. In fact the ferns swung back into place after we'd jumped down off the path and after only a few steps the path was invisible. A tourist really wouldn't be able to wander down here by accident, and even if they did they'd soon run into what looked like an impassable wall of undergrowth. There was a way through though, I followed Addie through the narrow path until we were out the other side and the undergrowth was getting a little sparse since we were in the thickest part of the forest.

The terrain was uneven, there was a lot of up and down, but seriously I never minded cross-country. The girls always moaned in school when cross-country came around on the PE roster, but seriously it was much better than being stuck in the gym. You were out in the fresh air and actually working out a lot more muscles that you used more often since you always use your legs.

I was enjoying this, but I was starting to wonder if I could run the whole ten miles. I'd try to do it, but if not today I could work toward it in the future. I knew that stopping was a stupid idea, so I slowed a little so I could drink a little of my water. Addie slowed down beside me and smiled. He hadn't even broken a sweat even with that heavy bag on his back, while I was glistening all over.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, he wasn't even breathless.

"It's…invigorating." I said, a little breathless, but I managed to control my breathing.

"We can just walk if you'd prefer that."

I shook my head. Now Addie had offered me this way out I was determined to prove him wrong. I carried on running and goddamn I made it all the way to the lake. I didn't even stop along the way, just slowed when I needed a little water. I felt good when we broke through the trees and came out onto the lake.

"Let's go around to Olwen's house." Addie said as we crunched on the gravel beach. "We'll walk to give you chance to cool down properly."

"Sounds good." I said, and I sure felt good.

I was hot and sweaty but I sure felt good for that run out here. We walked around to Olwen's house. It was a good way to cool down rather than just stop dead or risk shocking my body by running into the cold water. I wasn't ready to train for a triathlon just yet.

Once we got around to Olwen's house I stretched a bit then followed Addie inside where he was sat on the bed pallet. He'd put a bedroll down, but that was just for comfort. It really sent your butt to sleep sitting on the bare wood.

I sat down next to him and he smiled at me.

"That was a great time." He said.

"How long?" I asked.

"Two and a half hours." He replied.

"Not bad." I said, that was pretty good since he was counting the slow jog at the start and our walk around the lake.

"Yeah." Addie said brightly and I noticed his trying not to make the human feel inferior tone,

"How long does it usually take you?" I asked.

"About ten minuets." He admitted.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well I beat you back down to the Res when you were on your bike." He pointed out.

"So you did." I conceded. "You do everything so fast?"

"You tell me?" He shot back with a grin and that was really cheeky for him, and was he flirting? I liked it.

"Well maybe another demonstration is needed." I said, leaning back onto my hands, then I got a whiff of myself, I stunk. "Maybe after a swim because I smell rancid." I added as I got to my feet.

"You don't." Addie said as he caught up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the side of my neck.

"I'm sweating like a pig. Of course I do." I snapped, I didn't need him humouring me.

"Well my sense of smell works a little different from a human's sense of smell. Your natural base scent overrides things like sweat. I mean if you didn't shower for a few days then yeah it would get rank, but just now, after you've just run ten miles, it's not smelly yet."

I didn't believe him. I was certain he was just feeding me a line, trying to make me feel better. Well I couldn't get on his case for that, it would be self-defeating. I thought for a second then turned around to face him.

"Well." I said as I reached my hands up to link them around the back of his neck. "I thought you wanted to go swimming and maybe see where it leads."

"When did I..? Oh…" He said, his eyebrows going up as he remembered what he'd said the other morning.

"We're all alone up here, we could go skinny dipping." I said running my fingers along his jawbone.

He tried to speak but only vowel sounds came out. He cleared his throat and grinned.

"Sure." He replied and kissed me before he stood back and pulled off his t-shirt.

He folded it up along with his shorts. He didn't have shoes on, had I noticed that? I don't think I did, nope. Well that's weird, I'll have to ask him about it. I thought as I kicked off my running shoes and peeled off my sweat soak trainer socks before I pulled off my yoga pants and sports bra and just dropped them on the floor.

I stretched out and smiled when I saw Addie react.

"So you ready to swim?" I asked.

"Race you?" He asked.

"Is that fair?" I asked.

"I'll give you a head start." He said. "Go on."

I gave him a level look.

"You just want to stare at my butt." I teased.

"You caught me." Addie joke, holding up his hands.

I rolled my eyes, also joking, and started running for the lake. I kinda wished that I'd kept my shoes on since the floor was uneven and gravalley. It wasn't any smother in the lake, but I tried to ignore it as I splashed into the water, Addie reaching the edge the same moment I did. I didn't stop until I was waist deep, mostly because this was all new to Addie and I didn't want him getting uncomfortable because he was standing there with his junk all on show.

The water was cold, but it was a little like getting into a cool bath at a gym. It was supposed to be good for something or other. I began swimming a little but stopped when I realised Addie was just standing waist deep in the water looking worried.

"What's up?" I asked, wading back to him.

"I just remembered this lake is full of fish." He said.

"And?" I demanded not getting what he was hinting at.

"And, what if one of them swims up and bites my tackle?" He asked, looking really worried.

"I don't think the fish in here are that type of fish." I said.

"Still." He said, screwing up his nose.

"I really don't think anything will swim up that close." I said as I run my toe sneakily against his leg.

"What was that?" Addie said in alarm, though he had to know it was me.

I burst out laughing.

"I'm getting out of here." He said, and splashed back to shore.

After my short swim I was sure most of the sweat was gone anyway so I followed him out.

"Are you really that frightened about being bitten?" I asked when I got to shore.

"I'm a vampire and I'm a wolf, in both cases being bitten is a concession to inferiority." He said.

"Oh really?" I asked, stepping closer to him and he backed into the doorway of Olwen's house.

"Yeah." He said. "Haven't you ever watched nature documentaries?"

"Yeah cause there's like one about vampires on the Discovery Channel every other night." I joked as I grinned at him.

"You know I meant about wolves." He said with a frown.

"I'm joking." I said, frowning at him, was he being serious?

"Ok." He said, looking uncertain.

"Anyway." I said, pushing him back into the house and guiding him to the bed pallet. "I was wondering what it would mean if I gave you a little nip."

"Why would you do that?" Addie asked, frowning again.

"Because it would be fun. Maybe a little kinky." I said, running my tongue across my teeth.

Addie rubbed his hand through his hair, he looked really uncomfortable.

"Moving too fast for you?" I realised.

"Yeah." He admitted.

"Ok. I won't bite you then." I promised as I stepped up to him and placed my hands behind his neck. "Is kissing ok?"

"Yeah." He said.

I smiled at him before I kissed him, and as he placed his hands on my butt to pull me closer I felt him grow hard. I pushed my feet up off the floor and Addie had to support me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Addie broke from my lips long enough to look into my eyes, god that was an intense look that made me feel all tingly. He met my lips again, his tongue hungrily seeking mine as he moved forward until my back was against the wooden doorpost. He went exploring with his fingers first, teasing at my clitoris until I was almost writhing in his arms.

I moved my lips down to kiss at his neck and he pushed into me. This was a new position for me, but then I'd never trusted a guy to hold me up like this for the entire time. Addie was strong though. I could feel it in his muscles that moved in his strong shoulders. Addie pushed me to orgasm again, he'd have to be careful or I'd come to expect it every time. The tension went out of Addie's body, but he didn't drop me, or even drop his arms. He took a second to catch his breath and then looked up at me with those ridiculously blue eyes and grinned at me.

"So you're not too opposed to a little exploration then." I said, my lips brushing his forehead.

"Nope." He said, nuzzling at my throat. "God! You smell so good." He growled, nuzzling his face in deeper.

"Really?" I asked, a little incredulous.

Addie pulled back and looked up into my eyes again. He sighed and stood back slightly, moving me so I was cradled bride style in his arms and he carried me to the bed pallet, placing me down and sitting next to me. He took my hand, entangling his fingers with mine, and all that time he didn't break eye contact. I don't think he blinked. Did I blink?

"We're connected in a way I don't think you've quite realised yet." He said softly as he brushed my cheek with his other hand. "You are beautiful and you smell wonderful to me. My senses are heightened to the point that they really don't work like human senses. I wish I could show you so you'd believe me."

He looked so sincere how could I doubt him.

"Do I really smell nice?" I asked.

Addie nodded.

"Do all humans smell nice?"

"Not all. However, you're the nicest smelling human." He replied with a smile.

"I find that a really weird sense to hone in on." I said, bringing his hand closer to me, and sniffed at his wrist, but other than the fact that he smelled nice, well there was no big reaction there for me. I don't think I'd be able to sniff this somewhere and know for sure it was Addie, but I bet he could pick my scent out from a room full of others.

"Sorry for being so weird." He said with a grin.

"What the hell." I said with a shrug and I pulled him to me again, kissing him deeply as my hands explored his body.

Addie's hands glided over my body so smooth and warm. They sent electric waves from everywhere he touched, that flowed and merged together before mingling with the leftover trembles of earlier. We hadn't been making out that long when he was at full attention again. I guess that was another perk of a supernatural lover, impotence wasn't an issue.

I was really enjoying this session with Addie, it was kind of a shame we lived in his parents' home. Roll on next year when we'd both graduated and could move out, if we got jobs of course. It would be so much better if our rock band took off immediately. Maybe I would get one of Mom's contacts to give us a leg up just so we hit the ground running, then our music would speak for itself.

I was just snuggling down next to him ready for a half hour snooze when there was a gasp. We both looked up and Seren was turning away from the door. I bit my lip to hold back a giggle, but Addie leapt up, grabbed his shorts, managing to pull them on as he went and chased after Seren.

"Please don't tell Mam." He said.

"I'm not going to." Seren replied. "You're respecting her wishes in keeping it out of the house. Besides, I think this might be something we should never speak about again. If Zoë ever finds out we'll never hear the end of it. It will be family gathering anecdote fodder for decades to come."

"Yeah." Addie agreed. "Sorry. I didn't know you was coming up here."

"If I'd known you were up here I would have taken my time." Seren replied. "I need some time alone to think so I need you to clear out. I'm not going to say straight away. I'll go for a walk; I'll be two hours. Do you think you can finish up and clear out by then?"

"Yeah." Addie replied.

"I'll just dump my bag inside the house and then I'll get out of your hair."

"How about I put it inside for you?" Addie suggested.

"Ok. But two hours." Seren said firmly.

"See you back down on the Res." Addie said, as if that was enough to confirm that he agreed with Seren's suggestion.

"Yes." Seren agreed.

Addie came back in the house carrying Seren's backpack. He put it out of the way before he came to lie down next to me. He shook his head as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Well that was embarrassing." He said.

"Not really." I said with a shrug. "I mean it could have been worse and it was Zoë who found us. It wouldn't be embarrassing now, but later…" I trailed off with a snort.

"Yeah." Addie said looking wary. "I think maybe we should go swimming now, with our costumes, just to try and freshen up a bit before we go home."

"If that's what you wanna do." I said, making it clear that I wouldn't object to a little more sex.

"Yeah. Seren will be back in two hours and I think we should clear out by then just to give her some space. She's missing Rupert something bad and I don't want to rub her nose in it. That we can do stuff together when she's been imprinted to Rupert for years and they're not even allowed to kiss."

"When you put it that way, I guess we should be fair to her. At least we can come up here if we really can't keep our hands off each other, she's got nothing."

Addie nodded.

"Ok." I said as I got to my feet and pulled my swimming costume out of my bag and pulled it on.

Addie swapped his running shorts for his swimming shorts. We went to the lake and swam for a while, I wasn't sure how long we were supposed to stay in here before our scent was clean or whatever, but I had to leave the water soon, I was getting goosebumps. I had to point this out to Addie so we could leave the lake; I guess the water didn't feel all that cold to him.

Luckily Addie had brought a big fluffy towel and dried off. I was warmer already but I only had my jogging suit to pull on now and that didn't offer much warmth. I shivered a little as Addie stuffed everything back into his backpack. He looked up at me and frowned.

"You're cold." He said.

I shrugged.

"Look, I know you don't want me to carry you, but would you object to riding me?"

"I thought I already did that." I said with a leer.

"Well yeah, but I was talking more about riding on my furry back." He said, pointing at his back.

"Huh?" I was more than a little lost.

"When I'm a wolf." Addie clarified.

"I don't know." I said, not really seeing it.

"Look, you're really shivering now, we need to get you some warm clothes. If you ride on my back we'll be there in ten minuets. Not to mention you'll be snug in my warm fur. And if it's because you're worried you're not pulling your weight, well you can carry my backpack since I got no way to keep it on my back when I'm a wolf."

I was going to argue, but really I didn't feel like the run back to the Res.

"Ok." I agreed.

"Then come out here. You'll have to hold my clothes for me so I can pull them on before we leave the trees too." He said as he stepped out of the house.

I followed him outside and he'd already pulled off his clothes, but he put them down for a second before he helped me put the backpack on. God it was heavy! How the hell had he managed to run up here with this on his back and make it look so effortless? Then Addie handed his clothes to me and before my very eyes he turned into the wolf again. It was just as freaky as the first time, but I tried not to think of the fact that my boyfriend was now a dog as he lay down on his stomach.

I scrambled up onto his back and moved a little until I felt safe.

_You can just hold onto the fur at the back of my neck. It doesn't hurt there._ He said and I obeyed him, making sure his clothes were wedged under my arm and leg.

"Ok." I replied.

_I'm gonna stand up now._ Addie warned me.

He stood up and I got jerked around a little but once he was standing up I was a little more stable. Then he started running, slow at first, but then he picked up speed and it was better than being on a bike. He flowed through the forest with a lot me ease than I could ever get out of my bike, and I was sure he was going faster. By the time we reached the Res, well I wanted to go out again, but maybe I shouldn't have too much of a good thing the first time.

I slipped down off Addie's back and gladly dropped the backpack from my own back before I held Addie's clothes out to him. Addie turned back into a human and he took his clothes from me and pulled them back on. We stepped out of the trees near the village centre and went home.

I said hi to Liza before I went upstairs and had a warm shower before I dressed into the jeans and t-shirt I'd originally put on in the morning, although I added a hoody too because I was colder now.

I went downstairs to find that Addie had changed too. He'd obviously put everything in his backpack away, but he had some sandwiches out on the top.

"We never did eat lunch." He said. "Shall we go to the beach?"

"Sure." I agreed.

We went to Second Beach and found a spot to sit while we ate our sandwiches. Loki was walking near the tide line, his hands in his pockets as he kicked at the shingles. He looked bummed out and really in need of someone to talk to. Well we were right here.

"Hey Loki!" I called.

He looked up toward us. Then shuffled toward us.

"Yeah?" He said, looking annoyed.

"What's up Cuz?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, and I got more of a 'none of your damn business' vibe from that than him actually answering me.

"You want some sandwiches?" Addie asked.

"I've had lunch." He replied.

"You wanna talk?" I offered.

"About what?" He asked with a scowl.

"Well we need to discuss the band at least." I said. "I know you don't want to practice without Leda, but shouldn't we at least talk about it?"

Loki shrugged but he dropped down onto the shingles anyway.

"What do we need to discuss?" He asked as he picked up one of the smooth pebbles and started dropping it from hand to hand.

"Why you're so set against us practicing without Leda. I know drums are important to a band, but won't she be happier that we actually kept up to speed when she's away?" I asked.

Loki shook his head.

"Well why don't you phone her and check?" I suggested.

"I've tried phoning her. It was ringing through to voicemail, but now it's going straight through to voicemail without even ringing. I guess that means her phone is turned off." He bit his lip and he looked really upset.

"Oh man, do you think something bad has happened?" Addie asked, putting his hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki's head snapped up and he glared a little at Addie, before he turned to look away from us.

"I don't know. Probably not." He sighed. "I just don't know." He added as he got to his feet. "I need to go now. Running tonight."

He walked away, kicking up pebbles as he went.

"I'm worried about him." Addie said.

"Me too." I replied. "There's something that's really upset him. I don't know why he won't confide in us."

"He will in time." Addie said with certainty.

"We could know right now if you would just…"

"No." Addie said firmly. "I'm not going to pry into his mind. He gets enough of that from Astrid and Lydia, last thing he needs is me invading his mind too."

"It wouldn't be invasion." I protested.

"It would." Addie said firmly. "I really don't like to do it. It's cheating and intrusive, so no."

"Ok." I said, I'd known what his answer would be, but I was hoping a little he'd change his mind.

"I'll talk to him on his own tomorrow. Guy talk." Addie said.

"Well we don't have to spend everyday together you know. We can do things apart. I'll hit up some of the girls from school. See if they want to go into Port Angeles shopping or something." I replied.

"Ok." Addie said.

"Other than that, what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Addie deflected it back to me.

"We could sit here for a while and decide later?" I suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan." Addie said, taking my hand.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	35. Chapter 34 - Seren

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**Happy New Year to you all. Blwydden Newydd Da i chi gyd.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Anonymous Guest, Asherah Isa, Taylor eaglebear, WriterNMomma, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

* * *

**Seren**

I checked my watch; it had been two hours since I'd arrived at the lake. I guess it was safe enough to go back to Olwen's house. I returned and sighed with relief to know that I was alone up here. I phoned Mam to let her know I was ok, and then I set about moping a little. Ok, that's the main reason I'd come up to the lake.

I was feeling a little hard done by because I had no idea when I'd see Rupert again. All that business with Addie going missing and spending nearly a month longer than I'd intended down in Wyoming meant that I'd missed Rupert. Actually it was our dumb luck that he'd agreed to do a long haul job with his brother Gabe because it was down near the Ranch and he was willing to risk being on vamp land to come visit me. It would have been such a romantic surprise if I hadn't headed home the day after he left.

I was almost aching missing him, I'd never felt this bad before. Then again, I'd always known exactly where he was before. When I'd get to see him again. Now all I knew was that he was somewhere between here and Wyoming and I had no idea when he'd get back. Last time we talked he was sure he would be here in a few days, but since there were a few stops Gabe had to make on his delivery trail he really couldn't give me a definite.

In the end I distracted myself by reading my book, playing a few games on my tablet when I got a little tired of that, and even went for another walk, this time around the lake while I listened to my music, dancing a little to try and cheer myself up.

It worked a little bit, and I was able to settle down ok inside my sleeping bag that night. Up to that point I'd checked in with Mam every two hours just like I'd promised. She did worry about us even though I was effectively a grown woman about to start med school.

I dreamt that night that Rupert was with me, I woke up and like always he wasn't. I hated this part of being an imprint, it was like my body knew he should be here and was wondering why it hadn't happened yet. Maybe that would change now Mam had lifted her veto. I couldn't wait to tell Rupert, but then I remembered I couldn't. Not yet. He was still away and I wasn't sure how long it would be before he got back. I couldn't go down to the Res yet where Addie and Robyn would no doubt be wrapped around each other and Zoë would be sneaking away for privacy with Mischa. I needed a little more time distracting myself.

I phoned Mam to let her know I wasn't heading back, had breakfast and stepped outside into a surprisingly sunny day. I didn't feel like swimming this early, but soaking my feet might be nice. I got my iPod and book and walked around to a flat stone that was perfect for sitting on while I dangled my feet in the water. After two hours, and I'd phoned Mam again, I couldn't be bothered to read any more. I put my book aside and lay back on the rock, my hands behind my head. I drifted into the music blasting in my ears as I continued to dangle my feet in the water not really paying attention, but I had my shield up so no one could get to me anyway.

I'm not sure how long I was there drifting but I suddenly had this strange feeling come over me, like goosebumps up my arms. I sat up quickly and couldn't believe my eyes. I took the buds out of my ears and leapt to my feet, leaving my book and iPod on the rock as I bounded onto the bank and ran around it until I met up with…

"Rupert." I cried as I flung my arms around him and he was solid, warm and real and I couldn't help it as I kissed him full on the lips.

I pulled away and bit my lip as I looked up at him with embarrassment.

"Sorry." I muttered. "I couldn't help myself."

"You don't have to apologise." He said, taking my hand.

"I'm not supposed to be leading you on." I said, looking down at my feet.

"You think I'm gonna jump on you because you kiss me?" Rupert asked.

"No, I'm worried that I will want it." I said with a sigh and I turned away from him for a moment, thinking over the last heart to heart I'd had with Mam.

"It was only a greeting kiss right? It's been ages since we've seen each other." He said, and his voice seemed to convey all the loneliness and longing I'd been feeling.

"Yeah." I replied, looking at him over my shoulder. "Did you run up?"

"Yep."

"Then let's stroll back to the Res, we can talk on the way. There's something I want to tell you." I stated, figuring a nice stroll back home would be the best way to tell him the news.

"Ok." He agreed, like he would ever disagree.

"I just need to get my stuff together." I stated since I did need to get my book and iPod back from the stone and my bag from Olwen's house.

"I got a free day, take as long as you want." He said with a shrug.

"Only the day?" I asked sadly.

"I got the day off, but don't worry, I'm in the garage for the rest of the summer." He said in reassuring tones.

"Yes." I said, pumping my hand in the air, before clearing my throat, "I'll just get my stuff."

I ran back to the rock to get my iPod and book then carried them back to Olwen's house so I could pack them into my bag along with everything else. I hoisted my pack onto my back then went back to Rupert.

"Ready." I said brightly.

"You want me to carry that?" He asked, pointing to my pack.

I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm stronger than you." I pointed out.

"I know, but I don't feel right letting you carry it." He said, looking worried.

"I'm not a frail lady who needs coddling." I said. "I appreciate the offer, but I can carry it. Just walk with me."

I looped my arm through his, cwtching myself into his side and I leant my head against his shoulder.

"I got something to tell you." I said, "But once we're walking."

"Ok."

I waited until we were well in the trees before I began.

"So I was talking with Mam the other day. About you." I began.

"Me? Nothing embarrassing I hope." He said with a nervous laugh.

"No. No." I assured him. "You see she's lighting up on the whole thing. Mostly because Addie has imprinted on Robyn and I caught them…"

"Making out?" Rupert said, I guess in a hopeful way.

"If only." I said with snort. "Anyway, they've been at it a while, Mam realised the first time they'd had sex. Turns out she also knows that Zoë hasn't been a virgin for years. Mam also conceded that since I'm now officially in medical school I'm now an adult. Of course I've considered myself an adult since I started college but I wanted to be mature and not sneak around behind Mam's back since she has given us a lot of space since that first little hiccup. I think I'm an adult, Mam's no longer making me wear a chastity belt, so I guess it all comes down to how you feel about it."

"I know you're an adult, but really it's all down to how you feel about it. It's up to the girl, remember? The rules of imprinting." Rupert said carefully.

"Even though in human years I'm only thirteen?" I questioned.

He went quiet for a moment, thinking.

"Is five years gonna really make that much difference to you now? You've been fully-grown for five years, nearly six. You're in med school. You got all the experiences that would put you as a twenty something." He stated.

"Not all the experiences." I said, blushing slightly.

"I know, but effectively you're in your twenties right?" He reasoned out.

"Right." I confirmed, because that's what age the world thought I was.

"I guess, well it's up to you." He said. "However you want to take it."

"Ok. Well that's good to know. Not that I want to jump straight into things, but at least I know you're more likely to agree with what I'm about to ask you." I replied.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A big favour." I stated, wondering if he'd really go for this at the moment.

"Whatever it is, I'll do it." He said without even thinking it over, it was a little stupid to make promises before you knew what they were, but I wouldn't hold him to it if he disagreed with my proposal.

"Great. Cause I need you to drive me back to college in September." I said, hopefully.

"I'd love to, but why?" He asked.

"So I can show everyone that I really have got a big handsome Quileute boyfriend who's ready to kick the arse of anyone who steps into my personal space." I said firmly.

"Have guys been bugging you?" Rupert asked with worry.

"Not so much. But you know what people can be like." I said with a wary sigh. "Because we don't really change much a lot of them think that I'm just recycling the photos I take as proof."

"I'll take you back and be your solid proof." He promised. "How was school this year?"

"Same old same old." I said. "Work, work and more work. I just can't wait until I can actually start healing people. It'll all pay off in the end."

"Yeah." Rupert agreed.

"You know I'm living off campus now. I share a house with two other girls." I stated, just to get the idea into his mind for another suggestion I had.

"Yeah." He said, and I guess in for a penny and all that.

"Well they always have boyfriends stay over all the time. Would you…" I trailed off, it was stupid to ask.

"Would I what?" Rupert prompted when it was clear I wasn't going to elaborate.

"Would you feel uncomfortable living with three girls?" I said quickly and almost under my breath.

Rupert stopped and turned to look at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well would you be opposed to moving in with me?" I asked in a clear voice, after all if I was asking something so grown up I couldn't be a shy little girl about it.

"I'd love to, but there's a lot to think over. I'd have to get a job down that way so I can contribute. I don't wannabe a dead beat slob who lives off the back of his girlfriend." He said seriously.

"Well you don't have to give me an answer straight away, I just wanted to ask you." I replied.

"I'll think about it. Phone around, there's bound to be a garage I can apply to. If not, well I'll find something." He said with a nod.

I smiled and hugged him tightly, he returned the hug.

"Of course the Elders are gonna be pissed." He said.

"Why?" I asked, standing back to look up at his face.

"Race you back to the Res and I'll show you." He said. "It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Ok. But I'll drop my bag off first." I replied since I really didn't want to lug it about with me.

"Let's go." Rupert said, motioning with his head as he grinned.

We started running, not really racing, but it got us home quicker. I took my bag back to the house, letting Mam know that Rupert was back. Mam smiled happily, I think she was pleased I'd finally stop sulking. Then I let Rupert lead me across the Res toward the tree line. It was a part I'd never really been to since I didn't know any of the kids out this way.

Then he stopped in front of a house. It was typical Res style, small, boxy and made of wood.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It's a house." I said, frowning a little.

"Do you wanna look inside?"

"Whose house is this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ok, don't get mad." He said urgently. "I'm not doing this to tread on your toes. Basically, we'll need a house when you're a doctor, and I put a plea in to the council a while back. You don't exactly get to choose which house you want, you put your name in and when you're at the top of the list you take what they offer you or you go back down to the bottom. Anyway, they finally let me have this and, you wanna see inside?"

"I'm curious." I said, not sure what else to say.

"You wanna do the honours?" He asked, holding out a key to me.

I took the key and stepped onto the porch. It creaked ominously.

"Just stay on the boards near here and you'll be ok, I'll have to replace them all though." He warned.

"Ok." I said, making sure I kept to the direct route to the door.

I made it to the door that had been painted green, once upon a time, but the paint was now weathered and peeling. I ignored that as I turned the key in the lock. I stepped in and well it was a mess. There were old magazines piled everywhere making new walls, turning the inside into a maze.

"Just be careful, there's a little more space at the centre." Rupert called behind me.

I followed the very narrow pathway among the piled magazines, but he was right, in the middle was a little space. There was an old threadbare armchair here with a side table and a little space in front of the telly. I stood there, holding my breath against the smell.

"I know it doesn't look much at moment, but once I clean it out and fix it up." He shrugged. "I'd planned to do it through this year, have it done by next summer, but if you want me to come stay with you, well I guess I'll have to do stuff while we're here so it's better you know what's taking up my time."

"You're not doing it alone." I said firmly.

"Well no. I got a lot of brothers." He grinned because he did.

"I mean." I said as I turned and looked up into his face. "I'm helping you. I can start clearing out in here while you fix the porch. Then we can finish up in here. Not that I don't know how to use a saw and a hammer, but I doubt it would be very productive if we're getting under each other's feet out there."

"You wouldn't mind doing that?" Rupert asked in shock.

"Why would I mind? This is our home. I'd be a lazy unfeeling bitch if I expected you to do all the work and I just waltz in when it's all done and dusted."

"Really?" He asked, looking surprised.

I thought for a moment.

"Why is that such a shock?" I asked. "I mean, Ariana doesn't mind rolling up her sleeves and getting stuck in. Have I ever given the impression that I wouldn't?"

"No." He admitted. "I just don't even know where I'd begin in here, I don't want to lump that on anyone else."

I decided not to turn this into an argument about him thinking I was a lazy immature cow. I knew he didn't think that, it was more like he said, he didn't want to lump me with the clean up. I decided to ask him another thing I was wondering.

"How did it get this bad anyway? I thought part of being Quileute was about community and looking after the elderly." I observed, wondering how anyone could live amongst even half of this.

"Well we do, but if they stop us entering their property there's not much we can do about it. Old Lady Lahote was a bit of a hoarder and had one hell of a temper. She turned down all our offers of help so we couldn't exactly force ourselves in here. It was only because she hadn't been down to the store for three weeks that anyone knew there was something wrong. Sad I know, but if people won't have help, how can we help?"

"That's terrible." I said giving the woman I'd never met a moment's thought, but I didn't know her and it wasn't so much I could do to her situation now, we just had to get on with things. "Ok. We need to clear this place out as soon as we can. We should start tomorrow. Will we need to hire a skip?"

"No. We can load it on my truck, make a few trips to the dump." He stated.

"Ok." I said, nodding my head. "We need to clear out the majority of the mess. Once I can move around in here it won't be so bad if I have to put things into rubbish bags then and start cleaning stuff. It's going to need a deep clean, but lucky for you Mam taught me everything she knows about cleaning." I added as I took Rupert's hand and smiled up into his face.

"That's great." He said, returning my smile.

I looked into his brown eyes for a moment before I looked around again.

"Although I think I'll leave the tour of the rest of the house until we've cleared some floor space." I decided.

"Sounds like a good plan." Rupert agreed.

"I know you said you're back at the garage tomorrow, but if you leave me the keys to your truck I can start transporting some of this junk to the dump." I stated.

"Sure. But only the magazines and stuff that's clearly trash. The council wants to check over other things in case they're Quileute artefacts." Rupert explained.

"Ok. Anything Quileute looking I'll set aside, but most of this, is rubbish." I said firmly, there was no getting away from that.

"Yeah." Rupert agreed with a sigh. "This place is a dump."

"Now maybe, but together we'll make it work." I said, and hugged him.

"We will." Rupert agreed as he hugged me back and it was such an intense moment.

I even considered pushing my luck a little, tilting my head up and kissing him now Mam no longer had a veto on us, but I decided not to. I had to give Rupert time to let the fact sink in. To let him really think about whether he was ready to take our relationship to the next level. Anyway, we'd be working in close quarters on this house that would be our home one-day, who knew what situations might crop up because of it?

I stepped away and looked around at the mess, pursing my lips.

"Shall we go now? I hate looking at this and not doing anything about it. But I will be over first thing tomorrow. Eight o'clock before you go to work so you can hand your truck over to me and we won't have to worry about hiding the keys anywhere."

"Ok." Rupert said as we left the house. "But are you sure you want to do all that hauling on your own?"

"I'll be ok." I assured him. "It will keep me busy when I'm waiting for you to come home from work."

"You likely to get up to mischief?" He joked, knowing it wasn't likely.

"Maybe with you not around." I joked right back as I bumped him with my hip.

Rupert laughed as he placed his arm around my shoulders and I slid my own arm around the small of his back as we started walking away from the house that we could hopefully fix up into a home.

"Do you want the key back?" I asked, holding it up to him.

"Nope." He said, closing my fingers back around it. "That's your key. It's your house too remember."

"Oh. Yeah. I just." I stammered, before gaining control of myself. "This is great."

"I'm so relieved." Rupert said with a sigh as we continued to stroll down in the direction of the road. "I was a little worried I was pushing this on you."

"Well like you said, we'll need a house one day and I do know the ins and outs of the La Push bylaws. I know how long it would take to get a house otherwise. I mean Mam and Dad were lucky there was an empty store and there was no resident psychiatrist when they wanted to move here."

"Not to mention Tony had put the ground work in years before." Rupert stated as we headed left, up toward the cliffs instead of right to the village centre.

"I didn't know that." I said.

"Well he did. Let's just say nearly everyone but your mother knew Addie would become a wolf one day." Rupert said firmly.

"Mam is a pessimist so she tends to think the worst case scenario is the most probable to prepare her for if it happens. For her Addie being perfectly human was the worst because it would mean we wouldn't have him for long. Compared to the rest of us you see."

"I understand." Rupert said sadly. "Some of my brothers stopped phasing and they're starting to look old. I know I'm gonna be here still running the Res not looking a day older than I do now and they'll all be gone."

"I'm sorry." I said, suddenly feeling devastated.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because being imprinted to me means you never can stop phasing. All your family…" I trailed off with a sob.

Rupert was silent for a while, right up until we were on the cliff above First Beach. He got me to sit down opposite him, and looked right into my eyes.

"Death is just part of life." He said. "It'll hurt when they go, but it won't be all my family. They'll have kids and their kids will have kids. Not to mention our own kids and grandkids. It won't be all my family, because I will always have you." He added as he put his hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb lightly beside my eye.

"I'll always be your family." I promised.

"And I'll always be yours." He said with a smile, still looking deep into my eyes.

There was this tension between us and it would have been the perfect time for a kiss. All one of us had to do was lean across that little bit of gap and meet the other's lips, but I couldn't. I wanted to, but I couldn't push him. Yet. I had to leave the news that we were allowed to, whatever, we were allowed to. He had to let it sink in and accept this fact. It was too early to just go ahead and kiss him yet.

Instead I managed to tear my eyes away from his and I leant across that little bit of space and threw my arms around his broad chest. He was solid and warm and smelled of the outdoors mixed with a little road musk. I bet he hadn't even showered since getting back. Had he even been home? Probably only long enough to grab the key before he came looking for me. Well it's what I had done when I first got here, but he'd already left.

I felt sad by that thought and I really cwtched into him, I never wanted to be apart from him again. I mean that's a stupid thought, we couldn't go through life joined at the hip, but come hell or high water I couldn't go through another year of not seeing him. God, how had Uncle Tony and Auntie Grace managed it for all those years? I needed to be a full time part of his life.

"I love you." I whispered into his chest.

"I love you too." He replied as he wrapped his long arms around me, pulling me in closer. One of his big hands rested against the back of my head and his fingers tangled into my hair in a delightful way.

I felt so safe and warm in his arms. It was home, that's what it felt like. It was where I belonged. He belonged here too in my arms and as protected as he made me feel with his physical presence, I could protect us both with my shield. Nobody would ever harm us. Ever.

Having so much of my body pressed against him was pretty new, especially for this long, and my quick dhampir brain was taking it all in. I was storing it away for later so I could make it part of my dreams. His scent, his warmth, the feel of him in my arms…

I could stay here forever…

"Seren?" Rupert said my name softly and I opened my eyes, it was getting dark.

"What?" I said in alarm as I sat back away from Rupert. "Where did the time go?" I said with a chuckle as I ran my hand through my hair, my cheeks burning hot with embarrassment.

"Time flies when you're having fun." He said with a smile and I shook my head, wondering how in the hell I had dozed off, I had so little time with Rupert as it was.

"Well I think I'll go home now, have a little more fun and maybe tomorrow will come quicker." I tried to joke my way out of it.

"That eager to be up to your elbows in decades old crap hey?" He joked back.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I returned, with a grin.

"Then I guess I'd better walk you home." He said, getting to his feet.

"You better had." I grinned as I got to my feet.

"Didn't you sleep last night?" He asked as we began walking back along the little path to the road.

"As well as usual." I replied, which was true. "I just felt safe and warm up there with you. It was easy to just let myself go."

"Yeah." He agreed happily.

"I think, well when we do finally live together, I'll have no problem sharing a bed with you." I said, outright, no dancing about anything, just said it.

"I've never doubted it." Rupert said softly in the hushed darkness that surrounded us under the trees.

"Neither have I." I replied, but didn't want to ruin the moment by adding that I longed for it. I bet he did too, but we couldn't exactly right now since we both still lived at home and even though Mam had removed her veto I don't think that extended to us staying out at the lake together unless there was a hell of a lot of other people there to chaperone. Sometimes it seemed Addie had all the luck.

"So is there anything you need me to get for you for the morning?" Rupert asked as we stepped out on the road and he seemed to be backing up a little now we were out of the closed magic of the trees.

"I don't know. Some refuse sacks I guess. Whatever I need to put the rubbish in to take it to the dump."

"Well if I get you some boxes you can dump the magazines in the paper recycle bin then. Actually a lot of that crap is probably recyclable."

"I'll sort it." I assured him.

"I know you will." He replied with a smile as we stopped just outside my house. "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Likewise." I replied.

Rupert smiled as he ruffled my hair and I was a little disappointed that he didn't kiss me goodnight, but I guess he still needed time for the news of the veto lift to sink in. I tapped him arm and walked to my door, smiling back at Rupert with every other step because he'd stay there until I was safe in the house. I waved to him then stepped into the house.

Mam and Dad had already gone to bed; actually the whole house was quiet. I guess it was late but Mam trusted me enough to actually come in at night. I climbed the stairs to the room I shared with Zoë. She was already flat out sleeping, more proof that I was trusted, and anyway, if she thought I was in danger she wouldn't be asleep.

I changed into a sleep-T and climbed into bed. I settled down with the covers pulled up over my head so I could ignore Zoë, I was used to having my own room thanks to college and I was still getting used to having another presence in my room again. I wrapped myself around a pillow, it wasn't the same as cwtching Rupert up on the rocks had been, but it would have to do for now. I drifted to sleep into a wonderful dream.

_It was nothing really to begin with. I was lying in this warm little space and Rupert was right there beside me. I reached a hand to him, curling it around his cheek, tracing the crest of it with my thumb and he smiled, pulling me in close until I could wrap my body around his. The memory of cwtching up close to him that afternoon wove into the fabric of my dream, giving it just a touch more reality._

I could feel him again in my arms, solid and warm. His scent came to me, all outdoors, warmth and security. I snuggled into him, nuzzling at his neck. Safe with my imprint I slept all night. And really that's all there was. There was no naughty little dream, just the two of us cwtching up to each other like we couldn't even do in real life. All that was about to change though.

I really didn't want to leave my dream when morning came around, but I pried my eyes open, kicked my way from under the covers and felt thankful that Zoë was still snoring her head off, flat on her back on top of her covers. I got out of bed and tidied it before I went to shower and dress. I might be spending the day up to my elbows in muck, but that didn't mean I wanted to start it all night sweaty.

I dressed in an old pair of jeans that had paint splotches over them from the last time me and Zoë had decorated our room, a vest top and a plaid shirt. I didn't bother drying my hair, just brushed it out, plaited it and twisted it up into a bun. That would keep my hair out of the way, and out of trouble for the day.

I left the bathroom and got my bag from the bedroom so I could keep my phone, and all the keys safe while I worked. Then I went downstairs to have some breakfast. Mam was up as usual and she was surprised to see me a little earlier than usual, well there was no use keeping this hidden, it would be worse if it got back to Mam before I told her.

"Rupert put a bid in for a house and one is available." I stated as the start of my explanation.

"I see." Mam said carefully, and I realised she was trying to stay calm since she had no idea what I was about to say to her.

"The place he's got is a bit of a dump. There was an old lady who lived there, a bit of a hoarder; she didn't like anyone going on her property. There's a lot of rubbish we need to get rid of, so I'm going there this morning to make a start. I'm meeting Rupert there early so he can give me the keys to his truck before he goes to work."

"His truck?" Mam queried still in that careful way.

"Like I said, there's an awful lot of rubbish. I'll have to make a few trips to the dump." I stated.

"I would like to come out and see this house." Mam said, with a frown.

"Sure. You can come with me once I've finished my breakfast, but I will warn you that the mess will make you feel itchy." I said firmly so Mam would know I had no intention of hiding this place from her.

"I think I will abide the itch." Mam said as she put some toast on the table.

I helped myself to the toast and ate it along with some cereal and a cup of tea.

"Would you like me to make you something for lunch?" Mam offered.

"I'll come back at lunch time. It's not really the place you want to sit in the middle of and eat." I said, shuddering at the thought of it.

"It sounds dreadful." Mam said, looking freaked out.

"It is. But with a little elbow grease I'm sure we'll have it ship shape in no time." I said brightly, I was determined to be optimistic.

"And what happens then?" Mam asked.

"I doubt we'll really have it liveable by the time I return to college." I said, starting to suspect that this was leading somewhere.

"And when you return?" Mam prompted.

I took a deep breath, and decided now wasn't the time for that argument.

"I don't know. That's a year away." I said with a shrug.

"Hmmm." Mam said, frowning a little, but really what could she say? She'd told me I could move ahead with Rupert if I wanted to, and part of that was moving in with each other.

It wasn't time to have that argument yet though.

I stood up and carried my plate and cup to the sink. Mam washed them and I wiped them and put them away.

"Are you ready to come see?" I asked.

"Yes." Mam said firmly as she wiped her hands.

We left the house and I led Mam the way I'd gone the day before with Rupert. He was already outside waiting for me, leaning against the flat bed of his understated brown truck. He gave me a casual smile, but straightened up when he realised Mam was with me.

"So you have a house now." Mam said before I could even greet him.

"Yeah." He said with a nod, his whole body language screaming 'so what?'

"Good. I would hate to think you are a dead beat who cannot provide the home comforts my daughter deserves." Mam said firmly, and to my relief she was joking about.

I didn't let out a sigh of relief though, no need to let her know I was that worried.

"Are you going to give me a tour Seren?" Mam directed toward me.

"I just need to get the truck keys from Rupert." I said.

"I'll give you space to say goodbye and then I expect a tour." Mam said ominously before she went to look around the back of the house.

"Well here's the keys." Rupert said, dropping them into my hand.

"This is such an honour." I said with a grin. "I know how you wolf boys are about lending your trucks."

"Well I can trust you." He said, and went to ruffle my hair, but saw it was up today so he settled for tapping my shoulder instead. "See you later."

"Yeah." I said. "No working on and skipping out on your share of the work."

"I finish at five just so you know." He remarked.

"I'll expect you at five past." I said, tapping my watch.

"I guess I'd better get going, don't want the boss to hold me back." He laughed, running his hand through his hair.

"Nope." I said, holding my hands behind my back, but I angled myself toward him to show that I didn't mind if he wanted to give me a goodbye kiss.

"See you later." He said, giving me a quick hug instead, and then he was loping off down the path toward the road.

Mam was beside me quicker than I would have expected.

"I thought you would have at least kissed." She said in an almost disappointed voice.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"There are no obstacles to your love, why do you still hold back?" She demanded.

"Because we haven't adjusted yet. It's gonna take some getting used to that we can be more than platonic with each other. Not to mention if Rupert had decided to kiss me today then you being here might have put him off. In case you were watching. Which you were. Why were you watching?"

"I was curious." Mam said with a smile. "As much as I am about this house. Do I get a tour now?"

"As much as I can give you one. Like I said, it's a dump in there and you might want to watch your step on the porch too." I warned.

I let Mam go ahead of me to the door and unlock it. She took one look inside and backed away.

"I think I will not go inside until you have cleared out that canyon I see from the doorway. If I go in now I will not emerge until the whole place is spick and span, regardless of how long it takes. I think it better I turn around right now while I still know what is best for me." She said through deep calming breaths.

"You do that Mam." I said, giving her a reassuring tap on the shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Yes." Mam agreed as she hugged me before she left.

Now that I was alone I could get on with things. I pulled out a headscarf from my bag and tied it around my hair. I might be a dhampir but that doesn't mean I like to have spiders, or worse, falling in my hair. I also pulled out a pair of Mam's rubber gloves, these ones were bright yellow and old enough that I knew Mam would be throwing them out soon. They'd do well to protect my hands while I picked through the rubbish.

I lifted the tarp that was stretched over the flat bed of Rupert's truck and underneath was a load of collapsed boxes. I pulled them out and found that tucked away in a corner was one of those parcel tape dispensers that they used in factories. It meant that I could put the tape onto the bottom of the box and cut it off in one swoop without having to mess about with the tape sticking to my hands and stuff. It was exactly what I needed.

I picked it up and stuffed the boxes under one arm before carrying them into the house. I found a place to hang my bag then set to work. I built a box, filled it, took it out to the truck and placed it in the flat bed under the tarp, which I was thankful for because there was a light misty rain. I returned to the house, built a box, filled it, and placed it in the truck. I did this countless times until the flat bed was full. Rupert had given me enough boxes to make sure of this. He must have measured them out and I couldn't help a moment of admiration that he would do this.

Once the flat bed was full I drove out to the dump. I poured magazine after magazine out of the boxes into the relevant hopper and kept the boxes to use again. I returned to the house and sorted through more rubbish.

I'd made three trips before lunch. I went home to Mam like I promised, and then it was back to filling boxes and taking them to the dump. I'd made another five trips before five o'clock, and there was still a lot to go. Five o'clock came around however, and I wasn't even half done, although I was certain I'd moved about a ton of the crap.

Rupert turned up about quarter past, but the reason for this was that he'd popped to his parents' house to grab us some food. Wonderful, wonderful food.

Of course we couldn't eat it inside, there wasn't room even after the headway I'd made, but we couldn't eat outside because of the misty rain. Instead we sat inside the cab of the truck. It was cosy with the food between us on the bench seat. It was cold meat, cheese, bread and salad, but I wolfed it down like I hadn't eaten in days. It took Rupert chuckling at me to realise his hand was on my thigh and I looked up into his eyes.

That must have been some magic, my looking at him and he not moving. We stayed that way for a long time, even though I was thinking, kiss me you fool I didn't move in for the kiss. I didn't want to be the one to instigate it just in case he had a problem with my age because that had to be the reason why he hadn't kissed me yet. No, I was thinking wrong, it was awkward maybe to just jump into the physical when we'd spent so long avoiding it. It would probably take a little time to remember that there really wasn't a reason he shouldn't be kissing me right now.

Maybe he was worried that I wasn't ready. Was my body language all-wrong? Maybe I should signify that I'm ready to take the next step? Maybe I should put my own hand on his thigh? That should show him that I didn't mind and wanted things to go further right? But I couldn't seem to make my hand move and this moment of time was stretching into awkwardness.

Rupert cleared his throat in embarrassment as he took his hand away and fiddled about putting the food wrappers into the Tupperware box he'd brought it all in. I sighed and bit my lip; I shouldn't say anything, not yet. It had only been a day since I told him. It would take some time.

"I guess that's enough slacking, you've done a lot today, it's about time I put my hand in." Rupert said, trying to lighten the mood, I let it lighten me; it was stupid to dwell on something that would take time.

"Yeah. We need to work hard. I don't how long it will take us to completely clear the place out. I got a quarter of the living room cleared anyway." I said as I climbed out of the truck.

"Let's see if between us we can make it half cleared by the time the dump closes." Rupert said optimistically.

"Well I checked, it closes at nine so that gives us three and a half hours now." I stated.

"Then lets get to it." He said, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah." I said as we stepped back into the house.

I pulled my gloves back on; Rupert didn't bother with any although I wish he did. I didn't want him to hurt his hands on the magazines or anything. He could get a nasty paper cut and I'd found some broken glass among some of the piles. Yeah he could heal quickly, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't worry me if he did injure himself.

I put it out of my mind as we got on with filling more boxes. Between us we had the truck filled in half the time it had taken me on my own. We drove out to the dump to empty the boxes. We made seven trips before the dump had closed and we also filled the flat bed one last time so there'd be one less lot of filling for me to do tomorrow. I'd be working on my own in the day again because Rupert had work.

He decided to leave the truck at the house and left his keys with me so I didn't have to get up so early if I didn't want to. I probably would be over early just to get on with it, but at least Rupert wouldn't worry about me getting up so early.

Rupert walked me home, holding my hand and it was nice stroll. When we got near my house we stopped to say goodnight. Rupert was shuffling a little, obviously not sure how we were going to part ways. I decided to take a little initiative and I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Good night." I said with a smile.

"Night." Rupert replied.

I continued to smile back at him as I walked to my door and I waved to him before I stepped inside.

Mam and Dad were watching a movie in the living room.

"I've made some sandwiches in case you were hungry when you returned. They're in the fridge." Mam informed me.

"Thanks Mam." I said, happy to have food that I hadn't realised I would want until that moment.

I went back into the kitchen and ate my sandwiches before I went upstairs. I went into my room first to get my pyjamas. Zoë wasn't in yet, but it was still fairly early, she usually dropped Mischa up to the Cullen house around ten and it was only ten to at the moment. I went to shower and it felt blissful washing away all the dust and grime. I was happy that we could actually see some floor now, with any luck the living room would be cleared by the end of the next day. At least be rid of the entire magazine and can collections. There was actually furniture under all that rubbish, and of course there were knick-knacks too. I wasn't one hundred percent on what was actually Quileute heritage and what was unwanted brick-a-brack. I guess I'd have to find one of the Council Elders to ask as soon as all the magazines were out.

By the time I got back to my bedroom Zoë was in. She was lying on her stomach flicking through a magazine. Great, as if I hadn't seen enough of them today! She looked up as I sat down on my bed.

"Is it true that you and Rupert really got a house together?" She asked.

"Well Rupert has a house and I'll live there one day." I replied.

"Yeah, but it's still your house." She said.

"I don't think I can call it my house yet." I said with a shrug.

"Well I would." Zoë insisted. "I'd love to get my own place."

"Well if you got a job you could get your own place." I pointed out. "Or if you'd stayed in college."

"Ach! The university life just didn't suit me." Zoë said with a shudder.

"It may have helped if you actually had a goal of what you actually want to be rather than switching majors every two months."

"Well you're lucky. You got your love life sorted and you've got your career sorted out. I'm just one of life's drifters I guess." She said with a touch melancholy.

"You're still young." I said, deciding that Zoë needed a little comforting. "You've got years to move out."

"Yeah." Zoë agreed. "So do I get to see your house?"

"It's a mess at the moment. I don't think you want to see it. If you do come over I'll rope you into helping with the clean up." I warned because I really didn't need my twin sister getting in the way and hampering progress.

"Well I'll wait until you've finished doing it up then." Zoë said with a wink.

"You make sure you do." I said with a laugh. "I'm going to dry my hair now."

"Well yeah. You don't want it to be an unmanageable bush tomorrow. Why do you think I cut mine off?"

"I thought it was to be subversive." I quipped as I turned my hairdryer on.

Zoë stuck her middle finger up but I just laughed as I dried my hair. I got into bed and settled down long before Zoë was ready, but I was used to her going to sleep later than me. If I cwtched up under my blanket her lamp light didn't bother me. I fell asleep and dreamed all night of Rupert again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Extra Internet points to the first person who reviews in 2016**

**Happy New Year**

**Gemma x**


	36. Chapter 35 - Billie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Asherah Isa, ****Alphabloodwolf, ****WriterNMomma, ****Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

* * *

**Billie**

I woke all tangled up with Kekipi as usual. My leg was between his so I could feel his penis against my thigh. All it would take would be a kiss to wake him up and a slight movement of my leg and, well we'd have a pre breakfast delight and that would be wonderful, but I couldn't. Not today. If I was gonna go confront Drogo I couldn't do it while I was thinking about riding my delicious hunk of man.

I untangled myself and sat up, stretching out before I kissed his cheek.

Kekipi stirred.

"I'm going to have a shower." I whispered in his ear.

"Ok." He murmured. "I'll have one after you."

I smiled and kissed his forehead before I got up. I grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom. I showered humming a little as I remembered our time in the hot tub the night before. It had been a good idea if I said so myself. We really had to do it again at some point. But the shower would have to do for now.

I left the bathroom to find Kekipi outside waiting to use it after me.

"I'll make us some breakfast." I promised and I kissed him before I went to the kitchen.

Kekipi went into the bathroom to get ready himself. By the time he came out I had our breakfast on the table. It was only toast and bacon, but I wanted to eat quickly today. I really did need an update from Drogo. I needed some indication of when I could go home. Or even talk to home, I had so much I needed to tell Mom. Seriously, I was giving it a month and if nothing happened in that time I was just going home anyway and I was taking Kekipi with me.

We finished breakfast and set out earlier than usual so that Kekipi would have time to drop me off at Honomu before getting to his garage around the normal time.

I can't tell you how good it felt to get off the island, even though I'd only spent a day there alone, I'd been going out of my mind to think of things to do. I'd never enjoyed solitude and I felt even more sorry that Kekipi had to spend all those years on his own. I'd make it up to him somehow.

When we reached Honomu I kissed Kekipi goodbye and got out of the boat. I then walked to where I'd spotted some benches before. It was a place I could sit for a while since it was still a little early to call on Drogo. It would be polite to wait until eight at least.

When it was eight I made my way to Drogo's apartment and knocked on his door. It took him a while to answer and when he did he gave me a lazy smile as the scent of weed wafted out the door.

"Billie, heeeyy." He said slowly.

"Have you been doping yourself up?" I asked, disgruntled, I needed him focused if he was gonna tell me anything.

"What? Oh no. This is just for show man." He said as he pulled me inside. "The surfer dude stereotype and all. I just burn a little to get the scent in the air."

"Really because you're looking a little red eyed." I said, frowning at him.

"Contact high." He said with a shrug. "Come on, we can go out on the back patio. I need to sit out in the fresh air anyway. You want coffee?"

"Yes. Might need the extra stimulation with all the sedatives in the air." I said, screwing my face up wondering if he really needed to do this. I guess if it helped with his cover though.

Drogo led me out to a little private court hemmed in by papaya trees and three hedges made up of bougainvillea, snowbush and night jasmine. The patio was made of red tiles in a circular pattern, but it was old enough for tufts of grass to be pushing through here and there. I sat down on one of the fake antique wrought iron chairs next to the matching table. Drogo appeared two minuets later carrying two mugs of coffee. He handed one to me and it was how I liked it, but then again Drogo found out long ago how I drunk my coffee.

"I wasn't expecting you this morning." He said as he took a sip of his coffee and when I looked at him now I could see that he looked normal, the drugged thing had all been an act to keep up his surf bum charade. "Thought you'd be in work."

"Well I haven't got a job now and I can't be seen around Hilo." I replied.

"Why?" He asked, frowning, he was my handler and he should have known about this sooner I guess.

"Turns out, Kekipi is Susie's grandson." I said, thinking this was the best place to start.

"Um…that's Sammie's twin sister right. Descendent of the Uley line?" He said, partly showing off his knowledge, partly wanting confirmation. He was a handler and he made information his business.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"It's cool he's found what bloodline he belongs to, but what does that have to do with you losing your job?" Drogo prompted.

I gave him a look, like I would ever be fired.

"I didn't lose my job, I quit." I said firmly.

"Ok." He said. "Why?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you that Kekipi's parents own the Diner, did I?" I realised, slapping my head. "Anyway, Kekipi's parents own the Diner and I discovered that Big Jim Silva had changed his name. He was originally known as Kimo Munroe. The son of Susie and Tuck Munroe. It didn't take too much of a leap of logic to realise that Big Jim had known Kekipi's secret all along, but instead of trying to help his son and let him know that there was nothing wrong with being a wolf, or else point him in the direction of the Res, he chose to cater to his own selfish fears. How could I continue working for someone like that? Especially since I'm so entangled with Kekipi. So I quit. But rather than cause trouble between Big Jim and Elise, mostly for Elise's sake since she doesn't know anything about the supernatural, I said that I had a family emergency and had to head to the States to deal with it. Hence the reason I can't be seen around Hilo."

"When did this happen?" Drogo asked in reproachful tones.

"Sunday." I stated.

"You really should have let me know sooner." He said slightly annoyed, I guess he's supposed to be keeping tabs on me.

"Sorry, but I keep forgetting that you're my handler. I just feel like I'm on vacation, I keep forgetting I'm lying low." I said with a smile.

"Right." Drogo said, looking at me from the corner of his eyes. "So you and Kekipi done the nasty yet?"

"Yep. Many times." I said with a grin. "It's amazing what a storm can do to clear the air."

"It's unfair." Drogo joked. "Why does he get all the fun?"

"Oh shut up." I said, shaking my head. "If you're that horny you could go out there right now and get any girl you wanted. So don't give me that. Anyway, my main reason for coming here wasn't to give you a status update, I need to know what's going on back home? Have they found Zeke yet?"

"Yeah. They have. Jane sent out a double-pronged rescue team. Vampires at the front gate, wolves to the back." Drogo began, but that sounded strange to me.

"Wolves?" I asked. "Since when did Jane get wolves?"

"Since Mags and her pack decided to lend a paw." Drogo said as if it was no big deal.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little horrified, I really didn't like the thought of my niece being in deliberate danger. Ok, call me a hypocrite all you want, but I was me and Mags is a kid. Figuratively speaking. Whatever, I didn't want any of my nieces or nephews getting caught up in this crap now. I know it would be bad on the whole family if anything happened to any of them.

"Well they did a good job by all accounts. Mags was the one who actually freed Zeke and then went into his mind to rescue him from there." Drogo continued.

"Into his mind?" I asked, having a sudden sick feeling.

"Yeah. He got trapped in his mind somehow." Drogo said, doing his best to look confused about the situation.

"Somehow?" I demanded, as I felt angry all of a sudden. "There's only one person I know who could do that. Ritchie."

"What? Why would he do that?" Drogo asked with a frown.

"Because he's a creepy little bastard who would turn traitor if there was pussy involved." I said with a scowl.

"I know you have your problems with him, but I really don't think he'd turn traitor." Drogo said diplomatically.

"Oh wouldn't he." I said with a snort. "Has he been captured? Has his identity been unmasked? Is he needing to be rescued?"

"Not that I've heard." Drogo said, and that was something he was sure about.

"Isn't that weird considering he's part of my team? Zeke gets captured and placed in a mind prison. I just about escape capture thanks to being close to the ocean. Yet nothing has happened to Ritchie. Seems weird huh? How can my cover and Zeke's cover get blown and not his considering we're a team?" I growled, my anger blowing through the roof.

"I don't know. Maybe they didn't realise the connection with him. I'm not exactly privy to the intelligence gleaned by the opposition." Drogo said, trying to hold to the belief that someone we knew so well wouldn't turn coat, but I could tell by his face, he was starting to think over it now.

"I guess it doesn't matter right now. Was Zeke ok apart from the mind thing?" I asked, I didn't want to hear that he had suffered, but I had to know if he had.

"They tortured him pretty bad from what I heard. But you know they can't give me too much info. Hell they might have another security breach. Thank god your nieces spotted the one bug, cause it got through all our screenings. It was hidden down in the server room, so that's one humongo security breach." Drogo rambled on, happy to be off the tricky subject of Ritchie.

"Nieces?" I asked. "Has Lydia or Ast joined Mags' pack?" That just seemed ridiculous, those two got on her nerves.

"No. It was Seren and Zoë." Drogo replied.

"What were they doing anywhere near the control room?" I asked, because that place was difficult to find even when you knew the route.

"They'd gone there with Mal and Liza to confront Jane since she wasn't in her office." Drogo said, and I think he knew he was cruising into tricky waters again.

"Why?" I asked, wondering what the hell could have happened to make my sister break rules like that.

"Oh, um they had a grievance or something." Drogo said completely offhand, like it was nothing, but I knew him enough to know that he was getting fidgety.

"Why?" I demanded, shooting to my feet and rounding on him.

Drogo shook his head.

"I'll use my power on you, so help me." I threatened, holding my hand up.

Drogo knew as well as me that I was bluffing, but maybe it was the excuse he needed because he blurted it out immediately.

"Jane roped Addie into the first mission to rescue Zeke. It failed. Due to the bug, the League intercepted Addie and Zeke an hour before Rea was due to rendezvous with them."

"What?" I demanded. "You're only telling me about this now?"

"I was told to keep you in the dark. You're supposed to be lying low right? We couldn't risk you breaking cover and getting captured too. Your Mom spent weeks trying to track Addie cause Zeke gave himself up so Addie could escape. That's why it was only a couple of days ago that Zeke got rescued."

"Oh my god!" I gasped as I fell back onto another chair. "They had him that long? Poor Zeke."

"He's safe now." Drogo said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"And what about Addie?" I demanded.

"He's safe too. And he's phasing now. Took out a couple of vamps on his own. League members too." Drogo said impressed.

That was impressive and I felt proud of my nephew, but I was also angry.

"Jane is…" I began and shook my head, I couldn't think of an appropriate insult.

"I think she's in the bad books of all your family right now." Drogo stated.

I sighed heavily; this was such a shitty thing for Jane to do.

"Can I go home now?" I asked.

"We're still on lockdown." Drogo replied in regretful tones, but really it was me on lockdown, not him. "Zeke has been rescued and the New York farm has been closed down, but Jane wants to assault the League HQ while they haven't got any of our people prisoner."

"I need to talk to Mom." I said, and it was the first time I really needed to since I got here.

"I can't allow it sorry. No one can know this is where you are." Drogo said firmly, more my handler than my friend than ever before.

"Then how are you getting all the info?" I asked.

"Just friends sharing gossip. I'm nobody to the League so they'll have no reason to come here. But if they know you're here…" He trailed off, he didn't need to elaborate.

"Have you got an estimation of when I can go home?" I asked without much hope of an actual answer.

"I think it'll be over in a month, but that's not a guarantee." He stated.

"Ok." I said with a sigh, at least it was something. "I need to get out for a while. Where do you go to hunt?"

"Any of the forest reserves, I try and stay clear of the wildlife refuge in Hakalau forest, but other than that they're all good. You'll have to take my scooter." He replied.

"Ok." I said as I got to my feet. "I'll be back later."

"I'll get the keys for you and show you the map."

"Thanks." I said managing a smile for my friend.

Drogo smiled back before he got to his feet. We went inside and he found a map, showing me several routes. I decided to head to the Hilo Forest Reserve and memorised the route. Drogo handed me the keys to his scooter, and I went outside. The scooter was chained to a loop in the floor so I unlocked the chain. I got on the scooter and drove out to the forest reserve. In the parking lot there was a bar where other scooters were chained up. I chained up Drogo's scooter in a free spot and decided to get my bearings.

There were a few paths and I scoped them all out, that took a few hours since I was keeping to a human pace. Eventually I found the perfect place to leave the path where I'd be hidden by trees and bushes. I wasn't sure what I might find though, turned out it was a pig. Wild pig again. I kinda wished I'd brought a tarp with me, I could have taken it home to Kekipi, had our own little luau again. Maybe next time. Instead I moved the carcass under a bush where scavengers would get it.

Then I pulled a compact mirror from the pocket of my shorts, a hunting dhampir's best friend. I checked my face, no blood in sight. I headed back toward the longer track and that's when I heard the commotion.

"Hand over the money." A male voice demanded.

"I'm running?" A female voice replied, like the male was idiotic.

"And?" The male demanded.

"Where would I store money?" The female asked, her voice dripping with the notion that the guy was dense for not thinking about this.

"Well that's a ono flask." Another male replied and I picked up my pace, I was sticking my nose into this.

"Really? It's a dollar at the dollar store. Take it." The female said in annoyed tones, like this was nothing more than a minor upset.

I came out a little up the path and there was a group of guys, and girls, some of them Polynesian, a couple of whites and even two black guys, they were sure ticking the diversity boxes. They were a gang though, you could just tell by their body language, milling about pack like around their prey.

"Hey, I hear keys." One of the girls said in that bitchy voice that meant she was about to get a guy to do her dirty work for a favour or two later.

"Hand them over." The first male voice said.

By this time I was by the group.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I demanded as I pushed my way in between them so that I could get to the girl in the middle.

"None of your business haole." The first guy, Polynesian, around six foot with really bad breath, but was definitely the leader, said glaring at me as I was suddenly between him and his prey.

"I'm making it my business." I said, glaring into his eyes, and hell I'm a tall woman so I was nearly on eyelevel with him.

"Aznuts?" He demanded and his pack cackled.

"I'm perfectly sane thank you." I said, squaring up to him.

"You know who I am?" He demanded, and his gang catcalled nonsense along the lines of me being a dumb bitch and in real trouble now.

"Some junk kolohe who think himself a moke." I said with a derisive grin as I waved my hand dismissively.

"You like beef?" The guy demanded, looking incredulous, and he grabbed my right wrist.

I let myself go a little limp, like I was cowering in the face of this big bad man.

"Please don't hurt me Mr Man." I whimpered.

"Not so tough now are you." He said with a grin and his friends laughed.

"Oh…no…" I said and I quickly jabbed out with my left hand, hitting him square in the nose, hard enough to spread it across his face but not so hard that I'd kill him.

I didn't relax though, these weren't the stereotypical movie bully gang who ran away at the first sign of adversity, they were hardened thugs and they were a pack. I may have been a goat instead of a lamb, but the wolves were gonna back their own. The leader had let go of my right hand because he'd reached for his nose. I pushed my arms out in front of me directly into his chest and that sent him sprawling back into the friends who were behind him. That would give me enough time to take out the guy to my left. A quick feint toward the guy on my right, he tried to real back while the guy on my left lunged forward, I jabbed his nose, punched him in the sternum and grabbed his hair in both hands, swinging him around to slam into the guy on my right, stopping him mid lunge he'd decided on when he realised I was going after the other guy. I jabbed him in the nose too, that was always a world of pain for anyone, but there was a more personal one for guys, I upper cut him in the groin, you had to be careful with kicks, they could throw you off balance especially in a melee.

As he folded up I was aware of one of the girls moving in. If the bitch thought I'd go easy on her, well I'm female too. I slapped her across the face and she looked shocked.

"You have to the count of two to get out of my way or I'll spread that nose over your pretty face. That goes for all you girls. Do you really want to get in on this?" I demanded, and turned and punched the guy who was coming up behind me.

The girl decided to attack my back, but it was easy to flip her onto the floor where she coughed and spluttered as I winded her. I was a blur then, taking all the members of the gang out, well not all of them, turns out their prey was well versed in martial arts, taekwondo if her stance and movement was anything to go by. That's when I realised I knew her. It was Isla but I waited until the gang was groaning on the floor before I let it sink in but I didn't say her name while in front of them and she was smart enough not to say my name either.

"Maybe you should think before you mug people next time." I said. "Do something constructive with your life, there's work if you're willing to do crud jobs until good ones come up. Aloha."

I motioned for Isla to follow me and we began jogging down the path toward the parking lot. I waited until I was sure we were out of earshot when I said, "You handled yourself well, why didn't you fight them before?"

"Aznuts? I may be a third dan black belt, but there were choke too many. I know when I'm out numbered." She said firmly, but her hands were shaking a little in a familiar way and there was a strong scent of wolf, how close had she been to fursploding on that guy.

I thought about what she said, ignoring my suspicions about her scent until later, and shrugged.

"You got a point." I said.

"You though. I was right you are a lolo buggah." Isla said with a chuckle.

"What? Why?" I asked, wondering when she'd even called me that.

"Taking on those mokes. What were you thinking?" She demanded.

"That they were harassing someone and needed to be taught a lesson." I replied firmly, it was part my personal moral code.

"But you were choke strong. You split that guy's nose." She said, impressed.

"He shouldn't have grabbed me." I said. "Come on. Let's get out of the park. How did you get here?"

"On my scooter." She replied, and I guess that's what her keys were for.

"Well you wanna talk about this?" I asked, because I knew enough about Isla now to know that if I didn't sate her curiosity sooner she'd only track me down later. Probably at an inconvenient time.

"Yeah." Isla confirmed.

"Then I got somewhere we can talk since I can't be seen in town." I replied.

"Oh yeah. Mom thinks you're abroad." Isla said, coming to the conclusion on her own.

"Yep."

We reached the parking lot and I unchained Drogo's scoter while Isla unchained her own.

"Follow me." I said with a smile.

I led her to the parking lot outside Drogo's apartment. Isla parked up beside me and we chained up the scooters.

"Where is this?" She asked.

"Honomu. My friend lives here." I informed her.

"What friend?" She persisted.

I considered for a moment, a code name wouldn't be needed.

"Drogo." I replied as I walked up to his apartment door and knocked.

He opened it and frowned when he saw Isla.

"This is Kekipi's sister Isla. I just rescued her from some muggers with my sweet martial arts." I said, trying to communicate that she wasn't in the know.

"Oh shit. You'd better come in." He said, and let us over the threshold.

His apartment now smelled of incense, which I guess was the traditional method of covering up the smell of weed. Isla sniffed lightly and Drogo noticed.

"It's a nice day. Let's go outside." He said and led us out to the patio.

The little courtyard was blazing with sunlight now the sun was around this side of the building. As I motioned for Isla to sit down and we took our seats Drogo disappeared inside and came out with a parasol. He had to mount it in a weight on the floor by the side of the table because there wasn't a hole through the middle of it.

"I'll go get us some cold drinks." He said and disappeared back inside.

"So you know taekwondo." I said.

"Yep." Isla replied. "Hula on Thursdays, taekwondo on Fridays. It's good to learn your own culture, but there's no harm in learning a little self defence either." She replied with a shrug.

"Nope." I agreed as Drogo came out of his apartment carrying a tray with three glasses and three cans of coke. He placed it in the middle of the table and sat down.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"Some keole thought it would be funny to harass me. Seriously they're nobodies." Isla replied.

"Well they sounded like they were about to get serious." I replied. "Honestly I didn't know it was you. I just knew they were pestering some girl so I stepped in. I'm glad I did now."

"What are you? Some kind of superhero?" Isla asked with a chuckle.

"You'd be surprised." Drogo said with a chuckle as he poured himself a drink.

Isla looked toward him and frowned.

"Where have I seen you before?" She asked.

"Probably around the beach. I'm always surfing." He said with a shrug before taking a casual swig of his coke.

"No. It's not that." Isla said, shaking her head, then she clicked her fingers. "You were the one that helped Billie get Kekipi's money from Gillespie."

"Yeah." Drogo said, frowning at Isla, and then he seemed to click. "You were the waitress La signorina Carlotta asked to take her to the bathroom."

Isla nodded.

"Cool." Drogo said with a nod. "So how long have you been working at the hotel?"

"Since the start of the summer." Isla said with a shrug.

"Really?" Drogo said, leaning closer to her.

"Uh huh. It's a summer job until I go back to school." She explained.

"You got into Hawaii U?" He asked.

"Err…I need the bathroom." Isla said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"I'll show you." I said, standing up.

I led her in to the bathroom then went back out to the courtyard.

"She's sixteen." I said without preamble. "She lied about her age to get in at the hotel."

"Really? She looks older." Drogo said, looking a little concerned.

"That's because she's going through a growth spurt." I said with implication.

"Does she know?" He asked, he'd got my implication earlier, but he needed my confirmation.

"Not yet." I said as I sat down. "Kekipi's reluctant to tell her in case she won't phase and then it'll turn her against him. I doubt it will, but he's had years of beating himself up and thinking of himself as a monster, it'll take a little time to convince him differently."

"I guess." Drogo said, then we both heard the flush.

"The surfing good around here?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I like to travel too." Drogo replied.

"I'd like to see you balance that board on the back of your scooter." I chuckled.

"I hitch a ride with someone with a jeep if I wanna go elsewhere." He said, just as Isla emerged from the bathroom and I realised she'd freshened up a little and reapplied her makeup. I tried not to smile about it. Kids.

"You like to surf?" Isla asked.

"Yeah." Drogo confirmed.

"That's an ono board you got in there." Isla stated.

"I've had it a while, but when you get a good board and you look after her, she'll look after you." Drogo observed.

"Maybe we could go surfing some time." Isla said with a smile as she looked up from under her eyelashes and I tried not to laugh into my drink.

"Well I don't know. I only hit the expert waves." Drogo said carefully, he really didn't know how to let her down gently.

"I'm an expert." Isla said firmly.

"I'm sure you are." Drogo said under his breath.

"I am." Isla said, glaring a little, and she'd heard that, she already had the sharp wolf ears. She was really close to the change now.

"As long as it would only be surfing that would be ok." Drogo said.

"Why couldn't it be anything else?" Isla demanded.

"Because your brother would totally kick my ass." Drogo said with a snort.

"You're big and muscley too." Isla pointed out.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't bet my chances against a Uley boy." Drogo said firmly.

"Uley?" Isla asked with a frown.

"Oh that's your Quileute name." I explained. "I don't know if Kekipi told you that your father's mother is Native American. Well the tribe name is Quileute and the bloodline is Uley. Mine is Black."

"Oh right. Are the Uley rumoured to be moke?" She asked.

"Well my family and your family are both descended from the ancient chief Taha Aki. So we're both warrior families." I replied.

"Ok." Isla said with a nod. "So what about you?" She directed at Drogo.

"Oh I'm not Quileute. I don't really know what I am. I'm an orphan. Lived all my life in kid's homes. Not a nice experience so I don't wanna talk about it." He said in a low voice, and for the most part it was true.

"That's sad." Isla said as she put her hand on Drogo's. "But you know, you don't have to worry about Kekipi, I can talk him out of anything."

"I'm sure you can." Drogo said, moving his hand out from under hers, "Maybe you should try it in a few years."

"What?" She asked, frowning.

"Well you're good kid, but right now you're so much jail bait." He said as kindly as he could.

"Nobody would have to know." She said in a seductive voice and I had to admire Drogo's resolve right now.

"Billie's sitting right there." Drogo pointed out.

"So two years?" Isla asked.

"When you're eighteen." Drogo said with a nod.

Isla sat back in her chair, folding her arms, as she looked thoughtful. Then she grinned as if she'd thought up the best argument ever.

"Did you wait until Billie was eighteen when she became your booty call?" She asked and I chuckled.

"You told her about that?" Drogo asked in shock.

"She wanted to know who you were, thought you had the hots for me when she was sizing me up for her brother. I had to tell her the truth." I said, still laughing over how outspoken Isla is, god I love this kid, she was so much like me.

"Oh." Drogo said with a slight frown. "Well yeah, we were friends with benefits, but we're the same age. So even though we were sixteen, we were both sixteen so there wasn't any law breaking going on since we were both minors."

"I wish I was older." Isla said with a sigh. "Have you ever felt you were outgrowing your friends? That you were maturing faster than them and leaving them behind?"

"Yeah." I said, sobering immediately over this unmistakable truth, I outgrew my childhood best friend in a few short years.

"I hate being sixteen." She said mournfully. "I'm no longer a girl, but I'm not a woman yet."

"Oh great. Now I'm gonna have that Britney Spears song stuck in my head all day." I groaned.

"Who?" Isla asked.

"Never mind." I said shaking my head. "Kekipi's coming to pick me up just after five, do you wanna head back on the boat with us?"

"Will there be room with my scooter?" She asked.

"I think we can make some room. And if not, I'll wait for him to drop you off and come back for me." I assured her.

"Ok." Isla replied.

"I have got a phone if you want to call him so he can bring a trailer or something." Drogo offered, and I figured the phone had to be safe or he wouldn't offer it.

"Ok." I said.

Drogo brought the phone out to me and I dialled the number for the garage. It rang several times before Kekipi answered.

"Hello, Boats'n'Pieces."

"Hi. I have a problem with the off board motor on my speed boat." I began, unable to resist pranking him a little.

"Billie? What's going on?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." I replied. "I bumped into Isla today and we were wondering if you can give her a ride back to Hilo. Only she has her scooter with her."

"I'll have to go out to the island to get the trailer, so I'll be a little later. Expect me closer to quarter to six." He said, without even needing to think about it. I loved the fact that he looked out for his little sister like that.

"We'll be on the dock." I promised. "Bye."

"Bye." He replied.

"See you later." I said, not wanting to hang up yet.

"Love you." Kekipi said, amused.

"Love you too." I shot back.

Then I hung up and Isla was watching me critically, she was still sizing me up as a girlfriend for her brother. I wonder if she'll ever stop doing it? I've never had a problem with Grace or Mal. Then again, they've been in my life as long as my siblings, would it be different if I'd grown up with Tony and Liza, where Grace and Mal were a later edition? Would I be more picky of their choice of partner then? Not really. Not if my thoughts on Seren and Rupert were anything to go by.

"Well I'm gonna get myself some lunch. You girls hungry?" Drogo asked as he took back the phone.

"Yeah." I said, and Isla agreed.

"Well hang tight and I'll grab us some burgers, unless you'd prefer something healthier." He offered.

I looked to Isla, let her make the decision.

"Burgers would be good." She said.

I agreed.

"Won't be long." Drogo said, getting to his feet and he left us.

"He seems nice." Isla said.

"He is." I confirmed.

"Not a sleaze at all." She observed, as if she'd been testing him or something.

"Were you testing him?" I asked, I couldn't stop myself.

"Well not really. He is kinda hot, but it's even better he's got principals. How does he know my age?"

"I have mentioned that my boyfriend has a sixteen year old sister to one of my oldest friends so it wasn't too much of a leap of logic to work out that you, who I introduced as Kekipi's sister, is only sixteen." I pointed out.

"Ok." She said, looking thoughtful, she probably suspected that I had told him when she went to the bathroom. She was perceptive.

"He is a good friend though. He looks out for me." I stated.

"But if you've got a friend living right here in Honomu, why did you need to stay with Kekipi?" She asked and she was thinking things over too much again, it would be so much better if she knew the whole truth.

"Because I came to meet Kekipi. Dropping in on Drogo for a quick hi is all well and good, but it was Kekipi I came to see." I said out loud while I thought, _I wish you knew the full story kid. I wouldn't have to tread this minefield then._ I really had to convince Kekipi to tell her soon, especially after today. If I hadn't got there she may have fursploded how close to the surface the wolf had smelled.

"You know Kekipi hasn't got a computer right?" Isla said flatly.

"He has, you just don't know." I stated, well he did have one now. Well mine.

"He hasn't even got a phone line out to his island." Isla countered.

"There's a few cafés with Wi-Fi in Hilo." I pointed out.

"I don't see my brother going to them for some reason." Isla said with a snort.

"Do you keep tabs on everything he does?" I demanded.

"No." She said, a little moodily.

"Then how do you know he never used the café?" I asked.

Isla scowled a little, she couldn't really argue with that.

"Well that still doesn't explain how you managed to kick so much ass today." She said, I guess it was something else that was bugging her and she was kinda grasping now.

"It was mixed martial arts. I've been training since I was a baby. It's kinda because my sister is really short and they thought I might be too. To make sure that I'd be able to defend myself if that was the case they taught me early. Besides, those guys were all bulk and no real strength, I could tell by their stances. I caught them off guard and since you had my back anyway." I shrugged.

"I don't know. You seemed awful strong for a woman. You're toned but you're not exactly bulging." She stated.

"Well bulging muscles are not always the best for combat." I observed.

"Yeah, but… I don't know. You're hiding something and I have no idea what it is." She just out and said, she really was perceptive. "Whatever it is you're not hiding it from Kekipi, so that's something I guess."

"What?" I asked, hoping I sounded the right amount confused.

"You know, online you can read stuff. You get it repeated a lot on anon boards. Stories about extremely hot people, a lot stronger than they look who turn out to be… other." She said, as if she didn't quite understand what she was talking about.

"Like otherkin?" I asked, being deliberately dense.

"No." Isla said with a frown. "Like other. I'm not a conspiracy nut you understand, and I usually make fun of those goofs, but… Are you other?"

"Other what?" I asked.

"Well you're ridiculously hot, so is Drogo. You are incredibly strong, I don't know about Drogo, but those muscles can't be there for nothing, and it all adds up to, well other." She reasoned it out, finishing with a shrug.

"Well if that's the criteria then you'd have to include Kekipi and yourself in that." I countered since she was closer to the truth than she thought and I really didn't want to outright lie to her if I could help it, it might be detrimental later on when she did find out the truth and I needed her to trust me so I could help her deal with it.

"What?" She asked, almost defensively, but not quite.

"Well you're both incredibly hot." I stated.

"No I'm not." She said with a snort, putting her hand up as if to hide her face, but it was a deliberate, not wanting to seem big headed, gesture.

"Don't bullshit me, I know I look hot, I also know when other girls know they look hot. Not to say your conceited or anything, but the confidence with which you carry yourself screams that you're good looking and you know it. Come on, you went to the bathroom and came back with your make up touched up and ready to launch a full frontal attack on Drogo." I said with a chuckle to convey that I had no problem with that.

"No I didn't!" She exclaimed.

"Yes you did." I said with a smile. "And I'm not going to shame you for that, I'm just stating a fact. I wasn't exactly little miss chastity when I was your age. You're really good looking, which may be part of the reason that gang targeted you. Bitchy girls leading boys by the balls, you could just tell by that one girl's tone."

"I think they're just a bunch of losers who attack anyone given the opportunity." Isla said dismissively as she leant her chin in her hand.

"Hopefully they'll think twice next time." I said firmly. "Anyway, you held up well against them. You were stronger than you look."

"It's taekwondo, it's about turning their own strength against them." Isla said with a snort.

"Whatever, you tick the boxes I do. So are you other?" I demanded.

"I don't know. I've always had an affinity for wolves." She said with a grin, and she was hinting at otherkin now, maybe I was getting her off the subject, but I guess I could give her a little history.

"Well there's a reason for that." I said.

"There is?" She asked, looking surprised that I was taking her seriously.

"Yeah. Wolf is in your blood. Quileute are wolf people. Our legends tell of the Great Spirit who swooped down and turned wolves into men. They were the first Quileute. The wolf is our brother, that's why a Quileute would never kill a wolf." I explained as simply as I could without touching on the modern stuff.

"Are there any more legends?" Isla asked eagerly.

"There's a whole history worth, but you know what, I won't tell you now. If I can convince Kekipi to come to La Push with me, I'll suggest that you can come along too. I'll get Not So Old Old Quil Ateara to hold a story circle. You ain't heard the Quileute legends until you hear them told by one of the Elders." I said with a smile.

"Not So Old Old Quil?" Isla questioned.

"The Ateara family like to name the oldest boy Quil. There's a lot of them now, too many to just use old, young and normal Quil." I said with a chuckle.

"That's weird." Isla said with a laugh.

"Well ancestral naming isn't that rare on the Res. Your grandma, Susie, was named after her great-grandmother Sue Clearwater, and her twin sister, Sammie, was named after their grandfather Sam Uley. I was named after my great-grandfather Billy."

"Did that ever get confusing?" Isla asked.

"He died long before I was born." I said with a shake of my head. "But it doesn't matter now. Look to the future and all that."

"I guess. My grandparents are gone and well I thought Dad's parents were too." She said, looking disgruntled. "Can you take me to meet them?"

"Well we're going on Sunday aren't we? I'm not gonna do anything behind Kekipi's back. Sorry." I stated, making it clear I wouldn't be swayed on this.

"That's a shame." Isla said with a sigh.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I was hoping you wouldn't say anything about what happened today. He's a protective big brother, I don't him to go looking for those guys. He can handle himself, but I don't want him getting in trouble with the five-oh. I don't think they'll go to the police and say two girls beat all of their asses, but Kekipi, well he looks like a moke, but he's not."

"I know he's not." I stated, so she'd know I was on her side. "We'll have to tell him, but I can convince him those guys have had their comeuppance. He won't go after them, I promise. I won't tell him in front of you if you don't want me to. You're free to say that I'll tell him back on the island, but I will tell him."

"Ok. I guess I shouldn't really ask you to keep things from Kekipi." She said despondently, then she gasped. "Oh god! You're not gonna say about the Drogo stuff?"

"I think I can let that slide into info only for the sacred sisterhood." I stated. "I can forget that little detail since it has nothing to do with your safety."

"Thanks." Isla said with a relieved smile.

She jumped the same time as me at the sound of the apartment door opening and closing. I was sure a human couldn't hear that from here, she was definitely on the cusp of changing. Kekipi had to tell her soon before she tipped over the edge and phased without knowing what was going to happen. It was always worse like that.

Drogo came out to the courtyard with a food bag. He shared the burgers and fries between us and he'd also got more soda, but I guess they came as part of the meal. We ate our food and Isla got Drogo onto the subject of surfing. There was no subtext or anything, just surf talk. We touched on a few other subjects too until half five came around. That's when I left Drogo's with Isla in tow. We walked to the harbour, Isla wheeling her scooter beside us.

We didn't have to wait long before Kekipi pulled up alongside the jetty with the floating trailer behind his boat. I got down into the trailer and steadied myself ready to accept the scooter. Kekipi passed it down to me and I used the bungee cords to secure it in place. Then I got into the boat and sat next to Isla in the prow while Kekipi carefully manoeuvred the boat away from the jetty with the big cumbersome trailer on the back.

"How come you're in Honomu?" He asked Isla.

"Billie will tell you when you get home." Isla said.

"Is this something I should be worried about?" Kekipi asked.

"No." I said. "But I promised to wait until we're home."

"Ok." Kekipi said, frowning a little.

"Thanks for giving me a ride." Isla said with a smile.

"Like I'd leave my little sister stranded." He said, rolling his eyes before asking, "Is there something wrong with your scooter? You want me to look at it?"

"It's ok." Isla said with a shrug.

"I don't mind." Kekipi insisted, clearly thinking that she was refusing his help.

"I mean, there's nothing wrong." Isla clarified.

"Then why didn't you ride back?" Kekipi asked with a frown.

"Billie will tell you." Isla said firmly.

"Whatever." Kekipi said rolling his eyes again, a very sibling gesture.

There was an uncomfortable silence for the rest of the journey, although they did say goodbye to each other once Isla's scooter had been unloaded. Kekipi waited until we were halfway to our island before he spoke again.

"Are you gonna tell me now?" He asked.

"How about we talk about it over dinner? I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." I said, tapping my stomach.

"I'm starting to get really worried." Kekipi said and he did look worried.

"Ok. After I talked to Drogo I needed to clear my head so I went to the forest and hunted. When I was heading back to his scooter I heard a commotion and there was a gang of kids mugging someone. I stepped in, I hate bullies, especially when they come in a pack. Anyway, turns out the one they were targeting was Isla. They were after money and when she didn't have that they were looking to steal her keys even though they didn't know what they were for. So I stepped in, beat them to the dirt, with Isla's help. The girl knows her taekwondo, and then I took her back to Drogo's so we could talk. We couldn't exactly stay in the park in case those kids wanted to stir up more trouble when they came around, and I can't be seen around Hilo so it was the only place to go."

"Why didn't Isla want me to know until we were back here?" Kekipi asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Shall we wait until we've got the trailer on the beach?" I asked since we were at the island now.

"Ok." He said.

It took fifteen minuets to get the trailer onto the beach since Kekipi had to back the boat up and I pulled the trailer onto the sand. Kekipi went to moor the boat, then between us we picked up the trailer and carried it up into the space in the tree line where it usually stayed upside down.

"So why?" He asked.

"Isla was worried in case you went to track the gang down and get in trouble for beating the crap out of them. She didn't want me to say anything at all, but I promised I'd stop you seeking vengeance since I couldn't hide it from you." I stated.

"Well I do wanna give em a good lickin' but I'm not stupid. If I go find them then they might find Isla again." Kekipi said in a low, dangerous voice, and it was good for that gang that he was thinking of the repercussions for his sister.

"Well I know you're not stupid, but you love Isla and she loves you. Of course she'd worry about you." I said as I entwined my fingers with his.

"I know." Kekipi said with a sigh. "You said Isla kicked butt too?"

"Yeah. She was awesome really. I think though, and don't get mad with me, this is just an observation, but I think if she got any angrier before I got there she may have fursploded." I said outright, I had to get onto this subject somehow.

"What? No." He said in denial.

"The wolf is close to the surface now. Seriously, we need to let her know what's happening. She's very perceptive and I really thought she was going to call me out on being a vampire today." I stated my worry.

"How?" Kekipi asked as we got up to the house and we dropped down onto the patio furniture.

"She's been scouring anon boards and there's talk of 'others' who are good looking and strong. I managed to talk her around from it by pointing out that you and her are good looking and strong too, so she's backed off for now. Really though, it will be better if we tell her, to be there to answer her questions truthfully rather than have her find out on her own." I stated.

"I don't even know where to begin." Kekipi said despondently.

"I can be there too." I stated. "Just think it over for the week, and then we'll plan how we'll do it."

Kekipi didn't look convinced, but at least it was food for thought.

"I'll go make dinner." I said, tapping his shoulder before I stepped inside the house.

I made us some simple stir-fry so it would be quick. We sat down to eat.

"All this drama with Isla, I didn't ask you what Drogo said about going home?"

"Well it won't be yet." I said. "It could be another month yet, but that's not what annoyed me. I found out that Zeke has finally been rescued, which is great, but I also found out that Jane roped my sixteen year old nephew into trying to rescue Zeke and it went balls up because HQ was being bugged. Addie is the one who ages like a human so when I say he's sixteen he really is sixteen."

"Did he volunteer?" Kekipi asked.

"I don't know. I forgot to ask and there's only so much Drogo knows anyway. I'll have to wait until I get home to find out the whole story. At least Addie's safe and Zeke is safe anyway." I said, trying not to get wound up about it.

"Yeah." Kekipi agreed. "I'll wash the dishes."

"Thanks." I said, settling back into my chair. "What do you wanna do later?"

"We could go for a run, take a blanket up to the top of the island and watch the sunset." Kekipi suggested.

"Will you bring your Ukulele?" I asked excitedly.

He looked like he was considering it a moment.

"If you really want me to, but I'm rusty." He replied.

"You play good and I like your voice." I said, leaning into his side as he washed the dishes. "I'll go get some things together."

"I'll be quick." He said.

I kissed his cheek then went to fetch a backpack. I put some food in and something to drink, just a little snack for if we needed it. Then I went up and grabbed some blankets and a few pillows, no reason not to make it as comfy as possible. I bundled them up so I could carry them under my arm. By the time I got back downstairs Kekipi had finished the dishes.

"Grab your ukulele, I'm ready for a hike." I declared.

"Ok." He said with a chuckle.

We went outside and instead of heading down like we always did, we began climbing. It was a little steep, but nothing a dhampir couldn't handle. The top of the island was flat and there was a perfect view all the way to Hawaii. When the sun set it would be right over the Big Island.

"Shall we set up here?" I asked, indicating the middle of the top.

"Good a place as any." Kekipi said with a shrug.

Together we spread out the blankets and set out the pillows. I left the food for a while and leant against some of the pillows while Kekipi sat down opposite and tuned his ukulele.

"What do you want me to play?" He asked.

"Surprise me." I said with a smile.

"Ok." He said and began to play.

It was some traditional Hawaiian song that I didn't know, but the tune was pretty and the lyrics soulful. I closed my eyes and drifted into the music, Kekipi really did have a wonderful voice. Then he played something that was more up-tempo and I had to dance to it. My hula was a little rusty but I found the steps in the music.

I heard the laugh in Kekipi's voice as he continued to sing.

"Am I really that bad?" I asked, continuing to dance.

"No. You look really onolicious." He said to the tune of the song.

"Not difficult with hula since it's all in the hips." I said as I gyrated closer to him.

"Not just the hips." He sang and pinched my butt.

I laughed as I spun away from him.

"Feeling frisky?" I asked.

"More playful." He replied with a grin.

I chuckled and kissed his forehead. Kekipi stopped playing to put his hand to my cheek and kissed my lips.

"Uh, uh." I said, pulling away. "You have to keep playing."

"I could just put the radio on. Maybe…" He trailed off and looked a little embarrassed.

"Are you asking me to dance?" I asked.

"Maybe I am." He replied.

"Then what are you waiting for. Put the radio on."

Kekipi nodded and turned on the radio. He scrolled through a few channels until he found one that was playing music. Then he stood up and looked awkward. I smiled as I shimmied up to him and put my hands on his shoulders. He put his hands on my hips and I began to sway to the music, Kekipi followed me. It wasn't exceptional dancing, but we got close and moved together so that was something at least.

We danced for a while, and then sat down to have a drink, just soda, I hadn't brought any alcohol up with us. We didn't need it to have a good time. We snuggled down on the pillows together to watch the sun set, and it really was beautiful. We lay there for a while just watching as the last of the light drained from the sky, and then it was time for a little loving. Having sex on tap was the best thing ever, well next to the fact that Kekipi was my lover. My soulmate. My forever.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Gemma x**


	37. Chapter 36 - Leda

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

**Just a warning, this chapter is a long one, hence the reason why it's late. As a consequence next chapter will probably be a little later since I'll be starting writing it a little later. **

* * *

**Leda**

Papa, Kitty-Kat and I had finally arrived back at the white house, and thankfully it was morning. I felt relieved that Papa needed no sleep so that it allowed us to drive through the night. I felt a little travel worn, but I had more pressing matters to attend to than the allure of a warm shower. I only took the time to run my suitcase up to my room, find my phone, it had fallen behind my dresser, no wonder I had forgotten it, put my phone on charge and check my reflection for travel dust. I looked good and happy despite the fact that I had spent the last day and a half in the back of a car. I was impressed with how happy and serene I looked. Although that was hardly surprising for I had good reason to feel so happy. Indeed I was happy to be able to see Loki once more.

I left the house and ran down to the Res rather than take my car. I wished to speak to Loki before Addie knew I was back. I think I owed him a talk before I was faced with Addie.

As always Loki came to meet me when I was within a hundred feet of his house. I smiled in greeting and hugged him as usual. He hugged me as usual but as I put my own arms around him I could feel his hesitation. I tilted my head up to see his face. He looked worried.

_I think we need to talk._ I thought toward him. _Perhaps out at the tree house where we are less likely to be disturbed?_

_Yeah._ Loki agreed without belaying any emotion he might be feeling.

We walked toward the tree house, close to each other, but not touching. I would have held his hand, but that would be overstepping my bounds since I left without a word. We arrived at the tree house and entered. We sat down opposite each other in this place that a week before had been the scene of a milestone of my life. I only hoped that I hadn't lost a dear friend over the incident, for his silence was beginning to worry me.

"Where have you been?" He asked in a very flat voice considering this was Loki.

"The problem with having parents with heightened senses is that you cannot hide anything from them." I began at the place that had seen me rush out and forget my phone. "Papa knew that I had not been a good girl. He was angry, but Kitty-Kat pointed out that the world is different today and for all intents and purposes I am a young lady in my twenties, it was only inevitable that I should have sex. It was not right to chastise me for following my natural urges. Instead they should help me to be safe and intelligent about my dalliances. There was no other recourse than for me to go to Dr Cullen so he could put a coil in place. However he is down on the Ranch working with all those rescued from the farm in New York. Papa insisted we leave then and there, so I forgot my phone. I am very sorry to have left you without a word." I said the latter solemnly and dropped my head in apology.

"That's it? That's why you went?" He asked, almost as if he were afraid to hope.

"Yes." I confirmed, looking up at him in confusion.

"Oh thank god." He said, looking relieved.

"Thank god?" I questioned.

"I thought it was something I did. I thought that maybe after you'd had time to think you'd think I'd taken advantage of you." He explained in a rush, and emotion had retuned to his voice so he sounded more like the Loki I knew and loved.

It perturbed me to know that he had spent this last week blaming himself. How could he think that he was to blame in any way? I had broadcast my intentions quite blatantly and he had responded. I then thought of the fact that I had disappeared for a week and with no contact what would anybody think? It only showed his concern and compassion that he assumed he had caused me upset. He needed reassurance and since I was the cause of his insecurity it was my duty to put this right. It was more than duty; it was my want to make my friend feel better.

"What?" I asked, moving closer to him and taking his hand. "That was not it at all. It was my decision was it not? I was the one who came to you. I wanted to feel you close to me." I added as I cwtched into him. "Was that wrong of me?"

"No." Loki replied as he placed his arm around me and pulled me closer. "I just wish I could have talked to you the next day. I was worried about you."

"I have been worried about you too Loki. Every day we were down on the Ranch I tried to contact you." I informed him.

"You did?" He asked, looking confused.

"Yes. But as I said, I left my phone behind so I had to use a landline down on the Ranch. I tried everyday." I reiterated, for it was true.

"That was you?" Loki asked in shock, but then he slapped his own forehead. "I ignored it. I don't answer if I don't recognise the number."

"I did remember your little rule around the middle of the week, but I didn't want to ask Papa to use his phone because then I would have had to reveal that you were the one who deflowered me, as he put it. I could not ask Kitty-Kat because she would tell Papa before I am ready for him to know. Before I could warn you to watch your back when I am unable to keep an eye on him. The only person who knows that we made love is Clara, I confided in her, but you wouldn't have recognised her number anyway. Besides I wouldn't want to type it into her phone because I don't trust Demetri, and I would hate for the Volturi to end up with your number. And it felt as if I were overstepping the mark if I were to ask Dr Cullen if I could use his phone and I felt too embarrassed to approach your grandparents because of the chance that Essie might read my mind and the same went for Magda." I finally ended my babble when I realised Loki was watching me with a smile.

"It's passed now." Loki said with a shrug.

I nodded as I leant into his warmth once more. I could sleep against him; I was so comfortable in his presence. How nice it would be to snuggle in his arms after making love and sleep all night by his side. It would be wonderful if he would want such a thing.

"Loki, I believe we need to discuss what we want from each other." I said in serious tones, because I had to have all our wants and expectations clear and upfront before we proceeded. It would be wrong to begin anything before we were sure where it would end. I had certain requirements and I had to be certain they were the same as Loki's.

"Yeah." He agreed. "What do you want?"

"If we are to have sex regularly, then we would have to be in an established relationship." I stated, for I would require stability, I was not capable of a friends with benefits arrangement.

"I wouldn't mind dating you, but you know I haven't imprinted on you right? What'll happen if I do imprint on someone?" He asked in equally serious tones.

"Then I will wish you well and look for someone new." I said in solemn vow. "I wouldn't begrudge you your happiness Loki, but until then perhaps I will do?"

"Do?" He asked, frowning before his face became tender and he brushed back a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "I wouldn't think of you as a substitute you know."

"I know. But in reality that is what I would be and I am fine with that. Honestly." I assured him. "I will happily call you my boyfriend if you are willing."

"Of course I'm willing." Loki said with a grin, gentleman enough not to point out that it is something he had been hinting at for years.

"Then the next step is to tell everyone." I observed. I would not sneak about. We would open about our relationship. "What would you like to tell them?"

"Well we'd have to leave out the fact that we hooked up last week." Loki said, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"Why?" I asked curiously, if he had no problem with calling me his girlfriend then what made last week different?

"Because I haven't said anything to Addie and it's gonna be weird if I do now." He said, rolling his eyes at his own folly, or so it seemed.

"Can you not merely say that you are a gentleman?" I suggested.

"Well I could, but Addie won't buy it since I haven't exactly been Mr Sparse on the Details before now." He replied with a slight laugh at his past, possibly reprehensible behaviour, but I was not the type of girl to denounce male behaviour, I know many girls who bragged about their conquests in school.

"Of course you have never slept with a mutual friend before. They have always been girls none of us know, so it matters not if you discuss things in detail. However Addie knows me. It would be strange for you to discuss intimate details about me with him, would it not?" I put forth as a possible explanation for his discretion in this matter.

"I guess. But aren't you worried that it'll look like you just come to me cause you lost Addie to Robyn?" Loki asked in a careful way, to indicate that this was not really what he thought, but I knew without a doubt this was the very reason he had refrained from informing Addie, his brother in all but name, of our tryst.

"I care not if that is how it appears." I said firmly, I would ride that embarrassment, I would own it, but I also owed Loki the truth. We had to be open with each other at present; we could not start this relationship with a hint of lie about our feelings. "I shall tell you the truth of the matter. I did indeed come to you because I was upset that I had lost Addie to Robyn. This was not a fact that escaped you at the time if I recall."

"No. I knew I was a rebound." He said with a shrug, and it mattered not to him, he had been happy to be my shoulder to cry on. His only worry had come later when I had disappeared and he thought he had upset me.

"At the time you were, but having a week to reflect I realised something. I don't fancy Addie as much as I thought. I had always adored him and I love him obviously, but I realise why I focused my attention on him as opposed to you." I began, putting to words what had been going through my mind during my quieter moment down on the Ranch.

"Because you grew up with him." Loki said, as if he understood it fully.

"Partially. Of course when we moved here and I became more acquainted with you I was of an age where my hormones were screaming out for release, but in my mind I wasn't ready. It was therefore easier to love Addie more and wait for him than to allow myself to love you when there would be repercussions. Then Addie was older and I was ready to explore my sexuality, had Auntie Jane not intervened I am certain we would have dallied a little, of course that would have come to a screeching halt as soon as Robyn returned. That matters not, my realisation while away was this, I love you too Loki. Why would I not? You are beautifully masculine, so strong and well built, and although you like to play up that you are conceited, you are not really. You only say it in jest. You were so gentle with me when we made love that I regret the fact that I couldn't stay the night with you, on hindsight that would have been a truly wonderful thing.

"To cut a long story short, I will admit to being on the rebound only to discover that I actually scored a goal. If that makes sense?" I finished, looking at him with hope.

"I guess. A little. Not really." He said, screwing up his face in confusion.

I giggled before kissing him on the nose and his face relaxed.

"We will tell them that I came to you in upset, and you didn't say anything because you didn't want to embarrass me. I was embarrassed by my wanton behaviour and I needed time to think. Having now thought it over I realise that I love you and would very much like to be your girlfriend. It would explain everything." I stated.

Loki thought it over for a moment while I bit my lip in anticipation.

"That'll work. And I guess it'll give Addie a few answers about why I've been crabby with him all week." Loki said, and now it was his turn to look embarrassed.

"You have?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Well he hurt you and then you ran off and I was angry and worried so I guess I directed most of it toward Addie and maybe a bit toward Robyn as well. I mean we haven't practiced for a week because I wouldn't let them practice without you. Well how can we be a good rock band without the backing of our drums?" He babbled on and it was clear he had my best interest at heart and I was touched by his protectiveness, but I was hesitant to be the reason he lost his good nature. I needed to consol him.

"You were grouchy?" I asked with concern as I stroked the side of his face. "I've never known you to be."

"That was then, this is now." He said with a shrug as he place a hand on my hip and pulled me closer, and I fell against him.

I placed my lips against his and I felt a thrill through my body as I remembered our naked bodies pressed together as he moved within me, pushing me to the point of climax that had shook my whole being. That was a memory I had revisited many times over the last week, especially when I was alone. I would have returned to Loki sooner had geography allowed me.

I was getting turned on, and I was certain Loki was, but this was counterproductive to my plan. I pulled away slightly.

"We cannot make out right now." I stated. "I would very much like to stay down with you."

"I'm patrolling tonight." He said, partway apologetically partway annoyed with his schedule.

"I know." I stated, I had kept track of his timetable this past week, noting when he was out running and worrying for his safety, besides I doubt Papa would agree on the very first night we returned. "Perhaps tomorrow, but we have to do things properly. I wish to introduce you to Papa."

"I already know Alec." He said, looking perplexed.

"Yes. But I would like to introduce you as my boyfriend. Or would you be too afraid?" I challenged with a grin.

"Me? Afraid of Alec?" Loki said with bravado before pinching the air with his thumb and forefinger. "Maybe a little. What will he do to me for 'deflowering' his little girl?"

"Absolutely nothing if he values a quiet life." I said firmly. "Would you like to come up now and face him sooner as opposed to later? I was thinking that I could get that application and hand it in. The sooner I find employment once more the sooner we can find a place together."

"Oh. Right, you still wanna do that?" He asked.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"But it'll be really, like, moving in together." He said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"We can have separate rooms if you would like and merely come together when we want to," I laughed at my own joke in the middle of my sentence, "cum together."

"That was bad." Loki said as he laughed regardless.

"Excuse me, but you are not the only one allowed to make bad puns." I said in mock indignation.

"Ok." He said as he got to his feet and pulled me up to mine. "Let's go meet Alec, I could do with the exercise." He added before jumping down from the tree house.

"Exercise?" I questioned as I followed him, to my surprise Loki plucked me out of the air and placed me on my feet.

We began running toward my house, side by side through the trees.

"Yeah. When I have to leg it before he rips my head off." He joked, but there was a seed of true worry in the midst of it.

"My power works on him. He will not come near you if he poses a threat." I said seriously.

"I wouldn't want you to get in trouble like that." Loki said gravely.

"Please Loki, I know how far I can push Papa." I said, deciding that as my now affirmed boyfriend Loki was allowed to know a fact I had realised in my very first year of life. "I am a well behaved girl, but I also know I am very much a miracle to him and he would not scold me too harshly. I am his little princess."

"Yeah, but I think a lot of kings would get pissed if their crown princess turned on them on behalf of an ogre." Loki said under his breath.

I stopped and looked up at him and he looked back in confusion.

"You? An ogre?" I demanded as I closed the space between us that had formed when he stopped a second after I. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Well I don't think that obviously." He said, rolling his eyes. "But Alec might. I know he's your Dad and all, and he's mellowed a lot these days, but I read minds. I know how he still sees us wolves as nothing more than feral dogs. Actually that's his view about most teenage boys. We're just a bunch of feral dogs with no control over our passions."

"Is that really his thoughts?" I asked with concern, I felt horrified that my father could hold such repugnant views.

"God! See this is why I should keep my big mouth shut." Loki said as he hugged me into his chest. "Just cause people think things doesn't mean they'll act on them. I read a lot of hateful things, but I get a lot of good too. The love and protection he feels for you is strong. You're happiness will be more important than his prejudice. Don't forget, he was with the Volturi for almost sixteen hundred years, how long has it been since he left there? Twenty years maybe? It takes longer than that for your brain to rewire, and us wolves haven't exactly been welcoming to him."

"Well then." I said, stepping back. "He will have to get used to you for he will be seeing a lot more of you."

"That's usually the way to correct people's prejudices." Loki observed.

"Yes." I said firmly as I took his hand. "We shouldn't wait any longer, we should hurry."

"Well when you rip off a band-aid." He joked as we began to run.

"Have you ever had to do that?" I asked, thinking the answer no, after all, we dhampir healed quickly, practically before your very eyes, a plaster was never needed.

"Yeah." He said. "The Gruesome Twosome thought it would be hilarious to tag team me just after my arm hair started growing in. Thought it was hilarious to cover me in about thirty band-aids. It hurt pulling them off."

"I hope they were punished." I said angrily, Astrid and Lydia could be very reprehensible at times.

"Grounded for a week in separate rooms." Loki replied.

"Good." I said firmly, sometimes his middle sisters could go too far. "Well we're here."

"Great." Loki said, taking a deep breath.

"You will be fine." I assured him.

"Yeah." Loki replied, although he didn't sound convinced.

We covered the last several feet to the house and I opened the door and pulled Loki inside. He tensed up but I thought some soothing thoughts in the hope he would hear them and they would calm him.

_Thanks._ His voice floated warmly in my mind and I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

The ground floor was empty, but I knew both Papa and Kitty-Kat were here.

"Papa? Kitty-Kat?" I called.

A moment later they both appeared at the top of the stairs, then descended, looking curiously toward Loki who was standing next to me. I followed them down with my eyes and once they were on the ground floor I began.

"Papa, Kitty-Kat I would like to introduce you to Loki." I announced.

"We already know Loki." Papa said guardedly, I was certain he had already guessed.

"Yes. However I wish to introduce him as my boyfriend." I clarified.

"He was the one…" Papa began, but Kitty-Kat placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"That's wonderful, darlings." She chirped. "I'm glad you were able to make your tryst official."

"You knew?" Papa and I asked as one.

"If it was Addie then you would have told us straight away, but you didn't. Loki is the only other guy I know you feel comfortable enough with to give over your body." Kitty-Kat explained.

"Oh." Was my response while Papa frowned deeply.

"Why did you not say?" He asked Kitty-Kat.

"I didn't want to get Loki in trouble if I was wrong." She said with a shrug. "Not that he should be in trouble."

Papa shot Loki a baleful look before he turned to me.

"What is the reason for this announcement?" Papa asked.

"I am being adult about this whole situation." I said. "I don't want to sneak around with Loki and that is why I came to inform you before anything else occurs between us."

Papa opened his mouth to speak but Kitty-Kat beat him to the punch. "And we think you are being very adult about this."

"We do?" Papa asked in surprise.

"Yes." Kitty-Kat said firmly.

"Do your parents know?" Papa directed at Loki.

"No. We only just talked about it ourselves and then came straight here. We're gonna tell Mom and Dad next." Loki replied and I had to admire how steady his voice sounded.

"How nice you thought to tell us first." Kitty-Kat said enthusiastically. "Don't you agree Alec?"

Papa looked between Loki and I, then to Kitty-Kat. He took a breath and pulled a smile to his face.

"I am being an old fuddy-duddy, as Kat likes to say." He observed. "In my day you did not have relations outside of marriage." He considered for a moment. "Men of course did, but not women if they expected a good marriage to come out of it. Unless of course you were the lover of a powerful man and he could look after you financially, or at least pay off another man to look after you. That is neither here nor there. I merely wished to give reason for my hesitation in this matter. I must remember that I did not think of Lamia as anything less when we lay together and I don't think of Kat as being less of a lady even though we are not married. I am being a hypocrite to object to your choice my daughter." He said as he hugged me. "As for you Loki, I know you are a young man of good moral standing, as most Quileute are. I know you will look after my daughter and do your best to protect her, heart, body and mind." Papa finished as he shook Loki's hand.

"I promise sir." Loki replied.

Papa nodded his head in approval before he stood back by Kitty-Kat.

"Is there anything else you require?" He asked.

"No." I replied. "Although I will have a shower and change before we return to the Res. It would be wrong for me to present myself to Loki's parents looking so travel worn."

"That is for the best." Papa agreed.

"Come Loki, you may sit in my room." I said.

"In your room? While you shower?" Papa questioned.

"I will lock the bathroom door and dress in the bathroom." I assured him. "Papa, I will respect you and not indulge my passions while under your roof. Aside from the odd kiss of course. I will respect you to that degree, but you must trust me in return. Loki will sit in my room, that is all."

Papa looked unconvinced but Kitty-Kat hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"How else can you know if you can trust her?" She asked. "If they misbehave this time we'll know that we have to ban Loki from her room in the future."

Papa nodded.

"Very well. But remember, we can hear everything." He warned.

"Yes." I replied as I took Loki's hand and led him up to my room.

He stopped in the doorway, causing me to stop since I was holding his hand, after all he was a vampire-wolf hybrid and they were a lot stronger, closer in strength to full vampires than us common variety dhampir.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking up at him curiously. "You've been in my room before."

"This is gonna sound stupid, but I feel awkward coming into your room now you're my girlfriend." He said, and he was darkening in his embarrassment.

"Honestly?" I asked, wondering that Loki of all people should feel self-conscious.

"Well yeah. This is your _boudoir_, who knows what you might do to me." He joked.

"Nothing under Papa's roof, I promised." I said earnestly, _although kissing is not off the books._ I added with my thoughts and let go of his hand as I stepped further into the room. _Of course, if you wish to remain hovering in my doorway. _I shrugged and moved over to my wardrobe.

Loki stepped into my room and looked around, and then he frowned.

"It still looks the same." He said as he slouched down onto the sofa.

"What did you expect?" I asked. "It is still just my bedroom. Did you expect it to be decorated in red and black lace with corresponding ambient lighting?" I teased.

Loki shrugged with a chuckle.

I shook my head in amusement.

"I like my room as it is, it would be much too dark in here should I go for that other design." I stated and I gave him a quick peck on the lips and his hand went to my hip to keep me near. "I must go wash the travel dust away. Feel free to make yourself comfortable."

"Don't be gone so long this time." Loki said with a wink and I chuckled as I straightened up and went to fetch some clean clothes from my wardrobe and went to shower.

It was nice to wash away the travel dust and the wariness in my limbs, but I was far more eager to return to Loki. How I yearned to press myself close to him once more, to feel his strong arms encircle me, assuring me of his love. I would return his love and he will never regret making me his girlfriend.

I wiped and dressed in the bathroom as I had promised Papa, I knew how far to push my luck, and parading naked in front of Loki while in Papa's house would be a quick way to shatter his trust in me. After all I had promised nothing more than kisses.

When I returned to my room to dry my hair Loki was looking at something on my bed. He looked up a little guiltily as if I had caught him doing something wrong. I realised that perhaps I had, for he was looking through my artwork that had previously been in my art folder. I wasn't sure how I felt about this fact.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I saw this one peeking out and I got curious." He said, pointing at the design I had put at the front of my art folder. It was the design for the dress I had in mind if we went with the Victorian Era freak show style for our band.

"Oh." I said, and then I recalled, I had thrown it on the bed on my rush to leave the house. "I suppose they fell out when I dumped my folder. What do you think?"

"They're really good." He said with a nod. "Are they for the band?"

"Yes. A few ideas I've been messing with." I said nonchalant, but I did value his opinion.

"So we've settled on the Victorian freak show?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Addie changed his mind?" He asked incredulously.

"He said that after some thought it made more sense given our band name." I explained. "I was working on these designs when he was missing, trying to settle it. I suppose it will be for naught now." I finished sadly.

"Why?" Loki asked with a frown.

"He has imprinted on Robyn, she will sway his mind back to the Cyber Punk angle." I said forlornly as I traced my finger longingly over my design.

Loki looked thoughtful for a moment, as he moved through the pictures and settled on the one I had designed for Robyn.

"Show her this, sell it to her. I think you'll sway her then. It's kinda steam-punk without clashing too much with the rest of the group aesthetic." He stated.

"You think this will convince her?" I asked.

"Definitely." Loki said with a nod.

"Then in that case I have something even better." I replied. "There was a lot of waiting around to see Dr Cullen, and Clara is an adept a seamstress as I. She helped me complete these garments."

"All four of them?" Loki asked in surprise.

"Yes." I confirmed. "Although I may have to adjust them somewhat, they are complete."

"Wow." Loki observed as he looked at me impressed. "Sure, if you've already made it, bring it."

I nodded, and then I recalled something.

"I must admit however that my whole outfit is based around a necklace Addie bought for me. Would you feel bad if I wore it as part of my costume?" I asked.

"It was that shell necklace you were wearing all that week right?" He replied, and I hadn't realised he'd been so observant.

I nodded.

"And what did Addie say when he gave it to you?" He asked.

"That he bought it to be part of my costume. It was one of the things that had settled his mind on the Victorian freak show." I replied.

"Then wear it." Loki said with a shrug. "You've taken it off now. If it's just for your costume, where's the problem?"

I nodded solemnly, it had worried me somewhat of the morality of wearing another man's gift, but Loki was right, it was part of my costume. Nothing more.

"We'll take them down with us." Loki said with a nod.

"Yes." I agreed, but thought more on the matter. "Not today however. I think today will be full of enough fireworks without bringing in another thing that may cause upset. There will be a lot of talking today I fear, and costumes for our band will not be among it."

"I guess you're right." Loki observed. "But can I see mine right now? Even better can I see yours? Like a private viewing." He said seductively as he took a step closer and placed his hands on my hips.

I chuckled and kissed him.

"Not today." I said as I stepped away. "We have much to do. I have to hand in my application form at the supermarket and then we have to go speak to your parents."

"Then what are we waiting for? I can't wait to show off that I have a great girlfriend. Especially to the Gruesome Twosome." He said with a grin.

"Then let us not dally. I would love to give you more defence against those annoying sisters of yours." I observed as I went over to my desk and added today's date to the application I had filled out a week before, but had left the date blank for the day I intended to hand it in. "I am ready." I stated.

"Don't you wanna take that towel off your head first?" He asked with a chuckle, as he pointed to it.

"I think that would be wise." I agreed. "And dry my hair too."

"I'll wait." Loki said with a smile.

"I won't be long. Again, make yourself comfortable." I stated before I stepped over to my dressing table and sat down to dry my hair.

I brushed and dried until it was once again a silky smooth chestnut curtain. I flicked my hair back and ruffled it into place. I caught Loki watching me in the mirror looking a little perplexed.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"No." He said, with a slight shake of his head. _I just never realised that something so mundane as hair drying could be so sexy._

I merely smiled at him and held out my hand.

"Come on. We may leave now."

Since I had spoken with Loki and no longer had to hide my presence on the Res I decided to take my car down. Besides it would look strange to the humans in the supermarket if I turned up on foot when I lived so far outside of town. It only took a moment for me to drop my application into the supermarket and then we were driving down to the Res. I found Loki's presence comforting and I couldn't stop myself from smiling toward him at every opportunity. I cannot believe it took me so long to realise these feelings I harboured for Loki? I had been missing out on so much fun.

When we arrived at the Res I parked in the visitors car park on the opposite side of Second Beach. It was smaller than the main car park used by the true outsiders and was used only by family members and close friends of the Quileute. Sometimes one might find no space here, which was why I always went straight to the big car park, but there was a space today. I pulled in and got out.

"You don't usually park here." Loki observed.

"I know, but you can see the main car park from Addie's house. I thought that if I park here it will give us a little time to speak to your parents before Addie and Robyn realise I am back." I explained.

"I guess." Loki said with a shrug.

I rounded the car and took his hand. We began to jog along the road until Loki was certain there were no humans around who were not in the know, at which point we ghosted the rest of the way to his house. We entered to find Tony and Grace, Loki's parents, in the sitting room.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked with concern, but I saw Tony's eyebrows rise before he smiled; it was very similar to Loki's.

"Nothing's wrong." Tony said. "It's just I wanted to tell you that Leda's my girlfriend."

Tony's smile turned into a grin and as I suspected he had read it from Loki's mind, or possibly my own. I never knew when the telepaths were reading my mind. Others spoke of an itchy feeling in the mind. When I say others, mostly members of Loki's family so I suppose it has more to do with latent telepathy inherited from the family matriarch than something most people would experience.

"It's true." I confirmed.

"Ok." Grace said, looking somewhat confused.

"Well we went to give Alec a formal announcement because he's so old fashioned and stuff so we thought we'd let you know next. No sneaking around or anything." Loki explained.

"I suppose it's good to know that you won't be heading out on the town once a month with Boo anymore." Grace said. "Not that I object against you exploring your sexuality, but at least I know you're safe."

"And at least you won't be moping about the place anymore." Tony teased and I felt honoured that he was comfortable to tease Loki in this manner in front of me.

"You bet I won't." Loki said, taking me in a one-arm embrace, unfazed by his father's teasing and I admired him for that. "Anyway, we'll be in the band room if you want us. We got some practice to catch up on."

"Most definitely." I said with a nod.

"You kids have fun now." Grace said with a smile.

"See you later." Tony added.

Loki and I said our goodbyes and left the house. As we made our way around to the back I could hear his parents discussing how cute they thought we were through the fairly thin wooden walls of the house. I was suspicious that they wished for us to hear this because they could have very easily spoken to each other telepathically if they wanted to make sure we wouldn't overhear. I wondered whether to mention it to Loki, but decided it didn't matter in the grand scheme of things.

When we arrived at the practice hut Loki closed the door and turned to me.

"Are we going to practice?" Loki asked, indicating the instruments.

"Oh, I think it may be counter productive for us to practice without the others here." I said, stepping closer to him and smiling up into his face. "Considering you have stopped their practice all week, I think it only right that we wait for the rest of the band to arrive."

"Really? What should we do in the mean time?" Loki asked, putting his hands on my hips.

I hummed thoughtfully as I placed my hands on his shoulders and backed him over to the sofa. "We'll have to think of something." I said as I encouraged him to sit.

Loki sat down and looked up into my eyes. They were such a pretty hazel, shifting between the lighter shades of brown and green. Today they were the sandy brown of a golden beach. I put my hands to his cheeks and brushed my thumbs beneath his eyes, admiring their colour.

Loki who had been looking up into my eyes gave a nervous laugh. I dipped my head and kissed his lips before pulling away.

"That it?" He asked with a laugh.

"No, I need to get comfortable first." I said as I sat in his lap and placing my hand to his cheek I kissed him again, this time deepening the kiss before I pulled away, a little breathless.

"This is a great way to kill time." Loki said, grinning a little.

"Definitely." I agreed, before pressing my lips to his again,

I had never had a boyfriend, never even kissed a boy before Loki last week. I had done things on fast forward, my first kiss closely followed by losing my virginity, but on hindsight it was better it happened that way. I believe if I had taken it slow I would have made Loki wait an excruciatingly long time between kisses and sex. I would have denied myself a whole world of pleasure. Of course that's not to say merely kissing didn't have its fun side, especially when his hand went exploring and found my breast.

What I wouldn't give to feel him inside me once more!

Then I think perhaps because I was so close to him, or more likely he communicated it to me, I knew Addie and Robyn were on their way. I pulled away and looked down into Loki's eyes. He licked his lips before he spoke.

"Do you want them to walk in on us?" He asked.

I thought for a moment, then slid off his lap and sat on the sofa beside him.

"I think that might be provocative." I said. "Besides, I have apologies to give."

"Me too." Loki said, rubbing his face as if to get life back into it. "Do you mind passing that cushion to me?"

I was confused, but passed it to him never the less.

"Thanks." He said as he hugged it to his chest and I realised it was more to cover his lap.

I giggled as I took his hand and entwined my fingers in his.

"Would you like me to think hideous thoughts for you?" I asked.

"Please." He replied with a laugh.

I thought of slugs. Slugs are pretty unpleasant and very repellent.

"Thanks." Loki said as he threw the cushion over to one of the chairs just as the door opened.

Addie and Robyn clattered in and I felt a momentary pang. The last time I had seen either of them they had broken my heart, but I set that hurt aside. After all, I had found something much better.

"Leda you're back." Addie said excitedly as he pulled me to my feet and hugged me.

I reluctantly let go of Loki's hand to briefly return Addie's embrace, noting that he was now a little taller than me, before I stepped back.

"Yes, and I beg your forgiveness for my absence." I replied solemnly.

"So where were you?" Robyn asked and I took a breath, it was not her fault, she didn't deliberately steal my man and I had a better one now anyway.

"There was urgent business to which Papa dragged me and I therefore forgot my phone." I stated, then I glanced back to Loki and I smiled at him and he raised his eyebrows, I turned back to Addie and Robyn. "That urgent business was of a personal matter, you see…" I trailed off as if I was embarrassed.

"See what?" Robyn prompted.

I looked to her a moment, dropped my head so that my hair fell over my face and dropped down onto the edge of the sofa. I felt Loki place a comforting arm around me so that his hand rested against my thigh.

"I shall begin by saying congratulations to you both on finding each other." I said, looking between them so they would know it was my sincerest wish. "I can say that now, but last week I could not. I heard your interaction, saw the evidence between the both of you when you were up at the lake."

"What evidence?" Addie asked, looking a little worried and I realised that it was a lucky thing I didn't linger longer than the moment my heart was broken. They had sex that night.

It perturbed me, but that was stupid, had I not done the same that very night?

"How you looked at each other and your gravities aligned. I have seen enough imprinted couples to know the signs." I stated.

"Ok." Addie said, looking relieved while the thought of being seen by others didn't seem to bother Robyn.

"I admit I was upset. All my life I have loved you Addie and was certain that one day we would become one. You may have become suspicious of this when we were down on the Ranch?" I prompted.

"Seren might have mentioned something." Addie said, going red faced and Robyn gave him a peeved look, this was something he hadn't told her.

"I had decided to tell you my feelings, and then Auntie Jane had her brilliant idea to dress you as a girl and send you into the jaws of uncertain death." I said angrily, it would still be a while before I had fully forgiven Auntie Jane for this misguided behaviour.

"It was uncertain all right." Addie chuckled a little nervously as he sat down on the other sofa and Robyn sat down next to him, immediately propping her legs up over his lap, territorially.

"I had every intention to tell you then. I had every intention when you returned, but you avoided me. All week you avoided me. It was disheartening. Then I discovered you were up at the lake and I was fretful for you so I went to ensure that you were safe. But Robyn was there and the way you looked at each other." I sighed. "My heart broke."

"Sorry." Addie said, looking dreadful, he did take a lot of things to heart.

"It's not your fault, it is the will of the wolf spirit." I said with a shrug.

"Then why make a big deal out of it?" Robyn demanded.

"Not to make Addie feel bad if that's what you fear." I snapped, Robyn had this habit of becoming antagonistic towards me when she felt threatened by the beauty of my otherness. "I just wish you to know my state of mind. My heart was broken and I was hurting deeply so I ran to seek comfort from my other best friend. I sought comfort only, but there in the tree house, when we were alone I found another route to ease the pain inside. I seduced Loki and we made love."

"You didn't!" Addie said, looking shocked, but not in a disapproving way.

"Pay up Wolf Boy, I told you." Robyn said, holding out her hand.

"You didn't say anything?" Addie directed at Loki, his Welsh accent thickening in his excitement as he mindlessly passed a note to Robyn.

"Well…" Loki began and his voice was husky so he cleared his throat before continuing. "Well I didn't want to embarrass Leda if she didn't want anyone to know."

"No wonder you've been a grumpy assed bitch all week." Robyn chuckled. "So why the no show?"

"I was embarrassed." I stated. "Not because it was Loki, but because I had been so wanton, not to mention that I felt extremely guilty. I felt I had used Loki for my own comfort when I had no intention of returning that attraction. He is a very handsome man, but I had blinded myself to him, to any man really in my infatuation with Addie. However Papa insisted that I go with him for personal reasons and it was a rush at midnight. I had a week to truly think over my feelings and I will admit that Loki is an intense lover and has ignited a flame within me. Oh yes it has engulfed me this entire week and I found it hard to keep him from my mind. I wanted nothing more than to return to him and ask him to be my boyfriend."

"Just your boyfriend?" Robyn asked, and I realised that she had expected something juicier.

"Well sex too." I said, smiling at Loki and I flushed as I remembered our tryst in the middle of the woods, "But I also want him."

"That's great!" Addie said, ghosting over to us and hugging both of us, but then he froze and stepped away looking concerned. "But you're not imprinted."

"Not every relationship involves imprinting." Loki replied, a little annoyed, this had been something he'd hoped to avoid for the time being.

"I know." Addie said, frowning slightly. "But, it's so perfect you two being together and Robyn and me being together, well… What happens if Loki imprints on someone?"

"What happens if Leda meets some guy she likes more than me?" Loki said with a shrug. "Just be glad it's not something you ever have to worry about Cuz."

Addie looked back at Robyn for a moment and I could only imagine that he might be wondering what it would be like to lose Robyn to another. The look on his face was the perfect picture of pain as he turned back to Loki and I with a look of condolence.

"We are not splitting up yet." I stated. "So there is no need to look so sad."

"I know, I just can't help worrying." He said, looking forlorn.

"Just forget about it Cuz or you'll be worrying about the whole world." Loki said as he stretched then got to his feet. "Are we gonna practice?"

"Yes." I agreed as I stood too.

"Sounds good to me. We've wasted all the summer." Robyn added.

We all took our places behind our instruments and spent five minuets tuning them before Addie, as band leader, gave me the signal to start the beat. I began to beat out the rhythm of our warm up song; something Addie and I had composed years ago. Robyn came in to join me on building up the rhythm section with her base. Loki and Addie came in around the same time with the keyboard and the guitar. Once we had a good sound blaring within this small space Addie began to sing. Hi voice was a lot deeper than it had been the last time we had practiced, so he took the guitar down a key, Loki copying on the keyboard. When Addie continued singing it sounded good, very good, much more like a grown up rock icon than he had with the boyish tones that were still present in his voice at the beginning of the summer.

We went through several familiar songs, but there were no new songs to learn, we had to re-synchronise as a band before hand. Besides, we had been writing songs for years, we had enough of a back catalogue to fill a whole two-hour set, which was a good thing. Very soon we would be offering our services to play local clubs and it was only right that we had songs ready for whenever an opportunity would arise.

After two hours I was hot and sweaty but I felt wonderful, I always did after a drumming session. Now that I had a reference I could say it was almost as good as sex, but not quite. I smiled at Loki, remembering that night in the rainstorm as he'd made a woman of me. Loki grinned at me and I knew he had read my thoughts and seen that I was remembering, but I cared not. I would very much like a repeat performance sometime.

"Wait, what's the time?" Robyn asked as the bass cut out of our jam, throwing off the sound.

I was the only one who regularly wore a watch. Robyn only wore one if it matched the clothes she happened to be wearing, Addie had a habit of taking them off when his wrist got sweaty and losing them, and now I suppose he wouldn't wear one for the same reason Loki never wore a watch. The phasing wolves had sparse jewellery, even those who were married generally wore their ring on a leather cord about their neck because jewellery were a fiddly luxury when one had to take them off to phase, and an expensive loss if one were to fursplode, that is phase without warning. Even watches were considered a nuisance, which was why the wolves were often late when they were out of the house.

"It is just coming up to two o'clock." I informed Robyn.

"Shit." She said as she removed her bass and placed it on the stand. "I need to go home Adds, Dove will be here in an hour and I want to shower."

"It'll all be ok." Addie said, hugging her, having already removed his guitar. "I'll be right there with you."

"I know, but I'm still really worried. What if she makes me leave the Res?"

"Then phone us and we will come and ensure she cannot remove you from us." I said firmly as I held up my cell phone.

"How?" Robyn asked with a frown.

"We will protect you." I said firmly as I rounded my drum kit and stood in front of her. "You are a Freak and therefore our family and we will always look after our family."

"Freaks forever." Addie said with a smile as he placed his hand in between us.

Loki had joined us and placed his hand on top of Addie's and I placed my hand on top of Loki's hand. All three of us looked expectantly toward Robyn. She paused for a moment before placing her hand on top of mine.

"Freaks forever." We all said as one, we truly were one as a group and we would protect our own.

"We'd better get going." Robyn then directed toward Addie as she pointed toward the door with her thumb.

"See you later." Addie said as he took Robyn's hand, and they both left the practice room.

"That was a good practice session." Loki observed.

"Yes." I said. "Although I realise we worked through lunch."

"You hungry?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"How about we grab something to eat and head on out to our tree house for a little privacy?" He suggested as he wound his arms around me again and kissed me.

"Sounds wonderful." I replied, grinning up at him. "What food do you suggest?"

"I don't know. Let's go do a cupboard raid." He said with a wink.

"I'm sure your mother will give us food if we merely asked for it." I said as Loki pulled me along by my hand.

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked.

"I see no fun in being grounded." I replied.

"I guess you're right." He said. "If I'm grounded I can't take you on a date tomorrow night."

"A date?" I asked, feeling amused.

"Well we're dating right?" He asked.

"We are." I confirmed.

"So we should go on dates."

"Well yes we should, but perhaps that should be something we should delay until we have saved enough to lay down a deposit on an apartment?" I suggested.

"An apartment already?" Tony asked looking down at us from the raised porch, I couldn't tell from his expression whether he was annoyed or teasing us.

"Well it's what I got a job for right?" Loki replied. "And it'll be a two bedroom apartment like we were planning anyway."

"I'm just pulling your leg." Tony said with a chuckle. "What are you two doing for the rest of the day?"

"Grabbing some lunch and then hanging out." Loki replied.

"Well you wanna earn a couple of bucks? I'm heading over to Rupert's place to help with the clearout, if you two come and give me a hand there's ten bucks each in it for you. I know it's not much, but it's twenty dollars closer to your goal." Tony said, and he shrugged.

"It is." I agreed.

"Ok. We'll help, but we'll have to grab a sandwich or something first." Loki added.

"Already done." Grace said as she stepped out of the door and threw a brown package to each of us.

"You can eat it on the way." Tony said indicating the direction with his head before he leapt down off the porch and landed near us, standing next to Loki they looked like brothers as opposed to father and son.

Tony led the way while Loki and I followed. It was a little awkward to eat one of Grace's enormous sandwiches while we walked but I had finished it by the time we reached a house in a part of the Res I had never explored before. There was a brown truck outside and as we approached Seren emerged from the house carrying a box, which she placed in the back of the truck.

"Uncle Tony, you came." She said with a smile when she noticed him.

"Yeah. And I brought some help." Tony replied, indicating Loki and I.

"Oh. Great." Seren said with a strained smile, I had a feeling she didn't want so much help.

"Yeah. Loki can help me gutting the kitchen and Leda can start on with the second bedroom." Tony stated.

"Yes. Great idea." Seren replied and her smile warmed. "Well if you'd like to take Loki through to the kitchen I'll show Leda to the second bedroom."

I allowed Loki and Tony to go ahead of me. Seren looped her arm through mine and waited until Loki and his father had entered before she spoke to me.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"I'm good." I replied.

"Really? You know you can tell me the truth." She said sympathetically and this was true of Seren, she made a good confidante.

"I know. And the truth is I am good." I assured her.

"But I haven't seen you since Addie imprinted on Robyn." She said with concern.

"Yes. I was the first to know and in my hurt I went to Loki." I replied.

"Went to Loki?" Seren said with a frown and then her eyebrows rose as she gleaned what I said. "You slept together?"

"Yes." I confirmed. "I was confused and embarrassed that I had been so free so I had to think for a while. Now I realise I needed the shock of Addie imprinting on Robyn to finally alleviate me of my foolish crush and notice that there are other handsome men in the world. And Loki is one handsome, kind, considerate and unexpectedly gentle, man."

"Are you going out?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yes." I said with a wide smile.

"Well I'm happy for you Leda, and this is great." She said and hugged me briefly.

"It is?" I asked.

"Yes. You can double with me and Rupert without it being awkward with my big brother there. Maybe in a more relaxed atmosphere with another couple along he might just kiss me. Especially since we're the same age and Loki is younger. If you two are at it, then…" She bit her lip in embarrassment. "You don't want to hear my problems."

"I do." I replied. "If you need to talk, call me and I will listen."

"Thanks." Seren said as she hugged me. "Ok. I'll show you to this room, but I will warn you the old lady who had this place before was a hoarder, you can just about get in the door at the moment."

"Hopefully I will have uncovered some of the floor by the time I leave today." I said as we stepped across a porch which had new boards laid down and into a fairly big room that was devoid of any dressing including a carpet on the floor.

"It took me four days to clear this room." Seren said, "Well the second bedroom is right here."

Seren pushed a door open that gave her a little resistance. I peered into a room that was full, floor to ceiling, of rubbish.

"This one's a bit mixed." Seren said. "But I got the separate recycling boxes and the black bag is for the rubbish that can't be recycled. If you come across anything that might look like Quileute artefacts place it in that box over there." She pointed to one over in the far corner.

"Ok." I replied.

"And you might want these." Seren said, throwing a pair of rubber gloves to me.

I took the gloves and was happy for them as I began sorting through the detritus of ages. There was a lot of mess, although fortunately all the tins and bottles had been thoroughly cleaned so there was no half rotted food causing unappealing compost amongst the rubbish in the room.

We were there for several hours, taking breaks when Seren and Rupert drove rubbish out to the dump. I was happy to have made a little headway into the room but there was still a way to go. Perhaps I could come back another day to help.

It was around six when we finally left the house. Loki and I were rather grubby but bathing could wait until I got home. We walked hand in hand down to First Beach and found a drift wood log to sit on. It was still light of course the sun was far from setting, but we sat together looking out over the ocean as if we were watching the sunset.

I sighed happily as I leaned into Loki and he put his arm around my back.

"I love your mind." He said happily.

"My mind?" I questioned as I closed my eyes, revelling in being near to him.

"Yeah. It's always so peaceful. Like a summer meadow." He murmured.

I laughed.

"You can see that?" I asked.

"Yep." He confirmed.

"Even when I am awake?" I asked in a combination of fear and awe.

"Yeah. Where is that place?"

"It's the meadow in my mind where Mama lives." I explained.

"Oh." Loki said, as he pulled me a little closer. "I'll try not to look there then."

"If my meadow brings you comfort then feel free to look." I replied. "It's only right you meet Mama regardless."

"If you want me to meet her I could dream walk at some point." He offered.

"Do." I said with a nod.

"I wish I didn't have to go run tonight." He said sadly.

"But you need to because you are a warrior." I stated.

"I do." He agreed reluctantly.

"Fear not my love, it is only tonight and then we have our whole lives ahead." I said wistfully.

"Sounds great." He said, hugging me close to him.

"Go do your duty my love and I will see you tomorrow." I whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Most definitely." I confirmed and we kissed one last long time before he got to his feet and walked me back to my car.

"I will stay down with you tomorrow night." I promised.

"I'll look forward to it." Loki said with a smile.

"Me too." I replied.

With one last kiss I got into my car and waved goodbye to Loki.

When I got home I went straight up to shower and then I got into bed. I dreamt that night of my fine wolf boyfriend and his deliciously masculine body pressed against mine. I was grateful my dreams did not take place in Mama's meadow.

When I awoke in the dawn light, I checked my clock, it was four in the morning, but my Loki was still out there running. Of course his shift would soon be over. Without thinking I got out of bed and pulled on my jogging clothes of yoga pants and a sports bra. I then made my way down to the kitchen, putting a few supplies into my bag. I then left my house and began running toward the Res.

The Res seemed a good a place as any for a morning jog. In truth I was using my morning jog as an excuse to try and catch Loki before he went home from his patrol. I wanted to see him this morning; I couldn't wait until after he had finished work.

I tracked the border until I picked out Loki's scent. He hadn't long left the boarder and I followed the trail, rushing through the trees in the hope of catching up with him. I could hear his pants and paw beats ahead of me and I had a streak of mischief take me. I leapt up into the trees and began tracking him by sound, moving through the canopy until I caught up with him. I dropped down onto his back. He stumbled and then deliberately rolled and I ended up on my back on the floor giggling up at Loki as he stopped short in bringing his heavy paw down onto my shoulder.

_Leda? I could have killed you!_ He said in alarm.

"I knew you would not." I said, sitting up as he sat down.

_I thought you were a vampire or something._ He said, frowning with his wolfy face.

"I apologise. I will resist in future." I said solemnly.

_Oh I don't know. I kinda like this._ He said as he began sniffing at my face and then he began licking me.

I lay back to try and get away from his rough wolf tongue as I playfully pushed him away. As I giggled and snorted a little the feel of his tongue changed and he was a lot less hairy. I opened my eyes and looked up as he moved his head away, screwing up his face as he smacked his lips.

"You taste funny." He said.

"Well that's your wolf breath." I teased as I traced a finger down the side of his back knowing full well that he was naked as he lay on top of me.

"Is it that bad?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh I don't know. I need to investigate." I said softly as I placed my hand to his cheek and brushed my lips against his.

He kissed me deeply and pressed down against me. The hardness pressing against my pelvis caused me to moan as I felt a rush of pleasure. I wanted to make it grow as it had that night in the rainstorm. I pulled away from the kiss, feeling a little breathless. Loki, thinking that I was merely breaking away to catch my breath, began kissing down my neck and along the flesh of my breasts that showed above the neckline of my sports bra.

_Wait._ I said as I placed my fingers beneath his chin and guided him up to look at me. _We are in the middle of the forest and while I am certain it's quite remote I'm also certain there will be some of your wolfy brethren still running the woods._

_Damn! I didn't think of that._ He said, looking worried.

I laughed as I placed my hands to his cheeks and kissed his lips lightly.

"Race you to the tree house." I challenged as I wriggled from under him and shot to my feet before I began running in the direction of the tree house. Suddenly I felt something bump me somewhere rather intimate and it sent me flying into the air. I landed on a broad golden furred back. Loki's back.

_You're too slow._ He teased as he stormed through the trees and I had to admit he was faster than me, we were soon at the tree house.

I stood on his back as we approached the tree and I used him as a springboard to leap up onto the platform. I went into the tree house and thankfully it was empty. I quickly pulled out a blanket from the chest and spread it on the floor. I dropped my backpack to the floor and fished in the front pocket for a condom as Loki leapt up onto the platform and fell down onto the blanket on his back, breathing heavily. There was sweat glistening on his russet skin and I bit my lip as I resisted the urge to lick it. Should I want to lick sweat?

I ignored any more doubts and stripped off my clothes before I straddled Loki and gently caressed my hands over his chest and shoulders.

"That feels good." He murmured without opening his eyes.

"Would you rather sleep?" I asked, placing my hands flat on his chest and leaning my chin on them.

Loki opened his eyes and looked toward me. He grinned, and stroked my cheek as he sat up, causing me to slide down until I was in his lap and well aware of how aroused he was again.

"Just catching my breath." He said softly as he continued to caress my cheek, and then he placed his lips to mine.

I met his lips hungrily and loved how his hand went down to gently squeeze my bum cheek, his long fingers reaching between my legs and causing a surge of pleasure as he caressed my sensitive spot. I was starting to thrill, especially when Loki placed his free hand to my breast and began to message it gently, teasing at my nipple with his thumb.

Oh sweet joy!

I wanted him within me, but I had to ensure he was at full mast. I reached down between us and found his already hardening shaft. It moved in my hand, growing in response as I caressed it until I was certain that he was ready. I pulled back from Loki and held up the square packet to him.

Loki pulled away and frowned.

"I thought you had a coil put in." He said.

"I have. But Carlisle advised that I should still use a barrier method for the next two months until I am certain the coil is working." I explained.

"Ok." Loki said as he took the little square packet from me and fumbled to open it.

I bit my lip at the thought that suddenly came to my mind, could I be so bold? I should help him of course, and we were in a sexual relationship, what harm would it be? I bit my lip harder at my licentious thoughts. Oh how I wanted to do this my way now.

"Allow me." I said in a deeply seductive voice that surprised me.

Loki looked at me in surprise too and didn't resist as I took the packet from him and guided him to lie back against the pillows. I kissed his lips and looked deep into his eyes before I began kissing down his body. I kissed him all the way down until I reached his manhood. I licked up the length of it while I opened the packet. I was intrigued by how he moved in response to me while he moaned my name in wonder. I grinned as I slipped the protective rubber over him then kissed my way up his body until I was straddling him once more.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"Clara gave me some pointers." I explained as I stroked him under his chin. "I'll demonstrate more later." I said, my voice catching slightly as I leant forward to kiss his lips. "But for now…" I trailed off as I moved a little and guided him inside of me.

That strange sensation of feeling something within me caused me to gasp once more, it was surprising, even this second time, but he fit inside me so well. I began to move my hips as I looked down into Loki's hazel eyes. He raised his head to meet my lips and it caused me to slide further onto him and he touched yet another part of me and I let out a gasp, my head going back. Loki was kissing up my throat as we were both moving rhythmically together making greater music than we could ever have hoped to tease from instruments.

"Oh, Leda! I love you." He whispered, no sighed and I felt my heart explode with light.

"I love you." I returned as I placed my lips back to his and began moving my hips faster, we were moving toward that sweet release once more.

Loki was kissing at my neck again, but with the movement of our bodies he was growing uncoordinated and I felt his teeth graze my skin and that was it. That's what I needed to send me over the edge and I let out a prolonged moan of pleasure as the wave of orgasm broke over me. Loki matched my moan a second later and I felt his body shake before relaxing. We didn't break apart however. We sat there, hugging while he was still inside of me. He was nuzzling my neck and kissing me softly, which was prolonging the tingles that still flowed through my body.

I let out another moan as I began kissing at his neck.

"Wow." He said against my skin before he lifted his head before gently lifting me off him and cradling me as he lay us back down against the blanket.

"Wow indeed." I said with amusement as I traced my finger down his chest. "I brought breakfast for you."

"You did?" He asked, looking at me excitedly.

"Yes. I thought after you had been running all night you would be very hungry. I also had a selfish reason. If I brought breakfast then you can stay with me longer because you won't have to rush home." I explained.

"Good idea." Loki said as he kissed me full on the lips and that descended into a small amount of snogging that I reluctantly pulled away from.

"I'll get our breakfast." I said as I got up onto my knees and reached forward for the bag.

The first thing I pulled out was not food; it was a pack of wet wipes that I handed to Loki just in time for him to be looking for something.

"Thanks." He said as he pulled out a wipe and reached down to clean himself.

"Shall I?" I offered, taking the wipe from him and reaching down.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." He said a little unsteadily. "You do it and we'll have another mess to clean up. It'll be a never ending gusher." He added, then seemed to realise what he said and blushed.

I laughed and kissed his cheek before I sat away from him and began removing the cereal and milk I had packed for our breakfast. By the time I had poured out two tubs of cereal and turned back to Loki he was sitting up with the blanket pulled across his lap.

"Food." He said eagerly as I handed his tub to him and he began to wolf down the cereal.

I chuckled as I ate my own cereal, sitting naked on the floor. Loki was looking at me with mild amusement.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just never pegged you for a nudist." He said.

"I have never stated an abhorrence to nudity." I observed.

"I know. But you always dressed so conservatively." He replied.

"I did. However being well turned out for the right situation is different from being afraid to bear my flesh." I argued.

"You're right." He said, and pulled the blanket from his lap. "Do you know Quileute used to go around naked a lot of the time, they only packed on the layers when it got cold."

"I believe that's true of everyone's ancestors." I replied. "Besides, we're all naked under our clothes." I added with a wink.

Loki chuckled, deep and husky and I was reminded of why I always enjoyed talking with him. He always made me feel good.

"So what's with the pigtails?" He asked.

"I was so eager to come see you this morning that I didn't even shower. I brushed my hair into two plaits to keep them out of the way. Have you only now noticed my hair?" I asked, a little annoyed.

Loki shrugged.

"Leda, the first thing I always notice about you is you're eyes, everything else tunes in long after that." He explained.

"My eyes?" I asked, feeling a flutter in my stomach.

"Yeah. I've always thought they were pretty and I can tell how you're feeling just looking into them, even when you're face is lying." He stated.

"Because you can read my mind?" I surmised.

"No. Because you have so much emotion in your eyes. I've always loved that about you." He said matter of fact.

"Oh." I said, feeling my heart flutter, I'd always thought his attraction to me was due to my physical attributes, I'd never considered it would be something so deep and soulful.

"Surprised you?" He asked with a grin.

"A little." I admitted.

"Good." He said as he put his empty tub to the side and stretched out before lying back and closed his eyes. "Do you mind if I nap now? I got work in four hours and I want a little rest before I go."

"Would it not be best if you go home first, at least you can shower as soon as you get up." I observed.

"That eager to get rid of me?" He asked, looking at me with one eye.

"No. I can't stay however. I have to be back at the house and showered before Kitty-Kat wakes and Papa is out of bed. Especially if I hope to stay down with you tonight." I said, regretfully.

"The whole night?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Sounds great." He said as he sat back up and kissed me. "Ok. I guess we could clear out now. Meet you at band practice tonight?"

"Six o'clock?" I asked.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"Ok." I replied.

I dressed back into my yoga pants and sports bra while Loki pulled on a pair of shorts that had previously been tied to his ankle. I gathered things into my backpack and stood. Loki stepped close to me, looking down into my eyes and I knew then that what he said was true. It was my eyes he noticed most about me, and that sent a thrill through my body that had nothing to do with his touch. He put his hand on my cheek and smiled at me, a sweet smile I'd never seen him wear before, and then he kissed me. It was a goodbye kiss, and I would keep it with me through the day until we could see each other again.

"See you later." Loki said as he hugged me.

"Yes." I promised.

"And I loved this surprise." He whispered.

"It was my pleasure." I whispered in return.

"And I love you."

"I love you too." I repeated as I placed my lips to his neck and kissed him over his fast beating pulse. "Now we should go."

"Yeah." Loki agreed.

We jumped down out of the tree house and parted ways since it would be quicker if I headed straight toward my house from here. I was almost at the border when I heard a whooping sound, a Quileute call.

I turned around to find Silvio "Silver" Clearwater and Oliver "Olly" Littlesea who were almost as new as Addie to the whole wolf business.

"May I help you gentlemen?" I asked.

"Hi Leda, so this thing you got with Loki, is it serious?" Silver asked.

"Because you're not imprinted." Olly added.

"And that negates how serious a relationship can be?" I asked. "We may not be imprinted, but how do you know we haven't developed a vampire mate bond?"

"That can happen?" Olly asked in shock.

"Yes." I said, although I knew I wasn't mate bonded with Loki, I did love him however.

"Vamps are weird." Silver remarked.

"Yes we are." I said with a shrug. "Was there something in particular you wanted?"

I looked between the two boys who were now shuffling their feet and looking awkward, mumbling to each other as they nudged each other to be the one to tell me.

"Well since you're going steady with Loki it doesn't matter now." Olly muttered.

"Oh, I see. You think that because I've had sex with one man it means I am ready to have sex with all men, regardless of how I feel about them?" I asked, giving them each an unimpressed look.

"That's not it at all." Olly said quickly. "It's just, well, I've always kinda liked you and Silver thinks you're sexy too."

Silver nodded his head emphatically.

"But you were always so nun like we didn't think we'd have a hope." Olly continued. "So we didn't bother."

"But now you're exploring your sexuality." Silver shrugged.

I considered for a moment.

"Is it really me you are interested or the fact that I am dhampir?" I asked speculatively.

They didn't answer but the fact that they both blushed answered for me.

"There are other dhampir girls on the Res." I pointed out.

"Well yeah." Olly said. "But Mags would chew us out if we approached her and Ast and Lyd wouldn't give us the time of day."

"Or if they did they'd broadcast it to the rest of the wolves afterwards. On purpose." Silver added while Olly nodded. "Not to mention they're all the daughters of our Alpha."

"Lindiwe is our other Alpha's daughter so that would be awkward. There was a little hope when Seren and Zoë got here, but Seren is Rupert's imprint and Zoë, well we're the wrong sex for her." Olly finished with a laugh.

"So what you are saying is that I am your last resort?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"No. Olly totally has a thing for red heads." Silver joked.

"I do not." Olly said defensively as he punched Silver's arm, then seemed to realise how that might offend me because he turned to me with a sheepish smile before admitting, "Well there's one redhead I like."

Oh he was cute, but I was taken so I returned his smile as I said, "Unfortunately I have a boyfriend. However, I could invite a few single dhampir girls up for a little get together, offer for you to come meet them? Of course if Loki came up to see me and he happened to bring his friends along." I shrugged.

"Sounds good." Silver said with a wide grin while Olly nodded. "So you guys practicing later?"

"We will be." I confirmed.

"Can we come watch?" He asked.

"The practice room is a public area." I said with a shrug.

"Catch you later." Silver said with a wink.

"Likewise." I said as I nodded to each in turn, then I turned around and started running back for home.

It was six o'clock when I got in the door and I ghosted straight up to my room without waiting to see if anyone was awake. I went straight into the shower and I felt really good. I had a wonderful boyfriend who knew how to bring the pleasure in me and I learned that two other wolves had a liking for me. I wouldn't do anything with it of course, but it was a wonderful boost to ones confidence to be made to feel attractive.

That actually brought the idea to my mind, how to amend things with Robyn. Today I would give her the dress and she would be so blown away by how ridiculously sexy she would look in the tight corset, long silk stockings and suspender belt that she couldn't possibly reject a Victorian freak show theme for The Eternal Freak Show. Perhaps now she had Addie and I was most definitely with Loki she would be done with the jealous sniping and we could be friends once more.

Of course there was a whole day of time to kill and I was opposed to the thought of spending the whole day at home where Papa could question me at anytime about my intentions with Loki. I could help Seren again; I had made a good dent in that room yesterday and would love to help some more. Therefore I pinned my hair up into a bun when it was dry and dressed in an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I then gathered up the Freaks' costumes and carried them down to my car. I placed them carefully over the front seat where hooking the hangers over the headrest would ensure they were less likely to crease. I then returned to my room to gather all the accessories I had already bought, we would need more of course, but I had enough to give a good impression. The accessories I placed in the foot well of the passenger side. The next thing I took down to the car was the old Chinese screen in my bedroom to give us each a little cover when we were changing, as I had told Loki, there was nothing wrong with nudity, provided it was in the right place. The last thing I did was place nightwear and some clean clothing into an overnight bag along with my favourite blanket. I considered getting food for the evening, but that would require spending too long in the kitchen. I took my purse instead; Loki and I could buy food from a take away before we went to the tree house.

I took my bag and blanket out to my car and placed them in the boot before I went to find Papa. It was part of our agreement after all; I would let him know ahead of time if I planned to stay out for the night. He was on the computer in the main room with Kitty-Kat, I had no idea what they were researching, and luckily for me Adrian and Mischa were also in the room. Mischa was sat in front of the TV watching cartoons while she ate cereal from a bowl while Adrian watched her somewhat impatiently; she was avoiding having any serious discussions with her estranged father. At least with an audience Papa would have to behave himself.

"Papa, I am heading down to the Res." I stated.

"Great." Mischa said happily. "Give me a sec and I'll snag a ride." She added before she drunk back her remaining cereal, sloshing milk all over her chin.

"Very well, but you will have to find another ride home." I warned her as she rose to her feet.

She shrugged as she made her way out to the kitchen.

"Why will she need to find a return lift?" Papa asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I will be staying down with Loki tonight."

"No." He said, shaking his head.

"We already discussed this. I am a grown woman Papa; you cannot treat me as your little girl forever. I will stay down with Loki tonight. You said it was permissible as long as we are being safe, and we are being safe." I said firmly.

"I did say that." Papa said under his breath as if he was regretting it now.

"Then it is settled. I shall see you tomorrow morning."

"You ready?" Mischa asked excitedly.

I nodded.

"Goodbye Papa, see you tomorrow Kitty-Kat."

"Have fun." Kitty-Kat wished me happily while Papa nodded his head stiffly.

"See you later Adrian, um, Dad." Mischa said, waving to Adrian.

Mischa and I left the house and made our way to my car.

"I will have to move the costumes into the back." I realised.

"What costumes?" Mischa asked as I opened the front door.

"For the band I created with Loki, Addie and Robyn." I stated as I took out one of the garment bags, deciding that I could ensure they were all laid flat upon my Chinese screen if I moved them one at a time.

"This is gorgeous." Mischa said, admiring my antiquated turquoise and burnished bronze costume. "Where d'ya get it?"

"I made it." I replied as I took another garment bag from the front.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed.

"I really did make it. I made designs for costumes that would best reflect the character my band mates and I are striving to portray." I explained as I moved the third costume into the back.

"What's your band?"

"The Eternal Freak Show." I said with a grin as I took my costume from her and placed it in the back.

I then moved the accessories into the foot well of the backseat.

"You may sit down now." I informed Mischa as I made my way around to the driver's door.

I pulled away from the house and headed toward the Res.

"So what you got going with Loki?" Mischa asked.

"He is my boyfriend." I replied.

"Really? You guys done the nasty yet?"

"Yes." I replied with a happy smile. "It was part of the reason I disappeared for a week. Getting non-barrier contraception for a dhampir is not as simple as going to the local chemist. We need a specific doctor and at the moment he is based in Wyoming. It was the only way Kitty-Kat could convince Papa that I was no different from most young ladies of this day and age. To go to Dr Cullen and have him explain a very simple procedure that would stop unwanted pregnancies was the peace of mind Papa needed."

"Well I'm glad you got it sorted. That Loki is one hot piece of ass." She said with a leer.

"I thought you were gay." I said with a frown.

"Nope. Bi. But Zoë's much more of a hottie and boys are just a pain in the butt." She said with a shrug.

That made me curious.

"Have you and Zoë, done the nasty?" I asked, using the words she had used herself.

"Nope. We've made out some and there's definitely been some over the clothes groping, but there's nowhere we can really go to be alone that isn't public. How do you and Loki manage?"

"We have a private little somewhere to go." I said with a smile. I considered sharing the location with Mischa, but I decided to ask Loki if he'd be ok with them using the tree house first.

"Lucky you." Mischa said glumly.

"Perhaps Zoë will find somewhere soon, and if not, there's always the hotel. There should be more rooms available now that the surf tournament is over." I observed.

"I don't think Adrian would like me staying out the whole night, especially alone with Zoë." Mischa stated.

"Hmmmm…. I think I shall have to speak with my gang and perhaps organise a camping trip at the weekend. He cannot object if there is a group of us. After all, we are good children and would be much too embarrassed by the thought of an orgy. And separate tents? We have no need of tents when we will all of us fit comfortably within Olwen's house and therefore under each others watchful eye."

"Really? You think that would work?" Mischa asked doubtfully.

"We'll make it work, even if everyone has to come to bargain for you." I said with a nod.

"That would be great." Mischa said with a smile.

"I will be happy to oblige." I replied as I drew to a stop near the town square.

"You're not parking up today?" Mischa asked with surprise.

"I've decided to help Seren and there is room to park near her house." I replied.

"Oh she is so lucky with a great guy like Rupert. And imprinting just sounds wonderful." Mischa mused.

"Yes. Great." I said, trying not to let the whole concept drag me down.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Mischa said and waved before she got out of my car.

I waved to her before I drove up to Seren's new house. There was a space to park next to the house while Seren had Rupert's truck parked in front so she could load boxes into the back.

I knocked on the door of the house. Seren answered it with a curious frown, but she smiled when she saw me.

"Leda! What are you doing here?" She gushed.

"I thought I would come help you again." I explained.

"Great. Come on in." She said, stepping aside so I could enter.

"I thought I could continue with the second bedroom."

"Go right ahead." She said happily. "And thank you for coming. I could do with the company. Rupert's in work most of the time so I'm here on my lonesome."

"Zoë didn't help you?" I asked.

"Well she offered, but I don't think I can stand to be around her and Mischa and their intense coupleness. Not to mention Zoë's help is usually more of a hindrance when it comes to cleaning." Seren said with a grimace and I agreed, out of all of Auntie Liza children Zoë was the only one who had not inherited her supernatural ability to clean well.

"Then let's not dilly-dally." I said, clapping my hands together.

Seren gave me a smile of thanks, and hugged me before we set to work.

"You smell of Loki by the way." She teased.

"Yes. I went to see him this morning after his run." I said, remembering that brilliant time spent in our love den.

"Did you kiss?" She asked.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Snog?" She upped the anti.

"Definitely." I said with a smile, my lips felt tingly thinking of it.

"Oh. Ok." She said softy.

"Have you kissed Rupert?" I asked on hearing the sadness in her tone.

"Of course." She said with a dismissive laugh.

"Have you snogged him?" I asked.

She heaved a sigh.

"Has he kissed you?" I reworded my previous question for there was a difference.

"Only on the forehead." Seren said, disgruntled. "It's worse now than when Mam had her veto in place. At least then I had a reason why he wasn't kissing me. All I can think now is that he doesn't want to. That he doesn't want me."

"Seren, you are his imprint, of course he likes you, but he's spent the past several years turning off his attraction to you. It will take time for him to allow himself to listen to those impulses once more." I reasoned.

"I wish he'd hurry up." Seren said sourly.

"Have you spoke to him about it?" I asked.

"No. I want him to kiss me because he wants to kiss me, not because I told him to." She said warily.

"Does he know that's what you want? Perhaps he thinks you don't want him to kiss you." I suggested.

"How do I let him know?" Seren asked as if I was the expert.

"I have no idea to be honest. You saw how terrible I was telegraphing my intentions to Addie. As for Loki, I seduced him with all my will. Perhaps that is what you need to do." I said with a shrug.

"No. I want to at least do kissing first, then snogging, maybe advancing to fooling around before we finally have sex. I also want him to do it because he wants to, not because I'm deliberately trying to get his motor running."

"Then I'm afraid you will have to talk to him." I stated.

"How?" She asked.

"Tell him the truth. You'd love for him to kiss you, but he has to do it of his own accord, because it is something he wants. You have to ask him whether he is still hesitant because of your age and simply tell him how you feel. You will not drive him away for being honest about your feelings, but you won't move forward if you do not let him know that you want this to occur."

"I guess you're right." Seren said. "I'll give him a little more time. I've asked him to come live with me when I go back to school and he said yeah, so if he hasn't made a move towards me while we're here I'll state my wishes when I have him alone. Perhaps he's afraid to make his move while we're still on the Res because even though Mam lifted her veto, well she's still around here and might not be able to hold back a disapproving look if she saw us kiss."

"That could be the reason." I agreed.

"You know Leda, it's good to talk this out with someone. Thanks." She said, and she did look relieved.

"Well you know you can always speak to me if you need a ear to listen." I observed.

"I know." Seren said with a smile. "Well it looks like we've got enough boxes to fill the truck. Do you want to come to the dump?"

"Why not. We will unload it quicker."

We set out to the dump and it was our first of many trips that day. At lunchtime we bought some sandwiches from the supermarket and ate them on the drive back to the house. It was fun helping Seren, but I excused myself at five.

"I have something I wish to set up in the practice hut before the others arrived." I explained.

"That's ok." She assured me. "You've more than helped me today."

I said my goodbyes and went to my car. I drove it around to Loki's house since there were quite a few things I wished to unload. I carried the costumes in first and hung them on the wall rack where we usually stuffed sheet music. I then brought in the Chinese screen and set it up in the furthest corner. Luckily there was a full-length mirror in here, Addie had brought it in one day to practice his rock faces as he performed.

There was a soft knock on the door, and I turned to see Grace poke her head in.

"I thought you were out here." She said. "Do you want to join us for dinner? I know Loki would love it."

"Thank you." I said as I heard my stomach growl.

"Come on." Grace said with a smile and I followed her to the house.

I set the table while I waited for food and took Magda's seat since she was away working for Auntie Jane. Grace was chatting to me about an idea she had for a new book and whether I thought it would appeal to girls of my age. It seemed as if it would to me.

Loki was the first to arrive home and he clattered into the kitchen calling a 'hi' to his mother before smiling at me.

"You're staying for dinner." He said and I nodded.

"Great." He said, slipping into the chair next to mine.

"Hands." Grace said, not looking away from her cooking.

"Yes Mom." Loki said, still grinning at me, and not looking away as he got to his feet and left the kitchen.

While Loki was washing his hands, Lydia and Astrid entered the house. They both looked at me and smirked.

"Wash up before dinner." Grace said firmly before they had a chance to open their mouths.

The girls left the kitchen just as Loki came back in and he sat down next to me once more.

"This is great." Loki said happily as he put his arm around me and kissed my head, but he dropped his arm quickly when we heard the sound of his sisters returning.

"How come Loki gets to bring his girlfriend home for dinner?" Lydia demanded as she sat down opposite me.

"Yeah. You never let us bring our boyfriends for dinner." Astrid added as she sat opposite Loki.

"When you have the decency to bring one of your boyfriends to meet your Dad and me, as Loki did with Leda, then you can bring him to dinner. Until then, well I don't want a stranger at my table." Grace said in a no nonsense voice.

Tony entered the house at this point. He gave Grace a quick peck on the cheek before moving swiftly through to the bathroom to wash his hands. Grace began serving up and had each plate of food in front of us by the time Tony sat at the head of the table. Then we ate the chicken and vegetable rice, it was delicious.

When we finished our food, Loki and I made our way out to the practice hut. I was certain Lydia and Astrid were going to follow us, but they were called back to wash and wipe the dishes. It was the latest in a long line of punishments they had received for some misdemeanour or other. It gave Loki and I time to reach the practice hut and perhaps Lydia and Astrid would forget about bugging us in the mean time.

As soon as we were in the practice hut I turned to Loki and kissed him. He backed into the door as he pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss. I returned his kisses hungrily, going on my tiptoes and almost climbing up on him to feel as much of him against me as possible.

Loki broke away chuckling, before he lifted me into his arms.

"Miss me?" He asked before placing a kiss to my mouth.

"Not at all." I joked as he carried me over to the sofa and placed me down on the cushion and sat beside me.

"Well I didn't miss you either." He replied with a smile as he stroked my cheeks looking deep into my eyes, and I remembered what he had said this morning and I felt myself blush.

I raised my own hands up to cup his face and frame his own eyes, which were a beautiful spring leaf green. I was merely staring into his eyes, but there was this trembling tension between us. I knew this wonderful man intimately and yet looking into his eyes like this was almost as intense. How would one create a vampire mate bond? Familiarity perhaps? That would be wonderful.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Came a chorus as the door burst open.

I tilted my head to look around Loki to see Astrid and Lydia entering the practice hut and still persisting with their chorus. I frowned, annoyed with their childish interruption. I concentrated on the both of them and let my power flow, concentrating on their vision.

"Oh Leda!" They complained as one.

"Leave us be." I said, before lifting the veil from their eyes.

"It's not funny when you do that you know." Astrid said angrily.

"Then maybe you shouldn't come in here bugging us." Loki retorted.

"We can come in here if we want." Lydia said, folding her arms.

"Well we're using it right now, there's a Freaks meeting." Loki stated.

"You're down two freaks." Lydia retorted.

"No. We're here." Addie said as he squeezed his way in around his cousins, towing Robyn behind him. "So shoo."

The girls went to retort, but they both gave a disgruntled scowl and left without another word.

"What was that all about?" Addie asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Oh you know my sisters. A barrel of laughs." Loki replied, rolling his eyes at me and I giggled.

"What's the screen for?" Robyn asked and I was recalled to my surprise.

"I wish to make a case for going with the Victorian era freak show angle for the band." I said, standing up. "I know you're not keen on it, but I think I can change your mind when you try on the costume I made for you."

"For me?" Robyn asked with a frown.

"Come and see." I said, leading her behind the screen.

Half an hour later we had all changed into our costumes, Robyn had spent most of this time stood in front of the mirror admiring her refection.

"Do you like it?" I asked, stepping up behind her.

"Did you really make this?" She asked.

"With help from Clara." I replied.

"It's real good and not what I was picturing at all when you said Victorian freak show. This is more stylised like from a musical or something."

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Yeah. I can go with this." She said with a nod. "And I can't believe how big my boobs look in this corset."

"Why do you think women put up with the constriction for so long?" I said with a wink.

"Thank you." Robyn said and hugged me.

That was a good sign, I hoped it meant that this uneasiness between us was at an end and we could be a solid band once more.

"We need to practice now." She said with an enthusiastic nod as she pulled away.

"We do." I agreed. "That way if there are any adjustments needed I can make them."

We practiced for several hours. At some point Olly and Silver came to watch us, they had two girls with them who I assumed were their classmates. They enjoyed the free show and it was good for us to have an audience to practice on. They were cheering enthusiastically and calling for an encore by the end of our set, but unfortunately we had to decline.

It was nine by the time we had finished and we changed our clothing before leaving the practice hut. Before Loki and I went out to the tree house we both went to shower in his house, I changed into the clothes I had packed for the morning for I intended for us to get some food before we went out to the tree house. Loki and I decided on pizza so I drove us out to the Pizza Perfect and we bought a large pizza with all the trimmings and a large bottle of soda between us. Also some salad because we should at least have a little something healthy.

I thought it would be touch and go, but thankfully the pizza was still hot by the time we reached the tree house. It was only after I was sat on the floor and Loki had closed it that I realised, "We have a door now?" I asked in surprise.

"I finished all my orders early today so I asked Quil if I could make a door out of some spare wood. I said I'd pay for the wood." He stated.

"How much was the wood?" I asked.

"Ten dollars. But Quill was so impressed with my work that he said he'd waive the ten dollars if he could take some photos of my door and add it to the factory catalogue." Loki said, looking a little embarrassed to be admitting this amount of praise.

"That is impressive." I said.

"Yeah." Loki said as he held up a pad lock. "Is it ok if I put this on?"

"Of course." I said. "Although please ensure the key is near the lock in case of emergencies."

"I will." He said with a nod and he put the lock on the door before hanging the keys on a little hook.

Loki then sat beside me and we shared out the pizza while watching a movie on his laptop. It was a joy munching on pizza and of course I had wet wipes to be rid of the grease afterwards.

We put the pizza box to one side and settled back down on the blanket. I stroked the side of his face and leaned in to kiss him, but Loki put his fingers to my lips.

"Wait." He said as he pulled me into an embrace, then lay back so that he was on his back and I resting in the crook of his arm. "Can we just hang out a while and talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked as I traced the pattern on his t-shirt.

"Anything. Like we used to before. I love being your boyfriend, but I like being your friend too. I don't want to lose that just because we're having sex now." He replied.

"I would hate to lose our friendship too, I am caught up in the passion I'm afraid. I've never felt so good as I do when you're inside me, and pushing me beyond the barrier of orgasm. It's a new experience for me and I'm afraid I've become rather addict to it at the moment." I finished with a chuckle.

"I'm really that good?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied and kissed his jawbone.

"You're better than any of the girls I met when out with Boo." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I highly doubt that. I am inexperienced." I said glumly.

"You can learn the physical, but I can read your mind so knowing that you love me, feeling it deep in my mind, it adds to the sensation much more than some random college girl liking the outside of me." He stated.

"You will feel my love every time." I promised.

"I know." He said with a smile. "So what did you do today?"

"I helped Seren again."

"That's nice. I think it's cool Rupert managed to get a house for them."

"It is." I agreed.

"We just need to get our apartment next." He said wistfully as he continued to run his fingers through my hair.

"I can't wait." I said as I raised my head so I could look down into his eyes.

"You looked really sexy in your costume." He said as he stroked my cheek.

"As did you." I said, as I smoothed my hand over his chest. "I knew that shirt would look just right on you, a veneer to respectability over raging sexuality."

"Whoa!" He said.

"Did I surprise you again?" I asked, feeling amused.

"Yep." He said before he reached his head up and kissed me. I met his mouth eagerly and deepened the kiss, enjoying the feel of his hands as they drifted over my body, finding their way inside my clothing so that his hands were now caressing my bare flesh.

Loki sat us up and pulled off my t-shirt. I pulled his own t-shirt off, and now that we were both topless I could feel so much more of his hot flesh against mine. Not for long however, Loki's mouth soon left mine and trailed over my body as he lifted me up so he could trail lower. The best part was when he nuzzled and sucked at my breast, I was breathless and shimmering.

Loki lay me against the pillows and trailed his finger from my throat down to the waistband of my leggings.

"So." He said, locking his eyes on mine as he slid his hand down beneath my legging and my knickers until he found my sensitive spot with an exploring finger. "You're interested in oral?"

"Mmm…Yes." I managed to answer him as my voice caught in a rush of pleasure.

"Ok then." He said and he pulled off my leggings and knickers and I opened myself up to him, looking down over my body as he grinned at me before dipping his head.

His tongue flicked out and, who! All thoughts left my mind as I felt myself being pushed into the crescendo. He was so skilled with his tongue and by the time I had shuddered and writhed and let out a moan I was eager to repay him the favour. As he raised his head to grin at me I rushed up and met his mouth, having a strange moment, tasting myself on his lips. I pushed him down onto the blanket and now it was my turn to dip my head.

It was most fascinating as I deployed all the advice Clara had given me. It was not as disgusting as I had imagined it not so long ago when I was still a virgin and no intimate experience with a man's body. Once Loki had climaxed I kissed up his body until I could lie down upon his chest and look down into his eyes once more.

"What else did Clara teach you?" He asked in a husky voice.

"I think it can wait for another time." I said. "Can we snuggle a while until we can make love once more."

"Snuggling's good." Loki said as he placed his arms around me.

I nuzzled into his neck, smelling his wonderfully masculine scent. It added to the attraction I felt to know that I was contributing to him smelling so good. He was mine and I was his and we could make love whenever we wanted. Which seemed to be sooner than I would have thought if the sudden hardness against my thigh was anything to go by.

Loki turned us so I was lying against the blankets and he ran his hand up between my thighs. I responded to his touch once more and I reached my hand down to touch him. We looked into each other's eyes as we touched each other until his eyes became heavy lidded. Loki left me for a moment to get a condom and then we were making love once more. It was amazing as usual and I pulled him tighter and tighter to me enjoying the rhythm.

I lay against him afterwards and we dozed for a while, and this is how we spent our night, making love between dozing. Until the light of dawn began shining in through the little window, then we drifted to sleep still tangled up together. Perhaps we could have stayed up all night, but Loki had work and I should hate for him to be tired. Oh yes, it was wonderful being Loki's girlfriend.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	38. Chapter 37 - Robyn

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

* * *

**Robyn**

It was Sunday and I was really nervous, Dove was turning up to talk about me leading Addie astray. God I was nervous and I had nearly all day to worry about it. All the way until three o'clock. I needed some distracting, so Addie suggested we head over to visit Loki to do our daily trying to get him to stop being such a grumpy ass bitch. I was leaning more and more toward the idea that something had happened between him and Leda but Addie was adamant there was nothing. We even had ten dollars riding on it.

We left the house and headed out in the overcast day. As we were passing the smaller parking lot I frowned when a light blue car that looked very familiar caught my eye.

"Isn't that Leda's car?" I asked.

Addie looked to where I was pointing.

"Yeah." He said. "I guess she's back."

"Wonder why she parked here?" I mused.

Addie shrugged.

"Guess she went to see Loki first." I theorised.

"Could be." Addie said with another shrug and I wondered if maybe he'd picked something up on the telepathic network.

"I wonder why?" I mused, hinting at my theory.

"I doubt it." Addie said with a snort as we carried on to Loki's house.

I'd wait until we got to the practice hut. Wait and see how Leda and Loki were with each other and then I'd know for sure.

Leda was at the practice hut with Loki, just as I'd expected. They were sat on one of the sofas holding hands. I don't think Addie noticed when he rushed to hug Leda up off her seat. He definitely didn't notice how reluctantly she let go of Loki's hand to hug Addie back, which was the complete reverse to what she would have done before. Yep there was definitely something between them and there was only one way to find out.

"So where were you?" I asked, and Leda turned her attention to me.

"There was urgent business to which Papa dragged me and I therefore forgot my phone." She muttered as she looked back at Loki and they definitely shared a look before she turned back to look at me. "That urgent business was of a personal matter, you see…"

She paused, frowning.

"See what?" I prompted impatiently; I really wanted to know that I was right.

She looked at me, then got all shy, hiding behind her hair. She dropped down on the sofa and Addie had to have noticed how Loki's arm curled around her protectively. That was more than a friend gesture.

"I shall begin by saying congratulations to you both on finding each other." She said, stalling, she had to be. "I can say that now, but last week I could not. I heard your interaction, saw the evidence between the both of you when you were up at the lake."

"What evidence?" Addie asked, and you know what this was something I wanted to know too, for all we know she saw us doing the horizontal tango.

"How you looked at each other and your gravities aligned. I have seen enough imprinted couples to know the signs." She said and I could feel Addie's relief, he'd been so embarrassed over the Seren incident when really there wasn't any need for it, I don't know what he would have done if Leda had caught us too.

"Ok." Addie said a little too happily.

"I admit I was upset. All my life I have loved you Addie and was certain that one day we would become one. You may have become suspicious of this when we were down on the Ranch?" Leda began explaining.

"Seren might have mentioned something." Addie said, and I gave him an annoyed look because he'd told me himself how intense things had got between him and Leda before he imprinted on me and now he was being nonchalant.

Leda went on to say how her opportunity was cut short by Jane's meddling. I knew all of this and she really was stalling. I wish she'd just get on with confirming what I already know. Could I just out and ask them? I don't know, Leda would probably clam up because I was pressuring her about it. Somewhere in all of this Addie sat down and I did too, propping my legs up on him to get comfortable.

"Sorry." Addie said, bringing me back to the conversation and I wondered what he was apologising for.

"It's not your fault, it is the will of the wolf spirit." Leda said, and I realised they were talking about Addie imprinting on me, gees it had been a week.

"Then why make a big deal out of it?" I said out loud.

"Not to make Addie feel bad if that's what you fear." Leda snapped, I guess I touched a nerve there. "I just wish you to know my state of mind. My heart was broken and I was hurting deeply so I ran to seek comfort from my other best friend. I sought comfort only, but there in the tree house, when we were alone I found another route to ease the pain inside. I seduced Loki and we made love."

Hah! I'd been right!

"You didn't!" Addie gasped as if this was the most scandalous bit of juicy gossip he'd ever heard.

"Pay up Wolf Boy, I told you." I said, holding out my hand.

"You didn't say anything?" Addie said to Loki as he handed me my money.

"Well I didn't want to embarrass Leda if she didn't want anyone to know." Loki explained.

"No wonder you've been a grumpy assed bitch all week." I teased him before turning to Leda. "So why the no show?"

In her long-winded way Leda explained how she'd felt ashamed for just being human and actually giving into her whims for once. Something about Alec dragging her down to the Ranch and how she now returned to make Loki her boyfriend.

"Just your boyfriend?" I asked, well obviously she wanted more from him, but I wanted her to admit it.

"Well sex too. But I also want him." She said in a dreamy voice.

"That's great!" Addie said, and in one of those quick movements of his he had both of them in a big bear hug, but dropped them quickly. "But you're not imprinted."

"Not every relationship involves imprinting." Loki said and he looked really uncomfortable, maybe it was something he was worried about.

"I know." Addie said. "But, it's so perfect you two being together and Robyn and me being together, well… What happens if Loki imprints on someone?"

"What happens if Leda meets some guy she likes more than me?" Loki said, trying to play it cool with a shrug, but it really was bugging him. "Just be glad it's not something you ever have to worry about Cuz."

Addie went on fretting about them; he just liked to beat himself up about things like this. Even though it wasn't his fault and there was nothing we could do about it. In the end Loki had to say about us practicing to get Addie to shut up about it. Finally we got to practice.

It was good to be on my bass again, working along with Leda to provide the backbone of the band while the boys worked on the pretty. I could have stayed playing all day, but as my arms started to ache I realised we'd been there a few hours and I had to go see Dove. I didn't have my watch though.

"Wait, what's the time?" I asked urgently.

"It is just coming up to two o'clock." Leda answered.

"Shit." I gasped, taking off my bass. "I need to go home Adds, Dove will be here in an hour and I want to shower."

"It'll all be ok." Addie said as he hugged me. "I'll be right there with you."

"I know, but I'm still really worried. What if she makes me leave the Res?" I asked, god that would be the worst thing ever.

"Then phone us and we will come and ensure she cannot remove you from us." Leda said firmly and I knew she'd fight my corner but…

"How?" I asked.

"We will protect you." Leda insisted as she stood up and stepped from behind the drum kit. "You are a Freak and therefore our family and we will always look after our family."

"Freaks forever." Addie said with a smile holding out his hand.

Loki put his hand on Addie's and Leda put her hand on Loki's. It was my turn to join in, I really didn't like this circle of pep, it seemed a little redundant to me, but if they wanted to be humoured. I put my hand in too for the usual chorus, "Freaks forever."

"We'd better get going." I said then, because I really wanted to get my wits about me before talking to Dove.

"See you later." Addie said with a wave and we left.

Addie took my hand as we made our way back to the road.

"You'll be ok." Addie said firmly. "Mam will make your mother see."

"I hope so." I said, feeling sick, my whole next year depended on this afternoon.

"Come on. We'll get through this and I'll treat you to a movie tonight. We'll drive into Port Angeles, just the two of us." He said enticingly.

"That sounds great." I said with a smile. "I guess I got something to aim for now."

"Yeah." Addie agreed with one of his impish smiles.

As soon as we got back to the house I went up to shower and spent the next half hour drying my hair, picking out just the right outfit and applying my makeup. I needed to look just right for Dove. It was five to three when I was ready so I made my way downstairs to wait.

Addie was already down there and dressed in black jeans and a black button down shirt that made him look like a rock god. His black hair was as wild and curly as ever. Liza was also dressed nice in one of her teacher outfits of dark grey dress pants and a cream coloured blouse. Mal was here too, well it was Sunday and he didn't have work. He looked good too in beige pants and a dark green shirt that really brought out the colour of his eyes.

My heart was going fast, but I had to get through this. I sat down next to Addie and he took my hand. That made me feel a little better, but I wouldn't be completely better until Dove had been and gone. I was feeling a little on edge and I actually let out a startled scream when there was a knock at the door.

"I will answer." Liza said softly as she got to her feet and gave my hand a gentle squeeze before she went to answer the door.

I stood up and Addie did too while we waited for Dove to come in the room. Addie kept hold of my hand and I really needed him to stay close to me right now. Give me strength so I could hold my ground against Dove.

Dove came into the room and it was clear she was about to launch into some great speech she'd prepared, but she faltered when she saw Addie.

"Addie?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Addie replied.

"When did you get so big?" She asked.

"I told you he'd grown up." I said.

"You did." She said, still looking at Addie with shock.

"I shot up over the last month." Addie said. "Cause I started phasing. The wolf helped me to grow."

"The wolf helped you?" Dove asked with her doubting tone.

"As I explained on the phone, Addie has started phasing. That means he now turns into a wolf." Liza explained.

"Really into a wolf?" Dove asked a little sceptically.

"Well there's one way to prove it." Addie said, and he ghosted out of the room.

"Where's he gone?" Dove asked.

"To put on clothes that are easier to remove I shouldn't wonder." Liza replied.

"Why?" Dove asked.

"Why do you think?" I demanded as Addie came back down the stairs wearing just his shorts.

"Dad, do you want to carry Dove. Robyn I know you'd rather I didn't but it's the quickest way to get to somewhere I won't be seen." He said, hinting at carrying me.

"Carry me." I said with a shrug, I was interested to see the look on Dove's face when she saw Addie phase.

"Ok." He said and he pushed a spare pair of shorts and a t-shirt into my hand before he picked me up.

Mal told Dove to jump on his back piggyback style and she frowned but did it anyway. Liza led the way to open the door, but she waited for Addie to lead the way into the trees since he knew the clearings better. I don't know how far we went, but we got there fast and Addie put me down in the middle of a clearing.

"Well here we go." Addie said as he took a few steps back from us.

"What's going on?" Dove asked.

"Just you watch." Addie said, shaking out his limbs, then without waiting any longer he exploded into a wolf.

"What just happened?" Dove asked.

"Addie turned into a wolf." Liza explained. "As we informed you he could."

"Wow." Dove gasped, dropping onto her ass. "Wow." She said again.

Addie padded over to her and lay on his stomach giving her the old puppy dog eyes with those true blues. He whined a little like a big old puppy dog. I felt a pull in my stomach and I went over to him and hugged him.

"Robyn, be careful." Dove said.

"It's just Addie." I replied as I scratched behind his ear. "He's just a great big puppy dog."

_Ooh that's good._ Addie thought as he wagged his tail.

"This is crazy." Dove said, shaking her head.

"That's my son." Liza said as she sat down next to Dove and put her arm around her.

"We have told you about this." Mal said as he sat on Dove's other side.

"I know. I just, I never really imagined what it was like. Although I still don't see what this has to do with Robyn and Addie dating. Or how it's supposed to convince me that them dating is a good idea. I know the supernatural world exists, I accepted it years ago. You know that." She directed toward Mal and Liza. "My argument is that Addie is a year younger than Robyn and he's a lot younger too. I hate to admit it, but I know Robyn's been sleeping around for a few years now. I don't want Addie to get hurt."

"Gee, thanks Dove." I grouched.

"It's the truth." Dove said with a shrug.

Addie stood up, turned around, his fur brushing against my arm.

_Bring my clothes._ He thought toward me.

I stood and followed him behind a bush. I held out his clothes and he turned back into his human form before taking first his shorts and then his t-shirt from me, and pulling them on. He looked angry. I'd never seen him look angry before. He rushed out from behind the bush, although it was a human rush not a vamp rush, I guess he was angry but didn't want to scare Dove.

"I am not a child." He said firmly. "I am sixteen years of age and in a lot of cultures I can be considered a man. Not only that I am a dhampir so my cognitive development exceeds that of humans greatly. Also, this sudden growth spurt isn't just with my body, it's my mind too. Not to mention that over the last month I've been through some serious crap that will make anyone grow up. And I don't care if Robyn's sexual experiences exceed mine, I don't care. All I know is that I love Robyn and want to spend the rest of my life with her. This isn't just some flash in the pan teenage crush. This is imprinting. It's a lifetime bond that means Robyn and I will be happy together for the rest of our lives. You might think I'm just a kid, but I realise the full implications of what it means. Probably more than you because you've only ever heard about it, you've never seen it between people. You've never even experienced it."

"I don't care what you say. The truth is, you are only sixteen. How do you know what you want for the rest of your life?" Dove demanded.

"I'm recalled to a tale of a girl who snuck out of school at sixteen to spend time around the film lots and became enamoured with a hitherto unknown acting god. He was older of course, but less experienced than she. She took him to her bed and knew then that she should spend the rest of her life with him. All men after him paled in comparison until she met up with him years later when he was said super star, and yet he recognised the girl who had loved him and they have been together ever since. They may not have been exclusive from the time she was sixteen, but the girl knew full well that they should be together, that no one else would do." Liza said at length and I realised she was speaking about Dove and Simon. Sixteen? Really? She was underage the first time they hooked up? That was…something I didn't know before.

"Seriously?" Dove demanded.

"I am merely telling a story." Liza said innocently.

"What is it that really worries you?" Addie asked softly and Dove looked up at him with a frown.

Addie watched her for a moment, and then nodded his head.

"You really don't have to be so worried. Just because imprinting has a lot to do with the wolf spirit ensuring the wolf gene in the next generation it doesn't mean we'll rush in to having kids. We're being careful because we got a lot of stuff we want to do with our lives before we complicate it with having dependants. And no, I won't force Robyn into becoming anything supernatural, that'll be entirely up to her. And no it doesn't work as an STD, I'd actually have to bite her and get my venom directly into her system, which is just not happening. Robyn is completely safe from any repercussions being a human knowing about our world. Safer than she was a week ago before I imprinted on her. Under the treaty with the Volturi she's even safe because I'm Quileute and she's my imprint. As for that other thing, the not aging, well there's nothing I can really do about that and Robyn has options, but it's entirely up to her."

"How did you?" Dove asked.

"I'm as telepathic as Grandma Essie now." Addie said. "I'm a full grown vampire-wolf with all the powers that entails."

"I still don't feel right." Dove said, looking uncertain.

Addie sighed and dropped to the floor.

"I can't force you to like me, all I can ask is, please don't take Robyn away from me, it'll hurt us real bad to be forced apart. Not only that, it's our senior year, and nobody should have to move schools for their senior year unless there's no other option. Do you really want to put her through that because she's with me?" Addie asked earnestly.

"Well no." Dove said, frowning.

"Then what's this all about? Why even consider it? You know I'm not going to hurt Robyn and I know she's not going to hurt me. I know she loves me, I feel it right here." He said, putting his fist over his heart. "It mixes with the love I feel for Robyn and becomes this great this big beat that is the perfect rhythm of life."

"You do seem more grown up than the last time I saw you." Dove said still frowning.

"That was back last year, even normal teens can grow up in that time, never mind when they get a supernatural surge." Addie said with a shrug.

"Ok." Dove said, taking a deep breath, finally losing the frown. "You've convinced me. I won't make Robyn change schools, but I would like to spend some time with you." That last bit was directed at me.

"Of course Dove." I replied.

"Simon has a week off from Wednesday. Will you come home with us?"

"To the Cranston Farm?" I asked.

"That is home." Dove said with a nod.

"Yeah." I said immediately, it had been years since I'd had alone time with both my parents.

"Then we'll leave Tuesday morning." Dove said with a nod. "Until then, I'll be at the hotel."

"Ok." I said.

Dove got to her feet.

"So how do I get back?" She asked.

"Hop on." Mal said, motioning to his back again.

Dove got on his back and he started running with Liza at his side. I turned to Addie who was frowning after them.

"You want to carry me?" I asked.

He turned and shook his head.

"Let's stroll." He said and took my hand before he started walking.

I started walking too since I really didn't have a choice.

"Ok. But it's gonna take us ages to get back." I stated.

"I know. Means we get some alone time together." He said in a low voice as he continued to walk, and there wasn't any innuendo there, like we could have a few moments of loving on the way back, he seriously meant alone time.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It means we need to make the most of it over the next two days because Dove wasn't extending the invitation to me." He stated.

"She wasn't?" I asked, I thought maybe that's what she meant.

"No." Addie said, shaking his head. "So I'm going to dawdle and spend as much time with you as I can before I won't see you for a week."

"You could always visit Tregarran." I pointed out. "Or any of your other family who live in Olympic Pines."

"I'd love to, but I think that might get Dove riled up. No point me invading on your time with your parents, but while you're here." He shrugged.

"So you want me all on my own." I said in a husky voice.

"Yeah." He said with a nod.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked in a whisper.

Addie stopped and turned to me, grinning.

"We could misbehave." He said with a grin.

"You? Misbehave?" I asked doubtfully.

"Am I that much of a goody-two-shoes?" He asked, backing me against a tree as he put his arms around my waist.

"Yeah." I said, with a challenging grin.

"Well, if you say so." He said with a shrug and stepped away.

I laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to me.

"Well maybe not that much." I said and I pulled him even closer to me and kissed him.

Addie kissed me back for a while, running his tongue against mine in a way that made me thrill at the thought of oral. I just had to convince him it was a good idea. Addie pulled away from me, but leant his forehead against mine.

"That's it, my minds made up." He said in a firm voice.

"About what?" I asked, nonchalant, aware that he was telepathic and might have heard everything I just thought.

"I'm taking you out tonight on a proper date." He said instead.

"What?" I asked, a little lost.

"We haven't been on a date yet and if your mam is going to take you away for a whole week I want to give you an evening to remember me by." He said as he stroked my cheek.

"Like I could forget you." I said with a smile as I pressed my lips to his again, wanting to make this moment last forever, I was suddenly aware of how much I was gonna miss Addie.

_It's only a week._ He thought into my mind so he didn't have to pull his mouth away from mine, but I also realised that he was trying to reassure himself as well as me.

_It's only a week._ I thought back to him as I ran my fingers through his hair. _Then we'll be together forever._

_Yes please. _Addie thought as he pulled me flush against him and I felt the shiver through me as I felt the bulge in his pants.

I was really starting to think that he'd take me right at that spot, rules be damned, but he stepped away from me. Turned away from me while he took a few deep breaths and when he turned to me he seemed more or less normal.

"Let's get back as soon as and we can get ready for tonight." He said.

"Where do you plan on taking me?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know yet, but it'll be somewhere great." He said with a nod.

"Well I'm looking forward to it now and maybe you should carry me again so we'll get back quicker." I said with a shrug.

"You want me to carry you?" Addie asked with a big grin.

"Just this once." I said. "Well twice, but let's not make a habit out of it."

"I won't." Addie said still grinning as he picked me up into his arms like a knight sweeping a lady off her feet.

He bounced me a little into a more comfortable position and I put my arm around his neck as he kissed me. Then he started running really fast, as fast as I could go on my bike, only this wasn't as good as when I rode on his wolf back, but I guess that's cause I got more control that way. I'm safe because I'm holding on and not cause Addie is holding me in his arms.

When we reached the edge of the tree line Addie put me on my feet and we walked the last few feet to his house hand in hand. When we went inside, Dove, Liza and Mal were sat by the kitchen table, drinking coffee. There was a cup each ready for me and Addie too. I guess we'd have to be polite for an hour or so before I was determined to go and get ready for whatever Addie had planned for me. We sat down at the table.

"How did this even happen anyway?" Dove asked.

"It happens automatically when a Quileute wolf espies their perfect mate." Liza replied.

"Then why didn't happen before?" Dove continued.

"Because only now I've started phasing." Addie replied. "It's only after we start turning into a wolf that the imprinting happens."

"Right." Dove replied, biting her lip and frowning. "But didn't you once say that your brother imprinted on his wife when he was like seven?"

"I did." Liza said with a nod.

"How could he imprint on her then. I thought the wolf thing only happened when they're teenagers." Dove stated, obviously trying to find a flaw in our information.

"Yes, with normal Quileute. However, as I have explained before, Tony aged as I did, at rate faster than humans. We were fully-grown at seven, and that was when Tony began phasing. We weren't even sure Addie even had supernatural leanings until he was eight when his vampire thirst made itself known. It is only very recently that Addie started phasing, barely a month ago, and the first time he saw Robyn since then was just over a week ago. As soon as he saw her he imprinted there and then. They have been together ever since."

"When you say together?" Dove asked carefully.

"Not under my roof." Liza said firmly, crossing her arms and Dove looked relieved.

"So we got this sorted now Mom?" I asked.

"More or less." Dove said with a shrug.

"Then I'm gonna get ready. Me and Addie are gonna catch a movie tonight." I said, thinking it sounded less sinister than a nondescript date.

"Might as well since Loki's out running and I don't know what Leda's up to." Addie said with a shrug as if it was no big deal.

"Of course." Mal jumped in before Dove or even Liza could object, although I'm not sure Liza would right now since Dove was being so funny. "Are you going into Port Angeles?"

"Yeah." Addie confirmed.

"Why don't I see what's in for you?" Mal offered.

"Thanks Dad." Addie said with a smile and I had to assume that they'd had some convo there that I wasn't privy to.

"Excuse me ladies." Mal said with a nod toward Dove and Liza as he got to his feet and headed toward the partition door that led into his surgery.

"Well I'm gonna shower." I said as I got to my feet.

"I need to go and decide what to wear." Addie said as he got to his feet too and we made our way upstairs.

"So what's going on?" I asked in a whisper.

_Oh nothing. I'm deciding what to wear._ Addie said with a shrug.

_Do I need to put a much thought into what I'm gonna wear?_ I asked.

_We're going somewhere nice so wear something date nice._ He replied, but he wasn't letting up on where we were going.

_Can I wear a dress?_ I asked carefully.

_Yeah._ He confirmed.

_And my heels?_

_Well I'm not gonna take you hiking. _He thought toward me and winked as we stopped by his door.

_Then no peeking, I'm gonna scrub up well._ I replied.

Addie smiled and kissed my hand before he stepped into his room

Ok, so I was stumped, I really wasn't sure what to wear now. Addie wanted me to dress nice, so slutty was out the window. Whatever dress I wore had to be classy. Instead of worrying about it for the moment I decided to shower first, at least I could think a little when I was under the water. I picked out my nicest underwear, a lacy black bra and matching lacy thong. It was a little uncomfortable, but if Addie got to see them it would be worth it. Then I got my long dressing gown to cover myself on my way back to my room.

I made my way to the bathroom and locked the door. I stepped under the water showering for the second time that day, but I wanted to style my hair afresh, besides I hadn't bothered to shave earlier and I had three days growth that wasn't that apparent yet but if I wanted to look nice and classy I needed to be as smooth as possible. I also used my scrunchy to exfoliate until I was sure there wasn't a dead skin cell left on me.

Once I was happy that I was presentable I got out of the shower, switched it off and wiped dry. I pulled on my underwear, adjusting the thong so it didn't ride up my butt too much, and pulled on my dressing gown. I used my body towel to mop up the water from the floor and dumped it in the laundry hamper before I went back to my room.

Now it was time to choose my dress. I worked through my wardrobe holding up dresses to me, but none seemed, well classy enough. I was starting to regret my penchant toward short skirts and low necklines. I wish I'd gone to some of the award ceremonies with Dove and Simon, at least I would have had something respectable. Finally I found one that I didn't really wear because I'd never had anywhere good enough to wear it to before.

It was a purple-red colour that wasn't quite as deep as burgundy. It was a satin base with organza overlay, and since Dove had bought me this for my last birthday I knew it was real silk that made up the two fabrics and not some synthetic substitute. The bodice was cut in so that it made my boobs look shapely and cut my waist right in. The neckline was at just the right place so it showed the roundness of my boobs without showing them or any cleavage. It looked respectable with its thick straps that would hide my bra straps well. There was a little organza over the top of the bodice giving it a bit of a cloud like look. There was a sash with a bow at the waist and then there was a skirt. A bell like skirt made up a several layers, the bottom one was satin, and the other three organza so it floated around me, and hell, what girl doesn't like to wear a pretty dress every now and then?

I didn't put it on straight away but hung it ready on my wardrobe door. I needed to figure out what shoes to wear. In the end I settled on a pair of champagne coloured strappy sandals with a good three-inch heel on them. As long as we didn't have to walk far, and lets face it there's not enough town to walk far in Port Angeles, I'd be fine. I picked out my jewellery too. Just a simple gold bracelet would do and some gold drop chain earrings. I also decided to wear the necklace Addie had bought me for Christmas. I hadn't really thought much about it at the time since he'd got one for Seren and Zoë too, but when I looked at it now, at the little gold heart with its white stone in the corner I wondered if maybe he'd been trying to tell me something at the time. I shrugged as I put my jewellery ready on my dressing table.

I was debating on going with a burgundy colour nail vanish to match my dress, but in the end I decided a clear coat would be more classy. I painted my nails and sat for five minuets to make sure they were dry before I started on my hair. The dress really called for an up do, but my hair was a little on the short side for that. Of course, if I styled it just right and clipped it in place it would give the illusion of an up do.

My hair took half an hour to make sure it looked right. I let my face cool down from using the hair dryer before I began applying my makeup. Nothing extravagant, a little nude lipstick and smoky eyes, you know, classy.

I pulled on my dress and my jewellery before I checked my reflection. I looked nice, real nice. I smiled as I grabbed a purse that matched my dress and stuffed some cash and my lipstick inside. I stepped into my shoes and took a few practice steps. They were ok, like I said; it wouldn't be a problem if we didn't have too far to go. I also got a shawl, it had been a warm day, but if it started raining it would get chilly and at least the shawl would give me a little protection.

I left my room and made my way downstairs. When I entered Addie was sat waiting for me. He was dressed in a dark shirt again, but this one looked more expensive and he was wearing actual pants instead of dark jeans. He'd styled his hair so that his curls were a little more orderly than its usual wild tangle and his tie was perfect. Addie got to his feet, ever the gentleman, but his blue eyes travelled over me and he looked a little speechless.

"You look nice." Dove said, giving me the once over. "That dress looks good on you."

"Thanks Mom." I said with a smile.

"Are you really going to the cinema? That's a little fancy." She observed.

"It's our first date." I said with a shrug as I looped my arm through the one Addie offered me. "Even if we are just going to the cinema I want to look nice. Is it a crime to dress fancy for the cinema?"

"I guess you can pretend it's a premiere." Dove said with a shrug.

"Are you ready?" Addie said softly, he'd just got his voice back.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Wait!" Liza said, shooting to her feet. "I must have a photo of you both."

Before we could object Liza disappeared into the kitchen and returned a second later with her camera. Me and Addie posed for a few photos and then we were allowed to leave. Addie opened the passenger door of his car for me and I climbed in. He got in to the drivers' side and we waved to our parents who'd come out to watch us.

Addie was quiet until we were on the road between La Push and Forks. Then he looked at me with awe.

"You look super sexy." He said. "I wanted to say that in there, but well I don't think your mam would have liked it. I mean I could have said you look nice, but that doesn't seem a strong enough word. I just can't believe you can look any better than you usually do, but you do. You smell nice too, and thank you for not putting too much perfume on because your own scent is nicer than any of those artificial ones. I can't believe I'm taking you out on a date. I never thought this would happen and you look so sexy and glamorous, I don't deserve you."

"Says the sex god on legs." I said with a grin.

"Nah." He said, shaking his head and laughing.

"You should see you." I said with a shrug. "Have you really looked at yourself since you had your growth spurt? Roman god statue doesn't come close. I guess we're gonna draw a lot of jealous looks tonight. So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but it's better than the cinema." He said with a nod.

"I like surprises." I said with a shrug.

"So do I." Addie replied as he took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before he had to shift gears.

"Do you think we should have asked Loki and Leda along?" I asked, feeling a little worried.

"This is our first date." Addie said, frowning. "Call me selfish but I want you all to myself. Anyway they're really…intense at the moment. You do not want to see their thoughts."

"I thought you didn't read people's minds." I teased.

"I try not to, but Loki is so chuffed that Leda's finally come round that he's projecting. I tried to put up my shields, but they're a little shaky around my cousins, I don't know maybe it's a pack mind thing. I just need to recalibrate I guess. But I haven't yet and I got a full display of his lusting fantasies and a lot of them were coming from Leda herself." He said, looking scandalised.

"Leda is a woman you know." I said, wondering over what was getting at Addie.

"I know, but she's always been coy and conservative but she wasn't joking when she said she seduced Loki. Not to mention Leda is my oldest friend and Loki is my cousin and the closest thing I have to a brother. I don't need to see the action replay in their minds."

"I guess that would be weird." I conceded. "I know I wouldn't like to see a sex tape my friends made."

"Exactly." Addie said with a sigh. "So I need to make sure my shield is strong before I can be around them on a date. Not to mention that Loki's got pack duty tonight, he'll be heading out soon."

"Good points." I said. "I only thought I'd mention it, but you're right, this is our first date. It should be just us so we can make it memorable. So where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise." He said with a grin, he wasn't going to give.

"Not even a little clue?" I pleaded, pouting a little.

"It's in Port Angeles." He said with a grin.

"Ha ha." I said, folding my arms like I was annoyed.

Addie laughed for real as he turned onto the Port Angeles road and opened her up. We were soon in Port Angeles and Addie parked up. He got out and reached in to grab a black dress jacket that had been hanging over the back of the drivers' seat, I guess he'd put it there before I got down stairs. He also grabbed an umbrella off the back seat just in case.

I waited for him to come and open the door for me because I knew he wanted to be chivalrous and I wasn't gonna deny him that little opportunity. He held out his hand for me and I took it as I got out of the car. I straightened out my dress and shawl while he shut the door. Then he smiled at me and took my hand before we exited the parking lot and started strolling along the front.

Addie took us across the street near a place I couldn't believe we were going. Was he serious? Well he obviously was when he walked us in through the door and right up to the maitre d' of Dante's. I tried not to show my surprise as Addie said in a polite but confident voice, "Table for two under Llewellyn."

The maitre d' gave us a snooty look while he checked the register, then his eyebrows rose before he took two menus from the pile.

"Right this way Mr Llewellyn." He said, gesturing that we should follow him.

Addie began walking and I followed behind feeling a little out of place as I took in the fancy looking interior. I mean I'd been in places like this with Dove and Simon, but I'd never got in anywhere like this on my own. I had no idea how Addie managed to snag it, especially at such short notice. Dante's was the best restaurant in Port Angeles and there was no way you get a table on the day, you had to book at least a week in advance.

The maitre d' led us to a table that was in a nice corner, not too close to the toilets or the kitchen door and away from the window that looked out on the street. It was two way glass so even though we could look out the people out there couldn't look in, but still I didn't like feeling like I was on display like that.

The maitre d' pulled out my chair for me and Addie sat down opposite. The maitre d' gave us our menus and left. I looked across the table at Addie.

"How?" I asked.

"Dad is a well known psychiatrist now, he pulled a few strings." Addie told me behind his menu.

"So that's what you asked him to do." I said.

Addie nodded with a smile.

"And here I thought I was the brat with connections." I joked.

Addie laughed before straightening up and looking over the menu.

I glanced down at mine wondering what fancy food I should get.

"Good evening, my name is Rachelle and I'm your server for this evening. Can I get you some drinks for this evening?" The petit blond woman asked in a voice that was the right balance between perky and serious.

Addie dropped his menu and looked up and I was a little thrilled by the flush that suddenly came to Rachelle's cheeks as she got a full blast of them baby blues.

"We'll have a bottle of the Châteaux de Roseanne." Addie said smoothly, in a very upper class voice, the French flowing out crisp and perfect as if he ordered wine every day.

"I will see to it at once sir." Rachelle said as she wrote it down on her pad, then seemed to remember that I was there too. "Ma'am." She added with a nod to me then left the table without even carding us, or anything.

I gave Addie a questioning look.

_She thought we looked old enough so I pushed our luck._ He informed me silently.

I continued to look at him feeling a little impressed.

_I'll only have one glass, I promise._ He thought to me looking earnest.

I smiled. That really wasn't what I was getting at, but oh well, more wine for me I guess. What would Dove say about Addie getting me drunk? I couldn't help a little snigger at the thought. I looked at my menu trying to decide what I wanted. Since the wine Addie ordered was white I decided to go for the fish with a light salad for starters and cheese cake for dessert. Addie ordered almost the same as me, but he had chicken for his main. When Rachelle came back with our wine she gave us a little sample to taste and it was really good wine, I'd never had any this good before. With our approval she poured us each a glass full before asking if we were ready to order. Addie indicated me, really I should have been the one Rachelle asked first, but whatever, I gave my order and Addie gave his before she left the table again.

Addie reached his hand across the table and took mine as he smiled at me. My heart did a little flip, no guy had ever looked at me adoringly before, like he wanted to know all of me and not just get in my pants. This imprinting business had a lot more advantages than I thought.

"It's nice to get out just the two of us." Addie said softly.

"Yeah." I agreed. "It's so crowded at home, but now, now I got you all to myself."

"I am all yours always." He said with a nod.

"Promise?" I asked, feeling a little uncertain.

Addie nodded again as he stroked my hand with his thumb. I wasn't sure what to say so I cast around for a subject.

"The band was sounding good today." I said.

"Yeah, considering we haven't practiced for ages." Addie said. "I think I was a little off key, but I need to get used to my new pipes."

"I can't imagine what it would be like to suddenly have a different singing voice." I said, considering it.

"I'll get used to it. Like a lot of stuff." He said with a shrug. "I will miss you next week."

"I'll miss you too." I said with a sad sigh as I entwined my fingers with his. "Let's not dwell on that though."

"Ok." Addie agreed and it looked like he was trying to think of something to say.

"The wine is good." I said, taking a sip.

"Yeah. Dad said to ask for this one." Addie said, taking a sip of his own wine.

"He's got good taste." I observed.

"Yeah. Him and Mam are pretty up on their wines." Addie stated.

"I don't think Dove is. As long as it gets her drunk it's good." I shrugged as I took another sip of wine.

"What about your Dad?" He asked.

"I don't know. He might know. I never thought to ask him." I replied, wondering if it was something I should know.

"I guess you have other things to speak about when you see them." Addie said kindly.

"I definitely will now." I said with a nervous laugh.

"You're not going to be in trouble." Addie said solemnly.

"I know. But I still don't know what he's gonna say. Dove might know that I'm not little miss chaste, but Simon, well I guess any father doesn't want to think of their little girl becoming a woman." I said sadly.

"Well he doesn't have to know we've done anything beyond kissing yet." Addie said with a shrug.

"That's true." I said with a nod. "As long as he doesn't ask me directly I can lie by omission."

"But if he does ask you directly?" Addie asked, looking worried.

"I guess I'll have to see where that goes." I said with a wary sigh.

"I wish I could be there to have your back." Addie said sadly.

"We can't be together all the time, it'll be good practice." I pointed out.

"I guess." Addie said as he sighed warily. "Right, come on, a different topic. Films. Any films coming out you want to go see?"

I smiled, I was glad to have something mundane to talk about. We carried on with mundane stuff through dinner, which was as good as I'd always heard it was. I was more than willing to pay half the cheque at the end of the night, but when it came Addie wouldn't even let me see it, he just slipped the money into the folder and kept it his side of the table until Rachelle returned.

It was still light out when we left the restaurant and we strolled back to the car. Addie opened the door for me and I got in. Addie got in the other side and we pulled out. We were quiet on the ride home, but I was enjoying the music and just being in Addie's company. It was only when he took a different turning about ten miles outside of La Push that I sat up straight and frowned.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"A little place we can park up for a while. It's only nine o'clock, we got at least an hour before they send out the search parties." He replied.

"Aiden Llewellyn, are you seriously suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" I demanded in mock indignation.

"That we sit back and admire the view?" He shot back with a cheeky smile and I chuckled as we climbed a hill on a road I'd never noticed before.

We stopped in a gravel lot that contained a picnic table and not much else. There was a wooden fence and a suspicious lack of ground beyond.

"I should at least show you the view in case there's a questionnaire later." Addie said with a chuckle as he got out of the car.

"I don't really see myself getting over that gravel in these heels." I said, as he opened my door.

"Come on." Addie said, and without waiting for me to say anything else he picked me up out of the car and carried me over to the fence.

I was about to lay into him, but when I saw the view my argument died in my throat. We could see out over the whole of La Push, it was all laid out below us. The forest and the ocean with the village nestled in between. What's more the sun was low on the horizon in the little patch of clear sky, way out at sea.

"This is beautiful." I said as Addie placed me down on the floor and I wrapped my arms around him. "How do you know about this?"

"It's Auntie Marlin's favourite place in Forks." Addie replied as he placed his arm around me and pulled me in closer. "I thought it would be nice place to come since the view is wonderful but it's also off the beaten track so we're unlikely to be disturbed."

"Disturbed doing what?" I asked, hiding my grin in the side of his chest.

A breeze picked up and I shivered, I'd left my shawl in the car.

"You're cold." Addie said, and without waiting for me to respond again he shrugged off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. I was going to complain, but his jacket was lovely and warm, like I'd put it on the radiator for ten minuets, and I pushed my arms into the sleeves. I had to push them up a little to get my hands free before I hugged around him once more.

"Thanks." I said.

Addie pulled me in closer and leant his cheek on my head. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. Addie smelled good, like real good, I never thought a person could smell so delicious.

I put my hand up to his cheek and stroked it lightly before I kissed his jawbone. Addie turned his face to me and I smiled before I placed my lips to his. I moved a little so I was facing him and deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as Addie put his arms around my waist to rest his hands on my butt. I twisted my fingers into the back of his hair. It felt thick and soft between my fingers, I could play with it all day.

Without breaking away from my lips Addie lifted me in his arms again, and somehow, without looking he carried me back to the car. I heard him open the door and I broke away to complain but I realised he'd opened the back door.

I gave him a questioning look.

"We got a while before we have to be home." He said with a grin.

I laughed and indicated for him to put me down. I climbed into the back seat and pulled off my sandals and Addie's jacket dumping them into the front passenger seat as Addie climbed into the back with me and shut the door.

As confident as he had been, he got a little uncertain now; I guess he was trying to get his head around the human Tetris of fooling around in the back seat. I chuckled at him and grabbed hold of his tie, pulling him toward me until I could put my lips to his. I lay back and wrapped my legs around him as I lay back, and somehow we managed to get into a good position so I could feel his hard-on right against my g-spot. His tongue worked in my mouth and at first we were just kissing. His hand squeezed my breast, but my dress wouldn't let him get to it. It was still enough to drive me crazy and I let out a moan when he gave an involuntary thrust.

Oh yeah, that felt good, but I wasn't really into dry humping, and wouldn't this just get us smelling anyway, so in for a penny in for a pound right? I managed to reach my hand down between us and found his belt, I managed to unbuckle it and pull down his zipper. I opened his pants and reached inside and worked down his boxers enough to put my hand on his meat. I stroked him and he growled, moving his lips to my throat and I felt his teeth graze me again and I felt that thrilling danger tingle deep down below. God I needed him in me now.

I stroked and teased him until I was sure he was hard enough and then I pulled my panties aside so that I could guide him inside. I was moving my hips now as Addie was thrusting against me. I had my hands tangled in his hair again as I held his mouth to mine, working my tongue against his with enthusiasm as Addie wrapped his hands around the back of my shoulders and it seemed to deepen his movement until I was tingling from my scalp to my bare toes that were wiping against the glass of the window.

I reached orgasm again, and if Addie continued on like this I'd get used to them, expect them every time. Addie settled on top of me for a moment as we both lay there panting. Then he pulled away from me, but only long enough to put himself tidy, tucking his junk back into his underwear, zipping his flies and buckling his belt. Then he pulled my panties back into place, and pulled my skirts straight before he pulled me up to sitting and into his side so that I could lean into him. I knelt next to him with my arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

Addie turned to me again and we kissed for a long while, but just kissed, as the residual thrills of my orgasm became a delightful background buzz. I pulled away from the kiss and leant my head against his shoulder.

"What about our scent?" I asked softly.

"We didn't do anything in the house." He said with a shrug before he kissed my cheek. "We didn't break any rules."

"Will Liza be angry?" I asked, although it was a little late to worry about that now.

"It doesn't matter, I mean she could ground you for a week, but like I'll want to go anywhere with you in Olympic Pines anyway." He said as he placed small kisses onto my head.

"Well at least I got something to hold onto on those long lonely nights." I said with a smile as I moved into his lap with my back to him because I loved him kissing my neck. "Cause you know, I'll touch myself thinking about you."

"You will?" Addie asked, sounding amused.

"Yeah. Just like this." I said and I placed my hand to my boob.

"I wish I could be doing that instead." He said as he put his hand over mine on my boob.

"Me too, but sometimes we'll have to substitute." I said sadly.

"Yeah." Addie sighed as his hand trailed up under my skirt and I felt his fingers through the slightly damp lace of my panties. "And I promise to think of you when I touch myself." He whispered as stroked his fingers against me and I felt a shiver up my spine. "And I'll think my pleasure toward you."

"Will that work?" I asked.

"It's worth a try." Addie replied a little huskily and I liked the sound of that.

I turned my head and met his lips, kissing him with my head twisted around lending to the pleasure that was building from Addie's gently circling fingers. I didn't want to move from this embrace, it was the most sensual thing I'd ever done that wasn't out and out intercourse, and it still felt as intense. We'd have to explore this more when we were out from under everyone's feet. Only a year to go. Well a year and a half, Addie might graduate next summer but he'd still be a minor until February. We could wait that long.

"Unfortunately we have to go home now." Addie whispered in my ear as he moved his hand from under my skirts and wrapped his arms around my waist for a moment and kissed my neck.

"Yeah." I said, and I stroked his cheek before I got out of his arms and climbed through the seats into the front.

Addie got out of the car to walk around to the driver's seat and I pulled my sandals before draping Addie's jacket carefully across me lap. Addie turned on the overhead light and flipped down the sun visor to check the mirror. I did the same and good job I did, my lipstick was smeared and my hair was all out of place. I pinned my hair back as best as I could before I used a tissue to wipe off my lipstick and reapplied it. Addie pulled his curls around a little because I'd messed them up and he also had to borrow a tissue to wipe my lipstick off his face.

"Ok." Addie said with a grin. "I think we're presentable now."

"What about our scent?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well that can't be helped, but I think Mam will appreciate us not being so blatant about it." He said with a shrug, and I guess there wasn't much we could do about it now.

I nodded.

Addie smiled and gave my hand a squeeze before he turned off the overhead light and pulled out of the parking lot. Five minuets later we were back home and entering the house. Liza, Mal and Zoë were watching a movie. I wasn't sure where Seren was.

Zoë looked up at us when we came in.

"Looking sexy Robyn." She said with an ogle.

"Hands off." Addie joked as he put his arm around me.

"Too late to say that to you." Zoë shot back.

"Children! Please?" Liza said in exasperation. "Zoë, your brother is entitled to be as intimate with Robyn as he pleases, provided it's not under my roof. Have I ever chastised you on your little dalliances?"

"No." Zoë said with a shrug.

"And Addie, please do not stoop to your sister's level, you're better than that." Liza said firmly.

"Yes Mam." Addie replied, looking chastised.

"Did you both have a good time?" Liza asked.

"Smells like they did." Zoë said with a snort.

"At the restaurant?" Liza added, shooting daggers at Zoë who in her Zoë-like way didn't give a damn.

"It was wonderful." I replied. "Thanks for getting us the booking Uncle Mal. I've always wanted to eat at Dante's and to get to do it with Addie makes it even better."

"You're welcome." Mal said with a smile.

"Hey! How come you get Addie a table at Dante's and not me?" Zoë complained.

"Because Robyn is Addie's imprint and therefore we know their relationship is serious. When you convince us that your latest girlfriend is a serious relationship and not some passing fancy we will ensure that you have such places to go." Liza said firmly.

Zoë grumbled to herself as she folded her arms.

"It was a great restaurant." Addie added. "I'm glad we could go there before Robyn has to go away."

"Oh. Dove is still taking you away?" Zoë asked, looking suddenly sorry for me, all the teasing gone from her body language now.

"Not for good." I said. "Just for a week to spend family time with her and Simon."

"That'll be nice." Zoë said, trying not to bad mouth her mother's friends, Zoë was a brat and whined about stuff, but she wasn't stupid. She knew what would get her grounded and what would just be a chastisement.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Addie yawned, a little theatrically.

"Well I'm tired anyway." He said, stretching.

"Yeah me too. I should get some sleep, we need to get in extra band practice tomorrow if I'll be away for a week." I added.

"Yeah." Addie agreed.

We shared a goodnight with everyone before we made our way upstairs. Addie and I didn't kiss, but I held onto his hand, trailing to the tips of my fingers before we stepped into our own rooms.

Really I should have had a shower, but I realised that I had Addie's scent on me and I liked it. I got into my pyjamas wondering what it would be like to have such a sensitive nose as the supernaturals. Would Addie's scent still be as potent to me? More potent?

I shrugged. It really wasn't something I could answer tonight. I climbed into bed and placed my hand against the wall.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Night." Addie's voice came back to me and I smiled as I closed my eyes and settled down to sleep.

_I actually started to dream, which doesn't often happen to me. I was up on the cliff Addie took me to looking out over the panorama of La Push below. There was a nice warm breeze that felt more like the climate you'd expect in California rather than Washington State._

"_Sorry. I've never been to California." Addie said and I turned to look at him curiously._

_Addie stepped up to the edge of the cliff and leant on the fence._

"_I've been trying to get onto your dreamscape for the last week but I haven't been able to get in. You don't dream that much." He observed._

"_You're dream walking?" I asked, leaning on the fence too._

"_Yeah." He said with a nod._

"_You can do that now?" I asked in wonder._

"_I could do it before, but not voluntarily." He explained. "That's not important right now. I'm just glad I can reach you on the dreamscape, it'll give us a chance to communicate when you're in Olympic Pines."_

"_We can just talk on the phone." I pointed out._

"_I know." Addie said, turning to look at me. "But this way we get an emotional connection, it'll be almost as good as meeting face to face."_

_Addie took my hand and that touch felt realer than any touch I'd ever received in a dream before. Addie pulled me into his chest and put his arms around me before dropping his mouth to my ear._

"_We wouldn't have to touch ourselves." He said with a chuckle._

"_How can this feel so real?" I asked as I ran my hands over his back._

"_Because even though this is the dreamscape, the both of us are here. It's a dream, but it's more than a dream." He laughed. "My weird wolfy vampire heritage has some advantages."_

"_I like this advantage." I said softly as I hugged him tighter. "But can you do this all across that distance?"_

"_I'm not sure, but all I can do is try and now I got a lock on your dreamscape, well who knows?" He said with a shrug._

"_This is amazing." I said as I started imagining a Manhattan loft apartment, all open plan with an enormous modern take on a four poster bed draped with dreamy, cloud-like tulle. The tall open windows were open and they were covered with white tulle that billowed with the wind. I look around me to see that me and Addie are now standing in the apartment._

_I was wearing a long silk evening gown that clung to my body in all the right ways. Addie was wearing evening dress but the conservative clothing really enhanced the set of his shoulders. I stepped closer to him and put my hand on his cheek and kissed him._

_After kissing, things got heated and we made love. It was the most intense sex dream I've ever had. I've had dirty dreams before, but nothing with all these very real feelings flowing through me. It was so intense…_

When I woke in the morning I felt really good, like I'd had the best sex ever. I stretched out in my bed, pointing my toes as I stretched out my spine in the snugly warmth of my bed. I had to get up though, make the most of my day because I'd be heading out to Olympic Pines the next time I woke up.

With that sobering blast of reality I sighed and got out of bed. I scratched my head as I walked over to my closet and trawled through it for something to wear today, a simple jeans and t-shirt would cut it. I wandered into the bathroom, and it was free, to shower and dress. I felt that good that I actually sang a happy tune as I washed my hair.

I wiped and dressed before I returned to my room to dry my hair. I checked the time once I was done, it was nine. Well no wonder the shower had been free. Well I guess it was plain old cereal this morning. I went downstairs to find that Dove was already here and she had Addie cornered at the breakfast table. Liza was sat there too, frowning slightly, she was ready to jump in to defend Addie if he needed, but otherwise she was keeping quiet.

"Morning everyone." I said as I went to grab myself a bowl.

"Glad you're finally up." Dove said. "I had hoped to go out earlier."

"I'm not going anywhere with you today." I said firmly. "You'll be dragging me away to Olympic Pines for a whole week tomorrow, I want to spend some time with my friends today."

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" Dove demanded.

"I'm not being difficult. I'm just stating what I'm gonna do. Nobody asked you to come here." I replied angrily because I just didn't need this agro.

"I can't check my daughter is being treated right?" Dove asked as if I was attacking her.

"You know I'm being treated right." I snapped. "This wasn't to check on my well being, it was to check I wasn't leading Addie astray. Now you want to drag me from my friends and expect me to hang with you today? It's not happening. I'll come to the Pines with you tomorrow, but today is all mine."

Dove was glaring at me, but really what could she say? I'd called her out on the real reason she was here and there was no point in lying now.

"You know what Addie? I think I'll grab some breakfast out. You coming with?" I asked as I put the bowl back in the cupboard.

Addie looked a little awkward, I guess I'd put him in a difficult position, but he got to his feet anyway. We left the house and Addie took my hand.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Not really." I said, feeling suddenly sick. "I don't like getting mad with Dove, but I hate when she tries to sweep in and mom me. I mean I've spent my whole life being dumped everywhere but home, I've got used to it. I've coped these seventeen years, I don't need her to start being mom of the year now."

Addie hugged me and I felt a lot better knowing he was on my side. Addie had always been there for me from the very first time I visited the Res to the time I came here to live to right now, he'd always been there when I needed him, which is more than I could say for Dove. I mean I know Dove and Simon love me and I know they don't regret having me, but I also know that their careers are important to them. More important than being a solid family unit. Sometimes I think it would have been better for the both of them if they'd never had me. At least they'd have one less thing to worry about then.

"I don't think they'd be better off without you." Addie said softly as he led me away from the house toward the coastal path.

"How do you know?" I said sourly.

"They love you Robyn, it's just a difficult business they're in. I mean would you have preferred to be dragged from film set to film set by Dove or Simon?" He asked.

"Not really." I said, sitting down on a rock.

Addie sat down beside me and put his arm around me. I leaned in to him again feeling sad.

"It hurts that they're not in my life much. It hurts even more that Dove can just drop everything at the drop of a hat because she thinks I'm misbehaving. I would love to spend time with just my mom and dad, what kid wouldn't? But it's only happened because Dove thinks I'm acting out, it's not because they want to."

"Maybe they're using it as an excuse to spend time with you?" Addie suggested.

"Maybe." I said with a sad sigh and I fell into a moping silence for a while as I thought over my lonely childhood, it had been hell until I came to live on the Res.

I hated my childhood and I wouldn't wish it on anyone else.

"Addie?" I said carefully, wondering if I'd freak him out with what I was about to say.

"Yeah?" He said softly.

"Will you promise me something?" I prompted.

"Anything." He said immediately and I felt a little more confident to say what was on my mind.

"Promise me that if we become super famous rock stars we won't have kids when we're still touring and making music. Promise me that we won't have kids until we retire from the scene?" I asked.

"If that's what you want, that's what we'll do." Addie said solemnly and it was a little weird that he didn't seem freaked out about us discussing future children.

"I don't want our kids having my childhood. I want then to know their mom and dad." I explained.

"And they will." Addie said with a nod. "We'll do the whole rock star thing then we'll do the settling down rock star thing. You know, buy a plot of land. Build a sprawling mansion on it. We'll have a heated pool and as many rooms as you want and we'll fill it with as many kids as you'd like."

"Wouldn't you want to be on the Res?" I asked.

"Well I would, but I don't think I'll fit in with any of the packs, we're getting over saturated. We need to start going elsewhere, like Mags and her pack, so us settling down somewhere else won't be so bad."

"If you're sure." I said.

"Well since that's likely to be at least two decades away I think we got time to mesh out the finer details." Addie said with a shrug.

"That's true." I agreed.

"So you haven't had breakfast yet. Where would you like to go?" Addie asked when my stomach grumbled.

"I don't know. You hungry?" I replied.

"Always." He said with a chuckle and I looked at him. "High metabolism." He explained.

"Oh right. Well if you want something too how about we go have the breakfast spectacular in the Forks' Diner? My treat since you got dinner yesterday." I said.

"If you insist." Addie replied.

"I do." I said as I got to my feet and pulled him up with me. "And I'm driving."

"Ok." Addie said as he followed me back to the house so we could get my car.

I drove us to the Forks' Diner and we went in. I ordered two of the Mega Breakfast Eggs-travaganza before I went to sit at the table Addie had nabbed for us. I smiled and took his hand happy that we had some time alone again.

"Ho, Winters what you doing up here girl?" Someone called and I looked up to see Kirk Samuels entering the Diner with his group of friends from school.

"We're grabbing breakfast." I said, indicating Addie.

"Who's your date?" Kirk asked as he grabbed a chair from another table, swung it around and straddled it as he sat down at our table, his friends grabbing chairs around us.

Addie looked up at him, well I mean up from where he'd been looking into my eyes, but now he was taller than Kirk. His shoulders were broader too, I'd only just realised how broader they were. Kirk sized Addie up then frowned.

"Ad-dweeb? That you?" He asked.

Addie raised his eyebrows but otherwise didn't show any other disdain to that lame-ass nickname.

"Yeah. What of it?" Addie asked, Kirk and his crew had always picked on Addie, but he'd never let it get to him.

"No seriously? You're not like a cousin who just looks like him?" Kirk demanded.

"No." Addie said, looking at Kirk like he was crazy.

"When did you get so big?" Jenny Stockley said as she squeezed Addie's biceps.

"I don't know. Recently." Addie said with a shrug, which also shrugged Jenny's hand away.

"But so quickly?" Drake Aldrich demanded.

"It's a Quileute thing." Addie said in a peeved voice, the jerks were getting on his nerves now and I could really do with them getting lost. If we hadn't already ordered breakfast I would have left.

"Actually it's true." Julie Newton said, she'd dated Silver Clearwater for a while until he started phasing and pack duty got in the way. "I don't know what they feed the guys down on the Res but they reach a certain age and whooom!"

"It's kind of a local legend Kirk." Daniel Cheney said in his measured way.

"Really?" Kirk asked, looking at Daniel who owned most of the brains of the group.

"Yes." Daniel confirmed.

"That's weird." Kirk said, glaring at Addie like he'd offended him. "You're not even Indian."

"Well no. I'm Quileute. None of my ancestors have ever been anywhere near India." Addie said smoothly and Kirk frowned, clearly having difficulty trying to figure out what Addie had said.

"But you're from that weird country. The one that sounds like a sea fish?" Kirk rumbled, god the guy was stupid! How did I even fancy him? Had I really been that shallow that his bulky wrestler body outweighed his lack of brains?

"Wales." Addie said helpfully. "Yeah, I grew up there until I was eight, that's cause my dad is Welsh, but my mam is American and her mother is Quileute."

"You don't need to explain yourself to them." I said, stroking Addie's hand gently.

"So you guys dating now?" Kirk asked with a guffaw.

"We are." I said with a shrug.

"Ok, you can't all sit around this one table, move to a booth." Cheryl said as she came over. "And if you all don't order something in the next minuet you can all leave."

Kirk didn't like being told what to do, but he couldn't cause trouble. His father was the chief of police and he wouldn't think twice about hauling his ass into jail for a couple of hours. Chief Samuels was the good kind of police chief, the type that made sure his kids stayed on the straight and narrow and punished them if they broke the law rather than covering it up. Causing a stink at the Diner was sure to get him a few hours in a cell. He stood and his gang stood too and they all went over to one of the three booths.

"I'll bring your orders over now." Cheryl said, smiling at me and Addie.

"Thanks." I said, smiling back.

Cheryl went to the order window and carried the two enormous plates filled with every breakfast thing you could imagine. My stomach rambled in anticipation and I found myself wolfing it down with the same enthusiasm that Addie ate his food. It was probably a day worth of calories in this breakfast alone, but I wanted food this morning, my diet could wait.

We finished our food and left the Diner before Kirk could cause us anymore hassle. I drove us back down to the Res and Addie was quiet. I waited until we were walking along the coastal path again before I spoke.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. "I just hate those guys. I have to keep my cool around them though, wouldn't want to fursplode on them."

"They're jerks." I stated.

"You hang out with them." Addie pointed out.

"Well that might be something I change when I go back to school." I said. "I really should concentrate on my work since I'll be graduating this year."

"Yeah." Addie agreed. "I'm worried though."

"Why?"

"Before Kirk just saw me as the little kid, fun to pick on, but not worth hitting. After all, how would it make him look hitting a kid smaller and weaker than him? Wouldn't do much to enhance his reputation. But now I'm bigger I'm fair game." Addie said warily.

"Are you scared of him?" I asked, I didn't really believe this but I had to check.

"Of course not." Addie said. "I'm scared for him."

"Why?"

"Because he's not the type to stay down when he's beat. He's too used to winning. I'm not sure how much I'd have to hurt him before he'd concede to me. Of course I could let him win, but I'm not sure that would be good either. I don't want to let someone hurt me, but I don't want a police record either. Can you imagine how that will look if it leaks out five years down the line when we're just getting recognised?"

"It wouldn't be good." I agreed.

Addie nodded his head before sighing heavily.

"Well couldn't you just let him punch you and then have him for assault? His birthday is the end of September. He'll be eighteen then, you'll still be a minor. If he hits you then it'll be assault of a minor and that's a little more serious than a spat between school kids."

"I don't know if I could let him just hit me though." Addie said with a worried frown.

"You wouldn't have to let him beat you up. You could just block him. Don't attack him, but keep blocking. He's bound to tire eventually. You can still have him for attempted assault, you just managed to stop it." I suggested.

"I guess I could try that." He said, still looking sad.

"Of course he might just leave you alone." I pointed out.

"I hope he does." Addie said as he put his arm around me. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I don't mind just strolling around." I said.

"Then that's what we'll do."

We walked all around the Res, going home at twelve for lunch and at five for something to eat before band practice. Dove was still there; she'd spent the day with Liza. It was awkward both times we went to eat, but I wasn't ready to talk to her yet. My time with her started tomorrow, today I was with my friends.

Addie and I headed over to Loki's to get there for six o'clock. We made our way around to the practice house and I could hear Lydia being bratty like usual.

"We can come in here if we want." She said.

I heard the low rumble of Loki's voice but couldn't quite make out what he said. Whatever it was, Lydia responded with, "You're down two freaks."

"No. We're here." Addie said as we squeezed in around her and Astrid. "So shoo." He said, gesturing with his hand.

They were so gonna come back with something, but either Addie or Loki, but I was leaning more toward Loki, said something to them telepathically. Whatever it was it shut them up and they stormed out looking angry. I hoped that wouldn't bite us in the ass later.

"What was that all about?" Addie asked as he closed the door and we walked toward the empty sofa but I was more interested in the new Chinese screen that was in the corner.

"Oh you know my sisters. A barrel of laughs." Loki said in the wary way he always spoke about the Gruesome Twosome. If only they'd gone to work for Jane and Mags was still here. I liked Mags, but Lydia and Astrid were a pain in the ass.

"What's the screen for?" I asked since I really didn't want us to get into a drawn out discussion of how annoying Loki's sisters are.

"Oh." Leda said, sitting up straight next to Loki who had his arm around her again.

"I wish to make a case for going with the Victorian era freak show angle for the band." She said in a rush, close to the speed the supernaturals sometimes used and I couldn't understand, and she got to her feet and took my hands, looking earnestly into my eyes. "I know you're not keen on it, but I think I can change your mind when you try on the costume I made for you."

"For me?" I asked. Like seriously she'd made me a costume?

"Come and see." She enticed me as she led me behind the screen.

There were four garment bags hanging up on the rack. She opened one of them and there was a whole mass of lace and organza. It was all antique cream, bronze and red accents.

"Put these bloomers and this undershirt on first and then I will help you with the corset, they are ever so bothersome to lace on your own, but I'll lace yours then you can lace mine." She said.

Ok, so I hadn't agreed to the Victorian freak show thing, I was still set on the cyber punk style, but if she'd gone to the trouble of making the costume the least I could do is try it on.

"Oh, and in case you need a guide." She said and handed an A3 sheet of paper to me.

I recognised Leda's drawing style immediately, I just couldn't believe that curvy, busty fortune-teller was supposed to be me. I was a little doubtful that I was gonna look that good, but I stripped off. Leda stepped from behind the screen and went to sit back next to Loki. I pulled off everything apart from my panties, but I figured they'd be ok under the bloomers.

The bloomers weren't the type that went down to the knee for Victorian decorum, but more stylised ones that came just to the top of my thighs and tied up with crimson red ribbons. The undershirt was imitation muslin, I mean I could tell they were synthetic fabrics, but Leda'd managed to make them look authentic. I pulled it on and it fit my figure quite well. It had dainty lace straps that went over my shoulders and followed the neckline, which was straight cut and came to about an inch above my nipples. The fabric itself was cut to mould around my boobs and fall against my stomach, the hemline ending just above the bloomers at the front, but at the back there was a bit of a tail that extended all the way to my knees at the longest point.

"I'm ready for the corset." I called to Leda.

Leda came around behind the Chinese screen and looked over me nodding her head, but then she slapped her forehead.

"I should have told you to put this on under your bloomers." She said, rummaging in a holdall and she came out with a bronze coloured suspender belt.

"You want the clamps to go under the bloomers?" I asked.

"Yes please, also the belt."

I nodded, took the belt off her. I pulled it up over my bloomers then pushed it down under my bloomers. I had to untie the ribbons to stick my hand up the legs to make sure all the straps were down, but once I was certain they were all down I tied the ribbons again.

"So this corset?" I asked, straightening up.

"Yes." Leda said, smiling as she took it out of the garment bag. It was bronze brocade with red lace work and looked like it took hours of embroidery.

"Did you make this yourself? Like the needlework too?" I asked.

"Most of it. Clara helped me, but the embroidery is my own." She said with a nod.

"It's pretty." I said, running my fingers over it.

"I'd hoped you'd like it." Leda said with a smile. "Lift your arms please."

I lifted my arms and Leda wrapped the material around me. It wasn't as tight as I thought it would be. Well at least at first. Leda told me to brace myself against the wall and she started lacing the corset, pulling it at certain place until I could feel my posture get better and my boobs squashed together making the best cleavage I'd ever had. The next thing Leda pulled from the garment bag was a bronze skirt with red embroidery. The skirt was short in the front, just barely covering my crotch area, but fell down to cover the tail of my undershirt at the back. Leda then gave me some cream stocking to pull on, and these were actually silk.

"There is a former Victorian haberdasher who resides in the Village on the Ranch, he still makes these items if you request them." Leda explained.

I nodded as I clipped the top of the stocking to my suspenders so they wouldn't fall down. When I straightened up Leda tied a bronze net triangle around my waist so the longer part fell by my right thigh where the body of my bass is when I'm playing. It had actual gold thread mixed in with the dull bronze of the wool and it sparkled when it caught the light. Leda handed me some lacy fingerless gloves, a pair of Victorian looking ankle boots, and a headscarf.

"Put those on while I get my undergarments on. Then we can reveal our costumes to the boys at the same time." She whispered.

"Sounds good to me." I said with a shrug.

Leda grinned before she opened another garment bag. She pulled out bloomers and an undershirt. She took off her clothes, and I was surprised that she didn't try to cover herself as she pulled on the suspender belt then her bloomers. Her undershirt was a little different from mine; there wasn't lace around the neckline. Her neckline was more of a sweetheart style with the fabric along the edges pleated in a way to look like the edges of a seashell. Like my undershirt hers came to just above her bloomers, but at the back it was shorter than mine, just about covering her butt but no more than that.

I helped her with her corset, which was a mix of burnished silver and turquoise that when you looked at it from a distance looked almost like mother of pearl. I laced it as best I could, but I'd have to get advice for when we'd actually be performing.

"In that box there is a mixture of jewellery I thought looked sufficiently fortune teller like if you would care to help yourself." Leda said pointing at a box set on her drumming chair.

I went to help myself to the jewellery, mostly gold bangles and hoop earrings and mystic looking chains and sufficiently gaudy rings while Leda got on with the rest of her costume.

Leda didn't have a full skirt, it was strips of turquoise, silver and white fabric that looked like a full maxi skirt when she stood still, but when she moved all the strips drifted apart to show off her legs, I bet it would fall really good when she sat down to play the drums. She didn't have fingerless gloves, but silver lace sleeves that just about showed against her pale skin, the only thing making them really apparent was the sparkle as the sequins caught the light. She pulled similar things onto her legs that she clipped into place with her suspender belt and hooked under her foot without covering it completely. Other than that Leda was going barefoot.

Last thing she did was push a shell shaped comb into her hair and place a shell shaped locket around her neck. It was pretty, antique silver set with turquoise stones that matched her strange coloured eyes. She smiled at me and held out her hand.

"Are you ready Reader Robyn?" She asked.

"Yes the Siren Leda." I replied, and took her hand. We stepped out from behind the screen.

I liked the effect it had on Addie. It was almost the same as last night when I was dressed up for dinner.

"Wow. You made them?" Addie asked Leda, but he couldn't take his eyes off me.

"They look even better in real life." Loki said with a grin as he trailed his eyes over Leda hungrily.

"Come, you have costumes too. Your name is on your garment bag. Go change while I show Robyn to the mirror." Leda ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Loki said with a salute as he got to his feet.

Addie got to his feet too, but he carried on looking at me as Loki pulled him toward the screen with a chuckle. I got to say I liked Addie ogling me like that, it made me feel tingly all over again. Leda took me to the full-length mirror Addie used to 'practice throwing shapes', which really meant mugging and posing as he played lead guitar. Leda left me in front of the mirror and I saw my own eyes grow wide.

I did not look like myself at all. I looked like a curvaceous, buxom mysterious woman. The type to come into town and leave a whole lot of broken hearted men in her wake. I don't know how Leda did it, but she'd created a costume that showed off all my best assets and hid the worse. I let my hands glide over my waist, which looked a lot narrower than I was used to and checked how my butt looked in a side on view. It was really good and this was the right look for our band. Of course I'd have to work on my makeup and think up a good hairstyle, maybe I could get a wig, but Leda had been right.

Leda appeared in the mirror behind me and she smiled apprehensively.

"Do you like it?" She asked, and she really was worried about my opinion on this, I guess that just cause I'd said I liked it earlier I may have changed my mind with time to think.

I wondered why she was so anxious, but maybe she made more of the costume than I thought, but also, this was some professional level stuff. Could she have made this as well as three other costumes in a week?

"Did you really make this?" I asked.

"With help from Clara." She said with a nod and I realised then that she was telling the truth. She'd made everything, well apart from the stockings.

"It's real good and not what I was picturing at all when you said Victorian freak show." I admitted, because when she'd said it I thought she meant buttoned up stuffiness. "This is more stylised like from a musical or something."

"Yes." She said with a nod.

"Yeah. I can go with this." I said, giving my blessing since the rest of the group seemed to have bought into the theme now. "And I can't believe how big my boobs look in this corset."

"Why do you think women put up with the constriction for so long?" She said with a cheeky wink.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged her, I'd never had anyone make clothes specifically for me before. "We need to practice now."

"We do. That way if there are any adjustments needed I can make them." Leda said.

We turned from the mirror just as Addie and Loki were stepping back into the room shifting awkwardly in their costumes. Addie looked really hunky in what looked like a dark take on a ringmaster costume and those breeches looked really good on him. I couldn't actually remember what Loki was wearing, something Victorian I guess.

I pulled on my bass and it didn't actually suit my costume now, as soon as we started making money I'd have to invest in one that was made to look antique, or I could guilt trip Dove into buying one. That wouldn't be such a good idea at the moment, but maybe for Christmas. Having these costumes though seemed to pull the band into a more collective whole. We were sounding good and we even got ourselves an audience, Olly and Silver with Tawny and Daria as their dates. Having an audience made it that much better and I didn't feel the slightest bit exhausted when nine o'clock came around.

We changed out of the costumes and Leda put them away for next time. Then Addie and I made our way back home. We took a small detour to a quiet corner where we could make out for a bit. I couldn't help it; I was pumped up and excited from our practice session. Not to mention, this would be the last time we could make out for a whole week.

Then we went back home for real. Dove was there waiting for me.

"Robyn, will you be ready by nine tomorrow morning?" She said.

"Yeah." I confirmed, trying to swallow my annoyance that she'd be dragging me off so early.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a nod before turning to Liza. "It's been fun today. We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Yes my friend." Liza said, hugging Dove.

Dove left and I was glad, but I'd also been rude to her and Liza didn't like that. She'd probably want to talk to me about it. I wasn't in the mood for talking. I wanted to get to bed and sleep, maybe Addie would get in my dreams again tonight.

"I know this is a fraught time Robyn, but do try to be a little nicer to your mother. Do not push her away only to regret it later. Take it from someone who is quick to temper, it is not fun to alienate oneself from your family. That is all I will say on the matter." Liza said solemnly before she went through to the living room.

Well there wasn't much I could say to that. I walked through the living room to the stairs, saying goodnight to everyone in the room before heading up the stairs. I showered since I was a little sweaty from band practice then got into bed.

_Robyn? Are you ok?_ Addie asked and I heard his hand brush against the wall.

_Yeah._ I replied, putting my hand to the wall. _I just don't want to say anything to your mother because she's right. I don't want to push Dove and Simon away, but I can't help it when I get angry._

_Well you'll have this week to make it up to her._ Addie pointed out.

_Yeah._ I said sadly. _I'll miss you._

_I'll miss you too._ Addie said. _And with Loki and Leda being all lovey-dovey, I could do with a holiday myself._

I laughed as I stroked the wall, imagining I was caressing his face.

_Well I'm going to sleep now._ Addie said. _I'll see you in our dreams._

_Yeah._ I agreed as I settled down to sleep.

I did dream again that night, although Addie was certain he'd started me dreaming. Whatever happened I did dream again and Addie was there and it was bliss. I enjoyed every moment of it because that's all I had to tide me over for the next week.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	39. Chapter 38 - Isla

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

**Well guys, first an apology for why this is so late, but when you've seen the length of this chapter I think you'll understand why. Because it's so long I've decided to throw in a few page breaks, in between every day since this takes place over nearly a week. It starts the Wednesday after Billie saved Isla in the park and ends the same Sunday as Leda got back to the Res, just to give you a time reference. The next few chapters will be set over this one-week to get everyone into position for what comes next. Anyway, I'll let you get on with the chapter now, told from a new perspective**

* * *

**Isla**

**Wednesday**

I was bored and wanted a change of scene, but after what happened in the park yesterday I thought it was better not to go back there, but I needed somewhere to go. I was out on my scooter just heading nowhere in particular and it was almost without thinking that I took the turning for Honomu. I didn't even think twice as I pulled into the lot of Drogo's apartment complex. As I realised that I didn't really have a good reason for coming out here as I got off my scooter and chained it up. What was I gonna say as an excuse to be visiting him again?

I was sure I could think of something by the time he answered the door. I only had to knock once and he opened it. I got a good look of him in the morning light. He was around six foot with a long nose and grey eyes that had a lot of intelligence hidden behind them. It made me wonder why he was a beach bum, but maybe he was a rich kid so he could kick back for a few years before mommy and daddy pulled hard on the trust fund strings. But then I remembered that he'd said he was an orphan. It didn't make sense that he'd waste his time on the beach. I liked his hair though, an auburn that glowed red in the sun. It looked like he was starting dreads and I guess it would go with his angular face and the decent sized beard he was growing in.

"Howzit MiniUley." He said.

"Howzit." I said with a wave, and I suddenly had an excuse. It was a lame excuse, but still it was something. "I came for those surf lessons."

"Surf lessons?" He asked doubtfully.

"Well you promised me." I said, playing a little dumb cause I knew as well as him he certainly hadn't promised me lessons.

"I did?" He asked, trying to look annoyed, but I could see him cracking a smile.

"I remember it specifically. You said you can handle the expert waves but aspire to giving lessons." I said firmly.

"I said that?" He asked, looking like an amused wizard with his messy hair and bushy beard.

"Aye." I said, looking into his eyes and daring him to deny it.

"Well I guess we'll have to get started." He said with a shrug. "You brought your board?"

"On my scooter?" I asked, like he was lolo.

"Wet suit?" He questioned.

"In my box," I lied, "but the breaks ain't big today, my swimsuit will do."

"You really need lessons?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Well obviously the only course of action is for you to come and see if I do." I said, folding my own arms.

"Well as long as it's only surfing lessons." He said and this he was serious about.

"Please. I'm only sixteen and you're an old man." I said, looking disgusted. "What are you like twenty six?"

"Twenty two, but yeah, I'm an old guy." He said with a laugh. "Well if you insist MiniUley, I'll just grab my board."

"You got a spare?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope. But we can hire you one." He replied.

"Can I dump my helmet and keys in here?" I asked since I hated leaving them in the box on my scooter unless I really had to.

"Course." He said and he stood aside to let me go in.

I put my helmet and keys on the table while Drogo got his board down off the hooks the wall. He motioned to the door and I went out, Drogo followed me carrying his board under his arm. We strolled down to the beach and over to the surf hire. I got a standard board and Drogo paid the hire charge, which surprised me a little, but he said he was my teacher so he had to cover it.

I shrugged and followed him along the top of the beach while he was looking out at the sea.

"Here." He said with a nod.

I stripped off my shorts and t-shirt down to my swimming costume and dumped my clothes on the sand. Drogo pulled off his t-shirt and I looked at him through the corner of my eye. He was ripped. I really didn't think he would be, but he had the perfect abs and I wanted to rub my hand over them, but not yet. I had to wait until I was eighteen.

"You ready?" He asked.

I nodded and looked out to the breaks, they were pretty tame. I contemplated whether to show him how skilled I was. I was gonna, I mean at least we'd be able to go out on the better waves. I'd impress him.

I let Drogo go through the basics, well it was fun watching him handle the board on the sand, and then it was time to go out on the water. We paddled out and he checked on me every five seconds. I let him know I was ok.

We sat up on the boards and waited for the waves.

"Don't worry if you can't stand up the first time." He said.

"Ok." I said, trying not to grin as I readied myself for the wave.

I paddled into the wave and as I felt the board rise I leapt up to my feet and found the centre of balance, riding the wave all the way to the beach.

I jumped off the board and picked it up, turning just in time to see Drogo ride in looking at me with amusement.

"So you need surfing lessons?" He asked.

"Did I say lessons? I meant practice. We can always use more practice." I said with a grin.

"You got an answer for everything don't you MiniUley." Drogo said as he picked up his board.

"I try my best." I replied as I shrugged.

"So I guess you wanna head to the extreme breaks?" He said, gesturing up the beach.

I nodded.

"Come on then." He said as he picked up his t-shirt.

I grabbed my clothes and followed him along the beach until we reached the point where the breaks were bigger. It had been a while since I'd got out on the waves like this, but I still remembered how to do it. It was a fun way to kill three hours, but it was lunchtime and my stomach was growling.

"I think you owe me lunch." Drogo said.

"You got food at home? I haven't got much cash but I'm a choke good cook." I replied.

"You haven't flip-flopped this around now. You know, you said you weren't good at surfing and you were and now you're saying you're good at cooking, maybe you're not." He said with what might have been genuine concern.

I laughed as I pulled my shorts and t-shirt on over my costume.

"Just you wait and see brah, you're in for a surprise." I chuckled.

"I hope it's a good one." He shot back as we walked back along the beach.

"Do we need to take the board back now?" I asked as we got to close to the surf hire.

"Yeah." He said so we took the board back and made our way back to his apartment.

We went in and Drogo put his board back on the hooks on the wall.

"The kitchen's through there." He said, pointing toward an open door. "I'm gonna hit the shower. Need to wash the ocean out of my hair."

"Ok." I said.

"Just, use whatever you want." He said with a shrug.

"Thanks." I said and stepped into the kitchen.

I went through his cupboards and his fridge. I came up with a fresh ahi steak, that's tuna to you haole, some onions and some limu, soy sauce and cupboard staples like sea salt and rice. This was perfect; I could make some poke, the Hawaiian version of sushi. It wasn't strictly speaking cooking, but considering there were yams so I could make some poi it was going to take a lot of my time to prepare.

I set about making up two perfect platters of limu. It helped that Drogo seemed to have a shed load of different shaped dishes. I picked out too rectangle shaped ones and laid out all the little pieces that went into making the perfect limu platter. I thought it would be nice to eat out on the patio again but I put the plates on the table in the room for a moment while I went to knock on the bathroom door.

"Food's ready!" I called, hoping he'd hear me over the water.

I went to grab some still water from the fridge and poured it into a pitcher with ice and lemon slices and carried it out to the outside table with two glasses. Then I went back to grab the food and took that outside too.

The sun was beating down in the little courtyard and I remembered the sun umbrella Drogo had used the day before. I went back inside and found it tucked into an umbrella stand. I guess Drogo thought it was funny, it kinda was.

I put up the umbrella and sat down in the shade.

"MiniUley?" Drogo called.

"Out here!" I replied.

Drogo came out the door. He was wearing a new pair of shorts and t-shirt and he had a towel turban style around his hair. Well whatever, he did have long hair.

"Limu?" He said as he sat down.

"I know it's not technically cooking." I said cautiously, cooking was one of my passions so I got nervous when I was about to be judged by someone new.

"No. This is good." He said, picking up the chopsticks instead of the fork I'd put there just in case.

I watched as he handled them expertly with long supple fingers. _I wonder what else they're good at?_ Ok, I really shouldn't be thinking about that. I started eating my own food.

"Ho brah, this is onolicious." He said and I smiled at his attempt to be local.

"Told you I was a good cook." I said with a shrug.

"No really, the balance of flavours, you should be a chef." He said between mouthfuls.

"That's what I plan." I said, happy for an opening to tell someone what I planned for my future. "I've always enjoyed cooking and I am good so that's what I plan to do with my life. I'm going to culinary school to learn all the disciplines. I know I could take over the Diner from Mom and Dad, but I don't want to waste my talent flipping burgers. I want a Michelin star."

"You work hard and keep making things as good as this then you sure will." Drogo stated.

"You think so?" I asked, Drogo seemed intelligent and like he knew what he was talking about, and also that he wouldn't humour me when it came to ability.

"Sure. Like I said, this is good, but what's the plan exactly? To get your name out there?" He asked, and I was impressed, no one had taken me this seriously, they usually said it was nice and then glossed over it like it was a phase I'd grow out of, I was happy to tell him my plans.

"Well obviously I got two more years of high school and I plan to keep my grades up, if I do I'll be in the top twenty of my class. I know I can't get higher than that, but as long as I get As I'll do ok. I'm gonna apply to as many culinary schools as I can, but that will mean moving away to the main land. It's a big step I know, but I got to take it at some time."

"Which one would you prefer to go to?"

"Oh. Well Le Cordon Bleu, College of Culinary Arts in Chicago. Not only do they cover a wide range of culinary techniques, they also teach restaurant management. That's something I really want to learn because even though I wanna work in a restaurant, or even run a kitchen as head chef, my greatest aspiration is to open a fine dining restaurant. I want to own the best restaurant on Hawaii. I want to be the place everyone knows about. You know how some rich New York person will go to one of their snooty friends, I'm vacationing on Hawaii, aloha-hoi. And their friend is like, yes darling, it's so wonderful there and you must go to the restaurant. The owner and head chef has three Michelin-stars you know. That's my life time goal."

"That's some aspiration." Drogo said.

"You think I can't do it?" I demanded, he'd been so full encouragement before.

"Oh I don't doubt you will, you got the drive and ambition. Also you come from a family of entrepreneurs." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown.

"Well your parents opened a Diner which does pretty good, even the locals of Honomu head on down to Hilo to eat at Big Jim's. Kekipi opened his garage and let's face it, even at twenty two he's plenny young to own his own garage, but he does and he's making it work." Drogo explained as he set his now empty plate to the side and placed his hands on the table.

"Yeah, but he worked hard for it." I said, not wanting anyone to think my brother was some lazy ass kolohe who had it all handed to him.

"I know." Drogo said with a nod as he picked up a glass of water. "And I know you'll work hard for your restaurant too."

That made me smile.

"You have any ideas what you'll call it?"

"Isla's Island Puka." I said promptly.

"You really think calling your restaurant a hole is a good idea?" He asked.

"Yeah. See. Most haole won't know what it means and all kamaaina will find it funny. Also there's irony, that a fancy restaurant is called a hole. Also I put the Island in because Isla's Hole seemed a little, risqué." I said with a chuckle.

He choked on his water as he laughed.

"You shouldn't be laughing at that." I teased.

"Yeah." He said and cleared his throat.

We went silent for a while as I finished my food. I was thinking over what he'd said about my family.

"Do you know the rest of my family? The Quilts?" I asked, trying to remember the word both Kekipi and Billie had mentioned.

"Quileutes." Drogo corrected. "Yeah I know them pretty well. More importantly I know the Uleys. Well your great auntie Sammie and her husband Alex. She's your grandma Susie's twin sister."

"Twins?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. Identical twins. From what Essie told me, that's Billie's mom, the Uley twins were notorious for playing the old switch-a-roo prank when they were kids." He said.

"Wow. There's so much I want to ask Susie now. I mean I had a lot before, but now there's more. Do you know where they live?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry MiniUley, but from what I hear Kekipi and Billie are taking you on the weekend. It's not my place to step on anyone's toes." He said, holding up his hands as if I was about to attack him.

"Damn." I said, running my finger around the rim of my glass, but it was a tumbler so there wasn't any sound.

"I know you're eager to meet your grandparents, but really it will be better to go there with your brother. Besides, I've met them once at a party, but that's it." He said solemnly.

"More times than me." I grouched.

"I know, but soon you'll know them well." Drogo said with a smile and I smiled, he was right.

"I just wish I could get to know them sooner." I stated.

"Be patient MiniUley, everything will come in time." He advised me like he was some wise old master.

I nodded.

"So, you gonna come bugging me for surf lessons everyday?" He asked, but he was smiling to show it was a joke.

"Maybe." I said.

"You gonna pay me?" He asked.

"I'm saving all my money for college." I said with a shrug.

"Well how about you get a little experience in?" He suggested.

"Ay?" I asked carefully, not knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"I'll give you surf lessons and you cook for me everyday? I'll even let you do my shopping." He said with a shrug.

"Fo' real?" I demanded, feeling suddenly awed.

"Well not all my shopping." He amended; I guess he thought I was flabbergasted that I'd have to shop for everything. "Just whatever ingredients you want to get. If there's any equipment you need?"

"I can work with what you got, but I'll get the ingredients in. Is there anything you don't like or allergic to?" I prompted, wanting to get it out of the way before I wasted his money on it.

"I pretty much eat whatever's put in front of me and I got no allergies. I've been pretty lucky with that, not even hay fever." He assured me.

"That's good." I said with a nod, relieved I wouldn't have to worry about dietary requirements. "I don't want to be giving you something and you swell up on me." I babbled, then realised how that might sound so I launched quickly into an explanation. "Dion, this guy in my class, is allergic to peanuts. Well he was dating Alaya back last year. Her mom had cooked up a batch of boiled peanuts the night before and she had a handful before school. They got a little fresh at lunchtime and you should have seen him. His throat was like this." I said, indicating with my hands. "Luckily the nurse was near enough to give him an antihistamine shot, but they broke up not long after that. Dion was sure Alaya had been trying to kill him but she thought it wouldn't have mattered since it had been all the way in the morning and she'd ate lunch since then."

"Don't worry. I won't swell up on you." Drogo said holding up his hands like to calm me down.

"I just don't want you to die." I said with a shrug.

"That's not likely to happen anytime soon." He said with a smile.

I nodded and bolted back my water because I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Anyway, I should be heading back to Hilo now. My shift starts at six and I really need to wash the ocean out of my hair and become more respectable looking before I turn up." I said, getting to my feet. "Thanks for the surf lessons."

"Thanks for the meal." Drogo replied.

"No problem." I said with a shrug. "See you tomorrow?"

"If you still want surf lessons."

"I'll bring a chicken." I said with a nod, and stepped into his apartment so I could grab my keys and helmet before I left.

Drogo followed me to see me to the door. He stood there and waved to me as I drove off. Once I was out of Honomu I let my body relax a little. I can't believe I did that, spent the whole day with Drogo. He's a man in his twenties and I just hung out with him, and it was so much better than hanging with my school friends. He was a lot more mature and although we didn't touch on too much today I was sure he'd know a lot about everything. It was good to talk about my aspirations to someone who didn't dismiss me as if I was being cute or brush it away because it's two years before we graduate, and who wants to think about the future when we can go out partying? That was one of the reasons I thought I was outgrowing my friends.

Drogo is pretty hot, but I admire him more for not trying anything. I mean like Billie said, I'm good looking, I'm pretty sure of that. Most of the guys at school have hit on me and I get a lot of single guys whispering their room number to me at the hotel. And I don't think it's that Drogo doesn't like me. When I was there with Billie, well I was sure he was in to me until I went to the bathroom and I think that's when Billie told him my age. So he did like me, but he was enough of a gentleman to hide it now that I was, what had he called me? Jailbait. Yeah. It was admirable right? He didn't try anything even though he had me alone all day in his apartment. I didn't think he would either. I have pretty good instincts and I didn't feel like he was leading me into some false sense of security. Hell, he probably knew I had the hots for him so there wouldn't be any leading needed. I felt safe with him and I would go back.

It was four when I got back to Hilo. I parked up my scooter outside our house and went in. The house was empty, but Mom and Dad were at the diner so it was just me. On my lonesome. Although it could be worse, my dopey older brothers Lim and Odell could be here. They got right on my last nerve; you'd never think they were older than Kekipi. You'd never think they were older than me.

I went up to my room and entered my little shower room to get ready. I was leaving the house at half five with my thick dark hair pulled up into a bun and wearing my waitress outfit. I got back on my scooter and made my way up to the hotel, parking in the employees' lot. It was only a few blocks, but I finished at two in the morning and I hated walking through the late night revellers, people lost themselves in drink.

My shift went by quickly, thankfully, it usually dragged on a Wednesday, but Gillespie had put a show on. We had extra people in to see that. I got two hundred dollars in tips; so that was a nice little add to my college fund. I went straight home after my shift even though a few of the girls asked if I wanted to join them around the town, but I said I had too much on.

Mom was awake when I got in, but she never could settle until she was sure I was safe. She'd gone to bed and there really wasn't any indication that she was awake, but I knew she was. I don't know how, but it was just one of the little senses of instinct I had. I got up to my room, dumped my tips in the strong box that was hidden amongst the junk under my bed until I took my usual trip to the bank on Friday to put it safely in my college savings account. I pulled out the clips in my hair. I moved warily to take off my uniform and dump it in my laundry hamper before I pulled on a sleep-t. I climbed into bed and went to sleep.

_I dreamt of wolves running wild in an evergreen forest. It was weird because I didn't know this place, but it felt like home. It couldn't be home though; it was cloudy, misty, rainy, definitely not warm and sunny Hawaii. The wolves were weird too, big massive creatures with fur colours that didn't seem right, but I wasn't afraid of them. They were ohana. There were people too. Pale people fast and cold and a primitive part of me knew they shouldn't exist. I had to take them out to protect my tribe._

* * *

**Thursday**

I awoke with a start and looked at my clock. It was only five in the morning but it was boiling hot in my room. The a/c was probably whacked out again. Damn Lim, why couldn't he fix it properly? Mom and Dad had enough money to call in a proper repair guy, but Lim was supposed to be an actual a/c repair guy and Mom wanted to give him the work.

I flopped back down onto my back and groaned. I was tired, I'd only had two hours sleep, but I was way too hot to go back now. I pulled myself out of bed and went over to the window. I opened my curtains and squeezed my eyes shut at the sudden burst of sunlight. I opened my window and a breeze came in, but the air was already warm and didn't do much to cool my room. I groaned again and shuffled to my shower room.

I changed the setting to cold. I pulled off my clothes and stepped under the water. It cooled me down a little, but not much. I turned my face up into the water, blinking a little but otherwise getting the most out of the cool.

Once I felt awake, if not completely cool, I got out of the shower and pulled on a big loose-fitting t-shirt and went back over to my bed. I lay down on my stomach knowing I wouldn't sleep now. Then I remembered my dream, remembered the wolves and it clicked on something Drogo and Billie had told me about the Quileute. I don't know why, that instinct thing I guess, but I got up and sat at my desk. I booted up my laptop and got ready to search.

I searched for 'Quileute' first and I came up with a lot of info about the tribe of the Pacific North West. There were pictures of their Reservation called La Push and even a virtual tour connected to the Ocean Park and Shoreline Resort. It looked nice there but I got a weird case of the goosebumps when I saw the surrounding forest. It wasn't like the one in my dream; it was exactly the one in my dream.

I decided to look up their legends about wolves, and there was the one that I'd been told about. The one where a Great Spirit turned wolves into the Quileute, and that's why Quileute didn't kill wolves. There was another one, this was about Taha Aki, the long ago chief Billie said both our families were descended from. Basically the Quileute could spirit walk for many generations before Taha Aki, but there was a guy who wanted to be chief and so he took over Taha Aki's body and killed his own body. He told the rest of the Quileute that there was something threatening them and they couldn't spirit walk again. But 'Taha Aki' had changed and one of the men was suspicious and he spirit walked and the real Taha Aki told him what had happened. The false Taha Aki killed the man before he could tell the others and this made the other men suspicious. Taha Aki was angry and a wolf let him ride her body and tore out the throat of the false Taha Aki. Then Taha Aki became a man again, but it was a different form, how he looked in his spirit form. From that day on Taha Aki could turn into a wolf and so could his sons. This came in handy later on when the Cold Ones attacked the tribe. Strong pale beings with cold skin that drunk blood. I shivered, how had I dreamed about this?

I searched Cold Ones and came up with vampire. So my ancient people believed they were werewolves who fought vampires. Ok. Well that was something I could discuss with Drogo, I'd like to know his view on it. Also I'd have to talk about it with Kekipi, what would he think about this bizarre little legend? Especially since he lived out on 'Wolf Island'.

Whatever, it was a silly little legend, every culture had them. It was probably a way for the long ago Quileute to explain the invading Europeans. It just got mixed up with their creation myth about coming from wolves. I still needed to talk it out with someone though, but I didn't want Billie to think I'm completely insane after all my talk about otherness. I couldn't question her on this, and I didn't think she'd tell me more than she already had anyway. There was something between her and Kekipi that were choke more than just being a couple. There was something I wasn't clued into yet so Kekipi was out of the question too, not that I thought he'd know more than me about our ancestors anyway. Dad might know something about this, but he won't tell me because he doesn't even want us to know that we're descended from the Quileute. I didn't even know he was only half Hawaiian before Billie told me his mother was Quileute.

My only option was to try and get info out of Drogo. He'd already told me some stuff, and at least I could talk to him about it even if I wouldn't get anything new on the subject out of him. I went to shower again so I could wash the tangles out of my hair since I'd let it dry without brushing it and I dressed, pulling a clean swim suit on under shots and t-shirt. I left my room and went down to the kitchen. I was surprised to find that Mom and Dad hadn't gone off to the Diner yet, but when I looked at the clock it was only seven, of course they weren't at the Diner, although they'd be heading out soon.

"You're up early Isla." Mom said as I stepped into the kitchen.

"It's too hot for me to sleep anymore. Is the air-con out again?" I asked warily.

"No, it's working just fine." Mom replied.

"Are you sure because I've already had two showers this morning and I'm sweating like a pig in an imu." I said, pulling at the top of my t-shirt.

"It's very cool in here." Mom said as she came up to me looking concerned as she put her hand to my head.

She gasped and pulled her hand away as she forced me to sit down.

"You're burning up. Are you feeling ill?" She said quickly and out of the corner of my eye I saw Dad look up from behind his paper and I couldn't work out the look on his podgy face.

"I feel fine, I'm just hot." I said with a shrug.

"You look like junk." Mom said bluntly.

"Mahalo." I said warily.

"No, I'm serious Isla, you're not looking good." Mom said in serious tones.

"I feel ono, I'm just tired. I only got two hours sleep last night." I explained, wishing it wasn't so hot so I could sleep.

"Why?" Mom asked and she was looking very worried and I didn't want to worry her more so I thought maybe I shouldn't say anything about my dream, I couldn't lie about getting in late since Mom knew when I got in.

"I went on line when I got in and I didn't switch off until four." I said with a shrug.

"Isla, I've told you about this." Mom chastised.

"I know, but I only went on to check my email, and someone was streaming live on YouTube, it was a cooking thing. I had to check it out. Sorry." I said, aiming for apologetic.

Mom sighed and hugged me to her, but even sitting down I was up to her shoulder.

"My little girl, you have to be careful. You don't want to exhaust yourself."

"I know. But I'm not working tomorrow so I'll catch up on my sleep then. I'm probably hot because I'm tired, you know how that can throw off your inner-thermostat." I said, shrugging.

"If you feel any worse you let me know. I don't care if you're raising money to put toward school, I'd prefer you well and we put more money toward it if we have to. You're our daughter and we want you to be happy, but that means healthy too. So please, consider handing in your notice? If you really want more money there's some hours going at the Diner."

"I'll think about it." I said, because I really didn't want to work for my parents.

"That's my good girl." Mom said and kissed my forehead. "You really are burning up. Jim, come feel her head."

Dad put down his paper and the chair creaked in relief as he got to his feet. He waddled sideways in the little space between the table and the wall to get to Mom and me. When he reached us Mom stepped aside and he took her place. He put his hand to my head and I was watching his face, I don't know why, another one of my little instincts. He actually paled and he looked horrified, that was the only word I could think to describe it. He covered it quickly though and frowned like he was confused.

"She's a little warm but not that hot." He said with a shrug.

"Are you sure?" Mom said, shooing him out of the way and putting her hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine. Honestly." I said. "I just want some breakfast and kick back for the day."

"Ok. But you come to the Diner lunch time so I can see you're fine." Mom said firmly.

"Can't I just call you instead? I was thinking of going for a run on my scooter to get some fresh air and I don't know when I'll be back." I replied, just to cover myself if Mom decided to come home to check on me.

"Well be careful. Stay where there's people in case you are coming down with something. And if you don't feel like riding back, call me and I'll come get you." Mom said firmly.

"Ok." I assured her. "But don't you need to go open up now?"

"Yeah we do." Mom said after checking the clock. "But remember…"

"I'll ring you at one." I promised.

Finally Mom and Dad left and I made myself a light fruit salad with yoghurt for breakfast because I was really too hot to cook anything. I washed it down with fruit juice and by then I was feeling at least a little cooler.

I washed my dishes and put them away before I got ready to go. I felt cooler again when I was out on the road and the air moved quickly over my skin. It would have been better if I didn't have to wear my helmet, but at least I didn't have to wear a full-face visor like the motor bikers. I took my helmet off as soon as I parked up outside Drogo's door and knocked.

He took a while to answer and when he did his hair was messy like he'd just got out of bed.

"Howzit MiniUley. I thought you'd be later." He said, sounding like he'd just got up.

"Are you alone?" I asked, since maybe he was still in bed because he had someone in there with him.

"Yeah. You coming in?" He asked as he stood aside.

I entered and dumped my helmet on his table again.

"Why did you think I wasn't alone?" He asked, yawning.

"Because you're still in bed." I pointed out.

"It's only eight. It's too early to get up yet." He joked.

"Lucky you." I said warily.

"Are you ok?" He asked, studying my face. "You're looking peaky."

"I don't feel ill. I'm just tired I guess." I said and yawned.

"Why?" He asked, still studying my face and he looked serious all of a sudden.

"I got about two hours sleep last night. I had this weird dream that woke me up around five and I couldn't go back to sleep because the house was too hot. It's nice and cool in here though. You must have an ono a/c system in here." I said as I revelled in the cold air.

"Yeah. I get hot a lot, so I like the cool. Do you wanna sit down?" He asked, indicating the sofa and chairs.

I nodded and sat down in one of the comfy armchairs. I sank into it gladly and hugged the cushion into my chest.

"What was your dream about?" Drogo asked.

"Wolves." I said.

"Wolves?" He questioned when I didn't elaborate.

"Yeah. Wolves running in a forest. It was rainy there, but it felt like home. I remembered Billie said something about the Quileute having wolves in their ancestry so I went web surfing since I couldn't get back to sleep. Turns out that there's a lot of connection between wolves and Quileute. Not just that the Great Spirit turned wolves into men, but at some point the Quileute started turning into wolves. It seemed a little jumbled though, do you know the legend?"

"Well a lot of the First Nation tribes have an affinity for animals and they have stories about turning into their spirit animals. Maybe Billie's story got stuck in your head." Drogo said with a shrug.

"Could be." I said, and I thought for a moment, because Drogo was kinda pale, and he was strong, I crossed the room quickly and put my hand to his head. It felt warm despite the coldness of the room. "I guess you're not a Cold One." I said as I made my way back to my chair.

"You thought I was a Cold One?" He asked, looking amused.

"Well I don't know, you fit some of the criteria, so does Billie." I said with a shrug.

"You'd know a Cold One if you saw one." He said with a shrug. "But are you sure you're not ill cause your hand felt really hot."

"Nope. Just tired." I said as I settled back into the chair.

"Do you wanna sleep? Or we could go for a walk to wake you up a bit?" Drogo suggested.

"A walk would probably be better. I don't want to go to sleep because I might sleep through one o'clock." I said as I got to my feet.

"What happens at one o'clock?"

"I need to phone my mom to let her know I'm ok or she's gonna assume I'm dead." I explained.

"We'd better make sure you ring then." He said with a nod. "Do you want to stroll down to the market and you can pick out whatever food you think is lacking in my kitchen."

"Sure." I said with a shrug. "Is it ok if I take another look just to be sure?"

"Be my guest."

I smiled and stepped into the kitchen. I checked everywhere and he had a lot of supplies but there were a few more things he could do with and maybe some fresh herbs. He had dried herbs but I prefer to use fresh when I can. I had a shopping list in my mind and I could add other things when we were there.

"Is there a limit?" I asked.

"No. But we'll need to stop at the cash point on the way. I only got my card and that's not practical at the market." Drogo said as he picked up a canvas shopping bag from the gap between the wall and the fridge.

"I don't mind." I said with a shrug.

"Come on." Drogo said, motioning with his head and we both left the apartment.

I was hot out and I pulled my shades from my pocket. They didn't really make me cooler, but they made me feel cooler and I needed that. The strange heat felt like it was under my skin now and anything that made me think I was feeling cooler was a big help.

Drogo led me along the street and down toward the town. He stopped at the ATM so he could get money out and then we walked on down to the town. The market was on the other side of the shops, tucked into a little grove to give the traders a little shade from the heat of the sun. Of course it wasn't so bad this early in the morning, but later on it would get pretty intense.

"Just get what you want." Drogo said, sweeping his hand toward the stalls.

I nodded and went to look over the stalls. I inspected all the fruit and veg, getting the ones that were the right amount of ripeness. Drogo paid for things and put them into his bag. The meat van was there and I bought a chicken.

"Do you want some peanuts?" Drogo asked when we passed a stall that was boiling them fresh for the tourists.

"Why not?" I said, smiling a little when I remembered I'd told him the story about Dion and Alaya and the deadly peanut kiss. Maybe this was him trying to prove more that he had no allergies I should worry about.

Drogo bought two portions and I took one while he took the other. I threw a handful into my mouth and they tasted so good. I ate them quickly.

"Skip breakfast?" Drogo asked, looking amused.

"No. I had fruit salad." I said before I finished off the nuts. "I get hungry a lot lately."

"There's nothing wrong with having a big appetite, I got one myself." He said with a smile.

"I know. But my father's the size of a house and that is something to worry about." I said, feeling a little bad that I'd just downed those nuts like they were water.

"Well as long as you keep an eye on it." He said with a shrug. "And you know, fill up on fruit and veg. You want some more food right now?"

"Actually yeah." I said, frowning a little at the knowing not of hunger deep in my stomach.

"Anything in particular?" He asked.

"Meat." I said, knowing this was what I wanted.

"You want a pig sandwich? I'll go grab us one each." He said, nodding over to the van, it looked hot over there. "You can stay in the shade and I'll get us some."

"Thank you." I said, feeling relief that I could stay under the shade of the palm.

"Do you mind holding this?" Drogo asked, holding out his shopping bag.

"No." I said and took it off him.

I watched Drogo go across to the van before I stepped further into the shade and sat down on the wall that surrounded the tree. It was so hot and I wished I had a fan, even an old fashioned concertina one. I pulled at the front of my t-shirt and that at least sent a wave of air down my front.

"Howzit wahine, you not got your friend with you today?" A sort of familiar guy voice said.

I looked up and almost blanched. It was that guy from the park and his face looked a mess. His gang was with him too, all of them sporting shiners, at least three of them had patched up noses. I got to my feet like I was tired of sitting, but I didn't want to be at a disadvantage if they did start anything.

"Why? You wanna be friends?" I asked, weighing up the bag in my hand, it was heavy and if I flicked it out quick I could take at least three of them by surprise with the momentum.

"With lolo buggahs?" The guy asked with a snort that sounded weird through his broken nose. "No way. But you know, with you being all alone, I think it's time you paid us back."

I glared at him and I could feel the heat that had been bugging me all morning bubble deep in my stomach, almost like indigestion, but it was different. It was raw fury and it wanted to flow through me to break free.

"Now be a good girl and take a walk with us and we might not mark that pretty face of yours." He said with a wide grin and grabbed my wrist.

I growled as he pulled at me, but he couldn't budge me. He frowned deeply and yanked harder and that hurt a little. My growl became a snarl and the heat was ripping through me. The guy dropped my arm and stepped back looking at me all weirded out. Then I felt an arm drape casually across my shoulder and I recognised Drogo's scent. I felt myself relax a little and the fire died down, but I still wanted to tear that guy a new one.

"These kolohe bugging you baby?" He asked as he handed a sandwich to me and kissed my cheek.

"No, no beef here Drogo." The lead guy said, shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him to emphasise his point and his whole gang were backing away.

"There better be no beef. This is my girlfriend and I get very defensive." Drogo said as he pulled me in even closer to him and I put my arm around him. "Da' kine?"

"Yeah. Yeah." They all stammered as Drogo turned his attention from them and turned me to face him.

Drogo put his hand up to my cheek like I was the most precious thing in the world.

"Did they hurt you?" He whispered and I knew they were still watching, I had to make a show.

"No." I said, trying to sell it.

"They better not." Drogo said and he kissed me.

I tried not to show any shock and let myself melt into the kiss like it was something we did all the time. We were supposed to be dating; he had called me his girlfriend. We pulled apart and I giggled a little as I leant into him and he wrapped his arm around me.

"You'll tell me if they cause you any bother." He said in a low, caring voice that made me feel all tingly down below.

"Of course." I said.

"Let's head home." He said.

He put his arm around me and we strolled passed the gang. Drogo kept his arm over my shoulders all the way back to his apartment. Once we were inside he dropped his arm and looked guilty.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"Hey, I'm not the one breaking the law." I said with a shrug as I dropped the shopping bag in the kitchen and walked back over to the armchair so I could sit to eat the sandwich that was still in my hand.

"Yeah, well don't get any ideas." He said seriously as he sat in the other armchair to eat his own sandwich. "And please don't tell Billie."

"Hey. I said I wouldn't tell." I replied with a shrug.

"I just don't want Billie angry with me." He explained.

"What's your deal with her anyway?" I asked before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"We're friends." He stated.

"But you used to be friends with benefits, do you wish it was more?" I asked with curiosity.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Not at all. I'm just getting used to the fact that my booty call has taken herself off the market. Not that I'm in the market for another one mind you." He added quickly like he was afraid I'd get any ideas. "It's just that I've known Billie a long while and…and she was my first."

"Oh." I said as I took another bite of my sandwich.

"Yeah. So that's why she's special and it's taking some getting used to that she's going steady with someone now. But Kekipi is a good guy so that's something. It could have been worse. She could be hooking up with someone like Maleko out there."

"That stupid kolohe?" I asked.

"Yep."

"I don't think Billie would go for someone like that. She might like her guys big and muscley, but she also likes them to be good people." I stated.

"That's true." He said with a nod. "But I've known Billie for years, how do you know that?"

"I get a good feel for people. Like I was going to explode with rage on that stupid guy until you put your arm around me and I knew I'd be safe without fighting. That's why I didn't rip your arm off by mistake and why I didn't flinch when you kissed me." I replied.

"I see. Rip my arm off? I guess that's another girl I don't want to get on the bad side of." He joked.

"I think it's better not to get on the bad side of any girl." I added before wolfing down the rest of my sandwich.

Drogo finished his sandwich too and we sat in silence for a while, at least the a/c was good in here. I closed my eyes again, drawing on the cool, willing it into my body.

"How are you feeling now?" Drogo asked.

"Better." I said. "I'm not so hot now and I don't feel tired any more. The walk did do me good, even with those kolohe." I replied.

"Well any more trouble with them and let me know. I mean it." He said firmly.

"Yeah. Are you moke? They seemed choke scared of you."

"Well they thought I was an easy target and I give em dirty lik'ns. Several times. They don't mess with me now." He explained.

"So you beat their asses too?" I asked, feeling a little too amused about that.

Drogo shrugged.

"So you are as strong as Billie. You know the martial arts too?" I asked.

He nodded.

"And you're frightened of Kekipi?" I asked, feeling amused, my brah wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Like I said, I don't mess with the Uley boys." He replied with a shrug.

"Why? You worried he's a werewolf and will gobble you up?" I joked.

"Well he wouldn't gobble me up, wolves don't eat vamp flesh." Drogo joked back.

"Hey careful. Pale guy who can beat up a choke load of kolohe, I might just start thinking you are a Cold One." I shot back.

"Not a Cold One." He said and placed his hand to my cheek and it was warm, so yeah not a Cold One.

"How did you move so fast?" I asked, frowning.

"Did I?" He said nonchalant as he moved back over to his chair with exaggerated slowness.

"Well, maybe you're a wolf too." I said, slouching down on the chair, resting my head on one arm and my legs over the other as I looked up at the ceiling.

"Not a Quileute." He said.

"So you're not a Quileute and you're not a Cold One." I mused. "That means you're something other."

"Well if this was all true, what would your theory be?" He asked, like he was a philosophy teacher and this was some new kinda thought experiment.

I thought about it, tapping my fingers against my stomach. What would he be?

"Well you're not a zombie." I said with a nod.

"I'm glad you struck that one off early." He said with a laugh.

"Well you're not exactly rotting on the spot." I pointed out. "What about an incubus?"

"Have I tried to seduce you?" He asked.

"Nope." I replied. "How about a demigod?"

"Well demi is close, but not a god." He said.

"So you're half something?" I latched on to that.

"Perhaps." He said, not giving it away.

"Well you said you're not a Cold One, but you didn't deny being a vamp. Are their half vamps?" I wondered.

"I don't know. You tell me. This is your game." He said quickly.

"Then yeah, you're a half vampire. Billie is too. I mean it makes sense because she doesn't seem to be a wolf, but she is other too." I said, liking my new theory about them.

"So what about you?" Drogo asked.

"Well if Kekipi is a werewolf, I guess that makes me one too." I said with a shrug. "Of course none of this is real right?"

Drogo didn't answer straight away.

"Right?" I asked, turning to look at him, feeling scared that my world was shifting under my feet.

"Of course it's not real." He said with a chuckle. "It was just a game."

I nodded as I sat up.

"Do you want to go sit outside?" He asked.

"I think I should start on the food first." I said as I checked my watch.

"But I didn't give you any surf lessons today." He pointed out.

"I know, but we already bought the ingredients." I said with a shrug as I stood up.

"Do you need any help?"

"No. Stay out of the kitchen." I said firmly.

"Ok."

I went to the kitchen and started on my meal. I'd spotted a grill out in Drogo's courtyard so I decided to make huli-huli chicken cooked over the grill. I prepped the chicken and set it in the fridge to brine and made the sauce. Then I went back into the room.

"Food not ready?" Drogo asked, looking up from where he was sat cross-legged on the floor playing a video game.

"I need to use the grill." I said, pointing outside.

"You want me to light it for you?" He asked.

"Yes please." I said.

"Just let me kill this Zombie and I'll do it for you."

"Thank you." I said, then went back into the kitchen to prepare some salad and bake some bread rolls to go with our chicken.

After an hour I dried off the chicken and got it ready for the grill. I carried everything out to the grill and found that Drogo had put a little table next to it so I could put everything on. I put the chicken on the grill inside the mesh. I went back into the apartment and carried out the salad and the bread rolls and placed them on the patio table before I went to turn the chicken. It was about two minuets to go, it was all going well, when I heard a voice from above.

"Ho brah? Drogo?" The guy called.

Drogo came out of the apartment and looked up to the balcony.

"What you got cooking there brah? Smells onolicious." He called.

"It's not me brah, it's the master chef here." Drogo replied, indicating me.

"Check you out. Pretty wahine like that and can cook too." His neighbour replied.

"What can I say, I'm a lucky guy." Drogo shouted back.

"If there's any spare?" The guy prompted.

"We'll send some up." Drogo promised and I felt happy about that, I liked to share my cooking.

I took the chicken off the grill and cut it into portions. I placed them on a serving plate and carried them over to the table.

"Come to the door." Drogo said as he put a few smaller pieces on a small plate along with two of the rolls.

"Be right down brah."

I sat down when Drogo went into his apartment. He came back a minuet later with the sun umbrella under his arm. He put it up before he sat down opposite me.

"Stop my neighbour spying." He whispered.

"Does he do that a lot?" I whispered back.

"He's not usually in. He stays with his girlfriend a lot, but when he's here he's always waiting for me to be making food." Drogo said warily.

"I won't use the grill again." I said with a smile.

"He has a sixth sense for these things. As soon as I turn the cooker on he can hear it." Drogo said, rolling his eyes and I laughed. "Well enough time wasting." He said as he picked up a chicken leg with his hands and bit into it. "Good."

"It's my own spin on the recipe." I said as I bit into my own chicken. "A lot of the recipes I found didn't have the right balance, but this is how it should be."

"This is the best huli-huli chicken I've ever tried." He replied with his mouth full. "When you do open your restaurant make sure I'm on the guest list for opening night?"

"If you can afford my prices." I said with a grin.

"Even if it's a thousand dollars a plate." He said firmly.

"You really think I'm that good?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah. Really. If it weren't for the fact that you can pick up a few tricks of the trade at culinary school I'd say get a business loan and open your restaurant right now." He observed.

"Well in two years." I reminded him.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"What game were you playing?" I asked.

"Zombie Stomper." He replied.

"Any good?"

He went on to describe the game to me and it sounded pretty great. At least it was something else to talk about.

It was one when I finished my food so I phoned Mom to let her know I was alive. Then Drogo said he would wash the dishes and I wiped them and put them away. By the time we had finished I was feeling tired again. I wouldn't be able to get through my shift if I didn't get a few hours sleep.

"I think I should head back to Hilo now." I said, sorry I had to leave.

"That's ok." Drogo said with a shrug.

"Yeah. I'm gonna see if I can sleep some before work. See you tomorrow?" I asked, feeling a little unsure since we hadn't really got any surfing in and he might not want me bugging him three days in a row.

"I'm sure you will." Drogo said with a wink, like I was being a pest but he was joking around.

I nodded as I picked up my helmet and keys.

"Mahalo." I said. "Aloha."

"Aloha." Drogo said, but he was coming to walk me to the door again.

He watched me to my scooter and waved to me as I drove away.

I was starting to enjoy my days with Drogo, but I really did need to have a little sleep. At least I was feeling cooler, and this was true even when I got home. The house felt cooler than it had this morning, not as cool as Drogo's apartment, but cool enough for me to sleep. I set my alarm for five and I lay on top of my bedclothes with a thin blanket over me and I drifted to sleep.

My alarm woke me at five and it gave me enough time to shower, although I didn't wash my hair, it would take too long to dry, and dress into my uniform. I'd forgot to put my trousers in the washing machine so I'd have to wear the skirt tonight. At least it was a classy pencil skirt that came down to my knee. I drove out to the hotel and carried my helmet inside. As I was putting my helmet and keys into my locker Helena was getting ready to leave.

"Careful Isle, Angelo's in tonight. Pass it on to the other girls." She said in a harsh whisper.

"Will do." I said with the distaste this news warranted.

Angelo was Mr Gillespie's pervy younger brother, who didn't think twice about groping the waitresses, and I don't me a quick goosing of the butt, and here was I in a skirt. Great.

I grabbed an apron from the pile and tied it around my skirt before I went to clock in. I made my way out onto the floor. Angelo was nowhere in sight, but he was here somewhere.

I managed to avoid him for about three hours, but then my luck run out. I was walking along the staff corridor that connected the dining area to the bar. I was about halfway along when I heard the door in front of me slam open and Angelo stumbled in. I was needed in the bar but the corridor was narrow and I wasn't sure I could squeeze past him. I turned around to head back to the dining area so I could go around the long way.

"Ooh look at that ass." He said and he stumbled up to me.

I didn't get to the door when his arms went around my waist and pulled me back into his body.

"And look a skirt, it's like you knew Uncle Angelo'd be here tonight." He slurred as his hand went down to my knee and began to run up my leg.

Right, I wasn't going to stand for this. The boss's brother or not, nobody touched me unless I wanted them to.

I took a deep breath, getting my centre and I jabbed my elbow back into his sternum. He gasped but it didn't get him to let go. He spun me around and pushed me against the wall and pushed his face close to mine.

"You like it rough?" He purred as he squeezed himself against me and put his hand to my cheek. "I can roll with that." He added as his other hand went to my boob.

I felt the heat flash through me again and I felt the growl come out of me as I pushed him away. He stumbled back but he came at me again, laughing like it was a game. I kicked up quickly like this was a Taekwondo match and I hit him in the side of the ear. As he stumbled around looking a little dazed I brought my other foot up quickly and he folded into a ball around his groin. I pushed him down onto the floor and had to step over him. He grabbed my foot and I got ready to punch him in the face, maybe if I broke his stupid nose he'd realise I wasn't messing around, when the door at the bar end opened and Gillespie stepped in with two of his big beefy body guards.

He took in the scene and he looked angry. I got ready to rant and defend myself. I had just beat his brother down to the ground but I had a good reason. He stormed up to us with his bodyguards flanking him. He gave me a peeved look before looking down at Angelo who was putting on a show of being in pain now.

"Get up off the floor." Mr Gillespie growled as he kicked his brother hard in the ribs.

Angelo coughed and spluttered but got to his hands and knees. Mr Gillespie motioned to the bodyguards and they picked Angelo up off the floor, holding him between them.

"How. Many. Times. Do. I. Gotta. Tell. You. Keep. Your. Dirty. Mitts. Off. My. Staff." Mr Gillespie growled out, punctuating each word with a punch to his brother's guts. "Take him up to his room and get him to sober up."

"Yes boss." The bodyguards said before dragging a now groaning Angelo between them.

I was still tense and I had that weird fire feeling under my skin again. I wanted to lay into Angelo, but also the level of violence Mr Gillespie had doled out made my stomach churn.

"Are you ok?" Mr Gillespie asked as he straightened out his cuffs before taking the handkerchief from his pocket and wiping it over his knuckles, which were spotted with blood. Had he punched Angelo so hard he was bleeding?

I nodded. I couldn't trust my voice to speak right now.

"How about you come to my office and we'll talk about this?" Mr Gillespie asked, but it was clear he weren't asking, he was telling.

I nodded again and walked ahead of him when he indicated for me to do that. I walked out of the connection corridor and to the other staff door. There was an elevator just on the left, I'd never used this one, it was Mr Gillespie's personal elevator. I stepped inside and we rode the car up four floors to where his office was located.

There was a little reception area where a woman with red hair pulled up in a bun was sat. She wore nineteen-fifties style wing glasses and her whole ensemble seemed to point toward that era.

"Antonia, I'm not available." Mr Gillespie said as he led me into his office.

I felt Antonia's eyes on me as I walked past her. I stepped into his office; it was probably bigger than the whole floor space of my house. It was clearly the place where he lived. If he had a house outside of the hotel, that's all it was, his office was obviously his hale. I sat in the chair that Mr Gillespie pointed to and it was comfy.

Mr Gillespie stopped by the drinks cabinet on his way to his chair and picked up a glass and a bottle of something amber.

"You're not the one in trouble." Mr Gillespie said as he sat down.

I realised I was shaking, but this had nothing to do with fear, or anxiety that I was in trouble. I was seething angry and I was shaking like this to keep it down, along with that weird heat that wanted to rip out of me again. I was angry and I was trying not to show it to Gillespie because this could get a whole lot worse.

"Something to calm your nerves." He said as he poured the drink into the glass and pushed it toward me.

I reached out for it. Picked it up and sniffed it. It was whiskey and it didn't smell like it was laced with anything. I didn't drink it though. I just held it between my hands, concentrating on it as if I could use it to stop my hands from shaking.

"I shouldn't." I managed to say. "I have to ride my scooter home."

"One won't hurt and it will steady your nerves." Gillespie said firmly.

"But I don't usually drink so it'll hit me harder right?" I asked.

"There's nothing wrong with steadying your nerves." Gillespie said as he took the glass off me, drank the whiskey back in one like it was water and poured another measure before passing it back to me.

I realised I was gonna have to drink it, and I think he was trying to prove it wasn't spiked. I sniffed at the whiskey again just to be sure.

"There's nothing wrong with it." He said flatly.

"I know." I said and I took a sip. It burned my mouth and throat, but at least I stopped shaking. "I can tell by the smell."

"What do you mean?"

"I got a good sense of smell, a wine tasters nose I guess. I can pick out scents. I think that's what makes me so good with cooking. For instance I can tell that the secret of your secret sauce is white truffles." I said, just to prove that I could.

"You asked the chef." Gillespie stated, like he'd found me out.

"No. I can pick it out. Although I do want to be a chef, that's why I'm working here. To raise money so I can go to a culinary school." I was babbling a little, I didn't know why I was telling him all of this.

"Is that so?" Gillespie asked.

I nodded my head as I took another cautious sip.

"Why don't you drink?" He asked.

"I don't want to be a statistic." I said as I took another sip.

"A statistic?"

"You know how the haole like to paint us brown folk as being degenerates. I don't want to play into their hands." I said before I finished off the whiskey and put the glass on the table. I'd stopped shaking now and the heat inside me had started to recede.

"Now that you're a little calmer, I'd like to apologise for my brother's behaviour." Gillespie said, and I was impressed that someone like him could sound so warm and sincere; it was an act that I was buying though.

"He should be the one apologising not you." I said flatly. "You're not to blame."

"Maybe not for the act, but I brought him here. I thought I could help him out, but this was his last strike. He's going home to Pappy in Chicago now. You'll never hear from him again." Gillespie assured me.

"Ok." I said, waiting for whatever was coming.

"So there's really no reason for you to worry about him." Gillespie said, like he was trying to affirm the message.

"You mean there's no reason for me to take this to the five-oh." I translated.

"Well let's say that if we can keep this away from the police and keep my family name out of the mud you might just find yourself the benefactor of a scholarship to pay your way through all your tuition, travel expenses and accommodation expenses. Do you think a hundred thousand dollars would cover it?"

"A bribe?" I asked.

"Compensation." Gillespie said firmly.

"Provided I don't report the jerk to the police?" I asked, ironing out the details.

"Well if we want to go with b words, we can either go with bribe or blackmail." Gillespie said with a slight smile, he knew he had me, or at least he thought he did.

"Blackmail?" I asked, wondering what the hell he could have on me.

"I'm sure the police would be happy to know what a sixteen year old kid is doing lying about her age to work in a hotel where the minimum age is eighteen." He said lightly.

"Wouldn't you get into trouble for employing a sixteen year old?" I countered.

"I'm not involved in the hiring and firing, that's down to personnel. Imagine my horror on learning that the staff manager hired a minor using a false national security number." He said, looking suitably mortified.

"You didn't even ask for that." I protested.

"Of course we did." Mr Gillespie said smoothly.

"Ok. A bribe it is." I said, realising I had to go along with this. "But how do I know I'll get it?"

Mr Gillespie looked at me for a moment before picking up a computer tablet that was on his desk. He typed at it for a moment.

"There, one hundred thousand dollars transferred to your bank account." He said, just like that.

"How am I gonna explain that?" I asked, suddenly worrying what Mom would say.

"You won a scholarship." Gillespie said firmly.

"As simple as that?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you want to check?" As Gillespie said that his assistant Mr Maroni entered and he was carrying my helmet and my purse, the entire contents of my locker.

Maroni handed me my stuff and I got my phone out of my purse. I brought up my account and felt my eyes grow wide as I read my balance. $100,030. So it was true, Gillespie was buying me off and he'd already wired the money to my account.

"Ok. I'll stay quiet." I said with a nod. "He is being sent away though right?"

"Pappy will deal with Angelo." Gillespie said darkly.

I couldn't feel sorry for Angelo though.

"Ok." I said. "I think though, given the circumstances that it might be best if I hand in my notice?"

"Agreed." Gillespie said with a nod. "We will part on amicable terms. It's the end of your contract and you need to concentrate on school."

"Very well." I said as I got to my feet. "Then I will leave you now. Thank you for this, educating experience Mr Gillespie."

"I'm glad we could come to an amicable arrangement. After your ordeal I'm sure you'd like an escort home. Mr Marino will assist you." Mr Gillespie said without leaving room to complain.

"I'm fine. Honestly." I said, suddenly having a pit in my stomach that said just how bad an idea it would be to have Mr Gillespie know my exact home address.

"Nonsense. You've had a drink. Mr Marino will take you in his car."

"What about my scooter?" I asked.

"We have big trunks." Gillespie said with a smile that almost made me shiver.

"Ok." I said.

"This way please, Miss Silva." Marino said and I followed him.

We went down in the elevator to the ground floor. We walked to the parking lot. Marino rolled my scooter over to a dark car and the trunk opened. Gillespie had been right, it was big and my scooter fit in just fine. The thud when Marino closed it was like a coffin slamming shut. I had to calm myself again as my heart started beating fast at the thought of getting into that car with Marino.

He opened the back door for me and I slid onto the cold leather seat. Marino got into the front.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Honomu." I said, knowing that I didn't want to lead him to my house. I hated to put on Drogo like this, but I figured he could protect himself better than Mom and Dad.

"Honomu?" Marino asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yes." I said. "Why do you think I come by scooter?"

"Honomu it is." Marino said as he headed toward the freeway.

As we pulled into Honomu I was wondering how close I would have to go to Drogo's apartment. Turned out it was right up to Drogo's apartment complex. He even waited for me to chain up my scooter and for me to go up to Drogo's door. I knocked on the door and thankfully Drogo opened it quickly. Before he could say anything I pushed my way in and slammed the door behind me before Marino could get a good look at him.

"MiniUley?" Drogo asked in shock.

I put my finger to my lips as I looked out through the peephole. I waited until Marino pulled away before I sighed in relief and turned to face Drogo who was looking confused.

"I'm sorry but this was the only place I could think to go." I said, feeling stupid now I was here.

"What happened?" Drogo asked, whisking me over to the chair to sit down.

"I just quit." I said, not really an explanation but it was an answer.

"Ok. But why not go home?" He asked carefully as he knelt in front of me, checking my pulse and stuff.

"Because Mom won't be happy I accepted the bribe rather than risk the blackmail." I said sadly.

"I'm lost now." He said, frowning up at me.

"Mr Gillespie's creepy brother Angelo was in tonight and he cornered me in the staff corridor." I explained.

"God! Did he hurt you?" Drogo growled and suddenly there was something really dangerous in his grey eyes.

"Not really. I mean he touched my leg and grabbed my boob, but I jabbed him in the chest, kicked him in the head and the balls. I was about to smash his stupid nose across his face when Mr Gillespie showed up." I explained.

"What did he do?" Drogo asked, and he still had that dangerous energy about him.

"Whooped his brother then took me up to his office. He basically told me to take the bribe and stay shut up or go to the police and he'd have me for fraud." I said warily.

"What fraud have you done?" Drogo asked, looking like he found the very idea was laughable.

"I gave a false date of birth when I applied for the job. It was also clear that he'd scapegoat someone for hiring me. He said his brother would be sorted out. I don't like the sound of that. I think they're like gangsters or something. I don't know. I'm better off out of that and for them to think that they bought me off. Do you wanna see?" I asked as I went back into my bank balance and held my phone out for Drogo to see. He let out a whistle.

"I know." I said. "I'm gonna transfer it to my college fund just to make sure he doesn't change his mind."

"That's a good idea." Drogo said. "But how will you explain the sum?"

"It's a scholarship." I said firmly as I began making the necessary arrangements to wire the money to my college fund. "I have actually got enough to go to school now, I just need my high school diploma. There's no fast tracking that, so two more years."

"At least you can relax a little now." Drogo pointed out.

"That's true." I conceded. "And even if I do get another job, well it's extra living money for when I do go away to school."

"Not to mention work experience, that's always important." Drogo said as he stood up. "So what's the plan now?"

"You mean right now tonight?"

Drogo nodded.

"I don't want to go yet. Can I stay until one? That way I can get in around my usual time. I don't want Mom to know what happened. I'll just tell her that I handed in my notice and don't work there anymore."

"Will that work?" Drogo asked.

"I hope so." I said feeling a little uncertain, and then I realised something. "You don't mind if I stay a while?"

"No." He said, smiling as he shook it away.

"You haven't got plans?" I asked.

"Not on a Thursday." He said with a smile. "So what do you wanna do? We can play a game. I got some board games or I could give you a tutorial on Zombie Stomper. I got two new low level characters I wanna build up so you can have one of them."

"Why not?" I said with a shrug, I wasn't anything close to a gamer, but that was more because I'd never had a chance to try.

"Come on." He said motioning me over to the TV. He dragged a beanbag over from the wall and put it right in front of the TV and tapped it for me to sit down. I sat down while Drogo went to turn on the TV and start up his consol. He pulled open a draw in the TV stand and pulled out an extra controller, which he handed to me. Then he pulled one of the cushions off the sofa and sat on the floor next to me.

As the game set up Drogo went through the controls with me. I got a few of them but figured the others would probably come to me as I played. I did, well crap at first. Drogo teased me about being a noob and I laughed my ass off when he got killed after he'd been ribbing me. It was fun banter that I hadn't had with anyone since Jimmy became Kekipi and grew distant from me. Sometimes he'd get back into it when I visited him at the garage, but mostly it felt like I was bugging him. What I wouldn't give to hang with my brother like this again. By midnight I was pretty good, I'd managed to level up the character I was playing from level one to level five so that had to be good, and I wasn't dying nearly so often. We stopped at midnight though and had some snacks while we watched a little CNN.

At one I got to my feet ready to leave.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Drogo said. "If Gillespie is anything like you say and his assistant suspects you were lying about where you live then he's probably still around here."

"Can I even go outside?" I asked, feeling sick, how would I get home?

"He won't be directly outside here. He'll be near the Honomu exit ramp since you'll have to pass that way." Drogo stated.

"How can you be sure?" I asked with a frown.

"It's what I would do if I was trailing someone." He said simply.

"But I can't stay out all night. Mom will be worried about me. And I can't say I've stayed with any of my friends because they're all sleeping by now and it's not like me to do something so random." I worried.

Drogo looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I can take you back to Hilo in my boat." He said.

"What about my scooter?" I asked in alarm.

"Leave it here and I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning so you can get it back." He stated.

"I guess I could say that I had to park it away from the house." I mused.

"So would you like me to give you a lift home?" He prompted.

"Will Marino really be on the look out for me?"

Drogo nodded.

"I guess I have no choice."

"Don't worry. It's got a motor so I'm not gonna make you row." He said as he picked up some keys from the bowl where there was a jumble of them.

I picked up my purse, deciding to leave my helmet since I wouldn't need it, and followed Drogo out of the apartment. It was quiet up around here this time of the morning, but as always it was pretty lively down around the main part of town. Drogo cut into the alleyways and I normally would have felt frightened, but I wasn't frightened at all. I was on high alert, it would be stupid not to be, but I didn't feel afraid. I knew that if there was any trouble Drogo could handle it and so could I.

We walked for a while until we reached a boat lot. This was a local one, you could tell because most of the boats were small and beat up looking, like the difference between family cars and the big posh cars the rich folk drove around in. Drogo's boat was big enough for four people and had an off board motor. He helped me in and cast off before he started the motor.

It didn't take that long for us to round the coast and Hilo came in sight.

"Where's the best place to moor?" He asked.

"Kekipi has a private jetty near his garage. You can drop me off there." I replied.

"Ok. But where is that?"

He hadn't been to Kekipi's garage? I didn't comment on that, I just guided him in instead. Drogo steadied the boat next to the jetty and I climbed out.

"What time tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"How about ten?" Drogo suggested. "That way you can get a good night sleep and at least I won't get rudely awakened at eight." He joked.

"Meet you here ten on the dot." I said with a nod.

"Will you be ok walking to your house?" Drogo asked.

I bit my lip, it was quite a way and it would mean a little longer with Drogo.

"You can walk me to my street, but no closer, I got nosy neighbours." I said.

"Ok." Drogo said as he tied up his boat and leapt up onto the jetty.

"Mahalo." I said with a smile as we started walking.

I led him along the quick route, which was along the beach, until we got to the end of my street.

"Good night." I said and started walking up my street.

I looked back a few times. Drogo was still standing there, his red hair shining in the moonlight. Apart from the fact that he was wearing a t-shirt and colourful shorts he looked like some ethereal being. I know I've been joking about the otherness of Drogo and Billie, but right in that moment as he stood in the moonlight Drogo looked other. I wasn't sure what, but it was beautiful and terrifying all at once. Moonlight had a magic that sunlight just didn't.

I waved when I got to my house and unlocked the door. As usual Mom was still awake even if she was in bed. I went up to my room, getting into my sleep-T and climbing into bed. I couldn't settle my mind at first; it was too full of zombie stomping, boat rides and ethereal people in the moonlight. I closed my eyes trying to will myself to sleep, but it wasn't happening.

I got up and went to my shower room to get a glass of water. I looked at myself in the mirror as I drank. I looked like junk. There was dark rings starting to form under my eyes. I really needed to catch up on my sleep and needed to do it stat if I wanted to meet Drogo at ten in the morning. I went back to bed, set my alarm for nine, and settled down again.

This time I managed to go to sleep and I dreamed.

_I was running through the evergreen forest this time, zooming between tree trunks as ferns and other undergrowth pulled at my fur. Yeah I had fur and I was running on all fours. That came to me in a flash as I realised I was using my arms as well as my legs to run. Ok so I guess that should be all four legs. I was running on all four legs and there were other wolves around me. This was my pack and that's why I'd felt hale and ohana, this was where I belonged. We broke into a clearing and everyone stopped._

_The head wolf, I guess alpha, turned and looked directly at me. He looked confused then shook his head as if he'd been seeing something. Then the wolves split up. I wasn't sure what to do but I ran off in a direction none of the others had gone. As I ran on the forest changed to the tropical kind found around here. I slowed a little, looking around me, wondering what was happening._

_I turned around and ran back the way I came, but this tropical forest seemed never ending. It nearly seemed that way until I broke out onto the beach with the blue sea beyond. There was someone sat there looking out to sea._

_I padded up behind him and he turned, it was Drogo and he didn't look surprised to see wolfy me._

"_Hey MiniUley." He said, smiling at me and I sat down beside him looking confused._

"_It's beautiful here."_

"_Yeah it is." I replied and I was human again, wearing my favourite traditional dress that was decorated with giant flowers._

"_I never want to leave." He said as he lay back in the sand._

"_You don't have to if you don't want to." I pointed out._

"_I'd need an incentive to stay." He said, stretching out his long muscular body._

_I watched as the sun touched down on him, making his skin glow like he was slightly luminescent. I wanted to reach out and touch him, and I grinned. Oh it was one of those type of dreams._

"_I'm sure I can convince you." I said as I leaned over and kissed him._

_Drogo wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his chest as we continued to kiss. It was all tongues and wandering hands. Then Drogo's hand came up behind my head and I was lying on my back as he cradled me. We were naked and well I didn't have much experience beyond some top of clothes groping with Matt Toms back in the spring, so it was just a mix of our bodies mingling like a movie. All flashes of limbs and tangling and no actual detail._

_The dream twisted away from me with the bleeping of my alarm._

* * *

**Friday**

I opened my eyes and sat up with a stretch. I felt better already after getting a few hours sleep. I pushed my dream away because that wasn't going to happen, not yet anyway. It was best to leave it all in my dreams and get back to just being friends in the real world.

When I used the toilet I knew why I'd been having a crappy few days. It's no wonder I'd been feeling hot, exhausted and angry, I'd just lost track of the time of the month. I always did during the summer when I didn't have the structure of school to keep me up to date with the date. I wouldn't let it get in the way of surfing though, and I would rather not let Drogo know if I could help it. I'd have to put a tampon in and time my bathroom breaks because lets face it, first day of my period, my flow was bound to be heavy. I could think of one consolation, it was another reason for me to stay away from Drogo, after all, who would want to do anything like that when you're feeling gross.

I showered and dressed in cool, loose fitting clothing since I didn't want a repeat of yesterday's unrelenting heat, especially now I knew why. I put my swimming costume on, even though we hadn't gone surfing yesterday maybe we would today, I wasn't leaving a simple thing like inconveniently timed biology to slow me down. I had a quick breakfast of fruit and cereal because I was feeling a little nauseous and it was the only way I could settle my stomach. I remembered to put in a load of washing before I left, my laundry was starting to pile up and this was my last clean one piece, I thought a bikini might be pushing it with Drogo, not to mention I hated wearing a two piece when I was bloated.

I grabbed my purse and made my way to Kekipi's garage. I sat down on the jetty to wait for Drogo.

"Isla? What are you doing out here?" Kekipi asked.

I looked up at my brother; I hadn't heard him walking over the boards.

"Waiting for a ride." I said, not getting up.

"From who?" He asked because if I was going boating with my friends I would have used my kayak.

I considered if I should lie, but Drogo was due at any time and it would look worse if I lied.

"Drogo."

"Billie's friend?" Kekipi asked doubtfully as he sat next to me.

"Yep." I said with a nod.

"Why are you waiting for him?" He asked, sounding a little on edge.

I was going to respond with 'none of your damn business' but that would also look bad.

"He's giving me surfing lessons." I said with a shrug.

"You don't need surfing lessons." Kekipi pointed out.

"I know, but it's an excuse to go surfing." I said with a chuckle.

"I guess." Kekipi replied, but he didn't sound convinced.

"And it's not like Mom and Dad can see me in Honomu." I added.

"That's a point." He conceded.

"Besides, he knows a choke about the Quileute. I'm questioning him on it all so that when I meet our grandparents on Sunday I can impress Grandma with all I know about our people." I explained.

"What has he been telling you?" Kekipi asked in a careful way.

"About the Quileute creation myth, where men were once wolves." I replied.

"Wolves?" Kekipi asked and he suddenly got shifty.

"Yeah." I said, watching him carefully.

"You'll have to tell me all about it later."

"Hasn't Billie told you?" I asked curiously.

"We don't really talk much when I get home." Kekipi said with a grin and I socked his arm. "Hey!" He said, rubbing it. "That actually hurt."

"Don't be such a baby." I said with a snort because I hadn't punched him that hard.

"No seriously." He said with a chuckle as he continued to rub his arm. "I think you nearly bruised me."

We both looked up at the sound of an engine and to my relief it was Drogo. The morning light glinted off his red hair. He looked wary as he approached the jetty.

"Howzit brah!" Kekipi called, raising his hand.

"Great." Drogo said, looking unsure as he threw a rope around the pylon to hold it in place. "And you MiniUley?" He directed at me.

"Ono." I said, giving him the thumbs up.

"Well you're certainly looking better today." He said, just being friendly, but I wish he'd waited until we were away from my brah.

"You were ill?" Kekipi asked me with concern.

"Just tired." I said with a shrug.

"She was running a bit of a temperature yesterday." Drogo said to Kekipi and I had a feeling there was more being said there.

"Well at least you're better today." Kekipi said, tapping my shoulder.

"I wasn't even ill. It's just my time of the month." I snapped since I didn't want Kekipi to worry, then realised I'd said it in front of Drogo. Great.

"Is that gonna be a problem?" Kekipi asked, and I was sure it was directed at me, but was he looking at Drogo when he said it.

"I've never let it stop me going in the ocean before." I said with annoyance. "Anyway, I can't hang around all day, I've got surfing to learn."

"Be good." Kekipi said as I climbed into Drogo's boat.

"Of course I will be." I said with a nod. "Catch you later brah."

"Catch you later." Kekipi said as Drogo cast off.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we were out on the water.

"It wasn't that bad." Drogo said.

"Seriously?" I asked, looking up at Drogo wondering what he was thinking right now.

"Then what was so bad?" He asked.

"You really need to ask?" I demanded, looking down at my knees.

"I'm not a monk." He said.

"What?" I asked, totally confused.

"I have been around women at all times of the month. Do you think I'm going to treat you differently?" He asked.

"No. It's just embarrassing having to say it out loud." I said, moving uncomfortably. "I know it's natural and I should just own it, but it's icky and I feel like junk, but I mostly want to forget about it."

"Then it's forgotten." Drogo said with a shrug as he pulled into the same boat lot he pulled out of last night and moored up in the same place.

"Thank you." I said feeling really relieved now.

"Do you want to get any shopping in on the way to my apartment?" Drogo asked as he helped me out of the boat.

"What do you feel like eating?" I asked. "I'll have a try at anything."

"I haven't had lasagne in ages and that's my favourite." Drogo said with a nod.

"Really?" I asked as we walked out of the boat lot.

"Yeah." He said with a more emphatic nod.

"I guess I could make one of them, but it would be better to go to the supermarket than the open air market."

"Then that's where we'll go."

I followed Drogo to a store that was more of a mini-mart than an actual supermarket, but it had all the ingredients I needed for the basic lasagne recipe I knew. Drogo carried the bags as we strolled up the street.

"I could really use an ice cream." He said as we passed a street seller. "You want one?"

"Yes please." I said, thinking longingly of the cooling sweetness.

We stepped up to the cart and Drogo had a strawberry cone while I had a double scoop of chocolate with chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles. It was a little overkill but I need the sweet cocoa goodness. We carried on to his apartment eating the ice cream and finished them off out in the yard.

"You got home ok last night?" I asked when I was finished.

"Yeah." He replied. "Did you dream again last night?"

I felt myself flush as I remembered how the dream ended.

"Oh it doesn't matter." I said, waving it away. "I know why I was having weird dreams now. I don't know why I didn't figure it out sooner."

"Ok." Drogo said, looking thoughtful, and I guess he was wondering whether he should voice that reason, but he must have changed his mind because his next question was, "Did you tell anyone about last night?"

"Only you." I replied and sighed heavily. "If I'm honest, I feel like crap for accepting the bribe. I'm actually considering donating it all to charity."

"Well how about you use it for your tuition and then when you're a world famous chef with five Michelin stars and raking in the millions you can donate twice as much to charity?" He suggested.

"What if I don't become that famous?" I asked.

"Well then whatever's left after you take out your school fees goes to charity and you can make up the rest by volunteering at a soup kitchen or something."

"I guess I could do that." I conceded.

"You know that not all guys are rat bags like the Gillespies right?" Drogo asked suddenly.

"Yeah I know." I said with a nod.

"I just don't want your experience with that scumbag and his cover artist brother to put you off men for life." Drogo stated.

"Not gonna happen." I said with a shake of my head. "I know too many good guys to let two junk kane put me off the rest of the men folk."

"Good." Drogo said with a nod. "Do you want to go surfing now?"

"I think I'll let the ice cream settle a little first. Last thing I wanna do is spew up chocolate with a side order of chocolate all over my feet." I said, feeling a little embarrassed that I'd had a double scoop now.

"What do you wanna do in the mean time? More zombie stomping? Or we could play a card game?" Drogo suggested.

"Ok. But something simple like snap. I don't want to use my brain this morning." I replied stretching out my arms a little.

"No problamo." He said as he got to his feet. "I'll get us a deck."

I nodded and watched him enter his apartment before I sat back in my chair and basked in the cool morning air that was pooled in the courtyard with the sun the other side of the building. If only the shade could stay this cool all day. Of course if we put up the umbrella before we went surfing it would keep some of the cool in. I'd have to remember to do that before we left.

Drogo came back with a deck of cards that were decorated blue on the back. He shared them out equally and we began our game of snap. I won, but I was sure he was letting me win. I looked at him and frowned after I won the third game.

"Don't let me win." I said firmly. "I'm not a child."

"Of course your not." He said as he shuffled the deck. "Fine. I won't hold back this time."

I kinda wish he did because he was almost a blur every time matching cards came down. I had no idea how someone could move so fast. It was superhuman and I found my mind wandering back to us joking yesterday about werewolves and vampires, but no, I was just slow today. Sluggish like I usually was on my period.

We played for an hour and feeling a little grouchy at having lost ten times in a row and that my ice cream had probably settled I suggested we go surfing, although I took a trip to the bathroom first, just in case.

We walked down to the beach and Drogo hired a board for me once more.

"We really need to think about getting you your own board MiniUley." He said as we strolled along to the medium breaks, I thought I should try myself on them today before moving on to the expert breaks.

We stayed out on the ocean for a few hours moving up to the expert breaks once I got a feel for the ocean again. We went back to Drogo's apartment and he let me use his shower. It was good to get clean and at least put my hair up in a towel before I started on with the lasagne. Of course I hadn't finished by the time Drogo had done with the shower, but I got on with my cooking while he played some more Zombie Stomper.

The lasagne was pretty good and Drogo seemed to enjoy it too.

"When you go away to school MiniUley, please make me up a ton of these so I can freeze them." He said after he'd wiped up the last of the sauce with a piece of bread.

"If you want me to." I said with a shrug.

"I really do. Maybe three hundred and sixty five of them."

I laughed at that, and maybe that's what his intention had been because he smiled.

"I don't think you can eat it everyday." I said.

"Ok. Well fifty two?" He asked.

"One a week?" I guessed.

"Every Friday." He said with a nod.

I considered how much baking that would take.

"I'll try my best." I promised him.

"Mahalo." He said with smile. "So what's your favourite meal? Maybe I could try cooking it for you?"

"I like luau pig." I said with a grin.

"Well, maybe we could dig an imu right over there." He said pointing to the lawn.

"Won't your landlord get pissed if you start digging up his yard?" I asked.

"I think he'd understand." Drogo said with a shrug and I frowned.

"Are you the landlord?" I asked.

"Why do you think I get the nice yard and not the skimpy little balcony?" He asked.

"Really?" I asked, not quite believing it.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"But I thought you were an orphan."

"I am. But that's not to say that I didn't get a trust fund clear when I was eighteen that gave me enough start-up money to start up in the life I wanted." Drogo stated.

"What exactly is your business?" I asked since I'd never seen him do anything that looked like work.

"Information." He said promptly.

"Information?" I questioned.

"I got people who want to know stuff and I find that stuff out for them." He said with a shrug.

"Oh… Oh god!" I gasped shooting to my feet. "And you got all that information about me!"

I felt angry now. He'd tricked me! The heat was rising up out of my stomach, wanting to explode again. My hands were shaking with the same fury I'd felt after the incident with Angelo.

"Easy now MiniUley." Drogo said, making calming motions as he got to his feet.

"My name is Isla." I growled.

"Ok. Isla. Take a deep breath and calm down." He said in firmer tones.

"Why? So you can screw with me some more? I can't believe I was confiding in you! All along you was just trying to get info out of me?" I demanded.

"Who would want your info?" Drogo asked and I frowned, it sounded insulting, but maybe he had a point.

"You tell me." I growled.

"Isla. I promise you, everything you've told me will stay between us." He said and he took my hand and placed it over his heart. "Can you feel that?"

"Um… Are you lying because your heart is doing ninety to the dozen?" I stammered.

"I just got a faster heartbeat than most." He said, looking into my eyes.

I looked back into his grey eyes and there really wasn't anything there that said he was tricking me.

"Isla Silva, I promise you that whatever you've told me in confidence I have not and will not reveal to anyone else, living or dead, without your express permission." He said seriously. "I swear on my life and on my honour as a gentleman."

I was speechless. I'd never had anyone swear a vow like this to me before. I didn't even think anyone even did them outside of movies. But Drogo was being serious; he wouldn't say anything I didn't want him to. There was one flaw.

"You told Kekipi about my temperature." I pointed out.

"That was a concern for your health, but I won't say anything about you in future unless you want me to." He said, still in that very serious voice and as I looked into his grey eyes I had no more doubts.

"Ok." I said, feeling a calm wash over me. "I believe that you won't spill anything about me."

"Thank you." He said softly and he kissed my forehead before he stepped away.

After he stepped away and the fresh air swirled in around me I realised something I hadn't when he was up close to me, he smelled onolicious. Like seriously good, I don't know what cologne or aftershave or bog standard body spray he used, but it really worked for him. I wanted to smell him some more, which was choke creepy, but I wanted him to stand that close to me again where I could smell him and feel the warmth rolling off his body. Actually thinking about it, he always felt hot and that raised heartbeat, he seemed more other every time I pushed the idea away.

"I'm sorry for accusing you." I said softly as I touched his arm.

"I understand." He said, turning and smiling at me. "You really don't know me, I'd be suspicious of me given the little you actually know about me. I haven't exactly told you everything about me. There's a lot I can't."

"Why?" I asked.

"I just can't." He said. "Maybe in a few weeks things might change and I can, but right now." He shook his head.

"But why?" I demanded.

He heaved a sigh and looked into my eyes again.

"Isla, there's things in this world that you can't even begin to imagine, but as for your dreams? You might not want to dismiss them just yet." He whispered.

"But…" I felt my cheeks burn as I remembered last nights dream.

Drogo frowned and then cleared his throat as he turned away from me and I got the feeling that he knew exactly what dream I had last night.

"But it doesn't mean anything right?" I assured him. "Not until I'm eighteen. It's only fantasy till then."

"Oh Isla, if you only knew the half of it." He said, shaking his head with a laugh.

"Then tell me!" I instructed.

"I'm not an expert on these things, but give it a week and you'll know everything." He said in a low voice like he was frightened someone would overhear.

"Know what?" I demanded.

"Patience." Drogo said as he placed his finger to my nose. "All in time MiniUley."

"Great. Now I feel like I'm part of some conspiracy I don't even know I'm a part of." I growled.

Drogo pulled me into a very brotherly hug, I think that was clear, he was my friend and I shouldn't get ideas.

"I don't know how hard it is for you right now, but really I think in a week you'll know everything and that will be a lot better. But I can't tell you right now because as bound as I am to you into not revealing your secrets, I'm bound by others into not revealing theirs."

"Ok." I said, not quite buying that.

Drogo held onto me for a long time, and I didn't really know what to make of it. He wasn't coming onto me, it was very much a platonic hug, but the way he was clinging to me was like he was afraid to lose me or something. I held onto him, resting my chin on his shoulder, but holding him to me like he was a kid in need of comfort and reassurance. I didn't know where that came from considering he was so much older than me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him after about five minuets.

"I don't know." He whispered. "I have a foreboding. I don't know where it's coming from. I just feel like everything's slipping away."

"Don't be silly. Nothing's slipping away."

"Well if it does, at least I got to hug you." He said with a laugh.

I frowned then pulled away from him and gave him the stink eye.

"What?" He asked.

"You said you had no intention of dying any time soon." I said firmly.

"I don't." He protested.

"Then enough with this gloomy attitude. It's really bringing me down." I said firmly as I put my hands on my hips.

"I'm just being stupid." He said with a shrug. "Come on, there's dishes to do."

"Yeah." I agreed.

Drogo made sure he washed again, but I wiped and put them away. Once the kitchen was clean we went into the living room.

"What do you wanna do now?" He asked.

"I should probably go home." I said. "But I'll be back tomorrow, don't you worry."

"You better." He said with a nod.

"Catch you later." I said as I picked up my helmet and left.

Once again Drogo waved to me until I pulled away. It was good to be on my scooter again, but I kinda missed being on the ocean in Drogo's boat, at least it was an excuse to be with him longer. I had to get back though, there was the washing I needed to get out on the line and anyway I needed to think what I was gonna tell Mom about quitting at the hotel. The payout could wait, but what was a valid excuse? Well I was only on a temp contract so I could say that they didn't need me anymore and there wasn't any way for me to sue them for unlawful dismissal and it was what Mom wanted anyway.

I got back around three and hung my laundry out on the line. I tidied around the house and made sure the place was generally ok. At six I made myself some sandwiches since Mom and Dad usually ate at the Diner. I showered and changed into a long dress. Friday night was my night off and it meant I could go hang with my school friends.

I walked over to the Diner, that's where we all met up. Mostly it was so I could say a quick aloha to Mom and Dad before going out with my friends. I went up to the counter.

"Aloha Isla, you're looking better." Mom said as I reached the counter.

"I was just having a day." I said with a smile.

"What can I get you?" She prompted.

"A chocolate milkshake please."

"No food." Mom asked as she prepared my milkshake for me.

"I had sandwiches before I came out." I said.

"Is that enough?" Mom asked, looking concerned.

"I had a big lunch." I said with a shrug.

"As long as you're sure." Mom said, handing the milkshake to me.

I reached for my purse but Mom waved it away.

"Save your money for school." She said.

"Mahalo." I said with a smile, and then since no one was waiting behind me to be served I thought I'd tell Mom about the hotel now when she couldn't really question me about it. "And remember you thought that I should quit at the hotel? Well my contract was up so I decided not to renew it. Anyway, I got to go, Tatiana and Dalton are coming."

"Ok." Mom said, frowning a little as I moved away from the counter and taking a sip of my milkshake as I waved to Tatiana and Dalton while making my way to our usual booth.

They spotted me and waved in return before they went to order something at the counter while I slid into the corner of the booth. Tatiana and Dalton came to the table, Tatiana had a milkshake and Dalton had a coke with a scoop of ice cream.

"Howzit." I greeted as they got to the booth.

"Howzit stranger." Dalton teased as he slid in opposite me next to Tatiana and put his arm casually over her shoulders.

"Well good news, you'll get to see more of me from now on." I said with a grin.

"How come?" Tatiana asked.

"I finished at the hotel."

"Did I hear that right?" Akoni said, sliding in beside me, and his arm went over the back of the seat behind me. "We get you all the time?"

"Well I don't know about all the time, but if I do get another job I'm going for one in the day this time." I assured them.

"I told you to do that originally." Tatiana said giving me a slight kick under the table and I rolled my eyes, she had, but I didn't need an 'I told you so' from the girl who'd taken a job packing pineapples so she could spend more time with Dalton.

"Riptide!" Someone yelled and I looked to see it was Kekoa just as he launched the can at the table and it spun around squirting soda all over us.

Everyone laughed but I growled as I got to my feet, pulling at my now soaking sticky dress.

"Seriously?" I demanded. "You're such a childish jerk."

"You! Out!" Mom said, pointing at Kekoa and then the door. "And don't come back until you learn some manners."

Kekoa just smirked and signed catch you later before running out.

"He is so childish." I said patting myself with the napkins Mom handed me before I mopped up the soda from the table.

"Lighten up, it was only a joke." Tatiana said with a shrug.

"A joke I could do without right now." I said as I took a look in my milkshake, saw that some of the soda had got in there and pushed the glass away. "I need fresh air."

I got up again, gave Akoni the stink eye until he got out of my way, and got out of the booth. I made my way to the door and my friends quickly trailed me. Kekoa was still laughing his okole off outside the Diner. I felt my anger rise again and that heat started to grow in the pit of my stomach.

"You owe me for dry cleaning kolohe." I yelled.

"Seriously? It's not that bad." Kekoa said, ogling me. "Actually suits you, clinging wet." He joked as he reached out for the material.

I grabbed his wrist and held it away from me.

"Don't touch me." I said firmly.

Kekoa smirked as he went to pull his hand away, but then he looked confused when he couldn't.

"When d'ya get so strong?" He asked.

"Around the time I decided I'm not a piece of meat." I replied. "That was a junk thing and you know it."

"It was a joke!" He exclaimed, like it was a perfectly good excuse.

"No. It was stupid. Childish. Can't you grow up soon?" I demanded.

"Cool it Isla, it was my idea." Nalani said making calming motions.

"You think that makes it better?" I demanded. "Why would you think this was funny?"

"It's only soda." Nalani said giving me stink face.

"Yeah. Only soda." I said, grinning, but it wasn't fun. "You know, I thought, I've had a junk week and I could come out, spend time with my friends, that's bound to make me feel ono. How wrong was I?"

"We can still hang out." Tatiana said.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I need to go home and change. I won't be back out."

"Oh no." Tatiana said, grabbing hold of Nalani. "We're losing her. Sorry guys, Isla needs a girls' night."

"Yep." Nalani said with a nod. "This is an intervention before you go full on bitch."

"But I…" I began as they both looped their arms through mine.

"Catch you later." Nalani called back to the boys as she whisked me away with Tatiana.

"I really don't…" I began.

"No. We're getting you feeling ono again." Nalani said firmly as we reached my house.

"Fine." I said as I unlocked the door and we went inside.

We went up to my room. Nalani and Tatiana sat on my bed.

"I'm going to change." I said as I grabbed my pyjamas and stepped into my shower room.

There wasn't a door because there was a lock on my bedroom door, but I'd changed around Tatiana and Nalani before. They were my oldest friends.

"Time of the month?" Tatiana asked as I went back into my room.

"Yeah." I said as I got onto the bed with my friends. I picked up one of my pillows and held it to my stomach. "I'm not sorry for blowing up at Kekoa though. It was stupid."

"He's done it before." Nalani said.

"Yeah. Now it's getting old. He seriously needs to grow up." I grouched.

"We got two years left of high school, why be so eager to be an adult? We'll soon have to be." Nalani said with a shrug.

"There's a difference between having fun and being a complete child." I said angrily as I lay back on my pillows.

"Ho Isla you're never this highly strung." Tatiana exclaimed.

"Fo' sure you're on your way to becoming a bitch." Nalani added.

"And that's a bad thing?" I demanded and then I sighed. "I'm just over high school guys."

"What other guys do you know?" Tatiana asked.

"Well I've seen a lot of grown men up at the hotel, all sophisticated and having fun without being complete lolo buggahs. I wanted a nice evening hanging with my friends and I end up being covered in soda before it even begins. I shouldn't even bother." I said in defeat.

"Well the boys have gone now and we can watch a movie or something." Tatiana said as she lay down next to me and hugged me for comfort.

"Yeah. And you can make us some popcorn. We know how much you love to cook." Nalani added as she hugged me from my other side.

"You were the one who told Kekoa what to do." I said flatly.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I really didn't think the dufus would actually do it." She said, and rolled her eyes.

"What did you bribe him with?" I asked.

"I didn't…nothing." Nalani said, lying.

Tatiana raised her head and looked over me at Nalani who was hiding her face against my arm.

"It was something." Tatiana said.

"What was it?" I asked.

Nalani shook her head.

"Then I'm gonna think it was a blow job." Tatiana said with nod while I gave her the stink eye, I don't think Nalani would offer that.

"No." She said. "I agreed to go on a date with him. I really didn't think he'd do it. I thought he'd say no and then I could just say no to him."

"You know you could have just said no. It's simple enough." I said. "I have plenty of times."

"I find it hard. I hate to see them looking all hurt." Nalani said with a pout.

"It's kinder in the long run." I said. "What would happen if he asks you to go on another date? Will you just go not to hurt his feelings? And what about when he asks to go steady? When he asks you to marry him? When do you actually say, I'm not all that in to you?"

"It wouldn't get that far." Nalani said with a scowl.

"Well if you can't say no when you haven't even been on a date because it might hurt them how hard is it gonna be when you've been on a few dates and any feelings he's got for you have grown? Won't it hurt him more then? And Kekoa in an asshole. Of course he'd go through with that prank. Like he even needed the excuse of a promise of a date. God Nalani, have you been out in the sun too long?"

"I know. I'm stupid." Nalani said. "Can we get over it already?"

"Don't you have to go on a date with Kekoa now?" Tatiana asked.

"Yeah." Nalani said with a heavy sigh.

"Ok. Let's go make some popcorn." I said as I sat up and scooted to the end of my bed, the conversation was going nowhere and I really needed to get away from the whole situation.

Nalani and Tatiana followed me downstairs where I set about making popcorn in a pan and not in the microwave. It took a little longer, but the puffs tasted better and I could get the flavour exactly how I wanted it. I grabbed a few other snacks along with some soda, making a joke to Nalani about not spilling it around my room, and then we went back upstairs. We watched a mindless comedy and laughed, it made me feel better. We fell asleep on the bed and that was a bit of a problem, I didn't think about it until the next morning.

* * *

**Saturday**

I woke up with Nalani snuggled into my shoulder and Tatiana's head on my ankles; her feet were up around my ear. I moved and they both woke up.

"Oh man! What's the time?" Nalani asked panicked.

"Six." I said, checking my clock.

"No! I need to get home. I have half hour to change and get to work. Catch you guys later." She said almost in one quick breath as she disappeared out of the room.

"It's too early to get up." Tatiana grumbled as she balled up the bottom of my blanket and propped it under her head.

"Well I'm gonna shower then I have places I need to be today." I said as I grabbed some clean clothes and stepped into my shower room.

Tatiana was still curled up on my bed when I came back out, and hadn't moved by the time I dried my hair.

"Come on Tat, I got places to be." I said, shaking her.

"Why so early on a Saturday?" She murmured.

"I got stuff." I said as I pulled her ankle so she fell off her bunched up blanket pillow.

"I should have gone home." She said as she got to her feet.

"Come on. I'll drop you off." I promised.

"Ok." She said with a yawn.

We went downstairs, it was seven so Mom and Dad hadn't gone to the Diner yet.

"I'm dropping Tatiana home then I'm out for the day." I said as I picked up a piece of toast and ate it.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked.

"Out riding. Clear my head." I said with a shrug.

"Be careful out on the roads." Mom said as she kissed my cheek. "Or I'll kill Jimmy for buying that thing for you in the first place."

"Of course I'll take care." I promised.

I left the house and dropped Tatiana at her house before I headed to Honomu. It was early and I hoped I wasn't too early for Drogo but I don't think he really minded me getting there before eight.

The door of his apartment opened as soon as I pulled into his lot. I looked up expecting him to greet me, but he was seeing a woman out. He leant forward to kiss her goodbye and she grabbed around him, locking her lips to his. There was definitely tongues involved, and the way she wrapped her body around his made it clear that she didn't want to leave. I tried not to look at her as I chained up my scooted and walked past Drogo's apartment as if I was going somewhere else. I got to the end of his block and ducked around the corner. There was a bush I could hide behind if the woman walked this way, although I doubted it since it opened onto some scrubland.

I waited about five minuets just to give them time to say goodbye. I started playing on my phone to pass the time. I looked up when a shadow passed over me. I hadn't heard anyone approach.

"Are you coming inside or are you comfortable where you are?" Drogo asked with a chuckle.

"Fo' sure I'm comfortable here." I said as I stepped away from the wall. "I was giving you enough time to say goodbye to your friend."

"Yeah. I was kinda hoping she'd be gone before you got here." He said, looking embarrassed.

"Why?" I asked as we walked around to his apartment door.

"Because…" He said and trailed off and he was blushing a little.

"You're a grown man. It's not my business if you have one night stands." I said with a shrug as I stepped into the apartment.

"I know, but it's not polite." He murmured.

"You used to have booty calls with my brother's new girlfriend, do you really think I'd judge you for hooking up with some floozy?" I asked.

"Floozy?" Drogo asked with a laugh.

I shrugged as I sat down.

"Ok so maybe I'm a little jealous, but she's in her twenties, she gets to spend the night with you. Do you know I spent last night with one friend drooling on my arm and the other with her feet in my face?"

"So did I." He said with a grin. "Well some of the night."

I give him the stink face while I tried to work out how that would actually work. What were they doing?

"Yeah well I bet you didn't have her drooling on your ankles." I grouched.

"No. Not on my ankles." He said in a careful way.

"I don't even want to be old enough now." I said. "I'm happy being sixteen and out of reach. Sounds like you're into some funky stuff."

"Not really." He said with a shake of his head. "So what have you got planned today?"

"How about we ride our scooters out to mouna and go for a walk?" I suggested.

"I haven't been to the mountains in a while." He mused. "Ok. Give me fifteen minuets to shower and we'll go."

"Ok." I said, and took out my phone to carry on with my game.

Drogo went to grab some clothes from his bedroom before he went to shower. When he came out fifteen minuets later he was wearing a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He was wiping at his hair with a towel as he walked to his bedroom. I heard the hair dryer for a few minuets before he came back out.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep." I said as I got to my feet.

"Do you have anywhere in particular in mind?" He asked as he grabbed his helmet from a shelf.

"Just follow me." I said.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied with a salute.

I rolled my eyes as I went out the door and went to unchain my scooter. I turned my scooter around before I pulled on my helmet and jumped on. I waited until Drogo was on his scooter. I gave him the diver's ok and he returned it. I set off toward the nearest mountain road. It would lead to a trail we could follow up to a nice view.

It was great to be out on the road again and I knew Drogo was right behind me the whole way. Finally we reached a lot and they had the metal loops where we could chain up our scooters.

I stuffed my helmet into the little box under the seat and Drogo did the same.

"Where now?" He asked.

"We pick a path and walk." I said with a shrug.

"What if we get lost?" He asked.

"I don't think that will happen." I said firmly, I've always had a good sense of direction.

"Then you choose." He said, gesturing for me to go ahead.

"Come on." I said, and grabbed his hand, pulling him after me toward the path I was sure led up quite a ways.

I dropped his hand once we were on the path. It was an intermediate climb, some big steps here and there that needed a little scrambling over, but no actual ropes required. The path ended on a plateau that gave us a view all the way to the ocean and beyond.

"It's wonderful up here." Drogo said, looking around.

"Yeah." I said as I sat down on a rock that offered a little privacy by scrubby growth.

"I like being away from humans and civilization every now and then." Drogo said wistfully, then seemed to realise I'd sat down and came to sit next to me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Away from society too?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said with a shrug.

I felt a flutter in my stomach that had nothing to do with my period and I suddenly felt all hot at the thought that I was about to try this.

"Away from their rules?" I asked in a low voice as I placed my hand on his thigh.

Drogo looked down at my hand before he looked at my face.

"Not a good idea MiniUley." He said, shaking his head.

"My name is Isla." I said, as I looked deep into his eyes. "Say it."

"Isla." He said on command.

"That's better." I said with a smile.

"Still not a good idea Isla." He whispered.

"If you'd gone out last night and saw me in a club and didn't know me, how old would you think I am?" I asked, keeping my eyes on his.

He took too long to answer, "Sixteen."

"No you wouldn't." I said, shaking my head. "I can tell by how long you took to answer. You'd think I was at least twenty. I bet that's what you thought on Tuesday until I went to the bathroom and Billie told you my age."

"No." He said, shaking his head, but I was looking deep into his eyes and it was almost easy to read him.

"She did. I know she did because you were in to me, flirting back before I went to freshen up and then you pulled back and was all 'cute kid' to me. You wanted me."

"Maybe I did, that doesn't change your age now." Drogo said, trying to look away from me, but he couldn't.

"Why should it matter? I'm old enough to know what I want and in a lot of countries I'm past the age of consent." I pointed out.

"Not here however." He said firmly.

"Here? Out in the middle of nowhere?" I asked, as I leaned closer.

"Please don't." Drogo said putting his hands to my arms and keeping me at arms length. "Yes you're a very attractive young woman and yes it's annoying that you're sixteen and in another country that wouldn't matter, but in this country it does. Besides, Billie would kill me."

"She doesn't have to know." I said.

"I would know." He said softly.

"What would be wrong with that? You're an amazing guy, you make me feel better and you don't have to even try. You let me bug you and that's got to count for something. I don't care if you're older than me, I want you."

"You might not think that in a while." Drogo said, sadly.

"Why? You some kinda pervert or something?" I demanded.

"No." He said, looking angry.

"Then what's wrong? I know I look older than my age. When I look in the mirror now I don't see a girl looking back anymore. I'm a woman and I have woman feelings, and I hate guys my own age. They're so childish, and I can't imagine them being as kind and patient as you. Maybe it's selfish of me, but I want the man I give virginity to be a good guy. Better someone who knows what he's doing than some stupid fumble at senior prom just so I lose my V card before I go to college."

Drogo moved his hands up to my cheeks, stroking my face gently as he looked into my eyes.

"You really want this." He asked, before brushing his lips against mine.

I felt my body melt.

"Mmm-mmh." I managed to convey.

"Even if I do this?" He asked as his hand trailed down my side then up under my t-shirt and to my bra before sliding his hand inside and cupping my boob.

"Yeah." I sighed, wanting him to put his lips against mine again.

"Or if I pull you against me like this?" He asked, and somehow, with one hand, since his other was still against my boob, he lifted me up onto his lap so that I was straddling him.

"Yeah." I agreed, and brushed my lips against his forehead.

"And work my hands inside your shorts even though it's your time of the month and even though anyone could come up here at any moment." He said softly as he pulled at my waistband, but now I pulled away from him and frowned. "Is that what you want?"

"No." I said as I frowned.

"What do you want?" He asked as he moved me back onto the rock and let me go.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling confused.

"You're perfect first time, how do you envision it?" He clarified.

"I'm not sure." I said, I hadn't really thought about it, but maybe he could give me some ideas. "How was your first time?"

"Unexpected." He said, and I felt him look at me out of the corner of his eye. "I was fourteen and at the Ranch, it was the first time I met Billie. Some of the v…older kids were trying to get her drunk with ra…root beer laced with real alcohol. I warned her and she got annoyed with them so she asked me back to her room. We watched a movie while we ate snacks. It was the first time I'd ever hung out really, at the orphanage it was frowned upon. Then Billie asked me outright and I was shocked but went along with it and it was good. We had a thing after that, we'd hook up whenever we were together."

"Then it was spontaneous?"

"Yeah." He said with a nod.

"What would you change?" I asked, since he seemed a little sad about it.

"The spontaneity. The fact that it was nothing more than a physical thrill. It was cool and all to be able to 'be a man' especially to my douchy roommates, but it would have been so much better to wait for someone who loved me." He said, and he looked like a kid for a minuet, even with the big beard.

"So you think I should wait?" I asked.

"You probably don't like me that much." Drogo said with a shrug. "You haven't known me long enough to sacrifice something so special anyway."

"Then what do you suggest?" I asked, I was ready now, but I was willing to wait until he was ready, I was giving control over to him now I'd given my consent.

"Wait until you're eighteen and if you're still interested, come look me up. I'll wine and dine you and take you back to a comfortable place where it will be memorable." He said with a nod, then looked thoughtful before he added, "For all the right reasons."

"I guess by then I will know you a lot better and making a night of it does sound a hell of a lot better than out here. Even though the view is awesome, you're right, anyone could come up here at any moment. I'm sure that's a thrill, but not right now. Besides when you really think about it, it's not even two years. I'll be seventeen in September so it's just over a year."

"Look for the positives." Drogo agreed.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I don't know why I thought this would be a good idea."

"Did you even think it was a good idea?" He questioned.

"Well not really." I said with a laugh. "Just thought I'd try my luck out here in the wilderness. I don't know, I always feel more confident out in the wilderness. Is that weird?"

"Not really." He said. "At least not with your family if Kekipi is anything to go by." He joked.

"I can't wait to meet my grandparents tomorrow." I said since he'd reminded me of ohana.

"You'll have to tell me all about it." He said with nod.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be here first thing Monday morning to tell you." I promised.

"First thing?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said with a nod.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you're going to see Susie and Tuck tomorrow, it means I get to have a lie-in." He joked.

"I can come later if you really want me to." I offered.

"It's ok." He said, gesturing it away. "Shall we head back now?"

"Yeah." I said, jumping to my feet and stretching out my limbs. "It's nearly lunch time anyway."

We headed back down to our scooters and rode back to his apartment complex.

"Shall we grab some fast food?" He asked me.

"Ok. But I'm buying. I owe you some food and anyway I got all that money to spare." I replied.

"That's supposed to be for your tuition." He admonished me.

"I know, but I doubt twenty dollars will make that big a dent." I said with a shrug.

"If you insist." He said shrugging too.

We dropped our helmets in his apartment before we made our way to the stores. I took out some cash at the same ATM he'd used and we went to the burger bar. I bought what they advertised as 'Burger Local Style', which was basically a double bacon cheeseburger with a pineapple ring and huli-huli sauce. Drogo had the same along with a large order of fries each. Drogo had a coke and I had a chocolate milkshake because they were so thick that it was like having a dessert and drink all in one. We had it to-go so we could eat it back at his apartment.

It was a good burger, well I ate it in like three bites, I hadn't realised how hungry I was. I even ate all my fries, which was a new thing for me. I was so hungry a lot of the time now. Drogo didn't say anything, but then again he wolfed his food down too.

I went to use the bathroom before we spent the afternoon stomping Zombies. I was getting pretty good at it, obviously not the expert level of Drogo, but much better than I had been.

By five, when I decided it was time I went home, it was clear that whole incident up on the mountain was forgotten. We said goodbye and I reminded him I'd be back on Monday before I headed back to Hilo.

Nothing much happened for the rest of the day and in the evening I went to the main bathroom in our house so I could have a bath and make sure that my legs were shaved and stuff.

I decided to have an early night so I'd be at my best when I went to meet my grandparents. I still hadn't told Mom and Dad that's what I was doing; as far they were concerned I was going to have lunch with Kekipi.

* * *

**Sunday**

I woke up around six on Sunday so I'd have enough time to wash and blow-dry my hair. I wanted to look my best for the first time I met my grandparents, on the other hand I couldn't wear anything too fancy or Mom would be suspicious. Why was I dressing so nice if I was just going to Kekipi's for lunch?

I went down to breakfast, Mom was up already doing all the prep for lunch, she always liked it just perfect and I got my cooking skills from her. Weird I know since Big Jim was the cook at the Diner, but all the traditional food was prepared by Mom, while Dad mostly just heated it through. I worked around her to make myself some cereal. I ate it quickly and washed out my bowl, checking the time. It was eight o'clock; it wasn't long before I had to go meet Kekipi and Billie.

I went upstairs to get my purse and went to say my goodbye to Mom as I kissed her cheek.

"Are you really going to have lunch with Jimmy?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Why do you have to leave so early?" She asked, looking a little suspicious.

"I want to spend the day with my big brother. Anyway, I'm hoping I can talk him round to coming to lunch with us next week." I whispered.

"I hope you can Isla, the table's not the same without Jimmy. It'll be good to have all my ohana around me once more." She said with a smile, and I hoped for her sake I could convince him.

"That would be good, but I don't want to be late for Jimmy." I said, sticking to my brother's birth name since it always hurt Mom when people called him Kekipi.

"Ok. Make sure you convince him." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Bye Mom." I said before we could get into a deep conversation about this. I hugged her and then I left the house.

I made my way to Kekipi's garage because that's where I was supposed to meet him and Billie. I was a little early but I knew Billie would want to get the hell out of Hilo before someone who might recognise her would see her. I was there maybe fifteen minuets when they came sailing into dock.

Billie leapt out of the boat as soon as they were at the jetty and ran up to hug me.

"Isla. I've missed you." She said, squeezing me close to her and I returned her hug because I really had no other choice.

"I've missed you too." I replied, looking to Kekipi for a little help as he stood up from mooring the boat.

"Are you ready to go?" Kekipi asked.

"Sure." Billie said and she let me go and took Kekipi's hand before they walked around the back end of the garage where Kekipi kept his car.

Since Billie was his girlfriend it was only right she rode shotgun, so I climbed into the back and decided it wouldn't be that big a deal since I could look out the window anyway. After running through his usual checks, Kekipi really did not like the thought of breaking down somewhere along the highway, we set out. It was a long journey obviously since we were going to the opposite side of the Island, I'd done it about twice in my whole life.

It was weird that Kekipi actually used the car a/c, he usually wound the windows down and let the wind blow in to the car. Maybe Billie didn't like the wind, but she seemed too outdoorsy for that. Well whatever, at least the a/c was working.

I was feeling ok until we turned onto a dirt track.

"We're nearly there." Billie said, smiling at me in the mirror.

"Shaka." I said as I felt my stomach tie in knots. I was suddenly nervous, what if they didn't like me?

We pulled up outside a big house and I couldn't believe that all the family couldn't fit in there. I sat for a moment to get my breath before I got out of the car and loitered around until Kekipi and Billie joined hands and walked up to the door that was surrounded by a beautifully carved wooden lanai. It opened before Kekipi even knocked and a woman was standing there. She was over six foot, which is obviously tall for a woman, with silver hair around a ruddy wrinkled face with a pair of dark eyes. She greeted Kekipi and Billie with hugs before she turned to me.

"Isla?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I'm your Gran, Susie." She said, holding her arms open.

"Aloha." I said as I stepped up to her and hugged her.

It was a warm hug and I hadn't felt any the same since Mom's mom had died. I clung around Susie like I was trying to make up for sixteen years of missed hugs.

"It's good to meet you." Susie said as she tapped my back.

I realised I was tearing up so I stepped away and wiped at my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt.

"You want to come inside and get some tissue?" Susie asked with a smile that seemed to say she didn't mind me crying.

I smiled and nodded my head as Kekipi put a comforting brotherly arm around me for a moment.

"Come on in." Susie said and led us into an open area full of furniture and filled with light from the skylight two floors up. "Why don't you take a seat? Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have a coke please Auntie Susie." Billie said as she sat down.

"I'll have a coke too." Kekipi said as he sat down next to Billie.

"How about you Isla?" Susie prompted.

"A coke will be fine." I said. "Unless you've got some chocolate milk shake."

"I think I can find some." Susie said with a smile as she motioned for me to take a seat.

I sat down as Susie left the room.

"Are you ok?" Kekipi asked leaning toward me with concern.

"Sure brah, just a little nervous." I said with a smile.

Kekipi smiled back and tapped my shoulder before he sat back by Billie.

Susie came back in, carrying a tray that had two glasses of coke and two tall glasses of chocolate milkshake.

"This is my favourite too." She said as she handed out the drinks and sat down in a chair that was the focal point of the room, Susie was clearly a matriarch. "Tuck shouldn't be long, he's gone to check on the pig in the imu. Thought we'd have kalua in honour of ohana returned."

"Mahalo." I said uncertainly.

"Also I hope you don't mind coming so early, but after Kekipi was a little intimidated by all our clan at once last week we thought that you could both get to know me and Tuck before everyone else gets here."

"You were intimidated?" I asked Kekipi.

"There's a choke lot of them." He said with a shrug.

"There is." Susie said with a nod. "But there's always room for more."

"I can't wait to meet them." I said, then looked toward the sound of a door opening.

"Here's Tuck now." Susie said, and a moment later a tall older guy stepped through the door.

I felt a little star struck to be honest, Tuck Munroe might not be a big deal elsewhere, but here he was famous. I almost let out a squeal when he came right up to me holding out his hand.

"Isla, it's good to meet you." He said, taking my hand and shaking it.

"Yeah." I said, my voice catching a little, it was so stupid.

"And good to see you again Kekipi." He said, moving onto my brother and tapping his shoulder. "How was the ride over?" He asked as he sat in the chair next to Susie's and casually took her hand.

I admired that. They were old, and they had to have been together for decades, but the way they held hands was like a young couple who had just found love. I had no idea what their secret was, but that's what I wanted. When I found the guy that was perfect for me and I was perfect for him, I wanted us to always have that glow of new love. I didn't want it to dissolve into argument and hate, or even an ambivalent mediocrity like Mom and Dad, I wanted it to be like my grandparents. Weird really, now I saw it in this old couple, well it was similar to how Billie and Kekipi were with each other. I hoped that meant they would last it out, I'd never seen my brother so happy and confident before he got with Billie.

"It was ok. Not much traffic." Kekipi replied with a shrug.

"And the early morning wasn't too bad?" Susie asked.

"I'm always up early." I replied. "Well when I'm not working, but I won't doing that anymore."

"You finished at the hotel?" Kekipi asked in surprise and I remembered I hadn't told him.

"My contract was at an end and after finding out how much of a kolohe Mr Gillespie is I couldn't stay there." I said with a shrug, because I had planned on finishing as soon as I could after I found out he'd cheated my brother the way he did.

"What did he do?" Susie asked and I thought I'd have to reveal my grievance.

"Kekipi fixed up a boat for Gillespie and gave him a dud cheque. Then when Kekipi chased it up Gillespie made it clear that if he went further he'd make it look like Kekipi was trying to con him into paying twice." I explained.

"That's awful. What did you do?" Susie asked.

"I utilised my exceptional people skills and convinced Gillespie to give me more than enough money to cover the work." Billie said with a wink.

Everyone laughed but I sure didn't get the joke. I had that feeling again that there was plenny stuff I didn't know about and they weren't telling me anytime soon. What was Billie's secret? And more to the point, what was Kekipi's secret? I don't know, there was something going on here and I wasn't in on it. I was going to have to confront them about it. I knew that, maybe on the way home or something.

"I would have liked to have seen that." Tuck said with a smile.

"It was a pretty good show." I said. "I almost didn't recognise her."

"You were there?" Susie asked.

"I was working the night she came in pretending to be some Italian heiress with Drogo as her assistant." I replied.

"Drogo? Your friend from back home?" Susie directed at Billie.

"Yeah." Billie said with a nod.

"I didn't know he was on the Island. Is he still here?" Susie asked, and she looked annoyed.

"He was here before me." Billie said with a shrug.

"Why?" Susie asked.

"I don't know. I think he wanted a change of scene and Auntie Jane recommended it to him." Billie replied, and again I was getting that there was some meaning there that I didn't know.

"Jane?" Susie asked, and she wasn't asking who Jane was, but like she was wondering why this Jane was recommending people come to Hawaii.

"You know Jane, a mystery to us all." Billie said with a shrug.

"Still would have liked to know that your friends were here on the Island." Susie said flatly.

"Don't worry Aunt Susie, Drogo's a vegetarian." Billie said making calming motions.

"No he's not." I said with a frown.

"He is." Billie insisted.

"He ate a burger in front of us." I pointed out.

"It was a veggie burger." Billie lied so fluidly that I actually questioned if maybe I'd been wrong, but no there were other times he'd ate meat and it made me wonder how many times Billie had lied to me and I hadn't known if she could do it that convincingly.

"Well he had fish in his fridge." I pointed out.

"A lot of veggies eat fish." Billie said with a shrug.

"He didn't say anything when I made him huli-huli chicken or object when I picked up the ground beef for the lasagne he asked me to make and then there was the pig sandwich he bought me." I said, laying out some of the times he'd eaten meat.

"Exactly how much time have you been spending with him?" Kekipi demanded.

"I've visited him every day this week." I replied defiantly because I was really annoyed that he was coming down all protective big brother on me right now. "I told you that he's giving me surf lessons."

"Which you don't need." Kekipi pointed out.

"You surf?" Tuck jumped in, clearly trying to stop us from arguing any more.

"Yeah." I replied. "When Mom and Dad can't see. Well mostly Dad. He always hated us surfing but you know, everyone does it."

"Kimo never liked it as a kid." Tuck said with a shrug.

"Can you remember the few times we actually got him to go in the ocean?" Susie asked.

"That was fun." Tuck said dryly.

"He preferred playing computer games." Susie explained.

"Yeah. Liza and Tony said that whenever you visited the Res the other kids would be out raising hell with them around the place while Kimo would be sat in Aunt Daphne's house glued to his Game Boy, or whatever other handheld he brought with him." Billie said.

"Who's Liza and Tony?" I asked.

"My brother and sister." Billie said. "They're eighteen years older than me so they knew all the kids when they were younger. To me they've always been grown ups."

"There's really eighteen years between you and your brother and sister?" I asked, it seemed like a massive gap.

"Yep." Billie said with a nod.

"Both of them?"

"They're twins." Billie explained and I suddenly remembered something Drogo had told me, and it made me smile.

"So you think you'll have twins?" I teased.

"Why do you think that?" Billie asked.

"Well there's twins in your family and Gran, you're a twin too, right?"

"I am." Susie said. "How did you know that?"

"Drogo told me. He said he knows your sister better." I stated.

"I take it he's been to the Res." Susie said and Billie nodded, I don't know what the significance was, but it seemed to make Susie less hostile to the thought that Drogo was here.

The room fell silent for a moment.

"How old are you?" Tuck asked me.

"Sixteen." I replied.

"Only sixteen?" Susie asked with a frown and then she looked at Kekipi in a thoughtful way.

"Yeah." I replied. "But everyone thinks I look older. That's how I managed to get a job at the hotel in the first place." I said dismissively.

"What are you studying in school?" Tuck asked.

"The basics. I just need to keep up my grade point average to get into culinary school. I want to be a world class chef." I replied.

"A chef?" Susie asked.

"Isla is an ono cook." Kekipi said. "Call me biased, but I think she could earn a Michelin star."

"Really?" Billie asked. "You're gonna have to come out to the island and cook for us one day."

"Sure." I said, I liked any excuse to cook.

"Talking of cooking, I should go check on the imu." Tuck said as he stood up.

"Why don't you take Isla with you, maybe she can give you a few pointers." Susie said in teasing tones.

"Of course. You wanna come?" He offered.

"Yeah." I said and I got to my feet.

Tuck led me through a nice looking kitchen with natural tiles on the floor and shiny worktops. I'd give anything to try out all the modern equipment that was set around the place. We didn't stop in the kitchen but went out the open door to a big back yard. There was a very long table set out near the house with two long benches and four chairs, two set at each end of the table.

Tuck led me past the table and down toward a hedge that hemmed in the little garden area. There was smoke coming out of the ground and when we got closer I could smell the pig meat and see the lines that marked the edges of the imu.

I helped Tuck uncover the oven and there was a whole hog in there and I was salivating at the scent.

"I think we need to test a little, just to make sure it's cooking right." Tuck said in a conspiratorial whisper before he took a knife and cut a little of the meat.

He pulled it in half as he stood up and gave half to me. I tried it and it tasted as good as it smelled, but then kalua was my favourite way to cook stuff.

"Onolicious." I said with a nod.

"Glad it meets your standards." Tuck said with a smile before he started covering the oven again and I helped him.

Once the imu was covered we walked back to the house. As we got near the house I could just about hear the others talking.

"You really should let her know before she finds out the hard way." Susie said.

"I'll tell her. Soon." Kekipi replied.

"I've been counselling before, but after Tuesday I know more than ever I'm right." Billie said firmly. "We really should have her over to discuss it."

"Ok." Kekipi said in his I'm-only-agreeing-right-now-so-we-can-stop-discussing-it-but-I'm-not-really-set-on-this-yet voice.

"Shall we wash our hands before we go through?" Tuck asked.

"Sure." I said, and we washed them at the little sink next to the kitchen sink where there was some hand wash.

When we went back through to the main room they were all talking about Billie's family back home like that's what they'd been discussing all along. I was sure they'd been talking about me, but I knew they'd deny it if I said anything right now. It was annoying, and now I knew that I was being kept in the dark about something. They were gonna tell me, I was sure about that.

I put it away for later as I sat back down.

"How's the pig looking?" Susie asked Tuck.

"Succulent." He said.

"Good." Susie said and she glanced up at the clock. "Looks like it's time to start on with the trimmings. Do you three want to go wait out in the garden? You can greet the others as they arrive."

"Sounds good." Billie said with a smile.

We all stood and went through to the kitchen. Tuck and Susie set to work on a whole sack of potatoes and what looked like a truck load of salad. I followed Billie and Kekipi out to the garden. They sat down on the bench near the door and I sat opposite them. I wanted to question them about what they'd been talking about. I was working up to it when a man and woman came around the corner. They had teenage boy and a little girl with them.

"Billie, Kekipi you made it." The man said as he ran up to them and pulled them up into a hug.

"We couldn't stay away." Billie said with a laugh.

"Uncle Kai, this is my sister Isla." Kekipi said, indicating me.

"Great to meet you." Kai said, rounding the table and he pulled me up into a hug. "I'm your Uncle Kai and this is my wife Mara-Lyn."

"Pleased to meet you." Mara-Lyn said with a smile before she hugged me too.

"This is my son Kaiko."

"Howzit." Kaiko said trying for nonchalant, but it came out all squeaky. He kept his arms folded in typical teen fashion.

"Great." I said with a smile.

"And this is our daughter Ivette."

"Aloha Isla, you're very pretty." Ivette said as she hugged around my waist. "I want to look like you when I grow up, and I might do since we're cousins."

"I'm sure you will." I said as I hugged around her head.

"You're so warm. Are you a wolf?" Ivette asked.

"What a silly question." Kai said a little too brightly as he pulled his daughter away.

"Well aren't all Quileute wolves?" I asked and there were laughs, nervous ones.

"According to the old legends." Kai said with a shrug as he took hold of Ivette's shoulder. "Let's go say hi to Gran and Gramps."

He led Ivette into the house, Kaiko following behind them grudgingly.

"What are you doing with your life?" Mara-Lyn asked me. "Are you a mechanic like Kekipi?"

"No. I'm still in school. I'm hoping to get the grades I need to get into one of the top culinary schools." I replied.

"Fancy." Mara-Lyn observed. "Oh look, here's Danni."

Another woman came around the house.

"I see we have visitors." She said with a smile.

"Yes, Kekipi brought his sister this week." Mara-Lyn replied.

"Have you got a name?" Danni asked.

"Isla." I replied.

"Pleased to meet you." Danni said as she hugged me. "I hope you feel welcome in our family."

"I already do." I assured her.

"Anyway, I better go see if Mom needs any help in the kitchen." Danni said as she headed to the house. She paused at the door for Kai, Ivette and Kaiko to come back out.

"We have to set the table." Kai said, holding up a pile of plates, Kaiko had another pile of plates in his hands.

There was a lot of plates, well over thirty and no wonder Kekipi had felt a little intimidated if there really was this many people turning up. Turns out there was over thirty people. Tuck and Susie had five kids, four when you removed Dad from the equation. There was Danni, she was the oldest, then there should be Dad, the twins Peni and Lani who'd arrived almost at the same time even thought they came from different places, and the youngest was Kai. All of them accept Danni had their partners with them. I learned that Danni's husband had recently died of a freak heart attack, that's why she'd come alone.

All of them had at least two kids, Peni had three, four if you counted his stepson and all of the ones who were grown up had partners and kids of their own. There was a hell of a lot of people around that table and I could only imagine how Mom would feel being part of such a choke ohana, why had Dad kept her from this? Maybe I should test the waters a little, admit to Dad that I'd come out to meet his family, maybe I could convince him it was a good idea for him to get in contact again. Maybe it would be better if I told Mom first, get her onside and interested in the idea. Mom would get him to bring her if she knew his parents were still alive.

In all I had a good time with my family. I actually forgot all about grilling Kekipi and Billie on the way home. I just sat in the back thinking of how great it was to be part of such a big clan and I just wanted to share my news with Drogo, weird, I guess that made him my best friend now. Besides it's not something I can tell my school friends about anyway. Some of them were gossips, it would get back to my parents before I decided which one of them I'd go to first. I had to discuss it with someone outside of Kekipi and Billie though, so that only left Drogo. I stepped into the house when I got back, grabbed my helmet and jumped on my scooter to head out to Honomu.

It wasn't long before I was pulling up outside Drogo's apartment. I knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer but I could hear voices inside. I knocked again. This time the door opened and I grinned ready to greet Drogo and rib him about taking so long to answer the door, but it wasn't him. It was some short guy with blond hair and dark eyes? It was really hard to tell as he stayed back in the darkness of the doorway. He was choke pale and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and a shiver run down my spine.

"Aloha, is Drogo here?" I said cheerfully while I tried to push back the sick feeling in my stomach.

"Who are you?" The guy demanded, giving me a suspicious look.

Something told me not to give my name. I don't know what, but this guy should not know my name.

"I'm here for my surf lessons." I said eagerly, not saying anything.

"He's out at the moment." The guy said flatly.

"Oh." I said, looking down at the floor wondering why there'd be people in his apartment when he was out. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Not long." The guy said with a grin and he looked handsome and charming, but everything inside me was screaming that he was dangerous. "Perhaps you'd like to wait inside."

I didn't step forward and a scent came to me from the apartment, sweet and cloying. I remembered how the first day I came here with Billie I'd smelled incense over the top of the smell of pakalolo, but not since. Maybe it was these guys who'd been visiting him then. The scent made the heat rise up from the pit of my stomach and I felt a surge of adrenaline, seemed my body had decided this was a fight or flight situation even if I didn't exactly know why. I had to get out of here.

"No. It's ok. I can come back." I said, taking a step back.

"You'll be safe with us." The guy said, but something told me I wouldn't be.

Just then another guy appeared. He was taller than the blond, pale too, but not as pale as the other guy, with thick dark hair over the top of a pinched face that might be handsome if it wasn't for the choke junk vibes I was getting off him. I really wanted to go.

"Don't worry Paul, let her go. Drogo will be back later tonight. We can't give a time. He took our brother out to see some of the coral." This new guy said. "Would you like to leave a message, maybe your name, we can pass it on, even just to say you called."

"It's ok." I said, shaking my head. "I'll let him know later. I'll be going."

"Be safe now." The dark haired guy said with a wave that made me feel not safe at all.

I walked away managing to keep my eye on them. Something told me that I didn't want to turn my back on them. I got on my scooter and drove away as quickly as I could. I didn't feel safe until I got back to Hilo and locked myself in my room. Those guys had given me the heebie-jeebies and I didn't know why. I lay on my bed shaking as I tried to ignore the heat that was suddenly building inside of me, wanting to escape.

* * *

**Well there you go, told you it was a long chapter.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	40. Chapter 39 - Magda

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

**So another long one guys, but it took a turn I wasn't expecting too, but more on that at the bottom, I don't want to spoil you. As for when this chapter takes place, it's the evening of where Zeke's chapter left off. I'll mark the days so that you got some breaks along the way too. This takes place in the same week as Isla's chapter took place.**

* * *

**Magda**

**Monday**

_Hey Boss? You ok?_ Cadence called.

_What? _I replied. _Why would you think I wasn't?_

_Well you're supposed to be leading us, you know, pack practice and all, but you're not even with us._ She said.

_What? _I asked, Cadence was right, but I couldn't concentrate right now. _Girls, do you think we've run enough tonight?_

_You tell us._ Kaden replied sounding amused in her mind.

_Well I know my mind's not on this and it won't be until I can check on Zeke._ I said, feeling worried.

_Then go check on him._ Kaden said, rubbing against my side.

_Are you sure? _I asked, feeling like I was letting them all down.

_Zeke is your oldest friend. You knew him before us. Not to mention he's gone through some crap lately and he needs you more than we do. _Kaden replied.

_Anyway, how distracted you are tonight, you're more of a hindrance than a help. _Cadence added as brutally honest as ever.

_Fine. I'll go. But what are you gonna do?_ I asked.

_We'll run for a while. _Kaden replied. _At least I'll get some practice as stand in alpha._

_That's a good point._ I thought back. _Ok. Thank you guys._

_No problem Boss_. They all thought toward me as they crushed in around me with their big wolfie bodies.

I stayed in that wolf hug for a moment, then bounded off toward the Village. When I was near where I'd hidden my clothes I phased back and pulled on my shorts and t-shirt. I continued running all the way to Zeke's house. I knocked on his door and I knew he was in, and he was awake.

_Zeke?_ I thought toward him.

It was a minuet before he shuffled to the door and pulled it open. He looked like crap, and it had nothing to do with his scars. If he was human I would have said he had flu, but dhampir don't get sick. Except we could get maladies of the mind. I inspected him carefully.

"Have you ate since this morning?" I asked.

He rubbed at his forehead as he shook his head.

I forced my way in and he shut the door behind me.

"I'm not really up for company." He murmured.

"I'm just here to nick your food." I said as I headed to the kitchen.

"I haven't been shopping since this morning." He muttered as he followed me.

"Well I can make you something from what you've got here." I said, looking through the cupboards. "How about an omelette? That's nice and light."

"I guess that will be ok." He said in a dead voice.

I looked him over again, something else had happened since this morning.

"Take a seat at the table. I won't be long." I promised him.

Luckily Zeke had two frying pans so I could cook two at the same time. It meant I could eat my omelette with him. I kept it a simple cheese omelette so he wouldn't be able to object to it. I plated up our omelettes and carried them over to Zeke who was sat slumped in his chair. I was very worried. This morning he was clearly dealing with something, but he was at least trying to act normal, now he was like a broken marionette.

"Thank you." He murmured as I put his plate in front of him and handed him a fork.

He stabbed his fork into the omelette but didn't make any attempts to eat it. I reached out and took his free hand. Zeke looked down at it then up at me.

"Don't." He said. "Just go. I don't want you here."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want…" He trailed off, shook his head and looked up into my eyes. "It would be better if it was Billie. At least then I could…"

He didn't finish, but he didn't need to. I knew what he was hinting at. I also knew he was trying to hurt me so I'd go away and let him wallow.

"Well if it's sex you want." I said with a shrug and his mouth fell open before he frowned.

"I'm not a pity project." He spat.

"Nobody said you were." I said. "I'm not doing this out of pity, I'm doing it because it hurts me to see you this way Zeke, and before you say I don't have to be here to see it, I can't just leave you be. I can't be running around as a wolf or going about my business when I know you're here hurting. What kind of scummy person would I be if I did that?"

Zeke looked at me and sobbed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked outright.

He shook his head and went back to stabbing at his omelette.

"Ebony offered you antidepressants and I think you're getting triggered. Is it PTSD?" I hazarded.

"Ebony said it's too early to know for sure, but it seems that way. Of course it could just be my mind needing to get back to normal. But I've been reading up on it. I could have violent outbursts. What if I hurt you?" He asked, looking up at me again and he looked sickened by the thought.

"Do you think I'd let you?" I demanded. "Not to emasculate you Ezekiel Pearson, but you're nothing but a common garden dhampir where as I'm a Fang."

He frowned at me.

"That's what the packs calls us vamp-wolves." I said. "Not only am I a Fang, but I'm the only one who's nearly as strong as Grandma Essie. There's nothing you can do to hurt me."

"Physically." He said.

"Zeke, I'm a big girl. I can handle whatever crap you got to throw at me. You see I love you. I love you Zeke and I don't want you to hurt. I want to make it better however I can." I said gently.

"Then just go away." He muttered as he looked back down at his plate and stabbed at his omelette.

"Except that." I said firmly. "What will happen if I do go away? You'll just sit here wallowing and not even trying to get better. You're not even feeding yourself at the moment." I added in annoyance as I pointed at the omelette, which was now very much scrambled but he hadn't even taken a bite. "When was the last time you fed?"

"This morning. Those pancakes." He said in a flat voice.

"Have you been hunting since you got back?" I asked in concern, because if he wasn't feeding his human half I found it hard to believe that he would have taken the trouble to go out hunting and feed his vampire half.

He shook his head.

"Have you had any blood?" I asked, feeling really worried because he'd been so weak when I found him and he wouldn't get better until he'd fed.

"A little." He answered, before sighing. "Not enough."

"Then come on." I said, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet as I got to mine. "Come on. We're going hunting now."

"I don't want to." He said, sitting back down.

I lifted his chin so he couldn't look away.

"You need blood. You look like shit." I said firmly.

He sighed heavily and turned away from me.

"Fine." I said as I picked up one of the sharp vegetable knife from the block. "If you don't want to go hunting I guess you need a home delivery."

I ran the blade quickly over my wrist and red blood seeped out. Zeke's head snapped up and I could see the hunger in his blue eyes.

"Drink." I ordered, holding my arm out, hoping the wound wouldn't close before he started drinking.

"No." He said, pushing my arm away.

"Then come hunting with me." I said, and wiped the blood off my arm with my finger, the wound had already closed, and before Zeke could protest I rubbed my finger across his lips.

He let out a moan at the taste of blood and suddenly I was in his arms as he was nuzzling at my neck, his teeth grazed me and that was weirdly arousing.

"You have my permission to bite me." I whispered, I didn't care as long as he got blood. I could feed later.

He continued to nuzzle at my throat, I could hear him sniffing at my pulse point. His lips brushed my skin and I even felt the graze of his teeth. I was feeling tingly and I wanted him to bite me. It almost felt right, he could bite me and I could bite him, but nobody else. Never.

"I can't bite you." He whimpered as he shook his head against me.

"You don't have to." I whispered and I held him back long enough to draw the knife along the top of my breast and before he could say anything again I hugged him in close to me.

He sniffed at me and I felt his tongue lick out and he shivered as he tasted my blood. Zeke's arms went around me, locking my body to his as he put his mouth to my breast and began to suck. I bit my lip as I felt a sexual tingle flow through my body. I wanted him to drink more of my blood, to bring his lips up to mine and kiss me while he still had my blood on his lips. I wanted to feel his hands all over my naked body before he eased his way inside.

Oh god! The very thought had my body zinging with electricity and I bit my lip on the moan until it bled, but I couldn't stop the reaction of the rest of my body. I shuddered with the force of the pleasure running through me. As Zeke's hands travelled softly across my back I couldn't hold it back anymore, I let out the moan that seemed to come right from my core, even though Zeke was sucking at my breast.

"Magda!" he said in alarm and I felt his hand cup my face.

"Do it again." I said, reaching out to stroke his face. "Do me till I sing."

"You need blood." He said firmly.

"Oh yeah." I gasped in ecstasy. "Let me suck you." I added with a growl as my hand travelled down to his pants.

"Come on." He said and he picked me up in his arms and he was running me through the night.

I moaned in delight at the feel of the wind around me as I had Zeke's scent in my nose. I wanted to kiss him and taste his blood, and other bodily fluids. Oh wow, I just wanted Zeke. I had as a kid, now I was a woman I understood that want more.

I was put on the floor.

"Don't leave me." I said, pulling Zeke back to me as he went to leave.

I pulled him to me and kissed him on the lips. I could taste my own blood on them and I don't know why it made me feel that contraction deep in my womb, but it was highly arousing to taste my blood on his lips.

"I'll only be a moment." Zeke said as he pulled away from the kiss.

I was left swaying a little looking up at the moon through the trees. It was a magical night, we should do more than just hunt. I would love to feel Zeke inside of me. Oh god! How could I let him know it was his dick I wanted and not blood?

"Magda!"

I looked at Zeke and he was holding a struggling stag in his arms.

"Feed." He ordered.

"Yes my master." I said and licked my lips as I pulled the heat down, before I leant forward and sank my teeth into the neck of the deer.

_Feed with me please._ I said, grabbing his hand.

He wasn't going to.

_I want to share._

Zeke obeyed me and bent his head down to the other side of the stag's neck.

When the deer was dry I wasn't feeling so light headed, I raised my head and Zeke looked across the carcass at me. I dropped my head feeling embarrassed.

"Are you feeling better?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah." I assured him.

"Why did you do that?" He demanded.

"Because I love you and I don't want you to starve." I cried.

"Oh god I'm so sorry." He said quickly as he pulled me into a hug and I nuzzled into his neck, drawing in his scent. "You're just trying to help me."

"Now you get it." I said happily.

"Don't ever do that again." He said firmly.

"As long as you promise to feed yourself." I replied.

I felt Zeke nod his head.

"Do you need more blood?" He asked.

"Maybe a little more." I conceded.

"Then let's hunt some more." He said as he got to his feet and pulled me with him.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked as I took his hand and started running.

We carried on running together until I picked up the scent of bear. I grinned at the thought of taking down something so big.

"I think that's out of our league." Zeke said stopping.

"It's not." I said firmly. "Come on."

I caught the scent of the bear again and sped off in that direction. It was a black bear rooting around the ground. I leapt into the air and landed on its back and bit its neck before I leapt away and backed up a few feet.

"What are you doing?" Zeke asked, stopping next to me.

"Haven't you ever hunted a bear before?" I asked.

Zeke shook his head.

"It takes a little longer for our venom to incapacitate bigger animals so I'm using the bite and run method." I explained and then I demonstrated by darting back at the bear, leaping on its back and biting it again before I returned to Zeke. The bear was starting to stagger now, letting out yowls as my venom took hold. "You want to try?"

Zeke shrugged then he ran toward the bear, leapt on its back, bit it and returned to me.

I smiled and squeezed his hand before I turned to watch the bear. It collapsed and I pulled Zeke with me as I ran toward the bear. I only let his hand go when I leapt so I could hold myself against the bear's body and sank my teeth into its vein. I felt Zeke land against the other side of the bear and we drained it together.

I looked up and licked the spare drops of blood from my mouth. Zeke leapt over the bear and sat down beside me, his body language was all closed in again, but he was actually smiling and there was a little colour back in his cheeks. I let the heat rise up so I had the colour back in my cheeks too.

"You're crazy." He said and grinned at me.

"Well… yeah." I said with a shrug.

"Thank you." He said. "For getting me out hunting. I didn't realise how much I needed it."

"It was my pleasure." I said as I entwined my fingers with his.

"I wish I hadn't forced you to such great extremes." He whispered as he ran his finger along my breast where I'd cut it.

I looked down and my flesh was as smooth as it had ever been.

"All gone now." I said with a shrug to show it was no big deal.

"Yeah." Zeke said, and he winced as he put his hand to the left side of his face.

I didn't say anything, just pulled his hand away, wrapped my arm around his back and pulled him to me and put my cheek against his. He sighed and leant into me. I felt his body relax completely and we sat there a long while not doing anything. The bear was starting to cool behind us though and soon the scavengers would be around. I straightened up and it made Zeke jump.

"It's ok." I whispered as I stroked his face and he calmed. "We should head back now before something comes for the carcass."

"Oh yeah." He said, sounding groggy.

"Were you dropping off to sleep?" I asked as I stood and helped him to his feet.

"Maybe a little." He said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Let's go home." I said as I took his hand and started walking so he could wake up a bit before we ran.

"I'd like that." He said wistfully as he let my hand go and put his arm around my shoulders to pull me into his side instead. "All the way back to Northern Heights." He added, turning me toward the north.

"That would be nice." I said, hooking my arm around behind his back. "How about next week?"

"Would you come home with me?" He asked, sounding half surprised and half hopeful.

"Yeah." I agreed. "I'd go wherever you want me to."

"Thank you." He said as he hugged into me.

I was just starting to love the warmth of him when he stepped away and took my hand.

"We should get back now. I can go to sleep and I can let you get back to your friends." He said.

"I'm ok." I said with a shrug.

"Please. Let me walk you back to your apartment so I know you're safe." He said, and he looked concerned.

I considered for a moment.

"Ok. But you're coming in with me and having something to eat." I said firmly.

He went to protest.

"Or I'll come back to your place and make sure you eat there." I threatened.

"Fine." He said reluctant defeat. "If you really want me to I'll eat at yours."

I smiled and we started to run all the way back to the Octagon. I noticed that he made sure the hood on his hoody was pulled up before we left the cover of the trees. I led him into the apartment using the key we kept in the code box when we went out running as wolves. I put the key back so the others could get in when they got home and I led Zeke to the sofas.

He sat down and I went to look in the kitchen.

"What do you fancy?" I asked as I bent over to look in the fridge.

"Whatever." He said.

I decided to put in prefab food and grabbed some flavoured crispy chicken and oven cook French fries from the freezer and put them in to warm. Now in the lights of the apartment I noticed that there was a lot of blood down the front of my t-shirt.

"Come in my room a minuet." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I need to change my top before my girls get back and I want to make sure you don't run out on me." I stated.

"I'm not gonna do that." He said solemnly.

"Then promise me." I said, looking into his eyes.

"I promise I won't run out on you." He said firmly, but I realised there could be a loophole with the wording he chose.

"Or leave this apartment by any other means until you've had the food I'm cooking for you." I rephrased so there was no using semantics to wriggle out of it later.

"I promise that too." He said, just as sincere as before, but I had to be sure.

"Please Zeke." I said in a low voice.

"I'll still be here." He said with a smile and he tapped my cheek.

"You'd better be. Or I'll come looking for you." I warned and I kissed his forehead before I went to my room.

I grabbed some clothes and stepped into my bathroom so I could check in the mirror. I whipped off my t-shirt and looked at myself. I didn't look too bad. The blood was dried splotches, a bit like the sauce you couldn't get up off a plate. I grabbed my sponge from the shower and wet it before I rubbed it over my body, washing the blood from my boobs and arms. I wiped dry then pulled on my pyjama top before I changed my shorts for my pyjama bottoms. I chucked everything into the laundry basket before I returned to the main room. Zeke was still there.

I went to turn the chicken and shake the fries before I went to sit next to Zeke.

"Why did you cut yourself?" He asked.

"Because you wouldn't bite me." I replied.

"Why would you offer me your blood?" He asked as if he was trying to rephrase the same question but trying to get a different answer from me.

"Because you hadn't fed." I explained.

"I…" He trailed off and I felt him looking at me through the corner of his eyes, I could feel his mind agitating too. He wanted to say something but decided not to. It took all my will not to invade his privacy and look.

"I won't do it again." I promised. "I just want you to be better."

"Me too." He said sadly as he leant toward me.

I put my arm around him then encouraged him to lie down so that his head was resting on my lap. I pushed his hood down and he didn't stop me. I ran my hand through his hair and he closed his eyes like he was filled with contentment. I smiled and continued to stroke his hair.

"Do you remember when you asked me to take care of your babies?" Zeke said suddenly.

"Um… the first time I went to visit Auntie Liza and Uncle Mal?" I stammered a little as it came back to me.

"Yeah." Zeke said with a nod.

"God I was so bossy, such a little brat." I said with a chuckle.

"Not really." He said, shaking his head and smiling.

"Well I remember that." I said, to get him back to his point.

"Do you know I actually took them out every day and gave them the toy food you'd packed in their bag?" He asked with a grin, and he wasn't kidding me.

"You did? Why?" I asked, feeling astounded. I mean it was one thing to humour a kid, playing along when they were in the room, but to do it when they weren't around was an extra level of keeping a kid happy.

"Well you were telepathic, I didn't know what you might read and well if you did, I wanted you to know your babies were taken care of." He said softly.

"Thank you Zeke." I said, feeling warm as I leant forward and kissed his forehead again. "That's why I asked you. I knew you'd look after them."

Zeke chuckled.

"We had fun right?" I asked.

"We did." He said and he took a deep, happy breath. "And even then you were always taking me out of my comfort zone. Remember that time you thought it would be extra special fun if we climbed to the top of that tree?"

"We climbed it." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, we climbed up, but then someone couldn't climb back down." He mused.

"You caught me." I said with a shrug.

"I did. Give me a heart attack though." He said still laughing.

"Aw, but you were always so protective of me." I cooed.

"I still am." Zeke said firmly and I moved my hand down to take his.

"And I am big enough now to be protective of you." I stated.

"I know." He said with a smile. "And I appreciate it. I don't think I'd be as stable as I am without you kicking me out of my comfort hole."

"Is it really that comfortable?" I asked doubtfully.

"No. But it's easier to hunker down than to try and get out." He said, sounding sad again.

"I'll help you to stay out of that hole." I said firmly.

"I'd like that." He said with a smile, but then his face fell. "As long as you don't put yourself in danger. I can't handle it if you're in danger. Stupid, I know you're a grown woman and a lot stronger than me, like you pointed out early." He laughed at that. "But I can't get rid of that thing in here that used to worry about you when you were my little cousin who I had to look out for."

"I know." I soothed as I stroked his hair again. "That's why I love you."

He laughed as he gave my hand a squeeze but I felt the sadness deep within him. This talking was good for him, but there was a lot further to go yet. I had no idea what to do though. I wasn't a trained psychiatrist and I had no idea what to do to help him if he really did have PTSD.

There was a buzz and I remembered the food. Zeke sat up slowly while I went to get the food out of the oven and plated it up. This time when I put the food in front of Zeke he actually ate it and looked like he enjoyed it. I put our dishes into the dishwasher and since it was full I started the cycle, then Zeke and I took our glasses of water back over to the sofas and we sat down to sip them.

"You wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"I'm really tired, but I don't want to go home yet." He murmured.

"Well stay a little longer. I'll walk you home when my girls get back. We all will so you know I won't be coming back on my own." I offered.

He considered it for a moment before he nodded.

"Just make it something fluffy and mindless without any violence or war or vampires." He said, trying for humour.

"That doesn't leave a lot." I chuckled as I picked up the controller and turned on the TV.

"Just something fluffy." He said with a shrug.

I found some schmaltzy rom-com that was heavier on the rom than the com so there wasn't any slapstick in it, therefore nothing that could be seen as violence. Just winsome people, in a winsome village, living winsome lives, as they tried to secure the perfect life partner.

"This is, not so good." Zeke said as he leant against me a little sleepily.

I encouraged him to lie with his head in my lap again. I stroked his hair to make him feel soothed.

"We could make up our own dialogue?" I suggested.

"Hmmmm…. Well little lady, that's a hammer, have you never seen one before?" He said in a deep voice as the guy on screen was holding up a hammer in the hardware store he owned.

"Of course I have you misogynistic turnip, you use it to crack toffee." I replied in a higher pitched voice over the woman who'd only gone in there as an excuse to bump into the guy instead of just walking up to him and asking him on a date like a grown up.

"Don't you get shirty with me, this here is an actual hammer for hammering in nails. You know, when you need to nail things." Zeke said over the guy who was getting angry after a misunderstanding over why the woman was actually in his store.

"Nail things? Are you coming onto me?" I demanded as the woman tried to get flirty, but totally failed.

"Maybe I am." Zeke replied.

"Well I'm not that kind of girl." I said, offended even thought the woman was now smiling inanely at the guy as they were clearly angling in for a kiss.

"Are you even a girl?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"This film is lame." Zeke said with a wary sigh.

"Do you want me to turn it off?" I asked, because it was lame.

He shrugged.

I turned off the TV but continued to stroke my hand through Zeke's hair.

"That feels nice." He murmured. "Thank you for making me feed and eat. I feel better now. Not completely whole, but at least I can think about sleep."

"Well just relax." I said soothingly. "That's what you need now, a nice relaxing sleep."

"That would be nice." He said sadly.

"Just don't think about it." I said as I gently stroked his left cheek, hoping that the scars didn't still hurt him.

He put his hand over mine, but it wasn't to stop it, he was stroking my hand lightly.

_That feels so good._ He thought, but I realised that thought wasn't meant to be sent to me so I didn't say anything, just kept my hand against his cheek.

Zeke closed his eyes leaning closer into my hand. I kept my hand against his left cheek as I continued to run the other through his hair. He smiled for a while as he breathed steadily, but then his breathing got deeper and his hand fell down to his chest. I could feel his mind fuzz as he drifted into sleep. I sat there about half an hour just cradling him in my lap. When he started snoring I realised this wasn't a catnap, he was going for the full sleep cycle.

I couldn't sit here that long, and anyway, the girls would be back at some point and while he was sleeping nice I didn't want them to disturb him. I managed to get myself from under his head and stuffed a cushion under it while I went to unlock my bedroom door. I pulled the covers back on my bed before I went to pick him up and carried him into my room.

I placed him in my bed and pulled off his shoes, a pair of scuffed up converse that were splattered with multi-coloured paint. I put them under my desk chair. I carefully removed his hoody and his jeans and draped them over my chair. I tucked the covers around him and he settled down under them.

I went and grabbed a spare blanket and pillow and spread them out on the floor again. I shut my bedroom door and lay down, drifting to sleep.

I don't think I'd been sleeping that long when I heard a yell. I leapt up ready to fight, but realised that it was Zeke, he was wrestling with my covers, clearly in the midst of a really bad nightmare. I sent my mind toward him, but it was a roiling confusing mess in there and I couldn't find my way in. I had to wake him up the old fashioned way.

I went up to his side and started shaking him.

"Zeke!" I called out, still shaking him.

Then without warning his arm came up in fast blur and I wasn't looking out for it so it connected with my nose and there was so much force it sent me staggering backwards. My feet got tangled in my blankets on the floor and I lost my footing. I fell heavily against the corner of the wardrobe and it knocked the wind out of me. It dazed me a little maybe because when I looked up Zeke was standing over me looking horrified.

"I'm ok." I said a little breathlessly as I put my hand to my stinging nose.

"I hurt you." He murmured.

I took a deep breath through my mouth before I answered.

"It was an accident." I assured him.

I felt wetness against my top lip and I could taste blood, my nose was bleeding.

"I made you bleed!" He gasped.

"It's just a nose bleed." I grumbled as I got to my feet and pinched my nose.

"This is why I can't be around you." He said and I saw his eyes flicker to my door.

I moved in front of it and stared him down.

_I can deal with a nosebleed._ I said firmly with my mind because I didn't want the others to overhear if they were back. _And I wasn't paying attention. I knew you were thrashing about, I should have been more observant._

"No!" He exclaimed. "I won't let you blame yourself. I hurt you and I don't want to hurt you anymore. Please let me go." That last bit was a whimper.

Zeke winced and grabbed at his head, dropping it until he was curled in on himself. He was hyperventilating as he dropped down into a crouch. I was so stupid. Why did I try to block him from leaving? If something was gonna trigger him that would. He'd been held prisoner and I'd just done it to him. Ok I would have let him go if he'd really tried to leave and I'm sure deep down Zeke knew that, but that doesn't mean anything to the irrational subconscious that was lingering on his recent torture.

"Zeke, I'm so sorry." I said softly as I sat in front of him, but I didn't reach out. "I won't stop you again."

He was murmuring something to himself, it sounded like a rhyme, but even with my super hearing I couldn't make it out.

"Zeke, you're safe, I promise." I said softly and I thought as much comfort to him as I could.

He let out a sob and then he started crying, his hands pressed over his eyes and I felt a sick pull in my stomach. He was hurting and I'd caused this. I really didn't know what to say or do to make it better. I sat there for a long while watching over him while he cried. I wanted to reach out to comfort him, but I wasn't sure he'd accept it right now.

"I want to go home." He spoke into his hands.

"I'll walk you back." I said firmly, I wouldn't take no for an answer, he wasn't crossing the Village in this state on his own.

"No." He said, raising his head and he looked haunted, almost as bad as he had before I dragged his ass out hunting. "Home to Northern Heights."

"Well come on." I said, getting to my feet. "We're going now."

I'd drive all the way without sleep if it meant finding him peace of mind.

"I can't just skip out. I have to get released from my contract with Jane." He said warily.

"Then let's go ask her." I said, indicating the door.

"Not in the dark." He said, shaking his head.

"You went out in the dark earlier." I pointed out.

"Yeah. But my friend had put herself in danger and I had to rush out to save her life." He said as if it should be obvious.

"Sounds like a stupid bitch to me." I said with a shrug and he actually laughed, but it didn't last long.

"You know, I could dream walk in your mind." I said softly.

"Won't that drain you?" He asked, looking worried.

"I'll catch up on my sleep tomorrow." I said with a shrug. "Anyway, I'm suped up on bear blood, ain't nothing to it."

"I don't know." He said, looking worried.

"You need a good solid few hours of sleep." I said firmly. "And I can provide that for you, but you have to trust that I know my own limits."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yeah." I said, holding my hand out to him.

He didn't take it.

"Look, I'm pretty sure this will work better if we got skin contact. It enhances my telepathy." I stated.

"Are you sure you want to risk that?" He asked. "What if I…" He moved his arms about in a complicated gesture.

"Zeke, you're ill at the moment, and I'm not gonna hold it against you. A bloody nose is nothing to getting my best friend back to his old self. Do you understand? I'll do anything to get you better." I said firmly. He had to know there were no hard feelings.

"But I don't want you to do anything that's dangerous to you." He said looking pained.

"Well I'm an optimist and I'm optimistic that I'm gonna be able to dream walk in your mind and when I do there's no possibility you'll hit out in your sleep because I won't let the nightmares get you. Do you doubt me?"

He shook his head.

"Then come on." I said, holding out my hand again.

He gave me one last uncertain look before he took my hand but then he frowned and looked down at himself.

"Where's my jeans and hoody?" He asked. "I could have sworn I went out with pants on."

"They're on my chair." I said, pointing. "I didn't want you to be uncomfortable. I have a pair of big comfy sweats if you want to borrow them."

"I usual sleep in just my shorts." He said a little reluctantly, as if he was expecting me to get prudish or something.

"I don't mind." I said with a shrug. "Whatever makes you feel more comfortable is probably best. This is about you making decisions for you right? If you want to take off your t-shirt I won't read it as anything other than what you want me to read it."

"Thank you." He said and he let my hand go so he could take off his t-shirt and he draped it over the back of the chair with the rest of his clothes.

He ran his hand through his hair before he turned around.

"Do you want anything before we sleep?" I asked, just in case he was thirsty or something.

Zeke shook his head.

"Then come on." I said, holding out my hand again.

Zeke moved toward me and he took my hand. His head was down though and I could feel the apprehension in his mind.

"You'll be fine." I promised him and kissed his cheek before I led him over to the bed.

We got in, both of us lying on our backs and I entwined my fingers with his.

"Are you comfortable like that?" I asked.

"I prefer sleeping on my back." He said.

"Ok." I said and closed my eyes.

"I don't know if I can actually sleep." He whispered.

"Come here." I said and I moved closer to him and encouraged him to lie against me so I could put my hand against his left cheek and run my fingers through his hair again.

He sighed with contentment as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I'll get used to this." He whispered.

"I don't mind if you do." I replied.

"I shouldn't." He said, sounding agitated.

"Shhhh, just relax and we'll worry about it tomorrow." I soothed.

Thankfully he settled down and he drifted to sleep again. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift into his.

_I couldn't find him at first. The dreamscape was hellish. Fire columns, lava falls in the distance with a constant rushing sound. The heat was unbearable and the air stuck of sulphur. Had this been the dream he'd been trying to fight his way out of earlier?_

_I ignored everything my senses were telling me and started walking in what seemed to be the right direction. I was locked onto his mind, the core of his mind that was actually him. That's what was directing me to him. It took what felt like forever to find him so I hated to think what it was like for Zeke caught here in this place, one of the nightmare rooms created specifically for him. I thought I'd got rid of them, how were they back?_

_Zeke was caught in one of the columns of fire and he was screaming like it was searing his flesh. I tried to think of cooling water but it didn't work. Zeke was too in control of this dreamscape, he had to be convinced to, if not make it better then give control to me._

_I stepped into the fire and it really did feel like it was searing away my flesh, I could actually see it blacken and char, but this was not real. I couldn't believe my senses because something was playing with them. I lifted my arms even though it caused my skin to crack and peel, and threw them around him._

"_Zeke. Don't believe what you see." I said keeping cool thoughts in my mind, thinking them toward him. _

"_Magda. No get out of here!" He exclaimed._

"_This is just a dream." I said and held him as tight as possible. _

"_No…" He gasped._

_I needed an in, something to link the mental to the physical._

_I placed my hand to his left cheek and stroked his hair as I pulled him into my chest. He was sobbing like he was still hurting, but I wouldn't let him go. I would let him know that I was here for him and I thought comfort and cool to him._

"_Why do you keep torturing yourself for me?" He asked._

"_Because I love you and I can't stand the thought of you facing this alone." I replied._

"_You can't love me. Not that much." He said, shaking his head against me._

"_I do." I said firmly. "I really do love you and I want to see you get past all this and not have to suffer anymore for what Ritchie did."_

"_How could he do this? He was my brother. How could he do this?" Zeke demanded angrily._

_The scene around us was getting worse, all those columns of fire swirling around until we were inside a hellish maelstrom._

"_Don't think about him." I said firmly as I pressed my lips to his cheek and wished I could think him out of here._

"_What should I do?" He asked._

"_What would be your perfect day?" I asked._

"_I don't know." He replied, sounding like he thought I was crazy for suggesting it._

"_Start at the beginning. Where would you wake up?" I said, ignoring his tones._

"_In my room in Northern Heights." He said immediately._

"_Your room. Let's picture it. What colour was it again?"_

"_Blue."_

"_Yeah a nice soothing blue, like cooling water." I whispered._

_The fire died away and suddenly I felt cooled, like I'd just strolled into the sea on a hot day._

"_And my artwork on the wall. And all those ones you drew for me of the ponies." He chuckled and his room started to appear around us. "My desk where I sat for years drawing and drawing. I should have gone to art school or done something with it."_

"_Don't think about that now." I said quickly as I felt the darkness at the edges of his mind start to thicken again. "What design is on the quilt cover?"_

"_It's blue with swirls of darker blue and splashes of purple." He said and his whole room solidified._

"_There." I said and stepped away from him, but took his hand so I wouldn't lose him again. "Your room."_

_Zeke looked around before he turned to me and smiled._

"_I did it." He said excitedly. "You did it." He added as he put his hand to my cheek and he stroked it gently. "I couldn't do that alone." He dropped his head until his forehead rested against mine. "I haven't got the strength."_

_I put my hands to his cheeks and moved my head so I could look into his eyes. _

"_You are strong enough." I said firmly. "You've forgotten it, but I'm gonna make sure you remember it."_

"_I wish I had your enthusiasm." He said flatly._

"_I will show you how strong you are." I said. "You have complete control of this dream, I'm just an observer. Now what would you do next?"_

"_Breakfast I guess." He said with a shrug._

"_What would you have?" I asked, trying to keep him going now he was on a roll._

_He chuckled, it was a cheeky one, like he was about to say something a little controversial. I tried not to think what it might have been because I didn't want to get my hopes up._

"_Pancakes. Like you made me this morning." He replied instead, but at least it was something I'd given him._

_Suddenly we were in his kitchen and sat at the table with a stack of pancakes each._

"_There, we have pancakes." I said and I took a bite out of the dream pancakes._

"_Yeah." He said as he ate too._

"_What's next?" I asked._

"_Well if I really had my way…" He gave me a devilish look and I felt a delightful shiver but suddenly we were in what looked like a shooting range._

_He pointed at a big bucket and it was full of them old-fashioned CDs and some vinyl records. He picked up a CD and threw it high into the air. He produced a big handgun, something over the top that wouldn't look out of place in an anime. He gave the CD a badass look as he let a shot fire and the disc shattered into pieces. He gave a satisfied sigh._

_I picked up one of the discs. It was by a dubstep band I'd vaguely heard of thanks to the Gruesome Twosome's love of the genre. I frowned, wondering what the significance was._

"_Pull?" Zeke said, giving me a smile._

_I shrugged and lobbed the disc high into the air. He shot it and it shattered._

"_Again?" I asked as I picked up another disc, this too was dubstep._

"_Please." He said._

_I threw it into the air and again he shot it. We repeated this until the bucket was empty. All of the CDs and vinyl had one thing in common, it was all dubstep, but I realised it wasn't time to question Zeke about it. I think he was trying to exorcise it from his mind._

"_That feels a whole lot better." He mused as he lay back and suddenly we were lying on clouds, floating in an impossibly blue sky._

_I lay back next to him._

"_See." I said. "You have control here. You are strong enough."_

"_For tonight." He said sadly._

_I leant up on my side and put my hand to the left side of his face, which was free from the scars in the dreamscape. I smiled at him as I made up my mind._

"_Tomorrow night I want you to try sleeping without me. If you sleep well, then great, but if you have bad dreams let me know and I'll do this again. We'll repeat this for however long it takes for you to go a whole month without one single bad dream." I stated._

"_What if I never get rid of my dreams?" He asked._

"_Then you'll have to put up with me squatting in your dreams forever." I said with a shrug._

"_Do you promise?" He asked as he pulled me down against his chest and started running his fingers through my hair._

"_Yes." I said firmly. "I promise."_

"_Now, if only my life was so simple to put right." He mused._

"_It'll take time, but some day you'll look back on this period of your life and know that you're one of the strongest men alive to get through it." I replied._

"_I think… I think if you believe I'm strong I can be." He said a little uncertainly._

"_Well it's a start." I said with a smile. "Now settle down and relax. Enjoy your sleep. I'm right here."_

"_Ok." Zeke whispered and we drifted in the clouds for the rest of the night._

* * *

**Tuesday**

When I woke up in the morning my cheek was against a bare chest that had been waxed smooth. I rubbed my hand over it curiously as my mind caught up with my body. I sat up and looked down at Zeke who was just coming around. Sometime during the night we'd moved in our sleep so I was lying against his chest just like on the dreamscape.

Zeke opened his eyes and they locked with mine. He sat up without breaking eye contact and he looked so much better this morning.

"Good morning." I said with a smile.

"That was a good sleep." He said, nodding his head. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." I replied.

"Is it morning yet?"

I checked my clock. It was seven.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"I'm gonna head to my house now, shower and change before I go up to the Ranch House." He stated.

"I got errands this morning." I assured him, because I felt like he was trying to make excuses to leave and not have me follow him.

"Thank you." He said before he scooted off the bed and went over to his clothes.

He pulled them on and made sure his hoody was in place before he gave me a wave and left. I stayed in the warm spot in my bed for a minuet before I stretched out and got out of bed. I grabbed my clean clothes and went to shower before I went searching out breakfast. As I sat down to my cereal I realised that I hadn't made sure Zeke had breakfast. Well I guess I had to give him a chance to look after himself.

I heard Cadence's door opened and looked toward it ready to say good morning, but it was Rea he emerged.

"Wotcha Pup." She said with a wink as she closed the door. "You ministering to your wounded soldier last night?" She added as she dropped into one of the chairs at the breakfast table.

"I'm not going to discuss it." I said firmly.

"I didn't peg you for a prude." Rea said with a leer and I realised she was hinting at us having sex, I decided not to correct her. "I saw you in the trees together, did you really feed him your blood?"

"Maybe." I said, frowning down at my cereal.

"You know what that means don't ya?" Rea asked, still leering.

"No." I said.

"Well a lot of the little vampies tell how they get a thrill drinking each other's blood. Even the venom don't bother them none. The burn adds to the thrill. When I asked one about it cause I know plenty what have come from the farms and have said the venom is painful. What they said was it's the difference between making love and being raped."

"Is there a point to this?" I asked, feeling irritable.

"Just thought I'd share my knowing with you. No need to bite my head off Pup." Rea said with a shrug. "After all you might give your soldier boy the wrong idea. Feeding him your blood, sleeping in the same bed as him."

"He's my best friend." I protested. "I'm just helping him."

"Well maybe you want to think if you're helping him in the right way. Don't want to give him ideas you don't intend to hold to." Rea said with a shrug as she stood up. "Fair thee well, Pup."

"Bye." I said and she grinned at me before she left.

I finished off my cereal before I quickly washed the bowl and spoon. I emptied the dishwasher too before I went to my room to grab my laundry. I stuffed my laundry in the washing machine and went back to my room to tidy around the place. It was my cleaning day today, dusting and vacuuming, that type of thing. I opened the window to let the fresh air in and left my room. I thought I'd go call on Grandma Essie and Grandpa Tobias since they were here on the Ranch.

I left a note for the girls on the white board and let my mind flow out slightly until I located Grandma's big beacon of a mind. I suppose she was the alpha of alphas. All us Fangs may be alphas, or at least have the potential if we can build a pack around ourselves, but Grandma Essie was our alpha. It was almost difficult to miss her mind when she was nearby.

They were up at the Ranch House, I could zero in from there, although their room was probably a good place to start. I made my way across the Village and climbed the steps to the Ranch House. I pushed open the door wondering if anyone would come to stop me. The Ranch House acted a little like the White House in that it was technically a public building, but it was also the residence of our nation's leader so it wasn't as if anyone could just waltz in. Well the general public was allowed as far as the atrium, but it was only under invitation could you climb the stairs. Of course I was visiting my grandparents and Jane knew Grandma would give her hell if anyone tried to stop me.

I didn't even pause as I started up the stairs, although I was certain I was being watched from somewhere. At the top of the stairs I headed left, completely bypassing Jane's office so maybe I wouldn't be under scrutiny now. I wasn't that far down the corridor when one of the doors opened. I got ready with my excuses but relaxed when I saw that it was Leda. Then felt confused, what was she doing here?

"Hi Leda." I said cheerfully.

"Hello Magda." She said in her usual polite happy tones but I saw her face fall and then she went bright red. "I have to go." She murmured as she dropped her head and rushed past me.

I watched after her with a frown, shrugged and turned back to head to Grandma's room. Grandma was already standing outside her door smiling as she leant against the doorframe in a casual way.

"We got a pool going." She said as I approached.

"About what?" I asked as I stopped and then went in when Grandma motioned with her head.

"On why Leda keeps blushing beet red and rushing off whenever she sees us." Grandma explained as she shut the door.

"I believe that something occurred between Leda and Addie, whereas Miss Esther is convinced that whatever occurred was between Leda and Loki." Grandpa explained.

"Oooh." I said, liking the thought of this gossip. "Ok. On past evidence I'd go with Addie."

Grandpa looked a little smug.

"But the way Leda more or less ran away from me, well that's more the actions of a girl worried that the person she's just come face to face with is going to do something negative because she's done the dirty with that person's baby brother." I reasoned for the other side.

"Well I wasn't going so far as sex." Grandma said, looking a little dismayed. "She's only thirteen and he's only eleven."

"Oh please!" I said with a snort. "That boy's been hitting the town with Boo since he was nine. I've been having my fun since I was ten. It's really nothing to us dhampir. We're fully grown at seven so there really is no big deal."

"Do you really think it has gone so far?" Grandpa asked.

I glanced at the door, trying to remember how Leda acted, and nodded.

"Yep. Her and Loki totally got down. I mean I can't be one hundred percent, but I know Leda and she wouldn't act that way unless there was a good reason to make her feel embarrassed. If it was Addie I doubt she'd be all shy about it anyway because we've always known she's had a thing for him."

"We have?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah." Grandma said with a nod.

"Then we have." Grandpa said with a shrug.

"I guess we'll find out soon." Grandma said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "I think we should give all our attention to you now. It's not often we get you on your own."

"Well not anymore." I said with a chuckle, since when I was a kid, before there was a Lydia and especially before there was an Astrid I used to have a lot of one-on-one with my grandparents.

"We can do that now." Grandma said as she hugged me. "So what do you wanna do? I was just about to have breakfast, want to join me?"

"I'm cooking." Grandpa put in and that really brightened my day.

"Yes please." I said, because come on, wolf girl here, like a bowl of cereal could keep me sated for long?

"It's pancakes and bacon and everything." Grandma said excitedly as she hugged me.

"Great." I said, hugging her back and I felt safe like I always did when Grandma Essie hugged me.

"I will go to the mess hall and make a start." Grandpa said before he stepped out of the room.

"Come on, let's sit down and you can tell me all about Zeke." Grandma said enthusiastically, but I suddenly felt ill.

"I can't talk about him." I said, shaking my head as Grandma eased me into one of the chairs at the table.

"Things that bad?" Grandma asked, sitting opposite and looking concerned.

"It's not that." I said. "He's got a lot going on right now that's his business and he doesn't like people gossiping about him."

"Well I'm not talking about his…business. I was thinking more about how you feel about him." She said with an encouraging smile.

"Why is that important?" I asked, feeling suddenly uncomfortable, last thing I wanted to talk about with my grandmother was the intensified feelings I had for my childhood friend.

"It's not important, but come on I need some gossip. I haven't had a girly chat with anyone since Billie moved away. Help an old lady out?" Grandma said and winked.

"It doesn't really matter how I feel right now." I said despondently. "Zeke is going through some stuff and I need to give him a little space."

"You know if you need to talk you can just come find my right?" Grandma said, looking serious now.

"I know." I said with a nod.

"I know you got your friends, but sometimes it's hard for the normal wolves to understand what it's like to have that extra spice of vamp to you. It's also hard for people who can't read minds to know how much of a burden it can be at times."

"Tell me about it." I said warily.

"If you need to unload you know I'm always here." Grandma said solemnly.

"I know. But I don't need to unload, and anyway, telepaths' code, what you pick up by accident you shouldn't share." I said, shaking my head.

"Unless it's something you can't handle on your own." Grandma said with seriousness.

"I can handle it." I said firmly. "Besides I didn't come here to talk about boys and telepathy, I came to visit you and Grandpa while I can. It's not like I can just drop in on you anytime even when we're home because I'm on the Res and you're all the way in Olympic Pines."

"It would be nice to live nearer our grandchildren." Grandma said a little sadly.

"Well I promise that when I want to settle down I'll move somewhere near Tregarran." I said with a nod. "Even if I have to live in the town."

"That would be nice." Grandma said with a smile. "When do you plan to move?"

"Not sure yet." I said with a shrug. _I just know that this working for Jane just isn't for me._

_Why?_ Grandma asked, although it was hard for her to hide her happiness at hearing this news.

_Look what it's done to Zeke and Billie. I don't want that for me or my girls. We need to leave as soon as we can. Before we're trapped in a contract or something._ I explained.

_You know if Jane tries to coerce you into anything…_

_I won't let her and I have an alpha voice of my own._ I said firmly, knowing that's what Grandma was hinting at.

_As long as you don't forget it._ Grandma said with a wink before she stood up. "You wanna go see what's taking Tobias so long with the breakfast?"

"Sure." I said, jumping to my feet.

We left the room and made our way down to the mess hall. I could smell the bacon from the corridor above and my mouth was watering. Grandma seemed as excited as me to be getting Grandpa's breakfast, and he cooked for her every morning. It got me wondering if I'd still be as excited as this to eat my husband's breakfast after forty years of marriage. What was the secret to staying so happy and excited about the mundane?

_You have to go through hell._ Grandma thought to me, but she was smiling, she didn't want me to get gloomy about it, but yeah, she had been through years of hell.

When we stepped into the mess hall Grandpa was in the kitchen area, his sleeves rolled up but otherwise looking neat. It was the juxtaposition of my grandparents, Grandma was easy going and had a style that looked thrown on, whereas Grandpa was neat and sometimes strict, but mostly he let our bad behaviour slide as long as we weren't hurting anybody. Mostly though, Essie and Tobias were good together, and if my future husband and I were even half as successful a team as them I'd be ecstatic.

"Almost ready." Grandpa said as he smiled at Grandma.

She smiled back and I saw that look between them, the one that all imprinted couples shared whenever they met back up. Mom and Dad were the same every evening when he got back from work. It was a locking of the eyes for a second longer than you normally would greeting anyone and the exchange of smiles that weren't exactly smiles, at least not ones they'd use for anyone else.

"Are you eating down here?" Grandpa asked.

"No." Grandma said as she leant on the four foot wall that separated the kitchen from the eating area. "We just came to see what was taking you so long, Fang Boy."

"Were you worried I'd become mislaid?" Grandpa replied with a grin and Grandma laughed.

"You know that smells so good I don't think I can make it upstairs." Grandma said as she swiped a piece of bacon Grandpa had just placed on a plate and bit into it.

"Then it is ready if you are." Grandpa said, indicating the plates full of pancakes and bacon.

Grandma handed one of the plates to me and we walked over to one of the tables. They were all empty, so the choice was ours. Grandpa brought over two cups of coffee and placed them on the table before he sat down next to Grandma and politely didn't watch us eat. Sometimes he put a plate of food in front of him, but I knew that when he was at the Ranch he didn't like to because it was wasting other people's food.

I cut off some bacon and a piece of pancake and stuffed it in my mouth. I savoured it. Grandpa was the best cook in the world.

"It's so good to taste your cooking again Grandpa." I said before shovelling more food into my mouth.

"I'm glad you appreciate it Magda." Grandpa replied and I nodded my head as I ate more food.

"You know, you can come eat with us if you want, tonight maybe." Grandma said. "Bring Zeke too, make sure he gets some proper food inside him."

"I guess something Grandpa cooks will be better for him than the warmed up prefab food I gave him yesterday." I conceded, before I took another bite.

"Then we can expect you at eight?" Grandpa suggested.

"We'd be eating up in your room right? I think Zeke might be ok with you, but not with other people. Not yet."

"Of course it'll be up in our room." Grandma Essie said with a nod.

"Then I'll ask him and let you know. After all, I can't speak for him, we're not a couple, he's just my best friend." I said with a shrug.

"Ok." Grandma said with a smile that was a little annoying because it was like she thought I was covering.

I took a drink of my coffee, Grandpa had made it fresh, it wasn't instant stuff so it tasted good.

"What are you doing today?" Grandma asked.

"I don't know. Something with the girls I guess, but I haven't got any big plans." I replied.

"You wanna go hunting?"

"I hunted last night." I said, trying to keep the full details really low in my mind. "With Zeke."

"Did you have fun?" Grandpa asked in a seemingly innocent way, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was fishing for more.

"As fun as hunting always is." I said with a shrug.

"Well we're going hunting today." Grandma said. "But we can wait until after lunch."

"No." I said. "Go now. Give yourself time to enjoy it and I'll come eat with you tonight. Even if Zeke doesn't come with me, I'll be there."

"Then we'll see you at eight." Grandma said with a grin.

I nodded and finished my coffee.

"Do you need help with the dishes?" I offered.

"No. It is our little routine." Grandpa said as he smiled at Grandma.

Grandma nodded.

"In that case I'll see you later." I said, and got to my feet.

With a few more goodbyes I left the mess hall and made my way up to the atrium. I was just reaching for the door when someone bumped into me, reaching for it too. The hairs on my arm all stood on end and I knew who it was.

"Zeke?" I said, and he turned to me, looking at me from under his hood and he looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but he didn't answer just looked around, then motioned with his finger for me to follow him.

We went out of the Ranch House and started to descend the steps.

"How come you're up here?" He asked.

"I came up to see my grandparents, I had breakfast with them. You know me, I'm not one to pass up Grandpa Tobias' food." I replied.

"He was cooking?" Zeke asked, and he smiled. "I wish I'd come down to the mess hall. I had cereal. It was meh. I was gonna have some pancakes but someone left omelette in both my frying pans."

"Well Grandpa's still in the kitchen." I said, pointing back at the Ranch House.

"I don't wanna go back in there right now." Zeke said shaking his head.

"Well I'll come clean up after myself." I promised as I looped my arm through his.

"Thanks. Because I don't relish the thought of getting next day omelette off my stuff." He joked and I smiled because he was acting normal again.

"Come on, I'm Tobias Black's granddaughter, something's bound to have rubbed off." I responded.

"So how come you only scrounged breakfast off them?" He asked.

"I was going to spend the day with them, or at least as long as it took for me to get on their nerves, but they're off hunting this morning, and since I hunted last night." I shrugged.

"Yeah." Zeke replied a little wistfully before he cleared his throat.

"I'm having dinner with them tonight and they've invited you too." I said, thinking it was better to just get it out of the way now than have it festering between us all day.

"Why?" Zeke asked, sounding a little suspicious.

"Because they're as good as your grandparents too." I pointed out. "Well you are my adopted cousin."

"Well there's that." Zeke said, and he sounded, I don't know, disappointed by that. "But I'm on your mother's side of the family."

"Yeah, but the closest thing you've got to a grandfather is Alec." I pointed out.

"Yeah." Zeke said in a worried voice.

"Never mind, you can borrow mine Zeke. I don't mind sharing." I said firmly.

"I know Mags." He said and leant into me a little. "Where will we have dinner with them?"

"Up in their room. Well Grandpa will have to cook down in the mess hall obviously, but we'll eat it up in their room. And you know their room is the second biggest in the Ranch House. The only one who's got bigger is Jane."

"Can I wear my hoody?" He asked.

I didn't answer for a moment as we passed a group of dhampir girls who took a look at me and giggled, whispering between each other. I swept their minds just to be sure. They were talking about me, the wolf girl, and wondering if I had more than two nipples when I was human shaped. Well that was a weird thing to wonder.

"Would you think I had eight nipples?" I asked Zeke.

"What?" He asked, clearly not expecting that.

"It's what they were wondering. If I had eight nipples when I'm human shaped." I explained.

"That's not very nice." Zeke said, looking back at the girls with a scowl.

"It's not, but I guess it is something they're confused about. Do you think they'd get their answer if I flashed them?" I asked as I pulled at the bottom of my t-shirt.

"Are you crazy?" Zeke asked, but he sounded amused now.

"Well it would stop their curiosity dead in their tracks." I said, with a shrug.

"It would." He mused and we walked on in silence for while, we were actually in his house when he said. "So have you?"

"Have I what?" I asked.

"Got eight nipples?" He asked in a low, conspiratorial voice.

"Didn't you get a good enough look when I stripped in front of you?" I teased.

"I… I was joking." He said, going bright red.

"Well if you want to check, you only have to ask." I replied and winked.

"Can I wear my hoody?" He asked, completely changing the subject.

I pulled his hood down and placed my hand to his left cheek and he leant into my hand, although he didn't take his eyes off mine.

"It doesn't look that bad." I said. "And you know they won't make fun of you."

"I know. They…" He shook his head.

"If you really want to then sure wear your hoody, no one will make you do anything you don't want to do." I assured him.

"Thank you." He said and he hugged me before stepping away. "So about those dishes?"

"I'm on it." I said, holding up my hands and making my way to the kitchen.

I heard Zeke chuckle and it lifted my heart because it was a purely instinctual genuine chuckle. He followed me into the kitchen and I paused, frowning, the place was clean.

"I couldn't resist." He said and he tickled at my waist.

I curled up and let out a squeal, I'd always been ticklish and Zeke knew this. I twisted away from him and stuck out my tongue.

"What do you wanna do today?" He asked me brightly and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I don't know." I said before adding the first thing that came to my head. "How about swimming?"

He shook his head emphatically and I realised why that would be a problem for him.

"You've been here a while. Is there some little pond that not many people know about?"

He shook his head sadly.

"Well never mind. Why don't we draw instead? We could do a collaborative mess like we always used to do."

Zeke looked concerned.

"We'll only use pastel colours." I said with a nod.

"Ponies?" He asked, giving me a disapproving big kid face.

"Ponies." I said with a firmer nod, like I would have done as a kid.

"Ponies it is." He said with a smile as he pulled off his hoody and that made me feel all warm, that he felt comfortable enough to take it off in front of me.

He walked over to the corner where there was a six-foot long poster tube. Zeke opened it and pulled out a roll of paper that was as long as the tube.

"I've finally got a use for this." He said as he put the poster tube aside and rolled out the paper that was ten foot by six foot.

"That's a big sheet of paper." I said, wondering if he really wanted to use it.

"I was planning to paint a mural on it and then put it up on that wall there. I thought if I done it on paper as opposed to straight on the wall I can take it with me when I move."

"Good idea." I said with a smile.

"Of course it'll be even better with my friend Magda to help me." He said as he weighed down the corners with paint cans.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Something cheerful that won't remind me of… well you know?" He said, shrugging.

"We'll have something." I promised him and took his hand for a moment.

Then we set to work, sketching out a design first until we had something we agreed on, and then we added the colour. It was a little abstract, but it was colourful and it seemed to suggest spring to me and there was a rainbow and it was, well happy. It had taken most of the day, although we had stopped for ten minuets around lunchtime to have some sandwiches. Now it was five and I was covered in paint.

"I'm heading back to the Octagon to shower and dress for dinner." I told him.

"I'll shower too, and I'll wear a clean hoody." He promised.

"Ok. I'll be here at half seven and we can walk up to the Ranch House together."

"Sounds great." He said with a smile.

"I'll see you later." I said and left his house.

Cadence was waiting to pounce on me as soon as I got in the apartment.

"So." She prompted.

"So?" I asked, not knowing what she was getting at.

"Zeke stayed over with you last night." She said, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"And?" I said, with a shrug.

"How was it?" She asked, nudging me with her elbow.

"None of your business." I said as I went to get my laundry out of the tumble dryer and carried it to my room to put away.

I closed my door on Cadence before she could carry on with her inquisition.

I put my clothes away then went to shower and dry my hair. I put on a dress because it wasn't often I had an excuse and pulled on my heels, again, it wasn't often I could. I pinned my hair up and applied a little makeup and also put on some jewellery. It wasn't something I could wear daily, but I wasn't expecting to phase tonight.

I left my room and Cadence was still lounging around in the main room. Kaden, Amber and Felicity were there too.

"You got a date tonight?" Cadence asked as soon as she saw me.

"In a sense. I'm having dinner with my grandparents." I replied.

"And that needs dressing up?" Cadence asked doubtfully.

"Have you met my grandfather?" I retorted.

"We don't' get to dress up that often, so what's the big deal?" Kaden asked.

Cadence scowled.

"I'll be back later, we could probably go running if you want."

"I think we'll rest up for tonight." Kaden said and I nodded, they hadn't had much of a rest since we'd rescued Zeke.

"Maybe we could take a few days off." I suggested.

"Alpha-Beta meeting tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah." I agreed.

We shared some goodbyes and I left the Octagon. I made my way over to Zeke's house and knocked on the door. He took a moment to answer it but I was greeted with a smile that slowly fell as he went wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head. "I just feel underdressed."

"What are you wearing under there?" I asked.

"Well I am wearing a shirt and pants and I did pull on my posh shoes." He said, holding out his foot and he was wearing well-polished dress shoes.

"Well you're dressed ok underneath, and it doesn't bother me none anyway." I said with a shrug.

"Then let's go." He said smiling again and he stepped out of his house and held his arm out to me.

I looped my arm through his and we started walking toward the Ranch House.

"You know I gave you that key for a reason." He said.

"Oh right." I said. "I don't like just barging in on you. For all I know you might like to parade about in the nude when you're on your own."

"If I did I wouldn't care if you barged in on me." He said with a shrug and I felt that thrill in my stomach again. "But seriously, just use the key. You know, just in case there's a reason I can't get to the door."

I didn't like the sound of that, but it was still a good point.

"Ok. But I'll knock before I come in so you have at least some warning." I said and Zeke nodded.

Grandma was the only one in the room when we arrived and she greeted us with a smile. She hugged me and then she grabbed hold of Zeke who'd been holding back a little and hugged him too.

"It's so good to see you again." She said enthusiastically. "How long has it been? Five years?"

"About that." Zeke agreed.

"Come on. Sit down." Grandma said as she ushered us over to the comfortable chairs in the sitting area. "Tobias won't be long, but you know what he's like when it comes to making sure everything's just right."

"Yeah." I said with a chuckle, we all knew how Grandpa was, almost as bad as Auntie Liza. "How was your hunting trip?"

"Pretty good." Grandma said with a nod.

"That's great." I replied.

"What did you do today?" Grandma asked.

"We painted a mural." Zeke asked instead of me.

"Really?" Grandma replied, sounding happy that we'd found something to do.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"I bet it looks awesome with you two working together."

"Magda was always good at drawing." Zeke said with a shrug.

"Yeah." Grandma said with a grin that I really couldn't read.

Grandma's phone beeped.

"Well there's Tobias. I'm going down to help him carry everything up, do you wanna take a seat ready at the table?"

I nodded. Grandma Essie left while Zeke and I went to sit opposite each other at the table. We knew where to sit because there were place markings. It was Grandpa's really neat writing so it was obvious he was the one who'd decided where we should sit.

"Essie was dressed formal too." Zeke said, looking worried.

"You know they really won't make fun of you." I said softly.

"It's not whether people will make fun of me. It's what they'll think of me." He said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well look at them." He said, and pulled down his hood and turned the left side of his face to me.

"They're really not that bad." I said.

"Yeah. And that's the problem. They look like someone scrammed my face. Who would scram someone that bad for no reason at all?" He demanded and I realised what he was hinting at, Zeke was a good guy, he strived to be a good guy, he didn't want anything that might put that into dispute.

"I can think of a good reason." I said without even having to think long on it.

"What?" He asked turning to face me with a frown.

"Women be crazy." I stated.

"How does that help?" He asked his frown deepening.

"You were in a relationship with one of them crazy girls, you know the type, over bearing, always trying to change you and everything that goes wrong in her life is your fault. You tired to persevere but you were the root of all her problems so she chucked you for some other guy. You were heartbroken but eventually got on with your life, even got a new girlfriend. This drove the ex crazy because she'd just decided that you were the best guy for her so if she couldn't have you, no one could. She still had a spare key to your apartment and slipped in when you were flat out sleeping. You woke up with her sitting over your chest just as she scratched up your face."

"Would that work?"

I shrugged.

"You won't need an excuse with the people from our world and as for normal humans, who cares what they think? We don't mingle with them that often anyway and if we do, well you're personality is enough to convince them otherwise." I pointed out.

Zeke looked thoughtful for a moment then pulled off his hoody. It caused his shirt to rise up a little and I got look at his midriff. I tried not to ogle as he pulled the hoody over his head and folded it and placed it over the back of his chair.

"How do I look?" He asked a little self-consciously as he pulled his dark shirt into place and smoothed his hair.

I rounded the table and pulled his shirt in places to get it just right and brushed his hair into place as an excuse to touch it.

"You look great." I assured him as I placed my hand to his left cheek.

He leant into my hand again and I could almost see him drawing strength from it. I'd give him this little bit of comfort as much as I could.

Zeke took my hand and held it between us as he looked into my eyes. "Thank you." He whispered before he kissed the back of my hand.

There was a bump at the door and we both jumped apart just as Grandma opened it and came in carrying a plate of cakes while Grandpa was pushing a trolley with silver domes.

"Nice shirt." Grandma said to Zeke and he smiled.

"Yes. I feel grateful that you both chose to dress formally for dinner. It makes me feel valued as a chef." Grandpa added.

"We thought it only right to show our respect Grandpa." I replied before I moved back around to my chair.

Zeke rounded it too and pulled my chair out for me. I tried to keep my face neutral as I sat down.

"Thank you Zeke." I replied.

"You're welcome." He said softly before he returned to his chair and sat down.

Grandma and Grandpa had been watching us and I knew it was with mild amusement. I decided to ignore it as I picked up my napkin and laid it across my lap. Grandpa pulled out Grandma's chair.

"Miss Esther." He said with a sweeping gesture.

"Why thank you Fang Boy." Grandma said as she sat down and Zeke laughed which caused me to laugh.

"I hope you haven't overfed today, for this is a three course meal." Grandpa said as he place a bowl of prawn cocktail in front of each of us, but he had a glass of blood for himself. He probably harvested some when he went hunting with Grandma earlier.

We talked about nothing much through the entire dinner, just passing the time catching up without touching on recent history. The only point that happened was when we went over to the armchairs after dessert where we sipped a glass of wine each while Grandpa had a fresh glass of blood.

"I know you'd rather not hear this, but I want to thank you for what you did for Addie." Grandma said.

"Well I could hardly let the little guy get captured." Zeke said, not freaking out as much as I thought he would.

"You were very brave." Grandma said with a nod.

"Thanks." Zeke said with a smile.

"Oh and Mags, you know we were wondering about a certain someone this morning?" Grandma directed at me.

"We were?" I asked, frowning because I was a little lost.

"Well I got an email from Liza, turns out Addie's imprinted on Robyn, so make of that what you will." Grandma said brightly.

"Grandpa was wrong?" I surmised, realising that Grandma was referring to the Leda incident.

"I may yet be proven right." Grandpa said with a shrug.

"What are we talking about?" Zeke asked.

"Mags will tell you later." Grandma said with a wink and I realised she was setting us up, that we'd have to be together later for me to tell him.

"Ok." Zeke said, not showing an iota of being embarrassed even if he had picked up on Grandma's attempt.

We got back to discussing other frivolous stuff before I looked at the clock and saw it was eleven. Where had the time gone?

"I guess we should head home now." I said.

"Yeah." Zeke said as we both stood.

"We're here for the foreseeable future." Grandpa said. "You know where we are if you need us."

"Both of you." Grandma added as she hugged us both.

"Thanks." I said and hugged Grandma again before hugging Grandpa as Zeke pulled his hoody back on and pulled his hood up into place.

Me and Zeke left their room and made our way down to the atrium. It was dark and I felt him tense as we neared the door.

_We'll be ok._ I assured him as I looped my arm through his. _We have each other for protection._

_We do._ Zeke thought and I felt him straighten up as his resolve grew and we stepped out into the night.

We descended the steps and the moon sailed overhead giving us some light. Zeke gave a contented sigh.

_This isn't that bad._ He thought toward me.

"It's kinda beautiful." I whispered.

"That's because of the moon." Zeke said with a nod.

"Yeah. The night is always better when the moon's out." I said, looking up at the bright white disc. It was waning now, but it was still near full.

Zeke looked up at the moon then down at me.

"Do you feel the phases of the moon?" He asked.

"If I say yes will you think I'm a freak?" I asked, feeling a little nervous that he would, I mean there are a few things I'm a little insecure about, and the weirder depths of my wolfy senses is one of them.

"Not a freak. A lunatic maybe." He put enough emphasis on the word 'luna' that it was clearly a joke.

"You got any better puns?" I asked, striving for unimpressed and Zeke laughed.

"Thank you." He said as we got near his house.

"For what?" I asked.

"I was feeling bad this morning. Jane can't see me until tomorrow evening, so I got into a bit of a funk. I probably would have moped in my house all day if I hadn't bumped into you. I haven't thought about it once today. Or anything dark. I've just had fun. I liked having dinner with you and your grandparents, I felt like me again. It was only a few hours, but it was like the last few months haven't happened. Even when Essie thanked me for saving Addie it didn't bring up any dark thoughts."

"I'm glad." I said and kissed his cheek. "Well here we are." I said as we stepped into his garden.

"Do you want to come in?" He offered, gesturing to his door.

"I should go back, the girls already think we're dating since you stayed over last night. If I stay over with you tonight they're really gonna think there's something going on since I don't want to tell them, well you know. That's your business not theirs." I explained.

"I guess we wouldn't want them thinking that there's anything there isn't." He said with a frown.

"Besides, you need to sleep on your own tonight. After such a good day you're bound to have a good sleep." I suggested.

"I guess I should at least try." He said with a smile and he put his hands on my arms before he leant forward and kissed my lips in what had to be platonic, but I had to hold myself back or else I would be grabbing round him and pulling him in for a full on clinch. "See you tomorrow?"

"I'll be over in the morning with bagels." I promised.

"Sounds great." He said as he stepped back, but then he frowned as he looked out across the Village to the Octagon that towered over the other buildings on the other side of the compound. "I should walk you home."

"No." I said, shaking my head. "We're already here. Go in and get ready for bed. I'll phone you as soon as I'm in my apartment, I promise."

"Ok. But if you don't phone me within fifteen minuets I'm coming looking for you." He said firmly. "And I don't want to go out in the dark if I can help it, so just think about that."

"I'll phone you." I assured him as I put my hand to his left cheek. "Talk to you in five." I promised as I removed my shoes since I could run faster barefoot.

I gave him one last smile before I flittered away and I didn't stop running until I was back in my apartment. I took out my phone and dialled out to Zeke's number.

"You can't already be home." He said.

"I am." I replied. "I'll prove it. Girls, say hi Zeke."

"Hi Zeke." They all chorused although they gave me a curious look.

"See." I said.

"Ok. You're back." He said, sounding relieved. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I promised. "Good night."

"Good night."

I hung up and turned to my girls.

"What was that all about?" Kaden asked.

"Zeke wanted to make sure I was home ok." I replied.

"I thought you were going to dinner with your grandparents." Laurel said with a frown.

"Zeke was there too. He is as much family to them as he is to me." I said as I went toward my room. "Well I'm tired, I suggest you all get an early night when you can."

Without waiting for a reply I stepped into my room and shut the door. I hated being dismissive of my girls, but right now I had no idea what to tell them about Zeke. He was going through crap that was none of their business but I couldn't think of a good reason to explain him staying over the night or going to dinner with my grandparents that didn't add up to us being a couple. I wish I could tell them that, but even if Zeke wanted me at this exact moment I couldn't be sure it was just a coping mechanism. I had to wait a while before I could be sure that any affection he holds for me is bourn through actual love and not because I was his saviour and it was a romantic notion right now. I may have joked with him yesterday about having sex, but I'd come to the realisation that I couldn't do that, not with Zeke anyway. I had too many residual feelings left over from when I was a kid that if we did have sex and it was good, I'd fall hopelessly in love with him and if he didn't return those feelings when his mind was right again then I'd be the one depressed.

As long as I kept that thought in my mind I knew I had to keep things clearly defined as platonic between us. No more kissing him, no more hugging him for longer than three seconds, no more sharing a bed with him.

But what if he had any more nightmares?

I could go into his dreams as long as I was in the same room as him. I'd just have to find somewhere comfortable to curl up that was close to him, but no sharing a bed. I wasn't sure what I would do if Grandma and Grandpa asked us to dinner again. That would be awkward.

No! It didn't have to be. Like I told him, they were as good as his grandparents anyway. That was ok. And as for hunting, well it was always better to have a hunting partner but I wouldn't feed him my blood again. Not if it was to do with some kind of kinky fetish some of the other dhampir took part in. I mean, if Zeke does have feelings for me and he still feels that way once he's out of the woods then maybe I'd feed him my blood again. It had felt pretty good and well, I'd wanted him to take me right there in the woods as the silver moon shone down on us. Would he let me drink his blood, or would it trigger him even though it's consensual? I guess that was entirely up to Zeke.

Look at me, thinking about it like it's a given when at the moment it was only a possibility, and an unlikely one at that.

I turned onto my side and realised that in the midst of my musings I'd actually washed off my makeup, pulled the pins out of my hair, cleaned my teeth, changed into my pyjamas and got into bed on autopilot. Was that concerning? No, I was just thinking things through and I'd done stuff on autopilot before. At least I wasn't behind the wheel this time.

I closed my eyes and decided to check that Zeke was in bed before I settled to sleep. I dipped into his mind stream and followed it to him. This time I didn't just check that his mind was calm, I stepped out of his body and I sighed in relief, he was in bed, lying on his back and breathing steadily. I smiled and returned to my body before I settled into sleep.

* * *

**Wednesday**

When I woke up the next morning I got up and tidied around my room before I showered and dressed. I was up before any of my girls again, but I didn't bother with a note today, I'd go check on Zeke this morning then come back at lunch to have a alpha-beta meeting with Kaden before telling the rest of the pack that I wanted to leave. Coming here had been a mistake, for me at least, but they could stay if they wanted to. I wouldn't alpha them away.

I stopped by the store and bought some cream cheese and ham as well as orange juice to drink. I went to the bakery and bought some fresh bagels. They were just out of the oven and still warm. My mouth was already watering as I handed over the money and left the store. I quickened my pace so I could eat the bagels when they were still so fresh.

I got to Zeke's house and knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer but I remembered what he said and used the spare key he'd given me to let myself in. I got to admit that I held my breath a little as I entered just in case the place was like it was the other day, plastered in pictures of his personal hell, but his studio was as neat as any studio can ever be.

"Zeke. I got bagels." I called as I passed his bedroom door and I made my way into the kitchen.

I got out some plates and set out the bagels, slicing them in half, but I put the cream cheese and ham on the table so we could put on as much or as little as we wanted. I'd just poured out two glasses of orange juice when Zeke entered wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and a quickly pulled on t-shirt. His hair was a mess and he was blinking in the morning light.

"Bagels as promised." I said brightly.

"These smell good." He said with a smile as he sat down in his chair.

"I got cream cheese and ham so there wasn't any messing around cooking bacon." I said, sweeping my hand toward the middle of the table.

"I like either." Zeke said with a shrug as he picked up the butter knife next to his plate and used it to spread on a generous helping of the cheese before he put on the ham.

I prepared my own bagel half and bit into it. It tasted good and I gobbled the rest quickly before I took a mouthful of juice.

"Hungry?" Zeke teased.

"I always am in the morning." I replied as I spread cheese onto the second bagel half. "I'm competing with two hyper metabolisms here."

"I guess you are." Zeke said before he finished off his first half in two bites and picked up the second. "What's the plan for today?"

"I don't know, but I can only stay with you until noon. I really need to talk to Kaden and then the rest of the girls. We need to talk about leaving, but you know it has to be a pack decision. I'll give them the same choice as I did when we were coming here in the first place. I'm going, they can come with me, but I won't force them if they want to stay."

"Is that really what you want?" Zeke asked.

"This is not how I imagined working for Jane would be like. We can set up shop somewhere else. I mean there's no pack in Tregarran and would it be wrong to protect our Makah brethren even if they don't know we're there?" I asked.

"There's not really much trouble around Olympic Pines." Zeke stated.

"Well I know there's a house full of dhampir who wouldn't mind a little protection." I said with a grin.

"I guess you have a point there." Zeke said with a nod. "As long as you're coming to this decision on your own. This isn't because I want to go home right?"

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I just don't want to get in too deep with Jane. Strictly speaking me and the girls could leave right now, whereas you have to seek permission. I don't wanna be tied down to that extent."

"I know what you mean." Zeke said sadly as he played with his glass. "I have to wait until seven tonight before I can talk to Jane. I have to spend all day worrying about what she'll say. But at least I'll know by the end of the night."

"I'll distract you this morning." I promised. "Shall we go out shopping? You still haven't filled your cupboards."

"Well I'm planning on going as soon as I can."

"You can always take the food with you." I pointed out.

"That's true."

"Why don't you go and have a shower and dress while I sort out the dishes?"

Zeke nodded and stood.

He didn't take long in the shower, but I didn't take long washing and wiping the few dishes. We went shopping and that took up an hour as Zeke took a while over every single product wondering whether it would keep on the long journey back to Washington if he could leave tomorrow. By the time we got back to his house and had everything put away it was getting close to midday and I had to leave.

"I'll come back tonight." I said. "See how everything went with Jane."

"Thank you." Zeke said with a smile.

I wanted to touch his cheek for his comfort, but no, I had to keep it platonic, so I simply said goodbye and left.

I strolled over to the Octagon, I shouldn't dawdle, but I felt bad about leaving Zeke on his own. That also made me feel guilty that I wasn't feeling bad about leaving my girls on their own so often. Of course they hadn't just gone through a life-threatening situation with no hope that they'd be freed. I'm sure they understood why I was giving him so much of my time without me having to go into details about what exactly is happening to him. I wasn't sure what to say to Kaden about it if she asked, hopefully we wouldn't spend too long on the whole Zeke issue. We had to discuss whether she agreed we should go home or not.

I climbed up to the apartment and was surprised that only Kaden was there waiting for me with a salad sandwich.

"I sent the others out." She said as I entered. "We got an hour before Cadence said she'll definitely be back."

"Ok." I said as I went to the sitting area, but I sat on the floor with my legs crossed on one side of the coffee table.

Kaden placed our sandwiches on the coffee table and sat opposite, on the floor and cross-legged like me. I don't know, it just didn't feel like a proper pack meeting if we were sat in the chairs.

"How's Zeke?" Kaden started.

"He's ok." I said as I picked up my sandwich and bit into it.

"Are you sure?" Kaden asked.

"Why would I lie?" I asked, frowning.

"Because I know you Mags and I know when you're hiding something." Kaden said kindly.

"Well I can't really discuss it. Zeke doesn't want to be the centre of gossip so I don't wanna be the source." I explained.

"It's not right for you to have to keep all this to yourself." Kaden said.

"Well what happens if I unburden to you? You'll have to unburden to someone else and so on and so forth. Zeke has confided in me and I can't betray that." I said solemnly.

"Ok. Fine. But if you ever feel like you're about to boil over, you can tell me anything." Kaden assured me.

"I know." I said and gave her a smile. "I'm just not at that point yet."

"Well as long as you're sure." Kaden said. "Are we going running again soon?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about going back home or I don't know, setting up shop somewhere else. I don't want us to end up like Billie or Zeke." I confided.

"What has happened to Billie?" Kaden asked with a frown.

"Well all I know is that she's in hiding. I don't know where. We're not allowed to. It protects us." I stated.

"From what?" She asked, looking confused.

"Being targeted for torture." I said.

"You think that could happen?" Kaden asked, looking scared.

"You saw what they were doing to the people in that place. You really think that wasn't torture?" I demanded.

"Wow. This is seriously messed up. I wish we hadn't come." Kaden said, dropping her head into her hand.

"Hey, don't fret. They're not gonna get us and we're going home." I assured her, before I added the reason we weren't leaving right this second. "Just as soon as I can take Zeke with me."

"You want to bring him home to the Res? Don't you have to ask the Elders first since he's half vamp?" Kaden asked.

"Even if I get him back to Northern Heights I'll be happy, but I need to get him away from Jane." I said firmly.

"Mags. Have you imprinted on him?" Kaden asked, giving me a level look and boy I wish she hadn't.

If it had been Cadence I could have just blown her off with a snarky comment, any of the others I could have skirted around the issue, but Kaden was my Beta for a reason. She could read me as well as if she was an empath. She didn't have those types of powers, but she was sure intuitive.

"I really don't know." I said with a sigh. "What I'm about to tell you is something you can't tell the others."

"Ok." She said, and crossed her heart.

"You know how I've always raved about Zeke? Well when I was a kid I had the biggest crush on him and it didn't shrink none as I grew up. I mean I was so mad about him I even give him my stuffed wolf to look after him when he first left home. I didn't see him again after that. Not until the other day and my feelings haven't gone away. They've grown, but they had anyway. I can't put it down to imprinting and I can't check with Zeke. Not yet."

"Don't you just know?" Kaden asked.

"That's what they all say, but what if you were already head over heels for them in the first place, would you even notice the difference?" I propositioned.

"I really wouldn't know. I've never been that mad for a guy and I haven't imprinted yet." Kaden replied.

"I know." I said with a sigh.

"Although if you have imprinted, I can't wait to see your kids. I bet they'll be cute." Kaden said with a grin.

"Please, I'm not even sure we are imprinted yet, never mind thinking about our kids." I said with a chuckle. "I prefer not to think about it until I know for sure."

"I guess." Kaden said with a shrug. "How do you plan to know for sure?"

"I'm gonna wait until the Ranch is behind us and then I'll ask him about it."

"At least you have a plan." Kaden observed and I nodded. "About going home, I know one person who's not gonna come with us."

"Cadence?" I asked.

Kaden nodded.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Well she's intense with Rea."

"Rea's intense with all her lovers." I said.

"Yeah. Well right now I think Cadence will choose to stay behind with Rea." Kaden warned.

"Well all we can do is advise her to watch her back and call us at the first sign of trouble." I said warily, the last thing I wanted right now was some Cadence drama.

"We have to do it carefully. We don't want her to think we're making her choose between her pack and her lover." Kaden said.

"God no!" I exclaimed, horrified by the thought of the fireworks.

"How can we do it delicately?"

"Who knows with Cadence?" I replied with a sigh.

"How do we tell the others?"

"I'm just gonna say that the Farm scared the crap out of me and I don't want to enter one again. I tried to help, but I'm not strong enough. I want to go home." I stated.

"Sounds good." Kaden said with a smile.

I felt the scratch in my mind, I hadn't realised I'd been keeping my mind out for the others, but I had been and now they were heading back.

"They're back." I said.

"I'll just take these to the kitchen." Kaden said as she got to her feet and carried the plates to the kitchen area. She came back and sat down on my right, now the others were coming she was in beta position.

Cadence was the first to come in, busting in like she hoped to catch us in the middle of something and looking disappointed to find us sitting there waiting for her.

"Can we talk now?" She grouched as she slumped down on my left.

"Have I stopped you talking?" I asked.

"Yeah." Cadence said, staring me down.

I turned away, not even threatened by her challenge, she was just in a mood.

The others filed in and sat down.

"What's this about Boss?" Amber asked.

"Who likes it here?" I asked.

"I do." Cadence said firmly but the others gave very hesitant replies along the lines that they liked it here.

"Well I don't." I said and a sigh went around the table.

"I'm glad you said that." Laurel said, looking relieved.

"Yeah." Marissa agreed. "It's cool being part of the supe police force and all, but being around all these vamps makes me itchy."

"You should try screwing one, you soon get used to them." Cadence said flatly.

"Yeah, well not all of us are lucky to snag a high up." Felicity replied. "And I don't think that would make me feel any less freaked out about this place. I've been waiting to bring it up, but I wanna go home Boss. Whether you all go or not, I want out. That place, what they did to those girls and guys…" She trailed off, shaking her head.

"It was pretty bad in that place." Laurel agreed.

"What if one of us got captured?" Marissa asked.

"Oh my god! Would they..?" Amber trailed off looking horrified.

"I'm sure they'd be interested in getting the wolf gene for themselves." I said flatly.

"Oh god." Amber said, putting her hands to her face.

"We really didn't think this through." I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah. It seemed all good when we were planning to come here." Kaden said. "I guess we didn't think about the consequences."

"Seriously?" Cadence demanded. "You didn't think we could get into some serious shit when we came to work for Jane going up against bad ass vamps with no morals?"

"Well I didn't think it would be as bad as it was." Felicity snapped.

"Can we go home?" Marissa asked.

"I don't think there's any reason we can't go home." I said. "We haven't signed anything with Jane."

"What about this place? Will we owe her for that?" Marissa asked.

"I don't think so. I think my grandma will lay down the law on her if she tried that since she never specified rent on this place."

"It was a courtesy thing right?" Amber asked.

"As far as I know." I said.

"What do we do if she wants us to pay for this place and the suite at the hotel on the way down?" Felicity worried.

"I'll sort it." I promised. "Jane won't tie us here unless we choose to stay here. And when I say we, I'm speaking in the abstract sense. Like before this is an individual choice thing. If you want to stay I won't force you to go and if you want to go I'm not gonna force you to stay. I'm going as soon as, as soon as Zeke can leave."

"What? Are you two together now?" Felicity asked with a grin.

"Didn't you notice he spent the night with her?" Cadence asked a little slyly, I knew she was trying to get at me.

"So what if he did?" I asked. "Rea spent all night with you. We're all adults here, what's the big deal?"

"Because you're hiding it." Cadence said with a shrug.

"Yeah, because you'll just go running to your lover and snitching on me." I growled. "It's better if Rea doesn't know for the time being."

"That's all you had to say. Jeesh." Cadence said, rolling her eyes. "Well I'm gonna stay, and it's not just for Rea. I liked being able to do what my wolfy self is supposed to do. Kill the Cold Ones. Whatever the risk."

"We were never meant to go searching them out though." Laurel said firmly. "We're supposed to protect our tribe."

"It's getting crowded there." Cadence said. "Soon there'll be more wolves than people."

"We could always find somewhere else to protect." I suggested. "Like Northern Heights, that's gotta be a prime target for vamps if they ever work out where it is."

"Where would we live?" Cadence asked.

"We'd find somewhere." I said. "I heard Merial's on her last legs, maybe Bob and Lilly will move into her house and we could live at the Stables. There's enough room for us to have one each and we won't have to pay rent since Mom owns the house."

"Rich kids." Cadence said with a snort.

"Don't be jealous." I retorted and she made a face.

"We'd still need money for food and utilities." Kaden said.

"We can all get part time work. Grandpa Jake can always use an extra pair of hands at the garage and there's stores down in the town. If not we could always sell Avon or something." I planned.

"I'd make a V-log series and post it on YouTube and monetize everything." Felicity said with a grin.

"Well if you can get enough views." I said with a shrug.

"Are the residents of Olympic Pines gonna be happy with a sorority house full of Indian girls moving in up the road?" Cadence asked, determined to be the fly in the ointment.

"I know the guys will be very happy." Laurel quipped and high-fived Felicity.

"Guys. Great for you." Cadence said sourly.

"Well Zoë never wants for company at the family parties with the dhampir at Northern Heights." I said with a shrug.

"And I bet they're all underage like her." Cadence said flatly.

"They're fully grown. Just like I was at seven. You might find it weird, but I wasn't a child after that. Not in my thoughts, or my desires. If you really think about it, I'm the old lady of the group." I said with a grin.

"You might feel that way, but I won't." Cadence said with a shake of her head.

"Well I can't change how you feel about that." I said with a shrug. "But you know Auntie Prue doesn't kick the dhampir out as soon as they turn seven and some of them have stayed on to teach the new ones coming in."

"Still not interested." She said stubbornly.

"Whatever." I said. "It's not a decision you have to make right this second. I don't know when I'm leaving, but it will be soon. Just think about it and make your own decision."

"We'll think about it." Kaden stated.

"Thank you." I said. "What shall we do now?"

"I've been curious about the funfair." Amber said.

I considered her suggestion. Well Zeke wouldn't be going to see Jane until late anyway, so if we went now I could always leave around ten to check on Zeke.

"Why don't we go now?" I suggested.

"Don't you want to ditch us for your boyfriend?" Cadence sniped but I ignored her.

"Come on." I said, getting to my feet.

We went out to the funfair set in the southern most part of the compound. It was here as something for the vamps and dhampir to enjoy when visiting vamp-central whatever the time of year. It was surrounded by the holiday cottages, little homes that were rented to tourists. They had everything you would expect from a funfair, a big wheel, a helter-skelter, a rickety roller coaster that was more terrifying that the bigger one because you felt like it could fall apart at any moment. We ate junk food too, cotton candy, corn dogs, popcorn and doughnuts as well as drinking gallons of soda, you know the usual stuff you had at the fair.

It was a good evening and well I'd lost track of time. It was only as dusk fell that I checked my phone and saw that it was half nine.

"I need to go check on Zeke." I said and the girls stopped and turned to look at me then at Cadence.

"Just go." She said. "He needs you more than us. You know I'm just grinding your gears when I tease you about him."

"Yeah." I said with a nod.

"Then go."

I nodded again, said goodbye and left the funfair.

I ran to his house hoping to catch him just as he got back from talking to Jane. I realised I was still holding the giant bear I'd won on the ball toss. I decided Zeke could use some cheering up, I'd give it to him as a gift. I slowed down when I reached his garden and stepped through the gate.

I walked up to the door and knocked, but even as I did I realised Zeke wasn't home. That was worrying, it was dark now and as he'd pointed out the last few nights, he hated being out in the dark. I dropped the bear on the doorstep and closed my eyes, letting my mind flow out. I got a lock on him immediately and I felt very worried.

I followed my mind out to the lake where the guard liked to kick back and relax. Zeke was sat down at the card table with Takk and Daisy, I really didn't like it, especially when Daisy handed Zeke a rat. I knew what she was up to and I felt angry. Really angry. How could she exploit him like that?

I ghosted up to the party and stopped behind Zeke. Daisy frowned at me, she knew I was about to get between this, but she wasn't worthy of Zeke and he didn't need this crap when his mind was still mush and he was deep in the throws of PTSD.

I sat down next to Zeke on the log. He jumped, then turned to me and the smile that broke across his face made my heart stutter.

"Mags? What you doing here?" He asked, and I didn't need to look in his mind to know that he was drunk.

"Well I was missing you." I said, leaning into him and to my relief he put his arm around me.

"You were?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"I'm glad you're here." He said and kissed my forehead before he put his winning hand down on the table.

"Nay yon red sorceress child cursed me!" Takk roared pointing at me.

"Relax Takk, we weren't playing for money or anything." Zeke said in a blasé way.

"But she is related to that she witch that calls herself…Billie." Takk said sourly.

"Whatever. I'm gone. I have my favourite, favourite person in the world here and she wants me. This game is getting boring." Zeke said as he got to his feet, pulling me up with him. "Maybe next time."

We walked away from the firelight and Zeke was really unsteady on his feet. I pulled his arm around my shoulders to support him and looked at him with concern as he swayed.

"How many rats did you have?" I asked.

"I don't know. I lost count after six." He said with a chuckle.

"Come on. I'll get you home." I said, determined that I'd lay into Daisy somehow, sometime.

I led Zeke toward his house.

"I'm hungry." He said.

"Well we could grab a pizza on the way home, or would you prefer a burger?"

"A big burger with everything." He said.

"Ok. We'll stop off to grab some food then I'm taking you home." I said, planning our move as we spoke.

"Yes please." Zeke said with a grin and I felt a longing run through me and it was strange to know it came from him.

He was drunk and that would make him horny, it didn't mean anything. I was just a nearby thing with the relevant holes. So I ignored his remark as I led him to the combined pizza/burger/kebab joint. I sat Zeke in one of the plastic chairs and checked what he wanted again.

"A burger. Everything on it." He said.

"You heard the man." I said to the server. "You'd best make that two and a large order of fries."

Fifteen minuets later I was leading an almost sleeping Zeke across the Village to his house. I led him inside and was about to lead him to the kitchen but he shook his head.

"Watch a movie with me." He asked and the only place to do that was his bedroom.

I led him to his bedroom and deposited him on his bed.

"I'll get us some forks at least, then I'll sort out a movie for us." I said.

Zeke nodded, so I went to get two forks. I went back to his bedroom and Zeke was sat on his bed sitting cross-legged as he stared at his TV. It wasn't turned on.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Something funny that has nothing to do with anything." He said, still staring at the blank screen.

I found a comedy and put it on. I turned to Zeke and he was in the middle of removing his hoody. He managed to get it off then tapped the bed beside him. I sat down and shared our food out between us. We ate and drank our soda and watched the film.

I moved the empty containers into the kitchen and brought a damp cloth into the bedroom so Zeke could wash his hands. He lay back on the bed and motioned for me to lie beside him.

I lay down, wondering what he was up to.

"Mags?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" I prompted.

"Why am I such a jerk?" He asked.

"You're not a jerk." I said firmly.

He turned on his side to look at me.

"Yeah I am." He said.

I turned on my own side to face him.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"I let you bring me home just to spend more time with you." He said with a grin as he reached out and placed his hand against my cheek.

"Zeke, you don't have to make up excuses to spend more time with me. You're my best friend, whenever you want to hang just let me know." I assured him.

"Best friend." He said, looking into my eyes a little sadly.

"You're drunk." I said as I pulled him against me. "I'll take care of you tonight, but if there's anything you want to say to me, do it when you're sober."

"I can't then." He said, before placing his lips to my throat.

"Why not?" I asked.

He didn't answer, instead he sobbed.

I pulled his chin up so that I was looking directly into his blue-grey eyes.

"I'll kiss you this once, but if you want more, come to me when you're sober." I said firmly.

He squinted at me and leant back a little before coming closer.

"You." He whispered before shaking his head.

He frowned at me again, then scooted closer and I felt the tight anticipation in the pit of my stomach. He put his hand on my cheek again but he just brushed my hair back as he stared into my eyes.

"You're a good kid." He whispered. "I wish I was too."

"Go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning." I said, brushing his hair back.

"I don't want to sleep." He said and he winced.

"I'll watch over your dreams." I promised.

"I don't want to burden you." He whimpered.

"Zeke, you are not a burden." I said firmly. "I'm here because you're my friend and you're my family and we don't turn our back on family."

"Ritchie did."

"Yeah, well Ritchie's a rat faced little bastard who was never family in the first place." I growled. "I hate him for what he did to your mind."

"Don't." Zeke said, suddenly looking concerned. "Don't."

"I'll forget about him if you want me to." I promised.

"I do." Zeke said as he emphatically nodded his head.

"Then he's forgotten."

"Thank you." Zeke replied with a mirthless smile but it fell from his face when he added, "You're so beautiful and you deserve someone special."

"You're special." I admitted in this intimate setting.

"If you mean a total wreck who needs special treatment then yeah, I'm very special." He said sardonically.

"No." I said, hugging him into me. "You've always been special to me and that hasn't changed now. I won't turn my back on you because you're a little damaged. If we haven't got a little tarnish on our psyche then we haven't really lived."

"Please don't be kind to me." He murmured into my shoulder.

"Tough." I said firmly. "I don't know any other way to be with you."

He laughed again, but it sounded more like sobbing.

"What happened today?" I asked, because he'd been so positive this morning.

"Jane won't let me leave. I'm stuck here. There's something coming up and I'm stuck." He sobbed and I felt a pain in my heart, I wanted to take him from here as soon as, why couldn't Jane see he wasn't in any fit state for whatever she had planned.

"I'll stay with you." I promised. "You won't have to go through this on your own."

"Thank you." He said, and squeezed my hand before he sat up and stripped off his t-shirt. "I should sleep now."

"Good idea." I said and I climbed off his bed and pulled back his cover for him as he stripped down to his boxers. "You need to sleep this off and we can talk tomorrow."

I felt his hand on my cheek and I straightened up to look into his eyes.

"I meant it. You're too kind to me. I wish I could be a better man for you. I really do." He said solemnly.

I smiled and revelled in the feel of his hand against my cheek for a moment before I put my hand to his left cheek.

"Zeke, you don't need to be a better man for me. You're the best man I've ever met. I wish I could make you see that. I can't do that tonight, so go to sleep now and we'll talk in the morning."

"Will you still be here?" He asked.

"I promise."

"I'd like that." He said with a smile as he stroked my cheek and then he leant forward and I met the kiss even though I knew I shouldn't, I met it.

I managed to hold back from completely attacking him and dragging him into bed, I had to step back and look away from him.

"We'll talk tomorrow." I said and pointed him into bed.

"Remind me." He said as he climbed in and pulled the blankets up to his chest. "You coming?" He asked, patting the bed next to him.

I decided I'd lie there until he dropped off to sleep and then I could go to sleep in the chair. I'd be close enough to dream walk in his mind without awkwardness in the morning when his memory would inevitably be mush.

I had to go around to the other side of the bed and climbed up and lie down next to him. I put my hand to his cheek and he turned his head to smile at me before he closed his eyes. It really didn't take long for him to drop off.

I got off the bed, found a spare blanket in the chest at the end of his bed, and placed it ready on the chair. I took a moment to go out to rescue the bear from the door and I made sure everything was secure before I returned to Zeke's bedroom. I placed the bear next to the chair before I picked up the blanket again. I curled up in the chair, pulling the blanket over me. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift toward him.

I found my way into his dream, but it was a hazy drunk dream, nothing to haunt him. It was good that he didn't have a nightmare, but I didn't want him to link a good sleep with drinking. It wasn't a good sleep at all. It was as good as being passed out, he wasn't getting rejuvenated. I stayed there all night until I felt his mind stirring as he began to wake up.

* * *

**Thursday**

I opened my eyes and moved in the chair. I was a little stiff from being curled up all night. Zeke groaned and tried to sit up but he couldn't. I tried to stop myself, but the giggle escaped.

"Mags?" He said in a croaky voice.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Am I dead?" He asked.

"Nope." I said, shaking my head even though he couldn't see me.

"I feel dead." He murmured.

"Self inflicted my good man." I said as I got up out of the chair and went around to the side of the bed. "Come on. I'll help you sit up and then I'll go make you a nice greasy breakfast. You know the type Uncle Mal calls a cooked breakfast?"

"I don't think I can make it to the kitchen." He said as I pulled him to sit up.

"I'll bring you breakfast in bed." I promised.

"I don't deserve you." He said, looking at me from under his eyelids.

"Well I'll let you know later." I said and kissed his forehead before I left his bedroom and went into the kitchen.

I cooked up the full works, hash browns, sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs, baked beans and chopped tomatoes, it was a breakfast feast, well two breakfast feasts with a cup of hot sweet tea to wash it down. I placed Zeke's onto a tray and carried it into him. He took the cup off the tray and placed it on the bedside cabinet before balancing the tray on his lap.

"Where's yours?" He asked.

"In the kitchen." I replied, I hadn't been one hundred percent on where to leave it, besides it was easier to carry them in one at a time.

"Please eat in here?" He asked. "I feel rude if you're exiled to the kitchen."

"Ok." I said and went to get my own food along with my own tray.

I went to sit in the chair.

"You can sit here if you want." He said, tapping the bed beside him. "It's more comfortable."

I sighed and edged around his bed, there wasn't anywhere to put my cup, but Zeke took it off me and put it on his side of the bed and even held my tray of food while I climbed up on the bed and got comfortable.

"That's better." He said with a nod before he placed a fork full of food in his mouth.

"It's more comfortable." I observed.

"This food is really good." Zeke added between the next fork full.

"Something greasy always helps fight a hangover." I observed.

"Yeah. I feel foul." He admitted.

"Well it's your own fault going out to the lake and sucking on Daisy's rats. What was she feeding them? Absinth? Cause six rats really did a number on you."

"I don't think it was the rats." Zeke said, shifting a little embarrassed. "It was more likely the whole bottle of whiskey I chugged beforehand."

"A whole bottle of whiskey?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." He said, going red.

"Why?" I demanded.

"I wanted to kill my brain. Maybe get alcohol poisoning. I don't know. It felt like control." He said, not sounding convinced himself.

"What happened with Jane?" I asked, realising that probably had something to do with whatever sent him to drink last night.

"She said I'm in a contract for the next month. I can't get out of it because there's something big coming up and she needs all hands on deck. Once that's out of the way, then I can do what I want. But not until then." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry." I said, reaching out and taking his hand.

"I just felt like I lost control of my life again." He admitted.

"Well, we just have to find something that will give you some control." I said with a nod.

"Like what?" He asked with a frown.

"We need a project." I said firmly.

"A project?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Finish up your breakfast, go have a shower and then we'll brainstorm." I said with a nod.

"Ok." He replied.

We finished our breakfast in silence, but mostly because we were both eating it quickly so there really wasn't time for conversation. I enjoyed it and it looked like Zeke really enjoyed it if you took in how he gulped down his tea afterwards. He put his cup aside and lay his head back smiling blissfully. He turned to me and cracked his eyes open, still smiling as he said, "Thanks for looking after me."

"I always will." I promised.

"Always?" He asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"That would be nice." He mused, but then his face fell. "I wouldn't wish me on anyone though, especially you. I'm going to shower."

Before I could respond he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I sighed and gathered up our dishes before carrying the to the kitchen so I could wash, wipe and put them away. I done all of that and had even gone into the living room to wait for Zeke by the time he emerged from the bathroom with just a towel around his waist.

"I kinda forgot to take my clothes in with me." He said, looking embarrassed.

"I'm not intimidated by nakedness." I said with a shrug as I leant against his windowsill.

"So I've noticed." He said dryly before stepping into his room. "What the hell is this?" He called.

I went into his room feeling curious and found him pointing at the teddy bear.

"I won it at the fair yesterday. Thought it might cheer you up." I replied.

"Cool." He said, trying to smile, but it was so a grimace. "Do you think you could take it out of here until I'm dressed. I dunno, kinda feels like it's staring at me."

"Sorry." I said as I picked up the bear and went to carry it out of the room.

"Mags?" Zeke said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I appreciate the gesture and all, but the eyes make me feel a little paranoid."

I turned to him and smiled.

"Don't worry about it." I said softly. "Now get dressed before I decide to parade around in a towel too."

"Is that a promise?" He asked.

"You really want me to?" I countered as I stepped up closed to him and hovered my lips near his.

"I…" He sighed and leant forward.

I got ready to meet the kiss. He was sober now and he was making the moves here, I could go along with this. Suddenly Zeke drew a breath in through his teeth like he'd been hurt and he staggered back from me, clutching at his left cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching out for him and my hand touched his arm.

I got the flash from his mind. A blinding light, a sudden shadow and then fiery pain down my left cheek. I felt light headed and sick as my ears filled up with tinnitus. I was getting this from Zeke and all I'd have to do is let go of his arm and I'd be ok, but I couldn't let him suffer this on his own. I fought through the disconcertion and pulled him into my arms, placing my right hand to the back of his head and locking my left arm around his back.

Zeke was shaking and trying to get his mind back in order.

_It's ok. It's ok. I'm here._ I thought toward him.

"Magda." He cried as he clung around me, crossing his arms behind my shoulders and burying his face into my neck. He was shivering violently like he was caught up in an artic blast but his skin felt hotter than usual. I managed to get my cheek by his forehead and I gasped.

"You're boiling up." I said urgently. "Come on, let's get you a cold compress or something."

Zeke didn't reply, he just kept clinging to me and I couldn't get out of the hold. I started to move shuffling slowly and Zeke was getting hotter by the second. We wouldn't make it to the kitchen. The bathroom door was open so I shuffled in there, managed to get the shower door open, and turned it on cold. I had to go under the water along with Zeke. It was a cold shock to the system but it at least jolted Zeke out of whatever horror had got in his mind even as we both sunk down to our knees.

He looked up at me in shock before brushing back my hair, which was sticking to my cheeks. He looked sad and I pulled him to me again, cradling his head against my boobs. He felt cooler already and I let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"You had a flash back." I said and it was only hearing the quaver in my voice that I realised I was crying. "Of when that leech scratched your face up."

"Why?" Zeke demanded, but that wasn't directed at me.

We knelt there for a minuet before Zeke straightened up and looked at me.

"You shouldn't have to see my hell." He said softly.

"I do." I said firmly. "I have to see it. I have to know what's making you suffer so I can help you. I have to help you."

"Why? Because you're my friend? I appreciate it, but you're going way beyond friendship here. You're getting into…" He trailed off and frowned. "Mags, I know this situation is so messed up but my mind is a mush of confusion so I need you to tell me the truth when I ask you something."

"I will tell you the truth." I promised.

"Ok. This is not to try and tie you in to helping me forever do you understand? I'm not trying to trap you. It's something I've been wondering in between the bouts of crushing despair, but please tell me the truth." He babbled out this disclaimer.

"Of course I will." I promised again. "What's wrong?"

"How do you know if someone's imprinted on you?" He asked.

I felt my heart flutter and my gut clench, I realised I was hyperventilating a little.

"Mags?" Zeke asked, reaching out to stroke my cheek and pulling it back last minuet.

"Oh my god." I sobbed. "They say you don't think about it, you just know. But what if you've always loved the guy you imprint on? That you've always been in love with him even before you even knew what the concept was? How do you know when he's always starred in your dreams and was always the first guy you bring to mind when doing a little self exploration?"

"Mags, I don't think I can live without you." Zeke said softly as he placed his hand to my cheek. "But I don't want you to be burdened with me." He added as he pulled his hand away.

"It's not a burden." I said softly.

"I can't even kiss you without freaking out." He growled.

"What if I kiss you?" I asked leaning towards him.

"I don't know…" He trailed off looking sad.

"Like the other night?" I suggested.

He didn't answer me but I could feel his want when I touched his right cheek. I shuffled closer to him until I could place my lips to the scar nearest his ear. I felt him shiver, but it was through pleasure. I kissed each scar until I came to the one that ended right at the corner of his mouth. Zeke was the one who turned his head slightly and our lips brushed. I felt the tingle of electricity throughout my entire body as I moved my lips gently against his. I kept it short though, pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"So you can kiss me." I said with a smile.

"You still haven't answered my question." He said, returning my smile as he reached out to push my hair back again, I was soaked through now.

"I did." I said softly. "The question is, do you know?"

"I know that I can't get you out of my mind when I'm not dwelling on the last few months. I also know that I used to have a massive crush on Dr Hannigan, but not anymore. It's just you now, whenever I think of beautiful women I only think of you. I thought it might be imprinting but because you didn't say anything I convinced myself my feelings for you were purely a damsel thing and not liking Dr Hannigan anymore is cause she's my shrink now."

"Oh." I said as I raised my hands to my mouth. "It's true." I said almost in disbelief. "It's true." I repeated with wonder, I felt the smile spread across my face. "It's true."

"Mags." Zeke said softly as he put his hands to my cheeks.

"Yes Zeke?"

"It's true." He said, smiling before he wiggled his nose as water dripped off it. "Shall we get out of the shower now?"

I nodded and stood up and stepped out of the tray before I held my hand out to him. He took my hand and I pulled him to his feet. The water had soaked into the towel and weighed it down. He caught it quickly with one hand. Before he could get embarrassed I stripped off my wet clothes and grabbed a clean towel from the shelf, wiping a little before I tied it around me.

"See. I warned you if you stayed in that towel any longer I'd be in one too." I said with a smile as Zeke frowned before he grinned and dropped the towel.

I almost dropped to the floor as the pleasure rushed through me and my knees went weak. I couldn't help but ogle him and I knew my face looked hungry for his body.

Zeke winked as he went to grab a fresh towel and wrapped it around his waist before he used another to wipe his upper body and hair. I smiled as I picked up my clothes and wondered what to do with them.

"Put them straight in the washing machine." Zeke said. "At least they'll be ready for later."

I nodded and carried them into the kitchen. I put them into the washing machine but I didn't start the cycle, I had to see if Zeke had anything he wanted to put in it first. I went back to the bathroom to find him, but he wasn't there. He was in his bedroom and had already pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of running shorts.

I stood in the doorway in just my towel with my hand on my hip wondering what was supposed to happen next.

"Wow." Zeke said. "We need to find you some clothes or I don't know what I'm gonna do with you." He joked.

"Do whatever you want." I said in a sultry voice as I waltz into his room and lay across his bed.

"You're too tempting." He said as he lay down on his side next to me and played with the edge of the towel. I could feel his fingers brushing against my stomach and I felt the pull deep inside. "But we need to talk first. Unfortunately there's stuff to go through. A lot." He finished, looking a little ill.

When I thought about it there wasn't much that had changed within his mind. Love didn't miraculously cure his PTSD. It just meant that unknown love was no longer an issue. We knew now that we were destined to be together so it made it easier for Zeke to accept my help, but I had to accept that it would take a while before he could get properly physical.

"Have you got anything I can put on?" I asked.

Zeke nodded solemnly as he leant toward me very carefully. He put a quick kiss to my lips and pulled back quickly looking pleased that he'd managed to land the kiss. Then he got to his feet and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. They fit me, but not comfortably.

"Ach boy-tees." I groaned as I tried to pull the t-shirt into a more comfortable position around my boobs. "They never fit right."

"Your clothes won't take that long through the wash." Zeke said. "I mean, unless you want to go back to your apartment to get something clean?"

"I think I'll leave that conversation until later." I said warily, I could really do without another confrontation with Cadence right now. "Talking of the laundry, is there anything else you want to put in the washing machine?"

"Well there's my clothes from yesterday." He said, picking them up off the floor. "And there might be a few things in the bathroom. I'll do the towels separate."

Zeke set about putting the washing machine on before he returned to me in the bedroom. He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment then smiled.

"We should take a blanket and some cushions into the studio. We can sit more comfortably on the floor to talk."

"Yeah." I agreed.

I picked up the blanket I'd used the night before and carried it through to Zeke's studio and spread it on the floor while Zeke brought a big armful of cushions and he dropped them on the floor. I arranged them a little and sat down. Zeke sat opposite me and I pulled a cushion into my lap and hugged it into my chest.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I need to know exactly what imprinting means. Is there anyway you can break it?" He asked, looking serious.

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"I wish there was." He said sadly.

"Why? Am I that bad?" I demanded.

"No." He said. "I just think, for your sake, it's better you're not tied to me."

"Zeke, whatever they did to you doesn't make you a bad man. I know you're a good man, and that's what matters." I said, taking his hand.

"It's not that simple." He said, shaking his head.

"Yes it is." I said firmly.

"Why would you even want me?" He demanded.

"Because you're a good man." I said firmly, looking deep in his eyes so he'd know I was telling the truth. "Whatever they did to you doesn't detract from that. In fact, it reinforces it. You let them break your mind rather than give up your integrity. You're a good man Zeke, and that's why I love you."

"You really think that?" He asked.

"Would I lie to you?" I asked.

"No." He replied.

"Then believe me Zeke, you are a good man." I repeated.

"Then why do I feel like I'm not?" he asked mournfully.

"Because of what they did to you." I replied. "But we'll get them back for this."

"Mags, you make me feel so much better." He said, and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm glad." I whispered.

"And that's why I wish you hadn't imprinted on me."

"Well Zeke, it's too late, it's already done. I'm imprinted on you, and if that wasn't the case, I'd still look out for you because I love you and I always have." I stated.

"That's cause you're a good kid." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Not a kid." I said and pulled away from him so I could look him in the eyes. "A woman."

"You're a good woman." He said softly as he placed his hands to my cheeks. "And that's why I don't want you thinking about those monsters. Hopefully you won't have to think about them again."

"I don't think it's that simple." I said sadly. "Maybe it's a wolf thing, or a vamp thing, but I want them to pay for what they did to you."

"Can we forget them for now?" he bargained.

"Yeah. Sorry." I said sadly.

"You? You were saying something about a project?" Zeke asked, clearly looking to change the subject.

"Yeah." I said, taking him up on his offer. "I was thinking we could find something to do together. Make something maybe. How is your woodworking skills?"

"Woodwork?" Zeke asked sounding confused but looking amused.

"Well yeah. I mean you have that lovely bit of land out there and you never use it. Can you imagine sitting out there in the evening as the sun is setting, sharing a nice cold lemonade?" I propositioned.

"I've never given woodwork much thought." Zeke said, looking dubious.

"Don't worry. I can teach you." I said with a grin. "And I may not have the super awesome carving skills of Dad and Loki, but I can do a few basic patterns." I said with a shrug.

"Well I guess if you teach me how to do woodwork it will make up for all those free art lessons I gave you as a child." He said with a grin.

"They were very good lessons." I said, and stroked his left cheek.

He looked at me thoughtfully, then leaned in and put his lips to mine. I leant in closer to him and deepened the kiss. It lasted a minuet but as I got even closer, practically sitting in his lap, Zeke gasped and pulled back clutching his left cheek again. I got the flash again, only this time I got a little more. The leech had perched on his lap every time she'd attacked his cheek. It was such an intimate position, but she'd hurt him so badly.

"Sorry." Zeke whispered, and he looked ashamed.

"Hey." I said softly as I reached out and touched his hand that was still over his cheek. "Rome wasn't built in a day. You can ask my grandpa."

Zeke looked confused for a nanosecond before he laughed.

"So come on, get some paper, let's design us a bench." I prompted to brush past the kiss issue before he began to dwell.

"But I don't plan on staying here longer than I have to." Zeke complained.

"Well, we can always take it with us." I said with a shrug. "We'll design it so it can either collapse or be taken apart easily. I'll even ask Dad to check over the design."

"Talking of your dad, are you gonna tell your parents about us?" Zeke asked, looking worried.

"Of course I am. Actually I could Skype them right now." I looked up at the clock, saw that it was ten o'clock in the morning and a Thursday. "Actually scratch that, Dad's in work, but tonight when he gets home I'll call them. Let them both know."

"And what about my parents?" Zeke asked.

"Well we could set up a group call and tell everyone at once." I stated.

"At least no one can say we left them out." Zeke conceded. "But what do you think they'll say?"

"What can they say? You can't control who you imprint on, and anyway, you're a good guy, my parents won't disapprove of you and it's not like Auntie Prue doesn't know me." I assured him.

Zeke gave me a meaningful look and suddenly it snapped into place, what he was getting at. My auntie had adopted him and he'd been brought up as my cousin.

"We're not blood related." I said firmly. "Besides I know Mom and Dad won't kick up a stink. Mom defended my right to crush on you when I was a kid. Ok it was in an argument with Auntie Prue, but she managed to convince her that it was totally ok."

"Yeah, but imprinting is a lot different than a crush." Zeke pointed out.

"Mom said that she didn't care if it was more." I said defiantly, knowing Mom would back me in this no matter what.

"Ok." Zeke said with a nod. "But did they really have this argument in front of you? Wouldn't I have overheard that too?"

I chuckled.

"Of course they didn't, but Mom has a vivid memory and sometimes she used to forget to lock down pesky thoughts when Dad wasn't around. I did my best not to read her mind, but you know, sometimes it's hard to resist."

Zeke laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"That's the first time I've heard a telepath admit that they can't resist reading some thoughts rather than things just slipping through."

"Well most of the time it's because things slip through, but now and again what slips through is too tempting not to follow up on. I can be honest about it with you because we're bound together now, but please don't tell anyone else. They get funny enough about my telepathy as it is."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone." He said and moved so he was sitting beside me and he pulled me into his side.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"So about this bench?" He asked.

"Get some paper, and we'll design it." I assured him.

Zeke went to get some paper and we spent the next few hours designing the perfect bench.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**I intended to go through the entire week in this chapter because I don't want a character to have two consecutive chapters to themselves. However, when it became apparent that the people Mags and Zeke are meant they wouldn't hold off too long on whether they were imprinted it seemed like the perfect point to jump back to Zeke.**

**Gemma x**


	41. Chapter 40 - Zeke

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

* * *

**Zeke**

Magda looked so hot lying there on her stomach, her knees bent so her feet hovered in the air, crossed at the ankles. Her tongue was pushed out between her lips as she concentrated on what she was drawing. What I wouldn't give to be sucking on that tongue without having that bitch leech cutting in to my fun time. Poor Mags, why did she have to be tied to such a messed up freak like me?

Magda raised her head as if she'd heard something, then turned to look at me. She sat up so she was on my eye level. She put her hand out, like she always did, and put it on my left cheek. I felt that rush of soothing and leant into her hand.

"Don't think that about yourself." She whispered, as she looked deep into my eyes. "You didn't do this to yourself, and like I said, Rome wasn't built in a day. It's gonna take a little time, but you will be cured. We'll get that leech out of your mind."

"I hope so." I whispered.

"Please hope, then we'll have more hope of dumping her." Mags said with a smile.

"You really think so?" I asked.

Magda smiled at me as she moved her other hand up to my right cheek.

"I know so." She said as she nodded her head and then she leant closer and kissed each of my scars again.

I had no idea why it sent a shimmering shoal of calm swimming through my body while also stirring me, but it did. To the point where I turned my head and kissed her lips and I paused for a moment, but the flash didn't come. I let myself relax into the kiss, to just lose myself. I let my tongue flash out and Mags opened her mouth and there was that electric tingle as her tongue met mine. I froze for a nanosecond, but still that flash didn't show up. I completely let myself go, wrapping my arms around Mags' waist and pulling her in closer. Still no flash back and Mags' lips tasted so good, even better than her blood had tasted. I felt flushed as I remembered how she'd cut herself and the taste of her blood on my tongue; I'd never tasted anything so good. Without thinking I moved my lips to her throat and Mags' let out a moan, a lot like the one she'd let out the other night that had sent the blood rushing straight to my groin.

I moved my lips back up to Mags' before I got any ideas, either biting her or anything else. It was bad enough getting flashes and pulling away from her when we were just kissing, it couldn't be good for her if I got a flash and pulled away as soon as she got naked or something. I pulled back now though and I was starting to wonder how my flashbacks had just suddenly stopped. It wasn't that easy right? There had to be a time to recover, it wasn't just a case of falling in love. Spell breaking kisses only happened in fairy tales.

"Are you ok?" Mags asked, a little breathless.

"I know this is gonna sound weird, but I'm worried now because I didn't have a flashback." I admitted.

"You didn't?" Mags asked but she didn't seem that surprised.

I shook my head as I frowned, wondering about her reaction.

"Don't get mad." She said.

"About what?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure it would work before I said anything because I'm not one hundred percent about my powers, at least in new fields. I kept a look out in your subconscious for that flash of memory and isolated it before it could manifest in your consciousness." She said, watching my face carefully. "I'm sorry I did it without your permission." She added, dropping her head.

"I'm not angry." I said, and that was true, I didn't even feel violated because I knew Mags was doing it to try and help me. "But I don't think blocking it is going to help. I need to get it out of my mind myself. I don't know how right now, but I'll figure it out."

"Ok." She said with a smile.

"But thank you for trying." I said, and I meant it. "And I guess, that if you're ever really looking for comfort it'll be ok to do it then."

"I won't do it without your permission again." She promised solemnly as she looked into my eyes.

I gazed into her dark brown eyes and they seemed to go on forever. This was Magda; she wasn't a threat to me.

I put my hand against her cheek and she smiled at me. I smiled back, so far so good. I leant in and I put my lips to hers. No flash yet. I moved my lips against hers and Mags returned the kiss. I was opening my mouth to deepen the kiss when I got that flash of light, the shadow pass over…

No! I fought through it. I wouldn't let it cow me again. I wanted Magda and I was free of Ritchie and the leech bitch. I was here with Mags, kissing her and moving my tongue against hers. My breathing was hitching not from fear; it was anticipation of where I was going with Mags. I put my hand on her waist and pulled her onto my lap, I wanted to feel her body as close to mine as possible. I wrapped my arms around her and held her closer, nuzzling into her neck and she hummed. I smiled as I moved my nose over her soft skin. I loved being this close to someone again. Especially Mags.

I didn't want to move, just hold Mags in my arms forever in this comfortable little bubble beyond the reach of my flashback. I'd worked through it, for now at least, and I was holding the woman I love without any care in the world.

_Zeke? Is it ok if I do this?_ Mags thought toward me and I felt her lips brush my throat ever so gently.

"Yeah." I sighed, it had felt nice.

Mags pressed her lips to my throat right over the point of my pulse and I felt it rise as I had that rush of blood. I could do this. I love Mags and I want her so badly. I can do this. My body is reacting in the right way and there'd been no other flash after the original one. I can do this.

"We can't do this." Mags said suddenly as she pulled away.

"What? Why?" I asked, feeling hurt and a little teased.

"I mean, maybe later, but Ebony's heading this way and unless you want her to walk in on us…" Mags trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"Ok." I said, taking a deep breath. "Ok. Later."

Mags got out of my lap and knelt back down to her designing. I took another deep breath as I moved to my sheet of paper to work on my design of a bench, although it probably wouldn't work as an actual guide since I wasn't as technically minded as Mags.

There was a knock at the door. I turned to Mags and she nodded her head. I got to my feet and crossed the room. I opened the door, keeping the left half of my face hidden even though I knew it was Dr Hannigan.

"Hello Zeke, may I come in?" She asked, but it was clear she wouldn't take no for an answer.

I stayed behind the door as much as possible as I opened it so she could get in and closed it quickly. I saw her looking around, checking I hadn't been drawing my nightmares again I guess.

"That's new." She said, pointing to the mural.

"I thought the place could do with some brightening up." I said as I crossed the room. "Shall we go in the kitchen to sit down?"

"I'm not staying long." Dr Hannigan said as she smiled at me. "In truth I came to check up on you. Jane is worried because you received bad news yesterday and broke her door on your way out of her office."

"I did?" I asked in shock. I knew I'd slammed it, I didn't realise it was hard enough to break it.

"Yes." Dr Hannigan said with a nod.

Suddenly Mags was at my side and she took my hand.

"I'll pay for it." I said firmly.

"I'm not Jane's bailiff." Dr Hannigan said with a shrug. "Besides, she doesn't expect you to pay. She understands why you're upset."

"Not enough to release me from my contract." I complained. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm here for another month and then I'm gone. Once I'm gone from this place it'll be better. But Mags is making it a whole lot bearable." I added as I put my arm around her.

Dr Hannigan looked between us.

"Good." She said.

"She's looking after me too. I got a little stupid last night after I left Jane's office. I downed a bottle and went out to the lake to play cards and eat rats with Takk and Daisy. Mags came and found me and made sure I got home ok. Other than being a little hung over, I'm pretty good this morning."

"Ok." Dr Hannigan said. "Any more flashbacks? Nightmares? Are you more aware of your triggers now?"

"I had more nightmares, but Mags has been helping me with that. By dream walking. In the last dream she made me realise how much control I had. Hopefully I'll remember that the next time the nightmare hits. As for my triggers, it happens when I think I'm losing control or it feels like my control is being taken away by someone else. Like yesterday when Jane told me I had a contract to wait out. Another trigger is." I paused and looked to Mags, well she knew it now. "Intimacy."

"Intimacy?" Dr Hannigan asked, raising her eyebrows as she looked between Mags and me.

"Yeah." I said, giving her a level look.

"Do you not think it's a little soon?" She asked, looking concerned.

"I'm still a man and I'm still alive." I said flatly. "I'm not gonna let them take intimacy from me. I'm not dead."

"Should you rush into things?" Dr Hannigan re-phrased.

"We're not rushing." I said firmly. "We have to take this really carefully and we are. I want to be normal again, and part of that is companionship and intimacy. I don't want to be on my own, and well, can I say?"

"Yeah." Mags confirmed.

"You understand you're the first person we're telling. We haven't even told our parents yet." I stipulated so that she'd get that this was a confidential thing.

"We need to organise a group Skype chat." Mags explained.

"Mags imprinted on me." I stated.

"Are you sure?" Dr Hannigan asked.

"Yes." Mags and I said in unison.

"And I wanted to be sure. That's why I didn't say anything until Zeke asked me about it today." Mags explained. "I didn't want to put the idea in his head if it wasn't true, but now I've acknowledged it I don't know why I didn't admit it three days ago."

"Would have saved a lot of confusion." I said with a smile.

"Sorry." Mags said, returning my smile.

I let her know there were no hard feelings and pulled her into my arms, hugging her. It felt so good to hold her, and even better when she returned my hug.

"You seem to be able to hug." Dr Hannigan said analytically.

"Hugging was never the problem." I said as I broke away from the hug, but I kept one arm around Mags and she kept one arm around me. "It was kissing. Just now though I fought through the flashback. I felt it surfacing but I concentrated on Mags instead. On how good it was to kiss her. On how much I love her and she loves me. I can't say it will work every time, but it's a start right?"

"It is a start." Dr Hannigan agreed. "Very well. You seem a lot happier in yourself since we last spoke. I would still like to see you however, you're not out of the woods yet."

"I know that." I said with a nod. "But a little progress is better than none. Talking of which, I actually took my hoody off the other day when I had dinner with Tobias and Essie."

"That's good to hear." Dr Hannigan said and she wrote in her notebook. "I'm happy to inform Jane that you are coping."

"Great." I said with a smile.

"I shall see you Monday at two."

"Ok."

"You both take it easy." Dr Hannigan said with a smile before she left.

"I'm gonna see if my clothes are dry." Magda said. "Then maybe I should head back to the Octagon. I need to wash my hair and actually brush it this time, I really should look presentable when we talk to our parents."

"You can use my shower. I've got a brush since I was growing my hair long before all this happened. At least then you won't have to explain why your hair is knotty when you get back."

"That's true." Mags said as she ran her hand through her hair and it got stuck. "I'll go check on my clothes."

I smiled and kissed her. Mags returned my kiss and then went into the kitchen.

I knelt down and gathered the papers together, we were obviously continuing with this tomorrow, or later at least. Magda went through to the bathroom as I was gathering up the blanket and cushions we'd been using to sit on. I put them in my bedroom and there it was, that dopey looking teddy bear. I guess now that I really looked it wasn't so bad. It had just been the unexpected eyes earlier. I picked it up and laughed as I placed it in on the chair. Yeah, it could sit there until I moved back home.

There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it without thinking. It was only as the sunlight streamed in that I thought about my face and I hid behind the door. I looked out to find one of Magda's friends standing there. One of the ones who'd been in the forest.

"Kaden?" I ventured.

"Yeah. Is Mags here?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, wondering what was up.

"Good. I need to talk to her." Kaden said and looked at me pointedly.

Right, she probably wanted to come in, or at least have Mags come to the door.

"She's in the shower." I said, wondering how I could let Kaden in, point her to the kitchen to sit down and get to my room to grab my hoody without her seeing my face.

"Can I wait for her?" Kaden asked.

"Yeah. Yeah of course." I said opening the door wide enough for her to come in. "Just go through the kitchen and take a seat. I…"

I let go of the door and moved quickly to my room, closing that door behind me. I grabbed a clean hoody and pulled it on. I pulled my hood up and I sighed with relief. I stepped up to the wall between the bedroom and the bathroom and placed my hand against it.

_Mags? Can you hear me?_ I asked.

_Are you ok? Is something wrong?_ She asked urgently.

_No. But Kaden's here to see you._

_She is?_

_Yeah. She's waiting in the kitchen. I'll put my brush on the bed for you._

_Thanks._

I grabbed my brush from where I kept all my grooming stuff and put it on the bed for Mags, and then I left my bedroom. Kaden was standing in the middle of the studio.

"Didn't know which one was the kitchen." She said.

"Sorry. It's this way." I said, directing her toward it, then walked there myself.

Kaden followed me but I was quick enough that I didn't feel like she was following me. You know, in the paranoid sense. I turned as soon as I was far enough in the kitchen and indicated the seats.

"Take a seat." I offered.

Kaden looked at the four chairs, and then picked the spare chair. She didn't pick my chair or Mags' chair, and thank god she didn't pick Ritchie's chair. Although that was probably because the back was broken. I really needed to dump that chair.

"Thanks." She said, sitting down.

"Can I get you anything? A Coke? Other soda? Water? Tea? Coffee?" I offered.

Kaden gave me a careful look, like she was evaluating me.

"A Coke please." She said with a smile.

"Coming right up." I said, as I opened the fridge and pulled out a can.

I took it over to the table and I sat down.

"Are you ok?" Kaden asked.

"Yeah." I said. "You?"

"Pretty good." She said with a smile as she opened the can.

"Do you like it here?" I asked, looking for small talk, I'd always been crap with people I didn't know.

I know it sounds weird, especially when you consider my line of work, but when I'm undercover and ingratiating myself with people, it's not as Ezekiel Pearson. It's whatever character I'm playing at the time. I'm not putting myself out there. It's not my own knowledge I'm setting up for scrutiny. It's all the character and it comes easy to me. As Zeke I'm a bumbling idiot with people I don't know.

"You're house is pretty cool." Kaden said with a serious nod, then she grinned. "Relax Zeke, I won't hurt you. Honestly. You don't have to be frightened of me."

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Did you paint that mural on the wall in there?" She asked, pointing into the studio.

"Yeah. Mags helped me." I replied.

"It's good. I didn't know Mags was that good at art." She mused.

"You didn't?" I asked in surprise.

"No. I mean I know she likes drawing but I've never seen any of her work." Kaden explained.

"Not even at her house?" I asked in confusion, surely her friends would go to her house.

"We don't hang out there much. We spend too long at chez Black and the Gruesome Twosome show up to be troublesome." Kaden grumbled.

"That would be a Magda's sister?" I asked, remembering Mags had called them that the other day.

"You never met them?" Kaden asked looking shocked.

I shook my head.

"I guess they were born after they came to the Res." Kaden conceded.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"What have you been doing with yourself?" She asked. "I mean, do you have a job outside of all this?"

I shook my head.

"Not even free lance comic stuff?" She asked, and I realised she was trying to put me at ease. "You're good at that right?"

"I'm ok. But I've never thought about it." I said with a shrug.

I heard the bathroom door open and shut and I felt a little relief, Mags would be back soon.

"Well you should. Maybe online."

"It's something to think about now…" I trailed off.

"Now." Kaden said with a nod, but she didn't know what I was talking about.

"What do you do, other than run as a wolf?" I ventured.

"Back home I worked in my parents bait store. You know, selling crap to the fishing tourists. What I know about bait, you don't wanna know." She said with a chuckle.

Finally Mags entered the kitchen brushing out her wet hair.

"Hi." She said to Kaden as she sat down in her chair.

"Hey Boss, came to check on you. Cadence was pretty pissed you cut the girl fun time short." Kaden said. "She's just being a jerk though. I thought I'd come find you, clue you in before you run into her."

"Thanks." Mags said with a wary sigh.

"And she's still raging about the whole us leaving thing." Kaden continued with her report.

"Well then she'll be happy to know that I'm staying for a month at least." Mags said flatly.

I felt concerned.

"Why a month?" Kaden asked.

"That's how long Zeke has to wait before his contract is up so I'm not leaving until then. The rest of you can. But…" Mags shrugged.

"Well if you're not going, I'm not going and I think the rest of the pack will feel that way."

"No!" I exclaimed and the two wolves turned to look at me in confusion.

"No." I repeated in calmer tones. "I'm stuck here because of my own stupid fault in signing the contract with Jane. I can't…I can't have you lot on my conscience too."

Mags put a calming hand on my arm while Kaden gave me a level look.

"Don't flatter yourself Zeke. We won't stay cause of you, but cause our alpha is staying." Kaden said flatly.

"But she's just staying cause of me." I said, feeling sick.

"Isn't it better to have an army?" Mags asked as she stroked my arm.

I shook my head.

"So what's up with you two?" Kaden asked.

"I know now for definite that I've imprinted on Zeke." Mags said.

"Glad you've finally worked it out." Kaden said with a grin.

"You knew?" I asked with a frown.

"It was so obvious the way you were looking at each other the other day, but these things take tact." Kaden said with a shrug.

"You could have at least told me." Mags said with a grin.

"Would you have listened to me?" Kaden teased.

"I guess not." Mags said as she laughed.

"At least I knew why you were being so shifty with us when it came to Zeke." Kaden teased some more.

"Yeah." Mags said, looking a little uncomfortable and I suddenly knew why Mags had been off with Kaden.

"I think I need to tell you why Mags has been keeping my confidence because I think this has come between you." I said in a low voice.

"You don't have to." Mags said, squeezing my hand.

I smiled at her to show I was ok with this before I turned to Kaden and pulled down my hood. I waited for the remarks, but there wasn't anything and I looked up to see Kaden frowning at me.

"What's up?" She said.

"Well, my…" I trailed off, feeling confused.

"You mean those little scratches? They don't look like much." Kaden shrugged, but then she gasped. "But you're a half vamp right?"

I nodded.

"How the hell did they scar you like that?" Kaden asked as she moved her hand close to my cheek, but paused.

"You can touch them." I muttered.

Her hand touched my cheek, but as it did I go that flash of light, the shadow, and the sting. I shot back away from the threat, bringing my hand up to my cheek.

"It's ok. It's ok." Magda said soothingly as she stroked my hand that still covered my cheek.

"Sorry." I whispered, feeling embarrassed.

"No. I'm sorry." Kaden said. "I shouldn't have done that. I mean you were in that place. They…they tortured you right?"

I nodded my head feeling ill.

"We'll get them back for you." Kaden said firmly. "And not because Mags is our alpha and she imprinted on you, but because we're Quileute and that's what we do. Protect the innocents from the Cold Ones."

"Thank you." I said with genuine gratitude.

Kaden gave me a curt nod.

"Well I guess I should go face Cadence sooner rather than later." Mags said as she got to her feet and she put her hand to my left cheek. "See you later." She added before placing her lips to mine.

I kissed her back without anything major happening and that made me smile.

"I'll have the laptop set up for when you get back." I promised.

"I'll text Mom to let her know to be ready. Shall we say seven?" Mags suggested, that would give her dad time to get home from work.

"Yeah. I'll let my mom know to be ready at the same time too." I replied.

"Ok. I'll be back by six at the latest so we can be ready. See you later."

"Yes." I said as I got to my feet to walk her to the door. "And I'll see you around Kaden."

"Well you're my alphas boyfriend, I hope to see more of you than that or I won't think you're treating her right." Kaden replied, but she winked to show she was joking.

"Ok." I said as I walked them both to the door.

"I will see you later." Magda promised and kissed me again before she left with Kaden.

I shut the door and leant against it for a moment. I felt sad again that Mags was leaving, but I couldn't expect her to be with me twenty-four seven. I straightened up and considered what to do. First I needed to text my parents. I went to my bedroom and picked up my phone. I text Mom to ask her if she'd be ready for a Skype chat along with my Dad at seven o'clock, she text back immediately to say of course and she was waiting for me to suggest this.

Then I decided what to do next to kill the time. Well it would be good to have a nice background for when we made the Skype call. I went out to the kitchen and stood at each side of the table considering the view, none of them seemed right.

I went into the studio and grabbed some cans of emulsion and brushes and carried them into the kitchen. I put the cans on the table and opened them, considering the colours. I looked at the wall opposite the main part of the kitchen. What could I paint that would make a good background for our Skype call while still being something nice to look at the rest of the time.

There was a brown paint I'd never found much of a use for, but it had a red tint to it, and now as I played around with it I got reminded of Magda's fur. I suddenly had a brilliant idea.

I got a pencil to mark out my design. I drew straight onto the white wall. Two characters, anime style, well the cutesy shojo type art than the more serious stylised stuff. There was a guy with tiny fangs and there was a girl with big brown eyes, little spiky bunches and cute wolf ears that made her anthro. I painted it up and stood back to admire my work. It looked great and I couldn't wait to surprise Mags with it.

Of course I was covered in paint again. I checked the time, it was only two. There was four hours before Mags got back. I hadn't actually soaked in the bath since I got back and I had nothing else to do for the next few hours. I went into the bathroom and started the bath. I poured in some bubble bath, because why not and I went to set up some music to play while I relaxed.

I pulled off my clothes as the bath ran and I looked myself over. It took a lot to do this. Looking at my arms, there were chunks taken out of them that I'd never get back. There were other scars too, some on my abdomen, other chunks take out of my legs. It really was crazy what the leech bitch did to me. At least there was one thing they didn't touch, but then they liked breeding dhampir so that would have been counter productive to their cause.

I hadn't checked if everything was still in working order, I hadn't seen the point, but Mags had imprinted on me and if she wanted me to make love to her I had to be sure. What was I talking about? I wanted to make love to her, but I didn't want to be in the middle of things and seize up. That wouldn't be fair on Magda.

I pictured Magda. Her big brown eyes in her smiling face surrounded by shiny black hair that curled under her chin in the cutest way. I remembered how it felt when she got close to me and kissed each scar all the way to the corner of my mouth. I felt that rush of blood and well so far so working. I stroked myself and grew a little harder. Ok, this was working so far. I pictured Magda again, how she'd looked in that strappy little t-shirt and she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breast straining a little against the material and jiggling with every movement, her butt looking so pert in those tight short-shorts.

The image shifted a little, Mags drawing the knife across her breast. The blood seeping out red and filling the air with its rich aroma. My mouth watered as I moved my hand faster. I really shouldn't be finding her blood so arousing, pushing me to the finish, but it had tasted so good and I'd wanted more. I wanted more, and for her to taste my blood too.

I felt the release and let out a grunt. I cleaned myself up with some toilet tissue before I climbed into the bath and relaxed into the warm water. I thought through everything. The mechanics were working, of course I couldn't count on my mind staying loyal to me when I got close to Mags. I just had to remember that she isn't a danger to me.

Then I thought about her blood, about wanting her to drink my blood. Why would I when that leech had licked my blood off her talons, took delight in reminding me I was nothing but food to her. Course that wouldn't be the same with Mags, and well, I talked with the other dhampir. They told me about blood sharing to get a strange high as they made love. It's why I'd tried to question Mags about it, she played it off as wanting to feed me, and that probably was her intention, but I wasn't deaf. I heard what she said to me. I ignored her because I needed to get her out hunting to get some blood in her, but I'd heard what she said.

I went under the water to wet my hair and resurfaced. It actually felt good to be in the water, I should have done this sooner. I just got to relaxing but opened my eyes when I heard a knock at the door and then the scrape of the key and then heard it open and close.

"Zeke?" Magda called.

"In here." I called back.

Magda came to the door, which I'd left open out of habit. I'd lived alone so long I kinda forgot what inside doors were for. On the other hand, I didn't care with Mags.

"Oh, you're in the bath." She said, biting her lip and looking contemplative.

"You wanna join me?" I offered.

Mags came in and ran her fingers through the water, but sat on the toilet seat instead.

"I'd love to, but I've already fixed my hair and makeup ready for the Skype call, maybe tomorrow." She said as she stroked my left cheek. "I'll go wait in the kitchen for you." She added as she stood ready to leave.

"No." I said, and grabbed her wrist, splashing up out of the water a little.

"What's wrong?" Mags asked quickly and I felt a little annoyed with this whole situation that she automatically thought I was having an episode or something whenever I exclaimed anything.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head to emphasise this. "I just have a surprise in the kitchen. Could you wait in my room?"

"Ok." Mags said with a nod and she was looking at me curiously now.

"And no peeking." I said, covering my head like I could hide my thoughts that way.

Magda laughed and she leant over the bath to kiss me cheek.

"I won't peek." She whispered. "At your thoughts." She added with a wink.

"I don't mind you peeking at anything else." I said with a grin, but then I frowned. "Is it six already?"

"No. I'm early. I checked my girls were ok but Cadence was being a pain so I went and got ready as soon as." She said, scowling a little about Cadence.

"That's good. I thought I'd lost track of time or something." I said with a chuckle, I was joking but blackouts were a possibility. "Never the less, I won't be long."

"I'll be in your room." Mags said and left the bathroom, shooting me one last smile around the doorframe before disappearing.

I smiled as I wet my hair again and washed it. I shaved too, making sure I'd look real nice for when I presented myself to my parents and, well future in laws. I wiped in the bathroom then wrapped a towel around me and went into my bedroom. Mags was sat in my chair, sitting up straight as she read a book. I went to grab my clothes, a pair of dark jeans and a dark shirt.

I looked at Mags out of the corner of my eye, she was pretending not to watch me over the top of the book. I grinned as I dropped the towel and pulled on my underpants. I heard Mags giggled as I pulled all my clothes on and turned to Mags as I buttoned my shirt up.

"If you're good I might give you the show in reverse." I joked.

"How good do I have to be?" Mags asked as she put her book aside and looked up at me with a pout.

"As good as yourself." I said, holding out my hand to her.

Mags took my hand and I pulled her to her feet. She smiled before she hugged me and I felt reconnected with her. I breathed in her scent as she did the exact same thing.

"Do you want me to blow dry your hair?" Mags offered.

"Sure." I said as I stepped away from her.

It took about ten minuets for Mags to dry my hair and when she finished it was soft and light. I looked pretty good and I smiled at Mags in the mirror. I could almost ignore my scars.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought my laptop as well. I thought it would be better if we're both logged on and we can link together before linking to our parents."

"Sounds like a good plan." I said with a shrug.

"Shall we go set up?" Mags asked.

"Yeah." I said as I picked up my own laptop from the top of the bookshelf.

I led Mags through to the kitchen and I'd almost forgotten about the new mural.

"Wow." Mags said as she looked at it. "Is that us?"

"Yeah." I said with a nod.

"Cute little anime us?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"That's amazing." She said as she grabbed around me and hugged me tightly. "Look at my little wolfy ears! And your cute little fangs."

"I thought we needed a nice background for our chat." I explained.

"And it's wonderful. The most romantic gesture I could ever think of." Magda gushed.

"It is?"

"Yeah. It's so you. So us." Mags smiled at me and ran her hand through my hair. "It's perfect."

"Thank you." I said, feeling my heart rate pick up, nobody had ever paid me such a great compliment for my artwork before.

"I've never had anyone draw me into a mural before." Mags said, leaning into me. "Or at all to be honest."

"I draw you all the time." I admitted.

"What?" Mags asked, lifting her head and giving me a confused look.

"I didn't realise until the other day when you came to my door in those cute bunches, but I tend to draw your face a lot without even realising it."

"Wow." Magda sighed.

"So shall we set up these laptops?" I asked, before this moment got too intense and I wouldn't be interested in talking to anyone other than Magda.

"Yeah." Mags agreed. "Although it's gonna be a while before we have to make the calls."

"We'll find something to do to kill the time."

"Unfortunately it can't be anything that will mean we'll have to get dressed again." She said apologetically.

"Let's set up the laptops and see how much time is left?" I suggested.

It was five by the time we'd finished setting up the laptops so we killed the time versing each other online. Mags thought she had me beat, but I had wicked good skills with computer games. I could have showed off my skills more if I was using a gaming PC rather than my standard issue laptop.

At ten to seven we both logged into Skype and Mags invited me into the chat. We'd decided that she'd host it since her laptop was newer and had more memory than mine. Once we were talking to each other, using our headsets to avoid feedback Mags sent out the call to Grace and Tony as well as to my parents.

Grace and Tony were the first to answer.

"Hi Magda, it's good to hear from you." Grace said with a smile. "And Zeke?"

"Hi Auntie Grace, Uncle Tony." I said with a wave.

"Are you two in the same place?" Tony asked as he leant closer to the screen, comparing our windows.

"We are." Mags said as she took my hand and pulled me until her web cam could pick me up too.

"This had better be quick Mags, I'm expecting a call from…Zeke?" My mom said as her window popped up and Dad was there sat beside her.

I didn't look anything like my parents, which wasn't surprising, since they'd adopted me. Prue Pearson, my mom, is tall and blonde and blue eyed, you know, your typical Nordic princess, but she was no pushover. Mom was a dhampir now, but she hadn't been born that way, there was, well I wasn't sure about the mechanics of it, I just knew she'd been born human and now she was dhampir. You could say that I resembled my mom a little in the fact that we both had blue eyes. The same couldn't be said about my dad, Tiberius, or Tibbi for short, he didn't really have a surname, so he'd borrowed Mom's, just like I had. My dad is tall too, but he's black, well half white too, his father is Alec, Jane's twin brother. Like me he was a product of experimentation, but he knew his father at least. He had some connection to his ancestors. Prue and Tibbi had adopted me, the first of many, many rescued farmed dhampir they'd fostered over the years. This might be the only problem because I do consider Prue and Tibbi my parents, but Prue's sister is Grace. Magda's mom. We were cousins, sort of, but we weren't related by blood and we hadn't really been raised as cousins, it was more like our parents were close friends. That's what I was gonna argue if they raised this fact anyway.

But I wouldn't get agro unless I had to.

"Hi." I said, waving into Mags' camera before I straightened back onto my chair so I was in my camera.

"Grace? Tony?" Mom asked.

"Prue? Tibbi?" Grace asked, her eyes travelling along the call boxes.

"Ok. What's going on?" Mom demanded, her blue eyes piercing even through a hundred miles of cable.

"They've imprinted." Tony stated.

"Really?" Grace asked, turning to Tony before looking back to us.

"Don't be stupid!" Mom said with a snort.

"He's right." I whispered and I saw Mom frown.

"I imprinted on Zeke and there's nothing you can do about it because it's not chosen by us but decided by fate and I don't want to really say it like this but I guess I'll have to because you appreciate the truth but you can either like it or lump because me and Zeke are gonna be together and there's nothing you can do about it and nothing you can really say that will make a difference so you can shout and rage all you want." Magda said in one long breath and I felt a little shocked.

"Anything else?" Mom asked in a flat voice.

"No. I just wanted to lay it down for you because you were looking, disapproving." Mags explained.

"Sorry. It's just that this all came out of nowhere. When Zeke text to say he wanted to set up a Skype call I thought it was to talk to us after his ordeal. Not this." Mom explained. "Zeke, lean closer to the camera."

I obeyed and I heard the intake of breath from all four of the adults all those miles to the north.

"It's not that bad." I said with a shrug, I really didn't want this happy moment of me and Mags informing our parents about us to turn into a take pity on Zeke session.

"They scarred you Zeke, that's not nothing." My dad said looking angered.

"Magda rescued me." I said, putting my arm around her and pulling her into my camera. "So it's all gone now. It's all good."

"Stop playing this down." Mom said firmly.

"Look. I'll talk about this," I indicated my face, "when I get back, but right now I want to talk about happy stuff."

"Like this imprinting?" Grace asked.

"Yeah." Magda replied.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? Didn't you know the other day when you called?" Grace asked eagerly, but I think she was trying to be happier about the situation than she actually was.

"Well I had my suspicions, but given everything I thought I'd wait before I dumped it all on Zeke." Magda said softly.

"I thought you could just tell." Mom said, and I had the feeling she was trying to goad Mags a little, probably because of her outburst earlier.

"Well I'm all confused right now and Mags was thinking about my peace of mind. It was only because I asked her outright that she confirmed it, but my mind is mush right now. She was thinking of me." I said firmly, because it was true.

"What do you mean mush?" Mom demanded ready to tear apart whoever hurt me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said firmly. "I just wanted to let you all know about us and not have a confrontation."

"But we'll talk when you get back?" Mom prompted.

"Yes." I promised.

"When will you be back?" She asked.

"I can't say online. Just in case." I whispered.

"Well it'll be nice to see you soon." Mom said.

"How about you?" Grace directed at Magda.

"I'll return with Zeke." She replied.

"And the rest of the pack?" Tony asked.

"That's up to them." Magda said with a shrug. "I can't make the decision for them."

"Well let us know when you're back and we'll come meet you at Tregarran or something." Tony stated.

"Thanks." Magda replied. "Well we've told you now and there's things we need to get on with."

"Yeah." I agreed quickly, it was clear Mags wanted to end this conversation quickly, well it was going around in circles anyway.

"Then I guess it's goodnight." Mom said with a shrug.

We all said goodnight before Mags and I signed out of Skype at the same moment. Mags let out a sigh of relief as she pulled off her head set. I pulled off my own headset before I pulled her into a hug.

"That turned out more difficult than I thought." She said as she nuzzled her face into my neck. "And I can't believe I lost my cool with Auntie Prue."

"Why did you?" I asked, her outburst had really surprised me.

"Well she was giving me bitch look and she was about to launch into one of her rants so I got there before her." Mags explained.

"Don't worry about it." I said as I lifted her onto my lap and hugged her tightly as she put her arms around me. "They know now so they can't say we didn't tell them."

"Good point." Mags said, her lips brushing against my throat and I shivered.

I sat there for a while, holding Mags against me, and it felt so good. In all that time I was strapped to that chair I never imagined I'd find such contentment again. Just sitting here, doing nothing but holding the woman I love. Knowing that I had Magda in my life, in my arms, it made the memories bearable, the dreams nothing.

Magda put her hand against my cheek, my right cheek this time since I was holding her against the left side of my body. She began kissing at my neck, her nose skimming my ear and rubbing her cheek against mine. It felt so good, so arousing, but at the same time I could feel my heart start to beat faster but not in a good way.

I moved quickly, setting Magda aside and rushing to the other side of the kitchen. I was breathing hard but at least I had control over my body. At least I hadn't lashed out and hurt Magda. Again.

"You were sleeping and it was an accident." Magda said steadily as she got to her feet and rounded the table, but she stopped across the kitchen from me. "I've had worse rough housing with the guys on the Res. I've had my scraps and I've been cut and bled, but did it cause me to turn my back on my friends? Hell no. It was just playing, just accidental. If you want I can punch you in the nose and then we'll call it quits?"

"No. No." I said, frowning in confusion as I shook my head emphatically.

"Then stop getting hung up about it. Look, if anything makes you feel uncomfortable, just tell me. Just don't beat yourself up about what you couldn't help. I feel bad when you do that because don't forget, I can see right into your mind." She said softly.

"You shouldn't." I replied sadly as I shook my head.

"You think I can help it?" Magda asked, looking sad.

"I don't know."

"Zeke." She said, and she crossed the kitchen and placed her hand on my arm and looked into my eyes. "You have enough mental tortures without you adding to it. Now tell me, what exactly made you feel uncomfortable? Was I moving too fast for you? Should I avoid kissing your neck for the time being?"

"No. It's nothing to do with you. It was being in the chair. It was being in the stupid chair. I was enjoying, well you." I admitted with a laugh. "But then the chair registered and I moved before I got any kind of flashback and tried to lash out."

"So no canoodling in a wooden chair." Mags said with a shrug. "Just means we have to experiment to find out what you're ok with." She added as she turned her back to me, but backed into me and I had to wrap my arms around her. "You need to feel in control right? So be in control."

"In control how?" I asked, wondering where she was going with this.

"You tell me. You're the one in control my master." She whispered in a low seductive voice that sent a shiver through me, and that rush of blood.

"Well there's a start." Magda said as she reached her hand up and stroked my cheek. "What now?"

I kissed her throat and ran my hands over her body, it felt so warm through the material of her dress. I wanted to get her out of that dress, run my hands over her skin to see if it felt as smooth as it looked. We couldn't do it here however.

"We need to go somewhere more comfortable." I murmured against her throat.

"Then take me." She said a little dramatically as she arched her body back against mine as if she was fainting.

I chuckled as I lifted her into my arms. Magda giggled and clung around my shoulders as I ghosted to my bedroom. I placed her on the floor and spun her around to face me.

"That's better." I said as I placed my hand to her cheek and went in for a kiss.

Like earlier in the afternoon I felt the flashback surface, but I pushed through it. Magda is not a threat to me, in fact she is the opposite of a threat. I want her badly and the only way to do that is to kiss her. To run my tongue across her lips and feel that electric thrill when her tongue touches mine. I let my hand run over her body before coming to rest against her breast.

Magda pulled away from the kiss. She was breathing unsteadily as she looked into my eyes with a lustful look. I grinned and cupped her face, wanting to continue with the kissing. Mags put her hand to my left cheek and we kissed again, but I wanted to go further, I mean that's why I brought her to my room right?

_Go as far as you want._ Mags thought toward me.

"As far as I want." I muttered as I ran my hand through her hair.

"Yeah." Mags confirmed with a nod.

"All the way…" I trailed off as I kissed at her neck.

"Yeah." Mags said a little unsteadily and I felt a shiver run through her. "May I unbutton your shirt?" She asked as she began unbuttoning it anyway.

"As long as I can unzip your dress." I replied as I reached behind her and began to unzip her dress.

"You're in control." She said softly and winked at me as she finished unbuttoning my shirt.

"Turn around again please." I said softly.

Mags smiled and turned around. I pushed her dress down off her shoulders and it slid down over her body. She wasn't wearing a bra as usual, but I didn't turn her back yet. I moved closer and kissed at her neck and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her into me, feeling her bare back against my chest since she'd opened my shirt. It felt warm and soft against me as I ran my hands over her body up to cup her breast and down to the top of her lacy panties. I worked my hand beneath the material and went lower.

"Oh yes." Magda sighed as she pushed her body closer to mine and closed her eyes.

Mags hand worked between us and found its way to my dick. I gasped as I reacted to her touch.

"Well it's working." Mags said huskily and I nodded my head as I grew harder.

"No time like the present." I said as I turned her around to face me and kissed her again.

I backed Mags to the bed and as she lay down I quickly pulled off my shirt and pants. Mags leant up on her elbows and smiled at me and I felt spurred on to go further. I leant in close to her, kissing her and it was Mags who pulled me on top of her. She wrapped her limbs around me and I waited to feel trapped, but I didn't, I felt safe, safe in her arms and her warmth.

I left her lips and kissed down her body, making sure to linger over her boobs and nuzzle around her navel. Mags was getting into it, her scent was delicious and I got ready to pull off her panties.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Mags moved her hand right to my hard on.

"You're in control." She said with a grin.

"Are you sure about that?" I chuckled as I pulled off her panties and I kissed her in that private place before I whipped off my boxer shorts.

Ok, so here I was, Mags laid there giving me the come on with her eyes alone. My body was ready, her body was ready, and my body was definitely ready. I lay back down on top of Mags and guided my way in as she wrapped her arms and legs around me again. I waited a second just to be sure, but with Mags moving a little and licking her lips I just let go. I looked into her deep brown eyes and saw nothing but want and love there which spurred me on. Magda's face went from encouragement to bliss, lost in the building pleasure that she was sharing with me.

"Zeke…Zeke I love you." She gasped, trying to pull me in closer and I thrust as far as I could. "I've always loved you."

"I love you Magda." I growled before I kissed at her lips, enjoying the taste of her as the damn began to burst.

"Zeke!" Mags exclaimed as her body shivered beneath me.

"Magda!" I whispered as I felt that sweet release.

Mags continued to cling onto me and kissed at my neck. She was lost somewhere in the pleasure and I was getting wash back every time her lips touched my skin. I cradled her and stood up, Mags was still hanging on, kissing at my neck and I didn't want to break this contact. I pulled back the covers and lay down, on my side so we were face to face with Mags still kissing at me.

I pulled the covers over us and wrapped my arms around her, tracing her spine with my fingers.

"Oooh…." Mags moaned and she pulled away to look at me, she frowned slightly. "How are we…"

"I thought this would be more comfy and cosy." I said with a smile as I pushed back her hair, which was clinging to her damp forehead.

"Wow, I was out of it." She said, looking a little embarrassed. "I guess you really were in control." She added as she moved closer to me and ran her hands against my chest.

I smiled and tangled my fingers into her hair, it was so dark and thick. It was comforting.

"I wasn't expecting this so soon." She said softly.

"I wasn't expecting it ever again." I said, but decided not to go there. "I'm glad it happened."

"Yeah. Me too." Mags said and she met my lips.

We kissed and I turned onto my pulling her on top of me as I settled onto the pillows. I could feel the rush of blood again, it was one of the things about being dhampir, you had a quick recovery.

Mags lifted her head and grinned at me.

"My turn to be in control?" She asked.

"As long as you treat me right." I replied, smiling up at her as I wondered what she was up to.

"Of course I will." She said tenderly and kissed my lips before she threw back the covers and began kissing down my body.

I was really getting into the thrill of her lips when she paused and lifted her head.

"What's this?" She asked, stroking in a line on the right side of my abdomen.

"You don't want to know." I said lowly as I remembered the scar there.

Mags looked at me sadly.

"I'll tell you when it won't kill the mood." I promised, sitting up and pulling her close to kiss her. "I don't want them in our bed."

"Our bed." Mags said with a snigger and I realised just how much she'd always wanted this.

"How much of a crush did you have on me as a kid?" I asked, I couldn't help myself.

"You really need me to stroke your ego?" She asked, before licking up the length of my shaft and I lost the edge of my thoughts as I fell back against the pillows.

I felt that release again before Mags lifted her head, licking her lips. She came back and lay next to me.

"I've always loved you Zeke." She said softly as she lay her head against my shoulder and spread her hand across my chest. "I wasn't lying when I said you were always in my dreams and you were the one I always dreamed of. You are the one I always wanted and if I'd known that we'd actually make love one day I would have saved myself for you."

"It doesn't matter." I said as I curled my arm around her body and closer onto me.

"Can I tell you something about my first time?" She murmured, like she wasn't sure she should be asking this.

"Do I want to hear this?" I asked, I really didn't want to think of Magda having sex with other men, even if it was before we got together.

"Well I wouldn't really be telling you, but this is sort of on point of what we were talking about." She stated and I realised she'd tell me this at some point in our lives, better to get it out of the way.

"Go on then." I replied because she'd roused my curiosity.

"Well I've never told anyone else this, not even any of my pack, but the guy was a True Immortal." She whispered.

"A what?" I asked, confused.

"You know, like Nikki Clearwater? Only he wasn't in his first skin. He could make himself look like anyone he wanted. He offered to take the form of the guy I wanted most in the world, and it was your form he took from my head. I made him get out of your skin straight away, it just felt wrong. So very wrong. But you were the guy I most wanted to make love to."

"So how do you feel now it's actually happened?" I asked, just to get away from the topic of shapeshifters.

"I think I'm still dreaming." She said with a chuckle. "But we need to get up now."

"Why?" I asked, not wanting to let her go.

"Because we haven't had dinner. We need to eat. We can cook something quick." She said and kissed me before she climbed over me and sauntered to the door.

"You're not getting dressed?" I asked.

"Are you intimidated by my nakedness?" She asked as she posed in the door to put her hot body on display.

"No. But if we're cooking I'd feel better if you didn't put your skin at risk." I said as I got out of bed and pulled my pants on.

"I guess you have a point." She said with a shrug and she bent down and grabbed my shirt before I could.

She poked out her tongue as she pulled it on. She buttoned up the shirt to just below her breasts, but they were already straining against the dark material. She pulled on her panties and I couldn't stop myself as I pulled her into me, kissing at her throat and the top of her breasts as they peeked out of my shirt. It was so sexy and I couldn't keep my hands off her.

"Food first." Magda said, her voice a little unsteady as she lifted my face by my chin.

I grinned at her as I let her go and grabbed a clean t-shirt from my wardrobe. I pulled it on and followed her into the kitchen. I had to resist the urge to pinch her butt at it peeked out from the tail of my shirt.

"What do you fancy?" Mags asked as she looked through my cupboards.

"You." I said as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back into me.

Magda giggled as she twisted out of my arms and kissed my cheek.

"What do you wanna eat?" She asked.

"I don't care." I said with a shrug.

"I'll work it out." She said with a nod before she went back to looking through the cupboards.

I watched her as she made her way through the cupboards and finally came to the fridge. The fridge was on the bottom and she had to bend to look in there. She did it by bending at the hips, sticking her butt up in the air. I thought it was accidental the other day, like she did it without thinking, now it was deliberate but I stayed put because I wanted her so badly.

She straightened up, closed the fridge door and leant against it.

"It's a shame none of the takeaway places have decided to do home deliveries." She said with a smile.

"It is." I agreed, staying several feet from her but there was a charge in the air between us, I'd never felt anything like that before.

"How about sandwiches?" She suggested, looking into my eyes and I couldn't look away.

I nodded. I was too transfixed by her to do anything else.

"Something real quick." She added, her breathing unsteady as she played with the button that was straining just beneath her breasts.

"A-ha." I said with a nod.

"Wow." Magda gasped.

I gulped, I still hadn't moved my eyes away.

"What's happening?" I whispered.

"I…I don't know." Mags said, covering her eyes with her hands and suddenly I could move again, I moved toward her and pulled her into my arms. "I think that was something to do with us being imprints and me being telepathic. I really don't know."

"It was intense." I said with a laugh, even though I was shaking.

"Are you ok?" Mags asked, pulling away to look at me.

I nodded and smiled.

"You're shaking." She pointed out.

"It's just the thought of holding you and making love to you." I said happily, and that really was the truth.

"Good." Mags said as she kissed me. "Now lets sort out something to eat."

"Yeah. Isn't there chicken? How about we make sweet and sour chicken or something?" I suggested.

"From scratch?" She asked.

"If you want."

I decided to chop up the veg we needed while Mags prepared the chicken and the ingredients for the sauce and the rice we were gonna have with it. I was just cutting the onion, which was softer than I'd anticipated and the knife went right through it to slice into my finger. I let out a grunt as I lifted my finger and it started to bleed. I felt panic flutter in my heart but then I remembered Mags was beside me, and what I'd thought earlier.

"Magda?" I called and she turned to me.

Without another word I place my finger to her lips. Her eyes widened at first, but then I felt her tongue flick against my finger pulling it further into her mouth. She closed her eyes as she shivered and I felt my own body respond. I watched in amazement as the colour drained out of her skin and she went alabaster pale. Well obviously she had to pull the heat all the way down to feed, like all the vamp-wolves, she probably did the other night when we were hunting, but it was hard to tell in the moonlight. Whatever, it was unexpected now but I found it fascinating not frightening.

Magda opened her eyes when my wound had healed and her eyes were shimmering gold. I gasped in surprise, but I guess Magda took it as a gasp of horror because she took my hand carefully from her mouth and dropped her head.

"Sorry." She whispered. "I have to go vamp face to drink blood."

"You don't have to apologise." I said as I put my fingers beneath her chin and lifted her head. "I just forgot and it didn't frighten me or trigger me or anything like that, I was just surprised by the gold. It's pretty."

"Really?" She asked, looking doubtful as she opened her eyes.

"Really." I confirmed as I placed my hands to her cheeks, they felt cold but I ignored that as I placed a kiss to her lips. "This is a part of you as much as the wolf and the human."

"But the cold and the pale…"

"But the gold." I said softly as stroked beneath her eye. "They're gold not red. Gold means good."

"Thank you." She said as she entwined her fingers with mine and held our hands up between us. "But I prefer being warm." She added and I watched as the colour drained back into her skin making mine look paler in contrast.

I brought her hand up my lips and kissed it.

"We should finish the food now." I whispered.

Mags nodded her head.

We finished making the food and sat down to eat. Like always I felt better after eating, I just kept forgetting that I needed to eat. I guess I'd fallen out of the habit, but with Mags here to remind me I'd soon get back into it.

Two hours had gone by the time the kitchen was clean and we could climb back into bed. I stripped off my jeans and t-shirt, but Mags only removed her panties, deciding to keep my shirt on. I didn't mind, it looked good on her, well if we undid one more button. Magda pulled me on top of her as she lay against the pillows and I kissed her throat as I unbuttoned one button. It was enough for me to slip my hand inside to cup her breast and unsheathe it from the confines of my shirt.

There was a lot of foreplay that led to more lovemaking. I'd never felt this invigorated before, but Mags was special. Even if she hadn't imprinted on me I was sure it would have felt just as good because she loved me. I don't know if it was a telepathic connection between us, but I could feel it all the way through her. I couldn't fathom the amount of love I felt for her in return. It wasn't simple love, I was in love with her. Yeah that's the only way I could explain it, so much different from the love I'd ever felt for anyone else. I was in love with Magda and she returned that love.

Ritchie's nightmare realm could haunt me forever, it didn't matter. I was loved.

The next few days seemed to fly by. Mags spent about seventy percent of her time with me, but I made sure she spent time with her pack too. She was their alpha and she had a duty to them. I could cope on my own for a few hours, and for the most part I did.

Obviously there were moments of flashback and I had moments where I was triggered, but not as much as the first couple of days. It helped that I was keeping busy and living life. I was even enjoying woodwork. It was a line of art I'd never considered before, but Mags was a good teacher and after a few false starts I soon had the knack of using the chisel and shaving away at the wood until the three dimensional picture formed. Building the actual bench was almost as fun and I didn't mind going outside either. I still wasn't able to leave the house without my hoody, but one step at a time I guess.

The bench was finished by Sunday afternoon so Mags and I decided to laze about, sipping lemonade and looking out over the Village to the mountains beyond.

"This was a good idea." I said as I took her hand and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on my face.

"I prefer being outdoors." Mags said.

"So do I." I agreed.

Mags gave me a look, I'd been bordering on agoraphobic that last week.

"Usually." I corrected and I frowned a little as something occurred to me. "It's been a week since I woke up in hospital after you rescued me."

"One week down, the rest of our lives to go." Mags observed.

"Our lives." I said with a smile, but then I frowned, it was time to talk about something I had to get off my mind. "I don't think Ritchie is a double agent."

"Neither do I." Magda said firmly.

"At least, I think we're the ones he's playing." I clarified.

"Me too." Mags said with a nod.

"Me three." Someone said from the roof and a second later Rea landed in front of us. "Wotcha Pup, Captain."

"Lieutenant General." I said with a salute and using her full rank since Rea was using mine.

"At ease Soldier Boy, I'm here on the hush-hush." She said as she dropped down onto the bench next to Mags. "I don't trust Ritchie. I got no reason to doubt Jane, but I think he's pulled a fast one on us. I feel it in me bones, he's up to no good. He's feeding us a line, that's what my gut tells me and a sailor learns to trust his gut."

"I've never trusted him." Mags said firmly.

"Can't say I've thought much of him myself, but I had to give him the benefit since Jane has a soft spot for all you little vampies, but not all is gonna see the badness of the League. Sometimes the worst of homes breeds the most faithful of children. I've seen stuff in me years. Anyway, I didn't come here to shoot the shit. I got a feeling in my gut and the news I got today is giving me an ulcer size of worry."

"What's happened?" I asked.

"Ritchie ain't checked in for a week. He's supposed to check in every day and he's not exactly in a position where he had to lay low since the League thinks he's feeding us lines. Anyway, ain't heard a peep off him, and now we got wind that a small number of the League are heading west and now Drogo's MIA. You need to go let your Granny know. My gut says they're heading to Hawaii. Go tell her now so she can leave before Jane straps her into helping with the coming battle."

"Battle?" I exclaimed. "Is that why I can't go yet?"

"Exactly Soldier Boy." Rea said flatly. "I think Billie is in trouble but Jane's dragging her feet. There's nothing concrete yet, it's only been half hour since Drogo was supposed to call in, but that man is never late and my guts are squirming like I got the worms. Jane's not convinced, but I know my own instincts and they be telling me that a bad wind is blowing and we're heading into a storm. We need people there to protect Drogo and Billie, but Jane don't want to send none in because it might be what the League is looking for. We need a small, professional group and there's none better than your Granny. So go tell her. Go now before Jane conscripts her. Maybe she got chance to save Billie and Drogo if she takes the next plane."

"You're serious!" Magda exclaimed and I realised she'd read Rea's mind. "I need to go."

"I'll come with you." I said and stood.

"Word to the wise, don't run there. Make it look like you're just paying your grandparents a visit." Rea said before she leapt back onto my roof and disappeared.

Magda looped her arm through mine and we started walking, trying to stroll, but her body was coiled tight. If she could teleport she would have. It seemed to take way too long for us to reach Essie's door but we got there. Essie dragged it open before we even knocked.

Magda didn't say anything, she let go of my arm and placed her hands either side of Essie temples as she backed her into the room. I followed them in frowning while Tobias looked shocked before he quickly closed the door.

Suddenly Essie gasped and grabbed hold of Tobias and I saw the news sink in with him too and his face took on a hard edge I'd never seen before. I knew Tobias had once been a member of the Volturi and something to be reckoned with, but I'd never been able to picture it until that moment he thought his daughter was in danger.

"We must leave immediately." He said in a tense voice.

"No kidding." Essie said before turning to Magda. "You're coming with us."

"No." Mags said, shaking her head. "There's a battle coming and Zeke's already conscripted, I can't let him face that alone. Besides, my pack will wanna stay for this and they'll need me to lead."

"But I need you in my pack." Essie said firmly.

Magda shook her head and placed her hand to Essie's face again. Essie looked doubtful but Magda nodded her head firmly.

"Come on Fang Boy, we're leaving." Essie said with determination.

"Already packed." Tobias said promptly, and sure enough he was.

"Be careful." Essie said as she hugged Mags.

"You too." Mags replied as she hugged Essie then Tobias.

"We'll get her back." Essie promised.

With that they left. Magda and I dawdled out of the corridor and toward the stairs, hoping to field Jane if she happened to come looking for Essie and Tobias. We didn't bump into her or anyone else as we made our way back down to my house.

_Who did you tell Essie to take with her?_ I asked.

_Loki or Addie. Loki's almost as strong as me and I haven't been near Addie yet, but he took out a couple of vamps on his own the first time he phased. He can handle himself and will help boost Grandma._

_Wow. This is about to get serious._ I said as it just dawned on me that we were heading to an all out battle.

_It is._ Mags agreed. _And we need practice. All of us. You're coming running with the pack tonight. We need to know what we're doing when we have to fight. This is gonna be a hell of a lot different to our usual method. We need practice._

Mags led me toward the Octagon. I was feeling agitated, but that wasn't a surprising thing, after all, we were primed for battle. What I couldn't believe was that this was the thing Jane wanted me to stay behind for. I had to stay strong. I had to be strong for Mags. I would get through this for her because if I didn't it would hurt her. A battle would be nothing after we practiced. All we needed was a lot of practice. I hoped.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	42. Chapter 41 - Drogo

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

***Important notice* **

**So guys, I'm not gonna give trigger warnings or anything like that because that will hint at spoilers, but I will warn you this chapter is possibly the darkest I've written. Perhaps better stated this is the most I've put a character through at any one time, so if anyone finds it overwhelming and feel you can't continue with the chapter I've put a summary right at the bottom which will contain the key points that are relevant for the rest of the story so you won't miss anything. **

* * *

**Drogo**

I was, well bored if I'm honest. Funny how such a bad couple of days could start with me being bored. In those interesting times I wanted that boredom back, but for that morning I felt bored.

It had been a good week, a ridiculously good week. I really shouldn't feel so good with Isla visiting me, but the kid had a way of lighting up the place. Well she couldn't sit still so boredom was out of the question. It was a shame she was going out, but meeting her grandparents was more important.

Isla told me she'd call Monday, but I had a little hope she'd call Sunday, right after she got back from visiting her grandparents. I wouldn't be bored if she turned up.

There was a knock at the door and I smiled. Well she was a little earlier than I was expecting, it was only one o'clock, but whatever. I got to talk to her again. I went over to the door, but even though I knew it would be Isla I still checked the peephole. It was a survival thing when you were in my line of work. A really good survival tip because that wasn't Isla on the other side of the door.

It was Ritchie! What the hell was he doing here? He shouldn't know where I was, and I'd definitely not had any cue from HQ that he was heading here. I remembered what Billie said about him betraying her and Zeke to the League. I felt a squirming in my gut, I'd thought it was true at the time, but I'd wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. All that doubt went out the window. Whatever he was here for was no good.

Now what to do?

Run out the back, straight down to the sea and swim to Hilo. I could break into Kekipi's garage; maybe he'd have a phone number for Susie. I don't know, I would have to warn them somehow, but going through water would hide my trail.

It's amazing how fast a vamp mind works; all those thoughts had taken a nano second. I broke away from the front door, hitting the red button on the wall; it would send a scramble message to the computer bank so if these anyone followed my sent to my cubbyhole they wouldn't find anything. Then I sprinted to the back door and threw it open. I didn't slow down as I strode across the yard and leapt up at the hedge. I sailed clean over it.

At least I would have sailed clean over it if something hadn't intercepted me and knocked me back into the yard. Before I could leap back to my feet I was dragged up by my arm and it was twisted painfully behind my back. Another two vampires turned up and between them they manhandled me back into the apartment. I could maybe take on one vamp alone, but not three, especially when I was pinned in a hold that was hard to break.

I was forced down into one of my wooden chairs and a vampire held me in place. One of the others went to open the door and Ritchie came strolling in and he smiled at me.

"Drogo. Brother." He said cheerfully.

"Ritchie." I said, and glared at him.

"What? You're not gonna get up to greet me? That's very rude." Ritchie said, smirking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "And who are these vampires? Jane gave no clearance."

Ritchie chuckled as he rushed at me and brought his foot up and back down quickly. I thought he was going for my balls and I actually winced, but his foot landed on the edge of the chair just between my legs. He squeezed my face and yanked my head up so he could look into my eyes.

"Jane's not in charge anymore." He said with a grin. "I claim Hawaii in the name of the League."

"Traitor." I growled surging forward, but the vamps were still holding me back, and I was sure I felt my collarbone bend.

"No. Don't you see? They made us traitors, I'm returning home. You can too. All you have to do is renounce Jane and tell me where Billie is." Ritchie said sweetly.

"Billie? I haven't seen her since last Christmas." I said as I stared him down.

"Oh I would believe you." Ritchie said with a grin, but then he leaned in close and sniffed me, like really intimate close. "You smell of sex. It was yesterday, but still…"

"Billie and I have an arrangement. We're not exclusive. We screw other people. What about you? You're getting awfully cosy there, Ritchie. You sure you don't wanna take a ride on the old Drogo coaster? I've told you before, I'm not interested in you."

Ritchie reeled back and I saw the insult hit. He was a homophobic little prick and he hated to be called gay. Or even anyone alluding he was gay. He growled and I felt his fist pound into my face. I didn't care. I knew I wouldn't get out of here. I wouldn't give Billie up and Ritchie would kill me if I didn't. If I could get him to kill me quickly then he'd be out of luck. If they knew where Billie was they wouldn't be wasting their time on me.

Ritchie punched me three more times until he stopped. No, was forced to stop.

"We don't want to kill him yet." The vamp growled under his breath.

I looked out through a swelling eye and spat the blood out of my mouth. I heard something hard hit the floor. A quick inspection with my tongue told me he'd knocked out my left canine. Oh well. I grinned at Ritchie. He wouldn't break me.

Ritchie scowled, but then he grinned as he bent down and picked something up.

"Can't have you spending eternity with a broken smile." He said as he nodded his head and a vamp pulled my head back, pulling my mouth open and keeping it that way.

Ritchie leant his knee against my chest and moved his hand up to my mouth. I felt the pain shoot right up through my top jaw in a jab of lightning that flashed all across my cheek and even caused ringing in my ear.

"All pretty again." Ritchie said as he patted my cheek, which hurt like crazy. It had already been swelling and the added zing from my replanted tooth didn't help any. "Come on brah, you really gonna let that bitch ride you forever? Take control. Join the right side of history and you can have all the pussy you want."

I sniggered at his attempt to sound cool. Ritchie just never understood how you were supposed to do it. He sounded stupid.

"That might have turned you to the dark side, but I get plenty laid. You really think that's gonna work on me. Brah?" I challenged.

Ritchie glowered at me before he rushed at me again and this time he wrapped his fingers around my lower arm.

"Tell me where Billie is." He said.

"I told you I haven't seen her." I replied, ignoring the pain.

"She's here somewhere." Ritchie said, squeezing his hand closed and I could feel it against my bone. "Where is she?"

"You think she's on Hawaii? You been at the pakalolo brah?" I asked, trying not to show my pain in my voice.

"She's on Hawaii." Ritchie said, squeezing his hand shut and he broke both my bones.

I gritted my teeth, but there really wasn't a way to hide that pain. I saw Ritchie shudder, but not in an, 'oh my god, I can't believe I'm so evil' way, but in a sexual way. Like he was getting a cheap thrill out of all of this. The guy had always been a little deranged, but I never thought he was that far-gone. Concentrating on that helped me to push the pain away. It was happening to someone else.

"You're mistaken." I said, laughing a little because it took the edge of the pain.

"No." Ritchie said as he took hold my earring and pulled until my ear stretched. "She's here."

"She's not. You're crazy." I said, and I was ready for when he ripped out the earring. Not quite ready for how the pain seemed to radiate out and joined the throbbing of my cheek. I felt wet seep into the shoulder of my t-shirt and the scent of my blood filled the air.

"Our sources tell us that she's on Hawaii." Ritchie said firmly.

"I haven't seen her." I said, shaking me head.

Ritchie stood back and stretched out his arms before he unbuttoned the cuffs of his dark shirt and rolled up his sleeves.

"Strap him to the table. Looks like we have to bring out the big guns." Ritchie said with a grin, it was what he'd wanted all along.

I tried to struggle, not to break free, there was no hope of that, but maybe I could trigger one of the vamps into a feeding frenzy and he'd kill me before Ritchie had chance to torture me. I was slammed down onto my wooden table and tied down. My legs were bent at the knees and each one secured to a separate leg of the table. They pulled my arms down behind my head and tied my wrists to the other legs. It was uncomfortable, my back and shoulders were already protesting and my lower half felt vulnerable. I couldn't break free, even if my arm wasn't already broken. I was at Ritchie's mercy, but I wasn't gonna tell. I couldn't. Billie was too important for them to own. I was gonna die in pain, but I was ok with that. Weirdly ok.

"Come on Drogo, tell me now and we can forget this whole thing." Ritchie said in a honeyed voice.

"Tell you what exactly?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Billie. Where is she?" He demanded.

"How can I tell you something I don't know?" I growled.

"You really should learn who your friends are." Ritchie said sadly and his hand struck down at me and I felt something sharp stab through my skin just under my ribcage.

I gasped and writhed, I couldn't help it, the pain was more than I could imagine, but I held on to the fact that I could take this pain. I'd been abused as a kid. This would be nothing. I could take it to keep her safe.

"You'll only make it more fun for me." Ritchie said as he waved something long and metal in front of my eyes. "Would you like to know where your liver is?"

He stabbed it into my right side and he must have got my liver because my body went into hyper healing mode, the heat building and pooling around the wound, and my arm. Great, it wasn't set right. The thought of my arm healing wrong actually pissed me off more than the pain. Was I getting delirious?

No!

Oh god no!

Mind tricks!

I had to keep him out.

You deal in info Drogo! You know a lot about Ritchie. How would you keep him out of your mind? What is it that he really hates? I grinned and went into the MP3 of my mind and brought up pure metal baby. Deep, dark atmospheric Black Sabbath, the more wailing war cry of Iron Maiden, the psychedelic overtures of Led Zeppelin, I'd think of them all. First up a bit of fun, because I'm sure this was how Ritchie felt most days, Paranoid.

I remembered it from the opening chords to the closing clash of drums. Ritchie was growling throughout, adding more pins to my body but I was lost in the music and I'd stay here until I was dead. I was lost in the…

I heard a knock at the door and I surfaced into my body as I recognised the knock. My body was racked with pain, but I gritted my teeth and listened out, as there was another knock.

I saw Ritchie nod his head and I heard the door open.

"Aloha, is Drogo here?" I heard a familiar, cheerful voice and I felt my stomach clench. God, she had to get out of here! But I couldn't warn her! I should have warned her!

"Who are you?" The vamp that answered the door said gruffly.

"I'm here for my surf lessons." Isla said eagerly without giving her name.

"He's out at the moment." The vamp replied.

"Oh. Do you know when he'll be back?" She asked.

"Not long. Perhaps you'd like to wait inside." The vamp said in an enticing voice.

No, no, she couldn't come in here.

"Ritchie!" I whispered.

He grinned and looked at me.

"Her dad's five-O. Uber protective. She not back in an hour the whole PD will be here." I said urgently.

"No. It's ok. I can come back." Isla said and she was being cautious, I could hear it in her voice.

"And?" Ritchie said with a shrug.

"You could kill them all, but a whole PD disappearing? Bound to raise alarm bells." I said casually.

Ritchie scowled as he thought, then left my line of sight.

"You'll be safe with us." The vamp at the door said convincingly.

"Don't worry Paul, let her go." Ritchie's voice drifted back from the door. "Drogo will be back later tonight. We can't give a time. He took our brother out to see some of the coral. Would you like to leave a message, maybe your name, we can pass it on, even just to say you called."

"It's ok. I'll let him know later. I'll be going." Isla said firmly.

Good girl. I thought. Don't give them any details about you.

"Be safe now." Ritchie said in insincere tones and I held my breath as I listened out for the engine of her scooter. Ritchie didn't close the door until Isla was out of sight, I could tell by the sound of her engine. Then the door closed and Ritchie was back over me. "Kinda cute. I'll have to invite her in when she comes back. I'll give her back in an hour."

I didn't bite. Ritchie thought she was my lover, but I wouldn't give that to him.

"She's a kid." I said in disgust. "Her rentals pay me to give her surf lessons."

"Why?" Ritchie asked.

"I know the waves brah." I said with a laugh.

"Why would you need the money?" He demanded.

"Got keep up appearances for the Muggles." I pointed out.

Ritchie gave me a calculating look; he was trying to sum me up. Work out how likely it was that I was making it all up.

"We'll see when she comes back." Ritchie said with a sneer and then he sliced at my skin.

I gasped as something hit me, I couldn't die. I had to hold on as long as I could. I couldn't die because if Isla came back and Ritchie didn't have to be here longer than an hour he wouldn't care about the five-O showing up. I had to hold on now, but I could still block out the pain in my music.

I don't know how long I'd been in my music when there was a stab of pain I couldn't ignore. First of all there was a line of fiery pain on the right side of my body. Then I felt cold metal on the inside of my body.

"I like to experiment." Ritchie said happily. "To see how our bodies can repair itself. I want to see if your appendix grows back, and if it does, how long will it take. I will have to observe this of course. Keep the surgical area open with clamps. I wonder if the area will become infected." He mused, glancing down at my torso.

He moved his hands and I felt him touch parts of me that shouldn't be touched, then there was a sharp sting and I was bleeding inside, I could feel.

"Nurse, suction." Ritchie said in a light voice as if he was painting or something. "There's the little bastard." He said as he dangled a bloody piece of flesh in front of me. "Such an insignificant little thing, but it causes so much damage."

He dropped it into a pot of liquid and sealed the pot before he shook it in front of my face.

"A souvenir for you. If you make it through." Ritchie said, still using that light voice. "Of course, if you just tell me where Billie is right now, we can end this."

I shook my head.

"Hey boss, Diego's back from the hunt." One of the vamps called.

"Excellent." Ritchie said as he stepped away from me. "Let's give our host a more comfortable seat, I wouldn't want him to miss the show."

I didn't like the sound of that, but I really didn't have a choice as the ropes were loosened and I was dragged off the table and thrown into my armchair. Before I could get up one of the vamps held me in place while another got my climbing pins. I was determined not to cry out, but it was difficult as one vamp held my arm flat against the arm of the chair. The one with the pins forced one through my flesh, nicking bone and nailing me to the chair. I grunted and tried not to throw up as the pain swam through me. I was still reeling from the first pin when they pinned my other arm to the chair. I tried to move my arms, but they were nailed down and I didn't have the purchase to just rip my arms away. A blanket was thrown around me and I was put in a neck brace so I couldn't drop my head.

They moved my chair so I had a good view of the whole room and I couldn't look away. The door opened and a group of people came in. A vamp with six women. All of them local, they were shitting on my doorstep and I was pissed.

The women were giggling as they looked around.

"I thought you said there was a party?" One of the women complained.

"I think it's just began." Ritchie said with a grin as he slammed the door shut.

The women jumped, but giggled at their own stupid jumpiness. After all, this was just a party, no need to get paranoid.

"This is a party for our friend here. He's been in a little accident but that doesn't mean he can't have fun. That right Drogo?" Ritchie said jovially, like this was all some ploy to cheer up poor old injured me.

"Drogo?" One of the women broke away and approached me and I almost gagged when I recognised her. It was Celia, the woman I'd brought home the other night. "What the hell happened to you?"

"You know him?" Ritchie asked, suddenly behind her and he grinned at me over her shoulder.

"We hooked up the other night." Celia said with a shrug. "It was ono, but seriously brah, how do you get this messed up in such a short time?"

"By being a bad boy who won't do as he's told." Ritchie said in a dangerous voice and he grabbed hold of Celia, locking her arm behind her back and wrapping his hand around her throat until she was choking. "You got a choice now Drogo, give up the wolf bitch, or this bitch gets it."

"I can't tell you something I don't know." I said through my teeth, like he'd let Celia go when I give Billie up anyway.

"She smells so delicious." Ritchie purred as he nuzzled at her neck, then run his tongue up it. "Yeah I can see why you liked this one."

"Her friends are not bad either." One of the vamps joked and the others laughed.

"Yes." Ritchie said and he grinned at me. "Of course you didn't taste her right."

He spun Celia around and pushed her so she fell into my lap. She glanced at me and there were tears streaming down her face. She was gasping as if she was trying to scream but I bet Ritchie had crushed her vocal cords.

"You've been starving yourself brah, time for yummy grinds." He said enticingly.

"No." I growled.

"Of course you're a human lover." Ritchie said, and he ran his hand up the inside of Celia's leg. She grunted and tried to get away from him, but all she succeeded in doing was pushing the clamps into the open wound on my abdomen. "Maybe I could be too."

He leant in and kissed Celia before pulling away and making a disgusted face.

"No. Humans are animals. It's bestiality to do anything with them other than feed." He growled and then he darted in and bit Celia.

He got her carotid artery. It was on purpose. Her blood gushed out and splashed over my face. I tried not to drink, but it was on my lips and my tongue whipped out automatically and I shuddered at the taste. I'd tried to forget how good human blood tasted, but there was no getting away from it. Animal blood didn't compare.

"That's right brah, drink up." Ritchie said as he angled Celia so her wound was over my mouth.

I kept it closed. I wouldn't drink. One of the vamps yanked my mouth open and sweet delicious human blood spilled down my throat. Gushing lovingly over my tongue, falling into my stomach that was making happy gurgling noises as it greeted an old friend.

No!

No! I didn't want this. I'm half human! This is as bad as cannibalism! I don't want this! I'm not a monster! I'm not.

The blood stopped and the vamp let go of my head. I leant forward, coughing and heaving. I wanted that blood out of my system, but my traitor body wouldn't allow me to get rid of it. After all these parched years of denial it was processing the rich delicious human blood it had craved.

Ritchie chuckled as he took Celia's body off me and dropped it to the floor.

"There's a bit left boys." He said, grinning at me and he stepped out of the way so I had a good view of the vamps rushing in to fight over Celia's remains.

There could hardly be any blood left, but they were tearing her apart looking for the final drops. I felt sick, but I couldn't be sick. I knew that much. I was just horrified. I'd spent too long amongst the civilised vamps in Wyoming. I'd forgotten how monstrous and animalistic vampires could really be.

"Once you've finished, clean up, we don't want them traced here before we're gone." Ritchie said, amused.

The vamps stopped their feeding and got to their feet. They gathered up the bodies and ghosted out the back door.

"You see what fun you can have if you join us?" Ritchie said amiably, as if he was showing me around some cool new club.

"It's monstrous." I hissed as I shivered, Celia's blood had kicked my healing into overdrive and I felt like my body was burning up.

"It's not all bad." Ritchie said as he whipped the blanket off me and removed the clamps from my side and the pins from my arms. "There are other perks besides the blood."

"What?" I asked, confused about what was happening.

Why was Ritchie releasing me now? I might be weakened but I could overpower him. No, he wouldn't release me if I could actually escape. It was just a way for him to play with me some more.

"Brianna, you want to play?" Ritchie said lightly and I heard my bedroom door open.

A vampiress glided into view and god she was beautiful. Even by vampire standards she was exquisite. She was dressed as a nurse, one of them old fashioned ones with the knee length dress and the little white hat pinned to her dark hair.

"Oh poor baby! Looks like you need a visit from nursey." She cooed as she bent in front of me, and I could see right down her cleavage. She began dabbing at my face and I flinched away for a moment, but it was only warm water, maybe a little soap. She was washing me for some reason.

She raised my right arm and licked at it around the point of my healing wounds.

"Waste not, want not. Right ducky?" She said licking her lips before she lapped at my arm again.

I felt uncomfortable because I didn't want this vamp bitch touching me, but at the same time I could feel my body stirring. I didn't want to get turned on by this, but there was something fascinating about the vamp licking the blood away from my arm and sucking at my fingers before she washed them over with a cloth. She began licking at my other arm. I wanted her to get away from me. I wanted out of this.

I don't know where the burst of strength came from but I managed to push her off me, and throw her to the floor, knocking Ritchie down too. As they struggled with each other to get up, I bounded to the front door and threw it open. I was waiting for his other goons to attack, but I managed to get out of my apartment and I ghosted toward the sea. I had to swim….

I had to swim to…

No! I couldn't think that! And anyway how had I managed to push a full vampire off me and knock out Ritchie too? That wasn't possible. Not at all! This wasn't, it wasn't real.

The illusion shattered and I found that I was still sat in the chair, my arms still nailed to it and Ritchie was sat in front of me, scowling. I'd broken his illusion, but seriously, how had I let it get that far?

I started singing Iron Maiden's Run to the Hill from intro to outro in my mind and Ritchie looked annoyed. His men returned and they looked surprised that I was lucid. I guess Ritchie thought he could get me good when they were gone. I guess I wasn't as weak minded as her thought.

"What's going on?" One of the vamps asked.

"I'm tired." Ritchie said, getting to his feet. "I need to sleep, I'll work on him tomorrow. Keep him awake."

"Aye sir." The vamp that'd talked before said a little annoyed.

"See you in the morning 05052082-5." Ritchie said a little snidely, using the number I'd been assigned at birth and I didn't have a name until the Coalition had rescued me.

"Sweet dreams Ritchie. Enjoy my bed. It's a memory foam mattress, so nice and comfy. Shame you ain't got your leech bitch to share it with you."

"The only leech bitch around here is Billie. Filthy half blood scum. How could you fuck a dog?" Ritchie sneered.

"Quite easily." I said with a grin. "I mean I was oh so innocent, but god did I have the best girl for my first time. She chose me you know? Grinning at me over the fire at Daisy and Takk's game. Inviting me back to her room. Her sweet lips brushing mine as she led me to the bed, stripping me, riding me, and that was the first time. You don't want to know the half we got up to. The positions we tried. You think she smells nice now, you should smell her when she's aroused. When she's satisfied. When she's howling in pleasure as she rides you like a bronco. The sweet taste of her as you get tongue-tied performing cunnilingus. The orgasmic taste of her blood."

"You've tasted her blood?" Ritchie asked in shock.

"You bet I have." I said with a grin. "And she's tasted mine. Often. God, she's kinky when you think about it."

"She actually let you bite her and drink her blood?" Ritchie asked like he couldn't believe it.

"It was the fourth time we hooked up. God it was hard to be in the same room with her without ripping off her clothes. Kinda embarrassing when I was having lunch with her rents too. Anyway, we went back to her room and we couldn't keep our hands off each other. She introduced the idea, as she was going down on me. She was sucking me off like she always does, and then I felt it, the sting of her bite right, well I would show you but I'm a little tied up right now. She bit me and sucked my blood, it was so good." I growled, exaggerating a bit, but I wanted to piss Ritchie right off. "I was curious I got to say, but she pulled me to her, pushing my mouth to her boob and told me to bite, Drogo, bite and suck my blood. Drink it and make me sing. Show me heaven and we'll get there together. God she tastes so fine."

"What does she taste like?" Ritchie asked, like we were bros discussing a girl who liked kink as opposed to the bastard who was torturing me to get to said girl.

"Like nothing I've tasted before or since." I said huskily. "Celia didn't come close."

"What?" He asked in shock.

"In all ways." I said with a grin. "But then, you can't expect a mere human to measure up to a dhampir girl. There's nothing like them. Not even vamp girls."

"You've never been with a vampire." Ritchie said with a scowl.

"Let's see, Daisy got me drunk enough with her rats once, and then the Lieutenant got round to me, but that's hardly special, she draws everyone's lot eventually. Who was that one last Fourth of July? Oh yeah, Mary Thomas, she'd been a nun in her human life, three-four hundred years ago. Talk about kinky." I mused, and then I looked into Ritchie's enraged face. "What's a matter? Thought you had at least that one over me? You ain't got shit brah."

Ritchie growled and launched himself at me, clawing at my face like a deranged cat. I laughed my ass off as the vamps dragged him back and he stood there seething as he glared at me.

"Looks like little Ritchie's getting over excited. Time for his nappy-poo." I chuckled and he was getting angry again.

I know I was supposed to be trying to stay alive right now, but getting under Ritchie's skin when he was supposed to do that to me was the funniest thing ever. I was laughing still as one of the vamps dragged Ritchie into my bedroom and I listened out to what they were saying.

"Keep your cool idiot. You want to blow this? You think Laci will still put up with you if you come back empty handed? This is a crucial time and she only let you have us because you convinced her that you needed the wolf bitch. Now cool it or this ends now. We'll go back to Laci and you can explain why the hell you're not victorious."

Ritchie grumbled something too low for me to hear.

"Have some sleep and try again tomorrow. Seriously, you need to cool it. It was the same with that one in New York! You broke his mind in the end because you let him goad you. Don't do it again."

The vamp came out of my room and slammed the door. He looked pissed but he stayed quiet for half an hour, until the sound of Ritchie snoring came out of my room.

"I tell you what, if that smart ass little punk loses it again I'm gonna snap his neck and tell Laci the wolf bitch did it." The vamp complained.

"Not if I bite his throat out first." Another grumbled.

"What has he got on you anyway?" I asked and the vamps in the room turned to look at me. "What?"

"You're the enemy." The vamp who'd put Ritchie to bed said.

"I thought you was supposed be trying to persuade me to join the League." I sang.

"You really think that's why we're here?" The same vamp demanded.

"Nope. Ritchie boy's always had a thing for Billie and hates that she had a thing for me. This is all revenge on his part, a chance to torture the shit out of me because I've had what he wants. This isn't about finding out where Billie is. She's not on Hawaii. If she was I would know, but you're the first vamps I've seen since I got here." I stated.

"Why are you here?" That same vamp asked.

"Hawaii was unprotected. Jane wanted to know as soon as if any League activity showed up here. It was better to send a dhampir since a vamp would be stuck in most of the time." I said with a shrug.

"Why are you telling us this so easily?" One of the other vamps asked suspiciously.

"Well it's hardly relevant. You know I'm here now and I'm not exactly in the position to let Jane know you're here. You got me trapped and you're gonna kill me. It doesn't matter anymore." I said sadly.

"He's adamant Billie's here, and well we've searched all of Mexico for her." The first vamp pointed out.

"You think she would have stayed there?" I asked flatly. "I have no idea what she's up to but she's not wherever you think she is. She's probably back at Tregarran laughing it up with her parents right now."

"Is that what you really think?" Yet another vamps asked, coming up to me.

I looked up into his red eyes.

"Yes." I said.

"Are you sure?" He demanded and he whipped the blanket off me and took hold of the spike through my right arm.

"Yes." I said firmly.

"Really sure?" He growled and he twisted the pin.

It was flattish so in cut into me, not to mention I'd started healing around the pin. It ripped the wound afresh and I gritted my teeth against the new wave of pain.

"You want to reconsider?" The vamp demanded.

"Billie isn't here." I growled through my teeth.

"I don't believe you." The vamp said and twisted the spike again.

"She's not here." I repeated.

"I've got all night." The vamp mused and he pulled out the pin, and that hurt more than when it went in.

I curled my arm into my body to try and quell the pain and stem the bleeding. The vampire chuckled as he grabbed hold of my hair and yanked my head back so I had to look up as he licked my blood off the pin, grinning at me.

"Delicious." He said as he threw the pin aside. "Bet it's better fresh."

Before I could move, like I could defend myself anyway, he darted in and bit into my throat. I was in shock at first, aghast that I was being hunted like this, but then the venom hit my system and there was no fighting the fire. It ripped through my veins and my body convulsed. So much that I actually ripped out the pin in my left arm, but not out of the arm of the chair. I actually let out a scream at that one, my ripping flesh mixed with the fire of the venom.

Another vamp grabbed my left arm and started lapping at the wound, adding more fiery venom to my system. My body would fight it, eventually, but I still suffered the fire that meant vampdom to humans.

"Is Billie on Hawaii?" The main vamp asked.

"No." I said firmly, the pain wouldn't help them. I'd suffered this as a kid.

"Break it up." The main vamp said and the two vamps feeding off me broke away. "This kid was farmed, he knew the pain of the fire before he could even talk."

"Yeah." I said, laughing to dull the pain, but the fire was still raging.

"Diego, bring in the cooler from the van. We don't want him dying on us." The main vamp said.

"Aye sir." Diego said and I heard my apartment door open.

The fire had died down by the time Diego returned carrying a drinks cooler that he dropped next to the main vamp.

"Here kid, drink this." The main vamp said as he took something out of the hamper and threw it to me.

It was a pack of blood and I looked at it in distaste.

"Don't worry. No humans died for this. It's donated blood." The main vamp said.

"It's supposed to be for transfusions." I pointed out.

"But we harvested the blood without killing humans. It's one of the many innovations the League are looking into. Killing animals is all very well, but soon the population of so-called vegetarian vampires will outweigh the amount of animals available. This is another reason we breed dhampir, to reduce the number of humans we have to kill. It's to save humans so we're no longer monsters that we do this."

I gave him a blank look. Did he really expect me to believe that? I'd been born in one of them farms. I'd torn my way out of my mother's womb. My first belly full of blood was from the cooling body of my dying mother, as she lay broken in that cold birthing room. I didn't even know her name, or what bastard vampire impregnated her. I didn't know if it was rape or the more mechanical method like they'd been using more recently. I didn't even know her name, I just had a flickering memory of her face, drained and pale, her eyes flat and grey but all that red hair around her looking alive while she was dead.

"Drink up and be healed." The main vamp said softly as he stroked my hair back like he was my father, and then he removed the clamps that were keeping the wound on my abdomen open.

"This will need to be stitched up." He said and he stitched the wound closed, but no anaesthetic, so I felt every pierce of the needle, every pull of the thread and I tried not to heave.

"Now drink." The main vamp instructed as he snipped the valves off the tubes on the blood pack and pushed them into my mouth.

I held firm for a second, but then I thought it through. This was human blood, but the human hadn't died, and it would make me stronger. I should be able to, I don't know. I wouldn't be as helpless as I was now at least.

I started sucking up the blood, pretending that it was a juice box. It would help me heal, that was the important thing.

"Have another." The main vamp said, pushing another opened pack into my hand and I obeyed.

I was starting to feel whole again and like I could make a break for it.

"Isn't that better?" the main vamp asked. "Wouldn't you prefer this blood over that foul animal stuff?"

"You ever drink animal blood?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No." He said, shaking his head.

"Then how can you know you won't like it?" I asked.

"I just can't imagine running through the woods and bringing animals down with my teeth." He said with a shudder.

"It's fun." I said with a shrug.

"I'll take your word for that." The vamp said. "Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"I probably should." I said, I didn't know when they would offer it again.

"Up you get." The vamp said pulling me to my feet.

I was a little woozy, but I managed to stay up. I staggered toward the bathroom.

"We'll give you privacy, but don't try escaping. We got men everywhere." The vamp warned.

"Of course you have." I said with a shrug and stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

I looked into the mirror over the sink. There was dried blood in my beard, and I knew that was from when Ritchie had held Celia over me. I washed my face; I had to get it off me. The water run red down the plughole and I felt angry. I would kill Ritchie for this, I was certain of it. Even if I didn't get out of this, I'd kill Ritchie.

I used the John because I really didn't know when I'd have another chance, and anyway, I could stay in here longer. I don't know why that guy had warned me not to escape; there wasn't a window in here, just a vent. Maybe I could make a run for the door? It was worth a try.

I didn't bother flushing the chain, I pulled open the bathroom door quickly and ghosted to the front door and pulled it open. I managed to get out into the cool night air before I was pulled back and the vamp that had me threw me against the table. It wasn't the main vamp; it was the one who'd bit me first.

"I'll teach you to run out on us." He growled as he pushed me down so I was bent over the table and he pressed against me, his hand pulling at the waistband of my sweats.

Hell no!

I growled as I swiped my leg behind me and it was enough to loosen his grip. I surged up and grabbed around his neck and flipped him over my back, slamming him onto the table. I didn't stop moving as I grabbed his head and with a roar I managed to rip it off. That's when the other vamps dog piled me and I broke bones as I fought against them not to be strapped to the table again, but they strapped me down.

"Get that pile of filth out of here and destroy it." The main vamp said, kicking at the head of the vamp I'd just decapitated.

"We're not gonna...?" One of the other vamps began.

"No Walter." The main vamp cut him off. "Burkely knew the rules and he broke them and got a bested by a half blood. He's no use to us."

"Right-o boss." Walter said with a grin as he picked up the head of Burkley.

Burkley was moving his lips and looking enraged, but he no longer had lungs to scream with, or at least he wasn't connected to them anymore. I watched a little out of it as one of the other vamps broke up Burkley's body and they carried him outside. Soon the sweet scent of burning vamp was in the air.

"I thought I could trust you." The main vamp said with disappointed tones.

"Do you blame me?" I asked.

"No." The vamp conceded. "But I can't let you out of the restraints now. Not until you tell us what we want to know."

"I've told you what I know, it's not my fault it's not what you want to hear." I said with a shrug.

"Maybe we've been doing this wrong." The vamp mused. "You've been abused since you were born, pain is nothing to you. Perhaps a pleasure incentive is what's needed."

I looked at him, wondering what he was about to suggest.

"Diego?" The main vamp called.

"Yes Boss?" Diego asked, stepping forward.

"Drag Brianna back from whatever hole she's hunting in. Tell her, she's up."

"Yes Boss." Diego said with a grin and he left my apartment.

"I'm going to look after you my boy." The boss said as he sat down at my head and stroked back my hair.

"Sure." I said with a snort.

"I didn't realise who you were until that bastard said your number. 05052082-5. Means you were born on the fifth of May in twenty eighty-two. The fifth baby born that day, and you were from a farm near Dayton, Ohio."

I didn't confirm that, but he was right. All the while the boss had been stroking back my hair.

"It was one of our earlier ones, took a while to set up, but we had quite the production line going by the time your mother came through. We took girls off the street, charmed them, made them feel cherished. We didn't force them. They were the rules, besides there was more chance of killing them if you forced them. We tended the women throughout the pregnancy. It was better for the babies if the mothers remained calm. Two months before your birth Sky was brought into the farm and I took a fancy to her. I've always been fond of red heads and she was exquisite. American of course, but she had English aristocracy somewhere in her past if her bone structure was anything to go by. She was beautiful and I knew she would make a beautiful child for me. So I seduced her, and cared for her when my seed was propagated. You were born on the fifth of May, such a pretty child, but I couldn't claim you. Into the pens you went with the rest of the mewling dhampir to begin your life of slavery. I had other dhampir to make, but none other were as beautiful as you."

"You are my father?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." The boss said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"Well I should know my father's name." I said, feeling amused, really what was this guy playing at?

"It's…" He leant close to me and whispered it. "Julie."

"Ok." I said, frowning, what was wrong with that. "So Julie."

"Don't say it out loud." He growled.

"Jules ok?" I suggested.

"I guess."

"So Jules, is this real? Or is this some attempt to curry my favour, to try and get me to tell you the lie you want to be truth?"

"I'm not lying. I am your father." Jules said firmly. "Hey Bono?"

"Yeah boss?" Bono replied.

"Weren't we at the Dayton farm in eighty two?" He asked.

"Sure were." Bono confirmed.

"Then how come you weren't killed with the rest of the deadbeats when Jane wiped it out?" I demanded.

"I'd moved on to another farm by then. The League were interested in breeding the dhampir girls with vampires and I could hardly stay where so many where my daughters."

Ok so, he had a point there, but I still didn't believe him.

Before I could say anything else the door opened.

"Here's your gift my son." Jules said benevolently as he got to his feet.

Diego returned and he had a woman with him. It was the same one Ritchie had shown me in that mind maze he tried to trick me with. It was definitely the same woman, but there were a few differences, like the fact that she was wearing a mini dress with colourful Hawaiian flowers decorating it, there was a big flower in her hair and she was a dhampir not a vampire.

"Come on gentlemen, let's give Brianna a little privacy." Jules said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it before he headed out to the back yard.

The other vamps left the room and Jules closed the patio doors. Brianna had watched after them, but now she turned to me and grinned.

"Oh you are a pretty duck." She said as she glided up to the table and run her eyes over me. "But you've been injured my dear." She added as she placed her hand to the stitches on my side. "Shall I kiss it better?"

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"Don't be such a baby." She chided before she leant down and kissed me.

"No." I said, straining against the bonds but I couldn't break them.

"Oh… you're playing." She said with a grin as she stroked my face.

"No." I said firmly. "I don't know you. I don't want you to touch me."

"Don't be silly now ducky, everyone knows Brianna." She cooed.

"I don't." I said firmly and she smiled at me as she put her hand on my cheek.

"I am Brianna, and I love men. All men. And I'll love you until you forget your own name. Drogo." She said lightly and she kissed my lips.

I tried to pull away and she giggled as she straightened up.

"Perhaps you would like to view the goods so you know you're getting a fair deal?" She asked.

"Makes no difference." I growled.

"Don't be silly. Everyone wants a piece of Brianna, but not everyone gets to see." She said conspiratorially as she backed away from the table. "You can't see me here." She mused.

She took a running jump and I winced as she landed on the table, I didn't know what she was gonna do, how she was gonna land. She landed with her feet either side of my legs and now she was in full view of me. She smiled down at me as she reached behind her for the zip of her dress.

"We need music." She decided and jumped off the table and ghosted to my music station.

She was there a while, but she must have come across my jazz collection because she put on something a little dirty, I mean tone wise, there weren't any words. Then she was back up on the table standing over me and smiling like I'd agreed to this.

"The show begins." She crooned, as she started moving to the music moving her hands over her own body. Any other time I would have found it a big turn on, but now all I felt was sick.

I did not want this and I couldn't help but think Brianna wasn't all there. She was definitely missing something when it came to critical thinking. I don't know if this was through being mistreated into this behaviour or she'd been born with some kind of mental impairment that made her easier to exploit, but I didn't buy that she'd be willing to do this if she was in full possession of her faculties.

I closed my eyes and actually began praying that I'd get out of this. I'd never fully embraced Christianity, but after I'd found out what the man on the cross on my mother's necklace meant I'd looked into it. If God really did exist, now would be the perfect opportunity for him to make a miracle happen and get me out of here.

I felt a warm body press down on mine.

"It's no fun if you close your eyes." Brianna chastised me and she bit my shoulder and drew blood.

I gasped at the bite, but at least there weren't the burn of venom this time. She giggled as she raised her head and smiled down at me with bloody lips.

"That's a good little ducky." She said and kissed my lips before she stood up again. "Keep watching, or I'll have to punish you again, you bad boy."

I shuddered, this was so much wrong. I mean, in the right circumstances this could be really sexy, but not like this. It was so wrong, but as I watched her move around on the table, reaching behind her to unzip her dress I could feel a stir. No, no, no. Stupid mechanical response to stimuli, I don't want this!

Brianna checked that I was still watching as she giggled and pulled her dress down slowly over her smooth skin. She looked good, well duh, she is dhampir so obviously she looked good, but I just couldn't see her beauty past the ugliness of this situation. I didn't want this, not like this. Strapped down and helpless and not consenting at all. I was vulnerable and at the mercy of this crazy bitch who was still writhing around in front of me as she pulled off her bra like it was all some big sex game. This was not BDSM, this was…

"Oh, look, I'm all undressed." Brianna purred as she got down on all fours and hovered over me. "Time for you to be too." She added, nuzzling at my neck before she kissed down my body. "Let's get these trousers down."

"No." I said, trying to stop her, but I strained my shoulders to the point of dislocating them and I couldn't even close my legs or twist to try and defend myself.

Brianna ignored me as she pulled down my sweats and I felt the cool apartment air swirl around my junk.

"Ooh, I'm going to enjoy this." She said as she nuzzled at me and then licked me.

"I don't want this." I whispered. "Please don't do this. I don't want it."

"Oh, well you're teasing me now ducky, you're getting so hard." She crooned as she stroked her fingers against me.

"No. I don't want this. It's a mechanical reaction to stimuli. It's not what I want. I don't want this. Please don't do this. Don't be their bitch." I pleaded and I realised I was crying.

"Oh hush now ducky." Brianna said softly as she licked my tears away. "You'll think differently when you see the stars."

"No." I said, trying with all my strength to get away but there wasn't anywhere to go and now she was straddling me and no, no this wasn't happening. This wasn't happening.

"Oh yes, yes you're a big boy." She giggled as she touched me and enveloped me and I squirmed, this wasn't right.

"You're an evil bitch." I spat, but she just laughed at me as she started to move and I felt every movement stimulating my penis while the rest of my body shrank away, trying to be away from this nightmare.

"Oh that's right ducky, speak dirty to me." She said breathlessly as she gyrated some more, moving her hands over her own breasts like she was trying to ramp up her own pleasure.

That's what she was doing, she didn't care about my feelings, or the fact that this was wrong and I couldn't even fight her off. She rode me after I'd ejaculated, until she let out ridiculous screams that just went through me. I was shuddering to the core and there were tears on my face, I knew that much. Why wasn't she going already? Let them come back and torture me more, but get this bitch away from me.

She didn't go. She lay down next to me, resting her head on my incapacitated right arm like this had all been consensual and this was a post coital snuggle.

"Get away from me." I growled.

"You don't have to play no more ducky. It's all done now." She said happily.

"Play?" I asked in disgust. "I'm not playing, I want you gone."

"But I can't go yet. Not yet. I got to lie flat, that's what they told me, lie down and let all them little tadpoles swim up inside you and then you'll have a baby in your belly. They told me you'd play games, say you didn't want me, but you really did. You just didn't want to admit that you want to be a daddy. They said you'd put a baby in me and I'd get to keep the baby. I can be a mummy proper and not have to give them up like my sisters did. That's a good thing?"

"What?" I asked, angry as all hell but god, what?

"Did I play it good? Did I do you proud? Was it enough that I get to keep my baby?" She asked eagerly.

"I don't know." I said. "I didn't agree to this. You raped me. Do you understand?"

"Don't be silly. Girls can't rape boys. If you didn't want sex you wouldn't get hard." She chided.

"Stupid." I said. "Stupid bitch."

"Don't be mad, you're spoiling the game." She said, pouting at me.

"This wasn't a game. This is real. They're torturing me. Do you know what that means? This is all part of that torture and I don't know what else they're gonna do, but I know I'm gonna die. They'll kill me soon. They'll kill me soon." I repeated the last, because it was true.

"Then tell them what they want to hear." She said like it was so simple.

"I can't." I said firmly. "And it's not about getting info. It's about that sick bastard Ritchie getting off on my suffering because he can't ever get with Billie when I did. That's all it's about. It's why he's torturing me. It's why he tortured Zeke. It's not about info."

Brianna was frowning at me, but then she giggled as she sat up.

"This is a very funny game you're playing." She said as she lowered herself off the table. "I'll clean you up."

I tried to break from my bonds to throttle some sense into her or something, but I couldn't. I was still tied as fast as ever and all this struggling had made the ropes cut into my skin. God! Why wasn't the table breaking? Trust me to go for something old fashioned and sturdy instead of easily busted chipboard flat pack crap.

Brianna came back with a bowl of what turned out to be warm water with a little soap in it. She used a flannel to wash me; all of me before she wiped my skin dry with a towel. Then she pulled my underpants and sweats back into place.

"All better." She said, tapping my cheek before she pulled her own clothes back on. "We'll have a pretty baby and you'll be a good daddy." She mused as she lay her head on my chest for a moment.

"I won't." I said flatly. "I'll be dead."

"Don't say that." Brianna said, raising her head and looking upset. "You'll spoil this."

"It's the truth." I said firmly.

"No. It's lies." She gasped.

"Then free me." I said, giving her a steady look.

She frowned and then giggled.

"I hope our baby has your eyes." She said with a grin. "I have to let the others in now."

I tried to strain against my bonds again but I couldn't get free, it was pointless. I banged my head on the table in frustration.

"You can come in now." Brianna said as she opened the door.

The vampires filed back in and Brianna giggled as she clung around Jules.

"I did it. I got his baby in my belly." She said happily.

"Good." Jules said with a nod.

"Are you proud of me Daddy? Did I do good?" She asked.

"Yes sweetie." He said and kissed her head.

Daddy? Wait if what he told me was real then…

I heaved and this time I was sick. I nearly choked back on it but I managed to turn my head enough for it to fall out of my mouth.

"Poor ducky." Brianna cried as she rushed over to me and she used the cloth to clean the vomit away.

"I told you you'd have a treat son." Jules said with a grin when Brianna took the bowl into the bathroom.

"You're sick." I said, shaking my head.

"You thought me otherwise?" He asked with a grin. "Of course I could be lying, but maybe not. That's up to your mind to decide. You should not have tried to escape."

I shuddered, my thoughts crashing together in a swirl of disgust. I didn't know what to think, but if he was my father and he wasn't lying to Brianna then she was my sister and she'd just, oh god…

Worst, this wasn't a dream. This wasn't some mind trap created by Ritchie to get me to confess, this was real. This had happened and I felt dirty.

Oh god!

I'd been raped by a deranged woman who might just be my sister and she was adamant she was gonna have a child. It had been bad enough without the added weight of a possibly incestuous child. If it was true, well Brianna wouldn't believe me anyway. She was convinced this was all some kind of game. I'd always hated the League, now I had a face for some of them and I wanted them all to die. I would get out of here. I would get out of here and I would hunt down and tear every last one of them apart. Especially Jules and especially Ritchie. I don't care if he's dhampir, he will go down.

"Well my son, how do you feel?" Jules asked as he stroked back my hair, having taken a seat at my head again.

I ignored him. I wouldn't respond. I wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't get me that way.

"You were so chatty before." He mused.

I ignored him.

"I guess it's back to the pain." He said happily and then in a flash he'd ripped out the stitches from my side.

I grunted and writhed at the pain.

"Daddy please no!" Brianna gasped and suddenly she was lying on top of me like she was protecting me. "Don't hurt my baby daddy."

"Brianna!" Jules said in warning tones.

"He is mine. You said I could have him. You said he would put a baby in my belly and I would be Mummy and he would be Daddy. Don't worry my love Drogo, I will see you well." She cried and she pushed my wound closed with her hand. "Drink my love." She said, and held her other wrist to my mouth.

I wouldn't bite her. I didn't want her near me let alone her blood in my system.

"You need blood to heal my love." Brianna said softly and she bit into her own wrist before pushing it to my mouth.

Her blood filled my mouth and I had to swallow to clear it, but I pursed my lips and tried to keep anymore of her blood out. I didn't want to drink her blood. Not at all.

"Come on my love drink. I don't want you to die! You have to look after our baby!" She exclaimed.

I looked up into her eyes. She was just a confused kid who'd been used by these guys and now she was getting distressed. I'd been abused by her, but she didn't know that, she thought it was a game. Damn my pity that I felt for her, stupid kid that she was, I obeyed her and drunk.

"That's my love." She said softly as she caressed my cheek. "I won't let them hurt you. I promise."

"Don't make promises they won't let you keep." I whispered trying to convey my sincerity with my eyes.

"I…I don't understand." Brianna whispered. "This is all just play."

"Yes it is my dear." Jules said tenderly as he picked Brianna up. "Let's take you to bed. It's getting late."

"Yes Daddy." Brianna murmured.

I was left alone with the other vamps that ignored me. I lay on my back staring at the ceiling, trying to work through my mind. Everything was wrong, not in the way that Ritchie was controlling me, but this messed up stuff should not happen to anybody. I didn't know how long I could hold on.

No! I had to hold on as long as I could for the sake of everyone. No matter what they did to me I could endure it for everyone I love. I can endure this…

"Wake up!" One of the vamps growled and slapped my face.

I started awake, I hadn't even realised I was falling asleep.

It was the one Jules had called Walter and he looked annoyed.

"Aren't you bored?" I asked. "I am."

"We're waiting for Ritchie now." Walter said with a shrug.

"Well you know you can use my consol, or put music on or something. You know liven the place up." I said flatly.

"What do you say boss?" He directed at Jules.

"I guess a little music wouldn't hurt. Might keep him awake." Jules reasoned.

"Yep." I said with a nod. "Something lively maybe. I don't know."

"I'll choose." Jules said and made his way to my music station and a moment later Slipknot was playing, well that would definitely keep me awake.

"You got good taste." Jules said, rocking his head to the music.

"Must run in the family." I said snidely.

Jules grinned at me before he went back to moshing.

"Ho boss, what are you doing?" Diego asked.

"Getting back to my youth." Jules said gleefully as he rocked through the apartment.

It distracted the vampires enough that I could start formulating an escape plan again. Was there any give in the rope? Not really but I could twist my left arm enough to grab hold of the table leg. Maybe if I twisted it enough times I could loosen it. I didn't know if it would end up with my arm free, but at least I was trying something to escape.

The vampires partied for the next three hours, until the dawn light broke through the window. I hadn't managed to completely remove the table leg, but it was loosening.

"That was fun." Jules said suddenly at my side and I let go of the leg.

"Looked like it." I remarked as I watched Diego leave the apartment.

"Now back to business." He said with a grin. "Have you ever been electrocuted?"

"Can't say that I have." I said blandly.

"Well back in the bad old days of early psychiatry they thought a good dose of electricity would zap the sane into people." Jules said as if he was giving a lesson. "You wanna try?"

"Go ahead doc, I'm sure it'll be invigorating." I said with a grin, it wasn't like I had any other choice.

Diego returned carrying a wooden box. He handed it to Jules who opened it and inside was one of them early twentieth century looking machines, all dials and nodes and meters.

"Ain't she a beauty?" Jules said as he held it for me to see.

"I guess. I've never seen one in real life before." I said blandly, trying to play the bored kid at a museum.

"This will help you behave." Jules said jovially as he placed the box by my head and then disappeared, not that my field of vision was that epic right now. It must have been to plug the machine in because it began to hum and I could feel the static from the paddles raising the hairs on my left arm.

"Won't this screw up my memory?" I asked, I'd read that and if they were trying to get info out of me this wouldn't be helpful.

"Only your memory after treatment." Jules said with a grin as he held up the paddles that would pass the electrical current across the surface of my brain and screwing with my neurons.

Oh great, a creature that could live forever with long-term memory problems. Not that I planned to live through this, but whatever.

"Maybe I'll heal from it." I said pessimistically.

"I guess we'll have to see." Jules said as he lowered the paddles to my head. "Oh wait! We don't want you biting or swallowing your tongue now."

He pushed a mouth guard into my mouth. It was made of rubber and tasted foul as it pushed my tongue flat against the floor of my mouth. My breathing sounded a little panicked now since I didn't know what to expect from this. How painful it would be?

"Are you ready?" Jules asked.

I nodded my head. Bring it on!

Jules placed the paddles, which was like a big wishbone made of metal, with the two fronds at each of my temples.

"Three. Two. One." Jules said and then I fried.

Well my brain frizzled and my vision went haywire and limbs went out of my control. I flopped about on the table, but my limbs were still strapped down so I was probably at risk of dislocating every single joint in my body. Maybe not. I couldn't be sure I lost all my thoughts for I don't know how long.

"Back with us." Jules said grinning down at me.

"So it would seem." I tried to say but it came out as a whole lot of hissing noises.

"Not quite." Jules said with a chuckle as he tapped my cheek. "Just hang in there, Ritchie will be up soon, I'm sure he'll want to pick back up from yesterday."

I growled and tried to break free. My limbs were weak and I could hardly move them the amount I could before, but I noted that the table leg my left arm was strapped to was very loose now. Once my limbs were working again I could probably rip it out. I didn't know what it would do exactly, but it was something. A lot better than just lying here, doing nothing.

So much for Ritchie being up soon, I had the feeling back in my limbs and had managed to grab hold of the table leg again.

There was a knock at the door and Jules frowned.

"Simmons? See who it is." He whispered to the vampire Ritchie had called Paul.

Simmons nodded and disappeared out the back door. He was back by the time the person knocked again.

"It's that girl from yesterday." He informed Jules.

Oh great! Of course it was Monday morning. Of course Isla would be here. What was it, eight maybe? That's usually the time she turned up. I'd been here, what nineteen hours now. Maybe more. God! When would they get the hint that I couldn't tell them what they wanted?

I must have given something away because Jules grinned. It was never good when he grinned. I must have given it away because my body wasn't completely under my control yet.

"Follow her. Find out if her daddy really is a police office. If she'll be flagged straight away so we know whether to invite her in next time." Jules instructed.

"Drogo?" Isla called through the door and everyone fell silent. "Mahalo. Aloha!" She gave one last slam on the door and it shuddered enough that I felt a trickle of fear that she'd actually bust it down not realising her wolf strength.

"Follow her. Report back tomorrow." Jules ordered.

"Aye sir." Simmons said as he pulled on a muumuu and an enormous straw hat that would hide his skin from the sun.

Simmons left the apartment and I heard the put-put of Isla's scooter disappearing into the distance.

Pro. She wasn't coming back. Hopefully that's what the whole thank you, goodbye thing had been about. Con. Some vamp was now tracking her and I had no way to warn her. She didn't even know the vamps were really real yet. God I hope she didn't run into that goon and it was the thing that forced her to phase for the first time. Not the best thing, going straight into a fight.

I had to get out of here now. I had to get out of here and get Isla to safety. God why hadn't we thought about some warning beacon? We should have installed one.

Simmons would be back tomorrow. I had another twenty-four hours of this at least. God.

"She means more to you than just some kid you're teaching to surf." Jules said.

I shook my head.

"What does she mean to you?" Jules asked with a grin.

I shook my head again.

"Why don't you use your words like a big boy?" Jules teased.

"She's got nothing to do with any of this." I said, but again it came out garbled. Seriously how did they expect to get info out of me?

Jules laughed at me I didn't give him the pleasure of glaring at him.

I heard my bedroom door open and Ritchie shuffled in.

"Is there any coffee?" He asked.

"In the kitchen, dufus." I growled, and it was actually close to a proper sentence this time.

"What happened to you?" He asked, looking at me through squinting eyes.

"Electric shock therapy." I muttered.

"Really?" Ritchie asked Jules.

"You have your ways, I have mine." Jules replied.

"Can I have a go?" Ritchie asked eagerly.

"It's not all that great, but wait until Dr Jules unties me and you can see how it is." I replied.

Jules burst out laughing while Ritchie frowned.

"I need coffee." He grouched and stalked toward the kitchen.

"I see you haven't lost your humour son." Jules said happily.

"Well if you can't laugh." I said, and sniggered.

"Good boy." Jules said and tapped my cheek. "You might just live through this yet."

"Great." I chuckled.

"Why have you only got instant crap?" Ritchie demanded.

"I don't normally drink coffee, that's for my booty calls." I replied. "I drink tea, soda and water. Not coffee though. Never needed it to get up and going. Surprised you do. What kind of dhampir are you?"

"Shut up." Ritchie growled and swung the cup toward me.

The coffee was black, the water fresh from the kettle. It burned like a bitch and I gritted my teeth as I felt my skin blister as that hot water scolded me.

"Oops." Ritchie said snidely. "Guess I'll have to make another."

"You'd rip his bitch head off if he didn't strap you down." Jules mused. "That's why he needed all of us to help him, but if you wanted to take Ritchie down I bet you could do it alone."

"Yeah." I said, it was true. "And I'm kinda on the weak side of dhampir males. That's why I'm just Hawaiian lookout as opposed to an operative."

"I'd prefer you on our side to that pathetic pile, but our boss has a thing for the runt." Jules said in disgust.

"Probably sees the sadistic bastard in him." I conceded. "He might not be strong, but he's willing to do things others would baulk at."

"Probably."

"You got good food even if your taste in coffee is shit." Ritchie said as he came out of the kitchen. "I used up all your milk, hope you don't mind."

"You're the one who's put out." I replied.

Ritchie scowled.

"I'm freshening up and then we'll recommence." He said with a sneer as he stepped into my bathroom.

"Well, that's me off duty." Jules said, clapping his hands together and moved away to where the other vampires were grouped in the room.

I waited around for about an hour before Ritchie emerged from my bathroom, clean and wearing fresh clothes.

"At least your shower is descent." He remarked.

"Well it would be embarrassing enticing a lover in there for a bit of water conservation and having the state of the equipment put her off." I said snidely.

"Ha, ha, ha." Ritchie said sarcastically and then he punched me full force in the guts.

That one hurt and I wanted to curl into a ball to protect myself, but I was still tied down. That leg was working loose though.

"Oh look, you're surgical site has healed up nicely, not even a scar. Now how am I gonna know where I went in before?" He said in mock annoyance, but I knew he was gonna enjoy every moment of cutting into me to find where my appendix probably hadn't grown back. I know us dhampir have super healing, but I'd never heard of it extending to regeneration. Reattachment was always successful, even to the point of not even noticing it had ever been severed if the area hadn't started healing by the time you tried to reattach the limb.

My stomach was still tender from where he'd punched me full force so the sting of the scalpel was pretty cutting. I must have been getting delirious again since I was making stupid puns.

"You forget your anatomy?" I asked with a chuckle since he'd cut me on the left.

"No." Ritchie said sounding disgruntled.

"Well stop being a dick and cut me in the right place. This is getting boring." I said with a yawn.

"Whatever." Ritchie said and he sliced into my right side, exactly where he had the day before. "Oh, it hasn't grown back."

"There's a big surprise." I said with a snort.

"Why isn't this affecting you anymore?" Ritchie demanded in annoyance.

"I told you, it's getting boring. Maybe you should check some history books some time. I'll give you a few hints. The Spanish Inquisition. Vlad the Impaler. Tudor England." I listed.

I heard the vampires snigger.

"You want me to impale you?" Ritchie demanded.

"You wouldn't have the guts." I goaded.

"Don't tempt me." Ritchie said through his teeth.

"You're not supposed to kill me." I sung.

"Yet." Ritchie pointed out.

"Well yet." I conceded with a grin because the table leg was really loose now, all it needed was a good tug and I'd have it in my hand. I didn't know what I could do with it, but well it could be something.

"Maybe we need a bigger knife." Ritchie mused and he went into the kitchen and came back a moment later carrying my twelve-inch carving knife.

I had no idea what he planned to do with it but I suddenly felt worried. I didn't want anything cut off and that knife could do a lot of damage. At least it wasn't the cleaver.

"Now let's see. Where to start." He mused as he hovered the knife over me.

"No you don't hurt my baby daddy!" Brianna shrieked and suddenly she was there slapping the knife out of Ritchie's hand and attempting to grab his throat.

Ritchie growled and backhanded her, which sent hear sprawling back over the table and landing on top of me.

"Don't hit her!" I growled in disgust.

I mean Brianna had done something unimaginable to me, but that didn't give Ritchie the right to hit her, especially as hard as he had. Ritchie flicked his eyes to me and he grinned.

"You like her?" Ritchie asked as he suddenly grabbed hold of Brianna's arms.

"No. But don't mistreat her. There's no need for it." I growled, trying to break out of my bonds.

"Got ya." Ritchie said as he stroked Brianna's cheek roughly and she tried to pull away from him.

"Stop it." She said, but she couldn't push him away, he had her arms pinned.

"You're such a white knight." He smirked and he reached his hand down and I heard fabric rip.

"No. No. Don't. I don't like you." Brianna said, trying to really fight him off, but Ritchie slapped her across the face and it knocked her senseless long enough for him to unzip his flies.

"Daddy help!" She sounded like a helpless little girl and I guess she was. She was deranged, that was for sure, but they'd made her like that. They'd turned her into their weapon and now they didn't give a damn about the fact that Ritchie was raping her right there in front of them as she called out to her daddy to save her. If Jules really was her father, how could he just stand there?

I couldn't let this go on. As stupid as it was considering she'd raped me, I couldn't let this happen to her. Right in front of me. Two wrongs didn't make a right.

I gritted my teeth, focused as much strength as I could muster in my left arm and I yanked as hard as I could. The table shuddered as the leg snapped and my arm swung up still holding the length of wood. I now had a club in my hand.

Brianna was shrinking away from Ritchie as she still whimpered for Jules to save her. I changed my grip on the table leg to give it more heft. I swung it around and met Ritchie's smirking face, sending his head whipping to the side. I quickly brought the leg down on top of his head and he collapsed to the floor, blood spilling out of the gash.

Brianna gasped and looked from Ritchie to me, and back again. Then in a flash she was crouched down and came back up with the knife. She held it out threateningly in front of her before she crouched down and tugged at the rope and my right arm was free.

"What are you doing?" Jules demanded.

"You said he was mine. He is mine. He needs rest." Brianna spat.

"No." Ritchie said, sitting up, pulling his nose back into place.

"You stay away from me you, you, or I'll cut you. Don't think I won't." Brianna warned, holding out the knife as she made her way to my legs and soon they were free too. "Come on Drogo, you must rest."

I sat up keeping a close eye on the vamps, they didn't move to stop me so I lowered myself onto the floor. I stood up but my legs gave out. I guess my nerves were still on the frits from the shock treatment, or maybe it was the hours upon hours I'd been tied up.

"I'm taking Drogo to have a sleep and none of you will disturb him." Brianna said firmly as she placed her arm around me to support me and she led me into my bedroom. I was expecting any moment for the vamps to come after us, but the only movement they made was to stop Ritchie coming after us as we stepped inside the confines of my room. I didn't feel safe, not even after Brianna had put me down on the bed and locked the door.

She put her back to the door and slid down into a ball, crying against her knees.

"Are you ok?" I asked, reaching out to her, but it felt weird moving my limbs after so long.

"He forced himself on me and Daddy did nothing to stop him." She sobbed. "But you saved me my Drogo."

"I'm not your Drogo." I said a little annoyed, yeah I'd saved her from Ritchie, but that didn't excuse her from what she did to me.

"You think that is what I did to you." She said, looking up at me and there were tears in her eyes.

"It was what you did to me." I said, moving further onto my bed and lying against the pillows.

"But it was all a game." She said as she came over to me.

I glanced at her and shook my head.

"It's not a game?" She asked, and now she looked disgusted. "I did that to you?"

I nodded my head sadly. I was starting to get a bad feeling about her in more ways than one. She wasn't just deranged. I'd put good money on the fact that she'd only just fully matured. She stood there next to my bed, still clutching the knife as she shivered. Her face was distraught and I really didn't know what I could say to ease her suffering. There was one thing I could do, she was still in the same dress she was wearing last night and now it was all torn in the places Ritchie had wanted to get access to her body.

"Shorts are in the third drawer up, t-shirts in the wardrobe." I stated.

"What?" She asked, looking confused.

"You need clean clothes. There's shorts in the third drawer up and t-shirts in the wardrobe." I explained.

"Thank you." She muttered and she placed the knife on my bedside cabinet before she shuffled over to my chest of drawers.

She pulled out a pair of shorts that had a drawstring on them so she could tighten the waistband to fit her small waist. Then she shuffled to the wardrobe and pulled out my favourite T-shirt that had the cover art for Pink Floyd's Dark Side of the Moon on the front. I couldn't be bothered to tell her not to use that one as she pulled off the remains of her dress and pulled the t-shirt over her head.

As soon as she pulled it on she dropped her head and shuffled back to my bed where she dropped to her knees and pressed her forehead to my mattress in supplication.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She cried into the mattress. "I thought it was a game. They said it was a game. They said you liked to play and I had to be forceful and if I was, you would give me a baby. They said that is how you get babies you can keep. They said that I would have my baby and not give it up like my sisters do. I would be a mummy. That's what they said."

"I know kid." I said and stroked her hair, I couldn't help it, I had to comfort a crying woman. Maybe Ritchie had been right about the white knight thing.

"I have been bad." She moaned.

"They made you be bad." I said and I just had to ask. "How old are you?"

"I am fully grown." She said promptly, which meant she was nowhere close to any age of consent.

"How many years have you been alive?" I rephrased.

"Nine." She said, peeking up at me from beneath her hair.

"Oh great." I groaned.

"But I'm fully mature. You're a dhampir too, so you know that." She stated firmly, like she was trying to ease my mind about being with an underage girl.

"Yeah." I said, resting my hands on my chest, I was too exhausted to get into that right now.

"How do I make you not hate me?" She whispered as she climbed up and knelt on the edge of my mattress.

"Are you really, really sorry?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Do you accept that girls can rape boys?" I prompted.

She nodded her head again, looking sad.

"That's a start." I said with a sigh. "I'm annoyed that I can't direct my hate at you. You're one messed up kid, but I'm not surprised with them as your influence. We all get messed up in the farms. And they screw with our heads."

"How so?" She asked.

"They told you that I wanted you to have sex with me and why would you doubt them?" I pointed out.

"I always believe what they say, even when they don't sound true." She said. "But he stood there and didn't help when that monster was…" She broke off in a sob and started crying again.

I sat up and pulled her into a hug, I couldn't help it, she was hurting and needed comforting and we all got messed up at the farms.

"Why didn't he stop him?" She beseeched the universe.

"Because he doesn't really care about you." I said simply.

"But he's my daddy." She protested.

"So he says." I replied. "He told me he was my father too."

"What?" She asked and she pulled away from me quickly. "He's your daddy too?"

"That's what he said." I said, shaking my head sadly.

"Oh no…" She said, her mouth dropped open, as she looked right through me at some horror in the distance. "That means you're my brother."

"He could be lying." I said.

"You're my brother." She muttered as she backed off the bed. "And I lay with you. And I took your seed into me." She added, her voice rising in pitch with each new sentence as she held her hands to her stomach and looked down at it. "I have to get it out."

"What?" I asked.

I moved as quickly as I could, but I was still slow from my torture and I wasn't quick enough as she picked up the knife and plunged it into her own stomach.

"No!" I said, getting to her quick enough to stop her from ripping the knife across her stomach or pulling the knife back out.

"It hurts." She whimpered.

"No shit Sherlock." I said, wondering what the hell I should do as blood trickled around the blade. "You need medical treatment and a blood top-up. They got the stuff out there."

I picked her up and carried her to the door. She felt heavy but I think that was down to me being weak. I managed to unlock the door and opened it.

"What happened?" Jules said, rushing over to me and taking Brianna out of my arms, so now he was the concerned father.

"I'm getting out the bad seed." She giggled.

Jules shot a dirty look at Ritchie; he obviously thought Brianna meant his seed.

"Get her some blood." He ordered and Diego obeyed.

He pressed a blood pack into my hand too and I drunk it because I wanted to be stronger all of a sudden. I could see Ritchie out of the corner of my eye and he was itching around like a caged animal.

"This is going to hurt." Jules warned Brianna, who was sipping the blood as she lay on my couch.

I went by their side and I tapped Brianna on the head.

"I'm ready Daddy." She said as she reached up and grabbed hold of my wrist, I took her hand instead and she clung to it.

Jules pulled out the knife quickly and Brianna screamed as her hand clamped closed on mine. I took the knife off Jules as he moved quickly to close the wound as more than just blood began to seep out.

"Stupid bitch stabbing herself." Ritchie sneered.

I growled and lobbed the knife through the air. It dug into Ritchie's shoulder, nothing vital, mores the pity. Ritchie staggered back into the wall before he grunted as he pulled out the knife. He threw it back at me but I dodged it easily.

"You always were pathetic." I said as I pulled my hand out of Brianna's and rounded the couch so I was now face to face with Ritchie.

"You think you can take me?" Ritchie demanded.

"I don't think, I know." I said, glaring at him as I stopped in an offensive crouch. "Come on Ritchie, you and me, let's really let go. You might just have a chance of beating me now when I'm weakened. Probably the only chance you'll ever get."

"Bring it on." Ritchie said, glaring at me.

I grinned and feinted but I didn't move, I let him come to me and flipped him over my shoulder. He landed hard on the floor and I put my hand under his chin and put my foot on his shoulder.

"If this was to the death, you'd be dead." I goaded.

I stood away from him and he growled in rage as he jumped to his feet. He rushed at me again, and seriously didn't he learn anything in basic training? I had him down again, flat on his back and in a kill hold.

"You're really not that good are you?" I said as I let him back up.

This time he came at me and as I dodged he brought his foot up and actually connected with my ear, but I threw a punch and it slammed into his nose and he reeled back, holding it. I tackled him to the floor and held him in place and I could have killed him again if the vamps would let it go that far.

"Get off me." Ritchie growled.

I grinned down at him, determining how much time had passed.

"Brianna?" I called.

"Yes Drogo?" She asked and she was suddenly standing next to me.

"I've got Ritchie pinned down and helpless, just like he did to you. How would you get your own back?" I asked.

"Can I cut his balls off?" She asked with a grin and she had the knife again.

"That's too far." I said firmly.

"Damn." Brianna said as she threw the knife at the floor and it stuck in the boards half an inch from Ritchie's head.

He looked to the blade, then up at Brianna in fright.

"Do you think he's frightened enough now?" I asked her.

"He's yet to be violated, but then two wrongs wouldn't make a right." She said sadly.

"That's true." I said with a nod.

"I think you've had your fun now." Jules said firmly so I got up off Ritchie and turned to Brianna.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I still want to castrate the little creep." She said brightly. "But I'll leave that for when you can't disapprove."

"Ok." I said, guessing she was back in her happy hazy world where casual violence was nothing, but I guess we all had our ways of coping.

I should have kept an eye on Ritchie. I was stupid to turn away from him, especially when he was so pissed and he had the knife right there next to him. I didn't keep an eye on him and I had no warning before the knife plunged into my side and hopefully missing my organs, but it didn't feel like it and I doubled over.

"You hurt him you bastard." Brianna raged as she launched herself at Ritchie, but Jules caught her this time and carried her away.

Ritchie was smirking but Diego punched him across the face and he fell to the floor. One of the other vamps, was it Walter? Anyway I was carried back to the table and I was put down the other way to the last few days since it was my left side that was damaged.

The knife was removed and the pain seemed to intensify. I curled around the pain but strong hands forced me to stay open. I was shivering but I felt boiling hot.

"He hit something important." Walter said as he poked at my wound. "I think he ruptured his stomach. Looks like the contents it's contaminating his blood."

"Set up an IV." Jules said urgently and Diego left the room.

I was writhing and sure I was dying. I must have blacked out because it was dark when I was next aware and I didn't feel any more pain.

"That was close." Jules said. "Ritchie nearly killed you. Don't worry, he's being punished tonight."

Jules stood aside to reveal Ritchie. He'd been suspended by his wrists from a hook they'd rammed into the ceiling. There was a gag over his mouth and he moved and raved and swung widely when he realised I was looking at him.

"We can't have him kill you before we get the info, but now you're out of the woods he can commence with his interrogation. Please just tell us what we need and we'll leave you alone. We'll leave Brianna with you to make up for the loss of your booty call. All you have to do is tell us where Billie is and you'll be freed."

"I've told you, I don't know." I said firmly.

"It's going to be bad for you if it turns out she is here." Jules warned.

"It's not already?" I asked.

"This is just a fraction of the pain you can suffer."

I shrugged and realised I was tied down again, but this time the ropes were over my body, pinning my arms to my side. Well it was a change at least.

It was a while before they let Ritchie down and when they did he was raging. He rushed up to me and slammed his fist into my face.

"You can only hit me when I'm tied down, or got my back turned." I lisped around my thickening lip.

"Just give it up Drogo. Where is Billie? God damn it!" Ritchie raged and he punched me again.

"Don't go too far." Jules advised. "Give it a while before you hit him again.  
Lull him into a false sense of security and wham!" He added and his fist hit my stomach.

I coughed and heaved but I guess I was empty cause nothing came out.

So the next few hours, I don't know how long really, but it ended at dawn. For the next few hours Ritchie would ask me where Billie was. I'd reply that I didn't know and he'd punch me in the face. Then he'd leave me be for a while, until the swelling had gone, and then he'd do it again.

It ended at dawn. Ritchie had just punched me in the face again when I heard the door open and through swollen eyelids I saw Simmons return. Oh god, did that mean he'd…

"Guess what Boss?" Simmons said.

"What?" Ritchie asked as he turned from me to the door.

"Followed the girlie. She ain't the kid of no pig, less you're counting his size. He's some ginormous tub o' lard what owns a diner in Hilo. I followed her all day, didn't see much good about her, thought Drogo there had been putting us off in stopping us killing a kid cause she's human. Well I was gonna call it a dead end, but she went to a garage or something at one of the docks."

Oh god, no, no, no…

"She looked pretty pissed that it was empty but something caught my nose. There was a strong smell of wolf around there. I mean shapeshifter wolf not animal wolf." He clarified.

"Like Quileute?" Jules asked.

"Yeah." Simmons answered. "And that seemed out of place here right? Anyway, the place stank of wolf and that got my nose confused for a time, but then I got just a little hint of half vamp."

"You didn't say there were Quileute here." Ritchie said, grinning at me.

"You didn't ask about wolves." I whispered, I couldn't manage more volume than that.

"Looks like we have a new lead." Jules said happily. "No need to torture him anymore."

"Yeah." Ritchie agreed although he looked annoyed.

"Let's get him off the table." Jules said and he loosened the ropes and I couldn't even sit up I had so little strength left.

Jules lifted me up and carried me over to my armchair, the pin was still stuck in the arm, the light material was stained with my blood. I was put in the chair, but even with the support of the upholstery I couldn't stay upright, I slumped down.

"Well boys, waste not, want not." Jules said softly as he brushed back my hair, and then there were bites.

Bites from all of them at once. Too much for my bran to process. Fire from venom. Weakened body. Heart stuttering. Blood going. Brain shutting down.

They were draining me to death.

Draining me…

Into darkness. Cold empty darkness with no sounds, not even my thoughts. No senses except cold empty darkness and a beep. A beep that continued for eternity. I didn't know if it was Hell or Purgatory, but I was lost. I was no more. That was a certainty.

I am gone…

I am the cold.

I am the darkness.

I am…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep...

* * *

_**Summary **_

_**On the Sunday that Isla went to visit Susie and Tuck for the first time Ritchie and a number of vampires from the League showed up at Drogo's door. They took him prisoner and proceeded to torture him in order to find out where Billie is, but he wouldn't give her up. It was a vamp that answered the door when Isla went there on the Sunday. Drogo managed to convince Ritchie that Isla is just some kid he gives surf lessons to, but if she's not back within an hour her father, who's a police man, will be there with the entire police department. With this in mind Ritchie sends Isla away and they continue to torture Drogo.**_

_**They don't answer the door when Isla knocks the next day, but noting that it's the same girl one of the vamps follows her back to Hilo. The vamp discovers that she's not the daughter of a cop, and what's more she went to a garage that smelled strongly of wolf and there's a hint of half vamp around there.**_

_**With this information the League now has a new lead and they no longer need Drogo, so they proceed to drain him of blood.**_

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Gemma x**


	43. Chapter 42 - Addie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

**A short chapter, but I thought I had to upload today because it's the first of March, or St David's Day. So grab your daffs and leeks, eat a bowl of cawl (soup), settle down with some pice ar y maen (Welsh cakes) and enjoy this little chapter.**

* * *

**Addie**

Robyn had only been gone five minuets and I was already missing her. If I concentrated I could still sense her mind, which was mostly annoyed with Dove right now. It was torturing myself to keep looking at her mind so I started to pull away. As I did I felt another mind snag on mine and I felt this odd click into place and I realised what it was. I was recognising my alpha.

_Addie, you might want to listen in on this one._ She said.

_What?_ I asked.

_Don't come downstairs until the right moment. Don't let Liza know you can hear._ She warned.

_Hear what?_ I asked curiously.

_You'll see. I'll be there in five. Start packing._ She ordered.

I frowned as I stood up off my bed. We weren't expecting a visit from Grandma Essie, and I couldn't think up a reason why she'd be telling me to pack. Maybe she'd heard about Robyn and wanted to take me away somewhere so I wouldn't mope and expected Mam to get nervous after what happened in Wyoming.

I got my suitcase from the top of the wardrobe and was stuck. What was I supposed to pack? Where were we going?

_Hawaii._

Really? Ok. I packed a load of shorts and t-shirts and swimming costumes as well as my sunglasses and sun hat. I threw in my flip-flops and sun cream and that seemed about it.

I was zipping up my bag when I heard the knock at the door and it opened before Mam could answer. I was then seeing through Grandma Essie's eyes as Mam turned from the sink looking shocked.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" She exclaimed.

"Thanks. It's good to see you too." Essie responded and I could feel her worry. "I'll cut to the chase, this isn't a social call. I need to borrow Addie."

"What for?" Mam asked, and she was giving Grandma a worried look.

"I need him and Loki to come to Hawaii with me." Grandma said, not beating about the bush and I wondered why it was just me and Loki she wanted to take.

"What?" Uncle Tony asked as he came in through the front door.

"There's something big going down. Jane is planning something and is gonna call all hands on deck, some battle or something, I haven't got all the details. I had to get out of there as soon as because Rea told Mags to tell me that Drogo hadn't called in, and a small group of the League are heading west."

"From here?" Mam asked with a frown.

"Yeah." Grandma confirmed.

"What's west from here?" Uncle Tony asked.

"Hawaii." Grandma said with a nod.

"What's the significance?"

"That's where Billie's hiding out." Grandma stated and I felt excited and afraid in the same moment to think that I was going on a rescue mission. At least this time I'd have proper backup with Grandma and Loki, and Grandpa obviously, he wasn't here because he wasn't allowed on the Res, he was waiting for us at the Cullen House.

"Oh god!" Mam gasped as she fell into a chair and suddenly Dad was there and he crouched next to Mam and hugged her.

"Then you're going to get her back?" Uncle Tony asked.

"Yeah. And that's why I need Addie and Loki. I need a pack and they're the strongest." Grandma said in a firm voice, she wasn't about to have arguments about this.

"I'm stronger than them." Uncle Tony pointed out.

"I know, but I got more Alpha control over them. That's important right now." Grandma said urgently. "And anyway, Jane is gonna call everyone in and she'll want some telepaths. I'd prefer to have the kids safe with me than in the middle of a battle."

"No, I need to go help there." Loki said as he clattered in a little out of breath and Leda was right behind him, her chestnut hair was a mess and they were in the same clothes as yesterday. "Me and Leda will be a big help. And Jane will call her back. She'll be obligated and I can't let her go in there alone. I have to protect her."

In the time Loki was giving his speech I'd made my way downstairs. I entered the kitchen.

"I'll come Grandma, but Loki's right, he needs to stay and protect Leda. I know I'd want to be wherever Robyn is if she was in the line of danger. I know Loki hasn't imprinted on Leda but he's always loved her, ever since we were kids. It would be wrong to make him choose." I said firmly.

"I don't know…" Grandma said, looking uncertain.

"Do you really need the both of us? Aren't I powerful enough alone for you?" I asked.

"I guess you have a point." Grandma said.

"No." Mam said suddenly and she was at my side and clutching at my arm. "He's not ready."

"Look. I'm not even expecting to fight. I'm hoping to get there before the League and get Billie out. We probably won't even come into contact with them. I need the extra boost of my pack, and I thought I'd take the two who've never been in a battle."

"You think Jane will conscript us?" Mam asked distraught.

"You know she will." Grandma said. "Not to mention Mags is gonna fight because Zeke is, so that's one member of our family definitely in the line of fire. I asked her to come with me, she suggested Addie and Loki."

"What? I need to head there right now. I need to tell Grace." Uncle Tony said in panic as he headed to the door.

"Hold on." Mam said and Tony stopped. "Why would she choose Zeke's safety over Billie's?"

"Because he's her imprint." Grandma replied.

"When did this happen?" Mam directed at Uncle Tony and Loki was surprised with the news too.

"Last week." He said with a shrug.

"And you did not mention it?" Mam demanded.

"Seemed like something Mags would want to tell everyone herself." Uncle Tony replied.

"Very well." Mam said with a glare.

"I need to go pack." Uncle Tony said, as if reminding Mam that there were pressing matters at the moment.

"Tony. Can I borrow some muscle?" Grandma asked.

"In what way?" Uncle Tony asked.

"When we get to Hawaii I want to leave them with Susie just in case. If the League have done their homework they'll know she's Quileute and they might head there to find Billie." Grandma explained.

"I'll gather everyone together in ten minuets." Uncle Tony said firmly and he closed his eyes.

I felt the mental call go out and I had the urge to get to the meeting place, stat.

"You got your bag packed?" Grandma asked me.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"What?" Mam asked.

"Mam, I have to go and help Billie. If I don't and something bad happens because I wasn't there how do you think I'll feel? Especially if my being there could have prevented it. I'm going Mam. I have to go now."

"Are you sure?" Mam asked me and looked into my eyes.

"Yes." I said, I was serious about this.

"I do not like this, but if you believe you can help." Mam said softly.

"I can Mam. And Grandma and Grandpa will be there to protect me. They won't let anything bad happen to me." I said with certainty.

"You are very noble my son." Mam said and kissed my cheek.

"What's going on?" Seren asked as she entered the kitchen. "Rupert felt the call but you are all here not at the meeting spot."

"Head to the meeting spot, I'll tell everyone together." Grandma said.

"I'll get Grace and the girls." Tony said with a nod.

"I'll get my bags." I said and stepped into the living room where I'd left them.

"And your passport?" Grandma reminded me.

"Yeah. I got it here." I said, holding it up.

"Then lets go." Grandma said, motioning with her head and I fell into formation, I was her beta, for now at least.

We went outside and Grandma opened the sliding door of her van and I put my bags in before we run out to the meeting place. We got there as all the wolves were filing in. There was also some of non-wolves who were wondering why the wolves were moving en masse at such an early hour.

"I haven't got time to mess around. Something big is about to go down in the vamp world, but I need to head to Hawaii to get Billie out. There's a whole load of bad vamps heading there and I'm worried they might target Susie and her kids. What I need it at least six of you who have valid passports and can travel immediately to come with me in fifteen minuets to Hawaii. I'll cover the costs, but you will be travelling with vampires so if you don't think you can handle that, I don't need your help. Any volunteers?"

Marie and Ariana were the first to step forward. Susie was Marie's auntie after all and Ariana was related to them too. Because of this Silver Clearwater volunteered and wherever Silver went his wing man Olly followed. Phill and Twain made up the last two places and it was a pretty strong team given that four of them were very experienced and Twain could act as Alpha when we left them with Susie.

"I'm leaving in fifteen minuets from now. If you're not in my Escalade by that time then I'm going without you. You understand?" Grandma prompted.

The make shift pack agreed and headed out.

"Come on Addie, lets go wait." Grandma said as she put her arm around my shoulder.

"What about the other thing?" Uncle Tony asked us.

"Tell them. Alpha." Grandma said and tapped his shoulder. "They're all yours."

Uncle Tony nodded and he turned to the assembled crowd ready to speak. I tuned it out as I headed back to my house with Grandma, thinking over what was going to happen over the next few days. I really hoped we'd get there in time.

Grandma said to get in the car ready and I jumped in the front seat. Grandma got in the drivers seat and she was itching to go. We needed the muscle though.

"We'll save her." I said firmly.

"I hope so." Grandma replied. "I knew I should have gone to get her sooner but Jane said she was safe."

"You watch. We'll get there and Billie'll be none the wiser." I said with a nod.

"I sure hope so." Grandma said looking sad. "I hate having my Baby in danger when I can't be there to protect her."

I wasn't sure what else to say.

"So you and Robyn then." Grandma said and she grinned at me, I realised she was looking for a distraction.

"Yeah." I said with a nervous laugh, wondering what Grandma would want to know.

"You've always liked her." She observed.

I nodded.

"I didn't expect Leda to end up with Loki though." She mused.

"I know. It came out of the blue, but they're intense together." I remarked.

"Mind blocking intense?" Grandma guessed.

"Yeah." I said with a snort. _Like you wouldn't believe._

"I'll have to remember that when this is all over." Grandma joked, then checked the clock. "Five more minutes."

There was a knock on the window and Twain looked in through the glass. Grandma nodded and Twain climbed in the back.

"I packed like I was going on vacation and told the others to do the same." Twain stated.

"Good. It'll keep up the pretence." Grandma replied. "Thank you for volunteering."

"Someone needs to keep an eye on the pups." Twain said with a smile.

"I wish you'd stop treating us like kids." Ariana complained as she threw her bag into the back and climbed in.

"We're nearly forty." Marie answered as she followed.

"Maybe if you acted like adults." Phil grumbled as he climbed in too. "Olly and Silver are nearly here."

"Great." Grandma said with a sigh.

"Are we on time?" Olly asked as he climbed in with Silver close behind him.

"We haven't left yet." Grandma said in answer. "Close the door and sit down. We're gonna book it."

As soon as the door closed Grandma started the car and we were on our way. First up we stopped off at the Cullen House where we met up with Grandpa as well as Aunt Marlin and Uncle Will. I got into the back so Grandpa could sit in front and it was a bit of a squeeze once Will and Marlin got in too.

"All comfortable?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah." I called even though I was squished in between Olly and Silver who were a bit taller than me so I felt crowded on all sides.

"Then lets go."

We hit the road again and we were heading straight to SEA-TAC.

"By the way, if you need to message anyone, now is the time to do it. But don't say where you're going. When we get to the airport all phones will be switched off and we won't switch them back on until we get back. The League might track them by the GPS." Grandma instructed.

I took my phone out of my pocket and scrolled to my text messages. I brought up Robyn's number.

**Hi Robyn.  
Gran's taking me away to distract me for a few days.  
She thinks I'm moping, and I really am missing you.  
We'll be hunting out of signal range,  
so I won't be able to message you for the next few days.  
Text you when I get back.  
Love you loads.  
Addie xxx**

"Three kisses? She must be special." Silver teased.

"You jealous Cuz?" I threw back at him.

"He is." Ariana said as she grinned over her shoulder at me. "He ain't got a snuggle buddy to call his own."

"Um… Ok." I said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Seriously Cuz, if you're old enough to…" Silver began.

"My grandparents." I said under my breath.

"We should probably lay off." Olly advised.

"For now." Silver chuckled and I wondered if I could Alpha him not to.

"What do you need us to do exactly?" Twain asked. "I thought it might be better if you brief us now rather than in public."

"You are right of course." Grandpa replied. "All that we require of you is to protect Susie, Tuck and their family while Essie, Addie, Marlin, Will and I track down Billie. Then we will return home and take it from there."

"Do you think they'll be targeted?" Marie asked with worry.

"I doubt it, but it does not hurt to be cautious." Grandpa replied. "We would have taken vampires with us, but we thought Susie would feel more comfortable with wolves protecting her."

"Hell we don't mind coming out." Ariana said.

"It'll be good to have a change of scenery." Marie added.

"Also, Hawaii." Silver whooped.

"It's not a vacation." Twain said firmly.

"I know Boss, but still, Hawaii." Silver said, grinning.

"I suppose it will be nice to have the stamp on my passport." Twain conceded.

"Haven't you been there before?" Silver asked me.

"Nope." I said, and shook my head.

"I thought your whole family went." Silver persisted.

"All the girls went. I didn't. I went on a boys camping trip when they got back. Marie went though with Sammie and Renee as a chance to visit Aunt Susie."

"Yep." Marie confirmed.

"Although I didn't mind not going to Hawaii at the time. I was too young to really know what Hawaii was and I had much more fun with Grandpa teaching me how to spear fish Etruscan style." I said happily remembering back to that summer.

"That was a fun time. We should do it again, us Black men bonding over a supper of fish." Grandpa mused.

"Can you even eat the fish?" Silver asked and I gave him a look while Olly clipped him around the ear exclaiming, "Dude!"

"Everyone is curious." Grandpa said, sounding amused. "Of course I cannot eat the fish, but that does not mean I cannot relish in the company of my kin while they fill their bellies."

"Does it get boring only having blood all the time?" Silver asked, like he had permission to go on a question spree.

"Not really. You just change it up a little." Will answered instead. "Hunt different game."

"You develop your favourites." Marlin mused. "Although omnivores are best."

"Why?" Olly asked, intrigued.

"Because it's closer to human blood." I murmured.

"Have you ever tasted human blood?" Silver demanded.

"Of course I haven't!" I exclaimed in disgust, sort of forgetting that both Grandpa Tobias and Aunt Marlin had once done this very thing. "I mean, I didn't start drinking blood until I was eight and the only things I killed by mistake were a couple of chickens and a fox."

"Chickens?" Aunt Marlin asked and I realised she didn't know about that.

Grandma did, but she'd caught it from Mam's mind. I don't think Mam had told anyone about it other than Dad maybe.

"Yeah." I said. "This boy in school cut himself and the blood smelled so good so I escaped and the first thing I came across was some chickens and I thought, well they got blood, but it didn't taste right at all. The fox on the other hand was delicious. Although I was scared I'd be in trouble since I wasn't expecting to need to hunt like the rest of my family."

"It is only mammal blood that sustains us." Marlin stated.

"So no chicken blood then?" Marie asked.

"Only in spells." Marlin joked and I laughed, along with Marie, Ariana, Phill and Twain, but Olly and Silver looked confused. "I guess you haven't heard about my mortal family."

"You mean Olwen?" Silver asked. "I vaguely remember her around the Res."

"You didn't hear the rumours then?" Marlin asked with a grin.

Olly and Silver knew the rumours but they didn't want to say them in front of the grinning vampire.

"You know the ones, about Olwen being a witch." Ariana said in a growly voice as she wiggled her fingers in the air like witchy claws.

"Nope." Olly said, shaking his head.

"Never heard them." Silver said with a nervous chuckle.

"It's true." Marlin said. "I am a witch also. Magarax the Weather Witch."

"Witches are real?" Silver asked in disbelief.

"You didn't know that?" I asked.

"Well I figured it was people with latent powers falling foul of Christians." Silver said with a shrug.

"It's not just Christians who punished witchcraft." I said. "But mostly the people they killed didn't have so much of a smidge of power. They were just people who were weird, or poor or foreign or spoke out of turn in church. You know, that type of thing too."

"Are you really a witch?" Olly asked Marlin.

"I control the weather, no?" She asked.

"I've heard that you do." Olly agreed.

"Well it's true. That's why Will and I are coming along. I can create cover so Tobias can move about in the day." Marlin explained.

"Crafty." Silver said, approvingly.

"It is." Grandma agreed, the first time she'd spoke since we left the Cullen House. "Does anyone need a bathroom break when we're near Tregarran?"

We all declined, even though Ariana was sure her bladder was starting to warn her she was sure she could hold out for the airport.

"By the way Adds, your band is sounding great." Olly stated.

"Thanks." I said, I loved compliments about my band.

"And those costumes? The guys are gonna be all over the girls." He added.

"Yeah. If you weren't imprinted on Robyn, you're lucky Cuz." Silver leered.

"She is hot right?" I said, dropping my head as I felt my cheeks burn.

"Definitely." Silver agreed.

"Almost as hot as Leda." Olly added with a grin, then cleared his throat. "I mean, I got a thing for red heads."

Grandma burst out laughing from the driver's seat and the car swerved a little before she managed to get a hold of herself.

_Are you ok?_ I asked.

_Sure kid. I'm just looking for distraction and this is working._ She assured me.

_Do you want me to tease Olly a little for you?_ I offered.

_If you want, but remember I'm driving._ She warned.

"So does that mean you've got a thing for Essie?" I asked.

Olly's cheeks darkened, and I'd only been teasing him but he did have a thing for Grandma.

Silver chuckled and punched Olly's shoulder. I couldn't help laughing myself, although I found it weird that a guy my age had a crush on my grandmother.

"Well I am sorry to inform you, but Miss Esther is very much taken, Young Master Oliver." Grandpa stated and that got a laugh from everyone, except Olly of course, who now looked mortified.

"Well Robyn is a redhead too." I said.

"She is?" Olly asked with interest.

"Oh yeah." I said with an enthusiastic nod, then realised how I could know this since she'd been dying her hair since she was ten I felt myself blush. "I mean her Mom is a red head and her gran. Was her signature thing wasn't it? Fatima Marlow."

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting that's her gran. Seeing her around the Res all the time really brings home that they're just human." Silver observed.

"Yep. Nothing but human." I joked, although there was that little niggle in my head, I'd outlive her and that was a great sadness, as Mam would say.

"You can change that though, can't you Cuz?" Olly asked, and I guess he'd sensed my sadness.

"If that's what Robyn wants, but I won't force her." I stated. "We got a while to think about that anyway."

"True." Silver said. "Of course you got it better than us."

"In what way?" I asked, not really following him.

"Well when we imprint we have to give up our wolfness. You'll never have to do that since you can bring your imprint over to your side." Olly pointed out.

"If she chooses to change." I said. "Otherwise I get it worse than you. I can't just stop imprinting and grow old with her. I'll always be forever young. Whatever she decides."

"And you could imprint on a half vamp anyway." Ariana put in. "Shall we change the subject? This is getting depressing."

"What do you suggest?" Olly asked.

"I don't know. Just something other than the whole imprinting shtick. It's not a guarantee you know, but it's always a possibility so you're stuck not being able to move forward in any relationship because what if? How about we talk about what order we'll run. How we'll run."

"Good idea." Twain replied. "I will run as alpha of course. Phill, you'll take up beta, but only because I think Ariana and Marie work much better together as the flanks, Olly and Silver, you run centre."

"So that's our fighting formation?" Marie prompted.

"Yeah. I'll have to see the area we need to protect before I decide how we'll patrol." Twain stated.

"What about Addie?" Silver asked. "He's phasing too now."

"I'm going with Grandma to find Billie." I explained. "That's why I'm coming along, it's for my mind not my muscle."

"The telepathy stuff right?" Silver guessed.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"I'd like to be able to do that. Just read minds whenever I want." Silver said.

"I'd prefer to have telekinesis like the twins. Can you imagine moving things with your mind?" Phill mused.

"Well it would give me a fairer advantage." I joked. "Well not so much now, but when I was a kid it was terrible. You think being teased by your bigger siblings holding your favourite things above your head so you can't get it is bad, how do you think it is when they can float it right up to the ceiling."

"Which is why I'd like the telekinesis." Phill said with a grin.

"We're here." Gran said as we pulled into the long stay car park of the airport. "Now everyone got their bags and their passports?"

We all confirmed.

"Let's roll."

We moved en masse to the airport but we had to join the cue to pick up our tickets before we could go check in. Both cues were long and Grandma was like a coiled spring of nervous energy just wanting to be on the plane. Well she wanted to be in Hawaii already and I knew she wouldn't relax until she was with Billie again. We had a five and a half hour flight ahead of us and on a commercial flight to boot so she couldn't even vent due to the muggles overhearing.

It was made worse because we'd just missed one flight by an hour; we had a seven-hour wait until the next. There was a connecting flight to LAX, but even though it was sooner, the flight was longer and more connections meant more chance of delay between flights.

We ate in the airport and spent time trying to relieve our boredom because there really was nothing to distract us. It was such a relief when they called our flight. We made our way to the gate and were the first to arrive. We were all seated; I ended up next to Phill and Twain, although they let me have the window seat because I'm the kid. I enjoyed looking out the window at the scenery below. As soon as we were cruising I put on my earphones and lost myself to the in-flight music just to get away from the jitters that were starting to form in my belly. I didn't surface other than to eat the in-flight meal and I napped for a couple of hours because I wanted to be at my best if it did come to a fight.

It was one in the morning, local time, when we touched down in Honolulu. We had to go through pass port control and collect our bags before checking in again for the flight to Kailua-Kona airport. Then we had to wait. We had to wait two hours, which meant that by the time we reached Kailua-Kona it was nearing four in the morning. It was five by the time we were out of the airport and in our hire car. It was a half hour trip to Susie's house. We got there around half five in the morning.

Tuck peeked out the door as we pulled up but quickly ducked back inside as we got out. By the time we reached the porch Susie was throwing the door open.

"Essie! What the hell are you doing here?" She said excitedly as she hugged Grandma.

"We need to talk inside." Grandma said. "Guys, bring your stuff in, you got half hour to rest up, then you need to head out."

"Come in." Susie said, and I went inside with the vampires while the wolves grabbed their bags.

Susie led us into a big open room with a skylight over head. There was already light coming in through the glass, but it was overcast. Marlin was already working on the cover we'd need. Well Grandpa, Will and Marlin would need.

"Do you know Billie's here?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah. She's been to visit us. Twice." Susie replied. "She found my grandchildren."

"They were lost? You didn't tell me any of them were lost. If I'd know I would have come here to help you." Grandma said urgently.

"We didn't even know they existed. They're Kimo's kids." Susie replied.

"What? Oh. Really? Has he come back into the fold?" Grandma asked in surprise.

"Nope. But his kids know where we are now and since Kekipi is phasing." Susie finished with a shrug.

"He's a wolf?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah. And it looks like we'll be family after all." Susie said with a grin.

"He imprinted on her? But Billie hasn't said anything. I know there's radio silence but I thought at least something as important as that would come through." Grandma said, sounding hurt. "It's not important anyway. We need to get to Billie ASAP. A load of the League were seen heading west. The only place they can be heading is here, so we've come to get Billie. That's why we brought some wolves with us, to protect you. We'll go get Billie and we'll wait out here a few days until we're sure the League guys aren't heading here and then we'll head back home."

"Do you think they'll find us here?" Susie asked, looking worried.

"I don't know. I doubt it. This is just a precaution because we can't write it off completely. If the League has done their homework then they'll know you're here and if Billie was hiding out on Hawaii this is a likely place she'd be. Do you know where she is?"

"She's with Kekipi. I'm not too sure exactly where. It's somewhere around Hilo, but it's on an island or something. I can't really be sure. Koa knows the place because he knew Kekipi had a garage by his name. I can ring him and get him to come over. He can show you the way." Susie offered.

"Has he got his own transport? I don't want to put him in danger by getting too close to Billie just in case. I also don't want him to hang around where he might be in danger. So he needs to head straight home as soon as he's pointed us in the right direction." Grandma stated.

"Yeah. I'll tell him to bring his motorbike, it should keep him ahead of the vamps."

"Does he have a car?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I fear a motorbike will make him an easier target. A car will offer him some protection at least. Besides, it will hide his scent some, thus making it more difficult for the vampires to track him." Grandpa explained.

"Talking of scent trails, what about Isla?" Susie asked.

"Isla?" Grandma asked.

"Kekipi's sister. If they make their way to Kekipi's garage they might pick up her trail. She hasn't phased yet, but even I could smell the wolf about her when she was here on Sunday." Auntie Susie said.

"Do you know where we'll find her?" Grandma asked.

"I'm not sure, but Kekipi said Kimo is now going by the name Jim Silva and there's that diner on the beach front called Big Jim's Diner. You could try there."

"It's worth a shot. Ok. We'll go there first and send Isla here with Koa and then we'll head out to wherever Kekipi lives." Grandma planned.

"I'll give Koa a call. Get his ass over here ASAP. Do you think I should call everyone else in?"

"I think they're safer staying away." Grandma said.

"Ok." Susie replied with a nod, she trusted Grandma enough not to question her. "I'll go call Koa."

Just then the wolves filed in and Grandma went to talk tactics with them.

"How are you feeling Addie?" Grandpa asked.

"I'm ok." I assured him.

"Hopefully all will be well."

"Hopefully." I said with a smile.

"It looks as if there was no need to bring you if Koa can point us in the right direction. You could have stayed at home." Grandpa stated.

"I want to help out with Billie. Anyway, if I stayed behind I'd have to head down to Wyoming with the rest. I couldn't let Loki and Leda go into danger while I kick back on the Res without them."

"I suppose you have a point." Grandpa said. "Do you need the bathroom? Anything to eat? Perhaps a power nap before Koa arrives?"

"I'll see if I need the toilet and something to eat wouldn't be so bad, but I'll be worse if I try to nap now."

"Very well." Grandpa said and tapped my shoulder.

"Um… where is the toilet?" I asked.

"I'll show you." Tuck said and motioned for me to follow him.

It felt good to use a proper toilet, even if it was in someone else's house, and I took a moment to splash some water over my face to try and wake me up a little. I glanced in the mirror; I'd have to ask Grandma and Grandpa if we could stop off at Tregarran on the way back so I could shave. My beard was growing quicker these days, and thicker too. Like a proper grown man beard and not teenage face fuzz. Had I super aged into my twenties already? I probably had and that meant I wasn't getting any taller. Typical right, I'd end up short for a Quileute. Thanks Mam.

I left the bathroom and made my way back to the main room. I could smell bacon cooking and I felt my stomach grumble. Grandpa wasn't in the main room and Grandma was still busy organising the troops so I followed my nose and found the kitchen where Grandpa was busy making breakfast.

"Can I do anything?" I asked.

"Yes. Would you be so kind as to butter the rolls for me?" Grandpa replied.

"Yes Grandpa." I said and I set about doing this.

Within ten minuets there was enough bacon rolls for everyone who had to eat. Within a minuet they were all gone. We were all hungry and we wolfed them down. It was then I realised that Will and Marlin had disappeared. Grandma suggested that we go out to the backyard, just us vamps. Will and Marlin were in the garden and they had three flasks, I was given one and it was full of blood.

I remembered to pull down the heat to drink, but the blood was good. Pig blood if I wasn't mistaken. I felt it energise me to the point where I didn't feel tired at all.

"Koa's here." Grandma said and we returned to the house.

Koa was twenty-five and had decided to grow his hair long. He looked alert enough despite it being so early.

"This is Essie and her husband Tobias." Susie said.

"Ho brah, you're a real vampire!" Koa gasped as he stared wide-eyed at Grandpa.

"Yes." Grandpa confirmed.

"Fo' real?"

"It's real." I said, since we needed to be on the road.

"And this is their grandson Addie." Susie introduced me.

"Howzit brah, it's good to meet you." Koa said, clasping my hand and then he pulled me into a hug.

"Good to meet you too." I replied.

"And this is Marlin, Tobias' sister and her husband Will. They're here to get Billie. Can you take them to Hilo then point them in the direction of, what did Kekipi called it?" Susie wondered.

"Wolf Island." Koa replied.

I chuckled.

"Seriously?"

"It's what they call it." Koa said with a shrug. "Lesgo. It's an hour an a half, and that's if we don't hit the rush hour traffic."

"Lead the way in your car, we'll follow behind." Grandma said.

"Ok. But why do I need to take my car? I could travel with you." Koa pointed out.

"As soon as we head out toward this island you need to come straight back here. No hanging around, just straight here do you understand? You're plain human so you'll be a weak point. I'm not saying this to be horrible, but it's the truth. The League will try to exploit you." Grandma explained.

"Ok. Got it. Lesgo." Koa said with a nod.

"Be careful." Susie said as she hugged Koa. "And you too." She added as she hugged Grandma.

"We'll be back by lunch with Billie and Kekipi in tow." Grandma promised.

"You'd better be." Susie said as she tapped Grandma's back, and let her go. "Oh and Toby, you look after her you hear?" She added with a grin.

"You can count on it, Miss Susan." Grandpa replied with a charming smile and Susie rolled her eyes before my grandparents and my aunts and uncles all laughed. I guess it was some inside joke from when they were young.

We left the house and I got into the van with Grandma, Grandpa, Marlin and Will while Koa got into a small car that was parked a little down the drive on the grass. He turned around and we did the same before we followed him out.

"If it's an island, how will we get out there?" I asked.

"We'll hire a boat." Marlin said as she pulled out her tablet and started flicking through it. "No. We will have to buy one. Here is one in Hilo port. It's an ocean going yacht, but it's the only thing available right now. Tobias, this is your birthday and Christmas gift for the next decade."

"Of course." Grandpa replied.

"It's all in order, we merely have to meet the seller at the dock in an hour and a half. Will and I can go do that while Addie and Koa go to find Isla." Marlin suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Grandma said with a nod.

Thankfully there wasn't much traffic and we were in Hilo around nine. We parked in a space next to Koa and got out of the car as the sky began to darken overhead. That was Marlin's doing.

"Koa, do you know Big Jim's Diner?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah."

"First take Addie there and get Isla. I don't know pretend she's your friend or something. Addie, mind talk to her so she knows that you're friends." Grandma instructed.

"But she doesn't know about the supernatural." Koa said. "But she might recognise me."

"Well let's hope she does." Grandma said. "There's no time to lose."

I nodded and I gestured for Koa to show the way.

He led me from the car park and toward the sea. We moved through the streets and came to a diner that was set right on the beach. We went inside.

_Is she in here?_ I asked.

I felt the surprise in Koa's mind.

_Just think what you want to say at the top of your mind._ I instructed.

_No. She's not here. I think that woman behind the counter is the owner. Maybe she's Isla's mom._ Koa theorised.

_What does Isla look like? Just think of how she looks._ I stated.

I got the image from Koa's mind then flashed my mind over the woman's mind. Her name was Elise and she was Isla's mother. Ok, we could work with this.

_Follow my lead._

I walked up to the counter and Elise looked up and smiled.

"Aloha, what can I get you boys?" She greeted.

"I'm looking for Isla, she asked us to meet her here today. You're her mother right?" I said as confidently as I could manage.

"Oh. Did she make plans? She must have forgot. She said she was heading out with her friends today." Elise replied, and I could see the relief in her mind that Isla wasn't here because she was concerned that two twenty odd looking men were asking after her sixteen year old daughter. I should have got rid of the beard.

"Well when she comes back tell her that the post she applied for is still open if she's interested." I said, thinking quickly.

"I'll let her know." Elise said with a smile.

"Mahalo." I said, smiling in return and I noticed her flush a little and pat her hair.

"Mahalo." Koa added and Elise looked at him and frowned.

"You look familiar." She said.

"Who hasn't ate at Big Jim's." Koa said with a grin.

"That's true." Elise replied.

"Anyway, we have to book. Catch you later." I said and we left the diner, edging our way carefully around a guy with bad sunburn who was heading in.

"Ho Brah, she was so into you." Koa teased.

"You realise she's your auntie right?" I asked. "Anyway, I've imprinted so no other women register. Even if I was into cougars. Anyway, off topic. Isla isn't here, but she's with her friends. We need to ask Grandma, I don't know if it makes Isla safe, or puts her friends in danger too."

"I guess we'd better go." Koa replied.

"Yeah. Maybe we could go get Billie and then come back and track Isla. We can protect her better with all of us. Where is Wolf Island?"

"Oh that's easy. It's that one there." He said, pointing out to the ocean and just on the horizon was a small bit of land.

"Ok. We need to get to the others quick." I said with a nod.

We reached the car park where Grandma and Grandpa were still waiting.

"Isla's gone out with her friends." I stated. "But I know where Wolf Island is."

"Ok. Well Koa, go now. Just drive straight back to Susie's and don't stop for anything." Grandma said firmly.

"Ok. I'm gone. Aloha." Koa said with a wave before he got back in his car.

We waited until he'd left the car park before we started moving.

"Will Isla be safe with her friends?" I asked.

"Probably. Most vamps prefer an easy feed. We'll get Billie first and then we can look for Isla together. At least Kekipi can convince her to come with us." Grandma stated.

"Ok." I agreed.

"Now let's get to Marlin."

Me and Grandpa were mostly following Grandma who was following Marlin and Will's mind. We ended up in a harbour that was about half a mile away from the car park. Marlin and Will were waiting by a speedboat.

"I think they ripped you off." Grandma said.

"This was thrown in for free. We need it to get out to the actual yacht." Marlin said, pointing to one of the big luxury yachts on the water.

"I guess we should go." Grandma said and we climbed into the speedboat.

The yacht was luxury and I would so explore it later once we had Billie safe. Maybe we could sail it around to the other side of the Island. Whatever, we were on the yacht and heading toward the island Koa had pointed out to me. It was almost within reach.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Diolch**

**Gemma x**


	44. Chapter 43 - Loki

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

**This is the second chapter I've posted this week and I hope the first of two today.**

* * *

**Loki**

I woke up slowly, aware that there was something warm in my arms, lying against my body. It took a moment for me to remember last night and the fact that Leda and me had camped out at the tree house. We'd fallen asleep after making love. Lots.

I looked down at her sleeping against me. She was so beautiful and she'd picked me. Properly picked me, not been guided by the wolf spirit. I had her love and it was something I'd wanted for such a long time. Now she'd chosen me, it was better than I could have imagined.

The best thing was that I didn't have to get up, at least not yet. I didn't have to go into the factory until twelve because it was the boards' monthly meeting. Basically the senior Atearas had a big breakfast while they swapped notes on how they thought the floor staff was doing. It meant I could stay here longer with Leda and that was awesome.

Except that my bladder was full. I moved carefully and placed Leda gently down against the pillow and wrapped the blanket around her. Then I pulled on my shorts before I left the tree house. I went far enough away from the tree house to a handy bush I usually used when I was out here and couldn't be bothered to head home.

I was just finishing up when something hit my back and arms wrapped around my shoulders as hands pressed over my eyes.

"Guess who?" Leda whispered into my ear.

"The siren who has my heart." I replied.

Leda giggled as she dropped her hands from my eyes and kissed at my neck.

"I wasn't worried you had left me." She said lightly. "I was merely missing you."

"Sorry, I had a call of nature and I didn't wanna wake you." I explained as I pulled my shorts back up.

"I thought you had perhaps gone to work and then I felt your mind nearby. Were you opening it up to me?" She asked curiously.

"Huh? I must have been." I conceded as I turned away from the bush and began walking with Leda still clinging to my back, so we were away from the toilet.

"What time do you have to be in work?" Leda asked.

"Midday." I replied.

Suddenly Leda was off my back and standing in front of me wearing nothing but the blanket tied around her body, which gave her more of a siren look than ever, especially with her hair all wild around her head and shoulders.

"Does that mean I have you all morning?" She asked, looking up at me with her turquoise eyes.

"All morning." I promised as I put my hands to her cheeks and we kissed for a while, there in the middle of the trees with me in nothing but shorts and Leda in nothing but a blanket.

Leda started nuzzling at my throat.

"You smell wonderful." She whispered and I felt her teeth graze my skin and I moaned, as I got aroused. "Shall we return to the tree house?"

"Oh god, please!" I begged as I shuddered.

"Unless… How far does your mind reach out to see if anyone is near?" She asked in an excited voice.

"Um… far enough." I said, though I'd need to concentrate for that, but all I could imagine at the moment was slipping inside Leda's warm wetness and taking her to heaven.

"Concentrate." Leda breathed as she ran her fingers lightly from my forehead, down over my nose, gently over my lips and lingering on my chin.

I closed my eyes and let my mind flow out from me. There wasn't anyone for miles around. We were virtually alone here.

"We should be ok." I said and opened my eyes to find that Leda was smiling up at me.

She bit her lip as she brushed her hair behind her ear then dropped her head and said, "In that case it was rather prudent of me to come prepared." as she held up the square packet between her fingers.

"Oh, you can act coy." I growled as I pulled her to me, resting my hand on her butt as I started kissing her.

It was an intense kiss that sent all the blood in my body running to one particular place. Leda felt so hot against me, but I was boiling up too. Not that it mattered. This fever was good.

Leda's hand had disappeared down my shorts and I was growing harder with every sweep of her hand. I was about to explode here, but I wasn't sure what to do. Did I lie her down on the forest floor?

"Up against the tree." Leda panted into my ear before she started nibbling at it.

I nearly jizzed right in my pants, but that would have been rude. I let my pure instincts guide me as I lifted Leda into my arms and swung her around to back her into the nearest tree.

"Oooh…" She moaned as she dug her fingers into my shoulders.

Somehow I managed with one hand to pull my shorts down and roll the condom on. Then I brought Leda down so I could enter her. It was quick, but god damn did I make her sing.

We stayed there a moment breathing heavily before Leda pushed against me to drop her to the floor. I put her down and pulled up my shorts as she started laughing.

"That was better than I could ever have imagined." She said, taking hold of my cheeks and giving me a big kiss on my lips. "Thank you my lover."

"Your…your lover?" I stammered.

"Are you not the one who makes my secret depths sing? Do you not love me so well as I love you in return?" She whispered.

"Well yeah." I said, like there was any doubt.

"In public I will call you my boyfriend, such a civilised term, but when we are alone you are my wild hot lover who takes me to the skies." She crooned as she stroked my cheek.

"And I'm completely under your spell my siren." I whispered as I dropped to my knees.

"My strong, warrior lover." Leda whispered as she wrapped her arms around my head.

I wrapped my arms around her legs and leant my cheek against her stomach.

"I will love you fore…" I stopped myself, as much as I wanted to make that promise I couldn't, because one day I might walk around a corner and smack bang into the woman who the wolf spirit thought I should be with. "For as long as I'm allowed." I amended.

"And you have my love for the duration of that time." Leda whispered and she kissed the top of my head.

"Oh wow." I said as I clung around her. "This sounds almost like marriage or something."

"As much as I would adore being married to you, I think it would be messy should the inevitable happen. Therefore this is the closest we can come to vows as a couple, and with that I am satisfied." She said in serious tones.

I felt a surge of, well I could only call it love, within me and I shot to my feet before pressing my lips to Leda's.

"You have my promise, I am yours." I said a little huskily.

"And I am yours until the day you imprint." Leda replied and she kissed me. "And with that I am happy."

I lifted Leda into my arms and ran back to the tree house. We got up in there and we made love again, and that's what it was with Leda. It was more than sex, this was love and I guess that made us lovers.

We lay together for a long while after and I was just working up to suggesting another tumble when I heard the worst voice I could hear in my head other than my own mother at a time like this.

_Loki?_

_Grandma?_ I thought as I sat up and said it aloud.

_Get over to Liza's. I need to talk to you._ She informed me.

_Right now?_ I asked.

_Right now._

I stood up and pulled on my shorts and t-shirt.

"What's wrong?" Leda asked as she sat up too, not caring that she was naked in front of me.

"I don't know, but Grandma wants me at Liza's ASAP. It sounded urgent." I explained.

"I should go too." Leda said as she pulled on the jeans and t-shirt she'd been wearing the day before.

"Let's go." I said, and grabbed her hand and stepped outside the door. I closed it and put the lock on the outside, not because I didn't trust my fellow Res folk, they wouldn't come raid my place. It was Astrid and Lydia I didn't trust. Then we leapt off the platform and started running toward Auntie Liza's house.

As I got closer I picked up what was happening from Gran's mind.

_She wants me to go with her to Hawaii to get Billie back, but there's also some kind of battle going down. She thinks Jane will call everyone in._ I informed Leda.

_Then Auntie Jane will call in me._ Leda gasped as she slowed to a stop.

_Yeah. Cause of your gift._ I realised and I put my arm around her. _I can't let you go into a war zone alone._ I made up my mind.

_But I don't want you to choose me over your auntie._ Leda replied aghast.

_Leda, I want to choose you. I can't focus on helping Billie if I'm worried about you. Grandma will get Billie back, and I can protect you as you protect me. _I said firmly.

_I don't want to come between you and your family._ Leda said stopping and pulling her hand from mine.

_You won't._ I said as I grabbed her hand and kissed it. T_his is my choice and Gran won't force it. Come on._ We carried on to Liza's house.

"I'm stronger than them." I heard Dad say as we got close to the house.

"I know, but I got more Alpha control over them. That's important right now." Gran replied, and I realised she was talking about me and Addie. "And anyway, Jane is gonna call everyone in and she'll want some telepaths. I'd prefer to have the kids safe with me than in the middle of a battle."

"No, I need to go help there." I said as I rushed into the house to stop Gran from making any more plans that contained me. "Me and Leda will be a big help. And Jane will call her back. She'll be obligated and I can't let her go in there alone. I have to protect her."

"I'll come Grandma, but Loki's right, he needs to stay and protect Leda. I know I'd want to be wherever Robyn is if she was in the line of danger. I know Loki hasn't imprinted on Leda but he's always loved her, ever since we were kids. It would be wrong to make him choose." Addie said in my defence, but I felt my cheeks burn a little when he told the whole world about the uber crush I'd always had for Leda.

"I don't know…" Gran said, looking uncertain.

"Do you really need the both of us? Aren't I powerful enough alone for you?" Addie asked as he touched Gran's arm.

I took Leda into my arms, kissing her head just in case Grandma Essie decided to override my decision.

"I guess you have a point." Gran said and I sighed in relief.

I might be going into battle, but it was to make sure Leda came out of it.

"No." Auntie Liza exclaimed as she clutched at Addie, but he was too big now for her to really baby him. "He's not ready."

"Look. I'm not even expecting to fight. I'm hoping to get there before the League and get Billie out. We probably won't even come into contact with them. I need the extra boost of my pack, and I thought I'd take the two who've never been in a battle." Gran said in a calming voice.

"You think Jane will conscript us?" Liza asked in shock.

"You know she will." Gran said warily. "Not to mention Mags is gonna fight because Zeke is, so that's one member of our family definitely in the line of fire. I asked her to come with me, she suggested Addie and Loki."

"What? I need to head there right now. I need to tell Grace." Dad said in panic as he made for the door and I was right behind him with Leda in tow.

"Hold on." Liza instructed, and Dad stopped, causing me to walk right into him, I backed up a little while Liza added, "Why would she choose Zeke's safety over Billie's?"

"Because he's her imprint." Grandma replied.

What? Seriously?

"When did this happen?" Liza asked before I could.

"Last week." Dad said with a shrug and he seemed a little shifty to me.

"And you did not mention it?" Liza demanded, which seriously, I love you Auntie Liza, but there's more important things happening right now.

"Seemed like something Mags would want to tell everyone herself." Dad replied, but there was more that he wasn't telling.

"Very well." Liza said as she glared.

"I need to go pack." Dad said firmly, and I guess I had to, and then I'd have to go up to Leda's house so she could pack and then we had to go to Wyoming.

"Tony. Can I borrow some muscle?" Gran asked.

"In what way?" Dad asked, stopping once more in making his way to the door.

"When we get to Hawaii I want to leave them with Susie just in case. If the League have done their homework they'll know she's Quileute and they might head there to find Billie." Grandma explained.

"I'll gather everyone together in ten minuets." Dad stated as he closed his eyes and sent out the call.

"We'll go on ahead." I told Dad.

"Ok. Don't say anything until Grandma's there." Dad said, tapping my shoulder.

"Yes sir." I said with a nod.

I left Liza's house with Leda and I led her into the trees.

"Where are we going?" Leda asked.

"To the meeting place." I said.

"And then what?" She continued.

"We go to my house so I can pack a few things and then we'll go to your house so you can pack some things. Then we head to Wyoming I guess." I replied.

"Good plan. Although I think one amendment is in order." She stated.

"What?" I asked with a frown, I really couldn't figure out anything I was overlooking.

"We must shower before I go home. Papa will be in enough of a state without goading him." Leda explained.

I sniffed at Leda and she did smell of sex.

"I guess you have a point." I said as we reached the meeting place, which was empty for the moment. "Come on, we'll go over here, hopefully they won't notice us until Grandma gets here."

"Of course. We must stay silent."

I nodded my head.

The wolves began filing in, some of them with their partners in tow. It was Aunt Tina who noticed me and she made a beeline for me.

"What's going on?" She asked, after all she was the other Alpha on the Res and Dad had called this meeting without giving her the heads up first.

"I don't know." I said, deciding that I didn't know why Gran had called the meeting. "I just know we have to wait for Dad and Grandma Essie."

"Essie's here?" Ariana asked.

I nodded.

Dad arrived just then with Mom, Astrid and Lydia.

"Why did you call a meeting?" Tina asked him.

"Mom wants to talk to everyone. It's real important that you all hear her out." Dad said firmly.

There was muttering but everyone fell silent when Gran strode into the clearing with Addie behind her acting like her beta. He even stayed in that position when Gran stopped in front of everyone. She looked around at the assembled Quileute looking every bit the legendary warrior that she was.

"I haven't got time to mess around." She declared in a clear voice that filled the clearing. "Something big is about to go down in the vamp world, but I need to head to Hawaii to get Billie out. There's a whole load of bad vamps heading there and I'm worried they might target Susie and her kids. What I need it at least six of you who have valid passports and can travel immediately to come with me in fifteen minuets to Hawaii. I'll cover the costs, but you will be travelling with vampires so if you don't think you can handle that, I don't need your help. Any volunteers?"

There were whispers amongst the masses, but Ariana and Marie volunteered immediately, followed closely by Phill and Twain decided that she should go since she was the only non Fang who had experience running Alpha on her own. Silver and Olly made up the six; it was partly to do with protecting kin and a lot to do with the adventure of going to Hawaii.

"I'm leaving in fifteen minuets from now. If you're not in my Escalade by that time then I'm going without you. You understand?" Gran said and the six volunteers nodded before they left the meeting place.

"Do you wish you were going too?" Leda asked me softly.

"Well I see it this way. I get to go to protect my siren in a possible hellhole and then one day we can go to Hawaii together and actually have a vacation. They can handle things in Hawaii. There's enough of them." I said firmly.

"As long as you are sure." Leda said sadly as she hugged me.

"Yeah, tell us Alpha." Tina said a little disgruntled and I realised she was talking to Dad who now had everyone's attention because Gran and Addie had left the meeting place.

"I don't know the full details, but Jane is planning something big. I'll be heading down to Wyoming to help out because Mags is there and whatever Jane is planning, it's a battle or something, Mom didn't get the full details, well I can't let my daughter fight alone. I'm heading down there along with Grace. I know Loki is going too to protect Leda because no doubt Jane will call in her powerful niece."

I felt Leda's shock when Dad called her powerful, but she was.

"I'm sure Liza, Mal and the twins will be heading down too. I don't know what the rest of you want to do, but we need to up security here just in case." Dad stated.

"I'll keep things tight on the Res." Tina said firmly. "Although we're gonna have to run twenty four hour patrols. We'll need to work out who's going to run when."

"What about our jobs?" Q asked.

"Every wolf who works at the factory is on paid leave until we know we are safe." Old Quill announced.

Well at least I wouldn't lose all my income for this, I hadn't even thought about that.

"I can talk Pierce around at the hotel." Nikki stated.

"And obviously the rest of us will understand." Joe Call stated. "The protection of the tribe is more important than running with a full staff for a week or two."

"Ok. That's a relief. The Res will be taken care of." Dad said, and he did look relieved.

"Uh, Dad, am I allowed to speak?" Lydia asked, which was a first, she usually just blurted out whatever she wanted to say.

"Anyone is allowed to have their say." Dad stated.

"Ok. Well what about Auntie Prue, Uncle Tibbi and that big house full of underage dhampir? If the Res is a target wouldn't they be a target too?" She pointed out, and I hadn't even thought of that.

Dad thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess they would." He agreed.

"Then I volunteer to protect them." Lydia said with a nod.

"On your own?" Dad asked with a frown.

"I'll help." Astrid added. "You know we're a strong team together."

"Of course if anyone wants to join us and not mind running under our alphaness we won't object." Lydia added.

Nobody rushed to volunteer.

"I'll run with you." Someone said from the back and when they'd pushed their way to the Gruesome Twosome I saw it was Zoë.

"You're not a wolf." Astrid complained.

"Doesn't mean I can't run." Zoë growled. "I can run as fast as you and aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Astrid demanded.

"Telekinesis." Zoë said firmly and suddenly Astrid stumbled back like she'd been pushed, but Zoë wasn't that close to her.

"Your shields are stronger now." Lydia mused. "Yeah, you can be in our pack, but remember, we're the Alphas."

"Sure." Zoë said and smirked a little as she turned away from my sisters. I was sure that within a day of running together Zoë would very much be the Alpha, and she wasn't even a wolf.

"Ok. So Astrid, Lydia and Zoë will be heading to Olympic Pines. I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind you staying at Tregarran, just make sure you don't make a mess. If anyone else wants to go with them, I'll give you all half an hour to decide. Go now and come back then. Could the Elder Council please stay?" Dad announced.

That was the cue for everyone else to leave.

Leda and me left the meeting spot and we headed back home. Astrid and Lydia caught up with us.

"Don't you want to help us protect Northern Heights?" Lydia asked.

"You really want me there?" I asked doubtfully.

"The more wolves we have the better and I'm not sure a lot of wolves will want to run under us, but they like you." Lydia said, more truthful than usual.

"I would, but I'm heading to Wyoming with Leda to help fight along with Mom, Dad and Magda. I think it's noble of you to protect Northern Heights, and you will get the wolves, but it's not where I'm needed. Unless you want me to run alpha of course."

"But you're younger than us." Astrid complained and I shrugged.

"Anyway, I haven't got time to dawdle, I need to hit the shower and pack."

"Well yeah, want to smell all nice and virginal for Leda's daddy." Astrid teased while Lydia cackled, but I ignored them. They were nervous and lashing out because I was the nearest target.

I took a tight hold of Leda's hand and began running back to the house. It was weird coming home to an empty house, but Mom was still out at the meeting place with Dad and the Gruesome Twosome were left in the dust. I led Leda straight to my room.

"Here's the plan. You go shower while I pack then I can shower while you dry your hair." I stated.

"That sounds reasonable, I am only glad that I left my bag here last night. At least I have underwear." She said with a chuckle.

"You're not wearing any?" I asked curiously, trying to make it out through her clothes."

"I dressed quickly." She said with a shrug as she picked up her bag and took out her clean underwear before she went to the bathroom.

I got my holdall from where it was stuffed in the bottom of my wardrobe and filled it with clothes. I wasn't sure what I'd need. I'd never really had to pack before. When we went anywhere it was to Tregarran and I had clothes there anyway. Leda returned wearing the same t-shirt and jeans, but she smelled fresher. I kissed her softly before I headed to the bathroom myself.

By the time I'd finished Leda's hair was almost dry and everyone else was back. I went to talk to Dad in the kitchen.

"Is it ok if I head on up to the Cullen House?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"I'll probably go on ahead to Wyoming too. I can travel with Leda." I stated.

"Ok. But call me when you're moving out. Come to think of it it's probably better if we all leave at different times. If they are keeping an eye on the Res then it'll look suspicious if there's a mass movement all of a sudden." Dad reasoned out.

"There's that too." I agreed.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you in Wyoming. Just make sure you say goodbye to your mom first."

"I will." I promised.

I went to Mom and Dad's room where Mom was packing.

"Mom?" I said and she looked up and the worry in her mind was almost deafening.

"Yeah?" She said.

"I'm going up to the Cullen House now with Leda and I'll be heading down to Wyoming from there." I informed her.

Mom took a deep breath to steady herself before she stepped up to me and hugged me.

"Take care of yourself and Leda." She said softly.

"I will." I promised as I returned her hug.

"See you in Wyoming."

"Bye Mom." I said softly.

She tapped my back and let me go.

"If you get there before us, make sure Magda's ok." Mom asked as she patted my cheek.

"I will." I promised.

Then I left my parents' room and went back to my room.

Leda stood up.

"I still have my car so I will drive us to my house, but what about our possessions out in the tree house?" She asked.

"I put the lock on the outside, they should be safe." I said. "Anyway, I can always get another laptop, but there's only one Magda."

"Then we shall go immediately." Leda said with a nod.

We left in her car and it wasn't long before we were at her house. Alec was pacing in the living room when we entered.

"Elfleda, you're here at last." He said as he grabbed her in a hug.

"Yes Papa. I'm here to pack my bag and then Loki and I will leave immediately." She stated.

"You're going too?" Alec asked me.

"Yeah. Like hell am I letting Leda go into battle on her own." I replied, not caring a damn that I was cursing in front of him.

"How do you know about that? I know Essie and Tobias paid a visit, but Jane has only this second phoned requesting our presence in Wyoming. How did you know?" That last bit was directed more toward Leda.

"Call it a lucky guess." Leda replied. "I will go pack immediately and then we will go to Wyoming."

"Very well. However we must discuss matters before you leave." Alec stated.

"I understand Papa. Now I will go pack." Leda said as she took my hand and led me up to her room.

I sat in her wicker chair while she flittered around her room packing her bag. Then she changed into something more comfortable for travelling.

"Do we stop off to rest or do we travel through the night?" She asked.

"We could travel through the night. We'll take three hour shifts?" I suggested.

"That's what Addie and I did when we were going down for Vamp-Con." She said.

"Then let's go." I said as I brushed her arms before taking her hand and we made our way downstairs.

"Look, it won't be safe here and the Wolves have to keep it tight to the Res." Zoë was saying. "Yeah you can try to protect Mischa here, but you'll be better off coming to Olympic Pines with us. At least she'll be safe in Northern Heights and we can always use and extra pair of hands."

"I'm not going anywhere." Adrian said firmly.

"Well I'm taking Mischa with me, so you can either come along or not." Zoë said hotly.

Adrian growled and went to strike at Zoë but his hand stopped a foot away, hitting against her shield. Zoë smirked at him but I felt angry.

"Dude! Seriously?" I growled as I went and stood between them. "Leave my cousin alone."

"Maybe your cousin should watch her mouth." Adrian growled in return.

"Maybe my cousin is just trying to protect your daughter, something you're not willing to do." I countered.

Adrian growled and crouched threateningly. I looked into his mind to get what his deal was.

"Look. I know you've only got Mischa back after all these years, but she's a teenager, she's gonna start dating. Zoë isn't here to steal her away. She's just trying to protect the girl she loves, just like I am with Leda. Zoë's right, there's safety in numbers and you'll be better off going with her right now where Mischa can be safe."

"Besides, Kitty, Leda and I are all going to Wyoming. I cannot allow you to stay here when we are not at home. You may be our guests, but this is not your residence." Alec said as he stood beside me in between Zoë and Adrian.

"Then I guess I haven't got a choice." Adrian grumbled.

"I suggest you and Mischa go pack and Zoë will take you to Olympic Pines as she originally stated." Alec said in a low voice, but it was full of authority.

"Fine." Adrian said and he turned around and headed for the stairs.

I turned around to Zoë.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. "I had it under control, but thanks for stepping in." She added as she nudged my arm.

"Watch your back." I warned.

"I will." She assured me. "And you watch yours."

"I'll see you in a week or so." I promised and held back on hugging her.

Zoë shrugged, she hated soppy.

"Papa, Loki and I will be leaving now. We will drive through the night stopping only for food and the toilet." Leda was saying to Alec.

"Then I shall see you in Wyoming some while later. Unfortunately Kitty is unable to come home from work early. We will set out as soon as she is home." Alec informed us.

"Then I will see you soon Papa." Leda said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Look after each other." Alec said as he tapped my arm with his left hand when he tapped Leda's arm with his right.

"We will." We promised and laughed a little because we said it at the same time.

With a few more goodbyes, we left the house and got in Leda's car again, setting out for Wyoming.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**There will be another chapter up shortly**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Gemma x**


	45. Chapter 44 - Kekipi

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

**This is the second chapter I've posted today, the third one I've posted this week. I probably would have uploaded all three today, but I really wanted to put a chapter up on St David's Day.**

* * *

**Kekipi**

All in all taking Isla to see Dad's parents had turned out ok. The fact that they all wanted me to tell Isla about the wolf stuff wasn't so great. How did I even get her to believe me? I was still awkward talking about supernatural stuff with Billie, and she'd known all of this stuff since the day she was born. How did I get my sister to understand this and accept that it's true?

Where did I even start?

"_Ho Isla, guess what? I'm a wolf. It's pretty ono and you might be one too." _

I didn't see that going down well.

"Are you gonna stay awake all night?" Billie asked turning to me and kissing my lips.

"I'm sleeping." I said, and closed my eyes.

"What are you worried about?" Billie asked softly.

"Isla." I confessed.

"You know you'll have to tell her sooner or later." Billie stated.

"I know. I just don't know where to start." I confessed.

"Well I think perhaps you should invite her here and then show her. Show is always better than tell." Billie advised.

"How many humans have you told who don't know anything about the supernatural?" I asked.

"Honestly?" Billie asked and I nodded my head. "None."

"Then how do you know it'll be easy?" I asked.

"I never said it would be easy." Billie said softly. "But it's what's best for Isla. Like I've already said, the wolves who know about the supernatural find their first phase easier to deal with. A lot of them even choose when they phase, rather than it happen randomly in a moment of great stress."

"Great stress? Like what?" I asked.

"It can be anything. I mean you were set off by the storm. My grandpa, it was his confusion over love drama coupled with his father saying he looked weird and whoomf, wolf. It was lucky the Billy knew about the whole Quileute legend and that there were other wolves to consol Jake."

"Billy?" I asked.

"Yep. The great-granddad I'm named after. My middle name, it from my other great-grandfather, Charlie. Haven't I explained this before?" She asked, her forehead puckering in a frown.

"I think you have, I'm just diverting." I admitted.

"Well I'm not gonna tell you to go out right this second and tell her, it's the middle of the night after all." She joked.

"You're right." I said.

"Maybe you need to be distracted tonight and think about it more tomorrow?" Billie suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"A few things." She said as she kissed my lips and it got deeper and tongues were involved.

We made love and I was starting to wonder how I lived so long without sex. I mean before Billie I'd wanted it in the sense that all humans do, but I always put it in the big box of things I'd never experience because of the wolf. Love was another thing, companionship and just having someone I could confide in. I could be a person again, and Isla never had to go through that stage of feeling like she wasn't a person. The only thing I wasn't sure about was how she'd take the whole wolf thing. It was kind of mind boggling to someone who didn't phase. I guess it would be. It would have been for me. It was for me the first time it happened.

I felt so good and snoozy after we made love that I drifted to sleep with Billie snuggled up on my chest. I loved hugging her. She was cuddly.

"Kekipi!" She said urgently and I pulled my eyes open.

"What?" I asked.

"It's eight o'clock!" Billie exclaimed.

"Yeah?" I replied, not understanding.

"Shouldn't you already be at the garage?" She asked as she sat up.

"Nope." I said, pulling her back into my chest and enjoying the warmth.

"But it's Monday." She pointed out.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What about the garage? Your faithful clientele?"

"It's my annual week off." I said.

"What?" She gasped, sitting up as she looked down at me.

"I always take it this time of the year. All my regulars know that." I explained.

"Wait? You got vacation? Right now?" She asked, looking like she didn't quite believe me.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say? We could have organised to do something." She observed.

"I have." I said, as I pulled her back down to my chest and kissed her head.

"Like what?" She asked, giving me a curious look.

"Spending all week in bed with my lovely Billie." I said.

Billie chuckled as she sat up again.

"Well if you'd said sooner we could have got some food in so we wouldn't have to leave the island." She said.

"We got enough food to last the week. Anyway, we'll have to go to the big Island at least one day. We could bring shopping back then." I said with a shrug.

"We'd be going for something other than shopping?" She asked, looking curious.

"I got the whole week off and although I plan to spend the majority of that time in bed with you, I didn't mean just this one." I said with a grin as I reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Ok." She said, pouting a little.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out one night, stay in a hotel so we can let go and have fun." I said, trying to sell her the idea.

"I guess if you shouldn't drive a car after drinking you shouldn't sail a boat." She mused.

"Nope." I replied, shaking my head, there were plenny folk who got plastered and ended up saying aloha to the seabed because they thought they were ok to sail.

"If we do stay in a hotel, can we make sure it's one with a bath?" Billie asked as she lay back flat against me and clasped her hands around the back of my neck.

"Yeah." I agreed as I followed her spine with my fingers. "Who knows, maybe we can stretch to a hot tub."

"I don't care as long as I share it with you." Billie said as she kissed me, and it was ono not having to rush it this morning cause we had nowhere to go.

We stayed in bed fooling around for a few hours, until my stomach rumbled and Billie's rumbled in response. She chuckled as she sat up.

"Guess that means we should have breakfast." She said and she stood and made her way downstairs butt naked.

Well there was only us here.

I followed her downstairs where she was looking through the cupboards.

"I think we should have something light." She said.

"Any suggestions?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed at her neck.

"How about toast." She said a little unsteadily as she pulled a loaf out of the cupboard and reached for the toaster.

"Mmm-hmmm." I agreed, too lost in kissing her neck to give a full response.

"Here." Billie said as she took my hand and led it down until I felt her wetness. "A challenge for you. Let's see if you can make me cum by the time the toast is browned."

"Really?" I asked, moving my fingers and she moaned a little as she leaned back into me.

"Yeah." She said and turned her head and kissed me as she placed four slices of toast in the toaster. "Starting… Now!"

Billie pushed the button down on the toaster and I got to work, moving my fingers in the little patterns I'd been learning over the last few weeks. I ran my other hand over her boobs and continued to kiss her neck. Billie was writhing against me as her breathing hitched, I could feel her okole rubbing against me, which was getting my motor running. Billie put her left hand up behind my head and pushed my mouth closer into her neck until I couldn't really kiss anymore so much as suck. Then I felt her other hand start to tease at me first, but then she was pumping away as I sucked at her neck and moved my fingers faster.

Billie gasped and moaned and said my name as I felt myself orgasm. I stood there a moment, panting against her neck, as she became jelly in my arms. We were both shaking but it had felt so ono, I never would have thought of this.

We both jumped as the toast popped out of the toaster. Billie chuckled and turned to me.

"Looks like you won." She said as she placed her arms around my shoulders and kissed me lightly.

"Do I get a reward?" I asked.

"After breakfast." She said with a wink. "Why don't you get the butter and jam out and I'll bring over the toast."

"Ok." I said, and kissed her lips back.

Billie smiled and I stepped away and went to get the butter and jam from the fridge. Billie brought the toast over to the table on two plates. She pulled her chair right up next to mine and she looped her leg over mine as we ate our breakfast. It was then I noticed the mark on her neck, like a bruise.

I touched it lightly. Had I done that?

Billie looked at me with a frown, then realised what my problem was.

"Ain't you never seen a hickey before?" She asked.

"I've never been this close to one." I replied with a nervous laugh as I stroked over it with my thumb.

"Would you like to be even closer to one?" She whispered before taking a bite of her toast.

"Um…sure?" I said, uncertain. "Not right now?"

"Of course." She said as she took my hand and kissed it.

By the time we'd finished our breakfast the hickey had turned yellow.

"A perk of super healing is that your parents never find out you've been fooling around." Billie said with a wink. "Well until their super senses give you away." She added and tapped her nose.

"Did it happen a lot?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know how often, but I was curious.

"Mom chose to ignore her senses in her pretence that I was still a good little girl. Let's not talk about my past." She said with a shrug. "It's not important."

"I guess." I said with a shrug.

"Shall we go skinny dipping?" Billie enticed.

"What if someone sails past?" I asked.

"There's no law against nudity on private land." Billie said as she grinned.

"What if Isla turned up?" I pointed out.

"I guess you have a point there." Billie conceded. "Ok. Let's go shower instead."

I let her lead me to the shower and we spent a while in there too. I was too busy to think about wasting water.

Our whole day was filled with sex and it was something I would never have imagined this time last year. My vacation last year had been spent fixing things and fishing and basically being on my own. Having Billie here was plenny better.

We spent the evening out on the hammock; it was amazing what the sway did for our rhythm.

We did sleep that night but the next day was much of the same, although we did go for a run, Billie was certain I had to let the wolf out now and then. She didn't want me aging on her. We ended up on the other side of my island and spent some time in the cave where we'd first made love, just for nostalgia's sake, before we returned home.

That night we went to bed early and fell asleep late.

We woke with the dawn on Wednesday morning but we had another ono time. We'd spent a few hours in bed tangled up with each, and it was around seven when we stopped for a break. Billie had decided she needed hydrating, she'd decided the best way to do this was through licking a lolly, even though it was still early and we hadn't had breakfast. It was one of them long ice lollies with the rings of different flavours. I was watching her trancelike as she sucked at the top of it before licking up the length. I was almost copying her.

Billie caught me watching her and she grinned.

"Enjoying the show?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Wish this was you?" She asked before she put her lips over the tip of the lolly and pulled it out of her mouth.

I couldn't answer.

"Here." She said and handed it to me.

I thought she was giving the lolly to me, but she moved down the bed and bent down and, her fingers were cold and I gasped.

"Sorry." She said and rubbed her hands against her thighs a moment before she touched me again and I watched as she lowered her head and I knew what she meant.

She was asking if I wished I was the lolly. Now that I was, I did. After the first shock of cold from her tongue and lips, they warmed up and I watched her head bob up and down and her shoulders move. It was a little like when I'd seen her feed, only this was different.

I felt that shiver run through me, and Billie came up licking her lips. She crawled back up beside me, took her lolly back and began licking it again.

I couldn't find my words, that whole incident had been ono.

"Feeling good?" Billie asked and I nodded. "Great. Now you can eat me out later." And she flicked her tongue at her lolly suggestively.

I looked that her tongue, then down the length of her slender body.

"Ok." I said, a little high pitched.

Billie giggled as she leant her head against my shoulder.

"Of course it would be inappropriate if we happened to have a guest."

"A guest?" I asked, frowning.

"Well I've been thinking, maybe we could put your vacation time to better use than wasting it in some snooty hotel." She replied.

"You have?" I prompted, wondering where this was going.

"Yeah. Why don't you go ask Isla if she wants to come stay out here for the week? That way if she freaks out when we tell her, we have a week to calm her back down. If she takes it well, she has a week to practice phasing where people are not likely to see her."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." Billie said with a nod. "Isla needs to know, and soon. So bring her out here and we'll tell her."

"Ok." I said. "Now?"

"The sooner the better." Billie said as she kissed my lips. "I'll have the place cleaned up by the time you get back."

"Thanks." I said, though I felt nervous, what did I say to Isla?

We showered first and we got dressed for the first time in two days. Billie walked me down to the shore and kissed me and waved me off. I waved back and headed to Hilo. I parked in the public boat port because it was closer to Isla's usual haunts, and anyway, if someone saw me around the garage they might try talking me into taking on work.

It didn't take me long to find Isla. She was sitting on the beach wall frowning out at the ocean.

"You ok Sis?" I asked.

"Kekipi?" She gasped and she looked happy to see me, but then she frowned. "What are you doing here? It's your vacation. Shouldn't you be all snuggled up with Billie?"

"Well we were, but then I thought I've never really shown you around my island. I'm taking Billie around hiking and stuff, do you wanna join us?" I offered.

"You're not gonna be all over each other are you?" She said, scowling a little.

"What's up with you? You're usually pushing us together." I replied and I frowned because something was really bugging her.

"Yeah, well…" She trailed off. "What do you know about Drogo?"

"He's Billie's friend." I said, that's all I could really tell her.

"Do you know if he likes screwing with people?" She asked.

"In what way?"

"Doesn't matter." She said, shaking her head as she got to her feet. "So you're really inviting me out to your island?"

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"How long?" She inquired.

"The rest of the week if you want to." I offered.

"I'll need to pack some clothes and let Mom know." She said excitedly.

"Let's go." I said, gesturing in the general direction of the Diner.

"You'll talk to Mom?" She asked, looking surprised.

"Of course I will." I said with a nod, it wasn't Mom who I had the problem with.

"Where do I say I'm going?" Isla asked.

"Are you banned from visiting me?" I prompted.

"No."

"Then tell the truth. You're just coming to stay with me for the week. I'm sure Mom has noticed you're kinda down." I observed.

"She has." Isla said with a sigh.

"Lesgo." I said.

"Kay." Isla replied and we started walking toward the Diner where Mom and Dad would be working again.

I felt a little weird stepping into the Diner. It'd been a while, but it was busy, so at least Mom and Dad had that going for them. I followed Isla up to the counter where Mom was just serving a white guy with bad sunburn.

She looked up at Isla when we reached the counter and smiled, then she looked further up at me and her smile grew. That broke me a little, I shouldn't stay away so long that Mom looked on me with wonder when I showed up. I shouldn't be the prodigal. I should be a better son.

"Aloha Jimmy, I wasn't expecting you today." Mom said happily. "Are you here for lunch?"

"No thanks Mom, I won't be here that long." I said, not correcting the Jimmy thing, but Mom was the only one allowed to call me that. "I came to ask Isla if she wants to come stay with me for the week. It's my vacation after all and it's been a while since we had sibling time."

"Yeah, that's true." Mom conceded. "Ok. You can go, but don't let Big Jim see you. You know how Big Jim worries. I'll tell him later once you're gone."

"Mahalo Mom." Isla said as she leant over the counter to hug our mother. "Catch you later."

"Have fun." Mom said as she tapped Isla's back, then held her arms out to me.

"Bye Mom." I said and hugged her a little stiffly, I sometimes worried she'd sense the wolf on me and she'd turn her back on me when she saw it. It's part of why I'd got distant with Isla, but it was time that I told her, she was affected now.

"Isla?" Mom called, as we were about to leave.

"Yes Mom?" Isla asked, turning back.

I watched Mom's face. She looked like she was about to say something, but quickly changed her mind.

"You have fun with your brother, and there's no need to rush back." Mom stated.

"Ok Mom." Isla said with a laugh.

Isla and me left the Diner and we walked to somewhere I hadn't stepped foot in since I was eighteen. The old hale ohana.

"I'll be quick." Isla said before she ran up the stairs.

I stayed there in the hall. I didn't want to investigate. I didn't know what would be worse, if all traces of me had been wiped from here, or my old room was still kept as a shrine in case I returned. I waited for Isla in the hall and she took less than five minuets.

She'd changed into shorts and t-shirt and had a bag thrown over her shoulder and a sleeping bag under one arm.

"I'll carry them for you." I said and took them off her before she could protest.

We left the house and Isla was bouncing happy. She was still full of questions though.

"You know I don't think you've told Mom and Dad you live out on an island." She said.

"Because I haven't." I replied as I led her toward the public port. "I don't want them to know."

"Why don't you want Mom and Dad to know you have your own island?" She asked.

"What do you think they'd say about me living out on 'Wolf Island'? You know what everyone says about that place." I murmured, not wanting to go into this right now since she'd soon know I'd been lying.

"That it's haunted by a wolf spirit? Yeah cause everyone knows Hawaii was teeming with wolves once upon a time." She said sarcastically.

"Well you know that animal spirits don't have to come from animals. Don't some people have animal spirits? Like totems?" I hazarded.

"I don't know. Have you ever seen the wolf spirit?" She asked.

"Don't believe in ghosts." I said with a shrug, I'd wait until we got to the island before I showed her the real wolf spirit.

"Why aren't we going to your garage?" She asked.

"Don't wanna be seen. I don't wanna get roped into a quick job that'll end up taking hours." I explained.

"I guess you have a point." Isla conceded.

We carried on to the boat and Isla jumped in while I cast off. Isla sat down in the prow and I started the engine. I worked my way out of the traffic before we were on open water.

"I'm glad I'm coming out here." Isla called to me as we sped along.

"You are?" I called back.

"Yeah. I can ask Billie about Drogo. I went on Sunday and there were these weird guys there. They gave me choke junk vibes." She explained.

"Was Drogo there?" I asked, feeling a weird shiver creep over my skin.

"No. They said he was out. Like I said, I got choke junk vibes from them so I headed home. I went back yesterday and there wasn't an answer, but I could hear voices inside. Like he was trying to be quiet to put me off the scent. It pissed me off really, if I'm getting on his nerves just say. That's why I want to ask Billie if he's a jerk."

"Ok." I said, but now I was in two minds of heading to Honomu to check things out for myself.

No. It was better to ask Billie the best thing to do.

"Did you go there this morning?" I asked.

"Fo' real? Course not. I know where I'm not wanted." Isla grumbled.

"Right." I said, and I couldn't shake the bad feeling, which turned into burning fire when we rounded the bulk of my island and there in the deep water a big yacht was anchored.

I turned to the dock, there was a little speedboat moored up.

"Maybe it's her parents." I muttered, I hoped, but I killed the engine anyway and let the momentum carry us into shore.

There was a sweet scent hanging in the air and the wolf in me was growling, I had no idea what I was walking in on, but I was ready for it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	46. Chapter 45 - Seren

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

**This is the first of two chapters I'm posting today**

* * *

**Seren**

I left the house early on Tuesday morning. Robyn was due to leave with Dove at nine and I'd rather not be around for the fireworks. The last couple of days have been tense in the house so I was happy to have somewhere to go that meant I was well out of it. I took my mini-speakers today so I could listen to my iPod. Now that the main room was clear and I was making headway in the master bedroom it wasn't as likely that my things would get lost amongst the rubbish.

I reached the house and Rupert's truck was parked outside it as usual. In fact I doubted he would park it anywhere else on the Res ever again. I was certain he was planning on moving in as soon as the rubbish was cleared out. I wondered at times if Mam would let me move in with him, but I doubted it.

I went into the house, set up my iPod so that my cleaning playlist started and I set to work, singing along to the music as I got stuck into the mess in the room. I'd been there an hour maybe when I felt a presence in the room. I turned around to find Rupert leaning against the little partition next to the door, watching me with an amused look on his face. I stopped singing abruptly and felt my cheeks burn.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a little on the snappy side in my embarrassment.

"You're not pleased to see me?" He teased.

"Well of course I am." I said, calming a little out of my hyper state. "I just wasn't expecting you till later."

"Yeah, well I wasn't expecting to be here till later either, but there's not much work at the garage today so I volunteered to take a no-pay day. I get to spend it with you though, so it's not so bad." He said with a shrug.

"With me, up to our elbows in filth." I teased.

"Yeah. But won't it be worth it once it's done?" He mused.

"Of course, I just want to have it over with so we can get on with the fun part." I replied.

"The fun part?" He inquired, stepping away from the wall.

"Decorating." I said with a grin.

"That can be fun." He said with a nod. "Are we cleaning the bedroom today?"

"Yeah. There's enough room for us both to get in there now." I said with a smile, because he wanted to clean in the same space as me, when there was another room he could get on with if he wanted to set a clear boundary between us.

"Ready to get back to it?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said with a grin.

I stepped into the room and Rupert followed me. I knelt down where I had been and started rooting through the rubbish until I had enough to take out to the boxes in the main room. I'd made two trips and was just getting to the bed, which had a space underneath when I heard a scuttling sound and the whip of a thick worm-like tail.

I let out a squeal and jumped in the air and landed in Rupert's arms, who'd got up to see what the commotion was about.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"There's a rat." I said, pointing under the bed.

"What? A big bad vamp like you afraid of a little rat?" He teased.

"I wouldn't normally be afraid, but…" I shuddered. "Why is it in the house?"

"It's warm and dry and hasn't been disturbed for years." Rupert replied.

"What… What if there's a nest of them?" I asked, trying to peer under the bed, while not look under there at the same time in case I was right.

"I think we can sort it out." Rupert assured me.

"Do we need to call in an exterminator?" I asked, turning to look at his face.

"I can set a few traps. Humane ones, and release them back out in the woods. Then I'll circle the house a few times as a wolf and they shouldn't come back in." He stated.

"Thank you." I said and then trailed off as my eyes locked with his.

This was the closest I'd ever been to his face and the longest he'd ever held me in his arms besides the very long platonic hug we'd shared last week. I felt my breath quicken as I leant toward him. I was trying to talk myself into kissing him. I was so sure he wanted to kiss me right at that moment. He was leaning his face closer to mine and I got ready for it, for my first kiss.

Suddenly Rupert jerked his head back and he actually groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he placed me down on the floor.

"Tony just called a meeting. All wolves ASAP." He grumbled, and that gave me a flicker of hope, that he was annoyed we'd been disturbed.

"What? But it's so early." I stated, hiding the excitement that was fluttering through me.

"I know. That's why I'm worried." Rupert observes, looking reluctantly to the door before turning back to me. "I need to go."

"Ok. I'll run back to the house. Maybe Mam knows something. I'll find you later." I promised.

"Yeah." He said as we walked to the door.

"Be safe." I warned and reached up to kiss his cheek before I ran toward the house.

I was breathless by the time I clattered in to find Mam, Dad and Addie in the kitchen along with Uncle Tony and, Grandma Essie?

"What's going on?" I asked looking around at all of them. "Rupert felt the call but you are all here not at the meeting spot."

"Head to the meeting spot, I'll tell everyone together." Grandma said, and that meant me too, so it was more than wolf business.

"I'll get Grace and the girls." Tony said with a nod and I stepped out as he did.

"Is it bad?" I asked as we jogged toward his house.

"Nothing we can't handle. Now do as Grandma Essie said, and head to the meeting place." Uncle Tony said, and tapped my shoulder.

"Ok." I agreed and changed direction.

"Seren? What's going on?" Zoë asked as she caught up with me. "Why is everyone heading this way?"

"I'm not sure, only that Grandma called a meeting and we have to go too." I replied.

"Really?" She asked and grabbed my hand. "That means it's vamp business too!"

"Could be." I replied.

We ran on to the meeting place, but so many people were there that we were at the back of the crowd. I spotted Rupert in the middle of the crowd, he was with his brothers, but as soon as I got there he looked back and locked eyes with me. He made his way to me and took my other hand since Zoë was still clinging on to me.

"What's going on? Loki just said that Essie called this meeting." Rupert whispered, but the people near us were straining in to listen while trying to look like they weren't.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I replied and a hush fell over everyone as Grandma entered the clearing with Addie right behind her, like he was her beta.

"I haven't got time to mess around. Something big is about to go down in the vamp world, but I need to head to Hawaii to get Billie out. There's a whole load of bad vamps heading there and I'm worried they might target Susie and her kids. What I need it at least six of you who have valid passports and can travel immediately to come with me in fifteen minutes to Hawaii. I'll cover the costs, but you will be travelling with vampires so if you don't think you can handle that, I don't need your help. Any volunteers?"

Wait? What? Billie was in Hawaii? Was Addie going too? That's why he was standing behind Gran.

"I got a passport." Rupert whispered and I felt a sudden chill in my stomach, he couldn't go. If he went I wanted to go, and if Grandma had wanted me I would have already been asked.

"Don't be stupid." Zoë hissed. "You can't go with Gran. You need to go with Seren."

"What do you mean?" Rupert asked.

"There's more going on here. Gran said there's something going down in the vamp world. Do you think that's not going to include everyone in our family somewhere down the line? We always end up mixed up in stuff. Don't volunteer to go with Grandma in case Seren needs you."

"Are you sure?" Rupert asked.

"Zoë's usually got good instincts about these things." I said.

In the time we discussed that, Grandma had her six volunteers, Marie, Ariana, Phill, Twain, Silver and Olly. It seemed like a strong enough team.

"I'm leaving in fifteen minutes from now. If you're not in my Escalade by that time then I'm going without you. You understand?" Grandma told the six and they left the meeting place.

Then Grandma said something to Addie but it was too low for me to hear over this distance and so many people whispering in between us. Then she left with Addie while Uncle Tony remained, looking a little spooked.

"Yeah, tell us Alpha." Tina called out.

"I don't know the full details, but Jane is planning something big. I'll be heading down to Wyoming to help out because Mags is there and whatever Jane is planning, it's a battle or something. Mom didn't get the full details. Well I can't let my daughter fight alone. I'm heading down there along with Grace. I know Loki is going too to protect Leda because no doubt Jane will call in her powerful niece."

"You were right." Rupert said to Zoë.

"I need to go help too." I whispered. "For Mags."

"For Mags." Zoë said firmly.

"You're going to Wyoming where there might be a battle?" Rupert demanded.

"I have to." I said. "For Mags."

"Not to mention, Jane will want us anyway. We do have powers after all." Zoë said as she levitated a leaf off the ground.

"I'm sure Liza, Mal and the twins will be heading down too. I don't know what the rest of you want to do, but we need to up security here just in case." Uncle Tony added.

"See, they expect it of us." Zoë said with a nod.

"Then I'm coming too." Rupert said as he squeezed my hand and I could feel the shake through his body. He was worried for me.

"I'll keep things tight on the Res." Tina was saying. "Although we're gonna have to run twenty four hour patrols. We'll need to work out who's going to run when."

"What about our jobs?" Q asked, but I guess it was a worry, everyone needed to live.

"Every wolf who works at the factory is on paid leave until we know we are safe." Old Quill announced.

"I can talk Pierce around at the hotel." Nikki stated.

"Mom can totally do that." Rupert said impressed.

"And obviously the rest of us will understand." Joe Call added. "The protection of the tribe is more important than running with a full staff for a week or two."

"Ok. That's a relief. The Res will be taken care of." Tony said with a smile.

"Uh, Dad, am I allowed to speak?" Lydia asked from somewhere close to the front.

"Anyone is allowed to have their say." Tony pointed out.

"Ok. Well what about Auntie Prue, Uncle Tibbi and that big house full of underage dhampir? If the Res is a target wouldn't they be a target too?" She said.

"Oh god no!" Zoë gasped.

"Yeah, I guess they would." Uncle Tony said.

"Then I volunteer to protect them." Lydia announced.

"I didn't think of other weaknesses. If the Res is a potential target and Northern Heights too, who's to say the vamps won't swing by the Cullen House?" Zoë said quickly and she was scared to death by this thought.

"We'll have to concentrate on the Res." Rupert said.

"Exactly. Mischa won't be safe there and I can't take her to Wyoming if we're heading into battle. The safest place will be Northern Heights. I need to be there to make sure she's safe." Zoë said with determination.

"But I'm going to Wyoming." I said.

"Not the first time we'll be states apart." Zoë said before she raised her voice to call out, "I'll run with you." as she let my hand go and made her way down to where Lydia was standing with Astrid waiting for volunteers.

"You're not a wolf." Astrid complained.

"Doesn't mean I can't run." Zoë replied, matching attitude for attitude. "I can run as fast as you and aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Astrid demanded.

"Telekinesis." Zoë said and shoved Astrid with her power.

"Your shields are stronger now." Lydia said. "Yeah, you can be in our pack, but remember, we're the Alphas."

"Sure." Zoë said but I didn't see that lasting long, Zoë was too domineering to submit to anyone, especially our younger cousins.

"Ok. So Astrid, Lydia and Zoë will be heading to Olympic Pines. I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind you staying at Tregarran, just make sure you don't make a mess." Tony said warily before announcing to everyone else. "If anyone else wants to go with them, I'll give you all half an hour to decide. Go now and come back then. Could the Elder Council please stay?"

That was our cue to leave. Rupert pulled at my hand and we left the meeting place and headed quickly down to the road so we wouldn't get trampled by everyone coming out behind us. Once we were in a more open area we began to stroll.

"This is some serious shit." He said and I felt a little shocked because he'd never sworn in front of me before, but part of me was smug, it meant he was seeing me more as an adult as opposed to a child who needed protecting from strong language.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Oh my god. A war?"

"Well a battle." Rupert said with a shrug.

"Been in many?" I demanded.

"Not really. I was here during the La Push skirmish, but I was eight so I was protected in the hotel with the others who couldn't fight." Rupert replied. "Thanks to your father."

"Yeah. Right. I need to ask Dad about that." Zoë remarked as she caught up with us. "I hope I can create a shield around Northern Heights if it's needed."

"You will." I said, and tapped her arm.

"Although it would be much better if Mam's there to boost me."

"Believe in yourself, because I believe in you." I said firmly.

"Awww thanks Sis." She said and hugged me. "I need to go pack." She added before running in the direction of home.

"We need to pack too." I said. "Can I drive down with you? We'll take it in turns. We'll take my car though. Your truck might be sturdier, but I get better mileage."

"Good idea." He said and brought my hand up to his mouth to kiss it. "I'll bring my bag to your house before we go back to the meeting place."

"Ok." I said and we parted.

I ran back to the house and straight up to my room where Zoë was already packing.

"This is going to be weird." She said.

"We'll cope." I assured her.

"See you on the other side." She said, taking my hand.

"You're not coming back to the meeting place?" I asked in shock.

"No. I told Astrid and Lydia I'm going on ahead. I need to stop by the Cullen House to pick up Mischa and probably Adrian before I go to Tregarran." She explained.

"Then I guess I will see on the other side." I said, and pulled her into a hug.

We clung to each other for a full minute, but we are twins. Her blurry face was the first thing I ever saw before we were even born. Whenever we parted it always felt a bit of a wrench and now we were heading into uncertain danger.

"At least I get to say goodbye to you." Zoë said.

"Yeah." I replied, realising that Addie had gone off without even doing that. "See you on the other side."

Zoë tapped my back, picked up her bag and left our room.

I continued to pack for a minute or two. I changed into travelling clothes; I was still wearing my cleaning gear before I made my way downstairs.

"Zoë has left." Mam said.

"I know." I said sadly.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. You?" I replied.

"Utterly nervous. My children are scattered and going into danger. I cannot protect you." Mam said sadly.

"Mam. You raised us well enough to look after ourselves. That's the best protection you could ever give us." I said and hugged her.

"Thanks Seren." Mam replied as she returned my hug. "I take it you have plans of your own?"

"Yes. I'll be driving down with Rupert." I said and watched Mam's face carefully to see her reaction.

"Of course. He would not want you to go into a war zone alone. It is admirable that he is willing to go to vampire head quarters on your behalf." Mam said with a smile.

"Thanks Mam." I said, and hugged her. "I'll take my bag out to my car ready. Rupert will drop his bag off before we go to Uncle Tony's second meeting, then we'll be heading straight down to Wyoming."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to have something to eat before we set out travelling. It is a long journey after all and at least it will allow a little time before the first stop."

"Makes sense." I conceded.

"Don't worry, Rupert may eat with us too. I still stand by what I told you at the beginning of the summer. You are a woman now Seren, by all estimations other than age. However, dhampir age differently to humans, how can we set our lives by their laws? Would we make a dog last out until it is eighteen?"

"I think it would be dead by then." I said with a frown.

"True, but you understand my meaning."

"Yes Mam." I said with a smile and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to put my bag in the boot."

Mam nodded.

I left the house and had to cross the road to the small residents' car park because there was only room for one car near the house, two at a squeeze. I'd managed to bag the space closest to my house and since I hadn't been anywhere to move it since I got back I'd kept the spot.

I put my bag in the boot then checked the car over. I wasn't anywhere close to being a mechanic, but I knew enough to know when my car was about to die on me. She was looking well and other than needing a drink before the long journey and I should top up the oil, she'd make it to Wyoming without a problem. I remembered to check the spare tyre in its bed in the boot. It was still whole and would get us to a garage to buy a new if we got a flat.

Talking of emergencies, I should charge my phone before we went.

I returned to the house and run up the stairs to my room and put my phone on charge. The battery should be full by the time we left. As I entered the kitchen there was a knock at the door. A rather hesitant knock.

I went to answer it, and as I'd suspected, it was Rupert.

"I'm going on to the meeting place." I called to Mam as I stepped out the door.

"Does she know we're riding down together?" Rupert asked as I led him to my car.

"Yeah." I confirmed. "We're having lunch before we go."

"We are?"

"Well there's no point setting out on an empty stomach." I said when we reached the car and opened the boot.

Rupert put his bag inside and I shut it.

"I did all the checks, but if you want to offer your expert opinion before we set off I'll have no objections." I said.

"I trust you." He said, and smiled at me before he sighed. "I guess we'd better get to the meeting place."

"Yeah." I replied and took his hand.

We walked back to the meeting place and it was empty.

"Are we late?" I asked.

"Nope. Early." Uncle Tony answered as he entered the clearing. "I take it you're heading down to Wyoming too?"

"Yeah." Rupert replied since the question had been directed at him.

"Well there's no point you two hanging around for this then. Get going before the others decide to talk you into staying here. Loki and Leda have already gone as well as the girls." He informed us.

"Zoë left too." I supplied.

"Be safe travelling down." Uncle Tony said as he hugged me. "And no falling asleep at the wheel." He teased Rupert as he gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Will do Alpha." Rupert said with a salute.

"Go. Even if it's to have lunch first, just get away from the clearing."

"See you in Wyoming." I said with a smile before Rupert and I left the meeting place and ran all the way back to my house.

"Seren? Rupert? I was about to come up to the meeting place." Mam said as she was stepping out of the house.

"No need." I replied. "Uncle Tony said it was better for us not to go the meeting if we're not planning on staying."

"Then I suppose lunch is in order." She said as she stepped back into the house.

Rupert and I followed her inside.

"I'll make it something quick. However, it will be some time before I leave. Your father thought it only fair that he sees out the rest of his appointments for today, therefore we will set out after dinner this evening."

"So we'll get there a few hours before you." I realised.

"Would you prefer to wait?" Mam offered.

"Nah. I'm sure Auntie Jane will be expecting us since Loki and Leda will arrive there first." I conceded.

"They've already left?" Mam guessed.

I nodded.

"Oh well. Things are moving." Mam mused. "I will prepare you lunch and then you may leave."

Mam made us up a quick curry and rice. It was perfect, Mam always cooked perfect, and it was filling. It would be a while before we needed to eat again. Once I was finished I went upstairs to collect my phone and charger and I used the toilet at the same time. When I got downstairs I suggested Rupert do the same before we set out.

While Rupert went up to the toilet I went to the connecting door to Dad's surgery. I placed my hands against the door and closed my eyes. I used my telekinesis to 'see' inside the room. Dad was alone at the moment. I knocked on the door.

"Come in Seren." Dad called and the door opened.

I stepped into his therapy room where he was sat at his desk going over papers.

"You off now?" He asked.

"Yeah. Rupert's going a toilet and then we're leaving." I replied.

"You know, you can stay on the Res if you wanted to. I'm sure you can be useful here." Dad offered.

"I probably could, but I want to help Mags. Besides, if there's a lot of dhampir fighting there'll be injuries and I've got enough experience to at least help Carlisle. Or…oh Rupert and I could be like the Red Cross. With him carrying me and me using my shield, we can run into the lines and pull out the injured without being injured ourselves."

"That is something you could do. Keep thinking up these ideas, Jane would love to hear them and at least I don't have to worry about you fighting." Dad said with a nervous smile.

"I'll think up ways to help without fighting too much." I promised as I hugged him. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." He said, returning my hug before straightening up. "Now shoo, I'm already behind with my appointments and I'm hoping to finish early today."

"Then I'll let you get on with it." I said with a chuckle.

I left Dad's surgery and closed the door. Rupert was waiting in the kitchen for me while Mam was almost done wiping the dishes.

"See you tomorrow." I said to Mam and hugged her.

"Yes. Be sure to catch up on your sleep as soon as you reach Wyoming, regardless of the time. You will need to be fully refreshed if you hope to stand against the League."

"Then I'll make sure." I promised. "Bye Mam."

"Goodbye Seren, and you too Rupert." She added and hugged him too.

With that we left my house and made our way to the car.

"Since I know the way more than you, I'll do the first leg, you do the second and I'll do the third when we're closer to the Ranch." I stated.

"It's a twenty hour drive. I think it would be better if we broke it up into five legs. Four hours driving, four to rest. We can stop off every four hours to eat and go to the bathroom or whatever, I mean when the facilities are close. And I know you get good mileage, but even with a full tank we'll need to re-fuel at least once."

"You have got a point." I conceded. "That's what me and Zoë usually do, I was trying to get us there quicker, cut down on our stopping time."

"It's not worth it." Rupert said, shaking his head. "Believe me. I've done enough long-haul with Gabe to know that."

"Ok. Well I'm driving first." I said as we reached the car.

"Fine by me." He said with a shrug before making his way around to the passenger door.

We got in the car and I began to program my Sat-Nav.

"I thought you knew the way." He teased.

"I do, but this will let us know the best places to stop when it's coming up to four hours travelling." I stated.

"Really? Where did you get it?"

"It's a Layla-Masen original." I stated.

Rupert gave me a blank look.

"Layla and Masen programmed it and asked me to try it out since I've been travelling to school and stuff. It works really well, better than any other I've used before. And don't worry, I check it for viruses and trackers everyday so it's perfectly ok to use it."

"Well if you're sure." Rupert said as he clipped his seatbelt into place.

"I am." I said as I pulled off. "First stop the petrol station."

"Then a long, long trip to Wyoming." Rupert observed.

"I guess that makes you my captive audience for the next twenty-odd hours." I mused.

"Au contraire ma chère, I think it makes you my captive audience." He replied with a grin as he turned in his chair a little so he could look at me.

"You know French?" I asked.

"Didn't I ever tell you?" He queried looking thoughtful.

"No." I said with a frown.

Rupert laughed.

"I don't really know French beyond, Bonjour, j'maple Rupert. Je suis quarante-huit ans. Je habit en La Push. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir. You know, stuff you can pick up in movies." He said with a shrug.

"Wow. I never thought about learning only a few words of a language." I mused.

"What languages can you speak?" He asked curiously.

"I know English obviously, and Welsh, Quileute, French, German, Spanish, basically all the modern European languages as well as a few dead ones. I know a lot of African languages and Asian languages and other Native American ones, all north, central and south. Mam went a little overboard maybe, but she wanted to make sure that wherever we ended up we'd be able to talk the local lingo."

"Wow. I only know English and Quileute, and even on that I'm sketchy. I had better things to do in language class as a kid. Wish I'd paid attention now." He said with a chuckle.

"Well we could stick to Quileute for this journey. The success of fluency is practice after all." I said, quoting Mam.

"Not good am I." He said, grimacing as he stumbled over the words.

I chuckled.

"Fine. We'll stick to English. But I will teach you how to speak fluent Quileute by Christmas." I promised.

"I won't hedge my bets on Christmas." He said.

"Next summer. Definitely next summer." I said, nodding my head firmly.

"Well, if you wanna torture yourself." He laughed.

"Were you always a bad boy in school?" I asked, but he didn't answer because I'd just pulled into the petrol station.

I got out and went to fill up the tank. It was $100 but I had enough in my account to cover it. I made sure I got a receipt just in case Jane offered to reimburse me. I put it in an empty envelope I had in the glove box.

"So?" I prompted once we were on the road again.

"The worst." He said with a grin.

"Did you get in trouble a lot?"

"Well obviously." He said with a snort. "I graduated though, so there's that. I bet you never got in trouble."

"That's what you like to think." I chortled.

"You were a bad girl?" He asked doubtfully.

"Well I had a bad influence." I replied.

"Zoë?" Rupert guessed.

I nodded.

"Back then I just followed along with what she said. It was only after you imprinted on me that I found the strength to be myself. A whole person in my own right and not just one half of twins. It's hard to really explain it."

"I think I understand it a little. It's like; well when I first started phasing the pack bond was so intense, especially when we were out running, that I sometimes lost a hold on myself as an individual. As I got older I could centre myself and be part of the pack while still being me. Does that sound like what you got with Zoë?"

"Pretty close." I agreed.

We were silent for a moment and I pursed my lips trying to think of what to discuss next that wasn't about the status of our relationship. This really wasn't the time, especially if we got into an argument. I knew enough about imprinting that although it meant we were made for each other and we'd always love each other and no one else, it didn't mean we couldn't argue. There'd be some stuff we didn't agree on.

"What colours were you thinking of?" Rupert asked.

"Colours?" I questioned.

"Yeah. For our house." He clarified.

I felt a thrill when he called it _our_ house.

"I like yellow." I stated.

"Yeah. You wear it a lot." He observed. "We could have it in the family room."

"Yeah. And a tranquil green for the bedroom." I added.

"Yeah." Rupert said, looking uncomfortable so I forged on.

"I don't know if we should go for the traditional black and white for the bathroom, or something creative in blue." I wondered.

"Well it's up to you." He said earnestly. "It's our home, but I want you to decide on the colours. I've never been that good when it comes to art stuff. I can paint like nobody's business, but usually I get the person to choose the colour they want." He shifted uncomfortably for a moment before he said in low voice like he didn't want me to hear. "Because I'm kinda colour-blind."

"You are?" I asked in shock. "But you just said I wear yellow a lot."

"I know. It was partially a guess, but it's an educated one. I've learned shade gradients over the years. It's not accurate, and I really can't tell the difference between blue and green, but yellow is light. I've also been told that the sun is yellow and well, you… you bring sunshine into my life." He said, giving me a wry smile over his soppy statement.

"That was beautiful." I said softly. "And you know? The sun is a star after all."

Rupert chuckled.

"But why are you acting so embarrassed about it?" I asked.

"I'm not." He said defensively.

"It's something I didn't know about you and before you say, well it's not something you bring up in conversation, there's been times where you could have mentioned it. Like that time Zoë dyed her hair green and you hadn't noticed, well it was very noticeable, I didn't get it. But at least I know why now."

"I just, it's not important." He said, shaking his head.

"What if there was a bomb and you were the only one who could cut the wire and you had to cut the red wire not the blue wire, it would be pretty important then." I stated.

"How likely is that to happen?" He asked dryly.

"Who knows what the League might plan to do?" I demanded.

"Well it's because I'm a wolf."

"I know that." I said, not understanding what he was getting at.

"We're supposed to be these superhero warrior men, the epitome of physical perfection, and then I'm colour blind." He said warily.

"Well, you're colour blind as a wolf right?" I pointed out.

"Well yeah, but also as a man." He said, not seeing where I was going with this.

"I meant, the others are too." I elaborated.

Rupert nodded.

"But that's your warrior form." I stated.

"Huh?" He asked with a frown.

"You know, like in fantasy fighting shows where they have their every day form then they have their warrior form which is a lot stronger and such? Well the wolf is your warrior form, and if you're colour blind as a wolf, why does it matter if you're colour blind as a man?"

"I never really thought about it like that."

"Well it's what I think. I don't care if you're colour blind. I wouldn't care if you were blind or anything like that. I love you no matter what."

"You're really not bothered are you?"

"Why would I be? It doesn't change who you are. But it also means I can paint the house in luminous green with pink polka dots and you'd be none the wiser."

"I'd be able to make out the polka dots, and you know I could ask one of my brothers to show me on the pack mind." He pointed out.

"Ok. No garish colours." I said with a smile. "Anyway, you think Mam would let me?"

"You kidding? She'd have a heart attack." Rupert said with a laugh.

"I'm sure she would. It's not possible for a dhampir to have one, but Mam would manage it."

"Yep." Rupert agreed.

"Do you know if we finish the house before I have to go back to school, what will happen then?" I asked.

"What do you wanna happen?" He asked, giving me a steady look.

"I…I'm not sure." I admitted.

"Well it's up to you." He said in an infuriating way because it really wasn't giving me his thoughts on the matter, but this was a long journey and I didn't want to start an argument.

"I'll think about it." I said before looking for another topic.

"How about we listen to some music?" Rupert suggested. "I was enjoying the private concert you were giving me earlier."

I laughed.

"Ok. I got my travelling iPod in the glove box, why don't you plug it into the car sound system and choose a playlist."

"Ok." Rupert said as he leant forward and pulled down the door. A moment later he sat back up with my other iPod in his hand. He plugged the USB cable into the port on the in-car radio and took a moment to scroll through my play lists and music filled the car.

We sung along to the music for a while, and that was great, got us through the congestion around the junction for Port Angeles.

"I wonder how Zoë's getting on." I wondered as we passed the junction for Olympic Pines.

"Already taking charge of the Gruesome Twosome." Rupert said with a firm nod and I sniggered.

The journey continued smoothly, we stopped every four hours to take a half hour break. Rupert was adamant about it, to get out of the car and stretch our legs as well as having food. It wasn't so much fun driving through the night, and even though I told Rupert to get some sleep, he assured me he was ok, it was just like running. I wasn't so sure.

Our third change over was at half twelve. Even at this time of the night. Morning? Rupert said we should still eat and take a walk. We didn't walk outside, but took a stroll inside the building that housed an all-night restaurant, a snack shop and the toilets. When we got back to the car I climbed into the passenger seat. Rupert went to the boot and pulled out my emergency blanket and handed it to me.

"I won't need this." I assured him.

"It'll make you more comfortable for if you do want to drop off." He stated.

"You didn't sleep why should I?" I complained just a little.

"Because you wanted me to sleep at eight in the evening, it's now one in the morning so if you feel like snoozing, I don't mind." He said softly.

"I won't sleep." I said firmly, but I still pulled the blanket around me.

"Ok." Rupert said with a smile as he pulled off.

We didn't talk, it was night and I was feeling sleep pull at me. It was making me quiet and Rupert was too busy concentrating on the road. The music was on low in reverence to the night and the darkness outside broken only by the flash of other vehicles going by and towns beyond the Interstate was lulling me to sleep.

I really hadn't meant to sleep, but I suddenly awoke with a start and it was very light outside the window and the landscape definitely had a Wyoming feel to it. I blinked, trying to wake myself up and turned to the clock, it was eight in the morning and Rupert was still driving. We should have changed over at five.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

"You looked so peaceful and I was ok to carry on." He replied.

"But…" I began.

"Don't worry. I had something to eat. I did get you coffee, but it's cold now." He said, indicating the McDonald's cup in the cup holder. "I got some orange juice as well just in case, but there's nothing in McDonald's food wise that's nice to eat after ten minutes."

"Why did you go to McDonald's?"

"They got a drive through. I couldn't go and leave you in the car on your own when you were sleeping. Anything could happen, and I wouldn't like you to wake up on your own anyway." He explained.

"You could have woke me." I said, disgruntled.

"Well I'll let you drive eight hours on the way back if it'll make you feel better." HE replied.

"Deal." I said.

"The orange juice is in the glove box."

I found the orange juice and drunk it back in one. It was smooth and I smiled, choosing to think that Rupert had remembered that juicy bits in juice makes me gag.

"Find somewhere to pull over and I'll drive." I stated.

"No." He said. "We're nearly there right?"

I checked the Sat-Nav and yeah, we were nearly there.

"Yeah."

"Well I was thinking, does Jane even know we're coming?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." I said, and bit my lip.

"Do we need to let her know?"

"I guess I should." I said as I picked up my phone. "Also, check what gate we need to go to."

I flicked through my contacts and found the number for Jane's office, although I had it listed under Dakota because nobody would associate that name with Jane. I hit send and held the phone to my ear. It rang several times.

"Hello?"

"Auntie Jane? It's me Seren." I stated.

"Oh, so you are the next to arrive. Leda arrived with your cousin Loki two hours ago and said we should expect more arrivals. Are you here for a visit too?" She asked in light happy tones.

"Yeah. I've brought Rupert to meet you." I said, in case Jane was being so airy and light because she was worried her phone was bugged or something.

"How delightful." Jane replied. "Thank you for phoning ahead."

"Yeah. We thought we should let you know. Also, what gate should we use?"

"Please, use the staff gate. I'll let them know I'm expecting you. What's you're ETA?"

I checked the clock and the Sat-Nav.

"Quarter past to half past nine." I replied.

"Very well. Please come up to the Ranch House and I wish to see you in my office as soon as you arrive."

"Ok." I agreed.

"Then I will see you in an hour."

"Ok."

I hung up my phone and turned to Rupert.

"We need to use the staff gate. I'll direct you when we get near there. Then we have to go see Jane as soon as we get there." I informed him.

"We actually have to go talk to her?" Rupert asked, looking ill.

"We're staying in her house, it would be rude not to." I observed.

"I know. I just didn't think it would be so soon." Rupert worried.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from her." I said with a grin.

"Do you promise?" He asked, and he looked really worried.

"Yep." I said. "Don't worry, she probably just wants to tell us what's happening and sort out a room for us to stay in."

"I hope that's all there is. It's one thing interacting with the vamps in your family, but a big bad like Jane?" He exclaimed.

"Jane's not a big bad." I said with a laugh.

"I guess that's the generation gap again." Rupert stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not quite getting what his meaning.

"To you Jane has always been the benevolent leader of VCAC, but when I was a kid she was one of the main five big bad vamps to look out for. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane and Alec. It's what we were taught about the Volturi hierarchy. That's why I feel a little uneasy about going to her office."

"I understand that, but there's no reason to be afraid. She's good now, and I'll protect you from her. I'll have my shield up the whole time if you want me to."

"Well that's entirely up to you." Rupert replied.

"Do you want me to shield you or not? It's not all up to me you know. We are partners." I said firmly, and I realised I was talking about more than just me making the decision to shield him.

"I know. But you're the one with all the intel on the vamp world; I'm the one with the intel on the wolves. If we were heading into something big with them, I'd be the one to say how we do it."

"Ok." I said. "You really don't need to be afraid of Jane though, especially since we're going to help her."

"I trust you." Rupert said.

I wasn't sure whether he meant he trusted me over the Jane issue, or that he trusted me, but no one else. There wasn't time to delve into it though because we were near the compound and I had to point out the several obscure turnoffs we had to take to reach the Ranch. Then of course I had to give the instructions to get onto the little ramp that would take us directly to the Ranch House high above the village that had grown up over the years.

We had to stop at the gate at the bottom and I had to shout across Rupert to say who we were. The guard took a moment to check before he let us through. Although he did give Rupert a curious look and I had to wonder how many Quileute had been here before, other than the ones in my family who had a little vamp in them too.

We carried on up the ramp and Rupert let out a whistle when we took the bend that overlooked the village.

"I didn't know it was so big." He observed.

"I know. Hard to believe right?" I said, it always took me by surprise how big it was getting.

"Yeah. I didn't know there were so many vamps in the world." Rupert grumbled.

"Well there are vampires, but there's a lot of dhampir too. This is the safest place for them to be if they don't want to make their way in the world." I explained.

"I just never thought of it. It makes me feel all itchy." He said as he shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat.

"They're all vegetarian here. They have to be. Wyoming is vegetarian territory." I assured him.

"That's something I guess." Rupert said, scratching at his neck.

I took his hand and pulled it away and smiled at him.

"You'll be ok." I promised. "As long as you stay calm."

"I'm calm." He said with a tight smile.

"Good, because we're nearly there." I said softly as we crested the ramp and the back of the Ranch House came into view.

"Where do I park?" He asked.

"Go under the cover there, we'll find somewhere."

As Rupert pulled under the overhang I spotted Rea standing near an empty space.

"I think we park there." I said, pointing her out.

"A welcome wagon? I feel special." Rupert muttered as he slowed as he neared the space and Rea stepped out of the way and motioned for us to park up.

Rupert pulled into the space and cut the engine. I gave his hand a squeeze before I climbed out of the car.

"Wotcha Starry seen you brought your young man this time." Rea said as she grinned at Rupert through the windscreen.

"Yes Lieutenant, this is Rupert. Rupert, this is Lieutenant Rea, Jane's number two." I introduced them.

"Pleased to meet ya wolf boy." Rea said.

Rupert got out of the car.

"Likewise." He said, but he kept the door between them.

"Jane's expecting you. If you take your bags out I'll have them brought up for you." Rea stated.

"Ok." I said and I went around to the boot.

Rupert joined me and we pulled out our bags and carried them to the little bit of pavement. Rea took them off us then motioned for us to go on into the Ranch House. Rupert was uncomfortable, so I took his hand and hoped that would be enough to keep him calm so he wouldn't fursplode on me, or something.

We moved along quickly, mostly so we could get this whole meeting over with and he'd have chance to recentre himself before we had to do anything else. Rupert was shaking by the time we'd climbed the stairs in the atrium. I stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to him.

"You're ok." I promised him as I smiled up at him. "We'll go see Jane and then we can go somewhere where you can relax a little."

"I'm calm." He said with a nod.

"Good. Because here we go."

I held his hand again and crossed to the door. I knocked and it opened on it's own, but this was with the help of motors and gears. I led Rupert inside where Jane was sat behind her desk like usual. The fact that my eyes didn't want to focus on the chair in the corner told me that Fred was here too.

"Seren and," Jane paused a moment, "Rupert?"

Rupert nodded his head.

"You're one of Harry's sons. Harry being the friend of Essie." Jane stated.

"Yeah." Rupert replied, although his throat sounded dry.

"Were you alive during the La Push skirmish?" She asked.

"I was eight." Rupert replied.

"Then you hid in the hotel with the other children. I didn't have chance to meet you. Of course back then I doubt you would want to meet scary nasty Jane of the Volturi." Jane said with a grin.

Rupert didn't make any response and honestly, I had no idea where Jane was going with this either.

"But fear not young wolf, I'm a different person now. You have nothing to fear from me." Jane said in what actually sounded like warm tones. "I welcome you to our home as I did your pack sisters."

"Of course, I forgot Magda's pack was here as well." I said.

"Yes. They're in the Octagon, but unfortunately there isn't a room available there at the moment. Besides I would like all of you new arrivals to remain in the Ranch House, because the fewer who knows of your presence here the better. Thankfully there are several rooms available. Do you require separate rooms?"

"No. We can share." I said before Rupert had chance to object.

"Very well. I'll have Rea fetch your bags to your room and bring your key." Jane said as she picked up the phone on her desk and instructed Rea. "In the meantime we can talk."

"Ok." I said, although I felt the tremor run through Rupert.

"It won't take long I assure you." Jane said, smiling a little.

I nodded.

"Leda and Loki arrived earlier, but the only people they could confirm were coming are Alec and Kitty as well as Tony and Grace. How many others can you confirm?" Jane asked.

"I know Mam and Dad are heading down, but they're a few hours behind because Dad had to finish up surgery for the day." I replied.

"Something similar happened with Alec and Kitty, they had to wait for Kitty to finish her day. Do you know if anyone else will be coming?"

I shook my head.

"Zoë?" Jane prompted.

"She's protecting Northern Heights with Astrid and Lydia because, well let's face it, they're sitting ducks. Especially if everyone heads down here leaving a house full of little dhampir without much protection." I explained.

"That is a point." Jane said frowning slightly. "It is the biggest population of dhampir outside of the Ranch. What about Addie?"

"He's with Grandma." I said, and wondered if I should have done that by the fact that Jane narrowed her eyes suddenly.

"I see." She said, sounding annoyed. "Are any more of our Quileute brethren heading this way?"

"They're protecting La Push." Rupert replied since the question was directed at him. "There's a bunch of vamps ready to go crazy, we can't leave our people undefended."

"But you're here." Jane observed.

"Because Seren is." Rupert said firmly and he put his arm around me. "I can't concentrate in La Push when she's in danger here. It won't matter just a few of us heading down here, but otherwise all wolves are needed to pull their weight."

"You imprinted on her if I remember correctly." Jane said, sounding amused.

"Yeah." I replied, daring her to make something of it.

There was a knock at the door and Jane checked the tablet on her desk before the door opened. Rea strode in with her usual uber confidence.

"Lieutenant, would you be so kind as to show our guests to their room?"

"Aye aye ma'am." Rea said with a salute then gestured for us to follow her.

"Go and rest up. Once everyone has arrived I will call a meeting." Jane informed us. "In the mean time feel free to use the facilities within the Ranch House, and Seren, you know the rules for the mess hall."

"Yes Jane. Thank you."

"Bye." Jane said, waving us away.

We followed Rea out of Jane's office and she led us into the fancy corridor where they had all the big rooms. She led us passed what I knew was Leda's room and the room Addie stayed in when we were here last time. Our room was at the end of the corridor and I guess this was for Rupert's sake since we'd be away from most of the vampires.

"Here you go kids, a key each." Rea said, handing us each a key. "Your bags are inside. Didn't unpack 'em though, din't think you'd want me going through your stuff."

"Thank you." I said with a chuckle.

"Well got stuff to do. Ta ta." Rea said and walked off.

I waved to Rea then unlocked the door and stepped into the room. It was bigger than the ones down on the ground floor, but I knew that anyway. There was a double wardrobe and a desk, a few comfy chairs around a telly and one double bed. I felt Rupert freeze beside me when he noticed this. He shook himself out of it quickly, hoping that I didn't notice, but I had.

"Do the vamps always have to go fancy?" He asked.

"Well think of this like the centre of vampire politics, of course they'll make it fancy." I replied. "The bathroom's through here."

I walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. Rupert followed me and glanced in.

"That's fancy too." He said.

"Yep. Do you want to shower and then have a nap? You didn't sleep at all last night and I thought maybe you'd like an hour or so. I'll have a shower after you." I suggested.

"A shower would be nice." He conceded, but made no move to enter the bathroom, or get his clean clothes.

"I'm perfectly safe." I assured him. "This is the safest place I could be. Do you know how many vamp guards there are between us and the outside?"

"I didn't see any." Rupert said with a frown.

"That's how good they are." I stated. "Would you feel better if I went to get Loki and Leda? They're only down the hall."

"No. You're right. You'll be safe." Rupert said like he was trying to convince himself.

"I'll lock the door." I said and crossed the room to do it physically so he could see that it was actually locked.

Rupert rummaged around in his bag and got out a clean pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a plaid shirt.

"I won't be long." He promised before he stepped into the bathroom.

I listened out for the sound of the water starting then I started unpacking my bag. I considered unpacking Rupert's too, but maybe I shouldn't do that yet. Not without checking with him first. We weren't at that stage yet. Or any stage really, but now wasn't the time to worry about that. Although tonight would be interesting.

Rupert emerged from the bathroom wiping his hair with a towel. I was a little jealous that all he had to do was that quick wipe over and his hair was mostly dry and mostly ok to wear out. That's not to say I don't like my thick curly hair, but now and again I did wonder what it would be like not to have to work on it so much to make it presentable.

"Shower's free." He said.

"Great." I replied and grabbed my own clean clothes. "Make sure you nap now. It's really important that we don't get too exhausted. I don't know what's gonna happen over the next few days."

"Ok. I'll try if you want me to, but I'm not that tired, I was supposed to run last night anyway." Rupert said with a shrug.

"As long as you try." I said, not sure what else to say.

I stepped into the bathroom and Rupert had left the shower on so it was still at the right temperature, I wouldn't have to wait for it to warm up. I smiled as I stepped under the water as I thought about how considerate it was for him to do this. I took half an hour to wash off the travel dust before I got out. I wiped and dressed then stepped back into the main room. Rupert was flat out on his back on top of the covers on the bed. There was the perfect little place beside him just for me, but it would be wrong to climb up next to him when he was asleep. Anyway, I needed to sort out my hair.

That took another half hour to dry it in a way that would give me smooth, loose curls instead of a tangled mess. Not that it didn't look so bad as a tangled mess but it always felt better to have it a little under control.

Rupert was still napping so I went over to the telly corner and turned it on. I flicked through the channels until I found some old movie and settled down to watch it for a while. I was starting to get hungry, I hadn't had breakfast, only a drink of orange juice, but I didn't have food on me and it was a long way to the mess hall, especially if Rupert woke up in the mean time. I didn't want to panic him.

I was just considering sending my mind out to Loki, hoping he'd pick up on it and I could ask him to bring me something, when Rupert gave a snort. I looked over the back of my armchair and saw him sit up.

"Nice sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said with a yawn as he stretched.

"Are you hungry?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe a little." He conceded.

"Come on. I'll show you to the mess hall." I said as I stood up. "Although you might want to put your shoes on first."

"How far away is it?" He asked, looking worried.

"Quite a way, but it's inside the Ranch House." I stated.

"Ok." He got to his feet and went to fetch his boots before he pulled on a pair of socks and then his boots. "How good is the food?"

"As good as we make it." I said as I took his hand and we left the room.

"We cook it ourselves?" He asked in disbelief, but you know a place like this you'd expect some catering staff or something.

"Yeah. It means everyone can eat when they want to eat." I explained.

"I guess it makes sense if there's a lot of people here." H conceded.

I nodded.

As we were nearing Leda's room the door opened. She stepped out along with Loki.

"See. Said they were here." Loki said.

"Seren, I'm glad you arrived safely." Leda said as she hugged me. "Loki believes you are off to find food?"

"Yeah. I'm starved." I said, holding my hand to my stomach.

"We'll come with you, safety in numbers, right Cuz?" Loki directed at Rupert.

"Yeah." Rupert said, shifting a little uncomfortably.

"It's not that bad here really." Loki said. "And Mags will be over later with her girls, so you won't be the only wolf here."

"Well I'm not now." Rupert pointed out.

"Well yeah, but you know what I mean." Loki said with a chuckle as he put his arm around Leda's shoulder and she looped her arm around his back before we all made our way to the mess hall.

"I feel like I'm down in the dungeons here." Rupert joked.

"It is a little out of the way, but not all vampires are used to our eating habits and so we're consigned to the depths of the house where the smells are less likely to concern them." Leda explained.

"There's a lot I didn't think about when I said I'd come here." Rupert observed.

"No. You didn't think at all. Apart from one thing. I got to protect Seren. Am I right?" Loki said.

Rupert nodded.

"I know how you feel. It was the reason I came here instead of going with Gran." He said as he smiled at Leda.

Wow, that was real love, no imprinting involved, just out and out love. I hoped Loki never imprinted because neither of them deserved to have that love stolen from them by the Wolf Spirit.

"What shall we have to eat?" I asked instead.

"I'll see what's available." Leda replied as she made her way around the separating wall and entered the kitchen area.

Since it was nearing lunch we had a quick spaghetti Bolognese. It was good and cut off the hunger that had been building inside of me. We kept the conversation light, and since no one else came in while we were eating and clearing up after us it made the whole situation a lot easier to bear.

"You are more than welcome to come to my room to pass the time until everyone else arrives." Leda said. "I would say that going to the Octagon is more ideal, but we are restricted to the Ranch House unfortunately. I will have to ask Auntie Jane if there's a more communal room in which we can socialise."

"She might be a little busy right now." I said.

"I know, but there are rooms that can be used for communal reasons. I will not go right now, perhaps later, as a niece paying a visit to her favourite Aunt, nothing more, nothing less." Leda said lightly in her airy-fairy way that made it seem like she wasn't putting much thought into her statement, but we'd known each other all our lives practically, and the girl had brains.

"You're crafty." Rupert said.

"I am the daughter of Alec and the niece of Jane, some of that was bound to rub off." Leda said with a shrug. "Just take comfort in the fact that I am one of the good guys." She added with a wink.

Loki chuckled as he cwtched her in close and placed a big kiss on her cheek. Leda giggled as she blushed, a little embarrassed by the PDA, but enjoying every moment of it. I looked up at Rupert how I would love for him to be that casual with me. To steal a kiss because he found what I said, cute or witty or whatever it was exactly that caused Loki to want to clutch Leda close to him and kiss her. I wondered whether I should point out that Leda is the same age as me, just two weeks older, and Loki is a good two years younger than me. It wouldn't be a good idea to bring it up in front of other people, it was not wise to air ones dirty laundry in public after all, but maybe I could add it to my arsenal of the many reasons why Rupert should just get over himself and at least kiss me.

Loki laughed, he so laughed but turned it into a cough. I glared and used my telekinesis to flick his ear.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, but I contrived to look innocent and he couldn't really rage at me about misuse of power because he'd been misusing his power in the first place.

"Are you okay my l…boyfriend." Leda said in alarm.

"Sure, sure." Loki said, it sounded a little dismissive, but then Loki seemed to realise who he was talking to. "There's nothing wrong siren of my heart."

Siren of my heart? Duw, he was bit worse by the love bug than I would have thought. Those were grouchy jealous thoughts, because I'd give anything to have Rupert call me his shining star in public. That wasn't Loki's fault; it was something between Rupert and I.

"Are you sure?" Leda said with concern.

"Must have been a bug or something." Loki said with a shrug and I knew it was a little dig at me.

"To tell you the truth Leda, I'm still fuzzy from travelling through the night. I'd rather rest up a little before Mam, Dad and the others gets here." I said, because I don't think I could stand spending the afternoon with Loki and Leda being all lovey dovey with each other while Rupert was doing his best not to show any affection.

"Oh yes. You arrived later than us. Very well. We will see you later." Leda said as we drew level with her room.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Rupert and I carried on to our room and he was quiet, thoughtfully quiet. I scowled a little, wondering what he was thinking about, wishing he wouldn't think about what I thought he might be thinking.

"Do you really need to rest?" Rupert asked when we stepped into our room.

"No." I admitted.

"Then why didn't you want to hang with your friends? Is it cause of me? I know Loki." He said, and he really thought it was because I worried he wouldn't fit in with my friends, but that wasn't it at all.

Not that I could tell him the real reason either.

"It's not that." I said, shaking my head and dropped down into one of the armchairs. "I just want a little quiet time before everyone else gets here. I don't think we're going to get much time to ourselves then because Jane will have us planning at all hours, or whatever. I'm not sure." I invented quickly.

"I guess she will." Rupert replied as he squatted in front of me and looked into my eyes. "Is that the only reason?"

"Yeah." I lied, so I nodded my head to try and make my lie seem like truth.

Suddenly Rupert took me in his arms and picked me up to my feet, gathering me up in a big bear hug. I was shocked for a moment, then melted into the hug, this is what I'd wanted. Some physical contact with the man I love without it feeling awkward or like we were doing something wrong. Would he go further?

No. He just cwtched me into his chest for a while before he sat in the chair and sat me across his lap, more like he was nursing me than holding a lover, but for that moment I didn't care. I leant my head on his shoulder and breathed in his homely scent with just that hint of wild and enjoyed being this close to him. I let out a contented sigh as I played with the back of his hair.

"It looked like you could do with a hug." Rupert whispered.

"I needed one." I replied, not moving, I'd stay here as long as I could. "Thank you."

"Cause I'm not getting anything out of this." He replied. "I love being able to hold you, and you're so hot."

"Well, you should see the rest of my family. It's all in the genes." I joked.

Rupert paused for a moment before he chuckled.

"Ok. You're good looking, but I was talking about your body heat. It's strange being this close to someone whose body heat is nearly the same as mine. It's…nice." He said happily and leant his cheek on my head.

I sighed with contentment again and cwtched further into him. We sat there forever. At least it felt like forever. I was so happy lost in this little space where only Rupert and me existed. There was nobody else, no outside world. Just the two of us. Kissing would have made it all the better, but I didn't want to push my luck and lose this level of intimacy.

I would have stayed there forever, but we were pulled back into the real world when someone knocked at the door. I got up reluctantly and crossed to answer the door.

"Seren, I am so glad you arrived safely." Mam said as she hugged me, backing me into the room and Dad came in behind her.

"Yeah. We got here this morning." I said, hugging Mam back before stepping away. "Did Jane give you the big, 'you have to stay in the Ranch House' speech?"

"Yeah. We're grounded too." Dad joked as he looked around the room. "You got one of the fancy ones then?"

"I think Jane wants to keep us all together to keep an eye on us." I said.

"That is possible." Mam said. "And how are you doing Rupert?"

"I'm…I'm good." He stammered a little.

He'd stood up, but he was standing behind the chairs. He was feeling defensive and I didn't know why. Was it because we'd been cwtching? Well Mam and Dad wouldn't give him a hard time; we weren't banned from each other anymore. Not that we were doing anything wrong anyway.

"Are you both hungry? Mal and I are heading down to the mess hall along with Tony and Grace and Alec and Kitty, I'm sure Loki and Leda will join us too." Mam said.

"Yeah. It's dinner time, we really should have something to eat right now." I said. "Um…do you know when Jane wants to meet with us?"

"Tomorrow I believe." Mam said in disapproval.

Well we'd all rushed down here thinking it was some big emergency, but it didn't seem like that right now. I guess we'd know more tomorrow.

"Well I am going down to the mess hall right now, I will be serving in half an hour."

"We'll be there." I promised.

With that Mam and Dad left. I shut the door and turned to Rupert.

"Do you need to freshen up before dinner?" I asked.

"Not so much, but I do need the toilet. Didn't realise so much time had passed and I downed the soda lunch time." He said.

"I'll let you go first then." I said as I made my way back over to the chairs and sat down. "I'll find us something to watch in the mean time."

"Ok. Won't be long." Rupert said and made his way to the bathroom.

I began flicking through the channels and settled on something about fixing up old cars only to trash them in a demolition derby. I found it sort of interesting, but I knew Rupert loved the programme. When he came out of the bathroom I went there myself. I realised I needed the toilet myself before I washed up for dinner.

Twenty minutes later we made our way down to the mess hall, Loki and Leda stepping out of their room as we passed it. I could only guess that Loki was keeping a look out with his mind for us, there was no way their timing could be that good twice in one day.

We made our way down to the mess hall where uncle Tony, Auntie Grace, Alec and Kitty were already sat. Mam was just plating up when we entered and she motioned for us to sit down. The food was steak and potatoes, simple but cooked to perfection by Mam like no one else could. Before we could tuck in, Mags turned up with her girls in tow, as well as Zeke. How they moved around each other could mean only one thing, she'd imprinted on him. When had that happened? Why hadn't I heard about it? Not that it was the most important when we had this lovely food to get down us.

It was something to discuss later though, when we stayed down in the mess hall after dinner and the dishes had been cleared away. There really wasn't a communal place where we could all sit and talk. It was something that helped keep the subject matter light, because even if we were all here, we weren't _all_ here. We were scattered around and if we thought about it too much it was worrying.

We didn't know how Addie was doing. They should be in Hawaii by now, found Billie and they should be on their way back, but still nothing. We didn't know if this lack of communication was a good thing or a bad thing. Hopefully we'd know more by the morning.

Zoë had contacted Mam this morning to say that she was settled in at Tregarran and had a patrol routine laid out with Astrid and Lydia and the seven wolves that'd accompanied them. It sounded like Zoë was taking charge there, and really she had more authority than Astrid and Lydia. Zoë was the safest out of Mam's kids, but that didn't stop her worrying any less. Please let us all come through this in one piece!

We stayed in the mess hall until nine when we went our separate ways. It was supposed to be so we could get a good night's sleep, but Rupert had been bugging me a little. It was clear he was trying to avoid looking at all intimate with me, making sure there was a clear buffer between us. Even when the other couples made no attempt to hide their affection for each other.

I put it down at first to being in front of everyone, but I think Mam and Dad spooked him a little turning up when they did. Now after that wonderful cwtch, he'd backed right off, leaning away from me in his chair. I needed to talk about this, but I couldn't find the words.

Maybe time. Maybe a little more time would get me another cwtch, but no. I stayed up as long as I could, but really we'd be no good to anyone if we were both exhausted.

"Well it's eleven." I said, glancing at the clock. "If it gets much later it'll be tomorrow."

"Yeah." Rupert said but he didn't make any signs of moving.

"We should go catch some sleep." I said as I got to my feet.

"Yeah." Rupert said and he got to his feet. "Um…you wanna go ahead and change?" He added, pointing to the bathroom.

"I'll change there when I'm washing up for the night." I replied.

"Ok." Rupert said with a nod.

I grabbed my pyjamas and went to the bathroom where I cleaned my teeth before I changed. I chucked my clothes into the laundry hamper; I'd have to remember to take it down to the laundry in the morning. I went back out to the main room where Rupert was waiting with a fresh pair of shorts and t-shirt over his arm.

"I'll just go…" He trailed off, pointing to the bathroom again.

"Ok. But make sure you put your clothes in the hamper. I can take them down in the morning."

Rupert nodded and left the bedroom.

I didn't want to get into bed yet, I knew that's what he was hoping, that maybe I'd get into bed and fall asleep by the time he got back. I really didn't have any good reason to stay up, but I took my time straightening out my hair products and making sure my laptop was central on the desk. I even took time to straighten the DVDs that were in the telly cabinet. I was trying to drag this out as long as possible and Rupert was taking a while to come out of the bathroom. He was clearly shocked to find me still up when he did come out.

"Sorry, I had to sort these out, they were not in alphabetical order." I explained.

"Oh. Ok." Rupert replied.

"So." I said, not looking at the bed.

"Bed time." Rupert said, but he didn't move to the bed, he grabbed a spare blanket from the top shelf of the wardrobe and carried it over to the armchairs. He turned one to face the bed, but it was clear that's where he was going to sleep.

"Yeah." I agreed a little despondently.

I was going to say about him coming into bed, but I didn't have the nerve. I climbed under the covers.

"Goodnight." I said, maybe a little curtly before I moved my hand and with my powers made all the little changes that caused the lights to switch off.

"Night." Rupert replied.

I lay on my back looking up at the spot of light that leaked in around the blinds. In the semidarkness I could see the bulk of Rupert's body, an unfamiliar lump in the chair. I closed my eyes and suddenly my power sparked into more vivid life than ever before. I could feel every single atom in the room, but they all seemed to pull me toward that reassuring presence in the corner. I could touch him without touching him if I wanted to, but he was so far away as well. It was unbelievable; he needed to be here beside me.

"You know, they'll just think we share a bed anyway." I said, without opening my eyes.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"Not really, but maybe I care that we don't." Gosh, where was this sudden confidence coming from?

"But…"

"But what?" I snapped, opening my eyes and sitting up.

I stared at him through the darkness, letting go of my human guise and letting myself see him in the dark. He was looking right back at me and he was evaluating me, wondering what I was going to do next.

"I know it's as frustrating for you as it is for me, but at least you've had sex, you've been intimate with people, you've been kissed. Because you imprinted on me so young I've had none of this." I said, and this truth had to be said, Leda had been right.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Rupert said defensively.

"I know. I just want to make my point, ok? Look, I've been fully-grown for the past six years. If we were to change that up a bit and agree that a human becomes fully-grown at eighteen, then that makes me twenty-four. And that's the age I'm playing anyway. I'm a twenty-four year old virgin. Worse, I'm twenty-four and I've never been kissed." I said sadly.

"But I'm so much old…" He began but I held up my hand and he stopped talking.

"Yes you are older, but also the same age. When you really think about it. We're both frozen in our prime. We're never going to grow any older. We'll always look like this, and mentally I can't mature anymore, just gain more knowledge, but mentally I'm in my twenties, I think we're equals now. Right?"

He nodded, although he didn't look that convinced.

"Ok Rupert, be truthful with me. Is it the thought of what Mam will do to you that's keeping you over on that chair, or do you yourself have a problem with me only existing for thirteen years?" I asked seriously.

"A lot of it does have to do with Liza." Rupert admitted.

"Well Mam doesn't care anymore!" I said in annoyance, but I calmed myself before I continued. "I mean Aiden is still underage and physically and mentally less mature than me and he gets to sleep with his imprint, and yeah he does. I saw them." I added with a slight shiver, I did not need to see my big little brother all tangled up with Robyn Leighton again. "And Zoë gets to have fun with whoever the hell she likes, so why should I be the one to play it safe when the guy I'm with is the one I'm going to be with forever? And I'll be no different in a hundred years time than I will be right now."

"Yeah." Rupert said, but I couldn't tell anything from his tone.

"Look Rupert, I'm laying my cards on the table here and I want you to do the same. I want to advance with you. Handholding and cuddling will do for now, and a kiss would be nice. I wouldn't want to jump straight into sex anyway, not that I want to overly plan it. That never worked out for Mam and Dad. I want it to be spontaneous, just happen when it does. I want a physical relationship with you, but if you feel uncomfortable because of the amount of time I've been on this planet, as opposed to my actual age, then I promise that I won't say any more about this for the next five years, but you'd better have something pretty spectacular planned for my eighteenth birthday."

"Ok." He said and took a deep breath as he looked down at the floor before looking back up at me. "You do realise that since you said all that I got no choice in the matter."

"Will it help you to be able to kiss me now if it's all to do with wolfy mysticism?" I asked a little on the sardonic side.

"Maybe a little." He admitted.

"Well I'm not giving you that break." I said firmly. "It may be a little bitchy, but when I have my first kiss I want it to be because you want to kiss me and not because the Wolf Spirit is telling you to."

"The trouble is Seren, I do want you, a lot. But if I hold your hand I'll want to kiss you and then I'll want to…I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for."

"But I am ready. I've been ready for the past two years, but I haven't had the courage to broach the subject until now. I guess that means I'm really ready." I realised.

"Or that you've finally got Liza's permission and you know it won't upset her." Rupert theorised.

"So you admit it then, Mam won't get on your case about this." I said, as if I'd scored a point.

"No." He agreed.

"So stop being silly and come into bed where it's more comfortable. We don't have to do anything tonight, but I would at least like to hold my intended and be held by him like he wants me." I said wistfully.

"Ok." He said and in two long strides he was standing by the side of the bed. "So which side?" He asked.

I shrugged, now that he was actually here, standing by the bed I was feeling nervous, but in a good way. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I liked the feeling. I scooted across the bed since it was easier and held the covers open so he could get in beside me. His feet stuck out over the edge of the bed and I giggled.

"Hey, it's not fun being six and a half foot you know. Beds are too short and you always have to walk into a room bowing." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry." I said as I reached out and put my hand to his cheek. "Maybe if you curled on your side it would be ok?"

"Ok." He said and curled onto his right side, which meant he was facing away from me.

"But now your back is to me." I said, draping my arm over him. "Although I guess I could spoon you."

I lay there for a while pressed up close to Rupert, but it was a little awkward because even though I'm a tall woman, like all Quileute, Rupert is a very tall man so my face was sort of in the middle of his back. I felt his breath rumble through his back when he chuckled.

"Yeah, this ain't gonna work." He said and he moved a little to indicate he was turning.

I gave him enough room, and then lay there looking into his deep brown eyes. He smiled at me as he reached out to stroke back my hair, and he continued to do that with light, gentle strokes. It felt nice and I closed my eyes. Then I felt his lips against mine and I opened my eyes in shock.

"You told me to kiss you because I felt like it." He said, still smiling, his hand just resting against the side of my face now as his fingers worked in my hair.

"I did." I said, and I smiled. "My first kiss."

"That was only a peck."

"It's more than I've ever had before." I admitted. "Before I met you, Zoë had decided we were lesbians and it was easier just to pretend along with her than argue, so I never got to kiss anyone. In a way I'm glad now, because it means all my kisses are just for you." I added happily as I put my arms around his neck.

"I wish I could say the same." Rupert said sadly.

"Can we just write it off as practice and you can show me how good you got?" I asked, leaning closer to him.

"Well…" He began, but I broke him off by putting my lips to his, letting them linger for a long while before I pulled away.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

"Goodnight." He replied with a smile.

I smiled and then I closed my eyes, moving closer to him so our hands were tangled together, but it was a little awkward with our legs. Rupert tapped my shoulder and I opened my eyes.

"Why don't you turn over?" He suggested.

"But then my back will be to you." I said with concern.

"Yeah, but I'll be able to…um…cwtch you in better." He explained.

"Good use of the word." I said with a grin. "Ok."

I turned on to my other side and Rupert put his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. He was this solid warmth behind me and his long arms encompassed me, I'd never felt safer and I hummed happily as I took his hand in mine and hugged it into my chest.

"Good night my little star." He whispered.

I giggled as I said, "Good night my bright flame."

He chuckled lightly before kissing the back of my head, then pulling me in just that little bit more he settled down, his breathing becoming steady. I felt my own eyes growing heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke in the morning Rupert's arms were still around me and I felt all snugly and warm cwtched up in his arms. I didn't want to be awake because I was so comfortable where I was, but then being awake to enjoy it was much better. Rupert gave a snort and his breathing changed, I knew he was awake, but if he didn't know I was…

"Good morning." He murmured, his hand coming up to stroke my cheek and I smiled before I turned to him.

"Morning." I replied, and I reached up my own hand to brush his cheek, and he smiled at me a little groggy.

"You're so beautiful." He said, stroking my cheek, then trailed his hand down over my shoulder before he brought it to rest on my hip.

"Kinda hard not to be when you're a dhampir." I said, laughing it off.

"It's got nothing to do with that." He said. "It's because you're you."

"You…you've never paid me these compliments before." I muttered, looking down at his chin as I felt my cheeks burn.

"I didn't think I should before since I was supposed to keep my distance." He said, and his lips brushed my forehead. "But now there's no restrictions between us I can pay you all the compliments I want. How can you look so sexy with bed head?"

I laughed and looked up into his eyes.

"You just wish you made it that way." I teased and I kissed his lips.

It was meant to be a quick playful peck, but as soon as my lips touched his a buzz went through me and I had to deepen the kiss, and then my mouth was open, and we caught our breaths in little gasps as the kissing continued and yep this was my first full on snog, and then his tongue touched mine and I felt an electric thrill through every nerve in my body. I could feel a throbbing deep in my abdomen that was oh so good, and my body was ready for him…

But this was a little fast for me. So ok, we'd been together years now, and he'd been patient, god knows we both had, but this was my first snog, it was a little fast to transition straight into sex. I pulled away from him but I still had my arms around him as I looked up into his eyes.

"Don't look so scared." He said softly as he stroked my cheek. "I know you only want to make out at first. And you know, you should at least get a date out of me before you put out." He joked.

I laughed and it was strange to feel how that reverberated through his body that was pressed so close to mine.

"I should wine you and dine you and take you dancing before I even consider getting in your bed." He mused.

"You're already in my bed." I pointed out.

"Well, before I get into your bed…naked." He amended.

I laughed and kissed him, this time it was just that playful peck.

"We should get up now. We got stuff to do." I said with a sigh.

"Oh yeah. We got to meet with everyone." He said, unenthusiastically.

"We'll be ok." I said, and hugged him. "I'll shower first so I can dry my hair when you shower?"

"Sounds good to me." Rupert said as he hugged me closer for a moment, before I got up and went to the bathroom.

I wasn't sure about what the near future held, but this morning I couldn't feel better, I'd had my first kiss. Leda had been right; all it took was laying my feelings out for Rupert. I should have done it sooner.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**There's another chapter today, but a review for this one will still be welcome**

**Gemma x**


	47. Chapter 46 - Billie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

**This is the second chapter I've posted today.**

* * *

**Billie**

I felt wonderful. I'd just had a sex marathon that lasted a couple of days and finally Kekipi was gonna let Isla know what was going on. It would be so much better for the kid, and I wouldn't feel so rotten when I had to lie to her face. The more I got to know her, the harder it became.

I waved Kekipi off from the dock then ghosted back up to the house. It didn't take long to straighten the place out, although I did wonder where Isla would sleep. We'd work something out.

I was just considering what to make for lunch when I heard a boat engine close to the island. It was the engine of a big boat, and it stopped. I went outside and climbed up one of the trees near the cliff edge. Just at the edge of the natural harbour sat a big yacht and I watched as a speedboat detached itself and was heading directly to the island. I frowned and watched as the five figures got out of the boat, four of them glinting in the sun, and fanned out until one of them found the path up here. I felt my stomach clench. This wasn't my family, if it was, Mom would have let me know by now and if they were Coalition they would have called out as soon as they reached the island to let me know I was safe.

Oh my god! The League had found me and I had no way off the island! Unless I could ghost around them somehow and rush down to the shore? I could steal their boat, and if not, I could easily swim the distance. It was nothing. Actually I could drop down the other cliff, I knew I could make it.

I dropped down from the tree and ran. One of them was smarter than I gave them credit for, some vamp grinning at me, dripping wet from head to toe as his skin sparkled in the sun. He must have swum from the boat figuring there was probably a back way off the island. I tried to duck around him, to get behind him, to drain him, but he seemed to know what I was aiming for. I turned quickly and sprinted the other way and run smack bang into a warm someone.

I looked horrified into the face of Ritchie.

"Traitor." I growled and punched him with a satisfying squelch to his nose before I twisted up onto his back and began draining his energy.

"Get this bitch off me." Ritchie growled clawing at my hands as the others approached me carefully.

"Come any closer and I'll rip his treacherous head off." I growled.

The vamps stopped.

"This is a bit of a Mexican standoff." The vamp who'd cut me off at the cliff said. "We can't come closer because you'll kill the boy, but as soon as we move, you're ours."

"Once I'm suped up on Ritchie's energy?" I asked and grinned.

"We like a challenge." The vamp replied.

"What?" Ritchie demanded as I continued to drain him. "Get her…the hell…"

"We can't. She'll rip your head off if we get closer." The vamp said, as if he was enjoying the show.

"But…" Ritchie growled, but it turned to a groan as he fell to the floor, he was completely drained and I was suddenly out of options. I'd drained him empty and now I had to use it.

I surged to my feet and aimed for the nearest vamp. I knew they wouldn't care if I beheaded one of them, a bit of venom and they'd be back to normal, but if I could drain them a little, that would be a great help. I slapped the vamp on the face and used that little contact to draw away some energy before I dodged his counterattack and twirled out of his reached to slam my hand against the face of the vamp coming up behind me. I carried on like this, but I wouldn't last forever and the vamps knew it. There were too many of them and they were coming from all sides.

I heard a growl and the whomph sound of someone fursploding. I felt a surge of hope! Kekipi was here to fight with me. I doubled my effort and knew that Kekipi was doing well. He had the advantage of that big wolfy jaw and those big wolfy claws. We'd soon have them dead and…

The yelp cut through me more than the sound of snapping bone. That moment of distraction was enough for one of the vamps to grab hold of me. Grabbing me around my wrists and crossing my arms over my chest. It was a painful, unbreakable hold and my powers were rendered useless. I didn't care though; I was too worried about Kekipi. He was whining, trying to fight his way out of another vamp's grip, but it wasn't happening.

Ritchie got up off the floor. He looked exhausted from my draining, but he looked triumphant. I tried to fight my way out of the hold. I wanted to smear his smirking face all over his stinking skull!

"Well you can come quiet, or we'll kill the mutt." He said.

As if to emphasise, the vamp holding Kekipi squeezed and I heard his bones strain.

"No!" I gasped and I felt the tears spill down over my cheeks; I couldn't let them kill Kekipi. "I'll go."

Kekipi growled and tried to get away he was making a good effort, but he wasn't getting out of that grip. Not until I surrendered. It would break his heart, but at least he'd be alive. Maybe he could rescue me. That would be a nice thing right? My wolf man coming to rescue me from the big bad vampires.

"Get your hands off my brother." Someone yelled.

Oh god! Isla! I'd forgotten Kekipi had gone to get her. She was here now and running at the vamp that held Kekipi with a big stick. I felt a sick lurch in my stomach as the vamps laughed at her.

"I mean it." She growled and I saw her centre herself, ready to put all her weight into the attack.

"Go away girl, this has nothing to do with you." The vamp who'd cut me off at the cliff said in amused tones.

"It has when you got my brother." She yelled and whacked the one who held Kekipi over the head.

The stick broke, the vamp barely noticed. Isla backed away looking horrified as the vamp grinned at her and applied more pressure to Kekipi. I tried to fight out of the hold again, to stop them hurting Kekipi.

There was a ripping sound and I gasped in amazement as a silver wolf launched herself through the air and knocked Kekipi out of the vamp's arms. Oh my god! Talk about an epic first phase. And Isla didn't let the shock cow her, she moved swiftly, taking hold of the vampire's arm in her jaw and she began pulling at him, twisting her head back and fore and growling like she was a police dog trying to bring a dangerous perp to ground. That wasn't gonna work and I couldn't do anything but wince as one of the other vamps kicked her full force in the ribs.

Isla yelped as she fell to the floor, but she didn't stay down. In a flash of twisting fur she was back on her paws, ready to face her new assailant.

"Bag the bitch, we'll bring her with us." Ritchie said snidely.

Isla watched the vamps carefully as they closed in on her, snapping at them as soon as they got within a few feet, but she didn't notice the one creeping up behind her with the animal catching noose. He caught hold of her, pulling the cord tight and it choked her. Another one noosed her too while a third landed on the back to put a muzzle over her face. I guess they'd known I had a wolf here.

Kekipi yelped again as a different vamp grabbed around him and squeezed him.

"Let him go!" I yelled, but I couldn't get rid of the tears in my eyes, and there was the sound of Isla choking again as they tightened the noose around her neck. "And her too. I'll go with you quietly. I'll do anything! Just let them go!" I pleaded.

"Sorry, the deal was for lover mutt there, not the girl." Ritchie sneered. "You've got nothing left to bargain with."

"No!" I yelled and I doubled my effort to get free.

I managed to get my one hand around the vamps wrist and began to drain him. There were double yelps, one from Isla as they choked her so much she dropped to the floor and one from Kekipi who was now gasping for breath. I didn't know how long he could hold out if they kept squeezing them like that. I had no choice I had to go with them, and Isla too. I could break us out of there, I was sure. I'd protect her. They wouldn't get near her.

"I submit." I said as I fell to my knees and held my hands out in front of me like I was waiting for them to cuff me.

This was worse. They shoved oven gloves on my hands, normal gloves worked, but this way I lost any semblance of dexterity along with my power. They duct taped the oven gloves to my arms, that was gonna hurt like a bitch when they pulled it off. They still weren't satisfied with that, they wanted me completely immobilised, they taped my hand together and I wouldn't be able to fight at all. Not against vamps.

"Let's get back to the boat." Ritchie said, happy that his job was done.

"Let him go!" I pleaded.

"Oh we'll let him go." Ritchie said, and nodded his head.

The vamp who'd cut me off lifted me onto his shoulder, the cold of his skin seeping through the water that still saturated his clothes. Then he turned so that I had a good view of Kekipi. I waited for them to let him go but as soon as Ritchie nodded his head again I realised they had no intention of letting him go. Alive. Stupid, stupid why didn't I make my wording clearer?

My voice caught in my throat, my eyes stung as my mouth fell open. This couldn't be happening, but it was. Right there in front of me while I couldn't do anything to retaliate, the vampire crushed Kekipi until he stopped yelping and went limp.

"No! No! No! No!" I screamed and I kicked and fought against the vamp holding me, but I was as effective as a baby throwing a tantrum against an adult. "Let me go you bastard! You duplicitous snake, you're dead! You're dead you bastard! You're dead!"

"Pick the bitch up, we're heading back." Ritchie said, and one of the other vamps hoisted Isla onto his shoulder before the group carried us away.

I watched as I was carried away, watched that bundle of grey fur.

_Get up. Get up._ I thought toward him, why didn't I have telepathy? _Get up god damn you!_

But there was no movement from the love of my life. From the wolf who had imprinted on me. No movement apart from the wind blowing through his fur. I began to sob as I dropped my head, consigned to my fate. With Kekipi dead, what was the point?

Ritchie gagged me and threw me into the bottom of the speedboat. A moment later Isla landed beside me and she let out yelp. Her front left paw was hanging weirdly and I realised they'd broken it. When had that happened?

I needed to be brave for her now. I couldn't show any despair because we needed hope that we'd get out of this. I had to get her out of this even if I didn't get out. I had to get Isla out of this mess. I wanted to tell her it would be ok but I couldn't. I reached out to her to pat her cheek, but my reach was restricted by the fact that I was lying on my left arm and my wrists were tied together.

The boat started and we were transported to the yacht where they raised the speedboat up out of the water on chains. Then they manhandled us out of the speedboat and into a spacious cabin where they locked us in.

I pushed my hearing and listened out. Ritchie was the only other heartbeat here, other than Isla and me. There had been six vamps on the island, so there were at least seven people we may have to fight. If I could get a pattern on them maybe we could escape. There was the speedboat after all, and maybe there was a life raft, I wasn't sure which would be better right now. The speedboat would get away quicker, but a life raft would be silent.

I heard Isla whimper and I looked to see her collapse down when she tried to stand up. They had broken her leg, but it would heal soon, and heal wrong if it wasn't set. I couldn't set it though and Isla couldn't do it when she was still a wolf. I moved around until I managed to get up on my knees. I might not have a lot of grip with the oven gloves, but I had enough to remove the gag. I shuffled toward her and put my hands to her wolfy face and looked into her eyes so I could connect with the human in her mind.

"Isla, I know this is scary and I bet you're confused about what's going on, but you need to change back to your human shape. That way the muzzle will fall off and at least I can tell you how to set the bone in your arm before it heals wrong."

What? Her body language said.

"Look, you need to calm down. Find a centre of calm and pull all that heat back down into your stomach. At least that's how my mother visualises it. Just pull the heat down."

She looked panicked for a moment, but then her fur rippled and disappeared. Isla crouched, shivering on the floor as the muzzle fell away. She cradled her left arm with her right, and it looked bad, but thank god it wasn't a compound fracture.

"Good." I said softly and looked around for something to set it. "Now see that lamp? Take it apart and get the rod. Then see if there's some ties or some other stripped garments in the wardrobe. At least you won't have to rip it then."

Isla nodded before she got to her feet. She made little noises of pain as she took the lamp apart, but at least she didn't cry out. She placed the pole next to me and went to the wardrobe where she found some ties and brought them over as well.

"What do I do?" She asked.

"Place the ties length ways across my hands." I said as I held them out as much as I could.

Isla obeyed.

"Now put the pole in place." I said.

Isla nodded and did that; I held it in place as much as I could.

"Now put your arm flat on my hands." I instructed.

"Which way?" She asked.

"With your palm up."

She nodded and put her arm in my hand.

"This is the hard part. You need to feel along your arm, and pull the bones level."

"What?" She asked, looking scared.

"I'd do it if my hands were free, but right now you have to be brave. Otherwise your arm will heal wrong and it'll hurt a hell of a lot more if they have to be broken again to be reset." I said.

"But we'll be out of here by then."

"Isla, you're a werewolf now. You have super healing. That bone will be healed as good as new by tonight, as long as you set it properly. If not, it'll heal wrong."

"Ok." Isla said and she closed her eyes and pursed her lips as she ran her hand over her left arm.

She winced but managed not to cry out as she pushed at the bones. I heard them click into place. I closed my thumbs around her arm to keep it in place.

"Quickly, tie the ties as tight as you can. Use your mouth if you have to."

Isla nodded then managed to tie them pretty tightly. I was impressed with how quickly she worked and I was certain it would hold in place until it was healed enough for not needing the support. I let her arm go and Isla admired her handy work.

"Don't move it around too much." I warned.

"Ok." She said, looking at me with worry.

"Now look if there's anything that will fit you in that wardrobe. I'm sure you'll feel more comfortable if you're dressed." I said.

"Dressed?" She asked then looked down at herself and she blushed.

"You're clothes don't magically disappear and magically reappear when you phase." I said gently.

Isla nodded again as she got to her feet and grabbed an oversized t-shirt from the wardrobe and pulled it on awkwardly. She pulled on a pair of men's dress pants, but at least she wouldn't feel vulnerable now.

"Are they Cold Ones?" She asked as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah." I confirmed. "I take it you read the Quileute legends."

"I got curious." She said. "Drogo told me a little, but I think he was covering. He's tied to all this too right?"

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"And that lol buggah, the one who wasn't shining, what's he?" She asked.

"Who Ritchie? He's a dhampir. A half vampire." I stated. "His father was a vampire and his mother was human. Like Drogo."

"Oh god! Did he turn us in? He promised me…" She exclaimed and there were tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, cutting her off before she had chance to get distraught.

"I went to visit him on Sunday, to tell him about meeting Gran and Gramps, but he wasn't in. That Ritchie guy was there and he said Drogo was out with his brother." Isla explained after taking a calming breath.

"Ritchie was at Drogo's house?" I asked, feeling horrified.

"Yeah." Isla confirmed and I felt like someone dropped a ball of lead into my gut.

"There's no other heartbeats on here other than ours and Ritchie's. There's no other dhampir. I think… Drogo wouldn't give us away. I think they got lucky finding the island and I think…" I didn't wanna say it, I'd already lost the love of my life, I didn't want to lose one of my friends too.

"Think what?" Isla asked.

"Let's just hope it was quick." I murmured.

"Quick? You think they killed him?" Isla asked in alarm.

"They wouldn't leave him behind if he was still alive. Too much of a liability since he could report them to the Coalition." I replied, realising there wasn't any point lying now.

"So what are you?" Isla asked, ignoring the truth.

"I'm technically a dhampir, but I have a little wolf in me too." I stated.

Isla's eyes drifted down to my stomach.

"Not like that." I laughed. "My mom is half wolf half vamp, my dad is a vampire and I fell further on the vamp side of things."

"But wait, aren't the wolves and vamps enemies?" She asked frowning.

"It's complicated and I promise to tell you all about it when we get out of this. Call it an incentive." I said.

"I guess this isn't the time to get into long stories."

"No." I said.

"My arm isn't hurting as much now."

"Super healing is ono." I stated.

"Yeah. When it's healed do you want me to take the tape off?" She offered.

"Not yet. They could come back in at any moment. They might tolerate you being human, but they won't tolerate my hands being free." I explained.

"Why?" She asked.

"I got a power. I drain energy from anyone. But only if I can get my hands on them." I expanded on my answer.

"I thought the oven gloves were weird, now it makes sense." She said.

"They keep Billie safe." I said wryly. "Of course, they didn't need these. Normal gloves would have sufficed. When I was a baby, before I learned control, I had to wear mittens all the time."

"You've been a vampire since you were little?" Isla asked in shock.

"Since I was born. Us dhampir are dhampir from birth, we don't get triggered at puberty." I said.

"Is that why only now the wolf showed up?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think you might have to blame me and Drogo too." I admitted a little sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Vamps being nearby triggers the wolf, and it can't tell the difference between veggies, carnies or dhampir." I stated.

"Why wasn't I told any of this before?" She demanded.

"That's why you were coming to stay with us for the week. I finally managed to convince Kekipi that you had to know. I should have come to Hawaii with him instead. We could have found somewhere there to tell you. Instead you were brought into danger and now… Now we have to escape."

"How?" She whispered.

"I don't know yet." I admitted. "I'll get us out though. I promise."

"I know." Isla said with a smile and she had so much trust in me. I couldn't let her down.

I heard footsteps nearing the hatch and I put my hands up to my lip. Isla nodded and I motioned for her to sit back against the bed with me. We were just in place when the hatch opened and Ritchie came in followed closely by the vamp who'd blocked me at the cliff.

"Why is she human?" Ritchie demanded, looking to lunge at Isla.

"Because one of your goons broke her leg. If she stays as a wolf it's going to heal weird. You really want that?" I demanded.

"Quiet down Ritchie. You got what you came for and got a little extra. There's no need to torment the poor girl. We don't want her to think we're savages." The vampire said firmly.

"You gonna block me on this one too?" Ritchie demanded.

"You can't handle the situation, you've proven it time and again. I'm in charge until we get back to Laci." The vamp said, and his tone stated that there was no arguing on this point.

Ritchie bristled, but he swallowed his anger and turned to sneer at me.

"I can't wait for you to meet Laci." He crooned.

"So I was right? You are doing this for pussy?" I asked.

That actually hit home and I chuckled as he left.

"I'd be careful not to wind him up too much Red. I can keep him under control for now, but as soon as we get to Laci, well you're the wedding gift. Make of that what you want." The vamp mused before he turned his red-eyed gaze on Isla. "The wolf? She's a little extra something. Such a pretty thing." He said reaching out to her but Isla batted his hand away. "Yes. Perfect little thing. We need to mate you with a few of the dhampir boys first, but once you've whelped enough I'll enjoy experimenting to see if it's only the mouth venom that's poisonous to you wolves."

"She's just a child." I growled.

"Not in my day." The vamp said happily. "Besides, who knows how many years of produce we'll get out of this one before we have to put her down. I guarantee little girl, that you will know pleasure, but you'll die writhing in agony and screaming in pain, just like Drogo."

"What did you do to him you bastard?!" Isla raged as she surged forward.

I managed to wrap my hand around her wrist and pull her back.

"Interesting." The vamp said with a grin and he left us while Isla shook and growled beside me.

"You need to calm down." I warned.

"I want to tear him to shreds." She growled.

"Maybe one day, but right now we need to get off this thing." I said as calmly as I could.

Isla was grimacing, breathing heavily, her whole body shaking and close to fursploding. Thankfully she started to calm down. She settled back beside me and now there were tears in her eyes.

"Does that mean they tortured him to death?" She whispered.

"I think he was just trying to trick you into revealing an affiliation." I lied.

"You're lying." She said flatly. "I know your lying voice now. I mean I thought you were before, lying to me, but I know it now. All the stuff you told me that was lies. It was to stop me finding out all this stuff?"

"Yeah." I admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't sure you'd make the change at first, you were just Kekipi's little sister, and then when I could smell the wolf about you I advised Kekipi to tell you." I explained.

"Wait. Wait. Is…is that how you saved me from the kolohe in the park?" She asked.

"By using my superior strength on those silly human kids? Yeah." I replied.

"You didn't know it was me at first did you?" She said with a frown.

"I knew it was a bunch of idiots trying to mug someone. I couldn't let that go ahead." I stated as I shrugged.

"So my sensing the otherness about you was right?" She said in awe.

I nodded.

"I'm ono, well for recognising there was something junk about you." She said with a grin, she was ribbing me.

"You guessed right kid." I replied with a wink.

"My arm is itching and feels hot." She stated.

"That's good. It means it's healing." I observed.

"Ok. How long now?"

"Another hour and you can take the support off." I assured her.

"And then?"

I nodded.

We waited out the hour as I listened out to the movement of the vamps. They were mainly sticking to the right side of the boat. I had to hope the lifeboats and such were on the left side of the boat. After the hour I told Isla to free her arm and move it about a bit.

"It's tender, but it's healed. Wow!"

"It's pretty cool." I said with a smile. "Now can you get the tape off?"

Isla picked at the tape and managed to rip it enough that I could slip the gloves off. I opened and closed my hands a few times to get the life back into them. Then I took hold of Isla's hand and pulled her to her feet. I put my finger to her lip, complete silence from now on.

We moved over to the hatch and I listened out carefully, no one was guarding the hatch. They probably didn't expect us to escape.

I pushed open the hatch and then leapt out, pulling Isla with me. We landed up on deck and I put my hand over her mouth so she wouldn't make any sound of exclamation. I pulled on her hand and we moved to the left side of the boat. There were lifeboats; I just had to get one of them into the water.

I motioned for Isla to help me and we began unpinning the lifeboat. We moved around to lift it over the side. It fell into the sea. I looked down into the dark water, we could do this. I took Isla's hand and didn't give her chance to think about it as I pulled her to the side, I got ready to leap, but as I went forward I was yanked back by my t-shirt.

Another vamp had Isla and the one who had me laughed. It was the one who'd stopped me at the cliff.

"Won't be that easy Red." He said into my ear. "Although you've made our job easier, we're about to make our rendezvous." He added as he turned me toward the prow where a ship was coming into view. A small cargo ship and I felt my stomach churn painfully. Once they got us in the hold, there was no getting off that…

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	48. Chapter 47 - Addie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

**Only one chapter this week**

* * *

**Addie**

We couldn't get all the way to the island with the yacht, we had no choice but to anchor a way from the shore and lower the speedboat down again. Gran was just itching to get out to the island, she wanted to swim there, but we all had to arrive together, and anyway, the speedboat would mean we could all leave together too. Especially if Billie had anything she wanted to bring with her.

My bad feeling was growing stronger. I should be able to sense Billie by now. Gran was certain she should and was anxious that she couldn't. As soon as the speedboat was on the water Gran was climbing down the ladder and we all followed her quickly, that's what she wanted.

When we reached the island I wasn't picking up hope, the place stunk of vampire and as far as we knew only Billie and her wolf friend Kekipi had been here. There shouldn't be vamp smell anyway.

It didn't take long to track the scents to a little path that led up the side of the cliff and came out onto a plateau. It would have looked nice I bet, if it wasn't for the obvious scene of a fight and the bundle of grey fur lying still on the ground. The wolf was still alive though, I was picking up on his thoughts and he hadn't phased back yet. I'd never seen it but I'd heard that wolves phased back to human after they died.

Gran ghosted over to him and put her hand to his cheek.

"Kekipi?" She asked.

There wasn't much response but he was alive at least, but his body was crushed and he could still die. It was something he could heal from as long as he had people here to help him. I guess it was lucky we came along, but, well there was no one else here. I sent my mind around the island several times and other than Gran, Gramps, Marlin and Will, and me and Kekipi of course, there was no one else.

_Billie. I need to…_ That was a coherent thought from Kekipi and Gran was delving immediately into his mind.

_What happened? _She asked.

_Vamps. _Kekipi thought, but that was all.

We got a picture though, of Billie fighting, Kekipi surging forward but there were too many vamps for one wolf. Annoyed that he couldn't help. Being squeezed until he couldn't breathe. Then fear when Isla came up over the side of the path and she was a wolf now. And there was fighting, but too weak to get to feet. Pain and breathlessness again. Passing out. Going black. Billie yelling and screaming. They took her away. Isla too. Nothing.

"Oh god!" Gran said, jumping to her feet. "Marlin? Can you help Kekipi? Addie, come with me. We need to go spirit walking and get a lock on Billie. It wasn't too long ago, maybe we can catch up with them."

"Ok." I said and followed Gran down to the patch of grass.

She told me to lie down and she lay down next to me and closed her eyes.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate." Gran said and I obeyed.

_This might feel a little funny at first, but here we go._ She warned in my mind and I felt a tug at my hand and felt myself float up. Only when I looked down I was still lying on the floor next to Gran. It was weird that I was the same height as her and, wait? I'm out of my body?

_"Don't panic." Gran advised. "Now help me concentrate. Do you see all these cords that are coming from us?"_

"_Yeah." I replied, there were a lot of them, like colourful wires in the air. There was one that was thicker and sparkled a little and I don't know why but I knew that one would lead me to Robyn._

"_Usually I can feel Liza, Tony and Billie without thinking, but we're further away and I got Tony and Liza pulling me one way and I'm finding it difficult to really sense Billie. I'm gonna try something."_

_Gran touched my head and suddenly the cords changed. There were a hell of a lot more of them and the thick sparkling one went straight to gramps who was standing guard over our empty bodies while Will and Marlin were carefully carrying Kekipi inside the house on a stretcher they'd made out of two long poles and a hammock. I realised I was now seeing the streams through Gran's mind. _

"_Right, let's see." Gran said as she started placing her hands in streams and we got flashes of minds._

_It took a while but finally we found Billie's. It was very faint, which Gran found worrying. Without warning Gran pulled me along and into the stream. We flowed along it, out over the ocean heading east until we reached a yacht moving along at quite some speed._

_It was like whiplash how quick I sprung back to my body._

I sat up rubbing my head. Gran was already on her feet.

"We need to head out west right now." She said to Grandpa before shouting toward the house. "That yacht is ocean going right?"

"Yes." Marlin said as she came to the door of the house. "But Essie, Kekipi's in bad shape, we can't leave him."

"I don't expect you to." Gran said firmly. "I got a lock on Billie now. Is there enough fuel on the yacht to get us back to Mexico? I bet that's where they're heading."

"There should be. There's a couple of drums down in the hold." Marlin replied.

"Right. Ok. Tobias, we're going after them. Addie, you stay here with Marlin and Will and help out with Kekipi." Gran told me.

"But…" I protested.

"No. I promised Liza I'd keep you safe, and I'm not taking you out after a boat full of vampires. I can deal with them, but not if I have you to worry about as well as Billie and Isla." Gran replied.

"But I can…" I began.

"No." Gran said firmly, then she put her hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "You'll be more help here. Think about it. Kekipi'll be coming around at some point and the last thing he remembers is the love of his life and his little sister being dragged away by a bunch of vamps who left him for dead. He'll wake up all disorientated and who's there to greet him? Two vamps. Do you think he'll wait long enough to let Marlin and Will know they're friends, or do you think he'll attack them, injuring himself more? What if he manages to hurt them when they try not to hurt him? If you're here at least you're a human face and if worse comes to worse you can always stop him with your alpha voice."

"Alpha voice?" I asked. "You really think I got one?"

"Of course you have." Gran said with a smile as she ruffled my hair.

"How do I use it?" I asked, because I'd only been a wolf a few weeks, I'd never even considered my alpha voice.

"Just lock onto their mind and think your command at them as you say it. You'll know what I mean when you got to do it anyway. But we need to go. The longer we wait the further they'll get away from us."

"Ok. Good luck." I stated.

"And you too." Gran said, tapping my shoulder. "You ready Fang Boy?"

"As always Miss Esther." Gramps replied and they started to leave.

"I'll come out to the yacht with you so I can bring the speedboat back or we won't have a way off the island." Will said as he jogged up to us.

"Ok." Gran said and the three of them started ghosting down to the dock.

I went into the house where the pile of fur was laid out on the blanket.

"Luckily I took some veterinary courses when I was studying for my medical degree. I studied wolves in case it would prove useful." Marlin stated as she was examining Kekipi.

"It was lucky." I agreed.

"Come here, I need you to help me."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked as I knelt beside her.

"His leg is broken too. I'll pull the bone back into place but I'll need you to hold it while I splint it up." Marlin instructed.

"I can do that." I agreed.

"Ok. Take this." She said, handing me a rod. "You'll have to hold it against his leg so I can use it as a splint. I'd prefer to have a real splint, but needs must."

I nodded and got ready as Marlin moved her hands along Kekipi's back leg. Then she moved her hands quickly and Kekipi let out a yelp even though he was out of it.

"Quickly." Marlin said and I moved to put the rod next to his leg and wrapped my fingers around to keep them both together.

Marlin quickly wrapped a bandage along his leg and I moved my hands up until the splint was neatly bandaged to his leg.

"What now?" I asked.

"His ribs are broken, but there's not much we can do about it. We need to make sure he stays still but I don't know what will happen when he wakes up." Marlin said, looking concerned.

"We need to keep him calm." I said.

"Yes." Marlin agreed.

I thought for a moment, and then I had an idea.

I started stripping off my clothes and folding them to put on the table because I didn't have any spare clothes, we'd left our bags with the car in Hilo.

"What are you doing?" Marlin asked.

"I'm going to phase and sit down next to him and then I'm going to try and get into his mind. That way I can try and calm him in his mind before he comes around, and if not, well I'm obviously no friend of the League if I'm obviously a wolf." I explained as I stripped down to my pants. I considered the fact that Marlin had been there when I was born and she'd worked as a nurse, and more recently a doctor, on several occasions so I didn't have anything she'd never seen before. I pulled off my pants, placed them on top of my clothes and phased.

I dropped down onto all fours and padded over to Kekipi. I got down on my belly where I could face him, and then I placed my nose down on the floor and looked toward him. I closed my eyes and concentrated, reaching my mind out to him.

There was a lot of confusion and pain in there. He really wasn't with us in the room, he was raging against the darkness, trying to fight his way out to go after Billie and Isla. I probed further until…

_What? What was that?_ I heard his mind voice whisper in fright.

_Hi. Can you hear me?_ I ventured.

_What?_ He said, leaning more toward confused now.

_Shhhh… Calm down but and listen to me._ I said thinking soothing thoughts toward him.

_Who are you? Where's Billie? What did you do to her? You leeches got these mind tricks right!_ He raged and I could feel him fighting against my mind. I held myself firm, I needed to show I wasn't the enemy.

_I didn't do anything with Auntie Billie. In fact I came here to rescue her. We were too late, but Gran and Gramps have gone after her, and Isla as well. I stayed here with Auntie Marlin and Uncle Will to help you. You're in a pretty bad way but. _I informed him.

_Auntie Billie? _He asked, his mind finding it hard to hold on to thoughts.

_I'm her nephew, Addie._

_Yeah. She mentioned you._ He said, and I could feel his memory bubble up._ And, you're like your grandmother? _

_Yeah._ I confirmed. _That's how I'm talking into your mind. You're passed out at the moment, but there's something you need to do when you come around._

_What's that?_

_Keep calm and don't move. The vamps broke your ribs, so you need to stay as still as possible while they heal. You'll be in pain for a few hours, but then you'll be healed. Then you'll be able to phase back._ I informed him.

_I'm still wolf shaped?_ He asked in shock.

_Yeah._ I confirmed.

_Why can't I change back?_

_Because you're in the middle of healing and you don't want to undo it all by pushing your body back into your human shape right in the middle of it. I mean if you'd been conscious when we found you then we would have encouraged you to phase back before you'd healed too much, after all it's easier to treat a human than a wolf, but you're lucky. Auntie Marlin has studied wolf anatomy so she can treat you in either shape._

He was quiet for a moment while that settled in, but he hadn't slipped into the darkness again. After about a minuet he asked, _Who were they? Those vamps?_

_Well I don't know exactly, but they're most definitely members of the League. They came for Billie._ I replied.

_I know that much. First day Billie showed up here we killed two of them._ Kekipi said, sounding a little annoyed, but it was all down to the whole situation than anything to do with me._ Why did they take Isla?_

_They've never captured a wolf before. It's too risky coming that far into veggie territory, not to mention that the Quileute are likely to kill them as soon as they get close to the border. _I explained.

_Do you think they're dead?_ Kekipi asked in worry.

_I know Billie's alive, me and Gran looked out for her mind before Gran and Gramps left, but I'm not sure about Isla. We can't track her mind over that distance because we've never read it before. But I don't think they'd take her with them to just kill her._

_Why?_ Kekipi asked, not getting the real obvious, if they really wanted to kill her, they would have just done it here, but there were a few other reasons too.

_She's a girl and they like to capture girls be they human or dhampir or other._ I stated.

_What for?_ Kekipi asked, but I sensed that he already had a good idea why.

_Their breeding projects. Like I said, they've never managed to catch a wolf before, they're not about to kill her without a good reason._ I replied.

_But they're going to rape her._ Kekipi said angrily.

_It's mostly artificial insemination these days. Most of the time the girls don't know it's been done until they start throwing up._ I stated. I know it wasn't much comfort, but at least it would be a while before they tried to do anything to Isla, they hardly had the equipment on a yacht and it was a little difficult to rape a girl who could turn into a wolf and bite your junk clean off.

I need to get out of here! I need to get to them! I need to save them! Kekipi raged in his mind.

"Easy there boy." Marlin said and I opened my eyes to see her stroking Kekipi's head, his eyes were open and swivelling around in their sockets as he looked for a way out.

_Kekipi._ I said firmly and he looked to me.

_Addie?_ He asked, and I felt the shock and wonder in his mind, this was the first time he'd come face to face with another wolf.

_Yeah._ I confirmed.

_Oh my god! The pain._ He said and dropped his head.

"You're awake now." Marlin said softly and stroked his head.

Kekipi growled threateningly.

_It's ok. That's just Marlin, she's been taking care of you. I know she's a vampire, but I bet Billie told you about her too._ I stated, looking into his eyes.

_Um… Marlin is… Billie's father's sister._ He ventured.

_Yeah. _I confirmed. _And Will is here too. Just so you don't get spooked when he comes in. _I sent my mind to Marlin. _Kekipi wasn't sure who you were, I've told him now._

Marlin nodded as she came around to the front of Kekipi and she sat down next to me.

"Kekipi, you have to remain still for the next few hours for your ribs to heal. I've sent Will back to Hilo to fetch my bag from the car. Then I can give you some morphine for the pain, but I'm afraid it will boil off quickly. I also instructed him to buy you some steak or even a whole pig. I know it might sound disgusting to you, but if you can eat it raw it will help you heal quicker. Don't worry, we'll cut it up, but it will help. We believe it is the proteins, your body breaks them down and uses them to rebuild your tissues. Are you feeling hot?"

_A little._ Kekipi thought and I repeated it to Marlin.

"Addie, I know you're still new to the whole wolf thing, but I remember Essie could link people together. Do you want to see if you can do this so you don't have to keep translating?" Marlin suggested.

_I'll try._ I said and closed my eyes.

I touched Kekipi's mind and I touched Marlin's mind and imagined a link between them.

_Try it now._ I advised.

_Can you hear me Kekipi?_ Marlin thought.

_Marlin? _Kekipi thought in shock.

"It worked." Marlin said with a smile.

_What did?_ Kekipi asked.

"Addie connected your mind to mine so I can just hear you too without him having to repeat what you want to say." Marlin explained. "Are you thirsty?"

_Yeah. _Kekipi replied.

"Then I'll fetch you some water."

Marlin went over to the kitchen and came back with some water in a mixing bowl. She put it in front of Kekipi. He looked at it dubiously for a moment. I considered for a moment and made sure that Kekipi didn't hear this.

_Is there another bowl for me to use?_ I asked.

Marlin went back to the kitchen and came back with another bowl of water. I dipped my head and lapped up the water. Actually I was thirstier than I thought and soon the bowl was dry. After watching me Kekipi seemed to come around to the idea and lapped at his own water.

He looked up quickly when Will entered.

"It's ok. It's my husband Will." Marlin stated.

Kekipi calmed down.

"I'll give you some streak to eat before I give you any morphine so that I don't overdose you. I'll be doing this a bit blind because I've never had to treat a Quileute before, especially in wolf form." She informed him.

_The pain's not that bad. Really. _Kekipi said.

"Are you sure?" Marlin asked doubtfully.

_Look. If you're not sure about the dosage, I'd prefer a little pain than to be doped up. As soon as I can I'm up and out of here and going to look for Billie myself._ Kekipi said firmly. _How long?_

"A good few hours, but I would suggest you rest up until tomorrow at the earliest." Marlin said in her matron voice. "Really Kekipi, you won't have a hope of catching up with them now. As soon as you're healed we will go to Susie's and decide what to do from there."

_It's the best we can do._ I said.

Kekipi didn't agree, but what else could we do? They'd gone off over the ocean and we had no way to follow them. What if they came back here? Was there a way to contact Gran and Gramps?

I stayed in my wolf form all day to keep Kekipi company while Marlin kept a check on his injuries. It was fully dark before she was happy enough to remove the splint from his leg then suggested that he try to phase back to human after draping a blanket over him.

Kekipi nodded and then he concentrated. It took a little longer than it should, but finally he changed back into his human form and lay shivering under the blanket.

I got to my feet and padded over to the table where I phased back and got dressed. Then I went back to where Kekipi was and sat down in front of him.

"Hi." I said, and smiled at him.

"You don't look like I imagined." He said as he sat up pulling the blanket around his waist.

"I don't?" I asked with a frown.

"You sound younger. I thought you were a teenager, you look, well my age." He stated.

"Oh right. It's the beard." I said, scratching at my chin. "I think that's why your mam didn't like the fact the me and Koa were asking after Isla this morning."

"Why were you asking after her?" He said, a little on the suspicious side.

"Koa was going to take her to Susie's when we came out here to get you and Billie. We'd heard some of the League were heading this way and there'd been no word from Drogo so we had no way to warn her. That's why we came here."

"Drogo? Isla said something about him." Kekipi said, frowning, and then his eyes widened. "She said that she went there Sunday and some guys were there that gave her choke junk vibes. When she said it I wanted to go check on him. Do you think…"

"We can check on him." Marlin said. "Come sit on the chair so I can examine you. If you're well enough then you can dress. I think we should go check on Drogo as soon as possible and then take it from there. Do you know where he lives?"

"Honomu." Kekipi said as he nodded his head.

"Then you will give us directions." Marlin stated. "But right now I need you on this chair."

I stood and held my hand out to help Kekipi to stand. He took my hand and I helped him up to his feet. He was the same height as me, so I'm not the shortest wolf after all. That's pretty cool. Kekipi tied up the blanket before he shuffled over to the chair.

"Any pain?" Marlin asked as she began to examine his ribs.

"No. Just a little sore." He replied.

"Hold your arm above your head." Marlin instructed.

Kekipi obeyed.

"Good. Now the other side." Marlin said as she moved around him.

Kekipi obeyed again.

"And how is your right leg feeling?"

"As good as new." Kekipi said as he moved his right foot.

"That's good. Would you like to go and pull on some clothes? Pack a bag for at least a week. Have you got a passport?"

"Never needed one." Kekipi said with a shrug.

"Hmmm… What about a recent photo?"

Kekipi shook his head.

"Then we'll have to remain at least a day or two. We have no contacts on the Hawaii, but I know Drogo is likely to have the equipment needed to fake a valid passport. Do you have a drivers license?" Marlin asked the latter with very little hope.

"Yeah. And a boat license too." Kekipi said helpfully.

"Then I will need them to ensure that all the numbers match up if anyone checks them. Please, go and dress and pack your bag and bring all forms of ID that you may have."

"Ok." Kekipi said as he got back to his feet.

"Do you need any help? Addie will be more than willing to do so." Marlin offered.

I nodded my head.

Kekipi looked up to the shelf that the stairs led to before he looked back at us and shook his head. I tried to keep my face neutral when I caught that he didn't want us going up there because when he left, the bed was all pulled around where he'd been having sex with Billie. He didn't know if she'd had chance to tidy it before the vamps arrived.

"Very well, but if you change your mind don't be afraid to call. I suppose when you're doing that we'll make you some warm food to eat." Marlin observed.

"Shaka." Kekipi said before he made his way slowly up the stairs.

I watched him until he disappeared just to make sure he didn't fall or anything then I stepped into the kitchen area where Marlin was rummaging through the cupboards pulling out pans and food.

"I can do that." I offered.

"Addie please, I cooked many years for Ebony. I can handle this." Marlin said, backing me toward the table. "You need to sit down and drink this pint of blood Will managed to procure from the butchers. You've been straining your powers today and you may need to strain them further. I remember how much it used to drain your grandmother not long after she started phasing. That's why you need to drink up."

"Ok." I said and sat down.

Marlin put a pint glass full of blood in front of me. I sipped it at first, but then the thirst took me and I downed it in one. It tasted good and I could have done with more, but there wasn't any for now and the island had an absence of minds that felt mammalian. I wasn't about to feed from birds again.

"What shall I do now?" I asked.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Marlin ventured.

"I haven't been all day." I realised and I got to my feet and went to what I thought was the bathroom. Turned out it was.

There was a toilet on the floor but the shower was up stairs for some reason. I shrugged and got on with using the toilet. It didn't take long, and I still didn't know what to do.

There was nothing I could do. I couldn't exactly go mooching around the place, it wasn't my house. Then I spotted a ukulele and picked it up. I strummed it and I liked the sound, different from a guitar obviously, but I was sure that if I played around with it a little I could work it out. It was definitely different from the guitar. There were less strings for a start, and they weren't strung up smallest to biggest. It took a while but I soon got the hang of the chords. I tried something simple, Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, singing along to it. Ok, so I had that down pat, I thought I try one of my own songs. It was one I wrote for Robin. Actually I hadn't shown the others yet, but practice wouldn't hurt. It was a song about how it felt when I imprinted on her and knew I'd spend the rest of my life with her. When I finished I realised someone was watching me. It was Kekipi, sat in the chair opposite.

"What's that song?" He asked.

"I haven't given it a name yet." I replied.

"It's…It makes me think about Billie. But all the ono stuff about her, and not, not all this junk that has happened." He said.

"Well I wrote it about my imprint, Robyn." I said with a smile. "Maybe it resonates to the wolf in you."

"That could be it." Kekipi said with a shrug before he looked thoughtful. "I guess, I'm your uncle?"

"Well you're dating my Auntie Billie right?" I asked.

"I… I guess." He stammered, looking confused.

"I know. It's hard to put your relationship in a comfortable box right? You're more than married, but you don't have that little bit of paper." I mused.

Kekipi nodded.

"Don't worry but, I mean, Uncle Kekipi, human laws are not our laws. Billie accepted you, that's good enough for me." I said with a nod.

"Ok." Kekipi said, frowning slightly. "So how long you been playing the ukulele?"

"About, half an hour?" I hazarded.

"fo' suah!?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah. I needed something to do to keep my mind sane, but there wasn't much else but to strum. I strum when I need to keep busy and haven't got anything else to do." I explained.

"You only just picked it up?" He asked in disbelief.

"I play guitar already." I said with a shrug.

"I guess that's a little help." Kekipi conceded.

"Do you play? Or was it a random buy?" I asked, so he'd know I wasn't being brainless about this.

"I play. I used to. I started again." He looked sad and I caught it from his mind, he hadn't played for years, until Billie got here and he felt able to again.

"Food is ready." Marlin called.

We both looked up at her as she placed a big plate of chicken legs on the table along with salad and bread.

"That's my chicken ration for the next two months." Kekipi said.

"I'll buy you more when this is all over." Marlin said as she placed a plate in front of each of us. "But right now you need to eat to regain your strength. You might feel better, but you're still healing and the more food you eat the quicker you'll heal."

"It's true Uncle Kekipi." I said as I put the ukulele back on its stand. "And anyway, wolf rules."

"Wolf rules?" He asked in confusion.

"You eat what you can grab." I said and grabbed a handful of chicken onto my plate. "Get it." I said and grabbed some more.

"What?" He said, with a deep frown.

"I guess I'll have it all then." I said, reaching out for more, but Kekipi picked up the whole serving plate and tipped it up so the rest of the chicken fell onto his own plate. "Now you're thinking like a wolf." I added with a wink before I bit into one of the chicken legs.

Kekipi frowned but ate his chicken. It was good chicken in a nice barbecue sauce, I'd have to get the recipe off Marlin once all this was over. We cleared the chicken and the salad, well it was important to have your greens. Marlin told us to go wash up while she would wash the dishes. Kekipi didn't seem to argue and I realised it was because he wanted to get onto Hawaii as soon as he could so we could get after Billie.

I let Kekipi wash his hands first then I washed mine because otherwise it would have been all kinds of awkward. We left as soon as I was out of the bathroom and we had to run because it was clear Kekipi wasn't gonna walk.

"I'll steer the boat." Kekipi said as he picked up the rope to cast off. "And I think we should go to Honomu first. We really need to check on Drogo and you said you can get a passport there. Makes more sense."

"That is a good idea." Marlin agreed as she climbed into the boat.

"Lesgo." Kekipi said, hurrying me and Will along.

Once we were all sat Kekipi started the boat and we pulled away from the dock. We moved swiftly over the water through the night. The lights of Hawaii on the horizon guided us on. We headed north on the water for a while before we headed in to dock. It was like a car park, but for boats and there was even a parking meter that Marlin inundated with coins until we had twenty-four hours on the meter, which was all we were allowed.

"Drogo's apartment is this way." Kekipi said and began moving away from the water before we had chance to even think.

Marlin caught up with him.

"I know you're working on an emergency, but you need to slow the pace to human. We need to cause as little fuss as possible. I know it's difficult, but it has to be done when we're moving in the human world." Marlin warned.

"Unfortunately it's true." I said. "And there are lots of people around here, someone might see."

"So we'll move at a sedate speed. There's no need to draw attention to ourselves." Marlin said carefully.

We started moving again, away from the sea and up along a street that was crowded with people who moving in and out of the pubs and nightclubs. We weaved through them, up a little bit of a hill until we reached a fancy looking apartment complex.

"His scooter's still here." Kekipi said as he headed up a path to a door.

Marlin placed her hand on Kekipi's shoulder and stopped him.

_Addie, is there anyone inside?_ She asked me while Will broke away from us and circled the apartment.

I flashed my mind over the apartment.

_I think there's two minds in there, but I can't be sure if they're coming from that apartment or the one above. I've never connected with Drogo's mind so it's a little difficult to be absolutely sure where he is._ I explained.

_Are you sure about that?_ Marlin asked.

_At the moment I am._ I said. _I know that the only sharp vamp minds around here are you and Will if that's any help?_

_Well we need to get into the apartment anyway._ Marlin said as if she was making her mind up on the matter.

"There's a back way in but we need to leap a hedge." Will whispered when he got back to us.

"Do you think you can manage it?" Marlin asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Kekipi?" She prompted.

"I don't know. Can I?" He asked, he really wasn't sure.

"We'll get you over." Marlin promised. "Will, lead the way."

Will led us around the apartment to a hedge. We'd have to leap straight up because there wasn't room for a run up, but we managed get over it and then ran up to the glass doors that were unlocked. We stepped inside and there was a beeping sound.

I turned to the source. It was an ECG machine. Then I turned more and looked up and I gagged…

It looked like some weird morbid art installation at first, but oh god!

It was Drogo. I recognised his face despite the bruising and slight swelling around the eye socket. His face was also slack because he was unconscious, and thank god for that. They'd pinned him against the wall, crucifixion style and there were bite marks visible on all his exposed flesh. How hadn't he healed yet? They'd even rammed a big table umbrella through his abdomen, and he was still alive?

"This blood is being fed into him slowly to keep him just on the edge of life." Marlin said and I realised she'd been inspecting the machines. "This one is feeding an anti-coagulant, that's why his healing hasn't kicked in, and this one has a steady supply of morphine, but it's due to run out soon. I think they planned to leave him here and then be kept alive by these machines but be too weak to release himself. When the morphine runs out he will wake up and then he will be in pain."

"Oh god! Billie!" Kekipi exclaimed and I tackled him quickly as he ran for the door.

"They won't do this to her." I said firmly as he tried to fight me and I could sense him getting ready to phase. _"DON'T PHASE AND LISTEN TO ME."_

The alpha command hit home and Kekipi settled a little.

"They won't do this to Billie because they want her alive. They did this to Drogo because he wouldn't give Billie up." I stated, trying to convey that what I said was fact.

"He went through all that and didn't give her up?" Kekipi asked, sounding impressed.

"That's why they set up this slow death and he's not already dead." I said as I got up and Kekipi got up too.

"What about Isla?" He asked.

"They won't do this to her either. You can't have babies if you've been skewered by an umbrella and pinned to a wall." I said darkly.

"Let's get him down." Marlin said. "Then I can have a look how to save him, but don't knock the machinery. I want him off the wall before we disconnect him."

"Ok." We all agreed.

"Ok. Will, Addie and Kekipi, get around him, hold onto his body and hold it steady while I remove the pins." Marlin instructed.

We obeyed.

Marlin moved around to Drogo's right hand and tried to get a grip on the pin.

"You get away from my Drogo he is mine?" Someone yelled and maybe I read her intensions from her mind, but I moved quickly and intercepted her, stopping her by putting my hands against her upper arms and holding this dhampir girl in place.

"_HOLD IT!"_ I said firmly and she froze. "We're trying to help him."

"No, no, no. Daddy said he must stay on the wall. No matter what he says, I have to keep him there. It's for his own good. That's what Daddy said." The girl said nodding her head as I tried to get a better hold on her mind, well it was a mess in there but I got a name at least.

"Brianna?" I said, like I was checking she was the person we were looking for and not like I'd just pulled it directly out of her mind.

"How… How do you know that?" She asked, giving me a careful look.

"Your father told me. Jules right? He told us to come and check that you're ok and you have everything you need. He said to check that you did as he said and you have." I said in lulling tones, it worked better with her.

"I have. I have haven't I? Do you think I did him proud?" She asked with a wondering smile.

"Yes, you did him really proud." I said with emphasis. "And now there's new orders."

"New orders? Are you sure?" She asked, pouting a little as she frowned.

"Yes Brianna, I am sure." I said softly. "Do you want me to tell you the secret?"

She nodded her head.

I motioned for her to come closer and I put my lips to her ear before I whispered, "We can take him down now. Help him heal his wounds so he's good as new. Isn't that the greatest thing ever?"

"He will talk to me again?" Brianna asked hopefully.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Brianna asked eagerly and rushed up to Drogo, pushing Will and Kekipi out of the way before she went to pull him from the wall.

"No!" Marlin said quickly. "No." She repeated in calmer tones. "We need to take out the pins first. Besides, let the men do the heavy lifting, I need a smart girl like you to watch the machines for me. See this one, tell me if the number drops bellow one."

Brianna looked at Marlin.

"That's the Matron. We must do as she says." I stated as if it was an unbreakable rule of life.

"Yes Matron." Brianna said and stepped up to the machine Marlin had indicated.

Will, Kekipi and I moved back into position and Marlin started to get a hold of the pin again. She stood back and shook her head.

"I need a claw hammer or something." She said.

"I know where the tools are." Brianna said. "In that closet." She added, pointing without taking her eyes off the machine Marlin had told her to watch.

"Thank you Brianna." Marlin said before she went to the closet.

Marling returned a moment later with a claw hammer and a piece of foam. The foam she used to protect Drogo's arm while she levered out the pin. As soon as she had enough to grip the pin, she dropped the hammer and foam and pulled the pin all the way out. It tinkled to the floor as she quickly moved on to his left arm with the foam and hammer at the ready. She managed to work that one free too and now Drogo's arms were hanging limply at his sides. Marlin worked out the pin in his feet and then removed the umbrella. I was braced for his weight, but he didn't drop and when we tried to move him there was still something keeping him against the wall.

"Do you think they nailed something inside and let him heal over it?" Will asked.

"I don't know, those bites were made before he was put on the wall." Marlin said with worry.

Meanwhile I examined the room and I felt a sudden bucket of ice tip inside my stomach. Just about level with Drogo's waist a good six feet away was a bracket. Looking like it had been dumped in the corner was a surfboard. The bracket looked about the right amount away from the wall to hold a surfboard and I couldn't see the other bracket. But if there was one it would be right here. Where Drogo was.

"I think he's on one of them." I whispered, pointing with my head.

"Dear goddess in the field!" Marlin gasped, taking in the sight of that foot long bracket with its sharp edge. "Addie, can you work your hand very carefully behind Drogo where you think the bracket might be?"

"Ok." I said and I took my left hand off him and very carefully slid it in between the wall and Drogo until I reached the bracket and yeah, the metal went right into his skin. "He's on it."

"Oh dear." Marlin said and placed her hand against the other bracket. "It's quite thin metal. I saw a junior hacksaw in the closet, if I bring it to you do you think you could saw through the bracket?"

"I'll try." I said.

"Ok." Marlin said and she ghosted to the closet and was back holding the saw.

I took the hacksaw off her, but moved around to Drogo's left side because I'm right handed and I'd have better control. I pressed the saw to the wall and slid it along the wall until I reached the bracket. It was really awkward because I couldn't grip the saw tidy because there wasn't room for me to fist my hand. I managed to move the saw back and fore but it seemed to take ages before I finally cut through the bracket and Drogo fell off the wall, but the others caught him.

"Over to the table, put him on his stomach." Marlin ordered.

The three of them moved Drogo and I moved the trolley with the machines, Brianna following without taking her eyes off the one Marlin had told her to watch.

Marlin was already inspecting Drogo's back.

"The first thing we need to do is turn off the anticoagulant." Marlin said and went over to the relevant machine. She then took the line out of his arm. "I'm afraid I'll have to turn off the morphine too. For the time being."

She went and turned off the morphine drip, but she didn't unplug it.

"I wish I had medical equipment." She said, biting her lip.

"Daddy and his friends left their bag here." Brianna said helpfully. "And also the cooler. I was to change the blood whenever it was needed."

"Thank you." Marlin said. "Where is the bag?"

"I will get it for you." Brianna said eagerly and she zipped through a door that I thought must be the bedroom before she came back carrying the type of bag that paramedics used and a normal looking cooler.

Marlin checked the bag first and nodded her head in satisfaction. Then she looked in the cooler and reached inside and came out holding a blood bag.

"Addie, drink this back." She said, tossing the bag to me.

"But this is human." I said in disgust.

"I know Addie, but it will give you a super boost. I need you on extra top form right now." Marlin said carefully.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're the anaesthetist." She stated.

"I don't think I understand." I said, not following her and too disgusted by the thought of downing human blood to get it from her mind.

"I've had to turn off the morphine so that his healing will kick in, but I don't want him to be in pain. Therefore you need to go into his mind and keep him there for as long as you can. It's going to drain you big time, and that's why I want you to drink that blood." She said in kind but firm tones, it was clear that she wasn't going to change her mind on this, but I just couldn't…

"Isn't there blood I can have that's not human?" I asked without mush hope.

"You can drink my blood if you want deary." Brianna said in a sultry voice as she pulled the collar of her shirt aside.

"No." I said firmly and she pouted at me. "Can't I go hunting?"

"We haven't got time for that. I need you right now. Just drink the blood back. No human died for it and it will boost you big time." Marlin said firmly, and when it was clear the matron voice wasn't working she went for the old emotional blackmail. "Do you want Drogo to suffer more?"

"You can't force him to do something he doesn't want to." Kekipi said angrily. "I know how much pride Billie took because she'd never drunk human blood. You want to take that away from Addie?"

"I wouldn't ask him if it wasn't important. And put it this way, the sooner I get Drogo stable the sooner I can see about making those passports and the sooner you can head for the airport. Do I need to make it anymore clearer?" Marlin said to Kekipi before turning to me. "Addie, this is for Billie as well as Drogo. Just close your eyes and pretend it's pig blood."

I knew no amount of pretending would make me think that this was anything but human blood. I knew if there was other blood here Marlin would have given it to me. Well I guess it would be cold and flat and unappetizing, that would be something right?

I tore the valve off the top of the blood bag and took a deep breath before I brought it up to my lips. I pulled down the heat and tipped the bag's contents into my mouth and drank it quickly so I wouldn't taste it so much, but I did taste it and it was almost orgasmic. I'd never tasted anything so good in my life. It zinged through my body and I felt energized almost immediately, a lot more than from animal blood. I could not admit to liking it though. If I did, well I couldn't.

"Will, move one of the armchairs to the head of the table so Addie will have somewhere comfortable to sit and still be able to keep skin contact with Drogo." Marlin instructed.

"Yes Matron." Will replied and moved one of the armchairs over.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Just go into his mind and paint a pretty dreamscape. Keep his mind away from the pain. Try not to tell him what's happened to his body." Marlin replied.

"Ok." I agreed as I sat down by Drogo's head.

I placed my one hand to Drogo's cheek and the other against the back of his head since I was limited with places to reach. I closed my eyes and reached my mind out to Drogo.

_It was dark in here and nothing. That's what it felt like, nothing._

"_Drogo?" I called._

"_Beep. Beep. Beep." I heard him repeat over and over and he was there in front of me floating in this big empty void._

"_Drogo." I said, and put my hand on his shoulder._

"_Who's there?" He asked._

"_Aiden Llewellyn." I replied._

_He opened his eyes and looked at me._

"_How? They get you too?" He asked and chuckled._

"_No." I said, and shook my head. "I'm here to let you know that you're being rescued, but I thought I'd keep you company in the mean time. So what would you like to do?"_

"_In what way?" He asked, giving me a careful look._

"_Well this is the dreamscape, anything you can imagine will happen." I said with a shrug._

"_I'd like a lasagne." He mused, still floating in the dark. "A nice one cooked the way Isla made it for me the other day."_

_A lasagne appeared in the void and it looked and smelled pretty good._

"_Isla!" Drogo gasped, and he became alert as the lasagne disappeared and worried colours took its place. "Please tell me she's safe Cuz!" He said, grabbing hold of me._

"_She's safe." I said, hoping that the lie wouldn't show up._

"_Ritchie was here. Ritchie and… I have to warn Billie!" He exclaimed._

"_Gran is with her." I said, which could be true._

"_That's a relief. I tried to keep them here. I knew that as long as they were busy with me they wouldn't bother Billie. But then Jules had one of the vamps follow Isla and they knew where she went. They smelled the wolf!" He ranted, caught between rage and despair, I had to wonder how long these thoughts had been whirring around his mind for._

"_It's ok but, just cool head is it? You don't have to worry about that now. Just think instead of something nice. I'm sure if you try, something good will come to mind." I said in soothing tones._

"_I don't know. I've just been through some serious shit Cuz, I don't know what I might think up." He said warily._

"_Where's your most favourite place in the world?" I asked._

"_It used to be here." He said bitterly._

"_By that you mean Hawaii?" I asked, just to clarify._

"_Yeah. But they ruined it for me now. I don't want to picture it." He said, shaking his head with disgust._

"_Well how about somewhere you've never been? That won't dredge up any memories." I pointed out._

"_It's worth a shot." He said with a shrug._

_I imagined up the farm back in Wales and all the surrounding hills and fields. I also made it a typical overcast day. I even let a few sheep appear, grazing on the hills._

"_This is nice and far removed from Hawaii." Drogo said. "Where is it?"_

"_This is where I grew up. Well until I was eight." I replied._

"_It's nice." He said with a nod._

"_You want to grab a hot chocolate or something? There's always hot chocolate in the cupboard, although Mam likes to pretend there's not." I said with a chuckle._

"_Why?" He asked as we went inside the house and the big farm kitchen._

"_I'll drink too much of it otherwise." I giggled, before I cleared my throat and remembered I wasn't an eight-year-old kid anymore. "I mean I used to, as a kid."_

"_Nothing wrong with nostalgia." Drogo said and gave me a reassuring smile._

"_I guess." I said as I went to the pantry and didn't need to grab the stool, I could just reach up to the shelf where Mam hid the chocolate powder. After all, Mam was so short that even standing on a stool there was very few places she could reach. I took the hot chocolate powder out to the kitchen and found some milk in the fridge and put it into a pan to warm._

"_Is there any cake?" Drogo asked._

"_This is Mam we're talking about. There's always cake. Have a look in the box in the pantry. I'm sure you'll find your favourite cake there." I assured him._

"_Ok." He replied, sounding a little more cheery._

_Drogo went into the pantry and came out eating a chunk of carrot cake he'd tore from the whole cake. _

"_This is good." He said through a mouthful of cake. _

"_Mam does make the best cakes." I said with a nod. "You'll have to come have some on the Res."_

"_Is that really gonna happen? For all I know this is part of purgatory." He observed as he sat at the table._

"_Purgatory?" I questioned._

"_Well I'm dead." He said as if it was nothing to him._

"_You're not." I said. "But you're in bad shape. I'm acting as anaesthetic. You'll be ok as long as you stay calm. That's why I'm trying to think up nice places for you."_

"_Can you think up people too?" He mused._

"_Well yeah, but they wouldn't be really them, they'd just be analogues. There wouldn't be much interaction beyond what you can imagine." I explained before he got his hopes up too much._

"_I guess there's no point then." He said, as he picked at the carrot cake. "So I heard you started phasing."_

"_Yep." I replied._

"_Jane was impressed with your work." He observed._

"_She was?" I asked, I hadn't got that impression._

"_Well she told me about it and I take that as an indication she thought you were pretty awesome. I heard you kicked a whole lotta League arse." He said with a chuckle._

"_It was only three." I said, feeling a little embarrassed._

"_Not bad for your first go. I've killed a total of three ever. The last one was this idiot with Ritchie's lot. If only I could have got the rest." He finished with a growl._

"_Don't worry. You kept them distracted long enough." I said, then went to check on the milk, it was hot enough._

"_Do you hear all the news from home?" I asked._

"_What they tell me, so I can't say all." He replied with a shrug._

"_Do you know Zeke is safe now?" I asked, thinking that would be some good news for him._

"_Yeah. Didn't Mags rescue him?" He observed._

"_She did more than rescue him." I snorted as I made up two cups of hot chocolate._

"_What do you mean?" Drogo asked._

"_I guess you didn't hear that one then, although I only just found out yesterday. Mags imprinted on Zeke." I explained as I placed the cups on the table and sat down._

"_Really? That's…good for them. Zeke can do with some happiness after what he's been through." Drogo said and looked genuinely pleased for his friend._

"_Yeah. And Mags is always raving about him." I chuckled._

"_I can't wait to be back in the loop again." Drogo mused before he picked up his mug of hot chocolate._

"_I know I can't wait to get back to Robyn." I mused._

"_That's the daughter of the movie star who lives with you right?" He stated._

"_Yeah. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her though. We'll travel with our band for a few years and then we'll whatever. It doesn't really matter because she's my imprint." I said wistfully._

"_Really? Congratulations Cuz." He said, and gave my shoulder a punch. "It must be nice knowing for definite who your significant other is."_

"_Haven't you met yours?" I asked to keep the conversation going._

"_Not that I know of." He replied._

"_How could you not know? You either have or you haven't."_

"_Not everyone is as lucky as you wolves to just look into the eyes of the one meant for you and bam, mated for life. For the rest of us it can be a mine field and a lot of times it takes a while to really get into that place where you know you'll want to spend the rest of your life with that person."_

"_That's true." I said._

"_Not that there's any rush really. I'm dhampir, it's not like I got a time limit. I'm not about to die any day soon." He said on the edge of hysterics._

"_That's right." I said firmly. "You're not going to die. You're going to stay strong and get through this. You know you can do it."_

"_I don't know really. For all I know you could be an hallucination just before I die." He mused before sipping more hot chocolate._

"_Do you really think you'd be hallucinating me? You don't even know me." I pointed out._

"_I guess." He conceded._

"_And if these are the final moments of your life wouldn't you prefer to hallucinate a hot girl instead?" I reasoned._

"_I sure would." Drogo said, looking thoughtful._

_Then a woman started to take form just behind him. She had a cute Polynesian face, masses of dark hair that fell around her in waves and golden skin. She was smiling like she was about to cause mischief. She looked familiar and then I figured out why._

"_Is that Isla?" I asked._

"_What?" Drogo asked, looking shocked before he looked over his shoulder._

_The image of Isla quickly disappeared and he turned back to me looking embarrassed._

"_No." He said defensively._

"_Well she is a hot woman." I stated._

"_No. She's sixteen. She's just a kid." He said firmly._

"_I'm only sixteen. I'm not just a kid." I countered._

"_It doesn't work like that." Drogo said firmly. "She is just a kid. I shouldn't even think of her in terms of hot."_

"_She's…seventeen in a few weeks." I said, getting the fact from his mind. "Mags is only seventeen and Zeke is in his twenties."_

"_But Mags has considered herself an adult since she was ten. It's different. So for now, Isla is a kid, I shouldn't think about her in terms of hot. Even if she does look twenty, I can't go by that." Drogo said seriously._

"_Ok. She's too young for you." I said, frowning a little, determining that he wouldn't accept any other answer._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder, my real shoulder in the outside world._

"Addie, that's enough, you can start to bring him around." I heard Marlin say.

"Well it looks like I can bring you out of the anaesthesia." I said.

"_Is that a good thing?" He asked._

"_Well it means that your pain receptors have kicked in your super healing enough that Marlin will be happy to put you back on the morphine." I replied._

"_Morphine? All they did was drain me of blood." Drogo stated, then frowned. "That's all they did right? I mean, I'd healed from all the rest."_

"_All the rest?" I asked. "Like, like what?"_

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said with a mirthless laugh._

"_Maybe we'll leave it for when you're feeling better. I think Marlin wants you awake right now so she can check on your comprehension. You did lose a lot of blood so there's that to contend with." I replied,_

"_So how do I wake up?" He asked._

"_I don't know. I'll move back into my body and I'll try pulling your mind up to the surface." I suggested._

_I stood and took his hand. _

"_Sorry, it's the only way I can think to pull you to the surface." I said before I began to travel back to my body, leaving go of Drogo's hand at the last minuet._

I shot back into my body and it actually caused me to fall back in the chair.

"Oh you poor dear." Brianna said as she dabbed at my forehead with a wet cloth.

"Ger off." I said, pushing her away and stood up and immediately sat back down.

"You shouldn't stand up so quickly you'll get a head rush silly." Brianna giggled as she continued to dab at my head.

"Brianna, why don't you fetch a glass of water for Addie instead." Marlin suggested.

"Yes Matron." Brianna said and headed toward a door that probably led to the kitchen.

"Is he ready to wake?" Marlin asked me.

"I've pulled him to the surface." I said.

"Well help me to turn him onto his back. Although we have to be careful of the blood and morphine lines." Marlin warned.

"Ok." I said as I got to my feet and I stayed up this time. "Where's Kekipi and Will?"

"Gone out to buy a single bed we can set up in this room because the bed in his room is too big to bring through and I'd prefer not to have him move too far." Marlin explained.

"Ok." I said as I helped Marlin turn Drogo onto his back before she placed a pillow under his head.

"Here is your water Addie." Brianna said, suddenly at my side.

"Thanks." I said and took it off her and drunk it back. Well I was thirsty.

"Is that hair real?" She asked, pulling at it.

"Ow! And yes." I said, sweeping her hand away from my head.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have curly hair." She mused.

"Brianna, it's time for quiet now." Marlin ordered.

"Yes Matron." Brianna said before putting her finger to her lips.

"Thank you." Marlin said before stroking Drogo's cheek gently. "Drogo? Can you hear me?"

He didn't make a sound, but he frowned a little.

"Drogo? Are you back with us?" Marlin coaxed.

He murmured a little.

"Come on Drogo, you can do it." Marlin whispered.

He murmured some more and his eyes fluttered open before squeezing shut.

"Is the light too bright?" Marlin asked.

I moved to turn off all the lights and make sure that all the curtains were closed properly so there was very little light in the room.

"Try again." Marlin said gently.

Drogo groaned as his eyes fluttered open. This time he managed to keep them open. He moved his lips, but no sound came out.

"Brianna?" Marlin called.

"Yes Matron?" Brianna said promptly.

"Would you kindly bring the patient a glass of water?"

"Yes Matron." Brianna agreed before she disappeared and came back with another glass of water.

"Aiden will you please support Drogo while I offer him some water." Marlin said calmly.

"Sure thing Auntie Marlin." I said as I stepped up to the table and pulled him up into a sitting position.

_Addie? Can you hear me?_ Drogo was thinking, and I didn't pick up on that until I touched his skin.

"Yeah I can." I said. "Have a sip of water and maybe you'll get your voice back." I suggested.

Marlin held the glass to Drogo's lips and he took a few careful sips.

"How are you feeling?" Marlin asked.

"I wish I hadn't woke up." Drogo muttered.

"Are you hurting anywhere?"

"Everywhere but my left leg." He replied.

"Can you feel this?" Marlin asked and pinched the toes on his left foot.

Drogo shook his head.

"Does it feel numb or do you just not feel anything?" Marlin asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell. I'm just hurting everywhere else." He murmured.

"Your morphine will soon kick in." Marlin said. "And perhaps you will fell more comfortable when you're in bed."

Just at that moment the front door opened and Will came in backwards supporting a long box, Kekipi was holding the other side.

"Just in time." Marlin said.

"I'll put up the frame while Kekipi brings in the mattress." Will stated.

"Good. Did you get the new sheets I asked for?" Marlin asked.

"Yeah." Will replied.

He worked quickly and had the frame up in two minuets. It was surprisingly high, but I guess that would be better when Marlin needed to inspect Drogo. In the meantime Kekipi went out for the mattress and managed to manhandling it in on his own. I would have helped but I was still supporting Drogo and I could tell from his mind that he preferred to be sitting up than lying down. Together Will and Kekipi put the mattress on the bed frame and pulled off the protective plastic.

"If you bring in the sheets I will make the bed." Marlin stated.

Kekipi nodded and went back out. He came in carrying a couple of bags, one of them was big and poofy. It had new pillows in it.

Marlin soon had the bed made but there wasn't a safe way to transport Drogo over to the bed that would keep his back supported. In the end Marlin and Will carried the table over to the bed while Kekipi and me moved the machinery. While Will and Marlin carefully lifted Drogo from the table and onto the bed, Kekipi and I moved the table back to the wall.

"I know you're a bit groggy, but where do you forge passports?" Marlin asked.

_Addie, can you get the directions out of my head?_ Drogo asked.

_If you think them I can._

Then I got a whole bunch of info in my head about how to get to his bunker.

"I got the directions Uncle Will." I said.

"Can you show me?" Will asked, and I knew he meant physically not mentally.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Ok. Will, follow Addie to where you can make a passport." Marlin instructed. "Did you get the photos?"

"Yeah." Will said and tapped the back pocket of his jeans.

"Then go now."

_Addie. I fried everything. As you come to the bunker there's a tree with twisted roots sticking out of the side of a hill. If you dig under there you'll find a box. In that box is a USB clip. It's the back up for all my systems. You'll have to plug it in and you need the password. Talanasta583. Can you remember that?_ Drogo informed me.

_Yeah._ I confirmed.

I led Will out of the apartment and found our hire car outside.

"We went to get it from Hilo so we could bring the bed here." Will explained before he moved quickly and was inside the car in the blink of an eye.

I walked over to the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Just tell me where to go." Will prompted.

I gave him the directions until we came to a stand of trees. We had to park up here and continue on foot. We found the bunker and I found the tree Drogo had mentioned. I dug into the ground until I came across the box and opened it. There was a flash drive inside. While I was doing that Will had been finding us a way into the bunker. Turned out all we had to do was put or hand on a pad and it let us in because it recognised us as VCAC.

There was a short corridor before another door. This one needed a retina scan. I can't even think how the Coalition could have got that info on me. Behind this door was a set of steps that went down and we descended them to yet another door. This one needed both retina and hand scans. Behind this door was computers and screens and a lot of machinery I didn't recognise.

"We need to reboot everything and plug this in first." I told Will. "Drogo had to blitz everything in case the League managed to get in here."

"Ok. Let's have a look." Will said as he pulled out a red button on the wall and everything came to life, but the computers were all showing signs of not working. I found an empty port and plugged in the flash drive.

The computer in the middle of the desk flashed onto a prompt screen and I typed in the password. All the computers whirred to life and started booting up. Once it got to the desktop it asked what systems we wanted to download first. Figuring that it could take forever to get everything I suggested that Will pick out all the ones he needed to fake the passport for Kekipi.

I found a timeout corner with a comfy armchair and a fridge full of water. I took out a bottle and sipped it while I had five minuets to catch my breath. I hadn't slept in, well I didn't even know what day it was, I hadn't slept tidy since Tuesday and I'd been doing nothing but travelling and using my powers to the extreme. It didn't look like I'd be getting much more rest soon either.

"Addie? Could you come fill in Kekipi's details? I got some of them off his other ID, but you probably picked up a few things without realising." Will said.

"I'll have a look." I said and went over to the computer array.

I filled in all the fields that Will wasn't sure about. I guess I had picked it up from Kekipi's mind. With everything in place Will resumed the task of forging the passport and I went to sit back in the comfy chair.

It was two hours later when Will called me over.

"Right, I've got the passport sorted out. I've booked you on tomorrow morning's flight back to SEA-TAC. It'll give you some time to rest up, but maybe you'd be better off heading to Susie's before you do. We really need to concentrate on Drogo right now and at least you can let the others know what's going on." Will stated.

"Are they going home now?" I asked.

"It's up to them. I think the League have left now. They came for Billie, they got her, so Susie doesn't need the protection. I've got them on standby on the same flight as you, I just need to confirm it, so if you can do that as soon as you get to Susie's I can do it."

"Ok. Are we going now?" I asked, meaning whether we were leaving the bunker.

"You are. I'm gonna get this place back up and running so we can contact HQ if we need to. You take these." He said as he handed me Kekipi's passport, driver's licence and boating licence in a bag along with the keys of the hire car. "Drive back to Drogo's and tell Marlin that I'll wait here until the computers are back online and I'll run back after dark. There's money in the car if you need it and also the papers to return the car."

"What if you and Marlin need to go anywhere?" I asked.

"We'll think of something." He assured me.

"And what if you need to buy anything?" I asked.

"We have our bank cards. Now get going. You need to be at Kailua-Kona airport at seven tomorrow morning and I'd like you to try and get some rest tonight. The last thing you want is to drop from exhaustion." Will advised.

"Ok. So you want me to go back to Drogo's. Tell Marlin you're staying here until after dark, then take Kekipi out to Susie's house where we'll ask which wolves want to come back with us and let you know and then we'll get some rest before we have to be at the airport seven o'clock tomorrow morning." I went over the instructions just to be sure.

"Yeah." Will said with a nod.

"Ok. What about tickets?" I asked.

"Pick them up at the airport using this credit card." He said as he handed me a shiny new Visa.

"Won't it flag as false?" I asked, frowning at it.

"It's got your name on it." Will said with a nod.

"It has?" I inquired as I looked at the name and sure enough it was mine. "What? Why?"

"Don't worry, we won't ruin your credit history. I wired the money into that account from my account to cover the cost of the tickets." Will assured me.

"Wow." I said and slipped it into my wallet. "Ok. I'll use this card then."

I left the bunker and ran back to the car. I bleeped it open and climbed in to the driver's seat. I checked the car for the cash, the card and the papers. They were all there in the glove box so I put Kekipi's papers in there too. I drove back to Honomu and went into Drogo's apartment.

"Hi." I said. "I got the passport but Will is staying a little longer at the bunker. He wants to make sure the computers are back on line and then he'll come back after dark."

"Ok." Marlin replied.

"Kekipi, we need to go now. We have to go to Susie's and let the others know what happened. We also have to see which wolves want to come home right now and which ones want to stay so Will can confirm their travel. Then we have to rest before catching a plane tomorrow at seven."

"We already have flights?" He asked in shock.

"Yep." I confirmed. "Do you want me to grab yours and Will's bag out of the car?"

"Yes. It will be helpful to have spare clothes." Marlin replied.

"I'll go get them then and then Kekipi, we'll go straight away."

"Sounds good to me." Kekipi said.

I went back out to grab Marlin and Will's bags and carried them into the apartment and placed them down.

After some goodbyes Kekipi and me went out to the car. I let him drive because I didn't have my license with me. He knew the way to Susie's since he'd been there before. I couldn't wait to get there and then start out on our journey back for real. Mostly though, I couldn't wait until all this was sorted.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	49. Chapter 48 - Zoe

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

**Sorry this is a week late, but I do have two chapters for you this week. **

* * *

**Zoë **

I left the house and felt really nervous, I mean it was all well and good volunteering myself for this, but it did mean worrying about Seren every second of the day when she was in the middle of a war zone. But she had Rupert to work with her now, they could protect each other and my shield would be a boon at Northern Heights. Not to mention that I had to keep Mischa safe.

It was one of the reasons I was driving my own car to Tregarran, I wanted to pick her up on the way. The other reason was because I really didn't want to be trapped in a car with the Gruesome Twosome. Ever. Now that would be torture.

I sped up to the Cullen House, but I knew when Pesky was about and he wasn't on duty at this point in time so the cops wouldn't get on my case. I reached the Cullen House, a place that was important to my family history, after all, without this house I might not be here, in ten minuets.

Leda's car was outside the front door, which was unusual. I guess her and Loki were in a rush too. I parked next to her and ran up to the door and went in without knocking.

"Mischa?" I called.

Adrian appeared first, ghosting down the stairs to meet me, but Mischa was as close behind him as she could be considering she is human.

"What are you doing here? We agreed that I would spend time with Mischa on Tuesdays." Adrian complained at me like I was his ex come to infringe on his parental supervision.

"I know. But this is an emergency. Something big is going down with the vamps and the Quileute are closing the border. This house won't be protected and you can't go down to the Res. So, unless you want to be separated from Mischa for I don't know how long you'd better come with me to Northern Heights. You'll both be safe there because it's going to be protected." I explained, trying not to get agro.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but I don't buy it." Adrian said, giving me a suspicious glare.

"How else can I make it clear?" I demanded, feeling annoyed, but I tried to calm myself before I continued. "Look. It won't be safe here and the wolves have to keep it tight to the Res. Yeah you can try to protect Mischa here, but you'll be better off coming to Olympic Pines with us. At least she'll be safe in Northern Heights and we can always use an extra pair of hands." I stated.

"I'm not going anywhere." Adrian said firmly.

"Well I'm taking Mischa with me, so you can either come along or not." I said firmly as I took Mischa's hand and pulled her behind me.

Oh my god! Adrian actually tried to hit me, but I had my shield up so he didn't get close. I smirked at him, because really?

"Dude! Seriously?" Loki growled and he was suddenly between us. "Leave my cousin alone."

"Maybe your cousin should watch her mouth." Adrian growled in return.

"Maybe my cousin is just trying to protect your daughter, something you're not willing to do." Loki said, getting all up in his face.

Adrian growled and crouched threateningly, but considering Adrian was barely six foot and Loki was your typical Quileute giant it wasn't all that effective.

"Look. I know you've only got Mischa back after all these years, but she's a teenager, she's gonna start dating. Zoë isn't here to steal her away. She's just trying to protect the girl she loves, just like I am with Leda. Zoë's right, there's safety in numbers and you'll be better off going with her right now where Mischa can be safe." Loki said, and I guess he was picking something up from Adrian's mind.

"Besides, Kitty, Leda and I are all going to Wyoming. I cannot allow you to stay here when we are not at home. You may be our guests, but this is not your residence." Alec said as he suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Then I guess I haven't got a choice." Adrian grumbled.

"I suggest you and Mischa go pack and Zoë will take you to Olympic Pines as she originally stated." Alec said firmly, and really who could deny it when he laid down the law.

"Fine." Adrian said before he went back up the stairs.

Loki turned to me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, did I look like I wasn't? "I had it under control, but thanks for stepping in."

"Watch your back." He said in a low voice and I took that as a warning, but I knew to watch myself around Adrian anyway.

"I will." I said before adding, "And you watch yours."

"I'll see you in a week or so." He said and I shrugged.

"Papa, Loki and I will be leaving now. We will drive through the night stopping only for food and the toilet." Leda said, and that was between them, I turned to Mischa.

"Are you ok cariad?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just confused." She replied.

"Go and pack a bag and I'll explain everything on the way." I promised.

"What do I need to pack?" She asked, looking worried.

"Pack for a week and we'll take it from there." I stated.

"Ok. I won't be long." She promised.

Mischa went up the stairs just as Loki and Leda were saying their goodbyes to leave. I was left alone with Alec.

"Are you really going to defend Northern Heights?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I replied, a little defensively, wondering where he was going with this.

"That is very brave of you." He stated.

"It's not so bad. If anything big happens I'm going to extend my shield around Northern Heights, like Dad did with the hotel during the La Push Skirmish." I explained.

"Ah yes. That would be a good idea and I have no doubt you can pull it off Zoë." Alec said as if there wasn't any doubt, and Alec wasn't one to bull shit so that had to be high praise.

"Thanks Uncle Alec." I said with a smile.

"Although be careful with Adrian. His worry for Mischa will multiply exponentially during this time, making him more possessive. Be careful how you push him."

"I will." I promised.

"How come you decided not to come down to Wyoming?" Alec asked.

"Lydia and Astrid realised that Northern Heights could be a target if everyone clears out down to Wyoming and well, would you really leave the protection of all them dhampir in the hands of those two?"

"They would require supervision." Alec conceded.

"So I'm going to do that, but it also means I can protect Mischa at the same time. I don't want her in Wyoming where she will definitely be a target because she's human, but I won't be any good down there when I'm worrying about Mischa being a possible target here. So it's better that I stay here to look out for her and the Heights' dhampir at the same time."

"Very practical." Alec said with a nod of approval. "Be sure to stay in contact with your family however, it would not do for Liza to worry about you when she's in the middle of battle."

"I'll call her every day." I promised.

"Good." Alec said and he smiled.

"Ok, I got clothes for the week." Mischa said as she came down the stairs as she zipped up her bag. "I can't believe I've actually got clothes for a whole week. It's been ages since I could say that."

She was chattering brightly, but I knew her enough now to know that she was really nervous and agitated. I smiled at her as I took her hands.

"It's going to be ok." I promised her. "Just think of it like we're taking a holiday in a castle for a week."

"A castle?" She asked, looking shocked.

"Well my grandparents' house is like a castle." I said. "I thought we'd make that our base but have some contingent plan to get you quickly to Northern Heights if there is trouble. I doubt it, but just in case."

"Are you really gonna protect me?" She asked, looking a little awed.

"Yes." I said and kissed her cheek.

Mischa blushed, I was the first girl she'd ever dated. I wasn't sure yet if I was just a bi-curious fling or Mischa was finally accepting her true sexuality, but it didn't really matter. At this moment in time she was my girlfriend and the more comfortable I made her with showing this to the world the more likely it was that she'd stay with me. Maybe. I was hopeful.

"Thank you." She said, and hugged me.

I hugged her back before steeping away and taking her hand instead.

"Now we just need to wait for Adrian." I said warily, hoping he wouldn't take long on purpose. "I was hoping to stop off to hunt on the way."

"Do you really have to?" Mischa asked, looking concerned.

"I want to be on top form if the worst happens. I can make stronger shields if I drink more blood." I said with no big emphasis, if she wanted to be part of the supernatural world, whether through me or Adrian, she had to get used to our diets too.

"You'd better not be thinking of drinking Mischa's blood." Adrian said in a low, threatening voice.

"Don't be so sick!" I said in disgust, like seriously? Did I look like a stinking carnie? He was the one who still had red eyes from the human diet he'd had for the past decade. "You know I'm talking about animal blood. Maybe you should feed on the way too. Don't want you having a relapse."

Adrian glared at me.

"So you got your bag packed?" I prompted.

He held up a backpack.

"Then let's go."

I led them out to my car and opened the boot for their bags.

"I call shot gun!" Mischa said cheerfully and run around to the passenger door.

I saw Adrian about to run to get there before her, but I held him back until Mischa had reached there. Then I let him go as I walked around to the driver's side. Adrian flashed me an annoyed look, but really, what could he say? He was the one in the wrong, trying to be childish.

I got in the same time as Mischa and pulled on my seat belt. Mischa pulled hers on too and we waited a full minuet before Adrian finally climbed into the back. I rolled my eyes and started the car.

"So what's exactly going on?" Mischa asked.

"Gran called this morning to take Addie to Hawaii to get Billie because there's a bunch of League heading that way. In the meantime Jane is planning something, so nearly everyone else is heading down to Wyoming. I would have taken you there, but I don't know exactly what's going on and I'd rather not risk it. It was the GT who pointed out that Northern Heights might be a target so they were heading there and I realised it was the perfect place to protect you too. Especially if Adrian wants to help out."

"Do you think there'll really be danger?" Mischa asked, like she didn't quite believe it.

"Not really. But better safe than sorry." I said.

"Yeah." Mischa agreed.

Mischa and me kept up the convo for the rest of the journey while Adrian kept quiet in the back seat. We stopped off at a place I knew was abundant with wildlife where both us vamps could feed on as much blood as we wanted. I was sure I'd be ok for a whole week, and if not all I'd need is a top up rather than a full feeding.

It was lunchtime when we reached Tregarran so I showed Mischa straight to the kitchen where we could have food. There wouldn't be milk and other short-lived things, but I could buy all that later. For a quick meal though, there was everything here we'd need. Grandpa always made sure he had all the staples.

I made up some pasta, a lot so that the GT could have some when they got here too. If I left it on to warm they could help themselves. Adrian disappeared up to the library when I told him where it was. I thought it would be the best place for him to wait since he wasn't quite at the used to being around humans when they're eating stage yet.

"This is really good." Mischa said after she'd cleared half her plate.

"You say that like it's surprising." I teased.

"Well you just don't seem like the cooking type, especially making your pasta from scratch." She observed.

"Mam doesn't believe in using the packet stuff." I said with a shrug.

"That's all my Mom believed in." Mischa said with a snort. "She could cook, as long as you counted zapping it in the microwave or adding boiling water to it.

"Did you learn?"

Mischa gave a snort.

"Well it's never too late." I said and smiled at her.

"You would really teach me?" She asked, looking amazed.

"If you want me to." I said sincerely.

"It would be fun." She said with a grin.

"Yeah." I agreed.

We were silent a while, but I found it quite comfortable, it wasn't an awkward pause as we both scrambled in our minds for something to say. It was a nice quiet because we'd said all we had to for the time being.

"What happens now?" Mischa asked once her plate was clean.

"First we clean the kitchen, Grandpa will pitch a fit if he comes back and it's a mess. Then I'll show you up to a room. Then we wait until Lydia and Astrid get here before we plan out what we do. I think we should wait for them before we go over to Northern Heights because it'll be better if it's all of us." I replied.

"I know how to wash dishes." Mischa said happily and I smiled at her.

Mischa washed and I wiped and put away. Afterwards I showed her up to the library so I could take her and Adrian upstairs. I put Adrian in the room that Alec usually used then led Mischa along the corridor to the room I was going to use, the one next to Mam and Dad's room.

"This is my room." I said, as I led her inside.

"It's nice." She said, standing in the door. "Where's my room."

I frowned, I thought she'd want to share with me. Well ok, no need to pressure her, I smiled and stepped back out of the room.

"You can have this room." I said, putting her on the other side of the corridor and wondering what we'd do if the GT didn't want to share.

"I'll just unpack." She said.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me. I should probably be down in the kitchen to greet Lydia and Astrid anyway." I replied.

"Ok." Mischa said.

I leant close for a kiss, but I guess she didn't realise. I pouted a little as I popped in my room to grab my book and made my way down to the kitchen where I'd more likely field the GT.

I sat at the breakfast bar and started reading. I'd been there maybe quarter of an hour when they turned up. They came into the kitchen.

"How did you get here before us?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug. "But there's pasta in the microwave for you both. I thought you could do with a bite before we head over to talk to Prue."

"Yeah. I'm starved." Lydia said as she went over to the microwave.

"Did you hunt on the way in?" I asked.

"Yeah." Astrid replied as Lydia started the microwave. "We haven't been in two weeks so we thought it would be best."

"Good." I said with a nod. "I don't know if you two want to share, but if not one of you will have to use your parents' room."

"Why? There's not many people here." Astrid observed.

"Because Adrian is in Alec's usual room, Mischa's in the one by the corridor and I'm in the room Addie usually uses." I explained.

"Awww, you're not sharing with your little girlfriend." Astrid teased.

"No." I said firmly.

Lydia sat down with a plate full of steaming pasta.

"Why not?" Lydia asked before stuffing a fork full of pasta in her mouth.

"Where's mine?" Astrid demanded.

Lydia continued chewing but I saw the argument play out across their faces as they fought with their minds. Finally Astrid let out a groan and went over to the microwave.

"So?" Lydia prompted and I had to remember back to what she'd asked me.

"It wouldn't be right with her father here." I pointed out.

"I guess that's a point." Lydia conceded. "You know, if you didn't have a girlfriend you could come out with me and Ast next time we hit the town. At least you won't be suffering blue balls then, or whatever the lesbian equivalent is."

Great. Even when she was trying to be nice Lydia could be insulting.

"It's all good." I said with a shrug.

"Really Cuz? You know, you can't hide anything from us." Lydia said, looking concerned and I glared at her.

"Well I think it's none of your damn business and if you don't stay out of my mind I'm gonna levitate you to the moon." I growled.

"Looks like you touched a nerve Sis." Astrid said gleefully as she sat down with her plate of pasta.

I had to hold my hand stiff at my side because I was very tempted to tip that pasta all over her stupid smirking face. It would be counterproductive right now when we were supposed to work as a team.

"It's really not important." I said as I got to my feet. "Make sure you wash your plates after you. I'll be up in the library when you're ready to go over to the Heights."

They giggled between each other as I left the kitchen, but I really couldn't be dealing with them right now. I settled into the comfiest chair in the library and continued reading my book. It was a while before Astrid and Lydia showed up there.

"Are you ready to go?" They asked in unison, seriously they were more twin-like than me and Seren sometimes. Although I was ninety-nine percent sure they did it just to annoy me.

"I'll just go get Mischa and Adrian, or at least tell them we're going. Maybe it would be better to warn Prue and Tibbi before we take an unknown vamp there." I reasoned out loud.

"Yeah." Lydia agreed while Astrid nodded.

I went upstairs and knocked on Mischa's door first.

"We're heading over to Northern Heights right now, but I don't want to take Adrian until I've told Prue and Tibbi about him. Question is, do you want to come over or stay here with Adrian?" I asked.

"I'd really love to come with you, but I don't think Adrian would be pleased right now. I guess this is hard on everyone." Mischa said apologetically.

I nodded.

"Don't be long." Mischa said and kissed my lips.

I smiled and rubbed my nose against hers before I straightened up out of her doorway.

"See you soon." I promised then went to knock on Adrian's door.

"What?" He asked when he opened it.

"I'm heading over to Northern Heights with my cousins. We thought we should clear the way for you with Prue and Tibbi first. Mischa's staying here though. You can use the house however you want. There's a pool downstairs. Just make sure you clean up after yourself. Grandpa's a little OCD about mess."

"How OCD?" Adrian asked, giving me a sceptical look.

"You met my mam right?" I began.

"Liza?" He guessed.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"And?" He prompted.

"Where do you think Mam got it from?" I said with a shrug.

Adrian considered for a moment.

"Ok. We'll keep the place clean." He promised.

"Once we've been over to the Heights my cousins and I will probably have a better idea of what's going to happen over the next who knows when. Maybe we should have some kind of meeting when we get back."

"Zoë, I know we don't see eye to eye, but…" Adrian paused and his red eyes dropped down to the floor for a moment before coming up to meet mine. "You might want to take charge here. You're more responsible than those two."

"Thanks." I said with a smile, then made my way back downstairs.

"We driving or shall we run?" I asked the GT.

"We'll run." They said in unison.

"We can telegraph to Auntie Prue on the way." Astrid added.

"That would be a good idea." I conceded, we really didn't want Tibbi rushing out to intercept us.

We set out at a run to the heights. I got to say I was miffed, seriously, I finally had a good idea how Addie used to feel when me and Seren used to tease him when we were kids. Much like the GT were teasing me now. Running just a little faster than I could keep up because they are vamp-wolves and therefore faster than boring old dhampir me.

I was close to punching them when we finally reached the Heights.

It was Bethany and Robbie who came out to meet us.

"What's going on?" Bethany asked.

"We need to talk to Auntie Prue not you." Lydia said curtly.

"We came out to see what you want." Robbie replied.

"We haven't got time to argue." I said, and just stepped passed the Pearson twins, ignoring their protest and hampering any attempt they made to pull me back with my shield.

I entered the house and made my way up to the poolroom, as in pool the game not the thing you swim in, where I could feel Prue happened to be. I ghosted up to the room with the GT close behind me and Bethany and Robbie close behind them.

"What's going on?" Prue asked, frowning at the group of us.

"We telegraphed ahead." Astrid said.

"Well I didn't hear anything." Prue said with a frown.

"How come Bethany and Robbie came to greet us then?" Lydia asked.

"We saw you from the window." Robbie explained.

"Well we did telegraph ahead." Lydia said, sounding defensive now.

"Am I giving you a hard time?" I demanded. "It's not that important. It's probably that guy Leda mentioned, what was it? Murphy? It's not important." I rambled before I turned to Prue and got to the point. "Auntie Prue, there's something big going down in the vamp world. So big Gran turned up on the Res this morning to recruit Addie to help her get Billie back from Hawaii. Now everyone else is heading down to Wyoming because Jane has who knows what planned. The wolves are protecting La Push like usual and then Astrid and Lydia realised you were a sitting duck here. So we came to offer our protection. We don't think anyone is going to hit the Heights, but we'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Zoë's here so she can protect her girlfriend." Lydia put in a little snidely, I guess she thought I was taking over, which I was, the GT were not leadership material even if they had alpha abilities.

"Kill two birds with one stone, right Zo?" Prue questioned, giving me a nudge and a conspiratorial wink.

"Right." I agreed.

"Ok. So you're here to protect us?" Prue clarified.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"How?" She asked, not questioning our ability but wanting to know our plan.

"Lydia and Astrid will patrol and I'll help them. If any vamps do happen to get near, we'll take them out. If there's too many of them then I'll use my shield to keep them out of Northern Heights until they get bored or we can get reinforcements." I explained.

"Can you keep a shield going that long?" Prue asked, looking concerned.

"As long as I got a steady supply of blood, and you got some here right?"

"We have." Prue said with a nod. "It won't turn into a siege though? I mean, we haven't got anywhere near enough supplies for that."

"Well if worst comes to the worst Lydia and Astrid could always try using their alpha voice on the vamps." I stated.

"You think we could actually do that?" Astrid asked, looking shocked.

"It's not whether I think you can do it, you have to know you can do it." I said firmly. "Jeesh, don't you ever listen to Gran when she's telling her stories?"

The GT shrugged and I sighed warily. I can't believe these were my only comrades here.

"Anyway, we thought we'd come over to give you the heads up." I said to Prue. "Also, I brought Mischa here too. She's human, but her father is a vamp who hasn't long gone veggie. I thought I should warn you before you meet him. But I think you need to meet him so you can tell him apart from other vamps who might turn up unannounced."

"Then maybe you'd better bring him over ASAP." Prue stated.

"I'll go get him." I promised. "Although I might come back by car because I'll be bringing Mischa too."

"Don't want to leave her on her own." Lydia quipped.

"Well that was the point of bringing her here." I shot back before I left the Heights and returned to Tregarran.

Adrian and Mischa were still up in their rooms. I knocked on Adrian's door first.

"That was quick." He said.

"I know, but Prue wants to meet you straight away to get it over with." I explained.

"I have to go over there now and meet them?" He asked, looking worried.

"You'll be ok." I assured him. "Mischa will be there too."

"You're taking her to a den full of underage vamps who could chow down on her at any time?" He asked, looking aghast.

"I'll have my shield around her the whole time." I promised.

"You better. If anything happens to her, I don't care about your shield, I will find a way to get you back." He warned in a low intense voice.

"If anything happens to Mischa you won't have to get me back. I'll punish myself for both of us." I said in just as intense a voice.

"Glad we're on the same level." He said flatly.

"Yeah." I replied, glaring at him. "I'll get Mischa and we'll go by car."

"Ok." Adrian agreed.

I went and knocked on Mischa's door. She answered slowly, I guess she thought it was Adrian, but she really brightened up when she saw it was me.

"I thought you'd be ages." She said.

"Well Prue wants to meet Adrian now so she knows who he is, so I came back to get you. Don't worry, we're going in the car." I said as I held out my hand to her.

Mischa took my hand and we walked toward the stairs. Adrian was waiting by the corridor and he glared a little at the fact I was holding Mischa's hand, but didn't say anything, which was an improvement.

We got back in my car, Adrian in the back again, I really wouldn't have him in the front when Mischa was in the car, and I drove out to the Heights.

"What's with this neighbourhood?" Mischa asked as Northern Heights came into view between the trees.

"One that has money." I said. "A lot of money."

"But you live on an Indian reservation." Mischa stated.

"Yeah. Because my Dad is the shrink there. My parents could probably afford one of these houses but it's better for the wolves to have a psychiatrist who knows all about the supernatural, and it's good for Addie to be around other wolves too. That's why we even moved back here from Wales." I explained.

Mischa nodded as she took that all in before moving on to her next question, "This is the GT's aunt right?"

"Yep." I confirmed.

"So how is she loaded and they're not?"

"Oh they are. Well their parents are. They have got a house around here, but Uncle Tony was needed to be alpha on the Res so he had to go there for a while. It's like jury duty for wolves, you have to do your share of running." I explained. "Anyway, here we are." I said as I pulled into one of the marked out spaces on the tar marked area in the front garden. There were a few cars that the older dhampir used, but otherwise it was empty.

_Zoë, walk around to the back yard._ Astrid told me as I got out of the car.

"We need to go around the back." I told Mischa and Adrian.

I took Mischa's hand again and as promised, wrapped my shield around her. Then I led her and Adrian around to the back yard where Prue, Tibbi and the GT were sat at the picnic table. Tibbi got up when we approached and his dark eyes immediately locked on Adrian, it was clear that Tibbi would watch him closely the entire time he was here.

"You're Adrian." Prue said, standing up too and looking him over with her piercing blue eyes.

"Yeah." Adrian said, straightening out his frame, which when I thought about it wasn't that impressive especially put next to Prue's five eleven and Tibbi's six three. He was looking really nervous and it was freaky seeing a vampire being less than confident.

"You're here to help with the protection detail?" Prue asked.

"As long as Mischa is protected too." Adrian said as he went to put his hand on her shoulder than remembered that I'd promised to put my shield around her. "Zoë said she'd be safe here."

"She will be." Prue said with a nod before she smiled at Mischa. "So you're Zoë's mysterious girlfriend."

"Mysterious?" Mischa asked.

"Well I haven't heard so much about you." Prue explained.

"We haven't been together long." I said, wondering what Prue was playing at, it made it sound like she was surprised about Mischa because she thought I would have said something sooner when I hardly confided anything in Prue, in fact I only spoke to her when we crossed paths.

"You're worse than Zeke." She joked, then looked concerned. "I hope he doesn't run into any trouble before he gets back."

"Not likely in the middle of a battle." Lydia said.

"What do you mean battle?" Prue demanded.

"Well that's why Gran came to get Addie in the first place. Mags is staying on the ranch because Jane wants Zeke for some battle or something." Lydia rambled on.

"He didn't tell me that." Prue said, looking angry.

"Prue. It's likely Zeke was held to his contract and didn't want to worry you." Tibbi said soothingly as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Well I'm pissed and he'll know about it when he gets back." Prue said, looking unamused. "I guess we'll forget about it right now. Have you warned Lilly?"

"Well isn't she at the store?" I asked.

"We'll have to call her up and get her over here as soon as they close the store tonight. We can't leave them stranded." Prue said firmly.

"Yeah." I agreed and then I thought about something. "I need to head over to the Cranston Farm too. Dove and Simon are there with Robyn. It's a likely target if any vamps show up to feed since they're the closest people around."

"I guess they would be, but even with all their security they're not likely to hold out against a vamp attack. What are we supposed to do?" Prue asked.

"I don' t know. I guess I could go talk to them. Maybe they can go elsewhere. At least I'll have warned them. I'll go on my way back to taking Mischa and Adrian back to Tregarran. In the meantime Lydia and Astrid, you can start your perimeter checks. Doesn't hurt to have a feel for the area right? At least you can decide on the area you want to protect."

"I guess you got a point." Astrid said with a shrug. "You know we can include the Stables, the Cranston Farm and Tregarran in our parameter."

"Well if you think you can manage it, but don't forget about the road. Tregarran and the farm might be set far back enough for you to patrol in front of them, but the Stables is right on the road. I know it's almost a private access lane, but people get lost." I warned.

"We'll be careful." Astrid promised and Lydia nodded.

"Ok. I'll run Mischa and Adrian back and pop in on Dove and Simon on the way. Telegraph me if there's anything wrong."

They nodded.

"We'll be off then. I'll come run out to you once Mischa and Adrian are settled in."

I led Mischa and Adrian back around to the car and drove to the Cranston Farm. The big electric gates were locked obviously. I stopped at the box and pressed the button and there was a buzz and the sound of static.

"State your name." A stern male voice said.

"I'm Zoë Llewellyn. I'm here to see Robyn." I replied.

"You're not on the list." The security guard stated.

"Just tell Robyn that Zoë's here. She knows who I am. She's dating my brother." I said a little snappy before adding, "moron", under my breath.

"The occupants have stated that they don't want to be disturbed." The security guard insisted.

"Whatever." I snapped.

I turned around and drove back to Tregarran. I parked up in the garage.

"Can you two find your way back upstairs?" I asked.

"Because it's gonna prove difficult." Adrian retorted.

"Great. I'm going to break into the Cranston Farm." I informed them, as I pulled off my boots and socks and dumped them inside the car.

"Can you do that?" Mischa asked.

"Well I was going to override the security gate controls but I think the stealthy option is best. I don't want to give security the heads up. I don't want to have to hurt them." I replied.

"Be careful." Mischa said and she put her hands on my arms before she kissed me on the lips. I tried not to show my shock, because it was a first in front of anybody, never mind Adrian.

"I will." I promised and stroked her cheek before I left Tregarran again.

I ghosted into the woods until I came to the high fence that surrounded the house. Really it was a little stupid, if anyone suspected The Simon Leighton and his talented director wife Dove Bradshaw lived out in these parts the uber security of this one house would be a dead giveaway. Honestly!

I backed up a little so I'd get a good run at the fence and I got my telekinetic shield ready to convince the cameras that they didn't see me. I ran and leapt up high over the fence. The hardest part was always the landing, but it wasn't that high in the grand scheme of tall things I'd jumped off in my life. I carried on running as soon as I landed and looked along the house for what I wanted. There was an open window.

I changed direction toward the window and I leapt for it. I grabbed hold of the window ledge and pulled myself inside. I straightened up and looked around me. I was in some kind of laundry room. It seemed weird having it so high in the house, but oh well.

I closed my eyes and let my power see for me. I counted seven people in the house. I tried to narrow down the one I thought was Robyn. Well since she'd lived with us for a few years I was familiar enough with her usual heart rhythm and the pattern of her breathing to determine where she might just be.

She was two floors below me and there were people on the floor between us. The buzz of electricals directly below me seemed to suggest that it was the security hub. I extended my powers just a tiny bit more and swept my mind over what the electrics actually were. Yep, the security hub. I needed a way around, but my powers weren't as good as Dad's when it came to mapping a place out with my mind.

I had to just risk it.

I walked up to the door and checked the other side. It was a corridor and there wasn't anyone there so I opened the door and stepped out, closing it gently behind me. I decided to go left and moved all the way to the end of the corridor. I put my hand to the door at the end and felt beyond it, yep, there were stairs. I opened the door and stepped through before closing it behind me. I made my way swiftly down the stairs, one floor then two without being caught.

I paused at the door on the floor I wanted and checked beyond. It was a big open room and there were three people in there and I was sure one of them was Robyn so the other two had to be Simon and Dove. Without waiting anymore I pushed the door open and rushed into the centre of the room so I was the focal point of the three people looking up at me with shock.

"Zoë?" Dove said in shock.

"Yeah." I said.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, maybe she thought I was here to spring Robyn on Addie's behalf or something.

"I'm not here to spring Robyn if that's what you're worried about. If I was I wouldn't be so stupid as to let you know I was here." I said with a shrug.

"Then what's up? We left you this morning." Dove pointed out like it meant anything.

"Yeah and not long after you left Gran showed up and carted Addie off to Hawaii." I replied.

"Hawaii?!" Robyn exclaimed. "That jerk told me he was going hunting off grid."

"Well obviously Gran wants radio silence." I guessed. "And she probably told Addie to make something up too because they don't want the League getting wise if they're keeping tabs on our communication."

"What do you mean the League?" Simon asked.

"You know about them right?" I asked.

"Of course." He replied.

"Well some of them might be going after Billie in Hawaii so Gran took Addie to get her back and everyone else is heading down to Wyoming to help Jane. Since that leaves Northern Heights open to an attack I came here with the GT to hold the fort. I thought I'd come in here to give you the heads up because we'll try to protect you, but unfortunately you'd be a prime larder if the vamps lay siege to Northern Heights."

"Seriously? With all our security?" Dove asked.

"Mom. Do you know how strong vamps are?" Robyn asked, but I thought a bit of show was in order.

There was an ugly looking solid iron statue over on a side table.

"This expensive or special to you?" I asked as I picked it up.

"It came in a mixed haul of things to deck the house in." Simon replied.

"Ok." I said and put a hand either end of the statue and bent it until it was like a horseshoe. I didn't quite have the strength to break it fully in two, or crush it into glitter, but it was impressive enough that Dove blanched. "And I'm not even half as strong as full vamps." I stated as I put the bent up statue on the table in front of her.

Dove leaned forward and poked at it.

"It's solid." She said.

"Duh!" I remarked as I rolled my eyes.

"Dove, this isn't a trick. Back in school, Liza put me on my back. She tried to pass it off as keen martial art skills, and I bought it at the time because I guess my ego was a little bruised that my barely five foot Baby Doll managed to put my lanky ass on the floor." Simon said with a chuckle.

Dove frowned for a moment her eyelevel about right for Mam before she turned and assessed Simon.

"Were you as strong back then?" She asked.

"I was a male cheerleader. I had to lift people and hold them up without dropping them or buckling under the weight. What do you think?" Simon said with a shrug.

"With Liza not so much, but you partnered Prue too right?" Dove mused.

"Yep."

"Ok. Pretty darn strong. Even if you weren't it would be weird someone Liza's size taking someone your size down." Dove conceded.

"And this really is nothing. Full vamps can grab through steel like it's play dough. Through anything really. They've been known to carve out little hidey-holes in solid rock with nothing more than their fingers. Do you really think any human defence can stand up to them?" I asked.

Dove looked almost sick, and Simon put his arm around her.

"I'm really not trying to put the frighteners on you, just giving you the heads up. We'll be protecting you anyway, but if there is a real emergency, the quicker you can get to Northern Heights the better because I can shield that. There's no vamp getting through my shield." I said firmly.

"Shield?" Dove asked.

"Seriously Mom? Don't you listen to me?" Robyn said with a snort. "Zoë and Seren have Mal's gift. They're telekinetic. Not only can the move things with their mind, they can also create shields. Look."

Robyn picked up the bent statue, which was heavier than she thought it would be judging by the way her arm sagged a little. But she managed to put a little heft behind it as she lobbed it at me. I only had a split second to react, but I pulled up my shield in time for the statue to bounce off and hit the floor about a foot away from me.

"See?" Robyn prompted.

"Is that real?" Dove asked.

"Come test it." I challenged.

Dove got to her feet looking rather amused as she approached me. Then hit my shield and looked confused. She felt it out and moved around the parameter of it, hitting it all the while.

"You won't get in unless I let you." I said and nodded to Robyn.

Robyn stood up and came toward me. As soon as she reached my shield I let her in but kept Dove out. Now me and Robyn were inside my shield while Dove was pounding on the outside.

"See." I said, placing my hand on Robyn's shoulder. "Impervious to everyone I want to keep out."

"And you can really shield somewhere as big as the Heights?" Dove asked, warming to the idea, but clearly wanting to be sure.

"I haven't put it into practice yet, but Dad was able to shield the hotel on the Res one time. That's bigger than the Heights." I stated and I dropped my shield and Dove stumbled forward. "Sorry. I need to conserve my energy."

"Ok." Dove said, looking at me like she didn't quite believe it.

"Well I've passed on the message, but in case there's more, could you please exempt me from your no visitors rule. I wouldn't have had to make this big a show of things if your goon on the speaker hadn't barred my way." I explained.

"We'll let security know that you can come in." Simon promised.

"Good. Well I'd better be going." I said with a nod. "I'll go out the way I came in. See if any of your goons report an intruder. Also you might want to warn them about leaving windows open. Even on the top floor."

Then I ghosted the hell out of there, back up all the stairs I'd come down, up to that laundry room which was still empty and the window still open. I didn't think twice before I leapt through it, hit the ground running and leapt over the hedge. I didn't stop ghosting until I reached Tregarran. I was a little out of breath by the time I clattered into the library where Mischa and Adrian had decided to stay. It made sense since it was the most central room of the house.

"Oh Zoë, are you ok?" Mischa asked, coming up to me and stroking my cheek.

"Yeah." I said, with a shrug. "Just dodging security."

"Did you manage to warn your friends?"

"Yeah." I confirmed. "Anyway, I need to check you're both settled before I go check on the GT."

"Well we're ok." Mischa assured me. "Go check on the GT and then see what's next."

"Ok. I'll grab a drink first though." I said and kissed her cheek before I left the library and headed down to the kitchen.

I had a drink of water from the tap and went out the kitchen door. I ran out about a mile. That seemed about the right distance for their border patrol. I really wish I had telepathy if only to locate them because although I could probably feel them out with my telekinesis, it didn't extend that far.

I tried to pick up one of their scents, but if they hadn't done a whole circuit yet it wouldn't do any good.

_Zoë?_

Ok, that wasn't one of the GT, it was Uncle Hunter.

_Uncle Hunter._ I replied.

_We're over by the Stables, just head directly north from where you are and you should bump into us._ He told me.

_I'll be there now._

I headed toward the Stables and by the fact that I seemed to be automatically adjusting my path now and then Hunter was guiding me in. I soon reached them about a mile out from the back of the Stables, the group of four wolves and three women. The GT were there obviously, both of them had coats that were brown dappled with gold. There was Hunter a bit bigger than the GT with a chestnut coat that run to fur that looked actually red on his underbelly and around his flanks, and then the biggest wolf of all. It was Grandpa Jake with his russet fur, sitting there looking so easy in his wolf body, like he'd never been a man in his life. Granny Ness was also here, standing with her hand resting on Jake's shoulder, and Auntie Olwen and my cousin Kyelax who were both dressed in Celtic tunics and had swords on their belts. They were decked up for a battle.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Essie told us that she was going to Hawaii to get Billie back and something big was going on down south. Hunter was keeping his mind open for trouble and when we sensed you three turn up we thought there might be trouble so we came out to see what was what." Nessie explained.

"Oh right." I said. "Have Astrid and Lydia clued you all in?"

"Yes. You're here to protect Northern Heights. Well I think with as many of us as we have now we can patrol this area well in shifts. Although we will have to work this out. I mean, it would be pointless to have Hunter, Astrid and Lydia all on the same watch since they're all three telepathic and would be able to call us all to action if it came to it."

"That makes sense." I said with a nod.

"Also, Zoë I believe you intend to use your shield over the entire Northern Heights?" Nessie said, making it sound like a question, but it was more a statement.

"I do." I said regardless.

"Then I think it would be better that you don't man the border." Nessie stated.

"What?" I asked, feeling confused, didn't we need all the help we could get?

"It would be better for you to conserve your energy as much as possible. Besides, it would be more ideal for Adrian to help us on the border and you be Mischa's personal guard." Nessie stated.

"Well I'd agree with that, but you're going to have to explain that to Adrian." I said warily.

"Well no time like the present." Nessie said with a smile before turning to the others. "Yes, as we were discussing, it would be better if Hunter and Olwen run the first watch and we head back to Tregarran to discuss the rest of the week."

The GT gave out yips and broke away from us, Jake took after them.

"Zoë? Keelie?" Nessie prompted before she started running.

We run after Nessie while it looked like Hunter and Olwen were conferring with each other. I was a little surprised that Keelie was keeping dhampir pace with us, I'd have to question her on it later.

We arrived back at Tregarran and I led them up to the library, Mischa and Adrian was still in there. Adrian shot to his feet looking between Nessie and Keelie suspiciously.

"Relax Adrian. This is my great-grandmother Renesmee, and my second cousin Kyelax. They're here to help us. Astrid and Lydia are heading back in with my great-grandfather Jake too. We need to discuss shifts on the watch." I explained.

"Why is the name Renesmee familiar?" Adrian asked instead.

"I'm famous for being the first known dhampir." Nessie stated. "Please sit down, it's more civilised."

We all sat down. I sat next to Mischa and took her hand.

"If your cousins are heading back who's protecting us at the moment?" Adrian asked.

"My mother and father." Keelie replied.

"And you are?"

"Keelie Black." Keelie said, ignoring the fact that I'd just told Adrian her name. "My father is a wolf and my mother has her own specialities."

"Specialities?" Adrian questioned.

Keelie grinned and suddenly the air in the room got extremely cold, like enough to turn the water in the air to ice crystals. She stood up as her usually deep brown eyes flashed an icy blue and she took out her sword and slashed straight through the solid oak coffee table that I was sure was an antique and could totally see Grandpa busting a blood vessel over when he found out.

Adrian looked shocked as the table fell in two. Keelie smirked, her point made as she sheathed her sword and sat back down. The heat returned to the room.

"Specialities." She repeated.

"What are you?" Adrian demanded, and I was a little interested to hear this too, at least in Keelie's own words because it was becoming apparent that she'd inherited Olwen's powers.

"We haven't decided what to call ourselves yet. I like ice maidens, but if Alfie falls on Mom's side of the family rather than Dad's side of the family when he hits puberty then we'd have to change it again." She said with a shrug.

"Where is Alfie?" I asked, figuring that he really should be here for his protection if nothing else.

"He's away at camp right now so he's probably safe there. Well as safe as anyone at camp from vamp attack." Keelie said with a shrug.

"It's better not to worry him." Nessie said with a nod.

"Ok." I said, not quite buying it.

"What happened in here?" Jake asked as he came into the library with Astrid and Lydia close behind him.

"Keelie killed the evil table." I quipped.

"What did it do? Round in for an attack?" Jake joked.

"I was demonstrating how useful I am against vamps." Keelie said a little defensively.

"Well I can't wait to see what Gramps does to you when he sees that table." Lydia said a little gleefully.

"He's so gonna kill you." Astrid added with a chuckle.

"Let him try." Keelie said with a shrug as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Maybe we can replace it before he gets back." I stated. "And if worse comes to worse, Uncle Tony could always make a better one."

"Yeah, Dad is an awesome carpenter." Lydia said with no hint of modesty, but then Uncle Tony is a wicked awesome carpenter.

"Now that we're all here, maybe we can discuss some strategy?" Nessie said as Jake and the GT sat down.

"What have we got so far?" Jake asked as he put his arm around Nessie.

"Nothing. We were waiting for you." Nessie said, leaning into him.

"Ok." Jake said, looking thoughtful. "Well I guess all we need to do is come up with teams. Olwen and Hunter make a good team, and Adrian you could run two shifts being a vamp. You could come out with me and Lydia on the next run and stay out with Nessie and Astrid on the third. Keelie, you can go out with your parents tomorrow. I think that's the best way to do it and maybe run for eight hours a piece. At least then nobody's running twice in one day."

"Except for me." Adrian pointed out.

"Well you don't really need to rest. Ideally you could run twenty four seven, but I thought this way at least you'll have some time to spend with your daughter." Jake replied.

"I notice Zoë's not running." Adrian said, latching on to another argument.

"She needs to conserve her energy." Nessie said. "If vampires do attack then the more energy Zoë has the better."

"I see." Adrian said, looking a little suspicious.

Lydia let out a snort.

"Seriously? You think our grandma is making it possible for Mischa and Zoë to get up to no good? This is a little bigger than that right now." She said, giving Adrian a disgusted look.

"It is." Nessie confirmed.

"Ok. If you're sure." Adrian said, looking like he still didn't buy it.

"Seriously Adrian, you'll be more use protecting Mischa running the border than just sitting here." Astrid said.

"Well I guess we got our shifts in order." Jake said, clearly done with this shit. "Lydia, we're running in eight hours. I suggest you go nap a while so you're alert when we're out."

"Yes Grandpa." Lydia said as she got to her feet. "I'll head up now."

"I'll be back for you at quarter to ten so we can discuss things before we head out." Jake informed her.

Lydia saluted before she left.

"I'm heading home to prep for later. How about you Ness?"

"I'll be there now." Nessie said, smiling at him before turning to Astrid. "Astrid, make sure you have an early night, we'll be heading out at six in the morning."

"I'll set my alarm for five so I can breakfast first." Astrid promised.

"See you later." Nessie said and then she left with Jake.

"What do we do now?" Mischa asked.

"Find something to kill the time." I remarked. "How about a movie?"

We went into the rec room, Keelie stayed with us for a few hours but went home to make sure the place was in order by the time her parents returned from their patrol. Really there wasn't much to do but veg out all day.

Astrid decided to go to bed around eight to make sure she got in a few good hours before she had to run, which left me alone with Mischa and Adrian. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife to the point where I was relieved when Jake turned up to take Lydia and Adrian out to run.

I decided that it was better for Mischa and me to head to bed right then since I wasn't sure what time we might be disturbed in the morning. We walked upstairs and paused at the corridor between our rooms.

"Do you think Adrian will be back before we get up?" She asked.

"Well if he stays out the entire time he won't be back until four tomorrow afternoon." I calculated.

"Really?" She said with a grin and I nodded.

"That's the only reason I wanted a separate room you know." She said, a little hesitantly as if she was worried I'd be mad at her.

"I guessed that." I said, feeling a flutter in my stomach, was she about to suggest what I thought she would?

"Can I come stay in your room?" She asked, making all of my hopes come true.

I smiled and put my hand to her cheek.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure." I said smoothly.

"I'll just go, get into my night clothes." Mischa said, looking all cute and nervous as she pointed to her room.

"I'll be changing too. Just come straight in." I whispered and kissed her cheek.

Mischa grinned before she dipped her head and side stepped toward her room.

I went into my room feeling happy. I grabbed my sleep shorts and top from my bag and went into the bathroom. I changed my clothes and cleaned my teeth before I made sure I looked good. I nodded and went back into my room. I looked around and decided to dump my bag in the wardrobe for tonight. I considered pulling back the covers ready, or even getting into bed, but I didn't want to make Mischa feel pressured or anything. This was all new to her.

I sat in the desk chair instead and waited.

It was a good half hour before my door opened slowly and Mischa poked her head around the door. I smiled and motioned for her to come in. She stepped inside and closed the door before leaning back against it, dropping her head nervously so her thick black hair fell over her face.

"You don't have to stay in here if you're not ready." I said gently.

She lifted her head and gave me a nervous smile.

"I've just never done this." She said with a giggle. "But I'm ready."

"Ok." I said, and stood up. "So…"

"So." She said and stepped away from the door.

I held my hand out to her and she stepped forward and took it.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" I asked.

She shook her head then looked to the bed before looking back at me.

"It's a big bed." She said.

"Yeah. My family like the room." I said and winked which caused her to giggle and blush. "Come on." I added and kissed the back of her hand before I led her over to the bed. "Which side do you prefer to sleep on?"

"I…I've never slept with anyone before." She stammered.

"I thought you weren't a virgin." I said, not condemning her, but curious.

"No. I'm not. But it was never in a bed. Hell, I didn't even have a bed for two years of my life." She said in that slightly flat way she used when discussing her life before.

I put my arm around her and she cwtched into me, nuzzling into my neck. It was at times like this I wished I could time travel and go back to rescue her from the street. Even better, rescue her about three years after Adrian disappeared and her mother hooked up with the rat that abused her. Mischa had run away before it advanced to full blown rape, but then she had to earn a living on the street. She didn't like talking about it and I hated to remind her of it, but sometimes, well sometimes we had no choice.

"Well how about we get in and see what feels more comfortable?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Mischa said and kissed my jawbone.

I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair before I stepped away from her to pull the covers back. I climbed in and tapped the bed beside me. Mischa climbed in and stopped at the furthest edge and took a deep breath before she moved up close to me. I smiled at her and stroked her cheek before I placed a kiss to her lips, then I lay down.

Mischa lay down next to me in my out stretched arm and lay her head on my shoulder. I pulled the covers up around us and turned off the light with my power. Mischa jumped a little then giggled.

"I keep forgetting you have powers." She whispered.

"It has its uses." I replied as I stroked her cheek to settle her as I closed my eyes to settle into sleep myself.

I heard Mischa sigh happily as she settled down and we both drifted to sleep.

I was surprised to find her still in my arms in the morning. I guess I was a little worried that she'd sneak back into her room in the middle of the night. I lay there for a while before Mischa stirred and sat up and looked down into my face. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes before she smiled.

"This is nice." She said softly.

"What is?" I asked.

She leant forward until she could whisper into my ear, "Waking up with you."

"Good." I said, running my fingers down her spine.

"Can I sleep in here again tonight?" She asked as she raised her head again.

"If you want." I replied as I sat up.

"Thanks." She said, and she kissed my lips before she climbed off the bed. "I'll go get ready for the day."

"Good idea." I replied. "I should be up and dressed just in case."

Mischa nodded before she left my room. I sighed and lay back down, revelling in the night before. Nothing had happened but it was still amazing to wake up with Mischa this morning. Then I pulled myself out of bed and went to have a quick shower and got dressed.

I made my way down to the kitchen to make some breakfast figuring Mischa would make her way there when she was dressed. She was about, ten minuets behind me.

This was basically our routine for the next few days, breakfast, lunch, dinner, bed, the others changing their shifts over to man the border, but it was more or less apparent that there wasn't anyone attacking here.

A little change came on Saturday when Addie turned up. He had all the wolves that went to Hawaii with Gran, and also some guy named Kekipi who Addie said was Billie's wolf. Ok, that was news. Worst news though, Gran and Gramps were somewhere at sea, trying to track down Billie and Kekipi's sister who'd been taken by the League. Drogo was in bad shape too, and the haunted look on Addie's face and echoed on Kekipi's face made me glad I hadn't seen it, although I did worry about my big brother.

He wasn't staying though. He was here to drop off the wolves and grab something to eat before he headed down to Wyoming with Kekipi to see if they could help out with Jane in anyway, and hopefully find enough support to try and track Billie from this side. I know Addie threw in a trip to the Cranston Farm when I made dinner for him and Kekipi.

Once Kekipi and Addie left the wolves that remained had a choice. They could borrow one of our family's cars and head back to the Res, or they could stay here and help us out. That's what they decided to do, which put a little damper on things with me and Mischa. Adrian now had the excuse not to be out all night, which meant Mischa couldn't stay in my room, but I could hold out. Soon this would all be over and we could sort something out then and maybe do a little more than just sleep in the same bed. I was hopeful.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**There's another chapter today**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	50. Chapter 49 - Magda

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, M-Bianca94, Fadewind and Noble**

**This is the second chapter I've posted today.**

* * *

**Magda**

It didn't take long before I realised I had to let my girls know what was happening. After all, if a battle was coming where we'd likely get conscripted if we were here on the Ranch I had to give them the opportunity to leave if they wanted to. Me and Zeke headed over there and of course they didn't quite believe it at first, but when they did it changed into a long conversation. In fact it lasted through the night, as we speculated about exactly what was gonna happen.

We came up with nothing beyond the fact that Rea had said there was a battle coming. Cadence offered to go see if she could get anything out of Rea, but I didn't want to risk it. I mean, Cadence is a Quileute and would never associate with the League, but as things were right now, it wasn't a good idea to make Jane's second in command think there was anything suspicious going on. Cadence was sure she could make it seem all natural, but it really wasn't a good idea. I was sure we'd find out soon enough, there was no reason for Cadence to risk it over something so trivial as our curiosity.

Whatever, the fact was that we would need to practice and we'd also need to rest up. We'd discussed this all night without getting anywhere, until five in the morning I decided that I was just too tired to think anymore.

"We need to get some sleep." I said rubbing at my temples. "It's five am now, how about we all catch some sleep and meet up around midday? That way we can talk about what we want to do about practice and stuff. We do need to think about battle formations rather than protective patrols, but that's something we'll talk about later."

"Sleep will be good." Kaden agreed.

"I'll just…" Zeke said, getting to his feet and turning to the door.

I took hold of his hand and smiled at him, he didn't have to leave. I told him that with my mind and he smiled back. Did he really think I'd send him back home?

Zeke and I went to my room and it showed how tired my girls were that they didn't pass comment, not even Cadence. They just headed to their own rooms to get some sleep before we practiced later.

Even though I asked Zeke into my room all I wanted to do was sleep. We kissed, obviously, but we soon settled down to sleep. It was better though to have his warmth there beside me.

It was eleven when we woke up. Zeke decided to go shower and change at his place while I showered and dressed. It was more convenient I guess and at least he'd be back by midday when we'd all have breakfast and start discussing what we were gonna do.

After a little sleep, a shower and clean clothes I felt like I could think again. I went out to the kitchen and started cooking up a load of eggs, bacon and pancakes. A big hearty breakfast for us hungry, hungry wolves.

Zeke got back before any of the girls put in an appearance. He was dressed in fresh clothes and a new hoody, which he took off as soon as he entered. He smiled at me before he came and kissed me. Just a little peck on the cheek, but I liked that as a greeting.

"Do you want your breakfast now or once the girls get up?" I asked.

"No need to make him wait Boss." Cadence said as she ruffled Zeke's hair before taking her seat at the table.

"Don't do that. Please." Zeke said in a solemn voice.

"What? Why?" Cadence asked.

"Use your brains." I said flatly.

"I don't like people touching me." Zeke said.

"Accept for Mags." Cadence remarked.

"Well, Mags is Mags." Zeke said as he smiled at me before turning back to Cadence. "You're not her."

"Whatever." Cadence said dismissively.

Everyone else seemed to appear at the same time so I dumped all the food in the middle of the table and it was a case of grabbing what you could to eat. Which was interesting in the case of the eggs since I'd cooked them sunny side up. Everyone got to eat their fill anyway, and after tidying the place up we sat around on the sofas for our war meeting.

It took a while but we worked out exactly what we wanted to do and for how long. We didn't want to tire ourselves out after all. We went out running that night and I linked Zeke into the pack mind. He'd actually done battle formations as part of his operative training. It helped for us to get an understanding of how vampires acted on the battlefield. It would have been better if we had Rea here though.

We returned to the Octagon about two in the morning and Zeke stayed over again. He'd brought his toothbrush with him just in case, and I didn't mind having a few of his stuff in my room. Maybe I should take a few things over to his place. I was too tired to really do anything again that night, so we settled for a kiss and cuddle as we settled off to sleep.

Zeke went home to shower and change again in the morning. I was in the middle of eating cereal when Cadence returned looking withdrawn. It wasn't like her to just come in, mumble a 'hi' and head to her room.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I went to see Rea." She said and slumped into a chair.

"I told you not to." I stated.

"Don't worry. She doesn't think I'm a spy. She knows I'm worried, and now I'm worried more. Rea wouldn't give anything up, but she suggested I go home." Cadence said flatly.

"Really?" I asked, feeling a strange pull in my stomach.

"Yeah. I didn't realise she loved me that much." Cadence said dryly.

"I'm lost." I admitted.

"Ok. I think, whatever is going on is some serious shit. Rea doesn't want me in the middle of it. She doesn't want me in danger, that's what I took from it. Not that we'd get in the way. Or that we're not needed. She doesn't want me in the middle of danger. Whatever this battle is that Jane's planning, it's something else."

"Do you wanna go home?" I asked.

"Are you kidding?" Cadence demanded, looking offended. "I said I'm here to fight and I mean it. I appreciate Rea's worry and all, but I don't think she realises how tough us Quileute are. What we can do. What we're built for. Why we turn into wolves in the first place."

"Ok. We need to let the others know just how bad this could be. They need the chance to go before Jane locks us into anything." I stated.

"I don't think they're going anywhere, you'll be wasting your breath." Cadence said, rolling her eyes.

"At least they'll know how bad it could be. At least they won't be going into this blind." I said.

"What's happened?" Kaden asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Rea suggested I go home." Cadence replied.

"Meaning?" Kaden prompted.

"She thinks whatever's coming is too dangerous for me." Cadence said warily.

"So the choice is still open, if any of you want to head home." I shrugged.

"Why would we wanna do that?" Felicity asked as all the girls came into the room.

"This is real serious." I pointed out.

"Because nothing we've done here so far has been dangerous." Marissa said with a snort.

"Well as long as you're sure."

They all stated they were.

We spent another day of planning and practice but around midnight there was a surprise. Jane appeared right in front of my path and I had to skid to a halt before I crashed into her.

"I'm glad to see you girls are practicing." She said.

I phased back to human and stood in front of her naked.

"Well, no point getting rusty." I said with a shrug.

"Are any of you planning on going home?" She asked.

"Not in the near future. Well I'm here as long as Zeke is here and my pack is here to back their Alpha."

"Good." Jane said with a nod. "Although a word of advice. Practice during the day and keep your nights for sleep. You'll soon come to appreciate them. There will be a meeting soon. Be sure you're ready when I send for you."

"Ok." I agreed.

"Then I will see you." Jane said with a nod before she turned around and ghosted away.

I phased back.

_Hey Boss, what was that all about?_ Kaden asked and I replayed the conversation.

_Maybe we should take her advice and head in now. We'll practice more tomorrow._

We headed back to the Octagon. Zeke stayed with me again and I slept, but not for long. It was around three in the morning when I felt Loki's mind. I kissed Zeke's cheek and climbed out of bed before I pulled on all my clothes. I wrote on a piece of paper that I was heading up to check on Loki and placed it on my pillow so Zeke would find it if he woke up.

I followed Loki's mind all the way to the Ranch House and all the way up to the first floor and right to Leda's door. I knocked and Leda answered.

"Hello Magda." She said with a smile.

"Can I speak to you both?" I asked.

Leda looked thoughtful for a moment, but decided there wasn't a point in lying. She stood aside and let me.

"Hi Mags." Loki said with a big stupid grin on his face as Leda moved to his side and he put his arm around her.

"Well I was gonna ask if you knew more about what's going on, but now, are you two dating?" I asked.

"Yeah." Loki said, still with that big grin on his face, I'd never seen my baby brother look so happy.

"I'm happy for you both." I said, I really didn't know what else to say.

"What about you Sis, I heard about you and Zeke." He said and winked at me.

"Well yeah, there's that." I said, wondering exactly how much he knew. "Anyway, do you know what's going on?"

"Nope. All I know is that Gran showed up yesterday morning and wanted to take me and Addie to Hawaii. But since there was something big going down here and Jane would call in the troops, which she did call Leda in, I knew my mind wouldn't be on Billie when I was worrying about Leda. We left immediately and drove through the night. We just got here and Jane said we have to wait until everyone gets here and then we'll have a meeting."

"Who's everyone?" I asked, so I'd know who to expect.

"Mom and Dad. Auntie Liza and Uncle Mal. Seren and Rupert. Alec and Kitty." Loki said promptly.

"That all?" I asked.

"Well the rest of the wolves are staying on the Res just in case, and Astrid and Lydia took it on themselves to protect Northern Heights. Zoë is helping them." Loki explained.

"Where are they?"

"Don't know." Loki replied with a shrug. "We left as soon as, but Mom and Dad were coming later I don't know when. Alec and Kitty will be ages behind us because Kitty had to finish work. As for the rest, we didn't stay there long enough to find out, just headed down here. Sorry we can't say more than that."

"Ok. I guess there's not much you can do about that." I conceded. "Well, I'll bring the girls over for dinner tonight. At least we can discuss things, and we'll know for sure who's here then."

"Ok." Loki agreed.

"I'll see you both later, but maybe try to get some sleep now."

"We will." Loki promised.

"I'm going back to sleep myself, I just had to check out why I could suddenly feel your mind. Night, night."

I headed back to the Octagon. Zeke was still sleeping, but he stirred and sat up with a start when I entered.

"What's going on?" He asked, suddenly on his feet and ready for danger.

"It's ok." I said, stroking his arms and looking into his eyes. "Loki's here with Leda. I felt his mind so I went to check it out. They're the first to arrive, but there's more of my family heading this way. Looks like Jane will have some people to make up for Gran leaving to get Billie."

"That's good." Zeke replied.

"Let's go back to sleep now. I don't want to be exhausted when we have to fight." I said, smiling a little warily at him.

Zeke looked at me for a moment before he pulled me into a hug. I let myself enjoy it for a moment before we returned to bed and went to sleep.

That day we practiced straight after breakfast so we could get a good few hours in before we had to get ready to go have dinner. I knew when the others arrived, Seren and Rupert first, Mom and Dad not long after them, then Auntie Liza and Uncle Mal. Alec and Kitty were the last to arrive, but they'd been the last to set out I guess.

The girls felt strange going up to the Ranch House for dinner, but down in the mess hall it was easy to forget that we were in vamp central. We spent most of the night there, until it was about time for bed. I decided I'd go to Zeke's house so we could have some alone time.

It might be the last time we had before whatever this battle was that Jane was planning. As soon as we got to Zeke's house I led him into the bedroom and started kissing him. I wanted to be so much closer to him. To hold him close and never let him go. I wanted to kiss him and more, but there didn't seem to be enough time. I needed these kisses from him.

"Mags!" Zeke said firmly as he pulled away from me and placed his hand to my lips as I went to kiss him again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head and I went to kiss him again.

"There is." He said, looking into my eyes. "Just tell me."

"It's just…there's no time to lose. We have to make the most of this." I said as I went to kiss him again.

"You need to relax." He stated. "Not wind yourself up more."

"But… the time…" I fretted.

"Mags, we're going to get through this." He assured me.

"But what if we don't?" I asked.

"Getting wound up won't help. You need to relax." He said as he placed his lips to my throat. "Just relax." He added softly as he encouraged me to lie back.

"I don't know." I said, I was so worried I just wanted to hold him.

"Please don't worry." He crooned and stroked his fingers gently behind my ear and that felt good.

Actually, it was such a wolf thing. If I wasn't already on my back I would have rolled over with my paws in the air and my tongue hanging out. But I was human shaped so I fell into the relaxing sensation of it instead.

Zeke began massaging my body. My arms, my legs, my torso, but there was nothing sexual about it. It was a nice soothing massage that really did relax me. I felt so good when he stopped and lay beside me.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah." I agreed and I turned to face him, resting my head on my hand. "Sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Zeke said softly as he stroked back my hair. "I just didn't want you hurting."

"Thanks." I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I know, it's unnerving before your first battle, but we'll get through this. We will." He said firmly before he kissed my lips gently.

"We'll get through this right?" I asked, feeling optimistic.

"Definitely." Zeke said without any hint of doubt before he kissed my lips again.

I scooted closer to him and deepened the kiss. But it was for the enjoyment of the kiss and not because I was desperate to feel him near. I turned onto my back and pulled him on top of me. Zeke moved a little until he was more comfortably on me, and now he was between my legs, so I wrapped them around him.

We kissed for a while, but it was hot deep kisses with a lot of wandering hands. The type of kissing that got your juices flowing, and started that throbbing deep inside. We could go further if we wanted, but we could stay here kissing too. That was just as much fun.

No, I wanted to go further because who knew when we'd get another chance for a while? I worked my hands under Zeke's hoody and began pulling it up. He sat up pulled off his hoody and t-shirt as well. I sat up and pulled off my own t-shirt, throwing it off the bed before I wrapped my arms around him and felt the thrill deepen as I felt his bare chest against my bare breasts. I met his mouth again as he ran his fingers down my spine before he worked them under my jeans until his hands were flat against my butt cheeks and he pulled me closer to him. I reached between us to undo my jeans and I pulled away for a moment to pull them off as I looked into his eyes.

"I love you." Zeke whispered as he reached out and brushed back my hair.

"I love you too." I replied and caressed his left cheek.

"We'll get through this together." He said firmly.

"I know." I replied.

"Let's forget about everything but each other for tonight." He whispered.

"Deal." I said as I undid his jeans and he quickly got out of them and pulled his boxers off too.

We made love for a long while before we settled back against the pillows to catch our breath. I felt good and tingly, but I'd been thinking about something. About what Rea had told me about blood sharing and how Zeke had put his bleeding finger in my mouth. His blood had tasted good and I wondered, did it really add more to love making? I could imagine so. The taste of his blood had sung through my body and when he'd drunk my blood, well I did feel the rush.

"What are you thinking about?" Zeke asked softly as he ran a gentle finger down the length of my body.

"When I fed you my blood because I wanted you to eat, you were questioning me about it to find out if I had any sexual reason behind it." I stated.

"Yeah." Zeke confirmed.

"Then you fed me your blood when you cut your finger."

"I did."

"Would it be better if we did it at the same time?" I asked.

Zeke had been tracing his fingers over my skin, but now he stopped.

"I don't know. You're the first person I ever allowed to drink my blood. All other times it was stolen." He explained as he frowned deeply.

"Right." I said, kicking myself now for possibly drawing his attention to his dark past.

"Of course, it could be very symbolic." He said as he started running his fingers over my skin again.

"In what way?" I asked, feeling a shiver as my body began to react to him again.

"Like blood brothers, only the vampire way." He explained as he circled my nipple with his thumb.

"Yes." I agreed.

"How would you suggest we do it?" He asked. "I mean, do we cut ourselves? Bite each other?"

"Um…" I thought for a moment, how would I feel if he bit me? "I wouldn't mind the latter." I realised as I sat up placed my hand to his cheek. "But really, it's if you feel comfortable with it."

Zeke sat up and looked into my eyes. He put his hand to my mouth and then touched my teeth. He pulled his hand away and looked at me.

"I trust you." He said softly as he placed his hands on my arms and pulled me closer. "Kiss my throat. See if I don't freak out."

I placed my lips to his throat as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in close. It was really weird how this felt so natural, kissing at his throat, letting my teeth graze his skin.

"Do it now." He whispered and I pulled down the heat, opened my mouth and bit.

He grunted and I felt his heart rate pick up, and I froze, even as the blood gushed into my mouth. Zeke's arms came around me, his hand resting against the back of my head so I couldn't move away from the wound. I began to drink, sucking the blood and swallowing it back hungrily until the wound closed. I pulled away, my lips closing in a kiss over his quickly healing throat.

"Your turn." I whispered and kissed his lips.

Zeke opened his eyes and looked into mine.

"Will I be able to bite through your diamond skin?" He asked.

I let the heat back up.

"Your turn." I repeated.

Zeke moved in close to me and I felt his lips against my throat. Already my heart was racing, but in a good way. An excited way, like the fear of going over the hill on a roller coaster. The sting of his teeth sent a shock wave through my body that gave me a thrill I really didn't think I should feel. Whatever, I didn't think anymore about it as I felt a warmth spread through my veins while all along I could feel myself being drawn closer to Zeke.

As soon as the wound was healed Zeke moved his lips up to mine and we were kissing each other hungrily, the buzz of blood was spurring me into a frenzy and the enthusiasm of our love making, well to put it mildly, Zeke would need to buy a new bed.

It didn't matter that night though. We were too busy riding the wave of our shared blood without a thought to the world at large. There was no one else but us in the world. Ezekiel and Magda. Forever.

I woke in the morning curled up on Zeke's chest and he had his arms around me. I opened my eyes and sat up looking around the room. We were on the mattress, which was mostly on the floor and somewhat on the remains of the bed frame.

"Wow." I said, feeling a little shocked because even though I was sort of aware of the furniture falling prey to our love making I hadn't realised how much.

Zeke scrunched up his face in his sleep before opening his eyes. He smiled up at me, and then gasped as he sat up, looking around his trashed room.

"Ok." He said. "Note to self. If we ever share blood again in the future, make sure we're in a vamp proof room."

I bit my lip for a second before I burst out laughing and wrapped my arms around him.

"Definitely." I agreed and kissed him.

Zeke pulled away from me, but he grinned like we were kids caught up in the middle of a mess that we wouldn't have made if we'd been following the rules.

"What do we do about all of this?" He asked.

"Ignore it." I said as I trailed my hand down his body. "We can stay at mine tonight."

"Of course, blood sharing will be out of the question there." He muttered and I was shocked, but happy that he wanted to try this again.

"Yeah." I said, having to set it aside for the time being though. "We couldn't do that where my girls might overhear."

Zeke was watching me carefully and his face became concerned.

"Are you ashamed?" He asked.

"No." I said. "It's just…they wouldn't understand. They're out and out wolves. They wouldn't get blood sharing. They'd think it was weird, even sick. That's why I can't tell them. You see, I'm their alpha and they know I'm part vampire, but they can forget that when I don't flaunt it in front of them."

"Oh." Zeke said, looking sympathetic. "That's gotta be difficult."

"No shit." I said, but I sobbed, I'd never been able to admit this to anyone. Ever.

"I'm sorry." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I can talk to them about the wolf thing (sob) but I can't say anything about my vamp side. They just don't get it." I confided in him.

"What can't you tell them?" He asked softly as he ran soft hands over my back.

"How good blood tastes." I whispered, but there wasn't time for me to get upset about this. "Can we not do this now? I want to make the most of that morning wood you have before we shower and have to return to the world."

Zeke looked down at himself then up into my eyes.

"That's just deflection." He stated.

"That's just dealing with something I can never change so what's the point in dwelling?" I countered.

"I don't know…" He said, looking unsure.

"Can we just kiss and have a good time this morning before cold reality falls down on us?" I pleaded.

"If that's what you want." Zeke whispered and placed his lips to mine.

"It is." I replied.

So we made love again before we both showered and dressed. Of course I had to get back into what I wore the day before. It meant a trip to the Octagon to get clean clothes before I went anywhere, but my girls knew me and Zeke were an item now. Once Zeke was dressed we went over to the Octagon so I could change.

I'd just changed and Zeke and me had gone out to the main room when there was a knock at the door. Kaden went to answer it since she was the closest. It was a messenger with a letter addressed to all of us. There was to be a meeting at six this evening. That gave us a whole day to worry.

We tried not to, but there was very little we could do to distract ourselves that wouldn't take us away from HQ. We needed to hang around here to be sure we didn't miss the start of the meeting.

At half five we all headed up to the Ranch House, the meeting was to take place in the conference room. We were the first to arrive, but Fred was ready to show us in. It was assigned seating, my pack clustered up at one corner of the table, Zeke situated down near Jane's chair. Neither of us were happy with this arrangement, but we couldn't exactly complain. I guess it was like, Zeke was staff, my girls and I were outside contractors so we had a different place at the table.

_Remember you can talk to me anytime like this._ I told Zeke.

He smiled at me across the table before he made sure his hood was firmly in place.

My family were brought in next, and they were sat near my pack. I noticed that they put Dad next to me, and Loki on his other side of him. Rupert was sat next to Loki and then Seren, Auntie Liza, Uncle Mal and then Mam and Leda. I had no idea why they'd been split up like that.

Then a lot of vampires entered in groups of twos or threes. I recognised some, like Uncle Ardal, who showed up on his own, I would have expected him to come in with Holly. Carlisle and Esme entered and Janelle was with them. There were a handful of dhampir, mostly Jane's nieces and nephews, but mostly there were vampires. Those who weren't familiar with my family were watching our little grouping with mild amusement and open curiosity. I was happy that Zeke was amongst a couple of dhampir and the fact that he didn't feel agitated by them put my mind at ease, at least where Zeke was concerned.

The last to enter was Jane, flanked by Rea and Holly. They took position behind Jane's chair as she sat down.

"You are all wondering why I've gathered so many of you here today." She said. "This, my fellow members, is now officially a war meeting."

A whisper went around the table. None of them had suspected this. The only people who weren't whispering to each other was my little grouping, we were the only ones who had any forewarning of this.

"As you know the League has been a thorn in our side for the past decade, give or take. No matter how many of their despicable farms we close, more spring up all the time. However, we hit a big one several weeks ago. Thanks to the work of several key members we were able to take out the farm in New York, along with as many of the smaller farms as we came across. It was an exhaustive operation, but we finally have those bastards on the run. They're all being called to Mexico, and there are not many of their number left. They are waiting for a small contingent of our guard to attack their stronghold, and I have put measures in place to keep the League thinking this." Jane paused and looked around the room. "Now assembled members, I will have you know that you are my most trusted of people. What I am about to share with you will not be discussed outside this room when we are still on the Ranch is that clear? Walls have ears as well as you're all aware and I cannot risk the League finding out the true plan."

The whole room was silent, I swear none of the vamps were breathing as they contemplated this. However I could understand why Jane wanted us to stay tight-lipped on this. There'd been a lot of breeches of late and she couldn't risk anymore.

"Tomorrow morning we will all be heading out down toward the south. We are to breach the human wall to gain access to Mexico. There are many old smuggling tunnels that still riddle the area. It will be nothing to reopen them. We will then surge south until we reach the Mexico stronghold. The forward team will have gone on ahead to draw out the League when the rest of us will move in. If all goes well we will wipe this disgusting group from the face of the earth." Jane said intensely. "Any questions?"

A vampire I didn't know put his hand up.

"Yes Soarin?" Jane prompted.

"What if they don't fall for the ruse and come out?"

"Then we attack the stronghold directly. It's hardly difficult for us vampires. Although if they stay in the stronghold then our dhampir and wolf allies will not be able to help us of course. It would prove too dangerous. Of course they would then form a perimeter to catch any of the League members who manage to escape."

Demetri raised his hand and I was surprised to see him here considering Jane wanted to keep the whole thing hush, but then he was a Volturi spy, they hated the League more than VCAC because they were breaking the rules somewhere along the line but the Volturi couldn't work it out enough to do anything about them. Not to mention the Volturi weren't as strong as they used to be and League might just take them out. If Demetri did squeal to the Volturi they weren't likely to pass it on to the League.

"Yes Demetri?"

"What is the battle plan exactly?" He asked.

"The vampires will make up the main column. Alec and I will perform much the same function as we did the many times the Volturi apprehended criminals. The only vampires who will not fight are Carlisle and Esme, they will be in charge of the medical corp. I know it is a novel thing for us, but we do have those who can bleed and can be hurt. Having a field hospital will be a boon. Everyone else will of course fight. We have Alpha Magda and her pack, they will be the cavalry, coming in once the battle is in full flow and hopefully taking the foe by surprise. We will have small contingents of dhampir stationed around the battle zone in the hope of apprehending anyone who flees the battle. Members of the League obviously."

A dhampir raised her hand.

"Yes Laudmilla?"

"What about our people on the inside?"

"You know our own people." Jane said with a nod. "Although I will say, if they fight us they must die. It has also been brought to my attention that at least one of our numbers has truly defected. You all know Ritchie Taylor?"

I couldn't help but notice that everyone went stony faced when Jane said this, they all knew him, and not one of them trusted him. That must have been a tension filled time for him, but then he was a stinking traitor and it looked like most people picked up on it.

"He is a prime target. If he appears in the battle then kill him. If you can apprehend him then fair enough, but in all honesty, considering his mind destroying weapon it would be safer to take him out. I gave him the benefit of the doubt for much too long and he has worn out my patience."

Another vampire put up her hand.

"Yes Coral?"

"Who else are the prime targets?"

"If you would all look at a screen." Jane said, indicating the several big screens that were scattered around the room.

I turned to the nearest one and a picture of Ritchie showed on the screen.

"This is of course Ritchie Taylor, most of you know him, but in case you need a reminder."

I glared at the picture, what I wouldn't give to punch his stupid face right then and there. There was a flash as the slide changed and a grainy image of a female vampire appeared. She was beautiful, even by vamp standards, but there was a cruel set to her face that was surrounded by very styled strawberry blond hair. I felt the agitation in Zeke's mind and when I glanced at him he was gripping the table in front of him as he tried to control his breathing.

_Are you ok?_ I asked.

_That's her._ Zeke replied and he didn't need to elaborate who 'her' was.

I turned back to the picture and imagined the many I could make her pay for hurting my Zeke.

"This is Laci Teal. Sorry we haven't got a clearer image, but she's rather elusive. She is the leader of the League. We have reason to believe that she's taken Ritchie as her lover. She is definitely a target we kill on sight. Take a good look at the image and remember her."

"If only is was clearer." I heard someone whisper to their neighbour.

_Zeke? Can I take the picture of her from your mind and show it to the rest._

_What?_

_Just the one where you can see her face clearly. Nothing about what happened to you._

_I guess if it will help._ Zeke said miserably.

I couldn't wait until this was over with.

I raised my hand.

"Yes Magda?"

"I can show everyone what she looks like. There's someone who has seen her face and I can use that image and project it into everyone's mind here."

_I take it you took the image from Zeke?_

_Yeah. _I confirmed.

_But he wishes to remain anonymous?_

_He does._

"Please go ahead."

I nodded before I closed my eyes and sent my mind out to everyone in the room, well everyone apart from Zeke. I touched on the minds and showed them the image of Laci. It was much clearer than the picture on the screen and now they knew who they had to take out. Who the bitch was that headed this whole thing. It was good to finally have a name for the leech bitch.

"Thank you." Jane said, and I nodded. "Now onto the next slide.

This one was a picture of a male vampire with dark hair and he was smirking like everything was a joke.

"This is Julia DeGrassy, he's Laci's number two. He's known to have a silver tongue and will try to talk his way out of a situation. Do. Not. Fall for this tactic. He is very dangerous, we do not want him leaving the field of battle. Is that clear?"

We all agreed to this.

"Next up is Timaeus D'cruze, the main doctor amongst them. As far as we know he is the chief doctor amongst the League, although all of them have rudimentary medical training, especially in the field of reproduction." Jane stated as a vamp with dark skin and neat little glasses he had no use for appeared on the screen. "I don't know how likely it is that he will be out on the battle field, but it's imperative that he's neutralised. The experiments he's performed in the name of their progress is… Well it would make Mengele blush."

"Look up Nazi Germany." I said when I felt confusion from some of the minds around the room.

"Thank you Magda." Jane said with a nod before she pressed the button in her hand once more.

A new picture appeared, this was of a vamp who must have been quite old when he was changed. He was short as far as I could tell from the picture, a little on the plump side and a bald spot emerging. What hair was left was a stringy greying ginger.

"This is Roy Tancredo. His speciality, looking innocuous and lulling people into a false sense of security. He has a friendly manner, but it is all a front. Don't believe him if he says he wants to switch sides. He pulled that trick once before and is now on the kill on sight list. Do not give him another chance."

We all agreed as Jane changed the image again. It was another male vampire, tall and skinny with actual blond hair and German looking I guess, about the nose and mouth.

"This is Erling Berhends. He's in charge of the sales department. He is the one who decides where to send each shipment of dhampir, when to set up the slave markets and who they should invite. He is always aided by," Jane change the image to show a female vampire who had her blond hair up in those buns on both sides of her head, "Jannike Seaver. As far as our sources are aware, they are mate bonded, so ensure you take them both out at the same time. The last thing we need is a loose cannon enraged with mate's grief tearing up the field."

Well that made sense, although it might take some pretty neat timing to make sure they got took out together. Maybe that could be a task for me and my girls. I bet we could take them out as one if we swarmed them. It was something to think about.

Jane had moved on to the next picture. It was another female vampire. She looked mean, it was something about the scowl on her face and the over done makeup didn't help. Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun and I would not trust her at all.

"This is Vera Derrickson. She is the one working as an interface between the League and human authorities. We had hoped to take her out in New York since that was her base of operations, but she was unfortunately out of town at the time of our raid. It would be preferable to take her alive since we need to know everyone she has spoken to in case there is damage control that needs to be implemented."

I looked at the picture of Vera, memorised it. If I came across her then I'd try to alpha her. I was sure I could alpha at least one person.

Jane moved on to the next person. Another female, this one Asian, or at least half Asian, European and Chinese, I was leaning more toward Chinese.

"This is Mikki Flemming. She works alongside D'cruze on his experiments and has also been known to run a few of her own. She is very unlikely to come out onto the battlefield and will have a lot of defensive means if she holds up in her lab. Anyone who goes after her, please be careful. These are the main ones to look out for, but here are a few of their underlings. Austen Sauveterre, Patrick "Patsy" Klossner, Jermaine Adams and Alexis Ó Conghalaigh." Jane said as she clicked quickly through the last couple of vampires. "Now that we have this out of the way I advise you all to go find your rest. We will be moving out tomorrow evening so I want you all rested and fully fed before we go."

There was the noise of people starting to move when Seren put her hand up.

"Yes Seren?"

"I have a suggestion." She said.

"Go ahead."

"Well I was thinking about the dhampir, if they're wounded, well it'll be difficult to get them off the battle field right? The person doing it would have to be fighting for their own life as well as the dhampir's life? Well I think I have a solution. I have basic medical training so I can administer first aid. I also have a shield, which will keep me, and anyone I choose to protect safe. I also have a wolf who would be willing to carry me and any patients to the medical station."

"You would be like an ambulance?" Jane questioned.

"That's my intention." Seren said.

"That is a good idea." Jane said with a smile. "Yes. Seren. You and your Rupert will be part of the medical team. Please stay behind in order to discuss strategy with Carlisle and Esme. Everyone else, you may leave."

That was a must more than a may. I got to my feet and went quickly to Zeke who was still sat down staring at the table in front of him. I helped him to his feet and guided him out into the corridor. There was still other people around us so I couldn't say anything yet. I had to get us somewhere secluded.

My girls gathered around us and at least if we were moving as a team Zeke wouldn't get singled out. We didn't talk though, all the way back to the Octagon we didn't talk.

We weren't supposed to right?

Did that extend to telepathy?

When we reached our apartment I could finally take note of Zeke.

"Kaden, why don't you and Amber go and get us some food from the take away. You can use my card, you know the PIN. Just get something for all of us so we can eat before we settle down for the night."

"Ok." Kaden said a little uncertain, but she went into my room to grab my wallet and motioned for Amber to follow her.

"Cadence. Why don't you, Laurel, Felicity and Marissa go and get a load of junk from the mini mart, if you see a movie you like pick it up, but if not we'll find something online."

"Yes Boss." Cadence said without even arguing or making some snarky remark for once.

As soon as we were alone I placed my hands to Zeke's cheeks.

_It will be stupid for me to ask if you're OK. Of course you're not OK. The main question is, how are you holding up?_

Zeke gave me a sorrowful look.

_I'll hold up._ He said, and forced his face into a smile as he placed his hand against my cheek. _It's gonna be a trial for me, I won't deny that, but I will get through this. I'll get through this and then, and then we'll have the rest of our lives together._

_We will. _I agreed.

"Magda?"

"Yes Zeke?"

"I know I haven't got a ring or anything, but I love you and I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. Magda Anna Black, will you marry me?" Zeke said, looking all hopeful.

"Oh Zeke, you know my answer is yes, but I don't think this is the right time." I said sadly as I placed my forehead against his.

"It's not the most romantic time." He observed and I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said as I hugged him. "I want to marry you. I'd love to marry you. I will marry you. Yes."

"Thanks." He said, but he sounded down.

"Well you better get through this mister. You've promised me marriage now. I want it now so you better not deny me by failing."

"I'll get through this." Zeke said solemnly. "Can we forget it for tonight now?" _We're not supposed to discuss it anyway._

_We'll stop discussing it, but I can't say anything about my girls. They'll want to at least think about it._

_I know. But it'll be about them, not how I'm about to hold up._ Zeke pointed out.

_So you're ok discussing the situation but not how it affects you personally._

_Yeah. Although we might want to keep it brief, even to mind speak. Jane doesn't want us discussing it outside of the boardroom and, well some of the League might be telepathic._

_Ok. I'll try to stop the girls discussing it then. Change the subject. Whatever. We got our formations down pat anyway._

_That's true._ Zeke agreed

"Well I guess we got a night in to look forward to. I hope you don't mind hanging with my girls."

"They're a part of you Mags, of course I don't." Zeke said as he kissed me at the exact spot he'd bit me the night before and I felt a shiver through my body.

"I love you." I said, I couldn't help myself.

"I love you Mags, more than I think you realise." He said softly as he placed his lips to mine. "I will prove it to you."

"You already have." I assured him. "More than you realise."

I didn't know what the near future would bring, but in that moment I could do nothing but cling onto Zeke, to kiss him and hope for the best.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	51. Chapter 50 - Billie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

* * *

**Billie**

"Won't be that easy Red." The vamp from the cliff purred into my ear. "Although you've made our job easier, we're about to make our rendezvous." He added as he turned me toward the prow where a small cargo ship was coming into view.

I was aware of Isla trying to fight against the vamp holding her. I tried to communicate for her to stop fighting; she'd only end up hurting herself. Doubly so if she phased. I don't know if I did manage to put something across to her, or she suddenly got wise to the situation, but she stopped fighting. She didn't make it too easy though, going limp in the vamp's arms so she was more of a dead weight.

The big ship drew up beside us and ropes were lashed between the two decks before a gangplank was lowered down from the bigger ship onto the yacht's deck. We were manhandled toward the bottom of the gangplank and held in place, forced into supplicant postures.

Ritchie was suddenly there, standing near the bottom of the walkway, bouncing like an eager puppy while at the same time trying to look composed and at attention. I glared at him and then looked up at the people coming down the gangplank. There was a woman, a vamp, flanked by two vamp mountains, but considering all vamps were uber strong, they were just for show.

She reached the bottom and gave Ritchie an unblinking look.

"Laci, I got her. Billie Black, I caught her. And a wolf too." He said excitedly.

Laci stared at Ritchie for an uncomfortable few seconds, while he shrunk slightly; clearly unsure if he'd done good or bad, then she turned to me. The vamp that had hold of me kicked the back of my knees and I fell to them, my head falling forward as I stumbled.

I felt cold fingers grip my chin and my head was yanked up. I looked into merciless red eyes framed by a girlish face and soft brown curls. She turned my head from side to side before leaning right in and staring me down. I met her stare. I wouldn't blink. I could do this for hours. She smirked as she pulled back.

"This is the great Billie Black." She said and the others laughed like she'd made a joke. "Looks like she's nothing more than your average half blood after all."

I didn't reply, tried not to show anything on my face either. I wouldn't let her get to me. I had to stay strong. This was gonna be bad enough without letting cheap bitchy jibes get to me.

Laci moved on to Isla and I watched through the corner of my eye as she grabbed Isla's chin and started inspecting her.

"She is not Native American." Laci said.

"Just get a sniff of her." The vamp behind me said.

Laci looked to him before she sniffed at Isla, then screwed up her nose as she backed away.

"Oh yes. Definitely a strong smell of wet dog." She said, her look of mild disgust turning into a triumphant grin. "A marvellous haul, my comrades. We will rebuild our empire and Jane will fall."

"Aye!" The vampires chorused.

"And you my love." She said as she turned to Ritchie. "You've made me proud."

Ritchie straightened up and smiled with pride.

"You will be rewarded." Laci purred as she grabbed his chin exactly the way she grabbed my chin and Isla's chin, and kissed him.

It was a long, disgusting kiss.

"Not to rush you Laci, but maybe we should take this onto the ship and dump the yacht." The vamp behind me said a little coldly, guess he didn't like the floorshow either.

"You think you were followed?" Laci demanded, glaring at the vamp behind me.

"I doubt it, but we run into one of Jane's minions. We neutralised him, but you can't be too careful." The vamp replied.

"Then take the cargo on the ship." Laci said sweetly.

"I just need to package this one securely to avoid damage." The vamp behind me said, and Laci smirked.

"Be quick about it." She quipped before she took hold of Ritchie's hand and pulled him up the gangplank.

I realised they wanted to bind my hands again to stop me using my power, I was imagining gloves or something again, but nope. Nope. They had other ideas of how to secure me. One of the vamps produced a straight jacket. I had no idea where the hell they got it from, but they wanted to confine me in that thing.

"No!" I yelled, trying to break out of the vamp's grip.

"Behave or we'll kill your little friend." The vamp growled in my ear.

"You won't." I said as I still struggled to get free. "She's rare. A wolf, you need her alive."

"Alive, yeah. Doesn't mean we can't hurt her though." The vamp said amused and Isla was dragged in front of me and a vamp put his hand around her wrist and began to squeeze.

Isla didn't scream out, but I could see the pain flash across her face. I stopped fighting. This was gonna be enough of a hell without them hurting her too. I relaxed in defeat.

"Fine." I said through my teeth. "I'll put the jacket on."

"No funny business." The vamp warned me as he let me go.

I straightened up and rolled my shoulders a little to loosen them since I'd be stuck in that jacket for a while I was sure. I didn't want to go into it with stiff limbs at the outset. I put out my arms and the vampire with the jacket stepped forward and slid it onto my arms. The vampire behind me secured the back and then pulled my arms around threading it all into place. It was tight. I didn't have much room to move other than to walk wherever they forced me. Up the gang plank it seemed and I gave Isla a look to tell her to cooperate, but they didn't seem to need to put her in a straight jacket, but I guess she didn't have a power that could be hampered by cloth.

It was steep going thanks to the height of the ship compared to the yacht and I didn't have my arms for extra balance. The vamp shoved me and hurried me along. I'd never been afraid of heights, but as I nearly tumbled over the side of the gangplank, the vamp catching me at the last moment, I felt my stomach go over. Not so much from the height, but the fact that if I fell down there I might just be crushed between the two boats, and if not, well I wasn't likely to be able to swim with my arms secured and we were out on deep ocean here, miles from the shore.

I was relieved when I finally reached the deck, but there wasn't any stopping here. I was forced on along the deck toward a door, which was opened by the vamp guarding it. I was forced through the doors and just managed to stop myself from falling down the stairs. I walked down into the dank darkness until I could feel the vastness of the hold around me.

Lights came on and I looked around at this…

Well I had no idea what to call it.

It was a big room. There was a cage in the corner, a chair set under a strong light, what looked like an operating table set to the side and nothing in the way of comfort. This was somewhere we wouldn't escape from. But I couldn't admit to that. I had to keep my mind open. I could get us out of this. I'd read enough Houdini right? I already knew how to get out of the straight jacket. It would take a little doing, but I could do it.

I was thrown into the chair, I landed awkwardly and I was sure I bruised my hip. I got a good look at the vamp in question, I would remember his face and sometime in the future I would drain him and rip off his head. Then tear him to pieces, burn him to ash and scatter him to the winds. I would make him dead. Dead. Definitely dead.

Isla was forced into the cage and they threw a blanket in after her. She rushed toward the entrance but they slammed it closed before she could get there. One of the vamps had a metal bar that he rattled against the cage door, which caused Isla to back away covering her ears. The vamps walked away, chuckling.

I thought we'd be left like this, but nope. The vamp that'd been my personal prison guard turned on the light over my head, it was a high-powered bulb and I could already feel the heat beat down on me. Then he manoeuvred a lamp into place in front of me and turned it on, the light shining directly into my eyes so that I couldn't get away from the brightness, even if I closed my eyes. Then the last thing, he place headphones over my ears and a second later generic pop crap started thumping in my ears. As a form of torture this was harsh. I could get through this though no matter how long it took.

I guess it was all to disorientate me, to make it impossible for me to talk to Isla or even know how much time was passing. Well I knew most of the songs they were playing. I knew, at least roughly, the length of each song so I could keep tabs on the passage of time by counting the songs.

I went through three songs, roughly nine minuets, which I decided was enough time for the vamps to leave us.

"Don't worry Isla. We'll get out of this." I promised her.

I decided that there was no time like the present to start untangling myself from the straight jacket. The music and the light was disorientating, but I'd trained for this. I could think around the distractions and I could remember those escapology books I'd read.

It took ten songs, a little longer than I would have liked, but I was finally able to pull the jacket off over my head, knocking off the headphones at the same time. I was glad to be away from the music. I didn't waste time revelling in it though. I stepped out from under the lamp and I rushed over to the cage, blind at first, but my vision was back by the time I reached it.

Isla had been huddled up on the blanket inside the cage, but rushed up to the bars when she saw me approach. She looked through at me and I grinned before I went to check the door. The lock was pathetic. All I needed was that bit of wire on the table and I'd have that lock picked in no time.

It took barely thirty seconds to get the lock open and pull the door open. Isla looked cautious but I motioned for her to come out and she obeyed. I put my finger to my lips, but I was sure I didn't need to tell her to be quiet. She was a smart kid. She got it.

We moved to the stairs and I looked up them. That was the only way out. We had to risk it. I motioned with my hand and rushed up the stairs, Isla was close behind me. I thought we were gonna make the door, I really did, but as I got to within an inch of opening the door it was flung open. It hit me dead on and I stumbled back, but Isla was too close behind me and I couldn't catch my footing, only stumble and fall back into her. She lost her footing too and we both tumbled down the stairs.

I pulled myself up to my feet, and got ready to face whoever was coming in. It was the vamp that'd been manhandling me. I launched myself at him as he came in and I managed to lock my arm around his neck as I placed my hand to his face and started to drain him. He fell to the floor as I drained away the last bit of his energy and I ripped off his head. I checked around, no one else had come in with him.

I turned to help Isla up; she was still on the floor. It was only now I noticed it, the strong scent of blood. There was a growing pool around Isla. I gasped and dropped down beside her to check her, but she wasn't breathing. I felt for a pulse. There wasn't a pulse either. Where the hell was the blood coming from if her heart wasn't beating? I turned her carefully to find a big hole in the back of her skull where she'd hit the metal and I don't know what she'd landed on, but it had lacerated her back so the blood just poured out.

My hand flew up to my mouth and I shook my head in disbelief. This couldn't be true. It couldn't be…

"_My loneliness, is killing me now. Don't you know I still believe? That you will be here? And give me a sign…"_

The music, it was starting to get to me. All the cheery pop songs. I couldn't think through it. I'd tried, but I couldn't. They were gonna drive me crazy, I was sure about it, if they hadn't already.

I had to think. How long had it been? I'd lost count and wasn't there, wasn't there something else that had happened? Something I had to think about?

Isla!

Yeah. Poor kid. I hoped she wasn't undergoing this same torture. I had to get to her, but I couldn't. The music was pounding, the light was blinding and I couldn't get out of the straight jacket.

Suddenly the headphones were yanked from my head and the light in front of me was switched off.

"Chow time." The vamp who'd captured me said cheerfully and he shoved something that felt a lot like a straw into my mouth.

I took a cautious sip and felt the delightful shiver run through me. It was blood! Delicious blood and I guzzled it like there was no tomorrow. It was only as I sucked out the last clinging drops that it dawned on me I was drinking from a blood bag. This was human blood and I'd drunk it without a thought. I looked up into merciless red eyes feeling disgusted that they'd forced me to do this. The vamp just laughed at me.

"Drogo felt the same at first, but he soon changed his mind." The vamp said. "Now if you behave I'll remove the straight jacket and put you into a more comfortable pair of silk gloves. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh and don't think about trying anything, or else…" He didn't need to elaborate because on his words a vamp came into view and he had his arm around Isla's chest, pulling her head back with his other hand so her throat was exposed. She was whimpering and I didn't blame her, one bite and she was dead.

"I'll behave." I promised.

"Good girl." The vamp said as he pulled me to my feet. "You know, you'd be a good addition to our team."

"You're gonna try to recruit me?" I asked flatly, I wasn't in the mood for this.

"We would have just killed you in Hawaii if we weren't interested in you." The vamp said as he started to undo the binds of the jacket. "Perhaps I should introduce myself, to show that I'm seriously offering you the hand of friendship."

"I guess." I murmured as I let my arms relax. My shoulders were aching where they'd been kept in the same position for so long.

"It's Jules." He said as he released the ties on my back.

"Good to know." I said despondently.

"You're pretty you know, even for a half vampire." He said as he pulled the jacket off me.

"Cut the crap." I said, really not in the mood for this game.

"Well I was going to offer you my protection, but I guess I'll leave you to Ritchie's wants now." Jules said lightly as he handed a pair of long silk gloves to me.

I sighed as I pulled them on. Whatever, one of them would have me, did it really matter? At least I had a chance of hurting Ritchie if I really wanted to. At least I'd have some semblance of independent thought.

"It's something to think about." Jules said as he motioned to the chair and I sat down.

Jules strapped my arms to the arms of the chair and strapped my legs to the legs of the chair. I couldn't get out of this one, not even Houdini could.

"I mean it." Jules whispered as he stroked my cheek and leaned in as if to kiss me.

I had enough room to move my head. I smashed my forehead into his nose. It hurt me more than it hurt him, but at least he got my answer. I grinned up at him even though I could feel the blood trickling down over my nose. Jules glared at me, but then he grinned and ghosted away from me and before I took my next breath he'd yanked Isla away from the other guy and sank his teeth into her throat.

The blood spurted out, but he wasn't gonna feed, make it quick. Isla let out a scream and fell to the floor, writhing in agony as Jules' venom moved through her system. Poisoning her slowly and painfully. I tried to get to her, to give her comfort, but I was stuck in the chair. I couldn't save her now but she should know she wasn't alone.

It seemed forever that Isla writhed about and the vamps stood over her, looking indifferent. It took forever before she stopped moving and the breath left her body. I didn't protect her! I'd caused her death! Why did I have to be so…?

_"Lays me down with my mind she runs. Throughout the night. No need to fight. Never a frown…"_

God! That music was so draining.

I was lost.

How long had it been?

I was lost.

Was I hungry?

Who knew?

I was…

The blinding light was turned out and Ritchie was standing there in front of me, smiling like we were old friends and he hadn't kidnapped me and tied me to a chair.

"Hi Billie." He said, all friendly and nice.

"Hi?" I questioned, wondering what the hell he was gonna do now.

"I thought we could have a chat." He said, with a nervous smile as he sat in a chair he'd placed opposite me.

"A chat?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah." He said, giving a nervous chuckle and I gave him a dubious look. "You see. I know this whole situation is a little messed up."

"That's an understatement." I replied.

"Well yeah, but I never wanted it to get this far." He said, with a sad shake of his head before he smiled at me. "All I ever wanted was you."

"And?" I mean. I'd always known this. He just never did anything for me.

"I want you to be mine." He said, as he looked into my eyes in what I was sure he thought was a seductive way.

"You have a good way of showing it." I said. "I mean, granted you want me, but when you tie a girl to a chair it becomes possessive instead of mutual respect. You see the problem I'm having here. It was always the same when we were kids. You never set out to woo me, only possess me. I never felt like you wanted to date me, only have me so you could say that you had."

"That's not true." He said, sounding hurt.

I gave him a level look.

"It's not." He said in firmer tones. "I've always liked you. Didn't I make it clear!?"

"Well it was clear you liked me, but not in a flattering way." I said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

"It's hard to explain." I said with a sigh as I tried to think up an adequate explanation. "Maybe you were too desperate. No girl likes that unless she's a complete manipulating psycho bitch."

"Why wouldn't a girl want a guy who's completely devoted to her?" he asked as if the concept was hard to grasp.

"It's one thing being devoted, another to be desperate." I said, shrugging as much as I could tied to the chair.

"What's the difference?" Ritchie asked as he frowned.

"It's all in the execution Ritchie dear." I said, feeling amused, was he really seeking an education from me?

"How so?"

"Well a guy working with you to solve problems is devotion. A guy hanging around you with no let up when he hasn't even mentioned his intensions is desperate." I explained.

"Is that what you thought I was doing?" He asked, like it was only just dawning on him.

"Yes." I replied, giving him a wary look.

"I didn't mean to. I only wanted you to know that I like you." He said, looking hurt.

"Well you should have played it more cool. I might have responded then." I lied.

"What about now?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"After you've kidnapped me and tied me to a chair?" I demanded, like seriously?

"I didn't do this. I only wanted to bring you here where it was safe so you wouldn't be killed in the coming battle. So you'd be safe and maybe afterwards…" He trailed off.

"Really?" I asked, trying my best to sound like he was thawing me a little.

He nodded and I wondered if I could play this to my advantage. Isn't that what Liza had done when Alec had kidnapped her?

"Well I'm not being convinced when I'm still tied to this chair, and it's not like I can reciprocate." I said in a reluctant voice.

"I'm not supposed to let you out." Ritchie said, looking over to the stairs nervously.

"Really? We're in the middle of the ocean, where can I escaped to?" I pointed out.

He still looked troubled.

"I guess you don't like me that much after all." I said, in a bored voice.

"I do!" He exclaimed, leaning toward me.

"Then prove it." I challenged, pointing my head toward the chair.

Ritchie still looked undecided so I gave him the most flirtatious look I could manage considering it was Ritchie and he'd always turned my stomach. He gave one last paranoid look toward the stairs before he quickly got out of his chair, closed the two steps between us and unbuckled the straps that were holding my legs and arms.

"See isn't that better?" I asked as I got to my feet and wrapped my arms around his neck before backing him into his chair.

He sat down as he came up short against it, and before my revulsion kicked in I pressed my lips to his. He was a little shocked, maybe I was coming on too strong and was considering starting to play it a little safer, but his arms locked around my waist and he started kissing me back. It was a little on the hungry side, his teeth grazed my lip, but I ignored it as I continued to kiss him and settled across his lap.

Now I needed to advance this properly and get him so out of his mind horny he wouldn't notice when I removed the gloves. Well I was already in the right position all it would take is a little movement, and he was already swelling anyway, that leech bitch must be starving him of sex if he was going off so quickly.

I actually didn't have to grind against him as much as I thought before he was just about ready for a hand job. I pulled off my gloves behind his back then trailed my hands down and started unbuttoning his pants. I slipped my hand inside and stroked him until he was getting completely into it, and that's when I started draining him.

I clamped my other hand to his cheek as his eyes snapped open and he looked at me with betrayal. But what the hell did he expect?

I looked up when I heard the cage door open, and Laci was there, dragging Isla out of the cage.

"Let him go." She growled, but she didn't even give me a chance, Isla tried to break free but Laci slammed her to the floor.

I watched a little confused as Laci brought her foot down, right through Isla's skull. Laci had been glaring at me, but frowned before she looked down at her foot. She looked back up at me and growled.

"Now look what you made me do you stupid bitch!" She spat and she ghosted over to me, grabbed me off Ritchie and had me up against the wall by my throat.

I was choking and I began draining her, but her backup had arrived…

"_I got to be your friend now, baby. And I would like to move in just a little bit closer. All I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun, open up your lovin' arms. Watch out, here I come…"_

The lights went out and the music cut off. As the tinnitus cleared I heard the snap of locks and my bonds fell away. I removed the headphones and closed my eyes. I couldn't see anything anyway and I could rely on my ears more if I weren't trying to strain my eyes to see when there was absolutely no light.

I got up and tried to remember the distance to the steps. Where was the cage? To my right. I turned to my right and headed in that direction but when I was about halfway across the distance I felt something brush against me and I got turned around. I caught the scent of vampire, but they'd moved passed me too quickly.

I tried to figure out the direction of the cage, but the vamp had spun me and now I was confused. I moved forward slowly with my hands held out in front of me so I wouldn't bump into anything. I seemed to be stumbling forever. Well at one point the room was very long with nothing in the way. I was sure I was getting close to something when another vamp brushed passed me and I got turned around. This happened, well I lost count of the times and then they started biting me each time they passed me.

The venom was starting to burn through me but I fought through the pain. I fought through it to lash out at my attackers. I was determined to grab hold of one of them. To behead them. Whatever!

Finally, finally I managed to catch one and I moved through my attack to slam the person down and fell down on top of them and pulled off their head. It was only then that the heat of the body registered and the lights came on.

I was holding Isla's head in my hands.

I dropped it in horror and backed away quickly, slipping on her blood. What had I done?

_"I open my eyes. I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light. I can't remember how. I can't remember why. I'm lying here tonight. And I can't stand the pain, and I can't make it go away. No, I can't stand the pain…"_

I was in a chair with pounding music in my ears.

How did I?

I don't know.

My mind…

My mind felt like mush.

Where was I?

What was with that god-awful music?

It was pounding in my head and I wanted to get rid of it but I couldn't move my arms. I was stuck and there was a light in front of me so I couldn't see.

What?

Where?

I couldn't even think.

I was…

What was the last thing I could remember?

Think!

Kekipi! Oh my god! They'd killed him and now they had me prisoner?

Was he really dead?

I tried to feel him out, but I couldn't think through the music. One thing though, next time I had the chance I was taking one of them out. If only one, I would take them out. Hopefully it would be Laci.

Who the hell was Laci?

I didn't know. I just knew I hated her.

What was going on?

Where was I?

What had happened?

There had been a fight. Ritchie was on Kekipi's island with a whole load of League vamps. They'd captured me and they'd killed Kekipi. Or had they? I…I wasn't sure. I couldn't think through the music and that light was hurting my eyes and I didn't know where I was. Or what had happened.

Suddenly the light cut out and the headphones were removed.

I blinked away the after image and looked up at the vampire.

"Jules?" I said, though I'd never seen him before. How did I know his name?

"Time for grub." He said indicating a trolley.

No I did know him. He'd cut me off at the cliff. He'd been in charge of me. He was the boss. No, that was Laci.

Who was this vamp in front of me indicating food? I felt my stomach growl. I just wanted to eat the food. I couldn't move. My arms were strapped to the chair.

Jules stepped forward and unbuckled my arms and legs. I got up and stumbled forward, bumping the trolley before I collapsed onto my knees. I grabbed a plate and started eating the food with my hands. I was too hungry to bother with utensils. When was the last time I fed?

Isla? Was she ok?

What had happened?

The vamps had come for me. They killed Kekipi, and I was their prisoner. I was…

I had to get out of here!

I surged up and grabbed hold of Jules and started draining him. Hopefully the energy would help clear my fuzzy head. I wasn't paying attention. I hadn't noticed the other vamps in the room. They dragged me back and Jules looked down at me with disgust.

"We've tried everything to restrain your power. Looks like there's only one thing we can do." He said and he had, was that a bone saw in his hand?

He nodded his head and I was dragged over to a heavy looking table.

I was confused.

What was happening to me?

Who were these vampires?

Why were they holding my left hand flat against the table with my arms over thin air?

Why did that one vamp have a saw?

I…

No, this wasn't happening to me! It had to be a dream right? I had to wake up soon right? I had to…

Where was I?

What was going…?

The pain was the worst I could ever imagine. The saw rasping, ripping my flesh at first before it rasped with every movement as it cut through bone. I couldn't even scream, it was… Oh god!

Who were these people?

Why were they doing this to me?

What had I done?

There was tears streaming from my eyes and I felt sick and woozy. I was gonna faint from the blood loss and what was that acrid smell burning my nose?

My arm was yanked away, my hand stayed there on the table looking like a grotesque horror movie prop. I was waiting any moment for it to get up and start killing people. Dirty zombie hand from Evil Dead 2. I let out a laugh but it was hysterical and it turned to a scream as something burned against the bottom of my arm. They were cauterising the wound with tar.

I blacked out, I must have done because the next thing I knew I was looking down at my arms that ended too early as someone wrapped bandages around the ends. I couldn't even make a sound. I was frozen and I…

Where was I?

What had happened?

The vampires had come. They'd kidnapped me and Isla. They'd killed Kekipi. Was he really dead? Wouldn't I feel it if he was?

I was…

Where was Isla?

Who?

I…

My mind was mush.

What had happened?

They'd killed Kekipi and now I was their prisoner. They'd taken my hands, the only weapon I had in the hope of equalling things.

Where was Isla? What had happened to her?

"Billie? Billie?"

I could hear her, but that was wishful thinking right? They'd killed her as soon as we got here and now they'd taken my hands. I was trapped here on this…this ship. I was trapped and I had no means of escape.

I was…

"Auntie Billie? Auntie Billie can you hear me?" I heard…I heard Seren say?

I looked up as someone touched my face and it was Seren, and Rupert?

"Are you ok?" I heard, Leda in the distance?

"Don't worry Isla, I'm a wolf too. We're here to rescue you." I heard, Loki say?

I looked a little to my right and saw Loki and Leda over there with their backs to me.

"Great. I'm hallucinating now." I said with wry chuckle.

"We need to get her back to Carlisle ASAP." Seren said urgently and I…

Where was I?

What happened?

I…

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter sorry. I had hoped to post Seren's chapter immediately, but I had trouble getting this one started, so I'll work on the Seren chapter as quickly as possible so you can know what happens next.**

**Reviews are welcome and I thank you for reading**

**And just to lighten this chapter, points if you can name all the songs and the artists featured**

**Gemma x**


	52. Chapter 51 - Seren

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

* * *

**Seren**

"Now everyone has gone we can discuss our strategy a little more." Jane said as the door closed on the last person.

There was only Carlisle, Esme, Jane, Fred, Rea, Holly, Layla, Masen, Rupert and me left in the conference room.

"What's the plan?" Carlisle asked.

"You are leaving immediately." Jane said without preamble.

"Surely we're not the distraction?" Carlisle asked in shock.

"Of course not. That would be foolish. You're not really fighters and to waste our medics in such a way would be reprehensible." Jane replied. "No. It is merely the fact that it will be difficult to smuggle all the medical supplies across the border. I have arranged papers that will make it look as if you're taking medical supplies across the border for humanitarian work down in South America. That's why Layla and Masen are here. They will provide you with all the relevant documentation, but they will need new photos. If you would all take turns sitting in this chair Holly will ensure you look right for passport photos and I will explain all to you while this takes place."

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and then toward Rupert and me.

"I will go first." Carlisle volunteered before he sat in the chair and immediately Holly began brushing his hair and surprisingly applying makeup that gave him a more human complexion. I couldn't question this though because Jane was launching into the plan at hand.

"As I said, you will be leaving tonight. There's no need for you to pack a bag, we will provide one for each of you that will reflect the type of thing aid workers would carry with them. Seren and Rupert, after you have your photos taken there will be a chance for you both to shower and dress in the clothes we will provide for you so that you will be setting out fresh. As for the fact that you will be travelling through the night, there will be a bed for you. Since we can not trust technology at the moment, a SAT-NAV is out of the question, therefore we will provide you with maps and directions."

"It will be just like old times." Esme mused as she switched places with Carlisle.

"I know no better navigator than you." Carlisle said fondly, and squeezed Esme's hand briefly before he was ushered over to where Layla and Masen had set up a grey screen that looked like the type of background you got in photo booths.

"I knew I could trust you." Jane said with a nod of approval. "There's also a list of your stop offs along the way. We know these rest areas are safe for you to toilet and feed as well as refuel the bus. You should arrive at the rendezvous point around the same time as the rest of us. However, if you arrive early there's a place where you can hide the bus in order to wait for us."

"Very well." Carlisle said a moment after Masen had taken all the shots he needed.

"Seren." Holly prompted and I sat in the chair as Esme went to have her photos taken.

"All the information you require will be provided in your pack. You have an hour to get ready and then I will come see you off." Jane said with a nod before she left the room with Fred.

Rea moved to the door as if to guard it.

When I went to have my photos taken, some of them from the side for some reason, Holly got Rupert ready for his photos. I smiled when he sat down for his photo and tried not to laugh. Holly had given him a side parting and brushed his hair into a neat gelled down style that made me think of Mormon missionaries. Of course that might be what Holly was going for. Maybe that was our cover for our humanitarian work down in South America.

"Taffy. Wolf boy. You're with me." Rea said as soon as Rupert was done.

"Ok." I replied and I wrapped my arm through his so we could follow Rea.

She led us through a twisting maze of corridors. I vaguely recognised it as the way I'd come with Zoë, Leda and my parents when Addie was missing. This was the inner bowls of the Ranch house, the true HQ of the vampire coalition. Rea seemed to know he way and stopped in front of a door that looked like all the other doors we'd passed. She opened it and motioned for us to go in.

I stepped in ahead of Rupert and the lights came on. It looked, well how I'd imagine a dressing room to look. There was a counter in front of a mirror that was surrounded by lights. There were a lot of makeup and hair products lined up neatly and on a hook there were two garment bags. In the corner was a shower next to a screen, that's about all the privacy within the room. That was, well I guess it was a good job me and Rupert had cleared the air or this would have been a whole new level of awkward.

"Don't worry about the make up and stuff, just dress in what's in the garment bag and see that box there." Rea said as she pointed to a strong box on the counter. "Put any of your valuables, especially your phones, in there and I can put em away safe in the vault for you until we get back."

"Ok." I agreed.

"I'll be back in forty minuets to take you to the bus." Rea said with a nod and stepped out of the room.

"Well this is cosy." Rupert joked.

"There's a curtain." I pointed out.

"Yeah. Um, do you wanna go first again so you'll have time to dry your hair?" he suggested.

"Thanks." I said with a smile and I kissed his cheek before I went to the box and put my phone, purse and all my jewellery into the strong box since I wouldn't have to worry about forgetting to later.

I stepped up to the garment bags and found they had our names on them. I grabbed my one and carried it behind the screen. It was tall enough to completely cover me. I hung up the bag and unzipped it before inspecting the content. It was comfortable sweats and polo shirt. Something one would wear when travelling. I nodded in approval before I went to start the shower and made sure the curtain was in place so I didn't give Rupert a panic attack. I was sure that seeing me naked right now might push us back to square one, or if I had my way would mean we wouldn't be leaving this dressing room for a good long while.

I showered and dressed without any of those scenarios happening, then went to dry my hair while I resisted the urge to spy on Rupert showering. You know if I made the curtain move a little I could maybe pretend it was the wind.

I chickened out.

Ten minuets later Rupert was sat beside me combing his hair into place while I finished drying mine. I chuckled when I noticed he was styling it into the same Mormon-esqu style Holly had combed it into earlier.

"What?" He asked, although judging by the fact that he was holding back a laugh himself he knew.

"It's just weird seeing you with your hair combed out like that. You're always so rugged looking." I mused.

"Rugged?" Rupert questioned.

"Rugged." I repeated wistfully.

He looked at me like he thought I was crazy but loved me for it anyway before he grinned and leaned toward me.

"I guess you don't fancy me now." He teased.

"Oh, I think I can put up with it for the time being." I replied as I leaned closer and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Rupert asked in a whisper.

"It's a little late to pull out now." I said.

"Not really." He said with a shrug.

"I know. But we may as well have stayed in La Push if we don't go through with it. And at least we have a comfy bus to travel in. I don't even know if the others are going in vehicles or on foot." I stated.

"I guess that's one way to look at it." He mused as he stroked my cheek. "Ok. I guess we're in this until the end. As long as we have each other's backs we'll get through this."

"We will." I said firmly. "After all, we're the medical team and with your swift legs and my shield they won't even get to us."

"Yeah." He agreed and he leaned in close to me and when he kissed me this time it turned into a proper snog.

I grinned when we broke apart. It was so great that we could just kiss now, no dancing about our wants, just going with them. I couldn't wait until he came away to school with me and we'd be even more free to pursue our wants. As it was, well Rea turned back up and it was time for us to leave.

She didn't lead us to the Ranch house car park, but along a series of corridors and for a brief jog through the woods until we came to a small clearing where a touring bus was parked. It was smaller than I thought it would be, since inside there was only one fold down bed, but I could see the panels where the sides and roof could be pushed out to make it into a bigger hospital space. I guess with only having one bed we could say we were taking it in turns to sleep. I hoped they wouldn't make me and Rupert do that. We needed a full night sleep and we could both easily fit on that one bed.

Carlisle and Esme were already checking the inventory in the storage compartment under the floor of the bus. I thought they were alone until we got nearer and Jane stepped out of Fred's shield to greet us.

It took about five minutes to make sure everything was ok, and then we were setting off on the road. Since it was only half eight, Rupert and I sat in the seats at the front of the bus as Carlisle drove, Esme sitting beside him.

We sat there until around ten when Carlisle suggested we go and try to sleep. I thought that maybe they'd suggest that we should take it in turns, but Carlisle and Esme didn't say anything as I led Rupert into the back. Not even when I suggested that Rupert lie down first so I could squeeze in with him so he was spooning me again. They just let us get on with it, even when I pulled the curtain across for a little privacy.

We didn't whisper to each other or anything, I mean Carlisle and Esme are vampires, it's not like they wouldn't hear. Instead we settled down together to sleep.

It was light when Carlisle pulled the curtain aside.

"It's seven in the morning." Carlisle said in a whisper. "We're an hour outside the border and this is our last stop. We have to freshen up here and perhaps you would both like some breakfast?"

"That would be good." I said as I climbed off the bed and went to grab the bag Rea had assigned to me.

Once Rupert was up, the four of us made our way to the services building so we could use the toilets to freshen up. Esme applied makeup, which I thought was a little strange, but it was thick mask foundation, the type that people with skin discoloration or similar conditions used. Esme made sure that any skin that was on show was covered in the foundation. We didn't change our clothes though. Esme thought it would look better if we looked at least a little travel worn because we were travelling so far. We had breakfast and then we were back on the road.

I now knew why Esme had put on that foundation, and Carlisle had as well. As we crossed the car park in the morning light there wasn't the hint of a glimmer from their skin. That was cool, although I guess it wouldn't work all the time because since vampire skin was smooth and impervious stuff like foundation rubbed off easily.

Rupert and I sat in the seats at the front of the bus again and we all had our passports and papers at the ready.

It took a while at customs, they even inspected the bus, but apparently everything was in order and we were waved through. Now we were in Mexico and it would have been a lot better if this was a holiday, but no, it was business. We still had hours of travelling ahead of us too. Almost another whole day.

We arrived at the rendezvous point the next morning and we were about two hours early. Carlisle parked up in a small stand of trees and we had to just wait until the others arrived.

Rea arrived first with a good handful of vamps, her chosen soldiers. She told us to hold tight, Jane would be here shortly, but for now Rea had work to do. She was the commander of the forward team, the ones who were going to draw out the League. I hoped she'd be ok. Nah, I knew she'd be ok; there was no better fighter than Rea.

It was ten minuets later when Jane arrived and she told us to follow her and she'd show us where to set up the hospital. It was far back from what would be the battlefield and set down in a ditch. This was so it wouldn't be immediately obvious from down on the field. Hopefully the League vamps wouldn't notice at all and wouldn't make a beeline for the hospital.

We had a big tent and ten camp beds to set up. I wasn't sure if we'd need all of them, but I guess it was better safe than sorry. That took us about ten minuets. Then when Carlisle was preparing his crash packs I packed a medic bag with all the things I might need for first response.

There was nothing left to do now, but for Rupert to change into a wolf. He did so and I climbed up on his back. He moved easily up out of the ditch and found a spot where we had a good view of the field but would have a little cover from a bush.

I watched as lines were formed down below us. Jane was moving back and fore, moving a few people here and there, but it was all just fidgeting really. They were all waiting for Rea and her team to draw out the League members. It didn't take long before Rea and her soldiers came tearing onto the field, and there was a group of vamps right on their tail.

The League vamps surged onto the field hoping to cut down Rea and her small group and they didn't notice our vamps moving in around them until it was too late. The battle had begun.

I wasn't sure what to expect from the battle. I'd never really pictured a vampire battle before, and I guess I would have thought about it more like a movie battle. But that was stupid, vampires didn't use guns so it was nothing like a World War movie and it wasn't even like a medieval movie with swords and spears and other pokey weapons designed to ensure you skewered the enemy while you hoped they didn't skewer you. I really wouldn't have thought about it as something like fighting animals, milling around, coming together as they looked for openings and ripping off bits of their opponent. I couldn't even tell whether we were winning or not, well apart from the wolves. Mags came in as a surprise flank about two minuets in and took out a big chunk of the League's fighting forces. Of course the wolves then became prime targets, but they were holding their own for the time being.

There was a group of dhampir fighting three on one with the vamps and that's the group I was keeping the most of my eye on. Sure enough one of the dhampir was knocked down by a vampire. I directed Rupert that way and he started running.

We cut easily through the fighting masses, my shield pushing everyone out of the way. I used enough of my power to flick the vamp away from the dhampir while still keeping the shield around Rupert and me. The vamp had decided to make a mid-fight meal out of the poor kid, which was lucky for him since it meant that the vamp hadn't gone straight in for the kill and it was a chance he could be saved.

I slid down off Rupert's back and pulled my medic bag around ready in case I needed to bandage anything. He had a huge gash on the top of his head, but that was already healing. I was more concerned with the hole that appeared to be in his chest. I tore away his top and, well the vamp must have punched his way through to get to the boy's heart. I patched it up as best I could before I took him in my arms and leapt back onto Rupert's back and we were away, speeding over the battlefield toward the field hospital.

I was sliding down off Rupert's back as soon as we reached the tent and I carried the boy inside.

"He's got half his chest missing." I informed Carlisle as I placed the kid on one of the beds.

"Very well. I will see what I can do. Did you administer any painkillers?" Carlisle asked.

"No. I thought it would be best to leave that to you since you got the stronger stuff here. Me and Rupert are heading back out to look for more casualties." I replied.

The next five minuets were a blur in which we whisked about twenty dhampir to the field hospital. Some of the first to be taken back were already on their feet and itching to rejoin the battle, although Carlisle was strongly against this. Anyway, it looked like the battle was winding down and we were winning.

I spoke too soon, a shed load of vamps took the field, targeting the wolves and the dhampir first, but our vamps closed in around them easily and it looked like Mags and her pack were on top of it anyway. She was really laying into some vamps that had tried to sneak attack Zeke. At least that's how it looked from where I was sitting.

_Seren? Are you and Rupert still doing the ambulance thing?_ Loki asked and I could see him running toward us with Leda on his back.

_Yeah._ I replied.

_Can you meet us and give us cover. I think I might… No I know I'm definitely sensing Billie._ Loki said and without me having to say anything Rupert started running to intercept Loki.

Loki changed course and Rupert caught up with him. I threw my shield around Loki and Leda as soon as we were close enough. Rupert and Loki started running in formation, with Loki at point. We ran about three miles, up and over a hill to where a van was hidden. It was one of them security type vans and it was being guarded by two vampires.

_Are there any other vamps around here?_ I asked Loki.

There was a pause before he said there wasn't, the League could only spare two vamps.

_Leda, can you put your whammy on them from here?_ I asked.

I had meant for Loki to pass the message on but after a brief moment of what felt like feedback in my mind Leda replied directly.

_I can, but I won't be able to hold them for long from here._ She replied.

_And they might start flailing around anyway._ Rupert warned and it felt weird but also right to hear his mind voice.

_Ok. Here's the plan._ I said as I removed my socks and shoes for what I had in mind. _We're going to run as fast as we can. Leda as soon as we reach the front of the van lay your whammy on them, unless they turn before then. As soon as they're disorientated I'll throw my shield around them and hold them in place. Then Rupert and Loki, you can start ripping them up. Me and Leda will help you finish them off once I'm sure they can't fight back. But be aware, when I'm holding them we won't be protected by my shield. Are you sure there's nobody else guarding here?_

_No. _Loki assured me. _There's those two vamps outside and then three minds in the van. One of them is Billie, and then there's a dhampir, but he's a scared kid really, and a wolf._

_A wolf?_ Rupert asked. _Anyone go missing?_

_I'm trying not to read too much, I don't want to alert those vamps if any of them are a little bit telepathic._ Loki explained. _I just know she's not one of them and we're not gonna find anything out hanging around here. Lee you ready?_

_Yes._ Leda confirmed as she sat up straight, looking like a general.

_Seren?_ Loki prompted.

_I'm ready. _I said firmly, getting my mind ready to throw out my power to hold the vamps as soon as we got near.

_Rupert?_

_Yeah Boss._ Rupert replied, and it was strange getting this small glimpse into the pack mind.

_Then let's go._

The wolves started running and I lay low on Rupert's back, reaching my hand forward ready. We'd reached the nose of the van when the vamp on the right side, the side we were coming in on, turned around, but he was already fumbling around before he was looking at us. I dropped off Rupert's back so I could feel through the floor; this was why I'd dumped my shoes and socks. I got the location of the two vamps and reached up through the ground itself to hold them in place.

Leda landed beside me as Loki and Rupert surged forward. Loki took out the nearest vamp. Rupert went after the other. As soon as they two vamps were decapitated I nodded to Leda then ran around to help Rupert while Leda helped Loki. After we searched the clothes for keys, there weren't any, obviously this was a precaution for something like this, we started a fire to throw all the bits on before we went to the van.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I put my hand to the lock on the door and felt it out before I cranked the lock open. The door popped open and I stepped inside. There were two cages, Billie was in the one on the right and she was just sat there, in a chair, staring at nothing. I felt out the cage and tripped the lock before I yanked the door across and fell down in front of Billie.

"Auntie Billie?" I said, but there was no response.

Rupert knelt down next to me and touched her cheek as I looked into her eyes. It showed how worried I was in that moment that I didn't even think that Rupert was completely naked beside me. Or that Loki was naked too as he made his way to open the other cage with Leda's help. I couldn't pay them any more attention though; I was really worried about Billie. There was no response when I shone the light in her eyes. Was she catatonic?

"Auntie Billie?" I tried again. "Auntie Billie can you hear me?"

Billie blinked and managed to focus on me for moment, reaching her hand up to pat my cheek. Like she was making sure I was there. I felt, I felt a little bit of my energy drain away before she took her hand away.

I reached into my medic bag and pulled out a pair of disposable gloves. Meanwhile Billie had turned her head toward Loki and Leda who were talking to a girl and a boy who were in the other cage.

"Great. I'm hallucinating now." She said with a chuckle and she was not with us.

"Auntie Billie, I need to put these gloves on your hands." I said as I reached out toward her left hand to slip the glove on.

"You bitch! Are you trying to hurt me?" Billie demanded as she surged to her feet and suddenly she had her hand around my throat and had me held up against the cage. The chain link cut into my back.

She was draining me, and she didn't even realise. I was clawing at her hands, but I couldn't get her to let go. Suddenly Billie was forced back into the chair and I felt the static charge of telekinesis as I dropped to the floor. As I tried to get my breath back I tried to figure it out. That hadn't been my power because I was too drained. I gasped in deep breaths as Rupert knelt down beside me and inspected my throat, brushing his fingers against it gently, and that hurt a little. But I wasn't important right now. I coughed until I could find my voice.

"We need to get her back to Carlisle ASAP." I said, grabbing onto Rupert's wrist to stop him inspecting my throat further. "But I need to get these gloves on her so she can't drain anyone. I don't think she knows what she's doing."

Rupert looked toward Billie, then back to me. He didn't want me to risk it again, but then, well, Billie was family. She was sick right now and she needed our help.

"Can you hold her for me?" I asked, looking deep into Rupert's brown eyes and I begged him not to deny his gift right now. Especially after he'd just used it to push Billie away from me. I needed him to help me because I was drained and I needed to conserve what I had left to protect us when we hurried back to the field hospital.

Rupert looked solemn as he nodded his head.

"Thank you." I said, and he turned back to Billie, frowning in concentration as I sensed the telekinetic field extend out from him.

"Now I have to figure out how to get these gloves on her. I have no idea what triggered her." I whispered.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked around into the grubby face of the girl who'd been in the cage. There were tear tracks in the grime on her cheeks and her eyes were still red rimmed. Her clothes didn't fit her either, but I had a sense that this wasn't the normal state of affairs for this girl.

"I don't know if this helps, but Billie's thinks those kehole cut her hands off. I've been trying to tell her for two days it's not true, but she thinks I'm a ghost." The girl said on the brink of tears, and the way she looked at Billie, there was a lot of love there. I mean family love, not anything more.

"That's why she…" I whispered back as I mimed putting my hand to my throat.

The girl nodded, and I smiled and stroked her cheek gently.

"Don't worry. We'll get out of here." I promised and I got to my feet. "Auntie Billie? Can you hear me?"

"Seren?" Billie called.

"Yeah. I'm here Auntie Billie. I'm going to take you to Carlisle but…but your stumps are weeping and I don't want them infecting or something." I invented quickly.

"I'm a half vamp. I can't get infected." Billie said, sounding on the edge of hysteria.

"Not usually, but they've drained you right down Auntie Billie, and when we get drained right down our immune system stops working and since we've never been ill to build up antibodies it's worse than for humans. This is why I want to bind up your stumps before I take you out on Rupert's back. We're in the middle of a field and there's dust everywhere. You definitely don't want to contract e-coli or something just as nasty."

"I… I don't really care. They killed Kekipi. Isla is safe now. I don't care." Billie said, and she started to cry.

"Well I do care Auntie Billie and if I don't do my best to help you then the family will never forgive me. So stop feeling sorry for yourself like a little sissy-girl and be the big brave Auntie Billie I know and let me bind up your stumps." I said firmly.

"When did you become such a bitch?" Billie asked as she held out her hands to me.

"When I took on the role of field medic during the battle." I replied as I slipped a glove onto each of her hands and then bandaged her wrists. I knew it was playing into the psychosis, but we didn't need her going off on one again until we were somewhere more secure.

"Battle?" She asked.

"Yep. We're taking out the League as we speak." I said proudly.

"Really? Please tell me Ritchie died horribly?" She said, looking into my face and she really, really meant that.

"Well let's go see." I offered as I helped her to her feet and led her outside.

"Look, I can't carry three people and I don't think Rupert can either." Loki was saying to the girl who I guess was the Isla Billie mentioned. "I think that you can turn into a wolf and carry your friend there. We'll do it like this ok. Seren will hold Billie on Rupert's back and they'll run point. Leda will be on my back and I'll take the right flank, and your friend can ride on your back and you take the left flank. That way Seren can cover us all with your shield. And you don't have to worry about those gross clothes you've been stewing in for the last few days, there's spare clothes in the field hospital that are more your size."

"I know you can do this Isla." The dark skinned dhampir said to her and Isla glanced at him and she pulled herself up, like an adult trying to be brave for the sake of the kid in her care, even if she was scared shitless.

"I'll do it." She said with a nod.

"Ok. Just phase, unless you don't mind stripping." Loki said with a shrug, then taking a few steps back he let the wolf take him and he phased.

Isla looked impressed and I guess she hadn't seen anyone phase before. How new to this was she?

_Really new. She only found out when the vamps nabbed Billie and possibly killed her brother._ Loki informed me.

"It's not that difficult." Rupert said softly and he phased too, before dropping down onto his stomach so I could get Billie up onto his back.

Which I got on with while Isla made up her mind.

"Brah." She said, and it sounded more like it was his name, rather than the Hawaiian informality, as she took hold of the guy's hand and got him to look at her. "I'm gonna turn into a wolf now. I'm a need you to climb on my back and hold on tight. Da' kine?"

Brah frowned for a moment before nodding.

"Good kid." Isla said, and tapped his cheek before she stepped away from him and then phased. Her fur was silver and shimmered in the sun.

Isla lay down just as Rupert and Loki had done so Brah could climb up on her back.

_Is everyone ready?_ Loki prompted and Rupert got to his paws while Loki moved in on our right and Isla moved in on the left.

_Seren?_ Loki prompted, my cue to raise the shields.

I used the last of my reserves to extend my shield around everyone and then we were running back over the battlefield, which was, well I guess we won because I could see Rea and Jane as well as a few other VCAC higher ups inspecting the field.

We reached the hospital and Carlisle looked up in surprise at the late arrivals. I saw his shocked face and then I was falling sideways as the world went black.

I could taste blood in my mouth and I opened my eyes to find that I was sucking blood from a blood bag that Rupert was holding to my mouth. I looked into his eyes feeling shocked that he was feeding me like this and he didn't even look disgusted.

"Seren you're back with us." Carlisle said and I glanced at him to see that he was smiling. "What happened?

"Billie thinks her hands have been cut off and didn't realise she was draining me. I had just enough juice to get us back here." I explained, as I felt a lot better now I'd had a boost from the blood.

"I see." Carlisle said and he looked toward Billie who was passed out on the nearest bed. "I had to sedate her."

"Where's Isla?" I asked.

"I'm right here." Isla said as she appeared wearing clothes that looked like they fitted her a lot better. "And Doc, you might want to give her plan B or something."

"Plan B?" Carlisle questioned.

"Well, they removed her coil and then, well… They didn't rape her exactly, but…" Isla trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"Perhaps you should take it from the top?" Carlisle suggested.

"Um… Ok. Where to start? Well I guess you don't need to know the about the week I spent bugging Drogo, although that's where it really started. I suppose this whole mess started on Wednesday morning. I was pissed with Drogo because he'd been ignoring me and I felt annoyed with my friends after the whole soda bomb incident, so I was moping by myself on the beach…"

* * *

**And you'll get the rest next week in Isla's chapter ;-)**

**Thanks for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	53. Chapter 52 - Isla

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

**Sorry this is late, I've had a lot of RL stuff eating into my writing time this past fortnight**

* * *

**Isla**

"Perhaps you should take it from the top?" The doctor suggested.

"Um… Ok." I stammered as I thought it over. "Where to start? Well I guess you don't need to know about the week I spent bugging Drogo, although that's where it really started. I suppose this whole mess started on Wednesday morning. I was pissed with Drogo because he'd been ignoring me and I felt annoyed with my friends after the whole soda bomb incident, so I was moping by myself on the beach…"

* * *

Drogo is a jerk. That's the only explanation. He'd blown me off two days in a row. The first day having his friends fob me off, the second not even bothering to answer the door, but I could hear them whispering inside. If he didn't want to see me no more, all he had to do was say. That's why I hadn't been there since.

I was pissed with Drogo and annoyed with my school friends so I had nothing to do. I sat down on the beach wall and sighed heavily as I looked out over the breaks.

"You ok Sis?" I heard and I looked up to see my brother standing there. That was unusual, I never saw him this side of the beach.

"Kekipi? What are you doing here? It's your vacation. Shouldn't you be all snuggled up with Billie?" I said, hoping like hell he hadn't ruined his chances with her, I was starting to like Billie.

"Well we were, but then I thought I've never really shown you around my island. I'm taking Billie around hiking and stuff, do you wanna join us?" He said with the smile he used when he was up to something.

"You're not gonna be all over each other are you?" I asked, because I didn't need that right now.

"What's up with you? You're usually pushing us together." Kekipi asked and now he looked concerned.

"Yeah, well…" I paused and decided that I could try and solve my Drogo problem at least. "What do you know about Drogo?"

"He's Billie's friend." Kekipi replied and it looked like I knew more about him than my brother did.

"Do you know if he likes screwing with people?" I asked, cause you know, Billie might have said something.

"In what way?" Kekipi asked, and he was frowning like he was wondering where I was going with this and you know what?

"Doesn't matter." I sighed and stood up as I forced myself to smile. "So you're really inviting me out to your island?"

"Yeah."

"How long?" I asked, because I really wasn't up to travelling all the way out there if I was heading back in a few hours. I was starting to feel hot again, and irritable. I gave myself props for using 'irritable' in a sentence.

"The rest of the week if you want to." Kekipi said with a shrug, and that was a first, I actually felt excited and not just like I was faking.

"I'll need to pack some clothes and let Mom know." I pointed out.

"Let's go." He said and he swept his arm toward the Diner.

I felt my mouth drop open and I had to pick my jaw off the floor before I could ask, "You'll talk to Mom?"

"Of course I will." He said, like it was no big deal.

This day was starting to get better. Kekipi came to invite me to vacation for the week on his island with Billie, and whatever the hell it was that he had against our parents he was ready to get over it. Of course there was another problem.

"Where do I say I'm going?" I asked, just in case.

"Are you banned from visiting me?" Kekipi asked, and I guess he had no beef with me telling Mom I was heading to his place.

"No." I agreed.

"Then tell the truth. You're just coming to stay with me for the week. I'm sure Mom has noticed you're kinda down."

"She has." I admitted, I couldn't hide anything from her.

"Lesgo." He said, and motioned his head toward the Diner.

"Kay." I said and we started walking.

We went in the Diner, which was busy as usual, even this early in the day. Mom was behind the counter like usual, and Bonnie was on today. She was ok, but I know Mom preferred 'Mina' who knew the ropes better than Bonnie who had been working here every summer for the last three years. We went up to the counter and waited for a badly sunburnt tourist to grab his grub and leave. Once he was done, Mom looked up and smiled at me, then looked up further to Kekipi and smiled in welcome and joy that her prodigal son was paying a visit.

"Aloha Jimmy, I wasn't expecting you today." Mom said, like Kekipi popped in every day. "Are you here for lunch?"

"No thanks Mom, I won't be here that long. I came to ask Isla if she wants to come stay with me for the week. It's my vacation after all and it's been a while since we had sibling time."

"Yeah, that's true." Mom conceded, and she glanced at me, seeing if this was something I wanted. I nodded my head. "Ok. You can go, but don't let Big Jim see you. You know how Big Jim worries. I'll tell him later once you're gone."

"Mahalo Mom." I said, already feeling better now I had something to do as I leant over the counter to hug her. "Catch you later."

"Have fun." Mom said as she hugged me back before she held her arms out to Kekipi.

"Bye Mom." Kekipi replied as he hugged Mom, a little awkward like he was worried she would ruin his cool or something.

"Isla?" Mom called, as we were about to leave.

"Yes Mom?" I called back.

"You have fun with your brother, and there's no need to rush back." She said with a smile.

"Ok Mom." I replied and I felt a lot better. I was finally looking forward to my week.

We left the Diner and headed over to the house. Kekipi was in a rush, no local time today, but I guess he wanted to get back to Billie. I didn't blame him, and I suppose the quicker we got there the more time I could spend on his island.

"I'll be quick." I promised and run up the stairs to my room.

I grabbed my bag and threw in enough underwear for a whole week and a few spare pairs of shorts and t-shirt as well as my swimming costume. I grabbed my toiletries and changed out of the dress I'd put on this morning and pulled on a clean pair of shorts and t-shirt. It would be better if we were going hiking straight away. I knew Kekipi had a lack of spare beds so I grabbed my sleeping bag too. If it was dry I could use his hammock.

Then I clattered back down the stairs where Kekipi was still standing, looking around awkwardly. I couldn't remember if it had changed much since the last time he'd been here. Had Mom redecorated before or just after he left home?

"I'll carry them for you." He offered and before I could say no he grabbed my bag and sleeping bag.

I didn't mind so much though. I was choke excited and I couldn't wait to get out to his island. Then I thought of something, something I always wondered about but always forgot whenever he was close enough for me to ask.

"You know I don't think you've told Mom and Dad you live out on an island." I said.

"Because I haven't. I don't want them to know." He said in a low voice.

"Why don't you want Mom and Dad to know you have your own island?" I asked, hell if I had my own island everyone would know!

"What do you think they'd say about me living out on 'Wolf Island'? You know what everyone says about that place." He said, and he looked shifty again and I didn't know why. I didn't want to push it though, I had a whole week to get the answer out of him, but I wouldn't if I made him leave me behind, so I went with what I knew.

"That it's haunted by a wolf spirit? Yeah cause everyone knows Hawaii was teeming with wolves once upon a time." I said, rolling my eyes to show I thought it was all a lame joke.

"Well you know that animal spirits don't have to come from animals. Don't some people have animal spirits? Like totems?" Kekipi theorised, and I didn't know anything about that.

"I don't know. Have you ever seen the wolf spirit?" I asked, I mean it would be cool right? And maybe something that connected us back to our Quileute ancestors here where our Hawaiian ancestors lived.

"Don't believe in ghosts." He said in a way that made me think that maybe there were other things that he did consider real, but all that went out of my head when I realised we were walking into the public harbour.

"Why aren't we going to your garage?"

"Don't wanna be seen. I don't wanna get roped into a quick job that'll end up taking hours." Kekipi said, looking wary.

"I guess you have a point." I said, Kekipi was good, and with that came responsibility.

We got to Kekipi's boat and I jumped in and took a seat in the prow. We started heading out of the harbour and out toward his island. I sighed in relief as the keen ocean breeze made me feel a choke cooler than I had all week. It didn't help with Drogo giving me the cold shoulder for no reason. At least my brother wouldn't do that. Or Billie. I was sure Billie wouldn't abandon me. She could give me some info too.

"I'm glad I'm coming out here." I said, having to shout over the sound of the engine and the wind.

"You are?" Kekipi called back, but it was more to carry on the conversation, he already knew I was.

"Yeah. I can ask Billie about Drogo. I went on Sunday and there were these weird guys there. They gave me choke junk vibes." I hollered.

Why hadn't I remembered that? Oh right, I was pissed with Drogo, so I'd forgot that little detail from Sunday.

"Was Drogo there?" Kekipi asked, and suddenly his voice was all five-O and I frowned a little before I told him what happened.

"No. They said he was out. Like I said, I got choke junk vibes from them so I headed home. I went back Monday and there wasn't an answer, but I could hear voices inside. Like he was trying to be quiet to put me off the scent. It pissed me off really, if I'm getting on his nerves just say. That's why I want to ask Billie if he's a jerk."

"Ok." Kekipi said, but he looked worried and like he was thinking something over before he asked, "Did you go there this morning?"

"Fo' real? Course not. I know where I'm not wanted." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"Right." Kekipi said and his worried face became plenny more worried when we rounded the bulk of his island.

Anchored out in the deep was a big, fancy ocean going yacht. There was a speedboat moored up at the jetty. I'd never seen anyone else out here, and Kekipi would have told me if he had other guests. What was going on?

"Maybe it's her parents." Kekipi said, but he killed the engine like he was worried it would be heard.

Luckily there was enough momentum to carry us close enough to the jetty so that Kekipi could throw a rope around one of the pylons and pull us in to the wooden dock. There was a sweet scent hanging in the air and it was making me feel woozy. Not to mention that heat was coming back like a bitch and I was choke angry and I didn't know why.

Kekipi motioned for me to be quiet before he got out of the boat. I kicked off my shoes so I could walk quieter when I followed him. We made our way across the beach and I screwed up my nose, as the sickly sweet scent grew stronger. It was hanging thick in the air around here. It was even up the path that led to the hale. Just as we were getting to the top of the cliff we heard the sound of the fight. Kekipi turned to me quickly and grabbed my shoulders. He looked scared.

"Run. Take the boat back to Hilo. Take my car from the garage and drive straight to Susie's. Keep the windows up." He said in a really low urgent voice as he shoved a set of keys into my hand.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"Just do it!" Kekipi hissed and then without waiting for me to respond again he burst away from me so quickly I almost didn't see him move.

But I got a curious streak something bad and I just had to see what was going on. I crept to the top of the cliff and peeked over. That's when I saw Billie fighting with a group of guys who were sparkling in the sun like cut glass. Kekipi was running toward them and turned into a wolf. I felt my jaw drop open, my brother had just turned into this huge ass wolf, and now he was snapping and clawing at these guys.

The legend of the Quileute was true and these guys, they were Cold Ones, I knew it deep in my gut. Guess that's what Drogo meant when he said I'd know one if I saw one. They were strong though, even just one. I'd read that. The Quileute had packs and fought together, Kekipi was just one wolf against a choke ton of vamps. He was outnumbered and he was gonna lose.

As if the universe was trying to play to some sick irony, right on cue one of them had Kekipi in a death like hug and I heard a loud snap like a bone breaking. There was a yelp and then a whine and Billie stopped struggling and looked up with alarm. It was enough to get her caught and now a guy who wasn't sparkling got up from the floor, rubbing at his head but smirking.

"Well you can come quiet, or we'll kill the mutt." The guy said, and I knew him from somewhere.

"No!" Billie gasped and she was actually crying. "I'll go."

Kekipi growled and tried to get away from the guy holding him, he didn't want Billie to go. Ok so I was only one girl, and they were pretty good not to mention Cold Ones, but I am a black belt in Taekwondo so I can handle myself. Yeah, I could do this.

I grabbed a nearby stick and weighted it in my hand. It was heavy and had a lot of heft; it would make a good club. I broke from where I was hiding with my makeshift club held ready. I crossed the space quicker than I could ever have thought.

"Get your hands off my brother." I yelled, brandishing the stick threateningly.

Everyone turned to me, Billie looked horrified while the guys just took one look at me and laughed.

"I mean it." I growled, feeling my anger rise and that heat, it felt just about ready to burst out of me.

"Go away girl, this has nothing to do with you." One of the Cold Ones said.

"It has when you got my brother." I yelled and I whacked the one holding Kekipi over the head.

It was hard enough to break the branch, and it was solid, sun hardened wood, but the guy didn't even flinch. I don't think he even noticed until the broken piece fell past his eyes. I backed away, not understanding, but still he had my brother and I would take him down. And he grinned at me and squeezed Kekipi making him yelp again.

I felt the anger like fire in my gut. I just wanted to rip this guy apart. I ran at him and then I felt the fire grow and I was flying through the air as I felt myself explode. I landed against the guy that had Kekipi and he let him go, but Kekipi fell to the floor. I attacked the guy like a police dog, taking hold of his arm and pulling it, not letting go until I felt something hit me sharply in the ribs. I yelped and rolled, getting back to my feet and turning to face my new attacker. I might have a different body shape now, but maybe I could utilise some of my taekwondo.

"Bag the bitch, we'll bring her with us." The guy who wasn't shining said, and damn, why was he familiar?

The Cold Ones surrounded me and I looked around trying to figure which one to bite first. I didn't get a chance. I felt something choke around my neck, one of them loopy metal things they use to neutralise gators. Then when I couldn't move one of them got on my back and put something around my head. I couldn't open my mouth. It was a muzzle. I shook my head to try and stop him tightening it, but it was no good. When I was released I pawed at the muzzle trying to get it off, it wasn't gonna happen. One of them pulled on the metal wire around my neck, choking me until I lifted my head and I could see that one of them had Kekipi in his arms again.

"Let him go." Billie was crying. "And her too. I'll go with you quietly. I'll do anything, just let them go."

"Sorry, the deal was for lover mutt there, not the girl." Not shiny sneered. "You've got nothing left to bargain with."

That was it! He was at Drogo's. He came to the door after the other guy, who might be one of the other Cold Ones, but it was hard to tell through the shimmer.

"No!" Billie gasped and tried to fight against the guys holding her.

I felt the cord tighten around my neck and my vision went dark for a moment as I heard Kekipi yelp. When my vision came back and I could get to my feet Billie was on her knees with her hands held in front of her. They were putting something on them before taping them in place with duct tape. Then they taped her hands together. She couldn't fight now and I was subdued and Kekipi was in bad shape.

"Let's get back to the boat." Not shiny said.

"Let him go!" Billie pleaded.

"Oh we'll let him go." He said with a nod as one of the Cold Ones hauled Billie up over his shoulder and stood so that she could see Kekipi.

Not shiny nodded his head in a very specific way and the one who had Kekipi grinned as he tightened his arms and Kekipi yelped, as there was the sound of snapping bones and soft tissue getting sliced. My brother went limp in the guy's arms. I growled and lunged toward him, ignoring the pull of the cords on my neck as I tried to get to my brother. Then I felt a sharp pain as I heard another snap of bone and my left arm, I mean front leg went from under me. They'd broken my leg and I couldn't get enough traction to muscle forward. I was yanked back and my legs went from under me as I watched them drop Kekipi to the floor.

Billie let out an anguished cry. I'd never heard anyone so much in pain before, but it was like she was being ripped apart or something before she started swearing and kicking at the guy who was holding her, but she wasn't going anywhere.

"Pick the bitch up, we're heading back." Not shiny said, walking toward the path.

I was hoisted up onto someone's shoulders and I was being carried away, I looked back at Kekipi until I couldn't see him anymore, just hoping he'd get up and do something, but he was just lying there, so still. So… Was he dead? I felt so empty then, lost and empty.

"Who does that filthy little half blood think he is ordering us around?" The guy carrying me growled to the one walking just in behind us, keeping the cord tight around my neck.

"Yeah." The other one agreed.

"I'm gonna stink of mutt for weeks." The one carrying me said with a sneer.

"Yeah, but you know the little freak is Laci's little pet." The other one said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"I can't wait until she gets bored and kills this one."

The two guys laughed and I figured they were talking about the not shiny one. When we got down onto the beach and in the shade of the cliff they didn't shine anymore. They looked like normal people. Pale yeah, but normal.

I was dumped into the speedboat and Billie was lying on the floor too. She looked into my eyes, but she couldn't say anything, they'd gagged her. She reached out to me, like in comfort, but her hands were covered in oven gloves, she couldn't reach me. The boat started and we were taken out to the big yacht I'd seen. They moved us inside quickly, down into one of the big cabins where we were dumped on the floor. They locked us in.

Billie lay there for a long while just staring. I tried to get to my feet to look around, but my leg really was broken and it went from under me. I whined in pain but managed to at least get up on my stomach. Billie suddenly looked at me and she wriggled around until she got up on her knees. She reached up with her covered hands and managed to remove the cloth that was gagging her mouth. She shuffled toward me and put her hands each side of my face as much as the binds would let her.

"Isla, I know this is scary and I bet you're confused about what's going on."

That was for damn sure.

"You need to change back to your human shape. That way the muzzle will fall off and at least I can tell you how to set the bone in your arm before it heals wrong."

What?

"Look, you need to calm down. Find a centre of calm and pull all that heat back down into your stomach. At least that's how my mother visualises it. Just pull the heat down." She said in a calming voice.

Calm? How could I find calm?

Of course panicking was stupid. I wouldn't get out of this panicking.

I had felt like I exploded with fire, so pulling the fire down made sense. I concentrated, pulling down the heat into my gut. I felt a shiver over my body and the muzzle fell forward against my neck. I reached behind me with my right hand and pulled it over my head. Billie was right, now I wasn't muzzled.

"Good." Billie said. "Now see that lamp? Take it apart and get the rod. Then see if there's some ties or some other stripped garments in the wardrobe. At least you won't have to rip it then."

I nodded and got to my feet. It was painful getting a pole from the lamp, but I figured Billie knew what she was talking about. I took the pole back to Billie then went to search in the wardrobe. It was full of male business suits as well as a few shorts and posh t-shirts. I grabbed as many ties as I could and took them over to Billie.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Place the ties length ways across my hands." She said as she held up her hands and opened them as much as she could.

I put the ties across her hands as best as I could using only one hand. My left arm was really hurting now and it was taking all my strength not to cry.

"Now put the pole in place." Billie instructed and lay it down so the pole lay along her arm too.

"Now put your arm flat on my hands." Billie said in a calm voice.

"Which way?" I asked, and really I was stalling a little. I'd broken my arm once as a kid and it had hurt like hell when the doc had set it, even with a little local anaesthetic. I was about to do this with no numbness, and I had to do it myself.

"With your palm up." I just about heard Billie say through the pounding blood in my ears.

I nodded and had to move my left arm into place with my right hand.

"This is the hard part. You need to feel along your arm, and pull the bones level." Billie said, still in that calm voice.

"What?" I asked, I really had to do this myself.

"I'd do it if my hands were free, but right now you have to be brave. Otherwise your arm will heal wrong and it'll hurt a hell of a lot more if they have to be broken again to be reset." Billie explained.

"But we'll be out of here by then." I complained because I wanted to stall for as much time as possible.

"Isla, you're a werewolf now. You have super healing. That bone will be healed as good as new by tonight, as long as you set it properly. If not, it'll heal wrong." Billie said in firm tones, and I guess she knew more about this than me.

"Ok." I said as I closed my eyes and decided to do this by feel. Maybe I could pretend it was someone else's arm.

I found the point of the break and I pushed the bone down and back into place. I felt a roll of nausea but I managed to get it into place without screaming or anything. Billie's thumbs closed like a vice around my arm.

"Quickly, tie the ties as tight as you can. Use your mouth if you have to." She said urgently.

I tied them pretty good considering I was using one hand and my mouth. Well it held when Billie moved her hands away, though I had to not wave it around or anything, it wasn't that safe.

"Don't move it around too much." Billie warned.

She didn't need to warn me, I wasn't stupid, but I wasn't about to give her beef about it either. She looked scared deep down. She was just about holding it together, but then we'd both just saw Kekipi possibly die. I didn't give her no beef because looking after me was the only thing keeping her with it right now.

"Ok." I said instead.

"Now look if there's anything that will fit you in that wardrobe. I'm sure you'll feel more comfortable if you're dressed." She said.

"Dressed?" I asked with a frown, and then looked down at myself. I'd been naked this whole time. Great.

"You're clothes don't magically disappear and magically reappear when you phase." Billie said, smiling a little and I guess I should have thought about that anyway.

I nodded and got up. I pulled out one of the posh t-shirts. It was ginormous and was easy to pull on and covered me like a dress, but I didn't trust the Cold Ones. I pulled out a pair of pants and pulled them on. Shuffling awkwardly as I did it all one handed. Once I was dressed I went back to Billie.

"Are they Cold Ones?" I asked cause I needed it confirmed.

"Yeah." Billie said as she gave me a scrutinising look. "I take it you read the Quileute legends."

"I got curious." I admitted before I added, "Drogo told me a little, but I think he was covering. He's tied to all this too right?"

"Yeah." Billie said with a nod, well there was no use hiding things now.

"And that lol buggah, the one who wasn't shining, what's he?" I asked.

"Who Ritchie? He's a dhampir. A half vampire. His father was a vampire and his mother was human." She explained and gave me a careful look before adding. "Like Drogo."

"Oh god! Did he turn us in? He promised me…" I felt my anger rising again. It was bad enough that he'd shunned me because I'm an annoying kid, it'll be even worse if he betrayed us.

"What do you mean?" Billie said sharply, her tone cutting through the building anger.

"I went to visit him on Sunday, to tell him about meeting Gran and Gramps, but he wasn't in. That Ritchie guy was there and he said Drogo was out with his brother." I explained.

"Ritchie was at Drogo's house?" Billie asked and she looked sick.

"Yeah." I confirmed and I felt bad all of a sudden, because the look on Billie's face said bad news.

"There's no other heartbeats on here other than ours and Ritchie's. There's no other dhampir. I think… Drogo wouldn't give us away. I think they got lucky finding the island and I think…" She trailed off, shaking her head as she squeezed her eyes shut on the tears that were hovering there.

"Think what?" I demanded because I already had a good idea, but I didn't want to be treated like a kid now.

"Let's just hope it was quick." She whispered as she brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Quick? You think they killed him?" I asked and I felt sick and also like a creep, I'd been thinking all those junk things about him and…

"They wouldn't leave him behind if he was still alive. Too much of a liability since he could report them to the Coalition." Billie said, and that was a point, but I didn't want to hear it right now. I'd possibly lost my brother already today, I couldn't accept losing Drogo too. I needed a distraction.

"So what are you?" I asked, since she had to be something.

"I'm technically a dhampir, but I have a little wolf in me too." Billie replied with a smile and I felt my eyes drawn down to her stomach because.

"Not like that." Billie said, and she actually laughed. "My mom is half wolf half vamp, my dad is a vampire and I fell further on the vamp side of things."

"But wait, aren't the wolves and vamps enemies?" I asked because that's what all the legends said.

"It's complicated and I promise to tell you all about it when we get out of this. Call it an incentive." She remarked.

"I guess this isn't the time to get into long stories." I conceded.

"No." Billie agreed.

"My arm isn't hurting as much now." I said as I realised that it hadn't nagged at me for at least the last five minuets.

"Super healing is ono." Billie stated and I couldn't argue with that.

"Yeah. When it's healed do you want me to take the tape off?" I offered, nodding toward her hands. That had to be uncomfortable.

"Not yet. They could come back in at any moment. They might tolerate you being human, but they won't tolerate my hands being free." She said, looking down at the oven gloves with annoyance.

"Why?" I asked, I mean she was pretty good with the fighting, but there was more of them and we were on the water, not like we could fight our way out.

"I got a power. I drain energy from anyone. But only if I can get my hands on them." Billie said like it was nothing, like people had super powers everyday.

Of course, I could turn into a wolf, why couldn't someone drain energy from other people?

"I thought the oven gloves were weird, now it makes sense." I observed.

"They keep Billie safe." I said wryly. "Of course, they didn't need these. Normal gloves would have sufficed. When I was a baby, before I learned control, I had to wear mittens all the time."

"You've been a vampire since you were little?" I asked feeling shocked, what was that like?

"Since I was born." Billie said, like it was nothing again, and I guess to her it wasn't. It was her normal. "Us dhampir are dhampir from birth, we don't get triggered at puberty."

"Is that why only now the wolf showed up?" I asked, since I was sure Mom would have said something if I burst into a wolf when I was a kid.

"Yeah. I think you might have to blame me and Drogo too." Billie said as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Why?"

"Vamps being nearby triggers the wolf, and it can't tell the difference between veggies, carnies or dhampir." She replied and I frowned as I really thought that through. I'd had this ticking time bomb inside me that had been triggered and nobody thought it was a good idea to tell me I could explode at any moment? What if it had happened with those kehole in Honomu?

"Why wasn't I told any of this before?" I demanded, I couldn't help the anger I felt.

"That's why you were coming to stay with us for the week. I finally managed to convince Kekipi that you had to know. I should have come to Hawaii with him instead. We could have found somewhere there to tell you. Instead you were brought into danger and now… Now we have to escape."

I guess that was the most important thing right now. Getting out of this and getting home. Then I could lay into them all when this was all over.

"How?" I asked, because I had no clue. We had to be in the middle of the ocean by now.

"I don't know yet." Billie said, looking annoyed with herself. "I'll get us out though. I promise."

"I know." I trusted that she could.

There were footsteps above us and Billie motioned for me to be quiet and move back against the bed so I was next to her. I did that as soon as and had just got comfortable when the hatch opened. That Ritchie guy entered with another guy behind him, he was a lot paler than Ritchie and I guess that meant he was a vampire. He looked between me and Billie and looked amused. Ritchie looked angry.

"Why is she human?" Ritchie demanded, jabbing his finger at me, and under normal circumstances I would have chewed him out over that. No one points at me.

"Because one of your goons broke her leg. If she stays as a wolf it's going to heal weird. You really want that?" Billie demanded, like we weren't the prisoners here, but guests or something.

"Quiet down Ritchie. You got what you came for and got a little extra. There's no need to torment the poor girl. We don't want her to think we're savages." The vampire said firmly, before he smiled at me.

"You gonna block me on this one too?" Ritchie demanded, and there was clearly tension there.

"You can't handle the situation, you've proven it time and again. I'm in charge until we get back to Laci." The vamp said, and he looked pissed that Ritchie was even arguing in front of us.

Ritchie didn't like being told what to do, but I guess he was smart enough to realise what was happening here. He turned to us and grinned. It wasn't a nice grin and for some reason I really wanted to tear it from his face.

"I can't wait for you to meet Laci." He crooned.

"So I was right? You are doing this for pussy." Billie said with a snort, like she was teasing a lame ass.

That must have been a pretty powerful insult because Ritchie scowled at Billie before he stormed out. The vampire stayed behind.

"I'd be careful not to wind him up too much Red. I can keep him under control for now, but as soon as we get to Laci, well you're the wedding gift. Make of that what you want." The vampire said to Billie before he looked directly at me, and his eyes were really red! "The wolf? She's a little extra something. Such a pretty thing." He reached his hand out to touch my cheek or something, but that's one thing I wouldn't let them do. I slapped his hand away. "Yes. Perfect little thing. We need to mate you with a few of the dhampir boys first, but once you've whelped enough I'll enjoy experimenting to see if it's only the mouth venom that's poisonous to you wolves."

"She's just a child." Billie growled and she moved a little in front of me, like she was going to protect me.

"Not in my day. Besides, who knows how many years of produce we'll get out of this one before we have to put her down. I guarantee little girl, that you will know pleasure, but you'll die writhing in agony and screaming in pain, just like Drogo." I don't know, that last bit seemed kinda tacked on, but it cut something deep inside me. It was one thing to think Drogo might be dead, but to think he'd died in agony?

"What did you do to him you bastard?!" I growled and I was ready to rip his junk head off.

Billie yanked me back and I realised I'd made a mistake.

"Interesting." The vampire said as he smiled at me, and I realised he'd been baiting me. Wanting to know what made me tick. I'd just given something away!

The vampire chuckled as he left.

"You need to calm down." Billie said urgently in my ear.

"I want to tear him to shreds." I growled, although I was fighting back against the heat, but it was a losing battle.

"Maybe one day, but right now we need to get off this thing." Billie said calmly, and she was right.

It took a lot of effort, but I finally managed to pull the heat back down. But now I had to think about what the vampire had said. I felt sick and like crying.

"Does that mean they tortured him to death?" I whispered.

"I think he was just trying to trick you into revealing an affiliation." Billie said but I recognised that tone.

"You're lying. I know your lying voice now. I mean I thought you were before, lying to me, but I know it now. All the stuff you told me that was lies. It was to stop me finding out all this stuff?"

"Yeah." She admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't sure you'd make the change at first, you were just Kekipi's little sister, and then when I could smell the wolf about you I advised Kekipi to tell you." She said, and that was all the truth.

"Wait. Wait. Is…is that how you saved me from the kolohe in the park?" I asked, realising that she really was a super hero that day.

"By using my superior strength on those silly human kids? Yeah." She said, like she wasn't proud that she had to resort to beating human ass but it was worth it to help people out.

"You didn't know it was me at first did you?" I realised.

"I knew it was a bunch of idiots trying to mug someone. I couldn't let that go ahead." She said, like it was nothing to take on a gang of muggers on your own for a complete stranger.

"So my sensing the otherness about you was right?" I said with a laugh, I was looking for anything to help us through this.

Billie nodded.

"I'm ono, well for recognising there was something junk about you." I said, teasing her because it helped to laugh a little.

"You guessed right kid." She said with a wink.

Just then my arm started itching like crazy and it felt like it was on fire. I told Billie in case something was wrong.

"That's good. It means it's healing." She told me.

"Ok." I said, feeling a little relieved, but I couldn't wait until I could get this pole off my arm. "How long now?"

"Another hour and you can take the support off." She said and that was good to hear.

"And then?" I asked hopefully, were we finally making our escape?

Billie nodded.

That hour seemed the longest of my life, but finally I was able to take the pole off my arm. It still felt a little tender, but you'd never think my bone was broken only a few hours ago. That was amazing and I said as much to Billie.

"It's pretty cool." She said before she held her hands up. "Now can you get the tape off?"

I picked at the tape, wishing that I had something to cut through it. But I managed to rip it enough for Billie to slip the gloves off her hands. She opened and closed her hands a few times then grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. She put her finger to her lips. Complete silence from now on. I could do that.

Billie led me over to the hatch and then she stopped, looking like she was listening out for something. Then faster than people should move, Billie pushed the hatch open and she leapt out and I was pulled out with her. It was like, one minuet I was down in the cabin and the next I was up on deck. I couldn't stand around wondering though, we had to get moving, find a boat we could steal.

Billie pulled me to the left side of the yacht and there was a lifeboat strung up on a frame. Billie motioned for me to help her get the boat down and it was easy to do. I guess that was the point. We dropped it over the side and it was a long way to the water. It was our way out though.

Billie took my hand and I saw her look, we were jumping and we'd have to swim for the lifeboat. I took a deep breath and got ready. I got ready to jump on Billie's cue, but a hand clamped over my mouth and I was dragged back by a cold rock strong arm that curled around my waist. I was trapped against the cold body of a vampire and now I knew why the Quileute called them the Cold Ones.

Talking of Quileute, being this close to the vampire, his cold against me, being trapped, and that junk sweet scent that was burning my nose with every breath, the wolf wanted out. She wanted me to change again, to let her take these monsters out. It's what we're built for. My human brain was quick enough to stop my instinct. If I turned into a wolf now the vampire would crush me like they'd done to Kekipi. This wasn't the time to fight. If it was Billie wouldn't be surrendering to the creep vampire again.

"Won't be that easy Red." Mr Creep whispered into her ear. "Although you've made our job easier, we're about to make our rendezvous."

The vampire who was holding me yanked me around and I fought against him a little. There was no need to be so rough, it's not like I could get away. I saw what they wanted us to look at though. A small cargo ship coming up on the aft side, but it still dwarfed the yacht, and that was massive to begin with. They were taking us on there. Well, the vampire would have to carry me on. I let my body relax completely and the vampire had to adjust his hold, as I became dead weight.

They lashed the yacht and ship together before a gangplank was lowered down from the ship. I was forced to bow my head, forced to kowtow to whatever was coming down off the ship. Ritchie was excited, bouncing around like a little puppy before he forced himself to stand to attention.

There was a woman walking down the gangplank, a vampire flanked by two burly vampires. She was beautiful, but it was all a façade. She wasn't beautiful inside and I could smell it. She stopped in front of Ritchie and stared at him. She looked right through him and this was the woman he betrayed his people for? She barely even saw him.

"Laci, I got her. Billie Black, I caught her. And a wolf too." He said excitedly.

Laci stared at Ritchie for an uncomfortable few seconds, and he shrunk slightly. The guy was an idiot, this woman didn't love him, she was just using him. I could see that in the few seconds I'd seen them together. Maybe she even abused him because he was shrinking away like he wasn't sure what her reaction would be. Had he done good or bad?

Laci turned to look at Billie, who fell to her knees when Mr Creep kicked the back of them. As she fell Billie's head lolled forward too and Laci sneered a little as she grabbed Billie's chin and yanked her head up. I had to hand it to Billie, she didn't look scared and that gave me courage not to show my fear either. Seemed the best thing with these guys was to show bravery.

Laci smirked as she turned away from Billie.

"This is the great Billie Black." Laci announced to the assembled vampires and they all laughed at her lame ass joke; did she pay them to hench or something? "Looks like she's nothing more than your average half blood after all."

Billie didn't bite so Laci turned her attention to me.

"She is not Native American." She said as she inspected me through narrowed eyes.

"Just get a sniff of her." Mr Creep said with a grin.

Laci took his advice and sniffed me before screwing up her nose.

"Oh yes. Definitely a strong smell of wet dog." She said, her look of mild disgust turning into a triumphant grin. "A marvellous haul, my comrades. We will rebuild our empire and Jane will fall."

"Aye!" The vampires chorused.

"And you my love." She said as she turned to Ritchie. "You've made me proud."

Ritchie straightened up, stupid guy that he was. All this for a little compliment? Seriously?

"You will be rewarded." Laci purred as she grabbed his chin a little roughly before they locked lips and I tried not to spew. Skank.

"Not to rush you Laci, but maybe we should take this onto the ship and dump the yacht." Mr Creep said, and judging by his face he thought the kissing show was a little gross too.

"You think you were followed?" Laci demanded and looked ready to slap a bitch.

"I doubt it, but we run into one of Jane's minions. We neutralised him, but you can't be too careful." Mr Creep replied.

"Then take the cargo on the ship." Laci said sweetly.

"I just need to package this one securely to avoid damage." Mr Creep said as he tightened his grip on Billie's wrists for a second and Laci smirked.

"Be quick about it." Laci sang before she grabbed hold of Ritchie and led him up the gangplank.

I didn't know what they meant by secure the package until one of the vampires stepped forward holding a straight jacket. Billie lost it when she saw that and tried to pull out of Mr Creep's grip.

"Behave or we'll kill your little friend." Mr Creep said in a friendly voice for such a junk threat.

"You won't. She's rare. A wolf, you need her alive." Billie argued as she still struggled and I hoped like hell they didn't call her bluff.

"Alive, yeah. Doesn't mean we can't hurt her though." Mr Creep said happily and the vamp who was holding me dragged me around in front of Billie and I felt his hand clamp around my wrist until I could feel my bones bend.

"Fine." Billie said reluctantly. "I'll put the jacket on."

"No funny business." Mr Creep said darkly as he let go of Billie.

The vamp kept hold of my wrist until Billie was safely in the straight jacket. Then we were led up onto the ship. They led us to the hold and Billie was forced into a chair and they shoved me into a cage. They threw a blanket at me and I fought myself free and got ready to run out, I don't know what I would do, but I could maybe turn into a wolf. There was enough room.

The vampire slammed the door at the last moment and as I growled at him in annoyance he picked up a metal bar and started moving it back and fore the bars. It was loud and echoed in the hold. It hurt my ears like no-ones business and I put my hands over them to try and block it out. The vampire grinned at me as he threw the bar to the side then sauntered away.

I turned then to see what was happening to Billie. They were setting up lights around her and put headphones over her ears. I bit my lip wondering what was going on. Then the vamps left us. I waited for them to come back and do something, I don't know, anything. But they just left us.

I sighed and spread out the blanket on the floor and sat down on it. I guess I'd conserve a little energy this way.

"Don't worry Isla. We'll get out of this." Billie shouted, like we were in the middle of a nightclub and I realised that maybe she was. Wasn't that a torture method? Blasting music non-stop into someone's ears.

Then Billie started shifting around in the chair. I watched, wondering what she was doing and then it clicked. She was trying to get out of the jacket. She was getting out of that jacket. It took a little while, but finally Billie was free. She grinned as she ripped the headphones off and then she crossed quickly to the cage.

I got up and rushed to meet her. I looked through the bars at her and Billie's grin widened as she winked at me. Billie moved around to the door and I followed her with my eyes. She looked at the lock for a moment before she sped over to the table and came back with a piece of wire.

She managed to pick the lock and she threw the door open. I rushed toward her, happy that we were free. I stopped dead as Ritchie emerged out of the shadows and he put his hand on Billie's forehead. She looked at me in shock and then she fell unconscious.

"You're ours now." Ritchie said as he slammed the door shut and dragged Billie back over to the chair. "Don't try to escape. There's nowhere to go but the ocean floor."

"What did you do to her?" I demanded, but he ignored me as he repositioned the headphones back on Billie's ears and then he left.

I went to check the cage door, but it had locked again. Damn! I wanted to check that Billie was ok, but I couldn't do that from here. She wouldn't hear me anyway. I paced back and fore the cage trying to think of a way out, but there really wasn't a way through solid metal.

I don't know how long I'd been there when Mr Creep came down the stairs carrying a drinks cooler while a vamp behind him carried a tray of food.

"Chow time." Mr Creep said as he dropped the cooler by Billie and took the tray from the other vampire and carried it over to my cage. "Eat up nice and then you'll get a bathroom break." He said as he pushed the tray through a slot in the bottom of the door.

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"Well you're stuck in there full bladder or not." He said with a shrug.

I didn't doubt they'd leave me in here so I ate the food. It was chicken and rice. It was a bit bland and the chicken a little dry, it really could have done with some sort of sauce, but it was better than nothing. I gulped down the water too, I hadn't realised I was so thirsty.

"Diego will show you to the bathroom when you're ready." Mr Creep said, indicating the Latino looking vampire beside him.

Diego would be quite handsome if it wasn't for the red eyes. I nodded and finished off my food as I watched Mr Creep go over to Billie. He took something out of the cooler, it was a blood bag, and he snipped off the valves with a pair of scissors. Then he removed the headphones from Billie and she turned her head as if to see where the music had gone.

"Chow time." Mr Creep said as he put the end of the pipe into Billie's mouth and she started sucking from it like it was a juice box.

I picked up my tray and stepped up to the door.

"Ready?" Diego asked me and I nodded.

Diego opened the door and took the tray from me and placed it on a box hidden in the dark.

"Drogo felt the same at first, but he soon changed his mind." Mr Creep was saying to Billie. "Now if you behave I'll remove the straight jacket and put you into a more comfortable pair of silk gloves. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Yeah." Billie murmured, but she sounded drugged.

"Oh and don't think about trying anything, or else…" Mr Creep said as Diego led me passed them, his hand on my arm to guide me on to the steps.

"I'll behave." I heard Billie slur as I started up the stairs.

"Good girl." I heard Mr Creep say as I got up on deck.

"It's this way." Diego said, gesturing toward the cabins.

"Can I just breathe in the air a moment?" I asked.

"You can breathe as we walk." Diego pointed out.

"So you're a vampire." I said as I went toward the cabins.

"Yeah."

"Ho brah, I didn't even know you lot existed this morning, and now… It's all so ono really. Are you plenny old?" I asked excitedly.

Diego stopped me and turned me to face him. He looked into my eyes for a long moment. Then shrugged.

"No. I've been a vampire for twenty years and I was twenty when I was changed. I'm gonna give you some advice, don't chat so much. I don't mind it so much, but the others can get loco about it. Comprende?"

"Fo' suah brah, I understand." I said earnestly before I gave him a smile. "You blame me for being curious?"

"It's suspicious." He said as he nudged me to start walking again. "Here's the bathroom. You got five minuets."

I nodded and stepped inside. It was small and clearly a workers toilet. I could sit on the toilet and wash my hands at the same time. There really wasn't the room to freshen up here, but at least I could empty my bladder and bowels so it was one less thing to worry about when I was stuck in that cage.

I washed my hands and looked into the grubby pitted mirror above the sink, but it was too small to make anything out really, to see if I looked any different now that I was a wolf. I flicked the water off my hands, there weren't and towels or a hand dryer, and stepped out of the bathroom.

Diego was standing there like a statue that came to life as soon as he saw me come out.

"Nice facilities you have here." I joked.

"Vampires don't need toilets so it's not high on our list." Diego explained as he motioned for me to head back to the hold.

"Never?" I asked as I started walking.

"Nope." He answered.

"But where does all the waste go?" I wondered out loud.

"I'm no biologist." Diego said with a shrug.

"Um…That other guy said something about venom. You think that waste turns into that?"

"How should I know? Do you know every function of your body? And I flunked out of science. School was boring." Diego said, sounding annoyed.

"I bet you wished you'd listened now." I said.

"I'm a procurer. I don't need no education, like the song says."

I shrugged.

"Now down the steps."

I walked down ahead of Diego and when I reached the bottom Ritchie had his hand on Billie's forehead again. He sighed heavily as he replaced the headphones and stepped back.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Ritchie said.

"I had my fun." Mr Creep said with a shrug.

"Billie? Billie? Are you ok?" I called as I run up to her and nobody stopped me as I knelt in front of her and touched her cheek.

There wasn't any response. She was still breathing sure, but this was, well I don't know. Her body was alive but she wasn't in it. That's the only way I could explain it.

"Come now Isla, back to your cage. The boys chipped in for a bed for you." Mr Creep said as he put his arm under my elbow.

I frowned as I stood up and made my way over to the cage, although I didn't take my eyes off Billie the whole time. She just sat there, staring ahead as the music pounded in her ears. I was so distracted by this that I was inside the cage before I saw my new bed. It was a doggie bed. One for like a Great Dane or something, but still it was a Doggie bed. At least they hadn't taken my blanket away and I had pillows now too.

I didn't make any moves toward the bed though, I just stood watching Billie. The vampires left us alone again and I was starting to feel tired. I didn't want to risk sleeping, but if I didn't sleep it would be worse for me. I arranged the pillows inside the doggie bed and curled up on my side, pulling the blanket over me. I don't know how I managed it, maybe it was survival instinct, but I managed to drift to sleep.

When I woke my head was on the floor. I must have moved in my sleep. I opened my eyes to find Mr Creep was watching me. He was lying on the floor outside the cage, his head turned to the side so he was staring right into my eyes as soon as I opened them.

"Good morning sunshine." He whispered, like we were lovers waking up together or something.

"Is it?" I asked since it could still be dark out, there was no natural light down here.

"Don't be sour." He said softly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Watching you sleep." He crooned as if it wasn't the most creepiest thing in the world.

"Creepy much." I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"Not really. I find watching mortals sleep so restive. It's the closest I can come to actual sleep now. Were you dreaming? It looked like you were dreaming." He said, ignoring my tones.

"If I was I don't remember." I said as I sat up and straightened out the oversized t-shirt I was still wearing.

"What a shame." Mr Creep said as he sat up and mirrored my position, crossing his own legs in half lotus. "Are there any dreams that you do remember?"

"Isn't that a little personal?" I demanded, scowling at him.

"Do you know how long it's been since I last dreamt?" He asked.

"I have no idea." I said blandly.

"A hundred years." He said and sighed.

"Wait. You told Billie that in your time I wouldn't be considered a child." I pointed out.

"I was baiting her." Mr Creep said with a shrug. "I think we should get to know each other."

"That's not some junk creep lie." I said, giving him a wary look.

"Lie?"

"Like that Ritchie kolohe lied." I said.

"How did he lie?"

"He said he'd let Kekipi go. He lied. Or didn't in that junk bad guy way. We said we'd let him go, didn't say nothing about letting him live." I explained.

"Yeah. That was low." Mr Creep said with a nod. "Ritchie's a little punk who lacks finesse in these matters. He has no idea how to conduct himself properly."

"And you do?" I asked in disbelief.

Mr Creep looked at me for a long moment without blinking.

"What did you think I meant when I said we should get to know each other better?" He asked.

"I've seen enough junk movies." I said flatly.

"Don't worry. I won't force you into anything. Where's the fun in that?" He said, giving me a smile and I didn't know what to make of his expression. "I just meant that we should introduce ourselves. My name is Jules. What's yours?"

"Isla." I said, wondering why he was asking since he already seemed to know.

"Like Isla Fisher?" Mr Creep asked.

Yeah, I might know his name was Jules, but he was still Mr Creep.

"Who?" I asked.

"Before your time I guess. She was an actress."

"Well I'm not. I'm just a kid." I said flatly.

"How much of a kid?" He asked, giving me a look that said he didn't think I was entirely innocent.

"All the way a kid." I said, glaring at him.

"A good girl." He mused.

I glared at him.

He laughed like I'd said a funny joke and I frowned.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I can protect you if you're willing to accept it." He said in a low, intense voice.

"I bet it comes with a price." I said, folding my arms.

"Of course. But there's no rush. It really wouldn't do to kill you before you're useful." He said with a shrug.

"Mahalo." I said sarcastically.

"You will thank me later." He said with a smirk.

I shrugged, and glanced over at Billie. She was sat in the chair, still not moving, still just staring ahead.

"What did he do to her?" I asked.

Mr Creep looked over his shoulder like he had to check who I was referring to. He turned back and smiled humourlessly.

"Ritchie broke her mind." He said with no tone in his voice.

"What?" I asked, not understanding what he meant.

"Oh didn't you know Ritchie's little gift? He can make people think things. It's his method of interrogation. It works fifty percent of the time, but at least it's bloodless."

"Bloodless?" I asked, latching onto that word. "Is this the method you used on Drogo?"

"Tell me Isla, why were you visiting Drogo?" He asked.

"For surf lessons." I replied and he gave me a doubting look. "And he's my friend."

"Was your friend." Mr Creep said with a smirk.

"Is my friend." I said firmly.

"If you wanna lie to yourself." He said with a dismissive shrug.

"So anyway, was this what you used on Drogo?"

"At first. But Ritchie made a mistake in the mind maze and Drogo spotted the lie. It broke, so we had to use more traditional means." He said with a smile and I shivered. "Of course you can recover from, that's not always the case with Ritchie boy. Sometimes he breaks their mind. Billie of course, we didn't need any information from her. Ritchie was free to do whatever he wanted with her and he crushed her mind immediately." Mr Creep added, crushing something invisible between his hands.

"Poor Billie." I said, and I felt the tears in the corner of my eyes. "Why? She was already here. Already hurting. Why?"

"The guy's a douche." Mr Creep said as if he hadn't just been showing delight at the thought of torturing Drogo. "Got some big obsession with her. I mean, we came all the way to Hawaii just for her. If it wasn't for her running away to Hawaii we wouldn't have known about you and we wouldn't have had to kill your brother. That was your brother right?"

"Don't blame Billie for this. You had no reason to come looking for her." I said angrily.

"She's the enemy." Mr Creep said as if that was a valid answer.

"You're the bad guys." I pointed out.

"How do you know?" He challenged.

"You locked me in a cage and gave me a doggie bed and you crushed Billie's mind, that equals bad guy." I said, without hinting at a give in my argument.

"Then I guess we'll have to convince you otherwise." Mr Creep said as he got to his feet and went around to open the cage door.

"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling suddenly on alert.

"Do you want breakfast?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Then come on. I'll take you to the mess hall. Have your pick of the banquet before the kiddies strip it bare."

"Kiddies?" I asked as I stepped out of the cage, keeping a close eye on Mr Creep, I'd go wolf on him if I had to.

"You'll meet them soon." He answered, and it was obvious that's all he would say.

"Which way?" I asked.

"Go up on deck and I'll direct you."

I went up on deck and Mr Creep directed me toward a set of steps and I climbed them and entered the cabin area of the ship. I had to walk along a corridor that was swaying a little. I hadn't noticed it so much down in the hold but now I was walking around at a higher point on the ship it was more obvious.

The corridor opened out into an open space full of tables and chairs that were welded to the floor. There was a hot counter set along one side of the room with a kitchen behind it. There was bacon and eggs and other hot breakfast foods waiting. I picked up a plate and filled it with the bad food before I grabbed a good load of fruit for a bit of healthy food.

I sat down and tucked in. Mr Creep sat down opposite me.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked.

"Water please." I said between mouthfuls.

Mr Creep nodded his head then returned with a beaker of water. I took sips in between eating the food. I didn't drag it out. I was starving for one thing, and I didn't want to push my luck.

"Do I need to clean this?" I asked once I was finished.

"No. Tip your waste into the bin and place the plate on one of the trays in that trolley." He said, pointing over to those things.

I got up and carried my plate over. I tipped off the waste, just a bit of bacon rind and some tomato stalks that had ended up in what had obviously been tinned tomatoes, before I placed my plate and glass on one of the trays.

"Do you need the bathroom before you return downstairs?" Mr Creep asked and he was right behind me.

I growled as I spun around and the wolf leapt to the surface. I managed to push her back down but it was close.

"I don't think you should be that close behind me without warning." I said.

"Ah yeah. I heard you wolves are unstable when you first start changing."

I shrugged, I had no more idea about this than a human.

"Then we'll remove any undue stress." Mr Creep said with a smile.

"Well it's better for you right?"

"So it would seem." Mr Creep replied. "The bathroom's this way."

He led me to the exact same one I used when Diego took me to the bathroom. It could have been the day before, it could have been last week. How could I be sure?

I used the bathroom again and Mr Creep led me back to my cage. Was it weird that I was already thinking of it as _my _cage?

I was locked in but it seemed like Mr Creep didn't want to leave me alone quite yet.

"You still didn't tell me your dream." He said as he sat back down on the floor.

"Because it's none of your damn business." I said, not caring what happened now, I wasn't getting out of here.

"Why? Was it an embarrassing dream?" He pried.

I stared at him, not answering.

"Oh it was." He said with a grin. "Who was it about?"

I still didn't answer.

"I bet it was about Drogo." He mused as his grin grew wider.

I didn't answer but I felt my traitor cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"It was." Mr Creep said gleefully. "Was it a dirty dream?"

I didn't answer and I had no idea how to get out of this conversation.

"Not so much a child now are we." He mused and I shivered as a chill run down my spine.

Mr Creep got to his feet.

"Well, I got things to do. Can't sit around chatting all day." Mr Creep said happily as he got to his feet. "Bye."

I was left alone for what felt like hours. I paced the cage for a while. I lay on my back in the doggie bed with my legs up against the bars while I went through all the songs I knew in my head. They could give me a book or something.

I guess I must have snoozed because I heard someone call Billie's name. I looked over to see Ritchie sitting down in a chair in front of her. I leapt to my feet and watched him closely. Weren't much I could do stuck in the cage, but he would be witnessed.

Billie lifted her head.

"Hi Billie." Ritchie said, like they was old friends meeting up after a time apart.

I frowned and gripped the bars. I'd break through here if I had to. I didn't like his tone at all.

Billie didn't say anything in reply but Ritchie said, "I thought we could have a chat." Like she had.

Then there was silence, but Ritchie was staring into Billie's eyes and I guess this was how he got into your mind properly. I had no idea what he was up to, what he wanted from her now her mind was mush. I glared at him. If I had heat vision there'd be a hole through his head already.

"I'm not supposed to let you out." Ritchie said, not taking his eyes off Billie.

"Really? We're in the middle of the ocean, where can I escaped to?" Billie said in a monotone.

Ritchie leaned closer to Billie, like he was intensifying his mind beam. Or whatever it was called.

"I guess you don't like me that much after all." Billie said in a monotone.

"Hey!" I yelled, slamming on the bars.

"I do!" Ritchie said, ignoring me.

"Then prove it." Billie said, still speaking in that monotone.

There was a minuet where nothing happened then Billie stood up. I was hoping she'd kick his damned okole into next year but not so much. She took a robotic step toward him and robotically put her arms around him before she kissed him.

"Stop making her do that!" I yelled. "You're controlling her! It's not consent!"

* * *

"I thought you said he didn't rape her." The red head, I think her name was Leda, said.

"I'm going to kill him." Loki, another wolf, growled through his teeth.

"It didn't happen then." I said.

"Shall we allow Isla to continue?" The nice doctor asked.

I took a deep breath and got on with my statement…

* * *

I pulled on the bars, trying to pry them open, but it wasn't any good. I continued to rage and yell and slam the bars as Ritchie took hold of Billie's hand and began to guide it down toward his crotch.

"Don't you dare!" I growled and I felt the fire rise.

Well why not?

I threw off the clothes I was wearing. They might be rank but as far as I knew they were all I had. Then I let the fire take me. The pins and needles flashed across my skin and then I had four legs and a tail. I let out a howl of rage before I launched myself at the door. Maybe my huge wolf body would be heavy enough to break the hinges.

The cage shuddered, but I dazed myself more than harmed the hinges. I didn't need to try again because suddenly there was a commotion.

"Let her go!" Laci yelled as she ripped Billie off Ritchie.

Ritchie seemed confused for a moment.

"What do you think you're doing?" Laci demanded as she held Billie by her throat.

Billie didn't even struggle even though it was clear she was choking.

"I thought you wanted a child." Ritchie muttered.

Laci glared at him.

"Put her back under. This is not what I meant and you know it." Laci said coldly as she dropped Billie back in the chair.

Ritchie looked like he was about to answer back, but he obeyed Laci in the end.

Then Laci was in front of the cage.

"Well done wolf. You were a good guard dog. I think it's time for a treat."

I put my head on the side. I didn't understand.

"Change back to human and I'll send Diego down to take you for lunch. Then you'll have a reward when you get back."

I didn't really trust her but I didn't really have a choice.

"We'll give you some privacy." Laci said with a grin.

She stepped back to Ritchie, who'd just put the headphones back on Billie, before she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the steps. I waited until I heard the door close then I pulled down the heat. I was human again and I quickly pulled on the rank clothes I'd been stewing in for the last day.

I'd just pulled my clothes back into place when Diego came down the steps. Mr Creep was with him too and he looked amused. I scowled a little, wondering what he was doing here when Laci had said Diego would be coming to get me.

Diego opened the cage door and motioned for me to come out.

I walked out and kept my eye close on Mr Creep.

"I heard Ritchie's been a naughty boy." He said gleefully.

I didn't comment, I mean what could I say about this? I was pretty sure Laci was the one in charge and I didn't know why Mr Creep was asking me. It could be a test for all I knew. That they wanted to see if I'd play them against each other. I decided then that I wouldn't.

"Come on." Diego said and I started walking to the stairs.

"Am I going to the mess hall again?" I asked.

"That's the only place to get food around here." Mr Creep answered.

"I was just making sure I'm heading in the right direction brah." I said as I climbed up to the deck.

"Let us guide you anyway. You don't want to get lost on this ship." Diego warned.

"That big huh?"

"Yeah." Diego said as he directed me toward the steps that led inside.

I climbed the steps then made my way to the mess hall. I could hear noise coming from in there this time and when I got in there it was full of people in the middle of lunch. The sound stopped as soon as I entered and all eyes turned on me.

"Aloha, is this where I get lunch?" I said brightly, but the silence didn't end and they all continued to stare at me.

I could feel the hairs stand on the back of my neck. All these people in here, they were half vamps. Like Drogo and Billie and Ritchie. They could all every last one of them be evil like Ritchie so I couldn't trust any of them.

I went to get some food. I got BBQ chicken and salad and piled on the fries that were available too. I mean they'd fed me dinner and breakfast, but what if I didn't get fed for a long time? There was dessert too, rich chocolate cake with thick fudge icing. I really shouldn't but my mouth was watering at the thought of it so I added that to my tray too. I grabbed a can of soda and headed to the empty table Diego pointed me to.

I sat down and started grind my food. Diego and Mr Creep sat down at the table with me. Now the noise returned to the mess hall, but they were all talking about me now. Wondering who I was, why the vamps were guarding me. I don't know, it was unnerving.

I just grind my food so I could get out of there quick. I didn't want to be the subject of their gossip. I finished and carried my tray over to the dumping point. Diego shadowed me the whole time, but Mr Creep remained at the table. I made to go to the door.

"Not yet." Diego said. "You're surprise will take half an hour. It's only been fifteen minuets."

"Oh." I said, and I looked around at the half vamps who were watching me again.

"Are you shy?" Diego asked, holding his head on the side as he looked at me.

"No." I said, frowning.

"Then why let the half bloods get to you?" He said, before grinning. "Don't worry, they can't hurt you. That's why me and Jules are here."

"Do I have to sit here though?" I asked, I really wanted to get out of here.

"Yeah. In ten minuets I'll take you to the bathroom and then you can return to the hold. But we have to wait here until then."

I sighed warily as I headed back to the table and sat down.

"I thought you Hawaiian girls always smiled." Mr Creep said with a smirk.

I gave him a wary look and didn't bother to answer.

Diego said something in Spanish. I knew enough words to be able to pick a few out and Mr Creep answered the same way. They were talking about me, I was sure, and I heard Laci's name in there.

Mr Creep turned his attention back to me.

"Forgive me Isla." He said with a bow of his head. "As my colleague pointed out, I'm being insensitive to your situation. Tell me when I'm being rude or else I won't learn."

"You're at least a hundred. If you haven't learned manners by now it ain't never gonna happen." I said flatly.

"She got you there." Diego quipped.

Mr Creep shrugged.

"This is so lolo. It's like being back at school. At the jerk table." I groaned.

"You often sit at the jerk table in school?" Mr Creep asked, looking amused again.

"Yeah." I said, deciding to play him at his own game. "You wouldn't believe how immature the guys are in school."

"Sounds like you're yearning for someone a little older." Mr Creep said with a charming smile.

"Only a little older." I said. "Not like a century older."

"Oh, well that's me out, but it looks like you're in with a chance there Diego." Mr Creep said happily as he tapped Diego on the shoulder.

"Couldn't handle the smell." Diego said in disgusted tones, but he winked at me, like he was on my side and insulting me to get at Mr Creep.

"Same." I replied.

"Anyway, it's time for you to use the bathroom." Diego said, getting to his feet.

I stood too and Mr Creep followed us as I went to use that little bathroom again. Mr Creep was gone when I came out of the bathroom. Diego led me back down into the hold. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Billie was lying on what looked like a hospital bed while a vamp was sat at her head, administering anaesthetic.

"I told you she's deep under." Ritchie complained.

"I know, but we can't risk her waking up and panicking." A different vampire stated.

"Here you are Wolf." Laci said, grabbing hold of my arm and dragging me over to the cage.

"Your surprise." She announced and I saw that there was a bed in the cage.

It was a comfy looking bed and a choke ton of pillows. The blankets looked snugly, but I couldn't help but think about the catch. There had to be one.

"Go ahead and enjoy. You earned it." Laci said as she guided me into the cage and slammed the door behind me.

I moved up to the bed, although it wasn't that hard since it took up half the cage. I tested it before I climbed up on it. The mattress was just right, probably one of them air sprung memory foam deals. I climbed into the middle of the bed and sat up on the mattress, happy for this little bit of comfort for the first time in forever.

I wasn't ready for sleep though and so I turned my attention to what they were doing to Billie. It looked like they were prepping her for surgery, but what the hell could it be?

"What are you doing?" I demanded, as they put Billie's legs up in them stirrup things so now she was so vulnerable.

Ritchie came up and leant his back against the cage.

"The doctor needs to concentrate, so unless you want me to crush your mind too you'll shut your mouth." He said, not looking at me.

"But what's going on?" I whispered so I didn't disturb the doctor.

"Just a routine check up." Ritchie said with a shrug as the doctor picked up a cylindrical something that looked nasty, and painful if he inserted it where I was sure he had.

Then he picked up a long thin complicated looking thing and that followed the nasty looking thing. That's when I noticed the screen. There must have been a camera on the other end because now I was seeing the inside of Billie. I wasn't sure what I was looking at, but the doctor must have had an idea because he gave a sound of triumph as he pressed a button and then he pulled out the complicated looking thing and it was bloody on the end. Then he pulled out the nasty looking thing and set everything aside.

"The IUD has been removed." The doctor said.

"Good." Laci said with a nod.

"We'll bring her out of the anaesthetic now so that her healing will begin, but I urge you to keep a close eye on her mind Ritchie. The last thing we want is for her to freak out and injure herself."

"I got this." Ritchie said with a nod as he took the place of the anaesthetist.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Laci said firmly and the doctor nodded.

I watched as the doctor gathered up his instruments into his bag and he left with the anaesthetist.

"See now why I had to stop you?" Laci said as she stood behind Ritchie and wrapped her arms around him. "Dr Cullen is always tethering the girls by denying them their biological right to procreate."

"Yeah." Ritchie agreed.

"It will only take a day and then she should be back into the flow of things. Then we can inseminate her."

Ritchie nodded.

"But not the way you tried." Laci said firmly as she yanked his head back with his hair and glared down into his eyes. "We do not condone rape. Is that clear?"

Ritchie gulped before he answered, "Yeah."

"I'm glad you understand my love." Laci said cheerfully before she kissed his forehead and let him go.

Ritchie straightened up a little as he smoothed his hair back into place.

"She's not coming round again." He said. "I really scrambled her brain. She's lost in the dark right now, thinking she's being attacked. I'm about to make her think she killed her little friend."

"To what end?" Laci asked.

"Just to torture her some more for what she did to me as a kid." Ritchie said flatly as he glared at Billie.

"What the hell could she have done that would justify such junk treatment?" I demanded before I could stop myself.

Ritchie stiffened and turned stink face on me.

"Bullying is such an ugly thing." Laci said, shaking her head sadly as she put a comforting arm around Ritchie.

"Ok." I said, not buying it, but I didn't want to hear none of their propaganda, so I didn't want to push it.

"Now hush Wolf, Ritchie needs to concentrate." Laci said firmly.

I sighed but fell quiet and watched them for a while as Ritchie sat there with his hands either side of Billie's head and Laci stood behind him, making sure he didn't try anything this time. They were there a good long while before they left. Billie was left lying on the bed.

"Billie? Billie can you hear me?" I called, trying to be loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough for the others to hear me.

I tried that for a long while, until my throat started to hurt from the strain, but Billie didn't respond any. She just lay there on the bed, not moving other than breathing. I slumped back on my own bed and pulled the blanket up around my shoulders and just watched her for a long while.

I must have been dazing out again because Billie was on her feet and stumble around knocking things over.

"No… No…!" She cried out before she let out an ear-piercing scream.

I slammed my hands over my ears as I watched Billie fall to her knees and she held out her arms but her hands went limp at the end of them.

"I need my hands." She whimpered. "I need…"

She fainted on the floor.

"Help!" I yelled at the top of my voice. "I know you lot can hear me! Help!"

It was Mr Creep who came down the steps. He was smirking at first, like I don't know, maybe he thought I was trying something, but as soon as he saw Billie on the floor he rushed to her side and called up the stairs, "Red's down."

Mr Creep lifted Billie back onto the bed.

The doctor came down the steps, a needle at the ready.

"She's out now." Mr Creep said, as he inspected Billie. "But she was on the floor."

"She… I think she was acting out a dream." I whispered, maybe it would be helpful.

"What did she do? What did she say?" The doctor demanded as he moved quickly up to the cage and looked in at me, but I couldn't see his eyes because the light glared off his glasses.

It gave me the heebie-jeebies and I actually had to work hard to push the wolf back. She wanted to rip this guy apart.

"She screamed and said something about her hands as she stumbled around." I said wondering if I really should be telling him this now.

"Interesting." The doctor mused. "I have not witnessed Ritchie's power take in this way before. He must have really done a number on her mind."

The doctor continued muttering to himself as he left the hold once more.

Mr Creep came over to the cage and actually looked sympathetic.

"Did Dr D'cruze frighten you?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"He can be intimidating, but he has his interests and there's no getting between him and them." He said with a shrug.

I didn't want to know what his interests were.

"Are you hungry? It's around dinner time I think."

I wasn't particularly hungry after what had happened, but I knew I wouldn't get to eat again if I refused him now. I nodded.

"Come on. I'll take you for something to eat." Mr Creep said as he went around and unlocked the door for me.

I got out of the cage and started walking to the stairs but I couldn't just let Billie lying there alone.

"Can I visit her?" I asked.

"You'll owe me a favour." Mr Creep said, like it was a warning.

"Ok." I said, I'd do whatever to just see that Billie was ok.

"Then go ahead."

I moved to the bed where Billie lay, she was breathing steadily and her eyes were closed.

"Billie." I said, and touched her cheek. "Billie can you hear me?"

"Oh no…no…no…" Billie murmured.

"Billie?"

"They killed her! Why can I hear her?" She gasped.

"Billie, I'm not dead." I said softly.

"You're a ghost. They exist you know. They just don't know it sometimes. I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Billie, I'm still alive. And why should you be sorry?"

"They killed you because of me and now they took my hands." She murmured.

"No. You're hands are still here." I said.

"They're not." She whimpered and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No." I said as I brushed her tears away. "They're still here." I added and took her hand. "See."

Billie shook her head but her hand clasped around mine. I felt weird all of a sudden, like I was tired and drained. I gasped and fell to my knees. I felt an arm around me and I was pulled away from Billie.

"Looks like we need to keep the gloves on her." Mr Creep whispered. "But let's keep it our little secret. Play a little trick on Ritchie. What do you say?"

"What?" I asked, I couldn't understand.

"Shhhh." Mr Creep said softly and I was being carried?

I wasn't sure but I was out on deck and it was dark. I was in a cabin which was a little on the bare side, but a lot better than my little cage. I was sat in a comfy armchair. There was a tray of food in front of me.

I ate the food. Like a robot at first, but my body got the message and I started gobbling it down. By the time I finished I felt like me again and I could actually wonder where the hell I was.

"This is my room." Mr Creep said. "Not much, but you should see my pad back home."

"Your room?" I asked, feeling sick, was he about to call in that favour?

"I thought it would be better for you. I know you didn't like eating in the mess hall with all the kiddies. It's their dinner time now so it's full again." He said in reasonable tones.

"Ok." I said, weakly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to ask for that favour yet." He said with a grin. "Like I said, you're genes are valuable so I'll have to wait. Of course if you're a good girl I can protect you and make sure that you get one of the handsome gentle boys and not one of the animals."

"Why does it have to be any of them?" I asked.

"You'll get to choose. If you're really good we might even let you go on dates." He enticed.

"Dates?" I asked, was he serious?

"Yeah. Check out the guys. See if any of them appeal to you."

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad." At least I could drag it out some.

"Would you like to freshen up? There's a shower through there and yes there's a lock on the door. I also got some clean clothes you can dress in. They'll still be a bit big for you, but better than that crap you're wearing."

"Mahalo." I said as I stood up.

"I'll start the shower for you and get you clean clothes." Mr Creep said and stepped through a door.

I was suspicious of this good treatment, but if it meant I could wash the yuck out of my hair I'd go along for now. I heard water flowing and Mr Creep came back into the room. He got some clothes out of a little compartment and handed them to me.

It was a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. They were bigger than my size, but at least they were clean. I stepped through the door into a tiny bathroom, although it was bigger than the one they'd taken me to the last two days. The door did lock and I clicked it into place and moved the bin in front of it before I stripped off.

It was good to shower, but I didn't linger, the longer I was here naked the more vulnerable I felt. I wiped and dressed and left the bathroom. Mr Creep wasn't there and I felt worried, what kind of test was this?

I didn't have long to wonder because the door opened and Mr Creep stepped in with a hair dryer in his hand.

"You have all that beautiful thick hair, don't want you to be uncomfortable." He said.

"Mahalo." I said and reached for the hair dryer.

"No." Mr Creep said, holding it away from me. "I'll dry your hair. It'll be quicker."

I wasn't too sure about that but I couldn't really argue. I sat in the chair he pointed to and let him dry it.

"Shame we haven't got any flowers." He mused as he pulled back the front of my hair and held it in his fingers, smiling at me in the mirror.

"Maybe when we reach shore?" I suggested.

Mr Creep smile widened.

"Let's get you back before Laci finds you gone." Mr Creep said and I stood up.

He led me out of his cabin and through the ship. It was quite a way before we reached the steps for the hold. When I got there I noticed that there was a change. There was a curtain on a rail that ran around the cage.

"What's this?" Mr Creep asked.

"Wolf has earned some privacy. This will give her it when she sleeps." Laci said with a smirk.

I could feel the tension between her and Mr Creep. Some power play was going on here.

"Back in your cage Wolf." Laci said as she nodded to it.

I obeyed and she shut it behind me with a clang.

"Like I said. Privacy." Laci said, smiling at me as she took hold of the edge of the curtain and pulled it all the way around the cage.

I was almost plunged into darkness, but there were lights pointing up from the floor. I hadn't noticed them before. I frowned, wondering what this was all about. Then I heard a noise coming from the bed.

I looked to there and there was a guy getting out of it. Tall, athletic build of African descent. He grinned, his teeth bright white against the darkness of his skin. Then he dropped to his knee in front of me.

"I'm honoured to be chosen." He said.

"Chosen?" I asked, wondering over the space in here.

"All my brothers wanted you too, but you choose me." He said, still on his knee.

"I did?" I asked weakly.

"Yes." He said and shot to his feet and right in front of me in one move. "Now I will love you."

He reached out for me, but I brought my hand up quickly and caught him under the chin. Turned out half vamps weren't nearly as hardy as full vamps so he stumbled back a little.

"This is foreplay?" He asked and made to move against me.

Ok, if he wanted a fight.

I let my taekwondo head take over and started sparring with him until it seemed like it was getting serious. I had to end this before I turned into a wolf again, there wasn't any room in here, and so I went for an illegal move. I brought my knee up and connected it with his groin. He collapsed down, clutching at it and he actually started crying.

"Are you ok brah?" I asked, completely confused now.

"My brothers didn't say it would be so painful. They said there was foreplay and then we would connect and then you would have a child in you." He said in a strained voice.

"They did?" I asked, what did this have to do with anything?

"Yes. We played and connected. It was painful. Is it done?"

"Um…yeah." I said, figuring it was better to play along with this for now.

"Then…I am…your protector now." He gasped.

"My protector?" I questioned.

"Just as…" He trailed off and I kinda felt sorry for him.

"It'll pass soon." I said, and tapped his shoulder.

I really didn't know what to do but wait it out until he was finally able to sit up.

"Feel better now brah?" I asked.

He nodded his head and then shot to his feet.

"I am your protector now." He said as he looked into my eyes with an intense look and he took my hand.

"Ok." I said, feeling a little flustered and I searched for something to ask him. "Do you have a name?"

"What's a name?"

"Well my name is Isla. What do they call you?"

"One five, zero two, twenty ninety six dash two." He replied.

"All of that hey brah? Well that ain't a name." I said.

"What is a name?" He asked.

"It's who you are. So people know you from other people. The vampires they all got names right? Like Laci and Diego?"

The guy screwed up his face as he thought about this.

"Why don't you choose your name brah?" I suggested.

"Can it be that?" He asked.

"What?"

"Brah. I like that. It's what you call me." He said with a smile.

"But that's not a…" I trailed off and took in his eager face. "Sure. Why not? Howzit Brah? I'm Isla."

"Isla." He repeated and I nodded.

"Do you need to call the vampires now?" I asked, hoping he'd get quickly out of my cage.

"No." He said, and shook his head. "I am your protector and I will protect you from them."

"Ok." I said, trying to figure out how to get my own space in here.

"You should rest." He said, and nodded at the bed.

"I'm ok." I said.

"No. You are having my child. You must be comfortable. That's what they say."

Ok, so he really believed that. I sighed and climbed into the bed.

"I will sleep here." He said and pointed at the floor.

He curled up there and I felt bad for him again. He was clearly retarded, and I meant that in the literal sense. Whatever this guy had been through, they'd stunted his mental growth. Well he thought that me kneeing him in the balls was sex so he obviously didn't have a fully working adult brain.

At first I got into bed and tried to get to sleep, but I couldn't when he was curled up on the cold floor.

"If you're my protector you need to be in good shape right?" I asked.

Brah lifted his head and looked at me.

"I am in good shape."

"But not if you don't get a good night sleep. I can scoot over and you can sleep in the bed." I offered.

"We will only sleep?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

He leapt quickly to his feet and ran eagerly to the bed. He got up on the bed and lay with his back to me. That was fine by me. I turned from him and could drift to sleep now I didn't have to worry about him being uncomfortable.

I don't know what time it was, but I heard something and I sat up in bed. Brah was snoring his head off and I thought that's what had woke me at first. Then I heard it again, whispering voices. I think if they hadn't been whispering I wouldn't have been suspicious, but I felt a chill down my spine and I had to check on Billie.

I got off the bed and went to the bars of the cage. I reached out and lifted the bottom of the curtain until I could see Billie, still lying on the bed. But there was a mattress now on the floor. It had been done out in sumptuous blankets and pillows so it didn't look like a sad relic of a drug den, but it still gave me the shivers.

Then I heard the girly giggle and watched as Laci lay back on the pillows with her arms thrown over her head. She was wearing a lacy nightdress, the type they put on the succulent virgin who the vamp was about to sink his fangs into in all them old horror movies. The innocence the nightdress was supposed to represent was lost because the skirt was hitched up above her knees.

She beckoned with her finger and Ritchie leaned in to kiss her. And then they kissed for a long while, Laci wrapping her fingers into his hair in a way that had to be painful, but he seemed to enjoy it!

They were both moaning as they started moving against each other. I was caught then. I was watching two people have sex in real life. I'd never watched anything with a sex scene in it higher than a PG-13, and here I was getting a live show. I should look away, but I couldn't. Not even when Ritchie reached his hand down and moved a little and then thrust before he moved his hand back up to Laci's face. She let out another giggle as she brought her legs up around him and he started thrusting against her and they were both making a lot of noise.

I glanced back at Brah for a moment to make sure he was still asleep. Last thing I needed was for him to see this and get how babies were really made. I was hoping to hold him off on that for as long as possible.

When I looked back Ritchie was moving faster.

"Are you close?" Laci whispered.

"Yeah." Ritchie gasped out.

"Good." Laci said as she pushed him away from her and forced him onto his knees.

She got something, a pot, and held it in front of him so that when he blew his load it was into that pot. As Ritchie knelt there panting, Laci got to her feet, the long skirt of her nightdress falling down to preserve her modesty. She put the pot carefully on the trolley and picked up a big syringe. She syringed up the liquid while Ritchie got to his feet, zipping his flies and pulling his clothes back into place. Then together they used it to squirt that liquid into Billie.

* * *

"That's why you need to give her plan B or something Doc." I said.

"I see. That is awful." The doctor said, looking absolutely disgusted by the whole thing. "I will have to check Billie over immediately. Esme, will you assist me?"

"Of course." The vampire lady with the brown hair who was standing next to him answered.

They both went over to Billie and the woman, I guess she was Esme, pulled the curtain around the bed.

"She's in good hands." Seren said, tapping me on the shoulder. "Carlisle is the best doctor there is."

"Well he has got centuries of experience." Loki joked and they all laughed.

"Well Billie will need all the help she can get. I'm sure Carlisle will be shaka when it comes to healing her body, but she's lolo at the moment."

"My dad is a psychiatrist." Seren said.

"And if worst comes to worst then me, Dad and Mags can try going into her mind and fixing it from the inside." Loki said in serious tones.

"You can do that?" I asked.

"Well I am telepathic." Loki said with a shrug, and he had talked in my mind earlier.

"Ho brah! I can't believe you're actually a wolf. That both of you are wolves." I said, including the silent Rupert too.

"There's more of us back home." Rupert said.

"There's more here too." Loki added. "My sister and her pack. Not to mention my dad."

"I can't wait to meet them." I said with a grin.

"I hate to bring your mind back to that awful time, but did anything else occur when you were on the ship?" Leda asked.

"Well nothing like as bad, but I guess I could tell you how we came to be in the middle of a field in… Where the hell am I?"

"Mexico." Loki replied.

"Mexico? Fo' suah?"

"Yep."

"That's mind blowing." I said, they really had taken me to a whole different country. "Well, here's how we ended up in Mexico."

* * *

I didn't sleep again that night, or even close my eyes for long. Every time I did I saw Ritchie and Laci and what they did together. It was sickening. I stared at the bars as I lay with my back to Brah, wishing the night would end all ready. At some point Brah turned over and his arm went around me, but I didn't move it. I just lay there trying not to close my eyes because of poor Billie.

I heard footsteps near the cage and then the curtain was yanked open. I felt Brah jump awake.

"Oh look at the two little love birds." Laci crooned as she opened the curtain completely.

I sat up and tried not to glare at her. Then I saw that Mr Creep was there too and he didn't look happy at all.

"Come on half blood, time to wake up." Laci said and poked Brah with the rod she had in her hand.

Brah woke up fully and jumped up and slunk away from the rod.

"Leave him alone." I said, glaring at her now I had a reason. "There was no need for that."

"No. But it was fun." Laci said, unrepentant as she dropped the rod on the floor and it landed with a metallic tinkle.

"It's breakfast time." Mr Creep said coldly as he went and opened the cage door. "Come on, Isla." He added, making it clear I had to go alone.

I started to move to the door but Brah was suddenly in front of me.

"She goes nowhere without me." He said firmly, but I could see the tremble in his body, he was afraid.

"Look, half blood, you've had your fun." Mr Creep said, unamused. "Now piss off."

"No." Brah said defiantly, although he was still shaking. "She has my baby now. I must protect her."

"You don't need to do that." Mr Creep said, exasperated.

"I don't need to, but I want to." Brah replied. "I will protect her."

Mr Creep growled and reached into the cage. He grabbed Brah by his shoulder, yanked him out of the cage and shoved him stumbling to the floor.

"Brah!" I called in alarm as I ran after him.

He was pushing himself up off the floor when I reached him. His nose was bleeding and there was a big gash on his forehead.

"Oh god!" I said in sympathy as I reached out gingerly.

Laci was suddenly there, her pale fingers locking around Brah's upper arms.

"Waste not, want not." She said before she started lapping the blood right from the wound.

Brah made no move to stop her, but I could tell by his face that he didn't like it.

"Get off him you psychotic bitch or I'll go wolf on your okole." I growled.

"You won't be doing that." Mr Creep said in my ear. "Wolf women lose their ability to phase when they're pregnant."

"Fo' suah?" I asked, I'd just lost a weapon.

"I'm not lying. All you need to do is try and we'll soon know if that snivelling little runt managed to do his job right." Mr Creep mused.

"Why do you have to be so cruel to him?" I demanded.

"He's food. Nothing more." Mr Creep said blandly. "We might have brought him out to stud, but he is still food. Think of us as farmers and you're the exotic new cow we're cross breeding with a bull from the local stock."

"Well I always heard things about farmers and their animals." I said coldly.

I felt Mr Creep stiffen and he sucked in air angrily. I'd got to him, after all he'd been giving me the come on.

"It's breakfast time." Mr Creep said firmly. "Half blood, you need to go back to your room."

"No." Brah said firmly, even as he winced and looked pained.

"Isla, breakfast now. This half blood must learn his lesson." Mr Creep said coldly.

"I'm not going anywhere with out him." I said firmly.

"You will listen to me." Mr Creep growled and yanked me up by my arm.

"Careful there Julie, you don't want to kill the cow." Laci said as she licked blood from her lips. "If they want to be together so much then let them."

Laci's eyes travelled to the cage before they went back to Mr Creep and she grinned. Then she lifted Brah up as easily as if he was a kid and threw him into the cage. He landed awkwardly by the bed and I winced in sympathy.

"Well, you wanted this." Mr Creep said and pushed me so I stumbled back into the cage.

I run to Brah to check he was ok as Mr Creep slammed the door behind me.

"You ok Brah?" I asked as I touched his shoulder.

He moved and managed to turn onto his back. His face was bruised and swollen and he had a new gash on his chin. He must have hit the bed frame or something. I grabbed one of the blankets off the bed and went to hold it to his chin. He pushed my hand away and shook his head before he pushed the gash closed with his fingers.

"You've made a very bad choice." Mr Creep said, and I turned to see that he was standing at the cage door, his pale fingers curled around the bars. Laci was nowhere in sight, but I didn't know if that meant she'd gone completely or that she was lurking somewhere.

"You said you'd protect me. Let me have a choice. I didn't get a choice. Well I'm choosing now. Brah is sweet enough, and don't they say better the devil you know?" I asked.

Mr Creep frowned slightly.

"How can he protect you? You saw how easily we over powered him." He spat.

"This isn't about him protecting me. This is about him living up to his responsibilities. Isn't that how it's meant to be?" I asked.

Mr Creep didn't look convinced.

I thought for a moment and wondered how to really play this. I was sure there was bad air between Mr Creep and Laci. Definitely sure now. Maybe he'd over stepped a line taking me to his room and this was Laci's way of reminding him who's boss. I got to my feet and walked to the door.

"I'm nothing but meat right? I have to do as I'm told. I'm not a mindless animal. I got thoughts and I got feelings, I'm making the best of a bad situation. You said yourself you got no intentions for me until I've birthed a few keiki, well this is me getting it done."

Mr Creep gave me a careful look, trying to figure out the game I was playing.

"You want me to take you?" He asked.

"I really got no choice in the matter any more, but the way I see it is this. It does good to get cushy with you vamps, at least you get treated like a person then. Look at Ritchie. He gets a name and doesn't get thrown about and thought of as food."

"Then you would be using me." Mr Creep whispered.

"I see it as we'd be using each other." I said with a shrug.

"Of course you could be saying all of this to get me on side and take it all back once Laci has no more use for you." He said suspiciously.

"I won't. How can I? I owe you." I pointed out.

"That's true. But I want proof." He said softly as he leaned closer to the cage.

"Proof?" I asked, suddenly regretting that I'd started this.

"I want to be sure you're worth it. Kiss me." He challenged.

"Kiss you?" I said stupidly.

"Well, if you can't even kiss me, how can you do anything else?"

He had a point. If I couldn't even kiss him how could I do anything else?

I took a deep breath and closed the gap between us. I found my centre, like in Taekwondo and put that same discipline I had over my body to make my eyes be flirtatious enough and to make my face look like this was something I wanted. Ignoring the fact that his sweet scent was making me feel queasy I placed my hands over his, and they were cold, like wrapping my hands around ice. I ignored all the instincts that were telling me to recoil away from this abomination and I pushed back against the wolf who suddenly wanted out to play.

I met his eyes, moving closer to him and I pressed my lips to his. His lips were cold and felt like smooth stone. It did not feel like I was kissing a person, even when he moved his lips a little against mine. It felt, well maybe like kissing one of the sex robots. Well maybe not, weren't they made to feel like human skin?

Whatever. This felt wrong, even if the wolf wasn't growling in the back of my head to be let off the leash, this would be wrong. Even if I was still just human, kissing something that felt like a moving statue rather than anything living.

I was impressed that I managed not to barf and actually looked up into his eyes as I pulled away.

"Have I convinced you?" I asked.

"For now." He said as he moved one of his hands from under mine and reached up to stroke my hair back behind my ear.

I was impressed by my control that I didn't flinch away from him.

"And even if you're choking back the wolf right now, you're a good enough actress that I can look passed it." He said softly and he lent forward and placed a kiss on my lips before he pulled away from the cage altogether. "Have fun kiddies." He said with a wink and then moved fast to the steps and disappeared.

I sighed. What had I got myself into?

"Are you mine?" Brah asked behind me.

I turned to find him standing a few feet behind me. The gash on his chin was now a thin healing line and the swelling on his face had gone down a lot.

"In what way?" I asked, because he didn't seem to get metaphor.

"You have my baby. You are mine."

"As in a girlfriend?" I asked.

"As in a mate." He said, frowning at me, and the way he said the word wasn't like friend, but like animals have mates.

"Well, I guess we are." I said, wondering where this would go.

"Then why did you kiss him?" He asked, glaring at the steps as if Mr Creep was still there.

"Because he thinks I'm his."

"I will kill him." Brah said darkly.

"How?" I asked.

Brah looked at me with confusion.

"He can move you around like a rag doll. You got no way to do it."

Brah looked offended.

I moved up closer to him and I placed my hand carefully to his cheek because it was still a little swollen.

"I'm not trying to trample over your masculinity, but you're a half vamp and he's a full vamp. You might get in a few lucky punches, but what good's that against stone. Don't you worry about me, just concentrate on this." I said and took his hand and placed it to my stomach. "Through all this I am yours, and no one will take it from you."

"I am yours." He said and fell to his knees before me. "My lady."

I stepped closer to him and hugged his head into my stomach and he sighed happily. I smiled myself as I stroked his hair, it felt fuzzy and soft under my hand. We stayed like that for a while. I really couldn't think what to do instead. We were two people stuck in a little cage and there wasn't much for entertainment.

"I'm glad you chose me." Brah whispered.

"Me too." I said, after all, I could have 'chosen' someone a lot worse.

"You're so warm and soft. I've never…"

"Never what?" I asked.

"This hug is the longest of my life." He said sadly.

"That's sad." I said.

"We don't have much comfort. He was right. We are animals. They are farmers."

"Inhumane farmers." I said sourly, we needed something to lighten the mood somehow. "Hey. Why don't we play a game or something?" I suggested.

"Like what?" Brah asked as he moved his head so he was looking up at me.

I searched my head for games to play without anything.

"I spy?" I suggested.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You don't know I spy?" I asked in disbelief.

He shook his head.

I stood back.

"Ho brah, you got a serious lack of upbringing." I said aghast as I sat on the bed.

"Yes." He said as he got to his feet.

"Well I'll teach you I spy." I said as I tapped the bed beside me and Brah sat down.

"Ok. So I'll go first. I'll spot something and say 'I spy with my little eye something beginning with…' and then say the first letter of the word and you have to guess. Got that?"

"I think so." Brah said, not looking sure at all.

"Ok. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with… um… b."

"Like the stinging thing?" He said with a frown.

"Like the letter b." I said as I looked carefully at him. "Do you know what letters are?"

Brah looked as if he was about to say yes but then he shook his head.

"I guess it's too much for to hope they actually taught you anything." I grumbled.

"Can you taught me?" He asked.

"Teach. I'll teach you some. It'll pass the time at least. Ok. So letters. There's twenty six of them in the English language…"

I went through the alphabet with Brah a few times, and even taught him the alphabet song. He liked that, was actually impressed with my singing.

"I do that. I didn't know what it was called, but the singing I do it all the time. I hear it in my head and I sing it with my mouth." He explained.

"Well you are an ono singer even if you're only singing the alphabet song."

"Do you know others?" He asked me eagerly.

"Well mostly ones from home and they're not in English." I replied.

"What's English?"

"The language we're speaking right now. I learned a lot of traditional songs when I was a kid and they stuck in my head." I explained.

"What does that mean?"

"Traditional songs?" I clarified.

"Yes."

"Well they're the songs that were sung on my island long before the white man came. I come from Hawaii, but I guess you don't know what that is either."

He shook his head.

"It's where I come from and I know the old language. I can teach you some of the more basic songs. You can get the noise right even if you don't know what they mean yet."

"It would be good to have more songs."

So I taught him a few of the more simpler songs, but you know they all had that good melody that you got nowhere else on Earth. He was pretty skilled, it was a shame he was a wasted talent being used as nothing but a farm animal by the vampires.

It was funny that I was starting to feel comfortable in Brah's presence. I don't think I was anywhere near feeling comfortable enough to actually have sex with him, but if it came to it, and most likely it would, I could go through with it if it was him. Cause let's face it, I wasn't getting out of this. No one back home even knew I was missing yet and they'd taken me out on the water. I could end up anywhere, but it wouldn't be home. If I had to be pregnant by one of these half vamps then why not Brah? And maybe I could work it so it was him all the time. After all, wouldn't it be better if all the first lot had the same gene base. At least then there'd be no risk of incest.

I had a week maybe before I'd have to actually try anything, but it was a thought.

As my stomach growled I realised that a good couple of hours had gone and we hadn't been given anything to eat.

"I guess they're starving us." I said.

"That is something they would do." Brah said softly.

"I guess we'll have to think of other things to take our mind off it."

"Can you tell me about your homeland?" He asked.

"I guess." I said, and then told him some stuff about Hawaii, answering his questions as they came.

They didn't feed us all day and didn't even look our way when one or two of them would come in now and then when they checked on Billie. Eventually it felt like it was late so I pulled the curtain around the cage. After all, if I had this little bit of privacy I was gonna take it.

"We may as well sleep now." I said, pushing back against the hunger pangs.

"Yes." Brah agreed.

I climbed into bed, scooting across as far as I could. Brah lay down behind me.

"Isla. When I woke my arm was around you." He said.

"Well if you want to…" I trailed off, I had to get used to him touching me.

I felt Brah put his arm around me and pull me in close to him. It was strange but I felt better with his warmth behind me. I found it worked a lot better if I pretended that it was Drogo behind me and not Brah. I drifted to sleep and dreamt of Drogo.

"Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open and I found that I had my lips pressed to Brah's. The last thing I remembered from my dream was kissing Drogo. I jumped up to face Diego who was looking in at us.

"Time for food." He said as he pushed a plate of chicken through the slot in the door and then threw something at Brah. It was a blood pack. I was too busy watering at the mouth at the scent of the chicken to care. I dove onto the floor and started to grind them. It was only on my third leg that I realised it tasted weird. I sniffed and…

"Drugged." I gasped, but it was too late, it was already in my system and my vision was going black…

* * *

"Did they do anything to you?" Seren asked, breaking me out of the flow of my statement.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug. "I don't think they did. It was more to knock me out when they transported us to the truck."

"The truck we found you on?"

"Yeah."

"So anything else happen after you blacked out?" Loki asked.

"Well not much. I blacked out and when I came around I was in a smaller cage…"

* * *

This smaller cage only had a bench. Brah was in there with me, we were both propped up on the bench but that's because there wasn't much room. Billie was in a cage across a small walkway. I could feel the movement, that it was more like being on the road and I could hear the engine anyway. I figured out fast we were in a truck, like maybe one of them prison trucks.

After a while Brah came around. He gave a start and tried to stand up but hit his head on the cage above us.

"What is happening?" He asked.

"We're not on the water any more." I replied.

"They're taking us back to the farm." He said and he gave me a sad look.

"The farm?" I asked.

"The place I was born." He said and sighed. "I thought we were free from there. They told us we wouldn't go back."

"Maybe it's because of me." I said in apologetic tones.

I felt him look at me for a long moment, I really wasn't sure how he'd take it. I thought maybe it would make him angry or annoyed but he took my hand and gave it a squeeze before he said, "You're worth it."

I felt guilty then for tricking him. How would I actually get around to explaining that kneeing him in the balls wasn't how babies were made? That was gonna be messy.

We travelled for hours without stopping longer than at traffic stops. I actually thought I was imagining it when we came to a stop, but there was shouting and urgent voices as the doors opened and closed. Then there was a long while where there was nothing.

"This is not usual." Brah whispered. "We should be in the farm."

"We're not?" I asked.

"I don't think we are." Brah said with a frown.

Then something thumped the side of the truck, making us jump and there was growling that called up the wolf in me. Only this wasn't calling the wolf up for us to go tearing the enemy apart, but to come out and play and run in the deep forest. I felt my hope rise even before the doors opened and two white girls came in, and then two completely naked Native American kane. But I just knew them as wolves as soon as I saw them.

The one girl opened the cage and went to see Billie and the red head came up to the cage me and Brah were in.

"Don't worry we're hear to rescue you." She said in light voice as she gave me a friendly smile.

"It's ok Isla, I'm a wolf too." One of the guys said. "I'm Loki and this is my girlfriend Leda. Now let's see if we can open this door."

He inspected the cage and I saw all the colour seep out of his russet skin. When he was as white as the vampires he took hold of the door and pulled it open easily. Then the colour got back in his skin as he stepped inside the cage.

"Let's get outside and we can figure out a way to get you safely across the…"

"You bitch! Are you trying to hurt me?" Billie yelled, cutting him off and we all turned to see that Billie had the brunette pinned against the cage by her throat.

The guy next to her looked agitated like he wanted to rip Billie away from the girl but didn't want to hurt Billie either. Then he got this weird look of determination on his face and he moved his hands toward the chair and Billie went flying back into it.

Had that guy just moved Billie with his mind? Loki and Leda seemed to brush it off.

"Don't worry. Seren's telekinetic. She has been since she was a baby. It's something I've known all my life, so it's not so strange." Loki said with a shrug.

"But…" I began.

"It was the man." Brah whispered into my ear and Loki frowned.

"Nah. Rupert isn't telekinetic. He's just a wolf."

"Just a wolf?" I asked, wondering what the hell that was supposed to mean, but I shook it away because I was more interested in what was happening with Billie.

Seren and Rupert had been talking quietly about getting a pair of gloves on Billie. I guess the vamps had removed them from her, maybe in case someone tried to rescue her. There was one problem though, Billie was convinced her hands had been cut off, but I guess they didn't know that. I moved quickly passed Loki and Leda and crouched down beside Seren just as she said, "Now I have to figure out how to get these gloves on her. I have no idea what triggered her."

I tapped her shoulder and she looked at me.

"I don't know if this helps, but Billie's thinks those kehole cut her hands off. I've been trying to tell her for two days it's not true, but she thinks I'm a ghost." I explained.

"That's why she…" Seren replied and she put her own hand to her own throat and made a choking noise.

I nodded.

Seren gave me a warm smile and she reached out and stroked my cheek. She had a gentle touch, like a doctor.

"Don't worry. We'll get out of here." She said before she got to her feet and turned to Billie. "Auntie Billie? Can you hear me?"

"I think it's better if we get outside the truck and let Seren get on with this." Loki said as he helped me to my feet. "And what about the dhampir? Is he kosher?" He added in such a quiet voice I was sure I heard it inside my mind.

"Yeah." I said, and started toward daylight. "He's my protector at the moment."

"What does that mean?" Loki asked.

"I'll tell you later, but he needs to be rescued too."

"Ok." Loki replied.

I had to jump down out of the truck but then I was on solid ground under a high hot sun. I breathed in the air. It was dry and dusty and no hint of the ocean breeze I was used to living so close to the Hawaiian coast, but still I was on solid ground and I was out in daylight. It was only in that moment that I realised I'd actually been convinced I'd never see it again.

Then I felt someone grab my arm, I nearly jumped at them, but it was Brah. He was clutching on to me as if he was afraid of something. He was looking at Leda with fear, I couldn't think why.

"Well Isla, looks like you get to run with a pack." Loki said with a grin. "Well a small pack."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown.

"You're gonna run back with us to the medic tent. It's the quickest way for us to travel, as wolves." He replied.

"I have to run?" I asked, not sure I had the energy for it, not to mention that Mr Creep told me that wolf women couldn't phase when they were pregnant, now wasn't the time to get into beef with Brah.

"Look, I can't carry three people and I don't think Rupert can either." Loki said as he leaned in close to me, which was a little weird considering he was still naked. "I think that you can turn into a wolf and carry your friend there. We'll do it like this ok. Seren will hold Billie on Rupert's back and they'll run point. Leda will be on my back and I'll take the right flank, and your friend can ride on your back and you take the left flank. That way Seren can cover us all with her shield. And you don't have to worry about those gross clothes you've been stewing in for the last few days, there's spare clothes in the field hospital that are more your size."

"I know you can do this Isla." Brah said softly and I wondered if he knew I'd been lying to him the last few days.

Well I was taking it as permission to just reveal the truth now. I straightened up and nodded my head. "I'll do it."

"Ok. Just phase, unless you don't mind stripping." Loki said with a shrug.

Then he took a few steps back and just like that exploded into a huge wolf. I think he was bigger than Kekipi had been. I wondered how big I was compared to Loki.

"It's not that difficult." Rupert said and I turned to him just in time to see him explode into a wolf too.

Rupert lay down on the floor so Seren could help Billie up onto his back. He was a big wolf too. Leda climbed up onto Loki's back and they all turned patient eyes on me.

It was now or never, but I had to get Brah onside first. I turned to him and hoped he wouldn't make a big deal just yet.

"Brah. I'm gonna turn into a wolf now. I'm a need you to climb on my back and hold on tight. Da' kine?"

Brah frowned and I was worried that he was about to get into this right now, but he nodded his head, and I guess he thought that this could wait until we were safe too.

"Good kid." I said and tapped his cheek.

I took a deep breath and opened the floodgate on all that heat I'd been pushing down through all the vampire abuse I'd had the last couple of days. The fire boiled up through me like a back draught and I felt the release of the energy before I dropped down onto four paws.

Before when I'd been a wolf it had all been quiet in my head, but now I heard minds. I mean that's the only way I could describe it and well I knew it through these other minds. It was the pack mind, that's what it was called. But it wasn't either of the guys here near me, but a load of girls. They were busy with something though so I pulled my mind away from them and stood up.

_Is everyone ready?_ Loki's voice sounded in my mind.

He moved in on Rupert's right, and I remembered what he said about us running in an order. I moved in on the left like Loki told me to do earlier.

_Seren?_ Loki said, and I heard him even though he wasn't talking to me.

I felt something like static pick up my fur along the left side of my body and there was a crackling in the air. Was that Seren's shield?

There was a lot to ask about but that would wait until later. Now it was time to run and I felt this pull deep inside me, this felt right. There was no junk about it, I was running with my pack brothers like I was always meant to.

Rupert was leading us up over a hill and along a crest. I didn't take in much more than that of my surroundings. I was too focused on running. On how it made me feel ono and how I couldn't wait to explore this more, maybe in the forests I'd seen in my dreams…

* * *

"Well then we got back here. Seren fainted and I was shown where I could go to change back and get dressed, and well there's no more." I said with a shrug.

"Well I guess there's more we can talk about later." Loki said as he looked over my head. "But right now someone else wants to talk to you."

I turned to find that Brah was standing behind me, but his head was bowed and he looked sad.

"You wanna talk now Brah?" I asked.

He raised his head and met my eyes. He looked solemn. He looked up at the other people around us.

"Is there somewhere private?" I asked.

"You can use the place where you changed." Loki said, pointing back to the little cubicle made up from curtains.

I nodded and signalled for Brah to follow me. He followed me in silence until we were in the cubicle. He stopped me before I could even frame a question.

"They might not taught me reading, but they teach us about sex." He whispered. "They do want us to mate after all."

"What? So why did you?" I asked.

"Play along with your assumption?" He finished.

I nodded.

"I made a promise that I wouldn't force my mate. She would always have to be willing. The slam to the chin was a good indication, but I thought sparring could lead to other physical actions, but the knee to the balls kind of sealed it for me. You didn't want me."

"Sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault. They put me in there like a," he laughed derisively, "chosen bull to mate with the exotic cow."

"They're junk." I said.

Brah nodded.

"So you really don't have a name either?"

He shook his head.

"You still want to be called Brah?"

He shrugged.

"You really took a beating for me, even though you knew I was lying." I said with a frown.

"Well yeah, but I got to stay with you in your comfy bed." He said with a grin before he leant in close to whisper in my ear. "And I was hedging my bets that if I was around you enough you'd change your mind and ask me to mate with you. You are beautiful and except for the lies, you seem like a good person."

"Mahalo." I said and touched his cheek. "And you're a good person too."

He shook his head.

"No?"

"I'm not a person yet. I need to learn how to be. But I can now. I'm free of the farm." He said with a big smile.

"Yes you are." I said with a nod. "So shall we go see what happens now? I don't even know how I'll get home from Mexico."

"We'll find out." Brah said with a nod and we stepped out of the cubicle to see what was happening next.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Sorry it was a bit repetitive at the start, but I wanted to give you the clear-cut point of where Billie went under the mind control.**

**Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated**

**Gemma x**


	54. Chapter 53 - Magda

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

**This is the first of two chapters I'm posting today**

* * *

**Magda**

We were up early the morning we were meant to leave. Zeke looked sick, as he got dressed. I was worried about him. He really shouldn't be going back into anything stressful yet, never mind a war zone.

_We can desert._ I thought toward him as I put my hand to his cheek.

_Your girls need you and you won't go without me. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to them because you weren't there to lead them._ Zeke thought back and forced a smile to his face.

That hurt me, that he was trying to soldier through this when he really didn't want to and I pulled him into a hug.

"I'll get through anything as long as I got you to come back to." He whispered and brushed his cheek against mine.

"I love you." I said and kissed him for a long while.

Finally I broke away when there was a knock on my door.

"Boss? You two want breakfast before we head out to the Ranch House?" Kaden called through the door.

"We should eat something." I said to Zeke.

He nodded his head and I took his hand.

"Please eat." I said, looking into his eyes.

"I will." He said and managed a weak smile.

I kissed his left cheek then led him out into the main room. We sat at the table with my girls and we ate a big breakfast. We had no idea what was happening, like when we'd get to eat, so we didn't want to risk it.

Before we left for the Ranch House we all took one final bathroom break just to be sure, again we didn't know when we'd be able to go again. We only brought ourselves. There'd been a note that said we didn't need anything else.

We got to the Ranch House and was told to follow the arrows that were stuck to the wall. We followed them out to the staff parking lot. I could have led us here. Zeke definitely could have led us here, but now wasn't the time to argue. Holly and Uncle Ardal greeted us and led us to a decommissioned greyhound bus.

"All of you are on this bus." Holly said as she gestured for us to get on.

We were the first on the bus, which meant that we had our pick of the seats. We sat near the middle of the bus on either side of the aisle. I let Zeke get in by the window and I sat next to him. Kaden and Amber sat opposite us. Marissa and Cadence were in front of Kaden and Amber while Felicity and Laurel sat in front of me and Zeke.

Auntie Liza and Uncle Mal were the next to arrive. They took the seat behind me.

"Good morning Magda, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm great Auntie Liza. How about you two?" I replied as I turned to look over the back of my seat.

"We're as good as can be expected." Liza replied.

"We'll be fine. We all will." Mal said with a firm nod. "How are you holding up Zeke?"

"What? Oh, I'm good." Zeke stammered as he turned a little to see them.

Mal leaned closer so he could whisper, "Are you sure?"

Zeke nodded.

"It's not too late for me to give my professional opinion." Mal offered but Zeke shook his head.

"I can't stay behind now. I have to make sure Mags is safe." He said firmly as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"And I'm sure you will do a fine job indeed." Liza said with a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure you will." Mal agreed and sat back with a smile, but there was a worried look in his eyes.

_You think he's gonna crack?_ I asked Mal.

_I don't know. This could go either way. It might help him get over what happened to him, or it might reinforce the trauma and set him further back than square one. It depends on what happens when we get there. _Mal replied.

_Then I hope it's the first one._ I thought as I turned back around and I entwined my fingers with Zeke's.

Zeke looked at me and I smiled and he smiled back. I kissed his lips, only a peck, but I had to show him a little affection.

A handful of dhampir came on next and took seats as far away from our group as possible. That didn't really matter. It meant that all our family could sit together. Then Mom and Dad came on and they sat across the aisle from Liza and Mal. Dad reached out his hand to his twin sister and they held them there for a moment before they sat back in their seats.

"Mags, Zeke, you're nice and early." Dad said.

"We were the first on." I said.

"And how's the rest of you this morning?"

My girls stopped in their personal conversations and let Dad know they were ok then went back to the babble. Before anymore could be said Loki and Leda got on the bus. I could see the struggle on Loki's face. I didn't need read his mind to know what he was struggling over. He was happy that he was on the same bus as me and my girls; it meant he wasn't the only wolf. Again, Dad and Mom being here was more people he knew. Of course it meant he couldn't do anything with Leda through the whole journey because Mom and Dad were there, not to mention Auntie Liza and Uncle Mal.

"Morning everyone." He said as he knelt on the seat in front of Laurel and Felicity, he got back up so Leda could get on the inside, then knelt back on the seat. "We all ready for this?"

"Yeah." We all chorused.

"Great." He said with a big grin before he turned around and dropped down to sit next to Leda.

Slowly the bus filled up and as the amount of free seats dwindled Liza wan growing agitated. It was so intense that it was breaking through my shield. It was only as two dhampir got on and took the last seats that were left, the ones in front of Cadence and Marissa that I suddenly knew why.

"Where's Seren and Rupert?" Liza said urgently.

Just then Jane came onto the bus.

"Good morning everyone. The bus will commence in a minuet, and when it does it will not stop for anything other than the scheduled breaks. I will see you at the Mexican border. Goodbye."

While Jane had been saying that she was thinking, _Tony, Magda, Loki, can either of you hear me? If so, let Liza know that there's no need to worry about Seren. She and Rupert left last night with Carlisle and Esme in order to set up the field hospital._

Jane left the bus and a vamp got on that I vaguely recognised as one of Rea's many underlings. He was wearing a tour bus driver's uniform, but I guess it made it look like a real tour. Liza got to her feet ready to run after Jane, but Dad grabbed her hand. Liza sunk slowly back into her seat and she looked pissed, but there wasn't much she could do now. Seren was already gone, but at least she was safe with Carlisle and Esme. Besides, the bus rumbled into life and we were on our way.

As the driver backed out of the spot, I noticed that Zeke was breathing in short shallow breaths. I turned to him and put my hand to his cheek. I didn't care if my parents were right there; my imprint needed reassuring right now.

_We're ok._ I thought toward him and kissed him.

_I'll be ok once we get there. It's like a roller coaster. The worst part is always the first hill, when the truck is climbing up toward that first drop. When you're thinking about how bad it could be. Once you drop over you're moving so fast around the rest of the track you can't even think about it, only enjoy the ride._ Zeke said, sounding calmer in his mind than he looked.

_We don't have to think about it. We can do something to take your mind off things._ I offered.

_I don't think that would be appropriate in front of all these people, especially your parents. _He joked and we both laughed out loud.

_That's not what I was thinking._ I said as I grinned at him. _But I can pull us up onto the dreamscape._

_No._ Zeke thought as he shook his head and brushed my hair back behind my ear. _I don't want you to drain yourself too much. How about we talk out loud too. I don't want you to have a power drain when you need it the most._ "We could make up a story like we used to."

"Ok." I said. "Where do you wanna start?"

"I don't know." He said and glanced out the window. "Let's start with a cow in a field."

I looked out the window and saw that lone cow in the field.

"The lonely cow?" I suggested.

Zeke shrugged.

It ended up being a rambling story where the cow had to do a lot of stuff before she was reunited with her herd, but at least it ate up a couple of hours. It was getting near lunchtime and it didn't look like we were stopping soon, I was glad that we had a big breakfast.

Then we held a group conversation, musing over what we'd do once this was all over. One thing was sure; we'd all had enough of working for Jane.

It was a long journey and we only made one stop. Half an hour for us all to toilet and have something to eat. The little Burger King built into the services made quite a bit of money in that half hour even if they were busy with it.

We spent the rest of the evening in quiet. I let Zeke hug me, and I hummed a little song as I kept an eye on his mind, but he seemed content. That was a good thing and I settled against him to snooze a little, as it grew dark.

It was around eleven when the bus pulled in behind a travelling funfair. I realised that I recognised some of the rides, they were from the Ranch, but I couldn't remember them moving anything. I guess this was the cover for why there was suddenly a lot of busses and campervans showed up in this one place.

The bus came to a stop and the driver told us to follow him. He waited to make sure everyone got off. I took hold of Zeke's hand as my girls fell in around us while everyone else shuffled off the bus. The driver motioned for us to follow him and he led us away from the lights of the fair and out into the darkness.

He led us at a jog that was a bit slow for me, but it meant my wolf girls and the dhampir could keep up with him. We came to a thatch of bushes and the vamp leapt over them and disappeared. Everyone followed him and when I sailed over the bush, still with my hand in Zeke's, I saw why. There was a deep ditch on the other side. We landed and followed the pointing vampire, a different one to the driver.

We ran in that direction, my girls staying close behind me so that we stayed as a pack. There were other vampires along the way, leading us through a network of channels until we were directed through a hole in the side of the banking. It was a bit of a squeeze, and there was water and rats inside, but it was a reinforced tunnel that was tall enough for us to stand up. We ran along this tunnel and it went on for a few miles. It actually felt good to get out in the night air on the other side.

We were in another network of channels and there were vamps to guide our way on this side too. When we emerged from the channels we were in a field that looked overgrown, but there was a load of vehicles clustered in the distance. The last vamp told us to run on to there. We obeyed.

Jane was standing in the circle of vehicles, which close up looked like delivery trucks.

"Right, wolves over here." She said when she saw me.

I moved to the spot and Zeke with me since I hadn't let his hand go through the entire run. My girls moved with us.

"Not you Zeke, you need to go with the dhampir." Jane said pointing to a group clustered by another truck.

"We're going to the same place." I said.

"Yes. But you are in different battalions. Wolves are cavalry, dhampir are rear-guard infantry."

"But we can sort that out there?" I suggested.

"No. Briefing will take place during the journey. Now please, we haven't got time for this." Jane said firmly.

I turned to Zeke.

"I'll be ok." He assured me with a smile and then he kissed me, long and passionately, I actually felt a little giddy when he let me go. "See you tomorrow?"

"I better see you tomorrow." I said firmly before I gave him one last kiss.

He touched my cheek lightly before he turned from me. He pulled his hood further over his head and stalked off with his hands stuffed in his pockets to the spot Jane had pointed out where there was already a handful of dhampir gathered.

"Ok girls, you'll be travelling in the back of this truck. There's bedrolls and sleeping bags in the back and food too. Make sure you sleep and eat on the journey. Daisy will be travelling with you to brief you on what you will be doing tomorrow. If you need the bathroom before you set out, there's some handy bushes over there." Jane said, pointing with her thumb. "But make it quick. Your truck will set out first."

Jane left us to deal with other people.

"Well girls?" I asked.

"Well I'm not holding it until we reach the battle." Cadence said as she strode over to the bushes.

I looked at the other five and they shrugged before we headed over to the bushes too. There was a row of low seats with holes in them over a pit. It was better than going directly on the floor, but it was weird sitting next to my girls while we all made sure the waste tanks were empty.

When we got back to the truck Daisy was waiting for us.

"Hop on board, we're ready to go." She said as she opened the back.

Inside there were seven bedrolls and seven sleeping bags. I led the way in, as alpha it was my job, but I couldn't help but wonder why there were only seven, wasn't Loki and Dad travelling with us? They were wolves too.

All my girls piled on before Daisy climbed into the back and closed the door behind her.

"What about Dad and Loki?" I asked as she strode up to the front end of the trailer.

"Are they part of your pack?" Daisy asked as she banged on the front wall of the trailer and the engine rumbled to life.

"They could be."

"But they're not. They have different assignments to you." Daisy said, standing perfectly stable as the truck began to jerk over the uneven terrain.

"Ok." I said, wondering why the hell Zeke couldn't travel with us.

"Well, I'll leave you girls get sleep and I'll call on you in the morning. Give your briefing then." Daisy said and without waiting for our reply she leapt up for the hatch above her head and climbed through it before closing it with a thud.

I turned to my girls who were all still looking up at the hatch.

"I guess we sleep." I said as I chose my sleeping bag and climbed inside. "We'll need it for tomorrow."

I climbed inside and snuggled down on the sleep mat. I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep.

I must have been sleeping for a long while because the next time I was aware Daisy was landing back in the trailer.

"Morning ladies, it's time for a debriefing. I'll give you half an hour to come around and have something to eat, but then we need to get down to business." She announced.

I sat up and stretched out.

"Where's the breakfast?" I asked.

"You'll find it in the boxes behind each of you." Daisy replied.

I turned to find a plastic box with a lid. I opened it and found that it was full of the type of food that lasted a long while as well as a few bottles of water. I pulled out some cereal bars and ate them between sips of water.

"If you need to toilet there's a camping potty bucket thingy over there. We can string up a blanket or something if you want privacy." Daisy said, pointing toward the doors.

"Won't it smell by the time we get where we're going?" Cadence asked.

That could be a problem. It was already boiling in the back of the truck, which really wasn't surprising considering we were in Mexico. If it got any hotter then that bucket would end up smelling.

"There's chemicals to mask the smell and also a lid. It's the best we can do, unless you all want to hold it until we reach our destination?" Daisy said.

"No. It'll do." I said. "So what about this briefing?"

"Finish up your breakfast and we'll talk." Daisy said with a nod.

We finished our breakfast quickly then Daisy told us to gather around while she rolled out a map and acetate sheets on the floor. Then she set about telling us what we had to do during the battle, placing several different acetate sheets over the top of the map and drawing our movements onto them.

We had it drilled into our heads what we were gonna do by the time we reached the battlefield two hours later.

The truck was parked about a mile away in a little lime grove that seemed overgrown and abandoned. We followed Daisy, who covered up her sparkle with a deep hoody and gloves, along with the driver who turned out to be Takk. That surprised me, I didn't think that Neanderthal could get out of the Iron Age long enough to learn something so modern as how to drive. He had to settle for a hooded cape because he was so big and muscley that I doubt they made many clothes that fit him.

It was good to be out in the fresh air, even if the sun was beating down on us. None of us said anything though, we just run on until we reached the top of a hill that looked down on a wide field. We could see the others lining up ready, and Zeke was down there too. I don't know how, maybe it was an imprint thing, but I zeroed right in on him. I felt a little relief to see that the rank of dhampir he was in was safely behind the front lines that were made up entirely of vampires.

I spotted Dad and Loki too, because they were in their wolf forms. Mom was standing next to Dad on the near side of the field while the sun glowed off Leda's red hair as she stood next to Loki on the far end of the field. I couldn't really make out Auntie Liza and Uncle Mal among all lines, or any others that I recognised. From here I could also see that the medical tent had been set up down in a little ditch where it was shielded from the field by a rise.

I watched as Rupert in wolf form leapt out of the ditch and Seren was sitting on his back. She had a field medic pack slung across her body.

"Let's back away from the top of the hill now." Daisy said. "Takk will keep a lookout for when we need to enter, but until then we should keep out of sight."

We moved down a bit while Takk lay down on his stomach at the top of the hill.

"You should all wolf up now. The battle is about to begin." Daisy said.

I nodded and looked at my girls.

"You all ready?" I asked.

"Well it's a little late if we're not." Cadence quipped.

We stripped off, tucking our clothes under a nearby bush, then phased. It was not pleasant being a very furry wolf under the Mexican sun, we probably should have shaved our heads before we came, but it was a little late for that type of planning now.

_I could probably get away with the bald, but none of you could._ Cadence said as the pack mind came on line.

_Well, I would stay indoors a few weeks until it grew back._ I said with a shrug.

_And have Zeke be all grossed out by rubbing his hands against stubble._ Cadence teased.

_What about Rea? Would she like you bald? _I counted, then shook my head. _It doesn't matter. We need to get into position. Starting position then remember our groups when we hit them._

The others all agreed and they moved into place. Kaden at beta, Cadence at gamma. Amber was directly behind me ready to move into Cadence's place as soon as Marissa, Felicity and Laurel moved in to run with her.

We stood waiting when the sounds of fighting drifted up at us. My girls were itching to go, but we had to wait for the right time. Takk turned and nodded at us, Daisy motioned for us to go.

I took a deep breath and set off running, my girls keeping close to me. We were almost at top speed when we reached the crest of the hill and the ascent added to our charge so we were a furry blur by the time we reached the battle field and ran smack bang into the League ranks. We took them by surprise and the first few we ripped through didn't even have time to fight back. This didn't last long, but as the vamps started to fight back something happened.

I can't describe it exactly, but we were taken over by, well I can only describe it as the wolf spirit. It bound us together closer than ever before so that we weren't many creatures working as one, but one creature with many bodies. I was the head, wordlessly directing my various body parts to do their work while I snapped and clawed at the enemy myself. We cut deeply into the League masses and would have gone on all day, but a horn was sounded.

The horn broke through the spell of the wolf and as a pack we came to a stop panting heavily as we looked around at the polystyrene limbs around us. Our vamps were already picking up the pieces and dumping them onto the pyres. It looked like the battle was over.

I don't know why, maybe because my senses were heightened more than usual, but I didn't trust this. It seemed like a premature victory. I spotted the group of dhampir down on the southeast end of the field and they were obviously regrouping, congratulating each other that they came out alive. I even saw Zeke, his hood down and he was actually smiling.

I started running for him as I felt the worms of agitation in my gut. That's when I caught it, the gaggle of minds heading right in from the southeast side. I forced myself to run faster than I ever had before, my girls couldn't keep up with me, but I had to get to Zeke before it was too late.

_Incoming. New arrivals coming in!_ I yelled into the mind of everyone on the field.

A truckload of new vamps surged onto the field, but they ignored the dhampir, heading straight for the bigger threat of the vampires. Luckily my warning was enough that our side wasn't taken by surprise. I still had to get to Zeke and the other dhampir because there were more League vamps coming and they might decide to make hostages of the fleshy, breakable dhampir.

I was almost there and Zeke was running to me, we would fight together. I felt a surge of victory at the thought of my imprint and I fighting side-by-side, as it should be. We were about ten feet apart when Zeke suddenly gasped and sunk down to his knees, clutching at his head.

That's when I saw him.

Ritchie!

He slapped his hand on Zeke's forehead and Zeke began to convulse. With a roar and a boost of energy that I didn't know if it came from imprint instinct or mate's rage I closed the distance and leapt into the air, I slashed out at Ritchie, knocking him backwards.

He stumbled away from Zeke, but I followed with the full weight of my wolf body and slammed him onto the ground. I lost it then. The thought of how he'd tortured my Zeke and crushed his mind was too much to bear. I sunk my claws into his chest and closed my jaws around his head, shaking my head back and fore. Ritchie was screaming and trying to fight against me, I even felt the flail of his mind, but my shield was too strong and I was much more telepathic than he was. I slashed my claws against his chest, feeling them sink through flesh and snap bone. I growled and bit and clawed until I heard a roar of rage and something slammed into my side.

I rolled quickly and came up growling and dribbling blood as I came face to face with the leech bitch. I snarled and circled her as we both looked for an opening. She struck first, but I whirled out of her reach and managed to get my jaw around her left arm. I flung my head around and managed to rip off her arm. She snarled in pain, and got ready to attack again, but I didn't give her the chance, I sliced through her other shoulder and then through her head.

I would have torn her more, but I could sense someone else coming in for an attack. I'd just taken down their general and I was target number one. I let the pure wolf take me again, attacking and biting and clawing at all the vamps who came near me, keeping them away until others could come in and help, but I was lost in the wolf and I sensed someone coming up behind me. I turned quickly, my paws ready to strike out with my claws. It was at the last moment I realised it was Zeke.

I managed to pull back enough not to take his head clean off, but my claws raked down the left side of his face. He let out a yell of pain as he stumbled back, his hand flying to cover the left side of his face, but it wasn't enough and the blood seeped from between his fingers.

I backed away, horrified by what I had done. I'd just done exactly what the leech bitch had done to him. I gasped, unable to get my breath. I felt sick and the world was closing in around me. I wanted to go comfort Zeke, but I was the one who hurt him.

"Zeke!" Someone called as he sunk to his knees.

A dhampir girl came up beside him and touched his hand which was still held to his face, he wouldn't move it, but she could smell the blood as much as me. Zeke had been looking at me but I was too much of a coward to meet his eyes or to read his mind. I didn't want to read all the hate that he now held for me. Just because he was my imprint didn't mean he couldn't hate me.

The dhampir girl followed his eyes and she looked at me. I saw her face shift from confusion, through suspicion and finally settling on accusation. I felt the ice hit my stomach and I wanted to throw up, but I couldn't do that.

I felt my heart pick up and my survival instinct kicked in.

Flight or fight?

I didn't want to fight.

I turned around and started running as fast as I could away from Zeke. The further away from him I was, the less likely I was to hurt him again.

How could I do that?

How could I hurt him?

I ran and ran until I was away from the battlefield, until I was completely alone. I collapsed into my human form a crying wreck.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	55. Chapter 54 - Loki

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

**This is the second chapter I've posted today**

* * *

**Loki**

The battle wasn't as interesting as I thought it might be. It was hard to really take anything in, it was all a blur as me and Leda worked together. She struck at their senses and I tore through their bodies easily.

The battle was meh, but the rescue mission was awesome. I still don't know how I managed to snag on Billie's mind, even now it was weak and she was right there on the other side of the curtain while Carlisle… She needed a lot of help right now and he had to fix the physical before we could try to fix the mental.

Her mind was fluctuating and mostly not there at all, that's why I'm surprised I actually managed to even read her mind from three miles away when I wasn't even aiming for it. The only reason I could come up with is that Billie had a sudden burst of lucidity and called out to her family for help. Since I was the only telepath at that point in time not in the middle of shredding through the League I was the one who picked up on it. I obviously went to get Seren's help immediately since her and Rupert were acting as a sort of inter-species red cross, and along with Leda, we set out on the trail I felt strongly after I'd actually connected with Billie's mind.

Whatever it was that put me on Billie's trail it was lucky, I don't think we would have come across the truck where it was hidden, or maybe the vamps would have killed Billie, Isla and Brah when they got confirmation that they were losing.

It didn't matter, main thing was, we got Billie back to safety. Even if she had a major recovery ahead of her she wasn't in the hands of the enemy anymore. She was being cared for by Carlisle while Isla, who as far as I could tell was Billie's new boyfriend's sister, told us about everything they'd been through thanks to the League. Brah was some dhampir kid reared on the farm and put in Isla's cage to mate with her.

Isla told how she'd kicked him in the balls and he seemed to confuse it for sex, but every time Isla came back to this point I watched Brah because he was getting twitchy and looking real suspicious. I had to check his mind just to be sure. I mean he could be a plant, waiting for us all to let our guard down before he attacked.

I didn't get anything negative from his mind. In fact he was ridiculously loyal to Isla. He'd meant it when he vowed his protection to her even thought he knew…

_Seriously dude? You knew she was scamming you all along?_ I asked.

Brah locked eyes with me and frowned.

_It's me, Loki. I'm telepathic. I read your mind because…_ I wasn't sure how to tactfully put this.

_You can't be too careful._ Brah said. _I understand things. I just haven't got the learning. And yes, I knew Isla was lying but I gave her the idea if you think about it. I didn't want to force her and the vampires would let her be for a week or two if they thought she was pregnant. _

_Way to go Bro._ I said, and gave him a smile. _But you have to tell her._

_Yes._

_Now?_

He shrugged. Well Isla was wrapping up her story anyway, so it seemed like the best time.

"Well then we got back here. Seren fainted and I was shown where I could go to change back and get dressed, and well there's no more." Isla finished up.

"Well I guess there's more we can talk about later. But right now someone else wants to talk to you." I said, nodding toward Brah and Isla turned to look at him.

"You wanna talk now Brah?" She asked.

It was clear Brah didn't want to do this in front of everyone and Isla was pretty intuitive because she turned back to us and asked, "Is there somewhere private?"

"You can use the place where you changed." I said, pointing at the makeshift cubicle.

Isla nodded before she led Brah over to the curtained off area.

"I think I should see if Carlisle needs help with anything." Seren said in a subdued voice, and she was looking a little sick.

"I'll come help you." Rupert said as he put his hand on her shoulder and Seren melted into it for a moment before they both walked off.

_It is just awful what happened to Billie. _Leda thought sadly as she leant into me.

_That's an understatement. _I replied as I put my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

_I feel a searing rage deep inside me. I feel I could take that rage and turn it into a weapon and burn all those who would hurt our beloved Auntie Billie._ Leda said firmly.

_I'm right there with you Lee. If he's not out there today, I'll track down that bastard Ritchie and tear him apart. _And I let out a growl.

_We will do it together for the sake of Billie._ Leda said firmly.

"For Billie." I promised aloud.

Isla and Brah came back to us. They both looked a lot happier, and I guess it was pretty good to have all that weight lifted off your shoulders.

"What happens now?" Isla asked me, like she thought I was in charge.

"Right now I would like you both to find an empty bed to sit on and I'll come inspect you when I'm done with Billie." Carlisle answered instead. "I've no doubt you are both malnourished and possibly dehydrated. I'd prefer it if you both sat still until I'm sure."

"Ok." Isla said.

"Loki. Perhaps you and Leda would like to show them both to some spare beds." Carlisle suggested.

"Will do." I said with a salute.

"Thank you." Carlisle said with a smile that soon became grim when he turned back to tend to Billie.

"Come on." I said.

Me and Leda led Isla and Brah toward the back of the tent where there was likely to be two spare beds near each other. There weren't many left, turned out a lot of dhampir had been injured during the battle.

_Loki? That you?_ I heard a mind call out to me and I wasn't sure who it was.

_Yeah? _I said carefully.

_It's me. Zeke. Can you come here?_ I frowned and tried to locate him.

"Leda, can you handle this a mo?" I whispered to her.

She looked up at me with a frown but nodded her head and took over the reins on steering Brah and Isla to empty beds.

I finally found Zeke sitting up on a bed with a bloody bandage covering the entire left side of his face. Some dhampir girl with blond hair was sat next to him holding his hand and fussing over him a little intimately. I felt annoyed. Zeke was meant to be with my sister.

_I need to ask a few favours. Z_eke said, his one visible eye locking on me but other than that he didn't move his face. _First up, get rid of Marnie for me._

_That blonde drooling all over you?_ I asked.

_I know. It's annoying. Can you get her gone?_ He asked.

_Can't you?_ I shot back, feeling angry.

_I'm not allowed to talk while I'm undergoing treatment, doctor's orders, but every time I take my hand out of hers she pulls it back. Please help a bro out?_ He pleaded.

"Hey Marnie, you can go now, next of kin is here." I said.

Marnie turned and looked up, then up some more until she met my eyes.

"Next of kin?" She demanded.

"He's my cousin and until I get him home to Auntie Prue, I'm the next of kin. You've done well looking after him so far, but Zeke needs some guy time now." I said, unable to hold back my antagonism over the fact that she was sniffing around my sister's man. I guess it's a wolf thing.

"Well someone had to be here to look after him." Marnie said a little snidely, but she got up. "Well Zeke, I mean it, anything you want, you know where to find me." She bent as if to kiss him.

"I don't think so." I said, pulling her away enough that I could get between them. "Zeke is supposed to keep his face still."

Marnie scowled at me. She blew an air kiss at Zeke before flouncing away. I watched until she was gone before I turned back to Zeke.

_What the hell dude? You're meant to be with my sister._ I reminded him.

_And I intend to be. _Zeke said as he very carefully swung his legs off the bed and held his hand out to me. _Can you help me up please? I know it sounds weird but you've no idea how many muscles you use in your face just trying to stand up._

_Where are you going?_ I asked as I helped him to his feet.

_To find Mags. I'm worried about her. I can't feel her mind and I have to…_

"No Zeke, back into bed." Esme said as she spotted him standing up. "If you don't rest then the treatment won't hold."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Zeke had an accident out on the battlefield." Esme said as she helped a reluctant Zeke back into bed. "Now you make sure he doesn't get out again." She charged me and I'd have to obey now, it was a direct order from Esme.

I sat down in the chair Marnie had been sitting in and looked Zeke in his one visible eye.

_What the hell happened and where is Mags anyway? Why isn't she here with you?_ I asked quickly as each question popped into my mind.

_Look, it was an accident ok. I shouldn't have tried approaching her from behind when she was in berserk wolf mode._ Zeke said, a little on the defensive side.

_Berserk wolf mode?_ I questioned and as my eyes fell on the bloody bandage on the left side of his face my eyes widened. _Did Mags do that?_

_No._ He said firmly but I felt the stutter in his mind._ Yeah. It was an accident ok._ He said firmly._ Like I said, I shouldn't have come up behind her._

_Ok. Take it from the top. How did this happen?_ I asked, because I had no idea why he was being so defensive if Mags had done this to him.

_I was running to her because the battle was over, then I got her call that there were more vamps incoming and she was running directly for me._ Luckily Zeke had a good visual imagination so I was getting all this in sound and pictures as he told me with his mind voice._ I picked up speed. If I could reach her we could fight together. That's when the floor turned to mush and I fell into… You don't need to see that._

_See what? _I asked curiously as I got a flash of darkness and flames.

_My own personal hell. You don't need to see. You're just a kid and Mags would never forgive me for scarring your psyche._ Zeke said in a definite way, but that made me all the more curious.

_Ok._ I said for the time being, I could question him about it when all this was over, Mags was the most important thing right now._ But what do you mean you fell into your own personal hell?_

_Ritchie must have come up behind me. I felt the ground swallow me and I was gasping for air, but then it all stopped and I looked around to see that Ritchie was now a bloody smear on the battlefield and Mags was taking care of the leech bitch who scarred me, along with a few other vamps. I'm sure one of them was Diego, a fetcher and lure. Not important I guess._

_No. What's important is that Mags took out Ritchie. Like seriously? He's dead?_ I asked in awe.

_Yeah._ Zeke confirmed.

_Did you hear what he did to Billie? He deserves it._ I said firmly.

_I'll have to hear that another time, like I said, I'm worried about Mags. She was in a rage and I wanted to calm her down, but instead of calling out to her with my mind or my voice I reached out with my hand. I must have registered as another vamp in her berserking mind because she turned around and it was completely instinctual._

Zeke really believed that. He didn't hate Mags for clawing half his face off. He was just absolutely worried about her.

_What happened then?_ I asked, because I couldn't think why Mags wouldn't help a wounded Zeke, even if she caused it.

_Obviously there was that moment of shock but then I looked up into her eyes, tried to think to her that I didn't blame her, but she seemed paralysed with the shock and her mind was closed to me. It has been ever since. Then Marnie reached me and started fussing over me while I continued to beseech Mags to read my mind, to read that I didn't blame her. Marnie must have seen me looking because she turned to Mags and gave her a stinking look. That's when Magda legged it for the hills. I tried to chase after her, but battle fatigue and blood loss made me woozy and I was brought here. Since then I can't feel Mags._

_Feel her?_ I asked, because I didn't really understand that bit.

_Look. Since we've imprinted I can always feel Mags about, even if we're miles away from each other I know she's fine, or unhappy or whatever. I can feel her, but since this…_ He shook his head, then hissed as his hand flew up but stopped short of actually touching the bloody bandage.

"Hang on." I said and closed my eyes to concentrate.

I sent my mind out searching all around until I snagged on Magda's mind and then I knew the exact reason Zeke couldn't sense her.

_Mags has locked her mind down tighter then Fort Knox._ I said. _That's why you can't sense anything._

_Why would she do that?_ Zeke asked, sounding a little lost to be honest.

_She probably feels guilty. Who am I kidding, this is Mags we're talking about, she does feel guilty and she doesn't want to read the accusation from your mind. She's locked herself down and there's no way in until she opens it again. She's a lot more powerful than me._ I admitted.

_Can you sense where she is?_ Zeke asked.

_Yeah._ I confirmed.

_Will you go to her? Tell her to open her mind to me? Tell her to read me and see that I don't blame her?_

_Of course._ I said as I shot to my feet. _I'll be as quick as I can._

I turned around and almost walked right into Carlisle.

"Ah Loki, I'm glad you came across Zeke, you can help us now." Carlisle said happily.

"Help?" I asked.

"Yes. As you can see I'm trying a new treatment with Zeke. I'm using bandages soaked in dhampir blood to help aid his recovery. In my research I've found that the blood of the vampire-wolf hybrids holds the most healing properties. Would you be so kind as to donate a pint?"

I opened my mouth to protest.

"If this works then it's likely that Zeke's face will be healed as good as new, possibly back to before the original scarring." Carlisle stated.

I knew how much it bugged Mags that those scars had kept Zeke a prisoner of his trauma, I had to help and hopefully flag Dad to go find Mags.

"Ok." I said.

"Excellent." Carlisle said with a grin and tapped the bed to the left of Zeke. "If you'd just like to sit up here and I'll get the equipment."

You're supposed to get Mags. I don't care about my face. Zeke said as I climbed up on the bed.

"Loki, Carlisle told me what you are doing. It's very noble of you." Esme said as she pushed a glass into my hand. "Sip this please."

It turned out the glass was full of apple juice. I sipped it while I carried on my conversation with Zeke.

_Well I see it as a better investment that I give you my blood so that you heal and get rid of what will become a constant reminder of Mags' mistake if you scar badly._ I pointed out.

_I didn't think of it like that._ Zeke said thoughtfully._ Good point._

_Don't worry Bro. I'll telegraph Dad. He can talk Mags around better than me anyway._ I promised.

"Put your left arm out like this." Carlisle said as he held out his own arm and I copied. "Now you will feel some pressure under the band, but tell me if it feels very constricting." He added as he put a blood pressure cuff around my arm.

He pumped it and I felt it tighten around my arm, but it was just a constant pressure and not uncomfortable.

"Now to find the perfect vein." Carlisle explained as he investigated my arm. "There." He added as he kept the place with his left thumb and reached for the alcohol sponge he'd just opened and rubbed it on my skin over where my vein bulged on the surface.

Then he picked up the needle and though I didn't really want to see something sticking into me, I was also curious. After all I'd never had a single jab in my life, dhampir immune system stands up to anything, so it was a first for me. I watched Carlisle carefully placed the long needle against my arm.

"You'll feel a pinch." Carlisle said and looked up to see I was watching him. "Most people look away."

"I wanna see." I said with a nod.

"Very well." Carlisle said and pushed on the needle.

It did sting and I felt the needle ghost inside me. It felt weird and I tried not to squirm as Carlisle taped the pipe to my skin with surgical tape to hold the needle in place. Then he checked on the length of the pipe as it began to fill with deep red and inch its way along to the bag. I had to look away then because I felt a little queasy.

"Are you ok?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah." I said, keeping my eyes on Zeke. "I'm just not used to my blood being outside my body."

"Of course." Carlisle said as he placed a ball in my left hand. "Keep squeezing this ball, Esme or Seren will check on you in five minuets."

"Ok." I said.

_How you holding up?_ Zeke asked.

_Ok. I think. Just, this is new._ I explained.

_It is weird the first time you give blood._ Zeke agreed. _Have you talked to your Dad yet?_

_I'll try and get him now._ I promised and sent my mind out searching for Dad. _Damn. He's gone to help flush out any remaining League vamps hiding out in the farm. It's five miles to the south of here._

"Shit." He muttered, then let out an annoyed growl as he reached for the left side of his face again but stopped before he touched the bandage that was looking a little less bloody now.

_I'll go find her as soon as I'm done giving blood._ I promised.

"Loki? What's going on?" Leda asked as she came up to the foot of my bed.

"I'm giving blood for Zeke." I said and pointed toward him.

Leda looked to Zeke and her eyes went wide.

"Goodness Zeke, what happened?" She asked.

"There was an accident and his face got mangled. Carlisle's trying to heal it with blood soaked bandages, but Zeke has to keep his face still until it's healed up. Therefore he can't talk." I replied.

"Oh dear." Leda said as she sat in the chair and she took both his hand and mine. "I will keep you both company."

_Tell her thanks._ Zeke said and I saw him give her hand a squeeze.

"Zeke said thanks."

"You're welcome." Leda said and raised his hand to kiss it. "After all, you are my boyfriend's sister's boyfriend, that's as good as family."

I saw Zeke's body shake slightly, like he was holding back a laugh, and couldn't help my own little laugh at how adorable Leda was. I couldn't wait until this was all over with and we could get back to just us for a while. Leda turned and smiled at me before she kissed my hand too.

"I've come to check if we've taken enough blood." Seren said as she stepped up to the left side of the bed and checked the bag. "We're halfway there. I'll be back in five minuets."

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"I'm good, why?" She asked, stopping and turning back to me.

"Well, Billie drained you. Shouldn't you rest or something?" I asked because she was looking pale and had circles under her eyes dark enough to rival a very hungry vampire.

"I need to help out here. I can rest when we get home. It won't be long. I heard that all the medical staff and patients are going on the first plane." She said a little in monotone, but I put that down to her being tired.

"Plane?" I asked.

"Yeah. Jane wants to get all the rescued dhampir back to the Ranch as soon as possible. We're right on the edge of Coalition land here, if any of the vamps in the neighbouring countries hear what's happened today they might make a play for a shed load of tasty treats." Seren said and it was clear she was holding back on a sob.

"So we got rid of the League and now we have to worry about other countries?" I asked, feeling suddenly drained.

"Well, once we're out of here they'll have to get through Maria and you know how ruthless she is, so we're safe from them. Right now though, a lot of the dhampir are sitting ducks." Seren said, managing to sound a little reassuring on the former.

"What about the rest of us?" Leda asked.

"Everyone else will be heading home the same way they came here." Seren said but turned when there was a yell. "Excuse me, it sounds like Vee is trying to get out of bed on his broken leg again."

_Why did Billie drain Seren?_ Zeke asked.

_She didn't do it on purpose._ I said. _Short story is, Ritchie crushed her mind and now Billie thinks she has no hands which means her power is on constant._

_Oh no! You have to help her right now! _Zeke yelled in my mind and he actually jumped up to his feet. _Get her out of the hell!_

_I can't do anything like that until she's physically well._ I replied. _I hate to admit it, but I'm not the strongest telepath in the family. Gran is. Then Mags. Then Dad. Then well I'd like to still say it's me, but it's probably Addie. At least I'm better than Lydia and Astrid, but I don't think it's enough to help Billie._

"You don't understand! You have to…gah!" Zeke said and actually clutched at the bandage this time.

"Come now Zeke." Leda said, putting her arm around his shoulders and stroking his arm. "We will all do our best for Billie, but getting worked up will help no one."

Zeke relaxed into Leda's arms and she hugged him for a moment.

"I think you are supposed to stay in bed." She whispered.

Zeke pulled out of her arms, tapped her shoulder gently and returned to the bed.

_I just know what it's like to have Ritchie crush your mind. The longer she stays in that hell the harder it'll be to convince her that reality is real._ Zeke thought sadly.

_I'll see what I can do as soon as I'm done here._ I said as Leda sat back down and took both our hands again.

_Do it for Billie._ Zeke thought.

_I will. _I promised, although I wasn't sure how I'd do having lost a bit of blood here.

"Let's take a look at that bag." Esme's cheerful voice cut through the depressive cloud that had grown around us.

"It's bound to be full by now." I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"And you are right Loki." Esme said with a smile and she pulled the surgical tape away from my arm and then removed the needle.

She pushed a cotton wad to the needle hole.

"Hold that there for a minuet while I get your drink and snack." Esme instructed.

"I can't go now?" I asked, I already had a lot of things to do without wasting time sitting here.

"You have to wait fifteen minuets dear." Esme said as she picked up the bag of blood and carried it around to Zeke's bed. "Leda, you'll have to move from there I'm afraid, Carlisle will need access to Zeke's left side."

"Of course Esme." Leda said and rose to her feet. "Would you like me to get the drink and snack for Loki?"

"Oh that would be a big help my dear." Esme said with a smile. "You'll find them in the nurses station at the back. A glass of juice and a couple of cookies."

"Very well." Leda said to Esme before she turned to me. "I'll be right back."

"Thanks." I said, and gave her a smile.

"I'll be back immediately my Loki." She said and squeezed my foot before she went off further toward the back of the tent.

I turned my attention to Esme who looked like she was preparing things, like a pair of scissors, a bowl and a lot of gauze. Esme went away and came back with another bowl, this one was steaming with boiling water.

Leda came back to the left side of my bed and she placed a glass and a plate with a few cookies on the little table. She smiled at me and picked up one of the cookies and brought it up to my mouth. I raised an eyebrow at her, but leant forward and bit into the cookie. I chewed on it and Leda looked lovingly into my eyes.

"You're my brave god of mischief indeed." She whispered as she brought the cookie up again and I bit and chewed. _I will reward you handsomely when we're alone._

_That a promise?_ I asked.

_Of course._ She replied and kissed my cheek.

_I look forward to it._ I said before I ate the rest of the cookie.

"I have everything ready." Esme said and I turned to see that Carlisle was back.

"Thank you." He said and kissed Esme's cheek before he snipped the end off the blood bag and poured half of it into the bowl. Then he put some of the gauze strips in to soak.

I watched the almost imperceptible communication between Esme and Carlisle. Esme moved around to Zeke's right side.

"Are you ready Zeke? This may hurt when we remove the gauze." Carlisle warned.

Take it away Doc. Zeke thought wryly.

"He said, take it away Doc." I informed Carlisle.

"Very well." Carlisle said and he moved up to Zeke.

Zeke let out hisses but I couldn't see what Carlisle was doing since his body was in the way. When Carlisle moved to pick up an absorbent pad and dip it in the steaming bowl I got a look at the left side of Zeke's face.

It looked nasty. There were four tears down his skin and the blood on his skin from the treatment made it look a lot worse than it probably was. Carlisle washed the blood away from Zeke's skin and checked where the lines where his skin was opened up.

"It looks a lot better already." Carlisle said as he picked up a clean pad and placed it over Zeke's closed left eye and taped it in place with surgical tape. "I think you might be healed up nice by this time tomorrow." He added as he began to place the gauze drenched in my blood over the left side of Zeke's face.

I took the glass Leda handed to me and began to drink it while I watched as Carlisle finished with Zeke's face.

"I'll be back to change the gauze in two hours." Carlisle said as he gathered all the stuff he'd used together and moved away.

"Esme?" I called.

"Yes dear?" Esme said, coming back to the foot of my bed.

"Am I ok to go now?" I asked.

"Give it another five minuets. I'll come let you know." She promised me.

_The longer it takes the more I'm worried._ Zeke thought.

"Me too Bro." I replied, and I sighed deeply, I needed to get out of this bed.

"You need to eat your other cookie." Leda said, holding it out to me.

"You're right." I said and I took it off her and ate it in two bites before I finished off the rest of my drink. "Do you wanna come with me?"

"Of course." Leda said with a nod.

"As soon as Esme gets back we're gone." I said firmly.

_Thanks. _Zeke thought toward me.

As soon as Esme reappeared I was up on my feet and ready to go.

_I'll have Mags back here ASAP._ I promised Zeke as I took Leda's hand and we headed toward the field hospital entrance.

I stopped dead as we neared the door as Gran and Gramps stepped through.

"Gran?" I gasped.

"Loki? You made it through?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Everyone else?" She asked.

"As far as I know. We haven't had time to regroup yet." I said and my eyes travelled to the bed where Billie was out cold with the blanket pulled up over her.

"Billie!?" Gran exclaimed and run to her bedside.

"Don't touch her hands!" I yelled as Gran went to grab one.

"Why not?" Gran asked.

"Because she hasn't got control of her power right now." I replied, figuring it was the simplest explanation for the time being.

"Why not?" Gran asked.

"Well…" I trailed off and closed the distance between Gran and me.

I took her hand and took Gramps' hand too so I could show them both at the same time. I showed them everything I'd witnessed personally, everything Isla had told us, and what Zeke had said about Mags taking Ritchie out. That had to be a comfort right? Knowing the guy who did this to Billie was nothing but a bloody smear on the grass outside.

"No. No. No. No." Gran said, pulling her hand out of mine and shaking her head. She dropped down next to Billie and placed her hand on her forehead. "Oh Baby, what have they done to you?"

And that was something I'd never seen before, tears were streaming down Gran's face as stroked back Billie's hair. I could sense Gran's attempts to get into Billie's mind.

"Ye gods!" Grandpa gasped and I turned to find him pressing his fist to his mouth.

His eyes were wide and his face was screwed up as he fought back the pain. He'd be crying too if he could. I felt totally out of my depth, but I did the only thing I thought I could. I placed my hand on Gramps' shoulder before giving him a manly hug.

"You did well Loki." Gramps said as he tapped my back. "To think we were so close behind them. We could have stopped all this."

"How did you guys get here anyway? Last I heard you were heading to Hawaii." I said.

"We went to warn Billie, but when we got there it was too late. The League had already taken her. Essie and I set out on the new yacht, it was ocean going after all, while Marlin, Will and Addie stayed behind to take care of Kekipi."

"Kekipi?" Isla gasped and she leapt up from the bed she'd been resting on and run up to us and grabbed hold of Gramps. "What do you mean by take care of?"

"He was in a bad way, but I'm sure with my sister's medical skills he will make a full recovery." Gramps replied as he looked up into Isla's face. "Isla I presume?"

"Yeah." Isla said, frowning. "How do you know?"

"This is my Grandpa." I replied. "Billie's father."

"Oh. Fo' suah? You're Billie's dad?"

"Yes. I am Tobias, and that is my wife Essie, but as you can understand she is otherwise engaged at the moment." Gramps said as he gestured toward Gran.

"Billie has her hair." Isla observed.

"It is a family trait." Gramps agreed. "Have no fear Isla, Kekipi is fine, I'm certain. Besides, if he had died Billie would know for he imprinted upon her."

"Imprinted?" I asked excitedly because it meant something important.

"Yes." Gramps said with a nod.

"I need to talk to Carlisle." I said quickly and I threw my mind out to locate him before I went to him.

"Carlisle, have you administered Plan B yet?" I asked.

Carlisle turned and frowned at me.

"Not yet. I feel as if it's another violation of Billie's choice." He admitted.

"Well you don't have to worry about it. At least I don't think you do." I said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Kekipi imprinted on Billie." I said.

"Isla's brother?" Carlisle hazarded.

"Yeah. He imprinted on Billie so that means that even if Ritchie and Lani did what Isla said they did it wouldn't matter right? Billie wouldn't catch because her cycle has turned to ovulation on command. I'm right, right?" I asked, almost begged to be right.

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded as he smiled.

"I believe you're right." Carlisle stated. "How did you find this out?"

"Gramps told me. Grandpa Tobias." I clarified when Carlisle looked a little confused over the many people I could use that title on.

"He's here?" Carlisle asked in surprise.

"Grandma Essie too."

Carlisle nodded and moved swiftly to Billie's bed.

"What's wrong with her Grandpa?" Grandma asked as she lifted her head to look at Carlisle with red-rimmed eyes.

"A lot." Carlisle admitted. "Too much that we can hope to heal her while we're in the middle of nowhere. I'm keeping her sedated until we return to the Ranch and I have access to a clean and sterile equipment."

"Clean and sterile?" Grandma asked, her voice rising in alarm.

"Just a precaution." Carlisle assured her.

"But her mind?"

"Essie." Carlisle said gently as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You are travel worn. I doubt you've slept much the past few days and when was the last time you ate, drank or fed?"

Gran didn't answer.

"Have you at all?"

"No." Gramps answered for her and she shot him a betrayed look.

"You know as well as I that you're gifts work better when you've rested, are well fed, not thirsty and full of blood. Do you want to risk damaging Billie's mind further by going in there unprepared?"

Gran looked about ready to argue, but she subsided.

"You're right I guess. I'll wait until we're back at the Ranch at least, but I don't think I can rest before then. Anyway, Jane's on her way. She's about to pack you off on the first flight." Gran said, looking into the middle distance as her mind snagged on Jane's.

"You and Tobias will have a seat." Carlisle promised.

Then Jane did step into the tent and she looked victorious until she saw Gran and then her face fell.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Brief you later." Gran said flatly.

"I want a full report." Jane replied before she turned to Carlisle. "Can you have everyone ready to travel in ten minuets?"

"I can, but I will need help." Carlisle replied.

"Then I'll send it to you." Jane promised before she stepped out of the tent.

"I'd better go find Mags so she can come see Zeke before he leaves." I realised.

"I am with you." Leda said taking my hand and we stepped outside.

We climbed out of the ditch that hid the field hospital from the enemy. From here there was a good view of the field and I could see all the pyres where the League members were now burning. There was still a few of our vamps moving around the field, picking up stray pieces and throwing them on the burn pile.

"We need to find Mags." I said, sending my mind out searching for her again, starting off vaguely in the direction that I'd sensed her in earlier.

"Here you to are." A voice cut through my concentration and I turned to find Crispin standing there looking not amused.

"Here we are." I said with a frown.

"Come on. We need to leave ASAP or we won't make the bus on time." He said firmly.

"Bus?" I asked with a frown.

"Just come on." Crispin said as he turned me toward the group of waiting dhampir.

"But I…" I began.

"No buts. Get going." Crispin ordered.

I looked to Leda for help.

"Come now both of you, I don't fancy running all the way from Texas to Wyoming." Alec said firmly as he detached himself from the group along with Kitty.

I sent my mind out to Mags again and I sensed she was running back in now with her girls around her. She was determined in her mind to go talk to Zeke. She was already heading there. I didn't need to butt in.

"Ok. We're ready." I said as I took a tighter hold of Leda's hand.

"Then let's go." Crispin said as he made his way to the front of the assembled dhampir. "Please stay close."

As one, we started to run.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	56. Chapter 55 - Kekipi

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

* * *

**Kekipi**

Saying it was a disaster was the understatement of the century, probably the millennium. I'd failed when it mattered the most. I was supposed to be this big powerful wolf built for fighting vampires, but I hadn't. I'd failed and they more or less killed me and dragged my girlfriend and sister off who knows where?

I couldn't even go after them. I had to recover and that had been annoying. Not being able to do anything while my body healed, being tended to by Billie's aunt and uncle while her nephew talked into my mind. He was the first other wolf I'd ever met, well other than when Isla changed, but we didn't exactly have time to bond then. I didn't have much time to bond with Addie either. I was recovering.

Billie's aunt, Marlin who is a vampire but one of the good ones, had said that we had to wait at least a day on my island to make sure I was ok, but as soon as she heard that Drogo might be in trouble we rushed out to Honomu. When we found Drogo I knew I'd got off lightly just having that one vamp crush the life out of me. They'd pinned him to the wall and strapped him up to machines to keep him alive for as long as possible. Seeing that I knew those creeps were capable of anything and I was ready to swim after them if I had to, but Addie tackled me and told me not to go. Every time I tried to leave my limbs would lock and I was stuck in place.

Then I had to help them get Drogo down off the wall then. The bad vamps hadn't just nailed him up with climbing pins, but they'd hung him on a surfboard bracket, ramming it straight into the flesh on his back. Addie had to saw through the bracket because Marlin wasn't sure what damage had been done.

Then everyone had a task to do. Addie was keeping Drogo under using his telepathic powers while Marlin operated with her husband Will assisting. My job was to make sure this lolo buggah of a dhampir called Brianna didn't interfere too much with the operation. She was obsessed with Drogo and seemed to want to stop Marlin from hurting Drogo, in the end Marlin ordered Brianna to assist her and that seemed to stop her interfering.

It took a long while, but as it got light Marlin asked me and Will if we would bring the bed through to the room. We weren't doing that anytime soon, the bed was choke big and built into the room, it wasn't going anywhere. In the end we had to go out and buy a new bed. We had to take the boat back to Hilo first where Will had a hire car. Drogo was just coming around when we got back, so Will quickly built the bed frame while I lugged in the mattress.

Once we moved Drogo to the bed Will and Addie went off to forge passports. I was left behind with nothing to do again but watch Marlin ordering Brianna to stop being such an enthusiastic nurse to a plenny annoyed looking Drogo.

Addie was gone maybe three hours before he came back on his own and said that Will was staying out at some bunker until it was dark. We also had flights for the morning, but we had to go to Susie's house first so we could get the other wolves and maybe get a little rest.

I wasn't so sure about the rest, but at least if there was more wolves we'd be a stronger team. At least I got to drive so it actually felt like I was doing something to kokua. I'd never felt so useless in my life.

"You're not useless." Addie said and I frowned, had he just read my mind? "Yeah. Sorry but, I didn't mean to, but your shame and uselessness is kind of radiating off of you right now."

"Great." I grumbled.

"Look, you're not to blame for what happened." Addie said.

"Didn't exactly do much to help the situation." I muttered as I glared ahead at the road.

"Are you kidding? Kekipi, you were one wolf going up against a shed load of vamps. No one wolf could have won in them odds. Billie's a trained fighter and she couldn't cope. I could just about fight two vamps, and I had a vamp helping me fight. You are not useless and you didn't fail Billie. Just wait, Gran and Gramps will get her and Isla back, then Billie will tell you herself. You didn't fail her. You fought as well as you could, but no one could have won in them odds. Not even Gran and she can use her alpha voice to stop them all at once."

"What's an alpha voice?" I asked with a frown.

"It's something the alpha wolf, you know the boss wolf, usually has to keep the pack in check when they're all in wolf form. At least they were the only ones who had it, but in my family the vamp in us brings it out and lets us use it anytime. I may have had to use it on you yesterday when you were about to bolt from Drogo's." He said sounding plenny guilty.

"That's why I couldn't move toward the door after that?" I realised.

"Yeah. Or phase. I mean you could now, my edict is lifted, but we couldn't have you run off just in case." Addie said apologetically.

"I understand." I said as I tapped the steering wheel a little agitated. "So is it only the wolves in your family who can do that?"

"Yeah. It's purely a wolf thing, even if our vamp telepathy enhances it. My sisters can't do it, but then they got the telekinesis so it's all good." Addie said with a shrug.

"That means they can move things without touching them right?"

"Yep. You'll get to see when you meet them." He said with a nod.

"I'll meet them?" I asked doubtfully.

"Well we'll be invited to the wedding right?" He said with a grin.

I wasn't sure what to say to that, the kid was confusing.

We spent the rest of the journey with Addie chatting at me, explaining the wolves I was about to meet. It felt strange that I was gonna meet other wolves after all these years. Would I fit in with them?

I guess it was time to find out.

I could sense them around the place as I pulled onto Susie's property, I didn't think it would be like that. I didn't even have to see them to know there was wolves here. I pulled up outside my grandparents' hale and Addie jumped out of the car. I got out slowly, I was always awkward with new people and now I was gonna meet a pack of wolves.

Susie came out of the house and she slowed as she reached the top of the steps.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked.

"We'll tell you inside." Addie said.

"Ok." She said with a frown but motioned for us to follow her.

I stepped into the house and sat down in the family room. The last time I'd been here it was with Billie and Isla. I felt like junk, I'd let them down. Addie looked at me, but he didn't say anything this time.

"So where is everyone?" Susie asked as Tuck came into the room and they sat down together on the sofa.

Addie went through everything that had happened and Susie looked ill by the end. I didn't want to go through all of this again. I wanted to get to wherever it was we were flying to and seeing if there was any news from the other side.

"You coming with me to meet the others?" Addie asked, and I realised I'd completely drifted out of the conversation.

"The others?"

"The other wolves." He said, frowning a little before he smiled. "Come on, we'll go let them know that they can come back."

"How?" I asked.

Addie looked at me for a moment and then his smile grew into a wide grin.

"You'll see." He said as he got to his feet and headed toward the kitchen where the back door was located. "Are you coming?"

I got to my feet and followed him out to the back yard where he was stripping off his t-shirt and folding it up to put on a chair.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I don't want to shred my clothes." He said. "This is my favourite t-shirt."

"Ok."

"You'll need to strip too, unless Uncle Tuck got some clothes you can lend."

"Right." I said and pulled off my own t-shirt.

Addie stripped off the rest of his clothes and then he exploded into a big wolf with black fur. I was froze for a moment. I'd changed I don't know how many times, but I'd never saw it happen before.

_You coming?_ Addie's voice sounded in my mind.

I nodded, pulled off my jeans and let the heat rise up through my body. As soon as I was a wolf all these voices filled my mind.

_Addie? Are you sure?_ A woman, her name was Twain, sounded in my mind.

_Hey, who's the newbie?_ A guy, Silver asked.

How did I know their names?

_Everything's open on the pack mind Bro._ Another woman, Ariana said.

_Did you really imprint on Billie?_ Marie asked.

_Seriously Sis? Did you have to? I did not need to see little Billie Black like that._ Phill, who was Marie's younger brother, complained.

_Well I could try…_ Addie began and I felt like something wrapped around my mind.

_Did you just take Kekipi out of the pack mind?_ Twain asked.

_Nope. I just remembered what Gran said about how she used to shield the more personal thoughts of her friends from each other but keep up conversational telepathy._ Addie replied.

_Check you out getting all fancy._ Silver teased.

_You'll be alpharing us next._ Olly, the final wolf of the pack piped in.

_I could if I wanted. I am a Fang after all. _Addie said as he padded out into the yard. _Anyway, you guys heading in?_

_We'll give one last circuit just to be sure and then we'll come in._ Twain replied.

_Ok. _Addie replied.

Then Addie turned to me and he was bouncing on his paws.

_This is a first for me too._ He said and I realised that this was just for me.

_What is?_ I asked.

_I haven't been on the pack mind yet. Uncle Tony was waiting a while until things were more settled before he had me out running the border so I really haven't had this chance._ He explained.

There was a rustling from the bushes down the bottom end of the yard and Addie turned while I looked over to see six wolves emerge from the foliage. It was one thing to hear the pack mind, but to see that there were so many more wolves in the world was something else.

_Addie is that you! _Ariana squealed and she broke away from the pack with Marie close beside her and they tackled Addie down to the floor, pretending to claw and bite at him.

Addie was laughing in his mind as the wolf women tickled him.

_How come he gets special treatment?_ Silver complained.

_Awww, you want your belly scratched too?_ Phill teased and sniffed at his shoulder.

Silver growled and snapped at him.

_Ok. Ok. Enough of this._ Addie said as he managed to get out from the clutches of Ariana and Marie. _We got a lot to talk about and I think it might be better if we all phase back and go inside._

_Of course._ Twain thought with a nod of her head. _Ariana, Marie, let's grab our clothes._

_Yes Boss._ The two other females chorused and they ran back to the trees.

_Silver. Olly. You coming?_ Phill prompted and they ran off back into the trees too.

_Let's phase back._ Addie said as he trotted up to his clothes and he changed back to human.

I did the same figuring there wasn't any point in being shy. I don't think the rest of the wolves were so I had to get used to this if I wanted to run with them again. I'd just pulled my t-shirt back on when the six of them came out of the trees. The first thing I noticed was that they were all tall and had well defined muscles. Even the women, although it was in that female athlete kind of way, now I knew where my physique came from. Although I wasn't as tall as the men.

I'd thought Addie was tall, I mean I am at six four and Addie is the same height I guess, but these other wolf men were choke taller than us. I wasn't sure what to really think.

"Are we taking this inside?" The tallest of the women asked when they reached us.

"It's probably for the best." Addie said with a nod and we all went inside and sat on the sofas where Susie and Tuck had been waiting for us. "First up, maybe you'd like to say who you all are?"

"I'm Twain." The woman who'd spoken outside said with a wave.

"I'm Ariana." The other Native American woman said.

"And I'm Marie." The woman who looked a little out of place with her pale freckled skin, her light red hair and blue eyes, said.

"I'm Phill." The guy with the no-nonsense haircut said with a smile and a wave.

"I'm Silver." Silver said, trying to adopt a cool guy attitude, but he didn't have it quite right yet. From his haircut and overall attitude it was clear he was still a teenager even if he was tall and muscley and looked in his twenties.

"I'm Olly." Olly said, and he had a similar trendy haircut as Silver.

It was clear that Phill was a lot older than Silver and Olly.

"I wish this was in better times." I said. "But I'm worried about Billie right now."

"You imprinted on her right?" Twain said and I nodded.

"We'll be setting out early tomorrow." Addie said. "What I need to know from you guys though is are you coming now or do you want to stay here until Marlin and Will are heading back? I don't know when that will be though."

"Do we already have the flights booked?" Twain asked.

"I just need to ring Will to confirm your seats." Addie replied.

"Well I'm going." Twain said, and the rest of the wolves agreed.

"I'll just go phone Will." Addie said as he got to his feet and went into the kitchen.

"Are you all staying tonight?" Susie asked.

"I think so." I said. "At least that's what Addie said. Our flight is in the morning."

"Then I'll go make some food." Susie said as she got to her feet.

"I'll help." Tuck said and followed her to the kitchen.

Luckily Addie came back in so I wasn't left alone with a group of people I didn't know.

"We all leave on the nine a.m. flight tomorrow so we need to be at the airport by at least seven, probably better earlier. So we wake at five and take it from there." He said.

"We should head to bed after dinner then, just to make sure we get enough sleep." Twain said.

So that's what we did. Ate dinner, and then went to bed. I didn't think I'd be able to sleep, but I must have been exhausted because the next thing I knew my alarm was going off at five in the morning. I got up and pulled on the clothes I'd been in the day before just to keep a few more things in my suitcase in case I was searched.

I wanted to be gone already but of course we had to wait for the others. We being me and Addie. He confessed that he couldn't sleep worrying about Billie, Drogo and Isla. I kinda wish he'd got the sleep instead of me because the kid looked junk, even if he had shaved off the beard.

I think that others would have taken longer if Addie hadn't hurried them along. After all, we had a flight to catch. We didn't even bother with breakfast. We had to return the car to the rental place, but there was a cab to take us up to the airport door. There was a lot to do. Checking our bags in, having our passports and tickets checked and getting our boarding passes. We had to wait around a while for the flight. I just wanted to be gone.

At least the plane left on time, but we had to wait around an hour in Honolulu. The others bought breakfast here, but I felt too sick to eat. I just sighed in relief when they called our flight. I would have left the food on the flight but Addie made me eat, he said I wouldn't be any good if I didn't feed myself. I guess the keiki had a point.

It was the middle of the night when we touched down in Washington State. Addie moved us quickly through customs and went to retrieve his grandparents' car, which could hold us all. Addie said he'd drop the wolves off at Tregarran so they could make their way back to the Res from there while we headed on down to Wyoming.

We stayed awhile at Tregarran, which was Billie's house. She'd been right, it was like a castle, but I couldn't look around. I just wanted to get going already, but Addie's sister Zoë was there and she made us eat dinner. Addie took the time it took for our food to cook to sneak out and see his girlfriend to let her know he was ok. I know I was introduced to some people there, but I just didn't take it in. I wanted to be in Wyoming already.

Once we'd fed Addie programmed the GPS and I insisted on driving so he could sleep. He wasn't so sure, but made me promise I'd wake him in four hours so he could take over driving. I promised, but I didn't mean it. If I was driving I could go faster and make fewer stops, although Addie did warn me to fuel up before we got too far out of the Olympic Pine area, which is where Tregarran is located.

I got gas and Addie got into the back while I was doing that and curled up on the bench seat with a blanket draped over him. I started on my way. I drove until it was light and well it was only four in the morning so I carried on driving until my eyes were getting heavy. I found an open McDonalds and bought a coffee from the drive through. I drank it in the parking lot before I pulled off again. It wasn't enough and the last thing I wanted was to wreck the car.

I pulled over and went to wake Addie up. He was pissed that I'd left it so long, but I just wanted to be in Wyoming. He made me get in the back, if not to sleep then at least to rest my eyes some while I lay under the blanket. I sighed, not wanting to do this, but I didn't have a choice. I didn't sleep but I felt a little better when I sat up a few hours later and climbed back into the front.

"How long to go?" I asked.

"About four hours." Addie said, checking the GPS. "We're going to make a stop though. I need the toilet. We'll make it quick and grab some food we can eat on the go."

"As long as it's really quick." I rumbled.

Addie nodded and signalled for the off-ramp. We spent ten minuets total at the stop. This included using the bathroom and buying food. I got a sandwich, something I could eat one handed while I drove.

It was just after six in the afternoon when we arrived at a security box. Addie was driving and he talked to the guard. He recognised Addie but wouldn't tell us where anyone was other than they weren't on the, what had Addie called it? The Ranch? Addie argued for about five minuets before he let out a disgruntled sound and backed away from the security checkpoint. He turned the car around and started heading away from the compound and back out toward the Interstate.

"Shouldn't we at least try to go in?" I asked.

"Nope." Addie said and he grinned at me before he started typing something into the GPS. "I know where everyone is."

"How?" I demanded.

"I'm a mind reader." Addie said, like it was something everyone was.

"Ok." I said.

"Jane really needs to up the security where telepathy is concerned." He mused.

"Where is everyone anyway?" I asked.

"Mexico." He said, like it was the next town or something, but if my geography was correct, we had nearly another day driving ahead of us.

"Ho brah." I said, frowning at the thought.

"Yeah, so another long journey ahead of us. Will you please try to sleep a while? I don't care if you drive through the night again, I just don't want you to be exhausted when we reach where we need to be." Addie said, giving me a serious look.

"I guess I should." I said with a sigh.

I climbed into the back again and I actually managed to sleep this time, so I at least felt refreshed enough to drive when I woke up. Addie set the alarm on his phone this time so he woke up four hours after I took over driving. I carried on driving though. I felt more in control because I suddenly had this feeling we were heading in completely the wrong direction. I needed to feel like this was my decision.

Addie told me to stop at the next rest stop. I was sort of glad of this because I really wanted to get rid of the feeling that we were heading the wrong way before we continued. A half hour rest to bathroom and eat was probably for the best.

Me and Addie got some food from the hot counter and sat down at one of the tables. I ate it for the sake of eating. I didn't enjoy it. Suddenly Addie frowned and looked toward the door.

"Addie that you?" A guy called.

"Loki?" Addie said as a very tall Native American guy walked quickly toward us. There was a waif like white girl with chestnut hair easily keeping up with him although she looked like a good breeze would knock her over.

"Leda." Addie said as he got to his feet and he hugged the both of them and they hugged him back. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Loki shot back.

"Well we went to Wyoming but found out that everyone else had gone south for the battle so we came to join you." Addie replied and this was the first I heard about a battle.

"Too late Cuz, the battles over." Loki said and then he looked over Addie's head to me. "I take it you're Kekipi."

I started, how the hell did he know my name?

"Because Isla told us about you." Loki said as he came to sit down at the table. "And Gramps said that he left Addie with you. I'm glad to see you back up on your feet."

"You've seen Isla?" I asked in shock and relief, I mean it was a lot better than a minuet ago where my sister was in the hands of sadistic vampires who pinned a guy to a wall like he was some grotesque modern art display.

"Yeah. I'll tell you all about it, but I got to get me some food first." Loki said as he stood back up. "Coming Lee?"

"Yes." Leda said and she gave me a sorrowful look as Loki took her hand and led her over to the hot counter.

"What's happened?" I asked Addie.

"I don't know yet." Addie replied as he frowned so hard he gave himself a monobrow.

"You're supposed to be a mind reader!" I snapped.

Addie put his finger to his lips and glanced around the diner to remind me that there were regular people here.

_Loki's a telepath too and he has his shields up._ Addie said into my mind.

_What about his girlfriend, Leda was it?_ I demanded.

_I can't read Leda's mind. I made a promise when I first started mind reading to never ever read her mind without permission and I intend to keep to that promise. Even if it's one I made as a kid, I still have to honour it. We'll know soon enough. Loki's a wolf too and you try and keep him away from food._

I frowned and looked up to see that Loki and Leda was heading back to us, each of them had a piled up tray of food. They sat down at the table and started eating.

"So Isla?" I prompted.

Loki gulped down the food he was eating, took a big gulp of soda then cleared his throat.

"She's doing good. Went home on the hospital plane, but that's more a precaution. Carlisle wanted to keep an eye on her and Brah in case they were dehydrated." Loki said before he carried on eating.

"Is Brah your nickname for Billie?" I asked hopefully, because she hadn't been mentioned yet.

"No." Addie said, frowning and then his eyebrows went up. "Loki. Do you need to go back on the bus?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you could travel with us. You too of course Leda. Then we can talk openly." Addie said solemnly and I suddenly felt sick.

Loki frowned at Addie for a moment before he nodded.

"Course. Just let me finish and I'll go let Dad know. I'm sure he can square it with the driver. If not, everyone likes your mom." He said with a chuckle.

"Mam's here?" Addie asked and his hand went to scratch nervously at his beard, which was attacking his face again.

"She won't be that freaked out considering what you've been through. Well she's not freaking out about Uncle Mal's beard as far as I can tell." Loki mused.

"Dad has a beard?" Addie asked in disbelief.

"See for yourself." Loki said, nodding toward the hot counter where a couple had just stepped up.

The guy was tall with brown hair and the starting of a beard, the woman was short, like kid short with a lot of messy black curls that looked a lot like Addie's hair. Addie turned to look then turned back quickly.

"Oh great." He said putting his head in his hands.

"You'll be fine Addie bach." Leda said softly as she tapped his back and he smiled at her for a second before looking back at his parents who were just about to pay for their food.

"Can you two hurry up though so we can get going as soon as?" He whispered as his dad spotted us, and they both made a beeline for our table, or at least the one next to ours since they only sat four.

"Addie, what are you doing here?" His mother demanded as she picked him up out of his chair to hug him.

"We came to help, but seems we're a little late." Addie replied, a little muffled and struggling because he was a lot shorter than his mother.

"We?" His mother asked as she stepped away from Addie and looked up into his face.

"This is Kekipi. He's Billie's fiancé." Addie said with a nod and I was almost sure more was being said.

His mother frowned before she smiled and came up to me, holding out her hand.

"Hello Kekipi, I'm Liza Llewellyn, and I suppose I am your sister-in-law." She said with a smile. "I'm Addie's mother and Billie's sister and this is my husband Mal."

"Hi." Mal said with a wave.

"Howzit." I replied.

"You are Hawaiian." Liza stated.

I nodded.

"Billie has always loved Hawaii, ever since she was a baby. I promise I will share many an embarrassing story when she is here to embarrass, as is my right as her big sister." Liza said with a wink. "Right now however, I must eat. We are on a tight schedule and I would be remiss to miss the bus."

"Ok. Catch you later." I said and she gave me one last smile, squeezed Addie's shoulder then went to sit by Mal.

Loki and Leda had finished their food. We all stood up.

"We're leaving now Mam." Addie said.

"Yes. See you back home." Liza said.

"All four of you." Mal added, and I guess they were covering for us now.

More goodbyes were exchanged and we got back to the car.

"I'll drive, that way you can talk to Leda and Loki." Addie said and I tossed the keys to him.

I got into the back of the car since it would be easier to talk to Loki and Leda. They got in too and we sat in the bench seat so we were all level. Addie started the car and we were heading back to Wyoming.

"What about Billie?" I asked.

"She's safe." Loki said, looking uncomfortable.

Leda looked at him then took a deep breath as if she was making up her mind. Then she looked at me with a very solemn look.

"We found Isla and Billie in a truck on the edge of the battle area. Isla was fully conscious and other than having been neglected in the way of food and drink for the final day for she sided with a dhampir, that is the Brah of which Loki mentioned earlier." Leda said.

"What do you mean sided?" I asked, kinda cutting her off, but I needed to know.

"The head of the League, Laci, decided to reward Isla with a choice mate. They locked him in her cage with the intention that they should copulate in the hope of producing wolf laden progeny they could later breed into their stock."

"What?" I yelled and I felt the heat rise in me.

"Easy there Bro, nothing happened." Loki said, putting his hand on my arm. "Isla kicked him in the balls and he pretended that he thought that meant they had sex and Isla went along with it because the vamps would leave her alone for a while if she might be pregnant."

"But he could have…" I began.

"But he didn't." Leda said, cutting me off. "We must appreciate what was and forget what might have been. All of the League members are dead now, including Laci and Ritchie."

"Ritchie? That's…that's the guy who had a thing for Billie right?" I asked and I felt that cold shiver through me again. "What did he do to her?"

Leda looked like she was holding back tears.

"A lot." She whispered. "Although mostly it was mental torture. He had a gift you see, to make people think they are experiencing things they are not. We're not sure what he subjected her to in full, but from what Isla said and what we witnessed, Billie thinks she is a prisoner still, that they cut off her hands so her power was rendered useless and that she killed or was the cause of Isla's death."

"What?" I asked, I didn't understand any of that.

"I know man, it's confusing." Loki said softly. "Gran's gonna work on her mind though. So by the time we get there Billie should come back around."

"Oh god!" I whispered and I was finding it hard to breathe.

"She's in good hands." Loki said firmly. "Gran is the best at the telepathy. She can go into dreams and pull you back out. Because that's all that Ritchie did when you think about it, trapped Billie in a dream. Well a nightmare, but Gran will get her out."

"How could I let this happen to her?" I raged at myself.

"Oh Bro, really?" Loki said and he put his arm around me. "Isla told me what happened on your island and I saw it all in her mind as she was telling it. You fought well considering you were one wolf against six vamps. I couldn't take on that many and I'm a lot stronger than you being an alpha and a Fang. Stop beating yourself up, cause you're doing well. I mean just a few days ago you had the life nearly crushed out of you and now you're rushing over here to get Billie back."

"Yeah. Cause that's been a help so far." I grouched.

"Kekipi." Addie called from the front.

"Yeah." I called back.

"You know, there's not much we can do while we're travelling and Loki's right about you rushing straight here without giving yourself chance to rest. I think maybe you should try and sleep now."

"I can't." I snapped.

"You need the rest, but if you don't do it for yourself then do it for Billie." Addie said in a voice that sounded a lot older than his sixteen years. "When we get back to Wyoming you need to be thinking straight. When Gran brings Billie out of that nightmare she's going to be disorientated and a little hesitant. You need to be of a good frame of mind and not one where you're likely to be short tempered due to a lack of sleep."

"I hear what your saying brah, but I don't think I can." I said warily.

"Just try." Loki said tapping my shoulder. "We'll move into the back so you can stretch out on the bench seat."

I wasn't sure about this but Leda and Loki got further back in the car. I reluctantly lay down and Loki threw the blanket over me. I sighed and closed my eyes, and stayed like that for hours, but I didn't sleep. I couldn't sleep ever until I saw Billie again and knew she was one hundred percent safe and recovering.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**There's another chapter today**

**Gemma x**


	57. Chapter 56 - Magda

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

**This is the second chapter I've posted today**

* * *

**Magda**

I couldn't stop myself from crying, but it was the shame of it. I'd hurt my Zeke more than I could have imagined. I'd repeated the injury on him that the leech Laci had done time and time again. How could I claim to love him when I hurt him in that way?

How could he ever trust me again?

I lay sobbing into the ground, the sun beating down on my naked back as I locked down my mind. I didn't want to catch any stray thoughts about how much of a monster I was.

Since I had my mind locked down I heard them first, my girls padding closer to me. No, I couldn't call them my girls now. I didn't deserve to be an alpha if I couldn't even stop myself from turning the man I love into collateral damage.

They whined and pawed at me, sniffing at me with their wet noses, but I didn't deserve their comfort. They should go away from me before I hurt them too. I felt the shimmer in the air as all six of my girls phased back.

"Boss?" Kaden said as someone placed a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't answer them. They should get away from me.

"Mags? Are you ok?" Amber asked.

"Why did you run off?" Cadence asked.

Didn't they know?

"Because I hurt Zeke." I said, speaking more into the ground than to them. "I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster." Kaden said in a firm voice.

"Do you even know what I did?" I demanded, turning an angry glare on her and I found that all my girls were standing around me naked.

"What did you do?" Kaden asked, frowning at me.

"I…" I couldn't even say it out loud I was so disgusted with myself. I dropped my head instead.

"Did you kill him?" Cadence exclaimed.

"I might as well have." I said, turning so I could bury my face in the ground again.

"What does that mean?" Laurel asked.

"It means that I'd be surprised if he ever wants to speak to me again." I growled.

"What did you do?" Kaden snapped.

"I… I clawed his face off." I sobbed.

"What? His entire face?" Kaden asked.

"Is that even possible?" Cadence added.

"What?" I said, turning my head a little so I could look at them out of the corner of my eye.

"Well I know we got pretty big paws but could we actually claw a whole face off?" Cadence wondered.

"It doesn't matter if it was his whole face." I sobbed. "It doesn't matter if I only skimmed him, though I didn't. I saw all the blood streaming between his fingers as he…" I trailed off and broke down again, remembering how I'd been unable to meet his eyes so I wouldn't see the hatred that would be burned there.

"He cried?" Amber asked.

"Fainted?" Laurel suggested.

"Implored you to look at him to see there was no big deal." Kaden said calmly.

"I doubt it!" I yelled. "I clawed him on the left side of his face. Don't you get it? Don't you see why that would be bad? Don't you see why he'd want nothing to do with me ever again? Do you see why I shouldn't have anything to do with him to protect him from me? I hurt him physically and who knows what mental scars I've permanently burned into his brain by doing the exact same thing to him that psychotic bitch did to him all those times. Over and over and over again until he saw it every time he closed his eyes and every time he leaned in for a kiss. He'd been making great progress and now I've just gone and…" I broke down sobbing again.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Amber said softly and she hugged me.

"It's worse." I growled.

"No it's not." Amber soothed. "Just come talk to Zeke and I'm sure you'll see."

"Why would he want to talk to me now? I've just added to his…" I shook my head and trailed off in a sob.

There was a long silence and I hoped that they'd just go away and leave me.

"Bull shit." Kaden said, and she sounded annoyed with me.

"What is?" I asked, turning around to look at her.

"You're whole theory is a load of bull." Kaden said, folding her arms as she scowled at me. "And if you think Zeke would turn his back on you over a little scratch then you can't love him as much as you claim you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"Exactly what I said." Kaden said as she glared at me.

"But I hurt him, exactly how…"

Kaden held up her hand and cut me off.

"I never pegged you for a stupid bitch. I always thought you were smart. Ain't that how all dhampir are supposed to be?"

"That's what I heard." Cadence added.

"Guess they're not all that great after all." Marissa added.

"Why don't you just leave me alone if you think I'm so stupid?" I growled.

"Can't. You might hurt yourself." Kaden said as she knelt down and looked into my eyes. "Magda, you need to think this through. Zeke loves you right?"

"He used to." I said and sniffed.

"He still does." Kaden said firmly. "From what I've seen of Zeke, he's more resilient than you're giving him credit for. He's not gonna lose his love for you over an accident."

"I never said it was an accident." I said stubbornly.

"Oh! So you ripped half his face off on purpose?" Kaden asked.

"No." I said moodily.

"Then why would he think it's anything other than what it was? An accident. They happen in the middle of battle." Kaden said sounding almost like a teacher.

"I should have been more careful." I replied.

"What happened exactly?" Kaden asked.

I took a deep breath; they'd hear it sooner or later.

"Just as the battle was over I went toward Zeke and then I sensed the reinforcements. Ritchie came up behind Zeke and I saw him go down. Ritchie was sending him back into that mind prison. I lost it then. I ripped Ritchie to shreds and then his mate, the leech who scratched up Zeke's face, attacked me and I took her out and then there was a load vamps coming at me and I was clawing and biting and ripping them apart. It was all a blur and then, and then… and then I scratched Zeke."

"So you had no control over what you did. Zeke's a smart guy. I think he can work that out for himself. He's not gonna care about that. I bet right now he's more concerned about you, cause I bet you run off without even seeing if he was ok." Kaden guessed right.

"He had people to take care of him." I said with a sigh.

"So you didn't even wait around to see what he thought?" Kaden asked, sounding exasperated.

"I couldn't bear to hear the hate in his mind so I ran." I admitted.

"Well that wasn't very smart." Kaden said but she smiled at me. "Come on Boss, you know Zeke won't hate you for this if you take long enough to think about it."

"How could anyone love someone who scarred them for life?" I whispered.

"So Emily never loved Sam then." Cadence said in a blasé voice.

"Well yeah, she did, but that was different." I argued.

"Why?" Kaden demanded.

"Because it was an accident. Sam didn't mean to do it, he was just too inexperienced with phasing." I said.

"And this was an accident, you didn't mean to do, and although you might have experience you were pretty lost in the wolf. Kinda like all pups when they first start phasing." Kaden said pointedly.

I thought about it some while my girls knelt around me because it was kinda uncomfortable sitting on the ground completely naked. I knew deep down that Kaden had a point, and I wasn't gonna find anything out moping around out here, the only way to find out what Zeke actually thought was to go to him. Besides, we were in the middle of a foreign country and it was highly possible that we'd end up stranded here with no clothes and no way to get home.

"I should go talk to him at least." I said as I got to my feet.

"That's more like the Mags I know." Kaden said and hugged me.

"Let's phase and head back in." I said before phasing myself.

"Yes Boss." My girls chorused and I felt their minds merge with mine as all six of them phased.

We started running back toward the battlefield. Damn I'd come a very long way, about ten miles or so. It was lucky I didn't run into civilisation or even an isolated farmstead. When we reached the battlefield it was full of smoke, the pyres were dying down to a smoulder as people were grouping up together, I guess they were getting ready to head home.

I ignored them and headed straight for the field hospital. I sent my mind out ahead to try and locate Zeke, but as I got nearer the tent, I skidded to a halt. Zeke wasn't in there and there wasn't many minds inside. What was going on?

"Hey! I know you!" A girl said and I looked toward the voice to find the dhampir who'd run to help Zeke.

_Thank you for taking care of Zeke._ I thought toward her.

"Yeah. He needed a lot of looking after when you hurt him." She said angrily.

_Where is he?_ I asked.

"He's already been taken to the plane. I'm on the next bus with the walking wounded." She said.

_You don't look injured._ I pointed out.

"No. I'm going to keep Zeke company." She said with a smirk.

_Well I can keep him company now._ I said.

"Why would he want your company after what you did?" The girl spat at me. "He doesn't want to see you ok? He told Doc Cullen that if you showed up not to let you anywhere near him. I was trying to be tactful. Trying to be nice, but you blew it bitch. You clawed his face off and you think he wants to talk to you?" The girl gave a derisive snort. "Get real!"

I glared at her. She had to be lying.

"What? You gonna claw my face off too? So much for being protectors, you Quileute are nothing but a bunch of rapid dogs."

Cadence growled and prepared to leap over me.

_No. She's not worth it._ I said, trying not to let the upset show in my voice. _If they're shipping the wounded out we should probably find Daisy to regroup with her._

Cadence settled back down but didn't like it.

_Please, take care of Zeke._ I said to the girl. _He deserves to be loved._

I turned around to lead my girls back to the hill where we'd launched our attack.

"Oh I will." The girl said as her parting shot and it hit my heart deeply.

I was quiet, isolating my mind from my girls so they wouldn't hear the despair in my mind. I run on up the hill and Daisy was standing there next to Takk. Her hands were on her hips and she looked pissed.

"Here you all are. Come on. Human shaped and pull your clothes on, we need to be leaving five minuets ago." She raged at us as we trotted passed her and down to where we'd left our clothes.

We phased back and got dressed.

"Sorry." I said flatly.

"It doesn't matter now. Come on. We need to book it." Daisy said and started running.

We run, just about keeping up with her and Takk, but we made it back to the truck.

"Anyone need the bathroom before we go. You can use the bush so you won't fill the camp-a-loo so soon." Daisy said, pointing to some bushes.

We took it in turns, Daisy hurrying us along the entire time. We climbed into the truck and I sat down on my bedroll. I lay down on my side and pretended to nap as the truck started up. My girls were worrying about me at first, but they soon drifted into discussing their own parts in the battle. I was happy for them, I really was, but I couldn't take part in the jubilation. We may have been victorious, but for me it was pyrrical.

That girl had been right, how could I think Zeke would want to talk to me. I'd hurt him physically, that was a given, and I'd wounded him mentally. I probably reinforced his trauma to the point that he'll never get rid of his PTSD. He'd be triggered for life, and it was all my fault. My fault and he was tied to me. Tied to the one who had hurt him so much. He deserved to be free.

I let them 'wake me up' when it was time to eat. I picked at my rations and as soon as I could I went 'back to sleep'. I mean it had been a long and arduous battle. I was bound to be tired right?

I pretended to sleep forever. I didn't sleep though. I just lay on my side staring at the back of my eyelids as I went over everything that girl had told me. She did care for him and she had cared for him when all I did was run away. I saw it all in her mind, how she'd all but carried him to the hospital and held his hand as Carlisle treated him. I should have done that, but I was thinking about my own precious ego, and now it was too late. Zeke deserved someone who loved him and wouldn't hurt him. He deserved someone better than me.

It was light when we were let out of the truck, although judging by the light of the sky it was only an hour or two after dawn. We weren't that late considering how much Daisy had been getting on our case. In fact everybody was milling around not doing much.

Turned out Jane was worried about how we were supposed to make it from the wall to the funfair without being spotted. In the end it was decided that since it was so early there shouldn't be anyone around so we all headed into the tunnel together and then in small groups, with the vamps keeping lookout, we ran to the funfair.

My girls and I were the last on our bus, but it looked like everyone had taken their old seats. I sat down in Zeke's seat so I could be near the window. I looked out and made it clear that I did not want to be disturbed. I must have been giving off the right vibe because nobody bothered me, not Mom and Dad or Auntie Liza and Uncle Mal, which showed how much don't talk to me vibe I was giving off for Auntie Liza to suppress her manners.

It was only Loki who tried, once the bus was moving.

_Hey Sis, Zeke was looking for you._ He said.

_Don't lie to me._ I thought back as I stared out at the landscape speeding past us.

_He was._ Loki insisted, but I didn't want him to make me feel better. I was a rabid dog and I didn't deserve Zeke. I locked down my mind.

The bus stopped around midday, but I didn't get off. I stayed in my seat and shook my head when first Kaden then Mom asked if I was getting off. I just wanted to be left alone.

I was a little shocked when Loki and Leda didn't get back on the bus when it started pulling off, but since Mom and Dad didn't seem to be in a panic I set that worry aside. I wasn't sure what happened there but I was pretty sure I'd find out soon.

I wasn't sure what I would do when we got back to the Ranch. Lock myself in my room until it was time to go home seemed like the best option. At least that way I wouldn't hurt anyone else.

It was dusk when we finally arrived back at the Ranch and I climbed out of the bus and walked off before my friends could catch up with me. I had every intention of heading back to the Octagon and submerging myself beneath the covers, but I don't know why it snagged my mind, but I heard a giggle and I looked toward it.

There was Zeke and that girl. She was blond and perfect looking. She was hanging onto him and doing just what I told her to do. It didn't hurt any less and I felt a pain in my heart.

It was stupid but I ran away again. I ran into the trees to be away from everyone, I needed time without other minds. I ran and ran uphill. My heart feeling like it was about to burst as the tears streamed down my face. I ran until beneath the cold full moon I reached the edge of a cliff and looked down into the abyss.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	58. Chapter 57 - Essie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

* * *

**Essie**

I climbed onto the plane helping Carlisle with the stretcher that carried Billie. If anyone was gonna carry my unconscious baby it was gonna be me. There were beds at the back of the plane and I helped Carlisle lift Billie onto one of the beds and we strapped her in carefully so that she wouldn't slide about too much during takeoff and landing.

"Essie, there's more to bring on, but I need you to relax." Carlisle said as he placed his hand on my arm. "This bed here will be yours. After take off I want you to get into this bed and sleep."

"Yes Grandpa." I replied.

"If you sleep on the flight that's at least one task out of the way before you're back to full power." He continued.

"I'll sleep." I promised. "I'll just take this back seat in the mean time."

"Very well. I'll send Tobias on in a moment." Carlisle promised.

He returned with Tobias and they were carrying a shortish dark haired dhampir between them who was cursing up a storm in Romanian. I got that from Tobias' mind, I didn't know a lick of Romanian myself. Once they had the Romanian kid strapped into his seat Tobias came up to me.

"Are there more to help on?" I asked and he nodded. "You can help them if you want."

"Thank you Miss Esther." He said and kissed my hand before he followed Carlisle off the plane.

"Hey you! Are you the Wolf Child?" The dhampir called to me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Oh my god this is amazing, I thought you weren't real." He chatted.

"Well I'm real." I said, wondering what the kid wanted.

"I'm Vee. I'm your number one fan. I know all your life story." He said eagerly.

"How?" I asked, frowning.

"I read your autobiography." He said with a grin.

"My what?" I demanded and he frowned at me.

"It's fake?" He asked.

"Well unless I wrote it in my sleep." I said and gave him a considering look. "In a week I'll still be on the Ranch. Come look me up in the Ranch House. Bring this autobiography with you. I'd like to see what I had to say about myself and what I got wrong. Deal?"

"The story from the horses mouth? Of course." Vee said with a grin.

I nodded before I sat back in my seat as the plane filled to half way. Tobias sat beside me and took my hand.

_I'm sitting here until we're cruising then I have to go sleep._ I told Tobias.

_I'll lie with you if you like._ He replied, kissing my hand.

_I'd like it very much._ I replied with a smile.

_Essie? Are you on the plane?_ Zeke called out with his mind, although he wasn't completely sure I'd catch his call.

_I'm here Zeke._ I thought toward him.

_It's good to talk to someone. I'm not allowed to move my face._ He explained._ Anyway, is Billie ok?_

_No._ I replied. There was no point lying. _But I hope to make her ok when we get back._

_If you need pointers on what Ritchie does…did to minds then I can help._ He thought sadly.

_Just concentrate on getting yourself better for Mags._ I replied.

_Will do._ Zeke replied and I located him a few rows in front of us.

The bus returned and the walking wounded began making its way onto the plane, that's when I spotted the blonde and felt the victory in her mind that she could sit next to Zeke and win him over from the hostile bitch. Not on my watch!

_Tobias. Go sit by Zeke. _I ordered as I kept my eye on the blonde.

_Pardon?_ Tobias asked, and of course he hadn't been privy to what I knew.

I nodded toward the front of the plane where the blonde was waiting for a couple of dhampir to sit before she could move toward Zeke. Tobias got my point and he ghosted down to sit beside Zeke just as blondie was about to reach him.

"I hope you don't mind Ezekiel, but Essie will have to sleep during this flight and I hanker for company." Tobias said as if he was asking a favour of a friend and not trying to stop the blonde from sitting there.

Zeke looked to the girl who was looking angry and I felt the relief flood his mind, but he couldn't respond. I linked his mind to Tobias so they could talk telepathically.

_Essie has linked our minds so we may converse without you disrupting your treatment._ Tobias informed him.

_Thanks._ Zeke replied. _I don't think I'd stay sane if I had to spend the next five hours with Marnie chatting and flirting at me. _

_Have you given her reason to think you'll reciprocate?_ Tobias asked.

_Never. Not even before Mags imprinted on me. She just fancies me but all my attempts to let her down gently have failed by the looks of things._ Zeke said, sounding wary.

_Then perhaps the kindest thing now is to be cold and precise. _Tobias advised.

_How do I do that?_ Zeke asked.

_Tell her in no uncertain terms that you do not find her attractive. You need not be rude or overly harsh, but make her understand that for you she is not a desirable mate._

_I will. Once we get back and I can talk again I'll tell her._ Zeke said. _Although you know, I just wish Mags was on the plane with me. I'd feel a lot better if she was._

_I know the feeling well my friend._ Tobias said warily. _You have no idea how I worry when I'm not sure of the well being of my Wolf Girl._

_Drives you crazy right?_

_Right. _Tobias replied with a chuckle.

I checked out of the conversation at that point. It was clearly guy stuff and not my concern, besides, the plane was just about ready to take off and I had to strap in and take a deep calming breath. I didn't have problems flying, unless my children were involved. Especially when they were as helpless as Billie at the moment. Once we were in the air I'd be ok, but take off was always the worst bit.

When we were at cruising height Carlisle came to tap me on the shoulder and I quickly got out of my seat and followed him to the back of the plane. I checked on Billie, but there wasn't any change that I could tell anyway. I stroked her cheek, kissed her forehead then got into the bed Carlisle had indicated. Carlisle placed a blanket over me and strapped me in just in case.

I forced myself to sleep. I could have stayed awake worrying over everything, but Carlisle had been right, if I wanted to help Billie I had to sleep. This simple fact helped me to slip into a sleep that was free from dreams, but that was thanks to Tobias being close enough for me to keep a tendril on his mind.

I woke up about four and half hours later. Carlisle noticed that I'd woke up and suggested I stay awake because there was only an hour left of the journey and I'd be worse off if he had to wake me at the wrong point in my sleep cycle. Carlisle unclipped me and I went to use the bathroom before I resumed my seat. Esme brought me a sandwich and a bottle of water. I ate and drank because this was something else my body needed to make sure I could help Billie.

When the plane touched down, Billie was the first to be unloaded and straight into the back of a waiting ambulance. I got to travel with her, but since Carlisle wanted to monitor Billie on the way there really wasn't room for Tobias. He wanted to stay with Zeke anyway for moral support, and I guess he was our future grandson-in-law so he was family and he needed looking after too.

Billie didn't move through the entire half hour journey in the ambulance apart from the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed heavily. I wanted to take her hand but I couldn't even do that, her power was on full blast and Carlisle didn't want to keep surgical gloves on her because she was hot enough as it was and he didn't want to restrict anywhere she could sweat from. I put my hand on her forearm instead and thought comforting thoughts toward her, not that she was dreaming right now, Carlisle had knocked her out cold with some powerful drugs to stop her hurting herself by freaking out.

It was a good job Ritchie was dead, because if I came across him alive now, well I don't think I could give him a quick death. Not after what he'd done to my baby. God, if I wasn't strong enough to help her now how could I call myself a good mother? How could I ever claim to be a skilled dream walker ever again?

"As soon as we get to the hospital I'll take Billie into a private ward. I will then give you blood to drink while I settle Billie in and then you can minister to her how best you see fit." Carlisle said in his gentle doctor voice.

"Ok." I said, nodding my head.

"You will bring her back." Carlisle said with confidence as he tapped my shoulder and I hoped for Billie's sake that he was right.

When we got back to the Ranch we entered the hospital. It was brand new, a way that Jane was trying to entice Carlisle to stay on the Ranch and be the permanent hospital for dhampir. Carlisle wasn't opposed to the idea, but he wanted to help the public in general and not just a specific demographic.

When we arrived at the hospital I helped Carlisle move Billie from the stretcher to the gurney while the ambulance crew loaded the stretcher back on to the ambulance to go get whoever else wasn't well enough to take the bus. We wheeled Billie along the corridors until we reached the last of the individual wards. I then helped Carlisle transfer Billie from the gurney to the bed.

"This way please." Carlisle said and led me into the room at the end of the hall which turned out to be his office. "I keep the blood in here in a vault." He explained as he went to the big steel door behind his desk. "At least this way it will keep thefts at a minimum."

"Thefts?" I questioned.

"There are many a vampire who would very much like to get their hands on this blood given that it was donated by humans, dhampir, uncertainties like yourself and the regular Quileute." Carlisle explained as he opened the door.

"Quileute?" I asked, having a sudden sinking feeling.

"From our conversations in the past you've told me that Quileute blood is the one you crave most, therefore I conclude that this is the one that will give you the most power." He said as he pulled out a blood bag from the refrigerated interior of the vault. "I harvested this in case Magda's pack were in need of assistance, but I think we can spare a pint or two." Carlisle continued in a conversational manner as he snipped the top off the blood bag and poured it into a pint glass.

As soon as the blood was free the scent rose up to pull enticingly at my sense of smell. Carlisle swirled the glass before he held it out to me.

"Drink this while I do what is needed to bring Billie into a dreaming state." Carlisle insisted.

I took the glass and sniffed at it as he stood up and left his office. The blood smelled enticing, but it also smelled like Harry. Was this his donated blood? What would he say if he ever found out I drank his donated blood?

"Well it's kinda freaky Ess, but then you were always kinda freak. I donated that blood for medical emergencies and getting little Billie back outta whatever hell she was dumped in seems a pretty big emergency to me. Go ahead and drink up before my blood goes bad." I heard his voice in my head.

Yeah, that's what he'd say.

Keeping in mind that this was to help Billie, I put the glass to my lips and with a deep breath as I pulled down the heat, I tipped the glass up and gulped the blood back. I felt it settle through my system making me feel light and powered up. I could help Billie. I would help my Baby and bring her back to herself.

I stood up, feeling the blood rushing like light through my system as I left Carlisle's office and stepped into Billie's personal ward. Carlisle had hooked Billie up to monitors and I felt a sick lurch in my stomach to see my baby like that.

"It looks worse than it is." Carlisle said as he looked up from one of the monitors. "These merely allow me to keep an eye on Billie's vitals."

"Ok." I said.

"Do you need to lie down next to Billie? We can move her closer to the machines to make room for you."

"Yeah." I agreed.

We moved Billie carefully over to the left hand side of the bed and there was just enough room for me to lie down next to her if I lay on my side. Now I was a little at a loss, usually I took the hand of the person I was trying to dream walk, but I couldn't touch Billie's hands. Of course I'd never touched Tobias' hands when I pulled him into my dreams, I always touched his cheek, this was my way into Billie's dream now. I reached out and stroked her cheek gently before I closed my eyes and concentrated.

I let my mind flow out and reach for Billie and I entered her sleeping mind.

* * *

_It was dark, but it wasn't the unformed darkness of potential dreams, it was brilliant cold darkness, like the face of obsidian. I shivered a little to think that the inside of my baby's mind was cold and dark, but I couldn't let it get to me. I had to be strength and warmth to bring her back._

_I heard sobbing and I moved toward the sound, my footsteps echoing through the brilliant black landscape. There was a shaft of light and a figure lying slumped on the floor. I thought it was Billie at first and I started running, but as I got closer I saw that the hair was black and a lot longer than Billie had worn it in years. I knelt down next to her anyway and turned her over, it was Isla and her eyes stared off flat and glassy. She was dead, but I'd known this might be the case. It was one of the things Ritchie had made Billie think. That she had killed Isla._

"_You're not dead." I whispered as I stroked her cold grey cheek. "Show Billie you're still alive."_

_Suddenly colour seeped into Isla's skin, the golden glow of the Polynesians, and she gave a huge gasp as she blinked her eyes and focused on me. She sat up quickly and frowned at me._

"_You got Billie's hair." She said._

"_I'm her mother." I replied. "Now I know you're not really Isla, just some construct created out of Billie's memory of you to torture her, but you are made from Billie's memory of you. You're friends right?"_

"_Yes. She did all she could to protect me." Isla said as she nodded._

"_In that case I need you to let Billie know that when we find her. Ok?" I asked._

"_I…I think I can do that." Isla stammered._

"_I know you can do that." I said as I put my hand on Isla's head and thought the strength into her._

_Isla closed her eyes before she nodded. _

"_Come on." I said, and got to my feet._

_Isla stood up too, but before we took a step forward there was a sound, like huge leathery wings above us. I looked up as flame blazed into the obsidian sky and I expected to see a dragon, but this might have been worse. It had enormous bat wings and hair that moved like flame around the pale face distorted by, well I wasn't sure which emotion, but it wasn't any of the good ones. The eyes were black, like the entire eyeball like they use for demons in films sometimes. The body was humanoid and covered in a dress of moving silk in flame like colours that gilded a female body as the creature hovered on its enormous bat wings. The pale arms ended in stumps, and where there should have been hands flames surged and licked out eagerly toward me and Isla._

"_What is that thing?" Isla asked in alarm._

"_Billie." I whispered, not wanting to believe that this was how my baby girl saw herself at the moment, this winged demon with fire for hands._

"_That's not Billie." Isla said defiantly as the creature let back its head and screamed like a T-Rex in a Jurassic Park movie._

"_That's what we need to remind her." I said solemnly as I looked up at Billie. "She needs to remember that she's Billie Black, and not this demon Ritchie created in her mind."_

_Suddenly the demon looked at me with a quick movement of her head, like some bird of prey. She let out a T-Rex scream again and lunged for us. I pushed Isla right as I dove left. The demon skimmed over us, just missing us. One of the flaming hands brushed over Isla and I saw the energy drain away from her as the flame caught and the demon bobbed on the end of it like a cork._

_Well it wasn't really Isla anyway and I had to get through to Billie. I stood up and looked into the dead obsidian, seeing myself reflected back in that shiny surface._

"_Billie." I said firmly._

_The head moved quickly, like a bird trying to get something in its sights._

"_You have to let her go." I ordered._

_Billie didn't respond._

"_Wilhelmina Charlotte Black!" I said firmly._

_The demon gasped and the image faded for a moment and Billie was there, floating in the air, her arms pulled in protectively against her chest. The obsidian look left her eyes and she was looking at me with her normal dark eyes._

"_Mom?" She whispered._

"_Yeah Baby, it's me." I said softly._

"_You can't be here or I'll hurt you too." She said, looking down at the slumped form of Isla._

"_You won't hurt me." I said firmly. "And you haven't hurt Isla. That's not her, you got to know that Baby."_

"_I don't know. I don't know what is real and what is fake anymore." Billie whimpered._

"_This isn't real at all." I said as I took hold of her leg and pulled her down to the ground. "This is the dreamscape. What you've experienced the last couple of days it's all been here, on the dreamscape."_

"_But he…I… I was on the island and they showed up. Kekipi came and was fighting them with me, but there was too many. Too…too many of them and they killed. They crushed him and killed him and took me away and I was their prisoner. And…and I was on my own… no…no… They took Isla too and they took her too because she's a wolf now. They took her too and then they killed…I killed…they killed…I killed…I couldn't protect her. She's dead…she was never with me….they….no I killed her….no she's dead. Kekipi's dead. She's dead. Isla is dead. Kekipi is dead because of me. Because of them. They killed…I killed… My hands! They took my hands!" She muttered, but that last part was cried out in despair as she held up bloody stumps to me._

"_No Billie, that didn't happen." I said softly as I put my hands carefully around her forearms. "They crushed Kekipi, but we got to him in time. Marlin is fixing him as we speak. They didn't kill Isla, just made you think that, and they made you think they took your hands too, but you still have those."_

"_No…no…no…" Billie repeated over and over as she shook her head and backed away from me. "This is another trick. Another seed of false hope. Like when… when… Zoë… No Seren, and Loki and Rupert came for me… it was all false…. It's all false…. Nothing is real… it's all false… I'm dead."_

_Billie rose into the air and with a scream she became that demon again. She dove for me and I dropped to the floor. She pulled up at the last minuet and I felt the lick of heat over my back as she rose into the air. I turned in time to see her blink out of existence, so did Isla. I was left alone in the obsidian darkness and I shivered as it started to snow._

_Well we couldn't have it cold in here. I'd spent too many years locked inside cold to know that I couldn't let one of my children suffer it for even a second. I needed somewhere warm, somewhere that Billie would like to be, so inside a volcano was out of the question._

_I sat down on the non-existent floor and place my palms against it. I brought the place to mind, the Mediterranean beach from Tobias' childhood memory. Billie loved the sea, especially in warmer climes and I always loved thinking up this place from Tobias' memory because he could be human here and that always made him happy._

_The beach was warm and white beneath me, the waves lapped at my feet carrying with it a warm summer breeze that was full of the scent of salt. The sky was a clear crystal blue above me and the sun sailed high, glinting off the waves all the way to the horizon._

"_Dad's beach?" Billie said in shock and she was standing behind me, looking like herself again in shorts and t-shirt._

"_I know how much you like the beach." I said with a smile._

"_Yeah. I love the sea." Billie said as she looked out over the water. "And this was the first beach I ever saw. I've never been here, but you know what I mean."_

"_I know." I said and smiled with relief that she was looking relaxed._

"_Why did you choose this place and not La Push?" She asked, and I wasn't sure whether she was referring to now or the first time I ever showed her what a beach was, but my answer was the same for both._

"_Because when you think of beach you think sand, warmth and blue water, not shingles, rain and iron grey waves." I explained._

"_I guess." Billie said as she sat down with her knees pulled up to her chest and she wrapped her arms around them before resting her chin on her knees._

_I sat down next to her and looked out to sea._

"_Do you remember the first time we came here?" I asked._

"_Yeah." Billie said and she managed a smile. "I couldn't get over how big the water was. I thought that had to be imagination, and then we went to that beach in California and well it was bigger. Bluer. And you can't really remember the feel of the wind and the scent of the ocean, not really. It's not the same as being there and experiencing it."_

"_I know. My imaginations not as good as it used to be." I said._

"_Well it still has power." Billie said as she held up her hands. "You remember these pretty good. I can almost feel with them again." She added as she combed her fingers through the sand._

"_I'm not imagining them." I said as I took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze._

"_Don't Mom." Billie said as she pulled her hand away and she sniffed as she rubbed tears from her eyes. "I know I don't really have them anymore."_

"_How did you lose them?" I asked._

_Billie winced and the imagery around us flickered between the peaceful beach setting and a dark, oppressive hold. Billie alternated between sitting next to me, to being strapped in a chair as shadows danced around her. As much as it hurt to see her in that pain I realised that I had to go in there with her. Into that hell to shine a light and make it go away._

"_Tell me how it happened." I said softly and stroked her hair back from her face._

_Billie whimpered and clung to me, but there, behind her where I could see it the scene played out._

_Billie was slumped in the chair with headphones over her ears and a bright light directly on her face. A vamp wheeled in a trolley full of food and he turned off the light and took the headphones from her ears. He offered Billie the food as he unstrapped her from the chair. I had to choke back a sob when I saw her reach for the food and scarf it back like she hadn't eaten in ages. _

_The vampire turned slightly as he watched Billie eat and suddenly I recognised him._

"_I killed him." I said._

"_What?" Billie asked._

"_That vamp there, I killed him. Jules I think, I got that from his mind anyway. He was running away from the battle, tried to play it up like he was one of ours to me and Tobias, but I read from his mind what he had done. All of his crimes and I took him out. All those poor girls he impregnated. Trying to seduce Isla to do the same to her."_

"_Sawing off my hands?" Billie muttered._

"_He didn't do that Baby. I saw all his crimes, the most recent blazing the brightest, he didn't take your hands." I said gently._

"_One of them did." Billie said stubbornly._

"_None of them did. I've seen you on the outside, and you still have your hands. See." I brought up the image of Billie lying on the hospital bed._

_She turned and looked and gasped._

"_Why am I strapped to all those machines?" She asked close to tears._

"_Carlisle is monitoring you. He had to put you under because you were a danger." I explained._

"_What?" She asked, turning to look at me horrified._

"_It's not your fault Baby, but because you think you've lost your hands your power has gone haywire. You drained Seren when she came to rescue you because you thought she was making fun of you when she asked you to put gloves on." I explained gently._

"_I…I don't remember that. I remember Seren suddenly being there and Rupert was with her. He wasn't wearing any clothes. Loki was the same and Leda was with him and they were talking to someone else. Isla I think. Then Seren said they had to get me to Carlisle, but I don't know how real that was. I was trying to escape again, but I couldn't with my stumps and I was trapped forever." The tears were streaming down her cheeks and her hands had gone again._

"_You're safe Billie, at least your body is safe. Now I'm here to rescue your mind. You know that right?" I asked._

"_I don't what's real anymore Mom. And I can't even ask you to tell me something that no one but us would know because my mind is my enemy now. My own memories can be used against me." She sobbed._

"_Ok." I said and thought. "Is there anything I can say that will convince you?"_

"_How was I conceived?" Billie asked._

"_What?" I asked in shock._

"_That's something you've never told me before." She pointed out._

"_I know. But is it really something you want to hear?" I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable about this because I would never in a million years think of asking Nessie how I was conceived._

"_Not really, but I know my Mom would never tell me that story, so if you tell me it I know this is real." She said with a nod._

"_I don't follow your logic, but if you really want to know…" I bit my lip and wondered where to begin. "You were conceived at home in Tregarran. I can't be sure exactly which room it was. Liza was away in college and Tony had decided to give us some space by staying out in a tent for a week so we had the Hall to ourselves. I mean, it was sometime during that week you were conceived and it could have been anywhere. You were planned, so the story's not that interesting."_

"_Was the twins more interesting?" Billie asked._

"_When I remembered it." I said with a nervous laugh. "Me and Tobias got zapped with the last spell of the Fire Twins, like everyone else left to clean up the field. We lost our memories while alone in a dark cave that happened to have a comfy bed. It was also, well we'd had a bit of a drought." _

"_A drought?" Billie asked._

"_Yeah. Five years of no sex." I said, remembering how frustrating that time had been for me._

"_Why?"_

"_Because of the Fire Twins. When they arranged for Tobias to be 'dead' to drive me mad they put him in that tower where he was only given humans to feed on. After I rescued him he didn't have his memories and he turned into a jerk for a while. When he got back to his senses he felt so guilty he didn't think he deserved pleasure, and so, five year drought."_

"_But didn't he realise he was punishing you as much as himself?" Billie asked._

"_Eventually." I said with a snort. "We planned to put an end to the drought, but losing our memories and being hot for each other took that whole decision away from us. We didn't even know we had sex until I was pregnant."_

"_Wow. I don't know what I'd do if I was ever in that position." Billie said with a chuckle._

"_Well there's no Fire Twins anymore so I doubt it." I chuckled._

"_Mom. How do I get out of here?" Billie asked._

"_You just have to realise it's a dream. You know that's right don't you Baby?" I said as I stroked her hair back._

"_I know this is a dream Mom, but I don't know how to wake up." Billie sobbed and I wrapped my arms around her._

"_You know this is a dream." I whispered as I tapped her back._

_Billie nodded._

"_Then you have to fight it and I'm here to help you." I said softly._

"_Where do I even start?"_

"_Let's go over what you think happened and I can then tell you where you fell into Ritchie's trap." I said._

"_How?" Billie asked, frowning at me._

"_I got the other side from Isla's mind. She got a good visual memory so it was pretty easy to do."_

"_Well ok." Billie said, although she wasn't one hundred percent convinced yet._

"_Where do you wanna start?" I prompted._

"_I was on Kekipi's island. Um…Mom I haven't had chance to tell you yet, although I think you already know. Kekipi imprinted on me."_

"_Yeah, that was kind of obvious from the state of his mind. The kid was trying to run after you even when he was prone on the ground. Wouldn't surprise me if he's already headed here if he's up and walking."_

"_Is Marlin really with him?" Billie asked._

"_Yeah. Along with Will and Addie." I confirmed._

"_Addie's there?" Billie exclaimed._

"_I wanted more uncertainties with me to boost my power. It proved useful that I had him with me so I could spirit walk a lot further to find you. I got your direction but knew you were on the move so me and Tobias set out to get you. We can go over this later though, right now I need you to remember what happened."_

"_Ok. Ok." Billie took a calming breath and that little grove where the house sat on the cliff on the island formed around us. "Kekipi had gone to get Isla so we could let her in on his secret before she fursploded and not know what the hell was going on. I was tidying up, making a bit of lunch when I heard the engine of a big boat and went out to look. There was a speedboat moving in from a yacht and I saw the vamps glint in the sun. I broke for the cliffs on the far end of the island because they'd see me if I tried going down to the path, but that Jules guy was smarter than the others because he came up over the cliff and cut me off. I run back to try and fight through the others. I didn't, there was too many of them, but I was doing good and then Kekipi showed up and tried to help, but he has no experience and…" Billie broke off with a sob as Kekipi's yelp cut through the air. "And that's how they got me to submit, and then Isla was there but I'd already bartered Kekipi's freedom with my own, so I couldn't get Isla free too. They took us both prisoner and then crushed Kekipi to death. At least that's what it seemed at the time._

"_They took us out to the yacht and we were locked down in a cabin. They'd broken Isla's left arm so I had to talk her through setting it herself because they'd put oven gloves on my hands and taped them together. We waited for her arm to heal, then an hour longer before we tried to make our escape. Then we got caught and taken onto a bigger ship where they made me put on a straight jacket. I was put in a chair while Isla was in a cage. I couldn't see because of the light or hear because of the music pounding from the headphones, but I knew I had to get out of it. I managed to and I got Isla out of the cage but as we were climbing the stairs one of the vamps came through and knocked us down, and Isla cracked her head and died. But then…then she was alive again but Jules killed her because I didn't accept his advances and then and then Laci killed her because I was trying to seduce Ritchie to try and get us out and and…. And…" Billie trailed off and looked at me with haunted eyes. "I'm so messed up Mom."_

"_You just need to know what really happened." I said. "Well from what I got from Isla, everything up to the point where you opened her cage door happened, but that's when Ritchie just slammed your mind with his power. You went down and you were back in the chair and then you didn't do much for a few days. Jules tried talking to you, Isla didn't see everything that happened, only that Ritchie was putting you back under when she came back down. Ritchie tried to get you to have sex with him."_

"_What?" Billie asked looking aghast._

"_I guess that was the scenario where you thought you were trying to seduce him to subdue him. On the outside you were like a robot, but it didn't get further than kissing because Isla had howled and then Laci turned up and laid into Ritchie. He wasn't allowed to touch you, the League didn't condone rape apparently." _

"_Because impregnating girls without their permission isn't at all like rape." Billie said sourly._

"_Exactly." I said and I quickly hid that little bit of info, it could wait until Billie was out in the world. "After that you didn't give much response, other than when you freaked out saying they were cutting your hands off, but that was Ritchie's doing. He wanted to torture you and so he kept piling all this crap into your mind, because they didn't need that intact. They didn't want info from you."_

"_Even if they did Ritchie would have found a way to kill off my mind and making it look accidental. He hates me Mom. I don't know what I ever did to him to make him hate me so much! I mean I can understand him not liking me because I spurned his advances so many times, but to hate me so much he'd try to crush my mind? I don't get." _

"_He was a broken person." I said. "I mean, those farm dhampir are put through crap from the time they're born, some of them are bound to be broken. Ritchie was broken than most. We all tried to help him, but what else could we do? Would it have been better if you pretended to like him? No, that would have been worse, and not fair on you anyway. At least you'll never have to worry about him again."_

"_Why?" Billie asked._

"_Mags killed him in the battle." I replied._

"_Battle?"_

"_Yeah. Jane called the League out to battle. They're gone. All of them are gone. We're free of them forever." I explained._

_Billie let out a relieved sigh before she grimaced a little._

"_I kinda wish Ritchie was still here just so I could ask him why."_

"_Do you really think he'd answer you?" I asked._

"_Not really, but at least it would have felt like I was trying." She said sadly._

"_There's things we can still do to get to the truth. We can brainstorm when you're feeling more yourself." I said as I hugged her._

"_I'd like that." Billie said with a nod. "But I need to get out of here first."_

"_Yeah." I agreed._

"_How do I do that?"_

"_By accepting this is just a dream and believing that you can wake up." I said, because it was that simple._

"_Can you help me make this place my home again?" Billie asked as we appeared in that clearing where the battle had taken place._

"_What do you need me to do?"_

"_Make it look like the battle never happened and that I'm safe here."_

"_We'll do that." I said with a nod._

_We spent a while putting the clearing back right until Billie felt like it was hale again. It was her home with Kekipi and she wanted to return there with him, and so she wanted to exorcise the ghosts. I wasn't sure how much this would reflect out into the real world, but right now I was willing to try anything if it brought my baby back to me._

"_I'm ready to wake up now." Billie said with a nod._

"_Then come on Baby, all you have to do is wake up." I said and took her hands. "We can do this."_

_Billie nodded and smiled at me before she closed her eyes._

_I let myself float away, bringing Billie with me to the edge of the waking world. I let go of her so I could return to my own body._

* * *

I woke with a start and I still had my hand on Billie's cheek. Tobias was in the room, watching over the both of us, but my concern was with Billie right now.

"Billie." I said softly as I sat up and stroked her cheek.

Tobias moved over to the bed and I spared him a look before I tapped Billie's cheek.

"Billie?" I repeated, not able to keep the panicked rise in my voice that time.

Billie moaned and screwed up her face.

"Baby?"

"Mom?" Billie whispered.

"I'm right here." I said and stroked her hair back from her face.

Billie peeled her eyes open and focused on me.

"Mom? Am I awake now?" She asked, her voice sounding raw.

"Yeah." I confirmed and kissed her cheek.

"Dad?" Billie called.

"I'm here too." Tobias said as he made his way around to the left side of her bed.

"I'm safe." She said and started to cry. "I'm really safe?"

"Yes precious one." Tobias said gently as he wiped away her tears with his handkerchief. He always carried one even though vampires didn't need them.

"I feel awful. Sore. What did they do to me?" She asked as she tried to sit up and looked down at all the machines connected to her.

The door opened and Billie jumped a mile, but it was only Carlisle coming in.

"Billie, I'm glad to see you're awake." He said pleasantly.

"Carlisle, what did they do to my body?" Billie asked.

"Do you feel any discomfort?" Carlisle asked as he moved to her left side and Tobias moved out of the way so Carlisle could get to her.

"I feel washed out. My wrists are sore and I feel sore underneath and inside. What did they do?" She demanded.

"They removed your IUD and attempted to impregnate you." Carlisle said, not pulling any punches.

"You said Laci stopped Ritchie from doing anything." Billie said accusingly toward me.

"She didn't let him get physical." I said. "But they did try to artificially inseminate you."

"I would say the succeeded, but were foiled by your biology now that you are subject to imprinting." Carlisle said as gently as you could relay that type of information.

"Oh god." Billie said and started to cry. "They didn't need my mind, but my body…"

"There's no lasting damage." Carlisle assured her.

"That's something at least." Billie said in a strained voice. "I need. Can I have five minuets on my own please? Just to get my mind around all this?"

"We'll be outside if you need us." I promised as I got off the bed.

"Thanks Mom." Billie said and managed a smile but she sobbed and put her face in her hands as we left the room.

Carlisle motioned for us to follow him into his office and he closed the door behind us.

"It will take time for her to come to terms with all that has happened." Carlisle said.

"I know." I said with a nod.

"We will be strong for her." Tobias said as he put his arm around me and I leant into his chest.

"I would like her to be assessed. Ebony is the appointed psychiatrist for the Ranch, but if you think Mal would be better suited to the task then I will sanction his appraisal." Carlisle said.

"I think that's up to Billie." I said. "Whoever she feels more comfortable talking to."

"Then I'll ask her once she's had a moment."

A light buzzed up on the board.

"That's Billie's ward." Carlisle said and got to his feet.

We followed Carlisle back into the ward.

"I thought you might have been together." Billie said. "Carlisle, do I need to be attached to all these machines?"

"No. They were just to monitor you when you were unconscious." He replied.

"Great. So you can remove them?" She asked.

"Yes." Carlisle confirmed.

"And am I allowed to have a shower or a bath? I think I've been in these clothes for very nearly a week now. I think." She said, a little confused.

"Almost that long." I confirmed.

"What day is it?"

"Sunday." Carlisle replied.

"Wow. This time last week we were taking Isla to meet Susie and Tuck." Billie said as she stared off into the middle distance as Carlisle started removing all the machines she was attached to.

"It's over now." I said softly.

"When Kekipi gets here and I know he's safe, then it'll be over." Billie said firmly.

"Ok." I said, and how could I argue with that, I knew from my own experience with Tobias how this could feel.

"Are there clean clothes I can get into?" Billie asked.

"Only hospital garb." Carlisle said.

"Ok. Dad, if I phone reception to ask them to give you the key, can you go to my apartment and get me a pair of pyjamas and fresh underwear and some deodorant?" She asked.

"Of course." Tobias said with a nod.

"I'll get the phone." Carlisle said and he left the room for a moment before he came back with a phone.

Billie dialled in a number and spoke for a minuet before handing the phone to Tobias so he could confirm that he was going to get her key. Then Tobias left the ward.

"Do you want to wait until he gets back?" I asked.

"I want to be clean." Billie said firmly. "I'll just put the hospital gown on until Dad gets back."

"Ok." I said.

"Esme will come to show you to the bathroom and bring the gown." Carlisle said and he left the room.

"I feel so violated." Billie whispered. "Both in mind and body. I want to wash it all away."

"It's not that easy." I warned.

"I know. But it's a start." She said and forced herself to smile.

Esme entered the room and she was pushing a wheelchair that had a couple of towels and hospital gown in the seat.

"It's good to see you awake Billie." She said softly as she lifted the pile of clothes.

"It's better to be awake than locked in that dream." Billie said. "What's with the chair?"

"I thought you might want to get to the shower as quickly as possible."

"Yeah." Billie said.

"I'll help you in." I said and I held out my hand to Billie.

Billie looked at it for a moment then reached out carefully and took hold of my hand. She looked up into my face then breathed a sigh of relief.

"I got control of that at least." She said.

"Yeah." I agreed as I put my arm around her to steady her as I helped her out of the bed and into the chair.

I pushed Billie while Esme walked ahead of us with the towels and the gown. She led us to a shower room that was in the middle of the personal wards. She placed the towels and gown on a chair just inside the door and let us get on with it. I locked the door and Billie pushed herself up out of the chair. She took a few careful steps forward.

"Yeah. It was a good job Esme brought the chair." She said after a sharp intake of breath. "Can you actually help me in the shower Mom?"

"Yeah." I said and I went to turn it on before I helped Billie strip off her clothes.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she looked down at her body.

"I don't look any different." She whispered.

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know. Something to show the pain I feel inside." She said and started crying.

I hugged her into my shoulder and stroked her hair letting her cry it out. It was the best thing she could do right now, let out the hurt before she could start the healing. Finally she started to sniff and then pulled away.

"I'm ready to wash now." She said with a rough throat.

I helped her into the shower and she stepped under the water. She lifted her face up to the head and let it wash her tears away. She let the water fall over her body and moved her hands through the stream, moving her fingers as if she was trying to stroke it.

"Shall I wash your hair?" I asked.

"What shampoo is here?" Billie asked.

"Good stuff by the looks of things." I said, looking at the rows of little bottles lined up on a shelf. "What would you like?"

"Deep cleansing shampoo and softening conditioner." Billie replied.

I found the two she wanted and I washed her hair and conditioned it. Then I opened one of the flannels and a coconut scented body wash, that had always been Billie's favourite and handed it to her. I thought Billie might want to wash her own body after everything that had happened.

She took her time to wash every inch of her body then wrung out the cloth and threw it in the waste bin. Then I washed the conditioner from her hair. We stepped out of the shower and I was soaked through, but I didn't really care. I held the towel out to Billie and she stepped into it, and started wiping.

_Essie, are you in this shower room?_ Tobias thought.

"Hold on a moment Baby." I whispered and made sure she was behind the door before I opened it a crack to find Tobias standing outside.

"Here are the clothes Billie requested." He said as he handed a backpack to me. "I also took the liberty of packing some fresh clothes for you." He added as he handed another bag to me.

"Thanks." I said and gave him a smile. "Do you wanna go wait in Billie's ward, we won't be long."

Tobias nodded and I closed the door and locked it.

"Are those my clothes?" Billie asked, as she stood there wrapped up in a towel.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Great. I didn't fancy sitting around in that gown for longer than I had to."

I handed the bag to her so she could pick out what she wanted to wear while I pulled out the clean jeans and t-shirt Tobias had packed for me. I wrapped my hair up in one of the smaller towels before I changed my clothes and it felt good to be in something clean.

"Yes. He packed my Uggs." Billie squealed as she hugged them to her chest then pulled them on over the socks on her feet. "And my big lounging cardigan."

"Tobias thinks of everything." I said.

"He's so organised." Billie agreed as she pulled on the cardigan.

I picked up all our dirty clothes to put them in the bag.

"No." Billie said as she took the clothes off me, hers and mine, and dumped them in the biohazard bin. "I can't ever wear them again."

"Yeah." I agreed, remembering that one black dress I'd only ever wore once. "Do you want to get back in the chair?"

"I think that'll be best." Billie said and she sat back in the chair.

I picked up our bags and slung them over my shoulder before I wheeled her out of the bathroom. We hadn't even gone two steps when I heard someone say, "Billie?"

"Isla?" Billie said, craning out of the chair to look around me.

"Oh god Billie you're ok!" Isla cried as she rounded the chair and threw her arms around her. "I knew you would be. You're choke strong and there's no way that kolohe would defeat you."

"Thanks." Billie said as she hugged Isla back.

"And guess what? Kekipi is ok too and he's heading here right now."

"He is?" Billie asked and she sounded a lot happier than she had since she woke up.

"Shall we go back to the ward and discuss this?" I suggested.

"Of course." Billie said and she smiled at Isla and took her hand so she could walk next to the chair as I wheeled it along.

Tobias was staring out of the window when we reached the ward but he turned to greet us with a smile.

"Isla's got some good news." Billie said as she got up out of the chair and walked the last few steps to the bed before climbing in to the fresh sheets. "That feels so much better."

"I know. I felt like junk until I had a shower. Seren brought me some of her clothes to wear since we're about the same size. Anyway, about Kekipi. He was here with Addie, but of course no one was here at the time so they headed down to join the battle. Anyway, they met up with Loki and Leda, they were the ones who rescued us, along with Seren and Rupert. When they stopped off for food Kekipi and Addie stopped there too. They're heading here right now. Addie rung Seren because he knew she was already here and they're about three hours away now."

"Three hours and I get to see him again?" Billie asked, looking both excited and disappointed that it couldn't be sooner.

"Yeah." Isla said with a wide smile.

"Mahalo." Billie said and hugged Isla tightly to her.

"I'm just glad you're ok." Isla whispered.

"Me too kid." Billie said, and she was putting on a brave face for Isla, at least for the time being. In her mind Billie was certain that when Kekipi got here everything would be fine. I just hoped she was right.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Hopefully I'll have Zeke's chapter finished and uploaded tomorrow**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**Gemma x**


	59. Chapter 58 - Zeke

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

**This is the second chapter I've posted this week**

* * *

**Zeke**

I was glad to get off the plane, but there was still a bus ride to the Ranch. But using the bus meant I'd get there quicker than going in the ambulance because Billie was being transported first and it had to go to the Ranch and come back. I took the bus and Tobias stayed next to me, but since Essie had gone in the ambulance with Billie the secondary telepathy she set up between us had gone. I didn't mind the quiet, it was getting late and I was just about ready for sleep. I wondered if Carlisle would let me go home tonight, or I'd have to wait until morning. I guess if I spent the night in the hospital Mags would be back before I slept at home again.

Carlisle did make me stay at the hospital. He said my wounds were closed, but they still weren't completely healed and he wanted to continue the treatment for another few hours at least. I lay on the hospital bed but didn't sleep. I wanted Mags with me. I wanted her to be one of the first to see my face if Carlisle's treatment had worked.

Carlisle changed the bandages every two hours. Back at the Ranch he had a few more bags of vamp-wolf blood that had been harvested a while back. He hadn't taken them down to the battle with him because he'd managed to synthesise the antidote to vamp venom. One batch of blood had been from Mags, I could tell by the smell and the taste as it seeped in at the corner of my mouth. It made me miss her even more and I sent comforting thoughts toward the south in the hope that they'd reach her on the long journey she still had ahead of her.

It got light and I heard the birds singing outside and I remembered the last time I had woken up here. I hadn't slept much the night before we left for the battle, I was thinking about the last time I woke up in my house, all tangled up with Mags in the wreck of my room. I chuckled as I remembered the horror I felt as I looked around and well, it soon turned to amusement because we'd been so wrapped up in each other we hadn't even noticed.

Of course my room was still in that state and I had every intention of taking Mags back there, well I wanted us to celebrate the fact that we'd both made it through the battle in one piece and it was all behind us and I didn't want to worry about her pack overhearing. I had a task to do, go home, clear out the room and buy a new bed. Maybe set it up with candles and roses if I had time. I would paint her another mural, but since we'd leave soon I'd wait until we had our own place.

Would she want to move in with me so soon? Where would we live? What would I do for a living? I'm good at art, but I couldn't make a living out of it, not unless I went in for something in the entertainment industry, but that would mean moving far away and Mags couldn't be away from the other wolves. I'd think of something, although I didn't know what I could do or what I'd use as a reference. What would I call my past experience exactly? It was something to think about.

I checked my watch and it was around eight in the morning. I decided that it was time to get up. I moved my mouth a little just to check and I didn't feel any pain or it pull on my cheek at all. The next time Carlisle came up to change my bandages I decided to take a chance.

"Carlisle." I whispered. "Would it be ok if I go and tidy my house before Mags gets back?"

"Allow me to check your face and then we shall see." Carlisle said kindly. "Although it's a good sign that you're able to speak without pain."

Carlisle removed my bandages, washed my face and nodded.

"I think you are about done. I'll bandage your face to keep it out of the sun because it will still be tender, but I think you will do better drinking a pint of blood every hour instead. I'll ask Esme to prepare the bottles for you and you can come back to me at eight this evening and I'll check on your face once more."

"Just in time for Mags to get back." I thought happily and smiled.

"Yes." Carlisle said and he smiled at me. "I'll leave your left eye free when I bandage your face this time. I'll pull the curtain and then if you'd be so kind as to attempt to open it."

"Ok." I said.

I waited for Carlisle to pull the curtains and he turned out the light. Then I felt him remove the pad over my eye. He washed and dried my eyelids then told me to open my eye.

I opened it quickly. Then squeezed it tight shut.

"I know you're eager to be fit and well, but please, open your eye slowly."

I took a deep breath to steady myself and this time I opened my left eye slowly. Even the low light was blinding after having it covered for almost a day. Then shadows formed into shapes and finally the vision in my left eye swam back into focus and I welcomed back my depth perception.

"Looking good so far." Carlisle said and shone a bright light into both my eyes. "Pupil reaction is almost equal. It looks as if there's no damage to your vision. Although I will advise sunglasses for today. Proper ones that actually blot out UV rays and not the more cosmetic version."

"The ones I got have an SPF of seventy percent." I said.

"Perfect. Do you have them on you?"

"They're in my house."

"Then I'll lend you a pair." Carlisle said with a nod. "Right after I cover your face."

"I can't wait to get out in the fresh air." I mused.

"Make sure you take it easy." Carlisle said as he cut a pad into something that resembled the mask of the Phantom of the Opera a la the Lloyd Webber musical and attached it snugly to the left side of my face with surgical tape. Then he used bandages around my head and chin to make sure it stayed in place.

"Can I go now?" I asked eagerly already getting up off the bed.

"Of course. I think I have a pair of sun glasses about the place that you can borrow." Carlisle said and motioned for me to follow him as he wondered off toward his office.

I followed him off the communal ward and along the corridor of individual wards. Most of the doors were open because they were empty, but the one nearest Carlisle's office was occupied and the door was closed. I slowed as we passed the door and I felt the roll of nausea as the obvious hit me.

"Is Billie in there?" I whispered.

"Yes." Carlisle said and motioned me quickly into his office before shutting the door.

"How is she?" I asked.

"At this point in time I'm not sure. Essie is still attempting to help her. That is all I'm at liberty to say without Billie's consent." Carlisle said as he looked in the little locker in the corner of his office.

"Of course. Doctor confidentiality." I said with a nod, I'd been glad of that when people wanted to know about my face. "I know Ritchie did something to her. Loki started saying about it, but I was worried about Mags at the time. I couldn't feel her, but I did just before we left for the plane and she was feeling hopeful and that's why I want to make sure the house is perfect when she gets back."

"Here they are." Carlisle said triumphantly as he pulled out a pair of expensive looking shades. "It will be a nice homecoming for Magda. She will need comfort I'm sure."

"Yeah." I said not really thinking about it at first, but then comfort was a weird word to use. "What do you mean comfort?"

"Battles are tough on the survivors as well you know." Carlisle said as he handed the shades to me. "Especially when it's your first."

"Yeah. She killed quite a lot of vamps on her own." I said thinking it through some more. "All the more reason for me to have the house in order. I can run the bath ready for her and maybe cook her something nice so she can just relax after all that travelling. I'll be whatever she needs me to be, therapist, friend, l…" I trailed off in a cough.

"Lover?" Carlisle said with an amused smile.

"Um…" I wasn't sure what I could say to that.

"Please Zeke, I am a doctor. There's not much you can say that will embarrass me." Carlisle chuckled.

"Um… Well…"

"And I'm not opposed to pre-marital sex. That view rests entirely with Edward in our family. I have lived too long to be blind to the desires of young people and it's much better to offer them guidance toward indulging in them safely than clamping each one in a chastity belt and hoping for the best."

"Ok." I said, wondering how to get out of this conversation.

"I've trespassed on your time long enough and I have other patients to see to. I think it's best you get started on the clean up. Please take this to Esme at the dispensary and she'll prepare the blood for you." He said as he wrote on a script.

"Thanks Dr Cullen." I said as I took the script and stood up.

"Although I have one more piece of advice." He said as he stood up too.

"Yeah?" I asked, hoping that I didn't go bright red.

"Please get some help if you need to do anything strenuous, such as moving furniture. You are still healing and it's better if you don't put too much strain on your body." He advised.

"Ok. I got some people I can ask." I said with a nod.

I went to the dispensary and pushed the button for the buzzer. It took a moment before Esme appeared behind the counter. After a few greetings I handed the script to her and she made up eleven bottles. I had to drink one every hour.

With my supply of blood and left the hospital, putting the shades on as I walked through the little reception area and stepped out into the sunny morning. I checked that I still had my keys in my jeans pocket. I did, which was good. I didn't have to go chase someone up at the Ranch Housing Office to get a spare set. It I wouldn't have been able to pay for because my wallet is inside my house.

I went to the Octagon to floor three where two guys I could trust to tease me about this for years were staying. I didn't mind, I had a good buddy relationship with them, I just wasn't close enough to hang anything heavy on their shoulders, hence the reason I stayed away from them when I got back the last time. Not to mention the fact that I'd been much too self conscious about it to have anyone give me good natured ribbing about it. The two guys I was about to call on would have done, so it was better to stay away. Not that I was feeling particularly sociable, if Mags hadn't barged her way into my life I wouldn't have even hung around with her, just wallowed in my self pity.

I reached the third floor and knocked on the door. Luckily Taranis answered the door and he frowned at me.

"Claude?" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Claude Rains." He said with a chuckle.

"You been at the old movies?" I asked.

"Yeah. Going for the invisible man? You missed half your face." He said.

"I'm healing." I said, running my fingers lightly over my dressings. "I just got back from a mission and was hoping you and Zeus could help me."

"That you Zeke?" Taranis said with a frown.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"Dude what happened?" He asked, looking like he was trying to use x-ray vision to see beneath my bandage.

"All par of the course." I said with a shrug. "Anyway, you want to earn a couple of bucks today? You and Zeus."

"Are my ears burning?" Zeus said as he pulled the door open further and looked out at me over Taranis' shoulder.

"Yeah. You want to help me today?" I asked.

"Doing what?" Zeus said suspiciously.

"Clearing out some junk from my house and moving furniture. I'd do it on my own but Doc Cullen told me not to strain myself in case I undo all the healing." I explained.

"Can't it wait until you're healed?" Zeus asked.

"Nope. My girlfriend gets back tonight and I want to make sure the place looks nice for her." I explained.

"Since when did you have a girlfriend?" Taranis asked suspiciously.

"Come help and I'll tell you all about it." I said with a smile.

"I heard money." Zeus prompted.

"Yeah. Forty each, and a full tank of gas if you bring your truck."

"I'll get my keys." Zeus said with a nod.

"I guess we're helping." Taranis said with a grin.

"Ok. Let's go." Zeus said and he led us to his truck so he could drive it over to my house.

Taranis Bolts and Zeus Spears had chosen their own names. They'd gone for thunder gods to sound powerful, although Taranis always had to explain his name to most people. I was different. Back when I was rescued the vamps that rescued us gave us names, usually flicking through a baby name book and randomly stopping on a page. That's how I ended up as Ezekiel and I got my surname from my adopted parents. When the vamps started having trouble thinking up names they started letting the dhampir pick themselves. Some picked normal sounding names while others picked them directly from mythology, like Zeus and Taranis, or from books, like Drogo. He told me that he'd spent ages trying to think up a name and then saw the name Drogo on a Game of Thrones fan site. He hadn't read the books at that point, just liked the sound of the name.

"You gonna tell us about this girlfriend of yours?" Zeus prompted as we made the short car journey to my house.

"Do we know her?" Taranis asked eagerly.

"I don't know. You might have seen her going past on the stairs." I considered.

"Wait? One of the wolf girls?" Zeus guessed correctly.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"How the hell did you get in with those stuck up bitches?" Taranis demanded.

"They're not stuck up." I said with a snort.

"Well they never give us the time of day." Taranis grumbled.

"You need the right approach with them. They need to know you're not a threat to their pack, so calling them stuck up bitches won't really help your case."

"But they do keep to themselves." Zeus said.

"They're getting their bearings. Don't forget they're built for tracking and taking out vamps. Even dhampir can set off their wolfy sense so they'd need time to feel comfortable with you." I explained.

"So how did you get in with one of them?" Taranis demanded as Zeus parked up outside my house.

"It helps that we knew each other as kids." I said as I climbed out.

"How?" Taranis asked, close behind me.

"She's the niece of the woman who adopted me." I said, not caring if they made the leap to cousins, we weren't related by blood. "Also, she's part vampire too."

"Like the Wolf Child?" Zeus said with reverence.

"Her granddaughter." I said a little smugly as I unlocked my door.

"Isn't she the leader of the wolves?" Taranis asked. "The one who always wears those tight little tops and even tighter littler shorts?"

"That's her." I said as I stepped inside my house and I felt a little better to be home.

"When did you paint that?" Zeus asked, pointing at the mural.

"Me and Mags painted it last week." I said.

"So what do you need our help with, you got crap all in your house." Taranis said, looking around my bear front room.

"Well this is my art studio. The mess… is in here." I said and strode over to the bedroom and opened the door.

Zeus and Taranis looked in and let out whistles.

"I didn't think you had it in you." Zeus said with a laugh.

"Blood sharing right?" Taranis said and punched my arm.

"Yeah." I admitted. "We didn't realise we'd lose ourselves so completely."

Zeus chuckled.

"How come you didn't poison her?" Taranis asked.

"Poison?" I asked, frowning.

"Well aren't the wolves allergic to our venom. It like poisons them?" Taranis ventured, like he'd hard it, but was willing to accept he'd heard wrong.

"Well the normal wolves yeah, but Mags is a vamp hybrid, so she's immune and as much a vampire as us."

"You dog you." Zeus joked as he nudged his fist into my arm.

"You think I'm a eunuch or a monk or something?" I said with a snort. "Now come on, I want this place perfect by the time Mags gets back."

"Then lets get to work." Zeus said and stepped into the room. "You wanna save anything?"

"Well most things, but the bed and all the covers can be dumped. Um we should probably burn the covers rather than take them to the dump because someone might think it comes from a murder scene or something, and if they test the blood…"

"Weird markers." Taranis agreed.

"So you see why we can't just dump that."

"Hey, it's your junk dude." Zeus said with a shrug.

We spent about fifteen minuets clearing the junk out of the room, then Zeus and Taranis sat in my kitchen sipping sodas while I vacuumed and dusted in the bedroom so it was spotless and ready for the new bed. I'd decided to keep the mattress, but buy a new one too so that when I did move out I could place the new mattress still in its bag on the bed for the next occupant.

Before we left for the dump I drank the first of my bottles of blood. Then we went to the dump, which was about a twenty-minuet drive away. Zeus and Taranis kept up their usual level of banter and I chimed in now and then, but mostly I was silent. I really wasn't good at small talk.

Once we'd dumped the junk we drove to the furniture store where I picked out a double bed that would do for now. It wasn't something I wanted permanent anyway; as soon as I could I was going home.

We got the bed back to my house. Zeus and Taranis helped me put it up before they left with fifty dollars each. I drank another load of blood before I decided to head out to buy some new bedclothes and get something in special to cook for Mags. I kinda wish we'd discussed favourite foods, but I was certain I knew what she didn't like, which wasn't much, so I could work around that.

I went up to the staff car park and got in my car. It had been a long while since I drove her that I did wonder if she'd run ok. She started well and the engine sounded fine so I drove out to the outskirts of the nearest town, which was a good twenty miles, but this was where I'd find the nearest superstore that sold food and household goods.

I got a few funny looks because of the bandage on my face, but for the most part people ignored me, which was how I liked it. I picked out some nice gold coloured bedclothes that would look nice in candlelight. I bought a new quilt and pillows too; I wanted Mags to have a comfortable homecoming.

I decided on a gammon joint for dinner. I could cook it up and prepare the salad to go with it, that way we could eat it when we wanted. I also bought a ready-made pasta salad for lunch. I returned to my car and it was time for another dose of blood. I drunk it and returned home. I dropped my shopping off in my house before I returned my car to the parking lot, then I set about making my house more homely and then adding the romantic touches to surprise Mags.

I was back at the hospital by eight so Carlisle could check on my face. He took me into one of the private wards and peeled off the bandages.

"Oh my!" He said.

"That bad?" I asked.

"On the contrary. I thought this treatment would help, but I hadn't counted on it being this successful."

"How successful?" I stammered.

"See for yourself." Carlisle said as he handed a mirror to me.

I looked at my reflection and saw my own face frown.

"Wow." I said, running my hand over the left side of my face, and then I thought of something. "Can you cover my face back up?"

"But you're healed." Carlisle pointed out.

"I know. But I want Mags to be the first one to see my face. I'll pay for the dressing." I assured him.

"I'm not sure this would be the best thing for Mags. If she feels guilty for having injured you it might harm her to see you bandaged up." Carlisle warned.

"If Mags shows any signs of distress I'll rip it off immediately." I promised. "But I want her to be the first one to see my face."

"If you're sure." Carlisle said before he went to fetch fresh dressing and he covered my face once more.

"Thanks." I said.

"Good luck." Carlisle said and tapped my shoulder.

I left the hospital and went back to my house to run the bath, just hot water for the time being, Mags could cool it when she was ready. Then I left the house so I could go meet Mags. I was sure she was close now, about five minuets away from me.

I was half way to the Ranch House when I heard someone call my name. I turned to find Marnie heading straight for me with a smile on her face. I turned away quickly and picked up my pace, hoping she'd think I hadn't noticed her. She didn't take a hint and she giggled as she looped her arm through mine.

"Slow down silly, it's only me." She said.

"I can't talk. I'm in a rush." I said as I pulled away from her.

"Where could you possibly be going this time of the night?" She asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm gonna meet Mags. Her bus just got in." I said and I knew this was really true. Mags had just got back and she was feeling really down, I had to get to her quickly.

"What? The bitch who scratched your face?" Marnie demanded before she laughed and wrapped her arm through mine again. "Why would you want to waste your time with her when you got me right here?"

"Because I've got no interest in you and it's Mags I love." I said, and I hadn't meant to be that blunt about it, but I felt this sudden urgency in my gut and I had to get moving fast.

"But she hurt you."

"It was an accident." I said and pulled my arm firmly out of Marnie's grasp. "Look, I'm not interested in you, even if there was no Mags. Now seriously, I need to go." I said and I started running.

I was a little confused at first because I was running toward the trees, but then I felt the certainty in every cell in my body. I had to go this way because Mags needed me and this is where she was headed. She was feeling distraught and as I started going onto higher and higher ground I started to feel really worried.

_Hold on Mags, I'm coming._ I thought ahead of me, hoping she would hear.

I run harder through the night and up and up hoping that I'd get to her on time. It worried me that there might be a reason there wouldn't be enough time.

_Just hold on. Please…_

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	60. Chapter 59 - Seren

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

* * *

**Seren**

I was exhausted after so long travelling and then the battle and then Billie draining me, but I couldn't sleep. Not on the plane, it was too uncomfortable to really rest and when I did finally get to sleep I wanted to sleep for a solid eight hours in a big comfy bed. Preferably snuggled up to Rupert.

"You should sleep." He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head and turned to him with a smile.

"I can't sleep on the plane. I want proper sleep. I promise, as soon as we get back to our room on the Ranch I'll sleep. It won't be long, just a few more hours." I assured him.

"I'm worried about you." Rupert said as he run his thumb along my cheek and I knew he was tracing the bags under my eyes.

"A pint of blood and solid eight hours of sleep and I'll be good as new. Just wait and see." I said firmly.

"Are you sure?" He said as he stroked my hair.

"Yeah." I confirmed as I leant into him. "But you can keep doing that. That's nice."

Rupert chuckled softly as he wrapped his arm around me to pull me closer to him and continued to stroke my hair with his other hand.

We spent the rest of the plane journey talking about not important things. There were things I wanted to talk to Rupert about, but I thought I should leave it until I'd slept and we weren't around prying ears, still we had to talk.

We managed to get a seat on the first bus. Funnily it was Rea who saw to that. She needed to debrief us, which I hoped was the actual end of mission thing and not one of her little jokes. I really didn't have the energy to put up with that right now, and Rupert was a little on edge being battle wary on top of his worry for me.

When the bus pulled into the back car park of the Ranch, Rea motioned for us to follow her. Rupert and I looked at each other and clasped hands as we both sighed heavily. We followed Rea through the winding corridors. She led us to the changing room where we'd got ready for our mission.

"Thought you might want your stuff back fore you get to your room." She said as she unlocked the door. "That's why I made up about you needing a debriefing."

"Oh, ok." I said as we stepped into the room.

Rea went and opened the strong box for us so we could take out our belongings.

"Although Jane will be wanting a report before you head home of course." Rea told us.

"I was expecting that." I said.

"Oh and Twinkle?" Rea prompted.

"Yeah?"

"We'll swing by mine on the way back to yours an' I can get you a little blood. You're looking a little dead under the eyes there." She said, swiping her finger under her own eye.

"Thanks." I said feeling really tired now. I hoped her room wasn't too much of a diversion. I just wanted to get my head down.

"Hey Wolfy, I'm sure a strapping lad like yourself can offer a lady a hand." Rea said, nodding at me.

Rupert turned to me and communicated that he didn't mind, but he was as battle wary and travel worn as me. I couldn't expect him to carry me when I was still able to walk.

"He's already giving me a hand." I said as I looped my arm through his.

"Right o." Rea said with a shrug. "I'll show you back to the atrium then I got stuff to do."

"Thank you." I said, trying not to sound so wary this time.

Rea led us back to the atrium and Rupert steered us from there. My mind was getting really fuzzy and I don't think I could have remembered the way on my own. Mostly it was down to not usually being up in the fancy rooms. Oh yeah, we had to climb the stairs. I somehow managed it, and the long trip to the very end of the corridor. Rupert unlocked the door for us and I sighed in relief once we were inside.

"Straight into bed?" Rupert asked.

I shook my head.

"I want to shower first." I said. "Only a quick one to wash the grime from my body."

"Will you be able to stay upright that long?" Rupert asked with a laugh as he rubbed my arms comfortingly.

"I only want to wash the grime away. I won't even wash my hair. That can wait until the morning." I said a little flatly in my tiredness.

"Ok. Why don't you go get your PJs ready and I'll turn the shower on for you?" Rupert offered.

"That would be great." I said with a wary smile and I gave him a kiss before we broke apart and he went into the bathroom while I went to fetch my pyjamas from the drawer.

I could just about stand up in the shower but it felt better to get the grimy travel feel off my body before I went to sleep. I made it as quick as possible because I really was almost dead on my feet. I dragged myself out to the bedroom and Rupert got up from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thought I'd have a quick wash before sleeping too." He explained.

"Ok." I said, nodding my head as I continued on to the bed. "Don't be too long."

"I won't." He promised and kissed my forehead before he stepped into the bathroom.

I pulled back the covers but only sat on the bed, I would settle better when Rupert got back.

There was a knock on the door and I sighed as I forced myself to stand and shuffle to the door. I opened it to find a dhampir standing on the other side. He was a little shorted than me and wearing what looked like something a delivery guy would wear. He was one of the Ranch Runners, people employed to carry things around the Ranch.

"Seren Llewellyn?" He asked.

I nodded.

"The Lieutenant said you'll be needing this." He said and handed over a flask.

"What is it?" I asked as I heard something slosh inside.

"Your blood ration." He said and held an electronic pad out to me. "Sign here please."

I took the stylus off him and scribbled a squiggle.

"Have a nice say." He said, touching the pad to his forehead before he started to move away.

I stepped back into the room and closed the door. I looked at the flask in my hand before I opened it and sniffed it. It was blood, smelled like deer, so I didn't hesitate to tip it back. It gave me a boost, like blood always did, but it didn't make me feel ready to run for days, just energised enough to sleep instead of pass out.

"Taste nice?" Rupert asked and I jumped a little, I didn't realise he'd come out of the bathroom.

I nodded, feeling a little embarrassed to be drinking blood in front of him.

"Hey, no need to feel ashamed." Rupert said as he came up to me and stroked my cheek. "You're a half vamp, you need to drink blood. You think I don't know that?"

"I know. I just don't like doing it in front of you." I admitted.

"Hmmm." Rupert mused as he took the flask off me and sniffed at it before he tipped it back, the last few drops falling onto his tongue.

I watched transfixed, caught up in a whirl of desire for both him and the ruby drops he was now pulling into his mouth.

"Yummy." He said, not quite stopping himself from screwing up his face at the taste.

I laughed as I took the flask off him and went to put it on the desk.

"Don't get used to it, I'm not sharing my blood with you." I teased as I grinned at him over my shoulder.

"Well I guess I'll have to settle for sharing your bed." He said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and I relaxed back into him.

"That would be wonderful." I said happily, but very sleepily.

"Come on my little star, time for sleep." Rupert said as he lifted me bride style into his arms and I remembered how the last time we'd been in this position things had been a lot different between us.

I nodded as I looked at his lips. Maybe I had enough energy for a good night kiss. Rupert carried me to the bed and placed me under the covers before he got in beside me. I smiled at him, stroked his cheek and kissed him for a long moment, although I really was too tired to turn it into a full on snog.

"Sleep now." Rupert whispered and kissed my nose.

I nodded happily and turned around so Rupert could cwtch me into his chest again. I dropped off to sleep almost immediately and I didn't have any dreams, which was great because I was a little worried after everything I'd seen on the battlefield.

I felt well rested when I woke up in the morning. I stretched out and turned to Rupert and wrapped my arms around him.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes." I said happily and kissed him.

"Me too." He said as he pulled me in closer for a proper kiss.

My body moulded to his and then I was pulling him on top of me. I don't know why, I wasn't really thinking about it, only that I wanted to feel as much of him pressed against me as possible. I felt electricity surge through me as I run my fingers though his hair and he left my lips to start kissing at my throat. I gasped as I fought to catch my breath and managed to string a thought together. This wasn't the time to go further.

"I think we should probably go have breakfast." I said with a little regret.

Rupert lifted his head and frowned at me for a moment before he knelt up and brushed my cheek.

"You're right." He said and moved aside. "You want to use the shower first again?"

"I plan to wash my hair this morning." I murmured.

"Ok." Rupert said.

I sat up and made my way to the edge of the bed and stood up slowly.

"Is there something wrong?" Rupert asked, taking my hand and stopping me in my path to the bathroom.

"No." I said.

"There is." Rupert said and he encouraged me to sit next to him. "If you don't tell me I can't sort it."

"It's stupid." I said, looking down at my hands.

"What is?" He asked.

"It's just that, I got on your case about not touching me and now I chicken out when things get, interesting." I muttered.

"You chickened out? Of what?" He asked.

"Well, wasn't it going places?"

"Seren, you said you're not ready to go beyond making out. I think I can control myself." Rupert said in a serious voice, before his tone turned to joking when he added, "Anyway, I don't really like the thought of just letting myself go when we're here. On enemy territory."

It made me feel a whole lot better.

"Ok." I said and smiled.

"That's better." He said as he hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Now, please. In the future, tell me what your problem is?"

"I will." I promised.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

I smiled back before I got to my feet and went to shower and dress.

Rupert held my hand when we made our way down to breakfast about half an hour later. The Ranch House seemed eerily empty as we went down to the mess hall. Only a handful of people had managed to get back so far, and practically everyone who lived in the Ranch House had joined the battle since they were mostly guard members.

We worked together to cook up some bacon and pancakes for our breakfast. We cleaned up after ourselves once we were done.

"What do we do now?" Rupert asked.

"Go and see if Carlisle needs any help up at the hospital." I stated.

"Lead the way." Rupert said with a smile.

"Although maybe we can stop by our room on the way. I can get some fresh clothes for Isla to wear. I doubt there's anything up at the hospital for her."

"I'd offer something of mine for Brah, but he's a little smaller than me." Rupert said.

"We'll sort Isla out and see what we can do for Brah when we get there." I stated.

"Ok." Rupert agreed.

We went back to our room where I grabbed some leggings and a t-shirt for Isla, then led Rupert up to the hospital. I found Isla on the general ward and handed the clothes to her, she was happy for them. Then I went to find someone in charge. Carlisle was busy with the more critical patients, but Esme put me to work changing dressings and bedding while Rupert helped out with fetching and carrying and cleaning up spills. It was a busy day, but it was better having something to do while we waited for the others to get back.

I got to check in with Auntie Billie around lunchtime, she was awake and lucid, which was good. She apologised for draining me, but I assured her it wasn't her fault. She didn't know what she was doing. I was just glad she was back with us and on her way to recovering even if she wasn't fully there yet. With our help she'd get there.

I spent the rest of the day helping out at the hospital and it was around seven that me and Rupert headed back to our room. We went to grab some food from the take away, a couple of burgers and fries, and took it back to our room to eat. Then we both showered before we settled in front of the telly to watch a film before we went to sleep.

Now was the time to talk.

"Rupert?" I said, turning to look at him.

"Yeah?" He asked, glancing briefly from the screen.

"If I talk plainly will you be truthful?" I asked.

"With you? Always." He promised as he turned now to give me his full attention.

"Good." I said and took a deep breath. "You used telekinesis on Billie."

"No I didn't." Rupert said quickly.

"Yes you did." I said firmly. "I was too powered down. I couldn't even lift a feather never mind hurl Billie across the room."

"I didn't do that." Rupert said, shaking his head.

I sighed and stood so I could look him in the eye.

"Rupert. You can admit it to me and it will not leave this room." I said sincerely. "I just want you to admit that you're like me so I can help you learn."

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks." Rupert said derisively.

"You're not that old." I said softly as I placed my hand to his cheek and leant in to kiss him.

"There's no point." Rupert said glumly.

"I think that it has a lot to do with you not really considering the real world applications of telekinesis." I whispered into his ear and then I concentrated to caress his whole skin lightly with my telekinesis.

Rupert shivered and his eyes went wide.

"Did you just touch every part of my body?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said as I let my telekinesis become a background buzz that he'd still be able to sense but not actually feel. "Would you like me to do it again? Or I could concentrate it." I added as I let my power increase slightly in a specific area.

"Please stop doing that?" Rupert said in a strained voice.

"Ok." I said and dropped my field completely.

"I don't want to be weird." He said as he took me in his arms and I sat across his lap.

"Why do you think you'll be weird?" I asked.

"Because it's not a wolf trait." He repeated his argument from years ago.

"And I'll repeat my argument from years ago, you're a wolf, but you're also part True Immortal. It's bound to mean something." I said softly.

"I don't think it works that way." Rupert said doubtfully.

"How do you know? Maybe that's exactly how it works. Maybe that's how any of us got powers in the first place." I suggested.

"I don't know what to do with it though. I've kept it buried for so long. The only reason I used it on Billie was cause she was choking you and I didn't know how else to make her stop without hurting her or making her hurt you more. It was the only choice I had. That's it."

"You'll never use it again?" I asked, feeling a little sad at the thought.

"Only if it was an emergency." Rupert said solemnly.

"Can I at least show you something before you swear off telekinesis for life?" I asked.

"Depends what it is." He said.

"Ok. Put your hand up like this." I said, holding my own hand up.

Rupert obeyed.

"Now I need you to form your field on your hand." I stated.

"What?" He asked.

"Your telekinetic field, concentrate it on your hand." I clarified.

"How do I even do that?" He asked, and I realised he hadn't even tried to explore his telekinesis.

"Well know when you're about to move something you build up your field." I tried to simplify as much as possible.

"I've never really thought about the mechanics." He admitted.

"Wow. Me and Zoë worked this out when we were one." I said before I could stop myself.

Rupert frowned deeply.

"I mean, there was two of us and we have those hyper working dhampir brains." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Well it's a fact right? Two little one year olds figured out something I couldn't in my fifty odd years." He grumbled.

"To be fair to you, you have been trying to suppress your telekinesis."

"Ok. So talk me through this field thingy?" He asked, clearly trying to stop this descending into either an argument or an endless string of nervous reassurance.

"Well when we're about to move things we feel the field, it's what lets us use our power. So how about you concentrate on moving that lamp over there and I do the rest?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Just this one thing and I won't mention it again." I promised.

"You promised once before." He reminded me.

"Yeah. But then you went and used your _gift_ in front of me." I said, emphasising that I saw it as a gift.

"Ok. You have me there." Rupert said as he held up his hands as if in surrender.

"So you owe me." I said with a grin. "Go on, move that lamp."

Rupert took a deep breath and held his hand out in front of him as he began to move the lamp. His field was active in his hand and I held up my own hand, holding my field in my palm. I held it up to his until our fields merged and I could feel it around him.

"Wait! What's that?" Rupert gasped as he pulled his hand away.

"My field merging with yours. Me and Zoë do it all the time to recalibrate or else we can't feel each other." I explained.

"Oh my god! I could feel everything! Is that what you feel all the time?" He asked.

"When I don't keep it in check." I said with a shrug.

"But you feel the whole world!"

"Not quite." I giggled. "Just my current surroundings."

"But I don't work like that. It's just the moving things." Rupert said despondently.

"Well maybe if you used your power more you'd find the further depths." I paused and decided to share this. "Dad, on a few occasions, with Mam boosting him, has been able to phase through solid objects through using the molecular sight."

"He has?"

"Yeah." I confirmed. "Although I can't even think how he actually did it, he did. He moved his molecules between the molecules of the solid object. At least that's how he described it."

"You've never tried?" Rupert asked.

"I've never had a reason to try something so dangerous, and that might not be something me and Zoë can do anyway. For instance, we can deliberately manipulate electric equipment, but Dad can't. I mean he can cause things to switch on and off, but he can't use a computer remotely or 'talk to machines' like we can. No two powers are really exactly the same."

"So why do you think I can do everything you can?" He pointed out.

"Good point." I conceded.

"Thank you for explaining telekinesis a little better, but I'll never feel comfortable admitting it. Sorry. I just won't. How do I even tell people after all these years?"

"Well as long as you admit it in front me I don't care." I said with a shrug.

"Fine. I can move things with my mind. Don't tell anyone else." He said a little gruffly.

"I won't." I promised and kissed his lips.

"Thanks." He said and pressed his cheek to mine for a moment as he pulled me closer for a hug. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"Yeah." I agreed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How awesome it is to see you doing your work. Now I know why doctors are high on the sexual fantasy list." He said with a chuckle.

"What?" I asked, feeling my cheeks burn. "I'm not a doctor yet."

"You will be. And a good one." Rupert said and kissed my cheek. "I know it."

I beamed, I couldn't help it with those compliments and we fell into a contented silence as we watched the movie. I played absentmindedly with his hair as he moved his thumb lightly against my thigh because he was supporting me on his lap. It was nice and snugly all cwtched up to him as we watched the film. This was nice, just being in his company without having to worry about things going anywhere, because it didn't matter if it did.

Once the movie ended we went to bed, where we made out a lot before I turned around so Rupert could pull me into his chest. I fell asleep with a big smile on my face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	61. Chapter 60 - Billie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

**This is the second chapter I've posted today**

* * *

**Billie**

I couldn't stop looking down at my hands. They really were there. For a while now I was convinced they'd been hacked off, but nope, that wasn't true. Another thing that had been a lie was Isla dying, over and over again. She was sat there on my bed, sitting just below my feet as she spoke about getting to know her wolf side.

"Then as we were running to the hospital I could hear these voices in my head. I knew they were other wolves, but all the wolves around me were guys and they were girls in my head." She said.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. "That must have been Mags' pack. I'm surprised you heard them and not Loki and Rupert."

"I'm not." Mom said moving a little in the chair she'd settled in. She should probably go get sleep or something, she hadn't slept much but she wanted to be sure I was one hundred percent ok before she went to get some sleep.

"You're not?" I asked.

"Nope. Just because Loki was the nearest, well he hasn't built a pack around him yet. The nearest true alpha was Mags, so Isla locked onto her mind and the rest of her pack." Mom explained, and she was the expert on this while I had a cursory 101 knowledge of the subject.

"What does that mean?" Isla asked.

"You're part of Mags' pack now." I replied.

"Who's Mags?"

"My niece. You'll get to meet her as soon as she gets back. Well probably tomorrow to give her time to rest." I said, realising that the others still had hours to go before they got back.

"And the rest of her pack?"

"Of course." I said with a nod.

"It'll be ono meeting other wolves. I didn't really get time to get to know Loki and Rupert. Everyone wanted to know about me. Also talking to girl wolves will be better because I can ask about clothes and stuff." Isla said enthusiastically.

"Clothes and stuff?" Mom asked.

"Da kine? What do I do about having clothes at the other end of my wolf journey."

"When I used to patrol I used to leave clothes at the end of my journey. Now though I mostly go running with Tobias so he just carries my stuff in a back pack." Mom replied.

"So I need to get me a pet vampire." Isla mused.

"Tobias isn't my pet." Mom said with a laugh. "I imprinted on him, so he's mine and mine alone for the whole of time."

"I've heard that before. Didn't someone say that Kekipi imprinted on you?" Isla directed at me.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"So wha's it mean?"

"It's something that the Quileute have always had." Mom answered. "And I'll use the male pronoun because back in the day it only used to be the boys who phased. Basically, when a wolf sees her, the one woman who's perfect for him, a bond forms between them and from that time on he becomes whatever she needs him to be. Protector, confidante, soulmate, but most of all they will become lovers. It's inevitable because at its most basic, imprinting is the way the wolf spirit ensures that stronger wolves will be bred in the next generation."

"So it's like love?" Isla asked.

"Yeah. Only stronger because you'll never fall out of it." I said.

"How do you imprint on someone?" Isla asked, looking thoughtful.

"You can't force it." Mom said. "If it happens it happens, and it might be someone you wouldn't even expect. Do you really think that when I was sixteen I would expect to spend the rest of my life with a millennia old vampire? Hell it would have been a lot simpler for my life if I imprinted on my best friend Harry, but it didn't work out that way. The wolf spirit knew that Tobias was the one for me."

"You were sixteen when you imprinted on your husband?" Isla asked looking thoughtful.

"I met him when I was sixteen, but I imprinted, or more like realised I'd imprinted on my seventeenth birthday." Mom explained.

"You still kissed him though?" Isla asked, trying to seem like it was a casual curiosity, but I could sense an ulterior motive.

Mom shrugged.

"Made out?" Isla raised the stakes.

"Maybe." Mom said, looking amused.

"Is this about Drogo?" I asked.

"No." Isla said, trying for nonchalant, but she was blushing hard.

"Ok." I said, feeling amused myself, I knew she was crushing big time on him, but enough to want to imprint on him? Kids.

"Actually, I don't even know if he's ok." Isla said, looking worried.

"Kekipi and Addie might know." I said.

"Definitely." Mom agreed. "Especially since you told Kekipi that there were some kolohe who gave you junk vibes at his apartment. If Kekipi mentioned this to Marlin she would have gone to check on him."

Isla dropped her head and I was just about to reach out to stroke her hair when there was a knock at the open door of the ward. We all turned toward it and Seren was standing there looking a little hesitant.

"Is it ok to visit with you?" She asked.

"Sure. Come in." I said, and motioned with my hand.

"I… I think I'll go check on Brah." Isla said as she got up off the bed and left the room.

"I'll go track us down some food. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry right now." Mom said as she got up out of her chair.

She ruffled Seren's hair as she walked passed her and left.

Seren sat in the chair next to me.

"How are you feeling?" Seren asked.

"I'm good. You?"

"Back to normal." She said with a nod.

"They said I drained you? I'm sorry." I said solemnly.

"You didn't mean to Auntie Billie." Seren said and took my hand; she didn't even flinch, just smiled at me like she knew I was safe now. "And injury is a risk as a field medic."

"How did you end up as a field medic?"

"I volunteered. Rupert came down with me anyway and I got this idea that we could act together to get the injured off the field. He can carry me and other people as well and with my medical training and shield we made a pretty effective first response team. Even though I was pretty sure my shield would hold I also knew there was a chance it would fail at the wrong moment and I'd get hurt or killed. I was willing to take that risk to help people. That's why I'm not mad at you for draining me."

"Are you sure?" I asked, because I felt guilty about it.

"I'm sure." Seren said with a smile. "And really what did you do to me that I wasn't already doing to myself running around on very little sleep and having my shield going at full blast for nearly an hour? It was bound to run me down eventually."

"I still don't like the fact that I hurt you." I stated.

"You didn't hurt me. Just made me feel sleepy. It's been hardly a day and I already feel better. So no harm done." Seren said and she shrugged.

She obviously didn't have a problem, but did that really get me off the hook? I still used my power on a member of my family. Even if Seren, the victim, felt ok about it did it give me the right to banish it from my mind?

"Seriously Auntie Billie, you need to stop fretting about it. I know you had no control over what you were doing and I know you wouldn't do it if you're in your right mind. That is why I don't blame you and I don't hate you. I don't want you to hate yourself because of me. Please?" Seren gave me a hopeful smile.

"You really haven't got a problem?" I asked, just one final time.

"No." Seren said and she took my hand as if to prove her point.

"I'll need time to reconcile it in my mind, but I guess you not having a problem is a start."

Seren smiled again and I managed to return it.

Mom stepped back into the room balancing three plates in her hands and had three bottles of water tucked under her right arm.

"I got us some sandwiches." She said as Seren jumped up to help her by taking two plates. "I got one for you too, Esme said you're due a lunch break."

"Thanks Gran." Seren replied as she passed a plate to me and pulled the chair that was against the wall to the bottom of my bed so Mom could resume the seat she'd been in earlier.

Mom sat in her chair and took a bite of her sandwich and chewed before she said, "I heard Rupert got a house."

I almost choked on my sandwich as Seren nodded her head.

"It's in a bit of a mess at the moment, but we're working on it. We think we'll have it done by the end of the summer." She said, like it was nothing.

"Are you planning on moving in with him?" I asked, trying not to sound disapproving.

"Well I'm not sure. It depends when the house is ready and we'll have some practice in the meantime. He's coming to live with me when I go back to school." Seren explained.

"Why?" I couldn't stop myself asking.

"It's about time we did." Seren said, frowning at me.

I was about to point out that Seren was only thirteen, but stopped myself at the last moment.

_Seriously? You're gonna disapprove of it? Miss I'm seven and fully grown I'm an adult now whether you like it or not?_ Mom thought toward me while not showing anything on her face.

She had a point, which is why I'd stopped myself from actually saying it out loud.

"Yeah." I said out loud instead. "You staying in the same room?"

"Yeah." Seren said, smiling a little on the wistful side.

"Is he behaving himself?" Mom asked with a grin.

"As always." Seren said, but her smile seemed to suggest that they were going places they hadn't been before.

"And you?" I asked.

"I always behave. I'm the good twin." Seren said primly.

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Anyway, I should be getting back to my rounds. There's still a few wounded here and it's good experience." Seren said as she got to her feet.

We all said our goodbyes and Seren left the ward.

"I apologised to her for draining her but she wasn't even bothered by it." I told Mom.

"Yeah, but Seren understands what you were going through." Mom replied.

"Is that really how she feels? She's not just humouring me?" I asked quietly, worried the answer might be yes.

"No. It's really how she feels." Mom confirmed and I knew she wouldn't humour me over something so important.

"Ok." I said.

I changed the subject then and we started talking about random things for a while. Dad came back at one point and spoke with us for a while before going off to make something for our dinner, figuring we'd want something more than sandwiches. I was hankering after something more filling, but I was also wanting to be out of the hospital. I wanted to get back to normal as soon as possible. When would Kekipi get back?

I gasped and straightened up as I felt a certainty steal over me.

"He's here." I gasped and turned to grin at Mom. "Kekipi's back." I added excitedly, almost jumping out of my bed.

"Yep." Mom said with a nod. "I can feel Addie and Loki joining with my mind. They're stuck at the gate, but Leda's playing the 'Niece of Jane' card and that got them in."

"Five minuets." I whispered as I felt the relief knot in my stomach, soon I'd have Kekipi back and it would all be ok.

"I'm telling Addie and Loki to come straight here." Mom said as she closed her eyes.

"Ok." I said and bit my lip. "How do I look?"

"Will Kekipi really care about that?" Mom asked.

"No. But it will make me feel better." I confessed.

"Ok. Well there's a mirror over the sink, you want to go look in that?"

I nodded and I got out of the bed. I shuffled over to the mirror and looked at myself. I was pale and a little dark under the eyes but considering what I'd been through the last few days I looked pretty good. I pulled my hair into place where it was a little ruffled from being in bed all day and I took a deep breath.

I could feel Kekipi so close now I was feeling the relief that I'd soon be in his arms. I turned to the door of the ward when I was sure he was entering the hospital. Without thinking I shot out of the ward and sprinted along the corridor toward the entrance hall of the hospital.

I stopped dead when I saw him, standing there amongst Addie, Loki and Leda. They must have been waiting for someone to ask where I was, but as I came to a halt Kekipi turned to me and as soon as his eyes met mine I felt a weird calm creep over me.

We moved toward each other and I almost launched myself into his arms and they wrapped around me as I kissed at his lips before resting my chin on his shoulder as I blinked back tears.

"You're alive." I said in relief, finally believing it now I had him in my arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He said solemnly.

"What? We were outnumbered. We had no chance. I'm just glad we're both alive and in one piece. That's the main thing. I have you back with me." I said as I hugged him tightly.

Kekipi sighed in relief as he hugged me even closer and I felt like I was breathing again for the first time in ages. I felt safe with Kekipi and I would have given anything to go off on our own and snuggle up to sleep. I needed sleep, I was really wary and Kekipi needed sleep too, he looked almost as bad as me.

"Kekipi?" Isla said from behind me and I broke away to turn to smile at her as Kekipi straightened up. "Ho brah! You're safe." She added as she closed the gap between us and hugged the both of us. "We're all ono."

"Yeah." Kekipi replied.

Mom approached us then and I pulled out of the hug.

"Kekipi, there's someone I'd like you to meet." I said as I took his hand and led him to Mom as Isla clung onto his arm, not wanting to let her brother go now she was finally reunited with him. "This is my Mom, Essie."

"It's nice to meet you conscious." Mom said as she held out her hand.

"Addie said you were at my hale." Kekipi said as he shook her hand.

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't stick around but I wanted to get after Billie as soon as."

"Billie and Isla were more important than me." Kekipi said solemnly.

"Don't be stupid brah." Isla said sadly. "You're as important as us, you just had people to stay with you."

"Yeah." Addie confirmed.

"I had people looking out for me." Kekipi replied.

"What's all this commotion?" Esme asked automatically as she came into the foyer. "Oh, Billie, you shouldn't be out of your ward and you're only allowed three visitors at the time."

I looked around at everyone and made up my mind.

"Can I leave?" I asked.

"I'll fetch Carlisle for you, but please return to your ward in the meantime. Remember, only three visitors. The rest of you will have to find seats out here." Esme said and left the foyer.

"Kekipi, Mom, you wanna come with?" I asked.

"You know, we might head back to our room. I could really do with a freshen up." Loki said. "You wanna come too Adds? I can lend you some clothes."

"I got clothes in the car, but I wouldn't mind a freshen up." Addie replied.

"Then we'll meet up with you later or something." Loki said to us and they left.

"What about me?" Isla asked.

I was allowed three guests, but then I thought of something else.

"Go wait with Brah. If I can get discharged I'll get you two out as well. I got a spare room at my apartment for you and he can sleep on the couch."

"Ono." Isla said with a nod. "I'll go wait with Brah."

"We'll be as quick as possible." I promised.

"Mahalo." Isla said and she went off toward the communal ward.

Mom walked ahead of Kekipi and me as we returned to my hopefully soon to be ex-ward.

We didn't have to wait long for Carlisle to arrive, but he wanted to check me over before he let me go. I didn't want Kekipi to know the extent of my injuries until we were comfortable and in private, so I asked Mom quietly to take Kekipi out of the room. She came up with the excuse of going to find Isla and Brah so they were ready to go as soon as I was and they left the ward.

Carlisle closed the door and then inspected me without chatting too much. I didn't need that right now, just for him to be quick. He disposed of his gloves while I pulled my pyjama bottoms back on.

"You are healed physically." Carlisle said. "But I'm a little hesitant to let you leave before you've had a psychological evaluation."

"If I'm ok physically then leaving is the best thing for me. I need to rest now. Sleep properly and I know I won't do that here. But back at my apartment snuggled up with Kekipi I'll sleep all night." I assured him.

"I doubt you will feel up to anything further tonight, but as your doctor I feel I must advise against any physical activity for a day or two and when you do feel like love making, remember you are unprotected. Not only that, you've been imprinted on and until I can replace your coil…"

"I'll bleed." I realised.

Carlisle nodded.

"When do you think you can put the IUD back in?"

"I want to wait at least two weeks, preferably a month to ensure that the IUD will take without problems."

"Ok. I think I can wait that long." I said.

"Very well." Carlisle said. "If you think you'll do better at your apartment then I'll sign you out, but I will ask Ebony to arrange an appointment with you, unless you'd prefer to talk to Mal?"

"I'll have to think about it." I said. "I'll let you know in the morning, but all I want to do now is relax."

"Very well. If you'd like to follow me to my office I'll sign you out."

"Thank you." I said with a smile as I got off the bed.

I followed Carlisle to his office and it took about five minuets for him to complete the form that let me leave the hospital. I walked as quickly as I could back to the foyer and I sighed in relief that Kekipi and Isla were there along with a black dhampir who I assumed was Brah. I hadn't met him yet, but from what Isla was saying she felt a little responsible for him so that was the only reason I invited him back to my apartment.

"Your Mom went to find your Dad to let him know you were leaving the hospital." Kekipi said. "She said to phone her if you want her over tonight or if you'd prefer to just rest and she'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll phone her at my apartment. Ready to go?" I asked, wanting to leave the hospital behind, introductions could wait until later.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Isla said brightly.

"This way." I said and took Kekipi's hand before I led them out of the hospital and through the Village until I reached my apartment.

"Ok." I said once we were all inside. "Hi Brah, I'm Billie, it's good to meet you."

"It's good to meet you awake." Brah replied.

"Yeah. Of course." I said, glancing down at the floor, I needed a little time alone and now I had all these people in my apartment. There had to be a way for me to buy myself a little time alone. "Well I really need a bath and I'm really hungry too. Anyone else?"

The others agreed.

"Ok. So I'll go and run a bath for myself, and then Isla, how would you and Brah like to go and buy some food. I don't care whether you want to get something to cook or buy something from the takeaway, whatever." I said as I headed to my safe where I locked all my personal effects when I was going on a mission.

"I haven't got money." Isla said. "It's back on Wolf Island."

"I know." I said as I moved the picture that covered the safe. "I'll give you my card and PIN."

"You'll trust me with that?" Isla asked, looking shocked.

"You're my sister, of course I trust you." I said solemnly as I opened the safe and sorted through the cards until I found the one that was connected to my VCAC account. "Besides, this will be on my expenses, so the Coalition will foot the bill."

"Are you allowed to do that?" Isla asked.

"I'm entertaining guests of the Coalition, I think I'm allowed." I said with a shrug as I passed the card to her and told her the PIN.

I made Isla repeat it five times to make sure it stuck in her head.

"So yeah. Just go back outside and follow the path along the row of apartments. That will bring you to the shops. Decide what you wanna do there. And if anyone tries to give you beef, tell them you're under my protection and I'll totally kick their asses next time I see them."

"Are you moke?" Isla asked, looking impressed.

"Around here I am." I said with a grin.

"Ono." Isla said as she grinned back at me. "Ok. We won't be long. Coming Brah?"

Isla and Brah left. I sighed and sagged a little, glad to be able to let my mask slide a little now I didn't have to be happy and with it for everyone.

"Are you ok?" Kekipi asked.

"Not really." I admitted to him. "I need a bath and then crash for the night."

"Ok." Kekipi said with a nod.

"And you look like you need to sleep too. You look worse than I feel." I said, trying to find the humour in this as I stepped closer to him and kissed him. "I'll start running the bath and maybe you can get in after me."

"I haven't washed in days." He said, like he'd only just realised it.

"We'll soon be clean." I said and brushed his cheek before I checked that the boiler was turned on and then I went into the bathroom and started running the water, pouring in a generous helping of bubble bath.

I went to gather clothes from my bedroom and I stopped in the main room when something occurred to me.

"I don't know what we're gonna do about clothes for you." I said.

"Oh. Addie got my clothes. Marlin told me to pack a few things to make it look legit on the plane." He replied.

"Ok. Well I'll ring him and get him to bring your clothes over so you got something clean to wear when we finally snuggle up." I said, absolutely loving the thought of just giving into sleep.

"Mahalo." Kekipi said.

I went back to my safe and pulled out my cell phone. I carried to the outlet so I could charge it. I always made sure my battery was dead before I stored it away. I sat on the floor next to the outlet while I waited for my phone to come on. As soon as I had a signal I found Addie's number and hit send. I just hoped he didn't have a new phone.

Well it rang and he answered.

"Auntie Billie?" He answered in surprise.

"Yeah. Do you know where my apartment is?" I replied.

"No. But if you think toward me I can locate you." He explained. "Why?"

"Can you bring Kekipi's bag over?"

"Of course." He said without even thinking about it. "I'll be there immediately."

"Thank you." I said.

I hung up and closed my eyes and thought toward the Ranch House.

_I got you._ Addie said.

_I'll see you in five._ I replied.

I opened my eyes to find Kekipi sitting opposite me.

"Addie's on his way, he just needed a little guidance." I explained.

"With telepathy?"

"Yeah."

"He's pretty good at that. He kept me company in my mind when I was healing and he used it to keep Drogo knocked out while Marlin treated him." Kekipi said solemnly.

"Drogo's alive?" I gasped.

"If you can call it alive." Kekipi said, and he looked haunted.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They tortured him for a few days."

"I know." I said, and shivered. "I can't believe they left him alive."

"It was to torture him more. They drained him almost dry then they, know those hooks he keeps his board on?" Kekipi said in a disgusted voice.

I nodded.

"They mounted him on one of them. Right through his back. Then they pinned his wrists with climbing pins and skewered him with his sun umbrella. Then to make sure he stayed alive they connected him up to a load of machines. They wanted him to stay alive in that pain for however long Brianna kept feeding him."

"Oh god." I sobbed. "I'm glad they're all dead."

"Me too." Kekipi said, and tapped my arm.

"You need to let Isla know Drogo is alive, but maybe not what he's been through. Just say, he's recovering I guess. She knows he was tortured by the League, but she doesn't need to know the full details."

"You don't need to tell me." Kekipi said sadly. "By the way, Addie saw him like that."

"Poor kid." I said, shaking my head.

"He's strong though." Kekipi said with a nod.

"Yeah." I said, and then my mind caught up with me from something Kekipi said earlier. "I need to phone Mom, tell her I want to crash to night and I'll see her and Dad tomorrow."

Kekipi nodded.

I dialled Mom's number and she answered after one ring.

"I take it you got out?" She said.

"Yeah. Carlisle has signed me out, but I need to go see Ebony or Mal tomorrow. It's my choice who I feel more comfortable with. Tonight though, I want a bath and get into bed. Is that ok?"

"Of course Baby. Just rest up tonight and I'll see you tomorrow. You can all come have breakfast with me and Tobias. Shall we say eight?"

"Yeah. That sounds good." I agreed.

"Then I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Mom, and to Dad too."

"Night Baby, I'll let Tobias know when I get down to the mess hall."

"Thanks." I said and hung up the phone. "At least breakfast's sorted for the morning."

"Ono." Kekipi said, and gave me a smile.

There was a knock at the door and I jumped.

Kekipi got to his feet and made his way over to my door. He checked through the peephole and then he opened the door. Addie stepped in with a holdall in his hand.

"Got your clothes." He said as he handed it to Kekipi.

"Thanks." I said as I got to my feet and then I crossed the space between us and hugged him. I had to after everything he'd been through. "I'm sorry you had to witness so much."

"I'm ok Auntie Billie. Really." He said as he tapped my back then pulled away. "Anyway, I'm getting back to my room. I need to shave and have a nice warm bath before Mam gets back and thinks she has a vagrant for a son." He joked.

"Ok." I said and tapped his shoulder before we said bye.

I shut the door and leant against it as my breathing came a little heavier than I would have liked.

"You ok?" Kekipi asked.

I threw myself into his arms and hugged him tight.

"I just need a relaxing bath and sleep, then I can think rationally." I whispered and kissed his cheek before I went into the bathroom to see how the bath was doing. It was nearly full so I turned off the hot and turned on the cold.

I went to the door.

"Why don't you grab something to wear from your bag and dump it in my bedroom, then you can come wait in here while I bathe." I suggested.

Kekipi nodded and obeyed me while I went to keep testing the water as it cooled.

"There's a lock on the door." I said to Kekipi when he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

He locked the door then looked around for somewhere to put his clothes.

"Put them on top of the hamper, that's where mine are." I said and the water felt just right.

I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the water. As I sunk into the warmth I felt my body soothe.

"Kekipi, will you guard me?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Become a wolf and guard me." I whispered.

He didn't voice any questions, but it was clearly there in his face as he stripped off and turned to the door before he phased. He settled down on his stomach and I reached out to run my hand in his fur. I felt so comforted in that moment, but now I felt really safe I had to tell him.

"It wasn't just my mind they crushed." I said and Kekipi lifted his head and looked at me. "They wanted to use my womb."

Suddenly Kekipi was human again and he knelt near my head and reached out to stroke my cheek.

"What did they do?" He whispered.

"I don't really know the full details, but Isla witnessed it all. What I've been told is that their doctor removed my coil. Then Ritchie and Laci had sex near me and she collected his semen and used a syringe to syringe it up inside me." I said in a flat voice that didn't sound like me at all.

Kekipi looked like he didn't know what to say to that, he just kept stroking my face.

"Don't worry, they were foiled by my biology thanks to you imprinting on me." I said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I didn't mention it before because there wasn't a point since I had a coil anyway, but now I need to tell you because Carlisle wants to leave it about a month before he re-installs it just to be on the safe side. Anyway, this happens to the wolf girls as soon as they start to phase. Their cycle stops because they ovulate on command. It also happens when a wolf imprints on a dhampir girl. Of course because we ovulate on command we bleed soon after if we're not impregnated. See why I didn't want to tell you this without any reason?"

Kekipi nodded.

"So because of this, they wouldn't be able to make me conceive through artificial insemination. So I dodged a bullet there since I now don't have to worry about the ethical implications of aborting an innocent baby I didn't want by a man I absolutely detest with every cell of my body."

Kekipi reached out and took my hand too, and I smiled at him.

"It's all over now." I said and I looked deeply into his eyes. "But all they did to me was nothing compared to how I felt when I thought they'd killed you. I never want to hear that whine from you ever again." I sobbed, and now I was crying. "I can't watch you die again. That was the worst part."

"I'm ok now." Kekipi said.

I nodded and reached out to stroke his cheek.

"And I can breathe again now you're here." I whispered.

"I feel the same." He said and leant closer to me. "I haven't slept properly since. I passed out for a few hours, but I wouldn't really call it sleep."

"We'll sleep soon." I said and kissed him before I pulled away. "I'll just wash and then you can get in."

I grabbed my scrunchy and filled it with liquid soap before I washed myself all over. I washed off the suds and got out of the water. Kekipi looked up at me for a moment and I nodded for him to get in. As he climbed into the tub I wiped and got dressed in a fresh pair of pyjamas. I picked up our dirty clothes and put them in the hamper. I turned to find Kekipi already lathering up the scrunchy.

"I want to be out of here as soon as." He said.

"Would you like me to wash your back?" I offered and held my hand out for the scrunchy.

Kekipi nodded and gave me the scrunchy. I scrubbed his back before I rinsed the suds away by lifting the water with my hand and drifting it over his skin. He sighed and stretched out a little as my hand moved over him.

I stepped back and wiped my hands as he stepped out of the tub. He pulled the plug before he wiped and pulled on a clean set of shorts and t-shirt. Once he was fully dressed I hugged him tightly before we left the bathroom.

The front door opened as we did. Isla and Brah stepped in with a load of shopping, but I could also smell cooked food.

"I figured we'd need feeding tomorrow, but I don't feel up to cooking today." She explained.

"That's ok." I said. "I'll show you to the kitchen."

Between the four of us we put the shopping away and dished out what turned out to be a mix of Chinese food. It tasted good and filled a hole so I didn't mind. After dinner I showed Isla to the spare room, I had some spare clothes in here too along with some of Zeke and Drogo's clothes. This used to be our base of operations before we were heading out on a mission. Sometimes we'd lock ourselves in here for days when we were brainstorming. There were also Ritchie's clothes here too; he had been part of the team after all.

I dropped them onto the bottom of the closet and kicked them a little so Brah wouldn't feel any draw to wear them.

I would have thought Isla would have gone for my clothes and although she picked out a pair of my shorts she picked out one of Drogo's t-shirts and she must have know it was his because even after going through the wash it had lingering traces of his scent on it.

Isla went to have a shower and under Kekipi's watchful eye I showed Brah to the closet so he could pick out some clothes, shorts and t-shirt that belonged to Zeke. Then I got the spare pillows and blankets and carried them out to the main room, storing them behind the couch until it was time to head to bed.

We sat watching a mindless movie while we waited for Isla to finish in the bathroom. Then we waited for Brah to shower. I let Isla know there was a lock on the bedroom door if she needed to use it, but she assured me that she trusted Brah. If he'd wanted to do anything to her he would have done it already.

Once Brah had finished in the bathroom we stayed up another hour before Isla yawned and said she was ready for bed. I wasn't sure if this was one hundred percent true. I had a feeling she was trying to spare me having to be the one to say it. Whatever, I took the opportunity she offered for us all to settle down for the night.

Isla headed into the spare room but before Kekipi and I could retire I had to pull out the bed for Brah. Once they realised what I was doing Kekipi and Brah took over to pull out the bed from the couch and make the bed for Brah. The kid was actually excited, saying that it was the second most comfortable bed he'd ever had. From what Zeke and Drogo had told me in the past I didn't doubt that.

Finally I could go to bed wrapped up in the arms of the man I love. A man who just a few days ago I thought had been killed right before my eyes, but here he was, returned to me and alive. It made everything bearable to know I had his support.

I made sure that the lock was drawn on my bedroom door and on the connecting door to the bathroom. Kekipi paused near the bottom of my bed looking awkward, but I guess it was difficult for him to know how I'd react given what I'd been through. I pulled back the blankets before I went to grab his hand. I led him around to the bed and encouraged him to lie down.

He lay down on his back with his head against the pillows. I climbed in and curled up next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. I pulled up the blankets around us as Kekipi wrapped his arms protectively around me. I kissed his chest before I let myself drift to sleep. I felt safe here with Kekipi and finally I could let myself rest.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews welcome**

**Gemma x**


	62. Chapter 61 - Magda

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

**This is the third chapter I've posted this week.**

* * *

**Magda**

I stood at the top of the cliff looking down at the abyss. It looked so welcoming. All I had to do was take a step forward and I'd slip into its cool, welcoming depths. All I had to do was step forward and I'd take away me, and the hold I had on Zeke. At least he could be happy with that blonde. All it would take was a step forward and this monster would be taken from the world.

I took a baby step closer to the edge.

Would the drop be enough to kill me?

I wasn't sure, but at least it would hurt me and I deserved punishment after what I did to Zeke. I took half a baby step closer to the edge. He'd be free when I was gone.

No you stupid bitch, he won't be free. He loves you more than the wolf bond dictates. He loves you for you and not because the Wolf Spirit commands it, but because he loves you. And think you stupid bitch, how do you think he'll feel when you throw yourself off this cliff and spread yourself across the rocks below? Do you think he'll be happy, or do you think he'll feel every pain along with you? You did imprint on him after all.

The voice was right. It was probably my survival instinct calling out from the depths of my subconscious, but it was still right. If I hurt myself I would only hurt Zeke. Killing myself wasn't an option, staying away from him was the only course.

I turned away from the cliff edge, but as I changed my weight I felt the ground give way beneath my feet and I fell straight down. I managed to grab hold of the solid ground behind me, and I landed there, holding myself up over a hundred feet of open air. I took a moment to breathe before I took stock of my situation. I tried to pull myself up but I felt the ground start to give. I stopped and hung there wondering how I'd get out of this one.

"Magda!" I heard Zeke shout and he grabbed around my wrists and pulled me up over the crumbly ground until I was lying on top of him.

We were both breathing heavily and I quickly got to my feet and turned away from him.

"What do you think you were doing?" He demanded as he got to his feet.

"Nothing." I murmured.

"Didn't look like nothing. Didn't feel like nothing either." Zeke replied, then I felt him take my hand. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, but I couldn't stop the sob that had built up in my chest.

"Let's get out of here." Zeke said, and before I had time to think he'd picked me up in his arms and was running through the dark forest.

I thought he was taking me back to the Octagon. Take me back to the girls so they could make sure I didn't try anything again, but he didn't. He passed the Octagon and took me to his house. Why?

He carried me into his bedroom and lay me on the bed. I turned on my side and closed my eyes shut. I didn't want to be here for this.

"Why were you going to jump?" Zeke asked as he put his hand on my arm.

"I wasn't." I grumbled.

"Mags, I felt you." He whispered. "I was coming to see you and this stupid cow wouldn't get the hint that I was in a rush and then I felt afraid for your life. I could hear your despair and I don't understand. Why are you so despaired? I know I was late coming to meet you, but did I do something wrong?"

"What?" I asked and I sat up and looked at him and there was a bandage on the left side of his face. I shook my head and sobbed, I couldn't talk through the knot in my throat.

"What's wrong?" Zeke asked.

I sobbed into my left hand and reached up with my right to touch the bandage, then remembered the last time that limb had touched that side of his face and I dropped my hand.

"Oh." Zeke said and I heard the sound of unsticking tape. "Sorry. I wanted to make a big deal out of this." He said and he had the dressing that had been on his face in his hand.

I gasped and sobbed, how could he be cruel like that?

"I had this big plan of bringing you back here to slip into a nice warm bath while I finished off in here and when you walked in I'd be lying across the bed like some Lothario with a rose between my teeth and the light just right so you can see."

"The…the damage I did." I managed to choke out.

"No." Zeke said and he hugged me into his chest, he smelt so good and I didn't deserve to be hugged by him. "No." He repeated as he stroked my hair. "And even if it had been worse I wouldn't blame you. It was the heat of battle and I should have thought. I should have called out with my mind but I reached out physically to a berserk wolf. I'm glad you only scratched my face; it could have been a whole lot worse. And…" Zeke moved me in his arms so he could whisper in my ear. "If you hadn't scratched me I never would have been healed."

"What?" I asked.

"Mags. Look at my face." He said firmly.

I shook my head. I didn't want to see the damage I'd caused.

"You owe it to me." Zeke said in sombre tones. "You scratched my face, now you have to face up to what you did."

Ok, he had a point. I took a deep breath to steal myself and pushed away from Zeke to sit up straight. I lifted my head then dragged my eyes up to look at his face. I had to do a double take to make sure what I was seeing was what I was seeing. I reached out and stopped. Zeke smiled at me as he took my hand and put it against his cheek, which felt smooth beneath my fingers. The scars were gone, well almost, there was still a little unevenness to his skin, but it no longer looked like some girl had scrammed him hard.

"How?" I asked finally looking into his eyes.

"Carlisle is an awesome doctor, but he's not a monster."

"Ok." I said, confused.

"He had a theory that if he soaked my skin with dhampir blood my scars would go. But that would have meant opening the wounds back up. If you hadn't scratched my face he never would have told me about this theory in case it didn't work and he opened my wounds for nothing." Zeke elaborated.

"But that was just blind luck. If that hadn't happened then you'd be worse off than you were before." I said sadly.

Zeke shook his head as he smiled.

"But, the scars would have been so much worse." I argued.

"Well yeah and no." Zeke said still smiling. "Do you remember my biggest problem with the scars I had? It wasn't vanity."

"It was because it looked like a girl had scratched your face and there's one conclusion most people would jump to over why she would scratch you in that way." I stated.

"Yeah. So a wicked awesome animal clawing would be better because I could show that one off. Say how I disturbed a bear or something. Of course I don't have to worry about that now, Carlisle had the answer." Zeke said happily.

"I still hurt you though." I pointed out.

"It really didn't hurt that much." He said, but I was sure he was lying.

"It must have." I said glumly.

"Well maybe a little, but Mags, I was more worried about you." He said softly as he stroked my cheek.

"Why me?" I asked in confusion.

"Because you closed your mind off to me and I couldn't tell if you was ok. I was gonna run after you but I got woozy and then I wasn't allowed out of the field hospital. I asked Loki to go get you but then Carlisle wanted him to give blood and then I was being packed off to the aeroplane. I had hoped you'd come with me, but I guess you didn't get back in time."

"I think I might have been in time but that girl was there and said you didn't want to see me. That you'd asked Carlisle to keep me away." I said sadly. "It hurt to hear that."

"And you believed her?" Zeke asked, sounding incredulous.

"I don't know. I think maybe I wanted to believe her because I didn't deserve you anymore. Not after I hurt you so badly." I said a little awkwardly because it sounded kinda lame now.

"Mags, do you want an analogy?"

I shrugged.

"It's just like when I punched you in the nose." He said.

"How?" I mean, it wasn't even comparable.

"I didn't mean to do it. You didn't mean to do it. I was fighting imaginary foes in my dream. You were fighting those same foes in real life. I lashed out blindly as you reached out to comfort me and I was unaware and didn't realise it was you. You lashed out blindly when I reached out to comfort you because you weren't all there and didn't realise it was me."

"Well I guess when you put it like that." I said, frowning a little.

"Mags, can we just get over this already? I don't blame you for my face and all I want to do is celebrate the fact we made it through by loving you for the rest of our lives and I want to start right now." He said softly as he stroked my face and placed his lips to mine.

I fell into a kiss for a moment, but then the rankness of me registered.

"Wait." I said, and pulled away. "Before we fall into, whatever we're gonna do tonight, I need a shower. I've been in these clothes for the last few days and I need to feel clean before I can lose myself in you."

"You do kinda smell." Zeke said with a grin and I wriggled my nose at him because I knew he was joking. "Besides, I can finish dinner. I bet you haven't ate much either."

"I couldn't. I felt guilty." I admitted.

"Well there's no reason to feel guilty anymore." Zeke said as he stroked my hair. "So you can eat now."

"With you cooking? Try and stop me." I said with a grin.

"My cooking that good?" He asked, a little on the doubtful side.

"You know it is." I said as I leaned in close and kissed him. "Oh by the way, I'm gonna be using your razor."

"Why?" He asked, a little on the careful side.

"Have you seen these legs, they're almost as bad as my wolf legs." I said, holding one up for inspection.

"Oh, wow, that's kinda soft." Zeke said as he ran his hand along it. "I think I kinda like it."

"And I think you're kinda pulling my leg right now." I chuckled.

"No. Just stroking it." He said with a grin.

"Well whatever, they're itching like all hell and I need to be rid of that hair, so I'm gonna use your razor."

"If you really have to." Zeke said as he kissed my calf before turning to me. "Just put a new blade in before you use it and change it once you're done."

"Will do." I promised.

I got up off the bed and made my way to the bathroom. Zeke kissed me before I went into the bathroom and he carried on to the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway, the bath was full of steaming bubbly water and there were candles placed around, although they weren't lit yet.

"The bath is run." I called.

"Oh yeah." Zeke said as he came back out of the kitchen. "I run a bath in case you were feeling icky. If you want a bath instead of a shower…"

I thought for a moment.

"How about I have a shower to get clean and you come join me in the bath?" I suggested.

"Sounds nice." Zeke said as he moved slowly toward me.

"Give me ten minuets." I said.

"Deal." He whispered and kissed me lightly. "We can eat afterwards."

"See you in ten minuets." I whispered back and ducked into the bathroom.

I showered, washing my hair, scrubbing my body and shaving my legs. I felt better when I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my hair. I checked the temperature of the water, it was just right. I stepped in and sunk into the scented bubbles and breathed in relaxation before I called out to Zeke with my mind.

He came into the bathroom already pulling off his clothes. Hopping on one leg as he pulled off his shoes and almost tripped over his pants in his eagerness. I giggled and motioned for him to get in the bath in front of me. He got in and sunk into the water sighing in appreciation as he leant back against me. I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around him for a moment.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" I offered.

"That would be nice." He said.

"I'll just go get a jug." I said and he leant forward so I could get out of the bath.

I moved quickly, dripping my way to the kitchen as I grabbed a jug from the cupboard and went back to the bathroom. I grabbed his shampoo from the shower and got back in behind him. Then I filled the jug with water and used it to wet his hair as he held his head back, closing his eyes.

He sighed happily as I massaged the shampoo into his hair and I threw in a shoulder massage for good measure before I washed the suds from his hair.

"That felt wonderful." Zeke said as he leant into me for a moment before he got out of the bath.

"Over so soon?" I asked.

"No. Move forward, then I can give you a massage. I bet you're aching with everything you've been carrying on your shoulders." He said, blinking a little as the water dripped off his hair.

I frowned as I moved forward and Zeke climbed in behind me. I didn't know what he meant by that, but I soon forgot about it as Zeke started massaging my shoulders and it felt so good.

"Where did you get the oil?" I asked languidly as I felt the calming waves start to infuse my body.

"It's baby oil. I like to use it when I come back from a mission to moisten my skin back up. You'd be surprised how dry it gets washing again after not being allowed to for a while."

"Well I'm not complaining." I said, sighing as he kissed me between the shoulder blades.

"Feel relaxed now?" He asked as he slid his arms beside me.

"Yeah." I replied as I leant back into him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's better this way." Zeke said softly as he kissed me just below my ear.

"What is?" I asked, feeling a little snoozy.

"Holding you against me rather than worrying that I'm crushing you." He replied.

I laughed lazily as I reached behind me to stroke his cheek.

"I love you my Magda. Remember that always. No matter what you do, I love you and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." He whispered suddenly and I felt all the worry he'd suffered when I'd been MIA.

"I know. That's why I turned away from the cliff. I knew it would hurt you more for me to die than to set you free." I admitted, I owed that to him right?

"Set me free?" Zeke asked.

"So you could be with that blonde." I said, annoyed that I could have ever thought such a thing. "Who is she anyway?"

Zeke gave a wary sigh.

"Just some annoying girl with an inexplicable crush on me. You crushing on me, I could understand. I was the older cool kid and we actually hung out, but her, I never spoke to her beyond being polite." He said, sounding pissed.

"Then I'm sorry I thought she was meant for you." I said, feeling maybe a little more amused than I should.

"God forbid!" Zeke exclaimed and I'd never heard him so annoyed before.

"I'm sorry." I chuckled.

"You don't sound sorry." Zeke said as he nibbled at my ear.

"You need me to prove it?" I asked with a grin.

"Now how would you do that?" Zeke asked as he managed to free a tendril of my hair from my towel and twirled it around his fingers.

"I got me an imagination." I said as I sunk further back into him.

"I like imagination." Zeke said as he kissed my neck and I shivered.

"I think this bath is at an end." I said wistfully. "The water's getting cold."

I stood up and out of the bath and began wiping.

"You're right." Zeke said as he got out of the bath and wiped himself.

"I think we should eat first though." I said as I felt my stomach grumble. "That way we can go to bed until morning."

"If that's what you want to do."

"Well I don't want that food you made going to waste and once we're in the bedroom I don't wanna leave until morning." I explained as I wrapped a towel around me and secured it in place.

"Good point." Zeke said with a smile as he secured a towel around his waist.

"What did you cook?" I asked as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Gammon. It's already cooked and I prepped the salad. I was going to boil us some new potatoes, but I guess we can have them tomorrow."

"Gammon and salad is nice." I said with a shrug.

What Zeke failed to mention was that the gammon was a whole joint and we halved it between us. There was a ton of salad too, and with bread on the side there was more than enough to sate my appetite. Of course all that food made me feel sleepy, and I hadn't slept properly in a few days anyway, I wanted to sleep, but I also wanted to make it up to Zeke. I'd hurt him and I couldn't hurt him more by sleeping when he needed comfort.

We went back to the bedroom and that's when something occurred to me.

"How have you got a bed?" I asked.

"I went out and bought it today." Zeke said and he twirled me around and back into his arms so he could rest his chin on my shoulder. "Of course it means Zeus and Taranis will bug me about it forever because I had to have help. Carlisle told me no heavy lifting." He mused, but then he lifted me into his arms and kissed me. "Of course now I'm completely healed I can lift anything I want, be it light," he said, indicating me, "or heavy. I'm not gonna lift the bed right now."

"That's ok." I said and kissed him.

It turned into a long kiss but it stayed at a low simmer, there was nothing in Zeke's manner that suggested he wanted to take it further. It was a nice, comforting and almost calming. Then Zeke sagged a little and I stepped down out of his arms.

"Do you mind if we just sleep tonight? I think whatever buzz I had from all the blood I downed today has warn off. All I wanna do right now is curl up with you and drift away into snooze Ville." He said as he hugged me into his chest.

"I got no arguments." I said as I returned his hug. "But I think I'll pull my pyjamas on."

"Me too. For extra comfort." Zeke said with a nod.

We got into our bedclothes, me in my pyjamas, Zeke just in his boxers like usual, and we climbed into bed. Zeke lay on his back and I snuggled up on his chest and drifted to sleep.

I'd like to say I had a good solid few hours of sleep without any nightmares, but I'd be lying…

* * *

_I was back on the battlefield and I was running to help Zeke as Ritchie came up behind him. I leapt over Zeke and tore into Ritchie, tearing him apart like a rag doll. Then Laci and all the other vamps that attacked me. I tried to pull back, but the dream was going on without me and I whirled around as another attack approached, only to attack Zeke instead._

_I felt my world fall from under me again._

"_Is that what I look like through other eyes?" Zeke mused and I felt the dream collapse._

* * *

I sat up breathing heavily as I looked down at Zeke, who scrunched up his face as he opened his eyes. Then he smiled at me.

"I have no idea how that happened." He said as he sat up.

"You were in my dream?" I asked, feeling distraught that he had to see all that.

"Yeah. It was awesome." He said.

"Seeing me scratch your face again?" I demanded.

"Seeing through your eyes." He said as he reached out and brushed my hair back behind my ear. "And now that I've seen that whole thing through your eyes I'm even more convinced that you didn't mean to hurt me. It was a complete and utter accident. Please stop beating yourself up about it."

"It's not me." I said miserably as I lay back against the pillow, which I noticed from its puffiness that it was new. "It's my subconscious. It won't let me forget."

"Well then." Zeke said and he leaned over me and looked directly into my eyes. "Magda's subconscious? Let it go already. I have, and it was me who got hurt, not you. It didn't hurt all that much and it helped me. I know now that having my face scratched is not the end of the world. The worst didn't happen, I got through it healthy and that's the important thing. So please, stop torturing the love of my life, you almost caused the worst to happen."

I bit my lip and frowned slightly, would that really have been the worst.

"Oh, and Magda's subconscious? One more thing. If I had a problem with Mags would I be able to take her right hand and put it against my left cheek like this?" He asked as he did just that. "Would I feel comfortable enough to kiss her like this." He added as he placed a kiss to my lips. "Would I feel content to run my hands over her body."

I felt pleasure begin to build but there was a part of me that just wouldn't let me go with the flow.

"Magda's subconscious, seems you need more convincing." He said as he got off the bed and held his hand out to me.

I looked at him curiously as he pulled me up off the bed and he led me out into his studio.

"There's enough room in here." He said as he stopped in the middle of the room and took several steps back. "I know you like a little space to phase." He said.

"Phase?" I asked.

"Look. I think the only way to convince your subconscious that I don't find you threatening is for you to be a wolf in front of me." He explained.

"Um…are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna freak out. I'll prove it." Zeke said firmly.

"If you're sure." I said doubtfully as I stripped off my pyjamas and phased. I sat down as Zeke came right up to me and scratched behind my ear before he looked into my eyes.

"Give me your paw." He said.

I gave him a curious look as I lifted my left paw.

"Your right paw." He instructed.

I let out a puff of air before raising my right paw. He took it in his hand, raised it up to his shoulder, then rubbed his left cheek against it. First against my fur, then against the soft sensitive pad underneath, and then he held my paw there for a full minuet as he looked deep into my eyes and there wasn't a trace of fear there. He was right, he really had no problem, not even deep down on a microscopic level. If he had no problem then how could I have a problem?

"Do you get it now Magda's subconscious?" Zeke asked as he gently released my paw and hugged me around my neck, burying his face in my fur.

We stood like that so long that in the end I had to phase back so I could return his hug. He pressed his cheek to mine and I sighed in contentment.

"Does your subconscious still need convincing?" He asked.

"If that didn't work I don't know what will." I said a little on the fatalistic side.

"So you need a little more convincing do you Magda's subconscious?" Zeke challenged as he looked into my eyes and I chuckled at his expression. "How can I prove how much I cherish Mags and thank her very being?"

I shrugged on behalf of my subconscious.

"Ok." Zeke said and he dropped down onto his knees.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as he leant forward toward the floor.

Zeke looked up at me and smiled.

"I cherish the feet that brought you to me." He said and kissed my feet.

"Ok." I said, moving my feet a little because it kinda tickled.

"I cherish the knees that give you strength." He said and kissed my knees.

"Zeke?" I questioned but he winked at me as sat up a little.

"I cherish your womanhood, the entrance of pleasure." He said with a grin and he kissed me there. "I cherish the womb that will someday bear life." He continued and kissed my stomach before he got to his feet. "I cherish the arms that you use to wrap me in an embrace." He said as he kissed both my arms in the crook of my elbow and that was one of my sweet spots so I shivered. "I cherish your heart so full of love." He said before kissing me in the approximate area of my heart. "I cherish the lungs that give you the breath of life." He said and kissed each of my breasts, causing me to tremor. "I cherish the throat that gives you a voice." He said and kissed me under my chin. "I cherish the lips that are, well just so darn kissable." He said looking deep into my eyes before he placed a kiss to my lips. "And I cherish your third eye that gives you further sight." He finished and kissed me in the middle of my forehead. "You know, cause you're a telepath, so if anyone's got an invisible third eye, you have."

I giggled, but sobered as he took my right hand and placed it against his left cheek.

"And I cherish your hands that bring me comfort." He said as he leant into my hand.

Zeke reached out to place his own hand against my cheek. "And I cherish you more than you could ever know. Without you I'm nothing but an ordinary guy. With you? I'm the luckiest man on earth."

"Oh wow." I whispered before I sniffed.

"Are you crying?" He asked, and brushed his thumb over my cheek.

"That's the most beautiful, romantic thing anyone has ever said to me." I explained, and then I laughed. "And you're also really cheesy."

"Well, that's why you love me." He said with a grin.

That actually had me snorting in my laughter.

"That's not the reason?" Zeke asked, feigning sadness.

"Well it's one of the many reasons, but then I guess you could say." I fell to my knees. "I cherish you too."

"Ok." Zeke said.

I went to start, but then I thought about something.

"I think we need to lose these." I said, pulling at his boxers.

Zeke shrugged and pushed them down before he kicked them to the side. Now he was as naked as me I nodded my head and knelt in front of him, just as he had.

"I cherish the feet that bring you swiftly to me." I said and kissed his feet. "I cherish the knees that are strong enough to hold both our weights." I said, and winked at him before I kissed his knees. "I cherish your manhood, the key to my pleasure."

"Now who's the cheesy one?" Zeke teased as I kissed him.

I put my finger to my lips as I carried on. "I cherish the, um stomach that give you sustenance so you can support me through life." I hazarded and kissed his stomach because obviously he didn't have a womb. I got to my feet. "I cherish the arms that embrace me and protect me." I said and kissed his arms just where he'd kissed mine. "I cherish your heart so full of kindness and love for me." I said and kissed over his heart. "I cherish your lungs that give you the breath of life." I said and kissed over his lungs. "I cherish your throat that gives you a voice." I said and kissed his throat. "I cherish your oh-so-kissable lips." I whispered and pressed my lips to his, noting as I pressed my body close to his he was at half-mast. "I cherish your third eye, you might think you haven't got one, but it's what gives you the insight and wisdom that shines through in your art." I said and kissed his forehead. "And I cherish the hands that create worlds beyond imagining." I said and kissed his hands. "And I cherish you Zeke, just because you're you. My Zeke."

Suddenly Zeke's arms were around me and we were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Zeke's lips found their way to my throat and he was sucking like he could pull my blood straight through my skin.

"You can bite me." I whispered as I felt like my body was starting to float.

Zeke pulled his lips away from my throat and looked into my eyes.

"Not tonight." He said. "I probably shouldn't give you my blood tonight, and I don't want to take yours if you can't take mine. It wouldn't be fair."

"Ok." I said and pulled away. "It doesn't matter, it was just that you were sucking on my neck like you were hungry."

"Only for you." He grinned then gobbled at my neck.

I giggled as I ran my nose against his ear.

"Shall we take this into the bedroom?" I whispered.

"Well we need to christen the new bed." Zeke said with a shrug, and then he lifted me into his arms. "I'm putting those strong knees to work."

I laughed as he carried me into the bedroom and lay me on the bed. I put my hands to his cheeks as he climbed on top of me and he lay his lips against mine before he slid inside me.

It felt good to be reunited in this way. If he could make love to me like this then how could he hate me? I'd been stupid to think for one minuet he'd shun me. He loved me and I loved him, and that's what mattered.

We settled to sleep afterwards. Zeke was on his back as I rested my head on his chest. He took my right hand and placed it against his left cheek, like a final reminder to my subconscious that he didn't blame me as we drifted to sleep.

We shared a dream and I felt so good when I woke up in the morning. Zeke was stroking my hair as I still lay against his chest.

"I love this." He said. "And I love you."

"I love you too." I said happily. "I think we should get up though. I should probably let Kaden and the girls know I'm ok."

"Well you can phone them if you like." He said and indicated his phone on the bed stand.

I nodded and reached for his phone. I unlocked the screen and dialled Kaden's number. It took five rings before she answered.

"Hello?" She said carefully.

"Hey Kaden, it's me. I'm phoning from Zeke's phone." I said as I moved to lie on my stomach, facing the bottom of the bed.

"Magda? Where the hell are you? Where did you get to?" she demanded.

"I'm at Zeke's house. As for where I got to, well let's say I went off wandering to think on my own and I got close to the edge, but Zeke managed to pull me back and now my subconscious can no longer torture me. Also, I think we're kinda married." I giggled.

"You went to Vegas?" Kaden asked then gasped. "The wedding chapel? I hear they do it at a drop of a hat here."

"Oh not really legally married, but Zeke, well I'll tell you about it later over ice cream." I promised when I remembered Zeke was right there. Actually he was stroking my back in calming sensual strokes. "Anyway, I thought I'd let you know I'm ok and I'll come see you guys later, but right now I got more making up to do with Zeke."

"Give him a big slobbery kiss from me." Kaden teased.

"Really?" I asked with a snort.

"Hey. I'm running dry here. Least you can do is let me live vicariously through you." She said.

"You'll find someone soon, and if not, well maybe I'll have to set you up on blind dates." I threatened.

"Don't you dare." Kaden chuckled.

"Ok. Well I'll see you later."

"Later." Kaden said and we hung up.

"We're married?" Zeke asked in amusement as he continued to run his fingers lightly up and down my spine.

I turned onto my back and placed my hands behind my head. Zeke paused for a moment before he began to stroke along the line of my cleavage, down to my naval and back again.

"Well all those words last night, they sounded like vows." I said.

"They did." Zeke agreed.

"I don't really care about the legal document, as far as I'm concerned we're better than married. The words were nice though. Not something we should repeat in front of our friends and family, but between us, we're married."

"Then I need to buy you a ring." Zeke mused.

"Then you'll need to get me a leather lace so I can tie it around my neck like Gran so I can still phase." I replied.

"We'll figure it out." Zeke said and kissed me.

I tangled my fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss as I stretched up to meet him. We both sat up and I moved into alignment. We made love without once breaking the kiss and I was feeling more reassured than ever that Zeke held no resentment toward me.

I went to shower first, Zeke insisted so he could make breakfast for us. I washed and dressed and went into the kitchen where Zeke was busy at the cooker.

"Take a seat, it's nearly done." He said over his shoulder.

I sat down and glanced up at the manga inspired picture Zeke had drawn of us and noticed there was a new coat of paint. Before his little avatar had red lines on the right side of his face, now they were gone. Just like on Zeke's actual face.

"Pancakes and bacon." Zeke said as he placed a plate in front of me and sat down with his own.

"Real food." I said with a grin. "Well I know we had the gammon last night, but the last breakfast I had was rations." I explained as I picked up my fork and tucked in.

"Yuch." Zeke said, screwing up his nose. "Those rations are like dwarf bread. You'll never go hungry because you'll push yourself to find something else edible so you never have to touch it."

"I don't think I could ever manage as a secret agent." I said. "I'd probably give myself away on the first day."

"Well, you'll never have to try." Zeke said and gave my hand a squeeze. "And I never have to try again."

"That's a relief." I said, because I really don't know how I could handle Zeke putting himself in such danger again.

"Of course it means I have to get an actual job now." He said with amusement. "Although it'll be interesting what I can actually put as my past experience, and can you imagine someone ringing Jane for a reference?"

"That would be interesting." I mused.

"What about you?" He asked. "Do you have any references?"

"A bit of shop work here and there." I said with a shrug. "I'll find something and use my sparkling personality to win over my potential boss."

"I don't doubt that." Zeke said sincerely as he finished the last bite of his breakfast.

He sat there waiting for me to finish.

"Why don't you go have your shower and I'll wash the dishes." I suggested.

Zeke nodded and kissed me before he left the kitchen. I gulped down the last few bites of my breakfast before I went to wash the dishes, wipe them and put them away. Zeke wasn't done in the bathroom so I decided to go pick up in the bedroom while I waited. As I was crossing through his studio there was a knock at the door. I swept my mind toward it and frowned when I sensed that Billie was there.

I stepped up to the bathroom because Zeke had left the door open.

_Billie's at the door._ I informed Zeke with my mind since he might not hear me in the shower and I pulled the door closed.

I went to the front door and opened it just as Billie went to knock again.

"Hi Auntie Billie." I said with a smile.

"Hi Mags."

"Do you need to talk to Zeke? He's just in the shower." I said, pointing back toward the bathroom.

"No. I came here to find you. Your friends said you'd be here. Can I come in? I need to talk to you." She replied.

"Of course." I said, and let her in before shutting the door.

She walked across the studio, pausing to look at the mural.

"I see you've already had a hand in his art." She said with a smile.

"He wanted to brighten the place up." I said with a shrug.

Billie chuckled as she continued on to the kitchen.

"Now that's cute." She said, nodding at the wall. "Zeke paint it for you?"

"He wanted a background when we told our parents about the imprinting."

"Imprinting?" Billie asked, looking shocked. "Actual imprinting?"

I nodded.

"That's nice." She said with a smile. "I've been imprinted on too. His name is Kekipi and you can meet him soon. Hi Zeke."

Zeke stepped into the kitchen.

"Hi Billie. How are you holding up?" Zeke asked softly.

"Good. We'll talk later, but I want to talk to Mags right now." Billie replied. "You can do me a favour though. Go to my apartment and tell Kekipi, Isla and Brah to follow you. I told them I'd send someone to get them once I spoke to Mags."

"Ok. I'll go." Zeke said with a nod. "See you later." He added to me and came to kiss my cheek, I turned at the last moment to meet his lips and he smiled before he left.

Billie waited until she heard the front door close then turned to me.

"Ok. I'll cut to the chase. You killed Ritchie." She stated and I nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "I want you to show me."

"Show you?" I asked in confusion.

"Show me exactly how he died." She said and took my hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Well I can't ask him why he did what he did to me, so plan b. I revel in his demise." She said in a flat, hard voice that didn't sound much like my Auntie Billie.

"Revel?" I questioned.

"Well I was being dramatic." Billie said as she rolled her eyes. "I want to see it though just so I know one hundred percent that he is gone and I'll never have to worry about him again."

"What did he do to you?" I asked, because I'd never known Billie to act like this.

"You don't know?" She asked in surprise.

"I got back late last night and then, well I was in a bad place and Zeke made me realise how stupid I was being. I haven't had chance for anyone to fill me in. In fact, I don't even know when you got back. Did Gran manage to catch up with you?"

"No. Ritchie and the League got to me first. They took me and Isla on a yacht then a boat back to Mexico. I don't remember anything beyond the first few hours. Well not anything that really happened." Billie said, and she was close to tears. "Ritchie trapped me in a loop of killing Isla over and over until I couldn't even string a thought together and he made me think my hands had been cut off, and I was stuck in that hell. Not knowing what was going on outside my body." She sobbed then gave me a mirthless grin. "Luckily I had a witness to all they did to my body. Isla saw everything. Saw when Ritchie tried to mind control me into screwing him. Saw when they operated on me to remove my IUD. Saw when Ritchie and Laci had sex near me and then artificially inseminated me. If Kekipi hadn't imprinted on me I could be facing a very difficult ethical question right now. That's why I need to see him die."

"Ok." I said without another hesitation. "I'll show you."

I closed my eyes and let my mind flow out to her. I touched her mind and brought up my memory of the battle. At least from the point where the League back up had arrived.

"He tried to put Zeke under right there on the battlefield?" Billie asked incredulous.

"Yeah. I worked hard to bring him out of the dark place and he was still suffering from it, I couldn't let Ritchie send him back." I explained.

"Whoa. Right through the chest." Billie said gleefully. "And your jaws are huge as wolf. You bit his head right off."

"Yeah." I said, not really wanting to relive this, but Billie needed closure. I hoped this worked for her.

"You got Laci too?" She said in wonder.

"Yeah."

"And that one, he threatened to break Isla's arm when I wouldn't get into the straight jacket. He was the one who crushed Kekipi, what I thought was to death. Whoa! I think you just about took out all of the ones who was there when Ritchie nabbed me." Billie chuckled before, "God! You got Zeke?"

I quickly cut off the thought sharing and dropped my face into my hands.

"How?"

"I don't know. I was caught up in the fight." I sobbed.

"Well, his face looked ok, so no lasting damage." Billie said, tapping my shoulder. "And if Zeke had a problem he wouldn't let you in his house let alone his bed."

I sniffed and nodded. I wiped the few tears out of my eyes and raised my head.

"Yeah. He told me that and I can forgive myself for his sake, but it's still there. That I scratched his face up worse than Laci. Anyway, it's not that important. Did seeing Ritchie's demise help any?"

"A little. At least I know he's out for good. I would have liked to interrogate him over the whole wanting to crush my very being. I guess I'll just have to put it down to him hating me for no other reason than I rejected him."

"Yeah." I said, and made a note to think of all the times I'd read Ritchie's mind and whether I'd picked up anything about why he didn't like Billie without realising. "So what's this Kekipi like?" I asked, deciding to change the subject.

"He's kinda shy, but a real decent guy. He has his own garage and he's only twenty two." Billie said with a fond smile. "You've actually met him before."

"I have?" I asked.

"Yeah. Remember when we went to Hawaii? Remember that kid, the busboy who was always hanging around us?"

"Around you." I said, chuckling as I remembered everyone teasing Billie about it.

"Well, that's him. Kekipi." She said with a nod.

"I thought his name was Jimmy or something?"

"He changed his name to 'rebel' when he became a wolf." Billie said. "It happened during a storm."

"A storm? Wait! Wait!" I gasped. "Remember when we were leaving there was that humongous storm?"

Billie nodded.

"Remember I sensed a wolf?"

"It was probably Kekipi." Billie said as if she'd only just thought of it.

I nodded.

"If only we'd been there a little longer he wouldn't have had to spend so many years alone." Billie said sadly. "Not knowing that he wasn't a freak of nature, but there was others like him in the world."

"He has you now." I said in comforting tones and I reached out to squeeze her hand.

"That's one upside." She said with a smile. "So how are you finding it with Zeke?"

"I'm glad he's finally mine." I said with a smile. "And now this is all over with we can get on with starting our life together."

"That's what I'm looking forward to most with Kekipi." Billie replied. "Plus, I'll get to live on Hawaii, like I always wanted to."

"And I got somewhere to stay if I ever want to vacation there." I said with a wink.

"You'd be welcome every time." Billie said and squeezed my hand.

"And you'll be welcome in my place anytime." I assured her.

"I know." Billie said, before she grinned. "Although wherever you end up, I bet you'll have more room than me and Kekipi."

I caught a flash of his little house in her head.

"Probably." I said, then looked around the table. "Talking of room, do you think we should go put some cushions down in Zeke's studio? There won't be enough for all of us in here if he's bringing three people here."

"Even if he was just getting Kekipi I'd prefer not to be in here because it would mean one of us would have to use Ritchie's chair." Billie said, glaring at the chair Zeke had broken.

"Yeah." I said, glancing at the chair. "I'll get the cushions."

I got to my feet and went to fetch a load of cushions from the bedroom and laid them out on the floor. I was wondering where Billie had got to and then I heard a loud smash coming from the kitchen. I rushed in to find Billie wincing slightly and I glanced to what she was looking at, the kitchen window was smashed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I didn't open it wide enough." She said, not tearing her eyes away from the hole.

"For what?" I asked, considering what I would find if I went to look.

"For the chair." She said.

"Right." I said and headed over to the window. I looked out to see the chair lying in a pile of glass in the weed patch outside. "I'll clean up the glass in here and maybe I'll tell Zeke about this once you've gone?"

"I should own up to what I've done." Billie said firmly.

"Yeah, but you don't have to do it today." I assured her.

"The sooner the better. I'll pay for a new window. I just had to get Ritchie out of this house." She said a little haunted.

"Ok." I said, and walked up to her and looked into her still staring eyes. "Auntie Billie, it's ok." I whispered and hugged her.

"This is so annoying." She growled. "I want my life to go back to normal. I don't think I can do that here. He was here too much."

"Shall we hold our meeting somewhere else?" I suggested.

"I meant the whole complex." Billie said sadly. "I just need to be gone from here."

She jumped when we heard the outside door open.

_Come on, they're here. Let's go talk to them and maybe I'll distract Isla and Brah so you can have some quiet time with Kekipi?_

_That would be great._ Billie thought in relief.

_And I'll tell Zeke about the window later so you don't have to say anything in front of Isla._

_Thanks._

I nodded as I pulled away and we stepped into the studio just as Zeke stepped in with two guys and a girl from outside. One guy and the girl were Polynesian and I recognised the wolf about them immediately, and the fact that Billie headed straight for him to hug him was an even bigger clue that guy was Kekipi and the girl was his sister Isla. There was also a dhampir with dark skin who was using Isla a little for protection. There wasn't a connection between them, but he'd latched onto her as his first friend and his safety net when meeting so many new people.

"You didn't mind me sending Zeke to get you?" Billie asked.

"Not at all." Kekipi replied and kissed her lips.

Billie smiled at him for a moment before pulling away and taking his hand.

"Kekipi, this is my oldest niece Magda. Mags, this is my boyfriend Kekipi, his sister Isla, and Brah, who's kind of our ward at the moment."

"Pleased to meet you all." I said with a nod.

"Mags?" Isla said and she rushed up to me grinning, Brah trailing her. "You're my alpha."

"I am?" I asked with a frown.

"Least that's what Essie said cause I could hear you and your pack in my mind when I was a wolf." She said excitedly.

"Oh." I said. "When?"

"When we were being rescued at the battle." She replied.

"I was a little preoccupied, sorry."

"Fo suah! I heard you kick so much vamp okole they won't bother us again." She said, looking impressed.

"I did." I said with a nod.

"Can you teach me to fight like that?"

"Of course. You're part of my pack now, that makes us family." I said solemnly as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm honoured, alpha." Isla said with a bow.

I chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll take you to meet your pack sisters later, but I think I should get to know my uncle a bit first." I said as I pulled away.

"Your uncle?" Isla asked then seemed to realise. "Oh right. Kekipi."

I nodded, and stood back.

"Shall we all sit down?" I asked.

Zeke came up to me and we sat down together as the others sat on the cushions too.

"How are you all doing this morning?" I asked.

"I'm good." Billie said with a nod.

"Better now." Kekipi said as he smiled at Billie.

"Ono." Isla said with a big smile.

"I'm happy not to be with the League anymore." Brah said.

"Oh right. You're a farm baby?" I realised.

Brah nodded.

"So am I." Zeke said.

"You were?" Brah asked.

"Yeah. I was rescued when I was three and adopted by my parents. That's why I was working with the Coalition to bring down the League, so the suffering can stop."

"I'm glad no more babies will have to suffer like us." Brah said solemnly.

"Me too bro." Zeke said and tapped his shoulder. "What do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know." Brah said, glancing at Isla.

"Well I could call my Mom and Dad. They have a foster home for dhampir, and it doubles as a school." Zeke offered. "You were breeding stock right?"

Brah nodded.

"That means they haven't taught you how to read or anything."

Brah shook his head.

"Then it's the best place for you."

"What about Isla?" Brah asked.

"Ho Brah, I have to go home." Isla said. "I got to finish school myself and I don't know how I'd explain you to Mom and Dad. Maybe going to Zeke's parents is the best."

Brah frowned.

"You go there and learn to read and write, then we can keep in touch." Isla assured him.

"I could do that." Brah said, frowning a little.

"Tell you what bro, I'll go get my laptop and we can Skype Mom and Dad. You might be surer when you talk to them." Zeke said.

"Great. That'll be the perfect time to take Isla to meet my girls. We can go running a while if you'd like?" I offered her.

"That would be ono." Isla said with a wide smile.

"Come on. We'll go now." I said, and got to my feet.

Isla jumped up too.

"Kekipi, let's get some fresh air, give Brah a little space?" Billie suggested.

Kekipi nodded and they both stood up.

"I'll see you later." I said to Zeke and kissed his cheek before I led Isla from the house and out toward the Octagon so she could run with my girls.

* * *

**Thank you for reading **

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**

* * *

**And now for something a little extra:**

**Originally Mags and Zeke were not going to realise the imprinting so early on, mostly because I didn't plan to have them interact as much, but it didn't make much sense given Mags' personality to let Zeke stew in his own juices and let him suffer on his own. With them interacting more it didn't make sense for them to keep dancing around their attraction and ignoring what it really means. **

**Long before I got to that part of the story I wrote this little scene that I'll share with you now. I used some parts from it in the main story, but this is how it originally played out. **

**A few differences to note is that this takes place in Olympic Pines after they return from Wyoming and Mags didn't know the extent of Ritchie's crimes. Her guilt stems from killing a living being and not scratching up Zeke's face. Anyways, here it is…**

* * *

This was the highest cliff in the area. I looked down the sheer drop to the craggy floor below, from here even the trees looked dwarfed, and these were ancient cedars hundreds of feet tall. This had to be high enough, if I jumped from here the fall had to kill me, no matter what. Or would I just end up injuring myself badly and end being stuck, unable to move for days on end? That would be worse than death, but at least I'd suffer. At least I'd feel as if I'd been punished. At least I'd feel as if I'd suffered something to take this gnawing knot of guilt away from me. Either way I'd no longer feel this pain.

I took a step closer to the edge, I could feel the wind tug at me, the vista below me almost welcoming me to go join it. One more step that's all it would take. One giant step…

I took a baby step and felt loose stone beneath my bare feet, a few stones trickled over the edge and disappeared into the distance below. I felt my heart race, but I had to get rid of the guilt. I moved my back foot to be level with my front foot, but as I changed the weight to my lead foot the rock beneath me moved. I tried to compensate, slamming my weight down onto my other foot, but I brought it down right on the edge and as the dirt gave way my foot followed and I fell forward.

In that moment as I went over the cliff edge I let out a scream, I didn't want to die. I didn't want to be falling, but it was too late I was over and there was no stopping me now!

I stopped suddenly, my shoulder jarring horribly as my whole bodyweight was suddenly being supported by my arm. I risked looking up to find that someone had a tight grip on my wrist.

"I got you." The person, Zeke called.

He pulled me up until I could get a grip on a tree root that was dangling over into the void. With Zeke guiding me and the tree giving me something solid to cling to I managed to scramble up over the crumbling edge of the cliff until I was on solid ground. I fell on my face panting and thanking my lucky stars that Zeke had been there to save me.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked, not moving from my commune with the ground.

"I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't." Zeke said as he pulled me up to my feet and then lifted me into his arms. "Let's get away from this cliff top before it gives way entirely."

"Good idea." I said sadly as he started carrying me away from the cliff and back down the trail I'd used.

He didn't say anything for the whole hour it took to treck back down to the trailhead. He didn't even complain about carrying me and I was too ashamed to ask him to put me down in case he started questioning me about what I was doing up there in the first place. We didn't take the path back to Tregarran, which is where I thought he'd take me, and the direction seemed a little off for Northern Heights. It seemed like he was taking me to a deep part of the forest I'd never been before. Finally we came to a cabin and he placed me down on the little cot.

He still didn't say anything so I took advantage of his silence and curled into the wall, pretending to sleep. I could hear him moving about, lighting a flame and putting a kettle on to boil. I could hear the clink of cups and soon the cabin was filled with the rich aroma of coffee.

"Drink this." Zeke said, and he placed a cup down near my head.

I considered pretending that I was sleeping, but he knew I wasn't and well we'd have to talk eventually. I sat up with my back against the pillows and reached out for a cup on the bedside table. I looked around the little cabin, it was full of Zeke's artwork and I realised it was his own little studio.

"Since when did you have this?" I asked.

"Prue let me do it out so I could come have some peace and quiet when I'm recuperating from missions." Zeke replied. "It also stops the kids getting into my art stuff and ruining my drawings."

"It must be nice having your own little place like this." I conceded.

"It is." Zeke agreed. "So. Why were you gonna jump?"

"I wasn't." I shot back quickly.

"You were." Zeke stated, his face full of serious concern. "I was here minding my own business when suddenly I felt scared for your life. I could…well I could hear all your reasoning and back tracking as you tried to convince yourself that it was the best thing for you to do. What's with that? I'm not telepathic, but I knew what you were thinking and what you were about to do. I raced up that trail, I knew exactly where you were. I raced up that trail but then I felt relieved when you changed your mind only for you to go skidding over the edge."

"If you heard my thoughts then you must know what it's about." I said, looking down into my coffee.

"No I don't. I just knew you were gonna hurt yourself and I couldn't let you do that."

"But I deserve to hurt." I said looking up into his eyes.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because…because I killed someone and the guilt is tearing me up." I blurted out.

"Killed?" Zeke asked, his frown pulling his scars into an odd shape. "Are you talking about Ritchie?"

"Yeah."

"Mags, he doesn't deserve your sympathy let alone your guilt." Zeke said firmly.

"He was a living, sentient being and I tore him apart."

"If you hadn't killed him he would have killed me." Zeke stated. "And he wouldn't have felt the slightest bit of remorse, he probably would have celebrated another one to his tally in the war."

"It wasn't a war."

"It was a battle."

"But he was still a person and I killed him."

"Ok, so if you're going by that, what about that bitch Laci and all the other vamps you took out on that field? Why aren't you guilting yourself over them? They were people too."

"I know, but it's different."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't known them since we were kids. But Ritchie, Ritchie was like my cousin and I ripped him apart and there was blood everywhere…" I trailed off, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried to push away the images of Ritchie pulled apart across half the field by my own teeth and claws.

"That's it." Zeke said, and he sat down beside me, pulling me into his side with his arm around me. "It was the fact that he could bleed and it was messy. It's easier to put the vamps out of your mind because it's like tearing Styrofoam apart, there's not much mess, but with Ritchie, well he bleeds just like us."

I nodded my head as I sniffed, feeling the tears threaten, it was just too horrible to think about.

"But he was evil. He tortured me as much as Laci you know. And he was about to kill me and can you imagine what he would have done if he'd managed to capture any of us. What he would have done to you in particular."

"What about me?"

Zeke paused for a moment and he was looking for the right way to put what he knew into words even though he was beginning to wish he hadn't gone along this route of words.

"Mated with you, whether you wanted to or not."

"How did that ever come up?" I asked.

"I never said my torture was exclusively physical." Zeke said darkly. "Ritchie used to take great pleasure in telling me what he was going to do to you, Moesha and Bethany once I was out of the picture. Sometimes he would say that he'd already got to you, and as much as I knew he was lying it cut me to think of him… hurting the girls I should be protecting."

"Why not Billie?" I asked.

"Billie don't need looking after she can take care of herself." Zeke replied, aiming for humour and I managed a giggle. "Truthfully, he didn't say anything about Billie because we'd all trained to work for Jane together and Billie was always suspicious of him. I guess I was too, but he was supposed to be my brother, but he betrayed me, stabbed me in the back and threatened the girls of our family because he knew it would make me angry and hurt me that I couldn't do anything about it."

"But just cause he said he'd do it doesn't mean he would. I killed him and did he deserve that?"

"If any deserved it he did." Zeke said. "And you're getting this cut up about one guy who was an evil bastard. I'm responsible for the death of hundreds of babies who did nothing more than be conceived as the wrong species. On my say so they got to live or were destroyed, and they didn't hide anything from me. None of the blood that contained a little life that would never be. I did pretend a few times, once I learned what they did to the human babies, but they beat me for it, and like a coward I fell in line and sent more little babies to the incinerators."

"You were just a baby yourself, you can't be blamed for what they made you do. You were a victim of abuse, they are the ones who did wrong."

"So the ones forcing me to look at the women and declare what species their child happened to be is to blame?"

"Yeah."

"And you think they deserve to die?"

"Definitely."

"Then you need to stop feeling guilty about Ritchie, he was the one who forced me back into being their little baby detector. He was the one who used his telepathic powers to strip down my mind until I was lost in that hellish place with no control over my power or my body."

"I know he was responsible for all that, and god he so deserved to die, but I killed him. And it had nothing to do with that, nothing to do with whether he was guilty of past crimes or not, all that I cared about was that he'd managed to slip past me on the battlefield and I wanted to punish him for it. The fact that he was about to kill you was just the icing on the cake and he was a bloody mess around me when I hadn't even intended to kill him, only incapacitate him to take him prisoner. But I saw him attack you and I lost all control. I lost all sense of right and wrong in a blind rage, that is not me."

"Well have you really thought about your motivation on the battle field?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, he got past me, I didn't like it, then he was hurting you and I snapped."

"At what point exactly did you snap completely?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well was it when Ritchie got passed you, or was it when you saw him take me down?"

"I'm still not quite following."

"You're a wolf." He said.

"Yeah."

"Maybe that has a lot to do with your reaction."

"You trying to say us wolves got no self control?" I demanded.

"I think you have a lot of control under normal circumstances, but that wasn't normal circumstances and…well…"

"I'm still confused."

"Why would a wolf become enraged when they see someone in trouble to the point of becoming homicidal?" Zeke asked quickly.

"What are you trying to say exactly?" I asked.

"Well I know that being able to hear people when you're not telepathic yourself isn't usual. It's damn near rare except in certain circumstances."

"But we've always been as close as siblings."

"But we never had a telepathic bond where I'd know there was something happening with you over all this distance." He stated. "At least not when we were kids. Or more to the point when you were a kid and you hadn't phased."

"What has me phasing got to do with it?"

"Ok, I got to ask, how much of a crush did you have on me as a kid?"

"I didn't have a crush on you!" I exclaimed, pulling away from him.

Zeke gave me a disbelieving look and it really wasn't worth denying it, it had probably been apparent to everyone.

"Ok, so I had a crush, but you were the cool older kid who showed me how to draw and played into my imaginary games. Of course I crushed on you. But that was a long, long time ago and now….now…."

"Now it feels more." Zeke said softly and he took my hand so I couldn't move away from him. "It's not just a crush anymore but I think it's stopped you realising what it really means. If you did then it might make your behaviour on the field more explainable and why I can feel it when you're in distress. Just like your grandfather can feel when your grandmother is in distress. Just like your mother can feel when it's your father. What I'm trying to say, and sucking at it completely is that…well I think I'm your imprint."

"What? Why would you want to be?" I asked sourly.

"I thought the point was I don't get much of a choice in the matter." Zeke replied with a smile then he become more serious. "You deserve to be loved. You're intelligent and funny, why wouldn't I want to be tied to you? I've had this strong attraction to you ever since we met back up but I didn't say anything because, well you're my cousin. But on the other hand we're not actually related by blood, but I still call your mother auntie, but then a lot of kids call their parents' friends aunt or uncle so I could put it down to that…To be honest I could have looked past all that adoption related stuff but I wasn't sure what you would say. Whether you could look past it or…"

I'd been listening to what he was saying with feelings growing in my chest. It was hope and fear and a little bit of squeamishness, possibly some disbelief too on account of the fact that he was saying he wanted me. This had to be a dream, I pinched the back of my hand to make sure. I was awake and he was talking about liking me and babbling on about how he thought I'd let the fact that Auntie Prue had adopted him get in the way, yeah they all considered us cousins, but we'd hardly been brought up in close quarters and he'd been out of my life since I was seven. Besides this was imprinting and to hell with what they would all think, the universe wanted this.

As he wondered if I could look past it, I leant in and kissed him. It was only a peck to the lips, but it was enough to make the words die in his throat. I looked into his shocked grey-blue eyes and smiled before I placed my lips to his again, and this time I brought my hands up to cradle his face, to gently caress the scar on the left side of his face as if I could sooth away the hurt he'd felt when it had been done, and still lingered in his mind. I could feel him frown slightly before he settled into the kiss as his arms snaked about my waist and pulled me closer.

I pulled away to catch my breath and he gave a little laugh.

"Guess you're not for it then." He said.

"Hell no, how could you even imagine I'd want to be with you." I joked.

"Wow." Zeke whispered. "So is it true? I'm your imprint."

"I've thought you might be for a while, I just put it out of my mind because there was so much going on and I didn't get a chance to corner you and talk it out properly, there was just so many moments of awkward." I said as I sat back beside him and took his hand.

"Yeah." He said, looking thoughtful again. "What do you think they're all gonna say?"

"Mom won't mind." I said with certainty. "She even argued with Auntie Prue once over my right to crush on you."

"But crushing is different from a full blown relationship."

"I know, but it's not something we can take back or even have control over. I've imprinted on you and there's nothing they can do about that. It's done, it's destiny and they'll just have to get used to it."

"Ok. But maybe I should tell Prue on my own, keep you out of the firing line."

"Hell no, we're imprinted now. We're bound together forever and that means we face everything together." I said firmly as I tightened my hand on his. "And I think we should tell Mom and Dad first, so they can back us up when we tell Prue."

"I hope you're right." Zeke said.

"You know I am." I said happily as I leant my head against his shoulder.

"So…no more moping over taking out Ritchie before he could take me out?"

"I…" I sighed. "I still don't like the fact that I went so far as to kill him, but given everything I think I can start to accept it. At least I won't be taking myself to any cliff tops soon, well unless you care to join me in cliff jumping at the Res?"

"I think that's something you'll have to talk me in to." Zeke said with smile.

"Oh…I think…I can be…pretty persuasive." I said as I turned to him and kissed him as I spoke.

"I'm sure you can." Zeke said with a smile as he run his nose along the line of my jaw before kissing the point just below my earlobe and I shivered.

"So how independent are you out here in this cabin?" I whispered into his ear.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you ever get any visitors?" I asked.

"Nobody knows where this is apart from Prue and Tibbi and they respect my privacy." Zeke stated.

"So nobodies gonna just walk in here?"

"No. Why?"

"You really have to ask?" I asked in a husky voice as I leaned closer into him.

"Oh…well…I wouldn't want to get a reputation, a girl could get a name for herself you." He joked in a high-pitched voice.

I snorted as I sat up and grinned widely.

"Come on baby, I won't spread rumours, I'm not that kind of guy." I said, making my voice as deep as I could.

Zeke laughed as he pulled me down onto the cot so we lay facing each other. He reached out and stroked back my hair. He was smiling at me, but sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think we should let people know first." He said. "The thing is I am older than you and have more experience and I don't want them to have any objections."

I frowned at him.

"Firstly I'm eighteen, I can do what the hell I like, it's got nothing to do with you corrupting me. And it's not like I'm a virgin, I popped that cherry years ago to get it out of the way. And hello, I'm the one with the alpha voice so if there was the chance that one of us was forcing the other into something wouldn't it be me?"

"They know you wouldn't do that." Zeke said.

"And they know you wouldn't force, cajole or coax me into anything I didn't already intend on doing." I observed.

Zeke didn't have an answer to that.

"Well there's only one thing for it." I said as I climbed over him and leapt to my feet.

"What?" He asked.

"We go tell everyone now, get it out of the way and we can get on with living our lives."

"What!?" He exclaimed.

"Well no time like the present." I said, pulling him to his feet. "And at least everything is above board then and they can't accuse us of sneaking around." I added, taking the opportunity to kiss him when we were both standing. "Don't worry, I'll find Mom first, she'll protect us from Auntie Prue."

"I just hope your father doesn't kill me." Zeke murmured as I pulled him outside.

I giggled as I lopped my arm through his and leant in close to him like I used to when we were kids.

"My daddy is nothing but a big puppy dog, he's not gonna hurt you." I said.

"A big puppy dog with big claws." Zeke said darkly.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." I cooed.

"I know." He said, but he sounded uncertain as he pulled up his hood and arranged his hair so it fell over the left side of his face.

"My parents don't think any less of you because of your scar." I stated.

"I know, I'm just…" _I'm not ready for people to see me like this yet._

_You let me._

_Well you snuck a look when I was sleeping. _Zeke said pointedly. _And anyway, you're different, you've always found a way around my barriers. Even when we were kids and I wasn't big on the communication thing._

"Well it was fun sharing in a secret communication no one else could hear. It was like being spies or something."

"Yeah. Ironic I actually grew up to be one."

"I was gonna say, so did I, but I was more special ops than intelligence gathering."

"Well any damn fool can get themselves captured, it takes a true hero to free all the prisoners."

"I was part of a team, you worked alone."

"Not really. Billie, Ritchie and me were a team, working together triangulating from different encampments to try and work out which was the main one. We were getting somewhere too until Ritchie sold us out. If only I could communicate with Billie when we were undercover, but we had to maintain radio silence so I couldn't warn her about Ritchie. Just hope she'd pick up the encryption I sent when I knew I was compromised."

"Encryption?"

"It was a silly limerick sent out as a round robin, it worked because they used their system for all kinds of crap. But I knew that if Billie was hacking their system and saw the limerick she'd know to abort the mission."

"Wow." I whispered. "I didn't know anything about that."

"Well you were special ops, not covert." Zeke replied with a grin.

"I guess." I said, then turned my head quickly in the opposite direction of Tregarran. "Mom and Dad are this way." I stated and started leading Zeke in that direction.

"They're out in the woods."

"Yeah. They're probably looking for me. I kinda run off earlier in a strop. I should probably have let them know I was back sooner."

"Then why don't you telegraph your dad right now, at least they won't follow your scent all the way up to the top of the cliff."

"Yeah." I realised.

I let my mind flow out toward Dad.

_Dad, I'm over here, if you and Mom make your way back to Tregarran I'll meet you on the way._ I told him.

_So you're talking to us now?_ He asked.

_I had a crisis of conscience, but I'm better now. I was given a different perspective. Anyway, change course, I'll meet you in five._ I broke off communication, mostly because I didn't want to give any clues that Zeke was with me, I thought it would be better to just tell it all in one go.

"Mom and Dad are gonna meet us on the way." I informed Zeke as I adjusted our course back towards Tregarran.

It was a minuet later that we ran into Mom and Dad.

"Magda, there you are." Mom said with relief. "Hi Zeke, out for a walk?"

"Yeah, and good job he was. He talked me down from my morbid thoughts and I don't feel so bad about what happened in the battle now." I stated.

The flicker of my parents' eyes as they shared a look made it obvious that they'd been well aware of how cut up I'd been. I'd been too hasty of accusing them that they didn't care and couldn't understand what I was going through.

"Anyway, I want to put that behind me and the best way is to just let it go and not talk about it."

"We'll let it go for now, but I expect you to apologise to your mother later young lady."

"Yes Alpha." I said with a slightly sarcastic salute because I'd intended to apologise, I just had to tell them this first.

Dad gave me a look, I'd upset Mom, he wasn't happy, but I'd sort it later, he knew I would. I would more than make it up to Mom. He just had to trust me, and I was gonna show that I was completely trustworthy by not keeping this newfound fact from them.

"Mom, Dad I was feeling pretty low earlier and Zeke found me when I was lost. He found me because I called out to him without realising. I called out to him because…"

"You've imprinted on him." Mom said with a smile.

I frowned.

"How do you know? We only just worked it out ourselves."

"We're not blind." Mom observed.

"We always knew you liked him, but ever since you met back up you've been…" Dad began.

"Intense?" Mom offered.

"Yeah. Intense." Dad agreed. "Both of you, your minds turned just a little to focus on each other. Kinda hard to explain, and weird to see it from the outside, but so obvious too."

"So you've known for like the last two months?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Mom said with a laugh. "We've been waiting for you to come tell us so we can give you our blessings, or whatever it is you want from us. It's not like we can stop you doing anything you haven't already done."

"We haven't done anything." Zeke said quickly.

Mom laughed again.

"Yeah we know." Dad stated. "But Mags isn't exactly little miss innocent. She's considered herself an adult since she turned ten and didn't let our opinions stop her then, she's hardly gonna do it now."

I looked down at my feet feeling my cheeks burn.

"Yeah, look embarrassed now." Dad teased. "But seriously, you guys are linked together, nothings gonna change that. You're both more or less adults, and if not, well you're the same age as a lot of young couples."

"As long as there's no PDA in front of us old folk who are we to stop you?" Mom added.

"This is…" I broke off. "You guys are so great." I cried as I let go of Zeke's hand and hugged them both. "But what about…about the fact that we're adopted cousins?"

"I think the key word there is adopted." Mom whispered. "You're not related by blood, and who outside our family will even know that anyway?"

"Yeah." I realised. "How would they know?"

"But Prue knows" Zeke murmured.

"You leave Prue to me." Mom said firmly.

"But she'd appreciate it more if we told her ourselves." Zeke observed.

"Then let us be there for moral support." Mom insisted.

"Ok. But we'll do the talking." I said with a nod. "Shall we go now?"

Mom and Dad agreed so we all changed course again and headed over to Northern Heights. It had been a long time since I'd used this path, after we moved to the Res the Heights kids would visit me at Tregarran if I was there. Although to be honest I never felt like visiting after Zeke had moved away, yep my crush was huge.

We circled around the Heights to the front door, the new kids tended to be jumpy and four adults suddenly appearing out of the woods would be enough to spook them. Zeke let us in with his key and he called out for Auntie Prue and Uncle Tibbi as we entered. That was a smart move, if anyone could calm Auntie Prue down out of a rage it was Uncle Tibbi.

They came from different parts of the house, but they met near the stairs and that's where they stopped, looking at the four of us crowding in the door.

"Ok. What's happened now?" Auntie Prue asked.

"Nothing." Zeke said softly.

"Then why do you all look so serious? Give me a heart attack guys, I thought someone had died or something." Prue said with a laugh. "Well stop hovering and sit."

We all sat down on the sofas, I sat close to Zeke but didn't touch him for the time being. It was better to get everything out before antagonizing Prue any. I mean if she would be against it as Zeke reckoned. I very carefully wound out my mind until I connected with Prue. I would be one jump ahead if she was gonna blow.

"Well Mom, I need to tell you something." Zeke said in the quiet voice he used to use when he was shy as a kid. "I'm not sure how you're gonna take this though."

"Ok." Prue said, narrowing her eyes and she was fed up with this running around the bushes, whatever Zeke had to say he should just out and say it.

"I imprinted on Zeke and there's nothing you can do about it because it's not chosen by us but decided by fate and I don't want to really say it this but I guess I'll have to because you appreciate the truth but you can either like it or lump but cause me and Zeke are gonna be together and there's nothing you can do about it and nothing you can really say that will make a difference so you can shout and rage all you want." I said in one long breath.

Prue watched me for a long moment over her nose, her pale blue eyes piercing into me and I had an impression of what it must have been like when she was in school and known as Psycho Prue. Then her eyebrow went up.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Uh…um…no." I stammered.

"Right. Ok. So…" She turned to Zeke. "Going off all that babble from Mags there, I take it you're all expecting me to fly off the handle about this?"

"Well you did once tell Mom there couldn't be anything between us because we're cousins."

"I know Mags." Prue said, turning back to me. "But that was nearly twenty years ago. A girl's allowed to change her mind. And like you said, you've imprinted, there's nothing I can do about it. But seriously Zeke, you could have just come told me without the guard of honour. And Gracie, really? You thought you had to come for back up?"

"I just wanted to make sure it all went smoothly." Mom replied.

"So how long have you known?"

"Since they met back up two months ago, but they've only just figured it out themselves."

"Really?" Prue said with a snort. "What took you guys so long?"

"You knew too?" I said in disbelief.

"Well it was either imprinting or now that you were all grown up and hot Zeke finally reciprocated your feelings." Prue said with a shrug.

"Are we going to actually surprise anyone with this news?" I asked.

"You surprised me if that's a help." Tibbi said with a smile.

"No we didn't." I said with a sigh.

"No." Tibbi confirmed.

"Well, we've told everyone now Zeke, how about we go grab a take away and watch a nice movie?"

"Yeah." Zeke said, smiling.

"See you later Mom, Dad?" I said as I got to my feet, Zeke standing up beside me. "Buy Auntie Prue and Uncle Tibbi."

After a few more goodbyes we made our way to the door.

"Be good now." Auntie Prue called after us. "And if you can't be good be careful."

I rolled my eyes as Zeke groaned and we left without saying anything else until we were back in the trees.

"Guess we'll have to get used to their teasing." I said as we strolled, Zeke leading me along an almost invisible path, his usual one out to his hut.

"Yeah." Zeke agreed. "And everyone was ok with it. I thought they wouldn't be, but they are."

I thought for a while as we strolled, there was something in Zeke's tones that made me think of something.

"Were you hoping they'd disapprove?" I asked.

"No." He said, a little too quickly.

"Not even just a little? Enough to delay us?"

"I…"

I stopped and turned him to look at me, I pushed his hood back so he couldn't hide from me.

"If you're not ready for us to get physical yet you only have to say. I'm the wolf, you're the imprintee, it's all on your say."

"I want to, oh god I want to." He said, lifting his hand to stroke my cheek, but then he dropped it sadly. "But I don't know if I can. I mean a lot happened in that place, what if my body doesn't work like it used to?"

"Well there's one way to find out." I said.

"I don't want to…to…"

"Insult me?" I asked. "Come on Zeke, look at me, there's no reason this shouldn't turn you on." I said, indicating all of me. "If there's any problems I'll know that it has nothing to do with you not loving me or finding me attractive and everything to do with whatever demons might be lingering in your mind. Some sessions with Uncle Mal will soon put you right. It's nothing was can't work through, but we'll never know unless we try."

He looked into my eyes for a long moment before he put his hands to my cheeks then kissed me on the lips. It was only once, just a peck, but it was the first time he'd kissed me and I felt the smile spread across my face.

"Thank you." He said softly into my ear before he kissed me just below my earlobe and I felt myself melt.

"Let's get to your cabin." I whispered, my lips brushing against his ear.

"Uh-huh…" He replied, nuzzling at my neck as his arms circled me.

I put my hands on his shoulders brushed my nose against his ear lobe. I ran my fingers down his arms to his hands, curling my fingers around them. I stepped back slightly and kissed Zeke's lips before I let got of his right hand and began following the route in his mind until we reached his cabin.

I looked at him over my shoulder and he smiled at me. I smiled back at him, kissing him again before we stepped in through the door. When we were inside he let my hand go and picked up a wooden bar that slotted into a bracket on either side of the door.

"Nobody ever comes out here, but just in case." He explained as he turned back to me.

"Good." I said, wrapping my arm around the back of his neck and placed my left hand to his right cheek before I kissed each of his scars until I reached the left corner of his mouth. Then I placed the kiss to his lips, like I did a couple of months back.

This time when I pulled away to look into his eyes he didn't freeze, then walk away. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close into him and kissed me. I returned the kiss and it was big and sloppy and lots of tongues. Oh god it was good as we stumbled back toward the cot, losing our clothes on the way.

**That was as far as I got, I would have added more had this scene remained relevant, but now it's consigned to the big pile of alternate scenes**


	63. Chapter 62 - Keelie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

**Sorry this is so late, I started writing a different chapter, but it just wasn't working out. I've also had a lot on the last couple of weeks to that cut into my writing time too. Hopefully there won't be such a big break between chapters again. **

**I'd also like to apologise to everyone who checked out ch61 as soon as I posted it. I was rushing to upload it before I went to sleep because it was already late and I was due up at 4am for work. I don't know how I managed to post Billie's chapter again, but as soon as I noticed I updated it to Magda's chapter, so if you haven't checked it out, it's the proper chapter now.**

**Anyway, enough babbling from me...**

* * *

**Keelie**

Well that was a day and a half. I'd just spent eight hours running in circles with my parents and still there was nothing. We got home ready to catch some sleep when we were called over to Tregarran. We went immediately because we had no idea what the hell was going on.

Dad figured it out as soon as we were a mile from my auntie's house. Addie was back with a handful of wolves. Perhaps this would mean I wouldn't have to run for so long. I didn't mind the running, but I was almost certain this wasn't how an ice maiden protected the innocent from vampires.

We went over to Auntie Essie's house to meet up with Addie and the wolves he brought with him. I wasn't really interested. I just wanted to go home and curl up on my bed, with that handsome hunk of wolf right there…

Wait! Where did that thought come from?

I didn't even really hear what was being said and that one wolf kept looking at me. I couldn't help but look back.

"Keelie?" Dad said sharply.

"What?" I asked, totally lost.

"Can you take Olly back to ours. Show him to the spare room so he can get some rest. He'll be running with you."

"Olly?" I asked.

The drop dead gorgeous hunk of wolf held up his hand.

"Ok." I said, so many thoughts suddenly clashing in my mind and I cursed Dad's frown that he could read my mind. "Please, come with me."

I motioned for him to follow me and drop dead gorgeous hunk of wolf began to follow me. I felt my breath quicken as I led him out of the house.

"I hope you don't mind a trek. I didn't bring my car." I said as I led him into the trees.

"I don't mind walking." He said with a shrug.

"Glad to hear it." I said, smiling at him and I froze in place.

Olly looked back at me and he reached out for my cheek.

"Olly?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied, dropping his hand guiltily.

"Are you my wolf?" I asked, not really knowing a better way to frame the question.

"I think so." He said, frowning before nodding his head. "I know so."

"Me too." I replied. "So what happens now?"

"I think that's up to you." Olly said, his voice sounding husky and he cleared his throat.

"We should do as Dad said." I said with a nod and I started walking toward my house. "I'll show you to our house and to the spare room so we can get some rest before we go running tomorrow."

"Yeah." Olly agreed as he walked a little behind me.

I could feel him, even with those steps between us. I'd never felt this attracted to anybody else. All I wanted to do was grab around him, kiss his lips off and drag him into my bed.

Could I?

Should I?

I don't think Mom would object, she was from a time when you were a woman as soon as your cycle started, but I wasn't sure how Dad would take it. I know he was a little free when he was younger, but fathers could get protective of their little girls.

I was away in my head so much that we got back to my house sooner than I expected.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, figuring it was better to do it before I showed him upstairs.

"I didn't eat anything on the plane." Olly replied.

"There's cooked chicken in the fridge, you want that with salad?" I asked as I led him into the kitchen through the back door.

"I like chicken." He said and I glanced at him and was frozen again.

"I think we should eat then get some sleep and talk this over when we're not both tired and can actually think." I said.

"Yeah." Olly agreed.

I managed to pull my eyes away from his and crossed to the fridge. I pulled out the tub of chicken and salad Mom had cut up earlier so we'd have food ready when we got in. I put them on the table and grabbed two plates so Olly could help himself.

We ate in an awkward silence, but mostly because I couldn't think of anything to say that didn't sound like the biggest innuendo in the world. Really I needed sleep and when I could think it would be easier.

I cleared my plate then looked up at Olly.

"Have you finished?" I asked.

"Yeah." Olly said, looking a little awkward.

"I'll show you to the spare room." I said as I stood up.

Olly followed me up the stairs and I led him to the spare room that was on the other side of the house to mine. That was good; at least it would be less incentive to go to him in the night.

"I can help you make the bed up." I offered.

"You got a sleeping bag? I'll just crash on top of the bare mattress tonight and make the bed up tomorrow. I'm real beat and if we have to run border tomorrow…" he shrugged.

"Ok. Well I'm gonna hit the hay myself, I'll wake you in the morning for breakfast." I promised.

"I look forward to it." He said with a grin that sent my heart soaring.

"Great." I said, playing with my hair like a big dork. "I guess…I'll see you then."

"Yeah." Olly said and we were somehow closer to each other.

"I should go now." I said and forced myself to turn away from him.

"Yeah." Olly agreed.

"Of course, one kiss wouldn't hurt." I said and turned back to him.

"I guess." He said, trying to play it cool, but his voice came out a little squeaky.

It was kinda comforting to know he was as nervous as I felt. I was right up close to him and I went on my toes so I could meet his lips. They were soft and warm against mine, but I didn't linger the kiss.

"Good night." I whispered and moved quickly away.

"Wait. Um…Keelie." He called.

"Yeah?" I asked carefully, wondering what he was about to ask me.

"Where do I go if I need the bathroom?" He asked and that made me feel a little relieved.

"Oh. There's an en suite. It's through the door next to the closet." I explained.

"Thanks." He said, and gave me a smile.

"You're welcome." I replied, returning his smile before I forced myself to walk to my bedroom.

I stripped off my warrior garb and climbed into my unmade bed, I hadn't thought about it this morning. To be honest I was getting exhausted with the whole running thing. It was starting to wear on me, getting up every morning, having breakfast then running for eight hours before falling into bed at midnight. Was this what it was like to have a normal job? I needed something more exciting in my life.

I was that tired that I just slept. I didn't even think about that hunk of wolf sleeping in a bed not far from my room. I just slept and woke up to my alarm at half eight in the morning. I climbed out of bed, had a shower and dressed in my comfy track bottoms and a t-shirt. I was ready for my day.

I walked across the landing to knock on Olly's door, but the door of my parents' room opened.

"Kyelax. You're awake." Mom said.

"Yeah." I replied. "It's nine. I was just going to give Olly a wake up call before I start on breakfast."

Mom glanced quickly back into her bedroom where I could hear Dad snoring, he was still fast asleep. Mom stepped quickly out of the room and closed the door. She grabbed my arm, motioned with her head for me to follow her and she led me back to my room.

"What's going on?" I asked once we were inside and she'd shut the door.

"Olly is your wolf." She said.

I shrugged.

"You know it." She said firmly, Mom had good instincts about this type of thing.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"You want to make him yours." Mom stated.

"No." I said, in a squeaky voice, then cleared my throat. "Eventually."

"Kyelax, I thought I brought you up to be open about these things. It's better for us to know that you are up to what's natural than to pretend you are not and you do it behind our back."

"Well not right now. I don't even know him. I know the imprinting means we will definitely become a couple, but I'd still like to know him before we get physical." I explained.

"It's only right." Mom said with a nod, then she smiled at me. "I will do your hair."

"Why?"

"It's the tradition of my people. A mother will braid her daughter's hair when she goes to meet the man she is destined to marry." Mom said in the solemn voice she always used when she was talking about her long lost tribe. Our long lost tribe.

"Really?" I asked, a little doubtfully.

"Ask your father. When I came to him after I learned to control the little spirit Mama had braided my hair. I would say ask your grandmother too, but she's away in the land of Hawaii still." Mom stated.

"She didn't come back with Addie?" I asked in surprise.

"She is using her skills of healing on Drogo. The League did bad things to him." Mom said darkly.

"What about Billie?" I asked, feeling a sick worry for my cousin.

"She was taken by the enemy, now Essie and Tobias search the sea to bring her back. Addie and Billie's wolf Kekipi are going down to the Ranch to seek help there."

"Ok. So what about me running with Olly?" I asked, trying to get to the bottom of everything, I was more out of it last night than I thought.

"Sit in the chair and I will braid your hair and talk." Mom said, pointing to my desk chair.

I sighed and sat down. Mom began brushing out my hair before she spoke.

"We won't have to run as much now. Only a four-hour watch each. I am with your father, and Olly volunteered to be with you."

"He did?" I asked with a smile.

"You were not listening at all last night." Mom said with a laugh as she separated my hair into sections.

"I was tired." I said firmly.

"Yes." Mom said and chuckled.

"I was tired. That's all." I snapped.

"I believe you." Mom said, totally sounding like she didn't, but she was finding the funny side of it at least. "It's fine for you to like men."

"I don't think Dad would like it." I grumbled.

"Well fathers can get protective, but I'm sure Olly is a good man and he is a warrior. What more could he want as a husband for his daughter?"

"I guess." I replied, not really knowing if Dad would see it like that, Mom had really simplistic views at times, but I guess that was how it was when she was a kid. "I still want to get to know him though."

"You'll have plenty of time for that." Mom said as she braided my hair.

I watched what she was doing, I knew this was a teaching thing too. I'd probably be expected to do this for my own daughter one day. These traditional things were that, tradition and it had to be passed on to keep our people alive. Even if there were only four of us at the moment. Cousin Marcia didn't really count because she was so far removed on the family tree that she was practically in another forest.

"And you should start now." Mom added as she pinned my braids up onto my head. "I will go make breakfast, you go give him his wake up call."

"Ok." I said, looking at myself in the mirror, but now with my hair done my clothes looked lazy. "I'll change first though."

"I will see you in a while." Mom said and smiled at me in the mirror before she kissed my cheek and left my room.

I stood up and went over to my closet, sorting through what I had until I came across a tunic type dress/top and a pair of yoga pants. They looked good on my toned athletic body, went with how Mom had done my hair, but also gave an air of something I'd thrown on without really thinking about it. It was exactly what I needed.

I changed and looked in the mirror. It gave me a slight out of time look. It was similar to my warrior garb, only it was made out of modern synthetic materials instead of woven wool. It's what I was in a way, a modern update of my Trailax mother. If Olly didn't like it, well that was his problem.

I grinned at myself in the mirror to psych myself up, then stepped out of my room and crossed to the spare room again. I knocked on the door and Olly opened it a moment later.

"This is your wake up call." I said cheerfully.

He blinked at me for a moment, then his eyes opened wide and he pulled the door fully open to reveal himself wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. His body was yummy, but I forced myself to look up into his eyes and hold my hands behind my back so I didn't reach out to touch him.

"You look gorgeous." He said in an almost absentminded way.

"I do?" I asked, grinning up at him.

He cleared his throat as his cheeks darkened.

"I should get dressed." He said.

"Well my bedroom is just along the hall there. I'll leave my door open. Come find me when you're dressed and I'll show you down to breakfast. Mom's already preparing it." I informed him.

"Yeah." He said, running his hand nervously through his hair. "See you in five."

I nodded and turned from the door and walked back to my room. I kept walking sedately like I had all the time in the world until I heard Olly close the spare room door, then I rushed into my room and began frantically getting it to look a little more orderly than the mess that had accumulated over a few days of not being able to clean it properly. It was quick work that consisted mostly of stuffing all the mess under my bed and making it properly so the blankets covered the mess.

I took a deep breath, grabbed a book and lay down on my stomach on the bed. Relaxing just in time, because a minuet later Olly tapped on my open door. I looked up like I'd been reading a while and hadn't just got my breathing under control. He was dressed now, a lot more than the new phasers usually did, in a band tee and some actually named jeans and not the three for ten dollars bargain rail from Walmart type the wolves usually went for since phasing on the fly or fursploding in the heat of emotion wasn't kind to your clothing budget. He'd also styled his hair in that floppy over the eyes, I didn't really style it but spent a good ten minuets at least with the gel to achieve this look, style all the guys at school were sporting at the moment. It made him look cute and not the imposing warrior the wolves tended to seem due to their height and muscles.

"Ready for breakfast?" I asked.

"Am I? My stomach thinks my throats been cut." He said, exaggerating a little as he held his hand to his stomach.

"Then I guess we'd better correct your stomach before it rebels." I joked as I got up off my bed and stepped up to my door, but he was standing in my way and this close it was hard to resist the call of the imprint. I looked up into his eyes, they were a pretty dark brown and I could get lost in them forever.

"You're eyes are a pretty brown." Olly said as he reached out to stroke my cheek.

"Yeah." I said, and nodded. "You think we should go to breakfast now?"

Olly nodded as he dropped his hand.

"Come on." I said and took his hand and led him quickly down to the kitchen.

Mom had made up some of her delicious berry oatmeal and the warm hearty scent filled the kitchen. I breathed it in with welcome, ready to fill up on this delicious breakfast that would keep me full for most of the day.

"Are you both ready for breakfast?" Mom asked.

"I sure am." I said happily and kissed Mom's cheek as I passed her on my way to the table.

"What are we having?" Olly asked as he sat down opposite me.

"Berry oatmeal. It's Mom's speciality. You'll love it." I said with certainty.

"It smells good." Olly said with a smile.

"Then eat up. There's plenty to go around." Mom said as she placed a bowl in front of each of us.

I picked up my spoon and dug in. The oatmeal was as good as ever and filled me with the warmth it always did. Olly put his spoon into his bowl, took out only a little bit and put it cautiously in his mouth, but he clearly liked it once he tried it. He dug out a bigger spoonful and started wolfing it down as much as I was.

"Told you you'd love it." I said between mouthfuls.

"You did." Olly said as he finished up his oatmeal.

Just then Dad lumbered into the kitchen, sniffing and smiling happily but he was still half asleep. He grabbed around Mom and planted a kiss on her lips before he came up to the table and stopped behind Olly.

"You're in my seat." He said.

I gave Dad an, 'are you serious?' look.

"That's not your seat." I said flatly, because it wasn't or I would have told Olly to move as soon as he sat down.

"I'm just pulling his leg." Dad said, and rolled his eyes before he dropped down into the chair next to Olly. "You sleep ok?"

"Best I've had since Tuesday." Olly replied. "But if you're not used to surviving on very little sleep you got no business being a wolf."

"That is true." Dad said with a nod.

Olly looked relieved.

"So, when are you gonna tell us you've gone and imprinted on our daughter?" Dad said in a casual manner and I shot daggers at him, like seriously, could he have done it in a more embarrassing way?

Olly clearly didn't know what to say.

"Relax son, it's not like you did it on purpose." Dad said as he tapped Olly's shoulder. "It's just better that it's all out in the open and you don't go sneaking around behind our backs."

"Ok." Olly said, looking unsure.

"You're not running until four this afternoon, why don't you take Olly into Ridgeborough, catch a movie or something?" Dad said toward me.

I looked into Olly's eyes.

"You want to?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"We could go for a walk if you don't want to go see a movie." I said.

"Well do whatever, just you know, at least date before you do anything else." Dad said, and that was more an order than a suggestion.

"I'd like to, but my wallet's back home." Olly murmured.

"Well you can always ask your future father-in-law to loan you some cash and he might feel generous enough to comply since he wants his little girl to have a good time." Dad said in a blasé manner.

"We don't need money to go for a walk." I said as I stood up quickly and glared at Dad. "Come on. We'll walk into Olympic Pines and hang around the square a while before we head back. We can talk then."

"Better than we could in a movie." Olly said, taking my out as he stood up too.

"I'll see you later Dad." I said, ensuring he heard how peeved I felt, before I made my voice lighter to say, "See you later Mom."

I led Olly out of the kitchen.

"I need to get my boots from my room." I said to Olly but I pulled him upstairs with me so Dad couldn't corner Olly on his own.

I dug my boots out of the closet and pulled them on before I grabbed my purse and pulled it over my shoulder, checking I had money in my wallet.

"I thought we were only going for a walk." Olly said.

"We are. But if I'm hungry I wanna get lunch." I stated.

"Ok." Olly said, looking a little down.

I went as close to him as possible and reached my mouth up to his ear so I could whisper, "I'll buy you lunch this time and you can buy me dinner when you get back to your wallet."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I stood back and looked up into his eyes.

"We're equal in this right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Then lets get out of here before Dad makes any other suggestions." I said with feeling.

"Yeah." Olly said, looking worried.

I gave him a reassuring smile before I led him downstairs and out the front door as I called bye to my parents. I moved quickly until we reached the road, then I slowed as we walked in the direction of traffic.

"How far is it into town?" Olly asked.

"About a mile. Not too far for you is it?" I teased.

"No. I was just wondering."

"Good. I wouldn't want a husband who couldn't even walk a mile." I joked.

"A…a husband?" Olly stammered.

"Oh relax, that's at least five years from now. Hell, I'm only seventeen, I still have senior year left to get through." I said with a snort.

"Me too." Olly replied.

"Really? When's your birthday?" I asked.

"December fifth."

"Hey, that makes me a cougar." I mused and made a relevant growly.

"It does?" Olly questioned.

"Yeah. My birthday is September twenty-fifth." I said.

"Then I guess I'm your toy boy. I can't wait to brag to Silver that I'm dating an older woman." He chuckled.

"Is he gonna be jealous?"

"Well jelly." Olly laughed.

"Is Silver your best friend?"

"More than a best friend. He's my soul brother." Olly said. "I haven't got any brothers or sisters and Silver's always been like my brother. Even before we started school."

"That's nice." I said with a smile. "I didn't have siblings for a long time, but now there's Alfie. He's a brat, but I'd fight anyone else who called him that because he's my brat."

"You love your little brother?"

"He might get on my nerves ninety nine point nine percent of the time, but yeah." I mused.

We walked in silence for a moment, I was trying to think of the next question, obviously Olly had been too.

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked before I could think I could think of a question.

"I haven't got a favourite colour, though I do tend toward earthy tones. I think it's the Trailax in me." I replied.

"Trailax?" Olly questioned.

"Do you know about my mom?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"I know she's not completely human, but I know she's not a vamp, so I don't know really." He said a little in defeat.

"Oh. Well, I love telling this story but not when we're walking. Come on." I said and led him into the trees until we reached a clearing. I sat down and forced him to sit opposite. "Do you know Marlin?"

"Yeah. She came to Hawaii with us." Olly said with a nod, and I guess he must have thought she was good people because he didn't use the word 'leech'. A lot of Quileute did out of habit, it took a lot for a vamp to lose that title with them.

"Well, she's my gran." I stated.

"But isn't she like uber old?" Olly asked with a frown.

I nodded.

"How can she be your gran? I mean if she was a male vamp then sure, but females can't have kids."

"They can if they have them when they're still human." I stated.

"But she's ancient right? Like Tobias." Olly said, clearly not grasping it so he definitely hadn't even heard the basics of Mom's story.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"Then I don't get it." He admitted.

"Then prepare to have your mind blown." I said eagerly as I grinned widely. "My mom is ancient too, but she took a different route to immortality."

"She did?"

"Yeah. Marlin was Magarax the Healer of the Trailax tribe and her eldest daughter was Olwen. Six years of age when the stone men came, glimmering in the winter sun, to battle the men and claim the women as slaves. The children had been sent to safety with family tribes. Olwen though, she snuck out and witnessed the battle and the stone men taking away her mother and the other women. Olwen had magic within her, the same as her mother, to control the weather and a little spirit of winter took advantage and wrapped itself around the heart of this grief filled little girl. She became a warrior, dedicating many decades to ridding the world of the stone men until she thought they were all gone. At this point she went to her sister who had grown old while she had remained in her prime. Her sister Kyelax, who had become a wise woman and knew of powerful magics.

"Old Mother, as she had become known, entombed her elder sister in a stone where she would sleep until she was needed once more and would be awakened with the right words. Then the march of time left the Trailax a distant memory and the stone was lost for a millennium. It was unearthed about, twenty-two years ago, and some descendents of the Trailax cast a spell that released Olwen from her sleep and she resumed her duty as the warrior. She learned things had changed, that there were stone men who fed on animal blood and there were wolves who stood against the stone men, just as she did. She became bound to one of these warriors, her strong and handsome Hunter."

"What? Wait? Seriously? Your mom was stuck in a stone for thousands of years?" Olly exclaimed.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"How is that even possible?" He asked.

"How is it possible for people to turn into wolves?" I shot back.

"Good point." Olly said,

"It is." I said with a shrug. "So that warrior was my mother and her ability to take out vamps with a sword has passed on to me."

"You got a sword?" Olly asked.

"Didn't you see it last night?"

"Um…not really. I was too busy staring at you." He admitted sheepishly.

"I got no objections to that." I said leaning in closer to him. "I mean, I didn't hear anything of what was said because I was too busy trying to make it not obvious that I was staring at you."

"I'm so lucky." He whispered as he placed his hand against my cheek.

"What do you mean?" I asked, caught off guard a little.

"That I imprinted so soon and on someone as wonderful as you." He said, still in that soft whisper.

"Yeah." I agreed and I closed the final gap between us and pressed my lips to his.

It was the right thing to do as I fell into the kiss. I worked my hands into his hair as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. I moved into his lap, straddling him and I didn't care that this was the closest I'd ever got to a guy, he was my guy forever. That's all that mattered. He was my wolf.

The kiss continued for a long while, until my lips felt numb and I wanted nothing more than to rip off my clothes, lie down on the forest floor and pull him on top of me. But maybe that was going a little too far for a first date. I pulled away and smiled at him as I clung around the back of his neck.

"I'm glad you were the one who imprinted on me." I whispered and I kissed his cheek before I sat away from him. "By the way, I didn't tell you Mom's story for nothing. I'm like her. Not the having been suspended in stone for a thousand years, I really am only seventeen. I got her powers though. I inherited them like you inherited your wolf powers from Taha-Aki."

"Ok. So what are your powers?"

"I haven't got my sword on me, but I can show you just the same with a stick. It's not as impressive, but you can get the gist." I said as I stood up and hunted around for a stick.

There was a snapping sound and I turned to see that Olly was on his feet and he'd pulled a branch from the nearest tree and was trimming off the all the twigs that branched off it until he was left with one mostly straight staff.

"This do?" He asked as he held it out to me.

"Perfect." I replied and I took it off him before I stepped back, weighting it in my hand to get the heft of it.

There was an old stump about six feet high. I kicked it and it felt solid enough. I nodded for Olly to test it too. He did and although some of the rotting bark flaked away, the wood itself was fairly solid. I took a centring stance and breathed in deeply before I let the spirit free within me. I could feel the strength entering every cell of my body and I extended the cold down into the staff in my hand to harden and strengthen the wood so it could do some serious damage to vamp flesh, even if it wouldn't cut through it like butter like my sword could.

I considered for a moment, then hefted the branch like a baseball bat and swung it in an arc that led to a hole exploding into the side of the stump. The top of the stamp collapsed into the hole and it was left half the size that it was originally. I turned to Olly and he had his mouth open in shock.

"Pretty neat huh?" I asked.

"You can say that again." He said, moving closer to me and eyeing the stick carefully.

He reached out to touch it, but stopped.

"Will it make my hand explode?"

"No. The stump exploded from the force of the hit. If you touch the wood all you'll feel is cold." I said, and nodded for him to do so.

He looked up into my eyes and gasped.

"How are they blue?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"You get a wolf body, I get blue eyes." I said. "Although I think it's more to do with Dad. You know how the fangs, they can go vamp skin and get gold eyes? I get ice blue eyes, because it doesn't happen with Mom."

"They're pretty whatever." Olly said, like he was worried he'd offended me.

I shrugged then raised my stick a little.

"You wanna touch it?" I asked.

"You sure it won't make my hand explode?" He questioned, still looking a little sceptical.

"Don't you trust me?" I questioned.

Olly didn't answer, just reached out and wrapped his hand around the stick. He gasped and pulled his hand away quickly.

"Damn! That is cold." He said trying to get warmth back into his hand.

"Yep." I said, throwing the stick aside and I let the spirit settle back down to sleep. "We don't call it a little spirit of winter for nothing. And it also means you'll never want for ice in your drinks again." I added as I put my hand against the remainder of the stump and called on the spirit once more. When I pulled my hand away there was a patch of ice just a bit bigger than my hand.

"Is that ice?" Olly asked, sounding shocked.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"Your name's not secretly Elsa is it?" Olly joked.

"No." I said and gave a snort.

"I'm just kidding." Olly protested.

"Well clearly." I said and rolled my eyes. "I was kidding back."

"Oh." He replied, looking down at his feet for a moment.

"I like a sense of humour." I said as I placed my hand on his arm.

He gave a little gasp as he looked down at my hand, then looked up into my eyes. He leaned in close and kissed my lips before he drew in a breath as he pulled away.

"Careful you don't get frost bite." I mused as I sent the spirit back to sleep.

"You're not that cold. Just colder than you'd expect from someone so soft and alive." He said as he stroked my cheeks.

"Soft and alive?" I questioned.

"Well the only other cold people I can think of are vampires and they're hard and…"

"Still alive." I said, cutting him off, did he forget I was part vampire?

"Yeah. But you know, it wouldn't feel the same." He stammered.

"I don't know. Never kissed a vamp." I said with a shrug. "You?"

"No. And I don't intend too. They smell bad enough, I can't even imaging having the taste in my mouth." He said, making a disgusted face.

"Taste?" I asked. "So how do I taste?"

"I don't know. I think I need another try to be sure." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer.

My eyes were about level with his chin and I had to crane my head a little to meet his lips, but it wasn't too uncomfortable and I enjoyed this kiss as much as the last one, and I actually brought my tongue into play this time. Well we were meant to be 'tasting' each other and we couldn't really do that if we didn't use our tongues.

It was a little sloppy and I did have to wipe my mouth with the back of my hand when we broke apart, but he did taste pretty good and I couldn't wait to kiss him some more. But we really had to go in to town in case Dad decided to check up on us.

"You taste like winter." Olly whispered.

"Winter?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Know that taste you get in your mouth when it's a frosty cold morning and the sun is warming the air just enough that you're not completely freezing your balls off?"

"I think I get what you're saying, other than the balls freezing bit."

Olly laughed before he placed his hand on my cheek again.

"So how do I taste?" He asked.

"Like cinnamon and hot chocolate. The type of thing you drink when you come in from a cold winter morning that doesn't quite freeze your balls off." I grinned.

"Funny." Olly said and gave me a quick peck, but I made it clear that's all it would be for the moment.

"We should go into town now, just in case Dad checks up on us." I said warily.

"Is he likely to?" Olly asked, looking aghast.

"I doubt it, but if he does at least you'll have some of the town in your mind." I pointed out.

"Makes sense." Olly said with a nod.

"Then let's go." I said, and took his hand before I led him back to the road.

"Hey, you didn't tell me your favourite colour." I said as we strolled along the road.

"It was red, but I'm leaning more toward silver-blue now." He said.

"Charmer." I joked and bumped him with my hip.

"Can't a guy change his mind?" He asked.

"If you really must." I said, and grinned up at him, Olly landed a kiss on my lips and I felt the warmth from his lips wash through me.

"What are your plans for the future?" Olly whispered.

"Other than marrying you?" I asked.

"Yep."

"I plan to study law and become a lawyer and maybe one day make it to the bar as a judge."

"Really?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"Well the way I see it. We already have a couple of shrinks in the family, a good load of mechanics and the like and once Seren qualifies a hell of a lot of doctors, but the one thing we haven't got is a lawyer. That could come in handy one day, so that's what I plan to do. I got the grades for it and everything."

"Wow. I never even considered something like that."

"Not even that the Res could use someone in law?" I asked.

"I guess, when you become a wolf that's your future. You run and protect the village at night and work one of the Res' businesses in the day. It doesn't leave much room for thinking of anything else. Not to mention when you first start phasing everything is so touch and go you spend so much time telling yourself not to fursplode that you can't even concentrate on school."

"That's sad." I said, reaching my free arm across him to hug him.

"It's the fate of a wolf." Olly said like it was an unbreakable fact. "It has its perks though. I get you for one."

I chuckled as I straightened up.

"What are the other perks?"

"Muscles and height obviously, but mostly it's getting to be a wolf. I love phasing and just running as a wolf. The forest floor beneath my paws, the wind ruffling my fur, it's magical. Especially under the full moon."

"I'll have to come running with you sometime." I mused.

"Won't we be doing that later?"

"Well that will be work, but you know, to run for fun." I said happily.

"I wouldn't mind that at all." Olly said before he stole another kiss and I giggled.

"Well we're nearly in town." I said. "Where would you like to go?"

"I've never been to Olympic Pines, or even really know what's here. I'll leave it up to you."

"Well, it's kinda hot today. How about I buy us a slushy each and we stroll while we sip them?"

"Sure." Olly said with a shrug.

I led him to Bob's shop. Lilly was behind the counter today, which was weird because Merial usually covered this shift.

"Where's Merial?" I asked, not wanting to be rude, but when things were out of order I usually noticed.

Lilly gave me a sad look that I immediately wished I hadn't asked.

"She was rushed to hospital last night and it doesn't look good. I fear Merial hasn't long for this world." Lilly said sadly.

"Oh god!" I gasped. "If there's anything I can do…"

"We all have our end time dear Keelie, even us immortal creatures will someday come to an end I'm sure. Unfortunately for my Bobby that day will be soon where his mother is concerned. Poor Bobby."

"What about you?" I asked, taking her hand.

"Now don't you worry about old Lilly." She chided and tapped my hand before letting it go. "Now tell me Cousin Kyelax, who is your young man?"

"Oh, this is Olly. He's my wolf." I said.

"Oh. I see." Lilly said and smiled at me before she turned her attention to Olly. "You will treat my cousin with the respect she deserves young wolf, or you will have to answer to me."

"Ok?" Olly replied.

"I'm only joking." Lilly chuckled. "But seriously, you hurt Keelie and there will be trouble."

Olly nodded his head.

"Now what can I get for you?" Lilly said, back to business with a smile.

"Two large slushies. One mixed and, what colour do you want?" I asked.

"Mixed too." He said.

"Very well." Lilly said and went to the machine where she poured out two big cups of mixed slush, blue raspberry and red strawberry.

I paid and thanked Lilly when she brought them to the counter, then I led Olly out of the shop and started sipping at the flavoured ice.

"She's a half vamp right?" Olly asked.

"Yep. Alec's oldest daughter." I replied.

"What about Bob?" Olly asked.

"He's human, and he's staying human. He's got a kid so he doesn't want to have to watch him grow old and die." I explained.

"But Lilly will have to watch him grow old and die." Olly said in sympathy.

"She knows that. We don't talk about it." I whispered. "And we should probably not talk about this in the middle of town."

Olly looked around and although it wasn't particularly busy there was still people milling about.

"Sorry. Used to the Res where everyone knows." He replied.

"Well we can change the subject now. You got any hobbies?"

"I like running and swimming." He said.

"Me too. Maybe we can get some time in Auntie Essie's pool." I mused.

"That would be cool. Ain't never been swimming in a pool before." He stated.

"Never?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nope. We just got the ocean and the lake on the Res." He said.

"Yeah. I remember the lake. I lived up there until I was one, then we moved to the red house when Gran and Gramps moved away. Not that we stayed there that long, we came to live here when Tony moved there with Grace and Magda. It was a bit of a shame, I liked playing with Mags, but what can you do?"

"If you'd stayed there we could have been together two years ago." Olly whispered in my ear and I giggled.

"We also would have been in school together." I pointed out.

"Yeah." He said with a smile.

"What's your favourite subject?"

"Lunch." He quipped.

"That's not even a subject." I said with a snort.

"Well it's my favourite hour of the school day." He said before he scooped up some slush on the shovel end of the straw and dropped it on his tongue.

"Well it's not mine. I really don't think much of lunch. It's just the time to eat." I said firmly.

"You obviously ain't got my metabolism." He chuckled.

"Well I don't mind the eating so much as the navigation of school yard politics. No matter how you try to stay out of it they pull you in." I said and sat down on the bench near the church green when we reached it.

"Like what?"

"Just the usual drama. Who's dating who? Who's pissed at who and whose side am I on in the matte? That type of crap! Not important stuff, but my friends thinks it is."

"Yeah. Sounds great." Olly said as he dropped onto the bench beside me and draped his long arm along the back behind me.

"Best thing about the summer is that I don't have to think about it at all." I said, leaning into him and he wrapped his arm around me a little. "And now, well it'll be even better hanging with you."

"Yeah." He said. "What happens when I have to go home?"

"I could visit with Tony now and then. I'm sure he'll put me up and if not, I'll wrangle it with Alec or something. After all, the Cullen House belongs to my family."

"What about when school starts?" He asked.

"There's always the Internet and we can visit each other on weekends." I replied.

"I run nearly every weekend." Olly said sadly.

"Then I'll visit you. We'll work something out, but we don't need to think about that for a while." I pointed out.

"Yeah." Olly conceded.

"Do you like movies?" I asked, deciding to turn the conversation onto something uncontroversial.

"Some movies. Not all. I don't get out much to see them. Running takes up a lot of your time, and when I'm not out running I'm kicking back hanging with Silver. Sometimes we go listen in on a Freaks' practice, or out trying to score dates." Olly said then cut off and chuckled nervously. "Guess I won't be doing that anymore."

"Well if Silver needs a wing man I don't mind, so long as you don't make contact yourself." I replied.

"You really wouldn't mind?" He asked doubtfully.

"I know you're my wolf. Other girls can look at you and want you, but I know for a fact that it's me you want so you won't touch the others." I said with certainty.

"Thank you." He said and placed his lips to my temple, which were feeling human warm instead of wolf hot because of the slushy.

"I don't want you to treat your friends any different just because we're together." I explained.

"I didn't think you would, but I've never been in a serious relationship so I'm not sure of the rules." He replied.

"Well that's another thing we have in common. I'm new to this relationship thing too." I said.

"You've never had a boyfriend?"

"Well a few, but nothing that's lasted longer than a month. It's mostly just been more convenient to go along on a few dates with a guy and hope it goes somewhere than to say an outright no. After all, how can you know it won't work out? The guys usually get bored of me though. They call me an ice maiden, if only they knew." I chuckled and applied enough of my power to the dregs of my slushy to freeze it solid.

"Why do they call you ice maiden?"

"I really don't know. I think I can come off as a bit insular to those outside of the loop. You gotta know how it is? Trying to stop yourself from just speaking freely about your special attributes." I said despondently.

"Yeah. It's kinda why me and Silver broke off on our own from the rest of the kids at school. Even though they're in the know, they don't know. Not really know what it's like to be different. Makes it hard to confide in them. Like, one night I didn't have dinner before I went out running and the hunger was gnawing at me so much that when a deer crossed my path I took it down and was gobbling it raw before I even thought about it. Can you imagine explaining that to someone who's just plain human?"

"They wouldn't understand." I agreed.

"I'm glad I'm with someone who can understand." He said and wrapped his arm further around me and I leant further into him, enjoying his solid warmth.

"So am I." I replied happily.

"What music do you like?" He asked.

"I don't really like any particular genre. I like songs that speak to me or have a good beat." I replied.

"Same here." Olly replied. "I got my iPod back at your house. Maybe we can share songs."

"That would be great." I said happily. "You wanna go now?"

"Won't your dad still be there?" He said, sounding a little worried.

"There's that." I said. "We can swap music later. You wanna stroll to the other side of town and back? This bench is not kind on the ass."

Olly laughed as he got to his feet, took my hand and helped me to my feet. I giggled and kissed his lips before I dumped my cup in the trashcan and led him back into town.

"There's not much to see, but I prefer to be moving. How about you?" I asked.

"I like to keep moving in the day, but I enjoy comfort too. Nothing better than sinking into my chair at home in front of the Sunday Show with Mom." He said happily.

"You watch that?" I asked.

"It's nostalgia. It's only ever been me and Mom as much as I can remember. She was always busy working, but Sundays was always her day off and that's when we had family time. We'd walk along the costal path in the morning, have a proper dinner, usually chicken and veggies and gravy, you know a proper meal not something you heat up in the oven or the microwave, then we'd drop in front of the TV to watch the Sunday Show and then we'd have fresh micro popcorn watching a movie. We don't get to do it as much now since I got to run and stuff, but when we can we still watch it."

"That tradition sounds lovely." I said and hugged around his arm for a moment. "I'm glad you got such a close relationship with your mom. But do you mind me asking. What happened to your dad?"

"He couldn't handle the whole wolf thing and disappeared." Olly said with a shrug.

"That's sad." I said softly.

"I didn't know him. Didn't miss him." Olly said in a way that made me think that maybe he did on some deep down level, but he'd put it out of his mind a long time ago so it wouldn't hurt him. "I don't care about those who don't care about me. He didn't care about me. Or Mom. The girl fresh out of school he got pregnant."

I stopped and Olly stopped too. I hugged him properly, wrapping my arms around his chest and I thought as much comfort toward him as possible.

"I won't mention him again." I promised.

"It's not your fault he was a deadbeat." Olly said as he hugged me in return and didn't let me go for a very long time. "As soon as he got control of his phasing he left the Res and didn't even tell Mom he was going. Just up and left in the middle of the night. And yeah you could put that down to a bitter woman exaggerating, but all the wolves who were around then confirm it. He was a waste of space. Sometimes, sometimes I wonder if I'll be the same."

"You won't be." I said firmly. "You're you, not your father. Your mother lived up to her responsibilities, and she's part of you too. There's more of her because she was the one there in your life to influence you and turn you into the man you are today."

"That's a good way to look at it." Olly said and tightened his arms around me for a moment before he stood back. "I can't wait to introduce you to Mom."

"I'm looking forward to it." I said. "Once this is all over I'll definitely come to the Res to meet her. Even if I make it a day trip."

"Oh god! I haven't even told Mom I'm back in Washington! Am I even allowed to?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't you be allowed?" I asked as I took his hand and we started walking again.

"Essie told us we had to maintain radio silence so the League wouldn't know our movements." Olly replied, and I guess that made sense when they were trying to get to Billie first but now it might be a little different.

"I don't think there'd be any harm in letting your mom know you're here. I really don't think the League will try to hit the Heights, but we could go ask Gran and Gramps if you'd like." I suggested.

"Yeah." Olly said with a nod.

"Then come on. We'll head into the trees once we're out of town and we can run to Pine Lodge." I said as I turned us around and led him back out of town.

Once we were in the cover of the trees we started running. I didn't need to call up the spirit to keep pace with a wolf in human form, but we were still faster than the fastest human.

Gran and Gramps lived just a little further from town than we did, technically next door, but it was a full quarter miles between our houses. I led Olly up to the back door, which led into the kitchen like most of the houses around here, and I knocked before walking in.

"Gran? Gramps?" I called as I stepped into the kitchen.

_I'm in the den._ Gran's voice appeared in my head.

I smiled at Olly, took his hand and led him into the heart of the house to the room we all piled into when we came to do family stuff. Gran was in the middle of weaving a traditional Quileute blanket. She was making them at the moment to sell on the Res because she was between jobs. She was considering her next move where she could slide easily into a new career where she wouldn't be recognised as someone who should look very old by now.

"Good morning Keelie, I'm glad you could pay a visit." Gran said with a smile before she frowned when she saw Olly. "And you brought a friend."

"This is Olly. He's my wolf." I stated as I indicated him. "And he's why we're here. Auntie Essie told them they had to go radio silence when they were heading out to Hawaii. Is that still relevant or can he let his Mom know he's home? Or at least back in the State."

"I don't see any reason you can't." Grandma said. "Now what do you mean, your wolf?"

"Olly imprinted on me." I clarified.

"Oh that's nice." Gran said with a smile before she turned to Olly. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks." Olly said, looking a little nervous.

"You're one of the Littleseas if I remember correctly."

"Yeah. My mother's Aura." Olly replied.

Gran looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah. I remember Aura when she was a baby." Gran mused. "How is she these days?"

"She's good." Olly said with a nod.

"That's good to hear. Well I'm sure you want to let your mother know you're ok so I'll let you both get on now. Once this is all over we'll have a proper chat." Gran promised.

"Sure." Olly replied.

"See you later Gran." I said and took Olly's hand before I led him back outside. "Where's your phone to?"

"With my bag."

"Guess we're going back to the house sooner than we thought." I said and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. I bet Mom has had words with Dad by now and he'll behave."

"Here's hoping." Olly said warily.

"Come on." I said, and started running again back to my house.

We went straight upstairs and I let him go to the spare room to speak to his mother in private while I went to my room and decided to sharpen and polish my sword so it would look all the more impressive when I showed it to Olly. I'd just stowed it back in my wardrobe when Olly got back, knocking on my open door and poking his head in my room again.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Do you wanna go meet Silver?" He suggested.

"Sure. Do you know where he's staying?"

"At the Heights with most of the others."

"Then we'll head on over there."

We went over to the Heights and a load of the kids were out in the garden and it sounded like a riot. I pushed myself to run faster ready for trouble, but turned out there was no need to panic. The kids were gathered around and taking it in turns to ride on the back of a big brown wolf.

"Yo Silver! You wanna man up? I got to talk to you bro!" Olly called.

The brown wolf turned around and loped up to us. He sat on his haunches causing the dhampir on his back, a three-year-old girl who'd decided to call herself Tiwanni, to slide down to the floor and groan. Silver butted Olly with his head then went running off into the bushes. He returned a moment later in his human form, already with his shorts on but pulling his t-shirt down over his abs. There was a chorus of sighs from some of the older dhampir girls, but I didn't see what the fuss was about. I guess I couldn't now. I only had eyes for Olly.

"What's up?" Silver asked when he reached us.

"Somewhere we can talk away from your girlfriends?" Olly asked, teasing.

Silver looked back over his shoulder at the group of dhampir who'd been watching him intently but turned away quickly to giggle with each other when he looked. He turned back to us with a frown.

"Yeah. Maybe some place away from my fan club would be great." He said flatly.

"Do you need to let anyone know if you're heading anywhere other?" I asked.

"I just need to let Twain know in case I'm needed." Silver replied.

"Then you can come over to mine. Your fan club aren't allowed to wonder off Heights land without a good reason." I stated.

"That's good to know." Silver said. "I'll just let Twain know."

Silver ran into the house and the girls who'd been admiring him now turned their attention to Olly. They glided up to us and I folded my arms and gave them all a steely glare.

"Back off girls, he's mine." I said firmly. "Not to mention, all of you are under age."

"We're all fully grown." Cathy said as she squared up to me.

"Yeah. But you haven't even reached double figures yet and some guys have a problem with that." I countered.

Cathy rolled her eyes and turned her back on me. I let her walk away with her friends trailing her. She might look like an adult but she had a lot of growing up to do, hopefully it would be soon.

Luckily Silver got back to us so I led the boys back to my house. Olly walked behind me with Silver and I guess he was working up to telling him about us. If I really thought about it, well it would be difficult telling your best friend you'd imprinted without it looking like you were rubbing it in. When we got back to the house Mom and Dad were heading out.

"Where are you going?" I asked, trying not to show my relief that Dad wouldn't be hanging around embarrassing me.

"We're running now until four. We're heading out to the border to relieve Jake and Astrid of their duty." Mom replied.

"What are you doing?" Dad asked.

"I'm gonna make lunch for the boys and then we're planning our strategy for running later." I said.

"Well at least you got a chaperone." Dad said, grinning at Silver. "Make sure these two don't get up to no good. That's an alpha order."

"Yes sir?" Silver said uncertainly.

"Hunter! Behave!" Mom snapped and she pointed in the general direction of the border and Dad chuckled as he marched away ahead of Mom.

_I'll get you back for this._ I thought toward him angrily, knowing he'd pick it up.

_I'm only messing with you. Besides, there's no need for Olly to fall all over himself trying to find the right way to bring up his imprinting on you. Silver's all ready with his question of what I meant. You're welcome_. Dad thought back to me.

I glared at the patch of trees Mom and Dad had disappeared into before I turned back to the boys.

"Come on. I'll see what I can cook for us." I said and led them into the kitchen. "Take a seat at the table. I'll get food on then I'll come join you."

"Before you do, what did your Dad mean that I had to keep an eye on you?" Silver asked.

"Um…well you see…" Olly stammered.

Silver looked between us then the realisation dawned on his face.

"You imprinted on her?" He asked, but he clearly already knew.

Olly nodded.

"Congrats bro! Why didn't you say sooner?" Silver whooped as he grabbed Olly into a big bear hug.

"We've been figuring it all out this morning and then we came to tell you before anyone else." Olly explained.

"What was there to figure out? Doesn't it just hit you like a bolt of lightning?" Silver asked, clearly interested in gaining this first hand knowledge from his friend.

"Well yeah." Olly said with a laugh, but then he sobered a little. "But you don't just suddenly know everything about her, just that you need to be with her. So we've been getting to know each other."

"Yeah." I confirmed. "I'll just get on with lunch and let you guys catch up."

"Do you need any help?" Olly offered.

"Nope. I work alone in the kitchen. Anyway, I'll just put something on to cook and then I'll come talk with you." I stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." I confirmed and kissed his cheek before I shoed him toward the table along with Silver.

I returned to the main part of the kitchen and started gathering ingredients. There was pork and some potatoes. I decided to do pork chops, boiled potatoes and salad. I prepped everything and put whatever needed to cook on to cook. Then I went to the table where the boys had been talking in low voices, but they were best friends and this was a new experience for them.

"Can I join you?" I asked.

"Of course." Olly said and he took my hand and I think he intended to pull me down on his lap, but I sat beside him instead and looked across the table at Silver.

"I'm Keelie, I think you know that though, but I bet you don't know what I am." I said.

"No." Silver said. "I know you're something other, but I don't know exactly what."

"You want a Coke?" I asked, I had a good way to reveal it.

"Um. Sure?" Silver replied, frowning at me.

"Olly?" I offered.

"I'd love one." He said with a grin, he'd clearly caught on to what I intended to do.

I nodded, got to my feet, grabbed three glasses from the cupboard and the bottle of Coke from the holder next to the fridge. I carried everything over to the table and handed the glasses out before I poured out a helping of Coke each.

I picked up my glass and sipped it, making a face before putting it back down.

"I hate warm Coke, I need it chilled." I said and I called on the spirit before placing my hand to the glass, pulling it away when frost began to form on the outside. "How about you guys?"

"I prefer it chilled." Olly said, pushing his glass eagerly toward me and I cooled his drink.

"What happened?" Silver asked.

"Take a sip of your Coke." Olly said.

Silver looked confused, but did it anyway. He made a face.

"Yeah, it's warm." He said.

"Put your glass down." I said, well I didn't want to accidentally freeze his hand.

Silver put his glass down and I wrapped my hand around it to cool his drink.

"Now try it." Olly said enthusiastically.

Silver took a sip and then a big gulp and he looked confused.

"I can cool stuff." I said. "Although that's more of a side effect really. My main deal is that I can make weapons into ones that will destroy vamps. I have to be touching the weapon though, so magic bullets are out of the question. And Mom thinks guns are dishonourable anyway."

"So that sword last night wasn't just for show?" He asked.

"Nope. I can use it to slice through vamp flesh. Not that I've had chance to."

"Don't worry. We haven't faced off against a vamp either. We didn't run into any on Hawaii. Although it was good to visit great-aunt Susie." Silver replied.

"Shame we didn't get to see more though." Olly put in.

"Yeah. But it was a free vacation." Silver argued.

"A working vacation." Olly countered.

"You found your imprint out of it." Silver said like he was laying down a trump card.

"That's worth every moment of this trip." Olly said as he placed his arm around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course." Olly said and kissed my temple.

"Hey Keelie, you got any sisters. Preferably red heads?" Silver asked hopefully.

"No. I got one brother and he's only twelve so he's a little young for you." I teased.

"Any cousins?" Silver said hopefully.

"Well I got three cousins. Liza, Tony and Billie." I replied.

"Wait! They're your cousins?" He exclaimed.

I nodded.

"But they're all so much older. Well apart from Billie, but she's taken too." Silver said glumly.

"Well for one, my dad is so much younger than Auntie Essie. She was like seventeen when he was born, and he was really old when he imprinted on Mom." I said.

"Really old?" Silver prompted, sounding worried.

"Like thirty three." I said.

"Oh god! That means it could be like, sixteen years before I find my one." Rupert said, slamming his head into the table.

"You can have fun in the meantime." I said, and tapped his shoulder.

Silver tilted his head and looked up at me.

"Got any single friends who are actually our age and not just look our age?"

"The dhampir brats getting on your nerves?" I asked.

"Maybe a little." Silver said as he sat back up. "The little ones aren't so bad, but the older ones are a little intense."

"Yeah. Tell me about it. They don't seem to get the weirdness of them still being under two digits. It might be ok for them to fool around with each other, but people who age at a human rate might feel a little queasy about it." I said warily, I don't know how many of the dhampir boys had tried it on with me, but I'd never been interested in any of them, even the ones that had been 'adults' for a while.

"You were ok with Leda." Olly said.

"So were you." Silver shot back, and I felt Olly wince and give him a pissed look more than saw it. "Sorry Bro, but it's the truth. Anyway, Leda acts like she's our age, not like a goofy pre-teen gushing over a tweeny-bop pop idol."

"She acts like she's Addie's age." I said. "She always has as far as I can remember. I think she fancies him."

"Well if she did it's all gone bye-bye." Silver said, waving his hand. "Addie imprinted on Robyn and now Leda's with Loki."

"God I'm out of the loop." I said, feeling completely cut off from my cousins.

"It happened like last week." Olly said with a shrug. "And a lot has happened since then."

"A hell of a lot." Silver said warily. "Do y'all sleep well last night?"

"Yeah." Olly and I said at the same time.

"Together?" Silver questioned.

"Bro please! A guy has standards. No funny business on a first date." Olly said in an offended voice.

"You made out yet?" Silver asked instead.

"Should you be asking him this in front of me?" I asked. "I know guys like to talk as much as girls, but I wouldn't hold this conversation in front of Olly. Anyway, I should go check on the food."

I got up and checked on the food, the pork needed turning, and I returned to the table.

"When are you running?" I asked Silver.

"Eight till twelve." He said.

"Ok. Well if I arrange to do something with my girlfriends tomorrow, you and Olly could come along. Maybe Hugo too. I know he's not our age, but he can fake it. At least that way I can invite a few more of my friends and it won't look like I'm trying to set them up. Plus you get your pick of a couple more."

"You'd really do that?" Silver asked, like it was the best thing anyone had ever offered to do to him.

"You're Olly's best friend, right? His brother?" I prompted.

Silver nodded.

"That means you're my brother too now, and if there's anything Mom and Dad taught me is that Quileute and Trailax always look out for family."

"Thanks." Silver said with a smile.

"No problamo." I replied with a nod. "I think our lunch should be ready."

I got up and served up dinner, balancing all three plates back to the table. We ate and the boys complimented my cooking, which made me happy, who doesn't like compliments?

Once we'd finished, the boys offered to wash and wipe the dishes so I let them get on with it. Now it was my time to kick back at the table while others got busy in the kitchen. I watched them as they interacted. They were clearly best friends, and completely boys. I liked how easy they were around each other, joking and play fighting and making digs at each other that obviously didn't hurt them. It was just boys' stuff and it made me ridiculously happy that Olly had at least one good male relationship in his life. Although, considering what I knew of the packs, he had all the male role models he needed there, regardless of his deadbeat dad.

Once the dishes were done we hung out for a while in the house, the boys watching a movie while I called around my friends and set up a date for the next day. Some of them were surprised to hear from me, but I lied that I had a spare day in my busy summer of work. Truth was I hadn't felt much like socialising until now.

Silver headed back to the Heights at three so Olly and me could get ready for border patrol. I had to don my warrior garb and Olly wanted to get into clothes that were easier to take on and off when he was phasing.

I pulled on my trousers and tunic and fastened my belt around my waist. I had bracers that protected my wrists, but also stopped the sleeves of my tunic getting in the way of the movement of my sword. I pulled on my soft leather boots and wrapped the leather straps around to hold them on my feet. They were a pain to take on and off, but Mom had insisted that we go as traditional as possible. My hair would be ok as it was, it was up out of the way and Mom had pinned it so good that it wouldn't fall out. I put on the copper band around my neck, another traditional piece of Celtic warrior garb. Finally I strapped on my sword belt and crossed the landing to the spare room and knocked on the closed door.

Olly opened the door and he was only wearing a pair of shorts. I was greeted by so much bare russet flesh I had to stop myself from reaching out and running my hand over his well-formed abs. It took a moment for me to kick-start my brain.

"You ready to head out?" I asked.

"Yeah. Only, should I phase as soon as we're outside or when we get to the border?"

"Whatever you feel more comfortable with. It's all private land around here anyway and no humans outside of town. Well no humans who don't already know about us." I said with a shrug.

"Then I'll do it as soon as we're outside. At least you can see wolf me then." He said a little nervously.

"I'm looking forward to it." I reassured him as I took his hand and placed a kiss on his lips. "Let's go."

I led him out the back door and we headed into the trees. Once we were a few trees in Olly found cover and a moment later a silver wolf trotted out. He padded up to me and as soon as I looked in his eyes I knew it was definitely Olly.

I smiled and scratched behind his ear. His tongue lolled out and his tail wagged.

"I should call on my spirit too." I whispered and I stood back a little to call up the spirit and now that I let it infuse me completely because I might need it at any moment if a vamp showed up, the moisture in the air around me began to freeze. If it had been raining it would turn to snow about three inches above my head.

Olly stepped closer to me, sniffing at my cheek. A few ice crystals landed on his nose. He stepped back sneezing before he brushed his body against mine and started running toward the patrol zone. I took off after him, the spirit within me letting me keep up with the giant wolf. Finally we reached the patrol line and waited until Mom or Dad ran into us.

Mom reached us first then she ran with Olly so he could track Dad's line while I took the line Mom had been keeping. This of course meant we didn't interact much for the four hours of running. I was getting bored to tell you the truth since I didn't even have the use of Dad's telepathy, which allowed me to at least keep in touch with Mom and Dad throughout our watch.

I was so grateful when I saw two wolves waiting at the swap point. I recognised one was Silver. I wasn't sure who the other was though. I reached them and I smiled.

"Eight o'clock already? Great. So I don't know which one of you wants to run my line, but the other can head along Olly's line with me until we run into him." I stated.

Of course it was Silver who volunteered to run Olly's line. He ran beside me until we ran into Olly. He nipped playfully at Silver before brushing his head against my hand and indicating for me to run with him. I waved to Silver then followed Olly back toward my house. We'd only gone about a hundred feet when Olly stopped. I stopped too and he pointed his nose at the ground. I watched him curiously as he started to walk away from me. I began to follow him. He turned back, shook his head and pointed his nose at the floor again. I guess that meant stay put.

I stayed when he walked off this time, and he returned a moment later in his human form and wearing nothing but his shorts. I don't know what came over me, it was a pull deep down inside, but I surged toward him, leapt up into his arms as I steadied myself around the back of his neck and started kissing him over and over without coming up for air. Olly staggered at first, but then his arms came around to support me and pull me closer to him, his tongue flicking out to brush against mine.

It was the most intense kiss I'd ever experienced and frankly, I was ready to go a hell of a lot further, and if we'd been somewhere alone and not out where anyone could find us I would have done. Instead I pulled my mouth away from Olly's and stroked back his hair as I looked down into his brown eyes.

"Wow." He gasped, breathing heavily.

"Tell me about it." I replied. "I think we should head in now before I completely lose my mind and not care if anyone comes across us."

"Yeah." Olly said, looking a little dazed as he placed me on the floor.

"I really don't know what came over me." I said, feeling my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"It's an imprint thing." Olly said a little huskily. "It's not something we specifically talk about, but things slip through on the pack mind. Like how when you imprint running makes you uber horny, and it effects the one you're imprinted on too. Sorry."

"Not your fault." I said and took a deep breath. "At least I know to watch out for it."

"Yeah. I didn't even think about it." Olly said a little downcast.

"Don't worry about it." I said, and took his hand. "Let's get home and relax. Hopefully that will take the heat away."

"A jog back will cool us down."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Come on."

We jogged back to the house and Mom was serving up food.

"Thought you might be hungry." She said.

"Thanks Mom, I'm starved." I said as I sat down at the table.

"I'll just go put a t-shirt on." Olly said and left the kitchen.

Olly came back wearing a t-shirt and sat down at the table with me while Mom placed our food in front of us. We ate and volunteered to do the dishes afterwards. Mom let us since it meant she could go watch TV with Dad. Once the dishes were done I led Olly up to my room. I kept a clear gap between us, but we spent time talking and listening to music until around half ten when we both decided on an early night.

The next day Silver and Hugo came over at nine. Turned out Hugo had been the other wolf out running the night before, Twain had volunteered to run with Adrian. Well she was braver than me. We headed out to Olympic Pines, we were meant to meet my friends at half nine near the clock. I took my car this time because it would be weird for us to walk into town, even though it really wasn't that far.

Silver didn't imprint on any of my friends, neither did Hugo, but he wasn't trying to force it anymore. He was at the point where if it happened it happened, but hopefully it would be a woman in her twenties rather than a girl still in her teens. I think I get where he was coming from.

Silver though was very popular amongst my friends, once they got over the fact that I had a boyfriend that I was actually enthusiastic about. The one who was most taken with Silver was Tory, and lucky for him she was a red head. I wasn't sure if it would really go anywhere, but at least I'd made some introductions.

We hung out on the benches in front of the church huddled under a lot of umbrellas because of the rain. I actually enjoyed socialising for once, even though I had to make up a crap ton of cover for what I'd been up to. We made plans to meet up the next day too, although we wouldn't be able to head into Ridgeborough, not four of us in case we were needed on the border.

We headed home at two so we could get something to eat before me and Olly headed out to the border to run again. I suggested to Olly that maybe he should wait until we were close to the house before he phased back this time, just to remove temptation since we'd be so much closer to my parents. Olly agreed that was for the best.

Again running was boring, I couldn't wait until this was all over. At least then I could get into a better routine, maybe run for fun with my wolf at my side. It looked like I got my wish. The next day we heard that it was all over. The League had been defeated. There was no more threat. Everyone would be heading home soon.

I wasn't sure where that left me and Olly, but we had to get a date in before he left. We just had to. Something memorable to carry us through the time we'd have to spend apart. Because let's face it, I had no idea when we'd see each other again.

* * *

**Just a quick question before you go. I got a few ideas for what happens in the future for the characters, but this story is starting to get ridiculously long. Would you prefer me to just continue here and let the story grow to definitely more then eighty chapters, or shall I finish up the business in Wyoming in the next chapter and then start a new story for the continuation and finally completion of each thread and call it 'Extra Business' or something? I've created a poll if you would rather vote blind than leave your preference as a review.  
**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	64. Chapter 63 - Isla

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

* * *

When I woke up in the morning I was confused. It took a while to remember where I was. Then it all came to me in a rush. I was in Billie's apartment in Wyoming. Brah, the half vamp who was my self-proclaimed protector, was sleeping on the couch in the next room. Billie and Kekipi were asleep in the bedroom on the other side of the bathroom, and they were both safe and well. Kekipi had told me that Drogo is alive too. He needs a little TLC, but he's alive at least.

What I wouldn't give to offer him that TLC.

I wondered what he would think about me being a wolf.

He already knew.

He had to.

Thinking over our conversations, he knew and didn't tell me. Did that make me angry? I wasn't sure. I'd have to hear him out.

I didn't know if I could get up yet, but I also really needed the toilet. In the end I listened to my bladder and got out of bed. I crossed to the bathroom door and knocked, but there wasn't an answer so I opened the door listening out for any shouts. It was empty so I went in quickly, locked the door to my bedroom then pulled the lock on the other two doors.

It was the best wee of my life. Probably because it had been so long since I could just go when I wanted. I could have at the hospital, but I didn't like walking around too much with all them vamps around. Even though I knew they were the good kind, the wolf in my head hadn't quite got the memo.

As I washed my hands I looked at my face in the mirror. I'd done this plenny times since I'd been rescued. Looking at myself to see if I could see the wolf behind my eyes. I couldn't. I didn't even look no different from last week before I'd been a wolf. No hint at all that I could turn into a giant wolf whenever I felt like it. Would my friends even believe it if I told them? I knew I couldn't, there were secrets I had to keep now, but they wouldn't believe me anyway.

I'd been feeling distant from them, like I was leaving them behind, now I knew why. I didn't think I could go back to being their friend like old times, so much had happened. How could I be their friend and not tell them the truth?

What about Mom? How could I live with her and keep such a big secret?

There was a knock at the bathroom door that connected to Billie's room.

"Hello?" I called.

"Isla? Are you finished?" Billie asked.

"Yeah." I replied and I went to unlock the door that connected to her room.

Billie opened the door and smiled at me.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"The best sleep I've had all week." I assured her.

"Good." Billie said and hugged me.

I hugged her back. It felt ono that I could finally touch her and know she was ok. I wasn't stuck so close to her, but not able to help because of the cage. I love her like the sister I always wanted, which is ono considering she'll marry my brother one day. Being held prisoner with her made me want to protect her, and I would in future. It wasn't time to talk about that, we had to get back to normal first.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good." Billie replied. "Apart from busting for a wee, I'm pretty good."

"Oh." I said, and pulled away from her. "I'll just…"

I trailed off and headed to the door that connected to my room. I unlocked it, then paused before I opened it.

"Should I get dressed now?" I asked.

"Give me five minuets and you can shower if you want. I'll leave some clothes in here that you can sort through. Wear whatever you like, and if there's anything in the wardrobe, take your pick." Billie said with a shrug, but then she frowned. "Though not the stuff on the floor. They're creased to all hell."

"Ok." I said, but I did wonder if that was the real reason. I didn't question it. I left the bathroom so Billie could do what she needed.

I went to the wardrobe and looked through the pile of band tees, they were all fake retro featuring rock bands from the twentieth century. I don't know why, but I knew these ones belonged to Drogo. The ones on the far end of the rail belonged to someone else; I wasn't sure who, just not Drogo or Billie. The ones Billie had knocked down to the floor since last night, well I had to guess they belonged to Ritchie, because they'd been hanging up yesterday and now they were smooshed into the floor. I gave them a kick for good measure, like I could do damage to the maki die dead kolohe beyond the grave.

I turned back to rifling through Drogo's t-shirts until I found one I liked and took it down off the hanger. I laid it on the bed ready then sat down and waited. It was a while later when Billie knocked on the connecting door and opened it.

"Sorry. Kekipi needed the bathroom too. It's free now though. I put the clothes on the hamper for you. Help yourself to whatever you want to wear."

"Mahalo." I said as I got to my feet and picked up the t-shirt.

Billie smiled and ducked back into the bathroom. She was heading out the door to her room as I stepped inside. I locked the connecting door to my room then the one to Billie's room. I put the t-shirt ready, picked out a pair of jeans that went with them and there was actually clean panties still in the cellophane.

Mahalo Billie. I thought as I turned on the shower, stripped off what I wore to bed and stepped under the stream of water. It felt ono to be clean once more, well cleaner. To be able to wash two days in a row. Being stuck in a cage where your every hour was dictated by junk monsters really made you appreciate the simple act of showering when you wanted.

I got out, wiped and dressed. I threw all the dirty stuff into the hamper; apart from the t-shirt I wore last night, and piled the spare clothes back on top of it. Then I unlocked all the locks before I went into my room.

Then I decided I didn't want to hang around in here all day. I unlocked the door to my room and stepped out into the living room. I could hear Brah snoring, and noticed the couch had folded out into a bed. I decided that it was late enough for Brah to wake up.

I sat down next to him and brushed my finger against his nose. He scrunched it and grumbled in his sleep.

"Aloha kakahiaka, it's time to get up." I whispered into his ear and brushed my finger against his nose again.

He grumbled, then opened his eyes slowly.

"Morning sleepy head." I said with a smile.

He frowned up at me then a sleepy smile spread across his face.

"You ready to get up Brah?" I asked.

"Can I lie here forever?" He murmured.

"You'll starve." I stated. "And what if you need the bathroom?"

"I don't want to get up because that means I'll wake up and what if this is all a dream and I'm back at the farm?" He asked.

I lay down beside him and placed my arm over his chest.

"You're not at the farm." I said. "Or else they'd be kicking your okole out of bed."

"That's true." Brah said and he took my hand before he turned to face me. "I've never been awakened so gently, or by such a pretty face."

I snorted and pulled away from him, standing up. I wasn't interested in getting into flirting with Brah. He was a good kid, but I wasn't in the position to deal with him. I didn't even know what I was gonna do to get back to Hawaii, I couldn't even imagine explaining him to Mom and Dad.

"I thought all them vamps were choke pretty." I laughed as I stumbled a little over the coffee table that had been moved to the side.

"Not as pretty as you." Brah said as he got up out of bed and as the blanket slid away I saw he wasn't wearing anything.

"Hai!" I gasped, turning away and covering my eyes. "You wanna put some pants on Brah?"

"Pants?" He questioned.

"You're kinda naked there! Like choke naked!" I exclaimed.

"That's a problem?" Brah asked.

"Damn right it's a problem!" I snapped.

"Why?" He asked as I heard him moving and hopefully pulling on his pants.

"Because people don't go around naked." I said.

"I was in bed naked, not going around." He countered.

"Well you're standing up now." I argued.

"And now I'm dressed." He stated.

I peered around carefully with one eye open just to be sure before I turned to him fully. He was dressed now in the jeans someone had loaned him at the hospital.

"The clothes, they were uncomfortable to sleep in." He said, and shrugged.

"You could have asked Kekipi for a lend of shorts or something." I said. "Or keep the blanket around you next time."

"I'll remember." Brah said with a nod, it looked like he was trying not to laugh though.

"It's not funny!" I snapped.

"Why have you a problem with being naked?" He asked.

"Because you're supposed to wear clothes. It's not descent to go around naked." I snapped.

"The wolf men were naked." Brah pointed out.

"Yeah. Well I kinda forgot about them." I said, feeling my cheeks burn. "It's not important. Just, I don't need to see you naked. Kay?"

Brah smiled and I scowled. I had to remember he wasn't as clueless as he liked to make out. He'd lied to me about the whole not knowing what sex was thing so maybe there were other things he wasn't so clueless about.

"I will always be dressed in your presence." He said solemnly, then he grinned. "Unless you want me to be naked."

"No." I said firmly, and I guess I hurt Brah because he flinched. "I didn't mean that to sound so blunt, but we hardly know each other and I'm not ready for sex."

"We could get to know each other?" He said in a low, smooth voice as he stepped toward me and my heart did flutter a little with that voice.

"Maybe. I really don't know." I said with a heavy sigh. "I don't need a guy complicating my life when I got so much complicating it at the moment. I've been kidnapped by people who wanted to turn me into a baby machine. I found out I'm a wolf. I'm in another frigging country and I have no idea what to tell my mom. There's so much for me to think about, I don't need boy stuff on top of that too. Sorry."

Brah was silent for a long moment and I couldn't meet his eyes, because even though I was right, I didn't want to see the hurt in the kid.

"I probably should get the learning first." Brah said finally.

"We both need to. I still got a year left of High School, then I plan to train as a chef. I got this whole future planned out before I even consider boyfriends."

"Ok." Brah said.

"I think the bathroom might be free." I said. "Maybe you can wash and dress."

Brah looked at me for a moment then gave a sharp nod. He grabbed his t-shirt and went to the bathroom door and stepped inside.

I needed something to do. Something to take my mind off what had just happened. I began pulling the blankets off the bed, folding them and putting them on top of the coffee table. Once I'd done that I figured out how to fold the bed back into a couch. I sat down for a moment, but then I felt hungry. I got up and went over to Billie's kitchen and decided to get on with breakfast. I'd got plenny stuff in that I could make up for breakfast the day before.

I made scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and Hawaiian steak. The smell of bacon brought Billie and Kekipi out of their room, sniffing at the air.

"Something smells ono." Kekipi said.

"I made us breakfast brah." I said as I started plating everything up.

"It looks good." Billie said as she came up to the kitchen counter and checked the plates. "You really cook all this?"

"I'm gonna be a chef." I said firmly. "I've been cooking for Drogo all week. All last week." I frowned. "Whatever week it was that I spent with him. I'm so mixed up right now."

"We'll adjust soon." Billie said, and tapped my shoulder.

"How long has it been?" I asked as I started getting a weird feeling.

"A couple of days." Kekipi answered.

"What day is it today?" I continued, as that bad feeling settled in my guts.

"Monday." Kekipi replied.

"Monday! Ho brah! You realise what that means?"

Kekipi shook his head.

"I need to get my okole back to Hawaii before Mom starts to miss me!"

"Yeah." Kekipi said with a frown before he turned to Billie. "How will we even do that? You and Isla got here illegally and she has no passport."

"The passport can be sorted." Billie said. "So can transport. I'll ring Masen and Layla, see when they got a window."

"Right after breakfast." I said, I didn't want my sister going hungry.

Just then the bathroom door opened and I noticed Billie jump, but she tried to hide it. Brah walked over to the counter and looked down at the plates.

"I made breakfast." I told him. "Shall we all eat?"

We ate breakfast and while Kekipi loaded the dishwasher Billie went to phone the passport people.

"Ok." She said, coming over to me. "We need to go to them now. They can take our photos and they'll be ready by the end of the day."

"Do I look ok?" I asked.

"Isla, you look good, but honestly, you're supposed to look crappy in your passport photo. It's like the law." Billie said as she looped her arm through mine and started leading me to the door.

"Will I need a passport too?" Brah asked.

Billie froze then turned to him with a frown. I decided to answer because I still didn't know what to do about Brah, and if he was staying here I wanted him to know why and not it be that he doesn't have a passport.

"He needs one too, right Bills?" I said.

Billie looked at me and frowned for a moment before she seemed to get back in her head.

"Of course he does." She said, and motioned for Brah to come too.

Kekipi moved out from the kitchen and shadowed Brah.

"I'll come too. I want to check out the Ranch. See what the vampires call a home." He said nonchalant, but he was wary about Brah coming with me and Billie alone.

"Come on Brah." I said and looped my arm through his instead and led the way out of the apartment, I had a feeling Kekipi and Billie would feel better with Brah in front of them. "Just call the directions."

Billie directed me left and right and up a choke lot of steps to the big ranch house looking thing on the hill above the rest of the village. We stepped into a big glass roofed atrium, and Billie guided us into a load of passages until we were somewhere underground. We ended up outside a big fire door. Billie knocked then opened the door and walked in.

We followed her into a room full of computers. Lots of computers, some of them modern, a choke of them ancient.

"Billiekins, it's so good to see you." A red haired vampire said excitedly as she surged out of nowhere and grabbed Billie into a hug. "I'm so happy you are safe."

"Thank Auntie Layla." Billie said in a muffled voice.

"Layl, give her a li'l breathing room." A vamp with messy sandy hair said in a Texan drawl.

"Sorry." Layla said, and she stepped away, looking embarrassed.

"Cause I need a hug too." The guy said, and Billie stepped up and hugged him tightly, and he put his arms around her like a protective big brother. "How yah doin' Bills?"

Billie didn't answer but I had a weird feeling on the back of my neck that they were using mind talk. Maybe the guy was a mind talker like Loki.

Billie finally stepped away and she reached her hand back and Kekipi took it.

"Auntie Layla, Uncle Masen, this is my boyfriend Kekipi. He imprinted on me." She said.

"Are you one of Susie's tribe?" Masen asked.

"We sure are." I said, stepping forward.

Masen looked to me and then Layla was in front of me and smiling widely at me.

"You're too cute." She said excitedly, her English accent making it all the more cooing, and went to hug me but paused. "You're a wolf. A new one. I should be careful. Can I hug you niece?"

"Um…ok." I said.

She crushed me into her cold stone body and I felt a rush of heat bloom up inside me as the sickly sweet scent I'd been managing to block until she was right under my nose caused me to gag. I sucked in a breath and held it, figuring out how to tell her to let go because the wolf was stirring and she wanted out cause a vamp had me in its clutches…

"Layl, I think Isla's had enough for now." Masen said as he took her shoulders and pulled her away from me. "And Isla, don't feel embarrassed to tell us when y'all feel uncomfortable. Better you tell us to back off than you go wolf on all our asses." He winked at me.

I nodded as I managed to get my breathing under control. Brah took my hand and I gave him a smile to show that I was ok.

"I am very sorry Isla. I didn't mean to crowd you. I'm quite mad you see and I often get overexcited which leads to me seeming overbearing."

"It's ok. I'm just getting used to the wolf." I explained.

"Great." Masen said a little tensely. "So y'all wanna move over here and we can take a passport worthy photo of you."

We moved over to a clear area where there was a chair set in front of a grey wall. Me, Billie and Brah took it in turns to sit in the chair and look neutral as Masen snapped a pic. Then we had to give a few details to Layla so she could enter it on the database. Once that was done Masen and Layla assured us that the passports would be ready in a few hours. They'd call Billie when they were done.

We headed back to Billie's apartment but as soon as we got there Billie said she needed to speak to her niece. She wanted us to wait in her apartment and she'd send someone to get us as soon as she found her niece, rather than have us all wandering aimlessly around the vamp village.

I had no arguments against that, but Kekipi needed convincing to let Billie go off on her own.

"I'll be fine." She promised him. "This is the most guarded place in the whole vampire world. Just hold tight and someone will come get you."

Reluctantly Kekipi let her go.

Billie left, which left me alone in the apartment with my brother and a guy who was meant to mate with me and probably still wanted to. That was choke annoying. Especially when Kekipi tried to casually question Brah. My brah did not do casual.

"So tell me, uh, Brah, how do you know Isla?" He asked.

"Was it not said?" Brah asked quickly.

"Look Kekipi, it wasn't his fault. It could have been a whole lot worse than him. At least he was willing to pretend that he thought me kneeing him in the balls was sex so that I didn't have to do anything I wasn't ready for while he could go all protective mate on the vamps when they came near me. Don't you go giving him beef, he's an ono keiki."

"What?" Kekipi asked. "I don't know what happened. Nobody's told me anything about Brah. But I've never seen him before and I know all your friends."

"Oh." I said, looking down at my hands in embarrassment for a moment. "When I was on the ship two of the vamps were making a power play. Mr Creep offered to let me choose the guy I wanted to get me pregnant, but Laci got beef with him and snuck Brah into my cage when I was having dinner with Mr Creep watching me. It was to piss him off, we were just pawns. Brah did what he was told to do and tried coming onto me, but when I kneed him he got the message that I wasn't interested and pretended he thought that's how he got me pregnant and told the vamps I was pregnant. They left me alone after that."

"Fo' suah?" Kekipi asked, looking like he didn't believe it.

"Fo' suah." I confirmed.

"Isla, I'm sorry. I've been so wrapped up in Billie I didn't even ask how you are." Kekipi said and he pulled me into a hug, which was really unusual, he didn't do hugging.

"It's ok brah, Billie went through more than me." I whispered as I hugged him back. "They hardly even touched me."

"But they did touch you?" He asked, sounding angry, but like he was holding it back.

"Not in that way. Just general manhandling, and they broke my leg, um arm when I tried to save you." I assured him before I asked the question that had been bugging me since I first found out. "Why didn't you tell me you're a wolf?"

"Because I was a lolo buggah. I scared lolo buggah. You were the only ohana I had, I didn't want to ruin it with my secret." He said sadly.

"I would have understood."

"I was stupid." Kekipi said with a shrug.

"I know now." I said and sat away from him so I could smile at him. "We can run together out on Wolf Island."

Kekipi nodded and I burst out laughing.

"Ho brah! They named your island well." I chuckled.

Kekipi shrugged, but he was grinning, which for him was laughing.

"Your home is called Wolf Island?" Brah asked.

Kekipi turned to him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Are there wolves there?" Brah asked, sounding interested.

"Only me." Kekipi said, then he glanced at me and pulled me into his side. "And Isla now."

I smiled up at my big brah, but I wasn't sure. Did he just mean that I'd be running there too? As pretty as Wolf Island was, I couldn't make it my hale. I belonged back with Mom on the Big Island. Could I live with Mom with this secret? That's why Kekipi moved out in the first place. No, I had to let Mom know. If she turned on me, well that was on her head, but I couldn't have her think two of her kids didn't want her. Especially her two best ones.

Before I could say anything else about it, there was a knock at the door. Kekipi stiffened then got up and went over to the door. He glanced out of the little peephole there. He frowned and I wondered who was on the other side.

"Hello? Kekipi right? Billie sent me to get you, Isla and Brah." A guy called through the door.

Kekipi pulled the door open, but not too far.

"And you are?" He asked.

"I'm Zeke." The guy said.

"Zeke?" Kekipi asked.

"Yeah."

Kekipi opened the door and let the guy step in. He was a half vamp, over six foot, with short cropped hair that was hard to be sure if it was really dark blond or really light brown. He walked into the apartment like he owned it, and when I caught his scent I realised he owned the third set of clothes in the wardrobe.

"Hi." Zeke said, and he smiled at each of us in turn. "Like I said, I'm Zeke and Billie told me to come get you while she speaks to Mags."

That name sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure where I'd heard it before.

"Are you gonna take us to her now." I asked eagerly as I jumped to my feet because Kekipi was still looking suspicious of Zeke.

"Yeah." Zeke said with a nod and as I got closer to him I could see there was something wrong with left side of his face. It wasn't extremely noticeable, but it looked like he had really old scars, like he was scratched by a dog when he was a kid and he'd outgrown the scars, but they still pulled his skin here and there.

"All three of us?" I asked, indicating Brah as well as an excuse to drag my eyes away.

"Of course. You all ready? My house is on the other end of the Village." He said, nodding toward outside.

"Ready Brah?" I prompted and Brah nodded. "Kekipi?"

"I'm ready." He said.

"Oakey dokey." Zeke said grinning, before he turned. "This way please."

He stepped back out into the hall and we followed him out of the apartment building.

"Are you Drogo's friend too?" I asked him as I pulled level.

"Yeah." He said, then glanced over me. "Is that his t-shirt?"

"I got no clothes of my own and this was just hanging around in the wardrobe." I said with a shrug.

"Ramones. I think he'll like you picked that one." Zeke observed. "You like them?"

"I just picked the one I liked the look of best." I admitted.

"I could give you a bit of info about them so you can talk to Drogo about them." He offered.

"You could, but that would be cheating. I get the feeling that Drogo doesn't like that type of messing. He's ok with me messing around about the surf lesson thing, it just makes me a cute kid, but pretending I know things I don't would be wrong."

"Good call." Zeke said, giving me a smile. "How long have you known him?"

"A week."

"Only a week?" Zeke asked in surprise.

"She spent everyday going there." Kekipi grumbled and I winced a little, wondering what my protective big brah would say about it.

"Drogo's a good guy." Zeke said quickly.

"Yeah. Billie told me. Sides, I knew I could trust my li'l sis to behave." Kekipi said as he put his arm around me a moment.

"Mahalo brah." I said with a grin.

"What about you?" Zeke said, glancing up at Kekipi. "Are you good people?"

"Yeah." Kekipi said, sounding as confused as I was about where this had come from.

"What do you do for a living?" Zeke asked.

"I'm a mechanic." Kekipi replied, simplifying too much.

"He got his own garage where he fixes boats." I put in.

Zeke nodded before he asked, "How did you meet Billie?"

"She washed up on my island." Kekipi stated and I decided I'd have to ask about that myself, I knew he didn't have the Internet.

"You together?" Zeke continued.

"I imprinted on her." Kekipi explained.

Zeke nodded.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"Oh, just checking out Kekipi. Billie's been my best friend since we were four. Well I was three, but nearly four. Anyway, we've been friends forever, I'm just playing the protective big brother."

"Did I pass?" Kekipi asked.

"You're ok by me bro." Zeke said and punched Kekipi's shoulder. "And how about you Brah? You haven't said anything."

"I'm not used to conversation."

Zeke gave him a look then nodded.

"Just got off the farm?"

Brah nodded.

"Don't worry brother, speak however you want, we won't beat you for it." Zeke said in a kind voice and Brah smiled at him.

"I'll remember." He said.

"Well here's my house." Zeke said, indicating a one-storey house set off the road with a garden around it. It was a garden of weeds with a little bench up against the wall, but it was more than what most of the properties had in the village.

Zeke opened a gate and led us up to the door. He unlocked it and motioned for us to follow him inside. We clustered in after him into a big room that was probably meant to be a family room, but there wasn't any furniture apart from cushions on the floor. I liked the mural on the wall. It was ono, in an abstract, cheery way. Billie was here too and there was a woman with her who looked Native American and she was a wolf. I knew that without even having to smell her, but I felt something else too. A draw to her and I wasn't sure what it was.

Billie rushed up to us and hugged Kekipi, and my brah didn't waste the opportunity to hug her back. Fo' shua I never saw my brah so touchy feely before.

"You didn't mind me sending Zeke to get you?" Billie asked.

"Not at all." Kekipi replied and kissed her lips.

They stayed hugging a moment longer before Billie stepped away but took his hand.

"Kekipi, this is my oldest niece Magda. Mags, this is my boyfriend Kekipi, his sister Isla, and Brah, who's kind of our ward at the moment." Billie announced

"Pleased to meet you all." Mags said and that's when it clicked. Why her name was familiar and why I felt this weird draw to her that said I should listen and follow her whatever.

"Mags? You're my alpha." I gasped as I rounded Billie and Kekipi and came to a stop in front of my pack leader and I knew it with every cell in my body.

"I am?" Magda asked, and she sounded confused.

"Least that's what Essie said cause I could hear you and your pack in my mind when I was a wolf." I said.

"Oh. When?" She asked, looking confused. Couldn't she feel it?

"When we were being rescued at the battle." I said.

"I was a little preoccupied, sorry." She said in a low voice and her eyes travelled to Zeke for a moment, resting on his left cheek, she looked guilty but covered it before her eyes came back to me.

I didn't know what was going on there, but the mood needed lightening, so I tried that.

"Fo suah! I heard you kick so much vamp okole they won't bother us again." I said, feeling pride in my alpha from somewhere deep in my soul.

"I did." She said and nodded.

"Can you teach me to fight like that?" I asked eagerly, I wanted to protect my brah and sis if the vamps showed up on Wolf Island again.

"Of course. You're part of my pack now, that makes us family." She said solemnly and placed her hand on my shoulder, and I felt that draw again, that urge to follow whatever she told me to do.

"I'm honoured, alpha." I said, in a voice that didn't really sound like me, but it seemed the right thing to do.

Mags laughed and I was pulled into a big bear hug. I guess it was a wolf hug and her scent was home and strength, least that's what my mind said. Mags is my alpha and she is home and strength, if I follow her I won't go wrong. That's what my mind said from her scent.

"I'll take you to meet your pack sisters later, but I think I should get to know my uncle a bit first." Mags said as she tapped my back then pulled away.

"Your uncle?" I asked, still lost in the new feeling I had to obey Mags, but once my mind had time to think I understood who she meant. "Oh right. Kekipi." It was weird to think my brah was an uncle.

Mags nodded before she said, "Shall we all sit down?"

Zeke took her hand and they sat down on the cushions furthest from the door. Billie sat next to Mags with Kekipi on her other side, so that left two cushions free. I sat next to Kekipi and Brah took up the last cushion between me and Zeke.

"How are you all doing this morning?" Mags started.

"I'm good." Billie said but I didn't really believe her, there was something off about her.

"Better now." Kekipi said and hugged Billie into his side and now Billie looked a little better.

"Ono." I said, not wanting to drag people into the abyss everyone was trying to avoid.

"I'm happy not to be with the League anymore." Brah finally spoke up.

"Oh right. You're a farm baby?" Mags said, giving him a sympathetic look.

Brah nodded.

"So am I." Zeke said, and that surprised me, he seemed to with it, how could he be that cool and lived in that place?

"You were?" Brah asked.

"Yeah. I was rescued when I was three and adopted by my parents. That's why I was working with the Coalition to bring down the League, so the suffering can stop." Zeke said, and I guess if he was only three when he left that place it explained why he was so with it.

"I'm glad no more babies will have to suffer like us." Brah said solemnly and I took his hand to comfort him.

"Me too bro." Zeke said and tapped his shoulder. "What do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know." Brah said, and I felt him look at me.

"Well I could call my Mom and Dad. They have a foster home for dhampir, and it doubles as a school." Zeke offered. "You were breeding stock right?"

A foster home for dhampir? I suddenly had a place for Brah to go where I wouldn't feel guilty.

"That means they haven't taught you how to read or anything." Zeke was carrying on. "Then it's the best place for you."

"What about Isla?" Brah asked, looking at me, and I had to be truthful now, for his sake and mine.

"Ho Brah, I have to go home. I got to finish school myself and I don't know how I'd explain you to Mom and Dad. Maybe going to Zeke's parents is the best." I know I'd said some of this earlier, but it would back up my suggestion for him to stay.

Brah frowned at me, and I had to sell this.

"You go there and learn to read and write, then we can keep in touch." I pointed out.

"I could do that." He said, looking worried.

"Tell you what bro, I'll go get my laptop and we can Skype Mom and Dad. You might be surer when you talk to them." Zeke said reassuringly.

"Great. That'll be the perfect time to take Isla to meet my girls. We can go running a while if you'd like?" Mags said and I realised she was offering me an out.

"That would be ono." I said, actually looking forward to running with other wolves. With my pack.

"Come on. We'll go now." Mags said as she stood up.

I jumped to my feet, ready to go.

"Kekipi, let's get some fresh air, give Brah a little space?" Billie said to Kekipi and they stood up.

"I'll see you later." Mags said, and kissed Zeke before she motioned for me to follow, and I had to, she was my alpha.

Billie and Kekipi followed us out, but while Mags led me one way, Billie and Kekipi went another.

"How many people are in our pack?" I asked.

"Seven. Eight now you've joined." Mags said as she put her arm around me. "You'll fit in."

"Fo' suah?" I asked.

"Yep. My girls welcome all new members." Mags replied. "So you met my brother?"

"Did I?"

"Loki."

"Yeah. He rescued us with Seren, Rupert and Leda." I stated.

"Rupert and Loki were there as wolves, but you locked on to me as your alpha?" Mags asked.

"Essie said it's because you're already an alpha and Loki isn't." I explained.

"Ok." Mags said with a shrug and she accepted Essie's word as law, it was like I would believe what she told me unless I knew it was complete crap.

Did that mean Essie was her alpha?

I wanted to think about that myself so I looked for a different question.

"Is Zeke your boyfriend?" I asked, since it was something I wondered anyway.

"Yeah. And more. I imprinted on him." She said, looking wistful.

"Did you want it to happen?" I asked, wondering what it would be like to get tied to someone you didn't like.

"Yeah. I've always loved Zeke."

"I hope if I imprint it's on someone I love."

"Mostly that's the case." Mags said with a nod.

"That would be ono." I said with a smile.

"Drogo? Really?" Mags said with a laugh, like she couldn't help herself.

"What?" I gasped.

"Sorry. I try not to pry, but girl, you got it bad."

"I haven't." I said, and shook my head.

"Isla, girl to girl, I had the biggest crush imaginable on Zeke. Which seriously, he's five years older than me, and to dhampir it's even worse considering we age so fast." Mags said and chuckled.

"Fast?" I asked.

"Yeah. I fully grown by the time I was seven." She said, and suddenly something made more sense.

"So when Drogo and Billie got down when they were fourteen they were adults really?" I said, a little annoyed since it put me even further away from him.

"Yeah." Mags confirmed.

"That's why it was so different. It wasn't just that they were the same age, but they were adults."

"Yep."

"Shaka." I sighed.

"You're what, sixteen? You'll be seventeen in September. We're near enough the same age you know, and Zeke and Drogo are close in age." Magda said.

"You're my age?" I asked in surprise because Mags seemed so much older.

"I was seventeen in March."

"You seem plenny older."

"I was fully grown at seven, I've had ten years of being an adult." She said with a shrug.

"I think that's why it's ok for Zeke to be with you now but Drogo feels junk about being with me." I said sadly.

"On the bright side, you only have to wait a year. Sometimes a wolf can imprint on someone a lot younger than them and they have to wait years before they can be together."

"What if he meets someone else in that time?" I asked sadly.

"I guess. I've never known Drogo to have a steady girlfriend." Magda said, looking thoughtful.

"Shaka." I sighed.

Mags put her arm around me and hugged me as we continued to walk.

"It'll work out in the end." She said.

"Fo' suah?"

"Well even if it doesn't work out with Drogo you'll find your imprint one day and you won't even think about him anymore."

That wasn't as comforting as Mags intended, but I didn't argue, I didn't want to carry on with this convo.

"We're almost at the Octagon." Mags said as we got near what looked like the tallest building around here.

Mags closed her eyes for a moment as she carried on walking, then her eyes opened again.

"Good. They're all here, I won't have to track anyone down." She said with a smile.

"I get to met all the pack?" I asked, excited and nervous all in one.

"Yeah." Mags confirmed.

"I can't wait to meet more wolves. I know I didn't know there was wolves a week ago, but now I am one I want to know more." I stated.

"It's a pack thing. Wolves are social creatures and they crave company. Just like humans." Mags said.

"That's sad." I said, feeling suddenly depressed.

"Why?" Mags asked, giving me a look at my sudden change of mood.

"Because Kekipi was on his own for so long."

"He had you." Mags said.

"Was that enough?"

"Family is always enough, even when it's small." Mags said as we stepped into the building and started walking up the stairs.

"It's like Ohana." Mags continued. "That's really important right? Goes beyond just being related?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Then having one good family member is better than twenty friends who mean nothing." Mags said with certainty.

"That's something to hold on to." I conceded.

Mags hugged me again before tapping my shoulder.

"Nearly there." She said as we came out on a landing that must have been at the top of the building considering the amount of stairs we climbed. "There's a spare key kept in here if you ever want to just come in. We can't exactly carry valuables on us when we're running." _The code is 45698._

I nodded.

"I haven't exactly got a key on me now." Mags said as she typed in the code and pulled out a key that she used to unlock the door.

She put the key back in the lock box before she stepped inside and I followed her into an open space that was kitchen, dining room and living room combined. Inside it was shaped like an octagon, each wall had a door leading off it. There was a sofa, a long half circle one in front of a humungous TV. Six heads turned to look at us, all of them Native Americans, Quileute, that's what the tribe was called. My tribe. My ohana?

"Where have you been?" The one with the shortest hair demanded as she stood up and folded her arms.

"With Zeke. Not that it's any of your business." Mags replied suddenly angry.

"Not our business?" The shorthaired one demanded. "You were acting all weird on the trip back here and then you disappear all night and it's not our business? I followed your scent you know, all the way up to…"

"Cadence! Quit it! This is not the time." Mags said. "We have a new member of our pack."

"We do?" The one with her hair in two plaits asked. "Does that mean I'm not the youngest anymore?"

"No. You're not the youngest." Mags confirmed. "So let's do some introductions. Girls, this is Isla Silva from Hawaii. Her grandma is Susie Uley. She connected with us back in Mexico."

"Aloha." I said and they chorused aloha back and the smiles they sent me made me feel immediate ohana.

"Isla, this is Kaden, she's my beta."

"That's second in command." Kaden translated with a smile.

"I'm Cadence, third in command." The short hair one said, giving me a look that said I shouldn't forget that.

"Lay off her." One of the two that looked almost alike said. "Go make out with your leech and do us all a favour."

"Not right now, we're showing Isla the ropes." Mags said. "Anyway, that's Laurel, her sister Felicity," she added, indicating the one who looked a lot like Laurel, "Marissa and Amber, who was the baby of the pack, but isn't now you're here."

"Welcome." Amber said excitedly as she vaulted the sofa and crushed me in a big hug, but unlike when Layla hugged me the wolf didn't want out, she settled down in my mind and accepted this hug from a fellow wolf. And not just any wolf, but my pack sister.

"Mahalo." I said and returned her hug.

"You girls ready to go running? Show Isla the ropes?" Mags prompted.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"Then let's move out."

I followed my pack out of the building and then into a forest. As soon as we were in the trees they seemed to move into a formation with Mags at the front. I was pushed into the centre of the group, the protected area and it felt right that I should be there.

"This is a good place." Mags said with a nod when we reached a clear bit of ground. "Isla, this is your first time and that's always a little daunting. We'll be changing here, we're used to each other by now, but if you want some cover you can use that bush there."

I looked over to the bush and as inviting as it seemed I wanted to be part of my pack. If my sisters were changing right here in the clearing I would too. I wasn't shy. Really.

"What about my clothes?" I asked.

"Take this." Kaden said, and she handed me a plastic shopping bag. "Put your clothes in there, tie the top and tuck it under the bush with all of ours. Nobody's gonna steal them less they want a wolf bite."

"Yep." Cadence confirmed with a nod.

"Thanks." I said with a smile and I kicked off my slippas and put them in the bottom of the bag.

I decided to pull off the jeans first, I wasn't wearing a bra and Drogo's t-shirt came half way down my thighs. It was like a beach dress. With this same thing in mind I pulled off my panties and placed them in the bag too. Then I took a breath, quickly pulled off the t-shirt, stuffed it in the bag and tied the top as I stepped toward the bush and shoved the bag under before I reached down to the fire and let it surge up through my body. I was a wolf, but I realised why you shouldn't face a bush when you were going from a shape with two legs to one with four. I danced back on my hind legs until I had enough room to put my forelegs on the floor.

_Nice recovery kid._ A voice said in my mind and I knew it was Cadence.

_I didn't take all them hula lessons for nothing._ I joked.

_You're a good dancer._ Amber said. _Wish I'd learned to dance like that._

_How do you know?_ I asked.

_On the pack mind we share everything. _Cadence said a little too gleefully.

_Don't worry Isla, I'll section you off. It just took a moment for me to calibrate to your brain._ Mags explained.

_No fun._ Cadence thought.

_Now if you wanna talk just think it at us and we'll hear._ Mags thought toward me.

_Like this?_ I tested.

_You got it. _Amber answered me and she brushed the side of her body against mine and I took that as the wolf equivalent of a high five.

_Ok girls, formation. _Magda thought and the others moved into place. I did too and I did end up kinda in the centre of everyone.

_That's the most protected part._ Amber told me, she was running on my left.

_Got to protect the pups._ Cadence thought and chuckled in her mind.

_Don't mind her, she's a bitch._ Amber thought.

_Ain't we all?_ Cadence asked and they all laughed.

I guess we all were considering we were canines of the female persuasion.

_Cadence knock it off. You don't want to scare Isla away._ Mags thought.

_But I have to go away. _I said, slowing to a trot then a stop.

The others ran on a few paces before Mags guided them all around and came back to me.

_I know you have to go home to go back to school, I meant from wanting to be in our pack._ Mags said and she rubbed her cheek against mine. _You'll always have a place in our pack, even when you're miles away your pack will be here waiting for you._

_Definitely._ Kaden added as she brushed against me too.

Then before I could think another word the others dog piled me. All of them yipping excitedly as we rolled around in a big ball of moving fur. It was like fighting but not really. Play fighting, rolling around nipping at each other, knocking down the odd tree that got in our way.

We were all panting heavily by the time we all broke apart, giggling in our heads. This was the most fun I'd had in a long time. Especially when I compared it to the last few times I'd hung with my school friends.

_Ok girls._ Mags said, managing to get a control of her mind, but you could still hear the laughter underneath. _Time to start running again. We won't go too far, just out to the hills and back._

_Lead the way Boss._ Kaden said happily.

Mags started moving again and we fell into formation. I didn't mind running in the middle, it did feel safe and it also meant that I picked up on when to turn and flow with the rest of the pack.

_Now Isla's got the hang of things, lets kick it up a gear._ Mags thought and I thought we'd been running fast already, but now we rushed through the forest, faster than my scooter. Almost as fast as a car.

I surged along with my furry sorority, the wind whispering over us, the odd branch brushing my fur and my tail whipping around, touching things and making me wonder what it was before I remembered I had a tail now.

_Running for the first time is always great._ Laurel said. _This is always the best thing of having a new pack member._

_Yeah._ Marissa agreed. _It always reminds me of what it felt like the first time I ran and I feel that excitement again._

_You girls are lucky you joined straight with Mags' pack. You never had to run with one of the big ones._ Cadence said with a snort.

_It wasn't that bad._ Kaden countered.

_Hearing all those guy thoughts? Please! Honestly Mags, I don't know how you put up with their voices twenty-four-seven._ Cadence thought.

_I don't. _Mags replied. _I mostly block it out. I don't mind reading guys' minds though, it's no different from reading women's minds._

Cadence didn't answer but she snorted out her wolfy nose.

_That's not to say there's absolutely no differences, but right on the surface they're mostly thinking the same stuff._ Mags replied.

_I wouldn't have thought you'd have a problem with a first hand view of the ladies._ Kaden said and bumped Cadence with her side.

_I do when I see a guy's hands in my line of vision fondling those firm, supple…_

_You wanna lay off._ Magda cut in.

_Oh right. The pups._ Cadence replied.

_I'm not a pup!_ Amber snapped and took a nip at Cadence's flank since she was running right in front of her.

Cadence growled and spun around.

_Careful there, pup._ She thought as she growled.

Amber growled herself and dropped into a stance that looked ready to leap into a fight.

_Cadence? What's up with you?_ Mags asked. _You need to talk later?_

_Yes Alpha._ Cadence said as she relaxed out of her offensive stance.

Amber relaxed herself but she didn't take her eyes off Cadence.

_Let's head back in. I need an alpha, beta, gamma meeting, the rest of you can find something other to do for the time being._ Mags said.

_If Isla wants to stay out running I can lead._ Marissa offered.

_The rest of you up for that?_ Mags asked.

The others agreed and I was ok to run for a while longer.

_Then we'll head in and see you all later._ Mags said.

She run off with Cadence and Kaden trailing behind her. I stayed with the rest of the pack as we milled around a bit. I wondered why we weren't already running, but then I felt it. Three minds pull away from ours.

_They're human now._ Marissa said as she sat down on her haunches.

_Yeah._ Laurel agreed as she lay on her stomach opposite Laurel. _So what do you think got Cadence all pissy?_

_I don't think it has anything to do with Mags going missing last night._ Felicity added as she sat next to her sister.

_We all knew she was with Zeke anyway._ Amber said, giggling a little as she dropped next to Marissa.

_You hoped she was with Zeke._ Marissa replied.

_What happened?_ I asked as I sat down too and looked between my four remaining pack members.

_When we got back Mags disappeared on us._ Amber replied.

_I know Isla is a pack member now, but is this any of her business?_ Felicity asked. _No offence Isle, but you don't really know us yet._

_Ohana._ Amber thought and I snapped my head up at that word. _It's family in Hawaiian, but it's even more than that. It's what the pack means to us. A stronger bond than anyone could even imagine. We can't treat Isla like a…a malihini now she's one of us. We can say anything to her we'd say to each other._

_Are you sure?_ Marissa asked.

_If it bodder you I'll go._ I said as I got to my paws.

_There's no need to._ Amber said as she got up and brushed against me. _You're welcome to stay. Right Marss?_

_I guess if we're just speculating._ Marissa said, settling down onto her stomach.

_Come on. Lie down. Talk a while._ Amber said.

I looked at her for a moment, then dropped onto my stomach. Amber dropped down next to me so close I could feel the warmth of her body next to mine.

_So what do you think is up with Cadence?_ Amber prompted.

_She's just grouchy because she hasn't been ate out by the L.T for a couple of days._ Laurel said, letting her tongue loll out of her mouth and the others laughed, but I buried my nose beneath my paws.

_Too crude?_ Laurel directed toward me.

_Just a new experience._ I said as I lifted my head._ Who's L.T?_

_You ain't met her yet?_ Marissa asked, sounding amused.

_I don't know. I might have without knowing it._ I replied.

_Her name's Rea._ Amber said and I got a picture of a vampire with dark hair dressed in some kind of old-fashioned army get up. _It's the Royal Navy. Rea gets a little tetchy when you call her army instead of navy._

_We don't know how true it is, but Rea reckons she got on a ship as a kid by pretending she was a boy. She went from cabin boy to lieutenant before she got vamped. Like I said though, we don't know how much of that is true. I mean, how likely is it that a girl could get on a ship like that?_ Felicity said, laughing.

_I saw a documentary, it was about women through the ages and they were doing the seventeenth century. I liked the dresses and looked out for any mention of food, but the thing that stuck in my head. I can't remember the name but it was something about a pension list for retired seamen. It was like, Captain Roberts can be found at the, it was like a retirement home for old naval folk, and it said Captain Roberts could be found there. And under the description it said, Captain Roberts is a woman of jolly disposition, so yeah, women could join the Navy. I think it was in secret, but if they proved their worth._ I shrugged my wolfy shoulders.

_Rea does say she's from the seventeenth century._ Amber said. _I'm sure she said something once about King Charlie coming back after old Olly pegged it and she was born the year he returned._

_She told me that she was a lady in the court of Queen Elizabeth and she hopped on Sir Francis Drake's boat during the Spanish Armada and proved herself and it was Good Queen Bette who made her Lieutenant._ Felicity said.

_She told me that it was during the Regency Era. She was on a ship at Waterloo and although she was injured to the point where she was revealed as a woman to the ship, she'd proved her worth and they didn't give her no guff._ Laurel said.

_Do you get the feeling Rea doesn't really want us to know her back-story?_ Marissa asked.

_Sure seems that way._ I said. _So Cadence is a lesbian vampire lover?_

_It's only one vamp she's ever sucked face with._ Laurel said and the others sniggered.

What was that? Marissa asked.

_Isla. Did you have to kiss a vampire?_ Felicity asked kindly and Amber placed her head across my shoulders, like a hug.

_Yeah. _I admitted, because if I couldn't tell my pack sisters this, who could I tell?_ I didn't know there was a rescue party after me. I thought I was stuck with them. I'd be with them forever and the way I… I…_ I was crying and I was human shaped, crying on my arms as I lay on the floor. "I was stuck in a cage and I thought I was there forever. Billie, the strongest woman I know, had been taken down by them, turned into a zombie. They abused her and I knew they'd do that to me too. Billie was out cold and I didn't know about her power and when I touched her hand she drained me. Mr Creep took me to his room to recover. When I got back Laci had put Brah in my cell. Poor kid. He pretended he thought I'd got pregnant by kicking him in the balls. It was enough to make the vamps back away, but Mr Creep got jealous. I had to keep him on side though. I'd seen enough that I knew I had to get in good with one of the vamps to even deserve a name. I had to keep him on side and I said it would be like one of them convenient things, but he wanted proof I'd stand by word. How could he know I'd have sex with him if I couldn't even kiss him, well…" I broke down sobbing, I couldn't even talk anymore.

"Oh god. That's just terrible." Amber said and she hugged me.

"We'll hunt him down and kill him." Marissa said firmly as she hugged me too.

"What if he was killed in the battle?" Felicity asked as she joined the hug.

"How do we find out?" Laurel asked as she joined in too.

"It doesn't matter." I said, and sniffed. "He's dangerous. We shouldn't go looking for him if he's still around. I never want to see him again. Not even to die."

"Then you won't have to go anywhere near him." Amber said firmly.

"Nope." The others chorused and tightened the hug around me.

I didn't even think about the fact that we were five girls, naked in the forest, having a big group hug. I didn't even feel like I was naked, not it front of my pack sisters. There was nothing to feel embarrassed about because we wouldn't judge each other. We stayed there a while in that big group hug and I did feel ohana, but more than that I felt hale.

"We should head back now." Marissa said. "I'm sure the higher ups have finished their convo."

The others agreed and we all stood up before we became wolves again. Phased. That's what my pack sisters called it.

Marissa started running and I chased after her with the others as we run back to where we'd left our clothes. After I phased back and was pulling my clothes back on I thought about how good the day had been, it was a shame that I had to go home. I had no choice though. Mom would worry about me. I had to go back to the Island and face Mom, and hope that one day I could come back to see my pack sisters again.

* * *

**The poll is still open**

**Thanks for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	65. Chapter 64 - Zeke

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, joe63129, AgnesEldridge, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

* * *

I waited until the door closed behind Billie and Kekipi, then I stood up. Brah stood up too.

"Wait here bro, I'll bring my laptop out here." I said and went into the bedroom to grab it along with a box to prop it on.

Brah was standing there looking a little awkward when I returned.

"Sit back down and we can use my laptop to talk to Mom and Dad." I said as I dumped the box in the middle of the cushions.

Brah sat back down but he was frowning. I set up my laptop and sat next to him.

"What is this?" He asked.

"This, my brother, is called a laptop. It's a type of computer. That's a machine that allows you to communicate with the world and also have access to a lot of information. I'll teach you how to use it if you like. I'll be heading back home soon anyway, so if you do decide to live at Northern Heights we'll be in the same place. We'll really be brothers then."

"Do you think I could learn it?" Brah asked.

"Of course. It won't take you long really." I assured him.

"Did it take you long to learn to read?" He asked.

"No." I said, and shook my head.

"Were you for breeding stock too?" Brah asked.

"Probably would have been when I was older, but I was marked with a gift, one they wanted to use, so I was separated at a young age." I explained.

"What's your gift?" Brah continued with his questioning.

"It sounds a little lame. I know what a person is just by looking at them. Like you for instance, I know your mother was dhampir, not human, and that your father was a vampire and you are a dhampir yourself." I explained.

"My mother was half blood?" Brah asked with a frown.

I looked him over again just to be sure.

"Yep. Your mother was dhampir."

"They said she was human." Brah muttered.

"Don't you remember when you were born? Tearing your way from inside the safe warmth that now seemed too small and then you break out and that warm body full of the thing that calls to your hunger and…" I trailed off at Brah's look of horror and I cleared my throat. "What do you remember?"

"I was removed by Dr D'cruze and taken to the baby room where they fed me blood." Brah said in a low voice.

"Lucky you." I said warily as I turned my attention back to the screen and typed in my password. "Maybe it was because your mother was dhampir that they removed you."

"How did they have use of your gift?" He asked.

"My power isn't limited to the people who are already born, or even much more than a mass of cells. I can tell what a person is, what goes into making them, and that was useful when they were trying to breed two dhampir together. Sometimes they ended up with a human and rather than waste time…" I shrugged. "I hated them for what they made me do as a child."

"They were monsters." Brah said firmly. "Are they really all dead?"

"I think so, but I guess we'll know more once Jane calls a meeting."

"Who is Jane?" Brah asked, and he seriously didn't know who she was.

"She's the leader of VCAC. I think the original intention was to have elected leaders like the humans of this country have a president, but I guess everyone figured she was doing a good job and didn't want to take the mantel from her. Not to mention the big covens wouldn't want to relocate here, especially the carnies."

"Carnies?" Brah asked, and I guess he needed to learn our slang too.

"The vampires who feed on human blood." I translated.

"But I feed on human blood." Brah said, before he frowned and asked me curiously, "Don't you?"

"Nope. Not since I was rescued. I drink animal blood now." I said firmly, not mentioning the fact that it had been supplemented with dhampir blood now and then, whether it was for medical reasons, or more recreational with Mags.

"That's possible?" Brah asked in astonishment.

"Definitely." I said with a nod. "If you want I can take you out later and show you the ropes. Give you a head start because you'll need to go veggie if you wanna live at the Heights. Washington State is a human safe zone." I explained.

"I don't think I can drink animal blood." Brah said, looking distressed.

"Everyone thinks that at first Bro, but try it and it grows on you." I assured him.

Brah still looked a little unnerved by the idea and I realised it wasn't just the fact that it was animal blood.

"Did they only ever feed you blood packs?" I asked.

Brah nodded.

"Well we can start you off on canned animal blood and then work up to hunting when you feel more confident. Mom and Dad always have canned blood at the Heights though, just in case of emergencies." I said, and I tapped his shoulder to comfort him.

"I will not have to bite a living thing, just keep drinking like I'm used to?" He asked, sounding a lot happier with that idea.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"That's not so bad." He said, and smiled at me.

"Ok. Are you ready to talk to Mom and Dad?"

Brah nodded.

"Good. Now what I'm doing is opening Skype, this will let us talk to them even though they're hundreds of miles away." I explained as I brought up the Skype box.

Mom and Dad weren't online so I took out my phone and text Mom to ask her if she could get on immediately. She could, but Dad was busy. A minute later Mom was logged onto Skype and ready to talk.

"Zeke, what's going on?" She asked.

"I got some good news. I should be home by the end of the week. Just got to wait for the big debriefing meeting and then I'm a free agent." I said, smiling into the camera.

"That's good. I'll air out your room ready." She joked.

"Yeah. Also, you got room for one more?" I asked.

"Zeke you know I'm not a prude, but I don't think it would be right for Mags to live here with you. You know, cause of the little ones."

"I'm not talking about Mags." I said, trying not to get angry, as if me and Mags would disrespect a kids' home in that way? "This is Brah. He was rescued from the Mexico farm and he needs a place to stay and learn how to function in the world. Is it ok if he does that at the Heights?"

"Hi Brah, how old are you?" Mom asked.

"I don't know. I'm fully grown." Brah said firmly.

"What did they call you at the farm?" Mom asked instead.

"One five, zero two, twenty ninety six dash two." Brah said promptly.

"Then you're only eight." Mom said.

Brah shrugged.

"Then yeah, I don't see any problems with you coming to live at the Heights, you're not too far gone for us to teach you." Mom said with a smile. "When will you be coming?"

"I'll bring him home with me. I'll let you know as soon as I know when that will be." I promised.

"Ok. Do you think we'll get an influx?" She asked, looking a little worried, room was always an issue after a big rescue op.

"There's a lot of dhampir that have been rescued so probably." I stated.

"I guess we'd better get planning." Mom said, sounding put upon, but she loved having new kids to work with.

"Don't worry, you can use my old room. I can stay out, you know where." I said, not wanting to say where in front of Brah because it was my secret get away spot.

"Are you sure?" Mom asked.

"I can come home when I'm hungry." I said with a chuckle.

"Of course you will." Mom said and she chuckled too. "Ok. I guess that's something we can sort out when you get back. I got to go now, let Tibbi know what's happening and start running inventory."

"Ok. See you soon Mom."

"See you soon Zeke. You too Brah."

"Yes Mom, see you soon." Brah replied.

Mom laughed as she winked at me and signed out of Skype.

"Was I wrong to call her Mom? Is that her name?" Brah asked, looking worried.

"No." I said as I shut down my laptop.

"But it's what you call her." Brah said as he frowned.

"Yeah. Because she's my mother. Her name is Prue, but I don't think she minds you calling her Mom." I added, because Brah looked sad.

"You said you were born on a farm." Brah observed and he was good at picking up on these things, I was certain it wouldn't take him long to learn.

"I was. But Prue and her husband Tibbi adopted me, so I've called them Mom and Dad since then." I explained.

"What does adopted mean?" Brah asked.

"It means that even though Prue didn't give birth to me and Tibbi didn't help make me, by law they're my real Mom and Dad."

"Could they become that to me?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"Well, we'll see how things go, but I was only three when I was rescued, you're eight and fully mature. You don't really need to make it official, but I'll consider you my brother whatever." I said with a nod.

"Thank you." Brah said.

"We'll have to let Jane know that you're coming to live at the Heights, but we'll have to make an appointment first. We could head over to the Ranch House and see when she's available." I suggested.

Brah considered it for a moment before he agreed.

We stood up and I stowed my laptop back into my bedroom before I led Brah up to the Ranch House. I led him to the Ranch office where we could find out if Jane was available, or at least make an appointment for when she was.

Violet was at the desk.

"Can I help you Captain Pearson?" She asked.

I winced a little, I hated that title, but Rea had thought it was hilarious to give us all ranks about five years ago.

"Hi Violet, is Jane available?" I asked.

"No." Violet said, and didn't elaborate.

"Can I make an appointment?" I prompted.

"When would you like to see her?" She asked, sounding bored.

"When's the next available window?"

Violet checked on the computer in front of her.

"One o'clock tomorrow morning." She said, and I caught that little smile, that I wouldn't have that appointment and she'd gain some weird little victory, but early mornings don't bother me.

"That'll be great." I said, the sooner I could see Jane the better.

"What do you want to see her about?" Violet asked.

"It's family business, but Brah will be accompanying me." I said firmly, because there was no rule that said I had to inform the receptionist about my business with Jane. Violet was just fishing.

"And he is?" Violet prompted.

"One of the dhampir rescued from the Mexico farm." I said, realising that if I didn't answer this one Violet might just block me in seeing Jane for wanting to take an unknown in to Jane's office.

"Then he should be with the others down in the conference hall to be processed." She said flatly.

"He's already been processed. He came in on the first plane and was processed yesterday at the hospital." I said promptly.

I didn't know if this was the truth, but I didn't want Brah heading into the carnival of processing and ending up getting sent somewhere else. I could sort out his paper work later, I just had to get him in front of Jane and let her know he was coming back to the Heights with me. Even if I had to sign as his guardian for the time being.

"Ok." Violet said, giving me a doubtful look but she typed us in for the one o'clock slot. "Be there promptly, you know Jane doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"I know." I said with a nod as I straightened up from the counter. "You ready Brah?"

Brah nodded his head and followed me out of the office.

"We'll have to come back up in the middle of the night." I said, thinking things over. "We'll have to find a spare camp bed or maybe buy one and you can stay in my house so we won't be late."

"I will stay with you?" Brah exclaimed. "What about Isla?"

"Hasn't she got the spare room at Billie's?" I asked.

"Yes." Brah confirmed.

"Then it's probably best she stays there."

Brah didn't look convinced, but I couldn't make decisions for Isla.

"Are you hungry?" I asked instead.

"A little. For food." He replied.

"You ever made your own food before?" I asked.

"No." He answered and shook his head.

"You want your first cooking lesson?" I offered.

"Yes thank you brother." Brah said and he smiled.

"Then lets go cook. I'm not sure when Mags will be back, so we'll just make something for us guys and see what she wants when she gets in."

"Will Isla come back with her?" Brah asked eagerly.

"I don't really know. You'll get a chance to see her before she heads back to Hawaii, but you know you'll be apart for a while, right?"

"I know that." Brah said, glumly. "I just wish I could spend time with her before she goes."

"We'll arrange something." I assured him as we got to my house. "You really never cooked before?"

"I was only for breeding." Brah said despondently.

"Well you got to start somewhere. Ready for your first lesson?" I prompted again as I led him to the kitchen.

"Is it easy?" Brah asked.

"Depends what we're cooking." I said and stepped into the kitchen and froze.

There was something wrong. I felt it in the feel of the room and it took me a moment to realise why. Ritchie's chair was missing and there was a big gaping hole where the window should be. I had no idea what was going on. Had someone come in here to nick Ritchie's chair? Yeah that made a lot of sense.

"What's wrong brother?" Brah asked.

"Nothing." I said, and shook my head. "I was just trying to think what to do. We'll start with the basics. How to boil an egg. We can have it on toast. Nice and easy."

"I'm ready to learn brother." Brah said with a nod.

"Ok. Well we need to gather the ingredients first. Eggs and bread. You wanna grab the eggs from the fridge and I'll grab the bread from the cupboard." I said, pointing to the fridge.

I went and grabbed the bread while Brah opened the fridge and stared inside for a long while.

"These are eggs." I said, pulling four out of the egg holder in the door.

"This is how they look?" Brah asked, picking one up out of the door and inspecting it. "They're usually little yellow things in the canteen."

"That's probably because they're scrambled."

"Scrambled?" Brah asked, as he absentmindedly closed his hand around the egg and it smushed and egg dribbled from between his fingers before he opened his hand and looked at the mess with disgust.

"Kinda like that." I said as I grabbed a tea towel, wet it under the forcet and used it to wipe the egg away from his hand, grabbing up the shell to throw it in the bin. "You might not want to squeeze them, the shells are fragile."

"Then it wasn't a broken one?"

I shook my.

"But don't worry about it. There's plenty more eggs. And they won't be so messy once we boil them." I said, smiling at him to show there was nothing wrong. "Are you ready?"

Brah nodded.

I took him through the finer points of boiling eggs, without breaking any more, and making toast. Brah found it interesting how the bread changed with heat and the change in the eggs when I showed him how to peel them.

"This looks like food now." Brah said once we'd finished.

"Yeah." I said and led him over to the table to sit down to eat.

Brah knew how to use a knife and fork, but then the vamps preferred that. They didn't want us getting disgusting food over our hands. Brah ate a few mouthfuls as he glanced at my wall art.

"Is that you?" He asked, pointing with his fork.

"Yep." I said.

"And your lady?" He asked.

"Mags? Yeah." I confirmed.

"She really is a wolf too?" He asked.

"She is."

"How did you make that?" He asked and I wasn't sure what he was referring to.

"The painting?" I inquired.

Brah nodded.

"I've always been good at art, I just utilised those skills. I can teach you the basics, but it'll have to be on paper, not on the wall."

"Ok." Brah said.

"First up though, we need to wash our plates."

"I need to learn lots to be a normal person." Brah said sadly. "I have learned nothing."

"You know lots." I said. "And being a dhampir, you'll learn everything else fast. Also, I'm here for you brother, if you need help with anything just ask me."

"Thank you Zeke. I have never had a brother so kind." He said and hugged me.

I froze a moment, waiting for some kind of panic attack or something, but it didn't come, so I returned Brah's hug and he clung to me like a little like a kid. I guess he still was, all dhampir aged differently, and ones coming out of the farms at his age were usually a lot more kid like than dhampir who'd been raised with families who loved them.

"Brah, everyone acts better out of the farms. You'll know that soon." I promised and I tapped his back, feeling like this hug had gone on a little too long but not wanting to push him away in case he felt rejected. Right now, coming out of the farm, he needed to feel secure and be able to trust people, especially with the fact that Isla was not sticking around and there was no way he could go to Hawaii with her.

Finally Brah stepped away and he looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hug you so long." He said, staring at the floor.

"Don't worry Brah, I was a farm kid too. I know what it's like getting out of that place, finally being treated like a person instead of livestock. To finally have that human contact. I understand." I assured him.

Brah looked up at me and smiled.

"You really are my brother." He said and I nodded.

I smiled back for a moment then tapped his shoulder.

"Come on. Those dishes won't wash themselves."

I went over to the sink and started running the water.

"If you get one of the tea towels there you can dry the plates and put them away. Just wipe the water off them."

"Ok." Brah said and he grabbed a tea towel and stood next to me.

I washed the plates and Brah wiped them and put them away.

"Is this something we always do?" Brah asked once we'd finished.

"When you live alone, then yeah. At the Heights there's a rota. Everyone takes it in turns."

"That sounds fair." Brah said with a nod.

"It is." I said, before asking, "Shall we go track down a bed for you?"

"Yes." Brah agreed.

"I think it'll be better to just buy one, but that'll mean we have to go out in my car. They haven't opened a furniture store here yet. Since we're only looking for a camp bed though we won't have to go too far away."

I led Brah up to my car, which was in the staff lot. I didn't have parking near my house. I could have put a slab in my garden, but I never got around to it. Maybe whoever bought my house would put one in.

When we reached the parking lot Brah slowed as he looked around.

"I could see these from the dormitory window. We never went in them. Only the vampires." He said.

"They only ever pile you into the back of a truck?" I asked as I led him toward my car.

"Yes." Brah said as I stopped by my car.

"We get cars when we learn to drive." I said as I clicked the locks open and jumped in to the driver's seat.

Brah was hesitating so I reached across the passenger seat and pushed the door open.

"You can sit in the front Brother." I called.

Brah got in slowly.

"Pull the door closed." I said.

Brah looked at me, nodded, then pulled the door closed.

"You also need to put your seat belt on." I said, and demonstrated by pulling my own around me and clipped it into place.

"But that will restrain me!" Brah exclaimed, and he started having a panic attack.

I pulled my belt off and turned to him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Brah. Relax. It's for protection. If the car crashes then it stops you flying through the windshield." I said and tapped the windshield so he knew what I was talking about. "You'll be in control of taking it on and off, although please don't do it when we're moving. If a cop passes and sees you're not wearing your belt he'll pull us over and I'll get fined for not making my passenger wear his belt."

"What is a fine?" He asked, trying to get his breathing under control.

"I'll have to give a lot of money and if I can't pay I'll have to go to jail. Which is imprisonment. They'll put me in a room and I won't be let out unless they want to let me out."

"Like at the farm?"

"Like at the farm." I agreed.

"Then for you Brother I will wear my seatbelt." Brah said and he took a deep calming breath before he pulled his seatbelt on.

I clipped on my own seatbelt and turned the engine.

"See that little button on the door there? If you press it on the part nearest you it'll open the window." I said and demonstrated with my own window.

Brah lowered his own window and as the breeze blew in fresh air, even though it was baked fresh air, he gave a sigh of relief.

"It'll make you feel less claustrophobic." I said as I put the car in gear and I reversed out of my space.

"It opens up the space." Brah agreed.

"I prefer the window open to the a/c." I said as I headed to the ramp out of the complex.

"What does ay cee mean?" Brah asked.

"It's short for air conditioner. It regulates the temperature by sucking in air; cooling it and blasting it back out. But I can always taste the fakeness of that air."

"It's false air?" Brah asked in confusion.

"Yeah." I agreed as I waved to Dave as I passed his security booth so he'd know to not block me on my way back in.

Brah looked out the window at the hedgerows as I moved us through the twisting lanes that made it difficult to stumble on the Ranch by accident.

"They look close enough to touch." Brah said.

"Well, they are." I said and slowed to a crawl as close to the right side as I could.

Brah reached out the window and ran his fingers through the thorny thatch.

"It's sharper than it looks." He said, bringing his hand back in the window.

"That's cause they're gorse bushes." I explained. "And don't put your hand out the window, I'm gonna speed up a little."

"I'm not completely stupid. I know what happens if you have your hands out when going fast. When I was three one of the older brothers tried to escape. We all looked through the dorm windows to see if he would make it to the fence, but the vampires got to him, and took a hand each as he was running forward. He didn't have chance to slow, never mind stop. They ripped off his arms, but didn't kill him. Not then. They made a show of it the next day. Thrashing him and brutalising him for hours and we had to stay there and watch. We couldn't turn our heads, if we did the vampires would be there behind us, holding our heads to look. We had to see the punishment if we tried to escape. There was hardly flesh left of him and all his bones were broke before they finally killed him." Brah said at length in a flat, distant voice.

I recognised that distant tone. I used it when I talked about the things I saw inside my own farm, but I was kept away from the other dhampir as they tried to nurture my power so I never got to witness an escape attempt or any possible punishment. I witnessed other horrors. I guess I had a lot more in common with Brah than just being a farm baby.

"Were you close to the one who tried to escape?" I asked.

"No. He was an asshole. He picked on us younger brothers, but he didn't deserve to die like that. No one does. Not even the vampires who did it to him. It would be wrong to do that. As awful as they are, and no matter how much I wanted them dead, no one should suffer in that way. Is it wrong to think that?" He asked, sounding worried.

"No Brah. It's completely right to think that. It's one thing to want them dead and gone from the world so they can't hurt anyone else, but a completely different thing to want to torture them to death. It's not wrong, it's the best thing because it means, despite all the shit they put you through, you haven't turned into a sadistic bastard. It means that it won't take much for you to function in society. And you won't turn into another Ritchie on us." I growled.

"You knew him? I saw him on the ship. I didn't like the way he treated Isla or Billie. He was scum." Brah said, screwing up his face.

"I did. I knew him well. He was my brother. He came to the Heights when he was five. We're the same age, but he was rescued a year later from a different farm. Billie never really liked him and Mags was always wary of his mind, but he was my brother. Farm and Heights, he was my brother. We came to work for Jane together. We bought the plots of land next to each other to build our houses here, we were brothers, and he betrayed me. He sold me out and tortured me…"

"Zeke! Should you think on this when you drive?" Brah asked, sounding panicked.

I realised I'd smashed my foot to the accelerator and I was doing a hundred and twenty miles per hour and was running out of twisting lane. I took a deep breath and eased my foot off the pedal. The car began to slow.

"Sorry." I said as I took another deep breath. "I'll talk about him again. When we're not on the road." I promised.

"Yes." Brah agreed. "Tell me instead about Mom?"

"Let me get on the highway and I'll begin." I promised as we approached the on-ramp.

Once we were on the highway I began talking about Mom.

"She's the best mom ever." I said with a smile. "She's fierce and protective, but also knows how to comfort you when you're feeling bad. She makes a good team with Dad. I always felt wanted and loved by them, no matter how many kids passed through the Heights, and even when they had their own kids, well I was their big brother, just the same as I was to Moesha."

"Who's Moesha?"

"The only other dhampir Mom and Dad adopted. They adopted me because I was so shy and didn't feel comfortable around other people so I was better off staying at the Heights, and they adopted Moesha because she was only a few days old when she was rescued and it was better for her not to be juggled around more than necessary. My other sister is Bethany and my brother is Robbie. You'll get to meet all three of them. Moesha stayed on to work as a teacher at the Heights but Bethany and Robbie still got a little time before they decide what to do with their lives."

"I'll get to meet them?"

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"It will be good to meet more dhampir who I won't have to compete with." Brah said with a smile.

"They don't exactly encourage the idea of family and brotherhood at the farms." I said dryly.

"No." Brah agreed with a shake of his head.

"Although it won't be completely smooth going. All the dhampir there have come from farms so they have their own issues. Mom, Dad and the rest of the adults will treat you right, but I can't promise that all of the other dhampir will. I'm not saying this to scare you off, but I want to be realistic here, so you don't go in there expecting it to be like the happy fairy friends, only to find out the odd troll snuck in under the door."

"I'm not sure what happy fairy friends are or what trolls have to do with them, but I understand. It is better than the farm, a lot better, but I can't think it will be completely easy."

"Yeah." I agreed as I moved on to the off ramp for the big super store.

"Will you be my guide?" He asked.

"Of course Brother." I replied. "Even if I wasn't heading home for good I'd stay there until you felt comfortable."

"Why?" Brah asked.

"Because I've been where you are now. I know how difficult it is getting to know people and letting go of that notion that you can't trust anyone. Constants help and I'll be that constant for as long as you need me." I stated.

"I won't get in the way of your life with your lady?" Brah asked, looking worried.

"Well I'll have my time with Mags as well. She's moving to Olympic Pines too. I'll be your constant, but I also know you'll let me focus on Mags too."

"I will." Brah said with a nod. "I will be busy with the learning myself. I will go to school and Moesha will teach me the reading?"

"No. Moesha teaches history and science, Dad teaches the reading and writing. But I'll tell you about why once we're back in the car, we can't talk about our world here around humans." I said as I pulled into a space.

"I will have to become accustomed to humans." Brah said with a smile. "That'll be good."

"Well, here's your first walk in the human world." I said as I opened my door and got out.

Brah got out on the other side and he shut his door after I shut mine. I indicated for him to follow me and we crossed one parking column and one lane to get to the footpath to the store. I was glad I'd put my long sleeved shirt on as we walked to the door. It would be packed in there and although my face was clear, Carlisle's magic cure can never re-grow the flesh hacked out of my limbs.

I shook away those morbid thoughts, it would put me right back into my depressive slump, and I didn't want to be there again. I had to stop worrying about it because I'm not vain. I had to remember that.

I glanced up as we reached the road that ran in front of the store. Brah went to step straight out onto the cross walk, but there was a car coming and I managed to put my hand out to stop him before he got hit by the car and caused a scene by denting in the front end and not being hurt, or at least as hurt as a person should be by an idiot doing thirty in a parking lot.

"You have to watch out for cars." I whispered, as I looked both ways. "It's clear."

We crossed to the entrance.

"We'll get a cart." I decided since it was likely the bed would be awkward to carry through the likely crowds of people.

"Can I push it?" Brah asked excitedly as I wheeled it into the little outer foyer of the store where they had the bigger items on display.

"Sure. Just watch you don't run into anyone." I said as I handed it to him.

Brah nodded as he pushed the cart on and I put my hand on the handle to slow him down a bit.

"Stroll. This isn't a race. We're human remember." I whispered.

"Yes." Brah said and nodded.

"Come on, the home department is this way." I said as I nodded to the right of the entrance and Brah guided the cart around.

We moved along the bottom of the aisles until we reached the home department. I led Brah up the aisle, and I glanced up the shelves trying to determine the best place to look for a bed.

We passed duvets and pillows so I added them to the cart and let Brah pick out the covers that he liked. He went for a plain burgundy set. We found the camp bed in the third aisle we looked in and I placed it in the cart too.

Through all of this something had been bugging me a little. Brah was hiking his jeans back up every five seconds and his t-shirt didn't really fit, it was the wrong way oversized. I wasn't sure who he had the clothes off but I was thinking maybe one of the Quileute because they just didn't fit him at all. It wasn't him hiking up his jeans that was getting on my nerves, but the fact that he had to. It had to be uncomfortable for him.

"We're heading upstairs before we pay." I decided.

"What's up there?" Brah asked.

"The clothing department. They're not the best clothes, but at least we can get something in your size and some clean underwear too."

"I don't know my size." Brah said.

"You can try things on in the changing room." I said as I led him to the travellator. "Just push the cart on and it'll lock in place, but remember to step onto the moving floor and be careful stepping off at the top."

"Ok." Brah said and he pushed the cart onto the travellator before stepping onto it.

I got on behind him and we made the slow, laborious journey up to the second floor. Brah got off ok too and he glanced back at the moving metal that had just brought him to the top.

"Great huh?" I said.

"Yes. It's a good way to get up a floor." He agreed.

"Come on. Men's wear is this way."

I led him through the racks and racks of women's clothes until we got to the little corner of man. I let Brah look along the clothes at first, but he said he wasn't sure. He'd never bought cloths before, so I picked them out for him. I guessed at his size and picked out a pair of jeans, a pair of track bottoms, a pair of short, some more dress like pants for when we went to talk to Jane, and also a pair of swimming trunks so he could start swimming as soon as we got to the Heights. As for tops, I got four t-shirts and let him pick the colour shirt he wanted to go with the pants.

I waited for Brah to try everything on and he looked happy that the clothes fit him. I think he would have wore them home if I let him, but we had to pay for them first. Before I paid for his clothes I grabbed some underpants, a pack of socks and even though I didn't wear them myself, some pyjamas in case Brah needed the comfort. I also got him a pair of trainers because I noticed he'd been wearing flip-flops the whole time.

I paid for the clothes upstairs, but we had to go downstairs to pay for the bed and the bedding. Before we went to the checkout on the first floor I led Brah around to the kids section where I bought a sketchpad and some pencils so I could teach Brah a little art since he'd asked me about it.

When we got back to the car and were leaving I noticed we'd been in there three quarters of an hour. That was the longest I'd ever been in a store. When we were back on the highway Brah reminded me what we'd been talking about before we went in the store.

"What is the story of Dad?" Brah asked.

"I guess you could say he was one of the first farmed babies. Long before they got the idea in America, Aro of the Volturi decided to make a few dhampir of his own." I said,

"Who is he?" Brah asked.

"Aro? He's the leader of the Volturi." I replied.

"What's Volturi?" Brah asked, and I had to look at him to make sure he was being serious.

He was.

"You never heard of them?" I asked in shock.

"No."

"They're vampire royalty. The oldest coven in the world, although that's more because they killed off any big covens they thought were a threat to them under the guise of policing the vampire world. Anyway, the Volturi live in Italy and they go around destroying any vampires who threaten to reveal our world to the humans. A long while back Aro had his eye on adding two very gifted vamps to his collection and when it looked like the coven they belonged to had made an Immortal Child, the Volturi had the excuse they needed to destroy the coven."

"What's an Immortal Child?" Brah asked, cutting into my narration.

"That's a vampire who was made into a vampire when they were still a child. Like under twelve. Thirteen is pushing it, but definitely under twelve. Can you imagine a two year old with the comprehension of a two year old but the strength to tear through rock like it's paper? It's not a pretty scenario. Anyway, the coven hadn't made an Immortal Child. She was Renesmee, the first known dhampir.

"After seeing Renesmee and that there were other dhampir out there, Aro decided to make his own dhampir. Not out of his own blood, but he got Alec to father them. There were these vamps in Volterra at the time that could wipe your mind clean so he made Alec forget every time. The dhampir were kept in a secret nursery for the first year of their life. Then they were taken out to an island with the rest of their siblings. They had to teach themselves to read and write and that's why Dad is good at teaching dhampir to read and write, no matter what their age is."

"Can I speak to Dad about that?" Brah asked.

"Yeah. He'll share his tale, but don't make it the first thing you ask him about." I warned.

"I won't." Brah promised.

"Hi Dave." I said, and waved to him in the guard box as he raised the security gate so I could enter.

Parking in the staff lot meant we had to lug everything back down to my house, but I was sure we could manage. As we reached the bottom of the steps, I had the bed in one arm and the bedding under the other; Mags ran up to me and took the bedding.

"What's all this?" She asked, looking between all the stuff me and Brah were carrying.

"We could only get a meeting with Jane for one in the morning so it's easier if Brah stays with us, but since I don't have a couch or anything I though I should get him a camp bed." I replied.

"Why do you have to see Jane?"

"Oh right. Well we talked to Mom and she said that it was ok for Brah to go there, but we need to clear his leaving with Jane. That's why we need to talk to her."

"That's great." Mags said and she turned to Brah. "How was your shopping trip?"

"It was good. Not what I thought it would be. There was many people, human people." Brah explained.

"Were you ok?" Mags asked with sympathy.

"Yes. It was interesting because I've never seen live humans before. They only gave us blood packs at the farm."

"You did good." Mags assured him and I guess she was reading his mind.

"Thank you." Brah replied.

"Well let's get all this set up, and it should be about time for something to eat." Mags said with a smile.

"Yeah." I agreed.

When we got back to my house we set about making my art studio into a comfortable place for Brah to spend the next day or two, or however long it would take Jane to let us leave. I really hoped it would be soon.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	66. Chapter 65 - Billie

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, joe63129, AgnesEldridge, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

**Summer's here and the hot weather is back, which really plays havoc with my laptop, hence the delay in posting of late. I hope it'll be cooler soon so I can write without worrying that my laptop's gonna fail on me.**

* * *

**Billie**

I was feeling edgy as we sat in Zeke's art studio. The longer we sat here the more likely it was that Zeke might go out to his kitchen for something and then ask about the window and I would have to explain in front of everyone. I didn't want to say anything to Isla. It was ok to breakdown in front of Kekipi, he was my partner and it was ok to let the mask slip in front of Mags, we'd always been close friends, probably my best girlfriend, but Isla is my baby sister now I'm with Kekipi, and I have to be strong for her.

As soon as Mags said she was taking Isla out running that was my cue to get out of there too. I really didn't need a reunion with Prue right now, even if they'd mostly be talking about Brah. I jumped to my feet and Kekipi got up too. We followed Mags and Isla out the door but once we were outside and closed the door, I slowed down so Mags and Isla were far in front of us, disappearing among the houses between Zeke's house and the Octagon.

"We're going this way." I whispered to Kekipi and pulled him to the right and around the side of the house where the broken window was.

"What's wrong?" Kekipi asked since we were heading toward a stand of trees that separated the complex from the entrance road.

I didn't answer, just pointed to the empty window frame and the chair lying in a glittering pile of shattered glass.

"Is the window broken?" he asked.

I put my finger to my lips, took his hand and led him quickly back to my apartment. I slumped down onto the couch, Kekipi sat next to me.

"I broke the window." I said. "I wanted to get Ritchie's chair out of Zeke's house but I didn't open the window wide enough, and I broke it."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Kekipi said as he pulled me into his arms and I rested my head against his chest.

"I can't believe I lost it." I sobbed. "I want to get a handle on this, but I can't. I just keep…"

"Billie, I don't know much about psychology, but I know enough that you can't just go back to normal like that. It'll take time, but I'll be here with you no matter what." He said softly and kissed my forehead.

I sniffed and cried in silence for a while as Kekipi held me.

"Can we go back home?" I asked. "To our island?"

"Yeah. When do you wanna go?"

"As soon as the passports are ready. We'll grab Isla and be on the next flight to Hawaii. I'll be better once we're there living our life. This is limbo. Purgatory. I never really liked being on the Ranch and it feels so claustrophobic now. I need to be away from here. And back home with you. On our island. With the ocean around us and the open sky above us."

"Lying in the hammock as we look at the stars." Kekipi added as he stroked his hand softly over my hair.

"Yeah." I agreed happily. "That'll be perfect. The scent of the ocean and the trees, the sweet flowers and the lazy smoke as it rises from imu as it slow cooks succulent kalua pig."

"I'll have to catch one for you again." Kekipi mused and I actually chuckled.

"Sounds like paradise." I said and sighed deeply.

Kekipi hummed in agreement and it vibrated in his chest and through me. I sighed again with more contentment, knowing I'd be heading back there and Kekipi would be with me was half the battle. I tilted my head and met his lips in a kiss. It was only supposed to be a peck, but when my lips pressed against his I felt the heat rush through my body and I wanted to taste more of him. All that time I was on the water thinking he was dead, thinking I'd never get to touch him again, it all disappeared as I kissed him and felt him solid and warm in my arms.

A knock at the door made me jump and I pulled quickly away from Kekipi as I felt my heart start to race, but then I sensed Mom's mind and I relaxed.

"It's Mom." I whispered before I got to my feet and went over to the door to open it.

Mom and Dad were there. Mom looked relieved when I answered the door.

"I was certain you were ok because I hadn't sensed anything bad happen, but I got worried because you didn't turn up for breakfast." Mom said as she hugged me and backed me into the apartment so Dad could step in too and close the door.

"Breakfast?" I asked, feeling confused.

"You said you'd come for breakfast. At eight." Mom said as she pulled back.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." I said running my hand through my hair. "I completely forgot. Isla made breakfast and then we went to get passports made."

"Passports?" Mom questioned.

"We're going back to Hawaii."

"Today?" Dad asked.

I nodded, and I felt close to tears again, but I didn't know why.

"Oh Precious One, please do not fret." Dad crooned and he hugged me. "It's merely a surprise. We have only now retrieved you and you leave us already."

"Isla needs to get back before her mom misses her. She's supposed to be home on Wednesday. That's why we need to get back as soon as. We'll go, get Isla settled in. Have a month to get back to normal and then we'll come back to vacation. Kekipi hasn't been to the Res yet. He needs to see the home of his ancestors. So we need to come back for that. But right now, I just need to rest somewhere isolated where I won't have questions sent my way. I'm not ready to talk outside of our family circle." I explained.

Mom was hugging me again along with Dad.

"Ok Baby, we understand." Mom whispered. "I was just worried when you didn't come for breakfast."

"I'm sorry I forgot." I said sadly.

"Fear not Precious One." Dad said, giving my back a tap before he stepped back. "Now, are you going to introduce me to your young man?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. Dad, this is Kekipi. Kekipi, this is my father, Tobias." I said, turning to Kekipi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Dad said.

"You really are a vampire." Kekipi muttered, then blinked and cleared his throat. "I mean, it's good to meet you sir."

"You haven't been around many vampires." Dad observed.

Kekipi shook his head.

"Until Billie washed up on my island I didn't know there was more than freaky wolf me in the world." Kekipi replied. "And I'm sorry, I know Billie told me that you're a vampire, but it was still a shook to see it's true. I met your sister Marlin and her husband Will. They helped heal me and Will sorted out a passport for me along with Addie. The kid's a real good one. Totally ono."

"Please you cannot offend me more than your grandmother did back in the day. Miss Susan took a bit of a disliking to me and would insist on calling me Toby, not to mention the fact that she declared me ancient the first time she found out my age." Dad mused happily.

"How old are you?" Kekipi asked, although I was sure I'd told him this.

"Three thousand. Give or take a century." Dad replied.

"Ho brah! Fo' suah?" Kekipi gasped.

"He sure is." Mom said as she wrapped her arm around Dad and pulled her into him. "He's my ancient honey bun."

"You have never called me that before." Dad said, looking amused.

"Well, that's what you are to me Fang Boy." Mom said and kissed him.

Dad laughed, then looked toward me and Kekipi and cleared his throat.

"Forgive us." He said.

"We still get caught up in each other." Mom added.

"Even after all these decades." Dad continued.

"One of the perks of being imprints." Mom finished before she landed a kiss on Dad's lips and I felt a wave of happiness wash through me that they were still so loving after all these years.

"It's inspirational." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around Kekipi and he wrapped his own arms around me. "Don't you agree?"

Kekipi nodded and kissed my temple.

"It means we'll always be happy together, just like you two."

"I am sure you'll both have much happiness in your life." Dad said with a smile and Mom nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." I said.

"Are you really leaving today?" Mom asked and I nodded. "Then you're coming with us hunting. Make sure you fill up on fresh blood before you head back to Hawaii where I know is scarce on big game."

"I should probably hunt before I go back." I said and turned to Kekipi. "I'll go with Mom and you can stay here with Dad in case Isla or Brah comes back."

"Ok." Kekipi said and he kissed my forehead before stepping away from me.

"Let's go hunt." Mom said as she kicked off her shoes.

I smiled as I took my own shoes off and then followed her out of the apartment. We ran out to the forest and were ghosting through the trees before Mom spoke.

"How come you ditched Kekipi?" She asked.

"We're faster than him and I didn't want to waste time waiting for him to phase. I want to get my fill of blood and head back to the apartment. As soon as the passports are ready I'm gonna book the next flight and I'm gone."

"Are you sure you want to Baby?" Mom asked.

"I want to. I want to get away from this place. I'll come back in a few weeks when you're back at Tregarran and I never have to look at this place again. I'm gonna sell up my apartment and that's me done with the Ranch forever. There are too many bad memories here." I explained, finishing with a shiver.

"You'll definitely visit Tregarran in a month?" Mom persisted.

"I promise." I said. "I just need to be away from this place."

"What about the stuff in your apartment?"

"Zeke can get his stuff and Drogo's too, store it until he gets back. My stuff, hock it, whatever I don't care. I got nothing valuable or sentimental there. As for Ritchie's stuff, burn it." I said humourlessly, the sooner I was rid of the place the better.

"Ok. I'll close up your apartment with Tobias." Mom said. "So this hunting, pick up anything yet?"

I stopped for a moment and let my senses expand until I caught the quick herbivore hearts about a mile to the north and I caught the scent of deer on the wind. I broke into a run and let go in the thrill of the hunt. I took down three of the herd before I felt full and I was zinging from the blood.

"It is much better than packet blood." I said. "At least I'll stay awake on the flight."

"Depends what time you go." Mom said.

"That's true." I agreed.

"Come on. We'll head back and check in with Layla and Masen."

"Thanks Mom." I said and hugged her.

We ran back to my apartment and were greeted with the smell of cooking. Mom and me walked in to find Kekipi sat on the couch looking a little out of place as Dad and Isla cooked up a storm in the kitchen.

"Aloha Billie, your father is amazing." Isla sung as she bounded up to me, stirring spoon still in hand, and kissed my cheek before she went back to the kitchen.

"On the contrary Miss Silva, you are most proficient in the kitchen. I dare say you equal Liza and I in cooking." Dad replied.

"Really?" Mom asked, sounding surprised. "Wow. You must have some talent if you're as good as Tobias and Liza."

"Who's Liza?" Isla asked.

"My sister." I said and I frowned. "Liza and Tony are down too?"

"Yeah." Mom confirmed.

"Can you hail them? Ask them to come meet me before I go? It's ok if Grace and Mal come too, but not the kids. I'll deal with the kids when I visit next month."

"You've spoken to everyone who's down anyway." Mom said.

"Zoë and the GT aren't here?" I asked in surprise.

"No. They decided to protect Northern Heights in case it came under attack." Mom said. "I'll just get hold of Liza and Tony, maybe they can join us for this awesome lunch Tobias and Isla are cooking up."

"We'll have to eat on the floor. My table isn't big enough."

"Impromptu indoor picnic is always good." Mom said with a wink, before she closed her eyes.

I went to sit next to Kekipi.

"You'll get to meet my brother and sister along with their partners." I said.

"I've met Liza and her husband Mal." Kekipi said.

"You did? When?"

"Me and Addie were heading down to Mexico to help out down there, but we stopped at a rest stop on the way and the bus with everyone on heading home pulled in at the same time. That's how Loki and Leda hitched a ride with us so they could fill me and Addie in on you and Isla. Or at least what they were willing to tell me about you. They didn't go into detail, just said you were safe and heading back to the Ranch on a plane."

"Poor kids." I sobbed and I felt the tears threaten again, even with Isla here.

Suddenly Mom was beside me and she pulled me into a hug where I was more or less cradled in her lap like I was a kid again.

_Oh Baby, don't worry so much._ Mom thought toward me as she stroked my hair. _They volunteered to come. And if they didn't, well I don't know if we would have found you before those vamp guards decided that the battle was lost and they'd take out a few more of the other side before they went down._

I shuddered at that thought, more for Isla's sake than my own.

_It's nothing they can't deal with. Believe me, I'm checking on them all._ Mom thought and I was sure this was true.

There was a knock at the door.

"That's Liza, Tony, Grace and Mal." Mom said out loud.

"I'll get it." Kekipi said as he got to his feet and went to answer the door.

I sat up and out of Mom's lap as Kekipi opened the door. As soon as it was open I was pulled up against Liza's boobs as she had me in a death grip.

"Oh my poor baby sister!" She exclaimed. "I feared for you I truly did."

"We all did." Grace added as she hugged me too.

"This is great and all, but can't breathe." I choked out.

Liza and Grace let me go.

"My sisters." I said as I felt the tears fill my eyes. "I'm safe now. And it's thanks to your kids. All of your kids. Seren and Loki saved me and Addie saved my Kekipi. Thank you."

I hugged them both now on equal terms. We hugged each other and I wasn't choking.

"Can I get in on that?" Tony asked.

"Tony!" I gasped and I leapt up from my sisters and clung around his neck as he took me in a big bear hug that reminded me of when I was a kid and I had no cares in the world. I was crying again, but now I didn't care with my brothers and sisters around me.

_You're safe now Sis._ Tony thought as he hugged me even closer and I breathed in his reassuring solid scent.

_Yeah._ I agreed as I clung to him and I didn't want to let go.

From my early memories my safe places had been with Mom and Dad or Tony. They'd been my constant safety net and now I clung to my big brother like I'd never be hurt again. Even though I knew that was bullshit, in that moment I was safe and nothing bad would ever happen again.

_Please protect me Tony._ I thought.

_As much as I can, but I don't think you want to move to the Res just yet._ He thought sadly.

_I just need you to hug me big brother. I can forget I'm an adult and be a baby again._ I almost wished.

I could feel his hesitation as he stumbled over answers.

Just for a minuet. I want to be a baby again where nothing complicated ever happened to me. I pleaded.

_I wish that was my power._ Tony thought sadly and I hugged him tightly.

_It's worth more that you're here right now._ I thought.

I pulled away from Tony, smiled at him, and then turned to face the one I'd been putting off till last.

I looked up into Mal's emerald green eyes and forced a smile to my face, though I was sure he wouldn't buy it.

"We need to talk before you go." He said in his psychiatrist voice.

"How about now?" I asked. "In the bedroom?"

Mal looked around and I knew he was conferring with the others.

"If that's what you want." Mal said.

"It is." I said, and I stepped around him and motioned for him to follow me before I led him to my room.

I lay down on my bed and Mal grabbed the chair from my dressing table and brought it over to the bed where he sat down.

"I'm only doing this because Carlisle said I need a psych evaluation." I said.

"You don't think you need one?" Mal asked.

"What are you gonna tell me? Take a little rest, relax then try and introduce my triggers a little at a time when I feel comfortable." I retorted.

"Let's not self analyse." Mal warned. "You might not have PTSD."

"Look Mal. I just want you to give me the all clear so I can leave this place. I'll feel better once I'm away from here and away from here is Hawaii." I stated.

"Is that what you really think is right for you?" Mal asked in a steady voice that said he was totally on my side. He was just making sure it was something I really felt comfortable with.

"Yeah." I said. "This place, it's like poison now. The longer I'm here the longer it'll take for me to heal. I know that once I'm away from here I'll be better." I stated.

"But all the way in Hawaii with very few people to support you?" Mal asked.

"Kekipi will be enough. I just need to get into a routine where I'm actually living. I want to be normal for a while. I was happy in Hawaii and I'll be happy again." I was certain.

"It's really too early to know for sure if you'll have any long term effects from the incident. Only time will tell us that. If you think it is the best thing for you, then by all means return to Hawaii, but any incident, flashbacks, panic attacks, inexplicable emotional outburst, you phone me immediately. Don't sweep it under the rug. These things only get worse if you try to ignore it."

"I know. And if there's anything, even if I'm still feeling down in a week I'll let you know. I just… I'll try anything that means leaving this place ASAP."

"Ok." Mal said. "I guess I can't really tell you what to do, only advise you. Make sure you keep in contact with us. There isn't a reason to keep radio silence now and as soon as you have a problem, no matter how small it seems, ring me. Whatever the time of day, even the middle of the night."

"I promise." I said. "Although, whatever I say, it'll be confidential right?"

"I'll be your psychiatrist, not your brother in law." Mal promised.

"Thanks." I said and I got up. "Shall we go see what Dad and Isla cooked up?"

"It smells nice whatever." Mal said with a smile as he stood too, and he was my brother in law again.

I nodded and led him out of the bedroom. Liza had taken charge of setting up a place for us to sit on the floor while we ate. My sister was good at organising and I stepped up beside Kekipi and took his hand as Liza put the finishing touches to our impromptu indoor picnic area.

Kekipi smiled at me before he let my hand go and put his arm around me. I leant into his side and felt the comfort of his presence.

"You may all sit down now." Liza announced and we all sat, apart from Dad and Isla who was still cooking.

"Are you really planning on leaving us so soon?" Liza asked.

"I'll be back in a month, but I need away from the Ranch. I need peace and quiet to get my mind back in order. I won't be gone long." I promised.

"If you have any problems do not hesitate to call." Liza said giving me a firm look.

"Of course Sister, I'll call." I said, returning her look.

"We're all here for you." Liza said needlessly.

"I know." I said and managed an actual smile. "I know my family are always there for me. You always will be. All of my family." I added as I leant into Kekipi again to show that I was including him.

Kekipi nodded emphatically and I smiled, knowing it was true.

"Food's ready." Isla sung as she carried two plates over to us, Dad had another two in his hands.

Isla handed her plates to me and Mom while Dad handed his to Grace and Liza, then they went back to the kitchen to grab the other four plates. Isla squeezed in next to Kekipi and handed him one of the plates she was carrying. Dad handed the last two plates to Tony and Mal before he settled next to Mom. I looked down at the plate. It was some kind of chicken and rice dish.

I took an unenthusiastic mouthful, but as soon as the food hit my mouth, I felt my appetite emerge and I started gulping down the food like I hadn't eaten in days.

"Aren't you eating anything Mr Black?" Isla asked.

"Please, Isla, you may call me Tobias, and I am not eating because vampires do not eat." He replied.

"Oh, I guess that's why you don't need the bathroom either." Isla said thoughtfully before stuffing a load of rice in her mouth with a pair of chopsticks left over from last night's Chinese.

"However do you know that fact and not know that vampires do not eat?" Liza asked.

"Diego told me." Isla said with a shrug.

"Diego?" I asked, the name seemed familiar, but not at all. I think I must have heard it said around me when I was under Ritchie's control.

"He was one of my keepers I guess. Along with Mr Creep." Isla growled.

"Mr Creep?" Kekipi questioned carefully.

"He said his name was Jules, but I called him Mr Creep cause that's what he gave me, the creeps. He gave off choke junk vibes, more than the others. Maybe more than Laci. He was dangerous. A moke." Isla said firmly before stuffing her mouth with rice so she didn't have to talk.

"Oh him." Mom said. "If it's any help, me and Fang Boy here took him out."

"Fang Boy?" Isla asked with a giggle.

"A joke from our school days." Dad said with a smile. "I called her Miss Esther and she called me Fang Boy. Our intention had been to aggravate originally."

"But it turned into our terms of endearment." Mom added and they smiled at each other and shared a brief kiss.

"How did that even come about?" Isla asked eagerly.

"Well I was pissed that vamps were at Forks High to ruin my time when I'd been exiled there from the Res school and Tobias was the first vamp to cross my wrath. Calling him Fang Boy pissed him off enough for him to call me Miss Esther because I absolutely hate my full name. I grew tolerant of him calling me that and even now, he's the only one allowed to call me that. Well except Mom, but she only pulls that out when I'm in trouble." Mom said with a wink.

Isla giggled.

"Anyway, now that's out of the way, we can totally assure you that Mr Creep is no more. We caught him running away from the battlefield. Tried to pretend he was on our side, I don't think he realised who I was." Mom said, looking thoughtful and amused.

"Who are you?" Isla asked, completely caught up in all of this.

"The Wolf Child of the Volturi." Mom said, holding her head high before she chuckled. "Least that's what they like to call me. Practically the entire vamp world knows Essie Black though, and knows not to piss her off, and they know the one way to get her riled up is to threaten her babies. Ain't nothing more dangerous than a Momma Wolf on the warpath. I read all of his lies and saw all of his crimes and I knew I had to put him down. We needed to put him down, so we did."

"He's really maki die dead?" Isla asked.

"Yep. You want me to show you?" Mom asked and held out her hand.

"Show me?" Isla asked.

"With my telepathy." Mom offered.

"No. I don't wanna know how he died. Just knowing he can't jump out on me at some point in the future is enough for me. I don't need the action replay." Isla said with a firm nod.

"That's a very healthy attitude." Mal said and I suddenly felt lousy that I'd gone to Mags to see how Ritchie died.

I felt the sudden clamp in my mind and Mal looked toward me.

_It's just to reassure the kid. Everyone has different ways of coping and I understand why you needed to see how Ritchie died. Don't think it makes you any less of a person. I don't want Isla to feel like she's doing something wrong. She may seem airy, happy and bright, but she's teetering right now and I think what happens in the next few weeks will really affect her._ Mal thought into my mind courtesy of Mom.

_So you're not gonna think I've got some kind of psycho tendencies because I wanted to see it?_ I asked.

_Is that something you're concerned about?_

_Becoming psycho?_ I asked.

_Who isn't?_ Mal asked. _The point is that you recognise it's a possibility and that's a good thing. It shows that you're evaluating yourself and your not actually slipping into that precipice._

_But what about getting Mags to show me his death?_ I persisted.

_That's just the human need for closure. Like the people who need to witness the execution of a criminal. It's nothing to do with a sadistic desire to see the cessation of a life, but to make sure a very guilty party is well and truly gone. That was your motive for asking Mags to show you Ritchie's death and nothing more._

_It is._ I thought and Mal smiled at me.

_You're doing good bach, from what I've seen so far._ He declared.

_But I'm not out of the woods yet?_ I asked, even though I knew it I wasn't anyway.

_Nope._ Mal confirmed.

_You will be Baby._ Mom put in and I sure hoped she was right.

There was a knock at the door and I jumped again because we weren't expecting anyone.

_It's Jane._ Mom thought as she frowned.

"I'll get it." I said as I pushed myself to my feet.

Jane knocked again in a more officious way. I took a deep breath before I opened the door to find Jane standing there alone. Not even Fred was with her lurking in the space where my eyes just didn't want to look. I'd never known her to be completely alone.

"May I come in?" She asked.

I contemplated saying no, just to see what she said, but she was being polite and she never went anywhere without some form of bodyguard, so I stepped aside and indicated for her to come in.

Jane glided into the room and looked around at everyone.

"Looks as if the whole family is here." She said. "Apart from the most recent generation and there are two faces with whom I am not familiar."

"Yeah. Jane, this is the wolf who imprinted on me. Kekipi, and his sister Isla. Isla was kidnapped along with me." I introduced them.

"You're both wolves from Hawaii." Jane said. "Drogo reported that one had shown up, but not another."

"Isla only just started phasing." I said.

"Drogo reported me?" Kekipi asked with a frown.

"It was his job to mention it." I said. "I bet that's all he did."

"Yes. He didn't give any names. He said it was for Billie's safety because you were the one with whom she found sanctuary. I agreed at the time, and even now there's no importance for me to know. You're not a vampire. However, if you are registered you are welcome to our protection." Jane explained.

"Like the protection you gave Billie." Kekipi said, almost growling.

"We were out of the way there. The Coalition couldn't know we'd be in trouble." I murmured, not wanting to antagonise Jane.

"Kekipi has every right to be upset." Jane said instead. "We dropped the ball. Big time. That's why I have come here today. Billie, I know you want to leave as soon as possible and you have my permission. All I ask is that you submit your report within a month."

"Really?" I asked, almost not wanting to believe it.

"Yes." Jane confirmed.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I gasped as I hugged her.

"We want nothing more than the well being of our citizens." Jane said as she returned my hug. "Be assured that Layla and Masen are almost done in making your passports and you will be on a flight back to Hawaii by sunset."

"I'll have your report for you." I promised as I pulled away from her.

"Ensure that you do." Jane said solemnly. "And now I must depart. I have other business that requires my attention."

Jane swept out of my apartment and I felt a relieved smile cross my face.

"Only a few more hours." I whispered.

"Then you will find happiness again my sister." Liza said softly as she took my hand and I smiled at her.

"Then I guess we'd better make the most of the time we got left." Mom said as she got to her feet. "Let's get these dishes out of the way, otherwise Tobias and Liza will complain at us all afternoon." We all laughed at that. "Then we'll do something as a family. Even if it's just a walk in the woods, we should at least spend time together."

"Sounds good." I said with a nod.

It was Mom and Dad who washed and wiped the dishes. After which we headed out to the woods to hang out for a while before I left again. This time I hoped my return would be a little more conventional. I didn't wanna do the ship thing again. Just small boats from now on that couldn't go more than the distance between islands, I was adamant.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	67. Chapter 66 - Loki

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, joe63129, AgnesEldridge, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

**Sorry this one is late, I just wasn't sure what to put in this chapter, but I knew I had to at least pay a little visit to the others still in Wyoming. It's finished now at least and hopefully I'll have a better sense of what to write in next week's chapter.**

* * *

**Loki**

We left the hospital and headed back toward the Ranch House. I felt exhausted but probably not as much as Addie. From what I could tell he hadn't had much sleep since Tuesday, at least we got a good night sleep before heading down to the battle. He didn't look too bad though.

We entered the atrium and Leda gasped.

"Hold on a moment. Lilly did not come down with us, her room is still spare. We will go and get her key so Addie can stay there. It will be more comfortable than having to sleep in a chair." She suggested.

"That's true." Addie said.

"Then we'll pass by the office and get the key." Leda stated before leading us off along one of the downstairs corridors.

We ended up in a small room that had a row of chairs against one wall and a counter in front of us. There was a vampire with a blond bob sitting there.

"Hello Violet, could I possibly have the key to Lilly's room? Addie is down once more and he stayed there previously if you would care to check the records." Leda said politely.

Violet was determined to make our lives difficult.

"Seriously don't even bother." I said.

"Whatever excuse you try to come up with we'll know you're lying." Addie added.

"If you know anything about us you know we know what you're thinking." I said in a low voice.

"Everything you're thinking." Addie said, echoing my tones.

Violet scowled as she turned back to Leda.

"You'll have to sign for it and if you lose it you'll pay." Violet said flatly.

"I know the drill." Leda said lightly.

Violet grumbled as she got to her feet and went to fetch a key from the wall of keys behind her.

"Sign here." She said, handing a form to Leda.

Leda signed the form before Violet handed the key over.

"I mean it. Any complaints that the room isn't up to scratch when Lilly returns and I'll hold you responsible." She said like it was a warning, but he mind said threat.

"If you insist." Leda said with a smile, showing that she didn't care because Addie wouldn't do anything to the room.

Once we were out of there and heading up the stairs I thought I should warn Leda.

"We'd better take some pics of the room and hand them straight to Jane just before we go." I said.

"Why?" Leda asked.

"Violet isn't a very nice person and she was considering…" Addie trailed off wondering if it was right to share this info since we got it through telepathy, but this was a case of protecting our friend. Of protecting my girlfriend.

"She was considering trashing the room at some point after we leave but before Lilly comes down again so you'll have to fit the bill. She didn't like that we took away her perceived power." I explained.

"Yeah." Addie confirmed as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Oh dear. Then of course we must protect ourselves. I doubt Auntie Jane would believe her over me, but then Jane cannot be seen to be playing favourites." Leda stated as we went down the corridor to her room.

"Well she can't accuse Jane if there's evidence. Maybe we should show Rea too just to be sure. After all, she's not your family and is probably the highest ranking next to Jane." Addie suggested.

"Good idea." I said with a nod.

"Rea is very busy however." Leda said, looking a little worried as we reached her door.

"Well the way I see it, Rea still owes me." Addie said with a shrug.

"I don't think it's wise to play Rea in that way." Leda cautioned.

"If the Lieutenant is as reasonable as I think she is, I won't have to." Addie said. "Anyway, I'm knackered and I guess you two haven't had chance to be alone for a few days, which I guess is why you really wanted me in Lilly's room." He smiled to show that it didn't bother him. "So I'm gonna have a nap and you two can, whatever the hell you want."

Addie walked the last few paces to Lilly's door and unlocked it.

"We will see you later Addie." Leda said.

"Yeah. See you later Bro." I said and he waved at us before stepping into the room.

Leda unlocked her door and motioned for me to follow her in. We went inside and I sighed and dropped onto the bed, feeling the exhaustion finally hit me. Leda lay down next to me and lay her head on my shoulder.

"Finally we can rest." She whispered.

"Yeah." I agreed and wrapped my arm around her as I closed my eyes. "I could sleep for days."

"As could I." Leda said as she kissed my cheek lightly and put her cheek back down on my chest.

Leda sighed happily and I let myself drift away with her ready to sleep.

Something pulled at the edge of my mind.

I opened my eyes and tried to link onto it. It was Billie calling out with her mind, but then I realised it was Addie she was after, giving him her location so he could get Kekipi's clothes to her apartment. I closed my eyes again and drifted back into sleep as I heard Addie leave his room.

I stirred again when I heard Addie get back. I listened out and he actually went to shower so I drifted off again. I managed to sleep an hour or so before I woke up. Leda was still sleeping but I didn't want to sleep anymore. If I did then I wouldn't sleep tonight and then I'd be wrecked for tomorrow. Besides, I was feeling rank, so I gently eased Leda off me and got up off the bed. Leda murmured a little as she curled into a ball.

I kissed her cheek before I went to get some clean clothes and took them into the bathroom to shower. I washed my hair whistling a little because it felt good to get clean. I turned away from the showerhead to find Leda leaning against the sink, watching me.

"You're awake." I said with a smile.

"So are you." Leda replied. "And looking delicious under that water. How wonderful it trails down your body."

"What can I say? I'm sexy." I said with a shrug.

"Too sexy my Lover." She said, giving me a flash of heat from her turquoise eyes. "Although perhaps I should let you finish so I may shower too. I feel grubbier than I ever have. All that travel and no chance to wash are not kind to ones hygiene."

"Nope." I agreed as I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. "Go ahead, I've finished."

Leda looked up at my face for a moment, like she was weighing up her options. Then she frowned slightly.

I haven't had chance to do such things as shave my legs and such these past few days. Will it make you think less of me? She wondered.

_Seriously Lee? Course not._ I thought back and I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. _I don't care. But if you prefer to do that stuff in private I'll go dress in the bedroom._

Leda considered this for a moment.

_I think for now it's something I would do in private._ She said.

_Then I'll be in the room when you want me._ I said, and kissed her forehead again and made to leave.

Leda grabbed my hand and pulled me back to her.

_I'll call you once the tedious tasks are complete._ She said, her thoughts tinged with tenderness and seduction as she put her lips to mine. _After all, I am a siren and you've yet to see me in water._

_That's true._ I thought as I kept my lips against hers. _I'll be ready when you call._

Leda giggled as I pulled away from her and I gave her one last smile before I left the bathroom. I didn't close the door, but Leda did, I guess there were some things girls didn't like their guys to see, no matter how close they were.

I finished wiping and pulled on my shorts and t-shirt, I really didn't expect to go far. Maybe down to the mess hall for something to eat, but the dress code wasn't exactly formal. I wiped my hair with the towel, then combed it so it didn't knot before I messed it back up again. I didn't want knotty hair, but I couldn't do neat.

_Loki?_ Leda thought toward me and I didn't waste time moving back into the bathroom.

I leant against the sink, just like she had, and was treated to a perfect view of Leda's back. Her long chestnut hair heavy from the water was clinging to her back, and brushing lightly against the top of her pert butt. She lifted her arms above her head for a moment, into the stream of water, moving in a sensuous line as the water trailed down her body. She glanced at me over her shoulder and I caught a peek of side boob as she gave me a flirtatious smile. She turned away from me for a moment before turning fully to me, the water washing over her head, down over her shoulders and around her boobs.

She ran her hand down her body as if she was showing it off and I felt myself daze.

"Wow." I whispered as I felt myself drawn to her.

Leda held her hand out to me and I found myself moving toward her like I was some sailor caught up in a siren's spell. I didn't care I was dressed, what did it matter if these clothes got wet?

_Loki? You planning on eating tonight? I'm starved._ Addie thought, snapping me out of the spell.

_As fun as this is, we need to be good cousins now. Addie needs us._ I thought toward Leda and she pouted a little before she shrugged and turned off the water.

_You are right of course my Lover._ She thought as she got out and began drying. _Perhaps you should let Addie know we'll be with him in five minuets?_

_Ok._ I replied and I went back into the bedroom before I switched my mind to Addie. _Yeah. We'd love to grab something. We'll meet you in five. We napped and just had a shower to freshen up._

_Ok. See you in five._ Addie replied.

Leda came out of the bathroom. She was wearing one of her light summer dresses. This one was a pale yellow that flowed around her figure whenever she moved. She pulled the towel from her hair and patted it dry with her head upside down.

"I will have to braid my hair." She said as she threw her head back and tossed the towel into the bathroom.

Leda sat in front of her mirror and began brushing out her hair. I had no idea how she could get all that hair untangled, it was bad enough with hair to my chin, couldn't do it if it was all the way to my waist. Leda though was expert and she had her hair untangled in no time at all and braided it in one long plait down the centre of her back. Then she took the braid and coiled it up and pinned it to her head.

"The bun will keep my wet hair from my back." She explained as she stood up. "I'm ready."

I nodded and let Addie know we were leaving. Addie stepped out of his room as me and Leda stepped out of ours.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I'm starved and I didn't want to go down to the mess hall on my own. I don't think anyone else is back yet." Addie said apologetically.

"It's ok Bro, we should have something to eat anyway. We just needed to crash for an hour." I replied as we started walking to the mess hall.

"I know. I'm knackered but I couldn't let myself sleep. I don't want to nap now cause I won't sleep tonight. Not to mention I'm missing Robin like crazy. If I hadn't thought I might be heading into a vampire war zone I would brought her with us and then I could have had some alone time with her like you guys are getting." Addie babbled, which showed how tired he was.

"You've only just started dating. I bet Auntie Liza will ease up on you soon." I said.

"Yeah." Addie said with a sigh. "It's not just sex though, I could do with a cuddle right now. Not that I'm hinting at you guys or anything, I could just do with cwtching up to Robyn and stroking her hair as we drift together. If you can't tell, I miss her."

"Well you'll get to see her soon." I said.

"When we head back home. But the others aren't even back yet so that's like, at least three days. I don't know if Robyn will still be at the Cranston Farm or back at the Res."

"Well she can't exactly be back at the Res if we're not there." I pointed out.

"Oh god! What if, cause none of us are up there and Dove and Simon have to get back to Hollywood they take Robyn with them and I won't get to see her until school starts back up?" Addie panicked as he stopped dead just as we reached the steps down to the mess hall.

"That will not happen." Leda said firmly. "Even if we have to travel to California and rescue Robyn ourselves, that will not happen."

"Yeah. We'd totally road trip that." I added. "Not like we can do without our bassist. God knows we've missed enough practice this summer."

Addie laughed.

"Thanks guys. That's helped a lot." He said, and hugged us before he walked ahead of us and headed down the stairs. "I'll cook." He called back. "My treat."

"Or you could just let Tobias cook for you too." Gran's voice drifted up from the mess hall.

We all rushed down the stairs, because Gramps made the best meals.

Gran was sat at the table nearest the kitchen area as she watched Gramps work. Other than that the mess hall was empty. Addie moved quickly to sit next to Gran and she smiled at him and put her arm around him. Addie sighed happily. It may not have been a snugly lover hug from Robyn, but a Gran hug was the next best thing. Me and Leda sat opposite them.

"How are you all holding up?" Gran asked as she stroked Addie's hair and he settled into her side like he was still a kid. He might be the second oldest, but really he was the baby of us grandkids because he aged like a human.

"I'm good." Addie said with a smile.

"We're all a little tired, but we're all hungry too." I said.

"It has been a very longer journey, although I doubt as long as yours." Leda put in.

"Yeah. I've decided that sailing ain't so much fun after all. Not to mention we had to swim the last twenty-five miles to dodge the coast guard. We didn't have our passports or papers to say we were allowed there to make port. I'm just glad Tobias knew where we should head because I'm certain I would have drown."

"We could have sailed closer to the shore, but given the emergency of the situation we would rather not risk being detained by Mexican boarder patrol, not to mention cause a potential international incident." Gramps added.

"What'll happen when they discover the boat?" I asked.

"We had to sink it." Gramps said as if it was nothing. "Of course I now owe your Aunt Marlin a great sum of money."

"Isn't it insured?" I asked.

"No. It was one she bought to take us out to Kekipi's Island. I'm not sure what she intended to do with it afterwards, whether she would have sailed it back to the US, but now it will not be possible." Gramps said sadly.

"She wouldn't have any use for it anyway." Gran said with a shrug.

"Possibly the odd sailing holiday with Will." Gramps suggested.

"Those too on a couple get together on a small boat at sea? I can so see that." Gran said with a snort.

"Miss Esther, I will remind you our grandchildren are present." Gramps said sounding worried.

"And I'll remind you that they're not as innocent as you like to pretend." Gran shot back and Gramps sighed as he shook his head.

"It is still not right to discuss such things in front of the children." He said as he turned back to whatever he was cooking before adding, "It makes me feel old to think that the progeny of my progeny are old enough to be sexually active."

Gran laughed and Gramps grinned at her over his shoulder, they liked joking like that all the time.

"I wonder if I make Papa feel old?" Leda mused.

"Alec has always felt old." Gramps said with a shrug. "Even when he was a young vampire barely out of the newborn phase."

"What was he like back then?" Leda asked.

"A quiet old man." Gramps said. "It was Jane who caused one worry. She was quick to temper, forever falling back on her power when she didn't get her way. Alec however, was quiet. He did as he was told, by both the Brothers and Jane, and made no complaint. He was rather boring I'm sad to say."

"Boring is better than interesting where vampires, especially those of the Volturi, are concerned." Leda said with a shrug.

"That is true." Gramps agreed.

"It's a horrible place." Addie murmured tiredly. "They killed my Grandparents."

"Yeah." Gran said sadly as she pulled Addie closer to her and kissed the top of his head. _Once this is all over maybe we should dream walk together._ Gran thought toward Addie and I don't think I was supposed to hear that, but I did, through Addie's mind. He should have skipped food and gone asleep.

Addie nodded his head but he looked sad.

"Let's change the subject." I said. "Gran, if Robyn is still at the Cranston Farm when we're passing Olympic Pines, would you like us to give you a Freaks concert? I think we're really honing our sound now. We can start gigging soon."

"Sounds great." Gran said with a grin. "You up for a concert Fang Boy?"

"I always enjoy a private concert from the Eternal Freak Show." Gramps observed.

"It'll be good to play for you." Addie mumbled.

"And I can't wait to hear your latest songs." Gran said as she gave Addie a worried look. "Addie bach, as soon as you eat this food, you're going straight to bed."

"I know." Addie said as he yawned. "I just need something to eat before I sleep or I won't sleep all night. I want to sleep all night now I know everyone is safe."

"Ok. But as soon as you eat, bed." Gran said firmly.

"You don't have to tell me twice Gran." Addie said with a smile.

"Luckily for you, dinner is served." Gramps said as he placed a plate of meat and veg in front of Gran and Leda before he went to get a plate for me and Addie.

"Food." Addie said with a happy sigh as he picked up his fork and stabbed it straight into his steak and picked the whole thing up before biting into it.

"Hungry." I chuckled as I cut off a big chunk of my own steak and shoved it in my mouth.

Addie hummed as he nodded his head, not talking cause he was too busy gnawing on his steak.

"Does it taste better that way?" Leda wondered and picked up her steak with her hands and bit into it before chewing for a moment. She nodded her head as she swallowed. "Yes."

"Well, if everyone's doing it." I said as I picked up my own steak and tore into it with my teeth.

It did taste better and we ate the rest of our food.

"That's better." Addie said with a sigh once his plate was empty.

"Right. Time for sleep." Gran said firmly as she encouraged Addie to his feet before turning to look at me and Leda. "You too. Me and Tobias will see to the dishes."

I nodded and got to my feet. Leda got up too and with Addie we headed back up to our rooms.

"See you both in the morning." Addie said as he hugged us both. "Now I'm going to sleep, anyone want me, I'm not here."

"Ok Bro. Hope you have sweet dreams of Robyn."

Addie managed a grin before he pushed his way into his room and the door closed behind him.

Leda was hovering a little at the door not unlocking it.

"Shall we go in?" I asked.

"I think perhaps we should go meet Papa from the bus." She said, biting her lip.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I wish to join you in Tregarran if Robyn will remain in Olympic Pines longer. For that I must ingratiate myself with Papa." She replied.

"You haven't done anything wrong." I reminded her.

"No. However, he has the tendency to become protective when things such as this occur. I want to alleviate that worry and show him that I arrived safe and well." She said, and she had a point.

"Ok. I guess they shouldn't be too long." I conceded. "Should we go wait at the parking lot?"

"Yes." Leda said with a nod.

"Then lets go." I said, and took her hand.

We walked back down the stairs and followed the corridor that led out to the staff parking lot. There were a few scattered cars but no signs of the bus yet.

Leda was looking tired and I felt beat so I sighed and dropped down onto the little strip of grass that separated the footpath from the building and leaned my back against the building.

"Loki! What are you doing?" Leda asked, looking mortified as she made gestures for me to stand up.

"Come take a load off." I said, tapping my lap.

"What if Papa sees? I don't want to give him any reason to ground me." She worried.

"I'll have my feelers out. I'll know when the bus gets near. I'll be able to feel that many minds." I promised her.

Leda bit her lip while she considered then took a deep breath.

"Very well." She said and sat across my lap.

I wrapped my arm around her to support her and sighed happily as she put her head on my shoulder. I would have loved to stroke her hair, but since it was up in a bun I had to settle for running my thumb lightly against her shoulder instead.

"This is comfortable." Leda said happily. "But are you not uncomfortable sitting on the floor?"

"Nah. I'm used to it." I said. "Though usually I'm naked."

"You sit on the floor naked?" Leda asked, sounding shocked and I chuckled.

"When I'm a wolf." I pointed out.

"Of course." Leda said and laughed herself. "Sometimes I wish I could turn into a wolf."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes. But then I realise it would come at the expense of my own gift and I like the uniqueness of my gift too much. It has its uses." She mused.

"Yeah. You and Seren tag-teamed well against those vamp guards. It was hardly any fun taking them out permanently." I jokingly complained.

"Would you prefer for them to be clawing and snapping at you?" Leda asked giving me a no-nonsense look.

"Of course not." I said, realising she was taking me seriously. "It just seemed more like breaking up polystyrene."

"Yes. For such long-lived and near indestructible creatures their deaths are always rather under whelming. That they are reduced to rubble in no time." Leda said a little sadly. "Just gone."

I wasn't sure what to say to that so I just held her for a moment instead.

"Look at us getting gloomy when we should be happy. We made it through our first battle in one piece. What more could we ask for?" She said joyfully and kissed me.

"Yeah." I agreed against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Leda sighed happily as she snuggled against me. "You do know that?"

"Yeah." I said happily as I pulled her closer and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"If only I'd realised sooner." She said sadly.

"Hey. Don't fret about it now. As long as we're together I don't care about the could have beens. Chances are we could have got down and dirty five years ago, but that would have been all it was. A cheap hook up. We weren't mature enough to have the actual relationship we're going for now."

"Yes." Leda said as she pulled away enough to look in my eyes. "It is better that we got to know each other beyond you being Addie's cousin and I being his oldest friend." Then Leda grinned. "And of course beyond, hey, you're the only dhampir girl around here I'm not related to, you wanna experiment?"

"Is that what I really said?" I asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well I paraphrase, but that was the gist of what you said." Leda mused.

"Man. I sounded like a complete jackass." I grumbled.

"Not really. You were young and deciding on your options. We have now carried them through and I'm very happy we did." Leda soothed.

"Me too." I said with confidence.

"However we have to consider our life from now on. When we return home, where will that be?" She asked.

"We still got time to find a place. You still have to get a job, we'll need money if you intend to fend for yourself." I stated, letting her know there was no rush.

"Of course. Had it not been for this emergency I would be attending an interview with that supermarket." She said and rolled her eyes.

"We'll find somewhere for you to work in town." I assured her.

"I will do anything until we make it big with the band." Leda replied.

"Yeah. It'll be good when we can start touring and stuff. I can't wait till we play our first gig." I said happily as I pictured it all in my head.

"A proper one where the audience pays to see us and is not made up of our friends and family." Leda added.

"Yeah. And I can't wait to see you in your costume again." I said with a growl and I nuzzled my face into the side of her neck.

Leda giggled and grinned before I felt that pull at my mind.

"The bus is coming in." I said.

Leda nodded and stood up. I got up too and we went to the curb to watch out for the bus. It showed up a minuet later, cresting the hill and coming to the stop in an empty section of parking lot where it took up three spaces. That's when I realised Alec wasn't on this bus because my family was. Well I doubt Alec's bus would be far behind.

Me and Leda stayed back near the curb to let people get off first. Mom and Dad came over to us as soon as they got off.

"You made it back then." Dad said.

I nodded.

"How's Billie?" He asked.

"She's awake and back in her apartment." I replied.

"How's she feeling?"

"I haven't really spoken to her. She was more interested in reuniting with Kekipi. She needs to rest tonight in comfort with her wolf and I guess she'll face the world tomorrow." I guessed.

"Ok." Dad said.

"Come on." Mom said as she linked arms with Dad. "Let's go sleep so we'll be awake and alert if Billie needs us tomorrow."

"That sounds like the best idea." Auntie Liza said as she reached our group. "Where is Addie?"

"He's sleeping." I said. "We should be too, but Leda wants to make sure Alec and Kitty get back safe."

"Ah yes. I believe their bus is several minuets behind ours. I doubt there's much longer for you to wait." Auntie Liza assured us.

"Great." I said with a smile and turned to see another bus pulling in.

I swept my mind over the bus and felt the familiar thoughts of Alec and Kitty.

"Yeah. They're on this bus." I said, feeling thankful.

The bus pulled up next to the first one. The door opened and Kitty was the first to get off followed closely by Alec. Alec was looking around, I don't know if he was expecting trouble or if it was habit now, but that's how he spotted us and led Kitty over to us.

"Papa! Kitty-Kat!" Leda exclaimed as she rushed to hug them. "I'm so glad you made it safely."

"You've showered." Alec said as he stepped back and frowned up at Leda.

"Yes. Loki and I have been back several hours. At the rest stop we met Addie. He was travelling with a wolf from Hawaii. One who has imprinted on Billie. We therefore travelled with Addie to fill Kekipi in on all that we knew about Billie and his sister Isla."

"I see." Alec said, glancing at me but otherwise not starting anything.

"Come on Alec." Kitty said with a big yawn. "I'm beat. I'm sure the kids are too. Let's go catch some shut eye and we can talk tomorrow."

Alec looked like he was about to argue, but Kitty really played up being tired and that overtook any annoyance he felt that me and Leda had got here earlier.

"Yes. Thank you for meeting us from the bus. We will talk in the morning." He said and kissed Leda's cheek before turning to me. "As will we."

"Of course." I said, I wasn't scared of him.

Alec nodded his head before we all said goodnight to each other and started walking back into the building. I guess Kitty was eager to reduce the chances of a scene because she quickly pulled Alec away. I spurred Leda on to walk faster with me because I didn't want to get caught up in a conversation with my parents right now. That could wait until the morning too.

We got quite ahead of them but as we reached the atrium I heard a commotion from outside. I frowned and led Leda outside.

"We should be going up to bed." Leda protested.

"I know, but I need to check on something." I said as we came out on the top of the steps.

The commotion was coming from the bottom of the steps, a group of girls arguing and I recognised them as Mags' girls. I rushed down the steps in case they were in danger, I had to protect my fellow wolves.

"What's going on?" I asked when I realised there was only one stranger amongst them, a blonde dhampir who was trying to break out of Kaden's grip.

"This stupid blond bitch wants to cause trouble." Kaden growled.

I looked around at the wolves, wondering how one little dhampir could cause the six of them problems, but then she raised her head and I recognised her.

"Marnie, right?" I said.

"What's it to you." She spat. "You wolves, you're all violent. Just like that ugly assed bitch who scratched up poor Zeke's face."

"It was an accident." I said flatly. "Zeke told me so himself."

Marnie stopped fighting and gave me a disgusted look as she snorted.

"How? He couldn't talk." She hissed.

"Yeah. And you had him like a captive audience. Didn't him taking his hand out of yours give you a clue that he wanted you to get the hell away from him?" I growled, annoyed like hell over this girl who was out to cause my sister trouble.

"But I saved him." She protested.

"Doesn't mean he wanted you to nurse him back to health. You were annoying him. That's why he called me over to get rid of you." I said harshly.

"How? He couldn't talk." Marnie repeated.

_You don't need to use your mouth when you're talking to a telepath._ I thought toward her.

She gave a gasp, like she'd never even considered telepathy was real before.

"So you see how we could talk? And he told me it was an accident. In fact he wanted me to find Mags so she could come to him at the field hospital. I was pulled away to head back for the buses, but at that point Mags was already heading back anyway and she seemed happy. Then she wasn't happy on the bus." I said and I narrowed my eyes at Marnie. "You got to her." I growled and I made to lunge forward but I felt a hand on my arm.

"Loki no." Leda said in a firm voice and I turned to her feeling angry. "Violence is not the answer. It's what this stupid little girl, with a crush on a man twice her age and has no interest in her, wants. She wants us to confirm that the Quileute are nothing but violent savages. Now what exactly is the problem? Why have you apprehended her?"

"She's trying to go after Zeke. Even though Zeke just told her to get lost." Cadence replied.

"Yeah. Mags run off from us and we were chasing her but she was heading to the trees when we got here. Zeke was pushing her away, but she kept clinging to him and he told her he loves Mags and got no interest in her. He started running after Mags and Little Miss Clever here thought it would be a good idea to go after Zeke." Felicity said, giving Marnie a wary look. She didn't like women who acted so desperate over guys. "Have more respect for yourself girl."

"And its not real love." Amber said. "You're just crushing on him cause he's older and kinda cool as well as hot. But it's not love. Let go of this stupid crush and start hanging with boys your own age. Find one who likes you back."

"That is the best advice." Leda said. "I loved another who didn't love me back, at least not in the way I wanted. I accepted that and now I'm with Loki. A much better option for me."

I grinned as I put my arm around Leda and she snuggled into my side. Kaden looked thoughtful for a moment then let Marnie go.

"Look kid, just go home." Kaden said warily. "Concentrate on you for a while and worry about the guys later. Or not at all. I never do."

"You can't stop me going into the forest." Marnie growled.

"Oh? Can't I?" I asked casually as I stepped in front of her and looked into her eyes. _"YOU WILL NOT FOLLOW ZEKE TONIGHT. YOU'LL GO BACK HOME AND GO TO BED AND THINK ABOUT WHETHER HE'S EVEN WORTH ALL THIS TROUBLE."_

"Did you just?" Cadence asked as Marnie blinked at me.

"You can go." I said, motioning with my hand.

It was clear Marnie tried to step toward the forest but then she turned around and started walking toward the cluster of buildings where a lot of the young dhampir lived.

"Yeah, I used the alpha voice on her. But mostly because I'm beat. I wanna be in bed already and she sure wasn't about to give in." I said with a sigh. "Anyway, I'll probably see you all before we head home, but right now our bed is calling us."

We all said goodnight before me and Leda headed back into the Ranch House. We made it back to the room without any other distraction.

"Are you ok?" Leda asked me. "I know you don't like using your alpha voice."

"I don't usually, but she hurt my sister and I got angry."

"Do you need comfort?" Leda asked, stroking my cheek.

"A little comfort would be nice."

Leda smiled up at me, then kissed me. I fell into the kiss as I pulled her in closer, feeling her body mould to mine and I got a flash back to when she'd been under the shower stream and the water flowed over her body. I got another flash and I pulled away with a chuckle.

"What's wrong?" Leda asked as I inched us closer to the bed.

"I might not have seen you in water, but I have seen you wet. That first night we got together." I reminded her.

"Oh yes." Leda said as she pulled away from me and started unpinning her hair and loosening the plait.

"You looked like a siren then. The way your dress clung to your body was hard to resist." I said as I looked down into her eyes.

"I like your body." Leda said with a sigh as she put her hands up under my t-shirt and ran them over my abs. "So toned. So perfect." She kissed me again before stepping back. "Loki. Would it be ok if we just wear our nightclothes tonight and only make out a little before we sleep? As much as I enjoy it when you make love to me I'm much too tired to truly enjoy it tonight."

"Hey." I said as I pulled her into me. "You don't have to explain it so much. I understand. I'm tired myself." _And if I'm honest I'd feel weird if Addie overheard._

Leda nodded against my chest and I put my lips to the top of her head. Her hair was still a little damp.

"Come on. Let's change and go to bed." I whispered.

Leda stepped away from me and went to her bag to grab her nightdress. I stripped down to my shorts. I never slept in more than that. Once Leda came out of the bathroom and I went to brush my teeth before I went to sleep.

Leda had already climbed into bed and she pulled back the cover next to her so I could slip into bed. I turned off the light and crossed the room and slid in next to her. I lay back and Leda moved closer to me, putting her hand to my cheek to find her way before she kissed me. We continued for a while, but in the darkness and under the warmth of the blanket I could feel my eyes growing heavy.

Leda pulled away from my lips and settled down against my chest.

"Goodnight my Lover." She whispered as she reached up to stroke my cheek.

"Night Leda." I replied and tangled my fingers into her hair, massaging her head lightly as I started to drift to sleep.

She hummed as her fingers played in my own hair.

I drifted to sleep with Leda safe in my arms.

* * *

_I was standing in a summer meadow and I recognised it as the place Leda's mother lived. I looked around trying to locate Leda, she had to be here in her own mind._

"_Loki?" Someone said behind me and I turned around and found Leda's mom Joan standing behind me._

"_Hi?" I ventured, wondering what was going on._

"_So. You're dating my daughter." She said, scowling at me._

"_Is that a problem?" I asked._

"_No. I just thought I should check you out. Make sure you're not out to hurt her." She said, glaring at me._

"_I'm not." I said, my voice squeaking a little like I was in my pre-teen body again._

"_Really? What about if you imprint? Have you considered how Leda will feel then?"_

"_I asked Leda that before we became official. I wouldn't have entered into this if she wasn't ok with that. It would have been so much better if I did imprint on her. I've always crushed on her." I admitted._

"_Are you sure?" Joan asked, glaring into my eyes._

"_Oh Mama please! Why are you hassling my boyfriend in this way?" Leda said angrily as she was suddenly beside me and she grabbed my hand. "I told you it was my decision and I'm prepared for the inevitable day Loki will imprint on somebody else, but until that day he is mine and mine alone."_

"_Are you sure?" Joan asked, frowning._

"_Yes Mama. I'm sure." Leda said with a nod._

"_I don't like this. What if you get hurt later on?"_

"_I'm a big girl. I can survive a broken heart." Leda said firmly. "Not that my heart will be broken because I will feel happy my Loki has found his one true partner."_

"_But where does that leave you?"_

"_I can find another." Leda said._

"_What if you do before Loki finds his?"_

"_Then I'll step aside and let Leda be happy with the one she's meant to be with." I said without hesitation. "We've already discussed all of this. We know this ain't gonna end happy. Bittersweet maybe, but we've accepted that."_

"_Yes." Leda said with another nod._

"_Ok. I just wanted to check you both knew what you were letting yourself in for."_

"_We do." Me and Leda said at the same time and we grinned at each other._

"_In that case, I think it's time I got to know you better Loki if you plan on dating my daughter."_

"_What do ya wanna know?" I asked._

"_How old are you? I can only remember Grace and Tony having one kid before I, became corporeally displaced."_

"_I'm fully grown." I said. "I consider myself around twenty."_

"_As do I." Leda stated._

"_Yeah. But you're only fourteen. So what's your real age Loki?"_

"_Twelve." I said through my teeth cause really, that wasn't my age, just how long I'd been alive._

"_Really?" Joan asked as she dropped down onto a chair that suddenly appeared. "This is always the part I found it hard to get my mind around, but really it's true. You guys are fully grown. But I know my daughter is only fourteen. It's just weird."_

"_You grew up without knowing about the supernatural world. Of course it's weird to you." I said with a shrug. "To us it's just another way of aging."_

"_I guess." Joan conceded. "Well that's all I wanted to talk to you about. Do whatever."_

_Joan disappeared but I didn't trust that she'd completely gone._

"_I'll go back to my own mind now." I said to Leda as I put my hand to her cheek. "I don't know how much this will drain me."_

"_I understand." Leda said and kissed my lips. "Perhaps next time you can draw me into your mind."_

"_I'll try." I promised and gave her a kiss back. "See you in the morning."_

"_See you in the morning."_

_I smiled then closed my eyes and let myself flow back to my body._

* * *

I slept the rest of the night without dreaming.

I woke up and Leda was still in my arms. I kissed the top of her head before I reached over to the bed stand to check her clock. It was seven in the morning. I contemplated going back to sleep, after all it was past eleven by the time we got to bed, but I didn't need any more sleep.

Leda stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." I whispered and stroked her hair back from her face.

She smiled as her arm tightened around me for a moment before she sat up and looked down into my eyes.

"Good morning Lover." She whispered.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked, running my fingers up and down her sides.

"Much better." She said as she straddled me and leant down to kiss my lips. "I can't wait until we are home. When we're alone in our tree house with no one about for miles."

"Yeah." I said, smiling wistfully at the thought.

"We should shower and dress ready for breakfast." Leda said.

"Yeah. If I know Addie he'll be knocking on the door soon. Or paging me at least. Maybe you should shower first so you'll have time to dry your hair. It's gotta be uncomfortable with the weight of your wet hair pinned to your head."

"It is." Leda said and she kissed me. "I won't be long."

Leda got up out of bed, grabbed a fresh dress, and went into the bathroom. I lay back for another minuet before I got up and decided to make the bed. I was using it too and although it wouldn't drive me crazy thinking of the bed being messy all day, it felt much better getting into a tidy bed. Then I got my clothes ready, jeans and a t-shirt, and sat in one of the armchairs to wait for Leda to come out of the bathroom.

She emerged with a towel around her hair again and I stole a kiss as I passed her on my way into the bathroom. I showered and dressed and dried my hair with the towel. Leda was smiling at me when I looked up from beneath the towel, her hair a shining, chestnut halo around her.

"Sit here." She said, indicating the chair as she stood up.

I frowned a little but went to sit down anyway. Leda began to brush my hair and then she blasted it with the hair dryer. I gave my now body-full hair a dubious look. The guys back home would have a field day if they saw me like this. They were bad enough with Olly and Silver and their boy band haircuts, I'd never live it down considering I'm supposed to be a blasé rocker.

Leda grinned at me in the mirror as she picked up a tube of something off her dressing table and squirted some into her hand. She started running it through my hair and I liked the feel of her fingers although I wasn't so sure about the stickiness. I watched in the mirror as Leda concentrated on my hair as she shaped it. By the time she was done my hair had lost its buoyancy and looked a lot like messy hair, but the deliberate kind. I kinda liked it. At least it was better than hair that seemed to float a foot from my head anyway.

"What do you think?" Leda asked, looking worried.

"Perfect." I said and I turned in my chair to kiss her.

Leda returned my kiss then pulled away.

"I need to wash the surplus gel from my hands." She said and kissed me again before she went to the bathroom.

_Loki? Are you ready for breakfast?_ Addie asked.

_Sure are Bro. Leda's washing her hands and then we're heading down._

_I'll listen out for the door._

Leda came out of the bathroom.

"You ready for breakfast?" I asked as I got to my feet.

"Yes." Leda replied.

"Then lets go."

We headed out of the room and Addie stepped out of his own room. What's more, Seren and Rupert were walking down the corridor at the same time. They were hand in hand and Seren looked ridiculously happy since the last time I saw her before the battle.

"Good morning everyone." She sang and she gave Addie a big kiss on his cheek. "How are you Brawd Mawr?"

"What are you on?" Addie asked, giving her a confused look.

"Life." She said wistfully and managed to loop her arm around his neck to ruffle his hair.

"Well you mind lowering the dosage?" Addie joked and Seren let him go.

"Oh Leda, my sister, gis a hug." Seren said, holding her arms open wide.

"Definitely sister." Leda said and she hugged Seren tightly.

I glanced at Rupert over the top of our hugging girlfriends and he was frowning a little. He was worried that Seren's behaviour would make us think they'd had sex, but they hadn't. Seren was just ecstatic because they were finally heading in that direction at some point in the near future coupled with the fact that we'd all made it through.

"'sup?" I asked.

"Breakfast." Rupert replied.

"Gramps is cooking." Addie said. "Mam and Dad, and your mom and dad are already down there."

"They are?" I asked.

"You can't tell that?" Addie asked with a frown.

"Mags is more telepathic than me. I guess you are too." I said with a shrug to show it didn't bother me none.

"Then maybe we should go down." Addie said quickly.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Seren and Leda broke apart. Seren went back to Rupert and looped her arm through his and Leda came to me to take my arm. Addie looked a little left out but Leda grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into our group. Well we were Freaks together, Freaks forever.

_Yeah._ Addie thought toward me. _Freaks forever Bro._

I smiled. That was true. We'd always be together. Forever.

_Yeah Bro._ I thought back, thinking how we were pack brothers.

_We're a pack?_ Addie thought.

_Yeah. We're a pack._ I replied.

_So which one of us is Alpha?_ Addie thought, he was joking but it caught me off guard.

_I really don't know. Maybe we should forget it right now and enjoy this breakfast Gramps' making._ I said as we reached the top of the mess hall stairs.

We went down the stairs and sure enough the smell of cooking greeted us. Gramps was in the kitchen area cooking and Auntie Liza was already helping him. Gran was sat around a table with Dad, Mom and Uncle Mal.

"Dad? Mam? When did you get back?" Seren asked, rushing to greet them.

"Late last night." Mal replied.

"That bus journey was ridiculously long and I cannot wait to return home and have a nice long soak in the bath." Auntie Liza observed from the kitchen.

"That would be nice." Uncle Mal agreed with a smile.

"You're all up early this morning." Mom said.

"We couldn't sleep any longer." I said with a shrug as us kids went to take the next table over.

"I'm just eager to get home." Addie said warily. "I don't want to miss the earliest opportunity to leave by sleeping."

"You did sleep last night though?" Gran asked, looking worried.

"Yeah." Addie replied with a smile. "I'm a lot more refreshed. I just didn't want to sleep longer."

"He did go to bed earlier than us." I pointed out about me and Leda.

"I had to see Papa and Kitty-Kat back safely." Leda stated.

"Leda, here you are." Alec said as he entered the mess hall.

Kitty was obviously with him, but so was Leda's sister Clara and her ex-Volturi vampire mate Demetri.

"Yes Papa. We came to have breakfast." Leda replied.

"Smells good." Kitty said as she came and hugged Leda before she sat at another table with Alec.

Clara came up to Leda and hugged her too while Demetri hovered behind her. I couldn't help watching him just in case. There wasn't anything sinister in his mind at that moment, but I still couldn't help feeling my hackles rise. Maybe cause he was one of the faces of the Volturi and still hadn't really integrated.

"I'm glad you're safe sister." Clara said.

"Likewise." Leda replied.

"It is good to see you all back safe and sound." Demetri said and everyone in the mess hall fell quiet to look at him. "I mean it. I've given you scarce reason to believe me, but know that I'm sincere when I say it makes me happy to know all my family is back safe and well."

"Your family?" Gran asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Clara is my mate. She's my family and so her family is my family. Leda, who is my sister-in-law, is now entangled with Loki. That makes him my family and so his family is my family." Demetri announced.

"And what of your other family?" Gramps asked, and he'd somehow managed to place himself between Demetri and the rest of us without any of us noticing.

"My other family?" Demetri asked with a frown.

"Our old family." Alec said in a low voice and Demetri looked between the two other former Volturi men.

"Did you ever see them as family? True family and not some form of cult?" Demetri asked and I suddenly focused on his mind, so did Gran, Dad and Addie.

Demetri's hands flew to his head and I pulled my mind away quickly, maybe it hadn't been such a good idea for all four of us to focus our minds on him all at once. Whatever, I got that he really thought that the Volturi had never really been family to him, but he did think that of us.

"A cult?" Gran asked as Demetri dropped his hands and looked between those of us he knew were telepathic. "Have you been deprogrammed?"

"I think I finally have. Knowing that you truly mean to make a better world for vampires and humans alike has revealed a place for me here. I need to pledge my allegiance to Jane, but I felt I should announce it to all of you first." Demetri said.

This time I didn't jump into his mind to see if he was telling the truth. Instead I linked with Gran's mind and she was reading him. He was being sincere. He was finally gonna turn in his Volturi badge.

"We'll never have to go back to that awful place?" Clara asked in astonishment, this was as much news to her as it was to us.

"Never my love." Demetri whispered as he placed his hand to her cheek and brushed it lightly.

"This is the best news you could ever give me." Clara said softly as she wrapped her arms around Demetri and buried her face in his shoulder.

Alec frowned. He still didn't trust Demetri and hated to see his daughter being held by him, but he didn't wanna make Clara unhappy or give Demetri an incentive to change his mind again and head on back to Volterra with Clara in tow.

"You'll have to visit us in Forks once this whole thing is over and we can celebrate." Kitty said as she took Alec's hand to settle him a little. Kitty's view was that it was better to have Demetri where they could keep an eye on him even if it meant having him under their feet.

"You'll let us know if you do plan to visit?" Dad asked. "We like to make sure there's enough wolves on duty when there'll be extra vamps around to stop too many of the pups getting triggered."

"I know better than to fall foul of the Quileute." Demetri said with a smile, I wasn't sure if it was fond recollection, or condescension.

"Breakfast is ready." Gramps called before more could be said.

We all lined up at the counter, apart from Demetri and Alec, to go and grab what we wanted of the bacon, eggs, pancakes and fresh bread. I piled my plate with a lot and was looking forward to stuffing my face.

"We have to wait." Gran suddenly announced. "Billie's not here."

"Perhaps she slept in." Gramps said.

"No. She said she'll be at breakfast for eight." Gran said, shaking her head.

"Essie my love, Billie was very exhausted. Perhaps she over slept." Gramps said softly as he put his arm around her.

"But?" Gran began to protest.

"If Billie was to come to breakfast at eight she would already be here. Have your own breakfast and then we will go find her." Gramps promised.

"Ok." Gran said as she accepted the plate Gramps held out to her and she went to sit at one of the smaller tables so her and Gramps were isolated so they could talk out her worry in private while we ate.

By the time we'd all finished Gran seemed to have calmed a little and decided to give Billie until eleven to make an appearance before they went to track her down. I guess that would be enough time for Billie to come around if she was sleeping in. Gran and Gramps decided to take care of the dishes again while the rest of us went up to the atrium to hang out because there weren't many places with enough room for all of us.

We spent the morning sharing our own personal stories of the battle. Gran and Gamps joined us after half an hour and between them and Addie we got a bigger picture of their mission to rescue Billie.

At eleven Gran decided it would be better if it was just her and Gramps who went to find Billie not to overcrowd her all at once. They'd been gone about an hour and we were just discussing what we should do for lunch, when Dad gasped and he shared a look with Auntie Liza.

"Looks like you'll have to sort yourselves out." Dad said as he stood up.

"Yes. It seems Mother and Father require our presence at the moment." Auntie Liza added. "Just us four, the rest of you, go and make yourself lunch."

The four she was referring to was Mom, Dad, herself and Uncle Mal. They didn't give us time to argue. They just left.

"What do you think that was about?" Seren asked.

Me and Addie both shrugged.

"You didn't catch anything?" She prompted.

"Whatever it is, Gran doesn't want us to know. I guess we'll find out later." I said as I got to my feet and stretched out. "Let's go grab lunch and see what's happening this afternoon."

We went and had some lunch, just sandwiches so we all made our own, and we sat down to eat. Alec, Kitty, Demetri and Clara had excused themselves, I think two trips to the mess hall in one day was too much for Demetri and Alec was still trying to keep his mind on switching to VCAC to abandon him.

We made sure the kitchen was clean when we finished and we made our way back up to the atrium.

_Loki?_

_Yeah Dad?_ I replied.

_We're heading out to the woods to spend some sib time with Billie. Can you lot entertain yourself for the afternoon and we'll eat with you this evening._ He said.

_Ok._ I said and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Leda asked.

"They'll all be back this evening. They're spending time with Billie today. So I guess we got a few hours spare. What should we do?" I replied.

"Shall we all go swimming?" Leda suggested.

"There's a pool here?" Rupert asked.

"Of course." Leda said with a smile. "And if we're lucky, no one else is using it."

"But I haven't got a swimming costume." Rupert said with worry.

"Neither have I." Seren said.

"Seren, I have plenty to spare. Rupert, I am certain you brought shorts with you. They should be fine in the pool. How about you two?" She directed toward me and Addie.

"I got swimming shorts. Gran told me to pack for Hawaii." Addie said with a shrug.

"And I got shorts I can wear in the pool." I assured her.

"Very well. We'll change in our rooms and take towels and t-shirts down with us. You can choose which costume you want." Leda said as she looped her arm through Seren's.

We followed the girls upstairs and once Seren got a costume me and Leda changed. We stepped out and Addie soon joined us. We had to wait a little longer for Seren and Rupert, but they were further away from us. As soon as they got to us we made our way down to the pool.

We were the only ones there and so we got to mess around without worrying about upsetting anyone else. We were there a few hours before we returned to our room to shower and change. Leda washed first and I went in after her. As I was coming out of the bathroom she was answering her door. There was a dhampir there wearing some kind of uniform.

"Message from Jane." He said, holding out an envelope.

Leda took the envelope and signed the tablet he was holding out.

"Are you Loki Black?" He asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"I need your signature too so Jane knows you got the message." He stated.

"Ok." I said as I went up to the door and signed the tablet.

"See you later." He said with a salute then left.

Leda closed the door and looked at the envelope for a moment before she opened it.

"We have to attend a meeting at nine tonight. It's the debriefing I believe." Leda said as she handed the note to me. "Hopefully it means we can leave tomorrow."

"That would be good." I said with a smile.

"Yes. Now we should go and have dinner in time for the meeting." Leda said.

"We should." I agreed.

Once we'd finished with our hair and stuff we left the room. Addie was waiting for us and we went down to the mess hall together. There were more dhampir down here now so we had to wait our turn to make our own food. In fact Seren and Rupert had joined us before we got to use the kitchen. Once our food was ready we sat down to eat, mostly in silence because we were all worried where our parents and Grandparents were and what was gonna happen at the meeting. The next few hours would seem like forever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	68. Chapter 67 - Magda

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, joe63129, AgnesEldridge, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

**This is a short chapter, but you get two today and hopefully it won't be long before I finish the final chapter. Then we'll follow the lives of the various characters after their experiences in taking down the League once and for all.**

* * *

**Magda**

I didn't know what was up with Cadence, but it was about time we had a talk. I led her and Kaden back to where we left our clothes while I tried not to look in her mind. We had to talk this out like adults and I couldn't take the telepath shortcut.

We reached our clothes and we phased back and dressed.

"Where do you wanna do this?" I asked.

"Back at the apartment means the rest are staying out with Isla." Kaden replied.

"Ok." I said and we started heading toward the Octagon. "So what do you think of Isla?" I asked to pass the time while we were walking.

"Seems like a nice kid." Kaden said.

"Can she really be part of our pack all the way in Hawaii?" Cadence asked with concern.

"She's our pack sister now, so yeah." I said. "She linked on to me so she's pack."

"Good. I wouldn't want her to get disconnected from us now. Nothing worse than being cut off from your pack." Cadence said mournfully.

"When has that ever happened to you?" I asked.

"Never." She said, and I knew there was definitely something she wasn't telling me.

"Ok." I said as we started climbing up to our apartment.

"This is one thing I won't miss when we head home." Kaden said with a chuckle. "All these stairs."

"Yeah. Don't get many on the Res." I observed.

"Loads at your grandparents." Cadence pointed out.

"I guess." I said as we reached our floor and I got the key from the safe box and unlocked the door. "How about we get some drinks before we talk?"

Kaden and Cadence agreed and we all got a drink each. I had tea and the others had coffee. Then was sat down at the table and the meeting began.

"So, what's up?" I asked Cadence.

"Where the hell were you last night?" She demanded. "You just split on us. We didn't come after you because Zeke was heading that way and dumb blonde was gonna rain on your parade again. But why was you even running off in the first place?"

"Ok. I'm gonna share this with the two of you, but the others don't need to know. I was gonna hurl myself off a cliff." I said it a little distantly like it was something a character in a movie had contemplated.

"Is this some kind of new vamp sport?" Kaden asked in a hopeful way.

"No. I was gonna hurl myself off a cliff and hope the fall would actually kill me." I stated so they both knew I wasn't messing and I'd been so close to doing this.

"What? Why?" Kaden demanded while Cadence looked at me like she couldn't quite believe it.

"Battle fatigue probably had a lot to do with it, not to mention real exhaustion from not sleeping for a while. We can add hunger to that too. Both food and blood, so my thinking was all off. You guys saw how cut up I was about slashing Zeke's face. Then that Marnie girl was there telling me that Zeke didn't want me anywhere near him. I spent the whole trip back convincing myself what she said had to be true. Then we get here and he's arm in arm with Marnie." I couldn't hold back that sob.

"You should have confided in us." Kaden said firmly.

"I didn't think I deserved it." I said as I looked down into my tea. "So I got up to the cliff edge and was gonna jump off, until I realised that Zeke would feel it too and I couldn't put him through that. He came up to find me and, well I slipped over the edge of the cliff and Zeke managed to grab me and pull me back. It took a while for him to convince me that he didn't have a problem, even when I saw his scars are gone."

"They are?" Kaden asked.

"Yeah. Carlisle had a theory and it worked." I said and took a sip of my tea.

"What did you mean about the marriage thing?" Kaden asked, and I remembered I'd promised to tell her about that before the whole Billie turning up and taking Isla to meet my girls thing.

"Oh that." I said and I felt myself actually blush. "Well I had a nightmare and it seemed like my subconscious was gonna haunt me. Zeke decided to change my mind and well…" I trailed off and sipped my tea while I decided where to start.

"Well what?" Cadence demanded.

"Actually…" I held my hands out to them and they both reached out and took one.

I closed my eyes and remembered that entire scene in the studio. When I reached the part where we went into the bedroom I opened my eyes and pulled my hands away. Kaden was looking hot and excited, Cadence tried to look unimpressed, but she was flushed too.

"Wow." Kaden whispered. "I see why you thought it was marriage."

"I could have done without seeing him naked." Cadence complained.

"You didn't have to watch it all. You could have pulled your hand away anytime." I pointed out and she flipped me the bird.

"Come on. You're happy for them too." Kaden coaxed.

Cadence sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, but then she smiled.

"Well sure, I'm happy for them. Still doesn't mean I wanna catch the floorshow. Same as I wouldn't want to catch the floorshow if either of you were with another women. I just don't like watching, it's more fun taking part." She said with a shrug.

"Like a threesome?" I asked, a little shocked by that.

Cadence shrugged again.

"Have you ever?" Kaden asked.

"No." Cadence said with a shake of her head. "But I wouldn't turn it down if it was offered to me."

"I couldn't imagine somebody else getting in there between Zeke and me." I said, shuddering at the thought.

"That's cause you're imprinted and therefore selfish." Cadence replied.

"Right. So you wouldn't care if there was someone else making out with Rea?" Kaden asked.

"As long as I got to make out too. Of course it would have to be another woman. I'm not bi." Cadence said firmly.

"We know." Kaden and me said simultaneously, Cadence had been telling us this for the last five years.

"I just wanna make it clear." She said, glaring at her cup.

"And we know it well and clear by now." I said, giving her a thoughtful look. "Has Rea been suggesting you do stuff you're not ready for?"

"No. Like I said, I'd try a threesome, just no guys." Cadence said, screwing up her face.

"So Rea has suggested getting a guy involved?" Kaden asked, picking up on the same worry I had.

"She did, but I told her hell no. She said that we'd get to dominate him, but I don't wanna go anywhere near a guy and his…" Cadence shuddered. "So Rea said that maybe we could see about getting a vampie girl involved or something."

"Are you ok with getting a dhampir involved?" I asked.

Cadence gave me a thoughtful look.

"Not a dhampir, I'm a fang." I said, "Besides, I don't do women."

"Not even to experiment?" She coaxed.

"You willing to kiss a guy?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Then why do you think I'd wanna kiss a girl?"

"It was just a thought." Cadence said as she pouted.

"Well either you're ready or not, but I guess that's something you have to take up with Rea." I said.

"Yeah." Cadence said.

"Not that it's something you'll have to worry about much longer. We're heading home as soon as this is over right?" Kaden asked me.

"Well I know I'm heading back. I'm looking to move to Olympic Pines cause that's where Zeke is heading."

"Well I can't speak for the others, but I sure as hell had my fill of this place." Kaden said. "Any room at Olympic Pines for your Beta?"

"Of course. I said I'd take you all with me if you wanna come. We may have to go back to the Res for a while, but we'll find somewhere."

"It'll be cool really striking out on our own." Kaden mused. "I wonder what type of job I'll get? What about you?"

"I don't know. I might just try my luck at the Nook just to mess with Geri Ingles." I said with a grin.

"I don't think I'd do well in a bar. Maybe I could work in a store or a diner." Kaden consider. "What about you?"

"I'm not going." Cadence said.

"You're not?" I asked.

"No. At least I don't know yet. I like it here being able to take on actual vamps. If they got a use for me then I'm staying." She replied.

"Well that's your choice." I said. "I won't force you to go. And like I said about Isla, you'll always be our pack sister no matter how far apart we are."

I reached across the table and she took my hand and smiled at me.

"Thanks Boss." She said. "Just don't tell the others yet."

"It's your tale to tell when you're ready." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah." Cadence agreed.

I frowned as I caught them on the edge of my mind.

"We should change the subject now, the others are at the main door." I said.

"You staying here tonight or heading back to lover boy's?" Cadence asked, putting her usual snark into her tone.

"Obviously I'll be heading over to Zeke's. I can't get enough of him." I said wistfully.

"I'll be going to see Rea." Cadence admitted.

"God. I hate you two. Make me feel lonely why don't you." Kaden joked, folding her arms.

"Well I'm sure there's a few dhampir guys who wouldn't mind spending the night with a wolf girl." I said.

"Yeah. How about the pervs on floor three?" Cadence teased.

"What pervs?" Kaden asked with a frown.

"You know. Those dude bros who are always whooping up the stairs after us." Cadence said with a snort.

"Can't say I've ever noticed." Kaden said with a frown.

"Me either." I said, frowning as I tried to think back on if I had noticed something.

"Then maybe it's just me." Cadence said with a shrug.

The others clattered in sans Isla.

"Where's Isla?" I asked.

"Don't worry. We dropped her off at Billie's apartment." Amber explained. "She wanted to check in with her brother and he was there with Tobias."

"Billie wasn't?" I asked with concern.

"Tobias said that she went out hunting with Essie." Marissa answered.

"Ok." I said, it made sense if Billie wanted to be on her own.

"What are we having for lunch?" Amber asked as she made her way into the kitchen and started looking through the cupboards.

"What are you cooking?" Cadence asked.

Amber groaned as she realised her mistake.

"Come on." I said as I got to my feet. "Let's see what's there."

"What? You're actually eating with us?" Cadence asked in mock shock. "You're not dining off lover vamp's chest?"

"Well I don't know if that's what you do with your lover vamp, but Zeke and I don't need that to spice up our sex life." I said as I started looking through the cupboards with Amber.

"Yet." Cadence got in and I rolled my eyes at her.

"What do you think Ambs? Chicken salad sandwiches?"

"Sounds good." She agreed.

"You prep the herbs and I do the chicken?" I offered.

"Yes Boss."

Me and Amber got down to making the food, prepping the salad and sub rolls, while the chicken was cooking. They were good sandwiches and we downed soda with them. Cadence and Kaden washed and wiped the dishes so I could talk to the others about our future.

"What I said before the battle still stands, I don't plan on staying here. As soon as we can, I'm leaving. I eventually intend on settling in Olympic Pines, but I may have to spend time on the Res until I find a place in Olympic Pines. I can understand if the rest of you would prefer to stay on the Res, but I'll try and find somewhere for all of us if you wanna come."

"I don't want to go back to the Res to live." Felicity said.

"Yeah, we've tasted too much independence to going back to living under Mom and Dad's feet." Laurel added.

"I ain't got a job on the Res, may as well try somewhere else." Marissa said with a shrug.

"I wanna go wherever my pack is." Amber said solemnly.

"Then I'll start looking for somewhere for all of us." I said. "I'll also ask around for what jobs are going in Olympic Pines."

"You can wait until we're back up in the north if you want. We'd need to make sure there's somewhere for us to live in the Pines before we get a job there." Felicity pointed out.

"Yeah. I'll wait until we're up there, but if I get a job before I have somewhere to live, well there's always Tregarran. I'd just prefer not to be in the same house as my grandparents where they can keep tabs on me." I decided. "Although the sooner I'm in the Pines the better."

"Just so you can be with Zekey-poo." Cadence teased.

"Well yeah." I said with a shrug, it was the truth.

"I think it's sweet." Kaden said. "I can't wait until I imprint on someone and I can be that gooey over him."

"It'll be great." Felicity agreed.

We fell into silence while the others thought about what their future imprint might look like. I sighed and got to my feet.

"While you lot day dream I'm gonna track down Zeke, get some time in with him in case we do have to spend time apart."

"Go have fun." Kaden said, tapping me on my shoulder.

"We would." Felicity agreed.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at all of them before I left the Octagon.

As I was crossing the Village I felt that Zeke was actually up at the Ranch House. I headed that way to meet him. As I was nearing the Ranch House I saw him descending the steps with Brah. They were weighed down with shopping, including a camp bed.

Turned out Zeke had decided to go buy a bed for Brah because they had to go see Jane at one in the morning. I guess me and Zeke wouldn't be getting alone time after all, but I guess it didn't really matter; we had our lives ahead of us. I found it more endearing that he was willing to help Brah. He didn't have to, but he choose to because he wanted to help this poor kid the same way he'd been helped when he first got out of the farms.

I enjoyed watching them interact and I found myself thinking that Zeke would make a good teacher, at least to dhampir kids. It's something I'd have to suggest to him as a future profession. Something he was better suited to than shop work or office work. Yeah, it would suit him well. My patient, gentle love.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	69. Chapter 68 - Brah

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123, joe63129, AgnesEldridge, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

**This is the second chapter I've posted today and I'm going to hand over to a character that has yet to have a voice.**

* * *

**Brah**

I lay in the silence, almost silence. There was always noises going around. I was sleeping, but on the edge of sleeping I could hear things. Voices talking. Toilet flushing. Water flowing. It was close but far away. It merged into my dream where I was far away from the farm. Far away from the vampires and their cruelty.

"Aloha kakahiaka, it's time to get up." The wind whispered.

I didn't know what it all meant, but something brushed my face. I opened my eyes as someone said, "Morning sleepy head."

I smiled to see Isla smiling at me. It was real. It had to be real. I was far away from them and that place.

"You ready to get up Brah?" She asked gently, her hand stroking my hair and it felt good.

"Can I lie here forever?" I asked.

"You'll starve. And what if you need the bathroom?" She asked.

I thought about it, but I had a good reason not to move.

"I don't want to get up because that means I'll wake up and what if this is all a dream and I'm back at the farm?" I questioned.

Isla lied down and her arm went over my chest. I remembered what it was like to hold her when I slept and that time she kissed me. I felt warm spread over me and I never wanted her to go.

"You're not at the farm. Or else they'd be kicking your okole out of bed." Isla pointed out.

"That's true. I've never been awakened so gently, or by such a pretty face." I said as I turned to her and I wanted to know I thought she was pretty.

I said something wrong. I don't know what I said wrong, but it caused Isla to get up off the bed and stammer and stumble away from me. She thought the vamps were pretty? What did that have to do with me and her? What was I supposed to say? Did she need to hear I thought not?

"Not as pretty as you." I assured her as I got up off the bed, and I did another wrong thing because she exclaimed and turned her back on me.

"You wanna put some pants on Brah?" She asked.

"Pants?" I asked back, I was confused.

"You're kinda naked there! Like choke naked!"

I looked down at myself and I was naked. I didn't take any clothes from the wardrobe. I felt like I wasn't supposed to, even though Billie told me to, and the ones at the hospital were too uncomfortable to sleep in. I forgot. I didn't want to say I forgot. I would make a joke.

"That's a problem?"

"Damn right it's a problem!" Isla snapped, so the joke had been wrong but her behaviour was making me feel a little angry so I thought I'd be the idiot again.

"Why?" I asked as I picked up the uncomfortable pants and pulled them on.

"Because people don't go around naked." She said, still not looking at me.

"I was in bed naked, not going around." I pointed out.

"Well you're standing up now." She said and I didn't know why she was being so upset with me.

"And now I'm dressed." I said.

She turned back to look at me.

"The clothes, they were uncomfortable to sleep in." I explained so she'd know why I took off the clothes.

"You could have asked Kekipi for a lend of shorts or something. Or keep the blanket around you next time." She said looking appalled and I found it funny that a girl who could turn into a wolf and so would run around naked had problems with people that were naked.

"I'll remember." I said with a nod.

"It's not funny!" She snapped and I must have showed my amusement more than I'd hoped.

"Why have you a problem with being naked?" I asked, because it was something I wondered in that moment.

"Because you're supposed to wear clothes. It's not descent to go around naked." She said, and she was blushing and embarrassed.

"The wolf men were naked." I reminded her.

"Yeah. Well I kinda forgot about them." She stammered to a stop before giving me an annoyed look. "It's not important. Just, I don't need to see you naked. Kay?"

I smiled. If that's what she wanted of me, then I would comply. I'd do whatever she wanted me to.

"I will always be dressed in your presence." I promised, then decided to amend that. "Unless you want me to be naked."

"No." She snapped and I wasn't sure how I should accept that. Was I so disgusting to her? "I didn't mean that to sound so blunt, but we hardly know each other and I'm not ready for sex." She said with a sigh.

"We could get to know each other?" I said in a low voice so she wouldn't think it was a threat, it was just something I wanted to offer her.

"Maybe. I really don't know. I don't need a guy complicating my life when I got so much complicating it at the moment. I've been kidnapped by people who wanted to turn me into a baby machine. I found out I'm a wolf. I'm in another frigging country and I have no idea what to tell my mom. There's so much for me to think about, I don't need boy stuff on top of that too. Sorry." She said, and she was upset and that was a lot to go through. I shouldn't put this pressure on her too. There was always time in the future when we were both learned and grown up.

"I probably should get the learning first." I decided.

"We both need to. I still got a year left of High School, then I plan to train as a chef. I got this whole future planned out before I even consider boyfriends."

I didn't know what all of it meant, but I said, "ok," anyway.

"I think the bathroom might be free. Maybe you can wash and dress." Isla said and I realised it was an order not a suggestion. She wanted me gone a while.

I nodded and picked up the t-shirt before I stepped into the bathroom. It was fancy, not like the one on the farm, which had lots of showers and toilets and no privacy. There was a lock on the inside of the door. I wasn't used to locking doors on the inside, but I was in control and I locked the door as well as the other two doors. They led to the bedrooms maybe.

I put my clothes on the side and looked at the shower. I turned the dial and the water started. It was cold but then it warmed and that was good. On the farm the water was either like ice or boiling hot. I stepped under the water and washed, using the soap in the dish to scrub every part of my body like they'd always taught us to.

I got out and wiped in the softest towel ever. I dressed back into the clothes I was given and unlocked all the doors. I stepped back out into the big room and there was a nice smell of food. Isla was in the kitchen where the smell was coming from. Her brother Kekipi and his lady Billie were standing at the counter.

They all looked at me as I crossed to them and I looked down to see there was food on the plates. It looked good and smelled good.

"I made breakfast." Isla said as she smiled at me. "Shall we all eat?"

I nodded and picked up the plate she pushed toward me. I followed the others to the table and we ate the food. Then they talked about getting passports, wouldn't I need one too? I didn't want to be left here with nobody I knew. I only knew Isla, and I didn't want to be left on my own.

Isla and Billie agreed that I should go and we went for a walk. It was outside for a while and I'd never seen so much sky. Then we went into a house. There was corridors that made me feel nervous, it was like the farm a little, but the room we went to was nothing like the farm.

There was machines. Lots of machines, and two vampires who took our pictures. Our passports would take a while and Billie wanted to talk to her family so we had to wait in her apartment until someone came for us. It was here that Isla's brother decided to question me.

"So tell me, uh, Brah, how do you know Isla?" He asked.

"Was it not said?" I replied, not knowing what I should say, what Isla wanted me to say.

"Look Kekipi, it wasn't his fault. It could have been a whole lot worse than him. At least he was willing to pretend that he thought me kneeing him in the balls was sex so that I didn't have to do anything I wasn't ready for while he could go all protective mate on the vamps when they came near me. Don't you go giving him beef, he's an ono keiki." Isla said quickly and I nodded to confirm what she was saying was true.

But Kekipi was frowning.

"What? I don't know what happened. Nobody's told me anything about Brah. But I've never seen him before and I know all your friends." Kekipi said looking at me and I didn't know what I was supposed to say. It was passed my understanding.

"Oh." Isla said and explained the ship to Kekipi.

"Isla, I'm sorry. I've been so wrapped up in Billie I didn't even ask how you are." Kekipi said and he hugged her and he was her brother. A true brother and not like the brothers back on the farm.

"It's ok brah, Billie went through more than me. They hardly even touched me." Isla said as she hugged him back.

"But they did touch you?" He demanded and he was ready to defend his sister.

"Not in that way. Just general manhandling, and they broke my leg, um arm when I tried to save you. Why didn't you tell me you're a wolf?" Isla asked and I was confused at first, but it sounded like Isla hadn't been a wolf for long and didn't know about any of it for long either.

Then they talked about Kekipi's home called Wolf Island. He was the only wolf there so they didn't know where the name came from. There would be two wolves now Isla was one too.

Then there was a knock on the door. Kekipi got up to answer it. There was a half vampire on the other side, a male one, but he didn't offer a threat to me. He smiled at all of us and knew our names. He was the one Billie sent. His name was Zeke and he wanted us to follow him.

Isla and Kekipi trusted him so I decided to trust him too. We walked outside again, but it was a different way to the house we went to before. Isla was talking to Zeke about somebody named Drogo. She'd said that name before but I couldn't remember when.

Then Zeke talked to Kekipi about him being a mechanic. That meant he fixed boats. Zeke was a friend and brother of Billie. It was nice for people to have other people looking out for them. Could I be a friend and brother to Isla? I would look out for her.

"And how about you Brah? You haven't said anything." Zeke said to me.

"I'm not used to conversation." I admitted, I'd been lost to know when I could speak.

Zeke looked at me and he looked sad.

"Just got off the farm?" He asked and I nodded. "Don't worry brother, speak however you want, we won't beat you for it." He added and that made me smile.

"I'll remember." I promised.

Zeke nodded at me before he slowed a little as there was a house in front of us and we had to go through a gate.

"Well here's my house." He told us.

We went through the gate and down the path to the door. We stepped into a big room that had a big happy picture on the wall. There was Billie sitting on the floor next to another woman who looked a lot like the wolf men who had rescued us. Which turned out not to be surprising because she was the sister of the telepath one. The one named Loki. Her name was Mags and Zeke was her man.

After the introductions we all sat down on cushions on the floor. I was between Isla and Zeke. Mags asked how we all were and I answered with my truth when all the others had spoken and I knew I could speak too.

"I'm happy not to be with the League anymore." I said.

"Oh right. You're a farm baby?" She said and she gave me a sad look too.

I nodded to confirm it.

"So am I." Zeke said, and I wasn't sure it was truth at first. He didn't seem like one.

"You were?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was rescued when I was three and adopted by my parents. That's why I was working with the Coalition to bring down the League, so the suffering can stop." Zeke said and that made me glad that someone was working to help us.

"I'm glad no more babies will have to suffer like us." I stated.

"Me too bro." Zeke said and he tapped my shoulder like I was a friend. "What do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know." I said, because I didn't, Isla would know what I should do.

"Well I could call my Mom and Dad. They have a foster home for dhampir, and it doubles as a school." Zeke said.

I liked the sound of a school I needed to learn. I didn't know what a foster home was.

"You were breeding stock right?" Zeke asked.

I nodded.

"That means they haven't taught you how to read or anything. It's the best place for you."

"What about Isla?" I asked, looked at her. I didn't want to offend her by saying I'd go to Zeke's school instead of with her. She'd been good to me, but a school specially for dhampir might be the best thing.

"Ho Brah, I have to go home. I got to finish school myself and I don't know how I'd explain you to Mom and Dad. Maybe going to Zeke's parents is the best." She stumbled over her words.

Did she think I would make her take me to her home?

"You go there and learn to read and write, then we can keep in touch." She said.

"I could do that." I said, wondering how long it would take to learn to read and write. What if it took years?

"Tell you what bro, I'll go get my laptop and we can Skype Mom and Dad. You might be surer when you talk to them." Zeke said and that sounded good.

Then Mags offered to take Isla to meet other wolves, which Isla was excited about. Billie and Kekipi decided to go to get fresh air. That left me alone with Zeke.

"Wait here bro, I'll bring my laptop out here." He said as he stood up.

I stood too. I didn't know what I should do. Zeke went through a door and I realised I shouldn't follow him. He came back a moment later with a box and something else that turned out to be a machine.

"Sit back down and we can use my laptop to talk to Mom and Dad." He said as he put down the box and put the other thing on top of it.

The thing opened up and I sat down as Zeke pressed a button and the machine whirred and pictures danced over what had been a black surface.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This, my brother, is called a laptop. It's a type of computer. That's a machine that allows you to communicate with the world and also have access to a lot of information. I'll teach you how to use it if you like. I'll be heading back home soon anyway, so if you do decide to live at Northern Heights we'll be in the same place. We'll really be brothers then." Zeke explained.

"Do you think I could learn it?" I wondered as I looked at the other buttons that had what I knew were letters on them even if I didn't know what the letters are.

"Of course. It won't take you long really." Zeke said and I believed him.

"Did it take you long to learn to read?" I asked, because it would give me at least some idea of what to expect.

"No." Zeke said, but maybe he had been taught some reading before he left the farm.

"Were you for breeding stock too?"

"Probably would have been when I was older, but I was marked with a gift, one they wanted to use, so I was separated at a young age." Zeke said, and I'd heard some had gifts but had never met any before. Not from the farms at least.

"What's your gift?" I asked.

"It sounds a little lame. I know what a person is just by looking at them. Like you for instance, I know your mother was dhampir, not human, and that your father was a vampire and you are a dhampir yourself." Zeke said, looking over me.

"My mother was half blood?" I asked, that was not true. I was sure.

"Yep. Your mother was dhampir." Zeke said with a nod.

"They said she was human." I said feeling myself scowl. If my mother was a half blood then she might be alive and they'd kept us apart.

Zeke asked me about my first memories, but even though he'd been let to dig his own way out of his mother and I'd been cut out, it didn't mean that my mother was definitely a half blood. Maybe things were different on his farm. Then I asked what use his gift was, and what he hinted, that they used him to determine whether to let a baby live or kill it in the womb, made me hate them more. I didn't know if that was possible. I was only glad that they couldn't harm any one again.

There was a lot for me to learn beyond the reading and the writing. Like the leader of the vampires for a start. Her name was Jane. That was something I didn't know. Or the fact that some vampires drank animal blood. Zeke did it, but I couldn't think of running after an animal and sinking my teeth into a vein. I'd only ever had blood bags. I would need to drink animal blood to live at the school.

Then it was time to talk to Mom and Dad. They were the ones who ran the school. Zeke explained what he was doing and a moment later a lady appeared on the screen. One with blond hair and blue eyes who I thought must be Mom. She looked at Zeke first then I saw that her eyes travelled to me.

"Zeke, what's going on?" She asked.

"I got some good news. I should be home by the end of the week. Just got to wait for the big debriefing meeting and then I'm a free agent." Zeke said, but I didn't know what a lot of that meant.

"That's good. I'll air out your room ready." The woman said and she laughed.

Zeke laughed too before he said, "Yeah. Also, you got room for one more?"

"Zeke you know I'm not a prude, but I don't think it would be right for Mags to live here with you. You know, cause of the little ones." Mom said, looking worried.

"I'm not talking about Mags." Zeke said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "This is Brah. He was rescued from the Mexico farm and he needs a place to stay and learn how to function in the world. Is it ok if he does that at the Heights?"

"Hi Brah, how old are you?" Mom asked as she turned her attention to me.

"I don't know." I admitted, we didn't know our age, only one thing. "I'm fully grown."

"What did they call you at the farm?" Mom asked, and I didn't know why she needed to know, but I said those numbers I learned early on to obey.

"One five, zero two, twenty ninety six dash two." I said.

"Then you're only eight." Mom said.

I shrugged, I didn't know what eight meant.

"Then yeah, I don't see any problems with you coming to live at the Heights, you're not too far gone for us to teach you." Mom said with a smile, and it made her look kind. "When will you be coming?"

"I'll bring him home with me. I'll let you know as soon as I know when that will be." Zeke said.

Then Mom and Zeke talked about if he thought there'd be a lot of half bloods heading to the school. They had room, but I guess it wouldn't be unlimited. Then they said goodbye before Mom said goodbye to me too.

"Yes Mom, see you soon." I said.

Mom laughed as she disappeared from the screen. I wondered if I had done wrong.

"Was I wrong to call her Mom? Is that her name?" I asked, I didn't want to do wrong if I could avoid it.

"No." Zeke said.

"But it's what you call her." I said confused.

"Yeah. Because she's my mother. Her name is Prue, but I don't think she minds you calling her Mom." Zeke said and he tapped my shoulder and that felt comforting and I felt I could ask him some more about him, like if he was born on a farm how could he have a mother.

He told me how he had been born on a farm but when he was rescued Prue and Tibbi had done something called adopt him and now they were his mother and father. It would be nice to have a mother and father like that too. Even if I was fully mature, it would be good to have parents. Even having a brother was good and Zeke said he was my brother now, and when I thought about it, he had been treating me like a brother. Being with me like I'd seen Kekipi with Isla earlier.

Then we had to let Jane know that I was going to live at the Heights, which was the name of the school. To do this we had to go up to the Ranch House. The Ranch House was the place where I'd gone with Isla, Billie and Kekipi to get our passports, but we went to a different room this time.

This room had a vampire in it but she was sitting behind a small wall with one of the computer machines in front of her. Zeke had to speak to her a long while before she grudgingly let us talk to Jane. But it would be early in the next morning. Zeke explained this to me as we were leaving the Ranch House and he thought I should stay at his house because of this.

"I will stay with you? What about Isla?" I asked.

"Hasn't she got the spare room at Billie's?" Zeke replied.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then it's probably best she stays there."

I wasn't sure about being away from her, I should have her permission but Zeke took my mind off it with his next question, "are you hungry?" and I felt my stomach growl in response.

"A little. For food." I admitted.

Then Zeke showed me how to make food. He was a good, kind teacher and didn't even shout, never mind beat me, when I cracked an egg. He just kindly advised me not to squeeze them as he washed the sticky stuff from my hand and there was plenty more to use. Who knew the funny yellow stuff on the plate were all watery to begin with inside a fragile shell?

We boiled the eggs and put bread under a hot grill and it became toast. It was fun to see how what looked almost like food but not as appetising became food.

"This looks like food now." I said as we went to sit at a table.

There was a picture on the wall of two people. The more I looked at it the more I thought it looked like Zeke and the woman who went with Isla.

"Is that you?" I asked.

"Yep." He said.

"And your lady?" I asked, indicating the other that had wolf ears.

"Mags? Yeah." Zeke said and nodded his head.

"She really is a wolf too?" I asked.

"She is."

"How did you make that?" I wondered, although I wasn't sure of the word.

"The painting?" Zeke asked and that must be the word so I nodded. "I've always been good at art, I just utilised those skills. I can teach you the basics, but it'll have to be on paper, not on the wall."

"Ok." I replied, I would like to learn how to make pictures.

That would be another time. After dinner was time to clean. It made me realise how much I don't know, but Zeke promised to teach me. That as my brother he was there for me. I felt happy in that moment and I hugged him. He gave me a hug back and it was the first time I felt like family. He was the best brother. The kindest brother who had faith that I could be good too. I hoped he was right.

I felt embarrassed afterwards, but Zeke didn't mind. He was a good brother and I would repay him by being a good brother back. He really was my brother from that point on.

Then we cleaned the dishes. Zeke washed them with bubbly water in the sink while I used a tea towel to wipe them and put everything away in their places. At the Heights there would be a rota for when we had to do these chores.

Then Zeke took me out to shopping. We had to go in his car for that. It was like when they transported us at the farm, but instead of being in a big hot box at the back, I sat in a comfortable seat at the front. I could look out windows, and the one next to me I could make disappear so I could feel fresh air on my face. I didn't like the seatbelt at first, but because I could clip it in and unclip it myself that was better. Besides, Zeke said he could get in trouble if I didn't wear it and I didn't want my brother to be in trouble.

We drove out of the pen with the other cars and down a hill passed a little box where a vampire sat. He waved to us as we passed. Then we were driving on a road between two long rows of bushes. When I said they looked close enough to touch, Zeke slowed the car down so I could feel them. They were more prickly than I thought.

Then I shared a story of the bad they did on the farm to one of the brothers. It had been a bad thing to watch, but when I said that as evil as the vampires were I wouldn't want them to suffer the same, just to be gone, Zeke assured me that it was good I thought like that. Meant I wouldn't be like Ritchie. He knew Ritchie, he'd been his brother once, but he betrayed him and Billie and all the vampires in the Coalition.

It upset Zeke because he started driving really fast. I had to let him know and he slowed and calmed. He told me instead about Mom and Dad, although some of the story had to wait until after we went to the super store.

There were so many people. Human people. I couldn't imagine there was so many people but here they were rushing around each other. And there was so much on the shelves, all things to buy. This was where we got a bed and blankets and Zeke even bought me clothes that were my size and they would be my clothes and no one else would wear them before me.

On the way back Zeke told me about Dad and the Volturi. The vampire royalty of a far away land and how they'd decided to make dhampir of their own. That's where Dad and his brothers and sisters came from. The story was enough to get us all the way back to the Ranch.

We had to carry all the shopping, but when we got out of the Ranch House Mags found us and she helped Zeke carry the blankets. I was a little sad that Isla wasn't with her but I thought I'd wait before I'd ask where she was. There was other things to talk about first. Zeke had to tell Mags that we were going to see Jane and that's why he was carrying a bed.

When we got back to Zeke's house we worked together to set up the bed. At least I knew how to make a bed. That was one thing the vampires wanted us to do for ourselves. The only thing I wasn't sure was putting the big thick quilt into the cover. It was the thickest blanket I ever had and I imagined how comfy it would be. I should sleep good once the meeting with Jane was over.

"Now that the bed is ready, do you wanna go shower? You can dress in your new clothes then." Zeke said.

It would be good to feel clean when I put on my new clothes.

"What shall I wear?" I asked, looking at all the bags of clothes.

"Let's see what you got." Mags said and she picked up the bags onto the bed and started looking through them. "Yeah, this will look nice, but casual."

She held up a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Thank you." I said, and took them from her.

"Don't forget your fresh underpants." She said as she opened the pack of them and handed the first one to me. "The socks can wait until we're going somewhere."

"Ok." I said.

"I'll show you to the bathroom." Zeke said and he led me to the door in the middle. "The shower's there and feel free to use any of my shower gel and shampoo. If you don't like the smell we'll get you some tomorrow that you do like."

"Thank you." I said softly and Zeke gave me a smile and tapped my shoulder before leaving the bathroom.

I placed my clothes on a chair and went to close the door and locked it. I liked being able to lock and unlock doors myself. I turned on the shower and I washed using what I hoped was shower gel. I should have asked Zeke what was what. It bubbled like soap so that had to be right.

Once washed and wiped I pulled on my new clothes and it was good to have ones that fit me. I looked in the mirror and I didn't recognise myself at first. I looked, not like the waifs of the farms. I looked like the people I'd seen since I got freed. I smiled and I looked happy when I smiled. I'd never seen that in my reflection before.

It made me feel even more happy as I left the bathroom.

"We're in the kitchen." Zeke called.

I went into the kitchen where Mags and Zeke were sat at the table.

"Do you want a drink?" Zeke offered as he swept his hand to the only empty chair.

"Yes please." I said as I sat down.

"What would you like?" He asked.

I shrugged, I didn't mind, I'd drink whatever he gave me, just as long as I had one because they both had drinks on the table.

"I'll get you a coke." Zeke said as he stood up.

He went to the fridge and came back with a glass full of brown liquid. It was a soda they gave us sometimes at the farm, but this tasted better and it had ice to make it cold. It was refreshing.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" Mags asked.

"Yes. I feel much better. Thank you for my new clothes Brother, I never had any that fit so well before."

"You're welcome." Zeke said and he smiled at me.

"Oh." Mags gasped and she frowned. "Um, Brah, if you wanna say goodbye to Isla we have to go now." She said as she got to her feet.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on." She said and motioned for me to follow her.

I stood up and Zeke did too and we followed Mags from the house and up toward the Ranch House. As we were getting close we were met by another group of people. I recognised Kekipi and Billie and then I spotted Isla. I went up to her while the others greeted each other.

"You're going?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, looking guilty.

"You must go home for the learning." I said, to let her know I didn't think bad of her.

"Yeah." She said as we all started walking again. "Sorry I haven't seen you all day."

"You had to meet other wolves." I said. "And I've had a good day. Zeke is my brother now and he took me to buy a bed and some new clothes. Look at these, they fit me."

Isla looked me up and down and she smiled.

"You look ono." She said.

"Mags said I should wear these. It feels good to have clothes that fit me."

"Tell me about it. I can't wait until I'm home and can put my own clothes on again." She said as we reached the place with all the cars. "Looks like I'll be going soon."

"Yes." I said. "You will write to me?"

"Of course."

"I can help Brah sat up an email and I'll read them out to him for the time being." Zeke said.

"Ok." Isla said. "Then I'll email Mags when I get home."

I nodded, I didn't know what that meant.

"Hey Brah, be happy. You're going to learn." Isla said as she stepped closer to me and put her hand on my cheek. "Make sure you look after yourself."

"I will." I promised.

"And I'll see you again." She said and kissed my cheek. "Aloha."

"Aloha." I repeated as she moved away from me and went to the car where Kekipi and Billie were waiting for her.

I stood with Zeke and Mags along with a few people I didn't know as we waved goodbye to the car. Then the shortest of the women stepped in front of me.

"Brah?" She asked and I nodded. "Oh good. I have your passport here. Layla asked me to give it to you."

The woman handed a small book to me and she watched me expectantly so I opened it. The pages were blank apart from at the back where there was my picture and writing and numbers. I couldn't read, but I knew the difference between the numbers and the letters.

"I hope you don't mind, but Masen took the liberty of making your 'full name' Branell Smith."

"But I am Brah." I said with a frown.

"Yes. You see you can still be Brah, it is the short form of your given name, Branell. You see?"

I didn't understand.

"For instance, my name is Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liza. Magda for instance, you know her as Mags. My brother Anthony, he is Tony. My husband Malachite is Mal."

"And Zeke? Do you have another name Brother?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's Ezekiel." Zeke said. "But nobody ever calls me that."

"So I will be Branell Smith, but nobody will call me this? It will still be Brah what people call me?" I asked.

"Yes." Liza said with a smile.

"I think I'm fine with that." I said, looking down at the passport again and wondering what was my name.

_I'll show you back at the house._ Mags' voice came into my head.

_Thank you._ I thought.

"We should all head back now. Grab some food before we have to go to the meeting." The tallest man said.

"You're all going too?" Zeke asked. "That's great. Must be the debriefing. We should be going home soon."

Zeke was smiling widely and Mags hugged him.

"Oh, you are so cute." Liza cooed and she hugged them both. "I always knew you two would be together some day."

"You hoped that for me Auntie Liza." Mags said with a laugh.

"Of course my dear." Liza said as she stepped back to stand by the other man.

"Mom, Dad, I'll see you at the meeting." Mags said, to the tallest man and the woman with the yellow hair and she looked a lot like Mom, I mean Prue.

"Make sure you eat now." The woman said as she hugged Mags.

"I will."

"See you later." The tallest man said.

After a few more goodbyes we left the place with the cars and I went back to Zeke's house.

"I'll go start on dinner." Zeke said once we got in.

"Ok." Mags said and she grabbed my hand as I went to follow Zeke to the kitchen. "I'll show you your name."

I nodded and let her lead me to the bed where we both sat down. It sank a lot under the weight of us both.

"Where's your passport?" She asked as she held out her hand.

I took it from my pocket and gave it to her.

She flicked through to the back page where my picture was.

"This is your name." She said, and pointed to some letters. "See, Branell Smith. I know you won't really get it yet, but if you at least remember the pattern of the letters in your name you can sign it."

"I don't think I can." I said, frowning at the passport.

"I have an idea." Mags said. "Come here."

I followed her to where she got some paper and a pencil and then she led me to sit on the floor. I sat next to her and she put the paper on the floor before she drew as she said the letters.

"B…R…A…N…E…L…L…. then we have a gap and S…M…I…T…H. Branell Smith."

I looked at the pattern and saw where it was repeated on my passport.

"Now for Brah, it's a B…R…A…H." She said as she drew more letters.

"It's a different pattern. This one here isn't in Branell." I said as I pointed out the new letter.

"I know. But you need the h on the end to make the right sound." Mags explained.

"Ok." I said.

"Do you want to have a go at copying it?" She asked as she handed the pencil to me.

"I'll try." I said as I looked at the pattern, looked at my hand then at the paper.

I took a deep breath and put the pencil to the paper and moved my hand. I left a dark mark on the paper but it didn't look like writing. I took another deep breath and moved my hand. This time I managed to copy the pattern of my name. It didn't look as good a Mags' but it looked like it.

"That's a start." Mags said with a nod. "Would you like to practice more?"

"I will get better." I decided.

"Here's a sketch book Zeke bought for you today. You can practice letters in it as well as drawing." Mags said as she got up and came back carrying a book.

"Thank you." I said as I took the book from Mags and opened it to the first blank page. "Could you write Brah on the top for me to copy?"

"Sure." Mags said as she took the pencil and wrote BRAH on the top.

I copied it until I filled the page while Mags got up and went to the kitchen with Zeke. By the time I reached the bottom the wobbliness of my lines was beginning to disappear and it looked almost as good as how Mags wrote it. A little more practice and I should at least know how to write my name.

"Brah. Dinner's ready." Mags called and I got to my feet and walked into the kitchen.

"Steak and salad tonight." Zeke said as he indicated the spare chair at the table.

I sat down and sniffed at the food on my plate. It smelled delicious and when I tasted it I felt heaven. It was the best steak I'd ever tasted, thick and juicy and not thin and rubbery. The salad was good too, crisp and colourful. It was usually wilted by the time we could eat it on the farm.

"This is really good." I said as I finished the last of my steak.

"Zeke is such a good cook." Mags said, smiling at him.

"Not really." Zeke said, looking shy.

Mags just grinned at him and grabbed his hand. He smiled at her and they kissed. That was… I think the word is cute. I had never seen people be so open in their love without it seeming something twisted, like when Laci and Ritchie kissed. I shouldn't have thought of them. It made me feel sad and I was glad I finished my food because I suddenly felt sick.

Mags looked to me and she looked sympathetic. She got up from her chair and pulled me into a hug. I gasped, then hugged her back feeling better. Hugs, I decided, were magic.

"They sure are." Mags said, and she stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head before she stepped away. "Come on, we got to do the dishes since Zeke cooked the food."

"We have?" I asked.

"It's the rules." Mags said and winked at me.

"Ok."

Mags washed the dishes and I wiped them again. Zeke sat at the table watching Mags with a smile on his face. They liked looking at each other and I wondered if I'd ever find someone I could share that type of thing with. Of course I had to learn first. No woman would want a man who couldn't read or write. Although I can now write my own name. That is a start.

"I'm gonna shower and dress in something better for the meeting." Mags said.

"Ok. I'll talk to Brah about what might happen at the meeting." Zeke said.

"See you in a while." Mags said and kissed Zeke before she left the kitchen.

"Are you talking of the meeting with Jane?" I asked as I sat back in my chair.

"Sort of. It's not our private meeting. This one is with everyone who went to battle the League. It's a debriefing. That's like where we talk about what we just did and closing the mission. It should mean we can head home soon. If we're lucky, tomorrow."

"We will be home tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well not quite tomorrow, it's a long ride, but this place will be behind us tomorrow." Zeke clarified.

"That will be good?" I questioned.

"Yes." Zeke said with a nod and a smile.

"Good. What do I need to know about the meeting?"

"Well hopefully you'll get to sit by me, but if not, sit where they tell you and don't speak unless Jane asks you to. If there's something you really need to share then you raise your hand like this." Zeke said and he put his hand in the air and I copied him. "That's right."

"Why do we need to do that?" I asked.

"It's the polite thing to do." Zeke said.

"Ok." I said with a nod. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Not really. There'll be vampires there, if you need to prepare yourself for that, but they're all good."

I nodded.

"Are you feeling ok in yourself? Do you think you'll need blood before we go to the meeting?" Zeke asked, looking into my eyes.

"Will it mean I have to bring down animals with my teeth?" I asked with concern.

"Not today." Zeke said, giving me a smile to reassure me. "It'll mean that we'll have to pay a visit to the blood bank on the way up. So, do you need any blood?"

I shook my head.

"Dr Cullen gave me a lot at the hospital." I explained.

"Ok. But you'll let me know if you do."

"I will." I promised.

"Will you be ok here a moment while I go change?"

"Will I need to change?"

"No. What you're wearing will be ok for the debriefing, but I've been in these clothes all day and I really should change. Besides, I got a good reason not to wear a hoody this time and I want to hold my head high, instead of cowering in my hood."

"You were cowering?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah." Zeke said and he was sincere.

"But you're so brave."

"Not really." He said as he laughed nervously. "And I was going through some stuff, but I'm better now. I'll tell you about it on our drive back to the Pines, but right now I wanna keep my mind clear."

"Ok." I said. "And I will be ok here a moment while you change. I'll practice my name some more."

"I won't be long." Zeke said before he left the kitchen.

I went to get my sketchpad from the other room and my pencil before taking it back to the kitchen. I sat at the table and turned the page before I began again. Trying to copy the pattern without seeing it. I did pretty good I thought.

"Hey, you'll be a writer before you know it." Mags said as she sat down next to me. "And you did that from memory?"

"Yes." I said. "Am I really writing or am I drawing?"

"It's more drawing at the moment, but once you learn the basics then you'll be able to write. My mom is an author. She writes for a living." Mags said as she took the sketchpad from me, turned it to a new page and started drawing letters. "With the simple twenty six letters arranged in different ways she managed to share the world in her head with thousands of people around the world. It's these letters. The alphabet."

Mags turned the sketchpad to me and I looked across the letters and I remembered the alphabet song that Isla taught me. I sung it as I pointed to each letter. Mags smiled at me.

"So you've had some teaching."

"Isla taught the song to me when I was her protector." I explained.

"Well that's good. Can you point out the letters in your name?" She asked.

I looked along the list then pointed them out.

"Well, you know letters, you're not just drawing them." Mags said and tapped my shoulder as she stood up. "It's time to go."

I stood up too and followed her to the other room where Zeke was waiting.

"It's time to go." He said.

"Come on Brah." Mags said as she looped her arm through mine and led me from the house.

Once Zeke had locked his door he held hands with Mags and all three of us went up to the Ranch House. We went up the stairs this time and to a room that was very big with an enormous table. I didn't sit by Zeke or Mags. I had to sit at a lot away from them.

I sat and we waited as more people came. A girl sat beside me and I saw it was Leda, one of them that had saved me with Isla and Billie.

"Hello Brah, I hear you're going to be living at Northern Heights with my brother Tibbi." She said happily.

"Dad is your brother?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yes." Leda said and then she smiled and hugged me. "I suppose that makes me your auntie."

"Yes." I agreed and hugged her back. "Auntie Leda."

She giggled and kissed my cheek before settling back in her chair.

"I am your Auntie Leda and I will look after you during this meeting my nephew." She said as she took my hand.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Leda smiled at me and we sat waiting for the meeting.

The table was full before there was a call that had everyone go quiet.

Then people came in at the head of the table I think. It was a short girl with sandy hair and a tall woman with black hair and one with orange hair who took up places behind the little one who sat down.

"That's Auntie Jane." Leda whispered.

"That's Jane?" I asked in shock, she looked like a little girl, but she was a vampire after all.

"Yes. Now shhhh. The meeting has begun." Leda said, and placed her finger to her lip and I went silent in case she made me blind and deaf again. She had scared me that first time I met her, but not as much now.

"Good evening all. I am glad to see so many faces returned to us, although we must recognise our losses too. We suffered the loss of four vampires and two dhampir. Carlisle did his best with the latter, but there's only so much dhampir physiology can take before it succumbs to the weaknesses of the human half." Jane began. "We will now take a minuets silence to remember Billy Duke, Ashley Strong, Brent Tanner and Dana Redovalli as well as our dhampir kin, Rarity Dassel and Jevon Drake."

"Oh dear lord!" Leda gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jevon is one of Papa's children. He was my brother." She whispered and she looked sad so I put my arm around her and she buried her face in my shoulder as Jane continued solemnly.

"Now please join me in this minuet's silence as we remember those who are lost to us."

The room fell into silence and I saw everyone close their eyes and bow their heads. I copied them as much as I could with Leda crying on my shoulder.

"May they rest in whatever peace they desired." Jane said after a minuet. "And now on to better news. Other than those losses everyone returned to us, mostly in one piece."

A few vampires and dhampir sporting fresh wounds and lost limbs chuckled as if it was a big joke to them. Losing hair or even a whole limb was nothing in service to vampire kind. I didn't know if I found that good or bad.

Leda straightened up as she sniffed and wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. The dhampir to my right passed a tissue to me and I handed it to Leda. She smiled before she blew her nose.

"We also have many new arrivals. We will find homes for all of them, but if any of you feel able to adopt a dhampir at this point in time please make an appointment with Mr Sam Ransome JR, he will oversee such things at the present time with the help of Miss Jolie Hill." Jane said as she indicated a male vampire wearing a very big hat. He touched the brim of the hat and nodded as the female vampire next to him nodded her head.

Did I have to go to them?

"I am certain they will all feel welcome." Jane said with a nod. "There is more good news of course. We were successful in our endeavour. The League is no more. Everyone who was on the critical list was indeed made critical. A majority of them by the leader of our wolf pack Magda Black."

Magda looked pale as the people in the room applauded her.

"I would also like to give a commendation to Seren Llewellyn and Rupert Clearwater for their inspired dhampir ambulance. Thanks to their action many a dhampir life was saved. Then with the aide of Loki Black and my very own niece Leda, they rescued not only our special agent, Billie Black, but also our newest members Isla and Brah. Also a commendation is in order for Lieutenant General Rea who led the assault on the compound itself. Thanks to the Lieutenant and her team, the last of the rats holed up in their den were destroyed, including the despicable Dr D'cruze. They are nothing but ash now and their crimes will be remembered and their punishment even more so. This will not be repeated, for we will curb it before it has time to take root and fester. We will make sure that it does not." Jane said in a low voice that sounded full of danger. "That is our task, to protect all within this world."

There was a chorus of agreements.

"With that aside, there is really not much more to discuss. As usual I expect a full report from all of you, even those who came here voluntarily, the more accounts we have a better record we can keep of this time. Everything must be transparent for those who will come after us. We cannot be accused of rewriting history, so everything within your report must be exactly what you witnessed during the battle."

There were agreements.

"Very well, you may all go. If there is anything you need explained, please come seek me out, or any of the senior members of the council. You will of course make an appointment at the Ranch Office. You are all dismissed. All honorary members may return home."

With that Jane left.

"We may leave now." Leda whispered.

"Are you ok?" I asked as we stood up.

Loki had made his way around the table and she turned to him and hugged him.

"Yes thank you Brah." She whispered before she offered me a smile. "I will see you when next I'm visiting with my sister Lilly."

"Ok." I said, frowning as they began to walk out.

"Brah, we thought we'd walk out together." Zeke said as he got to me along with Mags.

Mags nodded and then frowned and looked to her right. I looked at that spot but found that I didn't want to look there. Mags turned back to me and Zeke.

_We have to wait until the room is empty then follow Fred._ She thought.

I wasn't sure who Fred was but the room soon was empty. Only the three of us left. And then there was another man. A vampire, tall and muscular standing there next to us.

"Come on." He said and indicated for us to follow him and we did.

He led us through the door Jane had used and then through a small room with more doors and then into another room. This one had a desk and Jane was sat behind it with the dark haired vampire who'd been behind her earlier. Fred went to stand next to the woman while Jane gestured to the three chairs in front of her desk.

I followed Mags and Zeke as they went to sit in these chairs.

"I'm sorry to pull you aside like this, but I thought you'd prefer a meeting now than at, how do you creatures who need sleep put it? Silly o'clock in the morning. That was a mean thing for Violet to do and rest assured it will be a while before she will work in the office again. It has also come to my knowledge that she threatened Leda and you know how I feel about family."

"Yes Auntie Jane." Mags said.

"Now onto more important things. Zeke, you have requested that Brah come to the Heights with you." She said.

"Yes." Zeke replied.

"You do know I cannot let you take him from here without the paperwork being filed for him. They are not my rules."

"Can't I take the papers with me and get Mom and Dad to mail them back to you?" Zeke suggested.

"If only it were that simple." Jane said with a sigh. "I'm afraid not. The papers must be filed before he goes."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to ask Mom or Dad to come down to fill in the forms and we can wait until they're filed." Zeke said to me.

"I fear you're overlooking the most obvious solution Captain Pearson." Jane said in a sweet voice and Zeke winced slightly before he turned back to her. "You needn't wait for Mom and Dad's signature if you were to foster him yourself."

"Can I do that?" Zeke asked with a frown.

"Let's see. You're of age, whether we go by dhampir law or human law. You have your own money and you have somewhere to live. Normally I wouldn't suggest it, but this would speed things along for you. I know how eager you are to leave the Ranch and this is the best solution."

"I guess it is." Zeke said and then he turned to me. "Would you be ok with me foster you instead? You'll still live at the Heights."

"Is foster like adopt?" I asked.

"It's similar." Zeke confirmed.

"But then you would be Dad?" I asked, because that is what he said why he called Prue and Tibbi Mom and Dad.

"I guess. But you don't have to call me that." He said with a nervous laugh.

"And Mags would then be Mom."

"If Zeke is your dad then yeah." Mags said with a shrug.

"That's good." I said. I hoped it was.

"I take it that means you are not accepting the post?" Jane asked.

"I'm sorry but after some consideration, I have to decline." Mags replied.

"I suppose new developments changed your mind?" Jane asked as her eyes travelled to Zeke.

"One of the reasons." Mags said.

"And what of your pack?"

"That's entirely up to them." Mags said. "I could ask them to come meet with you some time tomorrow to let you know."

"That would be ideal. How about ten tomorrow morning?" Jane suggested.

"Perfect. I'll let them know and to make their decision."

"Thank you." Jane said and she motioned to the woman with the dark hair who stepped around the desk and gave a board with papers on to Zeke.

"Those are the forms. I took the liberty of filling in the general details. Read over them and if you agree sign in the appropriate places and you become the legal guardian of, is it Branell Smith?"

"That is the name Masen put on my passport." I said. "I can't write that yet. But Mags, she taught me how to draw Brah."

"We'll make an author of you yet." Jane said with a smile.

"It all looks good." Zeke said. "May I have a pen?"

The woman with the dark hair got a pen and gave it to Zeke. There was many places he had to write. Finely he looked up and stood up to place the board on the desk.

Jane took it and looked over the papers.

"Then it is done. You may leave when you are ready. Mags, you may leave also, but I am sure you will wait for those of your pack who will leave." Jane said.

"Ok." Mags said with a nod. "I'll pack tomorrow, be ready to leave by the evening."

I heard Zeke gasp, but he quickly controlled it.

"And I will see you with your pack at ten tomorrow." Jane said. "There is little else we must discuss. You may leave."

Mags and Zeke stood. I did too. We left the room through a different door that led to the top of the stairs of the entrance room of the Ranch House. I noticed that they weren't saying much to each other but I knew they needed to talk.

"Magda-mom?" I said as we went outside and they both turned to look at me. "You and Zeke-dad, you need to talk?"

They looked at each other and that was my answer.

"Do you have a room with the others of your pack?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mags answered.

"Would they let me stay there? I could sleep there and you would have the space to talk without me."

"Would you be ok with that?" Zeke asked.

"As long as I got a comfy bed to sleep I am." I said with a shrug.

"Then we'll lead you to the Octagon." Zeke said as he took Mags' hand.

I nodded, I didn't know what that was.

"Although we'll stop by my house on the way so we can get your pyjamas and if not clean clothes at least clean underwear for tomorrow." Zeke said.

"Ok."

We went to Zeke's house where I got my pyjamas and some clean underwear for the next day. That was a new thing, at least clean everyday.

Once I had my clean clothes Mags and Zeke led me across the Village. We went to the big tower I had seen and we went all the way to the top where Mags unlocked the door to let us in. She showed me to a bedroom where I had a bathroom all to myself and then I went to say goodnight to them, but all of Mags' pack came out and she told them what Jane had said.

Anything else that was said I didn't know because I was looking too much at one of the wolf girls. The one Mags had called Amber. I couldn't take my eyes away from her and she seemed to get closer to me.

Mags and Zeke went. I could remember them saying goodnight and I returned it but I was too busy looking at Amber.

I don't know how much time passed, but the other wolf girls all went and I was left with the adorable Amber. She smiled a lot and her laugh was like music to me. I felt aroused by her and she looked into my eyes.

"You're beautiful, both inside and out." I whispered and reached out to touch her cheek.

"I am?" She asked.

"Yes. I only know you for these three hours, but I want to know more of you and I want… No. I do love you."

"Oh goodness." Amber said, sweeping her hands up into her hair before covering her face with it and looked at me through that soft dark mass. "Could it be?"

"Could it be what?" I asked.

"Are there any women you fancy?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"If there is a woman who you'd like to…make love to, think about her and tell me what happens." She murmured.

I wasn't sure what Amber was aiming for but I closed my eyes and started to think of Isla, but her image dissolved to Amber. I tried this a few times, but always Amber.

"All I see is you." I said.

"That's all I see." She whispered as she got closer to me and looked into my eyes as her lips were a little from mine.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"I think I imprinted on you." She said with a slight gasp.

"That means I am yours and you are mine." I said, remembering what I had heard earlier.

"Yeah."

"What does it mean?"

"That we are each others and we can do what we like." Amber said softly and as I looked into her eyes I wanted to kiss her.

I leant forward and closed that gap and our lips touched. Amber didn't pull away from me. She leant closer and wrapped her arms around me as the kiss deepened and she brushed her tongue against mine. She wanted me. All of me, and this time I wouldn't be kicked in the balls.

We kissed for a very long time until finally Amber pulled away and looked into my eyes again.

"I think it's time for sleep now." She whispered. "It's getting late and I have to go see Jane in the morning."

"Will you be staying here or going with Mags?" I asked.

"I'm leaving here. I thought I could do this, but after the battle, no. We're protectors, not soldiers. We're meant to protect an area from the bad guys, not go looking for a fight. This just isn't for me, and I really don't know how I'd balance my school with it anyway. That was the deal with my parents. I could come down with the pack as long as I finish high school. I could study here and go sit my exams at the nearest centre. Guess it's back to the Res school for me unless I can convince them to let me go to the Pines. Of course that depends on whether Mags can find us all a place to live there. I really don't know what will happen, only that I'm gone from here."

"The Pines, is that Olympic Pines?" I asked.

Amber nodded.

"That's where the Heights is?"

Amber nodded again.

"Then I hope Mags can sort it for you." I said and I wanted to kiss her again.

We were leaning in close but then Amber jumped back when one of the doors opened. One of the other wolf girls came out.

"Cadence? Where you going?" Amber asked.

Cadence put her finger to her lips, stalked through the room and went out the door.

"Guess it's not important." Amber said with a shrug before she got to her feet. "Come on, I'll walk you to your door."

She smiled and held her hand out to me. I took it as I stood up and she led me over to the room where I'd put my bag earlier. She was as tall as me, so standing she could still look in my eyes.

"Goodnight." She said as she stroked my cheek and gave me one quick kiss. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes." I replied and opened my door.

I considered asking her in, but maybe things didn't have to work fast between us. It didn't have to be how we were taught, the kissing then the lovemaking. We weren't on a schedule the vampires wanted us to follow. We had forever and if Amber wanted more tonight she wouldn't lead me to my room. This was the right thing to do.

"Goodnight." I gave her my own kiss then stepped into my room.

Amber smiled and waved to me before she turned from the door and stepped away. I closed my door and sighed happily. I felt a lot better than ever because I was really free from the farm and I now had family. I now had a life.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	70. Chapter 69 - Rea

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, top story, maggiepie123, joe63129, AgnesEldridge, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

**Sorry this is so late, I was having trouble focusing the last few weeks, but finally it's finished. I'll post an epilogue from Jane and then it's on to other stories.**

* * *

**Rea**

I watched the Captain walk out with Wolfie and the new vampie who was now in their care. As much as I teased, I hoped it worked for 'em. I stood in my spot behind Jane wondering what was next on the list. Another meeting with other people, course everyone wanted to see Jane today. Lots of them, coming in and out the office, for a boring long while. It was ages when there was finally a few minutes to breathe.

"Holly? Fred? Would you be so kind as to step out for a moment, there's business I must attend to with Rea." Jane said without turning to look at us.

Holly and Fred left the room and I moved round to the front of the desk to stand at attention. I had no knowing why Jane wanted me alone; it wasn't for a secret mission. There was none now the League were done for, and the next low lives hadn't reared their ugly heads yet.

"Almost everyone has returned safely." Jane said, as she flicked through her tablet.

"Good." I said, not relaxing none, I already heard all of this, before the debriefing and during, this wasn't what she wanted to talk to me over.

"All the rescued dhampir are safely on the Ranch. They're up at the hospital being evaluated by Dr Cullen and then they will be taken to the convention hall to be processed and assigned to foster parents." Jane continued like I dint know all of this already.

"Aye." I said, waiting for why she really wanted me alone.

"It all worked out well in the end. All the top members of the League are confirmed dead and any stragglers are being hunted without impunity. A battle well fought, even with the unexpected reinforcements toward the end. It all worked out well, but it may not have done. Thanks to you sending two key players away things could have been very different." Jane said, and there, that's what it was about.

"Me gut was squirming, I told you such. You think Essie and Tobias would have been any use to us worrying about their daughter? I was hoping they'd get to Billie and bring her back in time for the battle." I said, not fretting none, I could take Jane's anger, she had nothing on Old Bill.

"This did not occur however." Jane said flatly.

"Well I thought Mags would have gone with em, but she wanted to stay with Zeke. It worked out. From what I heard Billie's wolf would have died and so would Drogo if'n Essie had stayed here."

"One life is not more important than the outcome of our war." Jane said firmly.

"Well I considered it all, and I figured we dint need the Wolf Child and I'm as much good at the strategy as Tobias. You know, we've a lot of soldiers just as strong as Essie." I pointed out, something I did a lot when Jane was in a determining mood to bring Essie firmly into the fold.

Jane glared at me, but not burned. She dint do that no more, thought it set her back. That was good for me.

"Was done is done." I said and shrugged.

"You're lucky we were as successful as we were." Jane said flatly, before getting right interested in her pad. "You're dismissed Lieutenant."

"Aye Sir!" I said, saluted her like was proper and left.

I marched back to me quarters and ensconced myself inside. I paced something chronic, tapping me fingers on my legs as I moved. Jane would punish me someway, I knew, but not how. Not when.

Perchance to sleep, and forget me problems a while, but that weren't an option for us vamps. I've not slept for centuries. Long, long centuries.

There was a rap on the door. I crossed and opened it, but I knew it was Cadence, I'd smelt her wolfy scent. It used to seem rank, like wild animals, but now, well it was still animal, but one I got used to. Like a pet.

"Was up bitch?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe and folding my arms.

"Hey leech, I see you made it through." She said, squaring up to me as usual.

"Likewise." I said, then gave her a grin. "You coming in or making an ornament in the passage?"

"Try moving out of the way." She said, all attitude.

I moved into my quarters and Cadence entered, closing the door behind her.

"What are you worried about?" She asked, and she was being serious.

"Worried?" I asked.

"I know we got the shit we usually do, the mock antagonism and the hot sex, but that doesn't mean I haven't got to know you. You're worried about something and I know this because you haven't been whittling. That's what you usually do to chill out."

"Guess you do know me." I said, dropping into my chair and frowning.

"What's wrong?" She asked and put her soft, hot hand to my cheek.

"Nothing I can't handle." I said, moving her hand away.

"You can share with me you know. I…" She bit her lip, closed her eyes and opened them. "You can share with me."

"You can't put it right." I said, and it was true, I had to whether this when Jane decided to strike and none could change that 'cept Jane herself.

"Maybe not, but you can unload on me and then I can comfort you." She cooed as she slid her hand inside my shirt and touched my tit.

I looked up at her then pulled her into my lap. She wrapped her arm around me and lay her cheek on my shoulder and played with the loose strands of my hair.

"Jane is set to punish me." I said.

"Why?" Cadence asked, sitting up to frown at me.

"Cause I warned Wolfie about me gut feeling about Ritchie and she should go tell her Gran 'fore Jane wrangled her into the battle. I like Billie and dint want her getting nabbed by that blaggard. Not that it did much good for Billie from what I hear."

"Whatever her punishment is, I'll be here for you." Cadence said softly, and kissed my lips.

I felt that rush like warmth through me at the touch of her lips. It made me feel good like I could forget Jane a while. I pulled away though.

"I thought you was heading home." I said.

"Do you want me to go?" She asked and looked into my eyes.

I looked back at her, not blinking for a long time, seeing how long she'd hold my gaze. Even if she did blink now and then, she didn't drop her eyes for nigh on five minuets. In that time I thought, do I want her to go? Could I suffer her to go? Why had this wolf girl stirred me so in such a short while? It wasn't imprinting. It couldn't be. It was all about breeding as much as I knew, but I felt drawn to her. Enough that I wanted her out of the battle and harms way. Did I want her to go?

"No." I whispered. "But I can't let you stay."

"Let?" Cadence demanded as she shot to her feet and went all akimbo. "Nobody lets me about anything."

"I don't want you to go, but I'm selfish to ask you to stay." I reworded so she'd know what I mean.

"If I stay, it'll be my choice." Cadence said firmly as she put her hands either said of my head and straddled my lap, pushing her sex toward mine. "As long as I know you don't prefer me gone." She added and pressed her lips to mine.

I met the kiss and wrapped my arms around her, finding my hands below her t-shirt and pulling it off. Cadence got up out of my lap and pulled me to my feet. I let her do what she liked, to undress me. She didn't like men none, couldn't stand the thought of their pecker anywhere near her, but she liked my men's clothes what hid a woman underneath. It was something I oft came across, from both my male and female lovers.

She did it always the same way. Slid off my great coat and hung it up on the manikin to keep it good. Then she'd grab my cravat, pulling me in close and kissing me as she untied it. With that free my manly shirt would fall open and she'd reach around to pull the one string holding it in place before divesting me and pulling me in close to her to kiss me again and me skin went on fire with her heat.

Then she backed me to my bed, pushing me at the last so I fell on me back. She quickly pulled off me boots, stockings and breeches and then climbed on top of me, making sure her burning hot finger played its magic against my love button before she met my lips. We tangled together, our legs in the right spot to delight each other's trough.

We tussled together a while, building the pressure so when the dam broke it would be even more pleasurable. Course I pushed her to the last with an expert tongue and we were both a quivering before we were done.

Cadence had to sleep, but 'twas well in the wee hours of the morning. Maybe a little later cause the dawn was making a show when she settled down to sleep against my breasts. I wished I could sleep with her, it was vain wishing, I was a cold, ever vigilant statue. I stroked my hand down her spine over her ochre skin and she sighed in her sleep and shivered.

It was time for me to move 'fore my ladylove would get cold. I moved her from me and she settled onto the mattress. I pulled the covers around her then moved over to me chair and picked up a block of wood and began to carve. Didn't matter what I carved, 'tis just a way to let my mind wander away into the mock up of sleep.

Couldn't dream none either, but I could remember. I had such fanciful memories that made them as like a dream.

I was the first of seven daughters, an' all of us growed past the dreaded first five years when many a child did die. It may have been a blessing, but in many ways was a bad thing indeed. Specially when me pa done passed away at sea. It was afore any true pension was meted out to the widows and orphans of seamen. There was a little money, but not enough for seven daughters to get by on. No man would want to take on a widow with so many daughters, even if she had some good breeding years left in her, and any work wouldn't be enough to see us through. We was just scraping by with Pa's salary and the extra pennies Ma had scraped up taking in laundry, it wasn't enough to get by. I had to get employment, but they didn't want to pay children much for what little work they could do.

First up I run errands, carried messages, took deliveries to the old well off folk in the other part of the city, but there was older, stronger people than me with hand carts and they could take more. There was one time we was proper starving, I hadn't taken a delivery in a week and Ma had seen a downturn in her work. We was starving, and I told it to Charlie Butcher, the butcher's boy. He said he could get me a fine bit of meat, enough for all my sisters, but I had to do him a favour first.

I agreed. What he wanted was to look under me skirts, to see what woman parts looked like. I let him, and he touched me, and it was some uncomfortable, but some good too. He even kissed me and I felt a shiver through my body, even though I was still so young. He asked me if I'd like to see what was beneath his hoes, and I asked if I'd still get the meat and he said yes, so being curious I got him to unfasten them.

He was older than me, but not by that much so he still wasn't fully a man, but I reached out curious like to think that men had the same as the big horses that clopped around the city. When I touched the appendage it moved and that made me all the more curious and I touched it more and more, watching it grow and stiffen to attention. Charlie was backed up on a barrel and grabbing on to it as I moved my hand more until he shook and liquid shot out and onto the muddy floor and he collapsed a little and was breathing heavily.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. We didn't say nothing, just both straightened up as he pulled up his hoes. Then he grabbed me arms, kissed me hard on the lips, and let me go.

He decided we should wed, but his dad said no. I was a washerwoman's daughter, not suitable for the son of a butcher who would some day have the business. I didn't matter about it, I got my meat out of it and after listening around the gnarly old women what gossiped I knew what had happened and that men would trade money for that. Proper coin. Especially for young women what were yet to be plucked. Best place to ply this trade was down at the docks where I went to catch a sailor, but instead I become a sailor.

There was a beating the drum, recruiting for a ship. They needed a lot of men, including a cabin boy. Course I couldn't join in me woman's clothes, so I cornered a young man about me size, took him to the tavern where I let him buy me drinks that I didn't touch, and when he was good and wasted he led me back to his hovel, kissing me and pulling at my clothes the whole way.

I did like I did with Charlie, but a little more. The young man said for me to use my mouth. I shrugged and experimented, but he went flaccid and passed out from the drink fore anything interesting happened. I quickly stripped his clothes and pulled them on. I used his knife to hack me hair shorter to look like the rough cuts the men wore and then swaggered out into the street to start me life as a man in service to the Royal Navy.

I was taken on as cabin boy and there was jibes about me being small and womanish, but I soon proved me worth, and that most mattered among the brothers of the sea. Didn't matter who you were or what you were so long as you proved your worth.

Course being a bonnie young lad with five years behind him serving captain and lord alike I was assigned to attend the son of a nob as he crossed the sea. I was sixteen by this point and the first blooms I'd had fore going to see had long since withered to nought. I saw it as a sign from God that I was meant to be a man. With nower day knowledge I suppose it was malnutrition, food was scarce when you were months at sea, or maybe I had something wrong with me insides that nower days medicine could fix, but back then I took as the sign that I should live as a man, even if I had no pecker.

I was assigned to this gangly string of nothing to see that his journey went smoothly. For the crossing I was his man and I had no other duty. I had to get the food for his lordship and help him dress and shave and make sure he didn't fall over the side when walking out on deck.

It was a week into our voyage when the tempest hit. The call to all hands on deck had me scrambling up out of the cabin where the young lord lay on a bed, groaning. I looked back at him a moment fore I slammed down the hatch and ducked low, protecting me head from the lashing sea and rain. I scrambled up next to the crew to stand to attention. The captain bumped into me.

"Potts?" Captain shouted above the raging storm.

"Aye aye Sir?" I shouted back, using the double 'aye' on account of it being an emergency.

"Down below with the green gill. Can't have him coming to no harm. See that he suffers no more than a stomach upset during this tempest. Lock the hatch too. Don't want anyone slacking off." Captain ordered.

"Aye aye Sir." I said with a salute, then went down into the cabin. I locked the hatch as Captain had ordered and I felt soaked through now I was in the dry.

I tried to ring the wet out of me clothes, but they was having none of it.

"Potts?" The landlubber moaned.

"Yes, Milord." I said as I crossed the moving floor to his bed.

"Why is everything moving so much?" He murmured and I just about heard him over the creaking of rigging, the groaning of wood and the rushing roar of waves.

"We hit a tempest. A bad un. Not often we bobbed around as much as this." I said, being cheerful to help it seem nothing.

"Oh god." He gasped as he turned onto his side.

"Let's get you closer to the edge Milord." I said as I moved him closer to the edge of the bunk and grabbed the slosh bucket so he could empty his stomach. There was nothing in there.

"I feel wretched." He said, collapsing onto his back.

"Can I speak freely Milord?" I asked.

"Potts, you're my man for the duration of this journey, please speak your mind as freely as you wish. You're the expert am I right?" He said, managing a little of the courtesy he'd shown me this last week that had me thinking nobs weren't so bad as people would have you think.

"Five years at sea Milord." I said promptly.

"What did you wish to tell me?" He asked.

"You'll get used to it. You find things to take your mind off it. I can do that for you." I said as I approached the bed, I had a good idea in mind, I'd been dragged to many a whorehouse in me five years at sea and learned plenty about the pleasures of men.

I knelt down beside his bed and unbuttoned his breeches. He didn't stop me so I reached out to his appendage and stroked it to respond. I'd done this for many a lord on their journey at sea, they didn't matter I was a man so long as they got pleasured.

"What are you doing?" The young lord gasped as he sat up and pulled a pillow into his lap.

"Something to relieve the tension." I said soothingly.

"It's a sin for a man to lay with another man." The young lord said.

"We're not laying together." I pointed out and stared into his eyes.

He didn't have an answer to that because he said, "you dare stare at a lord?" instead.

"You told me to speak freely and I look at those I speak to." I said.

He held my stare for a moment longer before he groaned and fell back against the bed. It was then I decided to trust him. I don't know why, but it was something I'd come to know, my body knew when I could trust people.

"I can soothe your mind and body, but I need a promise from you." I said as I leaned over him and he opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Can I have your oath as a lord and a gentleman?"

He began to sit up so I moved out of his way to let him.

"I gave you permission to speak as you wish." He said.

"No milord. I need your word of honour. I wish to tell you a secret, but I need your word as a lord and a gentleman that you'll take it to your grave."

He looked into my eyes for a long moment, then bowed his head. When he lifted his head he placed his hand over his heart.

"I swear by God and on my word as a lord and on the honour of my station that I will not reveal the secret you're about to impart to a living soul. I will take your secret to the grave." He said solemnly.

"Thank you milord." I said and stood up from the bed. "The body relief, you only object cause I'm a man?"

He nodded.

"Then I will tell you my secret. I may be a brother of this ship." I said as I pulled down my hose. "But I was born a daughter." I whispered and pulled up my shirt, which was long enough to cover my lady parts.

The young lord blinked at me and reached out, but I wasn't close enough. I moved closer until he could touch me and I felt his finger sneak inside a moment. His hand snaked under my shirt and found my very sparse breasts. They were small, but still woman shaped. I dint bother binding them none because it was more suspect like to have bandages neath my shirt.

The lord pushed up my shirt and I pulled it over my head until I stood before him naked. He gasped and clutched the pillow over his lap.

"Shall I help you with that milord?" I whispered and moved the pillow away.

He let me and I fell to my knees and began to stroke and fondle him until he lay back in bliss as he grew to attention. I lowered my mouth to wrap around it but he was sat up again and he was pulling me to my feet.

"No." He said and he pulled me up onto the bed and guided me back onto the pillows.

I looked up at him, not sure of myself, no man had me on my back before, but I knew this was one of the things men and women did together.

"I like to look into the eyes of my lover." He whispered and I felt myself frown at that, he was a lanky string of nothing. "You don't believe I've had women before?"

I shrugged and he laughed and kissed my lips, which was something new, and they felt soft and warm and not chapped at all.

"I'm a young lord, of course they dragged me to the nearest whorehouse when I turned ten and six." He said against m'lips and he was doing something magic with his fingers. They flickered around beneath me and I felt that tingle what had come when Charlie Butcher touched me woman parts, but the young lord was more expert and I was more a woman so it shivered through me and I gasped.

"I'm no whore." I exclaimed when his words reached me and tried to scramble from 'neath him.

"I didn't say you were a whore, I was just explaining where I gained my experience. I know you're not a whore. That's why you're at sea?" He asked, like he knew me life.

I dint say nothing back, just stared at him.

"Do you need me to bestow gifts upon you, sing you sonnets, flatter your ego?" He asked, getting a little flourish like them geezers on the stage, but then he leaned closer and his hand brushed down me body. "Or would you prefer me to make love to you?"

"You can't love me." I said with a frown.

"It's an expression." He said, frowning back at me, but then he leant closer still. "Won't you help take my mind off the storm?" He asked and kissed my lips again. This time his fully erect member brushed against me and I felt that shiver again.

"Yes milord." I whispered.

"Please. Call me James." He whispered into my ear.

"Yes, Lord James." I sighed as me body went on fire.

He kissed at my neck an' then he pressed inside me and I gasped at this new feeling as he filled me up. He thrust into me and it was a growing bliss. I kissed eagerly at his lips and pushed him onto his back. We was still attached when I sat up an' started moving against him as I looked down into his eyes. James reached his hands up and fondled my tits, what little there were of them, but he twiddled my nipples nonetheless and that upped the pleasure. I was caught in a particular wave as the motion of the ocean bobbed and battered the ship, adding to our rhythm. James turned me on my back once more as he pushed us both to the finish. I felt the bubbling screams build in me throat and I clamped down hard on my lip to quash them. Suddenly James' mouth covered mine, and as we both reached our end our pleasure echoed into each other through our joined mouths.

James continued to kiss at my mouth as his body slackened and he fell at my side breathing heavy. I was panting too, but I was naked to the room, and although I'd barred the hatch there was a chance someone could open it, or at least expect me promptly once the tempest let up. I started to get up.

"Stay with me." James whispered as he took my hand to keep me there.

"I must dress Milord." I muttered as I pulled away.

"Why?" He asked, smiling at me like there was nary a care in the world.

"To keep me confidence." I said pointedly.

He lifted his head, looked down the length of my body and ran his hand down it in a line that continued the thrill through my body. He placed his hand over my sex for a moment, as if that would do, but then he kissed my lips and lay back down.

"Do what you must. I gave my word." He said and placed his hand over his heart.

I got off the bed and pulled my clothes back on. They was still wet from the stormy deck and they clung something chronic to my sweaty skin. I ignored it and crossed back to the bed so I could make sure my lord was descent too. Once I had buttoned his breeches his hand was on my cheek. He sat up and pressed his lips to mine and wrapped his arm around me to pull me closer.

He pulled away quickly.

"You're wet." He said.

"It is a fair tempest up there milord." I said, me eyes going up to the deck.

"You'll catch your death of cold." He said, like that was all it took, been many times I'd been in wet clothes.

"I got no others." I said with a shrug.

"Then there's no other recourse Potts. I can't have my man falling ill on me. We're about the same size, look in that chest there." He said firmly and pointed out the chest.

I opened it, but I knew it was full of his clothes.

"Help yourself." He said.

"It's against the law for me to wear a lord's clothes." I stated.

"Says the woman dressed as a man." The young lord said and he smiled at me. "Choose the roughest garments if you must, but please, put on dry clothes so you can serve me well."

I picked out the roughest breeches and shirt, though they were softer than anything I ever owned. Even me woman clothes. I pulled off my wet clothes and hung em over a rail so they could dry off. Suddenly the lord was behind me again, his arms around me as he kissed at my neck. I felt his fingers between my thighs and he put them up inside me again. I melted into him and turned my head so his kisses fell on my lips instead.

I could feel his pecker standing to attention again through the soft material of his breeches. I slid my hand down beneath the material until I wrapped my hand around his member and felt it jerk at my touch. James unbuttoned his breeches and turned me to face him. I looked into his eyes as he cupped my face in his hands.

"I will look into your eyes." He whispered and then he lifted me, to wrap my legs around his waist as his throbbing pecker slid inside me once more.

I held around his neck and looked down into his eyes as I moved my body so, ready to bring that magic once more. For a man with no sea legs he kept his balance and again our cries were drowned in each other's mouths. I collapsed in a mass against him, but he held me up still, kissing at my neck.

I kissed at his lips between my panting as the pleasure washed through me. It was more than before, and I shivered with delight.

"Will you please dress in my clothes?" He murmured as he kissed at m'neck.

"Yes Lord James." I growled, and I don't know what demon possessed me, but I nipped at his ear.

He growled and scraped his teeth against my skin before he dropped me to the floor. I stood and looked into his eyes as he pulled me in close to him.

"Dress now my lady, I am a man of my word." He whispered as his fingers brushed through that pleasure troth once more.

"Yes Lord James." I stammered as he opened his arms and let me go.

I moved to the chest and bent over with my bare arse in the air. I wiggled it more than needed as I searched through the clothes again.

"What would you have me wear, Lord James?" I asked, like I couldn't decide.

He moved up behind me and pinched my arse cheek, before he pressed his body against mine and leant along the arch of my body, his arms either side of mine as he came out with a finer set of shirt and breeches than I was going a choose.

"These ones." He said, and kissed my neck tenderly before he staggered back to the bed.

I pulled on the clothes, so soft against my skin, then went to stand next to his bed.

"What now milord?" I asked.

He looked up at me and smiled before holding his arms open to me. I went into his arms and he held me to his chest.

"That's better." He said as he stroked my hair.

"I do like the dry clothes." I said.

"You're my man now Potts." He said firmly.

"For this journey." I reminded him, I did belong to the Navy.

"I could take you on as my man permanently." He said as he continued with stroking me hair.

"Not less you can match the income Navy gives me and see that most every penny gets back to m'ma and sisters." I said.

"Is that why you went to sea?" Lord James asked.

"I got six sisters and no brothers. Pa died and left us with nothing. I did what I could, but there's hardly any work for adults, never mind children. I did what I could, but I couldn't. I was gonna sell my maidenhood for a pretty penny down at the docks, that's when I saw them beating a drum. I got myself some man clothes and signed on as cabin boy. That's m'story."

"What are you thinking about?" Cadence whispered in my ear as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

I managed to keep m'body rigid, not jumping none, but the wolf girl had taken me by surprise so lost in my memories was I.

"Just letting me mind wander." I said as I placed me whittling aside and I reached around for her hand, guiding her around to face me, where, still naked, she straddled me lap.

"Well you were really far away." She said, looking into my eyes as she stroked back my hair, and it was unnerving how well this child seemed to know me.

"Just remembering me early life." I said before I could stop myself, and I wondered why I'd be truthful on this to anyone.

"What was it like?" Cadence asked as she brushed her lips against mine and I melted back into the chair.

"Difficult." I whispered. "I was the oldest of seven girls and my pa died. That's why I went to sea."

"There's more." Cadence whispered as she brushed her nose against my jaw line.

"I was eleven, least I think I was eleven, we dint really take much note of when we was born back then lest you were a nob. I already had my first bloom, but I was still young. The butcher's boy offered to me some meat if I let him see my woman parts so I showed him and I got my meat. I had intentions to sell my innocence to the highest bidder, but then I found a better thing. Become a man and go to sea. So I did and got better money for Ma and she could be proud."

"Wow. Did you get in trouble for being a girl?"

I laughed.

"No. I proved myself a man and brother of the ship so they dint have no worry about me having woman parts. As long as I could hold my own. And I did. Many times I proved my worth to the point where I earned my place at the captain's side as his lieutenant. I thought I'd been good in my deception, but turned out they all knew when they found out."

"That doesn't make sense." Cadence said.

"It was like this. We was attacked by a band of pirates and I helped fight them off, in fact it was me rallying a handful of the crew that got us back our ship. Our captain had been killed and I'd been wounded awful, to the point where I couldn't hide my woman parts from the rest of the crew. I thought that was me done, but they was fine with it. Said they'd always known, and even if I'd been born a woman, I was a brother of the ship and not only that, the only one who could navigate by the charts now the captain was no more.

"I read the charts from my sickbed. I could hardly sit up, but being taken up on deck I could find our position and plot a course to the nearest friendly port. We would have made it had we not been attacked by more pirates. These was different though. They attacked in the night and could see in the dark. They was like ghosts, but I got from my bed to fight em. I didn't care if I opened my wounds in the effort, my brothers needed protecting.

"It was this that impressed old Captain Bill. Why he chose me to take on the immortal mantel. 'I like your spirit young man, the fight in you is enormous' he said fore he bit into my throat. He dint realise I was a woman till I was well into the change and they took off my clothes to clean the sweat and blood from my pore less body.

"They left me naked in the brig, not knowing what to do with me. They'd never taken on a woman afore, but the captain had bit me and he didn't go back on his choice. He let me be vampire, even fed me since no one wants a newborn getting hungry on a fragile wooden ship. I was ignored though, a ghost on a ship of vamps for nigh on a year. I got my pleasures and I got my blood, but I was a wraith to em till Old Bill went an' landed us right in the midst of the doldrums. See he was a vamp with not much seagoing experience, just hopped a ship one day, turned enough of the crew to work the ship and kept the rest for grub. He dint really know how to steer and the crew what was changed had the basics, like guessing by the stars, but they dint know how to read the charts none."

"Wait. You said you were a poor girl from the slums. How could you read charts? How could you even read?" Cadence demanded.

"Well we weren't all completely illiterate. We got taught a little at church and from our mums. Enough to do the books and know our own name. Boys were not taught as much less they were gonna take on the family biz. Some reading was required then. Of course, it was still basic. I wouldn't be able to read a book, but I could pick out important words like linen and cotton and wool and the like, cause that's what me ma knew being a washer woman. We had to know sums too lest people be swindling us. I dint learn proper reading till I was sixteen. Least I think I was that old. Due to my pleasant demeanour I was put to look after Lord James on his crossing. He weren't quite a lord that first journey, it was my little name for him. He was the first man to actually stick his cock in me, at least in me woman parts." I said with a shrug.

"What does that mean?" Cadence asked, lost again.

"We was at sea a long time and men get lonely. A hand is good enough, but a willing hand, or better the mouth of a brother was a lot more friendly like." I said with a shrug.

"How did you get around them paying you in kind?" Cadence asked.

"I was a squeaky voiced lad, could get away with not wanting it myself, but more than willing to help the others along. This was something I offered Lord James, but he dint want it from a man and I…" I trailed off a moment and looked into Cadence's eyes. I could trust her with me secret. "I got this knack of knowing. I know when things are good, I knew when they be bad. It extends to people too. I know if I can trust em or not. I can trust you not to share this with no one, that's why I tell you."

"You trust me that much?" Cadence whispered.

"Aye." I said firmly and looked square in her eyes.

"Thank you." She said solemnly. "I've never had anyone trust me like that before."

"What about Magda, she made you her third." I said as I ran my fingers up her spine and she closed her eyes a moment before she opened them and looked back into mine.

"It's different. It's wolf bond. It forces trust. I mean it's hard to explain, but it's not trust because she really trusts me, it's trust because she has to trust me. I've never had anyone trust me because they do before, and not just because it's what's expected of them. Like my rents, they trusted me, but they didn't really trust me. I found that out when I was twelve. At least I worked it out when I was twelve. I'd always been a handful, though not more than most kids, but I guess I got a few loose wires. They said I was borderline autistic, had ADHD, you know, the usual shtick they use for kids who won't sit still and listen. I thought they trusted me and they gave a good impression that they did, but they didn't really. It was manufactured trust. Like, we trust you to walk to the shop with this twenty and pick up milk, eggs and bread and come back with the right change. I did that because it was a chore and likely I'd get extra allowance for doing it right. But when it came to actually trusting me…" Cadence looked angry. "I knew I didn't like boys, that I wanted girls, but they said it was just a phase. They didn't trust me to know my own feelings. I guess that's why I get a little intense now when it comes to saying that I'm a fully-fledged lesbian, I'm not bi. When…" She sobbed and covered her eyes. "When it was my junior prom, well we call it that but there's only a handful of us in each class in the Res school so we tend to hold a combined prom, but it was my junior year. I'd met this girl up in the town. Her name was Candy, seriously, her parents were crazy. Loved me though and didn't care that I was gay for their daughter and she was as much for me. I was just the person their daughter loved, well at that time anyway. I asked her to prom with me and she came. In her pretty dress while I did the tux thing."

"You were in man clothes?" I asked.

"Well I'll dress up in your uniform if you let me and you'll see how damn hot I am in man clothes." She grinned at me before getting serious again, "but anyway, I took Candy and nobody really cared, but my parents freaked out. Seriously. They ripped me away from the dance, in front of everyone at school. Grounded me for a month and banned me from my phone and the Internet. I only knew Candy got home safe cause Tony took her up along with Mags. It was Mags and Kaden who actually got the messages from me to Candy. I had to know she was ok. She was, but my rents made it impossible for us to carry on. They didn't trust me to know myself. Said I couldn't know what I wanted because of my autism or my ADHD or whatever. That I was confused because of my disabilities. They said the same shit when I knew I was a wolf. Ok I hadn't phased, but I had the growth spurt and I was feeling hot and angry all the time and Mags and Kaden were sure I was close. I nearly ripped my rents apart the first time I phased."

"That's terrible." I said as I hugged her.

"I know. It's wrong to kill your parents." She said mournfully.

"No. That they put you in the position to feel that way. They should have trusted you more." I said, making an effort to make my sentences more modern because this was serious.

"See. You're the first one to actually trust me." She said sadly. "And you were explaining your trust sense to me?"

"I was." I said and I moved her in my arms so I could cradle her more for the comfort in light of her confession. "I trust you and I sensed I could trust Lord James too. So I told him about me secret anatomy. He kept my confidence and the sex was good. Always good. He would have made me his official mistress had his price been enough, but it weren't, so he paid me back by teaching me to read and write proper like. Then hooking me up with the people what could show me what the charts meant. And that's how I learned chart reading and how I became lieutenant."

"Education put you ahead." Cadence said.

"Yep." I said with a nod.

Just then my clock chimed its morning chimes and Cadence looked up at the clock.

"Oh god, it's nine. I need to get my ass back to the Octagon and shower before this meeting with Jane." She said a little frantic like.

"I need to be at Jane's office right now." I said, wondering where the last coupler hours had gone.

"I'm gone." Cadence said and kissed my lips fore she got off me, pulled her clothes on quick and left.

I got up and dressed, and ghosted to Jane's office. I was there just when I needed to be so there weren't no trouble on that part. Holly glanced at me and her nostrils flared, but I dint care, I knew what she got up to with the Padre.

"Wotcha Workhouse." I said.

"I see you were entertaining the wolf girl again, Army Whore." Holly said.

"I was. And?" I demanded.

"You haven't had any lovers since you hooked up with her." Holly said, giving me a thoughtful look.

"And?" I demanded.

"Even when you've had a partner for this length of time you've always had an open relationship." She continued.

"How do you know we ain't?" I demanded.

"The nose knows." Holly said with a grin as she tapped her nose and I cursed her useful gift that was annoying at times.

"Perchance your nose should mind its own business." I hissed.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I see I've touched a nerve." Holly said, looking concerned like.

Before I could say anything more I heard the scrape of the door and I straightened up just as Fred poked his head out and it was time for us to enter Jane's office for the daily briefing. We was her security team and we needed to know what she was planning, where she was going and who she was seeing so we could know when she'd need us already and when we could be at ease.

"Good morning, Holly, Lieutenant." Jane said, nodding to us in turn.

Me and Holly said our good mornings.

"Our first item of the day is the meeting with the wolf pack to see who will stay and who will leave. I doubt there will be trouble so I won't have need of either of you. I do have a task for you however Lieutenant. Zeke Pearson is planning on leaving us today, I would like for you to shadow him and see that he and Brah are unhindered until they are safely away from here. I should hate for more drama to befall him on our account."

"Aye sir." I said.

"Keep your phone close, I will contact you when I have need of you, but otherwise trail Zeke and Brah until they've gone." Jane stated.

"Aye sir." I said firmly and I left the office.

I went to me room to dump my great coat and grab my gloves and balaclava. I could move better without my coat and the gloves and balaclava would hide my sparkle, but be easy to take off if I needed to put in an appearance. Then I made my way down to Zeke's house, figuring he won't be leaving just yet. I made sure to head around to the back of his house when I reached it and leapt up on the roof, lying low against it to peer over the edge for if he left, but I could hear his voice inside, he was talking to Mags.

"I won't be gone before you get back." He said.

"I know. I doubt this meeting will be more than half an hour." Mags replied. "I'll come help you pack."

"Yeah. Brah will be here though. I wouldn't feel right leaving him in the Octagon on his own. Actually I think I'll walk over with you and walk him back." Zeke said and I scowled a little, I'd have to trail him over and back, I tried to think out the route in my head.

"I'm not complaining." Mags replied and there was the sound of them kissing.

I heard them walk to the door and the door open. I made sure I was pressed as close to the roof as I could be for the count of ten. I glanced up to check they was heading to the Octagon, then I made my move.

I dropped off the roof and moved quickly over to the buildings that lined the outer parameter of the Village. I ran swiftly along this grassy divide that was behind the houses, checking every so often that Zeke and Mags were still heading that way. When I was near the Octagon I leapt up onto the nearest building, three stories but it was nothing to me. I lay down and watched until Mags and Zeke had gone in the Octagon. Then I ran across the roof and landed near the tallest tree next to the Octagon. I shot up the tree and then used a couple of handholds that took me all the way to the roof of the Octagon. I made sure to stay out of sight of the glass, but I could listen in.

"I can't believe we'll be leaving soon." Felicity said.

"I never thought I'd be so eager to see the Res again." Her sister Laurel said and the others agreed.

"Well, that all depends on if Jane wants to let us go." I heard my ladylove say and I felt panicked a moment, did she want to go now? "We could be here longer."

No, not in her tone. She was lying to them. When was she going to say she was staying? Of course she might've taken my advice and changed her mind. It would be bad to see her go, but there was plenty of men and women about the Ranch I could entertain to ease me mind.

Then I heard the scrape of key and the door open.

"Boss you're here." Kaden said.

"Yeah. I thought I'd walk up with you. Plus Zeke came to pick up Brah. They got a busy day ahead of them." Mags replied.

"Brah? You ready?" Zeke asked.

There was a pause.

"Brah?"

"What? Oh I'm sorry." Brah said and he sounded panicked, probably expecting an hiding on account of being fresh off the farm.

"Hey, don't worry." Zeke said in a calm, patient voice. "It's ok. It's just time for us to go so we can get on with packing while the pack goes talk to Jane."

"Ok." Brah said, still sounding wary like, but I heard him stand up and walk over to where Zeke was standing. "I'll…I'll see you later." Brah stammered.

"You bet." Amber replied and I wondered if something had happened between em.

"Come on." Zeke said and I listened as the door opened and closed again.

Zeke and Brah had left and the wolf pack were talking about going to the meeting. As much as I wanted to stay and listen, to see what Cadence would say, I had work to do. I walked to the edge of the Octagon, dropped down to the floor and leapt back up on the nearby house so I could watch the front of the Octagon for Zeke and Brah.

They left and this time I made my way carefully over the roofs to make sure they didn't head elsewhere first. They didn't. Just went back to Zeke's house, dint blame him for wanting to scarper though. The vampies are more breakable than us vamps so there was more risk for them.

I waited until they was inside once more fore I went around the back and up onto the roof. I listened as they moved about, Zeke explaining what he was doing. Seemed he was packing up nearly everything with him. Would it all fit in his car? I guess he didn't want to come back for nothing.

An hour later Mags came back.

"I can leave tomorrow." She said. "So can the rest of my pack."

"You'll be a day behind us." Zeke said, sounding cheered by this thought.

"Yeah. But I think I should go back to the Res with them first. Half of them are in my car." Mags said, like she'd been dreading this convo.

"I understand. You're an alpha, you have a duty to your pack." Zeke replied.

"I'll try and get back to the Pines as soon as, even if I have to stay at Tregarran. Or at least I'll visit you at the weekends." Mags said softly.

"Just, don't think about it today." Zeke said in a soothing voice. "Get yourself home safely and then we'll worry about the logistics of conducting a long distance relationship. At least for the foreseeable future."

"What is a long distance relationship?" Brah asked.

"It's when you're with someone romantically but you can't be in the same place for a while." Zeke replied.

"You sound like it's a hard thing." Brah said.

"It can work out." Mags said.

"That's good." Brah said and I was sure he was smiling.

"Don't worry, you'll get to see Isla again." Zeke said.

"I know. But she's my friend so it's not so bad if we're not in the same place." Brah said.

"Wait? What have I missed?" Zeke asked.

"Um, Brah, is there a reason why Amber was being extremely extra careful with her thoughts this morning?" Mags asked.

"Yes. She imprinted on me." Brah said.

"That's great." Zeke said.

"Yep." Magda agreed.

I turned my hearing away from them a time when I sensed someone approaching. I raised my head enough to see over the edge of the roof and spied Amber as she reached the gate. She stopped turned as if to go, then took a deep breath and turned back to the gate and walked down the path.

I lay back on the roof and emptied my mind as I heard Amber knock the door.

"It's Amber." Mags said with certainty and she must have used her mind scan as I suspected, which was why I cleared my mind. Not that they'd suspect anyone up here, nobody ever did, but sometimes telepaths snagged things.

"It is!" Brah exclaimed and he ran to the door and opened it. "Amber! Come in! It's so good to see you!" He said excitedly and he must have pulled her in because I heard her stumble some before the door closed.

"I…I came to see if there was…was anything I could do to help with packing." Amber stammered.

"And spend a little more time with Brah?" Mags asked.

"What? No…I. Well…um…yeah." Amber stuttered and I bit my lip not to laugh out. "H…h…how?"

"I told them." Brah said happily, then his tone was confused as he added, "I wasn't supposed to?"

"Oh. No. It's ok to tell them, I just, didn't know they knew." Amber murmured.

"I won't tell the others yet if you don't want me to." Mags said.

"I'd rather they didn't yet." Amber said quietly.

"Why?" Brah asked and he sounded hurt.

"Because it'll be hard enough the next couple of weeks, without the others feeling sorry for me. I'm just gonna hunker down and hope the weeks fly by, but if they're all babying me it's gonna seem like forever."

"It won't be forever." Brah said.

"And you can come down with me when I visit Zeke. We'll just tell the others we're checking out the school or something." Mags offered.

"That excuse will only work once." Amber said despondent like.

"We'll work something out." Mags said. "We should get back to packing now. There's still quite a lot to do. Do you and Brah want to go start packing the food while me and Zeke finish off the art supplies and the rest of his clothes?"

"Ok." Amber said and I heard them all moving off to the different parts of the house.

They didn't talk much after that what was worth listening in on so I spent about three hours lying there looking up at the sky. I couldn't sit up to whittle since someone might spot me, and going into me rememberings was off the charts since I had to be alert.

It was well into the avro when Zeke left the house on his own. I summed up the best course and decided to track the captain since he'd separated from the herd. I got up and leapt down from the roof and tracked him up to the Ranch House. He was getting his car and took it down to his house for easier packing I guess.

I was back up on the roof as he pulled his car up outside his gate and I watched as the four of them carried box after box out to the car. They got it all in, although they had to lash the camp bed to the roof rack protected from the elements with black sacks and duct tape.

Zeke and Mags kissed for a while. Brah looked at Amber and I think she might have settled for a peck, but as Mags and Zeke's kiss went on she couldn't hold back. She closed the gap between her and Brah and they kissed and I smiled. Good for them. I might be loose in my dealings, but I was an old softy at heart and as much a sop for romance as the next woman.

Course there was such a thing as overkill. I wanted to have this assignment over with, but the two couples were lingering their goodbye out something chronic. Could the men just leave please? The sooner they go the sooner I can get back to me usual duties and not have to lie on a roof in the baking sun. Not that it burned like when I was human, but I still dint like being in the sun so long.

Finally the couples pulled apart and the men got into the car. Mags and Amber waved them away but I was already moving. I followed the car sticking behind the hedgerows until they was safely out of the twisting lanes and out on the open highway.

I made my way back to the Ranch House and grabbed me coat fore I went up to the anteroom to wait until Jane called me in. I was there a while so took out me whittling, making sure the shavings fell in the bin. People were so particular like about wood shavings on the floor.

It was a good hour before the buzzer went. I got up and went into the office. Jane was sat at her desk and Fred was in his corner being invisible. I went to stand in front of the desk to receive me orders.

"Please take a seat." Jane said and I gave her a curious look as I sat, I dint often get told to sit.

"I take it Zeke and Brah are safely off the Ranch?" She asked.

"I followed em all the way to the highway." I replied.

"Were there any problems?"

"None. They dint interact with no one but Mags and Amber once they started packing." I gave the shorthand of me report.

"Amber? Why her?" Jane asked, frowning.

"She's gone and imprinted on the young one, though it's all hush at the moment. She don't want none of the pack to know yet." I explained.

"Then it will remain between the three of us for the time being." Jane said sombrely.

Really I wouldn't have said nothing about it if Amber had imprinted on a human. It would 'ave been none of our business then, but with a vampie it became our business. See, it was like this. If a wolf imprints on a human that wolf stops phasing, starts aging again and then his children will have a chance at immortality if they don't imprint and have kiddies themselves. When a wolf imprinted on a vampie, or even a vamp if that wolf happened to be a woman, then the wolf wouldn't give up their phasing for fear of growing old and dying and leaving their love alone. On top of that their offspring was likely to be what the wolves called a fang, a wolf and vamp hybrid that would be immortal too and would themselves have immortal kids. That was something we had to keep an eye on cause our food sources were finite and though we had boffins working on new ways to get a more renewable blood, it was still better taking down pray. Added more to the feeding than a belly full of bottle blood could give. Thanks to the League we already had much too many vampies for my liking, but we couldn't do anything on account of them being living sentient beings what had done no harm. We just had to watch for a population boom is all. It was the worst thing for predators.

"Ok." I said.

"Now on to future business. It seems we have a new recruit. Cadence Littlesea has decided to remain with us despite the fact that the rest of the pack has decided to move on."

"Right." I said.

"You are to train her." Jane instructed.

"Don't I always?" I asked.

"You won't find it a conflict of interest?" Jane inquired.

"Have I ever let that get in my way of training newbies?" I demanded.

"Of course not Lieutenant, but this girl is different. You are smitten with her." Jane said, giving me a level look.

"No I'm not." I said with a frown.

"Then you won't have trouble disciplining her if the need arise?"

"Of course not." I said, me frown turning to a scowl.

"Then we are agreed on that. Cadence will of course be assigned new lodgings. I see the room next to yours is free now Dana is no more. I thought perhaps it would be best to place her there to avoid altercations. I doubt anyone will be openly hostile toward her, but I know what you guards are like for practical jokes and a good old ribbing of each other. If she is next to you at least you can seek to quench situations before they become incendiary."

"I'll watch out for her." I stated.

"I've no doubt you will." Jane said with a smile. "There is very little I have need of you for the rest of the day, you may as well take the day off."

"You got no one coming to see you?" I asked doubtfully.

"Nobody I fear." Jane said with a shrug. "Please, take the day off. I will call if I have need of you. If you require a task why not plan your training of young Cadence. Not to mention you will be helping her move tomorrow once the other wolves have left. Perhaps you could prepare her for meeting Judy."

"You really wanta introduce her to the lycan?" I asked, a little hesitantly.

"Is it not in the best interest of the Guard to have its only two wolf members familiar with each other?" Jane countered, and that was a point, but Judy was, well she was used to being her own wolf and Cadence wasn't an alpha so I had no idea what would happen.

"Yeah." I said. "When should they be introduced?"

"I'll leave that up to you, although it would be better for them to interact in the day at first. It may not go so well when Judy is in her wolf form."

"Aye sir." I said, my mind already working on the best way to introduce them.

"You may go."

"Aye sir." I said again and I left her office.

I wondered whether to go seek out the wolfies, but they would be busy packing and I couldn't be holding with that. I went to the office where Daisy was on duty until Peony was back from her sabbatical. That's the only reason Violet had been working the office at all. She wouldn't again.

"Hi LT." Daisy said brightly and I swallowed my ire at that shortening, I dint like it none, but people had their ways.

"Wotcha Daisy, how's things going here abouts?"

"Ship shape and Bristol fashion." She said with a salute before giggling.

"Glad to hear m'girl." I said before I became serious like. "Has anyone cleaned out Dana's room yet?"

Daisy got sombre as she turned to the computer.

"I'll have a look now." She said sadly as she began to search.

I waited patiently for a full minuet before Daisy let out a sigh.

"No. Her room hasn't been cleared yet."

"Well I'll need the key. One of the wolf pack is staying behind and Jane said she should have that room. It's not fair for her to have a seven-room apartment all to herself. Also, she'll be a sworn member of the guard so she should bunk with the rest of us."

"Of course." Daisy said as she got to her feet and went to get the key.

I signed the form and took the key in my pocket fore I left the office and made me way to Dana's quarters right next door to m'own. I unlocked the door and stepped in knowing I be treading on toes none given that Dana had no mate. Twas sad. I liked Dana, she was good guard member and we'd feel her loss some on the next assignment. Course Cadence could be up to speed by then. With the League out for good it would be a while fore anyone else started making a nuisance of themselves.

I looked around and there weren't much in the way of personal touches, unlike me own room that had knickknacks from gone by days that were me treasures from me travels. I judged I would need but one box for keepsakes and another for rubbish and that would be it for the end of Dana Redovalli, one box for a life lived over three hundred years.

I found myself in a melancholy and I sighed something chronic fore I left the room to seek out boxes and order a new mattress. Was the rules weren't it, always a new mattress when a room changed hands. Other than in the guest rooms on account that they was more like hotel rooms and it would be wasteful to change mattress every time there was a new occupant.

I went to the stockroom, not that they had actual stock there, you went put in your order and they'd get what you needed next day. I went there and dinged the bell. They dint get much traffic.

Taito Santano was a funny little man, no bigger than four foot and wore glasses the size of bottle bottoms, even though as a vamp he dint need em. He liked to wear em to take people out of their ease. It dint work on me.

"Wotcha Taito." I said cheerfully as he scrambled up onto his platform that put him about a foot shorter than me than the two he was normal.

"Lieutenant Rea, long time, no see." Taito said in his creaky voice what I knew he put on for show, the man was in his twenties when vamped.

"Well I ain't had need of inventory in a while. I been looking after me furniture of late. Cept I'm not here for me this time. You heard, I'm sure, Dana dint make it through the battle?"

"I did." Taito said with a nod.

"I got to clean out her room and you know what that means?" I continued.

"The full works?" Taito said.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"Any preferences for the bed clothes?" He asked as he started entering the order into his tablet that was hidden in an old ledger for the look of the thing.

"Not yet. The standard'll do." I stated.

"When do you want them?" He asked.

"As soon as."

"They'll be there tomorrow morning. Will you have the garbage ready?" He questioned.

"Aye."

"We'll say, ten o'clock?"

"Perfect." I said with a nod and I left the stockroom.

I went next to blagg two boxes from the mini-mart since that was me best bet. Luckily Xavier was in, he started the store along with his sister Psyche. They was two of Alec's Volterra kiddies and we'd dallied enough that he fell over himself to help me. I did consider luring him to help me clear out the room, but if he was on store duty today and I pulled him from his post, Psyche would be none too happy. She dint like me so much as her brother did.

I took the boxes and went back to Dana's old room and started me sorting. Didn't take long really. About an hour to have all the soft furnishings stripped and in a folded pile on top of the mattress that was now leaning against the bed. All her personal affects and papers in one box, and all the half used toiletries and other such waste items in another. As I was cleaning out the bathroom I realised something and I had to go clear it with Jane soon as the room was ready for the delivery team in the morning.

I went to the office and Jane wasn't busy so I went to talk to her.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"That room hasn't got one of them toilet things that the eating creatures need for their business." I said.

"I forgot that." Jane said with a frown. "Very well, I will organise a plumber to install a toilet as soon as possible. Is this something you can oversee?"

"Course."

"Then I'll phone you once I'm sure of a time. Don't venture too far." Jane ordered.

"I won't. I'll be taking Dana's affects down to the archive, but other than that I ain't got much." I stated.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Jane said solemnly.

I nodded me head, it wasn't the time for a quip or flippant gesture, but I weren't so good at serious. I left Jane's office once more, retrieved Dana's box of personal items and took them down to the archive to be added to the collection of things from those who'd passed. It was our legacy for those who'd come later. They could come look up the lives of anyone what died in service to the vampire nation.

After that sombre task I went to me room to whittle while I waited for Jane's call. It was two hours when the call came.

"The plumber will be here at eleven tomorrow morning. I've arranged for the equipment. All you are required to do is see him into the room." Jane informed me.

"Right-o. The delivery crew are due at ten to take the old stuff away and drop off the new." I stated.

"Then it should work out well. I won't require you in the morning, but please report to me at midday for a progress update."

"Aye sir." I said and hung up.

Well that was me with nothing to do for the next twelve hours. I considered going to seek out Cadence, but if this were her last day with her pack she wouldn't want this old relic dusting up the place. I stripped off my coat and put it on the manikin and pulled off me boots. I grabbed a bottle of blood from the fridge and gulped it down in one. I dumped the bottle in the bin fore I dropped into me chair once more, propped me leg over the arm for more comfort and started whittling.

As it always happened when one of us was killed I found meself thinking back to when I was changed.

The battle with the pirates had been hard, but we won out in the end. The captain had been killed though, so I was captain till we was back at port. Even if I was laid up and the whole crew knew I was a woman now. Hopefully they wouldn't report me. I was sure they wouldn't, but there was a lot of crew and one could resent me enough to dobb me in. I had to prove me worth more than ever, so there was no idling in sick bay, I could lie up on deck and navigate from there.

I set a course for the nearest friendly port, but it would take three days sailing to get there. I got us pointed in the right direction and we was making good progress. We could relax some once we made port and got the ship repaired and a new captain assigned.

It was night so I was taking a sleep. Some of the older boys could navigate by the stars when I gave em a direction so I could sleep some. It was better for me to think straight anyway.

I don't know what was the time, but I was awoken by the ringing of the ship bell and I recognised the signal. Pirates, again. I forced meself to my feet and grabbed my sword and pistol before stumbling out onto the helm and looked out over the deck. My men were a'struggling 'neath the moonlight against pirates. We was down to a small crew as was and a lot of the men were injured from the last battle, and others was fatigued. And who attacked at night? It wasn't done. It went against the code of warfare. It was cowardly.

I felt the fire rise in me and I swung down onto deck and started fighting with my men, to take out the threat again. I shot a pirate in the face and turned to take on another foe. This one I run through cleanly. I didn't know at the time, but I'd landed amongst the human slaves the vamps kept as food stock. They often sent some on first to get the measure of the crew fore the vamps came on to claim the spoils.

We was overpowered of course and I was the last to be free and I took me chances and swung at the leader. He just laughed and slapped me aside. Knocked me for six and I was lucky Old Bill dint crush me skull with that blow, though I think he broke me cheek. I remember the taste of blood in my mouth and I pushed myself to my feet and spat the blood aside, hitching up me sleeves to take him on bare hands.

He'd been saying something but me hearing had been out. Now it came back.

"Which one's the captain?" He asked.

"I am." I said, and I took a swing at his face, and broke my hand for it.

Bill grabbed me by the front of me shirt.

"Got some fight in you boy." He growled through his grin.

"Lieutenant." I corrected, growling through my pain.

"Not Captain?" The pirate mused.

"He got killed. I'm getting us to a friendly port." I said defiant.

"That's some injury you got there." He said and poked at the slice that run from me left collarbone all the way to me right hip. That blow had been deadly and I would have died if I hadn't willed meself to live. Now me whole front was on fire and I let out a grunt of pain before I fought through and looked up into the pirate's eyes.

"I am the leader of this ship and you will not have me men." I growled.

"I has who I want, and I take who I wants. You're a bonnie young lad with a lot of knowing. You're not a nob yet you got a nobby title." He said.

"I earned it." I spat.

"I know. That's why you get to join the Crew." He said amused.

"Don't wanta." I said, pushing against him, but I couldn't.

"Not your choice to make." He said and grinned at me with really white teeth.

Now you gotta realise, that was something other. In my time not many people had good teeth, and a lot of the nobs favoured rotten teeth on account that it showed you could afford sugar. I'd never seen such good teeth.

"Get the cattle on board, this one's mine." The captain said and picked me up like a child and leapt between the ships like it was nothing.

I was in a lot of pain now, from me broken cheek, me broken hand and the slash across my body. There weren't much fight in me, but I tried. You can guess how well I did against a vamp. Hurt meself more.

"Stop struggling lad." He said as he dumped me on the floor in his cabin. "The more you injure yourself, the more the fire will burn."

I dint know if that was something churchy, or what. I wanted to fight, but I couldn't push meself off the floor. I was picked up by the back of me collar and I felt him bite my neck, and I was certain he broke my skin.

Then the fire started and I was in hell. I know Old Bill left the room while I writhed in agony. I was there on me own for what seemed like forever. Then I felt hands on me and I was carried down below deck. It had been to clean me off, to get rid of me human clothes and put me in something clean. That's when they found out me secret and the problem with my changing began.

I burned in the fire for I don't know how long. When it died away apart from a burn in my throat I opened my eyes and found I was curled in a ball and I was naked. I got to me feet, shot to me feet and found I was in a cage. Course now I know I could have just pulled the bars out, but I still had my human cap on and I didn't try to get out.

"So, you're a woman lad." I heard a voice say and it sounded loud.

I turned quickly to find him perched in a chair as he carved at something.

"I proved meself worthy of my position." I hissed.

"I'm sure you did." The captain said, and gave me a look. "So what be your name?"

"Reggie Potts. Lieutenant Reggie Potts of His Majesty's Navy." I said, standing up tall and that's when I realised all of me pains were gone.

I looked down at my body to find it unblemished.

"I'm healed?" I asked.

"It's what the venom does Reg." The captain said as he continued to carve. "How are you on your scriptures?"

"I know some. Not much." I said.

"You ever hear of a vampire?"

"No." I said, and frowned. "What's one o'them?"

"It's someone what needs to drink blood to live. You're one of us now lassie, but I got me a mighty great problem." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You're a woman. You can't be part of me crew." He said, shaking his head.

"Don't tell me you're one of those shiver knee simpletons what thinks a woman on ship is bad luck." I said, and I balled me 'ands on my hips as I gave him a good glare.

"Not at all. It does the slaves good to give em a woman now and then. Get their juices flowing as it were. Makes the taste more savouring." He mused.

"I can pull me weight." I said, glaring at him.

"I don't doubt it, but I got an initiation you see, for the men of me crew and you're a woman so it won't work."

"What? You pull on their todger till they cum in your face?" I asked, raising me eyebrow at him.

"Not quite." He said with a leer.

"Well if it involves your old boy then I got one more hole than any those men." I said with a shrug.

"Still you got the wrong anatomy for me."

"You know, I've lain with both men and women. You can like both." I crooned as I stepped close to the bars and caressed them with me hands.

The iron bars disintegrated beneath me touch and I stepped back in shock.

"Oh yeah, strength is one o' the perks. Those bars won't even keep you in." The captain said with a shrug.

"Then why lock me in here?" I demanded.

"Just to intimidate you." He said as he got up and opened the door. "You're free to move as you please, just don't be under me feet."

"What about clothes?" I asked.

"Only crew gets new clothes, everyone else wears what they did when they was captured." He said.

"Then where's me clothes?" I demanded, I'd been wearing me good shirt and breeches.

"Thrown overboard for your own good." The captain said without feeling.

"So I got no clothes?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"That's the last I'll address thee. Stay out of me way."

The captain stalked away and I was left standing in the brig not knowing what to do.

"Lieutenant?" A familiar voice called and I moved toward it.

"Dick?" I said as I recognised the cabin boy standing at the bars of the cage where me men were kept.

"Aye sir." He said, and his eyes swept over me body and he blushed.

That's what set me off I think, the blood rushing to paint his tanned cheeks bright red. I could hear it flowing through his veins. The beating of his heart had me trance like as the burn in me throat grew and I lunged at the thing I knew would dull the fire some. It was all instinct, no real thought, but a lot of knowing. I bit into his throat and I felt the blood flow down me throat, singing better than the best rum I'd ever had. It dulled the fire in me throat and filled me belly in a satisfying way.

Once Dick was empty I dropped his body to the floor and began wiping the blood on me chin back up into me mouth. Some had trickled down me body. I chased as much of it as I could and brought to my mouth, licking it off my fingers and shuddering with orgasmic pleasure. It was the best feeling and I was lost for a moment fore I felt the eyes on me.

I looked around at me men, all a-staring at me like I was some monster. I weren't a monster, I was something else and they was my food now. Should a farmer falter from the stare of the cow? I licked any last blood from me lips as I stared them down and I did stare without the need to blink. I grinned, ready for more.

"Not so fast Miss." Someone said and grabbed me arm.

The grip was firm and I felt the strength. I knew I was stronger, but I might lose me arm in the process.

"Don't go eating any the rest. We have to ration em." The voice said.

"Ration?" I asked as I turned to the one who laid hands on me.

He was a little shorter than me but burly, with matted blond hair, and a beard that was so long as to be braided. This one must have been pirate before he was welcomed to the crew.

"Well we got to make sure we don't run out of food. 'Cides, Old Bill likes to get his pick first. He won't be much happy you took out the pretty boy, but he shouldn't av let you down here unguarded is what I say. You being a newborn an all."

"A newborn?" I questioned.

"Just vamp word for a new vamp. Old Bill said you're not part of the crew, but I got to make sure you don't get in trouble. The names' Griff an I'm your mentor." He said and bowed a little.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'm your tutor."

"Oh. So you're the new Lord James?" I asked, grinning at him and wondering if this big burly man had a big burly member.

"I don't know who that is, but you want clothes? You might as well take em from the boy. Then we'll rid the body."

I nodded and I reached down and took the clothes from the body and pulled them on. They was a little small for me, but given that breeches were worn short anyway didn't worry me none.

"What now?" I asked, the burning was back an' those men in the cage was so much free meat.

"We rid us of the body." Griff said as he picked up the body as easy as if Dick weighed naught. "Hold him while I fix the cage."

I took Dick from Griff and watched as he bent the bars of the broken cage door until the hole was too small for the men to escape.

"This way Miss." He said.

"Me name's Reggie." I said.

"Reggie? What's it short for?" Griff asked as he led me along the narrow creaking passage.

"Reginald." I said.

"What's it really short for? You can tell me. I don't care you're a woman. We're vampires, stuff like that don't make much difference beyond interlocking parts."

"Regina."

"Regina?" Griff said and he laughed.

"Don't laugh at me name." I growled and punched his arm and he stumbled into the wall.

"Careful, you got strength right now, but it won't last and I'll be stronger than you one day." He warned.

"I dint mean to punch you into the wall, but don't laugh at me name." I growled.

"Well it's just not a common name. You some kind of secret nob?" He said conspiratorial like.

"No. Me Granny and Ma was secret royalists so when old Charlie came back they was happy for the royals and that's where me name came from. It means queen." I said.

"You fancy yourself a queen." Griff mused.

"I been queen of the high seas for nigh on three years." I said proudly.

"How do you fancy that?" Griff asked.

"Well if a captain is a king then a lieutenant is a queen." I said with a shrug.

"Not normally." Griff said. "Given that usually he's a he."

"Well I been on ships most me life, I know the men don't worry about body bits when at sea a while."

"That's true." Griff said with a nod and we stepped through into…

"The galley?" I asked.

"Well meat is scarce at sea and we must feed our stock on something." Griff said with a shrug and he grabbed Dick off me and slammed him on the table. "Cook?"

It was another vampire, I was getting good at spotting them. The stone white skin and red eyes was a dead give away. He'd been fat when he was alive, but then ship's cook always had best dibbs of the food.

"Got some meat for the cattle." Griff said.

"Any juice left?"

"Doubt it. Newbie." Griff said, pointing at me.

Cook looked at me, then at Dick.

"Only way to find out." He said and picked up a big knife and sliced Dick open.

A knocking at the door brought me out of my rememberings. I looked down at me hands at the crude carving what was almost the likeness of Dick. I recognised the scent as a knocking came again. I dumped the carving in me bin and hid it 'neath other rubbish fore I went to open the door.

"I weren't expecting you tonight bitch." I said.

"Don't flatter yourself leech." Cadence said as she pushed her way into me room. "They're all sleeping now so it's not like we can spend much time together." She added as she took my chair and placed her chin in her hand.

"You'll see them again." I said and stroked her hair.

"No shit Sherlock." Cadence growled, but then her face fell and she started crying.

"Come on." I said and I picked her up and carried her to the bed where I sat propped against the headboard so I could cradle her in me arms.

"I'll miss them." Cadence whispered.

"Course you will." I said. "They're your crew."

"My crew?" Cadence asked.

"Sorry, been remembering again. They're your pack right? Your family? Course you'll miss em." I clarified.

"You'll be here for me?" She asked.

"You want me?" I asked doubtfully.

"Why wouldn't I?" Cadence asked as she looked up into my eyes.

"I'll be here as long as you need me." I promised as I stroked her hair.

Cadence raised her head until she was level with my eyes.

"Forever?" She asked.

"You'd want me that long?" I asked, intrigued.

"You want me?" She asked as she moved her lips closer to mine.

"Yeah." I said and met her lips a moment. "As long as you want me."

"Ok." She said and put her head back on me shoulder.

"What time they be departing?" I asked.

"Sometime tomorrow afternoon. Around three I guess. I would have said that's a stupid time to set out, it should be earlier, but I think they're planning on sleeping late tomorrow. Have a slow packing day and then head out."

"That will work out good I should think." I considered.

"Good for what?" She asked.

"Well you can hardly have a whole seven room apartment to yourself." I pointed out.

"I guess not." She said, sounding worried.

"Don't be disheartened my love, you won't be too far away. In fact you'll be right next door." I told her.

"I will be? Did you arrange that?" She asked, suspicious like.

"No. Twas Jane. She thought it be better you're close to me in case anyone causes you bother. I mean you're gonna get a ribbing, but they're not as likely to get physical." I said.

"Because I'm right under teacher's nose?" Cadence demanded.

"That such a bad place to be?" I asked, nuzzling at her head.

"Maybe not." Cadence said. "But you really think I need protecting?"

"You don't. I know you can handle yourself, but Jane don't want no trouble with the rest. And, well you're right next-door. You won't have to worry about the toilet none again."

"How come there's a toilet? I thought these were all vamp rooms." Cadence said.

"They are, but I reminded Jane that if she wanted you to stay there you'd need a toilet. Plumbers coming eleven tomorrow." I stated.

"I'll have a brand new toilet no one's ever used before?" She asked, sounding excited.

"Aye." I confirmed.

"Cool." She said and shrugged.

"What's it like? A toilet?" I asked, it was something I was curious about.

"It's a place where I shit and piss, you really want me to describe that?" She asked.

"Well I never had that. It was a pot, or a bucket. Sometimes over the side of the ship. Sometimes a handy corner if it was just a piss." I said with a shrug.

"Makes me glad I weren't born back then." Cadence said with a shudder. "Also, I would have been killed, or forced into a marriage."

"Well I got no idea what was the ideas of your people, but in my part of the world, as long as you were discreet and kept it from the clergy you were ok."

"Really? So when did you figure out you liked women too?" She asked intrigued.

"Before I was vamp. It was thanks to Lord James again. Was the last voyage he made with us. His Dad went and found him a match with some Lady by name of Charlotte. Cute little thing, all dark hair, dark eyes and cupid lips and there was talk she was one of Old Rowley's issues, and it might have been true, he did get around did Charlie. I caught some fancy to her, but didn't put it down to me own personal feelings, just overflow from the men in the crew.

"Charlotte told me to call her Lottie and was quite taken with me and Lord James didn't care. He did his husband duty but he still had a landlubber stomach. He was respiting on his bunk while his lady sat up doing needlework as was a lady's want to do while I stood trying to be unobtrusive but ready for if I was needed.

"It's a little blurry exactly how we got to business, some human memories die in the fire. But she came onto me and I tried to push her back, but she already knew I was a woman and didn't care one bit. Said the married ladies in waiting showed the unmarried ones what to do. So we romped and then Lord James came round and Lady Lottie convinced him to join in. Was me first threesome and I liked it. I was considering going on as their personal servant then, but I was already close to being Lieutenant by then and it was good money to send home for me Ma and sisters, even if she had re-married and most me sisters were married off by then. I was thinking of me pension too."

"Lord James didn't care?" Cadence asked, frowning.

"He got two women for the price of one." I said and shrugged. "Why should it bother him?"

"I guess that's a point." Cadence said.

"Anything else you want to know about me past?" I asked.

"That's enough for now. I got a while to ask you whatever." She said with a happy sigh. "Let's just have some fun now."

I couldn't argue with that and we had us some fun for a few hours fore Cadence returned to the Octagon so she could sleep a while and spend the last few hours with her pack fore they parted.

I sat up whittling after that, concentrating on the carving in me hand and not remembering any, I didn't want to carve more ghosts from me past just yet. When nine o'clock came around I went to shower and I dressed in clean togs, didn't bother with me greatcoat since I was only going next door.

I went to wait the delivery team, making sure all was ready again. I liked to run a tight ship despite me free ways when it came to love making.

The delivery team, as expected, were on time and had all the old junk moved out and the new stuff moved in within quarter of an hour. I kept the mattress and all the new stuff in their wrappings so Cadence could see how fresh they was. Besides, with the plumber coming would protect them, just in case.

As I looked around I considered giving the room a fresh coat of paint and decided to go seek out a tin of standard issue magnolia. It was on the walls and drying by the time the plumber arrived. It was one of the dhampir who'd been rescued ten years previous. She'd decided to specialise in plumbing after discovering the beauty of it when she was released. I showed her where the toilet was needed and let her get on with it, deciding to pop back in quarter to twelve to get a progress update fore my meeting with Jane.

She was getting on with it but was not close to finishing, so I went for me meeting with Jane to let her know. Was told just to wait it out and get Cadence moved in as soon as. I guess I had nothing else to do than wait it out. I told the plumber to come knock me door once she was done. I waited it out with nothing much to do.

It was two when there was finally a knock on the door. She showed me the new toilet and how it worked, going into detail about pipes and U-bends I didn't know nothing about and just nodded to hurry her along. Finally she left and I made a few more checks fore I went to the Octagon, waiting outside until the wolf pack left. Cadence was with them and I tracked em to the staff parking lot.

I watched the tearful goodbyes and then they left, leaving Cadence standing there. I leapt down next to her and she jumped a mile, turning to growl at me. She relaxed some when she saw me.

"I nearly fursploded on your ass! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She growled.

"I didn't want to intrude on your goodbyes." I said, keeping a lid on me anger given she was shook up and upset at the moment.

"I know. You just scared me is all." She said, looking sorry.

"Are you all packed?" I asked, to change the subject.

"Yeah. Got it all here." She said, indicating the bag on her back. "Didn't see any point going back there without the girls."

"You got all eight keys?"

"Yeah." Cadance said.

"Then we'll stop by the office. Hand in those keys, I can hand in your key and you will get yours officially given you." I said.

"You're the expert here." Cadence said with a shrug.

"This way, my ladylove." I said as I took her arm to lead her.

"Ladylove?" She questioned.

"I'm old fashioned. Sue me." I challenged and she laughed as I led her back into the Ranch House to make our way to the office. Daisy was on duty again and she didn't make a song and dance about taking the old keys in and issuing Cadence with the key to her new place.

Then it was a case of leading her to her new place.

"You're right," she said, pausing at the door, "it is right next to yours."

"I didn't lie." I said with a shrug.

Cadence nodded, then pushed the key in, turned the lock and stepped inside.

"New paint?" She asked.

"Thought it could do with a freshen up." I said with a shrug.

"All the bedding and even the mattress is new?" she asked with shock.

"Standard procedure." I said with a shrug.

"So where's this awesome toilet?"

"Through here." I said and led her into the bathroom.

"Wow. I just thought it would be, I don't know solid gold or something." She said with a chuckle.

"Were you expecting a bow too?" I growled, teasing like.

Cadence snorted before she stepped closer to it and sniffed.

"Well it smells unused and now the wolf in me is talking. I need to mark my territory." She said.

"You gonna piss all over the bathroom?" I asked, confused some.

Cadence rolled her eyes before she pushed my arm.

"You wanna get, I know how queasy you vamps get about bodily functions."

I didn't, but I realised she wanted me gone. Some people felt private about the lav, even back in my day when everyone was on top of everyone else.

"I'll wait out here." I said and stepped into the main room while she shut and locked the door.

She wasn't long before she came out smelling of new soap. Humans, well mortals, they always washed their hands, even when they weren't dirty. Dint see the point meself. They said about small things what made you ill called germs. But ain't that what they said about demons back in the day? Things you can't see, but corrupt you nevertheless?

"There's everything 'ere, but we still gots to hang the curtains and make the bed and such." I said.

"I got no problem with that. Feels more like I'm actually moving in than staying at a hotel room." Cadence said with a shrug.

"I'll do the curtains you do the bed?" I suggested.

"Sure." She said with a shrug.

I took up the pack of curtains and pulled them from the plastic fore I attached the hooks to hang em.

"If'n you're not keen on the design you can buy your own, decorate however you want." I explained. "These is just standard so you're not coming in on a bare room."

"I'll save my money before I decide." Cadence said as she shook the duvet cover onto the duvet.

"Wise decision." I said as I finished hanging the curtains.

"I'm the wise wolf me." Cadence said and I turned to find her lying on top of her made bed. "This is so comfy."

"Brand new mattress." I stated.

"Yeah." Cadence said as she turned on her side and leered a little. "You wanna give it a try?"

"Maybe later. We need to go let Jane know you're all moved in and then I got to train you."

"Train me?"

"I'm your mentor for now. I got to integrate you with the rest of the guard. Find your place without your pack. Not to mention I has to introduce you to Judy?" I explained.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"She's a wolf, but I think it best we wait until the say of the new moon when she's more calm and she got a whole night of not changing." I said.

"A night of not changing? Is she a Child of the Moon?" Cadence asked, sounding shocked.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"Hang on! Judy? Is that the one Tony tamed?"

"The one and the same. Was impressive too. This big snarling beastie bearing down on him like the moon wolves want to do, only for Tony to stand his ground, domineer her and then she was a big puppy dog at his heel. Even after he left us and she had run of the ring for the night. Only bit of savagery she showed was biting that Fergie guy, but who can blame her considering he ordered her cursing? She been working with us ever since, but of course there was no point integrating her to your pack given that she's only wolf at night when the moon is anything but new, but now you're the only two wolves it might do you good to be acquainted."

"I've never met a Child of the Moon before." Cadence said with a shrug. "Ok then. Let's go talk to Jane."

We went to talk to Jane. Nothing much happened 'cept Jane welcoming Cadence to the guard and saying I was her mentor. So it was a case of me mentoring Cadence for the rest of the day until it was time for her to eat and then we had some fun trying out her new mattress fore I went back to me room to let her sleep.

So that would be me job for a while. Training Cadence. Who knew what would come after that?

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Gemma x**


	71. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, rickaroo922, top story, maggiepie123, joe63129, AgnesEldridge, M-Bianca94, Asherah Isa, Anonymous Guest, Taylor eaglebear, Fadewind and Noble**

**This is the epilogue, it's short and that's why I finished it so soon. I did post a chapter yesterday and with this little bit Family Business is complete.**

* * *

**Jane**

It seemed that things were getting back to normal. Everyone who had come to offer help had left the Ranch. Ezekiel and his new ward had safely arrived in Northern Heights. Magda had returned to the Reservation with her pack, minus Miss Littlesea of course, with intentions to settle in Olympic Pines at a later date, which was something we had to make note of when they moved. Essie and Tobias had returned to Tregarran to anxiously await the return of Billie after her respite in Hawaii while her older siblings and their brood were safely back on the Res. We would be without Carlisle for a week or two, but when he returned everything would be as it was, besides the addition to our wolf team that now numbered two.

There would be one significant difference that meant a better life for all. The League was no more. Of course the main imperative now was to ensure such a group would never rear its head again. For that I needed the counsel of the self-appointed leader of the Nomads, Rosario Diluvia.

"The League has finally been demolished." I stated.

"Good. The Nomads will be happy to learn that there will be no more patrols." Rosario said lightly, although I could detect the underlying hope, or perhaps threat of unrest if this was not the case.

"We would have had no reason to patrol in Nomad lands had the League not been in operation." I said, smiling lightly, unnerving her as I had hoped. I had not burned a person in over a decade, yet the stories of my past left many still afraid of my smile.

"We can hardly be held accountable for their rise." Rosario replied.

"I am not blaming you Rosario dear, merely stating why we had need to patrol." I said lightly. "I have been thinking why they established such a hold."

"You have?" Rosario asked blankly, but I could almost see her thinking through scenarios and wondering if one would include her in some manner.

"Of course. Is it not my duty as leader of the vampire nation?" I asked.

"Yes." Rosario agreed, still in that blank manner.

"We must ensure that this does not occur again." I stated, giving her a steady look that dared her to disagree.

"We must." She said obediently.

"I think we can both agree that the reason the League had such a hold was down to lack of communication between the Nomads and the rest of the vampire nation." I said lightly, wondering when she would realise she was blindly agreeing to all I said at present to avoid reproach, it saddened me at times that only a few people had the guts to disagree.

"Yes." Rosario agreed as predicted, she hadn't realised the trap I was laying.

"It would do all of us well to have a way for the Nomads to contact VCAC HQ when they have need of us whilst otherwise not fearing our intervention." I continued.

"That would be for the best." Rosario said whilst sounding regretful that such a thing could not be accomplished.

"Some form of interface if you will?" I said offhand as if it were something I was thinking then and there as opposed to a solution Fred and I had discussed at length and given much thought.

"Possibly?" Rosario said, she was starting to suspect that I had my mind set on a solution and she was now unable to disagree.

"A safe haven where Nomads of any stripe can seek shelter, knowledge and a link to the Ranch. Something along the lines of those human buildings known as the YMCA."

Rosario shrugged.

"Then it is agreed. We shall set up a building in each major city ran by a representative of the Coalition. Possibly a dhampir, after all, everyone feels at their ease with dhampir. We will set up these posts where vampires and dhampir alike can go to seek shelter. Perhaps with small yet comfortable rooms, where they may spend a night or two free of charge. Resources where they may access the Internet and the histories of the vampires and of course a way to lodge any complaints or inquiries they may have."

"What if the vampires were to attack the dhampir?" Rosario asked, as if trying to find a flaw in my plan.

"The place will have twenty four hour surveillance, at least at the entrance and the main room. Ever vampire and dhampir who enters will be logged and should trouble arise they will be on the guard's hit list. I'm certain Rea would enjoy the exercise now the League is no more."

Rosario looked thoughtful, but really how could she object?

"It sounds reasonable. I will speak with the other Nomads and let you know if there's anything specific they require." She said, not completely committing to the plan, but at least she was willing to consider it.

"I look forward to hearing from you." I said with a smile. "It was a pleasure."

Rosario recognised the dismissal and got to her feet and left.

"You really think the Nomads will go for this?" Fred asked as he emerged from his confusion spell and drew his chair up beside mine.

I turned to Fred and looked up into his eyes. I often wondered what colour they had been when he was human. Sometimes I fancied them blue, the true clean-cut, blond hair, blue eyed American hero. Other times I imagined them a deep brown that with his golden hair would give him the appearance of a loyal golden retriever. Both would be worthy of his temperament.

"They will have to like it." I said. "It will happen. We won't limit their hunting. The warden of any given sector will have no say over how they hunt. They will not have clan rights in the area. Perhaps a mile radius hunt ban to avoid human suspicion falling on the centre would be prudent, but other than that we can't force them to abide by the rules of the north west."

"They might not see it that way." Fred voiced his concern once more, I had taken it on board and had thought through the best ways to convince them since last Fred and I had discussed the subject.

"They will if we sell it to them with the right people involved." I stated.

"Talking of? Who in their right mind would wanna isolate themselves in the middle of Nomad Land?" He asked as if it was so unimaginable.

"I have some people in mind." I said lightly.

"I hope you don't mean any of Clan Cullen and especially Essie's lot. It's gonna take a long while for her to forgive you over the whole Billie stuff and I don't even think she's over you sending Addie in to that train wreck of a rescue mission."

"My Fred, always worrying." I said as I placed my hands to his cheeks and kissed his lips. "I will not employ any of Essie's descendants, or those romantically entangled with her progeny. Rea was correct in her statement that Essie is not always needed. I have enough dhampir in mind to staff the centres without involving Essie's lot."

"Ok. Just don't go riling Essie any time soon." Fred warned me needlessly.

"As if I would." I said, and pouted at him.

He looked at me for a moment before he shook his head with a laugh.

"You cannot look innocent. Ever." He said as he grabbed me and pulled me into his lap.

I laughed as I wrapped my arms about him and settled my head against his shoulder.

"Never?" I inquired.

"Nope. I know you too well." He said, running his hand down my arm.

"I haven't got any appointments for the next hour." I whispered into his ear and nipped at it.

"It's been a while since we used such a window, not sure if I can go back to a sprint after a marathon." Fred said, sounding sad, but I knew he was joking.

"Won't know till you try." I challenged as I began to kiss at his neck.

"Challenge accepted." Fred whispered as his hand moved up my side.

I giggled as I moved my kisses to his lips.

The pressures of ruling could get tedious, and of course difficult at times. Whatever life threw at me as leader of the Vampire Coalition of America and Canada didn't matter as long as I had Fred at my side to offer guidance when I needed it, and give me comfort or thrills when that was needed too. As always the future was murky and there was much work ahead to set up the peace I craved for my people, but with Fred as my consort and adviser I was sure I would meet each challenge and together we would succeed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Expect the first chapter of Isla's story soon**

**Gemma x**


End file.
